Reflejo
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: El clan Haruno siempre ha tenido varones. Por lo que cada que nace una niña es obligada a volverse un chico, esta ha sido la vida de Sakura. Ahora, en el equipo 7, Sakura tiene que luchar para que su identidad no sea revelada, pero resulta muy laborioso con un sensei muy perceptivo, Naruto que la considera su mejor amigo y sus sentimientos hacía el frío Sasuke.
1. Sakura Haruno

**1\. Sakura Haruno.**

Sakura suspiró al mirarse delante del espejo; en su mano derecha, portaba el listón que Ino le regaló hace tiempo para alzar el flequillo que antes le cubría los ojos, ahora lo llevaba más corto y peinado de tal forma que este no le estorbaba, dándole mayor libertad de movimiento al momento de hacer las técnicas ninjas. De verdad que parecía un chico.

Sakura frunció la boca, recordando la orden de su clan.

Aunque lamentablemente no podía lucir del todo masculina pese al jutsu especial que tenía. Sus rasgos eran bastante finos, lo suficientes para que los chicos de la academia se metieran con ella por no parecer lo suficientemente "hombre". Una parte de Sakura quería comprender que significaba serlo, pues a su punto de vista, ellos al meterse con las personas que consideraban más débiles tampoco lo eran.

Al menos esperaba que ese día, al ser cuando decidían los equipos, le tocara un grupo con el que se llevara bien.

—Sakura, ¿a qué hora vas a bajar? —gritó la voz de su madre, desde la cocina.

Sakura exhaló, acomodándose el flequillo antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo. No tenía razones para estar triste, dentro de poco se convertiría en un orgullo para su clan.

Una vez que salió de su casa, caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, mirando los locales que empezaban a abrir. El viento soplaba cálidamente, refrescándole las mejillas calientes luego de haber corrido esquivando los cubiertos que su madre le lanzó al decirle que se saltaría el entrenamiento de ese día, para ir a conocer bien a su nuevo equipo. A sus padres no les gustaba que se saltara el entrenamiento, decían que cada día perdido era un día menos para ser Hokage.

Pero Sakura no quería ser Hokage. Eso era lo que siempre anhelaba decirle a sus padres, que ella no se veía en el puesto de líder.

— ¡Es Sakura! —chilló una de las niñas de menor rango. Sakura nerviosa volteó a ella, dándole una sonrisa que hizo chillar a las demás.

Una vez que las pasó, se sintió abatida, es decir, estaba halagada ya que era bastante popular entre las mujeres aunque no al grado de Sasuke Uchiha, pero nunca se sintió cómoda por eso.

—Llegaste frente de marquesina. —se burló Ino, al momento en que Sakura abrió la puerta del salón.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, puerca. —bufó ella, apartándole a un lado con la mano. — ¡Hazte a un lado, tonta!

—Así no debes tratar a una dama, tarado. —reprochó Ino, pegándole un pisotón haciendo que Sakura gritara. — ¡Nunca llegarás a ser tan popular como Sasuke!

— ¡Como si quisiera eso, idiota! —gritó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué quisiera ser como ese Uchiha en primer lugar? ¡Bastaba con mirarlo para querer salir corriendo!

Aunque… una parte de Sakura quería contemplarlo todo el día como su sequito de taradas. Culpaba a las hormonas por eso.

Ino le sacó la lengua, ignorándola. Sakura notó como se incorporaba a sus amigas que siempre decían que los dos harían bonita pareja, debido a que se la pasaban peleando, no obstante, Ino se encargaba de negar eso, diciendo que nunca podría estar con una frente de marquesina como él. Sakura en cambio miraba con ciertos celos a su única amiga, queriendo incorporarse en esas _charlas de chicas_ de las que siempre era excluida.

Sakura miró a sus lados, había quedado justo en medio de dos lugares disponibles, en uno donde se encontraba Sasuke serio como siempre, centrado en sus cosas. Sakura sonrió en su interior, lucía tan bonito sentado ahí sin prestarle atención al mundo. Luego ella negó con la cabeza, distrayéndose de esos pensamientos y notando a la otra persona, del lado contrario a Sasuke.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por su nuca, poniendo expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

— ¡Sakura!

—Ugh. Naruto. —murmuró Sakura, molesta de escuchar su voz. Justo el día anterior Naruto le había zambullido en el lago de Konoha, después de uno de los tontos retos a los que le obligaba a participar, faltaba decir que a mitad de la noche estuvo sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Y Naruto ni siquiera parecía arrepentido, es más, tenía el puño alzado en señal de que iba a lanzar un nuevo reto cuando tomara asiento a su lado.

Sin duda, el lugar de Sasuke era mucho mejor, aunque por supuesto, eso equivaldría a…

— ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué te estás sentando ahí, pelo de chicle? —regañó Ino, corriendo hasta ponerse delante de Sakura, acompañada de sus amigas. Sakura vio a Sasuke, a él no parecía importarle. — ¡Sasuke tiene que sentarse con una chica linda a su lado!

—Ino tiene razón, Haruno. —reprochó otra chica. —Deberías sentarte con Naruto.

—Ni de broma. —respondió ella de inmediato. El rubio soltó un gritito, ofendido.

—Hey, frente de marquesina, no creas que por ser chico tienes ventaja sobre nosotras. —comentó Ino, tomando el mechón que cubría su frente y tirando de él. Sakura le pegó un manotazo, alejándola.

— ¿Qué pasa, cerda? ¿Estás celosa porque un niño lindo tiene más oportunidades que tú? —sonrió Sakura, con un aura oscura rodeándola. —No podrías ni hacer que Uchiha te prestara atención. —se burló en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Ino apretó su puño, dispuesta a golpearla.

— ¿Qué tiene de bueno el idiota de Sasuke? —reprochó Naruto, llegando hasta él. Sasuke alzó la mirada, inmutable. —Incluso el idiota de Sakura lo prefiere antes que a mí. Como si no supiera lo genial que soy a comparación.

— ¡Naruto, aléjate de Sasuke! —reprocharon las chicas.

Sakura quiso unirse al grito pero tan solo desvió la mirada, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa. Como era inevitable, uno de los compañeros que estaban detrás de Naruto, lo empujó, haciendo que pegara sus labios con los de Sasuke, poniendo la mente de todos en blanco.

Los gritos estallaron a la par de golpes interminables para Uzumaki por parte de las chicas.

—_ ¡NARUTOOOOOO!_ —chilló Sakura en su mente, sorbiendo las lágrimas imaginarias que querían convertirse en verdaderas. —_ ¡Sabía que yo no podría ser el primer beso de Sasuke, pero esperaba que él besará a una chica muy linda! ¡Ahora tuvo su primer beso con un chico! ¡Y ni siquiera fue conmigo! _—se mordió la lengua, evitando un grito que habría resonado por toda la academia. —_ ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, NARUTO, ESTÁS MUERTO!_

Cuando Iruka entró al aula, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que recorrerse al centro de la banca, arrastrando al rubio consigo para que Iruka no preguntara nada acerca de sus golpes. Sakura miró al frente, logrando incomodar a su profesor por la mirada tan penetrante que tenía. Sasuke observó de reojo a Sakura por leves segundos, parecía estar bastante serio, quizás por el nombramiento de los equipos, después de todo no solía llevarse muy bien con los chicos.

Aunque los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban muy lejos de los reales de Sakura, que estaba imaginando mil y una formas de matar a Naruto sin que descubrieran la identidad del asesino.

—Ahora, el equipo siete. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura.

— ¿¡EH!? —los dos nombrados se pusieron de pie de golpe, señalando al contrario. Pese a que en el fondo ambos estaban felices.

Iruka los regañó rápidamente, ordenándoles que se volviera a sentar.

Sakura apretó el puño contra la mesa, irritada. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con una mirada maliciosa que erizó a su compañero del frente a pesar de no estar dirigida a él. Ahora podría vengarse del beso a Sasuke, le haría la vida un infierno a ese enano rubio.

—Y Uchiha Sasuke. —terminó Iruka.

—_Kufu~_—la risita salió de Sakura cuando Iruka terminó de decir el nombre del Uchiha, aunque ella no le estaba prestando atención a eso, ni siquiera había escuchado al profesor, tan solo imaginaba a Naruto sufriendo. Sin embargo, Uchiha frunció la boca, pensando que aquel niño con cara de chica se burlaba de él.

Sasuke exhaló, resignándose, no solo tenía a Naruto, el odioso de la clase, sino también a alguien que ni valía la pena. Pero eso no era lo importante, ellos no significarían nada para él en algún tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Sakura notó como la mayoría de los equipos, incluida Ino, se iban a comer juntos. Quizás aquello sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a Sasuke, pero al recordar su almuerzo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, de todas maneras Sasuke ya se había marchado de ahí, al igual que Naruto.

Ella sonrió tristemente, abriendo su caja de almuerzo, el pañuelo lucía descuidado y era de un color oscuro, al igual que la caja, pero el interior era bastante lindo. Su madre, a pesar de todo, sabía que ella era una chica por lo que secretamente hacía eso para poner feliz a Sakura y que no se sintiera mal al mirar el de sus compañeras. Al picar una salchicha en forma de pulpo, negó con la cabeza, volviendo a ponerla en su lugar y guardando las cosas, ahora tenía un equipo y pese a saber que su cabeza le pedía mantenerse lejos de Sasuke, no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos, al igual que Naruto.

Incluso si a esos dos les parecía muy afeminado su almuerzo, siempre podría decir que una chica se lo regaló.

Los buscó por un largo rato, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos aparecía. Mínimo esperó encontrar a Naruto pero ni siquiera él se veía por ningún lado, tal vez debería volver al salón y comer por sí sola, ya habría otras ocasiones, ahora lo importante era tener energía por si nuevo _sensei_ les ponía ejercicios prácticos ese día. Al ir avanzando notó una banca bastante solita, y no se veía que alguien pasara por ahí, por lo que mejor decidió comer en ese lugar.

Ya casi al terminar su almuerzo, notó que la figura de Sasuke se iba acercando a ella.

—Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. Sasuke no solía hablar mucho, eso lo sabía, además, a sus palabras "Naruto y él eran cosas que no valían la pena" por lo que era algo extraño que le hiciera la conversación. —Los estaba buscando para comer, pero se han escondido muy bien.

— ¿Los?

—Sí, a Naruto y a ti, ya somos un equipo, así que debemos llevarnos bien. —sonrió.

Sasuke lo miró desde arriba con un aura oscura, Sakura estaba sacando brillitos por todos lados. Así que formó una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose al lado de él que lució sorprendido, aun así se recorrió un poco para dejarle más espacio al contrario.

—Sakura. —llamó Uchiha, inclinándose a él.

— ¿Sasuke, qué haces? —preguntó ella, alejándose.

—Eres muy lindo. —sonrió, tomándole el mentón con una mano. Sakura se quedó en blanco unos momentos, tirando incluso su comida, soltando un sonidito de sorpresa antes de recapacitar, y gritar.

—S-S-S-S…. ¿SASUKE? —balbuceó ella roja por completo. — ¡S-SOY UN CHICO!

—No importa eso. —siguió Sasuke, acariciándole la mejilla. —Eso no me impide ver lo…

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —gruñó una voz detrás de Sakura, idéntica a la de Sasuke. El Uchiha que le estaba tocando el rostro a Sakura pegó un brinquito, poniéndose azul del susto, Sasuke entonces tomó de la cabeza al otro antes de que pudiera escapar, apretándolo con fuerza.

— ¿DOS SASUKES? —preguntó Sakura, apartándose. Al mirarlos puso una cara de satisfacción, ¿aquel no era el cielo? No, no, no ¡eso no era lo importante aquí! Era lo más bonito, pero no lo más importante. — ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

—Tch. —bufó el Sasuke impostor, deshaciendo el jutsu. —Estuve tan cerca.

—_ ¡Naruto!_ —pensó Sakura, abriendo de más la boca. — ¡Qué estabas intentando hacer, idiota!

—Me tocó el equipo más aburrido. —reprochó Naruto, librándose de Sasuke. —Un idiota que no habla con nadie y otro al que todos evitan porque parece una chica.

—_Soy una chica. _—pensó Sakura, decaída. — ¡Eso y esto no tienen nada que ver! ¡Fue muy grosero de tu parte, además, tú tampoco tienes amigos ni familia! —reprochó.

Demonios, había dicho algo que no debía y que ni siquiera venía al tema.

—Y-yo… —murmuró agachando la mirada, Naruto desvió la mirada, sin saber que decir se marchó corriendo dejando las palabras de Sakura en el aire.

Sí, su broma fue molesta pero ella no tenía ningún derecho de tratarlo así; sobre todo cuando Naruto era de los poquísimos chicos que la trataban normal, sin prejuicios.

—No debiste decir eso. —dijo Sasuke serio. —Tú no sabes que dura es la soledad.

—Sasuke…—Sakura se mordió los labios. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para detener su impulso, estaba enojada, así que las palabras brotaron de ella. — ¡No hables como si me conocieras!

—Entonces, Sakura, ¿sabes qué es la soledad? —preguntó con burla. —No eres más que un chico fastidioso que habla por hablar.

— _¿Fastidioso?_ —una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de la chica, irritada por el comentario contrario. —Sí, quizás tienes razón. Lo que dije estuvo mal, pero —hizo una pausa, deteniendo los pasos de Sasuke. —Sasuke, existen distintos tipos de soledad, algunas más duras que otras. No hables por hablar. —sentenció, dándose media vuelta y corriendo en dirección a la academia.

Sasuke lo miró marcharse, después se fijó en la caja de almuerzo que estaba aún tirada, olvidada por Sakura.

Cuando terminaron las clases y los _senseis_ de los demás comenzaron a llevarse a su respectivo equipo, ninguno de los tres se habló. Naruto y Sakura tomaron distintos lugares, concentrados en sus cosas al igual que Sasuke; no fue hasta dos horas después cuando todos empezaron a impacientarse.

— ¿En dónde está? ¡Todos los demás ya se fueron! —reprochó Naruto.

—Deberías sentarte, es más agotador si te sigues asomando. —dijo Sakura, estirada en una de las mesas. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Él debe recibir un castigo por llegar tarde. —sonrió el rubio, atrayendo la atención de Sakura que se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta él. — ¡Cuando entre, bamm, le caerá el borrador en la cabeza!

—Eso nos traerá problemas a todos. —reprochó ella. —Si mi padre se entera de que me metí en problemas, te mataré.

— ¡No seas aburrido, Sakura! —contestó Naruto. — ¡Mira a Sasuke! ¡A él no le importa!

—Él es un nivel jounin, jamás caería en ese truco. —dijo Sasuke, indiferente.

—Sí, Sasuke tiene razón, tu idea es para un niño de cuatro años, Naruto. —bufó Sakura. —Lo mejor es…

Un _plaf_ se escuchó antes de que terminara esa oración. La puerta se había abierto, revelando al ninja que los llevaría de ahora en adelante.

—_ ¡SENSEIIIII!_ —gritó Sakura en su mente, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas.

Naruto comenzó a reír cínicamente, señalándolo con el dedo. Mientras Sasuke parecía estar debatiéndose entre si de verdad era una buena idea que él fuera su _sensei_.

—Son unos idiotas. —comentó Kakashi.

Los tres no pudieron responder nada ante eso.

Kakashi luego de su primera mala impresión los llevó afuera, a un sitió tranquilo donde pudieran hablar. Sakura y Naruto estaban mirándose continuamente, haciéndose señas sobre lo raro de su profesor. Cuando llegaron las presentaciones, Kakashi demostró una vez más que no tenía ningún interés de esta ahí.

Bueno, no estaba del todo perdido, ¿no? Al menos conocían su nombre completo.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen instantáneo, realmente me gusta. Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos.—sonrió alzando su banda.

Sakura sonrió, a Naruto le duraba muy poco el enojo aunque sí debería disculparse con él.

—_Le compraré un tazón de ramen._ —pensó Sakura.

— ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage! —remató con una mega sonrisa, con la suficiente confianza en los ojos, atrayendo la atención de Sakura. — ¡Entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como alguien importante!

—_Naruto._

—Muy bien, siguiente. —ordenó Kakashi. Sakura alternó miradas entre Sasuke y su _sensei_, al parecer le tocaba a ella.

—Mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura.

— ¿Haruno? ¿No deberían ser dos niños y una niña? —preguntó Kakashi, alzando una ceja. —Vi que todos los demás salieron con esos grupos.

—Es porque nuestro salón tiene un número disparejo. —sonrió Sakura, con la mueca más natural que pudo. —Por eso me dejaron con estos dos.

—Pareces una chica.

—Suelen decírmelo. —comentó ella, con una ceja crispándole.

—Bien, continua.

—Como decía, soy Haruno Sakura. Me gusta entrenar bajo los árboles de cerezo, mi padre siempre me ha llevado ahí desde que era pequeño. Odio que los demás me llamen chica y mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mi padre. —murmuró por lo bajo, agarrándose el brazo. —El clan Haruno entrena mucho como ya sabrá.

—Sí, algo he escuchado. —comentó Kakashi. —Tu sueño a futuro es ser Hokage, ¿no? —preguntó sin tapujos.

Sakura se atragantó con su saliva, tosiendo.

— ¡¿También es tu sueño?! —preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabían? El clan Haruno siempre ha intentado que uno de los suyos llegue a la cima. —dijo Kakashi, alzando un dedo. —Aunque ninguno ha podido. Ellos entrenan a sus niños desde pequeños, y siempre tienen niños por lo que su clan nunca ha desaparecido a pesar de tener tantos años. ¿Cierto, Sakura?

—Sí.—murmuró ella, apagada.

— ¡No te lo dejaré fácil, Sakura! —sonrió Naruto. — ¡Ahora somos rivales!

—_Quédate con el puesto. _—pensó Sakura.

—Ahora el que falta.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico. —concluyó Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio abrumador al momento en que terminó, Sakura y Naruto lo miraban extrañados, pasando saliva ante tal declaración.

—Bien, cada uno de distinto a su manera. Tenemos nuestra primera misión mañana, una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos. Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Una vez que los mandó a casa, después de citarlos muy temprano y prohibirles el desayuno. Sasuke fue el segundo en marcharse después de Kakashi, sin despedirse de ninguno. Sakura bufó, había empezado con el pie izquierdo con su equipo, lo mejor era restaurar la relación cuanto antes.

—Ah, espera, Naruto. —llamó antes de que se marchara, el rubio volteó a él sin mucha importancia. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Iré a comer ramen. Y a prepararme para mañana.

— ¿Podríamos comer juntos? —comentó algo apenado. —Le dije a mi madre que comería con mi equipo, pero _sensei_ y Sasuke se marcharon demasiado pronto. Además… me siento mal por lo que paso en la mañana. —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo al rubio. —Me molestó mucho tu broma y no medí mis palabras. Debí tomarlo más calmadamente.

— ¿Sakura?

—No debí hacerlo, lo lamento. —concluyó, haciendo una reverencia muy formal, que le hizo sacar unas risas a Naruto. — ¿Eh? ¿Te estás burlando?

— ¡Claro que no! —sonrió Naruto, abrazándolo por los hombros y comenzando a avanzar. — ¡Vamos a comer ramen!

— ¡Sí!

Naruto mientras conversaban sobre la impresión de Kakashi, se detuvo un momento para apreciar a Sakura. Sin duda aquel chico femenino siempre le cayó bien, Sakura lo miraba por quién era, como Iruka, no solía alejarse de él aun con todas las advertencias que le había escuchado decir al padre de Sakura sobre seguir a su lado. Por eso Sakura le agradaba, y ahora que había descubierto su sueño de ser Hokage todo eso pintaba de maravilla.

Al día siguiente, Sakura ató con cuidado el listón de nueva cuenta en su mano, tenía sueño pero aquello sin duda le daba muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Salió de su casa con la mochila roja que su padre le regaló por su salida de la academia, con el almuerzo y algunas cosas para el entrenamiento de la tarde o la noche dependiendo de cuanto durara su clase con Kakashi. Al menos lo que le alegraba a Sakura es que los días que tuvieran que salir para una misión, no entrenaría con su padre; el día anterior la había dejado muy agotada, por lo que se sentía cansada de más. Aquel, según su padre, era el castigo por preferir irse a comer que entrenar.

Sólo esperaba que Kakashi fuera más amable con ellos y de verdad estuviera bromeando sobre mandarlos de nuevo a la academia.

—_ ¡NO TIENE NADA DE AMABLE!_ —chilló en su mente, al momento en que su estómago comenzaba a gruñir. Llevaban esperando casi seis horas, ¿dónde demonios estaba Kakashi? Lo mejor sería comenzar a comer algo antes de que llegara, si vomitaba al menos habría disfrutado de una buena comida.

Sin embargo, al momento en que se disponía de abrir el almuerzo, su sensei llegó.

— ¡Llega tarde! —reprocharon Sakura y Naruto.

Cuando Kakashi les explicó las reglas del juego, donde tenían que quitarles dos cascabeles y el tercero no solo perdería el almuerzo sino también regresaría a la academia; Sakura se mordió los labios, algo que hacía muy a menudo cuando estaba nerviosa, no podía regresar a la academia, su padre jamás se lo perdonaría ni su clan entero.

—Por cierto, Sakura. —llamó Kakashi. —Ayer vi esto. —le mostró un prendedor para el cabello con figuras de cerezas colgando. —Sentí que debía verse muy bien en ti.

—Sensei, eso es acoso. —respondió Sakura, alejándose de él. Sasuke y Naruto dieron un paso atrás.

—Ah, no soy de ese tipo. —dijo Kakashi de lo más natural. —A mí me interesan las novelas eróticas.

—_ ¡Ni siquiera le interesan las mujeres reales!_ —pensaron los tres con los ojos en blanco.

—Tómalo. —se lo lanzó y Sakura lo capturó en el aire, era un adorno muy bonito, pero no, debía sentir rechazo por ese tipo de cosas así que poniendo mala cara lo guardó en sus bolsillos.

Sakura centró sus ojos en Kakashi, buscando analizarlo; ella toda su vida había estado rodeada solo de su clan quienes con sus padres se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de que era mujer. Desde que era un bebé fue criado como hombre, ante esto, su madre tuvo que explicarle y obligarla a nunca revelar su identidad de mujer. Únicamente había dos personas que no eran de su clan las que conocían el secreto, Ino y el tercer Hokage.

Y se aseguraría de mantenerlo así.

—_Debo convencerlo_, —pensó Sakura, colocándose en posición de batalla. —_debo convencerlo de que soy un chico. _

—Comiencen. —anunció Kakashi.

* * *

**Sé que la trama es algo cliché pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto así que tengo que verme de nuevo todo Naruto jajaja. Realmente Sakura no es tan poderosa, pero sí la pondré medio a la par de Naruto y Sasuke, que es ahí donde no me convence el personaje. Además, sobre la pareja aún no decido si lo haré NaruSaku o Sasusaku, así que habrá momentos de las dos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Equipo 7

**2\. Equipo 7.**

Sakura no pudo evitar una risita al ver lo fácil que había caído Naruto con Kakashi. Aunque tenía que pensar en una estrategia pronto si quería conseguir un cascabel.

— ¡Usted dijo que no desayunáramos! —reprochó Naruto. — ¿Cómo puedo pelear cuando me estoy muriendo de hambre?

La chica escuchó a su estómago llorar ante la mención de comida. —_ ¿Desayunar? Mi padre no me permitió ni cenar, lo último que comí fue ese ramen con Naruto. _—lloró en su mente.

—Pasaré este examen. —dijo Naruto, tornándose serio. —No voy a volver a la academia.

El agua entonces comenzó a hacer movimiento, liberando a los multiclones de sombra de Naruto. Sakura lo miró asombrada, ¿era posible? En clase Naruto apenas podía crear un clon, además, ¿Cuándo había aprendido semejante técnica? ¡Era sorprendente! Una sonrisa se plantó en su boca, quizás más tarde Naruto podría enseñársela. Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir pensando, Kakashi se transformó en un Naruto, dando pauta a una pelea entre los siete Narutos que estaban ahí.

Genial, Naruto había perdido toda su genialidad en un instante.

Y no solo eso, también había sido vencido por una trampa sencilla que colocó Kakashi, dejándolo amarrado debajo de un árbol. Kakashi se puso a discutir con él, mejor dicho, a burlarse de él; Sakura notó que quizás ese era un buen momento para atacar, su padre siempre le decía que atacara cuando los oponentes estuvieran distraídos o ella no fuera su centro de atención. Sin embargo, al parecer ella no fue la única que lo notó, pues Sasuke, escondido entre las yerbas, lanzó varios _shuriken_ que impactaron con el cuerpo de Kakashi.

— ¡Ahora sí te pasaste, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto.

— ¿No lo esquivó? —murmuró Sakura, sorprendida. — _¡Además Sasuke ahora es un asesino! ¡Lejos de regresarlo a la academia ahora lo llevarán a prisión! _

El jutsu de sustitución se dio a la vista, tranquilizando los corazones de todos. No obstante Sakura escuchó algunos ruidos en los arbustos, suponiendo que sería Sasuke pues el ataque no se dio muy lejos de donde ella estaba, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Kakashi y ahora él haya decidido atacarlos. Quedarse ahí era peligroso, aunque no podía dejar a Naruto colgando ahí; los ruidos volvieron a escucharse, haciéndola correr, Naruto ya se las arreglaría.

Ahora tenía que buscar un sitio alto, para darse una mejor visión de las cosas. Podría ver a Kakshi y ocultarse de manera fácil si este volteaba a su dirección. Sakura pensó en su padre, en su cara enojada cuando le dijera que había vuelto a la academia, además… ella se sentiría muy mal de dejar a Sasuke y Naruto afuera.

—Estás muy concentrado en tus propios pensamientos, Sakura. —dijo Kakashi, al lado de ella.

El grito dado por Sakura estaba seguro que se había escuchado por todo el bosque, además había sonado demasiado femenino pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Le había asustado demasiado!

Pero a pesar de eso, cuando volvió a conciencia, ya no había nadie a su lado. Sakura miró por todos lados, esperando una señal, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Tenía en blanco la mente, además, ¿qué no se había encontrado con Kakashi? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la había atacado? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una broma?

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, desde atrás.

— ¿Sasuke? —murmuró ella, volteando a su dirección. Al verlo sintió que la sangre se le drenaba poco a poco de la cabeza a los pies. — ¿S-SASUKE?

El chico estaba muy herido, con varios kunais clavados en todas partes de su cuerpo. El corazón de la chica se paralizó, llevando una mano a su pecho, apretó con fuerza su puño.

—Sasuke…—pasó saliva, dando un paso a él. Era la primera vez que veía tanta sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía a ella o a su padre. Sakura mordió sus labios y en un movimiento rápido, sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en la pierna. Deshaciendo el genjutsu con dolor.

—_Eso fue demasiado extremo. _—murmuró Kakashi, notando la cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a emanar. —_Pero… ¿cómo pudo ver a través de él? Pensé que sería más dramático y se desmayaría. _

—Me duele. —murmuró Sakura, rompiendo un pedazo de su camisa para colocarlo rodeando la pierna, evitando el flujo de sangre. —Kakashi-sensei no debe estar lejos de aquí, será mejor que me mueva.

—_Es muy perceptivo. _—sonrió Kakashi. —_Aunque con esa pierna, dudo que pueda llegar muy lejos. Mientras se cura, iré con Sasuke._

Sakura con cuidado llegó al río para limpiarse la herida. Estaba sorprendida de que Kakashi no la hubiese atacado más, sin embargo, le alegró, de esa manera podía curarse un poco antes de seguir. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar las veces en las que su clan entrenaba a sus niños con genjutsus, preparándolos mentalmente para lo peor; odiaba las ilusiones por eso era muy fácil reconocerlas si pensaba lógicamente, Kakashi estaba ahí para entrenarlos, no para matarlos, además, si hubiese un ataque el jounin sería el primero en detener la prueba y mantenerlos a salvo. O al menos eso quería creer. Aun le costaba salir de las ilusiones, no obstante, no media la fuerza aplicada cada que se hería para salir de ellas. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

Al seguir avanzando, llegó a un punto muerto, donde toda estaba descubierto, sólo algo sobresalía de la tierra: la cabeza de Sasuke. Sakura se talló los ojos y de hecho pensó en hacerse una nueva herida, ¿no era posible que Kakashi hubiese visto a través de ella, verdad? ¿por qué todas sus trampas involucraban a Sasuke? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo para saber que no le afectaba lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar a ese chico.

Había pensado eso, pero, ella presionó su herida causando más dolor todavía. Al parecer el Sasuke enterrado era verdadero. Así que de forma muy cautelosa, con kunai en la mano, se fue acercando a él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Sasuke? —preguntó preocupado. — ¿Kakashi-sensei lo hizo?

—Sí ya sabes no debes de preguntar. —rezongó él. —Sigue tu camino, no te necesito para salir de aquí.

— ¿Ehh? —Sakura puso una cara graciosa, burlándose del contrario. — ¿El grandioso Sasuke-sama puede hacerlo? —ella se metió un dedo en la nariz, simulando desinterés. —Por supuesto, Sasuke-sama puede hacerlo todo.

— ¿Te estás metiendo conmigo? —preguntó él, irritado.

—Ah, pero Sasuke-sama no puede vencer al _sensei_. —siguió Sakura, danzando en modo cómico a su alrededor.

Sasuke crispó una de sus cejas, saliendo de la tierra en un brinco. Sakura pegó un saltito, asustada, ¿no iba a golpearla, cierto? No debió burlase de él, pero aún se sentía molesta porque Sasuke le dijo fastidiosa. Sasuke se pasó derecho, aliviando a Sakura, aunque este se detuvo unos centímetros después volviendo a la tensión que tenía la chica momentos atrás. ¿Siempre sí iba a golpearla?

— ¿Qué te paso en la pierna? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Ah… tuve que salir de un genjutsu que aplicó Kakashi-sensei. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Hiriéndote?

—Es la única forma. —dijo Sakura, tocándose la herida superficialmente. —Los genjutsus dan mucho miedo ¿no crees? Te hacen ver lo que quieren que veas, no importa cuando te lastime eso.

—Sí…—Sasuke pareció meterse en su propio mundo, como si estuviera recordando algo importante. —La única persona que puede detenerlo, soy yo.

— ¿Te refieres al _sensei_?

—Aquella vez yo estaba llorando, pero ahora es diferente. —sentenció, frío. —Y para llevar a cabo mi venganza, no necesito que idiotas como ustedes me retrocedan.

Sakura pasó saliva al sentir su mirada, recordando la presentación que hicieron. ¿A qué se refería Sasuke con eso? ¿Quería eliminar a alguien? Además, él no parecía tener la menor intención de relacionarse con Naruto o con ella, aquello debía ser demasiado importante para él, si solo estaba concentrado en eso. Ojalá Sasuke pudiera sentir confianza en ella.

La campana que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó, alertando a ambos. ¡Habían pasado demasiado tiempo platicando!

—Sasuke…—antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo para alentarlo, él ya había dado marcha olvidándose por completo de ella.

Una vez que notaron que Naruto estaba amarrado en el tronco, Sakura miró las cajas de almuerzo, debido a que perdió la suya, su madre le había comprado una mucho más fea que la anterior. Los tres tenían hambre, así que era inevitable que sus estómagos hicieran ruido y Kakashi parecía estar divirtiéndose con ello, aunque quizás esto solo era la percepción de Sakura al estar de mal humor.

—Por cierto, con respecto a este ejercicio. —habló Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de los tres. —He decidido no regresar a ninguno de ustedes de vuelta a la academia.

Sakura miró con cierto asombro a su sensei, Naruto ya estaba festejando por su lado y la cara de Sasuke como siempre seguía neutral. ¿Había pasado? ¡Eso era genial! Ahora no tendría que soportar los reclamos de nadie, además, eso significaba que podría estar con Sasuke un poco más de tiempo. Así que sin pensárselo mucho comenzó a festejar con Naruto.

—Significa que los tres…—sonrió Naruto, esperanzado.

—Serán expulsados del programa. Permanentemente. —completó Kakashi, dejándolos mudos.

Sakura sintió un frío recorrerla, la punzada en su pierna se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a temblar, aguantando las ganas de llorar. No, no podían expulsarla. Eso significaba que jamás podría convertirse en ninja, por ende, hasta sería expulsada de su clan, no podía permitir semejante cosa.

—Ustedes no piensan como ninjas. —dijo Kakashi a Naruto cuando este comenzó a reclamar las mismas cosas que Sakura quería. —Son solo niños mimados.

Sasuke entonces decidió que era buena idea atacar a Kakashi, por el frente, justo como Naruto al principio de la prueba. Era obvio que Kakashi lo acabaría sometiendo contra el suelo.

Ahora el jounin parecía molesto.

—Tú crees que todo es por ti. —dijo Kakashi hacía Sasuke, con el pie aplastando su cabeza. —Ninguno de los tres sabe lo que realmente es ser un ninja, solo piensan que es un juego. Piénselo un momento, ¿por qué creen que los pusimos en equipos?

— ¡Sólo dígalo de una buena vez! —reprochó Naruto.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Kakashi, ella se tensó queriendo que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo. — Tú fuiste el que más se acercó a ello, vi como quisiste ayudar a Naruto pero al final lo dejaste colgado para que él pudiera liberarse por sí mismo. Tal y como ocurrió con Sasuke, preferiste burlarte de él, antes de que ayudarlo. Entre estos dos que trabajaron por sí mismos, tú fuiste el peor de los tres.

— ¡Hey, eso ha sido muy cruel, sensei! —reprochó Naruto, molesto, retorciéndose en sus amarres. — ¿Cómo íbamos a saber lo que usted quería que hiciéramos?

—Era solo trabajo en equipo. —murmuró Sakura.

— ¡Era solo trabajo en equipo! —secundó Kakashi. — ¿Tan difícil era pensar algo como eso? Si los tres hubiesen venido a mí, tal vez hubiesen tenido una oportunidad, pero no fue así.

—Aun así…—comenzó Sakura. — ¡Sólo había dos cascabeles! Si terminábamos haciendo lo que usted quería, entonces acabaríamos peleados.

—Exacto. Yo quería confrontarlos. Y ver si eran capaces de poner a su equipo antes que a ustedes. Un gennin debe tener un instinto natural para trabajo en equipo. Pero a ustedes, a pesar de tener a dos prodigios en su equipo, ni les cruzo por la cabeza. No, mejor dicho, a uno le cruzo por la cabeza pero igual lo ignoró.

Al parecer no se cansaría de remarcárselo.

—Sakura, te heriste de una pierna a diestra y siniestra, sin pensar en las repercusiones que eso traería a tu equipo, y claro, las cosas que ya comenté en un principio. —Sakura cerró los ojos, decaída. —Naruto, tú hiciste todo solo, absolutamente todo, y en cuanto a ti, Sasuke, tú crees que los otros están por debajo de ti. No eres tan grandioso. Las misiones ninjas se llevan a cabo en equipo, por supuesto que sus habilidades individuales son importantes, pero el trabajo en equipo es lo más esencial.

Kakashi siguió reprendiéndolos poniendo de ejemplo de rehén a Sasuke. Luego de soltarlo fue hasta la piedra que estaba cerca de ellos, diciéndoles que aquellos eran los nombres de los ninjas que fueron honrados, luego de que Naruto dijera que él escribiría su nombre en esa piedra y que se diera cuenta que aquellos ninjas eran los caídos en batalla, Kakashi decidió darles una nueva oportunidad.

Solo había una condición, no alimentar a Naruto.

—_No puedo…_—Sakura apretó su almuerzo contra su cuerpo, nerviosa. Si faltaba a esa única regla no sólo sería expulsada para siempre del programa, sino que incluso quedaría expulsada de su clan.

Pero… Naruto…

—_ ¡Estoy muy feliz que nos haya tocado juntos, Sakura!_ —_dijo extendiendo su puño, justo donde ambos debían de separarse para ir a sus propias casas. _—_ ¡De ahora en adelante tendremos un montón de aventuras juntos! ¡Aunque sea con ese sensei raro y el idiota de Sasuke! ¡Será muy divertido!_

—_Naruto…_

—_ ¡No volveremos a estar solos!_

—Come un poco. —dijo Sasuke, extendiéndole la comida. Justo antes de que Sakura pudiera hacerlo. —Necesitas energía. Como él dijo, necesitamos ir contra él los tres, no servirá de mucho si tienes hambre.

—Pero… Sasuke, tú realmente eres un buen tipo. —balbuceó Naruto, llorando. —No tengo manos, tendrás que darme de comer tú.

—Ni de broma. —respondió Sasuke.

—Yo lo haré. —comentó Sakura, inspirada por las palabras del Uchiha. —Sigue comiendo Sasuke, a pesar de todo, creo que eres el más fuerte de los tres por lo que tú tienes que mantener tus energías al máximo.

—Sakura, eso fue cruel. —murmuró Naruto.

—Nos dividiremos mi almuerzo, Naruto. —sonrió él, abriendo la caja. Hubo un silencio incomodo cuando los tres miraron el contenido de esta.

—Sakura, tu almuerzo es muy lindo. —se burló Naruto, notando las florecitas hechas con hierbas, las salchichas con forma de pulpo, las manzanas con formas de conejo y el arroz con pétalos de Sakura, simulando ser él.

— ¡M-Me lo regaló una chica!

— ¿A las cinco de la mañana? —preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—N-No… me lo dio por la noche. —sonrió nerviosa. —Tú debes entender de eso, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —cuestionó Naruto, mirándola feo. — ¿Dices que nunca nadie me ha regalado un almuerzo?

— ¡Cierra la boca y comételo! —reprochó ella, ruborizada.

— ¡Cómo lo haré si tengo la boca cerrada! ¡De por sí no es nada lindo que un tipo me de comida en la boca!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Muchos morirían porque yo lo hiciera! —gritó Sakura, metiéndole un poco de arroz a la boca con fuerza.

El aire comenzó alborotar todo, tirando el almuerzo de Sakura que puso los ojos en blanco, ya iban dos almuerzos desperdiciados. Al menos esperaba que el sensei pagara por eso, o su madre la mataría por decirle que no comió nada, ¡y al llegar todavía tenía el entrenamiento de su padre! ¿Cómo se supone que aguantara todo el día? ¡Tenía ganas de matar a Kakashi!

— ¡Ustedes faltaron a la única regla que había, prepárense para las consecuencias!

— ¡Usted dijo que nosotros éramos tres, es por eso que Sakura y… Sasuke…!

—Estamos juntos en esto. —remató Sasuke.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡No podíamos dejar a Naruto así como así! —reprochó Sakura, molesta.

— ¿Es así?

— ¡Sí! —respondieron los tres al unísono.

—De acuerdo, aprobaron. —sonrió Kakashi, relajando su pose.

— ¿Eh?

—Que están aprobados.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Es una trampa? —preguntó Sakura, cautelosa.

—No, ustedes son el primer equipo que yo apruebo. Hicieron exactamente lo contrario a lo que les decía, no pensaban por sí mismos. Si bien, muchos dirían que aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria.

—Sensei…—murmuró Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Usted es genial.

—El equipo siete comenzará su misión mañana.

Mientras decía esto, Sakura aprovechó para desatar a Naruto y sin querer volvió a pisar una de sus salchichas que salió volando, recordándole que aquello se había echado a perder por su sensei.

—Vámonos a casa.

—Sensei…—llamó Sakura, con la cajita de su almuerzo en sus manos. — ¿¡Nos llevará a comer, verdad!?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Usted acaba de tirar todo mi almuerzo hace un momento! —chilló energéticamente, apuntándolo con el dedo. — ¡Qué no sabe que tengo que entrenar con mi padre después de esto! ¡Me matará si llego a desmayarme en su entrenamiento! ¿Cree que el de usted fue duro? ¡No me haga reír!

— ¿Sa… Sakura? —llamó Kakashi, poniendo las manos al frente. Sasuke y Naruto si bien miraban sorprendidos la temeridad de Sakura, ellos también esperaban su respuesta, aún no estaban de todo satisfechos.

— ¡Ayer usted y Sasuke-príncipe-idiota se largaron sin más! ¡Escuché de Ino y Kiba que los demás equipos fueron a comer juntos para conocerse mejor! —reprochó.

—_ ¿Príncipe idiota?_ —pensó el Uchiha, molesto.

—Me encantaría invitarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer. —sonrió Kakashi, nervioso. —Además te regale un broche muy bonito, ¿no crees?

— ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Esas cosas no me van! ¡Quiero comida!

—Naruto… Sasuke…

—Él tiene razón, sensei. Tenemos hambre. —continuó Naruto. — ¡Hay que ir a comer ramen!

— ¡De todas las cosas que puedes pedir solo a un idiota se le ocurre pedir ramen! —reprochó Sakura, en modo monstruo. — ¡Ayer acabamos de comer ramen! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, narudiota? ¿Ramen?

— ¿Narudiota? —reclamó ofendido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Sakura. Vayamos a comer algo. —sonrió Kakashi, quitándosela de encima. — ¿Qué se les antoja?

— ¡Carne! —respondieron al unísono.

Caminar con su equipo era más gratificante de lo que pensó. Sakura iba orgullosa, en medio de ellos, guiándolos al mejor sitió de carne que conocía, patrocinio de Choji que una vez lo llevó a comer ahí para que las chicas dejaran de seguirlo. Desgraciadamente su padre se había dado cuenta que estaba engordando y lo puso a entrenar al máximo, prohibiéndole ir a ese lugar. Aunque hoy era casi una festividad, ¿no? Incluso su padre lo aprobaría.

—Oh, es a donde viene a comer Choji. ¿No? —comentó Naruto.

—Sí, este lugar tiene la mejor carne del mundo. —sonrió Sakura, babeando. — ¡Así que Kakashi-sensei, no puede echarse para atrás!

—Uff. Preferiría que ustedes pagaran por su propia comida. —respondió él, aunque los ojos en llamas de Sakura fueron lo suficiente para que se retractara. —No he dicho nada.

—Eso creí…—murmuró ella, tronándose los dedos.

—Cuando se trata de comida Sakura da mucho miedo, ¿no crees, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, riendo.

—No me interesa, solo quiero comer algo e irme de aquí.

—No sé cómo logras ser popular con las chicas. —comentó él mismo, entrando al restaurante. —Sakura al menos trata a las chicas bien.

—Esas cosas no me interesan.

—Nada te interesa. —reprochó Naruto.

Cuando la carne llegó, Sakura fue la primera en ponerse a la defensiva, mirando alternadamente a sus rivales. Sasuke sentado al lado de ella, hizo una mueca de risa, parecía un animal salvaje a punto de echarse sobre su presa el cual sería quien tomara algún trozo de carne.

—Sakura, tranquilízate. Alcanzará para todos. —regañó Kakashi.

—Usted no lo entiende, sensei. —dijo ella, atrapando la primera carne, haciendo un gritito interno por el rico sabor. — ¡Hace mucho que no he probado nada que no sean las comidas de mi madre! Aunque ayer comí ramen con Naruto. También supo muy bien.

—El ramen sabe mejor si está acompañado. —sonrió Naruto. —Sakura me dijo que sus padres no le permiten comer nada que no sea balanceado con una dieta. Suena muy aburrido.

—El clan Haruno se le conoce por sus reglas estrictas. —comentó Kakashi. —Es natural que sus padres sean estrictos con él, lo son con todos los niños de su clan. Son entrenados arduamente, mental y físicamente, por eso Sakura es muy inteligente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es verdad, Sakura? Con razón estás más avanzado que nosotros. —comentó Naruto, aunque su sonrisa se difumino al ver la cara triste del contrario. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo que ir al baño. —dijo, poniéndose de pie. —Volveré en un minuto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Naruto, extrañado. —Quizás deba hablar con él.

—No. Sólo necesita un momento. —siguió Kakashi. —Ustedes dos han estados solos la mayor parte de su vida, eso me queda claro. —dijo, consiguiendo que Naruto se volviera a sentar y Sasuke dejara de comer. —Pero Sakura, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus seres queridos toda su vida, ha estado solo.

_"Existen diferentes tipos de soledad, Sasuke." _

—Como dije, el clan Haruno es muy estricto, Sakura no solo tiene la presión de sus padres tiene la de todo un clan. Debe ser difícil para él.

—Al menos tiene a alguien que lo quiere. —murmuró Naruto.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —sonrió Kakashi. —Así que todos ustedes llévense bien, ¿de acuerdo? Iré por allá, volveré en un momento.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Naruto, mirándolo marcharse. —Sasuke, ¿no te parece que Sakura se puso incomodo cuando Kakashi empezó a hablar de su clan?

—Debe ser porque no le gusta que lo presionen. —dijo Sasuke, indiferente. —Si tan solo supiera lo afortunado que es por tenerlos.

—Sí. —murmuró Naruto. —Pero él es bastante amable a pesar de todo.

— ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Sakura agitada, pues corrió al no verlo.

—Dijo que estaría por allá. —comentó Naruto, señalando, no había nadie ahí.

— ¿¡Se fue!?

—No te alarmes, debe estar por ahí…—Sasuke notó que Kakashi le sonreía desde el otro lado de la acera, despidiéndose con la mano. — ¡Se fue!

— ¡Solo tenían un trabajo, idiotas! —gritó Sakura, enfadada.

— ¡Si no te hubieras ido al baño todavía estaría aquí! —recriminó Naruto.

—Guarden silencio, tenemos que pensar como pagaremos esto. —dijo Sasuke, serio.

— ¿¡Pagar!? ¡Ustedes se acabaron toda la carne, solo probé dos trocitos!

— ¡Eso te pasa por irte! —gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Oigan, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? —reprochó el dueño del local, con una mano en el hombro de la chica. — ¿No tienen para pagar?

Los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco, pasando saliva. Nunca confiar en Kakashi, esa fue su primera lección como equipo.

Sakura suspiró decaída al igual que los otros dos, ya era de noche, acababan de limpiar todo el restaurante como pago a lo que comieron y aunque ella intentó decir que solo comió poquito, no fue liberada del castigo.

—Deberíamos ir por ramen. —murmuró Naruto. —Hacer tanto trabajo físico, me dio hambre.

—Dímelo a mí. —suspiró Sakura. —Ahora serán dos días donde no coma nada.

— ¿Dos días? —preguntó Naruto, confundido. Sasuke también puso atención a ello.

—Ayer solo comí el ramen. —dijo ella, escuchando sus tripas gruñir. —Mi padre me castigo por saltarme el entrenamiento así que después de este, dijo que no merecía comer nada y en la mañana no desayune porque sensei dijo que no lo hiciéramos. Y mi almuerzo quedó en el suelo… quizás debí recoger esas salchichas en el pasto.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, culpables.

—Supongo que mañana saldré más temprano de mi casa para comprar algo de comer. Cuidaré esa comida sobre todas las cosas, _sensei_ no volverá a aplicármela. —dijo Sakura, apretando su puño en el aire.

—Sakura, tal vez sí debamos comer ramen. —comentó Naruto, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. —Como es barato, entre Sasuke y yo podemos comprarte un tazón.

Sakura corrió a él, tomándole las manos, con los ojos en forma de estrella. —¿¡Harías eso por mí!?

—Quítate viejo, eres repulsivo. —chilló este, alejándose.

—Sakura. —llamó una voz, antes de que Sasuke si quiera pudiera decir algo. Naruto sintió como las manos de su amigo se tensaban y aquella cara de felicidad se volvía una de incomodidad. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke miró al recién llegado, era un hombre adulto con voz gruesa, fornido. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes, como los de Sakura.

—P-padre. —sonrió ella, volteándose. —A-Acabamos de salir de nuestro entrenamiento, me dirigía a casa.

— ¿Ha tomado todo el día? —preguntó él, extrañado. —Yamanaka e Inuzuka llegaron a sus casas un poco después del mediodía.

—Es porque estamos en equipos diferentes. —añadió Sakura, apretando los puños detrás de su espalda. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su equipo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y su sensei?

—K-Kakashi-sensei se fue primero a casa. —explicó Naruto, nervioso. —Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

A Naruto no le agradó como el padre de Sakura lo miró, era igual que la demás gente que lo veía desde las sombras, juzgándolo en silencio por tener al Kyubi dentro de él.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —saludó Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha? —murmuró el hombre. —Ya veo. Como sea, despídete de ellos y volvamos aún tenemos que entrenar nosotros. —le hizo una seña con la cabeza, para que lo siguiera. Sakura suspiró, escondiendo su rostro entre el flequillo.

—Nos veremos mañana, chicos. —se despidió Sakura, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

— ¡E-Espera, Sakura! —detuvo Naruto, el padre de esa también se giró a él. —Disculpe, pero Sakura no ha comido nada en todo el día. En un descuido se calló su almuerzo por lo que tuvo que seguir así.

—Es verdad, esperábamos comer como equipo. —dijo Sasuke.

—Chicos… —una lágrimita se asomó por el ojo de Sakura, feliz de ver la preocupación de ambos.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia. —contestó el padre, tomando el brazo de su hijo para halarlo. —Yo me encargaré de eso, andando, Sakura.

—Se lo llevó. —suspiró Naruto. —Su padre da miedo, ¿no crees, Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¡Ahh, ese maldito también me abandonó! —chilló Naruto.


	3. Uchiha y Uzumaki

**3\. Uchiha y Uzumaki.**

—Así que esos son tus compañeros de equipo. —dijo su padre, sirviéndose otro poco de sake. Sakura al frente de él, asintió con la cabeza, aunque a decir verdad sus ojos querían cerrarse debido al cansancio, además al día siguiente tenía una misión temprano.

—Uzumaki Naruto. El hijo del cuarto Hokage. —comentó su madre que cortaba algunas flores. —Sakura, ¿qué tal está ese chico?

—Oh… Naruto es Naruto. —murmuró Sakura, sin saber que responder. —Es algo idiota pero un buen sujeto. Realmente se la pasa retándome a cada cosa. —se quejó. —El otra vez me llevó a los baños intentando que midiéramos…

— ¿Y en poder? —intervino su madre. — ¿Qué tan fuerte es?

—No lo sé. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese importante. —Es difícil ahora.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntaron ambos, curiosos.

—En clase él no podía crear ningún clon o hacer una sustitución simple, pero… cuando entrenábamos con Kakashi-sensei, fue distinto. ¡Pudo crear siete Narutos solidos! —contestó asombrada. —Aun así sensei le ganó como era de esperarse.

— ¿No sacó otro poder?

— ¿Otro poder? —preguntó Sakura extrañada. —No que yo sepa, realmente nos dividimos cuando inicio la prueba.

—Mantente al margen con él. —dijo su padre, firme. —Es bastante malo ya que estés en ese equipo. Debes esforzarte mucho más que cualquiera de esos dos, ¿te queda claro?

— ¿Eh? —Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento, dormitando.

— ¡Sakura! —reprendió su madre, golpeando la mesa, causándole un susto. — ¡Esto es serio!

—_Mi sueño también es serio. _—pensó ella, irritada. — ¿Por qué lo dices? Naruto es un buen chico, no tienes por qué preocuparte por él, ni por Sasuke, ni por Kakashi-sensei.

—Al menos con tu sensei estoy conforme. —sonrió su padre, orgulloso. —El ninja copia puede ser suficientemente bueno para ti. Iré a hablar con él después.

— ¡No lo hagas, es vergonzoso! —reprochó Sakura, más despierta.

—Tienes al último Uchiha y al único hijo del cuarto Hokage. Además de un ninja de élite. ¿Crees que no debería estar preocupado de que seas un inútil para ellos? —preguntó su padre, haciéndolo pequeño; Sakura desvió la mirada a un lado, asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¡Debes ser lo suficientemente bueno para levantar al clan Haruno!

—Sí.

—Ve a dormir, Sakura. Hemos terminado. —sentenció su madre.

Sakura se levantó con cuidado, pasando de largo a sus padres, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, miró su pierna, ninguno de los dos le había preguntado por su herida. Bueno, ¿qué podría hacerse?

¡El clan Haruno era más importante que su hija!

Al llegar al sitio acordado por Kakashi notó que todavía no estaba nadie, no le extrañaba, llegó una hora más temprano para así evitar a sus padres en la mañana. Sin muchos ánimos se sentó y comenzó a tomar el desayuno mirando los árboles. Miró pasar a varias personas de la aldea que iban a sus locales, otras que se dirigían a hacer sus compras; una minoría se dirigía a la salida de la aldea, con sus cosas para comerciar fuera de esta, con aldeas vecinas. Sakura imaginó por ese instante lo lindo que sería salir de la aldea, no como un ninja a misiones peligrosas sino como un transeúnte normal, disfrutando de su vida.

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, llegando. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. —sonrió ella, feliz de ser lo primero que viera esa mañana. ¿Cuándo le había comenzado a gustar Sasuke? Bueno, Sakura no lo recordaba con exactitud quizás solo era por su rostro fino o por ser el más popular de la aldea, en una excusa para evadir su realidad.

— ¿Estabas desayunando?

—Oh, sí. —sonrió ella, guardando sus palillos pues ya no había más comida. Al ver la ceja alzada del Uchiha, supuso que estaría esperando un: ¿por qué? —Humm… me gusta desayunar al aire libre. —mintió. —Me despeja la mente.

Sasuke la miró extrañado un rato aunque al final le terminó por restar importancia.

—Ayer…—Sasuke aclaró su garganta, atrayendo la mirada contraria. — ¿pudiste comer algo?

— _¡Ahh, Sasuke!_ —los ojos de Sakura brillaron con alegría, formando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que Sasuke evitó con la mirada. —Sí, muchas gracias. Naruto y tú fueron amables en decir eso, mi padre no me hubiese dejado cenar de lo contrario. Es muy estricto.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei estaba hablando de eso ayer.

—El clan Haruno espera mucho de su generación. —suspiró Sakura. —Es fastidioso. Cada generación es peor. Los abuelos presionan a los padres y los padres a los hijos, no sé a quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de que todos teníamos que tener el mismo sueño de ser Hokage. —bufó, hastiado.

—Pensé que era tu sueño. Igual que el tarado de Naruto. —comentó Sasuke, sorprendido.

—Ah… —Sakura desvió rápidamente la mirada, queriendo que su mente buscara la mejor excusa. — ¡Ya sabes! He escuchado niños de mi clan decirlo. —mintió, tosiendo. —Supongo que todos presionan al otro con la mirada, esperando que alguno se vuelva Hokage para que ellos puedan concentrarse en sus verdaderos sueños.

— ¡Sakura, Sasuke! —Naruto gritó desde más lejos, distrayendo a Sakura. Sasuke en cambió pareció interesado en los pensamientos de este y se quedó meditando sus palabras. — ¿Tienen mucho esperando? ¡Se me hizo tarde!

— ¿Tarde? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿No ha llegado el sensei?

—No.

—Espera… no me digas que… ¿se repetirá lo de ayer? —temió Naruto, mordiéndose las uñas. — ¡Otras seis horas aquí!

—Al menos esta vez, desayunamos. —murmuró Sakura, sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a dormitar poco a poco, escuchando como Naruto le proponía retos extremos a Sasuke de un rato a otro, a veces el Uchiha aceptaba el reto, humillando al rubio. Otras veces simplemente desaparecía de la vista de Naruto, quedándose encima de un árbol que le daba una vista plena de donde se encontraban; en una de esas veces pudo observar con claridad como Naruto se sentaba al lado de Sakura, dejándole su hombro para dormir. Sasuke estaba confundido, no es que hubiese tratado mucho con Sakura pero su instinto le ponía alerta, pero no de peligro, Sakura era extraño no solo por su rostro, esa historia de su clan también lo era. Usualmente los clan para mantener la sangre pura se mezclaban entre ellos, evitando las personas de afuera; sin embargo, los Haruno solo tenían varones, algo que de por sí ya era raro, a los Haruno no les parecía importar el linaje de sangre.

— ¿Qué observas, Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi, a su lado.

— ¡Ah!

—No te asustes, solo soy yo. —sonrió él, desapareciendo de nuevo, apareciendo delante de Naruto cargando a Sasuke bajo su brazo.

— ¡Llega tarde! —se quejó Naruto, apuntándolo con el dedo. — ¡Incluso Sakura ya se quedó dormido!

—Lo siento, me detuve a ayudar a una abuelita con sus compras. —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Despierten a Sakura, tenemos una misión y ya vamos retrasados.

— ¡De quién es la culpa! —gritó Naruto.

Sakura le pegó en el rostro buscando que se callara, tallando un ojo logró visualizar a Kakashi y Sasuke parados delante.

— ¡Llega tarde! —se quejó, acusándolo.

— ¡Sakura, idiota, me golpeaste! —Naruto devolvió el golpe, pegándole en la mejilla. — ¡Todavía que te ofrezco mi hombro!

— ¡No me golpees, idiota! —reprochó Sakura, volviéndolo a golpear.

—No se peleen. —calmó Kakashi, deteniendo los puños de Naruto.

—Parecen niños pequeños. —se burló Sasuke. —Me tocó el equipo más idiota sin duda.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamaron ambos, enojados.

—Cállate, Sasuke. —pidió Kakashi.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Atrapar a un gato arañón no es lo que un ninja debería hacer! —protestó Naruto, sacudiendo al gato que le saltó de nuevo encima, rasguñándolo. — ¡Un ninja como yo debería estar descifrando códigos secretos o descubriendo traidores!

—Estoy seguro que en lo primero apestarías. —dijo Sakura, negando con la cabeza, quitándole al gato de encima. —Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—No lo secundes, Sakura. —regañó Kakashi. —Ya les dije que como son…

—…gennis tienen que cumplir misiones de rango D. —completaron Naruto y Sakura, haciendo gestos.

—Tal vez debería aplastar su cabeza contra el muro de allá. —sonrió Kakashi.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¡También quéjate! —reprochó Naruto.

— ¡No lo molestes, Naruto! —intercedió Sakura sorprendiendo al contrario, aunque luego el rostro de Sasuke cambió a uno de molestia al notar el rostro burlón de Sakura. — ¡_Sasuke-sama_ siempre hace todo lo que le piden!

—Sakura, ¿crees que te puedes burlar cuando fuiste el peor de todos? —preguntó Kakashi. Sakura sintió que una roca le cayó en la cabeza al ver el rostro de autosuficiencia de Sasuke. — ¿Por qué no dormiste bien si sabías que hoy estaríamos ocupados todo el día?

—He estado ocupado. —murmuró Sakura por lo bajo, abrazando al gato que buscaba escaparse de nuevo. —Con los entrenamientos.

—Tienes que moderarte con eso, no puedes seguir interfiriendo con el trabajo de Naruto y Sasuke. —comentó Kakashi. — ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sensei. —respondió desanimada.

Mejor ni ver la cara de Naruto y Sasuke que se estaban burlando por lo bajo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Esos entrenamientos con su padre la estaban desgastando mucho y no podía decirle que bajaran el nivel de entrenamiento o él lo tomaría como un reto y lo subiría mucho más. Suspiró antes de meterse en la oficina que supervisaba las misiones, donde la dueña del gato estaba esperando, ese día en particular eran supervisados por el Hokage así que Sakura suspiró al menos otras cinco veces antes de entrar.

—Estás muy agitado, Sakura. —dijo Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—No es eso. —murmuró, incomodo.

Naruto los miró algo extrañados pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente pasó junto a Kakashi.

—Qué alegría que hayan resuelto su misión. —dijo Iruka, al verlos entrar. —Por favor, entreguen el gato a la señora.

— ¡Nooo! —comenzó Naruto, enojado. — ¡Yo quiero estar en una misión real! ¡Algo retador y emocionante no estas cosas de niños!

—_Tiene razón._ —pensó Sasuke.

—Sembrar patatas no suena tan mal. —murmuró Sakura, mirando el techo. Sasuke afiló la mirada a ella, casi sin creerlo.

Una vez que Iruka comenzó a gritar, Sakura encorvó sus cejas decaída, a decir verdad también le gustaría una misión más retadora, sin embargo, ¿cómo decirlo? Aquellas pequeñas misiones donde no era necesarias sus técnicas ninjas también le ponían feliz, como si aquello de tener una vida normal no fuera tan malo. Entonces, Sakura notó que Naruto ignorando al Hokage, como ella lo estaba haciendo, comenzó una plática acerca del ramen.

— ¡Yo quiero una misión ninja! —se quejó el rubio, molesto, haciendo un berrinche. —Además, ahora que lo veo, viejo, has estado observando mucho a Sakura. —reprochó Naruto al tercer Hokage. — ¿Tienes algún problema con él o algo así?

— ¡Naruto! —reprochó Sakura. — ¡O-Olvídelo, está un poco mal de la cabeza por los rasguños del gato!

— ¡Ese viejo te está viendo muy raro, Sakura! ¡Debe ser porque pareces mujer!

— ¡Naruto, tenle más respeto al Hokage! —reprochó Iruka, golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Cómo puedo tenerle respeto a un viejo que me está subestimando! —gritó Naruto, volviendo a concentrar el tema en él. — ¡Quiero una misión de Rango C al menos!

— ¡Eres un gennin todavía!

—Espera, Iruka. —sonrió el Hokage. —Tal vez por hoy debamos hacerle caso a Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Naruto, sorprendido. — ¡Lo sabía!

—Eso, claro, si todo su equipo está de acuerdo. —sonrió el Hokage, mirando a los demás. —Debes de dejar ser tan egoísta Naruto, y pensar en los demás.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Sasuke de inmediato.

—A mí me da igual. —completó Kakashi.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo! —sonrió Naruto, alzando los puños. — ¡Tendremos una misión de rango C!

—Falta alguien.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. —respondió Sakura, seria. El tercer Hokage suspiró, aunque luego dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, era claro que el pájaro quería liberarse de su jaula de oro.

—Bien, entonces serán escoltas de nuestro invitado.

Mientras Iruka explicaba los detalles de la misión, Sakura no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia el tercer Hokage que justo estaba saliendo. Quería alcanzarlo, pero Kakashi y los demás lo verían demasiado sospechoso así que mejor lo dejó para después; si les decía a sus padres que era una misión impuesta por el mismo Hokage, entonces no podrían negarse, incluso hasta había la posibilidad de que la felicitaran por eso, aunque esto último lo veía como un sueño lejano.

Al salir de la sala, el Hokage todavía no había vuelto por lo que Sakura dijo una pequeña mentira sobre ir a buscar a otra persona de ese mismo edificio, dejando ir a sus otros tres compañeros. Sakura caminó un largo rato hasta que encontró al Hokage, él estaba mirando el cielo.

—Pensé que te negarías a la misión.

—Usted sabe mejor que nadie que no lo haría. —reprochó Sakura. —Quiero salir de aquí.

—Me pregunto cómo lo tomará tu clan.

—Desde hace tiempo vengo pensando en tomar mis propias decisiones. —dijo Sakura, firme, haciendo que el Hokage volteara a verla. —Yo… veo a Naruto y Sasuke, ellos son demasiado independientes.

—Es porque ninguno de los dos tiene un clan. Tú sí lo tienes.

— ¡Pero…!

—Sakura, no estoy intentando decirte que hacer con tu vida. —dijo él, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. —Si te soy sincero yo más que nadie quisiera ver esa linda cabellera rosa, con adornos o peinados distintos. O que pudieras vestirte como lo que realmente eres.

—Aunque eso pasara, sería difícil poderme acostumbrar a esa vida. —murmuró Sakura.

El Hokage, al igual que Ino, habían descubierto su verdadera identidad cuando era una niña. Debido a este incidente, aunque realmente sus padres solo sabían que el Hokage conocía el secreto, la matarían si se enteraban que Ino también; fue encerrada dentro de su clan hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender su rol en ese mundo, hasta que juro por cielo, mar y tierra que jamás se lo volvería a decir a nadie.

Él había tratado de intervenir pidiendo que dejaran a Sakura ser ella misma, sin embargo, su clan no escuchó razones. Por lo que el Hokage siempre tenía esa mirada dirigida a ella, una de tristeza y comprensión. Sakura estaba agradecida con él, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada le lastimaba.

—Hokage…sama, —murmuró, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho contrario. —gracias.

Él sonrió, acariciándola con cariño. Sakura estaba segura que esa clase de afecto vendría siendo el de un abuelo, ojalá pudiera estar segura porque lo estaba confundiendo con el afecto de un padre. Y eso no estaba bien, ella tenía una familia, su padre podría ser muy estricto pero en el fondo la quería. Solo que le gustaría que de vez en cuando, tuviera esa clase de gestos con ella.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡SÍ! —gritó Naruto, extendiendo sus manos al cielo. — ¡Muy bien!

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi, mirando a todos lados. —Hace cinco minutos que debería estar aquí.

— ¡Estoy muy impaciente por iniciar! —exclamó Naruto. — ¡No puedo creer que Sakura se haya quedado dormido cuando estamos a punto de partir de la aldea!

— ¡K-Kakashi-sensei… espérenme…!—jadeó, llegando.

En automático los cuatro hombres que estaban ahí, sintieron una especie de escalofrío, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. El cabello de Sakura estaba alborotado por todos lados, no lucía bien peinado como siempre, además sus ojos tenían enormes ojeras, y estaban rojos. Por otro lado, su ropa estaba desarreglada y lo único que llevaba bien era el listón rojo atado en su mano derecha y la banda de la aldea en el cuello. Esta usualmente estaba rotando por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ya que Sakura no parecía decidida en ponerla en su frente todavía.

— ¡Sakura! —reprendió Kakashi. —Llegas tarde.

—Ayer, no pude dormir por la emoción. —contestó ella, bostezando. Sasuke a su lado soltó una risa burlona, sonrojándola. — ¡E-Es mi primera vez saliendo de la aldea!

— ¡También la mía, Sakura! —contestó Naruto, emocionado. — ¡Ahora seremos todos unos viajeros!

— ¿¡Verdad que sí!? —respondió ella, igual de emocionada. —¡Esto será tan divertido!

—Vamos a una misión, no ha divertirnos. —dijo Kakashi, avanzando. —Sakura, luego de esta misión tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente.

—Sí… Kakashi-sensei. —murmuró, decaída.

—Ahora, sube a mi espalda. —ordenó Kakashi, ofreciéndose. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron sin comprender. —Si sigues de esa manera, colapsarás y solo nos quitarás tiempo. Duerme un poco en mi espalda, cuando despiertes y como castigo, tú harás la primera guardia cuando tengamos que dormir. También, no habrá postre para ti.

—_ ¡Me está tratando como un niño de cinco años!_ —pensó Sakura.

—Andando, que no tenemos todo el día.

Sakura, mirando apenada a los demás no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Dejándole sus cosas a Sasuke por petición de Kakashi. Naruto iba adelante, discutiendo con el cliente. Mientras Sasuke iba detrás, observando el paisaje, mirando a ratos a Sakura que no había tardado nada en caer dormido. ¿De verdad ese chico aspiraba para ser Hokage? Incluso Naruto sería mejor.

Además, Sakura era un chico muy extraño. Si se lo ponía a pensar, Sasuke en la academia había tratado muy poco con él, de hecho, Sakura usualmente se burlaba de él cada que se lo topaba, sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada desde lejos, siguiéndolo. Aunque supuso que era lo normal, Sakura no tenía amigos, al igual que él y Naruto, solo personas a las que les hablaba pero nada especial.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no notó como aquellas cadenas se acercaban, envolviendo a Kakashi que no dudó en lanzar a Sakura lejos para mantenerlo a salvo. El chico de cabello rosa rodó, despertándose al pegarse con un árbol.

— ¡Qué rayos! —gritó Naruto, al ver como Kakashi era destrozado. — ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Los ninjas comenzaron el ataque al instante, corriendo y apareciendo al instante detrás de Naruto. Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar pegando un salto y lanzándoles los shuriken que hicieron ruido al estamparse con las cadenas, luego rematando con un kunai para atrapar estas mismas en un árbol, limitando el movimiento de los dos atacantes. Ambos no tardaron nada en liberarse de ellos, yendo a donde Tazuna estaba.

Sakura, que hasta ahora estaba impresionada por los movimientos del Uchiha, no dudó en ponerse de pie en un segundo, corriendo hasta Tazuna, sacando uno de sus kunais para protegerlo. Tenía que pensar rápido, la mejor forma de confrontar a ambos y reagruparse era una distracción; sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera idealizar alguna, Sasuke se puso delante de ellos, extendiendo las manos en su dirección.

Obviamente antes de que si quiera pudieran alcanzar a Sasuke, Kakashi intervino, deteniendo a ambos.

— ¡Sensei! —gritó Sakura, emocionada. Aunque luego volvió a ver todo borroso, y cayó de sentón en el suelo, justo a los pies de Tazuna.

— ¿Sakura?

—Déjenlo dormir. —dijo Kakashi, en un suspiro. El chico de cabello rosa rodó sobre sí mismo, acomodándose en el camino. — ¡Ya se acomodó! —Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco. —Naruto, por cierto, tienes que sacar el veneno de tu sangre, las garras de estos ninjas tenían veneno.

— ¿Eh?

Kakashi miró a Naruto, seguía pasmado, observando a Sasuke mientras este observaba a Sakura y lo pateaba un poco, queriendo que se despertara. Una vez que Kakashi comenzó a hablar con Tazuna, exhibiendo las pruebas de lo peligrosa que resultaba la misión para unos gennis como ellos, Naruto comenzó a impacientarse por lo molesto de la situación.

—Deberíamos regresar a la aldea. —dijo Kakashi. —Sakura está muy agotado, además la mano de Naruto puede ser un problema.

—Deberíamos abandonarlo aquí mismo. —reprochó Uchiha, refiriéndose a Sakura. Aún seguía moviéndolo con el pie. —Y pensar en si debe seguir en nuestro equipo, obviamente solo resulta un estorbo.

—Yo no diría eso, Sasuke. A pesar de todo, él reaccionó a tiempo para que no atacaran al cliente.

La herida que entonces se hizo Naruto, distrajo a todos de Sakura quién no se enteró de nada por estar dormida.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡SAKURA, DESPIERTA! —gritó Naruto.

Despertó encima de un barco, en un ambiente lleno de neblina que por un momento le hizo creer que seguía dormida. Lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Naruto, seguida de la espalda de Sasuke, Tazuna y Kakashi, en la orilla de la canoa, al sujeto que remaba para ellos.

—Al fin, llevas dormido desde que salimos. —comentó Naruto, frunciendo la boca. —Solo te despertaste para ayudar y caíste dormido de nuevo.

—No fuiste de mucha ayuda de todas formas. —dijo Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

—Déjenlo. —dijo Kakashi, al notar que ya estaba despierto. —Mintió al decir que se quedó despierto por la emoción, una noche en vela no te deja en tan mal estado. Debió haber sido presionado hasta su límite.

—Kakashi-sensei…—murmuró ella, apenada. —Lo siento, Naruto, Sasuke.

—Shh, ya les dije que no hagan ruido. —dijo el que remaba, molesto.

Kakashi entonces, comenzó a hablar en voz baja, pidiéndole una explicación a Tazuna de aquellos que lo perseguían diciendo que terminaría la misión si él no quería hablar. Sakura entonces recordó vagamente que había hecho un impulso, colocándose delante de Tazuna con un kunai en la mano, buscando salvarlo, aunque al final Sasuke había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Se llevó sin querer una mano al rostro, sonrosado al pensar en eso. No, no, era normal. Sasuke y él eran compañeros de equipo. Había hecho lo mismo con Naruto según recordaba.

Tazuna comenzó a relatar la historia de Gato, el hombre que deseaba interrumpir la construcción del puente para seguir siendo dueño de la isla. Kakashi volvió a reclamar el hecho de haber ocultado lo peligroso de la misión, Tazuna explicó que incluso los feudales no contaban con suficiente dinero, por lo que no podían pagar una misión rango A o B. Este mismo comenzó un chantaje emocional con el uso de su nieto, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar aquello.

Una vez que entraron a la tierra de las olas, Sakura y Naruto como siempre fueron los más emocionados, debido a que el paisaje aunque era muy común, tenía cierta belleza que llamaba su atención.

Siguieron avanzando por un rato por un camino en el bosque, donde Naruto intentaba lucirse cada que podía. Atacando incluso un conejo.

— ¡Idiota, mira lo que hiciste! —reprochó Sakura con las manos en la cadera. — ¡Asustaste al conejo!

— ¡Lo siento conejito, lo siento! —dijo Naruto, corriendo a abrazarlo. Sakura sonrió al ver su abrazo sincero, intentando consolar al pobre conejo asustado; ella miró a Sasuke dándole una sonrisa, este miró a un lado, buscando ignorarlo.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de todos. De inmediato todos se echaron al suelo, protegiéndose de aquello que venía volando.

La espada de Zabusa, en la cual este se presentó cuando se clavó en un árbol. Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pasó saliva con dificultad, de inmediato todos se pusieron de pie, consternados. Kakashi detuvo a Naruto antes de que este decidiera intervenir, explicándole que ese sujeto estaba al nivel de un jounin; se llevó una mano a su banda que tapaba su ojo, liberando el sharingan.

— ¿Qué es eso…?—preguntó Naruto, confundido.

—El sharingan es una técnica que radica en los ojos. —explicó Sasuke, serio. —El que usa este jutsu visual puede leer y comprender cualquier ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. Y reflejar el ataque al atacante.

—Aparte de eso, el sharingan puede copiar la técnica del oponente e imitarla hasta en el más mínimo detalle. —completó Zabusa. —Así que basta de charla, voy a exterminar al viejo.

Obviamente sin que Kakashi se los tuviera que pedir, el equipo siete se movió por reflejo, posicionándose delante de Tazuna. Zabusa entonces hizo el jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina, seguida de la explicación de Kakashi sobre quien era y como atacaba, además de decir que el sharingan no le ayudaría del todo. Sakura pasó saliva, angustiada, ¿acaso no era demasiado peligroso? ¿Kakashi podría con él?

Una vez que Kakashi liberó chakra, atrayendo la atención de los tres gennis, sin embargo, cada uno ahí sentía la presión de no dejarse distraer demasiado.

— ¡Sasuke! Cálmate, yo te protegeré con mi vida. —dijo Kakashi, calmando en el proceso a los otros dos. —A todos ustedes. No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran, confía en mí. —le sonrió.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —se burló Zabusa, cayendo justo entre los tres gennis y Tazuna.

Kakashi se movió entonces rápidamente, logrando neutralizar a Zabusa con un clon de agua copiado gracias al sharingan. Sakura y los demás estaban tirados en el suelo, observando sorprendidos la escena, sin decir una palabra Kakashi acorraló a Zabusa con un kunai en el cuello. Eso hasta que Zabusa comenzó a reír y decir que jamás sería vencido por Kakashi.

—_Tengo miedo…_—pensó Sakura, mirando como comenzaban a pelear, engañándose con los clones de agua. —_Tengo mucho miedo y no puedo ayudar en nada. _

Kakashi salió volando con una patada y Zabuza regresó al agua, encarcelando a Kakashi en una prisión de agua. Los clones se agua comenzaron a salir, dispuestos a atacarlo.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura, al ver cómo era derribado con una patada directo al rostro.

— ¡Tienen que llevarse al constructor del puente y correr! —gritó Kakashi desde la prisión. — ¡Debido a que él está usando todo su poder para encerrarme ustedes solo tendrán al clon de agua, el cual no podrá alejarse mucho de su cuerpo! ¡Así que corran!

— ¿Correr? —murmuró Sakura, dando un paso atrás. Sí, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso desde que apareció ese tipo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿No tenía miedo? Su mente parecía estar trabajando al cien por ciento, quizás ideando una forma de salir de ahí. Naruto estaba en el suelo, mirando con cierto terror a Zabusa.

— ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! —dijo Sasuke, yéndose directo a atacar a Zabusa lanzando shurikens.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura cuando Zabusa lo tomó por el cuello. —_Esto es malo, muy malo, Sakura… ¡tienes que hacer algo!_

Ahora iba por Naruto.

Sakura se quedó muda y volvió a sentir aquella misma sensación que le provocó Naruto cuando lo conoció. Ahora en un sentimiento más fuerte llamado admiración, ese valor de ser tan idiota para ir corriendo a donde Zabusa. Obviamente fue lanzado de inmediato hacía ellos, lastimándolo.

— ¿¡Qué estás pensando!? —gritó por inercia. — ¡Va a matarte!

Sakura miró su mano, mirando la banda que Naruto tenía. No se había dado cuenta cuando Zabusa la quitó de su frente, pero al parecer era lo que Naruto quería conseguir. Con mucho esfuerzo el rubio logró mantenerse en pie de nuevo.

—Oye tú, rarito. —llamó Naruto a Zabusa. —Escribe esto en tu libro. El ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de Konoha, —Naruto amarró su banda de nuevo en la frente, sin parar de hablar. — ¡Jamás retrocede! ¡Y su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!

—_Naruto…_—sonrió Sakura.

—Sasuke, ¿puedes escucharme? Tengo un plan. —sonrió. Sakura dio un paso hacía ellos, tal vez inspirada por las palabras del rubio, hasta que Naruto la detuvo. —Sakura, cuida a Tazuna.

— ¿Eh? —ella miró a Naruto, sorprendida. —Sí.

Sasuke y Naruto entonces comenzaron a pelear después del discurso de Zabusa. Ambos complementándose mutuamente, casi a la perfección. Sakura aunque tenía su kunai a la mano, debía concentrarse también en seguir los movimientos del contrario, por si este quería venir por Tazuna sin importar nada. Aunque en su interior un sentimiento de inferioridad comenzó a apoderarse de él, sacudió suavemente su cabeza, revoloteando sus cabellos, no era tiempo para eso, debía estar concentrada y atacar de ser necesario.

Una vez que Kakashi fue liberado de su prisión, Sakura logró relajarse por un segundo. Y cuando este mismo alabó el plan de Naruto, Sakura pensó que ellos se comprendían muy bien, incluso no necesitaron palabras para ello. Algo que evidentemente ella no tenía.

Casi al terminar la pelea con Kakashi, un nuevo ninja apareció, un rastreador de la aldea de la Neblina el cual al parecer asesinó a Zabusa. Naruto perdió el control con sus emociones, y Kakashi se desmayó.

En el transcurso de cuidar y llevar a Tazuna y Kakashi, Sakura, que iba a la par del primero miró por encima de su hombro a Naruto y Sasuke, bajando la vista al momento en que su mirada chocó con Naruto; no había conseguido ayudar en nada, solo se quedó mirando. ¿De qué demonios servía entonces los entrenamientos diarios que tenía? ¿En qué la hacían mejor si cuando era hora de la verdad se quedaba al fondo?

Ahora entendía las palabras de su padre. Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto eran personas extraordinarias.

Sakura apretó los dientes, molesta. La próxima vez, obtendría su revancha y brillaría tanto como ellos.


	4. Kakashi

**4\. Kakashi.**

Sakura cerró los ojos, concentrando su chakra en sus pies, al momento que sus orbes verdes volvieron a abrirse ya se encontraba encima del árbol, en un ángulo de noventa grados. Sonrió, aquello sin duda había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, así que decidió pasarse encima de la rama que estaba a su lado, escuchando como Naruto caía estruendosamente como siempre y Sasuke marcaba el árbol.

—No hay nada de difícil en esto. —murmuró alzando una ceja, de hecho, ella pensó que al menos Sasuke se encontraría más arriba del árbol. Sakura iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico, burlándose de ambos pero entonces su mente le trajo un desagradable recuerdo, ella quedándose atrás de todos, mirando como Naruto y Sasuke arriesgaban la vida para salvar a Kakashi.

Infló las mejillas, queriendo eliminar esa sensación de inferioridad que tenía. ¿Qué le diría a su padre cuando volviera a la aldea y este le preguntara a Kakashi su desempeño? ¡Lo mataría entrenando el triple cada día hasta que esa cobardía desapareciera! Ugh, estaba muerta.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi, confundido de no verla abajo. —Oh, ahí estás. Bien hecho, Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke dirigieron la mirada a donde su compañero se encontraba, encima de la rama de un árbol, poniendo cara de dolor de estómago.

— ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? —sonrió Kakashi. —El menos imponente del grupo fue el mejor. Supongo que el sueño de ser Hokage no está tan lejos de tu alcance, Sakura. Eso significa que los Haruno están encima del clan Uchiha, ¿no crees?

— ¡No los provoque! —gritó Sakura notando que sus compañeros querían matarlo con la mirada.

El entrenamiento de Kakashi siguió, sin embargo, Sakura no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ponía más atención en Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que de momento para no sentirse todavía más mal de lo que ya lo hacía, lo atribuyó a que era porque él estaba siendo bueno en su manejo de chakra. Miró de nuevo al frente, concentrándose en su árbol, este no tenía rayaduras hasta casi la punta más alta.

—Sakura. —llamó Naruto, desconcentrándola. — ¿Puedes ayudarme? —murmuró en voz baja. —Pero no le digas a Sasuke.

— ¿Ayudarte? —murmuró confundida.

—Sí, darme un consejo o algo. —pidió casi en súplica. —Tu eres muy bueno en esto.

—Oh… de acuerdo. —sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Primero que nada, tienes que tranquilizarte, no vas a conseguir nada si sigues maldiciendo al árbol como hasta ahora. —reprendió. —El chakra es energía espiritual, por lo que no sirve de nada que estés ansioso, funciona inversamente.

— ¿Inversamente?

—Exacto, tienes que mantenerte relajado y concentrarte lo mejor que puedas, llevando tu chakra a la planta de los pies. Después concéntrate en el árbol, manteniéndote siempre relajado. Y así funcionará.

— ¡Ahhh, lo sabía! ¡Eres de lo mejor Sakura! —sonrió Naruto, abrazándolo por los hombros. — ¡Muy diferente al imbécil de Sasuke!

— ¡Escuché eso, tarado! —gritó este.

—Apestas a sudor, muévete. —dijo Sakura, poniendo una mueca de asco para quitárselo de encima.

Siguieron entrenando un largo rato hasta que Sakura pudo llegar a la cima del árbol, una vez que logró bajar hizo oídos sordos a las quejas de Naruto y vista gorda a las miradas irritadas de Sasuke. Ya que había completado el entrenamiento de Kakashi, supuso que era hora de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de ella.

—Kakashi-sensei. —llamó, poniéndose delante. Él estaba leyendo aquel libro erótico.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Quiero ir a darme un baño. —pidió. —Ya he llegado a la cima de la punta tres veces, no sé qué más puedo hacer.

— ¡Deja de andar de presumido! —reprochó Naruto.

—Sí, Sasuke y Naruto no te dejan de ver, así que también eres un distractor. Anda, ve. —autorizó él. —Volveremos en dos horas aproximadamente.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —sonrió, caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, escuchando de fondo los kunai de Naruto y Sasuke chocar con los árboles.

Cuando estuvo en un punto bastante alejado de ellos, Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, visualizando los árboles a su alrededor que la tenían rodeada, estaba tan sumergida en el pequeño bosque que apenas se podía ver el cielo que ya estaba tomando colores naranjas. A decir verdad, ella ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ese clima, era más por las tardes cuando su padre la ponía a entrenar sin descanso por al menos cinco horas. A su suerte, al menos esta vez podría ir a su ritmo y, sobre todo, concentrarse en lo que quería.

Debía imaginarse a Zabusa o a cualquier ninja malo, tenía que meterse en un Genjutsu de ser necesario para afrontar el miedo que sintió. Aunque sus habilidades no eran tan avanzadas como para hacer eso sola, además, sentía vergüenza de pedírselo a Kakashi, después de todo ella se quedó solo observando y queriendo huir.

Mientras practicaba su shuriken y sus movimientos con el kunai además de unos jutsus y ninjutsus simples, pensó que ella no tenía un motivo real para convertirse en ninja, es más, se ilusionaba al pensar en lo bueno que sería no tener que serlo. Ella no era como Naruto, no tenía el enorme sueño de ser Hokage, tampoco como Sasuke que aunque no le quedaban claros sus motivos al menos sabía que tenía uno. Igual Ino y Kiba.

Sakura cayó rendida en la fría tierra, jadeante, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los entrenamientos de su padre que sin darse cuenta se presionó a ese límite. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

Un momento. ¿¡Ya había oscurecido!? ¡Kakashi iba a matarla!

Llegó corriendo a la casa de Tazuna, que aún tenía las luces encendidas. Pasó saliva algo temerosa, abriendo la puertita del jardín, se escuchaban algunos gritos dentro, seguro Naruto discutiendo con Sasuke mientras este lo ignoraba abiertamente.

—Vaya, alguien decidió aparecer. —dijo Kakashi, saliendo. — ¿Has recorr…? ¿Estabas entrenando?

La chica notó como la cara neutral de Kakashi por haber pensado que estaba en el pueblo recorriendo tiendas cambió a una de curiosidad ante la última pregunta.

—Sí. Mi padre me matará si llego y aguanto menos de cuando me fui. —sonrió ella, rascándose la cabeza. — ¿Qué tal Naruto y Sasuke?

—Siguen igual. —respondió él, dejándolo pasar. —Deberías tomar un baño.

— ¡Sakura! —sonrió Naruto al verlo llegar. — ¡Iremos a los baños públicos! ¿Quieres venir?

—Seguro. Un baño me caería perfecto. —dijo oliéndose. Naruto hizo lo mismo, haciendo una cara de repulsión que consiguió un puñetazo por parte de Sakura.

Kakashi que estaba detrás atrajo la atención de Sasuke, estaba mirando a Sakura de forma extraña, no podía identificar como pero parecía algo incómodo.

Al llegar a los baños públicos Sasuke seguía observando a Kakashi, estaba más neutral pero de vez en cuando veía a Sakura y volvía a poner esa cara extraña.

—Hey, Sakura, ¿qué tal una competencia para ver quien talla mejor al sensei? —preguntó Naruto, emocionado. Kakashi pasó saliva.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas. —comentó Sakura, poniendo mala cara. Aunque luego alzó un puño con una sonrisa. — ¡Te demostraré que tan fuerte puedo ser, cuando Kakashi-sensei salga del baño entonces ningún germen se le volverá a pegar!

—Temo por mi espalda. —suspiró Kakashi.

Sasuke entonces se detuvo después de pasar por la cortina, Naruto ya se estaba quitando la ropa tarareando una canción pegajosa. Sin embargo, ni Sakura ni Kakashi parecían tener las más mínimas intenciones de entrar.

—Hey, tarado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, a medio quitarse el pantalón. — ¡No me digas tarado! —reprochó al captar.

—Ni Sakura ni Kakashi-sensei han entrado.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Sakura debe estar haciendo un complot contra mía! —gritó Naruto, volviéndose a poner el pantalón. — ¡Debe estar sobornando al sensei para que diga que es el mejor!

Aunque de hecho, Kakashi fue quién detuvo a Sakura después de meditarlo mucho tiempo en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sensei? Sólo estaba jugando, no se preocupe. —sonrió ella, pensando que era por la competencia con Naruto. —Lo haré con Sasuke aunque él no quiera. —y sus ojos brillaron con macabra diversión.

—Acabo de recordar algo, Sakura. —dijo Kakashi, pensativo. —Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Justo ahora lo acaba de recordar? ¡Apesto a sudor!

—Es algo importante.

Sakura miró con cierta sospecha a Kakashi, pero realmente no podía encontrar algún motivo oculto que pudiese tener. Y obviamente jamás pensaría que ya había sido descubierta, debido a que siempre tenía el jutsu de transformación, que la convertía en hombre, por lo que no había nada que temer.

—De acuerdo. —suspiró al final. — ¿Qué necesita?

Al entrar en los guardarropa, Sasuke fue el primero en notar la ausencia del cabello rosado.

— ¿Y Sakura? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Tuvo que hacerme un encargo, él vendrá luego a bañarse.

Sakura por supuesto, estaba a punto de estallar en ira. ¿Por qué demonios Kakashi le había mandado a preguntarle a Tazuna y a su irritante nieto si querían ir con ellos a bañarse todos juntos? ¡Era obvio que se negarían! Además, la casa de Tazuna estaba a veinte minutos de ahí, y Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para correr en modo ninja.

Ella se detuvo a medio camino, preocupada; Kakashi era un jounin de elite, tenía ese sharingan y era muy perceptivo, ¿podría ser que se hubiese dado cuenta de su identidad?

No, no, no. ¿O sí?

—Nosotros tenemos un baño aquí. —dijo Tazuna. — ¿Por qué demonios quisiéramos ir a bañarnos con ustedes?

Bien, tal y como lo imaginó ahí estaba la respuesta esperada.

Esta vez volvió mucho más lento, pensando en las posibilidades que había para que Kakashi la hubiese descubierto, y de ser así que medidas podría tomar para remediarlo. ¿Él lo entendería? ¿Hablaría con su padre respecto a eso? Aunque bueno, a Kakashi no le tendría porque importar lo que hacía o dejaran de hacer en su clan.

Al llegar a los baños, notó que Naruto y Sasuke ya iban de regreso, extrañamente no estaban peleando.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Naruto al verlo.

—Kakashi-sensei me mandó a preguntarle algo a Tazuna. —dijo decaído. —Como sea, ahora que Naruto no está supongo que puedo tomar un baño más tranquilo.

— ¡Escuche eso!

Sakura le sacó la lengua, despidiéndose con la mano al pasarlos de largo. Seguro que Kakashi había decidido esperarlo y así ella podría reprocharle y de paso, indagar sobre la duda que tenía. Pero al llegar se topó con la sorpresa de que ya casi no había nadie en los baños. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pese a estar enojada con su sensei le daba satisfacción no tener que verlos desnudos, aunque ya su padre la había entrenado con esas situaciones, por lo que ya no le daba tanta vergüenza como antes. Y quizás eso podría significar que podría bañarse como una chica.

Kakashi que estaba oculto en las sombras sonrió al ver que Sakura se dirigía al baño de hombres, tarareando la misma canción que Naruto antes. Quizás solo necesitaba tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse pensando en que si era buena idea invitarle algo de comer para compensarla, parecía feliz al tratarse de comida; un hombre bastante desagradable comenzó a acercarse a los baños, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver al chico entrar en este mismo.

Era muy tarde por lo que seguramente nadie se acercaría a los baños, aparte la anciana que se encargaba de ellos acababa de salir a la tienda, dejando a ese chico tan bonito solo. Lo menos que podía hacer era hacerle compañía, además, Gato lo protegería de cualquier incidente.

El jounin lo miró con recelo, en completo silencio.

—Me burlé de Naruto, pero es más divertido si él está aquí. —suspiró Sakura, frunciendo la boca. —Aunque dudo mucho que pudiera ver el cuerpo de Sasuke sin desmayarme.

Una sonrisa larga se formó en su rostro al imaginarse la escena, ruborizándose.

— ¡Controla tus impulsos, Sakura! —se reprochó, pegándose en las mejillas. —Sasuke es un chico y tú también.

—No tiene nada de malo que te gusten los chicos. —sonrió el hombre que acababa de ingresar. Sakura se ruborizó pues fue escuchada, con una risita nerviosa se giró a él.

—E-Escuchó mal…

—Estoy seguro que no lo hice.

Sakura se sintió incomoda, a pesar de que su jutsu lo transformó en un chico y por eso tenía solo una toalla en la cintura, el tipo parecía estar viéndolo con descaro, de pies a cabeza. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, Kakashi y los demás no estaban, si ese tipo intentaba pasarse de listo lo pondría en su lugar.

Pese a eso, no sintió ninguna gana de desnudarse frente a él. Lo mejor sería salir y esperar a que se fuera, no importaba si llegaba más tarde, podría platicar con la señora que atendía afuera.

— ¿Te irás? —preguntó, cerrándole el paso. Sakura frunció las cejas, dándole una advertencia con la mirada. —Si te quedas podemos ser amigos.

—Primero muerto.

—Quizás si hablo con Gato, se pueda arreglar. —sonrió el sujeto, tomándolo rápidamente del brazo. —Tengo protección.

— ¡No tiene protección de mí! —reprochó ella, metiéndole un golpe justo en la boca del estómago, doblándolo. — ¡Estúpido pervertido!

—Sakura…—murmuró Kakashi, sorprendido. Justo él iba a desmayarlo en ese momento.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! Menos mal que está aquí. —suspiró Sakura, corriendo a él, resbalándose un poco por el suelo mojado. Kakashi logró sostenerle de los brazos, aun en todo ese show pudo notar algunas finas cicatrices en el cuerpo contrario. —Ese sujeto es muy raro, comenzó a hablarme de cosas extrañas e intentó tomarme del brazo. —acusó. — Jamás sentí tanto asco en mi vida.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —dijo Kakashi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Fue mi culpa que esto pasara.

— ¡Claro que no, sensei! —alegó ella. — ¡Toda la culpa la tiene este idiota! —bufó. —Quiero clavarle un kunai, pero sé que no debo hacerlo.

Kakashi entonces puso una mano en la cabeza del sujeto tirado que los miraba con odio. —Puedes seguir Sakura, me lo llevaré de aquí. —Y desapareció en una nube y humo. Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de aquello, quizás Kakashi no solo observaba a Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, Sakura salió mirando a todos lados, definitivamente si ese tipo seguía por ahí le clavaría una shuriken en su sitio más oscuro. Aunque sintió una mano en su cabeza, supo al instante que era conocida, y sonrió al ver a Kakashi ahí, esperando por ella.

—Pensé que se habría ido, sensei. —exclamó Sakura, caminando a su lado.

—Sí… me puse a pensar que si te dejaba solo no sería una buena persona. —dijo él, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —Y quería pedirte otro favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya que Sasuke y Naruto están en su entrenamiento, y por lo que veo seguirá costándoles trabajo, decidí encargarte la tarea a ti de proteger a Tazuna mañana. No te preocupes, iré entre horas para asegurarme que todo esté bien. —le enseñó el pulgar mostrándole confianza. — ¿Qué dices?

—Por mí está bien. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Además…

— ¿Eh?

—Una vez que volvamos a la aldea, te invitaré algo de carne en ese restaurante. —dijo Kakashi, mirando a otro lado. — ¿Qué dices?

—Que no le creo. —reprochó Sakura, adelantándose.

Kakashi alzó las cejas, sorprendido, aunque luego formó una sonrisa. Quizás Sakura no fuera de un clan tan imponente como el Uchiha o tuviera un kyubi dentro como Naruto, pero aun así era su preciada estudiante, y hasta que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle su secreto, esperaría.


	5. Determinación

**5\. Determinación.**

Sakura bostezó perezosamente, viendo como Tazuna trabajaba. Este se había burlado de él por ser precisamente quien lo cuidaba, Sakura bufó molesta, la estaba poniendo como la más débil entre Naruto y Sasuke, aunque a decir verdad fue culpa de ella por no hacer las cosas bien. Y, aunque quisiera probarle al viejo que tan fuerte era, ella de verdad estaba esperando no tener que hacerlo; significaría que la vida de todos correría de nuevo peligro.

Una vez que se dedicaron a comprar la cena, Sakura notó las condiciones horribles del lugar, era un sitio oscuro donde vivían niños, personas que intentaban salir adelante. Sakura entonces pensó en sus padres, a pesar de la carga a la que era sometida, ella los tenía, era diferente también en ese aspecto a Naruto y Sasuke; ella tenía todo, a pesar de no merecerlo. Incluso si su padre la obligaba a entrenar hasta casi desfallecer, ella sabía que podía contar con él.

Entre tanta gente, mientras seguían avanzando, pudo mirar al mismo hombre de dos noches atrás, caminando y viendo a los niños que estaban en las calles. Una mirada agria se colocó en su rostro, recordando aquella asquerosa sensación.

—Tazuna-san. —llamó con una sonrisa. — ¿Podríamos volver a casa?

—Sí, supongo. —este comentó extrañado. —Ya he comprado todo lo que necesito.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar a la casa de Tazuna fue asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, por la seguridad del mismo. Una vez que lo hizo, decidió decirle a Kakashi que iría rápidamente a ver el entrenamiento de Naruto y Sasuke, para ver su progreso, debido a que este seguía agotado por el uso del sharingan incluso le agradeció. Sakura meditó un momento, si no iba y ambos volvían, Kakashi descubriría su mentira, así que optó por ir rápidamente a ellos.

Al llegar notó que ambos seguían entrenando con todas las ganas, sorprendiéndola. Tenían una determinación increíble. Cuando estaba a punto de interrumpirlos, se detuvo entre las sombras, mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto que seguro acababa de reprocharse estar pensando en Sasuke, quería llevar a cabo el consejo antes dicho por Sakura, por lo que esta se sintió feliz de poderlo ayudar.

Y aunque la acción de Naruto la hizo sentir útil y feliz, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza cuando Sasuke, ruborizado, llamó a Naruto.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Sasuke?! —rechistó Naruto al verse desconcentrado. — ¡Estoy intentando concentrarme!

—Bueno… humm…

— ¿Qué pasa? —Naruto extrañado se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qu… Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura? —preguntó esquivándole la mirada. Fue en ese preciso momento que Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿cómo ese chico podía ser tan adorable y serio al mismo tiempo? Era increíblemente lindo.

— ¿Eh? —sonrió Naruto de manera gatuna. —No te diré.

Sakura soltó una risita, queriendo matar a Naruto pero al mismo tiempo, estaba segura que ella también hubiese agarrado la oportunidad para tomarle el pelo a Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke-_sama_ no sabe cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su escondite. Ambos chicos voltearon a él, sorprendidos, el rubor de Sasuke incrementó hasta sus orejas, pese que él seguía con su semblante serio, fingiendo no tenerlo. —Me pregunto, ¿si digo esto a las chicas me ascenderán al chico más genial de la escuela?

— ¡Ese soy yo! —reprochó Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, molesto, apartando la mirada de ambos.

—Kakashi-sensei me dijo que los llamara para la cena, aunque bueno, estará como en una hora y media más menos. —sonrió, dándose la vuelta. —Así que los dejaré para que sigan entrenando. Si llegan antes que yo, díganle al sensei que fui al pueblo y volveré enseguida.

— ¿Somos tus mensajeros? —preguntó Naruto, cruzado de brazos.

—Tómalo como pago al favor que te hice de no revelarle el secreto a Sasuke-_sama_. —se burló Sakura.

— ¡No lo necesito! —reprochó él, girándose a Sakura que ya se estaba alejando despidiéndose con la mano.

Siguió escuchando los kunais de Naruto y Sasuke clavarse contra el árbol, al alejarse por completo de esto, Sakura comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido. Por supuesto que iría al pueblo, para encargarse de ese idiota. Aunque ella ni de chiste podría ser tan sigilosa como un anbu, siempre tenía una técnica infalible. Aquel sujeto no había visto si pertenecían a la tierras de las olas, Sakura no llevaba su banda porque estaba a punto de bañarse y Kakashi tampoco la llevaba esa noche. Así que no podrían saber quién le metió la paliza de su vida.

Se escabulló por los techos de las casas, tal cual ninja, observando por todos lados por si lograba verlo; ahí estaba, caminando con un niño a su lado que parecía bastante contento por tener dulces en sus manos. Sakura sintió un enojo terrible dentro de ella, si no fuera por Gato, esos niños no confiarían en el primer sujeto que les ofreciera algo de comida.

Los siguió por un buen rato, observándolos en silencio, la mirada de Sakura era fría y ya tenía un kunai en la mano, dispuesta a lanzárselo a la cabeza en cuanto se atreviera a meterse a algún sitio. Así que ni siquiera sintió cuando fue tomada de los cabellos, sometiéndola contra el techo.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué hace un niño de Konoha aquí? —preguntó el sujeto, sentándose encima de Sakura, poniendo la mano que tenía el kunai contra su espalda. Sakura se aterró por la presencia de esos dos, emanaban algo siniestro, que casi le hacía orinarse del miedo.

—Supongo que sigue a nuestra presa. —dijo el otro, oculto entre las sombras. — ¿No es así?

—Mi amigo te pregunto algo. —sonrió quién la tenía sometida, mostrando sus dientes en forma de tiburón.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó Sakura, retorciéndose. Él lo volvió a tomar de la cabeza, estrellándola con fuerza contra el tejado.

—Pequeño perdedor. —habló, con solo su voz, se le erizaba toda la piel a Sakura. —Tienes un cabello curioso, pero nada valioso.

Entre la luna llena, los ojos acuosos de Sakura a causa del golpe pudieron notar a la otra figura por insignificantes segundos, era un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, vestido con nubes rojas.

—Suéltalo Kisame. —ordenó él, indiferente. —Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

—Pensé que iríamos por…

—Será en otra ocasión. —sentenció, dando media vuelta. Sakura dejó de sentir presión en su cuerpo, y en poco tiempo ambos sujetos se marcharon de su vista. Con cuidado se sentó en el tejado, llevándose una mano al pecho, aquello sin duda fue mucho peor que cuando conoció a Zabusa.

Sin embargo, al escuchar los llantos del niño provenir de adentro del edificio su cordura volvió a ella y tomando el kunai que estaba a unos centímetros, no dejó que su mente procesara con exactitud lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente corrió para a la bodega.

La escena que miró la dejó de nuevo horrorizada, había sangre y tripas por todos lados debido al cuerpo desmembrado del sujeto que ella misma quiso asesinar. El niño que estaba ahí corrió, abrazándola con fuerza, llorando de miedo. Y no podía culparlo, Sakura también quería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

—U-Unos sujetos…vinieron… lo mataron…—balbuceó él. Sakura se inclinó a su altura, notando que el pequeño tenía un golpe en la mejilla, seguro producto del ahora muerto cuando intentó forcejar con él.

Un momento, ¿unos sujetos?

— ¿Acaso ellos hicieron esto? —murmuró Sakura, aferrándose inconscientemente al niño.

Aquella sería la primera vez que Sakura se encontrara con Itachi Uchiha, solo que ella aún no lo sabía.

Cuando Sakura se aseguró que el niño estuviera en un sitio seguro, caminó de nuevo a la casa de Tazuna, temblando. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y llorar, era la primera vez que presenciaba una muerte, de hecho, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de haber podido matar a ese sujeto, solo quería asustarlo para que no pudiera dañar a nadie.

—Llegas tarde. —dijo Sasuke, cruzado de brazos en las escaleras que subían a la entrada principal. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Sasuke…—.

—Oye, estás muy pálido. —comentó él, acercándose. Sakura dejó que lo hiciera, ahora que lo notaba, la diferencia de altura entre ella y Sasuke era casi nula, podía ver su rostro a centímetros del suyo, no lucía preocupado pero tampoco le era indiferente. — ¿Sucedió algo?

Sakura entonces pensó en aquellos sujetos de capas de nubes rojas, sintió tanto miedo de que fueran a matarla en ese momento. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, al imaginarse a ella, de la misma forma que aquel viejo pervertido, masacrada, descuartizada. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y sin pensárselo mucho, tomó la mano de Sasuke, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Sasuke en un reflejo intentó apartarla, pero Sakura no lo dejó.

—Sólo un poco Sasuke… sólo un poco. —murmuró, escondiendo sus ojos entre el otro brazo suelto, buscando controlar sus emociones, un ninja no tenía permitido llorar.

Sakura Haruno, no tenía permitido llorar.

Sasuke exhaló, apartando la mirada a otro lado al tiempo en que correspondió el apretón de Sakura, dándole a entender que estaba a su lado.

—.—.—.—.—

Al llegar al puente Sakura pasó saliva, todos los empleados habían sido atacados y estaban al borde de la muerte. Y, cuando fueron rodeados por los clones de Zabusa, Sakura notó que el malo tenía razón, Sasuke estaba temblando, ¿qué podría esperarse? Zabusa también era aterrador.

—Esto es por la excitación. —sonrió Sasuke, lanzando las shurikens para desaparecerlos ante la autorización de Kakashi.

El chico de la máscara que anteriormente había asesinado a Zabusa, estaba ahí, y el mismo Zabusa reconocía a Sasuke como un rival para él.

—Yo voy a luchar con él. —dijo Sasuke, impresionándola. Él era capaz de decir eso de manera tan simplona, como si no tuviera ningún miedo.

Entre tanto, por orden de Kakashi, Sakura de nuevo fue la que tuvo que cuidar a Tazuna. Era una situación de emergencia, por lo que no pudo protestar nada, además, Naruto no estaba. Pero cuando Sasuke fue encerrado en una prisión que parecía estar echa por espejos, Sakura se armó de valor por un segundo, atacando esta misma pero sin ningún efecto, al menos no suyo, pero Naruto sí que había podido, metiéndose al final con Sasuke.

Mientras Sakura veía desde afuera como Sasuke y Naruto luchaban contra ese chico llamado Haku, sintió de nuevo esa impotencia embargarla. De nuevo estaba siendo dejada atrás.

No pertenecía ahí.

La niebla comenzó a rodearlos a todos, incluso con el sharingan, Kakashi se movía precavido como si Zabusa pudiera ver a través de él y no él a través de Zabusa. Todos se estaban esforzando, buscando proteger lo que debía ser protegido.

Pero… ¿qué era eso que todos protegían y ella no era capaz de ver?

—Deja de ser un llorica. —murmuró Sakura, atrayendo la atención de Tazuna. —Tú no eres el más débil aquí.

— ¡No! —despertó al escuchar el grito de Kakashi apuntando a su dirección.

Sakura sonrió, haciendo un movimiento veloz con las manos; al instante en que Kakashi apareció delante de ellos, buscando protegerlos, ella intercambió lugares con él, recibiendo el corte muy, pero muy cerca del cuello, a la altura de la clavícula.

— ¡Sakura!

Se sintió por un momento desfallecer, pero pudo mantenerse en pie, justo cuando pensó que Zabusa lo remataría, tanto Kakashi como él parecieron percibir algo, logrando que el primero se alejara. Fue entonces que Kakashi, aún preocupado, la sostuvo por los hombros.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pudo matarte! —reprochó él, rasgando la playera de Sakura y ordenándole a Tazuna hacer presión en la herida.

—Sensei… usted es la parte elemental del equipo. —balbuceó ella, sonriendo. —Si usted muere, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Kakashi, preocupado.

Sakura miró a un costado, al igual que Kakashi, el hielo de Haku se había roto.

Kakashi por supuesto no perdió tiempo, en cuanto pudo activó el jutsu de los colmillos de tierra, apresando a Zabusa con los perros que salieron de ella. Cuando Kakashi intentó atacar a Zabusa con el chidori, entonces Haku se interpuso con ambos, sacrificándose en el proceso.

—Tú no te metas, Naruto. —ordenó Kakashi, siguiendo su pelea con Zabusa.

Naruto entonces miró más allá de eso, observando como Tazuna estaba de rodillas delante de un cuerpo. El rubio sintió que la sangre ahora no le hervía, como con Sasuke, esta vez, se le drenaba del cuerpo, y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, corrió a ellos, recitando el nombre de Sakura una y otra vez hasta llegar a él.

—Que ruidoso eres. —murmuró Sakura, en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Intercedió un ataque de Zabusa a tu maestro. —explicó Tazuna. —Antes de eso dijo algo estúpido como "_Deja de ser un llorica." _Justo como lo que le dijiste a mi nieto.

—Sakura…

— ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó ella, buscando incorporarse. —Dejarme ver así por el príncipe idiota, es algo que mi orgullo jamás me permitiría.

— ¡No te muevas, recuéstate! —regañó Tazuna.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, pasmado, mirándola con esos grandes ojos azules cargados de culpa. Sakura sintió que sus ojos volvían a arder, esta vez no por el dolor de la herida, ignorando las advertencias del viejo intentó una vez más reincorporarse, luchando contra él para arrastrarse de ser necesario y ver que Sasuke estuviera bien.

—Yo te llevaré. —dijo Naruto, tomando la mano con el listón rojo de Sakura y subiéndola a su espalda. —Usted también viejo, nosotros debemos protegerlo.

Tazuna corrió con Naruto, Sakura apretó mucho más su herida, manteniéndose despierta; necesitaba llegar a Sasuke.

Naruto no le volvió a dar la cara a Sakura en cuanto lo bajó, acomodándolo con cuidado al lado de Sasuke, les dio la espalda, incapaz de ver a sus dos amigos heridos mientras él tenía unos cuantos rasguños. Sabía que tenía que tratar la herida de Sakura, él podría morir, pero…

—Un ninja no debe llorar. —murmuró Sakura, haciendo que Naruto se encogiera en sí mismo, incapaz de voltear. —Sakura Haruno… no debe llorar.

En cuanto Naruto escuchó los primero llantos de Sakura se cayó de rodillas, mirando la pelea de adelante, perteneciente a Kakashi y Zabusa. Eran tantos los amigos que se perdían en las batallas, que se estaba cuestionando si de verdad valía el sacrificio.

— ¡Oye, mocoso! —el gritó de Tazuna lo distrajo, haciéndolo voltear, de repente ya no escuchaba a Sakura. Naruto se giró de inmediato, notando como el de pelo rosa había desfallecido en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura!

—Por eso le dije que no se moviera tanto. —Tazuna tomó a Sakura, notando con sorpresa que el chico había tomado la mano de Sasuke y aún seguía enlazado a ella.

—Tengo esto para curarlo. —dijo Naruto, sacando su equipo médico junto con el de Sakura. —Debe ser suficiente.

—Han perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos llevarlos a un hospital.

—Si Sakura y Sasuke mueren…

—Naruto…

— ¿¡Sasuke!? —gritó Naruto emocionado de verlo despierto. — ¡Estás vivo!

—No moriría antes que tú, imbécil. —sonrió él, provocando en el rubio lágrimas. Sasuke sintió una presión en su mano, se sentía cálida, era algo pequeño que embonaba casi perfecto en su mano. — ¿Sakura…? ¡Sa…!

—Esta inconsciente, Sasuke. —dijo el rubio, poniendo su mano entre la de ellos, encapsulando la mano de Sakura. —Pero si tu despertaste… estoy seguro que Sakura también lo hará. ¡Después de todo Sakura es mucho más fuerte que tú!

—Claro que no, imbécil. —reprochó el Uchiha. — ¡Quita tu mano! Tres chicos tomados de la mano es repulsivo.

— ¡Parecías muy cómodo cuando Sakura solo te estaba tomando la tuya! —reprochó el rubio, ayudándole a incorporarse.

Una vez que la pelea terminó, Sasuke miró el cuerpo de Haku tirado al lado del de Zabusa, con la mano de este extendida a su rostro. Sasuke entonces volteó a Sakura que estaba encima de la espalda de Naruto, después miró su mano, la calidez anterior aún seguía, al igual que la sensación de alegría que le causó salvar a Naruto y que Kakashi estuviera bien.

Era una sensación que le recordaba a su pasado, y que no sabía que quería volver a recuperar.

Cuando comenzó a despertar notó que hacía un poco de frío en la habitación, sentía una presión justo en la parte de su herida pero era soportable. Se incorporó con cuidado, observando a todos lados, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que los tres pertenecientes a su equipo estaban ahí, Sasuke y Naruto recargados en cada hombro de Kakashi mientras este mismo tenía el libro que siempre leía sobre su pecho, acompañándolos en su siesta.

Sakura notó que tenía otro cambio de ropa, ella suspiró, supuso entonces que ellos conocerían la verdad. Se levantó con menos ánimo, haciendo el menor ruido para no despertarlos, por sus ojeras parecían haberse turnado para cuidarla.

—Estás despierto. —dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa.

—Tazuna-san…—Sakura agachó la mirada. —Siento las molestias.

—De no ser por tu equipo, ya estaríamos muertos. —dijo él, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—Yo…

—Mi hija te cambió. —explicó Tazuna, rascándose la cabeza. —Como agradecimiento de haberme salvado la vida, pensamos que no era nuestra obligación decir el secreto de alguien. Solo lo sabemos ella y yo.

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida, sintiendo las lágrimas sobre sus ojos de nuevo se lanzó a abrazarlo, agradeciéndole infinitamente.

—Pensé que Sakura Haruno no lloraba.

— ¡No lo hace! —respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste, Sakura! —reprochó Kakashi, enojado.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —llamó Naruto, un poco acojonado de verlo así. Sasuke estaba casi igual, solo que él lo ocultaba mucho mejor. Sakura en cambio parecía un cachorro apaleado, buscando un lugar para esconderse.

— ¡Ibas a morir!

— ¡Nos dijo que confiáramos en usted! —gritó Naruto, poniéndose delante de Sakura. — ¡Eso fue lo que hicimos!

—Aunque me moleste, el tarado de Naruto tiene razón. —dijo Sasuke. —Sakura actuó como un verdadero ninja. —murmuró él, sin voltear a verla.

—Sasuke…—Sakura le sonrió, sorprendida de su respuesta. —Gracias.

—Oye, Sakura, yo te defendí primero. —se quejó Naruto, decaído.

Al irse de la tierra de las olas, Sakura vio la espalda de sus tres compañeros de equipo, aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, sin embargo, con ese equipo unido, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo.


	6. Rock Lee

**6\. Rock Lee. **

Lee estaba entusiasmado, desde hace varias semanas que iba e iba a ese lugar y hasta ahora pudo volver a verla. Estaba ahí, entrenando arduamente junto a su padre que le reprochaba cada vez que le propinaba un golpe, diciendo que había vuelto mucho más débil que antes. Gracias a eso, Lee pudo enterarse de que ahora aquella linda chica de nombre Sakura era un gennin ahora y que tuvo una misión de rango C.

No es que fuera un acosador, aunque bueno, Tenten solía llamarlo así; sin embargo, le gustaba ver mucho a Sakura y a su padre entrenar. Como ella se levantaba a pesar de cada golpe, le daba mucha motivación para sus propios entrenamientos.

Había sido un día cualquiera, cuando Gai le envió a recorrer cada metro de la aldea corriendo, con pesas en cada muñeca y tobillo; desfalleció ahí, junto a los árboles de cerezo. Entonces, al despertar, escuchó los quejidos de alguien seguido de los regaños de un adulto, Lee se levantó a duras penas, agotado por el entrenamiento, miró adelante. Los pétalos de cerezo danzaban como los cabellos cortos de aquella chica, que miraba con dolor a su padre, buscando que sus brazos temblorosos la consiguieran levantar del suelo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo, producto del esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que estaba haciendo, Lee sintió muchos deseos de animarla, y al parecer sus pensamientos llegaron a ella, pues fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

Ya solo con eso, Lee sintió que le habían flechado el corazón.

—Paremos aquí. —suspiró su padre, agotado también. Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo, con respiración agitada, limpiándose el sudor con el brazo. — ¿Cuándo serán los exámenes Chunin?

—En una semana. —dijo ella entre jadeos. —Kakashi-sensei nos recomendó para los exámenes, así que los tomaremos está vez.

—Bien dicho. —sonrió él, dando media vuelta. —Entonces tendremos que entrenar más para ese día. También tú mente, descansa un poco y vuelve a casa, tu madre te estará esperando para nuevas lecciones.

Sakura no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que su padre se fuera. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que decidió sentarse, mirando los árboles que se veían verdes, las flores todavía no florecían. A decir verdad no estaba tan segura de ir a los exámenes, según Kakashi era opción de cada uno por lo que podría optar por rechazar la oferta e intentarlo el próximo año, no obstante, sabía que si no tomaba esa oportunidad jamás podría alcanzar ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke, ellos se alejarían todavía más y jamás podría volver a alcanzarlos.

— ¿Tomaras los exámenes Chunin? —preguntó una voz a su lado, Sakura pegó un grito de muerte, echándose a un lado.

Los orbes de Sakura inspeccionaron con inquietud a la persona a su lado, un sujeto con mallas verdes, con el pañuelo de Konoha alrededor de la cintura y una mascara de juguete de esas que se usaban en los festivales, con la imagen del segundo Hokage.

— ¿Q-Quién…?

— ¡Soy un admirador tuyo! —dijo de pronto, con las manos en la cadera, haciendo una pose triunfal. — ¡Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo!

— ¿Acosador? —preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato, sacando un kunai. Lee hizo movimientos torpes con las manos.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Soy un admirador! —se excusó, dando varios pasos atrás. — ¡Yo sé que tú eres muy fuerte, Sakura!

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —dijo ella, todavía a la defensiva.

— ¡Yo también participaré en los exámenes! —gritó emocionado. — ¡Estoy deseoso de que comiencen!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me muero de ganas por poder verte de frente! —sonrió, alzándole el pulgar. Sakura se sorprendió, pese a no poder ver su rostro con claridad, aquellos ojos negros parecían demasiado sinceros, de verdad estaba esperando aquel día. — ¡Hasta entonces!

— ¡Espera!

Aunque Sakura pudo seguirlo y quitarle la máscara, no se atrevió; ¿cómo decirlo? Alguien la estaba reconociendo por quién era, y eso la ponía muy feliz.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura miró por undécima vez la solicitud, allá a lo lejos podía ver a Sasuke de pie en la puerta de la Academia, justo donde habían acordado verse el día anterior. Suspiró cansada, las personas pasaban decididas a su lado, mientras que ella a cada paso que daba quería retroceder tres más; no se sentía con suficiente nivel de estar ahí. Estaba segura de que si la pusieran a pelear en ese momento con Naruto o Sasuke, perdería la batalla en pocos minutos.

_"¡Me muero de ganas por poder verte de frente!" _Eso había dicho aquel chico misterioso, pero entre más lo pensaba Sakura, más tensa estaba. Aquel muchacho había dicho que llevaba un buen rato observándola, debía ser increíble puesto que ni siquiera su padre pudo darse cuenta de su presencia, además, no estaba segura de cuanta información tenía reunida acerca de ella. ¿No sabría que era mujer o sí?

Naruto tardó un poco en llegar, entre tanto Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura, a penas y le saludó cuando llegó, parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso no quería ir ahí?

—Sa-

— ¡Sakura, buenos días! —saludó Naruto corriendo, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Naruto también se dio cuenta que su _mejor_ compañero estaba decaído por lo que rápidamente busco en su bolsillo, dejando que Sasuke tomara la delantera, le extendió el puño a Sakura, abriéndolo con cuidado, dejando ver un pequeño dulce de fresa.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡No es bueno que estés triste! —sonrió él, justo como solo Naruto sabía hacer, iluminando todos los sitios a donde iba. — ¡Mucho menos cuando estamos a un paso de ser los mejores!

—Naruto…

—Recuerdo que el otra vez comías un dulce de estos, así que pensé como agradamiento por jugar con Konohamaru y los demás, te regalaría este. —sonrió, rascándose la cabeza. —Ah, pero no le digas al idiota de Sasuke, dirá que no somos ninjas por jugar a los ninjas.

—Gracias, Naruto. —dijo, aceptando el presente y llevándoselo a la boca.

Al llegar, dos chicos estaban peleando, incluso habían golpeado a una chica. Sasuke que fue el primero en comentar al respecto sobre el genjutsu aplicado, miró a Sakura directo a los ojos, sonriéndole y haciendo que el corazón de esta comenzara a acelerarse.

—Para esto, tú eres el mejor de los tres sin lugar a dudas. —dijo él de una manera tan firme, que incluso la mente de Sakura no tuvo la valentía de dudar de aquello.

La única que no estaba creyendo en ella era ella. Naruto y Sasuke la apoyaban sin lugar a dudas, incluso cuando no sabían su verdadera identidad, creían que era fuerte, quizás no a su nivel, pero lo creían. Confiaban en ella, quizás tanto como para confiarle sus vidas, y ella, no podría defraudarlos.

Pasando con su lengua el dulce de fresa que Naruto le regaló, sonrió con sorna.

—Por supuesto que sé que estamos en el segundo piso. —contestó, alzando una ceja de la manera más burlona que pudo. —Mi equipo jamás caería en este truco barato.

— ¡Yo también! —secundó Naruto aunque por su cara, Sakura sabía que apenas lo acababa de hacer.

Cuando el ninja que estaba bloqueando la puerta, intentó atacar a Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a sudar frío. Aquel chico no sólo era lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte como para detener la patada de Sasuke, también, era aquel chico que se encontró hace unas semanas en su entrenamiento.

—Ya va de nuevo…—murmuró Tenten, negando con la cabeza. Neji puso mala cara, mirando en dirección a Sakura.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, confundido, justo cuando pensó que aquel chico de las cejas raras se iba a detener delante de él, lo pasó de largo con movimientos robóticos, en dirección a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. ¿Naruto o Sakura habían llamado su atención? Y ahora que miraba, ¿por qué Sakura tenía esa sonrisa de _"miren como no quiero estar aquí ahora"?_

—Hola. —llamó Lee, poniéndose delante.

—…Hola. —Sakura miraba a un lado del suelo, nerviosa, tardándose de más en contestar.

—Me llamo Rock Lee, aunque supongo que debido a nuestro encuentro anterior ya debes de saber quién soy. —dijo él. —Incluso me puse las mismas mallas que ese día.

—Sakura, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Naruto, con las manos en su cabeza.

—No, yo…

—Eres Haruno, Sakura. —dijo Lee, sonriendo. — ¡Se mi novia, por favor! ¡Te aseguró que te protegeré cada día de mi vida!

Un silencio calló en todo el pasillo, incluso alguien tosió de fondo.

Fue Naruto quién empezó a reír a todo pulmón, casi tirándose en el suelo. Sasuke en cambió suspiró, ¿acaso no podía tener un día normal? Sabía que Sakura parecía niña, pero incluso él podía diferenciar el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer, ¿acaso ese sujeto era idiota?

—Ehhh…gracias, pero no. —contestó ella, mirando a todos lados menos a Lee. Este ladeó un poco el rostro sin comprender su respuesta, después de todo pensaba haber hecho un buen trabajo con la primera impresión.

— ¿Por qué no? —barbulló él, decaído.

—Yo… soy un chico. —se señaló Sakura, con una gotita de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

Lee alzó la vista de inmediato, escuchando a Neji llamarlo idiota y a Tenten golpeándose la frente por el ridículo que les estaba haciendo pasar.

— ¿Un chico? —preguntó Lee, más confundido. —Estoy seguro de que…

— ¡Se hace tarde para las inscripciones! —dijo Sakura de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos y volviendo al tema principal. — ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós!

Sakura tomó a Naruto del brazo, de la misma forma a Sasuke quién parecía tener una conversación con Neji. Obviamente Naruto se iba burlando de la declaración, haciéndola autodestruirlo en sus pensamientos un par de veces; eso iba muy mal, demasiado mal, ¿cómo demonios había descubierto aquel chico Lee que era una mujer? ¡Nunca desaparecía el jutsu cuando se quitaba la playera después de sudar tanto! Tampoco actuaba como una mujer delante de su padre. ¿Podría ver a través del jutsu? Pero aquello era imposible, ni siquiera Hinata con el Byakugan podía ver a través de él, era casi infalible, por eso siempre lo entrenaba.

—Sakura, estás sudando mucho. —dijo Naruto, confundido. — ¿Tanto te impacto la declaración de ese rarito?

—Es verdad, déjalo ir, debes concentrarte en lo importante.

— ¡Esto es importante! —respondió ella molesta. — ¡Simplemente ustedes no lo entienden!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Naruto, rebuscando de nuevo en sus bolsillos. —Ya no tengo más dulces.

—Sakura. ¿Por qué siento que nos estás ocultando algo? —gruñó Sasuke, molesto por el grito. —Además, ese chico dijo que te conocía.

— ¡Es porque lo hago! —dijo Lee desde arriba, Sakura volteó frunciendo la boca. Lee bajó de un salto, mirando a los tres. —Después de todo, soy quién más observa a Sakura.

—Viejo, ya te hemos dicho que es un chico. —bufó Naruto. — ¿Acaso te van los chicos?

—No sé cuales son los motivos de Sakura, pero que sea hombre o mujer no me interesa. Yo no me enamoré de Sakura por eso. —sonrió él, guiñándole el ojo.

Sasuke entonces comenzó a molestarse. ¿Por qué sentía que Sakura estaba ocultando algo? ¿Por qué no tenía la suficiente confianza para decírselos o decirle a él pero sí para dejar que aquel cejon lo supiera?

—Necesito hablar con él un segundo. —dijo Sakura, apurada dio varios pasos al frente. —Solo tomara cinco minutos.

—Las inscripciones comenzarán pronto, habla con él o lo que sea después. —ordenó Sasuke, buscando tomarlo del brazo para evitar que escapara, Lee se puso delante deteniendo su mano con la propia. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke echaron un brinco atrás, sorprendidos por su rapidez.

—Ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo.

—Sakura. —llamó Naruto, incomodo por el ambiente formado. — ¿Acaso te tomaste enserio su declaración?

— ¡Naruto, idiota, claro que no! —gritó ella, sacudiéndolo. — ¡Lee sólo me confundido con una chica y necesito aclarar eso antes de que mi padre se entere!

—Mi declaración va enserio. —murmuró Lee, decaído.

—No tienes que ponerte tan agresivo. —jadeó Naruto, desfalleciendo en la explanada.

Sakura volvió a donde Lee, dándole pequeños empujoncitos para que la siguiera, este con una sonrisa se dejó hacer dándole en el proceso una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke, haciéndolo enojar mucho más. Naruto confundido miró como Sakura y Lee estaban más apartados, casi al fondo del enorme salón, Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, mirando fijamente en aquella dirección también; podía activar el sharingan e imitar los movimientos de sus labios para saber de que estaban hablando, pero Sakura, siendo la más inteligente del equipo, predijo esto y puso a Lee delante de ella, cubriendo el campo de visión del Uchiha.

—Escucha, Lee, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que soy una chica. Tampoco declararte cada que tengas una oportunidad, los demás comenzaran a verte raro. —regañó Sakura.

—Pero me gustas. —murmuró él, bajando los hombros.

—Ya te dije que soy un chico.

—No lo eres. —respondió Lee de inmediato, mirándola fijamente. —No eres un chico, Sakura, yo lo sé.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Una vez escuché una conversación de tu padre. Fue cuando el dijo que todo sería mejor si hubiera tenido un hijo varón. —dijo Lee, sin darle la mirada. —No fue mi intención, sé que no es excusa, pero… lo siento mucho.

Naruto y Sasuke observaron sorprendidos como Lee le hacía una reverencia a Sakura, disculpándose. Sasuke relajó sus hombros que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban tensos, al menos aquel raro de mallas ya había entendido que Sakura era hombre.

—Ya veo. —Sakura se llevó una mano a su cabello, rascándose la frente. —Por eso lo sabes. Deja de ser un acosador.

—No es eso, Sakura. —volvió a decir Lee. —Simplemente me gusta mirarte cuando entrenas.

— ¿Eh? Estoy toda sudada y haciendo caras feas. —dijo ella sin podérselo creer. — ¿Qué te gusta de eso?

—Que no te das por vencida. —respondió Lee sin dudar. —Como te levantas y nunca te dejas caer, incluso si tu cuerpo colapsa. Cuando llegaste después de tanto tiempo sin verte, vi una mirada diferente, una que traía mucha más determinación de antes; por eso, aquel día me acerque a hablarte.

Maldita sea, maldito chico con cejas enormes, malditos sentimientos de felicidad.

¿Por qué la hacían sonreír como idiota justo ahora?

— ¡Ah!

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a la defensiva de pronto, Lee se había apartado unos centímetros, dejando ver la enorme sonrisa de Sakura. Pese a que luego se miraron y apartaron la mirada uno del otro, ruborizados. Sasuke observó de reojo la interacción de esos dos, luego miró la mano que Sakura le había tomado en la tierra de las olas, volviendo a sentir aquella calidez embriagadora, dentro de su pecho. Por su lado Naruto estaba confundido, se sentía molesto, quizás solo fuera porque Sakura era con quién mejor se llevaba, sí, debía ser eso, celos de mejor amigo.

—Debo volver con mi equipo. —comentó Sakura, por encima del hombro de Lee se veía el aura negra que emanaban tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha.

—Te prometo no decir nada de ahora en adelante. —sonrió Lee, mostrándole el pulgar. —Jamás revelaré tu secreto.

—Pronto seré tu enemiga, Rock Lee. Incluso puede que tengamos que pelear. —contestó ella, seria.

Lee negó frenéticamente, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Sakura. —Si llegamos a pelear, daré lo mejor de mí, Sakura. Sin embargo, jamás piense en mí como un enemigo. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante, porque, ¡estoy muy feliz de por fin haberte conocido!

—Han pasado más de cinco minutos. —gruñó Sasuke, tomándola del brazo. Naruto lo imitó del otro, afilando aquellos ojos azules hacía Lee.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¡Oigan!

—Escucha cejotas. —llamó Naruto, Lee dejó de observar a Sasuke para mirar al más pequeño. — ¡Sakura jamás se fijaría en un cejotas como tú!

— ¡Naruto!

Lee los observó marcharse con una sonrisa, rascándose la nariz. Al parecer pronto tendría mucha competencia.

—.—.—.—.—

—Y pensando que te gustaba Ino. Ella se sentirá decepcionada cuando le diga. —reprochó Naruto, Sakura ya estaba suelta, y los tres caminaban hacía el aula.

— ¿Por qué Ino haría eso? —murmuró Sakura, con desagrado. —_Será la primera en burlarse. _—pensó.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no es tu novia? —preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

— ¿AHHH? ¿Por qué demonios yo tendría que salir con esa cerda? —reprochó Sakura, pegándole a Naruto en la cabeza. — ¡Ni en mil años!

—Pero siempre se la pasan peleando. Aunque a decir verdad ustedes solían llevarse mucho mejor antes, así que pensé que Ino debería ser tu novia.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta Ino-cerda?

—No. Es linda… pero todas las chicas de las clases siempre están coladitas por Sasuke. —bufó Naruto, mandándole una fea mirada a Sasuke que se la devolvió. —Excepto Hinata, por eso me agrada.

—Oh, es verdad, Hinata es muy callada. —contestó Sakura.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿A ti no te gusta Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Sakura.—Como es la única chica que no está interesada en ti, debe de.

Sasuke miró con una ceja alzada a Naruto, después a Sakura quien le evitó la mirada, desviándola a Kakashi.

— ¿Quién es Hinata? —se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

— ¡RECUERDA A TUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE! —gritaron Sakura y Naruto, molestos.

Kakashi que los observaba de lejos sonrió ante los gritos de su equipo, al menos, estaban más relajados que cuando entraron. Pero eso estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

**Lee es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo Naruto, así que como buena seguidora del cejotas, no lo podía dejar afuera de este fic.**


	7. Sonrisa

**7\. Sonrisa.**

Sakura recordó que al salir de su casa, su padre y madre estaba de pie en la puerta, observándolo con orgullo. Ambos abrazados, asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la indicación de que podía marcharse y más le valía regresar con la aprobación del examen. Se sintió tan vacía en ese momento. Eso no la hizo feliz, sabía que su padre no estaba orgulloso de ella, al menos no completamente, él sólo quería decir que su hijo novato fue aprobado para los exámenes chunnin, que ahí estaba la esperanza de los Haruno que algún día se convertiría en Hokage.

Quizás fue por eso que la caricia que Kakashi le hizo en la cabeza, le hizo sentir conmovida, que aquel orgullo que demostraba su sensei hacía él, era autentico.

—Me alegra que estés con ellos, Sakura. —dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa. —Los dos son unos cabezas duras, necesitan a alguien razonable a su lado.

— ¡Escuché eso, Kakashi-sensei! —reclamó Naruto, lleno de energía. — ¡No diría lo mismo si le digo que Sakura se pensó la declaración de un chico!

— ¡Ah, Naruto idiota era mi momento especial! —gritó Sakura, metiéndole un porrazo en la cabeza. Naruto se lo devolvió y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

—Ya comenzaron…—gruñó Sasuke.

— ¿A qué se refiere Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, confundido. — ¿Alguien lo confundió con una chica?

—Un tal Rock Lee. —murmulló el Uchiha, molesto. —Dijo que le daba igual que Sakura fuera hombre o mujer, es todo un rarito.

Kakashi miró sorprendido a Sasuke, el Uchiha miraba la pelea de Naruto y Sakura con molestia, aunque no parecía que fuera por ellos, de hecho, su mirada se centraba más en el chico de cabello rosa al cual Naruto le jalaba el cabello con fuerza mientras que él le apachurraba las mejillas al rubio.

Era curioso, desde la tierra de las olas, Sasuke había cambiado su mirada hacía Sakura. Aunque quizás él todavía fuera incapaz de comprenderlo.

—Bien, dejen de pelear. Ahora tienen algo más importante aquí. —ordenó Kakashi, separándolos. Sakura y Naruto se miraron jadeantes, con arañazos y el cabello despeinado, se volvieron a sonreír.

—Te dejaré ir por esta vez, Sakura. —sonrió Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Todos mis enemigos ahora, están acá dentro.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos miraron a Sasuke, él sonrió y se colocó en medio de ellos; Kakashi observó sus espaldas y al momento en que Sasuke abrió la puerta, él desapareció en una nube de humo, deseándoles las mejores de las suertes.

—Hay un montón de gente. —dijo Sakura, sorprendida. Todos dirigían sus miradas a ellos, observándolos con dureza, preguntándose porque tres niños estaban ahí.

— ¡Sasuke~! —la voz cantarina de Ino llegó a los oídos de los tres. La rubia no tardó en lazarse sobre Sasuke, dándole un besito en la mejilla que terminó por irritar al otro. —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Sakura miró con desagrado la escena, aunque luego sonrío con aire de superioridad. —Parece que estás más gorda, Ino. —escupió con burla.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, frentón? —reprochó ella, sin soltar al Uchiha. — ¡Sólo estás celoso porque estoy abrazando a Sasuke!

— ¡Cómo si me importara! —gritó Sakura, molesta.

Para Sasuke la relación de Ino y Sakura parecía banal, es decir, nunca le tomó la suficiente importancia debido a que ambos sujetos jamás fueron importantes para él. Hasta ahora. En los días de la academia, fueron varias veces que interactuó con Sakura, debido a que los dos eran "admirados" por varias chicas, aunque luego eso cambió y toda la atención se centro en él. Si no mal recordaba, fue desde que Ino y Sakura comenzaron a pelear, llevándose peor cada día cuando antes se les veía juntos todo el tiempo, incluso tomados de la mano.

Sasuke sintió que el abrazo de Ino se deshacía cuando Kiba y los demás llegaron a molestar a Naruto, ella estaba mirando la mano de Sakura, justo donde tenía su inseparable listón rojo, cubriéndole la mano; sin que se pudiera evitar Ino formó una sonrisa en su rostro, desviando la mirada a un costado de Sakura, poniéndose mucho más feliz que cuando se había lanzado a abrazar a Sasuke.

¿Por qué se ponía tan feliz por un simple listón?; Sasuke suspiró, calmando sus sentimientos que buscaban explicación a todo.

—Te has vuelto mucho más femenino todavía. —dijo Kiba, olfateando a Sakura.

— ¡Viejo, eres repulsivo! —reprochó Naruto, con desagrado. —No vayas a confesártele tú también.

— ¿Yo también? —preguntó Kiba, confundido. Sakura comenzó a formar un aura oscura a su alrededor, tronándose los dedos, lista para golpear a su compañero de equipo. La cara de Kiba entonces comenzó a cambiar una de burla total, golpeando la espalda de Sakura se comenzó a reír estruendosamente. — ¡No me digas que te sigue pasando! ¡Eres todo un idiota, Sakura!

— ¡Cierra la boca, aliento de perro! —rechistó ella, ruborizada.

Kiba era un sujeto que a Sakura no le terminaba de agradar, es decir, gracias a que sus clanes se llevaban bien fueron "amigos" de infancia; aunque eso no era del todo correcto, debido a que el chico siempre se la pasaba ordenándole cosas a Sakura, como si él fuera el rey. Sakura recordaba con desagrado aquellos días donde tenía que servir en todo a Kiba, justo como Naruto, el maldito Inuzuka se aprovechaba de todos.

—Naruto…—murmuró Hinata, atrayendo la atención del rubio. —Buena suerte.

— ¡No la necesito, Hinata! Aunque gracias. —sonrió el rubio, despreocupado. —Mejor dicho, yo te deseo suerte desde que te tocó con este desubicado.

— ¿¡A quién le llamas así, idiota!? —bufó Kiba, pegándole un porrazo a Naruto.

—Es verdad, Hinata. —llamó Sakura, preocupada. — ¿Este idiota no te hace hacerle favores, verdad? ¡Lo pondremos en su lugar de ser así!

— ¡Dejen de ponerme como el malo del cuento! —gritó Kiba.

— ¡Lo eres! —secundaron ambos.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, sonriendo de que Naruto estuviera preocupado por ella. —No, Kiba es muy buena persona.

— ¿Qué le diste a la pobre de Hinata? —preguntaron Naruto y Sakura, mirando feo al castaño. Akamaru en su cabeza ladró, moviendo la cola, feliz de volver a ver a aquellos dos.

Sasuke sonrió, con que aquella niña era Hinata. Parecía estar enamorada de Naruto, pobre chica, seguro que sus sentimientos jamás serían comprendidos por el estúpido y despistado de Naruto.

—Deberían de dejar de hacer tanto escándalo, novatos. —dijo Kabuto, apareciendo. —Todos los están mirando.

Después del pequeño enfrentamiento con los ninjas del sonido y Kabuto, Sakura se sintió más preocupada; había un montón de oponentes fuertes, además, según Kabuto ya era su séptima vez en el examen, él se veía un tipo poderoso, ¿entonces qué tan fuerte tenía que llegar a ser para lograr pasarlo?

Aunque a su suerte, una prueba escrita llegó, en cuanto Ibiki dijo que solo pasarían los tres integrantes o nadie, sintió lastima por el pobre Naruto. Es decir, se le veía de lejos como estaba intentando no impacientarse, sobre todo cuando leyó el examen y Sakura estuvo completamente segura que él no le entendería nada.

_"¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!"_

Era un sueño muy lejano, sin embargo, Sakura le tenía cierta envidia a Naruto pues él tenía uno. Y aunque los motivos de Sasuke no quedaban claros, él también lo tenía.

Mientras estaba contestando las preguntas, apoyando el lápiz una y otra vez sobre la hoja, mirando los ejercicios y analizándolos rápidamente, una nueva pregunta llegó a su cabeza, mucho más importante que cualquiera que estuviera escrita, mucho más importante que esa decima pregunta que en quince minutos le dirían.

¿Por qué quería ser un ninja?

Justo cuando iba a buscar la respuesta, el jutsu de Ino invadió su cuerpo.

Sakura miró detrás de ella, lanzándole una mirada matadora a la rubia que le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo. Ya se las pagaría al salir del examen, le pondría el pie y le diría fea un montón de veces.

Volvió a centrar su vista en Naruto, luego en el reloj que estaba en la escuela. Ya había llegado la hora.

—Aquí está la Décima pregunta. —Ibiki comenzó a explicar los lineamientos de la pregunta, sobre que eran libres de tomarla o no y como afectaría esto a cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos.

Ojalá tuviera un jutsu como el de Ino para contestar por Naruto.

Sakura de verdad quería ver ese sueño de su mejor amigo realizado, porque todo el mundo se iluminaba cuando Naruto Uzumaki sonreía y Sakura sentía que todas sus penas se iban. Quería a Naruto, demasiado, por eso cuando Ibiki dijo que jamás podrían volver a presentar el examen, Sakura se tentó a alzar la mano; aunque eso conllevara a muchas consecuencias por su clan. No importaba.

Siempre y cuando pudiera ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

— ¿Qué…?

Ahí estaba él, alzando una mano temblorosa, frente a la incredulidad de la chica y Sasuke.

—Naruto…

— ¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS RENUNCIARÍA! —rechistó Naruto, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. — ¡NO INTENTES ACOJONARME, JAMÁS HUÍRÍA NI RENUNCIARÍA! ¡ME IMPORTA POCO SI ME QUEDO COMO GENNIN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, YO UN DÍA SERÉ HOKAGE!

Sakura contrajo su mano, sorprendida, aunque luego una cálida mirada a Naruto fue dirigida. Negó con la cabeza, golpeándose con dos dedos la frente, es que, ¡Como se podía ser tan tonta! ¡Naruto jamás huiría de algo! Porque esa era la clase de idiota que era, él tenía una meta clara y no importaba como, llegaría a ella.

—Esto afecta tu futuro, todavía estás a tiempo de retirarte. —dijo Ibiki, serio.

—Jamás retractaré mi palabra, porque este es mi camino ninja.

Camino ninja… camino ninja…

Sakura se llevó esa pregunta hasta que finalizó el examen. Después de que Anko llegara con su entrada toda extravagante a la par de Naruto, la joven de cabello rosa siguió reproduciendo la frase de Naruto en su mente, relacionándola con la pregunta que antes ella misma se había hecho.

— ¡Entramos, entramos! —gritó Naruto, brincando por todos lados. Sasuke a su lado mantenía una sonrisa. — ¡Te lo dije, Sakura, seremos los mejores!

Los ojos azules de Naruto destellaron con sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo; Sakura comenzó formando una sonrisa, luego comenzó a reír tímidamente con una mano cubriendo su boca, con el viento danzándole en los cabellos, revoloteándolos como pétalos de cerezo.

— ¡Nunca más dudaré de ti, Naruto! —comentó ella, sin borrar aquel magnifico gesto que quedó tatuado en el corazón del rubio.

Sasuke entonces percibió como Naruto se volteó rápidamente, con la mano justo a donde se encontraba el corazón, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño se marchó corriendo. El Uchiha afiló su mirada en su dirección, ¿por qué se le había coloreado todo el rostro a aquel idiota?

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta parar cerca de la reja que daba con el bosque de la muerte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a brotar, que explotaría o que podría morir de una vez ahí y él estaría feliz. Había visto un montón de veces la sonrisa de Sakura, jugado con él e incluso peleado; sin embargo, ¿qué iba mal con él? ¿por qué sentía calor en su cara con aquella tímida sonrisa que le dio hace unos momentos?

— ¿Naruto? —llamó Hinata, preocupada. Más alejados estaban Kiba y Shino, mirándolo con extrañeza. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Hinata?

—Bueno… vi… que llegaste corriendo y… me preocupé. —a cada palabra dada, la voz de la chica iba disminuyendo hasta que solo se escuchó un murmullo.

— ¡HINATA! —gritó Naruto, poniéndose justo delante de ella, a unos milímetros de que sus narices chocaran. — ¡Déjame verte un segundo!

—E-Estás muy cerca… Na…Naruto-kun. —murmuró ella, ruborizada. Más allá, Shino detenía a Kiba de ir a golpear a Naruto por acercarse a su compañera de esa forma.

_"No siento nada…"_ pensó confundido el rubio. —A lo mejor si sonríes, Hinata. —dicho esto, con dos dedos alzó las comisuras de los labios de Hinata, forzándole una sonrisa.

— ¿N-Na-Naruto…?

—Bah, olvídalo. —suspiró, dejándola en paz. —Dime Hinata, ¿qué piensas de Sakura?

—Es alguien amable. —respondió Hinata, buscando normalizar su respiración. Se sentía estallar de felicidad.

— ¿Y de Sasuke?

—Bueno… es alguien serio.

— ¿Te gusta alguno de los dos? —preguntó Naruto, más prudente. Ella se ruborizó, negando con la cabeza. — ¿Eh? ¿¡De verdad!?

—S-Sí.

— ¿Y quién te gusta? —siguió el rubio, ahora curioso. —Dado a que no te gusta Sasuke como a las demás, debe ser alguien bueno, sí, no te imagino saliendo con el idiota de Kiba.

— ¿Quién me gusta…?—balbuceó ella, volviéndose a poner colorada. —Bueno… verás… la persona que me gusta…

— ¡Júntense todos para dar las indicaciones! —gritó Anko, apareciendo de pronto.

—Oh, será mejor que vuelva con mi equipo. —dijo Naruto, interrumpiéndola. — ¡Nos veremos después, Hinata!

—Cielos, Hinata, parece que te ibas a desmayar. —comentó Kiba, alzando una ceja. Hinata suspiró, se le acababa de ir una magnifica oportunidad. —No te preocupes, aunque le hubieras dicho es tan cabezota que no hubiese entendido. —animó.

—Kiba…—una decaída Hinata siguió a su equipo; aunque luego la sonrisa volvió a ella cuando Shino puso una mariposa en su nariz para darle ánimos.

Su equipo sin duda era maravilloso, pese a que Kiba era considerado como un egoísta egocéntrico se preocupaba por ella como un hermano mayor, al igual que Shino. Esa era su verdadera familia.

Naruto caminó mas lento a medida que se iba acercando a su equipo, mirando con cautela a Sakura que escuchaba la plática de Anko acerca del bosque de la muerte y porque era llamado así. Cuando Sakura lo miró, le volvió a sonreír justo como antes, de manera cálida y natural; volviendo a acelerar su corazón.

— ¡No, a mí no me gustan los chicos! —gritó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de todos. Y con ellos el enojo de Anko.

¡Maldito Sakura! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

¡Una flor de cerezo sonriendo tímidamente era jodidamente adorable!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	8. Orochimaru

**8\. Orochimaru. **

—Ya decía yo que el beso de Sasuke no fue casualidad. —reprochó Ino, molesta.

—Lo sabía. —se burló Kiba. —Siempre has sido medio rarito con el Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué lo emparejan conmigo? —preguntó Sasuke, a la defensiva.

—Sakura jamás se fijaría en él. —contestó Kiba, simplón. — A pesar de tener esa cara de niña, ¿qué no ves la novia que tuvo antes? —preguntó señalando a Ino. Ella infló las mejillas, reclamándole aquello.

— ¡Quién estuvo con esa cerda! —reprochó Sakura, reclamándole también.

Sasuke miró a Naruto molesto de ser emparejado con él, sin embargo el rubio tenía un rubor en las mejillas, observando a Sakura. De nuevo aquella sensación de malestar se hizo presente en él y observó su mano con cierta curiosidad, seguía sintiendo la calidez, aunque luego comenzó a sentir peligro, cuando Anko dio un paso a ellos.

—Sabía que no debíamos aceptar mocosos. —gruñó ella, con un aura oscura. — ¡Presten atención críos o yo misma me encargaré de asesinarlos antes de que si quiera piensen en entrar! —gritó.

Los nueve novatos se pusieron rectos, temiendo la furia de la instructora.

—Escucha, mocoso. —dijo Anko, poniéndose detrás de Naruto luego de haberle lanzado un kunai que le rasgó la cara al rubio. —Estoy segura que tu serás el primero en morir allá adentro.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, aquella mujer era demasiado rápida, digna de un élite. Fue entonces que un nuevo sujeto apareció y le causo un escalofrío a la chica; ese sujeto de lengua increíblemente larga sostenía el kunai antes lanzado por la profesora. Cuando aquel chico pasó a su lado, Sakura se sintió muy pequeño ante él, no solo en altura; era un tipo que de verdad no quería encontrarse allá adentro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose con las hojas antes dadas por Anko. —Tenemos que firmar esto.

—Sí, no duele nada…—murmulló sin verla.

—Tenemos que planear una estrategia antes de entrar. —dijo Sasuke, dándole a Sakura la hoja ya firmada al igual que Naruto. —Todos lucen bastante fuertes.

—Irán a por nosotros, al menos la mayoría de ellos. —comentó Sakura. —Somos los nueve novatos. ¿Hay algo más débil que eso? E incluso, estoy seguro que Shikamaru y Kiba están pensando lo mismo, ir por nosotros en específico.

Naruto entonces alzó una ceja sin comprender.

—Somos los más débiles a su mirar. —farfulló Sakura, dejando caer sus hombros. —Me guste o no, Kiba tiene un buen equipo y el equipo de la cerda de Ino se conoce mejor que todos dado a que sus padres siempre han trabajado juntos.

— ¡Yo no soy nada débil, Sakura! —reprochó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Les mostraré con una patada en la cara si quieren venir por mí!

Sasuke le pegó un golpe a Naruto, silenciándolo. —Maldita sea, ¿tienes que ir gritando todo? —reprochó con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso solo es su perspectiva, Naruto. —recriminó Sakura. —Escuchen, conozco a dos de los miembros de esos equipos mejor que nadie. Así que quizás tengamos una oportunidad.

— ¡Equipo siete, vengan por su rollo! —gritó uno de los guardias, llamándolos.

Sakura miró a Naruto y a Sasuke, alzando un puño para darle fuerza al equipo. Naruto aún con todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza le correspondió igual de animado y Sasuke sonrió, contagiándose de ese par de tontos que tenía por compañeros de equipo.

Una vez que estuvieron en su puerta indicada, esperando el momento, Sakura comenzó a sentirse intranquila. Justo hace unos momentos, mientras seguían a su ninja que los llevaría a donde estaban, volvieron a toparse con aquel sujeto de lengua larga, este le dio una profunda mirada a Sasuke, pero debido a que él solía ser el centro de atención en todos lados, no le dio importancia. Fue en ese justo momento que Sakura recordó donde había sentido una sensación similar, en la Tierra de las Olas, cuando fue sometido por aquellos dos con capas de nubes rojas.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Naruto. — ¿Estás nervioso? — Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.

No, no podía preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo con conjeturas que no tenían fundamento ni sentido. Simplemente estaba paranoica por ser su primera vez en esos exámenes.

—Para nada. —sonrió. El ninja encargado abrió las puertas, dejándolos entrar.

— ¡Muy bien, entonces! ¡Adelante! —gritó Naruto, más animado, con Sakura y Sasuke entrando a sus costados.

Lo primero que hicieron fue colocarse en un sitio que Sasuke denominó "estratégico" debido a los montones de árboles que los rodeaban. Según sus cálculos, lo primero que tenían que hacer era abastecerse de comida y evitar cualquier enfrentamiento directo por ahora, en máximo dos días, la mayoría de los participantes se abrían reducido, además que por consiguiente, los restantes estarían agotados de tantas batallas.

—Tengo ganas de hacer del baño desde hace mucho rato. —sonrió Naruto, bajándose el cierre del pantalón, aunque en el proceso se detuvo y dirigió la mirada a Sakura que ya estaba mirando a otro lado, ignorándolo. — ¡Mejor iré detrás del arbusto!

— ¡E-espera…!—gritó Sakura, aunque el rubio ya se había marchado. — ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ha estado raro desde que llegamos con Anko.

—Parece que todavía es un mocoso. —murmuró Sasuke.

—Sasuke… ¿Cuántos años tienes para decir eso? —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Como sea, me alegra no tener que verlo hacer del baño.

—Oye, Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, carraspeando la voz lo cual llamó más la atención del de cabello rosa. —Ino y tú…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esa cerda conmigo? —gruñó ella, irritada. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba curioso acerca de ella? ¿Podría ser que le gustara? ¡Imposible, Ino no era del tipo de Sasuke! Es decir, no sabía cual era su tipo, pero seguro que Ino no lo era.

—No lo hace. —respondió el Uchiha, alzando una ceja. — ¿Te molestaría que así fuera?

— ¡Por supuesto! —contestó en su mente y en voz alta; Sasuke la miró sorprendido mientras que el rojo de la cara de Sakura casi igualaba al tono de su ropa. —E-Es decir… no, no… eso no…—balbuceó, mordiéndose las uñas al no saber que decir. — ¡Ino no pega nada de nada contigo! No me gusta como se ven juntos… pero… si ella te gusta… —Sakura bajó la mirada, decepcionada.

Era obvio que jamás le gustaría a Sasuke; además, si él quería a Ino, tenía que apoyarlo. Ino era hermosa, ¿cómo podría culparlo?

—Te dije que no me gusta. —dijo Sasuke serio, pegándole suavemente en la cabeza con el puño. Sakura llevó sus manos a ella, aún con aquella mirada en sus ojos que molesto al otro. —No me gusta nadie.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —exclamó ahora ella, mucho más animada; Sasuke casi podía ver brillitos saliendo de su alrededor, haciéndolo sonreír, ¿por qué se ponía tan feliz?

— ¡Al fin logré sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro! —sonrió Naruto, saliendo de los arbustos. — ¡Me siento más a gusto!

—Eres asqueroso. —suspiró Sakura, frustrado.

El puñetazo que le dio Sasuke a Naruto le erizó la piel a Sakura, que dio dos pasos atrás sorprendida.

— ¿¡SASUKE!?

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Naruto, limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla.

—C-Cálmate Sasuke, no es para…

— ¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto? —cortó Sasuke, poniéndose delante de Sakura. Ella dirigió su mirada al rubio que tenía una ceja alzada, ahora que caía en cuenta, el rasguño que le proporciono Anko a Naruto antes de entrar no estaba. Digno de Sasuke darse cuenta justo a tiempo.

Una vez que Sasuke comenzó a pelear con el otro sujeto, Sakura hizo lo propio, brincando a un árbol miró a los alrededores hasta localizar a Naruto que estaba atado detrás de otros arbustos, removiéndose como oruga. Miró en dirección a Sasuke al momento en que un explosivo se activó, por suerte el Uchiha logró sobreponerse como siempre y siguió la persecución con aquel chico.

—Demonios, Naruto. —bufó Sakura, desatándolo. —La próxima vez no te vayas tan lejos. Ahora, vayamos a ayudar a Sasuke.

Cuando ambos voltearon, Sasuke había clavado el kunai en el otro sujeto, hiriéndole fuertemente el brazo. Tanto Sakura como Naruto se tensaron en su lugar la ver la sangre, es decir, ya habían estado en una pelea real cuando combatieron contra Zabusa, sin embargo, volver a verla tan de cerca a ambos les causaba una amarga sensación. Por una pequeña distracción de Sasuke el ninja logró escapar hasta perderse por completo.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sakura, corriendo a él.

—Tenemos que mantenernos alertas, no estamos seguros aquí. Hay que movernos.

—Tienes sangre en el rostro. —comentó ella.

—No es mía. —respondió. Sakura miró a Naruto, este se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir, así que siguieron avanzando hasta localizar otro punto más escondido.

—Tengo los nervios muy alterados. —dijo Sakura, suspirando. —Necesito relajarme, siento que nos están siguiendo a cada paso que damos.

—Vamos, Sakura, no me digas que tienes miedo. —comentó Naruto.

—No son tus nervios. —sonrió Sasuke, deteniéndose. — ¿Por qué no se muestran de una vez? —gritó.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, luego dos y tres; esa sensación la hacía temblar. No, definitivamente no eran capaces de enfrentar a esos oponentes. Debían escapar.

—Iré yo solo. —dijo el del cabello largo, avanzando a ellos.

Una explosión logró separarlos, Sakura subió corriendo a un árbol con el entrenamiento que Kakashi les había mostrado, observando desde la rama más alta los demás árboles, no lograba ver más que un espeso bosque que no parecía tener fin. Bajó cautelosamente, brincando de árbol en árbol hasta tocar el suelo, incluso ahí se movió lentamente, esperando ver a uno de sus compañeros; debía estar pendiente, reconocerlos.

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, saliendo detrás de un árbol. Ella sacó un kunai, afilando la mirada. —Soy yo.

—Lo siento Sasuke, tengo que comprobarlo de alguna forma. —dijo ella, sin moverse, con todos los sentidos alerta.

—Te diré algo que solo yo sé a cambio tu dime algo que solo tu sepas. —dijo Sasuke, también alerta. Tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de que aquel fuera Sakura. —Ese listón en la mano te lo dio Ino.

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, relajando sus músculos. —Le preguntaste a Naruto acerca del consejo que le di en la Tierra de las Olas. —se burló de nuevo, haciendo que la ceja de Sasuke crispara.

— ¿No están demasiado relajados? —preguntó aquel ninja, apareciendo a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos. —Tienen un enemigo justo aquí.

Sakura y Sasuke se juntaron más, poniéndose a la defensiva. La chica estaba buscando la forma de salir lo más rápido de aquella situación, sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba Naruto? No podían abandonarlo ahí.

—Ustedes desean el rollo de la Tierra, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó. —Dado a que tienen uno del Cielo.

Haruno miró con cierta incredulidad como aquel tipo se tragaba el rollo, como una serpiente lo haría.

—Vengan por él entonces. A costa de sus vidas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Vio su vida ser arrebatada una y otra vez, cumpliendo todos sus miedos. Sakura tembló ante su muerte, no quería morir ahí, aún no. Debía encontrar a Naruto, ver el sueño de su mejor amigo cumplido; además también estaba Sasuke, quería vivir una vida a su lado aunque solo fuera como un amigo cercano.

—S-Sakura…—murmuró Sasuke, su cuerpo también estaba paralizado. Tenía miedo.

No obstante, cuando miró que Sakura también buscaba alcanzar un kunai, supo que él estaba luchando para no morir ahí. Sasuke giro el kunai al mismo tiempo que Sakura, ambos clavándoselo en su propia pierna izquierda, saliendo de la parálisis momentánea a la que fueron sometidos.

Llegaron jadeantes a la cima de un grueso árbol, Sasuke estaba tembloroso y Sakura sintió que ella debía estar mucho peor que el Uchiha.

—Pensé que te quedarías quieto. —jadeó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos, su sharingan estaba activado.

—Mi padre me ha encerrado en muchos genjutsus. —contestó ella, preocupada. —Pero esta vez… de verdad tengo miedo. —admitió.

Sasuke lo miró, Sakura al igual que él estaba temblando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ambos voltearon a un costado, esquivando lo mejor que pudieron el ataque de aquella enorme serpiente que nunca sintieron acercarse.

—Parecen dos pequeños conejos asustados. —dijo el atacante, saliendo de la serpiente después de que Sasuke lo atacó con los kunais. —Aunque no los culpo en absoluto, después de todo se están enfrentando a su verdugo.

Una parvada de shurikens y kunais descendió del cielo, directo al otro ataque que había formado el ninja. Este los esquivo, aunque igual lució sorprendido de ver a Naruto ahí, defendiendo y sonriendo.

— ¡De nuevo tengo que llegar a salvarlos! —gritó más animado.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Naruto! —reprochó Sasuke. — ¡No es un tipo que puedas enfrentar!

Sakura miró con sorpresa a su compañero de equipo, parecía estar al borde de la histeria; aunque fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo, debido a que ella también podía sentir que ni de broma podrían ganarle, aquel chico que gritaba incontrolablemente, que estaba ofreciendo el rollo a su enemigo para que los dejara marcharse, no era del Sasuke que se había enamorado.

— ¡Serás imbécil! —gritó Naruto, pegándole un puñetazo. — ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Sakura, llévate al gallina de aquí! ¡Yo me haré cargo de este ninjita de la hierba! —protestó Naruto, molesto con él también. — ¡Ustedes dos no serían más que estorbos!

Al momento en que Naruto volvió a atacar, una enorme serpiente apareció, con su larga cola mandó al rubio a estrellarse contra un enorme árbol, logrando incluso romper su corteza. Naruto descendió, con la mirada atónita de Sakura que deseaba correr a salvarlo, cuando dio un paso al frente, Sasuke le tomó del brazo, mirándolo con temor; no quería que muriera.

_Estorbo…_

Sakura miró a Naruto, antes de que pudiera hacer algo él pegó un grito hacía su atacante; Sakura a pesar de lo cerca que estaba no comprendió por qué aquel sujeto desvió el ataque de su serpiente, dejando ir a Naruto al estrellarlo más allá de los árboles. Pero esa era su oportunidad, podía llevarse a Sasuke de ahí, ponerlo en un sitio seguro y volver para apoyar a Naruto. Justo cuando concentro el suficiente chackra, intentó tomar del hombro a Sasuke para desaparecer en un _puff_.

—Oh, no. No te lo llevarás de aquí. —dijo él, pegándole a Sakura con la cola de su serpiente.

— ¡SAKURA! —el grito de Naruto resonó por los oídos de Sasuke, que vio como el cuerpo de su compañero estaba tirado varios metros lejos de él, con sangre escurriendo de su boca.

El ataque de la serpiente entonces se dirigió a él, que aún pasmado no tuvo la fuerza para moverse.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —murmuró Sakura, buscando incorporarse para ir a salvarlo.

La serpiente entonces se detuvo a un metro del Uchiha que observó a Naruto deteniendo a esta misma, con los ojos rojos y agudizados, con sus marcas de nacimiento mucho más marcadas. Justo como cuando se enfrentaron con Zabusa.

— ¿Estás herido? Miedosito. —sonrió, jadeante.

— ¡Naruto! —Sakura intentó levantarse en vano, escupiendo sangre. Tendría al menos una o dos costillas fracturadas por semejante golpe.

La lengua de la serpiente alzó a Naruto, Sakura avanzó lo más rápido que pudo a ellos, pero la visión se le estaba nublando. Aquel ser tan peligroso, que ella ya ni siquiera sabía si considerar como humano, hizo un sello con sus manos, poniéndolo justo en el estómago de Naruto que aún a lo lejos Sakura pudo ver que se encontraba con marcas de sellos, como si hubiesen escrito en él.

—No sirves. —dijo él mientras desechaba al rubio, ahora inconsciente.

— ¡Naruto! —como pudo, Sakura alcanzó a lanzar un kunai que sostuvo por suerte al rubio. —_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… _—Sasuke aún seguía en trance, con Naruto inconsciente, no sabía que podía hacer. — ¡Sasuke!

Él fue incapaz de mirarla, haciéndola enojar.

—Ahora, por lo que vine. —sonrió hacía Sasuke, pero rápidamente esquivo un shuriken de Sakura que buscó alejarlo de su compañero de equipo.

Le causaba cierta gracia que aquel niño de cabello rosa a pesar de todas sus heridas internas, aunque apenas se podía mantener en pie, buscaba enfrentarlo. Si ni siquiera el Kyubi o un Uchiha podría pararlo, ¿qué le hacía creer a ese pequeño don nadie que si quiera tenía una oportunidad?

Con trabajo Sakura se puso delante de Sasuke, con un kunai en la mano, buscando defenderlo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Yo… solo pensé… que son ustedes a los que quiero proteger. —balbuceó ella, entre saliva mezclada con sangre. —Sasuke, no te pediré que lo enfrentes. Simplemente lleva a Naruto a un lugar seguro, iré pronto con ustedes, lo distraeré.

El ninja de la hierba comenzó a reír estruendosamente al escucharlo.

—Sakura…

—Yo también tengo miedo. —dijo ella. Sasuke miró que tenía una de sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, estaba demasiado lastimado. —Pero no soy un maldito cobarde. Mucho menos un estorbo. —sonrió, dejando de agarrarse, limpiándose la sangre que seguía escurriendo.

— ¡Sa…!

— ¡Cállate y lárgate! —bramó ella, interfiriendo un nuevo ataque.

Orochimaru sentía que lo estaban subestimando demasiado, incluso los Anbu tenían miedo de él, incluso el Hokage tendría miedo de él. Y a pesar de que ese pequeño bribón parecía estar mojando sus pantalones, lo seguía enfrentando, con su cuerpo roto, con esas heridas de gravedad.

Sin embargo, a comparación con el Kyubi que había mandado a dormir hace unos momentos, a ese chico de cabello rosa, Akatsuki no lo estaba buscando.

Sakura sonrió, estaba a punto de hacerle un corte al fin; Orochimaru tomó la cabeza de la chica, deteniendo su ataque al sostenerle con la otra mano el brazo que buscaba atacarle.

—No reconozco la insignia de tu clan. —dijo Orochimaru, pegándole un rodillazo justo en la boca del estomago a Sakura quién volvió a escupir sangre. —No eres más que un don nadie, al igual que tu familia, al igual que tu clan.

Dejó a un lado a Sakura, retorciéndose a causa del dolor.

—Tú no me sirves, simplemente muere como el perro sin nombre que eres. —exclamó buscando atravesarle con el propio kunai que Sakura preparó para él.

Una nueva ráfaga de shurikens y kunais vinieron por todos lados esta vez, haciendo que Orochimaru prestara atención a su nuevo oponente. Se relamió los labios al verlo ahí, con el sharingan activado, enfrentándolo a mayor velocidad. Salvando a su compañero de equipo en cuestión de segundos.

—Al fin…—.

— ¡Te asesinaré! —gritó Sasuke, luego de notar las horribles heridas de Sakura. Orochimaru bufó, así que ese mocoso por alguna razón era importante para su objetivo.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos, notando el fuego de Sasuke que iba directo a aquella serpiente. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, más allá se encontraba Naruto, aún inconsciente. Con mucho cuidado se incorporó hasta sentarse, tenía que curar sus heridas rápido o de lo contrario no podría ir a ayudar a Sasuke.

Definitivamente si lograba salir de esos exámenes vida, comenzaría a aprender ninjutsu médico. Las medicinas que tenía ahora en su botiquín no serían suficientes para los tres, aunque sí suficiente para que el dolor fuera soportable.

—Lo tengo ahora claro, te quiero a ti. —sonrió Orochimaru. —Eres mucho más interesante que tu hermano mayor.

¿Hermano mayor?

Sakura buscó ir a donde Sasuke, con las heridas aun punzándole era más fácil moverse gracias a las medicinas. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al Uchiha por completo, Orochimaru los volvió a paralizar, dándole una fea mirada a Sakura. Quemando un poco su banda, deshizo el símbolo de la hierba, remplazándolo por uno del sonido.

—Sé que vendrás a mí, Sasuke. Recuera mi nombre, Orochimaru, es el que te dará poder.

— ¡Cómo si fuera cierto! —respondió Sakura. — ¡Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a verte!

—Eso no esta bien. —dijo Orochimaru. Sakura se tensó incluso en la parálisis, observando como el cuello de esa persona se extendía por completo, hasta alcanzar a Sasuke y morderlo, dejándole un sello en el cuello. —Sasuke vendrá a mí, porque está en busca de poder.

Sakura como pudo logró lanzar un kunai, moviéndose rápidamente hacía Sasuke.

Orochimaru entonces frunció las cejas, molestándose. No estaría bien matar a ese chico ahí, eso arruinaría todos los planes que tenía con el Uchiha; aunque una amenaza sí fue dada. —Si intentas interponerte entre Sasuke y yo, la próxima vez que te vea, desearás que te hubiese matado. —dijo Orochimaru, perdiéndose.

Sakura jadeó, dejándose caer de rodillas. Sasuke no tardó mucho en gritar de dolor, preocupando a Sakura que no tardó en echarse a temblar, mientras la luna adornaba el cielo, se abrazó a Sasuke totalmente aterrada, mirando a Naruto al fondo que tampoco parecía querer despertar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desesperadamente por sus ojos.

Se suponía que Sakura Haruno no lloraba, pero… cuando acabas de salir del borde de la muerte, ¿qué más podías hacer?


	9. La respuesta

**9\. La respuesta.**

Sakura se vendó el cuerpo con mucho cuidado, poniéndose dos tablas en los costados para que su cuerpo no tuviera que soportar todo el peso sobre sus costillas. Si bien no estaban rotas, sí fracturadas; miró a un costado de ella, ahí estaban Sasuke y Naruto, dormidos. El primero cayó desmayado no mucho después de que Orochimaru le puso aquella marca en el cuello, y el segundo tampoco parecía tener voluntad de despertar después de ese ataque.

Ella también se sentía débil, quería dormir y despertar en una cama tibia, con el desayuno de su madre esperando por ella en la cocina.

Ni siquiera los entrenamientos de su padre se comparaban con aquello, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y a su desgracia fueron atacados antes de siquiera abastecerse de provisiones. Ni siquiera había suficiente agua con ellos, y la poca que tenía era administrada entre sus dos compañeros de equipo para que no fueran a deshidratarse, sobre todo Sasuke que padecía fiebre.

_"Perro sin nombre." _Sakura recordó que Orochimaru le había llamado así por no pertenecer a un clan con renombre, como Naruto o Sasuke. Es decir, ahora entendía porque su padre le dijo que debía esforzarse mucho más sobre todo en ese equipo, Sasuke era el único Uchiha que quedaba en la villa; y Naruto, era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, aunque él no parecía nunca mencionarlo así que ella tampoco lo hacía, quizás le incomodaba.

¿Dónde ella quedaba entre esos dos? Incluso ahora, no fue ni capaz de proteger a alguno. Si no fuera por Sasuke, ya estaría muerta.

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar, haciendo que prestara más atención a su alrededor, los arboles parecían envolverla en una oscuridad infinita y un ataque de ansiedad comenzó a envolverla.

—_ ¡Cálmate Sakura! _—se reprochó en voz baja, abrazándose. —_Sasuke y Naruto te necesitan más que nunca. No puedes fallarles. _

Una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en la kunoichi cuando para despertarse se levantó y quedó del lado de Naruto, dándole agua a él también, con cuidado desató su banda, al igual que había hecho con Sasuke, dejando descansar su cabeza. Naruto siempre le daba el valor que necesitaba, ver a ese pequeño enano luchar tan arduamente le hacía querer ir a la par de él, y nunca jamás dejarlo.

Siempre fue así ahora que lo recordaba. Naruto a pesar de todas sus travesuras nunca lo miró como un menos, solía retarlo a cada cosa extraña, pero ambos con eso sabían que se hacían compañía, que estaban ahí para el otro. Seguro que con Sasuke era lo mismo pese a siempre estar peleando.

—Despierta, Naruto. —murmulló, acariciándole los cabellos.

—_ ¡Sakura! ¿Quién te dio ese listón?_ —_preguntó un Naruto niño, corriendo a él. _—_Te cubre tu frentesota. _

—_ ¿¡Cuál frentesota, tarado!?_ —_reprochó Sakura, dándole una patada._

—_Si lo intentas negar es más evidente. _—_comentó él, haciendo un mohín. _—_Además tus patadas no duelen nada, eres todo un debilucho también._

— _¡Tarado! ¡Largo de aquí, solo viniste a burlarte de mí!_

—_Estoy curioso por ese listón. Ayer cuando jugamos juntos no lo tenías._

_Sakura entonces tocó el listón rojo que tenía amarrado en su frente, sonriendo. _—_Yamanaka me lo dio._

—_ ¿Esa presumida?_ —_contestó Naruto, sorprendido. _—_ ¡¿Le hiciste algún favor?!_

—_No, ella es mi amiga. _

Sakura despertó de su breve sueño, ni diez minutos pasaron pero fueron suficientes para que volviera a cambiar de posición, buscando despertarse. Tenía que estar al pendiente de todo, además estaba segura que el hambre ya no le permitiría volver a dormir. Podría dejar a ambos por ese momento, buscar alguna comida y volver con ellos, había colocado un montón de trampas a los alrededores por lo que si no se alejaba mucho podría escuchar cuando se activaran y volver rápidamente.

Sin embargo, si Orochimaru regresaba, no tendría tiempo de salvarlos.

Amaneció demasiado lento para su gusto, cada instante parecía más eterno que el anterior; Naruto parecía más estable y de hecho, pensó en despertarlo, aunque luego se arrepintió, lo mejor era que durmiera bien para que lo relevara de cuidar a Sasuke, una vez que los dos estuvieran repuestos, sería más fácil ayudar al Uchiha.

Haruno tocó su banda que ahora reposaba alrededor de su cuello, intentando no moverse mucho por sus heridas la desamarró para colocarla en su frente, justo donde debería de ir, a la par de Naruto y Sasuke. Una vez que lo hizo se fijó en su listón rojo, ese que Ino le dio mucho tiempo atrás, en esos momentos le dio mucha valentía de seguir adelante, de esforzarse para que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella y, sobre todo, para que Ino también lo estuviera. Ahora estaba rasgado por la batalla anterior, todo el cuidado de esos años ya no existía, quedaba como una tela vieja que en cualquier momento sería arrancada.

Al instante en que su mano se dirigía para quitarlo, escuchó un barbullo en los arbustos, volteándose aterrada miró a la ardilla que acaba de salir, sintiéndose paranoica le lanzó con cuidado un kunai para que no activara la trampa que puso en el suelo.

Obviamente no tardó nada para que los secuaces de Orochimaru hicieran presencia ahí, reclamando a Sasuke. Sakura cerró los ojos con pesar, estaba agotada, no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse; pero aun así lo hizo, se colocó delante de sus compañeros poniendo una mirada de fiereza en sus ojos, remarcando que no iban a poder pasar.

—Estás temblando. —se burló Zaku, al verlo. —Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo pruebas? —contestó Sakura, seria. —Si tanto dicen querer a Sasuke, entonces intenten pasar por mí.

—Sólo despiértalo de una buen vez. —dijo Dosu, el ninja completamente vendado, quitando la trampa que había puesto en el suelo. —De esa forma te dejaremos vivir.

— ¿Así les ha ordenado Orochimaru? —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa al verlos tan sorprendidos de que supiera. —Dado a que ustedes parecen ser sus secuaces, les filtraré toda la información sin importar cuanto tenga que torturarlos.

—Un chico de cara tan bonita dando semejantes amenazas. —dijo Kin, curiosa. —Me parece interesante.

—Te lo daré cuando lo mate. —contestó Zaku. —Será tu nuevo muñeco de juguete.

— ¿Podrían no hablar de mí como si ya estuviera muerto? —dijo Sakura, irritado. —Es molesto.

—Pero si ya lo estás. —contestaron los tres, lanzándose por él. Sakura apretó sus dientes, con una nueva mueca de felicidad, demasiado incrédulos. Antes de que pudieran llegar siquiera a la mitad de donde se encontraba ella, un montón de explosivos comenzaron a explotar, haciéndolos retroceder hasta su punto inicial.

Sakura sonrió, ahora tenía que buscar el modo de que se marcharan, como fuese. Después se llevaría a Naruto y a Sasuke de ahí.

—Esto no funcionará con nosotros. —expresó Zaku, volviendo a por él. Cuando un nuevo explosivo buscó alcanzarlo, sus manos despegaron un torrente de aire, haciendo que cada uno de esos papeles explotara en una ráfaga, y dejando todo en silencio de una vez.

Malditas fueran las habilidades especiales, en un mundo ideal, nadie las tendría.

—Tus pequeños truquitos no sirven. —dijo Ki, cruzada de brazos. — ¿Por qué no solo nos das a Sasuke? Te dejaremos vivir. —y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Por qué no te cambias de cara, fea? —contestó Sakura, ignorando su comentario. Kin gruñó, molestándose por el comentario dado.

Tenía pocas trampas puestas debido al poco tiempo y fuerza que tuvo al colocarlas, todo su papel explosivo había sido detectado y aniquilado muy rápidamente. El tronco que estaba encima de ella no sabía que tan efectivo sería y la trampa más cercana eran los kunais que saldrían en la dirección en donde ella estuviera, debido a los hilos que tenía amarrados en su cuerpo, pero aquello era peligroso, debido a que también las armas la podrían alcanzarla y lastimarla mucho más; además para que funcionara, necesitaba estar agarrado a uno de los sujetos o que él lo estuviera agarrando.

Demonios, la vista estaba demasiado borrosa, además ni siquiera supo en que momento sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Los ninjas del sonido entre risas volvieron a atacarla, la mano de Sakura aún ante el mareo atinó a cortar aquel tronco enorme que colocó encima, contratacando a los ninjas del sonido. Sin embargo, Dasu se encargó de él al instante, llamándolo débil e idiota en el proceso.

Sakura buscó ponerse de pie, tambaleante para enfrentarlos. Una ráfaga de viento llegó enfrente de él, derribando a los tres.

— ¿Qué…?

El de cabello rosa miró entonces a la persona que se colocó delante de él, con los cabellos revoloteándole y una ardilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿A quién llamas débil cuando has caído bajo un ataque tan simple? —preguntó Rock Lee, haciendo su posición de pelea. —Tienes que mirarte en un espejo.

— ¡Lee!

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —protestó Dasu.

—Soy el guerrero valiente buscando proteger al bello príncipe. —dijo él, con una sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Rock Lee.

—Lee. —exclamó sorprendida Sakura. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿No es obvio, Sakura? —sonrió Lee, dejando ir a la pequeña ardilla.—Estoy aquí por ti.

— ¿Por qué…?—preguntó Sakura, contrariada. No tenía ningún motivo para estar protegiéndola, es más, debería estar queriéndola atacar también para quitarle el rollo aunque ya no tenían ninguno.

—Voy a parecer siempre que tú me necesites, Sakura. —respondió Lee, sin mirarla. —No importa a cuantos enemigos me tenga que enfrentar o cuantas veces me lastimen.

— ¿Lee?

—Te protegeré con mi vida. —concluyó, sin darle la mirada. Sakura entreabrió la boca, sin saber que decir, recordando la confesión antes del examen escrito.

Lee la vio por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy lastimada y no parecía que fuera por enfrentarse a ellos. Además Naruto y Sasuke estaban inconscientes, debió ser una pelea anterior que los dejó en tan mal estado a los tres, Sakura tenía sangre seca por debajo de la nariz y al costado de los labios, además parecía estar deshidratada, no podría soportar una pelea mano a mano, por lo que su valiente guerrero tendría que hacerlo.

Haría lo que fuera para proteger a su princesa.

Cuando Sakura lanzó un kunai para atraer su atención a ella, Dasu fue directo a atacar a Lee, quién con una mano sacó la raíz del enorme árbol para evitar su ataque. Mientras esa batalla sucedía, Ino se mordía los labios, mirando en aquella dirección, observando a Sasuke inconsciente siendo protegido por un muy malherido Sakura.

—Sakura a penas se puede mover. —suspiró Shikamaru. —Si no hacemos algo pronto, acabaran con él. Ese chico Lee por muy fuerte que sea no podrá contra tres oponentes a la vez.

Ino llevó una mano a su pecho, endureciendo su mirada al ver el lugar donde estaba la banda de Sakura, justo en su frente.

—_Sí que eres tonto,_ —_reprochó Ino, rodando los ojos_—_ahora tienes una banda, aprovéchala para que te cubra esa frentesota que tienes._ —_se burló._

—_ ¡Tú deberías ponerla en tu boca para que dejes de chillar como cerda!_ —_gritó Sakura enojada, con varias venitas alrededor de su cara. _

— _¿¡Qué dijiste, tarado!?_ —_fue el turno de Ino de buscar golpearlo, siendo sostenido por Sakura con fuerza. _

_Ino lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que Sakura le detenía un golpe y no lo respondía. Con la mano donde tenía aquel inseparable listón rojo, tocó la banda que en ese momento se encontraba en su brazo derecho, amarrado. _

—_El día en que ponga esta banda en mi frente, ese día yo ya te habré superado. _—_comentó serio, dejándola ir. _—_Así que asegúrate Ino, de que nunca lo haga. _

— ¡Ino! —llamó Shikamaru, molesto, desde hace unos minutos que estaba ignorándolo. — ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

—Y yo que voy a saber. —murmuró ella. —Lee lo está protegiendo, debe ser suficiente.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso. —contestó él, frunciendo la boca. ¿Ino no se estaba viendo muy afectada por Sakura?

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Choji, señalando a Lee.

Rock Lee comenzó a desenvolver sus vendas, dejándolas por la mitad; los ninjas del sonido estaban siendo cautelosos en ese momento, preparándose para el contrataque.

—Deja que te ayude, Lee. —dijo Sakura, luego de haber tomado bastante agua. Con eso al menos tendría un poco de energía. —No podrás con ellos tu solo.

—Está bien, Sakura. —respondió él. —Aunque me gustaría más llevarte de aquí, sé que no podemos abandonar a tus compañeros de equipo, y es algo que tampoco un verdadero hombre haría.

—Pelearé a tu lado.

—Está técnica requiere a una sola persona. —contestó Lee, poniendo una mano delante suyo, mostrándole el pulgar. —No te preocupes Sakura, tengo el permiso de mi maestro para usarla en un momento especial.

— ¿Momento especial…?

—Justo ahora, quiero proteger a una persona muy importante para mí. —sentenció, serio.

Sakura buscó avanzar hacia él, sin embargo, Lee en un parpadeo ya no estaba delante de ella si no que con una patada lanzó a su ponente al aire, envolviéndolo con sus vendas. Haciendo un remolino que él denominó como _loto primario_, donde lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Por un instante Sakura se sintió respirar, con semejante técnica era imposible que el otro siguiera consiente, los otros dos lo entenderían y se irían. Lee le ayudaría cuidar a Naruto y Sasuke en lo que ella buscaba provisiones y todo sería perfecto, le agradecería a Rock Lee hasta el final de sus días.

Luego recordó a Orochimaru.

—¡Qué suerte tienes Dasu!—comentó Zaku con las manos clavadas en la tierra. —Un poco más y te habrían acabado.

Lee dio un salto hasta donde Sakura, ella lo observó temerosa, ¿no lucía demasiado agotado?

—Me toca a mí.

Sakura observó como el cuerpo de Lee desfallecía a unos metros de ella, haciéndolo escupir. Las ondas del sonido le estaban quebrando el oído, y por lo que veía le estaba afectando demasiado, otro ataque así y seguramente acabaría mal para Lee.

—Maldición…—murmuró Lee, tenía que esperar un rato para volver a reponer sus fuerzas intentando hacer un nuevo loto, sin embargo, aquel sujeto no le dejaría ni un respiro libre.

— ¡Ahora te toca a ti, mocoso! —gritó Dasu en dirección a Sakura. Ella sacó uno de sus kunai, esperando activar la trampa que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Lee se mordió el labio inferior, mirando aquella escena. Estaban a punto de llegar a ella, a su persona especial y asesinarla. ¡Cómo demonios su cuerpo no iba a moverse!

— ¡LEE!

El alarido de Sakura resonó por todo el bosque, tensando a los tres testigos detrás de los arbustos. Cuando Dasu intentó buscar atacar de nuevo a Lee, quién ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, Sakura lo interceptó lanzándole unos cuantos kunais que había conseguido de su encuentro anterior con Orochimaru.

—Ya te dijimos que tus técnicas baratas no funcionan. —reprochó el mismo Dasu, rebotando sus kunais.

_¡Maldita sea, haz algo, Sakura! _

—Lee acabo hecho polvo. —comentó Shikamaru, tenso. —No es que Sakura me caiga de lo mejor, pero está completamente solo y herido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ino?

—Yo digo que nos vayamos. —dijo Choji, encogiéndose. —Esos tipos dan miedo.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —murmuró Ino, sin quitar la mirada de los intentos fallidos de Sakura por atacar. — ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—Si no al recuerdo, ustedes solían estar completamente unidos antes. —respondió Shikamaru.

—Eso fue antes…—Ino por primera vez agachó la mirada, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban. — Si vamos ahora ahí… acabaremos igual que ellos.

Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, bueno, en eso su compañera tenía razón. En cuanto los dos volvieron la mirada a Sakura se encontraron con un escenario mucho peor.

Sakura estaba siendo sometida por Kin, con un pie sobre su cabeza, con las manos sostenidas hacía atrás. En el suelo podía tener una visión clara de Lee, buscando fuerzas donde ya no había para irla a proteger; una parte del corazón de Sakura se fracturo en ese momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo, todos queriéndola proteger y ella sin capaz de proteger a nadie.

—_Un aplauso para ti, Sakura…_—se dijo mentalmente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. —_Incluso ahora, no eres capaz de hacer nada. _

Intentó forcejear por última vez, pero obviamente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. No tenía… observó a Lee una vez más, él seguía mirándola, casi le causa una gracia desgarradora que lo primero que él le dijo fue "me gustas porque siempre te levantas." Y aquello, maldita sea, quería que fuera verdad; poder derrotar a esos tres, y llenarse de felicitaciones por parte de Naruto, Lee y Sasuke.

Eso jamás iba a pasar.

_"¡No es bueno estar triste cuando estamos a punto de convertirnos en los mejores!" _Sakura sintió sus ojos arder ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, si lo mataban, entonces volvería a estar solo. Si se llevaban a Naruto, no podría volver a ver esa enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo.

_"Solo pensé… que son ustedes a los que quiero proteger." _Jadeó al recordar las palabras dichas a Sasuke, mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano con la mezcla de saliva y sangre; ¿de qué había servido protegerlo si al final no pudo hacerlo completamente?

_"Te protegeré con mi vida."_

Sakura entonces dio un diminuto brinquito, sonriendo estúpidamente entre lágrimas. De nuevo, la única que no creía en ella, era ella.

Aún tenía vida, aún podía protegerlos… aún no les había mostrado el fruto de su entrenamiento.

—Deja de forcejear, o te mataremos a ti también. —gruñó Kin, pisándole más fuerte la cabeza. Sakura cerró un ojo a causa del dolor, con sus dos manos apresadas, era inútil poder utilizar una técnica de sustitución, pero sí podía ocupar la trampa que tenía sobre ella. Aplicando el chakra sobre sus manos, tiró lo más fuerte que pudo hacía ella, atrayendo un montón de kunais en su dirección. Kin y los demás del sonido lo notaron casi de inmediato, entonces cuando la chica estuvo distraída, Sakura aprovechó para clavarle un kunai en la pierna logrando un grito de ella que intercedió en los ataques de viento de los otros dos ante su preocupación. Los kunais quedaron estrellados en el suelo cuando ambos los esquivaron, sin embargo, al menos tres de ellos le habían rozado a Sakura haciéndole cortes profundos.

Qué bueno que no les puso veneno al menos.

—Ya es suficiente. —murmuró Sakura, de pie, desde una distancia apropiada mirando a los tres con una determinación sobre su mirada, una que les erizaba la piel.

—No nos vencerás, eres demasiado débil.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo temblar, y en cuanto lo hizo, apretó con fuerza los puños, formando una sonrisa. —_Sonríe, Sakura, no temas… por esta debilidad, lastimaron a tus amigos._

—_Su mirada cambio. _—pensó el ninja del sonido con la cara vendada.

— ¿Qué están esperando? —dijo, poniéndose en posición de pelea. — ¡Venga pues! ¡Dejadme jugar con ustedes hasta el final!

Ahora lo entendía. La respuesta a su pregunta, ya la tenía.

— ¡Maldito! —Kin se acercó a él corriendo, buscando embestirlo y atraparlo de nuevo, Sakura hizo un momento rápido con las manos, justo cuando la chica sonrió prediciendo el jutsu de sustitución, Sakura se barrió por el suelo, logrando derribarla, se giró fugazmente tomando el cabello de la chica lo suficientemente fuerte para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo con una enorme fuerza, debido al chakra que había mandado a sus manos.

— ¡Kin!

—_Para proteger lo que debe ser protegido._ —se dijo así misma, poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos. —_Esa es la razón por la que quiero ser un ninja. _

—Sakura…—Ino la miró sorprendida, agachando la mirada comenzó a molestarse.

—Lee. —Sakura volteó a él, este la estaba mirando con una preocupación absoluta, ella le dedicó una sonrisa justo como las que él le regalaba. —Tú que me has visto entrenar desde siempre, te lo mostraré.

— ¿…?

—El fruto de mi entrenamiento. —sonrió ella, alzándole el pulgar. —Así que por ahora, descansa.

—Sakura…—Lee no pudo más, cedió ante el cansancio y se desmayó.

_"¡Ya es turno de ir a la cabeza! Así que muchachos, por hoy, miren mi espalda."_


	10. Hasta los huesos

**10\. Hasta los huesos, hasta las cenizas… hasta los recuerdos de esos días. **

_Ino corrió hacía él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura estaba haciendo movimientos con las manos simulando golpear; estaba entrenando. Ino se detuvo un momento observándolo en silencio, a decir verdad, ahora que todos pensaban que Sakura salía con él, las personas rodeaban con más facilidad a Sakura. Y a Ino no le molestaba que pensaran eso de ellos, después de Sasuke, Sakura era el chico que más le gustaba. Lástima que las demás chicas también se comenzaban a interesar en él; muy lentamente, pero el botón de cerezo estaba floreciendo. _

—_Oye Sakura. _—_llamó Ino, nerviosa. Ese definitivamente era el día en que le diría sus sentimientos, sin importar que, o que Sasuke fuera el niño más popular, si era con Sakura, entonces estaba bien. _

—_Ino, tengo que decirte algo. _—_comentó él, jugando con los bordes largos de su listón rojo atado a su frente que colgaban sobre sus hombros. _

—_ ¿Qué es?_ —_preguntó ella, acercándose mucho más. Seguro que compartía sus sentimientos._

—_Yo… _

—_ ¿Sí?_

—_Soy una chica. _

— ¡Ya te dije que esos truquitos no van a servir de nada! —reprochó Zaku, revotando de nuevos sus ataques.

—Hay un legendario guerrero—dijo Sakura, desde encima de un árbol, mirando a sus oponentes—que se enfrentó a los legendarios sannis con eso que tú llamas, trucos baratos.

Sin pensárselo mucho se lanzó de nuevo a Zaku, lanzando otro kunai, impulsándose más a él con ayuda de unos hilos que quedaron sobre sus manos de los kunais anteriores, logró que otro llegara por la espalda de su oponente, clavándoselo en el hombro.

— ¡Maldito!

—Te olvidas de mí, niño. —dijo Dasu, descubriendo de nuevo su brazo y mandando a volar a Sakura contra un árbol donde con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que tomar una rama, rasgándose de más la mano. La sangre no tardó en brotar, haciéndole ver que por ese instante aquella mano estaba inservible; o al menos eso le pedía su cuerpo.

Sakura ahora mismo no estaba escuchando sus temores o limitantes. Eso solo lo distraería de su objetivo.

_¡Una vez más! ¡Hasta hacerlos caer!_

Sakura se deslizó por el tronco, corriendo de nuevo a Zaku, se barrió por el suelo evitando su ataque del sonido que a gracia de Sakura solo apuntaba a una dirección. Lástima que el de Dasu no, pues este de nuevo la lanzó ahora por el suelo hasta uno de los arbustos cercanos.

— ¡Ríndete de una vez, ni siquiera puedes tocarnos!

— ¡Una vez más!

—Sakura…—Ino sintió las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, mirando cómo se levantaba de nuevo.

_Sakura estaba llorando, a duras penas se podía limpiar las lágrimas. Su padre le había abandonado ahí diciéndole que mientras no pudiera aceptar la petición de su clan, no podría volver con ellos. _

_—Oye, ¿tú eres el niño del que todos se burlan por parecer niña? —preguntó Ino, apareciendo de pronto. —Con ese fleco tan feo es normal que se burlen de ti._

_—V-Vete. —murmuró Sakura._

_—Vamos, ¿no has visto a los chicos geniales? —siguió Ino, hincándose a su lado. —Por ejemplo Sasuke, ¿viste cómo lleva el cabello? Se ve muy bien, ¿no?_

_— ¿Q-Quién eres tú? —cuestionó Sakura, alzando la mirada. _

_—Ehh, es imposible que no me conozcas. Soy Ino Yamanaka, la más bonita de la clase. —le guiñó el ojo, sacándole la lengua. —De verdad, estás mucho tiempo en tu mundo, debes pasar más tiempo con los demás. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—S-Sakura… Haruno, Sakura. _

_—Tú cara sí parece la de una niña. —comentó ella, alzando su flequillo. —Esperan, tengo algo para ti. —la calmó antes de que volviera a ponerse a llorar. —Eres un chico, sé que los chicos también lloran pero no puedes lagrimear frente a los demás, por eso te consideran débil. _

_— ¿Qué… qué es?_

_—Es una banda para tu frente. —sonrió Ino, amarrando el listón rojo detrás de ella. —De esta forma te ves un poco mejor, ya que tu cabello se acomoda. Y no se ve que eres un perro con el cabello sobre tus ojos. _

_—Yamanaka… _

_—Llámame Ino, Yamanaka es muy formal. —sonrió ella, acomodándole el último mechón. —Ven a jugar mañana conmigo, quizás los niños te empiecen a aceptar si ven que juegas con nosotras. _

_— ¿Eh?_

—_No te preocupes, Sakura, a partir de ahora… ¡Yo cuidaré de ti!_

— ¡Un dos tres! —contó Sakura, volviéndose más rápida para esquivar el ataque de Dasu. El de Zaku logró rozarle los cabellos, sacando a volar la banda de su frente. — ¡Ahora!

Lanzó un shuriken a dirección de Dasu, él lo revotó con su viento y Sakura a pesar de las heridas que eso causo en su cuerpo, se sostuvo con chakra en los pies, metiéndose en el aire de Dasu desvió el shuriken con un kunai en dirección a Zaku, rasgándole la cara.

— ¡Estás muerto!

Sakura no dejó que ninguno de ellos recapacitara, aun usando el viento de Dasu se hizo ir en dirección a Zaku clavándole un kunai en el pecho, aferrándose a él, derribándolo. Zaku por supuesto le propino un golpe que lo hizo ver borroso, sin embargo, lejos de soltarlo, Sakura abrió la boca, mordiendo lo más fuerte que pudo el hombro del contrario, tirando de él en busca de arrancar un pedazo de piel.

Sí, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

El recuerdo de Ino entonces cambió, a cuando la presentó con sus amigas.

_—Waa, es un niño muy lindo. —comentó una de las niñas. —Aunque no supera a Sasuke._

_—Es verdad, aunque Sasuke no parece interesado en ninguna niña. —bufó otra. —Vamos a pasar el rato con él. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Sakura Haruno. —respondió, escondido detrás de la espalda de Ino._

_— ¿Es tu novio, Ino?_

_—Claro que no. —sonrió._

En aquel tiempo Sakura siempre estuvo pegada a ella, incluso cuando Ino no sabía que era mujer, ella intentó apoyarlo lo máximo que pudo.

_—Sakura… ya no quiero que estés más con nosotras. —dijo Ino, seria. —Mis amigas y yo pensamos que deberías juntarte más con chicos._

_— ¿Qué? —Sakura dio un paso a ella, desconcertada. —Pero es muy divertido estar con ustedes._

_—Tu padre pensará que eres raro. —dijo ella, desviando la mirada. —Además, tú estás enamorado de Sasuke, ¿no es así?_

_Sakura tensó sus músculos, negando inmediatamente con la cabeza._

_—No lo niegues, ya me di cuenta. —reprochó Ino. —Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ti, ¿eres consciente de eso, verdad?_

_—Sí…_

_—Busca nuevos amigos, Sakura. —pidió Ino, aunque antes de voltearse miró el listón rojo en la mano de Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo llevaba en la frente, quizás porque ya no le quedaba sin embargo, le hacía feliz que Sakura aún lo conservara con él._

—Déjalo ya. —gruñó el ninja, dándole una patada justo en el estómago, mandándola unos centímetros lejos. —Jamás podrás ganarnos.

Sakura escupió sangre, con los brazos temblándole logró sostener unos centímetros su cuerpo del suelo, luego con la ayuda de su pierna, pudo tambalearse y ponerse de pie.

—Podemos acabar contigo en un instante, pero quiero ver tu cara de dolor cuando mate a tus amigos.

Ella con una mano en el estómago y jadeos constantes, volvió a tomar una postura defensiva, donde justo detrás de ella se encontraban Sasuke, Lee y Naruto.

—Aún no…

—Solo encárgate de él de una buena vez.

—Hasta que me rompas todos los huesos, hasta que solo queden cenizas, seguiré poniéndome de pie. —sonrió Sakura, escupiendo la sangre que se le había acumulado en su boca a un lado, con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro. Después citó las palabras de su mejor amigo. —Porque este es mi camino ninja.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó un kunai, apuntándolo hacía ellos.

Podría ser que les causara gracia, podría ser que ellos no sintieran menor temor de ella, pero esa mirada en sus ojos a cada uno de los presentes les causaba admiración.

Ino escuchó dentro de ella las últimas palabras que le había dicho Sakura antes de que fueran divididos en equipos.

"_Jamás perderé contra ti."_

Quizás fue por eso que de pronto, cuando el cuerpo de Sakura se sentía desfallecer, fue sostenido con fuerza por un abrazo que reconoció al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa, frentón? Te estás yendo a dormir en la parte más importante. —sonrió Ino, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

Sakura sintió que en su rostro se le acumulaban lágrimas, que Ino limpió con el pulgar de su dedo, con aquellas sonrisas de esos días de infancia que se estaban alejando cada vez más.

—Es muy romántico y todo. —dijo Shikamaru, desinteresado. —Pero, Ino, tenemos un problema aquí.

—Ino…

—Descansa, Sakura. —con cuidado su amiga la puso en el suelo, no sin antes darle una caricia en el cabello. —Yo cuidaré de ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando que una sonrisa se colocara en su rostro, aquella frase era la misma que cuando Ino le habló por primera vez.


	11. Lo más importante

**11\. Lo más importante. **

Sakura recostada en el piso escuchaba las palabras de Shikamaru, la sangre seguía fluyendo por su nariz, deslizándose por las mejillas hasta gotear en el suelo, lo mismo pasaba con la de la boca, la cual mantenía semi abierta para que no se acumulara o se la tuviera que pasar. Nunca había estado tan adolorida en su vida; Shikamaru parecía estar con su jutsu de sombra apresando a Dasu, en cambio Zaku intentaba derribar a Choji que iba y venía. Ino, gracias a la inconciencia de Kin de la que Sakura se encargó, intentaba curarla lo más rápido que podía. Lamentablemente nadie de los presentes conocía el ninjutsu médico, solo reglas básicas de primeros auxilios.

Ino la incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo las tablas alrededor de su cuerpo; Sakura le dio una media sonrisa, que le estremeció el corazón a la rubia. Cualquiera que dijera que Sakura era débil se ganaría un puñetazo de su parte. Ino miró a Lee todavía tirado a su lado, ojalá sus compañeros de equipo vinieran a buscarlo pronto, al menos así tendrían una oportunidad.

—Despertaré a Sasuke o Naruto. —dijo ella. Sakura tomó su mano. — ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

—Que… que sea a Naruto. —balbuceó ella, sentándose al pie del árbol, buscando incorporarse para no alarmar de más al rubio. —Sasuke está enfermo.

— ¿Enfermo?

Ino entonces golpeó a Sakura por el impacto que Choji ejerció en ella, gracias a que al fin Zaku pudo lanzarlo lejos. Choji entonces deshizo el jutsu, mostrándose mareado; Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo, cuando Zaku buscó atacarlo tuvo que quitar el justu de sombra sobre Dazu, aunque de todas maneras, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—_Somos ciertamente el equipo más débil. _—sonrió Shikamaru en posición defensiva, con Ino a su lado. —_No importa como lo veamos, Sakura todo malherido fue capaz de hacerle frente a ambos y nosotros siendo tres no podemos con ninguno. Menuda molestia._

—Tenemos que poseer a uno de ellos, como lo planeamos. —dijo Ino, mirando a su compañero.

—Di la mayor parte del tiempo de mi jutsu, mientras tú te encargabas de Sakura. —respondió él pasando saliva. —Solo podré mantenerlo por muy pocos segundos si lo vuelvo a lanzar, además ellos, ahora que lo vieron no se quedaran quietos. Y mira a Choji, esta inservible ahora sí.

—No nos dejarán escapar. —murmuró Ino, preocupada.

Sakura entonces comenzó a toser, retorciéndose en dolor, causando histeria en Ino que al verla escupir sangre se distrajo por completo y salió lanzada por los aires con Choji en el proceso, unos metros alejados del árbol. Shikamaru siendo quién vio como lanzaban el ataque, tomó a Sakura y lo protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo una herida en la espalda.

—Chico sombra, tu habilidad es muy interesante. —dijo Dasu. —Sin embargo, no son más que una bola de niños débiles e inútiles.

— ¡Sakura! —lejos de escucharlo Shikamaru zarandeó al chico de cabello rosa, que estaba quedándose dormido. — ¡Si te duermes te vas a morir! Maldición…

—Lástima que tengamos que matarlos a todos.

Ino lanzó un kunai deteniendo el paso de los otros dos. — ¡Sakura no es el único fuerte aquí!

— ¡Ino no seas tonta, no puedes contra ellos!

—Ella no, pero yo sí. —dijo Neji, encima del árbol con el Byakugan activado, mirando a Lee en el suelo. — ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a uno de mis compañeros de equipo?

La tensión incremento, incluso en el estado que se encontraba Shikamaru queriendo despertar a un moribundo Sakura, sintió que debía a escapar a toda costa de ahí antes de que Neji descendiera. Por eso le había dicho a Asuma que todavía no estaban del todo preparados, pero ¿su instructor le hizo caso? No, claro que no.

Una vibra mucho más poderosa comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, haciendo que incluso Neji se sorprendiera y desactivara el Byakugan, dejándole el trabajo sucio a quién acababa de despertar.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Ino, retrocediendo, escuchando los jadeos de Choji al estar tan asustado. ¿Podía culparlo? No, ella también sentía miedo del Uchiha.

Una espiral negra de extrañas formas comenzó a rodearle su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar de emoción. ¿Qué era todo ese poder que nunca notó que tenía? Quizás con él podría ganarle a su hermano de una vez por todas. Sasuke sintió la emoción correr dentro de él, hasta que vio lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; lo primero que visualizó fue a Naruto que había estado tendido al lado suyo, lo segundo fue a esos tipos del sonido que estaban sorprendidos de verlo con aquellas marcas, lo tercero fue a Ino unos metros más alejada mirándolo con desconcierto, lo cuarto fue a Lee inconsciente en el suelo, con heridas de pelea. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba…? Lo quinto y último que vio, antes de perder la cordura en sus acciones, fue a su compañero de equipo en los brazos de Shikamaru, quién lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con sus orbes verdes casi apagadas. Algo le decía a Sasuke que si llegaba a cerrarlas, jamás volvería a verlas. Y eso no fue todo, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, sangre escurriéndole de todos lados y una mueca en sus labios, preocupado por él.

Sasuke dio un paso hasta colocarse en la vista de todos, los ninjas del sonido, o al menos el de la venda parecía entender que estaba sucediendo ahí.

—Después de tantos debiluchos al fin despiertas Sasuke. —dijo Zaku, riendo. —No te preocupes por tu amigo, pronto te mandaré al igual que él al cielo.

Así que había sido ese sujeto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera parpadear, ya se encontraba detrás de él con una horrida sonrisa, pegándole un puñetazo lo mandó contra el suelo y con una patada igual de poderosa lo mandó al centro de la explanada. Zaku buscó ponerse de pie y en cuanto tuvo las manos sobre la tierra, recuperando el aire, Sasuke volvió a aparecer detrás de él, tomando sus brazos con brusquedad. Decidiendo que aquel era el mejor castigo para ese malnacido.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los gritos incesantes de Zaku, mientras que Shikamaru apartó la mirada ante la naturalidad con la que Sasuke podía hacer eso. Haruno entonces sosteniéndose de Shikamaru observó la escena alarmada, notando las horribles marcas que tenía Sasuke y que antes no pudo notar producto de la semi inconciencia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él en tono burlón. Zaku estaba tirado en el suelo, desmayado gracias al dolor. —Pensé que me traerías mas diversión.

Sasuke le dio una mirada gélida, tomando la cabeza de Zaku la estrello al menos tres veces contra el suelo, buscando eliminarlo. Dasu, inmóvil ante la temible fuerza del Uchiha fue incapaz de hacer nada, es más, sus instintos le pedían de una vez que se marchara y abandonara a sus compañeros.

—_Sasuke…_—pensó Sakura, buscando pararse. Shikamaru intentó detenerlo, no obstante, Sakura juntó la mayor parte de sus energías, que ya eran nulas para correr directo a su compañero de equipo.

A cada paso que daba, cada que ponía un pie en el suelo para llegar hasta él recordó la batalla con Orochimaru, esa marca que le quedó grabada en la memoria y ahora estaba ahí, tomando posesión de Sasuke. ¿A eso se refería Orochimaru a poder? ¡No! ¡Sasuke no era así! ¡Él no tenía porque tomar el poder de ese sujeto!

Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos aquella vez cuando llegó en la tierra de las olas, aterrada por la muerte que vio en ese almacén gracias a los sujetos de las capas de nubes rojas. Sakura había tomado su mano y Sasuke no la había apartado; él había estado para ella, sopesando juntos ese terrible trauma.

—Ahora sigues tú. —dijo Sasuke, caminando hacía Dasu.

_"Tú no sabes lo dura que es la soledad." _

Escuchó las palabras de Sasuke en su memoria de aquel día ahora lejano cuando se formó el equipo siete por primera vez. Sí, había distintos tipos de soledad, tal como le dijo aquella vez; sin embargo, si Sasuke quería tomar ese poder ofrecido por Orochimaru, entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo más importante.

— ¡Ya no estamos solos! —jadeó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo justo unos centímetros de llegar a Sasuke; su cuerpo ya no le respondía, aún así, con el mayor esfuerzo que jamás puso sobre su cuerpo, logró atrapar una de las piernas del Uchiha.

Ino miró asombrada a Sakura, ¿de dónde estaba sacando esas fuerzas? ¿por qué quería llorar al verla?

—Para, Sasuke, por favor. —pidió Sakura, sin soltarlo, deteniéndole el avance. —Este no eres tú.

—_ ¿Sakura?_ —Sasuke sintió presión en su pantorrilla, cuando volteó, notó que aquel chico de cabello rosa todo golpeado buscaba con todo su esfuerzo detenerlo.

—Sólo, detente. —murmuró; con una mano en el suelo, logró hincarse. Sasuke se giró por completo a él, aún con el sharingan activado —Por favor. —pidió mirándolo.

Sasuke sintió una presión en su pecho, esos ojos verdes que siempre lo miraban con admiración o riendo, ahora lo miraban como si no lo conociera. Y eso de una u otra forma le aterro. Las marcas comenzaron a contraerse desde los brazos hasta llegar de nuevo a la marca sobre su cuello, mientras que el portador de estas, se inclinaba a Sakura, dándole un gentil abrazo. Cuando las marcas terminaron de desaparecer, Sasuke cayó de sentón, completamente agitado. Y no fue el único, mientras buscaba regularizar su respiración, el cuerpo de Sakura se desvaneció en sus brazos; lo único que pudo observar el Uchiha fue que aquellos ojos verdes se volvían opacos hasta cerrarse por completo.

— ¡Sakura! —el gritó de Ino y Sasuke resonó por el bosque, alarmados.

—Te daré esto a cambio, Uchiha Sasuke. —dijo Dasu, lanzándole el rollo que Sasuke alcanzó a tomar, aún agitado. —Por dejarnos ir. Aunque si nos volvemos a enfrentar en los exámenes, moriremos antes de huir de ustedes.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru? —preguntó él; Ino nunca sintió ganas de propinarle a Sasuke un golpe como ahora, debería estar preocupado por el desfallecido Sakura, no por un sujeto que no venía al caso.

—No lo sé, el sólo vino a nosotros y nos ordenó matarte. —respondió Dasu, cargando a sus compañeros de equipo. Unos segundos después ya se había integrado al bosque y desaparecido en él.

Sasuke miró sus manos, extrañado por aquel poder, aunque cuando Ino le arrebató a Sakura de su regazo, la miró con sorpresa. Ino por primera vez le dio una seria mirada, recostando a su amigo en el suelo con sumo cuidado, dándole una caricia en los cabellos.

Tenten y Neji bajaron, la primera yendo a donde Lee para zarandearlo y despertarlo, sabía que no debía estar muy mal si lucía tan tranquilo dormido.

—Tienen que llevarlo lo más rápido posible al sitio acordado. —dijo Ino, vendándole la cabeza a Sakura. —Puede que tenga derrames internos, no estoy segura.

—Ino…—llamó Shikamaru, al ver los ojos de su compañera llenos de lágrimas.

—Me quede ahí, como una idiota, mientras él luchaba completamente solo. Debía apoyarlo desde el primer momento, quizás los cinco pudimos haber hecho algo. —balbuceó, inclinándose a su amiga para abrazarla con cariño. —Lo siento, Sakura.

—Yo me haré cargo de él. —dijo Sasuke, buscando ponerle una mano al chico, Ino le aventó la mano, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes.

— ¿Por qué no te preocupas más por ese tal Orochimaru? —contestó enojada. Shikamaru sintió el ambiente completamente tenso a su alrededor, era mucho peor que con los de la villa del sonido; Ino enojada daba más terror que todos los enemigos juntos.

— ¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura! —una vez que despertó, Lee corrió hasta el cuerpo del pelirrosa, ignorando las protestas de Tenten. —No luce nada bien.

—Ya dije que yo puedo hacerme cargo de él. —recitó Sasuke ahora irritado por el comportamiento de Ino. —Él es mi compañero de equipo.

—Por cierto, —dijo Shikamaru a unos metros más alejado, al lado de Choji, pues Ino aún tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que le hacía pensar que todas las mujeres eran molestas y jamás se casaría. — ¿Cuándo va a despertar este glotón? —preguntó, pateando a Naruto.

—No es momento para dormir, pero no parece darse cuenta de eso. —respondió Choji, picándolo con una rama. Al final fue el golpe de Shikamaru quién despertó a Naruto de su sueño.

— ¡Un beso no es agradecimiento! —gritó él, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Con qué estabas soñando, pedazo de idiota? —preguntó Shikamaru, alzando una ceja. Naruto se sonrojo, que bueno que al menos no había dicho nombres.

—Tengo esto. —dijo Lee, mostrándole algunas medicinas y cosas curativas. —Nosotros tampoco sabemos hacer ninjutsu médico.

—Nueve ninjas y ninguno sabe. —murmuró Tenten, decepcionada. —Como dice Ino, lo mejor será que lo lleven lo más rápido posible a la torre.

Sasuke miró el rollo de la tierra en sus manos, frunciendo la boca.

— ¿…Sakura? —Naruto se metió desde atrás a la bolita que los chicos había formado, rodeando el cuerpo de su amigo. — ¡Sakura!

— ¡Espera, Naruto, no lo muevas! —reprochó Ino, deteniéndolo. —No sabemos que tan graves son sus heridas, además, si tiene internas. Lo mejor es dejarlo reposando, sin embargo… debemos buscar una forma en que lo puedan transportar.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? —preguntó él, con respiración pesada, mirando todas las heridas que el de cabello rosa tenía. — ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Quién demonios le hizo esto a Sakura!?

—Orochimaru… y los ninjas del sonido. —contestó él, hundiendo el rollo en sus bolsillos.

Naruto miró sus manos, también toco su rostro y cuerpo ante la extrañeza de todos; con la vista recorrió el de Sasuke y sin meditarlo se acercó a él, presionando sus brazos y pecho.

—Agh, ¿qué demonios haces? —protestó Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no tienes heridas? —reclamó él, con la mirada fija en el contrario. — ¿Por qué yo no tengo heridas?

— ¿Naruto? —llamó Ino, confundida.

— ¡Porque demonios Sakura es el único que está herido de nosotros dos! —gritó enojado, dándole un puñetazo a Sasuke. — ¡Si no hubieras sido un completo gallina, esto no estaría pasando!

— ¡Y si tu no fueras un idiota imprudente, habríamos logrado salir ilesos los tres! —rechistó Sasuke, derribándolo y propinándole un golpe en el rostro.

—Ya empezaron. —suspiró Shikamaru.

Ino y Lee dejaron escapar aire de sus bocas, la primera ignorando la pelea ajena dedico a curarle la mayor parte de las heridas que tenía su amiga con ayuda de Tenten, que amablemente compartió un poco de su agua para lavarlas. Con cuidado, la rubia medio recordando un libro que leyó cuando Sakura era su amigo sobre primeros auxilios, comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de Sakura, intentando buscar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, aunque no sabía si su diagnostico era correcto, al menos suponía que la condición de Sakura sí era delicada pero no estaba tan al borde de la muerte como pensó en un principio.

Fue el turno de Lee de poner en su lugar a esos dos, separándolos con ayuda de Choji y Shikamaru que sostenían a Naruto, mientras que él, sostenía a Sasuke.

— ¿Creen que este es el momento de ponerse a pelear? —preguntó Lee, soltándolo. —Sakura esta en muy mal estado, él estaba buscando protegerlos de esos ninjas, a ambos.

—Tú no entiendes lo que paso…—murmulló Naruto, aún enojado.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. —dijo Lee. —Sin embargo, sé que Sakura confiaba que ustedes lo cuidaran como él cuidó de ustedes. Pero he comprendido que no pueden hacerlo, así que lo llevaré conmigo. —concluyó.

Neji alzó una ceja, mientras Tenten suspiró. Lee siempre hacía lo que su corazón le dictaba, así que por más que se negaran, acabarían perdiendo.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke y Naruto resaltaron su molestia, poniéndose delante de Lee que iba por Sakura.

—Ya dije, que nos haremos cargo de él. —escupió de nuevo Sasuke, llevando una mano a sus pantalocillos, indicando que si querían pelear estaría dispuesto. —Ustedes ocúpense de sus equipos de ahora en adelante.

—Vamos Lee, los dramas por un mocoso son muy aburridos. —dijo Neji, subiendo con Tenten a la copa de un árbol. —Luego volverás a verlo. Y Sasuke, tengo mucha curiosidad de pelear contigo. —comentó al final dándole una media sonrisa.

Aun cuando Naruto y Sasuke lo rodeaban, se abrió paso hacía la chica que quería, hincándose ante ella y tomando su mano. Ino lo miró curioso, extrañado por ese comportamiento.

—Sakura, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seré un ninja mucho más fuerte. —le dijo, mirándola con una calidez infinita. El corazón de Ino comenzó a bombear fuerte, temiendo lo peor. —Uno que sea capaz de protegerte, te lo prometo. —concluyó, besando su mano.

— ¡¿AHHH?! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, CEJAS DE AZOTADOR!? —chilló Naruto, corriendo a ellos, retirando a Lee de un empujón. A Sasuke comenzó a crisparle una ceja, mirando con cierto recelo la escena.

—Lo dejaré a su cuidado entonces. —dijo Lee mirando a ambos. —Si ponen la prioridad del examen por encima de Sakura, entonces los consideraré enemigos. —amenazo, subiendo al tronco donde antes Tenten y Neji estaban, por supuesto no tardó nada en seguirlos.

—Nosotros también hay que irnos, Ino. Aún tenemos que buscar un rollo. —suspiró Shikamaru. —Menudo rollo, veníamos a atacarlos a ustedes, pero al parecer tienen el mismo rollo de tierra que nosotros.

—Pero si teníamos uno de cielo. —dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

—Se lo comió Orochimaru. —comentó Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo…?—Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sin podérselo creer.

Ino miró a Sakura, quería llamarla idiota un montón de veces, y reclamarle. Es que, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta para dejarse descubrir por Rock Lee? ¡Había límites para la idiotez! Si incluso ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo sabían. Formó usa sonrisa, sujetándole por último el listón rojo que ya amenazaba con caerse de nueva cuenta en la mano que solía tenerlo, al terminar esos infernales exámenes le compraría uno nuevo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Shikamaru, adentrándose al bosque de nuevo en compañía de su equipo.

—Sólo estoy curiosa. —comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, dando una rápida mirada atrás.

— ¿De qué?

—Es un secreto. —respondió ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Seguro que un mini-Sakura con una frente enorme y cejas de oruga color rosa era lo suficiente para inaugurar un show de raritos. Aunque si decía eso en voz alta, Sakura estaba segura que ahora sí la terminaría asesinando.

.

* * *

**Realmente quería poner el abrazo, como en el manga, sin embargo, no me terminó de agradar la idea por cómo se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas. Creo que en el manga Sakura ya había llegado a Sasuke (al menos como amiga jsjsjs), es el porqué del abrazo, mientras que en mi fic, aún busca llegar a él. **


	12. Decisión

**12\. Decisión.**

Desde el día que comenzó a tener conciencia sobre su persona Sakura recordaba que siempre se la pasaba a su padre. Al nacer, le dijeron que era un chico y como ella no distinguía uno del otro, lo aceptó. Lo duro fue cuando, después de leer un montón de libros que tenía el clan Haruno, los libros de la biblioteca de la Academia y alguno que otro prestado por Iruka-sensei, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era totalmente diferente al de un chico.

Y fue en ese tiempo, que entendió por qué su padre le estaba enseñando un jutsu para cambiar su cuerpo.

Sakura desde el principio se dio cuenta que podía razonar más rápido que sus compañeros, por eso comprendió casi de inmediato que solo a ella le ocurría eso, que no era normal. Y cuando habló con su padre de ello, él le ordenó mantenerlo en secreto y si no podía hacerlo, entonces debería buscar otro lugar al cual pertenecer.

Ese día fue el que conoció a Ino.

Desde entonces Ino comenzó a abrirle los ojos al mundo, que existía algo más que las absurdas reglas del clan Haruno. Y conoció a Naruto y Sasuke; la primera vez que Sakura vio a este último, se encontraba con Ino y sus amigas, jugando a las escondidas, las niñas tímidamente le preguntaban si quería jugar con ellas a lo que el Uchiha las ignoró por completo y siguió su camino. Sakura pensó que era un chico muy grosero y altanero, ¿por qué rechazaba la compañía de las personas cuando ella estaba buscando justo eso? ¿a quién le gustaba estar sólo en realidad?

La siguiente vez que lo vio, de nuevo se encontraba solo, aunque Naruto llegó corriendo a Sasuke para retarlo. Sakura desde el barandal donde lo observaba, sonrió cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear. Después de todo no se encontraba tan solo y eso le alegró.

Fue ahí que comenzó a observarlo cada vez más, hasta que entendió sus sentimientos, ese chico Sasuke, le gustaba.

Sakura sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía más que la anterior, las punzadas se iban extendiendo por cada centímetro de su piel y despertó gracias a eso. Pese a que sólo pudo abrir uno de sus ojos y entreabrir el otro; lo primero que notó fue que se encontraban en una pequeña cueva, a fuera estaba oscuro y lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los árboles.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta, es que gracias al cielo, el jutsu para cambiar de cuerpo no había desaparecido. Suspiró aliviada, al menos pudo guardar esa pequeña energía que necesitaba para mantenerlo.

— ¿Sasuke…Naruto? —llamó en voz baja; si estaba capturado por aquel equipo del sonido, no les quería dar la noticia que ya había despertado.

Tanteando poco a poco, guiándose por los pequeños rayos de luna que entraban en la cueva, comenzó a sentir un cuerpo que estaba acostado de lado. No tardó nada para que aquel sujeto le tomara la mano, apretándola con fuerza cuando intentó apartarla.

—Tranquilo, Sakura, soy yo. —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose entre la poca luz para que lograra distinguir su rostro. Sakura se relajó, sonriéndole.

—Me alegra. —comentó. Sakura se extrañó entonces de que Sasuke no hubiera soltado su mano, por lo que volvió a tirar de ella, buscando apartarla; se comenzaba a poner colorada, demonios, maldito Uchiha de cara bonita. Sin embargo, pese a ese intento, Sasuke no lo soltó. — ¿Sa…?

—No tenías que hacerlo, Sakura. —intervino Sasuke, mirando la mano con el listón rojo desgastado; la mano de Sakura era suave, blanquecina. —Terminaste lastimándote mucho.

— ¿Qué dices, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, acercándose un poquito más a él, sin retirar el contacto. —Lo hice porque esos sujetos trataban de matarte.

—Pero llegar a ese límite…

—Gracias a eso descubrí mi camino. —aseguró él, mirándolo a los ojos. Las orbes verdes de Sakura, observaban a Sasuke sin ninguna pizca de duda o resentimiento. —Quiero proteger lo que es importante para mí, Sasuke. Y tú entras en esa categoría.

—Sakura. —Sasuke entonces soltó su mano, retirándola como si el contacto le quemara. Sakura lo miró sorprendido, comenzando a ponerse rojo al igual que Sasuke justo ahora; la cara de ambos debería competir con la luz de la luna para ver cual alumbraba más.

— ¡C-Cómo amigo! —reprochó ella, cubriéndose el rostro. — ¡Definitivamente lo dije como amigo!

— ¡Ya lo sé, tonto! —gritó Sasuke, con una mano en sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura! —Naruto se metió de pronto a la cueva, luego de escuchar su voz, a base de tropezones.

—Naruto…

Bueno, al menos el rubio había aligerado el ambiente.

— ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! —sonrió él, poniendo la mano en su frente y mejillas. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía te duele algo? Ya ocupamos todas nuestras medicinas, pero podemos conseguir plantas medicinales ahora que estás despierto.

—E-Estoy bien. —balbuceó ella, sorprendida de las atenciones de Naruto. No estaba a costumbrada a eso, de hecho pensó que Naruto le daría un golpe por ser tan imprudente, aunque bueno, si de imprudencias hablamos, Naruto era el peor. —Sólo me duele el cuerpo, pero es por las heridas, se me pasará por la mañana.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Naruto, inclinándose a él, lo suficiente para que Sakura pasará saliva y se pegará contra la pared de la cueva. Quizás fuera por la luna, pero los ojos de Naruto resaltaban mucho más en la noche que en el día; como si aquella luz que se transmitía a través de ellos te pudiera salvar de ser absorbido por toda la oscuridad.

—Ya te dijo que está bien. —dijo Sasuke, apartándolo, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza de Naruto y echándolo para atrás, sentándolo. —Deja de invadir el espacio personal de las personas.

—Tsk, tú también estabas todo preocupado. Cargaste a Sakura en tu espalda todo el rato. —comentó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. —Debes de tener hambre, Sasuke y yo pescamos en un río cercano, todavía quedaron dos. —dijo Naruto tanteando el suelo para tomar los peces que se encontraban en las hojas. —Sasuke prende fuego.

—Estás loco, revelaría nuestra posición de inmediato. —se quejó él, negándose a hacerlo, mirando a Naruto como si fuera la persona más tonta del mundo. Sakura sonrió por lo bajo, Sasuke de vez en cuando hacía caras muy graciosas.

—No seas tacaño, Sakura no ha comido nada. —contratacó el rubio, inflando las mejillas.

—Aun así…

—Yo estoy…—las palabras de Sakura entonces fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de su estómago, atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Sasuke ya tenía un fuego bajo encendido, asando los peces que quedaban con ayuda de Naruto.

—Mira Sakura, recogimos estás plantas, según el idiota de Sasuke esto es comible.

—Te estoy escuchando, tarado.

—Sí, son comestibles. —reafirmó Sakura. —Deberías aprender que es comestible en el bosque, después de todo eres un ninja. —reprochó Sakura, sentándose en forma de mariposa al lado de Naruto.

—Esas cosas no me van. —dijo Naruto, con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir las misiones entonces? —volvió a protestar Sakura, inflando las mejillas.

— ¿Qué dices? Es obvio que siempre estaré contigo, Sakura. —sonrió, abrazándolo por los hombros. —Si tú estás a mi lado entonces no tengo que temer nada.

—Idiota. —barbulló él, feliz de sus palabras.

Naruto comenzó a reír ruidosamente, sacando uno de los pescados que ya estaba cocidos y dándoselo a Sakura. Sasuke los miró con una ceja alzada, sintiéndose extraño por la sensación de ver a Naruto y Sakura sonriéndose. Así que diciendo que iría a hacer guardia, salió de la cueva, escuchando las risas de fondo de su compañero por los chistes que estaba contando Naruto.

—Ese listón esta todo deshecho. —comentó Naruto, mordiendo el otro pescado. Sakura lo miró con los ojos en blanco, bueno, al menos tenía la fruta para complementar su comida. — ¿Por qué no te lo quitas de una vez?

—Me lo regaló Ino. —dijo Sakura, masticando la carne.

—_Ino…_—pensó Naruto, recordando con cierto temor la cara de la chica cuando Sasuke y él se quedaron con Sakura, estuvo volteando constantemente mirándolos enojada. — ¿Entonces es una prueba de su relación?

—Sigues con eso. —suspiró ella, decaída. —Ella y yo jamás hemos tenido una relación. Solo que…—Naruto observó confundido a Sakura, se había quedado en silencio y miraba seriamente el listón rojo de su mano. —me recuerda lo que soy de verdad.

— ¿Lo que eres de verdad? —secundó él, alzando una ceja.

—El día en que me lo quite, entonces será el día en que haya aceptado mi destino. —siguió Sakura, rozando el listón con su dedo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

—Naruto…, yo no quiero ser Hokage. —confesó él, sorprendiendo al rubio. —Jamás he tenido ese sueño.

— ¿Entonces?

—Como ha dicho Kakashi-sensei, mi clan es muy estricto, quieren demostrar que pueden ser los mejores. Pero, mi clan no tiene buenas habilidades, dependemos mucho del taijutsu, del ninjutsu básico y muy pocos genjutsus, estos dos últimos son los que más nos cuestan dominar; aunque bueno, manejamos bien el chakra a nuestro favor. —explicó mordiendo otro pedazo de pescado. —Desde pequeños nos obligan a aceptar un sueño que no nos pertenece, a ser algo que no somos.

— ¿Y por qué no te vas? —preguntó Naruto, terminándose el pescado. Que Sakura haya tenido el valor de confesarle ese secreto, le hacía feliz, pero también intranquilo por su amigo.

—No tengo otro sitio a donde pertenecer. —escupió Sakura, mirando al fuego. Naruto apretó los labios, molesto por ese comentario.

— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, IDIOTA!? —reprochó poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Sakura se atragantara con el pescado. — ¡¿NOSOTROS QUÉ DEMONIOS SOMOS ENTONCES!?

—Dejen de hacer tanto ruido, tarados. —dijo Sasuke, descendiendo e incorporándose a la cueva.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Este idiota cree que nosotros no somos el lugar al que pertenece! —reprochó Naruto, cruzado de brazos. Sakura lo miró con gracia, podía ver que el rubio refunfuñaba por lo bajo, maldiciendo a todo lo existente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto. Sakura suspiró, aceptando que Sasuke no diría algo tan así como Naruto. —Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te tiraron de cabeza cuando bebé como a este idiota? —preguntó Sasuke, señalando a Naruto.

— ¡Qué se supone que eso significa! —reprochó Naruto, haciendo berrinche.

—Que tienes razón. —aceptó Sasuke, mirando a Sakura fijamente. —Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no estamos solos.

Naruto y Sakura observaron con sorpresa a Sasuke, mientras que el Uchiha con las orejas rojas se salía de nuevo de la cueva, apenado de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué mosco le pico ahora? —preguntó Naruto aún pasmado. —Pero tiene razón, Sakura. ¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y nosotros a ti!

Sakura entonces tomó a Naruto por debajo de su brazo, con los nudillos paso una y otra vez en la cabeza del rubio, alborotándole todos los cabellos y haciendo que este se quejara.

¿Por qué esos dos idiotas estaban siendo tan adorables?

Paso la noche, Sakura miró a Naruto dormido, Sasuke le había ordenado dormir también, sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía que ya tenía el descanso suficiente así que fue a donde el Uchiha, quién estaba mirando como el sol del amanecer comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo.

—Naruto ha caído como roca. —comentó ella al llegar.

—No ha dormido casi nada. —dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Sakura. —Dijo que si venía un enemigo, él lo enfrentaría para que yo pudiera escapar contigo. Ya no confía en mí. —suspiró al final, mirando en dirección al sol que comenzaba a salir.

—Yo confió en ti. —habló Sakura, abrazando sus piernas.

Sasuke volteó a él, Sakura reposaba su barbilla en sus rodillas, mirando a la misma dirección que él anteriormente.

—Y Naruto también, solo que es orgulloso contigo para decirlo en voz alta. —siguió. Los pequeños rayos de sol que los estaban alcanzando, dándoles una agradable sensación cálida, se reflejaban en los ojos verdes de Sakura haciéndolos más brillantes. —Sasuke…

— ¿Sí?

—Me gusta mucho estar en este equipo. —sonrió, contagiando al Uchiha. Él también comenzaba a pensar igual, tener a Naruto y Sakura de compañeros, no era tan desagradable como lo imaginó.

Mientras que Sasuke bajaba de la roca para llevarse a Naruto, Sakura lo observó en silencio; recordando que antes de desmayarse, Sasuke tenía esas marcas en su cuerpo, regalo de Orochimaru, le daban escalofríos cada que pensaba en eso, temiendo que las palabras se ese sujeto fueran reales y Sasuke terminara buscándolo; no obstante, ese día, Sasuke sonrió muchas más veces que las anteriores y eso a ella le encantaba, aquella sonrisa de Sasuke, la llenaba de alegría casi igual que la de Naruto, así que no importaba cuanto le costara, salvaría a Sasuke de aquella oscuridad a la que se dirigía.


	13. Kabuto

**13\. Kabuto.**

Cuatro días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Sakura sentía que se estaban atrasando cada vez más por su culpa y al paso que iban no conseguirían llegar hasta dentro de tres días más. E incluso si lograban llegar en ese día que les quedaba, no tenían otro rollo consigo.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sakura! —dijo Naruto la noche del tercer día, dándole suaves golpecitos en su espalda. —Nos las arreglaremos de una y otra forma para conseguir un rollo.

Sasuke parecía de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, Sakura sintió que por primera vez la sonrisa de Naruto no le animó del todo. No había nada peor que sentirse un estorbo con las personas que quería que lo reconocieran. Quizás fue por tener eso en mente que no dudó en tantear el terreno la mañana del cuarto día, buscando un equipo al cual robarle un rollo del cielo.

Lo único que consiguió fue abrirse el apetito mucho antes de que Naruto y Sasuke despertaran, nadie andaba por los alrededores, lo cual también la alarmó. ¿Sería acaso que ya todos los equipos habrían ingresado a la torre? Miró a su equipo con culpabilidad, quitándose la camisa comenzó a cambiarse las vendas para lavar las que tenía antes de que alguno de los dos despertara; intentaba mantener al margen sus heridas, no obstante, estas volvían a abrirse cada cierto tiempo.

Aún no entendía como Naruto se pudo curar tan rápido, es decir, lo entendía por el lado de Sasuke ya que podía deducir que el poder de Orochimaru le daba esa habilidad, pero del lado de Naruto, ¿sería por el sello que le había puesto el mismo antes de que Naruto quedara inconsciente?

Luego de cambiarse las vendas, con esa duda en mente se acercó a gatas a Naruto, observando a los dos chicos que parecían estar en su séptimo sueño, no los culpaba, incluso ella estaba al borde del colapso. Movió a Naruto suavemente, asegurándose de que estuviera profundamente dormido y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre de su chaqueta. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al ver la malla que llevaba debajo de esta, por los agujeros podía ver unas marcas, pero no lo suficiente para entender que llevaba escrito Naruto ahí.

Naruto se removió por el frío que la abertura le causo, poniéndose de costado, de espalda a Sakura; ella puso los ojos en blanco, había estado muy cerca de traducir una frase. Volviendo la vista a Sasuke, después a Naruto, tiró del rubio, colocándose encima de él, subiendo la malla que limitaba su visión.

El rubio volvió a estremecerse, lo suficiente para comenzar a abrir los ojos y saber porque tenía tanto frio. Lo primero que notó fue algo rosa, que se balanceaba suavemente con el frío viento de la mañana, lo segundo fueron los enormes ojos de Sakura que comenzaron a girar por todos lados, buscando perderlo de vista, mientras que el color rojo bañaba sus mejillas. Naruto se talló un ojo entonces, bostezando ruidosamente, provocando que Sakura le tapara la boca en un instante, ordenándole silencio.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta en qué situación se encontraban. Sakura estaba encima de él, con el pecho descubierto lleno de vendas y únicamente sus pantalones negros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla haciéndole compañía.

Fue el turno de Naruto para que su cabeza comenzara a quedarse en blanco, y que toda su cara se pusiera tan roja como la de Sakura en esos momentos.

— ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO! —bramó Uzumaki haciendo retumbar toda la cueva y tirando a Sakura para el costado quién se cubrió el rostro, totalmente avergonzado.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, despertando rápidamente, totalmente alerta. Al ver a un Sakura en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto y las orejas rojas, más un Naruto que estaba escondido detrás de una roca, observando en esa dirección con aura amenazante, supo que debió ser un estupidez. —Tienen mucha energía el día de hoy. —bufó Sasuke, poniéndole a Sakura su camiseta roja en la cabeza. Sonrió al notar que sus orejas tenían el mismo color que esta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hacías!? —gritó Naruto desde lejos, con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora. Sasuke pareció confundido por su reclamo.

— ¡E-Es un malentendido! —contestó Sakura, colocándose su camisa rápidamente. — ¡Definitivamente es un malentendido, Naruto!

— ¡Sí cómo no! —reprochó, señalándolo con un dedo juzgador. Sakura agachó la mirada, volviéndose a cubrir el rostro, podría ser la más inteligente de la escuela pero su torpeza no la superaba nadie; al menos, que bueno que Sasuke no había visto eso. ¡Y más le valía a Naruto no decirlo!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Sasuke picó la cabeza de Sakura, queriendo que alguien le explicara de una buena vez. — ¿Qué le hiciste al tarado de Naruto?

— ¡Aléjate de él, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, aun señalándolo de arriba para abajo. — ¡Él estaba…!

— ¡Quería ver la marca que te puso Orochimaru! —respondió Sakura de inmediato, evitando así que Naruto le dijera a Sasuke. Vaya a saber qué pensaría el Uchiha de eso.

— ¿Marca? —preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza. Alzándose la malla, solo vio el tatuaje que desde pequeño tuvo incorporado.

—Antes de que te desmayaras vi cómo te puso la mano en el estómago. —dijo, acercándose a Naruto y sacándolo de la roca. Este seguía mirando su estómago, buscando nuevas marcas, a decir verdad no solía mirarse mucho, sentía que por tener eso nadie en la aldea lo quería. Sakura intentó imitar la misma pose de Orochimaru, colocándola de nuevo en el estómago de Naruto.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cuello, recordando la marca que le había puesto Orochimaru al morderlo. Seguía punzándole, llegando a un punto donde todo lo quería hacer por la noche era dormir.

—También a Sasuke le puso una marca en el cuello. —dijo Sakura, señalando al nombrado que lo miró con sorpresa. — ¿Te duele todavía, Sasuke?

—No.

—Debió ser solo para asustarnos. —comentó Naruto, pensativo. —Sí, ¿qué tal a ti, Sakura?

—Sólo me dejó heridas. —bufó él. —Si era para asustarnos entonces Sasuke no habría liberado ese tipo de poder, estoy preocupado por eso. Deberíamos decirle a esa instructora loca o a Kakashi-sensei cuando ingresemos a la torre.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo Naruto, cruzado de brazos.

Sasuke puso una mano en su cuello, pensativo. Cuando las marcas tomaron control de él comprendió que ese era el poder que necesitaba para derrotar a su hermano de una vez por todas, vengar a su clan; sin embargo, cada que recordaba esa escena, también veía a Sakura, intentando llegar a él con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pidiéndole que parara, que ese sujeto no era él. Y algo le decía que tenía razón, que no debía tomar lo que le fue ofrecido.

—Toma. —Sakura le ofreció la última de las bayas que le quedaban en su bolsillo a Naruto, quién de inmediato la tomó, agradeciendo.

—Por un momento pensé que el cejotas te había contagiado lo rarito. —comentó Naruto.

— ¡No te metas con Lee! —reprochó Sakura, pegándole un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que Naruto escupiera la baya y esta rodara hasta los pies de Sasuke, que les volvió a prestar atención. — ¡Él hizo un gran esfuerzo para protegernos!

—Me golpeaste muy duro, tonto. —dijo Naruto, buscando devolverle el golpe, Sakura le detuvo ambos brazos, y el rubio comenzó a manotear, buscando alcanzarlo. — ¡Déjame golpearte!

—Es suficiente de los juegos. —recriminó Sasuke, quitándose la mano del cuello. —Todavía nos queda un rollo que buscar y estamos con el tiempo a los limites. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Yo puedo ayudarles con eso. —dijo Kabuto, apareciendo en el margen de la cueva, recargado.

— ¿Cuándo? —gritaron los tres sorprendidos.

Mientras Kabuto los llevaba por el bosque, después de que Naruto y Sakura ayudaron a tranquilizar a Sasuke para que no comenzara a pelear, el chico de cabello griseo les regalaba sonrisas de vez en cuando que Sakura sentía bastante tranquilas. Al menos encontrar más aliados en ese bosque donde la mayoría era enemigos, y sobre todo, se encontraba ese tal Orochimaru, era agradable.

Pese a eso, Sakura pudo notar que la mayoría del tiempo Kabuto inspeccionaba a Sasuke. No era de extrañarse después de todo, su compañero de equipo después de todo lo había atacado, a lo mejor estaba pensando que en cuanto él se distrajera le quitaría su rollo.

—Sakura. —murmuró Sasuke a su lado, mientras Naruto platicaba con Kabuto acerca de los distintos tipos de ramen.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Quieres agua? —preguntó, ofreciéndole la garrafa, ella era la encargada de la comida y los suministros.

—No. —él negó con la cabeza. —Es sobre la marca.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es eso. —evadió la pregunta, frunciendo la boca.

—¿Entonces?

—Acerca de lo que dijiste de decirle a Kakashi y los demás. —comentó Sasuke, mirándolo de reojo. —Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sakura, confundida. —Es muy importante, no puedes mantenerlo en secreto.

—Quiero ser yo quién decida eso. —dijo Sasuke, tornándose serio. —Esto no te corresponde.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura formó una sonrisa molesta en el rostro, con una vena que comenzó a marcársele en el rostro. — ¡Por supuesto que me concierne!

Kabuto y Naruto voltearon a ellos, sin saber que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué están peleando? —preguntó Naruto, acercándose. —Le están dando mala impresión a Kabuto.

—No se molesten por mí, pero sí deberíamos guardar silencio, estamos cerca de los recolectores de rollos.

—No lo hace. —espetó Sasuke, dándose media vuelta. —Es mi decisión. Así que tú mantén la boca cerrada.

—Tú no me vas a estar dando órdenes. —contestó Sakura, irritada. Sasuke se volteó a él con las cejas fruncidas, intentando intimidarlo. Un escalofrío de enojo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura, erizándole cada vello de su piel. ¡Lo que le faltaba! — ¿Ves esto, Sasuke? —preguntó, señalando la banda en su frente.

—Sí. Siempre la estás cambiando de lugar.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro?

—La he puesto en mi frente porque ya no la pienso cambiar nunca más de ahí. —dijo Sakura, firme. —Y eso es porque al protegerlos decidí que nunca más les vería la espalda. Ni a ti, ni a Naruto, ni a nadie más.

Sasuke lo miró interrogante, sin comprender a que se refería.

—Quiero decir, que no me fracture tres costillas para que ahora vengas tú a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. —escupió enojado. Naruto pasó saliva, Sakura daba miedo. —Ahora estoy a tu nivel, Sasuke, no te atrevas a rebajarme a donde estaba antes.

—No estoy haciendo eso. —reprochó el Uchiha, dándole la cara.

—Bien, entonces, voy a hacer lo que considere necesario para proteger a mis amigos. Y eso, te guste o no, te incluye. —bufó, pasándolo derecho, a pasos firmes y molestos.

Justo cuando estaba pasando al lado de Naruto y Kabuto para tomar la delantera, este último lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, deteniendo su avance. Sakura giró a él más molesto, aunque al mirar a través de sus lentes, notó un destello fugaz de maldad. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sacudiendo sus ideas, estaba demasiado molesta y ahora sentía que todo el mundo la quería atacar.

—Estás muy herido, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Kabuto, soltándolo, con la misma sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad. —Caminas lento, además de ves en cuando te agarras los costados y eso de las tres costillas puede que sea verdad.

—Bueno…

—Yo puedo ayudarte, sé ninjutsu médico. —dijo Kabuto, con las manos en la cintura. —Si nos encontramos con los recolectores de rollos tendremos que librar una batalla, así que no es bueno que estés así.

— ¿No es genial, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, alzando las manos feliz. —Podrás curarte.

—Aún no soy muy bueno. —comentó el de pelo gris, rascándose la nuca. —Puede que haya algunos efectos secundarios.

—Hazlo Kabuto. —dijo Naruto, animándolo. —Mientras Sasuke y yo iremos por unas plantas medicinales y algo de comer.

—Esperen, no se alejen mucho. —reprochó él. —Pueden estar cerca.

—No lo haremos. —Naruto comenzó a empujar a Sasuke, a pesar de las quejas de este, llevándoselo de ahí.

—Ven, Sakura. —dijo Kabuto, sentándolo al pie de un árbol. Sus manos comenzaron a colorearse con chakra verde, el cual fue esparciendo en el pecho de Sakura.

—Lo lamento, Kabuto, a pesar de que nos estás ayudando hemos montado toda una escenita. —dijo ella, aspirando hondo al sentir como algo se removía dentro.

—Vamos, todos los equipos se pelean de vez en cuando. —siguió él, sin darle importancia. —Además Sasuke parece ser algo terco, normal que te saque de tus casillas al igual que Naruto.

—Son buenos a pesar de todo, por eso quiero estar a su igual. —comentó Sakura, mordiéndose la mano para no gritar. El jutsu medico dolía más de lo esperado. —Son mis mejores amigos, no quiero perderlos.

— ¿De verdad? —sonrió Kabuto, haciendo más presión en una herida; Sakura se retorció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Yo no me podría imaginar nunca que los tres se separaran.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo ella, en un jadeo. —Naruto lo ha dicho. Ya no estamos más solos. Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni yo, ahora tenemos a Kakashi-sensei también.

—Me alegro. Ya verás que siempre será así. —Sakura notó la sonrisa de Kabuto al terminar, era algo burda, y no le transmitía la misma tranquilidad de antes pero tal vez solo fuera el efecto del cansancio que el ninjutsu médico le provocó.

—Ya volvimos. —dijo Naruto, llegando con un Sasuke más irritado que nunca. Ambos llevaban un golpe en la mejilla, cosa que alertó a Sakura. —Nos apareció un enemigo, nada que no pudiéramos vencer, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —preguntó hacía él, este asintió con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.

—Me alegro. Sakura ya está en mejores condiciones. —comentó Kabuto. —Es hora de seguir avanzando.

Sakura se sintió con su energía renovada, ya no sentía ese dolor en las costillas y podía moverse con más libertad. Ahora a la par de Naruto que comenzó a hablar sobre tomar un baño una vez que estuvieran en la torre o volvieran a sus casas, miró de reojo a Sasuke que le evitó la mirada descaradamente, agarrando platica con Kabuto.

Este último sonrió internamente al ver aquella reacción en el Uchiha.

Sakura no esperaba lo que vendría, pobre chico idiota; al menos esperaba que si lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo no lo mataba, la despedida de Sasuke Uchiha y la captura del kyubi por Akatsuki lo rematara por completo.


	14. Alguien con quién reír

**14\. Alguien con quién reír, jugar y llorar. **

Sasuke miró a Naruto con molestia mientras avanzaban, muy a su pesar iba apoyándose en Sakura para poder seguir caminando. Ahora resultaba que él era el estorbo. Después de la batalla que montaron con los recolectores de rollos, se sintió muy opacado por Naruto, es decir, sabía que no era su culpa, la marca de Orochimaru le había impedido realizar el sharingan, además su cuerpo colapso, impidiendo que pudiera hacer otro movimiento más que quejarse y preocupar a Sakura y Kabuto.

Aunque al final todo dio un resultado para bien, odio aquella manera en que se consiguió.

— ¡Al fin lo conseguimos! —celebró Naruto alzando los puños al cielo. Sakura alzó una mano también, mientras que Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, mirando a otro lado. — ¡Estamos a un paso más adelante! ¡Pronto seremos gennins, después jounins…!

—Estás muy emocionado. —contestó Sakura, ya agotado. Quería dormir al menos tres días seguidos. —No puedo creer que aún tengas mucha energía.

—Es porque es un idiota. —dijo Sasuke con acidez.

— ¡Escuche eso! —recriminó Naruto, señalándolo.

—No comiencen a pelear. —bufó Sakura, dejando caer sus hombros.

Una vez que Iruka apareció delante de ellos y les dio las indicaciones que debían de seguir, felicitándolos en el proceso, los tres siguieron su camino por la torre. Sasuke caminaba con esfuerzo, pero era mejor que llegar apoyado en Sakura, al cual por cierto, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Naruto y Sakura iban unos pasos más adelante, platicando entre ellos con tanta fluidez que lo irritó de más.

¿Acaso Sakura no iba a hablarle? ¿De verdad pensaba declarar ante todos que había sido un cobarde y permitió que Orochimaru lo marcara?

— ¿Crees que nos asciendan de una vez a chunnis? —preguntó Naruto, desbordando alegría. — ¡Entonces Kakashi-sensei nos respetará más y ya no llegará tarde!

—Suena a un sueño muy lejano, incluso más que ser Hokage. —suspiró Sakura. —Él seguirá llegando tarde.

— ¿No estás emocionado, Sakura? —dijo Naruto, ladeando la cabeza. —Tú padre seguro estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando terminemos los exámenes.

Sakura lo meditó por un momento y comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro tan pronto como se contagió de la esperanza que le dio Naruto. Ser chunnin significaba que podría salir a más misiones con Naruto y Sasuke, además su padre podría presumir eso, y lo dejaría en paz al menos por unos meses.

—Ahora lo estoy. —comentó, alzándole el pulgar.

— ¡SAKURA! —el grito de Lee opaco todo el bullicio en la explanada donde se encontraban todos. Tan pronto como Sakura parpadeo, Lee ya se encontraba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sus ojos la inspeccionaban de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tardaron mucho en llegar, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Completamos la misión. —dijo ella, mostrándole ambos pulgares. — ¡Estamos dentro de los exámenes todavía!

Naruto comenzó a festejar a la par de Sakura, chocando las palmas, comenzaron a bailar dando vueltas en un círculo. Mientras el equipo ocho y el de Ino comenzaban a avanzar a ellos. Sasuke pudo ver que la rubia tenía una cara preocupada, pese a que luego la cambio por una más arrogante cuando Sakura volteó a ella, estaba ocultando sus sentimientos para no preocuparlo.

De verdad, ¿por qué se interesaba tanto en el vínculo de ellos dos?

—Así que tú y tu frentesota resistieron. —comentó Ino, echando su cabello hacía atrás; interrumpiendo el baile de Lee, quién se unió ellos, Naruto y Sakura. —Seguro que nada más fuiste una lata para Sasuke, no dudo que él los haya traído hasta acá.

— ¡Ustedes son el equipo más débil, no tienen derecho de hablar! —reprochó Sakura con los ojos en blanco, y una vena remarcada en la frente.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Ino comenzó a tirar de un mechón de cabello de Sakura, al tiempo en que el pelirrosa le aplastaba el cachete con una mano.

Mientras peleaban, Ino empujó con fuerza a Sakura, haciéndolo traspillar y chocar con alguien.

—Lo sie…

Era el ninja del sonido al que se había enfrentado, Zaku. Él tenía el brazo que Sasuke le había roto vendado, y su mirada se mostraba con absoluto rencor a Sakura que no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento, incluso la afiló a él, advirtiéndole que lo hecho no quedaría jamás en el olvido.

—Vamos, Sakura. —dijo Naruto, tomándole el brazo. Lee también se puso a su lado, con mirada seria. —No vale la pena.

—Si no fuera por el Uchiha, tú estarías muerto. —comentó él con sarcasmo. Sasuke desde el otro lado también estaba pendiente a eso, con una mano cerca de su maletín donde guardaba los shurikens por si comenzaba una pelea de nuevo. —Deberías agradecerle.

— ¿No es al revés? —dijo Sakura, alzando una ceja. Zaku intentó dar un paso a él, sin embargo, su compañero de equipo se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza.

—No estás siendo prudente, Zaku.

—Vámonos. —dijo Lee.

Sakura suspiró cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos, a decir verdad, se sintió totalmente nerviosa cuando los vio. Su cuerpo todavía recordaba el dolor de las heridas causadas, al menos esperaba que cuando llegaran los aplicadores del examen dijeran que todo estaba terminado ahí, que se convertirían en chunnins y nunca más volver a esos tipos del sonido, ni a Orochimaru.

Cuando todos los junnins, incluidos Kakashi, y el tercer Hokage aparecieron, los ánimos de Sakura decayeron al suelo. Sus esperanzas fueron arrancadas cuando una tercera prueba fue anunciada. Y no solo eso, también les dieron la opción de retirarse a aquellos que no estuvieran en buenas condiciones o quisieran abandonar.

Como Sasuke.

—_"Haré lo que sea para proteger mis amigos, y eso para bien o para mal, te incluye a ti. Sasuke."_

¿Qué importaba si lo odiaba? ¿Qué importaba si Sasuke ya no le volvía a sonreír? Habría otras oportunidades, una vez curado, podría aplicar y lo pasaría de inmediato, después de todo el Uchiha era un prodigio y si era necesario, también ella se saldría e incluso podría convencer a Naruto. Sasuke no tendría que hacerlo solo, de esa manera no sentiría que falló.

—Te dije que no. —reprochó el Uchiha, bajándole la mano de golpe al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, aun agarrándose el cuello que le había punzado poco antes.

—Yo te dije que no iba a pedirte permiso. —contratacó Sakura, sosteniéndole la mirada. —No tienes que hacerlo solo, yo te acompañaré, Sasuke.

— ¿De verdad crees que tu padre te lo perdonaría? —dijo él, molesto. Una punzada llegó al pecho de Sakura, pensando en lo terrible que sería para ella volver y decir que abandono.

Naruto observó a ambos preocupado, aunque entendía la angustia de Sakura, también entendía porque Sasuke no quería rendirse. Naruto deseaba pelear con Sasuke, siendo su rival, no le gustaba la idea de que desistiera; pero pensando como compañero de equipo, quizás fuera lo mejor.

—Ahora mismo no me interesa mi padre, ni mi clan. —comentó Sakura, frunciendo las cejas. Sorprendiendo al mismo Sasuke.—Me importas tú, Sasuke.

El Uchiha lo miró asombrado, soltando su mano en el proceso. Sakura le apartó la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza a sus costados.

—Es obvio que no estás bien. Kakashi-sensei podrá ayudarte, estoy seguro. —dijo, más calmado, intentando llegar hasta él. —No necesitas ese poder tan aterrador, ese no eres tú.

Aquella frase tocó el fondo de Sasuke, ese que mantenía oculto de Naruto y Sakura; recordó entonces la silueta de su hermano, observándolo desde arriba. Cuando al momento de irse todo quedó en absoluto silencio y él fue corriendo en la oscuridad, buscando alcanzarlo, queriendo, añorando que aquello hubiera sido una desagradable pesadilla.

Y ahora, venía este niño de buenas a primeras diciéndole que lo conocía, que _aquel_ sujeto que acepto el poder de Orochimar no era él.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? —escupió Sasuke, enojado. Sintió entonces que veía detrás a aquel sujeto que le arrebató todo, y la un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo ponerse frío. —Eres un fastidio.

— ¿Qué?

—A veces desearía no tenerte en mi equipo.

Sakura dilató su mirada, dolida por ese comentario. ¿Era eso lo que sus sentimientos significaban para Sasuke? ¿Un fastidio? Ella solo estaba preocupada por él.

—Solo porque hemos compartido unos meses juntos, no creas que me conoces de toda la vida. Un niño tan idiota como tú jamás entendería mi verdadero objetivo. Mi venganza. Yo no estoy aquí para jugar a los amiguitos como Naruto y tú, así que si vas a interponerte en mi camino, te consideraré un obstáculo para mi objetivo. Y te eliminaré.

— ¡Sasuke! —Naruto se metió, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Naruto, ¿acaso no quieres pelear conmigo? —dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole. —Yo me estoy muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.

Sakura ocultó la mirada tras su flequillo, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños en su costado. Mientras Naruto asentía con una sonrisa retadora que Sasuke le devolvió, bien, ahora solo quedaba Sakura por convencer.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sakura?

—Él estará bien, Sakura. —secundó Naruto.

Sakura los miró a ambos fijamente, sus ojos verdes se veían cristalizados, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto al verlo se sintió un traidor y quiso dar un paso a él, no quería verlo triste, sin embargo, las palabras de él lo detuvieron en su lugar.

—Anda, ve y muérete. —escupió Sakura ácidamente.

—Sa-

—Si nadie más va alzar la mano, daremos inicio al primer combate. —dijo Hayate, interviniendo a Naruto.

La pantalla comenzó a lanzar todos los nombres al azar, Sakura observó la pantalla pasando saliva lentamente; sus labios estaban secos, su cuerpo agotado y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría del enojo, tristeza y amargura que las palabras de Sasuke le produjeron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Pensaba que hasta ese tiempo ya tenían una conexión, después de todo lo pasado en la tierra de las olas, pensó ingenuamente que pudo llegar a él, tal y como Naruto. No quería que Sasuke muriera, por supuesto que eso fue dicho de dientes para afuera; sin embargo, tampoco quería que recurriera al poder otorgado de Orochimaru, eso sería mil veces peor que la muerte.

Al mirar el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla su cuerpo se estremeció. Cuando se giró a mirar a la mayoría de los presentes, notó que todos y cada uno de ellos, miraban a Sasuke, los novatos de la hoja con curia, después de todo había sido su compañero de clases. Los demás, tenían esa mirada de estar esperando algo de él, tenía el prestigio Uchiha, necesitaban ver que Sasuke merecía la pena; incluso Lee estaba esperándolo con ansias.

Que presión llevaba Sasuke sobre sus hombros. Ojalá se detuviera un momento a escuchar, que no necesitaba impresionar a nadie, que ya todos sabían lo grandioso que era.

—Sakura. —Ino se acercó lentamente mientras los jounnins indicaban que los demás debían permanecer arriba de la explanada.

Sasuke se giró al escuchar el nombre de su compañero, frunciendo las cejas al ver que Ino se ponía delante de él, atrayendo la atención del de cabello rosa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ino? —preguntó indiferente, desviándole la mirada.

—La banda en tu cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene? —Sakura alzó una ceja, volviendo la vista a ella sin comprenderla.

Ino frunció la boca, molesta de que ella estuviera olvidando la declaración de guerra dada; aunque era comprensible porque a leguas se veía que estaba preocupada por Sasuke. No obstante, Sakura era su rival, por lo que no podía perdonárselo tan fácil.

—Hace resaltar más tu fea frente. —comentó, chocándole el hombro. Sakura se dejó pasar, extrañado por la actitud contraria.

Y luego recordó.

Sasuke pudo percatarse de que una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de Sakura, que llevó una mano a su banda, tocándola suavemente. Según lo dicho por Sakura allá afuera, en el bosque de la muerte, la banda en su cabeza significaba algo muy especial para él, lo cual tenía que ver con Ino al parecer.

—Sakura, tenemos que subir. —dijo Naruto, llegando a su lado.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? —Lee se colocó también a su lado, preocupado por ella.

— ¡Estoy bien, de verdad! —aclaró de inmediato, disculpándose con Lee de nuevo por preocuparlo tanto. Al parecer no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Naruto hizo un mohín al verse ignorado por su compañero, que ya estaba más delante con Lee, platicando y agradeciendo cada que el viento pasaba. ¿Había hecho mal en no apoyarlo? Pero el que Sasuke lo reconociera, al fin, le había puesto infinitamente feliz. ¿Sakura podría entenderlo? ¿Lo perdonaría? Podría invitarlo a comer ramen, eso siempre alegraba a ambos cuando peleaban, ¿no?

Se sentía mal cuando Sakura lo ignoraba, era una sensación muy fea y a partir de hoy no quería que pasara nunca más. Porque Sakura era su amigo más importante, porque Sakura fue, junto a Sasuke, los primeros que no se apartaron de él al igual que toda la aldea.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, volteando junto a Lee que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de verdad debía gustarle un montón Sakura. —Tenemos que subir.

Entonces, cuando volvió a hablarle, toda la alegría de Naruto volvió a su sonrisa formando una tan grande que incluso sus ojos destellaron con alegría. Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada por el gesto, aunque bueno, era Naruto, pocas veces podía entenderlo del todo.

Naruto en cambio, mientras avanzaba a ellos pensó que a él también debía gustarle mucho Sakura.

— ¡Como amigo! —gritó, exaltando a los dos a su lado, ganándose un golpe de Sakura por asustarlos.

Mientras se preparaba para la batalla y recibía la advertencia de Kakashi para no utilizar el sharingan, los ojos negros de Sasuke no pudieron evitar dirigirse a Sakura, quién platicaba con Lee y notando que comenzó a molestarse cuando el chico con corte de hongo y cejas anormales le puso una mano en su hombro, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa del contrario.

Aún no lo entendía del todo, quizás fuera por eso que también se encontraba molesto con Sakura. ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo cada que miraba una interacción de Sakura e Ino? ¿O por qué se sintió molesto cuando Lee se le declaró sin ningún tapujo? Además, Sakura parecía admirarlo ahora, ya no notaba esa barrera entre Lee y él, aquella persona se había ganado la total confianza del contrario en muy poco tiempo.

Al escuchar el grito de Naruto se extrañó, no obstante, la reacción de Sakura fue natural como siempre.

¿Por qué a Naruto podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente siempre pero con él era diferente?

Sasuke siguió hundido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que desde atrás Orochimaru infiltrado lo observaba con curiosidad, a parte del sello, notó que Sasuke no paraba de mirar a un lado de vez en cuando, queriendo no ser obvio, a ese chico de cabello rosa que le había enfrentado si tapujos, al cual sus secuaces del sonido lastimaron y según Kabuto, había peleado con Sasuke antes de ingresar a la torre.

Se puso a pensar, después de ver que Sasuke rechistó por lo bajo, que quizás sí debió eliminar a ese estorbo rosa cuando pudo.

Cuando la pelea de Sasuke comenzó y este se vio afectado por el sello maldito, Sakura cerró los puños en el tubo del barandal, observando con coraje el sello que tenía el Uchiha. Pudo haberlo protegido, evitar que ese maldito Orochimaru lo marcara y ahora Sasuke estuviera sufriendo.

—Sakura. —llamó Kakashi, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, inclinándose lo suficiente para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. —Yo cuidaré de Sasuke, no te preocupes.

Sakura volteó a Kakashi, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, Kakashi le sonrió revolviéndole los cabellos con ternura, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle más confianza.

— ¿Lo promete, sensei? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa; Kakashi admiró todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar.

—Es una promesa, Sakura.

Entonces su alumno extendió su dedo menique a él, para sellar la promesa, Kakashi hizo lo mismo, entrelazando los dedos.

—Es una promesa, Kakashi-sensei. —dijo Sakura, buscando tranquilizarse. —Yo… haré mi mayor esfuerzo también, de esa forma,…, Sasuke se quedará con nosotros. ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa que le dio Kakashi en ese momento la reconfortó demasiado, tanto así que sus manos dejaron de apretar el barandal y sonrió a Sasuke en la explanada, que buscaba levantarse después del golpe que le dieron, debido al sello estaba perdiendo.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no pierdas. —escuchó decir a Naruto, que estaba completamente concentrado en la pelea.

— ¡Tú puedes, príncipe idiota! —gritó Sakura, haciendo un megáfono con las manos. — ¡Si pierdes Naruto y yo iremos a comer ramen sin ti!

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Kakashi, sintiéndose excluido.

—Sensei, usted no paga ni su propia cuenta. —respondió Sakura, inflando las mejillas.

—Idiota. —sonrió Sasuke desde abajo, ocultando su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, aunque no lo suficiente para que quién mas le prestaba atención comenzara a molestarse, es decir, Orochimaru. — ¿Por qué demonios es tan tonto para volveré a sonreír después de las cosas que dije?

Con eso en mente, más el recuerdo de Sakura y Naruto preocupados por él, y el abrazo dado a Sakura, se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de retener la marca cuando salió, de volverla a meter en el sello y ganar la pelea.

Claro que los gritos de Sakura y Naruto no tardaron en escucharse por todo el lugar, mientras que Sasuke observó a todos a su alrededor, ellos estaban esperando a que ganara, como si fuera su obligación; pero no su equipo, que celebraban como si fuera su propia victoria.

—Sasuke, necesito que me acompañes. —pidió Kakashi, llegando a su lado. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, ya se lo venía venir.

Mientras seguía a Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar atrás, Sakura también lo estaba observando y como si fuera un secreto entre ambos, le alzó el pulgar a escondidas, para que nadie a parte de él pudiera verlo; en señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Sasuke hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que sus hombros estaban tensos debido a eso, y cuando Sakura le sonrió, algo retumbo en su corazón, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente y perderse con Kakashi del lugar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—Sasuke, ¿la marca te ha dado fiebre? —preguntó Kakashi, extrañado por la cara roja de su alumno.

El Uchiha tosió, recobrando la compostura. —Me siento algo débil, es todo.

—Cuando terminemos podrás ir a descansar. —dijo Kakashi. —Por cierto, Sakura está muy preocupado, deberías arreglarte con él después.

Sasuke entonces recordó lo de momentos atrás, formando una diminuta sonrisa que sorprendió a Kakashi; aquello había sido algo pequeño, fugaz y banal para cualquiera, era un gesto simple que Sakura siempre hacía, sin embargo, ese día para Sasuke Uchiha había representado algo increíble, el saber que su persona especial no estaba enojado con él.

—Sasuke, no podemos detenernos. —ordenó Kakashi al sentir los pasos contrarios detenerse.

_"Sakura… ¿es mi persona especial?" _Se preguntó, pasando saliva, recordando las palabras que decía su madre sobre encontrar a alguien con quién querer pasar el resto de su vida, con quién pudiera reír, jugar, pelear, perdonarse y que ambos se preocuparan por el otro.

Miró su mano, aún sentía la mano de Sakura ahí, pequeña y cálida.

Y se dio cuenta, que desde aquella vez que vio la fragilidad de su amigo y este le tomó la mano, buscando un consuelo en él, algo cambió.


	15. Tendremos el destino

**15\. Tendremos el destino que nosotros hayamos elegido. **

Sakura frunció la boca al ver la facilidad con la que todos estaban derrotando a sus oponentes, incluido Zaku; es decir, a ella le había costado un montón llegar hasta él, pero la habilidad de Shino le permitió en minutos derrotarlo por completo. En este mundo ninja las habilidades que heredabas de tu clan, eran las más importantes, las que te permitían ganar y llegar lejos.

Ahora observaba el combate de ese tal Kankuro y Tsurugi, ambos con buenas habilidades en la pelea. Instintivamente tocó el listón rojo de su mano; los Haruno no poseían ninguna habilidad en especial, más que su fuerza de voluntad y de vez en cuando esa también flaqueaba.

— ¿No te quedarás a ver? —preguntó Naruto, que tenía un brazo detrás de su cabeza y con ayuda de Lee, buscaban recrear los movimientos de Tsurugi.

—Iré rápido al baño. —contestó Sakura, sonriendo; Naruto y Lee se miraron preocupados, aquella era una sonrisa muy falsa.

Al ver que se marchaba Ino lo siguió en un rato después, a pesar de la advertencia de Shikamaru para que no provocara a Sakura. La verdad es que seguía preocupada por ella, y ahora también lo estaba por Sasuke. Esa marca en su cuello no iba a matarlo, ¿verdad?

Ino se quedó fuera del baño de hombres, esperando a que Sakura saliera.

—_Tienes una buena cara. _—_dijo Ino tomando el mentón de Sakura y volteándolo a ambos lados para obsérvalo con cautela. Sakura frunció su boca, quejándose del agarre contrario. _—_Sakura, serás muy popular cuando seas grande, incluso puede que superes a Sasuke._

—_Si tengo que ser igual que ese príncipe idiota, paso. _—_contestó él, cruzándose de brazos._ —_De verdad Ino, no sé qué le ves. Siempre te ignora._

—_Bueno, eso no le quita lo genial y guapo que es._

—_Pero tú te mereces algo infinitamente mejor. _—_reprochó Sakura, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cadera en pose triunfal._ —_Si tú te llegas a casar un día, me aseguraré que sea con el mejor tipo de la aldea. ¡No aceptaré menos que eso! ¡Y Sasuke-príncipe idiota no entra en esa categoría! _

_Ino se echó a reír, mirando la determinación de Sakura al decir aquello. Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro cuando le entregó el listón, y por lo menos, no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haber hablado con Sakura, él era un chico bastante divertido, y ahora podía alzar el rostro cada que hablaban. _

—_Entonces, ¿quién se casará conmigo si tu pones a prueba a todos?_ —_reprochó Ino, haciendo un mohín. _—_Espantaras a todos mis pretendientes._

—_Aquel que este contigo, Ino, será el chico más afortunado del mundo. _

_Tal vez fue por la emoción del momento o por que las palabras de Sakura la hicieron infinitamente feliz, aunque de hecho, si se lo ponía a pensar con claridad fue con la sinceridad con la que su amigo lo dijo que hizo que el corazón de Ino comenzara a girarse a él. A anhelar a estar a su lado para siempre._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura, saliendo del baño.

—Estoy preocupada por Sasuke. —respondió Ino, cruzada de brazos. —Esa marca que tiene en su cuello y se expandió en el bosque, ¿qué es?

—No tengo idea. —dijo Sakura.

Ino frunció la boca al verse ignorada. —Lee sabe tu secreto, ¿verdad?

Sakura se giró a ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, terminando por reafirmar la conclusión de la rubia.

— ¡De verdad que eres tonta! —reprochó con las manos en la cintura. — ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara de nuevo!?

— ¡Fue un accidente lo del Hokage! —comentó Sakura, ruborizada. — ¡Y lo tuyo…!

Ino se quedó callada, haciendo una línea con sus manos y apartándole la mirada a Sakura. Esta se incomodó también al ver la reacción contraria: hace mucho de eso y seguía siendo fastidioso lidiar con eso como en los primeros días. La rubia suspiró al ver el rostro de Sakura, recordando los días pasados, especialmente aquel día donde le confesó su secreto.

— ¿Sigues sin decidir lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó Ino, llamando la atención contraria. —Porque eso parece.

—Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no cuento con muchas opciones.

—Pero las hay. —siguió Ino. —Es solo que tú eres demasiado cobarde para elegir una.

—No hables como si se tratara de elegir como peinaras tu cabello hoy. —gruñó Sakura, frunciendo su nariz. —Mi apellido depende de eso, mi decisión afecta toda mi vida.

—Entonces no harás nada para cambiarlo. —suspiró Ino, Sakura pasó saliva. —Aceptaras tu destino sin rechistar.

Cuando Sakura bajó la cabeza, Ino apretó de nuevo los labios, mordiéndolos. Entendía la carga que llevaba Sakura en sus hombros, en su situación, ella ya se habría deshecho de esas cadenas hace mucho tiempo; porque, ¿qué clase de familia no te aceptaba como eras? Sus padres, los Yamanaka, le habían enseñado precisamente eso, que quien te amaba debía aceptar incluso las partes más feas de ti.

Y ahí era donde precisamente entraba el problema. Porque a la percepción de Ino, Sakura era increíble; sí, tenía defectos como todos, pero eso no incluía el ser mujer.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó ahora la rubia, buscando cambiar de tema. —Después de la paliza que recibiste no me extraña en absoluto. Ya te diste cuenta, ¿no? Todos tienen jutsus especiales, eres la única que no los tiene.

—No necesito eso. —comentó Sakura, molesta. —Ya te he demostrado que puedo hacerlo, incluso cuando tú te has quedado parada temblando.

— ¿Qué? —Ino chasqueó la lengua, molesta por el comentario. —Sólo porque hiciste un par de movimientos básicos no te sientas que puedes con todo.

Sakura tocó la banda en su frente, señalándosela a la chica, ella arrugó más el entrecejo, furiosa.

— ¡Cuando me toque pelear contigo te vas a enterar!

— ¡Lo estoy esperando con ansias! —respondió Sakura, despidiéndose con la mano, dándole la espalda y marchándose.

Mientras iba avanzando dejando a sus espaldas a Ino, notó con cierta tristeza que aún seguía añorando aquel pasado que las unió.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Naruto, emocionado. — ¿Quién crees que siga? ¡Ojalá sea yo! —exclamó, dando brinquitos. —Quisiera pelear con alguien fuerte, pero acá todos son una bola de raros.

— ¿Yo también? —se quejó Sakura, con las manos en la cintura.

—Sobre todo tú. —Naruto se rio con él, escondiéndose detrás de Kakashi para evitar el futuro golpe que Sakura le daría. Kakashi se quedó quieto como un tronco, observando a los dos más infantiles de su equipo correteándose como niños pequeños.

Desde que había vuelto, anunciándole a Sakura y Naruto que Sasuke se estaba reponiendo en el hospital, en el mejor de los estados, y más secretamente a Sakura, que había puesto un sello en la marca para evitar que este dañara todavía más a Sasuke, y retuviera el mismo, Sakura se puso de un mejor humor, jugando como siempre con Naruto. Aunque obviamente Kakashi excluyó su encuentro con Orochimaru.

Al ver las pantallas, Kakashi puso una mano en la cabeza de Sakura, deteniendo los golpes que comenzaron a darse Naruto y él con su cuerpo aun en medio.

—Ya es momento de dejar de jugar. —dijo, señalando la pantalla.

Sakura notó que Ino, que estaba pasando por donde su equipo se detuvo al ver lo que Kakashi señalaba, entonces ella miró hacía allá también, notando su nombre en primer lugar, seguido de con quién pelearía. Ino.

— ¿Sakura peleará contra Ino? —murmuró Naruto, preocupado. — ¿Será una pelea justa? Sakura es un chico.

—En el mundo ninja no importa si son mujeres u hombres, los dos pueden matarte. —dijo Kakashi, haciéndole una seña a Sakura para que bajara.

Antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que Ino la estaba mirando con determinación, advirtiéndole con la mirada. Sakura rememoró un segundo la sonrisa de la pequeña Ino, extendiéndole el listón rojo.

—Sakura. —llamó Naruto, alzando una mano para que chocara sus palmas. —Esa tonta de Ino no tiene oportunidad contra ti.

— ¿Naruto?

—Así que cuando superes esto, definitivamente te ayudaré a hablar con tu padre, para que logres crear un sueño con tus propias ilusiones. —afirmó dándole una magnifica sonrisa. Sakura sintió que la boca le tembló, que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeció y quiso darle un abrazo tan fuerte a Naruto, sin embargo se dedicó a emanar una de sus increíbles sonrisas, esas que estremecían el corazón del rubio, y chocó sus palmas con las de él.

Al estar frente a frente a Ino, miró el listón en su mano, después a ella. Recordó las palabras antes dichas en el pasillo, luego las que le dijo a Naruto.

Ese listón representaba lo que guardaba en el fondo de sí, le recordaba que era mujer, que podía tener sueños propios.

—Comiencen. —ordenó Hayate.

Mientras Ino corría a ella, dispuesta a atacarla, Sakura pensó en las palabras de Naruto; en lo fácil que fue para el rubio decirlas, pero, eso significaba algo muy triste para ella. Dejar de ser una Haruno.

Sí, Naruto y Sasuke tenían razón, ahora tenía una nueva familia, pertenecía al equipo 7. Pero era diferente, si bien no sería corrida de la aldea, significaba que sería considerada una traidora en toda la extensión de la palabra; además, no estaba segura de que Sasuke y Naruto la perdonarían de haberle mentido, aunque todo apuntaba a que sí, le quedaba la espina en su cabeza de ¿y sí no?

Además, ¿qué pasaría si eso era una pauta para que Sasuke también se marchara? No, no podía arriesgarse tanto.

Sakura esquivó una patada de Ino, luego otra la sostuvo con el brazo, para evitar que llegará a su cara. Sakura entonces aprovechó para tomar una de las manos de la rubia que le lanzó un golpe, lanzándola por el aire para que cayera detrás de ella. Ino se levantó en automático, pegándole un codazo en las costillas a Sakura, que jadeó al sentir todavía el dolor de sus anteriores peleas. La rubia sonrió, aprovechando ese momento de contracción, para encestarle un golpe que le daría la victoria.

—_ ¡Inooo! ¡Hoy hay que jugar a los piratas, tú serás a la princesa que debo rescatar! _

Sakura se tocó la mejilla donde Ino la abofeteó, estaba sorprendida, esperaba un golpe algo que lo noquera por completo. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Ino la notó tan confundida como ella, miraba su mano como si no pudiera creerlo. Sakura mordió sus labios, apretando los puños contra sí misma.

—Espero que entiendas, Ino, que ya no soy aquel niño que ayudaste en el pasado. —expresó Sakura, firme, dándose una distancia entre la rubia y ella. —Ya no voy a llorar porque tú me des la espalda.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ya no soy el niño que iba corriendo detrás de ti porque eras su única amiga! —contestó de inmediato, enojado. — ¡Así que no te atrevas a subestimarme, cerda!

Ino sintió que la furia crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de ella. — ¡Fíjate bien a quién estás provocando, tarado!

—_Soy una chica. _—_dijo al fin Sakura, jugando con los dedos de su mano. Ino alzó una ceja extrañada, ¿era un chiste?_

—_ ¡Entonces nos pintaremos las uñas juntas!_ —_rió la rubia, buscando la gracia. _—_De verdad, Sakura, ¿de dónde sacaste ese chiste? ¿Te lo contó Naruto? Porque el tiene ese jutsu sexy, es un pervertido. Por eso te dije que ya no te juntaras tanto con él._

_Al ver el silencio de su amigo, Ino frunció la boca, no parecía que Sakura fuera a rematar sus palabras. No era ningún chiste lo que estaba diciendo. _

—_ ¿Sakura?_

—_En mi clan tienen el sueño de que uno de los suyos llegue a ser Hokage. _—_comentó, encogiéndose en sus hombros, sintiéndose un insecto antes los ojos de su mejor amiga. _—_Pero… ellos creen que una mujer sería incapaz de llegar al puesto, nos consideran débiles._

_— ¿Qué? Yo no soy nada débil._

_—El clan Haruno tiene pocos individuos. Además, muchos mueren persiguiendo el sueño del clan.—suspiró Sakura. —Por ello, para que no se pierda la descendencia, crearon un jutsu. __—explicó. —A los dieciocho años, me convertiré en un niño definitivamente, todo mi cuerpo cambiará y a su vez, seré fértil para crear la nueva descendencia con la mujer que me escojan como pareja._

_—Sakura, ¿de donde te has sacado esa historia? _

_—Y antes de eso, yo que nací mujer, debo acostumbrarme a la vida de un chico. —suspiró. —Ser un chico, pensar como uno y superar a cualquiera que se me ponga enfrente. _

_ —Eso último lo puedes hacer siendo una mujer también. ¿Qué va mal con tu clan? —reprochó Ino, comenzando a molestarse. Sus sentimientos, a cada palabra que daba Sakura quedaban aplastados en su corazón. — ¡Simplemente diles que no quieres y ya!_

_—Si hago eso, yo ya no seré más una Haruno. —barbulló, comenzando a llorar. —Mis padres ya no me amarán más._

_— ¡Si ellos te obligan a hacer eso, entonces no te aman de verdad!_

—_Ino… ¿por qué estás tan enojada?_ —_preguntó Sakura, cohibiéndose. ¿Estaba enojada porque le mintió todo ese tiempo? Pero por eso le estaba contando la verdad, porque la quería._

—_ ¡Simplemente debiste mantenerlo en secreto si no vas a hacer nada para cambiarlo!_ —_reprochó Ino, corriendo de ahí al sentir que sus lágrimas la traicionaban. Escuchó los gritos de Sakura detrás, también como buscó alcanzarla pero cayó al suelo antes de poder hacerlo. _

_No es que se sintiera traicionada, de hecho, debió costarle un montón a Sakura poder contarle eso, pero, sus sentimientos fueron destruidos en segundos. _

—Sakura… le está hablando a una chica, ¿es consiente de eso, verdad? —preguntó Naruto, señalándolo. —Ino está muy enojada.

—Sakura quiere eso, Naruto. —dijo Kakashi, buscando las mejores palabras para explicarlo. —A pesar de que como tu dijiste, sea un combate de hombre y mujer, es Ino quien está limitándose ante Sakura.

—Seguro que no quiere dañarlo porque sigue enamorado de él. —bufó Naruto, haciendo un puchero. —No es culpa de Sakura ya no quererla más.

— ¿Y quién te dice que Ino no fue el que dejó a ese idiota con cara de niña? —reprochó Shikamaru, defendiendo a su compañera.

—Es verdad. —secundo Choji. —Ese tonto es mucho para nuestra Ino.

— ¡Sakura es demasiado genial para ella! —reprochó Naruto, haciendo un berrinche. — ¡Ustedes simplemente están celosos!

—Sakura. —murmuró Lee, preocupado. Por como se miraban, la interacción de Ino y Sakura pudo deducir fácilmente que la rubia ya conocía el secreto de ella. —No te des por vencida.

Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando los gritos llamando a Ino mientras ella corría alejándose de ella. Luego, cada vez que le hablaba Ino comenzó a ignorarla hasta que ya no les permitió seguir juntándose con sus amigas; volviéndose a quedar sola, hasta que Naruto le hizo ver que aún lo tenía a él.

—Siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir, Ino. —comentó Sakura, sorprendiendo a la contraria, incluido Naruto y Kakashi. —Por el simple hecho que siempre quise tener tú vida y ser como tú. Crecí siguiendo tus pisadas, pensando que quizás eso atraería felicidad en mi vida.

— ¿Sakura?

—_Toma esto. _—_dijo Ino, dándole una flor. Ese día Sakura había ido a la casa de los Yamanaka, pero debido a que la madre de Ino estaba con un resfriado, ella tenía que hacerse responsable de la florería. _—_No, Sakura, esa flor no queda con esta. _—_reprochó, inflando las mejillas._

—_Y yo que voy a saber. _—_bufó, dejando el arreglo. _

—_A pesar de ser un chico, tienes que entender algunas cosas básicas. _—_comentó, poniendo la flor rosa que antes Sakura tomó con un conjunto de nubes blancas. _—_ ¿Ves? Luce mucho más bonito así, por lo que es fácil de vender. A la gente le gusta siempre lo bonito._

_Sakura apretó los labios, tocándose la bandita de su mejilla que Ino le puso al llegar a su casa; había sido agredido por unos niños que siempre lo molestaban, dejándole un pequeño raspón al momento en que lo empujaron a la tierra._

—_Por eso yo no le gusto a la gente, ¿verdad? _

—_ ¿Qué dices?_

—_Mientras tu eres esa flor tan bonita, yo soy maleza, ¿verdad?_ —_sonrió tristemente, causando molestia en la contraria. Sakura de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo morderse la lengua._

—_ ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Por qué me has pegado?_

—_Porque dices cosas tontas. _—_contestó ella con simpleza. _—_Veamos, si hablamos de flores, entonces tu serías un botón de cerezo._

—_ ¿Qué? _—_Sakura alzó una ceja, sin comprender nada. Ino rodó los ojos, ¿por qué los niños eran tan tontos?_

—_Me refiero a que el día que florezcas, serás más brillante que esta mismísima flor. _—_sonrió, señalando la flor con la que antes Sakura la comparó._

—_Ino… _

—Quería ser una flor cuanto antes, —sonrió ella, aunque en voz más baja que solo Ino y el ninja que las vigilaban escucharon. —para esta más cerca de ti.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas esas cosas?

—Porque estoy cansado de ser quién no soy. —dijo Sakura, apretando con fuerza el listón que tenía en la mano. Kakashi entonces se inclinó un poco, atraído por aquellas palabras, ¿él no iba a…? —Tú me enseñaste que no debía esconder mi ser, que yo debía aceptarme por quien era.

— ¡Sakura! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?

— ¿Por qué Ino está tan alterada? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—A través de todo lo que he pasado con Naruto y Sasuke, he comprendido mi verdadero ser. —dijo soltando el listón en su mano, tomándolo entre sus dedos, estirándolo en dirección a Ino.

— ¡Basta, Sakura!

—Soy Sakura Haruno, representante del clan Haruno y algún día me convertiré en Hokage. —concluyó, soltando el listón.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	16. Nuestros lazos

**16\. Nuestros lazos y una promesa. **

_—Sakuraaaa, vamos a jugar. —comentó Naruto, enfurruñado. Se había topado por mera casualidad con Sakura, aunque él estaba de espalda, haciendo movimientos suaves y desde hace diez minutos que le estaba hablando, este nada más no volteaba. —Sakuraaaa…_

_Una pelota rodó a los pies de Naruto, quién la miró con ilusión al ver que varios niños se acercaban a ellos dos._

_— ¡Sakura, mira, podemos unirnos a ellos! —comentó emocionado, tomando el balón._

_De nuevo su amigo no le hizo caso, Naruto escuchó un quedo no en el aire._

_— ¿Podemos jugar con ustedes? —preguntó Naruto, sonriendo. — ¡Somos realmente buenos cuando se trata de jugar con el balón!_

_El niño lleno de pecas en la cara hizo una mueca, mirando a los demás que negaron de inmediato. Sus padres les habían advertido que se mantuvieran alejados de ese chico. Sasuke y Shikamaru que estaban más alejados fruncieron la boca al ver esa reacción en los contrarios; no es que Sasuke estuviera ahí porque quisiera, sino que el Hokage que había estado presente antes, le pidió jugar con los niños de su edad. _

_—Mi padre me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti. —dijo el pecoso, arrebatándole el balón. —Y sobre Sakura, no aceptamos niñas en nuestro grupo. —se burló._

_—Naruto y Sakura hacen la pareja perfecta. —comentó otro, riendo. —Ustedes dos deberían estar por siempre solos. —Naruto agachó la mirada, sintiéndose herido por el comentario. Él no quería estar así toda su vida, quería ser querido por los demás. _

_—No hacen más que estorbar al mundo, ¿por qué no desaparecen? —murmuró otro, lleno de desprecio. Justo cuando iba darle un empujón a Naruto, Sakura le tomó el brazo con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo hacía atrás, haciéndolo chocar con el pecoso._

_Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Sasuke y Shikamaru, Sakura se veía enojado y con rastros bajo sus ojos de haber llorado. Ahora comprendía porque no le estaba contestando._

_— ¿¡Qué demonios, Sakura!? —reprochó este, buscando pegarle. Sakura le estrelló su puño en medio del rostro, apartándolo._

_—Un debilucho como tú debería aprender su posición aquí. —bufó el pecoso, soltando el balón. —Mi padre dice que el clan Haruno es un asco, que ni siquiera deberían ser shinobis. _

_—Tú padre es el mismo que sale por las noches a encontrarse con otra mujer. —contestó Sakura con enojo. —Lo vi el otro día mientras iba de regreso con mi padre del entrenamiento. _

_— ¿¡Qué!?_

_Shikamaru entonces hizo uso de la técnica Nara, impidiendo el golpe a Sakura. Sasuke también se acercó a ellos, fingiendo desinterés._

_—Me voy._

_— ¡Espera, Sasuke!_

_—Tanto que nos costó convencer al Hokage para que lo convenciera a él. —suspiró otro niño desde atrás._

_— ¡Shikamaru suéltame! —reprochó el pecoso._

_—Esto es una molestia. —respondió él, haciéndole caso y limpiándose la oreja con uno de sus dedos. —Yo también me retiro, tengo sueño. _

_Sakura no hizo caso, tomando del brazo a Naruto comenzó a ir por la ruta de Sasuke; sabía que Shikamaru había hecho para darles tiempo de irse. Sasuke miró detrás de él, alzando una ceja, frunció el ceño incomodándose, ¿ellos no pensarían que lo había hecho por ellos, verdad? Era mejor dejarles en claro eso para que lo dejaran en paz._

_— ¡Sakura, a donde vamos! —preguntó Naruto, mientras el pelirrosa tiraba de él. —Mas importante, ¿por qué estabas llorando…? ¡Ah, Sasuke!_

_—Escuchen…_

_—Querías jugar, vamos a jugar. —contestó Sakura, pasando de largo a Sasuke. El Uchiha los miró sorprendido, luego notó la mirada casi gélida que Sakura le dio, aunque él no tenía ninguna conexión con ese niño al que todos molestaban, a parte de la que siempre tenía cuando le reprochaba a su amiga rubia por qué le gustaba alguien como él._

_— ¡Ah, es Sasuke-kun! —gritaron un montón de niñas, corriendo a él, impidiendo que pensara demasiado en eso._

_Naruto detuvo a Sakura en el parque, a esa hora la mayoría de los padres ya se llevaban a sus hijos. Sakura se subió a un columpio, balanceándose, Naruto lo imitó, sin parar de mirarlo. _

_— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó Naruto al fin, luego de sentir las miradas de desaprobación de los demás en su persona._

_—Ino… ya no quiere ser más mi amiga. —dijo al fin, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse. —Me ignora todo el tiempo, y me ve feo. Todo es mi culpa._

_—Sakura…_

_—Naruto, ¿soy una mala persona? ¿por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo? —sollozó, deteniendo el columpio, limpiándose cada lágrima que seguía cayendo. —Papá dice que así es mejor, que puedo concentrarme en mis entrenamientos todavía más, pero… duele mucho cuando no tengo a nadie a mi alrededor._

_Naruto bajó la mirada, al menos Sakura tenía a sus padres._

_—Sakura, ¿Por qué sigues juntándote conmigo? —preguntó él, mirándolo de reojo. —También tu padre te ha dicho que ya no estés más conmigo. _

_—Eres raro. —contestó él, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco a Naruto. —Pero aunque seas raro, a ti no te importa lo que digan los demás de mí. Así que a mí tampoco me importa lo que digan de ti._

_Naruto hizo un puchero y luego al ver que Sakura continuaba llorando, él también comenzó a llorar, ahora atrayendo la miradas curiosas de todos. Había dos niños sin ningún padre o amigo que corriera a ver que les pasaba, nadie se quería acercar al Kyubi, y nadie tomaba en cuenta a los Haruno para arriesgarse a ir. _

_Fue hasta que Iruka pasaba por ahí que se llevó a Naruto consigo, buscando consolarlo de la mejor manera que sabía, comprándole ramen. Sakura entonces, prometiendo que iría pronto a casa, se quedó sola, balanceándose en el columpio hasta que decidió que era tiempo de ir a casa, dejando el columpio balanceándose solo. _

_Algún día, esperaba que para Naruto y para ella, las cosas cambiaran. _

—Sakura.—Ino la miró asombrada, al tiempo en que un sentimiento de tristeza la embriagó. Ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto temía.

Naruto que solía ser un tonto para darse cuenta de las cosas, comprendió casi al instante el acto que hizo Sakura. Entendió las palabras dichas por Sakura ese día en la cueva, ya había aceptado su destino, un sueño que no le pertenecía, ¿por qué? ¿acaso sus palabras no fueron suficientes para motivarlo? No, claro que vio los ojos iluminados de Sakura al decirle que ambos podían enfrentar a sus padres; pero entonces también captó algo al instante, había sido estúpido al decirlo de esa manera tan simplona.

Para Sakura renunciar a ese sueño que no le pertenecía, era renunciar a su clan.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —murmuró, apretando las manos en el barandal.

—Esta en tu respuesta. —dijo Ino, apretando los labios. —Bien, entonces ya no tengo más porque contenerme ante ti. —Ino quería decirle que era una cobarde, pero realmente no era así, ¿verdad? Aceptar un destino que no te pertenecía no te hacía una cobarde. —Te hace un reverendo estúpido. —escupió con acidez.

Sakura ya no dijo nada, lanzó un kunai de inmediato, seguido de una shuriken y creo dos clones de sobras que fueron a una distraída Ino que esquivaba los objetos lanzados. Cuando se dio cuenta de los clones tomó una posición defensiva, observando con detalle a cada uno de ellos, no obstante, Sakura aplicó chakra a sus pies, derribando a Ino de una patada al no lograr diferenciar a los clones.

En lo que Ino rodó por el suelo, Sakura corrió de nuevo a ella, buscando golpearle el rostro; Ino tomó su mano en el aire, dándole una patada que lo mandó unos metros lejos de ella, lo suficiente para darle tiempo de levantarse y contratacar los golpes de Sakura; ¿desde cuándo había mejorado tanto? Bien, los entrenamientos de sus padres eran constantes, pero ahora había algo diferente y no era que por lo de hace unos momentos.

El cuerpo de Sakura rotó, esquivando el puño de Ino y con fuerza la tomó de su largo cabello, jalándola hacía atrás para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. El labio de Ino se partió de la esquina inferior derecha, sacándole sangre que escupió a un lado, la respiración de Sakura comenzó a agitarse debido al cansancio ya acumulado, Ino aprovechó eso para lanzarse sobre él, derribándolo en el suelo con un golpe seco. Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor, volteando a Ino estrelló su puño contra el suelo cuando la rubia lo esquivo, dándole un cabezazo a Sakura justo donde estaba la banda, hiriéndose la frente en el proceso, aunque funcionó, Sakura ya no estaba encima.

Sakura volvió a crear dos clones de sombras, aunque esta vez algo falló pues sintió un dolor potente dentro de él. No, debía ser el cansancio. Ahora no tenía permitido descansar hasta que ganara, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Ino miró aquella acción, incluso un clon había desaparecido. Sin embargo, antes de poder razonarlo por completo, Sakura se estaba lanzando de nuevo, buscando atacarla, esta vez lanzó seis kunais de cada clon, por distintas direcciones, Ino mordió sus labios cuando uno le rozó el brazo, lastimándola. A este paso Sakura terminaría ganando, debía buscar un plan lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo perder.

Sakura concentró chakra en sus pies para correr más rápido, al igual que en sus palmas, una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Ino la golpeó con fuerza, estrellándola con el muro. Ino se quejó, al ver que Sakura volvía a acercarse a esa velocidad, sacó un kunai de inmediato y cuando Sakura intentó golpear, Ino clavó el kunai en la mano de Sakura; salpicando la sangre en ambos rostros.

— ¡Sakura! —gritaron Lee y Naruto, preocupados.

El pelirrosa se apartó, agarrándose la mano con fuerza la sangre seguía emanando por la profundidad de la herida. Con una mueca en el rostro observó a Ino, estaba igual de agitada, esperaba que le diera un respiro, pero eso no pasaría. Ya no.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino? —aun así no pudo evitar burlarse, en lo que rasgaba su camisa y con ella vendaba su mano. — ¿No puedes con una pelea real? Estoy seguro que si habláramos de productos para el cabello ya hace rato que me hubieras derrotado.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Sakura, deja de provocarla. —murmuró Naruto, temeroso de la reacción de la rubia. —Ino esta emanando fuego de los ojos.

—A Sasuke no le gustan las chicas huecas como tú. —continuó Sakura con burla.

—Ino está cayendo por completo en su trampa. —bufó Shikamaru. —Si tienes la cabeza caliente no puedes pensar en absoluto.

— ¡Ya te morirías por tener una chica como yo! —reprochó Ino, señalando a Sakura.

—Lo siento, desde hace mucho que no correspondo tus sentimientos. —sonrió Sakura, causando un incremento en la ira de la rubia.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que era eso, Sakura había rechazado a Ino, por eso la chica parecía tenerle tanto coraje y se llevaban tan mal. Eso por alguna razón le hizo formar una sonrisa en el rostro, aquello significaba que Sakura no tenía sentimientos más que de amistad por Ino.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura, acaba con ella de una vez! —apoyo Naruto.

—Ahora que tienes a Sasuke y a ese fastidioso te sientes muy por encima de mí. —comentó Ino. —Aunque a mi parecer sigues siento el mismo perdedor de la frente enorme.

Sakura metió un dedo en su oído, simulando limpiarlo. Al ver la cara de enojo de Ino, alzó una ceja. — ¿Dijiste algo? Solo escuche los lloriqueos de un cerdo.

— ¡YO TE MATO! —gritó Ino irradiando llamas.

—La perdimos. —murmuró Shikamaru.

— ¡Te mostraré que yo también estoy al nivel de todos aquí! —gritó Ino, colocándose la banda en su frente de una buena vez por todas.

—Ay, Ino, sigues estando igual de débil con la frente en la cintura o en la cabeza. —comentó Sakura, desinteresado.

Entonces la rubia tomó un kunai demasiado rápido, trozando la coleta de su cabello, aventándole los cabellos largos a Sakura.

— ¡Ahora mira que yo no necesito nada de eso, idiota! —gritó. — ¡Me importa una mierda todo esto, soy una kunoichi que es más fuerte que tú!

Sakura miró los cabellos de Ino, y de pronto comenzó a reía de buenas a primeras. Ino apretó los puños, si todo salía bien la que reiría al último sería ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta? —preguntó Sakura, mirando con sorpresa la posición de sus manos. —Eso no va a funcionarte.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —reprochó Ino. —Veremos quién es más rápido, frentón, si mi jutsu o tus pies bañados en chakra. El cual por cierto es un truco muy barato.

—Que tú no puedes hacer. —completó Sakura, haciendo enojar más a Ino, si es que todavía se podía.

Sakura al ver Ino iba a comenzar intentó moverse a un lado, siendo detenido de inmediato por los cabellos de Ino que le sostenían los pies. Ino le sonrió del otro lado, una sonrisa de victoria y entonces su cuerpo fue tomado.

Lo primero que sintió Ino al estar dentro fue que le pesaba demasiado el cuerpo, que le dolía cada parte de él y cuando abrió los ojos jade de Sakura, colapso en el suelo. Jadeante, busco levantarse, mientras que sus oídos escuchaban los gritos de Naruto y Lee, preocupados.

—Sakura…—Kakashi que ya había notado la transferencia de cuerpos, también se dio cuenta en ese momento de los conflictos que Ino tenía para manejar el cuerpo de Sakura. Y no era porque el jutsu estuviera fallando, de hecho era todo lo contrario, estaba funcionando en perfecto estado, lo que estaba fallando era el cuerpo de Sakura.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Naruto, confundido. — ¿Por qué Sakura de repente cayó al suelo?

—Ino ya ha tomado posesión del cuerpo de Sakura. —explicó Kakashi, detallando también el jutsu de Ino. —Sin embargo,…, que Ino no pueda manejar el cuerpo de Sakura…

—… significa que el cuerpo de Sakura está completamente agotado. —concluyó Lee. —Sakura se estaba moviendo con pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Pero hace unos momentos estaba bien, Kakashi-sensei. —dijo Naruto, extrañado. —Kabuto le curó las heridas, todo estaba mejor, quizás el cuerpo de Sakura estuviera cansado pero no tiene que reaccionar así.

—Es verdad, Sakura estaba mucho mejor. De lo contrario le hubiera impedido pelear. —afirmó Lee. —Neji mismo me lo confirmó. ¿No es así, Neji?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, aunque luego volvió a activar el Byakugan. —Algo raro está pasando dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Es debido a la invasión de Ino?

—No. Es diferente.

En la pelea, Ino consiguió levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, ¿cómo demonios se estaba moviendo Sakura tan bien en la pelea? Aunque era cierto que a medida que fue avanzando, los ataques se hicieron más lentos y predecibles. Aunque no importaba, ya se preocuparía por él después, ahora lo importante era hacer que se rindiera.

—Yo, me estoy dando por…

— ¡SAKURA, NO! —gritó Naruto al ver sus intenciones. — ¡NO LO HAGAS, DIJIMOS QUE AMBOS LLEGARÍAMOS JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL!

Ino chasqueó la lengua, molesta por la intromisión.

—No va a funcionar, mocoso tonto. —farfulló, volviendo a tomar la palabra. —Como decía, yo me doy…

—_ ¡Como si fuera a dejar que Naruto anduviera solo por el examen! _—gritó la voz interna de Sakura, dentro de su cabeza. —_ ¡Es tan idiota que lo expulsaran antes de llegar!_

—Sakura… imposible.

— _¡¿Cómo que imposible, tonta?! ¡Ahora mismo, Ino, acabo de superarte! _—dijo apresándola desde su propia mente. —_ ¡No soy más el niño llorón de antes!_

Ino entonces se sintió demasiado débil para seguir dentro del cuerpo contrario, deshaciendo el jutsu de inmediato. Hacer aquello le había costado un montón de chakra, al igual que a Sakura deshacerse del jutsu. Sakura entonces cayó de rodillas en la explanada, buscando regularizar su respiración. ¿Por qué demonios comenzó a dolerle a montones el cuerpo? Se supone que el ninjutsu medico de Kabuto pudo ayudarle.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguirte moviendo? —comentó Ino, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. —No deberías ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Ahora ves cuanto quiero derrotarte. —dijo Sakura, buscando imitarla. Caería en cualquier momento, así que eso tenía que terminar ya.

Lee frunció sus cejas, extrañado del comportamiento de Ino al estar dentro de Sakura. Algo andaba mal con Sakura, podía sentirlo. Así que, cuando corrieron a darse el golpe final, Lee agradeció que eso acabara al fin, de esa manera Sakura podría descansar de una vez por todas.

—_Ino…_—_llamó Sakura, mientras Ino seguía curándole las heridas que le causaron algunos niños. _

—_ ¿Qué pasa?_ —_preguntó Ino, poniendo alcohol en la herida, Sakura cerró un ojo, quejándose por el contacto._

—_Si te juntas conmigo puede que esos niños también quieran molestarte a ti. _—_comentó preocupado. _—_No quiero que por mi culpa te hieran._

—_ ¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!_ —_reprochó ella con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo con severidad. _—_ ¡Los únicos tontos que necesitan sentirse mal son ellos, no tú! _—_bufó. _—_Sólo deja que intenten ponerme una mano encima, con el jutsu de transferencia de mentes les haré pasar la peor humillación de su vida. _

_Sakura sonrió al ver la valentía de su amiga, tocó el borde del listón que le colgaba en sus hombros, llenándose de cariño._

_"Ino… gracias por ser mi amiga."_

Al momento en que cayeron al suelo, Sakura sintió que toda la oscuridad la envolvía pero no solo era eso, algo en su interior comenzó a quemarla de adentro hacía afuera, tanto que comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza después de que Hayate declara un empate.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Naruto, preocupado.

Hayate se acercó al chico, extrañado por lo que veía, no había sido un combate demasiado peligroso. ¿Qué iba mal entonces? En pocos segundos, Kakashi y Asuma ya se encontraban ahí, este último tomó el cuerpo de Ino que solo se encontraba inconsciente, mientras que Kakashi que buscó a hacer lo mismo se detuvo abruptamente cuando a Sakura comenzó a llenársele la boca de sangre.

Naruto observó con horror la escena, bajando hasta donde estaba Sakura, Asuma lo apartó, diciéndole que el chico necesitaba espacio.

— ¿Ino le hizo esto? —preguntó.

No, Ino a pesar de sus peleas se notaba que le tenía afecto a su amigo. ¿Entonces? Orochimaru llegó de pronto a la cabeza de Naruto, él le había golpeado con la cola de la enorme serpiente y aunque Kabuto intentó curarlo, había dicho que sus habilidades todavía no eran buenas, el efecto del ninjutsu debió haber pasado.

—Naruto, lo llevaré a la enfermería, quédate aquí. —dijo Kakashi, partiendo de inmediato.

Naruto volvió a subir con Asuma, que deposito a Ino en el suelo, mientras Hayate indicaba que continuarían las peleas. Lee le puso una mano en el hombro, también preocupado por la persona que más quería; en cuanto los combates siguieron dándose, Naruto cada vez se sentía más alterado de no ver a Kakashi regresar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar en constante peligro?

Mientras tanto, Sasuke observó con curia el ajetreo que había causado un nuevo paciente. ¿Quién habría sido tan tonto para lastimarse o mejor dicho, quién era tan fuerte para lastimar tan grave? Según lo escuchado por los médicos el paciente estaba escupiendo sangre, y de hecho tuvieron que voltearlo para que no se atragantara con ella. ¿Le habrían roto algo interno?

Aunque bueno, lo mejor era volverse a recostar, aún se sentía cansado por el sello impuesto, además Kakashi le dijo que no volviera, debía reposar, así no angustiaría más a Sakura y Naruto. Escuchó que su cortina se recorrió un poco e instintivamente cerró los ojos, sin querer que los médicos lo molestaran, al cerrarse la cortina de nuevo, volvió a abrirlos, mirando la pared blanca del frente.

—No lo sé. —Sasuke entonces se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Kakashi. —Después de la pelea, cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse.

Ahora sí que puso total atención, por la voz preocupada de su sensei, o era Naruto… o era Sakura. ¿Por quién más estaría presente el sensei del equipo 7? ¿Qué había ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente?

—Ahora un médico especial lo está atendiendo, es bastante extraño si dice que llegó bien a la torre. Esos síntomas ya se hubieran presentado, incluso en la pelea. —dijo el médico. —No tenía ningún hueso roto o una herida de gravedad en los tejidos vitales.

— ¿Será un jutsu avanzado?

—Es probable.

Sasuke se mordió los labios, a causa de la incertidumbre, sabía que si llegaba a moverse entonces Kakashi se iría de ahí para no preocuparlo. Esperaba estar en un error de hecho, ojalá que Kakashi estuviera ahí por algún otro sujeto, no por Naruto ni Sakura. Ya había reconocido al rubio al fin, ¿sería tan tonto para haber perdido? Y Sakura, después de por fin reconciliarse, no podía estar debatiéndose la vida en estos momentos.

Se negaba a creer que alguno de los dos fuera.

—Hemos conseguido que pare de escupir sangre. —una enfermera llegó, abriendo con suavidad la puerta. —Pero, Kakashi-san, hay un problema.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Aún no entendemos como, sin embargo, alguien ha aplicado un jutsu especial en él. —comentó la enfermera, buscando las palabras adecuadas. El médico que atendió a Sakura entonces entró, seguido de una camilla que traía al enfermo ya limpio, pasándolo justo al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

—Yo lo explicaré. —dijo él. —Es un jutsu especial y muy raro que pocos pueden dominar, de hecho, se creía extinto por la complejidad del mismo. Debido al informe presentado por Anko-sama, este chico pertenece al equipo que fue atacado por Orochimaru, por lo que podemos deducir que fue quién lo puso.

Era Naruto.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarlo; Orochimaru le había puesto ese sello en el estómago, seguro que era por eso. Maldición, todo era su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera actuado como un cobarde en ese momento, Naruto no estaría en peligro.

— ¿De qué trata el jutsu?

—Como sabrás, nuestra cantidad de chakra es limitada, aunque bien, una vez que se nos termine quedamos inconscientes hasta que volvemos a recuperar el chakra suficiente; usualmente nuestra vida, aunque depende de este, no es tan elemental sino, más bien es como la energía que alimenta nuestro cuerpo y que vuelve a regenerarse en un ciclo. —el medico suspiró, mirando al chico en la camilla. —El problema con este jutsu, es que une ambas cosas.

— ¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Kakashi, angustiado.

—Sí, en cierta forma. Si bien es cierto todo lo que acabo de explicar, también es verdad que cuando el cuerpo acumula un cansancio absoluto desfallece y la persona muere. Es lo que este jutsu especial hace, enredó el chakra en tal manera a los puntos vitales que terminó fundiéndolos con los mismos, algo similar a lo que hace el Byakugan cuando bloquean la circulación del chakra, solo que aquí es mucho peor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que el jutsu provoca que la reducción del chakra sea tres veces mayor a la de una persona normal y que la estabilidad de este, sea cinco veces más lenta al promedio. Por lo que, si usa demasiada energía, perderá el triple de la misma y si agota todas sus energías…

—Morirá. —completó Kakashi en shock.

—Así es, por eso estaba convulsionándose en la explanada, ya no contaba con casi nada de chakra. Logramos salvarlo administrando varias vitaminas y un pergamino especial para transferir cierta cantidad de chakra, hay un enfermero que quedó inconsciente por ayudar a salvar al chico.

—Entonces solo tenemos que buscar la forma de ayudarlo.

El medico negó con la cabeza, arrebatándole las esperanzas a Kakashi. —Debido a que es un jutsu que se creía extinto, hace décadas que se dejó la investigación por lo cual, no hay una cura conocida. —completó. —Lo siento mucho, Kakashi.

Una nube de humo apareció, agitando la cortina de Sasuke. —Kakashi, es el turno de Naruto para pelear. —dijo Asuma, mirando a Sakura, parecía tener un mejor color en el rostro. —Sé que estas preocupado por los otros dos, pero creo que debes ir a apoyarlo, está muy alterado porque no ha recibido noticias de Sakura.

Todo quedó en silencio para Sasuke desde que Asuma pronunció el nombre de Naruto. Ya ni siquiera le importo si era descubierto o no, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, luego de todo lo escuchado y el nombre de Sakura resonándole en la cabeza con fuerza, buscó tranquilizarse, decirse que todo estaría bien; que debía ser una pesadilla.

No escuchó cuando todos salieron de la habitación, por impulsó haló la cortina para permitirse ver a quién estaba recostado en la cama contraria.

Ahí estaba Sakura, con el rostro apacible, respirando en forma calmada. No tenía rastros de sangre y todas las manchas de suciedad de su cara y cuerpo habían sido removidas, lo único que tenía alborotado era el cabello, ni siquiera llevaba la banda de Konoha. Y también faltaba algo muy importante en su mano, el listón de Ino.

—Sakura. —llamó pero no hubo contestación. Dos, tres, cinco, diez veces pero seguía sin surtir efecto, no parecía querer despertar.

Sasuke buscó levantarse pero aún seguía débil así que cayó de nuevo en la cama, mirando a su compañero en el otro lado, no podía llegar a él. Se sentía culpable de que esto estuviera pasando, Orochimaru en algún momento le había hecho daño a Sakura y él no pudo evitarlo.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Sakura entonces pareció estar teniendo una pesadilla pues se removió ligeramente, dejando que una de sus manos cayera por el costado de la cama; Sasuke al ver eso extendió su propia mano a Sakura, moviendo su propia cama para estar un poco más cerca de él. Al momento que tomó su mano, volvió a sentir esa calidez embriagadora que lo hacía sentir reconfortado y también pareció ayudar a Sakura pues dejó de respirar agitadamente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sin retirar la mano de Sakura.

—Mientras yo este a tu lado, nunca nadie va a volver a herirte. Lo prometo. —murmuró, cerrando los ojos frunciendo el gesto para contener la tristeza que fluía en él.

Al sentir como la mano de Sakura se cerraba en la propia, formó una sonrisa en su rostro y pudo dormir más tranquilamente.

—_Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ —_preguntó Sakura, llegando comiendo una paleta, asomándose a donde el rubio. Este tenía una alcancía de rana, lista para ser abierta._

—_Estoy juntando dinero. _—_explicó él, Sakura se sentó a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad. Naruto miró su dulce, provocando que Sakura inflara las mejillas y le dejara morder un pedazo. _

—_Podrías comprarte una tu con todo el dinero que tengas dentro._

—_Este dinero no es para mí…_—_dijo Naruto, masticando. _—_escuché decir a los chicos que querían ir a comer a ramen pero sus padres no los dejan ni les dan dinero para eso. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendido, emocionándose también. _— _¿Y piensas invitarlos a todos? ¡Será mucho dinero!_

—_Bueno… quizás así acepten jugar conmigo. _—_sonrió. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Naruto mordiera otro pedazo de su paleta. _—_ ¡Yo también iré, espérame aquí, regreso enseguida!_

_Naruto así lo hizo, abrazando su alcancía de rana, pues no quería romperla hasta que Sakura estuviera presente; deseaba presumirle todo el dinero que había ahorrado para comprarse un pastel en su cumpleaños, aunque bueno, ya no podría hacerlo. _

—_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tonto?_ —_preguntó Sasuke, deteniéndose al verlo. Naruto alzó la cara, frunciendo la boca. _

—_ ¡Sasuke, a ti no te invitaré nada! _—_le dijo de inmediato, apuntándolo con el dedo. _—_ ¡Aún recuerdo como me dejaste colgado en esa rama de árbol!_

—_Eso paso hace un mes. _—_se burló el Uchiha. _—_Al parecer tu cerebro no puede captar otra cosa._

—_ ¿¡Quieres pelea!?_

— _¡Ah, el príncipe idiota también está aquí!_ —_gritó Sakura, señalándolo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, como odiaba ese mote impuesto. _

—_ ¿Quién dijiste que eras?_ —_preguntó con aire de superioridad; aunque bueno, la verdad es que nunca había escuchado el nombre de ese niño que se la pasaba insultándolo solo por no querer a las niñas. _—_ ¿Por qué los dos tienen sus alcancías?_

_Naruto se asomó por el hombro de Sasuke, observando la de Sakura, era un cerdito sonriendo. _—_ ¡No te diremos! _—_dijeron ambos, sacándole la lengua. _

_Sasuke frunció las cejas, soltando su tan característico "hmp". _—_No es como si me importara de todas maneras lo que unos idiotas hagan._

_Mientras Sasuke los vio marcharse a la banca más alejada, notando como los dos rompían sus alcancías y guardaban todo el dinero en sus bolsas, chocando palmas, se encogió de hombros y se fue de ahí. No tenía que importarle. Sin embargo, mientras daba la vuelta por la aldea al no tener nada más que hacer, pues ya se había cansado de entrenar todo el día, se volvió a topar con Naruto y Sakura, los dos iban acompañados de al menos ocho niños, lo cual a primera instancia le extraño._

_Ellos nunca estaban rodeados de nadie. Y cuando se metieron al ramen de Ichiraku supo enlazar correctamente todas las piezas. _

—_Que tontos. _—_dijo al aire, siguiendo su camino. _—_Así todos se aprovecharan de ellos. _

_En cuanto a Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a intentar bromear con los demás, pero se vieron dejados de lado en cuestión de tiempo. El dueño y su hija miraron con desaprobación a los niños, sabiendo que Naruto había dicho que él pagaría por todos. ¿Iruka sabría de eso?_

—_ ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos para jugar todos el domingo?_ —_preguntó Naruto, emocionado. _—_ ¡Será muy divertido!_

_De nuevo los otros chicos se volvieron a centrar en ellos, ignorándolos. Una vez que terminaron de comer, dejaron sentados a Naruto y Sakura, escuchándolos irse pidiéndoles que los invitaran de nuevo._

—_Ni quien lo haría. _—_bufó Sakura. _—_Solo querían comer gratis._

—_Tal vez si lo hacemos de nuevo…_

—_Eres un tonto, Naruto. _—_reprochó Sakura, dejando el plato y dando las gracias para dejar todo el dinero de sus bolsillos en las manos del dueño. _—_Por eso los demás se aprovechan de ti. Yo ya no quiero ser un tonto. _—_dando un brinco bajó del asiento, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. _

—_Pero parece muy divertido cuando todos están juntos._

—_ ¿Qué tiene de divertido ser los idiotas que complacen a los tontos que nos empujan al barro?_ —_comentó Sakura, enojado. _—_ ¡Nada de nada! _

—_Me iré a casa, mi padre debe estar esperándome para castigarme después de haber salido corriendo con la alcancía en la mano. _—_suspiró, apretando el agarre del listón rojo en su cabeza. _—_No podré venir a jugar durante un tiempo. _—_susurró, dejando más triste a Naruto._

_Sasuke miró al de cabello rosa marcharse, estaba escondido entre un callejón, observando el ramen de Ichiraku. Cuando volvió la vista al restaurante notó que Naruto seguía sentado, así que metió la mano en sus bolsas, tentando el dinero de su manutención; hizo un mohín y con las cejas fruncidas fue hasta allá, acercándose poco a poco. _

—_Oh, bienvenido. _—_saludó el dueño, sonriente de ver al pequeño nuevo. _—_ ¿quieres comer algo?_

—_Dos platos de lo que estaba comiendo él. _—_Sasuke señaló a Naruto, sorprendiéndolo. _

—_ ¿Sasuke?_

—_Nunca he comido aquí, mi papá no me dejaba comer ramen. Pero mamá dijo que la comida es mejor cuando se esta acompañado. _—_respondió, volteando su rostro para que no viera su vergüenza. Naruto comenzó a sonreír, recibiendo gustoso el plato nuevo que le ofrecieron. _

_Naruto en el interior se sintió infinitamente feliz, y ahí fue cuando comenzó a darse cuenta, que quizás no necesitaba que todos lo quisieran. Tenía a Iruka, al tercer Hokage, a Sakura y también a Sasuke, con ellos podría ser más que suficiente. _

—Retira lo que dijiste. —ordenó Naruto, poniéndose de pie; Kiba hizo una mueca burlona, divirtiéndose con ver a ese chico perdedor tan enojado. —Kiba, retira lo que dijiste.

— ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Kakashi miró con preocupación a Naruto, sabía que no le creyó completamente que Sakura se encontraba mejor, sin embargo, Kiba podría tener más tacto y no habérselo recordado. —Si es la verdad, Sakura estará muerto.

Naruto corrió a Kiba, con el puño alzado, misma que el Inuzuka le detuvo con una mano, torciéndole el brazo.

— ¡Sakura no es nada débil, idiota! ¡Está de lo mejor, Kakashi-sensei me lo ha dicho!

—El idiota eres tú si piensas que me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar. —dijo Kiba, pegándole con el puño cerrado, mandándolo varios metros lejos. —De todas maneras, ni tu y Sakura tienen lo que se necesita ser un ninja.

— ¿Y tu que sabes? —bufó Naruto, volviendo a ponerse de pie. —Tu jamás podrías entenderlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —se burló de nuevo, escupiendo a un lado. —Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué no vas a conseguirme unos dulces con aquel perdedor para que juegue un rato con ustedes? —sonrió. Shikamaru y Choji fruncieron la boca, recordando aquellos días. Naruto pareció aturdido por su comentario y el enojo comenzó a implantarse en su rostro, cada vez más. —Tú y ese idiota van alardeando por el mundo que van a ser Hokages, ¿cómo podrán serlo si nadie en la aldea los quiere?

—_Solo lo está provocando._ —suspiró Kakashi. —_Pero desearía que dejara de hacerlo, Naruto puede perder el control del kyubi, de por sí sus pensamientos están al borde debido a la preocupación de Sasuke y Sakura._

—El equipo siete no está hecho más que de un montón de perdedores.

— ¡Deja de insultar a mis amigos! —estallo el rubio, pegándole un golpe en medio de la cara a Kiba que ni siquiera lo vio llegar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios! :D**


	17. Sonrisas

**Hay una parte, donde está un dialogo entre comillas y letra cursiva, que es lo que le dice a Hinata mientras pelean. Que vendrían siendo algo así como lo que siente Sakura en ese momento. **

* * *

**17\. Sonrisas para ahogar el llanto. **

Naruto se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la cara, mirando como transportaban a Kiba en la camilla. Había sido declarado ganador en el duelo, sin embargo, no se sentía contento del todo, es decir, cerrarle la boca por primera vez al idiota de Inuzuka lo ponía tremendamente contento, esas veces donde fue humillado por él quedaron saldadas, pero Sakura no estaba para compartir su alegría.

Nadie estaba.

—Naruto…—murmuró Hinata, medio a trabas porque la voz le tardó mucho en salir. — ¡Naruto!

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —preguntó él, mostrándose desinteresado. La chica de ojos blanco pasó saliva con dificultad, con las manos temblándole, Naruto se detuvo a su lado observándola extrañado; ella se dio media vuelta, aún con todos los nervios en su contra, le extendió el botecito con ungüento. Shino la miró sorprendido por su valentía, aunque luego una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. — ¿Qué es?

—… medicina. —respondió bajito, Naruto se inclinó a ella, sin escucharla. — ¡E-Es para tus heridas, Naruto!

— ¡Ah, que amable eres Hinata! —respondió el rubio, tomándolo rápidamente entre sus manos. — ¡Sin duda todo lo contrario al idiota de Kiba!

—Espero que te ayude con tus heridas. —dijo medio ruborizada. —Felicidades por haber ganado.

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa cálida, que le terminó de poner roja la cara a Hinata, ahí estaba alguien con quién podía compartir la alegría de haber ganado, alguien que estaba feliz por él. El rubio entonces comenzó a tararear una canción, yendo hasta donde Kakashi, viendo como sus heridas sanaban rápidamente.

— ¡Mira Lee, esto funciona de inmediato! —gritó emocionado. —Kakashi-sensei, deberíamos ir con Sakura y Sasuke, seguro que se curan de inmediato.

Kakashi formó una queda sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de su alumno, aún no entendía que era por el kyubi que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, comprendía que intentaba animarse de cualquier manera para pensar que sus amigos estaban bien; debió ser una victoria semi-vacía para él, sin nadie con quién festejar.

—Bien hecho, Naruto. —celebró Lee, chocando palmas con él. —No podía esperar menos de uno de mis rivales.

— ¿Rivales? —preguntó Naruto, confundido. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, emocionado. — ¡Por supuesto cejotas! ¡Jamás perdería contra ese idiota, solo deja que Sakura lo sepa, se pondrá tan feliz!

Lee sonrió al saber que Naruto no entendió del todo lo de rival, sin embargo, podía comprender al rubio en cuando a no dejar de pensar en Sakura. También estaba preocupado, pero debía aguantar, si se iba ahora, entonces Sakura se decepcionaría de él por haber abandonado. No obstante, con la victoria de Naruto y la de él, seguro que Sakura se emocionaría mucho y se pondría mejor.

—Siguiente batalla, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga. —anunció Hayate.

Sakura no estaba segura de cuando le comenzó a gustar el Uchiha. Es decir, por las hormonas en su cabeza siempre le parecía un chico lindo; pero antes de eso, le tenía rencor porque sentía que él lo había apartado de Ino además de que siempre rechazó lo que él y Naruto buscaban, el cariño de las personas. Cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar que sus ojos lo siguieran, buscar cualquier excusa para caminar donde había caminado. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos eran de dientes para afuera, porque en el fondo quería aferrarse a algo que jamás podría ser: una chica. Sus sentimientos por Sasuke siempre fueron superficiales, sintiendo que le tenía que gustar a la fuerza porque a todas las chicas les gustaba.

Así que no entendía porque tenía toda la cara roja cuando despertó y llevó su mano disponible al rostro, avergonzado de la situación.

Sasuke estaba tomando su mano, ambos con los dedos entrelazados; una táctica de Sasuke para no soltarlo mientras dormía.

¿Qué había pasado cuando estuvo inconsciente?

"_Hinata-sama, no eres más que una niña mimada del clan Hyuga. ¡Las personas no pueden cambiar su naturaleza!"_

Sakura miró por la ventana, al ponerse de pie soltó con cuidado la mano de Sasuke para no despertarlo, lo colocó bien en la cama y lo cubrió con la sábanas blancas. Al sentir el aire fresco del bosque se sintió mucho más reconfortado, no entendía bien lo que había pasado, recordó un dolor intenso similar a cuando Orochimaru lo golpeó con la cola de la serpiente, pero después dejó de sentirlo, como si fuera absorbido por una imparable oscuridad.

Lo que más le extrañó de todo es que al fin se sintió en paz.

El sol le daba en su piel pero no le quemaba, era un contacto extraño pero reconfortante. No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero cualquier cosa estaba seguro de poder superarlo; al fin había elegido qué camino seguir, ya no tenía que tener más dudas al respecto.

"_Los inútiles siguen siendo inútiles. No puedes cambiar ni tu carácter ni tu personalidad. "_

—Ah, eres Sakura-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó la enfermera llegando. El chico de cabellera rosa volteó con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Pensé que tardarías más en despertar, debería ir por tu sensei.

—No, está bien. —dijo de inmediato, negando con las manos y poniendo un dedo en sus labios, señalando a Sasuke. —Si estoy aquí significa que perdí. Además Kakashi-sensei debe estar apoyando a Naruto, yo también debería ir. —alzó un puño al aire, lleno de energía.

Al ver como la mirada de la enfermera se ponía triste, Sakura bajó el puño, confundido.

—Lo siento, te tenemos que mantener bajo observación. —explicó. —No puedes irte a menos que el medico responsable o el Hokage-sama lo autoricen.

— ¿Bajo observación? —preguntó Sakura. —Creo que se está confundiendo de chico, él es Sasuke, él tiene la marca en el cuello, no yo.

—Lo sé, querido, pero tengo indicaciones de no dejar ir a ninguno de los dos.

Sakura frunció el ceño al verla marcharse, rascándose la cabeza. ¿Por qué él también tenía que estar ahí? ¿Orochimaru lo habría marcado sin darse cuenta? Ante ese pensamiento se retiró rápido la camiseta, corriendo a un espejo, observando su cuerpo detalladamente; lo único que tenía eran leves heridas que ya había curado, además a Sasuke lo mordió, Sakura solo obtuvo una paliza de su parte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo desde atrás con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la mejilla al ver como el pelirrosa buscaba algo por todo su cuerpo, incluso estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura, ruborizado. — ¿¡Por qué despertaste!?

—Escuche voces.

—Tienes el sueño muy ligero. —bufó Sakura, poniéndose de nuevo la camisa. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo no soy lo importante ahora. —dijo Sasuke, seriamente. Sakura detuvo sus pasos a él, curioso de sus palabras. —Hay algo que está sucediendo en tu cuerpo.

—Claro, los cambios de la pubertad. —respondió con una sonrisa. Sasuke suspiró, indicándole a Sakura que no estaba de humor para bromas. — ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Es por eso que los médicos no me dejan ir a apoyar a Naruto?

—Morirás si vuelves a quedarte sin chakra. —escupió sin tapujos, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Sasuke-san, esa información no le corresponde a usted proporcionarla. —regañó el médico, entrando. Sakura pasó saliva, fijándose en él. —Sakura-san, por favor, necesito que me acompañe. Hay que hacerle unos estudios.

"_En el fondo de tu corazón, sabes la verdad, sabes que eres incapaz de cambiar."_

Sakura miró fijamente la banda en sus manos, se la habían devuelto luego de los estudios realizados, diciéndole que podía regresar a donde Sasuke. También le dijeron todo acerca de la enfermedad que tenía, sobre cómo no había una cura efectiva para esta.

Se formó una curva en sus labios, mientras se dejaba resbalar por el borde de la pared antes de llegar al pasillo, por este mismo paso una camilla a toda velocidad, con Kurenai nombrando a Hinata una y otra vez, no queriendo perderla. Sakura miró a la chica que iba en la camilla, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera visto lo último que quería antes de cerrarlos.

Y Sakura quiso hacer lo mismo.

Puso su banda de nuevo en la frente, escondiéndose de entre los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí, corrió a la salida de la enfermería, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ese no era el final, definitivamente que no. Tenía fuerzas para seguirse levantando, amigos que lo apoyaban, a Kakashi-sensei. Y únicamente tenía que procurar no agotar sus fuerzas, podría seguir siendo un ninja, convertirse en Hokage.

Su padre no debería estar decepcionado de él.

Mientras iba rumbo a la explanada, se tuvo que ocultar rápidamente de Iruka que seguro había ido al baño, una mueca se formó en la boca de Sakura. ¿Qué tal si Naruto era elegido para pelear justo ahora? ¡Debería quedarse a apoyarlo! Unos momentos después de que se fuera su ex tutor, Sakura sintió como la tierra tembló ligeramente en sus pies, quien quiera que fuera, debió usar un jutsu poderoso.

Se asomó lentamente por la puerta, notando que el piso estaba quebrado y todos observaban la explanada. Alguien dio un salto hacía atrás, reconocería eras mallas en cualquier parte, era Lee. Sakura apretó el puño firmemente, celebrando en su interior, si utilizó el loto escondido entonces era obvia su victoria.

—_ ¡Muy bien, Lee! ¡Eres el mejor! _—sonrió, volviéndose a esconder para pegar un par de brinquitos de emoción.

Cuando volvió a asomarse, su rostro cambió de una alegría total al terror mismo. ¿Por qué en pocos segundos todo podía ser diferente? Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la sonrisa de Lee volviera a su rostro, atrayendo la atención de Sakura, Kakashi y Gai parecían estar hablando referente a eso.

Al momento que Lee gritó la abertura de la cuarta puerta, Sakura tuvo que ocultarse de nuevo tras el muro para que las rocas del suelo no terminaran estrellándose en ella. Por todos los cielos, ¿qué era eso? Sus ojos se iluminaron con admiración, Lee era un ser increíble.

Comenzó a darle una paliza a ese tal Gaara en cuestión de segundos, elevándolo en el aire. Parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por esa técnica; Sakura se preocupó al mismo tiempo, ¿no sería demasiado peligroso? ¿Lee estaría bien al terminar la prueba?

— ¡Flor de loto escondido!

Sakura observó incrédula, que ya al estar en el suelo ese sujeto aún pudiera moverse. Debía ser una broma, después de semejante ataque, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Era humano? Escuchó el grito desgarrador de Lee cuando Gaara usó el sarcófago de arena, provocando que Sakura apartará la mirada con dolor, deberían de parar la pelea de una vez.

Y como si plegaria fuera escuchada, Gai intervino.

Haruno entonces se dejó resbalar por el muro de afuera, ocultando la cabeza entre sus piernas. No debería intervenir, pero en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Naruto, volvió a asomarse; entonces como si su cuerpo le rogara hacerlo, corrió hasta Lee, sorprendido a Kakashi de verlo ahí.

— ¿Sakura…?

—Él ya no podrá volver a ser ninja. —dijo el medico a Gai, pasmando al instructor.

— ¡Claro que va a poder! —reprochó Sakura, tomando la mano de Lee. Kakashi entonces, con Naruto bajó el brazo, tomó también a Sakura. — ¡Lee no va acabar así! ¡Él será uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo! ¡Ya lo ha demostrado!

—Basta, Sakura. —reprendió Kakashi. Naruto observó a su amigo con tristeza, parecía que Lee y él habían formado un verdadero vinculo.

—Menuda molestia el verlos. —gruñó Gaara, avanzando. —Los perdedores se van con los perdedores.

—Aún así te ha metido la paliza de tu vida. —gruñó Sakura, soltándose de Kakashi; este volvió a tomarlo del brazo, impidiendo que atacara al pelirrojo.

Los médicos no perdieron más tiempo, comenzaron a llevar Lee a la enfermería acompañado de Gai. Sakura fue llevado por Kakashi de nuevo a la habitación de Sasuke, dejando a Naruto solo para escuchar las siguientes instrucciones del examen.

—Me estaba preguntando donde estaban. —dijo Sasuke, alzando una ceja. —Los médicos dijeron que te mandaron de vuelta aquí y se pusieron como locos cuando no te encontraron. ¿Y Naruto?

—Paso el examen. —respondió Kakashi. — ¿Se puede saber por qué no obedeciste a los médicos, Sakura? Tú situación es muy delicada.

— ¡No me interesa, quiero ir a donde Lee! —reprochó, queriendo ponerse de pie. Sasuke prestó atención al escucharlo decir eso.

—Incluso si vas ahora, no vas a poder hacer nada. —suspiró Kakashi. —Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero Lee lo que menos necesita es que tú le tengas lastima.

—Kakashi-sensei, intente repetir eso otra vez. —dijo Sakura, clavándole la mirada con furia.

—_Parece ser que la he enrollado. _—pensó Kakashi, contrariado, Sakura parecía verdaderamente molesto. —Sobre tu situación actual, lo mejor es que descansaras por un tiempo, después de todo Naruto y Sasuke son los únicos que han pasado, así que hablaré con tu padre para que te deje estar.

Sakura bajó la mirada, molesto con su sensei, a pesar de tener razón quería estar ahí para saber si Lee despertaba. Cuando Kakashi se excusó, diciendo que iría con Naruto aunque de hecho fue a pelear con Kabuto que ya se encontraba afuera, esperando el momento para atacar a Sasuke.

—… Lee… es alguien fuerte… se repondrá. —tosió Sasuke, atrayendo la atención del otro que ya se había sumido en sus pensamientos. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Fue maravilloso, Sasuke. —dijo Sakura, sonriendo. —Lee es maravilloso. Y si él se recupera, sé que yo también podré hacerlo.

— ¿Maravilloso? —una mueca se formó en Sasuke, contrayendo las cejas. — ¿Cómo que maravilloso?

Los ojos de Sakura entonces se iluminaron y comenzó a relatarle a Sasuke toda la pelea de Lee con Gaara, a cada palabra que daba, Sasuke pudo apreciar el afecto que ya le tenía al chico de cabeza de hongo. No es que le molestara, para nada, pero él también era muy fuerte y Sakura no se había emocionado tanto.

—Y ahora se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti. —dijo Sasuke.

—Estoy buscando no pensar en eso, por eso fui a donde Naruto. —explicó Sakura, mirando el techo. —Si alguien puede ponerme feliz, es él.

Sasuke entonces apretó las mantas en sus manos, molestándose por el comentario.

—Espero que nos digan que podemos ir a casa de una vez, Lee estará mejor en el hospital de Konoha.

— ¡Sakura!

— _¡Hiii!_ ¡No me grites así, me asustaste!

—En cuanto nos dejen salir de aquí, al día siguiente te estaré esperando en la banca de aquella vez, donde Naruto se disfrazó de mí. —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo al contrario.

— ¿Por qué tienes que recordar esas cosas? —bufó Sakura. —Además, no es seguro que nos liberen el mismo día. Y…—Sasuke alzó el rostro, notando que la mirada de Sakura estaba perdida en un punto del suelo.

— ¿Y?

— ¡No quiero pasarme todo el día con el llanto de las chicas detrás de mí por salir con el príncipe idiota-Sasuke-sama! —rio de pronto, estruendosamente.

Sasuke bufó, ya se esperaba una contestación así, cuando iba a contestarle algo, la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa retadora en la boca. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y le sacó la lengua sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ¿Y las pruebas?

—Lo harán dentro de un mes. —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —Kakashi-sensei no está, Sakura, Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué esperar hasta que los den de alta? ¡El ungüento de Hinata es maravilloso, les pondré de ese en sus heridas y quedaran como nuevos!

—Ni de coña me pongo lo que tu me ofrezcas. —dijo Sasuke, mirándolo raro y también avergonzado, ¿qué tanto habría escuchado? ¿por qué se le ocurrió decirle a Sakura eso justo en ese momento?

— ¿Y qué les parece si lo hacemos ahora? —preguntó Naruto, mostrando su puño en el aire. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron sin saber que decir. Naruto entonces corrió hasta Sasuke y halándolo, tomó del brazo a Sakura también.

— ¿Qué haces, Naru—?

Sasuke ni siquiera vio venir lo siguiente, Naruto con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó por la ventana llevándose a ambos consigo.

— ¡AÚN NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE, TARADO! —gritó Sakura con los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, Kakashi, ¿esos no son tus alumnos? —preguntó Asuma, señalando hacía afuera mientras la cabellera inconfundible de Sakura se perdía de su vista.

— ¡Sakura! —Ino corrió hacía la ventana, observando ahora como los tres estaban cayendo.

—Si que son unos idiotas. —suspiró Shikamaru.

Sin duda la estupidez de Naruto era contagiosa.

Aunque mientras los tres iban cayendo tomados de la mano con Naruto en medio de ellos, comenzaron a reír sinceramente, felices de haber terminado una prueba por fin. Y mientras Kakashi los salvaba, pensando que quizás debería comenzar a cobrar por ser niñero de esos tres, Sakura pensó que quedarse para siempre de esa forma con ellos, sería grandioso.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia!**


	18. Naruto y Sakura

**18\. Naruto y Sakura. **

Al salir de la habitación donde la estaban examinando, lo primero que topó fue la cabellera rubia de Ino, esperando por él con la mirada apartada y una flor cosmos en la mano, adornada con botones de nube, Ino frunció los labios al momento de mirarlo y ahora, le miró, con determinación.

—Ino, me estás asustando, ya basta. —pidió Sakura, alzando las manos. Ino entonces dio tres pasos a él, aún con la flor en la mano derecha, pellizcó sus mejillas estirándolas con fuerza. — ¡Me haces daño, me haces daño!

— ¡¿A qué tarado se le ocurre saltar por la ventana así?! —reprochó con fuerza, atrayendo la vista de desaprobación de las enfermeras.

—Es un hospital Ino, no debes de gritar.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, suspirando. —Como sea, toma esto, felicidades por salir del hospital. —dijo sonriente, causando más temor cómico en Sakura que buscaba la alternativa de salir corriendo de ahí. — ¡No voy a golpearte, tarado!

— ¡Definitivamente parece todo lo contrario! —gritó. — ¿Por qué me estás dando está flor?

Yamanaka hizo una larga pausa, balanceándose en sus pies, como si no pudiera o no quisiera decirlo, así que haciendo un movimiento de cabeza llamó a Sakura para que la siguiera, él pareció confundido, sin embargo, hizo caso, observando con cariño la flor obsequiada. Salieron hasta los jardines del hospital, donde algunos enfermos se paseaban o tomaban algo del cálido sol.

—Sentémonos aquí. —dijo Ino, señalando una banca de madera que era cubierta por la sombra de un árbol. Sakura obedeció, curioso por lo que su mejor amiga quisiera decirle. ¿Le reclamaría? ¿Lo insultaría? —Sakura.

— ¡Sí! —gritó de inmediato, poniéndose recto.

—Perdón.

— ¿Eh…?

Ino entonces arrugó su falda larga que llevaba, mirando sus piernas. —Siempre he querido decírtelo, pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo. Te fallé, yo no estuve para protegerte, como te lo prometí, de hecho fui una de las personas que más te hizo daño; me contaste algo que te carcomía las entrañas, pero fui lo suficientemente idiota para darte la espalda y abandonarte, quizás, cuando más me necesitabas.

—Ino…

—Fui una tonta, lo sé. —suspiró enfrentándolo, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Sakura. —Tú dijiste que querías florecer cuanto antes para poder alcanzarme, pero Sakura, el botón de cerezo que eras, ya floreció desde hace mucho tiempo, y como supuse, fue mucho más hermoso que la cosmos.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, sorprendido por las palabras contrarias, así que no pudo sostenerle mucho la mirada a su amiga, la apartó de inmediato hacía la flor obsequiada.

— ¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez? —preguntó Ino, más tímida, apretando con sus manos los bordes de la banca donde estaban sentados. —Te juro que está vez sí cumpliré mi promesa.

—Jamás fallaste a ella. —dijo Sakura, recordando la pelea infernal en el bosque de la muerte, cuando Ino le rescató de una muerte segura. —Para mí siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, Ino-cerda. —y sonrió, iluminando la cara contraria.

— ¡A quién le llamas cerda, tarado! —gritó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Al momento que Sakura la miró, comenzaron a reír abiertamente, felices de que todo al final marchara bien. Ino entonces rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su falda, y lo extendió a Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero…

—El otro ya estaba muy maltratado de todas formas. —dijo Ino, sacándole la lengua. Lo que le extendía era una banda de konoha, sobre un listón rojo. —Ahora sé que al menos te protegerá siempre que la lleves puesta, y con esa frentesota más te vale que siempre la cargues.

— ¡Tonta!

Aún así, Sakura se apresuró a quitarse la banda con listón azul que llevaba y colocó la nueva de Ino alrededor de su frente, volteándose a ella.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Supongo que las cosas bonitas se pueden afear con alguien feo. —reprochó Ino, haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

— ¡¿Te has mirado en un espejo si quiera, Ino-cerda?! —gritó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un montón de ademanes con las manos.

Mientras Ino seguía burlándose de su mejor amigo, alguien los escuchaba encima de otro árbol; Sasuke.

Ver la interacción de su amigo e Ino le causaba cierta satisfacción, cuando Sakura hablaba con Ino podía ver otras facetas de él, unas que no sabía que tenía. Aunque a decir verdad, también le inquietaba la interacción entre los dos, lo veía demasiado natural.

Pero eso no importaba, él ya era consiente de las cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Sakura; protección y cariño, el suficiente para comenzar a pensar si de verdad podía ser feliz de nuevo en esa aldea y, por fin, dejar atrás el pasado.

—No es necesario un tonto amuleto. —bufó Sasuke, molestándose. —No habrá nada que pueda lastimarlo a partir de ahora, de eso me encargaré yo.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Sakura salió del hospital, Ino lo acompañó hasta la esquina de su casa, deseándole las mejores de la suerte; si hubiera sido por la rubia, inclusive se habría colado a la casa de los Haruno, pero Sakura no se lo permitió, diciéndole que tendría que afrontar eso solo, y que si iba con él, entonces sus padres podrían descubrir que ella ya sabía el secreto y acabaría mal para todos.

Ino juntó las manos en un rezo cuando vio a Sakura meterse en su hogar, si es que podía ser considerado así, si es que existía un Dios, que se apiadará de Sakura.

—Siéntate. —ordenó su padre, sentado en el suelo con la madre de Sakura al lado, cada uno lo suficientemente serio para erizarle la piel al chico. Sakura observó la mesa delante de ellos, tenían dos velas en medio de la mesa, siendo lo único que alumbraba la pequeña habitación. Al dar tres pasos, Sakura se tensó por completo, no eran los únicos en la habitación, había dos personas más en las esquinas; al acercarse por completo, mirando de reojo, notó que eran Anbus.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Guarda silencio. —Sakura miró a su padre, obedeciendo. —Ya nos han informado de la situación. Perdiste en los exámenes chunnin, contra la hija de los Yamanaka.

—Sí.

—Y también, te llevaron a unidades intensivas. —la voz de su padre entonces se agrió, Sakura bajó sus ojos a la luz de las velas, mordiéndose los labios. —Fuiste marcado por Orochimaru, cuando trataste de defender al Uchiha en las pruebas.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Los Haruno tenemos ojos en todas partes, Sakura. —intervino su padre. Sakura comenzó a molestarse entonces, sí algunos de sus hermanos de Clan habían estado ahí, ¿acaso no vieron lo que estaban pasando? ¿por qué no intervinieron o los ayudaron? Aunque, lo más seguro es que hubieran leído un informe o escuchado a hurtadillas. —También ayudaste al niño del kyubi. ¿No es cierto?

—Su nombre es Naruto. —expresó apretando su pantalón bajo sus puños. —Y el nombre del Uchiha, es Sasuke.

—Debiste resguardarte. —dijo su madre, molesta. — ¿En qué estabas pensando al enfrentarte a un sannin? ¿Querías morir?

_"¡Estaba protegiendo a mis amigos!"_

—Al menos habría muerto como un héroe. —comentó su padre, dejando en un silencio doloroso a Sakura. —Ahora si muere, morirá como un perdedor.

Ellos… no se alegraban que estuviera con vida. Sólo les importaba el clan, el maldito clan Haruno. Sakura observó a sus padres un largo rato, recordando a Sasuke y Naruto, ellos no tenían padres, Naruto era odiado por la mitad de la aldea sin algún motivo, pero ¿a ellos les gustaría tener este tipo de padres? ¿de verdad era tan importante tener a alguien que te recibiera aun cuando significaba tener esta clase de recibimiento?

—Dado a que eres el mayor sobre todos los niños del clan Haruno, los ancianos estaban confiando en ti, Sakura.

—Lo siento, padre. —dijo Sakura, interviniendo por primera vez a su progenitor, ninguno de los dos pareció tomarlo bien. Había sido una falta de respeto. —Pero te seguro que esto no va a detener sus ambiciones que me han forjado desde mi nacimiento. —escupió, cada vez más molesto; su madre pareció sorprendida. —Así que no te he de preocupar más, ya he decidido que este va a ser mi camino, hasta el final.

—Ahora que el Uchiha y el kyubi han pasado a la siguiente ronda, ya no te distraerán más de tu entrenamiento.

Sakura entonces oscureció su mirada, y con toda la fuerza que junto en su mano, golpeó la mesa, haciendo caer las velas al suelo.

— ¡DIJE QUE SE LLAMAN NARUTO Y SASUKE! —espetó enojado.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Seguiré este estúpido sueño que me han impuesto, hasta el final! —gritó más molesto, a pesar de que las velas terminaron de apagarse, Sakura podía ver fijamente a su padre con la pequeña luz lunar que llegaba a través de las rejillas del techo. — ¡Seguiré al estúpido clan Haruno hasta el final! ¡Me convertiré en Hokage o lo que sea, me da igual, seguiré cualquier orden de esos malditos ancianos!

Sabía que el golpe se lo tenía bien ganado, que quizás su padre lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o tal vez lo haría entrenar hasta la muerte los días venideros. Sin embargo, su lengua no se pudo contener más, quería escupir todas las palabras que estaban aglomeradas hace mucho tiempo en su boca.

—Pero jamás me alejaré de Naruto ni de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó su padre, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Porque ellos son mis únicas personas importantes. —respondió Sakura, sin apartarle la mirada.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto bostezó perezosamente, ese día había ido con Kakashi para que lo entrenara y había sido llevado por ese instructor pervertido. Aunque él no parecía verdaderamente fuerte, es decir, había caído por completo con su jutsu sexy; a este paso perdería en los exámenes, seguro que el idiota de Neji seguía entrenando ahora mismo.

Ya le demostraría que sus palabras no eran verdaderas, se las haría tragar. Porque las personas sí podían cambiar, siempre y cuando se lo propusieran.

Además, también quería demostrárselo a Sakura. Qué podía cambiar ese sueño que no le pertenecía, que podía buscar sus propios sueños y ser feliz. Naruto cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente la cara de su mejor amigo, aún le dolían las palabras de cuando aceptó el legado de su clan.

Y mientras recordaba lo sucedido en los exámenes chunnin, sus recuerdos se fueron distorsionando en dirección al pasado, justo cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

_Naruto llevaba un buen rato caminando por la aldea, mirando los puestos de comida con tristeza, de nuevo ya no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar algo, aparte las miradas hostiles que recibía de todas las personas impedía que fuera a pedir que le regalaran un plato; a su mala suerte Iruka se encontraba en una misión desde hace una semana, así que tampoco podía ir con él._

_Así que hartándose de esas feas miradas fue hasta el parque más cercano, observando como todos los niños reían y jugaban entre ellos. Sabía que ninguno le aceptaría, así que se mezcló entre los árboles, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos._

_¿Por qué todos eran así con él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Era por sus travesuras? Si dejaban de mirarlo así prometía que jamás volvería a hacerlas. Pero Naruto en el fondo sabía que no era por eso, había algo malo en él que siempre atraía el odio de las personas, era su culpa._

_Todo sería mejor si no existiera._

_— ¡Los del clan Haruno son unos inútiles! —se escuchó la risa de un niño, uno de los tantos que también molestaban a Naruto, así que por inercia se escondió detrás de un árbol, observando entre las sombras y quitándose el rastro de lágrimas para poder ver mejor. —Tú y esa frentesota jamás lograran llegar a la cima. No podemos tener a un Hokage así en Konoha, todos se burlarían de nosotros._

_Naruto observó un pequeño bulto en medio de ellos, cubriéndose con las manos el rostro y haciéndose bolita para sopesar las patadas que algunos le daban. Cuando él se quitó las manos del rostro, Naruto pensó que era una chica, e incluso se sorprendió de que le estuvieran pegando a una, quiso intentar meterse pero las piernas le temblaron._

_ —Ahora, discúlpate con nosotros. —pidió un niño, poniendo un pie en la cabeza del chico con cabello rosa, el cual con su flequillo escondía sus ojos. —Por hacernos perder el tiempo contigo._

_—….siento. _

_— ¿Qué? ¡No te oigo para anda! —reprochó el mismo niño, golpeando con su pie la cabeza contraria. — ¡Deja de llorar, pareces niña!_

_—No te disculpes. —murmuró Naruto, apartando la mirada. ¿Por qué la gente era tan mala? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para ser molestados y agredidos de esa forma?_

_— ¡Dije que lo siento! —gritó Sakura, recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó tirado de nuevo en el suelo. Los niños comenzaron a reír y a marcharse en sentido contrario a Naruto, el cual vio que el chico quedó recostado en la misma posición por otros diez minutos._

_— ¿Estará muerto…?—se preguntó, pasando saliva. Seguro que le terminaban echando la culpa a él, dio media vuelta buscando irse pero se sintió mal de dejarlo así, por lo que corrió a él, primero fijándose que nadie más se acercara. —Oye…_

_—El favorito de Iruka-sensei. —dijo Sakura, mirándolo desde abajo. Naruto se sorprendió y pegó un brincó hacía atrás. _

_— ¡Estás vivo!_

_—Yo… ya no tengo más dinero para dar, de verdad. —comentó Sakura, alzándose, quedando sentado y abrazando sus rodillas. —Pero mañana traeré, lo prometo._

_—…_

_—Así que ya no me pegues, por favor. —pidió, encogiéndose en el mismo. Naruto lo observó con tristeza, sentándose enfrente del chico en la misma posición; al no sentir los golpes, Sakura lo buscó con la mirada y al conectar ambas, la apartó rápidamente, como si fuera el mayor pecado del mundo._

_—Tienes ojos verdes, por el fleco no se te ve. —dijo Naruto. —Quizás si te lo quitas…_

_— ¡No! ¡Se burlarán más de mí! —negó rápidamente, volviéndose a ocultar. A Naruto le recordó cuando en la academia vieron acerca de las invocaciones y está incluía a una tortuga, las tortugas solían esconderse en su capazón cuando se asustaban._

_—No voy a hacerte nada._

_—Eso dicen siempre._

_—A mí tampoco nadie me quiere. —confesó Naruto, apachurrándose. —Siempre me miran feo y los chicos también me golpean, aunque cuando está Iruka-sensei no lo hacen._

_Sakura alzó un poco la cara, el rostro del rubio también era triste, como el suyo._

_—Me pregunto si algún día va a terminar esto. —murmuró Sakura, haciendo pensar lo mismo a Naruto. —Si algún día alguien va a querernos._

_—Iruka-sensei me quiere… eso creo. —comentó Naruto. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Sakura Haruno, ¿y el tuyo? —preguntó más tímido, totalmente recluido en él._

_—Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Ambos se siguieron viendo sin saber que decir o que hacer, Sakura decidió que era mejor irse pero cuando intentó levantarse, las tripas de Naruto sonaron muy fuerte, sorprendiéndolo. _

_—Lo siento, no he comido desde ayer. —comentó apenado, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. _

_—Oh…—Justo cuando Naruto pensó que a ese chico no le importaba si había comido, pues se estaba marchando, Sakura se detuvo enfrente del pie de un árbol y sacó algo de detrás de este. Una pequeña caja compacta, con dos palillos encima de esta. Mientras se acercaba a él, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de los moretones en su rostro, más que su dedo tenía varias cortadas por haber resbalado en la tierra. —No es bueno estar con el estómago vacío. _

_— ¿Qué es?_

_—Mi madre me pone almuerzos para la academia. —respondió Sakura, abriendo la caja y enseñándole a Naruto que todo estaba intacto. —Pero cuando los llevo a la escuela, los demás chicos terminan tirándolo al suelo o en el retrete del excusado. —al parecer recordó algo muy feo, pues sacudió la cabeza. —Así que antes de ir a la escuela, paso por aquí y guardo el almuerzo de mi madre. _

_— ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Por qué me lo das?_

_—Yo llegaré a comer a casa. —dijo con simpleza, sentándose al lado de él. —Siempre me es difícil comer doble cuando salgo de la escuela porque como este almuerzo y el de mi casa, acabo muy lleno y a punto de vomitar. Será de gran ayuda que tú lo hagas por mí._

_— ¿Esos chicos…?_

_—Me siguieron hoy, —respondió—así que tendré que cambiar de escondite mañana._

_— ¿Qué te parece si es por el columpio de la escuela? —preguntó. —Podemos llegar temprano los dos, así desayunaré._

_—Pero tendrás hambre después. —dijo Sakura, haciendo un mohín. —Humm… pero está bien, intentaré que mi madre ponga más porción._

_Naruto sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aunque fuera de esa forma, al menos probaría la comida hecha por una madre por primer vez._

_—Entonces come. _

_Sakura comenzó a ver como el atardecer descendía, el chico a su lado ya estaba a punto de terminar de comer, así que se levantó, limpiándose el pantalón por las manchas de tierra. Naruto entendiendo que ya se tenía que ir, comió todo el último bocado de jalón, atragantándose._

_— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura, preocupado, buscando alguna manera de auxiliarlo. Con temor de que le devolviera el golpe, tomó impulso y con su pequeña mano, golpeó la espalda de Naruto, consiguiendo que este lograra pasarse el bocado. —Lo siento, traeré algo de agua mañana. _

_—No tienes que disculparte. —dijo Naruto, limpiándose la poca saliva que le escurrió por la comisura del labio. — ¡Realmente tú eres un buen chico!_

_—Gracias. —barbulló Sakura, encogiéndose en sí mismo de nuevo. Naruto se puso de pie de igual forma, caminando hasta él; Sakura que seguía pensando que lo golpearía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, Naruto solo palmeó su cabeza como había visto que los adultos hacían con los niños. — ¿Eh…?_

_—Tu tampoco tienes amigos, así que ¿qué te parece si somos amigos tú y yo? —preguntó, señalándose. _

_—Bien. _

_Al recibir su respuesta escuálida, Sakura que sólo contestó porque aún tenía miedo que al negarse el rubio siempre sí terminará metiéndose con él, vio algo maravilloso. Es decir, supo desde el inicio que las sonrisas de Naruto eran tan falsas como las suyas, pero ahora al verlo, era como si el atardecer descendiera con gracia sobre aquel niño de ojos azules, iluminando con absoluta perfección la alegría que transmitía en esos momentos. _

_Sakura hasta ahora no había visto nunca algo más bonito que eso. _

_—Entonces somos amigos. _

Los toquidos de la puerta los distrajeron de ese bonito recuerdo de su infancia, de los pocos que tenía a decir verdad, así que colocándose su gorrito de noche fue a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver justo al chico en el que pensaba, ahí, observándolo con un ojo morado y el labio partido, con una mochila en sus hombros.

— ¿SAKURA?

—Lo siento, ¿puedo quedarme aquí está noche? —preguntó sonriente. De esas sonrisas falsas que los dos comprendían a la perfección.

Seguro que nada había ido bien con su clan.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, una vez que Sakura se sentó en su cama; este se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos hacía atrás, cerrando los parpados.

—Me fui por tiempo indeterminado de mi casa. —dijo Sakura, sorprendiendo a Naruto. —Tengo que buscar una cura para mi enfermedad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que no había una. —comentó Naruto, confundido.

—Si alguien la aplicó en mí, significa que debe haber una cura o mínimo el desarrollo incompleto de una. —suspiró Sakura. —Hasta encontrarla, no regresaré con mi clan.

—Podrías... _"No regresar"_ —pensó esto último, cabizbajo.

—Fue el acuerdo con el que llegue con mi padre. —comentó Sakura, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Acuerdo?

—De esa manera, podré estar con ustedes todo el tiempo que ustedes me lo permitan. —dijo Sakura, mucho más alegre. Algo que no era fingido. Naruto de igual forma le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces será toda la vida, Sakura! —gritó alzando los puños al aire.

Cuando terminaron de comer los fideos instantáneos que Naruto preparó para ambos, buscando subirle el ánimo a Sakura, este último se quedó por completo dormido en la cama, en el rincón que daba contra la pared. Ni siquiera se había cambiado, al momento en que se estremeció, Naruto lo acobijo con cuidado, poniéndole también su gorro que llevaba en la cabeza, por si le daba más frío.

Naruto, si bien, estaba comenzando a entender esos sentimientos que empezaron a brotar en él, al mismo tiempo comprendió que si estaban bien o estaban mal no importaba en absoluto, por la simple y sencilla razón que se trataba de Sakura. La única persona que estuvo con él todo el tiempo, con el que no necesitaba comunicarse con palabras para saber si estaba feliz, triste o enojado.

Así que por eso, algún día…

—No comas tanto ramen, Narudiota. —barbulló Sakura en su sueño, causando una risita en el rubio.

…podría expresar sus sentimientos hacía él.


	19. Sakura y Uchiha, parte I

**19\. Sakura y Uchiha, parte 1.**

Sakura miró a Naruto delante de él, el pobre chico tenía ramitas por el cabello y arañazos en la cara, de hecho se había quedado dormido cuando Sakura apenas preparó la comida. No tuvo el valor para despertarlo. A pesar de que se notaba lo duro de su entrenamiento, Naruto siempre estaba ahí para la cena y el desayuno, llegando a prisas, jadeante y sucio; esto puso a pensar al otro, sobre lo inconveniente que estaba resultando para Naruto que él estuviera ahí.

Además de eso, ese día en específico, al ir a visitar a Sasuke y Lee, las enfermeras le informaron que el primero había escapado del hospital, hace unos días precisamente. Aunque Sakura podía suponer donde se encontraba, es decir, entrenando ya fuera con Kakashi, que era lo más probable, o por su cuenta.

Dando un suspiro, terminando su propia comida, tomó a Naruto con cuidado y lo puso sobre la cama, dejándolo descansar. Preparó el almuerzo que el rubio llevaría al día siguiente y apagó las luces, mirando la mochila que Naruto le había puesto al fondo, como si esta se fuera a quedar mucho tiempo ahí.

—Lo siento, Naruto. No quiero detener tu entrenamiento. —suspiró, acariciándole los cabellos, colocándole el gorro que usaba para dormir. —Buscaré un nuevo lugar donde quedarme.

Al despertar, Naruto bostezó perezosamente, gracias a su motivación por el entrenamiento había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a levantarse temprano.

— ¿Sakura? —miró a la silueta que estaba arreglando sus cosas en la mochila. — ¡Sakura! ¿A dónde vas?

—Oh, conseguí un lugar en el hospital. —mintió, sin voltear a verlo para que no descubriera su mentira. —Me quedaré por un tiempo allá, será mejor por todo lo que tengo que estudiar.

— ¿No vendrás más a mi casa? —preguntó el rubio, decaído. — ¿No desayunaremos ni cenaremos más juntos?

Sakura suspiró, mirando la caja de almuerzo que preparó para Naruto. Definitivamente no le salía bien mentirle a él.

— ¡Claro que lo haremos! —dijo volteándose, caminando a Naruto y sentándose en la cama. Este lo miró sin creerle. —Escucha, he notado que estás gastándote de más, forzando a venir para comer conmigo. Quizás lo mejor sea que entrenes por completo con ese tal viejo pervertido del que me hablaste, de esa forma, no me sentiré como una molestia para ti.

— ¡No eres para nada una molestia, Sakura! —reprochó Naruto inclinándose a él. — ¿Alguien lo ha dicho? ¡Lo golpearé!

—Nadie lo ha dicho, tranquilo. —pidió él, haciendo ademanes con las manos. —Pero no me gusta que no estés dando todo en tu entrenamiento, ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco. Dijiste que ese viejo es muy fuerte, entonces debes aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Pero…

—Sasuke está haciendo lo mismo. —dijo Sakura, sabiendo que palabras ocupar. Naruto dejó de protestar entonces. —Realmente no puedo apoyar a uno más que al otro, sin embargo, creo que esa rivalidad que tienen en fantástica, los hace superarse una y otra vez.

—Quiero pelear con Sasuke. —Dijo Naruto, serio.

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo quiero que entiendas que tu entrenamiento es lo más importante de ahora. —continuó Sakura. —No te preocupes, en cuanto acabe tu entrenamiento y los exámenes finales Chunnin, lo más probable es que vuelva aquí. Dejarte vivir solo sería un tremendo error, y más con la limpieza de fondo que hice hace dos días, me niego a que el departamento vuelva a quedar así. —reprochó, recordando la ropa interior que encontró detrás del refrigerador.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Naruto, más tímido, agachando la mirada a la sábanas.

Un latido intenso se hizo presente en el pecho de Sakura, que carraspeó, ruborizándose por Naruto y la escena tan bonita que vio.

— ¡Por supuesto! —contestó, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, yendo de nuevo a sus cosas. —Así que cuando regreses de tu entrenamiento búscame en el hospital, vendré a preparar algo rico de comer, ¡cómo esto! —y tomó el almuerzo, mostrándoselo y dándose de nuevo la vuelta a Naruto.

Lo que no esperó fue que el rubio ya estuviera centímetros de él, con las manos alzadas para colocarle el gorro para dormir en su cabeza. En ese pequeño instante, ambos fueron consientes del otro, de la cercanía que había entre ellos y que por alguna razón a Sakura nunca le incómodo. Naruto cerró la escena poniéndole en la cabeza el gorro a Sakura, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, azul contra verde.

—Te dará frío en esas lúgubres bibliotecas. —dijo Naruto, sin apartar los ojos. —Esto te protegerá, regrésamelo cuando vuelva, Sakura.

—Eh… sí. —balbuceó, adquiriendo un carmín en las mejillas. Naruto entonces tomó el almuerzo que Sakura le tendió y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa.

—Me daré un baño rápido, no te vayas sin mí.

—Claro. —Sakura escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y de inmediato los colores resaltaron en su cara, casi del mismo tono que su banda y camisa. — ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —murmuró para sí, agarrando el borde del gorro de Naruto y estirándolo para cubrir sus ojos, producto de la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, Naruto en el baño estaba recargado en la puerta, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. ¡Demasiado cerca! ¡Había estado demasiado cerca de Sakura! Con cuidado despego sus manos, ahora cubriéndose con una sola y la otra llevándola a su pecho, cerca del corazón.

¿Sakura habría escuchado los latidos incesantes de su corazón?

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke miró el árbol en el que estaba refugiándose, las hojas estaba quietas al igual que todo a su alrededor, cerró los ojos, llevaba una hora esperando y al parecer ese día Sakura tampoco iría. No lo culpaba, salirse del hospital de buenas a primeras no fue su mejor idea, sin embargo, tampoco es que Sakura y él hubieran quedado en algo concreto antes de que Naruto apareciera ese día en el hospital.

No era culpa de Sakura no llegar a donde dijo que lo estaría esperando.

—Solo me gustaría al menos verlo antes de irme a mi entrenamiento. —suspiró, rotando la hoja que tenía en su mano. Kakashi le había advertido que no podrían tomarse más tiempo de descanso, así que ese era el último día que tenía antes de que desapareciera todo el tiempo restante a los exámenes finales.

La técnica nueva necesitaba todo el tiempo invertido posible.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Ino, sorprendida de verlo ahí. El Uchiha alzó la mirada de la hoja, serio como siempre. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te dieron de alta del hospital?

—Digamos que es así. —respondió simple, sin darle importancia a la rubia.

Ino infló ligeramente las mejillas al verse ignorada por Sasuke, a decir verdad ella ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando sus sentimientos desaparecieron por el chico. Así que sin darle más importancia, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su camino.

—Espera. —Sasuke se puso de pie, algo incómodo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ino. — ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

Ino se quedó callada por unos momentos, como queriendo evaluar la situación, pero no había nada raro en ello, ¿cierto? Era su compañero de equipo. —Iban rumbo al hospital, me los encontré hace un momento.

— ¿Los?

—A Naruto y Sakura, ambos llevaban una mochila muy grande. —comentó Ino, recordando. Sasuke sin poderlo evitar frunció el ceño. —Por cierto, Sasuke…

— ¿Qué?

Yamanaka pensó en decirle la situación de Sakura, pero lo más probable es que al Uchiha no le importara, no parecía estar tan conectado a él. Además esa decisión no le correspondía a ella, si Sakura le quería decir a Sasuke, se lo diría.

—No, nada. Sólo tienes una hoja en la cabeza. —sonrió y se marchó.

Sasuke tomó la hoja de su cabello, mirándola, era color naranja. Sin pensarlo más corrió rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegó notó que Naruto y Sakura iban por la calle principal, mientras que él en una aledaña, así que ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo. Naruto iba sonriente como siempre, platicando alegremente, Ino tenía razón, ambos llevaban mochilas grandes.

—Entonces aquí me quedaré. —sonrió Sakura, rascándose la mejilla. —Suerte en tu entrenamiento.

— ¡Ya verás Sakura, no te decepcionaré! —dijo Naruto estirando los brazos al cielo, con su característica energía de siempre. Sasuke sonrió ante eso, Naruto era igual de tonto que siempre, ¿por qué pensó que sería algo diferente entre ellos?

Justo cuando iba a simular encontrárselos por casualidad, sin importarle que eso conllevará a los reclamos de ambos por irse del hospital, Naruto volvió a hablar.

— ¡Y volverás a vivir conmigo!

— ¡Preparé la comida más deliciosa antes del examen! —gritó Sakura, secundando su grito.

Ambos chocaron puños, y Sakura despidió a Naruto con la mano mientras el rubio se iba por donde llegó. Sasuke comenzó a sentir la molestia crecer dentro de él, ¿por qué Sakura se estaba quedando en la casa de Naruto? ¿por qué ambos habían estrechado más sus lazos en el poco tiempo que no estuvo presente?

Al ver que Naruto se perdía de su vista, Sakura suspiró, dándose media vuelta rumbo al hospital. Ya vería por la noche si le permitían dormir en la biblioteca.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada del hospital. La verdad es que Sakura era un chico como cualquier otro, no sabía porque le llamaba tanto la atención.

—Oh, Sasuke, tu sharingan está activado. —dijo Kakashi, apareciendo a su lado.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que…?

La sonrisa que le dio su sensei en ese momento hizo al Uchiha pasar saliva, así que no le volvió a dar la cara. Kakashi en cambió miró por donde se perdió Sakura, con una ceja alzada y después caminó junto a Sasuke.

—_Juju. _—rió, viendo las orejas de Sasuke arder en color rojo al momento en que lo hizo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Saldremos de la aldea este día. —dijo Jiraya, observando la mochila de su alumno. —De esa forma podemos entrenar mucho más duro. ¿Por qué te decidiste hasta hoy, mocoso?

—Había alguien esperando por mí. —comentó Naruto, sacando el almuerzo, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

Jiraya lo miró, esperando a que continuara. — ¿Es ese tal Iruka del que me hablaste?

—No, Iruka-sensei está en una pequeña misión. —comentó Naruto. —Me refería a otra persona. Sakura.

—La chica que te gusta. —sonrió Jiraya en forma picara, con una mano en su boca, ocultando sus risas. Naruto se ruborizó, respondiendo a la afirmación.

— ¡C-Claro que no! Además Sakura es un…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Terminó contigo?

— ¡No estamos saliendo! —gritó Naruto, haciendo ademanes con los brazos, moviéndolos de arriba hacía abajo, buscando explicar la situación . —Me dijo que me concentrará en mi entrenamiento. —suspiró Naruto, decaído, volviendo a sentarse al pensar en sus palabras. —Sé que no quiere ser un estorbo para mí, no soy tonto, pero me gustaba cuando cenábamos y desayunábamos juntos. Además era bonito observar las estrellas con él a mi lado.

—_Este mocoso ha conseguido lo que yo no en toda mi vida. _—el aura de Jiraya entonces se volvió negra, mirándolo con rayitos saliendo de sus ojos.

—Pero también, tiene que hacer algo importante en lo que yo no puedo interferir tampoco. —continuó Naruto. —Mi deber es estar ahí para cuando necesite protección en lo que encuentra una cura.

— ¿Una cura?

—Un tal Orochimaru lo daño. —gruñó Naruto. —Y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar, con Sakura nadie se mete.

Jiraya se quedó pensando un momento en el nombre dicho, cualquiera que fuera el motivo de Orochimaru, se consiguió a un enemigo que no retrocedería hasta hacerlo pagar.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te lo preparó tu novia? —sonrió Jiraya, pegándose al chico, buscando cambiar de tema y que Naruto dejara de poner esa mirada tan seria. —Luce muy bien, dame un poco.

— ¡Eh, viejo, no! —reprochó Naruto, pegándole un codazo para apartarlo. —Este me lo han preparado a mí.

—Me extraña que te hayas conseguido una novia, con esa cara es incluso raro.

— ¡Que no! ¿¡Y qué se supone que signifique lo segundo!? —gritó Naruto, con los ojos en blanco y sonrosado.

—Una persona que prepara buenos almuerzos es sin duda el mejor tesoro que puedes encontrar. —dijo Jiraya, probando la comida de Sakura aún con los gritos de Naruto de fondo. —Tsunade es un asco para esto si no mal recuerdo.

— ¡Sakura lo preparó para mí! —reprochó Naruto, quitándole el obento.

—Naruto—Jiraya está ves habló serio, poniéndole una mano al enfurruñado rubio. —tienes algo bueno aquí, no dejes que ese tesoro se vaya de tus manos.

— ¿De qué hablas viejo?

—Ah, los niños son tan idiotas, por eso no me agradan. —suspiró Jiraya, alzando sus manos al cielo.

Naruto alzó una ceja confundido, mientras que Jiraya lo miró de reojo y sonrió, seguro que su alumno ya se daría cuenta en algún momento. Aunque por la reacción que tenía el rubio al momento de comer la comida preparada por "Sakura", el sannin no tardó en darse cuenta que Naruto entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos por la persona contraria; después de todo lo que sufrió su ahijado, esperaba que pronto eso terminara muy bien para los dos niños.

Naruto merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y esperaba que "Sakura" fuera una de las partes encargadas de darsela.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sakura, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó Lee, preocupado. —No me agrada mucho que no tengas sitio donde quedarte, podrías quedarte en mi casa mientras no estoy ahí.

—No quiero darte molestias. —dijo Sakura, negando definitivamente. —Además, me la voy a pasar estudiando, si estoy en la casa de alguien no podré hacerlo, Lee. Me sentiré como un parasito si no hago nada.

—Pero las enfermeras dijeron que no puedes quedarte.

—Encontré un lugar. —afirmó alzando el puño. —Esta un poco alejado pero me permitieron llevarme bastantes libros, así que no vendré en algunos días. Tienes que prometerme que no entrenaras mientras tanto.

—Sakura…

—Yo no creo que tus días de shinobi hayan acabado. —expresó él, firme. Lee lo miró con tristeza. —Pero de nada sirve que yo lo crea si tu no haces un esfuerzo por mejorar, tienes que curar tus heridas primero. —regañó.

Lee sonrió, tomando la mano de Sakura que estaba en la cama. El pelirrosa le observó confundido, la mano vendada de Lee le impedía sentir la calidad del mismo.

—De acuerdo, Sakura, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para estar bien pronto. —sonrió él. —De esa manera, seré capaz de protegerte pase lo que pase.

—No necesito que me protejas, Lee. —reprochó Sakura, tomando la mano que el otro iba a retirar. —Quiero luchar con ustedes, lado a lado. Yo también voy a protegerte. A todos.

—Sakura…

—Me hice esa promesa, Lee. Ya no habrá más cobardía en mí. —y sonrió, apretando la mano contraria, recibiendo de vuelta el apretón con un sollozante Lee.

Sakura salió del hospital ya por la noche, dejando a su amigo dormido, a pesar de que no había mentido al momento de decir que ya tenía un lugar donde quedarse, tampoco mencionó que este quedaba en los alrededores de la aldea, justo encima del monte que tenía los rostros de los Hokages. Sakura había encontrado una pequeña cabañita ahí, y con el permiso del Hokage, pudo instalarse ahí sin mucho problema.

No era lo más acogedor del mundo y tenía frío, pero era mejor que dormir en un bosque a la intemperie. Además tenía un extenso lugar para entrenar también, cosa que su padre le advirtió que no descuidara.

Los días comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido para el disgusto de Sakura, a pesar de estudiar día y noche, sin contar los momentos de sus entrenamientos o sus platicas con Ino o Lee, no llegaba a ninguna parte. Lo poco que se sabía de la enfermedad es que se utilizó como herramienta ninja, cuando apenas las aldeas se comenzaban a formar, debido a que varios ninjas médicos intentaron utilizarlo para matar a personas de gran importancia, el uso del mismo fue prohibido, y aquellos que sabían el jutsu fueron vigilados hasta su extinción, sin dejar que lo pasaran a nuevas generaciones; además de que el procedimiento para realizarlo fue eliminado, así que desde ahí no tenía sitio de donde partir, solo las posibles curas para él, las cuales eran ilógicas o solo llevaban una cuarta parte de la receta.

Ese día, Sakura salió a caminar por los alrededores más alejados de la aldea, buscando una planta que le serviría para realizar una de las recetas e intentar ver que faltaba en la misma. Llevaba más de medio día buscando, hasta internarse en un bosque profundo, que le daba escalofríos. No obstante, por eso de las cuatro de la tarde, encontró lo que estaba buscando en una gran explanada en medio del bosque, había un montón de plantas.

Sakura comenzó a tararear una canción, feliz de al fin tener lo que buscó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Sakura comenzó a oler la flor, una que estaba al lado de la elegida. —No es lo que estoy buscando. —y la desecho. —Aunque sería bueno buscar otras plantas medicinales ya que estoy aquí, podría preparar una pomada para Naruto y Sasuke.

—Si buscas flores medicinales, esta es una buena idea. —comentó alguien detrás de él. De inmediato al escuchar la voz, Sakura pegó varios brincos atrás, tomando dos shurikens y un kunai.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con un joven hombre, que le sonreía, extendiendo una flor blanca. Sakura afiló la mirada, no lo había sentido aproximarse, ¿sería peligroso? Lo mejor sería distraerlo y escapar lo más rápido que pudiera, e ir donde el Hokage para dar aviso.

—No busco hacerte daño. —explicó él, alzando los brazos en señal de paz. Sakura sin despegar los ojos de él, se puso recto. —Pensé que necesitarías ayuda cuando te vi buscando y desechando varias plantas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres de Konoha?

—No lo soy. —dijo serio. —Solo vengo de paso, a visitar a una persona importante para mí.

Sakura entonces comenzó a relajarse más, ese chico no parecía tener malas intenciones, incluso parecía que no era shinobi. No llevaba banda, ni un porta kunais. De hecho llevaba una pequeña mochila, justo como él, de donde salían asomándose algunos vegetales.

— ¿Vienes por los exámenes chunnin?

—Así es. —respondió, igual de calmado. —Sé que es extraño que me encuentres en un bosque, pero necesito tomar este camino.

Sakura guardó su kunai, suspirando. — ¿Alguien de tu familia está participando?

—Sí, mi hermano menor.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó curioso, aceptando la flor que le ofrecía el chico pero sin bajar la guardia. —El mío es Sakura Haruno.

—Puedes llamarme Itachi.

* * *

**Jiraya es fan NaruSaku, mientras que Kakashi SasuSaku. xD**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. **


	20. El cuervo que miraba las estrellas

**20\. El cuervo que miraba las estrellas. **

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza en el libro que estaba leyendo, haciendo rebotar la taza de té que desde hace horas estaba fría. En cuanto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el sueño lo embriago por completo, sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad total; despertó pasada la tarde, cuando todo estaba oscurecido y el frío le hizo tiritar, a pesar de que él no había encendido las luces, dos velas estaban iluminando donde estaba estudiando y otra, donde provenía el rico olor.

—Itachi-san, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó, tallándose los ojos y bostezando. El nombrado se giró al menor, analizando su respuesta.

—Llegue antes de que oscureciera. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Como te vi tan dormido no quise interrumpir tu sueño, así que preparé la cena de una vez.

—Te dije que no era necesario. —bostezó de nuevo Sakura, cerrando los libros. — ¿Y qué paso? ¿Hoy pudiste encontrar a tu hermano? —preguntó. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

Desde que se habían encontrado en el bosque ya había pasado dos semanas, los exámenes finales Chunnin se acercaban cada vez más, y aunque al principio Sakura desconfió por completo de ese chico, a medida que fueron pasado los días este le demostró no ser en absoluto una mala persona, solo era un chico en busca de su hermano; además, le estaba ayudando a entrenar, pese que Itachi le dijo que hace mucho que había dejado de ser un ninja.

No estaba muy seguro, pero que afortunado era el chico que tenía por hermano a Itachi.

—Es una aldea grande, seguro que lo encuentras en los exámenes. —comentó Sakura, mirando la comida preparada, los alimentos preparados por Itachi siempre le hacían babear. —O a menos que haya muerto en el bosque de la muerte…

—No, él es muy fuerte. —respondió él con simpleza, como siempre. —Hay algo que siempre lo mantendrá vivo.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Yo. —se señaló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura alzó una ceja por lo cursi que había sonado eso, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y rápidamente corrió a limpiar la mesa para poner los alimentos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Encontraste algo nuevo? —preguntó.

—Sí, las células del primer Hokage. —comentó Sakura tomando las verduras y masticándolas. —Son bastante interesantes, al menos puedo comenzar un punto de partida desde ahí antes de empezar a indagar por los ninjas médicos. Desde los exámenes Chunnin en el bosque de la muerte me di cuenta lo importante que es tener uno en el equipo, Naruto y Sasuke siempre acaban lastimándose, al igual que Lee.

Itachi dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Entonces tomaras el entrenamiento de ninja medico?

—Primero necesito encontrar un buen tutor. —suspiró Sakura. —Después de eso lo tomaré. Si la cura no viene a mí, yo crearé la cura.

—Conozco a alguien que seguro puede averiguar quién es el mejor ninja medico del mundo. —comentó, pensativo. —Pero seguro cobrará una fortuna por decírtelo, le gusta mucho el dinero. O podrías unirte a un culto macabro para ser inmortal.

—Me estoy preocupando por la gente que frecuentas, Itachi-san. —comentó Sakura, mirándolo raro. El soltó una pequeña risa, causando satisfacción en Sakura, Itachi tenía muy bonitas sonrisas.

—Está bien, realmente no son personas que pueda considerar familia, pero son iguales a mí.

Sakura se quedó confundido un poco por aquellas palabras, ¿iguales que Itachi? De ninguna manera, sonaba a que uno de ellos era un avaro y el otro pertenecía a una secta, además la vez pasada le comentó que uno de ellos tenía por amigos a varios títeres, eso no era muy normal. ¿O sí?

—Por cierto, Itachi-san. —llamó, cambiando de tema. — ¿Crees que sería buena idea ir a entrenar más allá del bosque? Incluso podríamos quedarnos a dormir allá, será más complicado, pero hay mejores lugares para escalar y hacer estrategias.

—Está bien para mí, Sakura. Buscaré a mi hermano hasta los exámenes.

— ¡Y te presentaré a Naruto y Sasuke! —comentó el pelirrosa, emocionado. —Será grandioso, te reirás un montón con lo gracioso que es Naruto y aunque Sasuke no habla mucho, seguro que le caes de maravilla.

— ¿Sasuke es muy reservado? —preguntó con calma, mirando el fuego de la vela.

—Sí, Sasuke es increíble. —dijo Sakura, pensando en él. —A pesar de que es muy solitario, siempre está cuando uno lo necesita. No le importa arriesgar su vida por las personas que considera importantes, como Naruto, a pesar de lo mucho que dicen detestarse yo sé que ambos se tienen un gran aprecio. Son rivales.

— ¿Es amable contigo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, contento. —Se preocupo mucho por mí cuando me vio lastimado en el bosque de la muerte, realmente pensé que había perdido al Sasuke que conocía, me alegra que no fue así.

—Suena que ustedes tres tienen un lazo realmente fuerte.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamo más feliz. — ¡Somos una familia!

—Entonces, Sakura…—dijo más serio, atrayendo la atención del chico por el cambio en su voz. — ¿los protegerás no es así?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Itachi-san?

—Si algo malo les ocurriera, ¿los protegerías?

—De eso no hay duda. Los quiero a ambos demasiado, no dudaría ni un segundo de saltar al fuego por ellos. —explicó apretando su puño derecho. —Por eso quiero volverme mucho más fuerte, ese es mi camino ninja.

—Es bueno escucharlo. —Itachi estiró una de sus manos, acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¿Itachi-san? —Sakura comenzó a ver borroso y a sentir que todo le giraba alrededor, hasta que su cuerpo se inclinó hacía adelante, siendo la cabeza sostenida por Itachi para evitar que volviera a golpearse.

—Te encargaré a Sasuke. —murmuró, haciendo que ambos salieran del genjutsu.

Desde que había topado con Sakura lo pudo reconocer de aquella vez en la tierra de las olas, Kisame le dijo que era mejor matarlo, sin embargo, aquella vez que buscaban al kyubi, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke pertenecía al mismo lugar que ese chico de cabello rosa. Por lo que no pudo evitar querer saber acerca de su hermano menor, ¿Sasuke estaría comiendo bien? ¿Sasuke tendría amigos? ¿Sasuke lo recordaría con la misma intensidad que él lo recordaba cada día de su vida?

Por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a Sakura, no obstante preguntarle de frente todas esas cosas pondría al chico de cabello rosa mucho más a la defensiva de lo que ya estaba. Así que había recurrido a los genjutsus, para sacarle la información al chico.

Sakura ahora sólo lo veía como el chico de sus sueños, con el cual podía platicar acerca de todo.

—Eres de gran utilidad. —dijo Itachi, mirando a Sakura tirado a su lado, en un profundo sueño. —Pero pronto perderás todo lo que amas por mí.

Sakura sintió que había dormido demasiado, al despertar se encontraba mirando las estrellas, se había quedado dormido leyendo de nuevo, se incorporó soñoliento, rascándose la cabeza, últimamente tenía sueños constantes acerca de ese chico de cabello negro. ¿Sería que extrañaba a Sasuke y por eso estaba pensando en él? Era confuso, aunque ya quedaba menos para poder ver a Naruto y Sasuke.

Quizás con ayuda de los dos podría avanzar más rápido en su investigación, además, dependiendo de las misiones, podría indagar en las librerías de otras aldeas.

—Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir. —murmuró Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Cada que tomaba una siesta en la tarde se sentía más agotado que al momento de dormir.

Y aunque Sakura no conocía la razón, Itachi sabía que en el subconciente del chico, había una lucha para liberarse del genjutsu.

Cuando Sakura volvió a soñar, se encontró ahora en la cabaña despertando de la siesta donde antes Itachi y Sakura habían dejado su plática.

— ¡Itachi-san, lo siento, me he dormido de pronto! —comentó Sakura, ruborizado. —Era mi turno de limpiar.

—Está bien, Sakura. —dijo él, con ya todo limpio. — ¿Quieres ir a entrenar?

— ¡Sí!

Se internaron por completo en el bosque, en dirección a un risco que los ayudaría en su entrenamiento. Sakura admiraba los movimientos de Itachi, eran sutiles y rápidos, como una flecha silenciosa. Mientras entrenaban, no sentía que se desgastara el chakra, lo único que sentía era un agotamiento más mental que físico, seguro por la rara enfermedad que tenía.

Itachi le entrenaba con precisión, sabiendo que fallaba mucho en un combate mano a mano comenzaron a enfocarse en eso. A pesar de que se encontraban en un genjutsu, el Uchiha estaba seguro de que Sakura recordaría esos movimientos al momentos de despertar.

Al terminar ambos decidieron tomar el descanso en la punta del risco, la noche ya caía sobre ellos pero esta era cálida, casi parecía que la luna los estaba cuidando. Sakura jamás había visto una luna tan brillante, quizás porque esta no era opacada por las luces de la aldea. Naruto y Sasuke seguro que también estarían encantados con ella.

— ¿El cuervo que miraba a las estrellas? —preguntó Sakura, confundido en cuanto Itachi mencionó la leyenda de su antigua aldea. Sakura lo miró curioso, el titulo era ya lo suficientemente interesante.

Itachi se recostó a su lado, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, observando el cielo. Cuando Sakura comprendió que él le contaría la historia, imitó la dirección a la que miraba.

—La leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre que no encontraba el propósito en su vida, buscaba y buscaba pero no lo podía encontrar. Intentó seguir el camino de la felicidad común, tener amigos, familia, una persona que lo amara con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, pero no funcionó; entonces al morir el cielo le dio una nueva oportunidad, "volverás a la Tierra y está vez asegúrate de encontrarlo" fue lo que le dijo. Sin embargo, no funcionó, a pesar de haber vivido de manera distinta aún no entendía porque existía, ¿para qué existía? El cielo, al morir él, entonces le respondió: "te dejaré vivir de nuevo, asegúrate de encontrarlo". Y el ciclo volvió a repetirse, hasta que en la novena vez, el Cielo le dijo: "está será la última vez que revivas, si no lo encuentras está vez, entonces me demostrarás que no hay ningún sentido en vivir."

—El hombre cansado de vivir tantas veces aceptó el trato del Cielo, tal vez así lo dejara perecer para siempre. Tal vez la muerte tendría más sentido que la vida. Así que volvió a nacer, cada que él nacía olvidaba lo de sus anteriores vidas, un intento del Cielo por hacerlo buscar un propósito. Cuando nació, el Cielo se encargó de ponerlo en una bandeja de oro.

— ¿Bandeja de oro? —preguntó Sakura, sin entender.

—Es decir que le dio todo. —explicó Itachi, cerrando los ojos. —Lo puso en la mejor de las aldeas, en el país más importante de todos, lo dio a luz una hermosa familia que era la representante de uno de los clanes más poderosos que existían. Sin embargo, a medida que el hombre fue creciendo, comenzó a tener los mismos pensamientos que en sus anteriores vidas. ¿Por qué vivo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Soy útil en este mundo o solo un peón más que el Cielo mueve a su antojo? El hombre al concluir con esos pensamientos tomó una decisión, se quitaría la vida a su corta edad, porque él lo entendía, no había nada que quisiera hacer, nada a lo cual proteger.

Sakura observó de reojo a Itachi, él parecía sumergido en la historia.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Sakura, curioso por la historia.

—Entonces conoció a la persona que cambió toda su vida. —dijo Itachi, sonriendo.

— ¿Una mujer?

—No. Su pequeño hermano menor. —explicó. —Al momento de verlo el hombre no sintió nada, era un niño más, nadie importante. No obstante, cuando el pequeño bebé le sonrió y tomó uno de sus dedos en su manita, lo comprendió, eso era lo que estaba buscando, lo que anheló en sus nueve vidas pasadas.

— ¿Un hermano?

—Alguien por el que quisiera dar su vida, pero al mismo tiempo alguien por el que no quería perderla. —Sakura pensó por un momento que ese hombre de la historia había encontrado lo mismo que ella con Naruto y Sasuke. —Su hermano era su propósito en la vida. Y aunque sonaba descabellado, a partir de ese momento pudo ver todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y nunca antes fue capaz de ver. De pronto el hombre que no tenía ningún propósito en la vida, se llenó de ellos, comenzó a relacionarse con las personas por las que nunca mostró interés, conoció a su mejor amigo, a una mujer que lo hacía sentir feliz. Su hermano le iluminó la vida.

—Aun no entiendo el porqué del cuervo. —dijo Sakura, meditando. — ¿No sería mejor llamarla "el chico que se llenó de estrellas"?

—Tu eres muy inteligente Sakura, seguro conoces que para tener luz hay que tener una oscuridad a la par que la sustente.

—Así es.

—El Cielo entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre al fin había encontrado eso que tanto intentaba mostrarle, pero después de tanto tiempo, el Cielo comprendió que el hombre nunca mereció esas oportunidades, que jamás hizo nada para ganárselas. Que no merecía ser feliz. Fue como una tormenta acercándose poco a poco, una que le arrebato el alma a aquel hombre. Resulta que aquel hombre era uno de los más fuertes de su aldea, era reconocido por ser un miembro de la élite, así que la aldea le dio una misión secreta. Asesinar a su clan.

— ¿Por qué lo harían? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendido, incorporándose.

—Porque su clan pensaba traicionar a la aldea. —respondió, imitando a Sakura, sentados en el suelo un ligero aire removió el cabello de ambos. —Pero si el hombre aceptaba, significaba perder todos los propósitos que había encontrado, significaba que su vida no tendría sentido otra vez.

—Por ende no aceptó.

—Al principio rogó al Cielo, imploró tantas veces que le sangraron las rodillas por estar hincado tanto tiempo, su garganta se cerró por gritar llamándolo, sus lágrimas se secaron cuando comprendió que no había nadie ahí para él. El Cielo no lo ayudaría, no escucharía ni siquiera sus lamentos.

—Así que…

—Aceptó. —corrigió Itachi. —Porque al mismo tiempo, pensó que si se unía con su clan para adueñarse de la aldea, su hermano crecería en guerra, no sería feliz. No obstante, si él crecía odiándolo, el hombre podría volverlo un héroe para la aldea cuando su hermano menor lo asesinara.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a escurrir de sus ojos.

—Pudo matar a todos, incluso a los padres que lo amaron tanto, a la mujer que se ganó su corazón. —dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Sakura. —Lo único que no pudo hacer fue matar a su hermano menor, su motivo de vivir. Así su hermano creció, creció y creció hasta volverse un hombre poderoso, lleno de odio hacía él, lo encontró y entonces el hombre vio que su hermano había crecido fuerte y saludable, aceptó su muerte con una sonrisa e intentó volver al Cielo, donde pertenecía. Pero este no lo permitió, cansado de ese hombre, lo selló en un cuervo negro que deambula por el mundo, ese cuervo negro miró a su hermano morir de viejo, miró al mundo perecer y renacer una y otra vez. Nunca pudo morir, así que siempre mira al cielo.

— ¿Esperando volver a él?

—No. Él ya no quiere ir a ese lugar, al cuervo le gusta mirar las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque cada una de ellas es el recuerdo vivo de lo que una vez amó.

Sakura siguió la mirada de Itachi, observando el mar de estrellas que se desplegaban por el cielo, al estar en un risco y en medio del bosque podían ver con claridad aquella hermosura de panorama plantada arriba de ellos; Sakura lo veía a través de las lágrimas. No entendía porque estaba llorando tanto, si solo se trataba de una vieja leyenda, pero el sentimiento que Itachi le transmitió fue tan profundo que le rasgó una parte de su alma.

—Itachi-san.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Si algún día te pierdo, ¿puedo buscarte en las estrellas? —preguntó poniendo una mano encima de la contraria. Itachi lo observó sorprendido, era imposible que Sakura pudiera ver a través de su historia.

—Tu no eres un cuervo, Sakura. Tienes toda una vida por delante, no hay nada que ver en las estrellas.

—Pero… si yo me perdiera, me gustaría que tu lo hicieras. —expresó volviendo la vista al cielo. Itachi notó que la luna iluminaba por completo el rostro de Sakura, casi como si fuera atraída por él. Por un momento sintió que veía a otra persona delante de él, alguien que escondía tantos secretos como él, que aunque no sufrió todo lo contado, simpatizaba con él a pesar de tener el propio.

Sasuke sí que había encontrado algo maravilloso ahí.

—Lo haré. —respondió Itachi, revolviéndole los cabellos. —Sakura, serás una de mis estrellas.

— ¡Pido esa! —gritó él más entusiasta, señalando el cielo.

—Entonces yo pediré esa. —señaló Itachi señalando una más brillante.

— ¡No, entonces la mía será la otra!

Y sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, había caído en su propio genjutsu.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿No te quedaste demasiado tiempo allá dentro? —protestó Kisame, observando al chico dormido en los brazos de Itachi. — ¿Qué pudiste saber? ¿Dónde está el kyubi?

—Sí. Iremos por él en cuanto acaben los exámenes Chunnin. —dijo Itachi.

— ¿Y qué harás con ese mocoso por lo mientras? —comentó él, extrañado de que Itachi está vez no lo hubiese abandonado.

—Tengo la intención de llevarlo conmigo. —dijo, haciendo que Kisame escupiera el agua que estaba tomando.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡En cuanto despierte no estará tan tranquilo como en tus genjutsus! Además, dijiste que ese mocoso era amigo del kyubi.

—Sé lo que dije, como también sé que será un señuelo perfecto para que él no olvide su venganza. —dijo Itachi. —No te preocupes por los estragos de Sakura, estará en mi genjutsu la mayoría del tiempo.

Kisame se rascó la cabeza sin comprender las intenciones de su compañero, no obstante se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que aquel niño sería el juguete de Itachi a partir de ese momento, aunque una duda surgió en su cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo vas a alimentarlo? Se morirá de hambre si lo mantienes en una ilusión, también tiene que hacer sus necesidades.

—De eso te encargarás tú. —dijo con una simpleza arrolladora, Kisame abrió la boca para protestar pero Itachi lo calló con una mirada. —Fingirás ser su captor.

—Que extrañas formas tienes de relacionarte con la gente. —murmuró Kisame. —Él sabrá de ti en cuanto lleguemos a la guarida o traigamos al nueve colas con nosotros.

—Me encargaré de eso cuando sea el momento.

Así dio por terminada la conversación, cubriendo con la capa de Akatsuki a Sakura lo protegió del aire, mientras que en la ilusión la noche era cálida en la realidad era fría que hasta podría congelarte los huesos. Itachi alzó el rostro, por las copas de los arboles no se podía ver más que una parte del cielo, sin embargo, encontró una pequeña abertura que le permitía ver aquellos magníficos puntos luminosos en el cielo.

—Aún no quiero que se haga realidad que me tengas que buscar en las estrellas. —dijo Itachi, cerrando los ojos sucumbiendo al sueño.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó Jiraya empacando sus cosas, Naruto se había quedado quieto de pronto, observando a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Sentí una especie de tirón. —comentó extrañado. —Debe ser que estoy ansioso por los exámenes ¡un buen ramen de Ichiraku me caería super bien!

Jiraya asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a lo suyo. —Si tanto insistes te acompañaré para dar un buen inicio a los exámenes, aunque tú tendrás que pagar.

— ¡Viejo tacaño! ¡Los adultos deben de pagarle a los niños! —se quejó Naruto, enfurruñado.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke miró a Kakashi con cierta comprensión, de pronto ambos sintieron algo extraño, y habían parado el entrenamiento a pesar de que la técnica ya estaba a punto de ser dominada. Incluso Kakashi dio una vuelta a los alrededores, y le aseguró que no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar.

—Será mejor que descansemos un poco, el cansancio ya debe estarnos afectando a ambos. —dijo Kakashi, rascándose la barbilla.

—Tienes razón, estoy hambriento. —Sasuke comenzó a avanzar, hasta que una pequeña luciérnaga le hizo mirar el cielo, pues sin percatarse comenzó a seguirle con la mirada.

El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, parecía que una nube entre morada y azul cruzaba la negrura del cielo y se dedicaba a esparcir miles de estrellas, opacando a la luna. Sasuke sonrió, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantaloncillo.

Ojalá Sakura también las estuviera viendo esa noche.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar unas cosas en este capitulo.**  
**La primera es que sí, desde el capitulo anterior que Itachi habló con Sakura estaba en un genjutsu, ya que Itachi sí la reconoció de la tierra de las olas, no se iba a arriesgar a que Sakura también lo hiciera.**  
**La segunda es que Sakura pudo hablar con más naturalidad en el genjutsu porque Itachi le hizo creer que ya habían formado un lazo de confianza.**  
**Tercero, como Sakura no recuerda muy bien los "sueños" también Itachi pudo hablar con más franquesa.**  
**Cuarto, Itachi también fue victima de su propio genjutsu, debido a que creyó que podía ser feliz (pero solo fue por un momento, regresó a sus cabales después xd)**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	21. Sakura y Uchiha, parte II

**21\. Sakura y Uchiha, parte 2. **

— ¡Hinata! —llamó Naruto corriendo a ella, está en el campo de entrenamiento se sobresaltó volteando tímidamente hacía el joven rubio. Se veía agitado e incluso preocupado, seguro que estaba nervioso por su pelea con Neji.

—Naruto…

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó él, parándose. 

—Estoy esperando a Kiba, iremos juntos a ver la conclusión de los exámenes. —comentó Hinata, ruborizada; Naruto mantenía sus ojos en ella y la ponía nerviosa. —Buena suerte.

—Sí, te aseguro que cumpliré la promesa que te hice. —sonrió afirmando al alzar el puño. —Neji y tú son primos ¿verdad? ¿Es tan fuerte en realidad?

—Sí. —suspiró ella, decaída.

— ¿Crees que pueda ganarle? —la duda rondó en su cabeza toda la noche, tanto que apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, más aparte lo otro que le preocupaba.

—Será difícil, pero sé que si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú, Naruto. —afirmó ella, seria.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí. Cada vez que te vuelves a levantar, te haces más fuerte, es lo que siempre he admirado de ti. —susurró ella, más tímida, sin embargo él pudo escucharla y una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. —Naruto… no vas a perder. —afirmó.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! —gritó desbordando felicidad. —No pensé que tus palabras fueran a alegrarme tanto, de verdad que ya me lo creí. ¡Definitivamente no daré paso atrás a mi palabra!

—_Le hicieron felices mis palabras. _—pensó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más intensidad. Naruto lograba que sus peores días cambiaran a mejores.

—Como sea, me alegro de haber charlado contigo. Comenzaba a inquietarme. —dijo más despreocupado. Hinata estaba feliz, a punto de decirle algo que lo animara mucho más, pero Naruto la interrumpió. —Por cierto, Hinata, ¿has visto a Sakura? Estoy muy preocupado, Sakura suele mantener sus promesas, así que cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento con el viejo pervertido fui a buscarlo al hospital pero no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Sakura está herido? —preguntó confundida.

—No, bueno no superficialmente. —Naruto barbulló un poco antes de volver a hablar para su amiga. —Realmente no quiero pensar que se fue de nuevo con el clan Haruno, sería ver su cara triste de nuevo.

Hinata miró a Naruto fijamente, había algo diferente cada que hablaba de Sakura, aunque no podía descifrar que era todavía. Aunque sí se veía preocupado por su compañero, quizás fuera solo eso y ella estuviera maginando cosas.

—Prometimos que viviríamos juntos una vez que regresara. —ladeó la boca, insatisfecho, cruzándose de brazos. —Si ha vuelto con su clan, pero conozco muy bien a Sakura, dudo que lo haya hecho.

— ¿Vi… vivir juntos? —preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

— ¡Es lo que los amigos hacen también! ¿No crees? —comentó Naruto, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Será divertido cuando lo hagamos, deberíamos visitarnos un día, Sakura cocina muy rico, aunque es muy exigente con la limpieza.

—Sakura… te hace muy feliz, Naruto.

— ¿Ehh? ¡Para nada! ¡Qué cosas dices, Hinata! —Naruto se rascó la nariz, avergonzado por el comentario; aunque sí que era verdad. — ¡Es solo que Sakura es una de mis personas importantes al igual que Iruka-sensei!

Hinata apretó la boca en una línea, asintiendo con la cabeza, una vez que Naruto se despidió de ella gritando que era tarde, lo observó por la espalda, marchándose. Las reacciones eran diferentes que antes, eso Hinata lo sabía, ella era quién más observaba a Naruto. Sakura y Naruto al principio de la academia se miraban cautelosos, como si en cualquier momento uno se fuera a lanzar sobre el otro, mientras esta fue pasando el lazo de amistad de estrechó más; que a pesar de los gestos de Sakura cada que Naruto lo retaba a algo, sabía que el pelirrosa en el fondo lo disfrutaba casi tanto como Naruto. Y al parecer este vínculo se siguió fortaleciendo ahora que estaban en el mismo equipo.

La heredera del clan Hyuga suspiró algo decaída por eso, si tan solo hubiera quedado en el equipo siete, quizás, solo quizás ella y Naruto hubieran sido mucho más cercanos en esos momentos.

—Perdón por la demora, Hinata. —comentó Kiba, llegando junto a un ladrido de Akamaru. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó asomándose, mirando que la chica tenía el rostro con la nariz fruncida, evitando así que sus ojos se aguaran. — ¿Te duele algo?

—No es nada, Kiba, Akamaru. Estoy bien. —respondió Hinata, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos. —Deberíamos apurarnos para ir apoyar a Shino.

Justo cuando iba a avanzar Kiba puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Kiba…?

—No soy bueno para estas cosas, pero anímate. Decidí que como soy muy bueno te ayudaré con ese idiota. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Aunque podrías tener mejor ojo para los chicos, podría entender que te gustara Sakura o Sasuke, pero ¿Naruto?

— ¡Ki-…Kiba!

Inozuka rió abiertamente al ver el sonrojo exuberante en el rostro de su amiga, así como los constantes balbuceos que comenzó a dar intentando mentir acerca de sus sentimientos.

—Sólo espera y verás, no habrá nadie que se resista a Hinata Hyuga, ¡ni el mismísimo Sasuke!

—_Está tan motivado que ni siquiera me va dejar negarme. _—pensó Hinata, siguiendo a Kiba.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura miró fijamente a su captor, este estaba comiendo toda la comida que él se negó a probar, debido a que seguramente tenía una píldora para volverlo a dormir, aunque que él estuviera comiéndolo tan naturalmente solo podía significar dos cosas, que no tenía nada esa comida o que ese sujeto lo subestimaba y pensaba que no escaparía. Sakura ya había deshecho el primer nudo de la cuerda, en cualquier oportunidad podría deshacer las cuerdas que ataban sus manos y usar el jutsu de sustitución con algún objeto que se encontrara en el alcance, como aquella roca alejada, no le aseguraría su escape pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

—Si tienes hambre solo debiste haberlo tomado. —reprochó Kisame, terminando. —Aunque bueno, comer dos platos siempre es fantástico.

Kisame le miró, esperando que contestara algo pero al parecer al chico le habían robado la lengua. ¿Podría fastidiarlo un poco? Seguro que a Itachi no le molestaría.

El pelirrosa jaló más cautelosamente la cuerda, observando que el hombre con cara de pez se acercaba cada vez más, hasta invadir su espacio personal. Olía todavía a comida por lo que le produjo un gruñido a Sakura en el estómago.

—Tu cabello me causa curiosidad. —dijo al fin, tomando uno de sus mechones, retirando la banda que Ino le obsequió. —He viajado por muchos sitios, he visto cabellos azules, naranjas, rojos e incluso blancos, pero es la primera vez que veo un cabello rosa y sobre todo en un chico. ¿De qué clan eres?

Sakura lo observó afilando la mirada, echando la cara hacía atrás, evitando cualquier otro contacto.

—Ya veo, no vas a hablar. —Kisame se acercó un poco más, ahora observando sus ojos. —Tu cabello y ojos hacen una buena combinación, lástima que no te sirvan para ser un buen guerrero. Fue muy fácil atraparte.

— ¿Para qué me quieres? —dijo al fin, sintiendo que las cuerdas estaban al fin liberadas.

—Eso a ti no te importa. —contestó Kisame, recostándose en la roca.

Haruno mordió sus labios, le faltaba agua, pero ahora eso no era importante. Dio un diminuto suspiró antes de soltarse por completo de las cuerdas y hacer lo más rápido que pudo el jutsu de sustitución. Kisame abrió la boca en forma de o cuando vio el escape del chico, rascó debajo de su oreja y bostezo.

Al menos podría darle la ventaja de cinco segundos.

Sakura tomó la roca más afila que encontró cerca y cortó con ella las cuerdas, comenzando a correr trepando entre los árboles. El sujeto no parecía estar persiguiéndolo, ¿para qué capturarlo entonces? Fue hasta que llegó jadeante a un árbol que volvieron a someterlo en la rama, con el cuerpo de Kisame sentado sobre él.

—Eso fue rápido. —dijo él en forma burlona. —Debes saber que esas tácticas tan básicas no sirven para un ninja de mi nivel. Te atrapé en segundos, como ya pudiste ver.

Kisame lo tomó por la cabeza, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le dejo inconsciente. Sakura, justo antes de desmayarse, comenzó a ser consciente de que se encontraba en un grave peligro, y para cómo iban las cosas, tal vez nadie en Konoha se diera cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

_"Naruto…Sasuke… sensei…"_

—Deja de jugar con él. —reprochó Itachi apareciendo en el árbol más cercano.

—Estaba aburrido, y no quiso comer. —comentó Kisame, lanzándole a Sakura. Itachi lo atrapó rápidamente, cargándolo en su espalda. —No sirvo para ser niñera.

Itachi suspiró, mirando a su compañero, si no tenía cuidado con Kisame seguro que acababa lastimando a Sakura. Una vez que volvieron al pequeño campamento que montaron, Itachi le dio a beber agua a Sakura como pudo, tenía los labios muy deshidratados. Kisame miró a un cuervo acercarse, posándose en el hombro de Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Algo está a punto de suceder en Konoha. Es cuestión de tiempo. —murmuró, disipando al cuervo. —_Sasuke…_

— ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para que aparezca Orochimaru.

—.—.—.—.—

Ino miró preocupada la pelea de Naruto, miró a ambos lados nuevamente antes de darse por vencida de encontrar una cabellera rosa. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Estaría en otros asientos más alejados? Era una cantidad enorme de gente, pero su cabello era tan distinguible a kilómetros que le extrañaba no verlo.

Antes de que iniciara todo se topó con Naruto, quién angustiado le pregunto si sabía donde se encontraba Sakura, que él prometió comer con él en cuanto regresara del entrenamiento con Jiraya. Ino negó con la cabeza, tranquilizando al rubio para que se concentrara en la pelea, estaba segura que Sakura aparecería en cualquier momento, gritando y apoyando a Naruto como siempre, incluso a Sasuke.

¿Verdad?

Ino puso una mano en su pecho, apretando con fuerza su camisa, sintiendo que el corazón bombeaba con más fuerza.

—_Tranquilízate Ino. Estás siendo paranoica. _—se dijo ella misma, minimizando el sentimiento que desde hace días se apoderó de ella cuando no encontró a Sakura por ningún lado. —_Se debió quedar dormido en los libros como el cerebrito que es. Vendrá enseguida. _

Naruto en cambio seguía escuchando la historia del clan Hyuga, de todo lo que Hinata también estaba soportando. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Neji que no era el único que estaba sufriendo? Que cada uno de ellos, tenía un demonio con quién lidíar, y no solo se estaba refiriendo al zorro apestoso que estaba dentro de él, hasta el sujeto que consideraban más débil de la generación, tenía algo de lo cual preocuparse.

Fue instantáneo, como una flecha pasando a través de su cerebro, y antes de que pudiera reflexionar que había sido eso que sintió Neji lo derribó con el puño suave. 

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura despertó en el sueño, Itachi estaba a su lado pero veía a la distancia como si algo le preocupara. Seguro que era por su hermano menor.

— ¿Itachi-san? —llamó, bostezando. — ¿Piensas en tu hermano?

El pareció sorprendido de que estuviera despierto, sin embargo, pronto recobró la compostura y asintió con la cabeza.

—Siento que está en peligro.

—No te preocupes, los ninjas de Konoha no permitirán que le pase algo malo. —sonrió alzando los puños. —Pero si quieres podemos ir a la aldea, hay que buscarlo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. —Es innecesario, sé que él puede cuidarse solo.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres entrenar entonces? —preguntó Sakura. Itachi asintió.

Cuando estuvieron encima de una pequeña montaña, Sakura junto sus manos, haciendo una reverencia a Itachi; no estaba seguro del porqué, debido a que eran ninjas, eso era cosa de artes marciales según lo que había aprendido en la academia, sin embargo, Itachi le había enseñado que así se iniciaba una pelea o entrenamiento formal. A Sakura le gustó por lo que no objetó nada.

—Sé que no puedes gastar mucho chakra, así que quizás deberíamos enfocarnos en el taijutsu. —dijo Itachi, analizando la situación. A parte, Sakura de por sí estaba gastando chakra inconscientemente por querer salir del genjutsu, no podía pedirle que gastara más.

— ¿Qué tal si me enseñas algún jutsu? —preguntó Sakura, viendo que Itachi le estaba dando como a elegir. — ¡Seguro que sabes uno impresionante!

—Pero no debes de gastar chakra…—Itachi desvió la mirada, había pasado poco tiempo, no obstante, ya reconocía algunas facetas de Sakura; por ejemplo, esa que venía acercándose significaba que el chico le insistiría hasta que aceptara.

— ¡Sólo dime que jutsu conoces y no preguntaré nada más!

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada con los movimientos del taijutsu. —suspiró Itachi, rascándose la nuca. — ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

—Uno solo, no gastaré mucho chakra, lo prometo. —rogó Sakura, juntando sus manos en modo de plegaria. — ¡Todos conocen buenos jutsus menos yo! Incluso esos ninjas del sonido alardearon sobre eso. —y apretó su puño, molesto de recordar. —Si tengo uno, aunque sea uno solo… —Sakura hizo una pausa, haciendo que Itachi volteara a él. —quizás puedan reconocerme.

—Tonto.

— ¡Ah, Itachi-san, ¿por qué me pegas?! —gritó Sakura, sobándose la cabeza. — ¡Le has dado muy duro!

—Es para que entre en esa frentesota tuya. —explicó, provocando que Sakura comenzara a refunfuñar a todo pulmón. Itachi puso una mano en su cabeza, haciendo que le prestara atención de nuevo. —Un ninja no se define por el nivel de jutsus que domine, Sakura, tampoco por sus genjutsus. Si no, por lo que son capaces de proteger.

—Eso ya lo sé, Itachi-san. —bufó él, sobándose todavía la cabeza.

Itachi entonces se cruzó de brazos y Sakura pasó saliva, había puesto una mirada seria que significaba un sermón. Ahora entendía a Naruto cuando era regañado por el Hokage.

— ¿Por qué ese comentario entonces?

—Itachi-san, aunque tú no lo creas yo me he dado cuenta. —dijo Sakura, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a su costado. —Eres muy bueno en los entrenamientos, estoy seguro que tienes muchos jutsus escondidos, también gejutsus. —suspiró. —Seguro vienes de un clan muy fuerte.

—Sakura…

—Como ya te he contado, mi clan no cuenta con grandes habilidades, tampoco es que tengamos un jutsu especial que pase por generaciones. —suspiró Sakura. Aunque bueno, eso era una mentira, tenían el jutsu especial para cambiar de género, pero esa cosa no iba a servir de nada si te encontrabas con el enemigo. —Me da un poco de envidia, es todo.

—Pero sabes que puedes llegar lejos.

— ¡Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé! —Sakura formó una sonrisa, poniendo una mano en su pecho, recordando. —Lee me ha enseñado eso.

— ¿Lee? —peguntó Itachi. —Es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

—Imposible. —secundó Sakura de inmediato.

—Sólo has hablado de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. —explicó. Itachi pensó que quizás eso fuera en parte su culpa, después de todo él es quién manejaba parcialmente la mente de Sakura.

—Lee fue el que me salvó de los ninjas del sonido. —dijo Sakura. —Se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para mí. Pero ahora se encuentra lastimado, ¡también por eso quiero saber ninjutsu medico! —explicó. —Estoy seguro de que nunca dejaré que dañen a otra persona tan importante para mí.

— ¿Ese Lee es tan sorprendente?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Se enfrentó a un tipo super poderoso, estoy seguro de que ni Sasuke le habría podido ganar!

— ¿Es más sorprendente que Sasuke?

—Humm… creo que Lee está a su nivel. —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Como sea, Naruto y Sasuke lo ven como un rival o algo así. Para mí es un gran amigo.

—Es bueno que tengas grandes personas a tu lado. —dijo Itachi, sonriendo. Sakura volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho, confundiendo al Uchiha. — ¿Sakura?

—En efecto, Itachi-san. —sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa nerviosa, casi temerosa. —Tengo buenas personas a mi lado, que me quieren y que yo quiero. Konoha es el sitio al que pertenezco.

—Ya veo. —¿por qué le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas?

—Así que… Itachi-san…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías liberarme de este genjutsu, por favor? —pidió plantándole cara, con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de seriedad.


	22. Sakura y Uchiha, parte III

**22\. Sakura y Uchiha, parte III.**

Un largo silencio se propagó por la montaña, donde solo el aire revoloteó momentáneamente los cabellos de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí. Itachi no despegó los ojos de Sakura, atento a cualquier ataque que pudiera lanzar el muchacho, sin embargo, pronto comprendió que él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó él, serio.

—Hoy me di cuenta. —explicó. —Pero solo mi mente lo sabe, es extraño, no puedo recordar nada cuando despierto, estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Porque tampoco puedo recordar la última vez que aprendí algo diferente. —dijo Sakura, analizándolo. —A estas alturas debí estar más avanzado en mis estudios. Aunque bueno, eso no fue por lo que me di cuenta, simplemente creo que me liberé parcialmente de las cadenas que me ataban al genjutsu.

— ¿Por qué no intentar liberarte?

—No funcionaría, Itachi-san, si eres tan poderoso como creo que eres, no podría salir del genjutsu por mi propia voluntad. —dijo Sakura, tomando asiento. —Así que Itachi-san, por favor.

—Te ves demasiado relajado para saber lo que está pasando.

—Si tu me quisieras matar lo pudiste haber hecho todo este tiempo. —contestó Sakura. Luego volvió a ponerse serio, haciendo temblar su rodilla. —Por favor. Necesito correr a mi hogar.

— ¿Lo has sentido?

—El lazo que tenemos Sasuke, Naruto y yo, es demasiado fuerte. —dijo él, agarrándose el cabello por la desesperación. —Sé que algo malo está ocurriendo en Konoha. ¿Tú no estás preocupado?

— ¿Qué…?

—Por Sasuke. —finalizó Sakura, angustiado.

Itachi observó a Sakura con sorpresa y de pronto estalló una pequeña risa, que se convirtió en una más sincera a medida que pasaron los segundos. Sakura lo observó casi embelesado, ahí estaba seguramente el hermano que Sasuke tanto extrañaba.

—Te subestime, demasiado. —dijo Itachi, avanzando a él y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo porque atrajiste la atención de Sasuke.

—Itachi-san…

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No soy idiota, Itachi-san, todos conocen la leyenda de la masacre Uchiha. Los Haruno son buenos obteniendo información por eso una gran parte de ellos son convertidos en Anbu. ¿Cómo no podría deducir que tú eres el cuervo que está observando las estrellas? —explicó, muy orgulloso de él.

Itachi entonces negó con la cabeza, poniéndose a la altura de Sakura. —No puedo dejarte ir con esa información.

—No voy a recordarla cuando despierte.

— ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?

— ¿No es lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo? —preguntó Sakura, ladeando el rostro. No se veía asustado, ni cohibido, tampoco parecía estar fingiendo para salvarse.

Él sabía que no le haría ningún daño.

—Lo siento, no. —negó Itachi, apartándose. Sakura tomó su mano antes de que pudiera despertarlo del genjutsu para volverlo a sumergir a uno más poderoso.

—Tienes que dejarme ir.

—Es mi última palabra, Sakura.

—Entonces…—Sakura hizo una pausa, Itachi que no le daba la cara todavía, no pudo observar el rostro de absoluta tristeza que puso el chico en ese momento; aceptando lo que venía, maldiciendo su destino. —Hagamos un trato, Itachi-san.

— ¿Qué? —al momento que Itachi volteó, se encontró con la mirada determinada de Sakura.

—Si me dejas ir ahora para salvar a mis amigos… me iré contigo. —dijo firme, sin un rastro de titubeo o miedo en su voz. —Cuando quieras.

—Acabas de decir que no recordaras nada una vez que despiertes.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. —Sakura formó una sonrisa, triste. Itachi lo miró, ahora indiferente, seguro que se estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que eso traería. —Será triste no recordarte, Itachi-san. —dijo él, causando que el Uchiha se quedara sin palabras. —Pero… lo recordaré.

—No lo harás.

—Eventualmente, cuando me encuentre contigo de nuevo, recordaré esta promesa. —siguió Sakura, volviendo a ponerse de pie. —No olvidaré nunca el favor que me hiciste.

Itachi parecía estarlo meditando, Sakura miró el cielo, cerrando los ojos; ojalá pudiera llegar pronto para ayudar a sus queridos amigos. Itachi lo observó en silencio, Sakura sabía a la perfección las repercusiones que traería ese trato a su vida, sabía que él era poderoso, pero no tenía miedo, tampoco de que le pidiera abandonar todo lo que amaba.

—Quiero salvar a Sasuke. —dijo Sakura, aún con los ojos cerrados. —No quiero que vaya con Orochimaru. No quiero que Sasuke se hunda en la oscuridad, Itachi-san.

—No puedes decidir por Sasuke. Él hará lo que crea más conveniente para él.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Quiero ser lo más conveniente para él. —afirmó Sakura, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Itachi puso una mano en su hombro, activando el sharingan, haciendo que sus palabras tuvieran el suficiente efecto en el contrario.

—Estás haciendo un pacto peligroso, Sakura. Vendré cuando quiera por ti y no podrás negarte. —dijo serio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sakura asintió. — ¿Lo entiendes? Te ordenaré cualquier cosa y no podrás negarte.

—Tengo de aquí a que tu regreses, para salvar a mis amigos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si vengo por ellos? ¿Me obedecerás cuando quiera eliminarlos?

Sakura paso saliva, queriendo apartar el hombro donde Itachi tenía colocada su mano pero él no lo dejó, e incluso hizo más presión. El menor entonces comprendió en que clase de trato de había metido, uno increíblemente peligroso que hasta ese momento le causo un escalofrío en la espalda, no obstante, volvió a sostenerle la mirada a Itachi.

—Si eso sucede, entonces… Itachi-san… me importaría menos que un pepinillo, ser maldecido. —dijo Sakura, firme. —Así este dando mi último aliento de vida, así sea arrastrado al mismísimo infierno, protegeré lo que juré proteger.

— ¿Tanto así te importan esos dos?

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Una vez que decides proteger algo, lo proteges hasta el final. ¿Verdad?

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto siguió Pakkun, totalmente preocupado, Shikamaru se había quedado atrás un momento, queriendo detener a los ninjas que los perseguían. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Estaba seguro que su mejor amigo al ver que Sasuke se marchaba del campo de arena tras Gaara, saldría en su dirección, ¿o podría ser que nunca había estado en el campo?

—Oye, no sé que estás pensando, pero concéntrate. —regañó Pakkun.

Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, ¿por qué Sakura no habría ido a verle? ¿Estaría bien ahora?

— ¡Ah, Sasuke! —Naruto por supuesto llegó con una patada directo en la cara de Gaara antes de que pudiera llegar a Sasuke, que estaba luchando contra su maldición para moverse.

—Naruto…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes moverte? —preguntó Naruto, confundido. — ¿Quién ese ese sujeto?

Sasuke aun inmóvil pensó en lo idiota que era el rubio.

—Ese es Gaara. —dijo Pakkun. —Por cierto, ¿si sabes que no puedo luchar, verdad?

— ¡Debiste decir eso dese el principio, perro pulgoso! —gritó Naruto, buscando tomar a Sasuke, este se removió ante el dolor del sello haciéndole más imposible el agarre a Naruto.

—Aquella vez… no te mate. —dijo Gaara, atrayendo la atención. —Hoy será diferente.

—_Demonios… él de verdad va enserio. _—pensó Naruto, mirando a todos lados. Tenían que ir a donde Kakashi, estaba seguro que él podría controlar lo que le pasaba a Sasuke.

— ¡Viene hacía acá! —gritó Pakkun.

Era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, Naruto entonces protegió a Sasuke con su cuerpo, esperando recibir el golpe de Gaara. Una explosión lo detuvo justo a tiempo, haciéndole retroceder al tiempo en que Naruto sintió como era jalado a otro árbol al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y Pakkun.

Un graznido resonó mientras el humo se disipaba.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Naruto, viendo al chico recién llegado, pero la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro poco a poco se fue borrando al ver lo agotado que estaba; producto de la fuerza que utilizó en el genjutsu de Itachi.

—Hey, bájenme, esto seguro quiere comerme. Soy pequeño y adorable, él va a comerme. —dijo Pakkun, rotando de derecha a izquierda, siendo sostenido por el pico de un cuervo casi de su mismo tamaño.

—Gracias, puedes bajarlo. —pidió Sakura, el cuervo obedeció tirando al perro encima de la rama del árbol y subiendo al hombro de Sakura.

—Sakura… ¿ese cuervo?

—No lo sé. Me ha estado siguiendo desde que me desperté a las afueras de la aldea. —dijo él, mirándolo. —No parece que quiera apartarse de mí.

—Agh…ghhh

— ¡Sasuke! —gritaron ambos, preocupados.

—Es el sello de nuevo. —murmuró Sakura, preocupado. —Hay que ir a donde Kakashi.

—Él seguro que no la va a dejar tan fácil. —dijo Naruto, señalando con la cabeza a Gaara, que veía con odio en dirección a ellos.

—Esta vez sin interrupciones. —murmuró Gaara, volviendo hacía ellos. Naruto apenas era capaz de leer sus movimientos, demonios, tenía que proteger a sus amigos.

— ¡Muévete, Naruto! —gritó Sakura, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta y poniendo a Sasuke en su espalda logró que Gaara los matara ahí mismo, aplicando más chakra en sus pies se dio el lujo de posicionarse en el árbol. Pakkun observó preocupado que comenzaba a salirle sangre de la nariz y de la boca.

—Ese es un estorbo. —murmuró Gaara.

El cuervo comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Sakura, como si quisiera decirle algo. Naruto observó que casi en un santiamén Gaara había derribado el árbol donde estaban, dada su posición no podía hacer mucho, sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el tronco del árbol y Sakura estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener el equilibrio como para balancearlo.

— ¡Denme a Uchiha Sasuke!

— ¡Nunca! —respondieron a coro Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke aun en la espalda de Sakura, notó la sangre del chico, el sello de nuevo retumbo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ellos dos necesitaban más ayuda que nunca, no podía seguir dándoles problemas, tenía que controlarlo.

—Sasuke, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó el pelirrosa, mirando debajo de él, Naruto comenzó a balancearse dispuesto a tocar el árbol. Lo que el rubio no veía es que Gaara ya estaba preparando un nuevo ataque.

—Sakura…

—Con que lo haces. —sonrió. —El peso del árbol no resistirá otro ataque, él ya viene y es a ti a quién quiere. Voy a soltarte, no te preocupes, Naruto va a atraparte.

—Es un plan peligroso. —dijo Pakkun en la cabeza de Sasuke. — ¡Ahí viene!

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura, tomando le brazo de Sasuke lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas al rubio que recibió al moreno de forma instantánea, pegando un salto lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos quedaran en una de las ramas gruesas de otro árbol.

— ¡Sakura!

Él no lo había conseguido, no obstante, lejos de que Gaara tuviera a Sakura en una de sus manos de arena y lo apresara hasta la muerte, un fuego negro consumió el brazo de arena de Gaara, haciendo que lo deshiciera y volviera a crear otro. Naruto miró asombrado aquello, al igual que Sakura que pegó un brinco, sosteniéndose en el tronco de un árbol.

Itachi desde las sombras observó al cuervo que fue de nuevo a donde Sakura.

— ¿Por qué lo has ayudado? —preguntó Kisame, interesado. —Primero dices que lo quieres, luego lo dejas ir y ahora lo ayudas. ¿Qué tiene ese don nadie de especial?

—Kisame, ¿Cuándo encuentras oro le vas contando a la gente donde lo hallaste?

—Por supuesto que no, sería estúpido.

Itachi sonrió. —Claro que lo sería. —secundó. —Es hora de irnos, si Orochimaru sabe que estamos aquí, será problemático.

—Sí, ese sujeto es muy raro.

Cuando dieron la espalda, Itachi dio un último vistazo hacia atrás; ese no era un adiós, ni siquiera una despedida momentánea, aquel fuego fue enviado para terminar de sellar su promesa eterna.

—Hasta el día que volvamos a mirar las estrellas, Sakura.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto y Sakura, intentaron seguir esquivando los ataque de Gaara, no obstante cada vez Sakura se sentía más cansado y la sangre fluía con mucha más naturalidad preocupando a Naruto y Pakkun. El cuervo que seguía a Sakura a todos lados, revoloteó sus alas, buscando atraer la atención del chico pero no lo consiguió.

— ¡Sakura, cuidado!

Sakura intentó con todas sus fuerzas aplicar chakra para escalar más rápido el árbol o incluso correr más rápido, pero su cuerpo no respondió, en cuestión de segundos fue derribado por Gaara que lo hizo caer del árbol donde se encontraba, había unos veinte a treinta metros de altura, tenía que aferrarse de algo, lo que fuera. Naruto entonces logró atraparlo con varios hilos, sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke apretó los puños, jadeante, sus amigos estaban en peligro. Sakura estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía?

— ¡MUERE, SASUKE!

Naruto miró hacia atrás lleno de pánico, Sakura con todas sus fuerzas dio un tirón a los cables, provocando que se diera el suficiente impulso para llegar a donde Naruto y Sasuke. Dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para apartar a Naruto y se colocó enfrente del Uchiha, dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico se esforzaba tanto incluso arriesgando su propia vida?

— ¡MUERE!

— ¡Sakura!

Todo paso en un silencioso momento, debido al impacto que causo el ataque de Gaara, Sakura se golpeó la cabeza en contra del árbol, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Gaara parecía estar perdiendo el control de nuevo, pero Naruto solo podía observar el cuerpo desfallecido de Sakura clavado en un árbol, siendo oprimido por un montón de arena.

Naruto se golpeó el rostro, poniendo mirada seria, era suficiente de estar huyendo.

—Pakkun, quédate con Sasuke.

—No podrás contra él tu solo, niño.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. —dijo Naruto, golpeando el puño contra su palma. — ¡Nadie lastima a la persona que amo y se queda intacto!

En ese momento, el tiempo dejó de correr para Sasuke, y sintió que el dolor que le causaba el sello de Orochimaru no era nada comparado con la agonía que le causaron las palabras de Naruto.


	23. Los diluvios

**23\. Los diluvios se pueden transformar en tormentas.**

Sasuke acarició los cabellos de Sakura con cuidado, una vez que la arena que lo rodeaba desapareció. Pakkun estaba a su lado, preocupado también por el chico de cabello rosa, el cuervo de Sakura revoloteó sus alas, esperando así despertar a Sakura. El Uchiha menor miró al cuervo con curiosidad, a él no le gustaban los cuervos, sin embargo, lo ignoró por el momento, a pesar de que este no parecía uno normal, ¿sería una invocación acaso?

—La pelea de Naruto y Gaara ya debió haber terminado. —dijo Pakkun. —Puedes confiarme a Sakura, cuidaré de él. Además, Kakashi debe venir en camino, estoy seguro.

—Kakashi-sensei y los demás jounin están en la aldea, peleando. —contestó Sasuke, subiendo a Sakura a su espalda, no estaba muy seguro de que tan confiable sería eso pero no podía darse el lujo de que llegara alguien de la arena, para rematar a su compañero de equipo. —Yo cuidaré de él.

Pakkun lo siguió de cerca, el cuervo se acomodó en la cabeza de Sakura, durmiéndose mientras Sasuke andaba con el peso de ambos.

Mientras iban de árbol en árbol, Sasuke recordó más las palabras de Naruto, haciéndole un eco en la cabeza que le llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿O es que lo había dicho en manera de amigos? Sasuke bufó con sorna, su cerebro le estaba negando ver la realidad.

Naruto no solo ya le había superado, sino que también se había enamorado de la misma persona que él.

Al llegar notaron que Naruto yacía inconsciente, mientras Gaara lo observaba con una diminuta sonrisa. Vaya, con que incluso él podía sonreír así, además, parecía una nueva persona. Naruto consiguió llegar hasta él. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera avanzar, Temari y Kankuro se interpusieron frente a él.

—La pelea ya termino. —dijo Temari; Sasuke incluso pudo notar que ella estaba dispuesta para luchar por su hermano. —Déjalo.

—A nosotros solo nos ordenaron esto. —se metió Kankuro. —Gaara, mi hermano…, solo seguía ordenes de nuestro padre.

—… ¿Él…?—la voz de Gaara era queda, Sasuke pudo notar que estaba mirando a Sakura en su espalda. — ¿está… bien?

— ¿Por qué te importa? —musitó Sasuke, a la defensiva.

—Porque… Naruto dijo… que es su persona especial. —murmuró Gaara. —Si lo mate…

Sasuke pudo imaginar las palabras que venían después del silencio. _"Si lo mate… Naruto quedara destruido"._

—Se repondrá. —contestó Sasuke, sin muchas ganas. —Él es casi tan idiota como Naruto, así que no te preocupes, no te guardará rencor, estoy seguro de eso.

—Ya veo.

Entonces Temari y Kankuro tomaron a Gaara entre sus brazos, llevándoselo de ahí. Sasuke los observó marcharse, Temari dio una corta mirada hacia atrás, agradeciéndole.

—Su persona especial…—dijo Sasuke, subiendo más a Sakura en su espalda ya que estaba resbalando. —Es su persona especial.

— ¿También es la tuya? —preguntó Pakkun, lamiéndose la pata. Sasuke paso saliva, observándolo sorprendido. —Soy un perro listo y bonito, el más listo que puede invocar Kakashi.

—Cielos, un perro me leyó por completo. —suspiró Sasuke.

—Es lindo que los dos se hayan enamorado de ella. —comentó Pakkun. —Suena a las novelas que escribe ese tonto de Jiraya pero con más adorable y menos perversión.

—Es un él. —carraspeó Sasuke, ruborizado. Pakkun se quedó estoico, el olor de Sakura era de mujer, era imposible que su olfato estuviera fallando. —Y sí, es una de las dos personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida, justo ahora.

— ¿Y quién es el otro?

—Naruto.

Pakkun suspiró, poniendo una pata en la cara del rubio. —¿Y qué piensa Sakura?

— ¿Por qué estoy hablando de mis sentimientos con un perro? —gruñó Sasuke, poniendo el brazo de Naruto alrededor de su hombro, el rostro de Sakura se acomodó en el brazo del rubio.

— ¿Tienes a alguien mejor a quién contarle? —preguntó el perro, yéndose con él. — ¿No te han dicho que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre?

—Quisiera un perro menos ruidoso, gracias. —suspiró.

—No le diré a Kakashi si eso te preocupa. Tampoco a Sakura, aunque con esa frente tan grande me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta.

—Solo cállate. —respondió Sasuke, comenzando a ruborizarse.

Lo primero que hizo el Uchiha al llegar fue llevarlos de inmediato al hospital de Konoha, este estaba repleto de ninjas, de personas llorando y sobre todo un silencio catastrófico resonaba en la aldea. No tardó nada en enterarse de que el Hokage había muerto a manos de Orochimaru.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Lee, siendo apoyado por Ten Ten para ir a donde él. — ¿Qué le paso a Naruto y Sakura? ¿Están bien?

—Sí. —respondió, dejando que los médicos se encargaran de ambos. —Naruto peleó contra Gaara. Ganó.

— ¿Le ganó a Gaara? —Ten Ten observó a Lee, no parecía que le importaba mucho, de hecho parecía más preocupado por otra cosa.

— ¿Y Sakura?

La chica hizo un pequeño mohín, a Lee le preocupaba demasiado Sakura, ¿de verdad que le gustaba un chico? Aún no podía creerlo, no obstante, dejando eso de lado, ¿eso no le traería problemas en el futuro? Si Sakura volvía a estar en peligro de muerte, Lee se sacrificaría de nuevo, sin dudarlo.

—Gaara le apresó en arena, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

Lee apretó los labios, al igual que sus puños, de nuevo no pudo defender lo que más quería. Todo por esa estúpida condición casi paralitica.

— ¿No crees que sería bueno avisar a sus padres? —preguntó Ten Ten, rompiendo el silencio formado. —Estarán preocupados por Sakura si no aparece.

Sasuke y Lee se miraron, haciendo un mohín, no estaban tan seguros de que eso fuera correcto. Kakashi apareció de pronto, poniéndose al lado de Sasuke.

—No es necesario, las personas que se preocupan por ellos, están aquí. —dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura despertó notó el techo blanco del hospital, olía mucho a medicinas y los médicos parecían ajetreados. Se incorporó suavemente, escuchando el barbotar de las alas del cuervo que lo acompañó todo ese tiempo, se encontraba en el suelo del hospital con una manta debajo de él al igual que los pocos que le rodeaban.

— ¡Sakura, despertaste! —sonrió Lee, caminando hacia él con ayuda de sus muletas, parecía estar repartiendo agua entre los heridos.

—Lee… deberías descansar. —murmuró preocupado, parándose de inmediato para tomar lo que él ofrecía. —Yo haré esto.

—Estás herido.

—No me duele para nada. —negó de inmediato, buscando quitarle las preocupaciones. Rock Lee entonces puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con cariño.

—Debes descansar, tu cara está pálida además ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy peligroso.

— ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó de inmediato, recordando el último momento.

—Está ayudando con los otros heridos más graves. —dijo Lee, haciendo que al menos Sakura volviera a sentarse. —Naruto y él, todos están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Qué bueno. —sonrió más aliviado. —Eso quiere decir que…

—Le ganamos a Orochimaru, fue él quién orquesto para que la arena y la hoja se enfrentaran. —suspiró. —Naruto venció a Gaara, así que todo está bien ahora.

—Orochimaru…—murmuró, al menos no había conseguido a Sasuke.

Lee miró a su amigo, se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos, por lo que tomó con cuidado su mano, sorprendiendo al contrario. —Sakura, el tercer Hokage…

No hizo falta que Lee terminara su oración, Sakura supo que seguía en ese instante, fue como si el corazón se le hubiera roto en pedazos. Una de las pocas personas que conocían su secreto ya no estaba, Sakura soltó un suspiro, no dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas; debía ser fuerte, el tercer Hokage no había dado su vida por nada, él la uso para proteger a la aldea, así que no había porque llorar. Es más, debían sentirse orgullosos.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Sasuke, corriendo a él. El chico de cabello rosa sonrió, poniendo celoso a Lee. — ¿Hace cuánto que despertaste?

—No hace mucho. —dijo él.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? —el Uchiha se puso de cuclillas a él, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Lee retiró suavemente la mano de Sakura, sintiendo que sobraba en esa escena.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, no va contigo. —rechistó Sakura, apartándose de Sasuke. —Pensé que me regañarías en el instante que me despertara por haberte salvado. ¿Eh? ¿Lee?

—Se acabo el agua, voy por más. —sonrió mostrando el tazón con agua. —Volveré enseguida, Sakura.

—Yo puedo…

Lee no lo dejó terminar e incluso apresuró su paso. Sasuke lo observó extrañado, sin embargo, de nuevo enfocó su atención en Sakura.

— ¿Y Naruto?

—Acaba de despertar también, quería venir casi corriendo hacía acá, pero Kakashi-sensei no lo dejo. —dijo él, sentándose a su lado. Sakura comenzó a notar con extrañeza que el cabello de Sasuke comenzó a removerse, donde parecía llevar un bulto, no fue hasta que el cuervo abrió los ojos que pudo reconocerlo.

— ¡Tienes un pájaro en el cabello! —señaló sorprendido. El cuervo no tardó en batir sus alas e ir al cabello de Sakura, volviendo a echarse. — ¿Será que me siguió hasta acá?

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Sakura miró a los lados, había ninjas y médicos corriendo de un lado a otro pero ninguno parecía prestarles atención. Haruno apretó la manta debajo de ellos, nervioso de lo que le contaría a Sasuke, no sabía si el chico iba a creerle y sobre todo, si accedería a no contarle a Kakashi.

— ¿Sakura?

—Vayamos afuera, Sasuke. —pidió. El Uchiha se percató casi de inmediato que algo iba mal con Sakura.

Mientras Lee iba de regreso observó que Sakura y Sasuke ya iban rumbo a la salida, él hizo una mueca de tristeza, desviando la mirada al suelo. Luego apretó el puño en el agarre de su muleta con fuerza, prendiendo una chispa en sus ojos. ¡Gai-sensei no se daría por vencido por algo así, por lo tanto él tampoco lo haría!

— ¡Prepárate, Sasuke! —dijo determinado.

—Ni siquiera te has recuperado por completo y ya estás queriendo retar a Sasuke de nuevo. —suspiró Neji, arrebatándole el caso con agua. Lee le sonrió, aprovechando el momento para declararle la guerra a él también.

Naruto en su habitación miró por la ventana, aburrido, Kakashi le había prohibido salir de ahí y si lo cumplía le invitaría dos tazones de miso ramen. —Jujuju, comeré ramen después de salir del hospital. —sonrió, entonando una cancioncita. —Ah, esos son…

El rubio pasó saliva, ruborizándose por completo, ahora que lo recordaba había sido muy estúpido por ir declarando su amor a diestra y siniestra, sin temerle a nada, Sasuke le escuchó, estaba seguro. Por supuesto, no habían tocado el tema para nada, pero… ¿Sasuke no iba a decirle a Sakura, cierto? ¡No podía!

— ¡Será mejor que vaya! —cuando estaba a punto de brincar por la ventana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, descerebrado? —preguntó Kiba viendo como tenía un pie encima del marco. Hinata venía a su lado con una pequeña cesta de frutas. — ¿Tan rápido quieres morirte?

—Naruto, ¡no debes pensar en eso! —comentó Hinata, agitándose.

— ¡Quien está pensando en eso, tarado! ¡No hagas pensar a Hinata cosas extrañas! —reprochó Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¡Y tú Hinata, no le vayas creyendo a lo que dice este tarado!

— ¡A quién le dices tarado! —reprochó Kiba.

Hinata formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la pelea entre esos dos; Kiba la había arrastrado, pese a las quejas del líder Hyuga, a visitar a Naruto, pero en el fondo Hinata sabía que Kiba no lo estaba haciendo únicamente por ella, sino también por él, quería llevarse bien con Naruto a partir de ahora. Ya que según él sería su "cuñado".

—Hinata, estás roja. —señaló Naruto. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, borrándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Kiba y Naruto entonces comenzaron a bromear sobre la madurez que debía tener un tomate para llegar al color de Hinata. Ella incluso pareció más cómoda, acercándose a ellos y pasándoles un par de manzanas que disfrutaron los tres; con Kiba ahí no era tan complicado hablarle a Naruto.

—Oh, por cierto, debo ir a visitar a Shino también. —comentó Kiba, como si lo hubiese recordado de repente. —Parece que está estable, pero por si las dudas le llevaré también un par de frutas.

—Iré contigo, Kiba. —Hinata casi se atragantó con su manzana, buscando correr para alcanzarlo.

—No es necesario, además, Shino ni siquiera debe estar despierto. Tu quédate y platica con Naruto. —sonrió él, despidiéndose rápidamente. —Ten vendré a buscar en un rato para irnos.

—Kiba…—la chica del clan Hyuga paso rápidamente saliva, observando la puerta cerrarse.

Naruto observó a la chica un poco decaído, pensaba que Hinata no lo rechazaría, es decir, jamás lo hizo. ¿Sería porque últimamente estaba liberando el chakra del nueve colas? ¿Estaría asustada?

—Hinata.

Ella se puso recta, poniéndose mucho más nerviosa.

—No voy a hacerte daño. —musitó Naruto, sobándose su brazo vendado. —No tienes que temerme.

El tono en que lo pronuncio, mandó una señal a la cabeza de Hinata que volteó de inmediato, observando los ojos tristes del rubio que estaban mirando el suelo. ¿Ella lo había hecho sentir mal? ¿Lo había lastimado?; Naruto entonces enfocó de nuevo su mirada en la ventana, Sasuke y Sakura estaban más allá, platicando. ¿Por qué no iban con él?

— ¡No, Naruto! ¡Jamás tendría miedo de ti! —gritó Hinata, atrayendo la atención de rubio casi de inmediato. Era la primera vez que ella alzaba la voz. — ¡Ja…más…! —balbuceó, más avergonzada de gritarle.

—Hinata.

—Lamento haberte hecho pensar eso. —murmuró, jugando con sus pulgares. —Pero no pienses eso. Yo… realmente… cada vez que te veo, haces que me arme de valor para muchas cosas. En la batalla contra mi primo Neji fue igual, si no hubiera sido por ti, entonces no habría podido levantarme.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, observando como la chica frente a él le evitaba la mirada a toda costa, avergonzada por sus palabras. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Hinata, de hecho sus palabras en su batalla con Neji fueron lo suficientemente alentadoras para él, sin embargo, por primera vez era consiente de la persona que tenía delante de él.

—Eres especial, Naruto. —dijo Hinata, con una mano encima de la boca, buscando retirar su sonrojo a duras penas. —No creo que sea la única que lo piense.

—Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos tanto, Hinata. —comentó Naruto, separándose de la ventana y sentándose en la cama, ofreciendo con una mano el asiento al lado a la chica Hyuga. —No sabes como me alegra escuchar que no me tienes miedo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, Kiba estaba pegado a la puerta, escuchando la conversación de adentro. Akamaru abajo lo miraba con desaprobación. No fue hasta que ladró que Kiba le prestó atención, asustándolo.

—Shhh. Akamaru. —un nuevo ladrido hizo que Kiba se despegara de la puerta. —Es normal que este preocupado por ella, Naruto es un idiota insensible. —bufó, cargando a su amigo. —Hay que ir a ver a Shino, seguro se pondrá triste si no lo hacemos.

Afuera del hospital, momentos atrás, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento sin percatarse que el rubio estaba observándolos. Sakura suspiró, ¿por qué estás cosas estaban pasándole a él? Ni siquiera terminaba un problema para meterse en otro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Fui llevado por un sujeto con cara de pez. —dijo al fin, luego de un rato callado. Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entenderle, seguro creía que estaba bromeando con él.—Pedí permiso al tercer Hokage para estudiar cerca de los bordes de la aldea, cerca del bosque, él me lo concedió. Y eso estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, busque hallar la cura a mi enfermedad… cabe destacar que estoy en el punto donde comencé. —y soltó un respingo.

—Aún no entiendo lo del hombre con la cara de pez.

—Su cara tiene esa forma, que se yo. —comentó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. —Supongo que hay toda clase de personas en este mundo.

— ¿Y fuiste llevado por él?

—Sasuke… sé que suena estúpido. —remarcó Sakura, irritándose porque el rostro de Sasuke remarcaba que creía que todo era un sueño. —Pero… no sé qué rayos pasa conmigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No logro recordar más que pequeños fragmentos de este último mes. —dijo Sakura, agarrándose la cabeza. —Recuerdo cuando estuve con Naruto, cuando me quede en la cabaña, hasta cuando fui a recoger mis primeras flores medicinales, todo es claro… luego de eso…

— ¿Luego de eso?

—No hay nada en mi cabeza. —Sakura talló su frente, estaba comenzando a sudar. —Tampoco puedo encontrar una explicación lógica para el hecho de que fui secuestrado pero luego liberado. ¿Por qué no me llevó con él? No iba a poder escapar por más que lo intentara, él me lo dejó muy claro cuando lo intente.

—Sakura, tranquilízate.

—Me sentía demasiado débil cada que me despertaba, y cuando desperté afuera de la villa, y vi todo el ataque a Konoha. —Sasuke notó como su compañero comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, totalmente ansioso por no poder conectar todo en su mente. —Estaba estúpidamente preocupado por ustedes, como si ya supiera que estaban en peligro. Y también…

— ¿También?

—Estaba muy agotado, como si acabara de tener una pelea que utilizo demasiado chakra aunque lo más extraño es que no tenía más que las marcas que me dejó ese sujeto en el cuello. —dijo Sakura, señalando la venda en su cuello, Sasuke ahora entendía porque la llevaba. —No entiendo que está pasando conmigo, ¿qué paso para que no recuerde nada?

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, la cabeza le dolía, estaba a punto de reventarle. A decir verdad, a Sasuke le pareció una historia muy rebuscada, pero dado a lo ansioso que estaba Sakura, era imposible no creerle, él siempre intentaba mantenerse al margen, era imposible que inventara una historia como esa.

Si ese era el caso, entonces Sakura había sido atacado mientras él entrenaba, Sakura casi fue llevado y oh, ahora aquella sensación tan horrible que sintió junto a Kakashi tenía más sentido que nunca.

Si Sakura hubiera desaparecido, ¿hasta cuando se habrían dado cuenta?

—Estoy asustado, Sasuke. —comentó Sakura, abrazándose. —Me asusta… que quizás llegue a olvidarlos.

Sakura entonces se encogió en sus hombros, recibiendo el golpe suave en su cabeza por parte de Sasuke. Al alzar la mirada notó que aquel _príncipe idiota_ estaba molesto, pero también algo ruborizado.

— ¿Crees que Naruto y Kakashi van a dejar que eso ocurra? —preguntó Sasuke; Sakura se quedó callado, agachando la mirada. —Para Naruto eres una de sus personas más importantes, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, él no va a permitir que lo olvides.

_"¡Nadie lastima a la persona que amo y se queda intacto!"_

—Tenlo por seguro. —murmuró el Uchiha, apartando la mirada de Sakura, recordando la confesión de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y tú, Sasuke? —Sakura puso las manos en sus propias rodillas, apretándolas. —¿Tú me dejarías olvidarte?

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, Sasuke estaba carraspeando varias veces, buscando la respuesta más adecuada; incluso sus orejas se habían puesto lo suficientemente rojas para hacerla resaltar entre su cabello negro. Maldita sea, tonto y más tonto Sakura, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido preguntar eso? ¿es que no se daba cuenta en la situación que lo ponía? ¡Debería golpearlo!

—Supongo que sí. —barbulló Haruno, haciendo un mohín. Aún no era lo suficientemente importante para Sasuke, debía esforzarse más, de esa manera, le haría quedarse.

—No hay manera de que puedas olvidarme.

—Eso es amor propio. —contestó Sakura, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gotita bajando de su sien.

—Es decir… voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, así que puedes olvidarte de quién quieras, menos de mí. Te lo prohíbo. —a cada palabra de Sasuke, este se iba dando la vuelta más y más, hasta que le dio la espalda a Sakura por completo, evitando que viera su rostro.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse rojo también, y puso una mano cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, ocultando sus labios y apretando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Por qué ese idiota Uchiha comenzaba a decir palabras tan vergonzosas?

—Así que… Sakura… no te preocupes más.

— ¿Eh?

Pese a la vergüenza que ambos sentían, volvieron a mirarse y a apartar la mirada a la velocidad de un rayo. Sasuke lo observó de reojo, el rostro avergonzado de Sakura combinaba con toda su vestimenta y hacía relucir más el tono verde de sus ojos. Era mil veces mejor que verlo llorando.

Sasuke apretó en un puño la mano que Sakura aquella vez tomó en la tierra de las olas. Era ese momento, tenía que decirlo, antes que su valor desapareciera. Desde el día que ingresaron al equipo siete muchas cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal, Sasuke estaba seguro que quizás ese momento fuera un nuevo comienzo para algo mejor.

—Yo… voy a protegerte de ahora en adelante. —Sasuke se rascó la mejilla, volviendo la mirada a Sakura que lo observaba asombrado. —Así que no le confíes tu vida a nadie más.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto bostezó, ese día había estado muy agitado todo por el hospital, el siguiente sería el funeral del Hokage. Además, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron un par de minutos después de que Hinata se fuera, ambos casi caminando a paso de robot, bastantes separados del otro; lucían bien, Sakura lucía bien y eso le alegró infinitamente.

—Hora de dormir. Seguro el tercero querrá despedirse de mí en mis sueños. —sonrió nostálgico.

—Naruto. —llamó Sasuke, apareciendo al pie de la ventana, con la luna iluminándole la espalda. El rubio pegó un grito, sorprendido.

— ¡Qué demonios, Sasuke!

—Cállate, ruidoso. —protestó dando un brinco a él y cubriéndole la boca. Naruto se apartó, haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar de Sakura. —dijo de inmediato, haciendo que las mejillas contrarias se colorearan; Naruto pasó saliva, ahora mismo quería usar el jutsu de sustitución. ¿Por qué era tan obvio? Irritaba al contrario, se le veía en el rostro a Sasuke. —Sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, yo y mi gran bocota. —bufó Naruto, abrazando su almohada. —Escucha, Sasuke, no voy a negar lo que dije. —el Uchiha lo miró sorprendido, esperaba que el rubio se pusiera a protestar, diciendo que fue una estupidez del momento; una parte de él, de verdad se aferró como loco a esa posibilidad.

— ¿Te gusta Sakura? ¿Aunque sea un chico?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —suspiró Naruto, afrontando la mirada calmada de Sasuke, aún así sus cejas estaban contraídas. ¿Le molestaba acaso que le gustara un hombre? —Quizás tu no puedas verlo, pero Sakura es una persona increíble, que siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Que sea hombre o mujer no cambia mis sentimientos, ya decidí que él es quién me gusta, y que está bien tener estos sentimientos por él.

Sasuke sintió que el aire le penetraba hasta los huesos, debió darse cuenta, quizás de esa manera pudo haber terminado con sus sentimientos cuando comenzaron a surgir. Naruto conocía mucho mejor a Sakura, de hecho, Sakura parecía mucho más cómodo con él, siempre bromeaban, se la pasaban bien juntos e incluso se preocupaban tanto el uno por el otro que ninguno dudaba en dar su vida.

Su mente le rogaba a gritos que razonara, que él tenía que concentrarse en su venganza, no en sentimientos absurdos que no iban a ser correspondidos. Sakura se enamoraría en cuestión de tiempo de Naruto, el rubio era un ser increíble, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, Naruto era una de las luces más increíbles de Konoha.

No quería perder a su mejor amigo.

—Espero que no me odies, sé que es raro pero…

—No es raro, Naruto. —dijo Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo, escondiendo sus ojos tras su flequillo. —Claro que no lo es, idiota, así que no te avergüences de tus sentimientos.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —y la sonrisa de Naruto le iluminó toda la oscuridad que lo estaba rodeando. Así era él, un idiota adorable que merecía ser feliz de una vez por todas. —Me alegra que lo sepas, Sasuke. Era extraño no podérselo contar a alguien, tu también eres mi mejor amigo, así que si tu quieres contarme algo, lo que sea, lo escucharé sin rechistar.

Sasuke lo observó apacible. —Naruto. —llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el rubio al ver la cara de su amigo se puso serio, sabiendo que diría algo que lo dejaría, en el mejor de los casos, pensando en el futuro del equipo siete.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse, fue como si las palabras le brotaran por si solas, como si fueran un veneno que debía escupir.

—Que a ti te guste Sakura, no significa que yo vaya a renunciar a él. —sentenció.

* * *

**Perdón si Sasuke de repente parece algo Occ, pero se me dificulta un poco tratar con personajes bastantes serios como él. Aún así, creo que Sasuke es bastante tímido para demostrar sus sentimientos, básicamente se avergüenza con facilidad (algo así como un tsundere pero sin toda esa ira comprimida jaja).**  
**Seh, Sasuke es tsundere.**


	24. ¿Te hizo feliz?

**24\. ¿Te hizo feliz? **

Naruto bajó la mirada a un costado, apretando las delgadas sábanas entre su puño, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No sabía que decir, ¿habría algo que decir en todo caso? Sasuke había tenido la confianza para declararle sus sentimientos, y una parte de él, quizás la que más comenzaba a madurar, se dio cuenta que no era solo por la rivalidad que mantenían ambos, sino también, por el lazo tan fuerte que ya los unía.

—Es todo lo que tenía que decir. —comentó Sasuke, dando media vuelta para salir por la ventana de nuevo.

—_ ¿No puede salir y entrar por la puerta como un persona normal?_ —se preguntó Naruto, con los ojos en blanco. —Espera, Sasuke.

Este se detuvo a medio salto, volteando a ver a su rival.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me reclamaras? —preguntó él. Naruto lo observó preocupado, su mirada se notaba culpable, como si se sintiera mal al respecto.

—No te avergüences de tus sentimientos, tonto. —reprochó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. —Tu mismo lo acabas de decir.

—Naruto…

—Cuando lo dije… me hizo feliz que tu estuvieras ahí. —continuó Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza. —No me malentiendas, me moría de la vergüenza, pero ahora comprendo porque.

Sasuke volvió a meterse, contemplándolo en silencio, confundido.

— ¡A mí me gusta Sakura! —confesó de nuevo, firme.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por Sakura, ¿acaso no te puso inseguro? —preguntó él, rascándose la nariz. —Yo sentí que era un bicho raro porque me gustaba un chico. Y cuando lo acepte, me dio tanta pena que no podía ni pensar en él sin ruborizarme.

— ¡No me importa, Naruto! —contratacó a la defensiva.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a decírmelo? —cuestionó Naruto con los ojos clavados en él. Sasuke pasó saliva. —No es para declararme la competencia por él, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, tarado. Sakura no es un objeto que se pueda ganar. —reprochó el Uchiha.

—Te hubiera golpeado si contestabas otra cosa. —sonrió Naruto. Luego se quedó callado un momento y cuando tomó la palabra de nuevo, lo hizo mucho más tímido. — ¿A ti no te hizo feliz decírmelo?

Sasuke se quedó callado, observando a su mejor amigo que era alumbrado apenas por la luz de la luna, Naruto le estaba sonriendo sinceramente, como si aquel secreto de los dos los uniera todavía más. Sasuke dejó de sentir culpa entonces, también los sentimientos destructivos se detuvieron.

¿Por qué ese idiota era tan amable?

—_ ¿Estás solo? _—_preguntó detrás de él Naruto, tímidamente. _—_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Bien, Itachi le dijo que no debía hablar con extraños pero él era un niño así que no debería estar mal, ¿verdad? Sasuke alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos brillosos de Naruto que esperaban su respuesta. _—_Uchiha... Sasuke._ —_murmuró._

—_ ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!_ —_se presentó contento. Naruto se sentó a su lado, balanceando los pies al ras del puente, justo como Sasuke. _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí solo?_

—_Estoy esperando a mi hermano. _—_contestó, simple. _—_Me prometió ayudarme con un jutsu._

—_Ya veo… _—_Naruto se quedó callado un momento, así que él tenía familia, fue extraño, pensó que se podrían divertir juntos. _—_Bueno, tengo que ir a otro lugar. _—_comentó, poniéndose de pie._

_Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, justo cuando Naruto ya iba más adelantado, Sasuke se puso de pie y corrió a él. _

—_P-Podemos jugar a los columpios. _—_dijo medio avergonzado. _—_Mi hermano parece que de nuevo se va a tardar._

_La cara contraria se iluminó, sorprendiendo al contrario que asintió gustoso y tomándolo de la mano se echó a correr. Sasuke miró por un segundo arriba, alguien los estaba observando; una cabellera rosa que en cuanto sintió la mirada, corrió a esconderse. Sin prestarle ninguna atención, Sasuke se dejó llevar por el contrario._

_Cuando terminaron de jugar, Naruto nunca se sintió tan feliz, pudo correr todo lo que quiso, empujar al otro por la resbaladilla e incluso compartieron un helado juntos. Sasuke tampoco parecía molesto por su presencia, ni mucho menos parecía que le diría que jamás se volviera acercar a él._

_Fue al momento de que el hermano de Sasuke se acercó que Naruto sintió miedo, los adultos siempre les prohibían a sus hijos acercarse a ellos, seguro que con ese chico era igual._

—_Sasuke, te estuve esperando en el puente. _—_dijo Itachi, saludando a su hermano._

—_Me cansé de esperar, hermano. _—_protestó, inflando las mejillas. _—_Seguro acabas de llegar, ¿verdad?_

—_Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo. _—_suspiró, triste por decepcionarlo. _—_Pero mañana tendré el día libre, papá quiere que entrenemos con él. ¿Qué te parece? Seguro que mamá nos recibe con una comida maravillosa. _

_Ah, que bonito sonaba tener una familia._

_Itachi miró a Naruto, estaba callado, jugando con sus dedos. El mayor de los Uchiha ofreció su espalda a su hermano, quién aceptó casi encantado._

—_Despídete, Sasuke._

—_Nos veremos, Naruto. _—_Sasuke sacudió su mano en señal de despedida, sonriéndole. _—_Hay que volver a jugar. _

—_Gracias por ser amigo de mi hermano. _—_sonrió Itachi, acariciándole la cabeza a Naruto. _—_Nos veremos después, pequeño. _

_Naruto sonrió, recibiendo con cariño el gesto, no muchos adultos lo trataban con amabilidad. Mientras veía a Sasuke irse en la espalda de su hermano, se sintió feliz por el nuevo amigo que acababa de hacer, era bueno que él no estuviera completamente solo. _

Sasuke bufó con gracia al recordar, negando con la cabeza lo estúpidamente bueno que podía ser Naruto. Y estaba seguro de que Sakura también lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué me haría feliz contártelo, tarado? —reprochó, cruzando sus brazos, con un suave color rosa en sus mejillas. —Claro que no.

—Ya veo.

—No te perdonaré si no das tu mayor esfuerzo. —remarcó Sasuke, mirándolo. — ¿Te queda claro?

— ¡Lo mismo digo!

Ante esto Sasuke salió por la ventana, apresurado. Naruto entonces comenzó a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, clavando los ojos en donde se marchó Sasuke sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh? Vamos, ¿qué es esto? —se preguntó, limpiándolas rápidamente, pese a no surgir ningún efecto, mientras más las limpiaba, más salían. —Dije que estaba bien, de verás que está bien cerebro, deja de llorar.

Los sollozos se escucharon por toda la habitación, dejando que el viento frío de la noche se los llevara por toda la aldea. Naruto se había sentido muy feliz todo este tiempo que compartieron los cuatro en el equipo siete, con las tardanzas de Kakashi, las peleas con Sasuke y los juegos con Sakura; no pensó que eso pudiera cambiar, que sus sentimientos por Sakura fueran a alejarlo de Sasuke. Lo que siempre deseó, lo que siempre anheló fue una familia, y ahora la tenía.

Ya no recordaba como estar solo.

—Naruto, te traje un par de bocadillos. —dijo Sakura, entrando por la ventana. —Así no te sentirás solo, seguro que tienes hambre.

—Sakura…—las últimas dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sorprendiendo al contrario. — ¿¡Qué nadie sabe entrar por la puerta?! —preguntó, enfurruñado, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a su rostro, sentado en la banca donde usualmente se encontraba con Sakura, le dolía la cabeza. Aquella conversación con Naruto no lo había relajado en absoluto, ¿cómo se supone que ignoraría los sentimientos de Naruto y egoístamente se dedicaría a los suyos? Demonios, ¿por qué todo lo que lo rodeaba tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Ah, Sasuke. —saludó Kakashi, pasando con una bolsa de productos. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito y en la noche?

—Sensei…—una de las últimas personas que quería ver.

—Tienes una cara muy deprimida, me pregunto si es por Sakura. —sonrió detrás de su máscara, un tic apareció en la ceja de Sasuke. — ¿Sabes? Sakura es un muy buen chico, se preocupa por el equipo y es muy inteligente.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar? —preguntó, intuyendo que tenía intenciones ocultas.

—No, nada, todos son muy jóvenes aún. —comentó Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke afiló la mirada a él, insatisfecho por su respuesta.— ¿No crees que es lindo?

— ¡Kakashi!

—Yo solo decía. —siguió encogiéndose de hombros. —Escuché que ustedes dos eran bastante populares en la academia ninja.

—Sí, claro. —comentó Sasuke, sospechando. —Como sea, iré a mi casa.

—No lo sé, Sasuke, creo que te convendría quedarme un poco más. —dijo Kakashi, despidiéndose. —Los veré después chicos, adiós.

— ¿Los veré?

— ¿También viniste a ver a Naruto? —preguntó Sakura, asomándose por el hombro de Sasuke, despidiéndose de Kakashi con la otra mano. Este alzó un pulgar, contento. —Ya se ha quedado dormido, así que tendrás que esperarhasta mañana. —dijo él, sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

—Viniste muy tarde. —murmuró Sasuke.

—Las enfermeras no me dejarían darle bocadillos, son muy estrictas. —suspiró Sakura. — ¿Y qué dices, quieres ir a comer algo? Naruto solo me compartió la mitad de uno. —suspiró.

—Es un glotón.

Sasuke se puso de pie, haciéndole una señal a Sakura para que le acompañara, este sonrió trotando hacía él para alcanzarlo. Mientras caminaban por el lugar, las farolas apenas iluminaban su camino, bajo la enorme luna ambos comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades.

Antes de que llegaran a toda la luminosidad de la aldea y alguien pudiera darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, Sasuke carraspeó, atrayendo la atención del contrario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—Mi padre… me enseño que tengo que pagar los favores. —dijo él, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo. —Esa vez que me salvaste…

—Eres un miembro de mi equipo, y un amigo, ¿cómo podría dejar que murieras? No fue un favor. —reprochó Sakura, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

— ¡Cómo sea! ¡Mañana, a las diez de la mañana, frente a los campos de entrenamiento! ¿Te queda claro?

—Más que una pregunta, parece una orden. —reprochó Sakura, alzando una ceja.

—Te veré mañana entonces. —y dio un salto, perdiéndose entre la multitud, avergonzado de lo dicho.

—La comida… —suspiró Sakura, con una mano en el aire.

—Vamos, yo te invitaré algo de comer. —dijo Kakashi, apareciendo de pronto. Sakura lo observó con estrellas en los ojos, que luego fueron cambiados por desgrado.

— ¿Sensei, nos estuvo siguiendo desde allá?

—Me perdí. —mintió Kakashi, rascándose la mejilla.

—Sí, como no. —protestó Sakura, pese a eso, Kakashi notó como comenzó a seguirlo rumbo a la comida.

Mientras comían, Kakashi pensó que a Naruto se le podía sobornar con ramen, a Sakura con cualquier tipo de dulces, ¿entonces a Sasuke podría sobornarlo con Sakura's?

— ¿De qué se ríe, Kakashi-sensei?

—Solo hice un juego de palabras en mi mente. —comentó sin darle importancia. Sakura decidió mejor no decir nada, siguió comiendo, dándole de comer de vez en cuando migajas al cuervo. Mientras los dos miembros del equipo siete seguían comiendo, solo Kakashi pudo percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando desde el otro lado, con una cara de total desaprobación.

El padre de Sakura.

* * *

**¡Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz!**


	25. Cuida lo que te hace feliz

**25\. Cuida lo que te hace feliz. **

Sakura restregó sus ojos con cansancio, era muy tarde, Kakashi dormía más allá en su futón sin molestarle la pequeña vela que tenía el Haruno. Después de comer, presintiendo que se encontraría con su padre, el sensei del equipo siete decidió que era buena idea decirle que tenía algunos libros de medicina, de hecho, los favoritos de la difunta Rin. Sakura pareció emocionado, así que lo siguió sin dudar.

—Debo dormir un poco. —comentó Sakura, pasando una última hoja. —Sasuke seguro se enojara si me retraso, además le prometí a Lee que iría a verlo más seguido. Supongo que podría llevar una nueva flor, el narciso ya debió marchitarse.

Se recostó por un momento en los libros, observando la luz de la vela, la pequeña llama se movía de un lado a otro por las diminutas corrientes de aire que se pasaban por la ventana. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, acercando su mano al fuego, viendo la proyección que hacía en la pared.

—_ ¿Por qué estás llorando?_ —_preguntó Sakura, preocupado. _—_ ¿Te duele algo?_

_—No estoy llorando. —reprochó Naruto, con la voz quebrada. —Se me metió algo en el ojo es todo._

_— ¿Es por el tercer Hokage? _

_—No… sé que el abuelito donde quiera que este, estará orgulloso de todos nosotros. —murmuró Naruto, sin darle la cara todavía. —Sakura…_

_— ¿Qué pasa? —Sakura tomó asiento a su lado, dándole una cálida sonrisa._

_— ¿Crees que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos? —preguntó serio. — ¿El equipo siete permanecerán juntos para siempre?_

_— ¡Claro que sí! —contestó él de inmediato, con los ojos iluminados. — ¡Ustedes fueron quienes me dijeron que nos teníamos los unos a los otros! —reprochó, apuntándole con el dedo, picando una de sus mejillas repetidamente. —Ahora, ¿se están arrepintiendo?_

_—Por supuesto que no. —exclamó Naruto, cerrando su ojo izquierdo por los piquetes de Sakura. —Sólo… que nosotros vamos a crecer, nos vamos a enamorar y…_

_—Naruto, ¿me estás diciendo que no me vas a invitar a tu boda? —se mofó Sakura, simulando ofensa. —Te golpearé. _

_—Es que… ¿si nosotros nos enamoramos de la misma persona, qué pasaría? ¿se acaba la amistad? —preguntó comprimiéndose en sí mismo. Sakura dejó de molestarlo, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras; realmente dudaba que pasara, no obstante, Naruto parecía estarlo debatiendo con seriedad. _

_—Que pregunta más complicada. —murmuró Sakura. Luego pareció recordar algo, pues se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos algunos minutos. —Supongo que va a ser muy estresante para ambas personas, supongo que ambos estarían compitiendo por la atención de ella, así que a veces podrían pelearse. Y cuando, al final, ella escoja a la persona que más quiere, se sentirá muy feo pero si es tu amigo de verdad, entonces también estaría feliz por ti. Y por supuesto, por ella, después de todo, estará feliz. _

_Naruto ablando su mirada entonces, acercando su mano vendada, acarició los cabellos de Sakura con cariño._

_—El día que te enamores de alguien, sin duda esa persona será muy afortunada, Sakura._

_— ¿¡Qué-!? ¡A qué ha venido eso! —reprochó completamente ruborizado, apartándose del Naruto que comenzó a reír al ver su reacción. _

—De verdad… ¿a qué vino eso? —murmuró Sakura, volviendo a sonrojarse. —Naruto es un tonto.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto salió del hospital bastante contento, la pequeña charla con Sakura mas los bocadillos le subieron el ánimo, así que lo mejor era comer un ramen de miso, lo pondría mucho más contento. Al dar la vuelta, notó a dos personas bastante familiares platicando, por lo que volvió a esconderse.

Neji y Hinata.

— ¿Qué querrá Neji con la pobre de Hinata? —se preguntó Naruto, asomándose por detrás de la pared. —Si veo que la intenta atacar, lo golpearé.

—Concuerdo. —dijo Kiba detrás de él, observando también.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! —susurró Naruto en forma de grito, Kiba le ordeno silencio, concentrándose en la platica de los Hyuga.

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama. —se disculpó Neji, haciendo una reverencia. Tanto Naruto como Kiba abrieron completamente la boca, sorprendidos por la reacción del contrario; Hinata en cambió dio un paso atrás, que luego volvió a retomar cuando buscó que Neji dejará de hacer eso.

—No tienes que disculparte, el clan Hyuga…

—El clan Hyuga y usted, son dos cosas distintas. —dijo Neji, poniéndose derecho. —La lastime física y mentalmente, Hinata-sama. Al fin he comprendido, que no soy un ave enjaulada, puedo volar.

—_Neji dice cada frase…_—pensó Kiba.

—Si usted requiere que no me acerque más, lo haré.

—No digas esas cosas. —pidió ella, negando con las manos. —Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, será muy triste si te pierdo otra vez.

—Hinata-sama…

Ella sonrió, logrando ruborizar a Neji que tosió, apartando la mirada a un lado. Kiba y Naruto sonrieron, mientras veían marcharse a ambos, comenzando a platicar sobre las cosas que lo rodeaban.

—Parece que esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar. —dijo Naruto, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Naruto…, gracias por proteger a Hinata. —comentó Kiba, tallándose la nariz. —Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás se habría rendido al instante. Yo no pude apoyarla como debía, es más incluso le dije que renunciara, pero gracias a ti, Hinata comienza a cambiar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Se va haciendo cada día más fuerte. —explicó sonriendo. —Algún día será sin duda, la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

Naruto miró la dirección donde se habían ido los dos primos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Hinata era una buena chica, definitivamente, sería importante para la aldea algún día.

Kiba tosió un momento, atrayendo la atención de Naruto. — ¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de ramen?

— ¿Eh? No quiero, seguro me lo haces pagar. —bufó Naruto. Kiba sonrió internamente, tanto Naruto como Sakura habían crecido un montón en el equipo siete, quizás por su sensei, quizás por Sasuke; lo que tenía en claro el castaño, era que definitivamente, quería a Naruto en su vida, como su amigo, y le demostraría que ya no era el mismo niño estúpido embarrado de mocos que lo hacía sentir mal de niños.

—Ah, qué mal, —dijo Kiba, caminando en dirección a Ichiraku Ramen. —tenía un cupón de descuento, valido para cinco ramens y uno gratis, pero supongo que me los tendré que acabar yo solo, ¿o invito a Sasuke?

— ¡A Sasuke no le gusta tanto el ramen como a mí! —chilló el rubio, corriendo a alcanzarlo. —

—Oye Kiba, yo también tengo ese cupón, ¿deberíamos pedir todos de una vez? —preguntó Naruto, serio, analizando cuanto tenían que pagar entre ambos.

— ¿Eh? —Kiba se dio cuenta muy tarde que había cometido un error y su bolsillo lo pagaría caro. Aunque luego de ver la emoción de Naruto, y que lo retara para ver quién llegaba primero, aquel pensamiento se le esfumo de la cabeza.

Akamaru mientras los perseguía, ladró feliz de que su dueño estuviera contento.

—.—.—.—.—

Al día siguiente Sakura se despidió de Kakashi, diciéndole que lo vería por la tarde para seguir leyendo los textos. Mientras avanzaba por la aldea, escuchó a un par de niños hablar acerca de los sueños o pesadillas que habían tenido, Sakura se detuvo un momento, observándolos en silencio, no fue hasta que el cuervo que parecía haber anidado en su cabeza lo picoteó que siguió su camino. Hace mucho que él no recordaba sus sueños, solo tenía la sensación de haberlo hecho, a lo mucho cuando forzaba su mente solo venía una imagen de una cascada rodeada de árboles y flores, donde algunos cabellos negros revoloteaban por el frente de sus ojos, pero nunca podía recordar a quién pertenecían. Debía ser una mujer debido a lo largo de estos.

— ¡Ay, no me picotees! —reprochó Sakura, buscando quitarse el cuervo de la cabeza.

Sasuke tiró una piedrita al lago cercano, haciéndola rebotar en el agua un par de veces antes de que se hundiera por completo. Al asomarse a su reflejo en el agua, aclaró rápidamente su garganta, se veía igual que siempre, quizás debió arreglarse un poco más.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, llego un poco tarde. —se disculpo Sakura, cargando una mochila en sus hombros. —Tuve que ir por mis cosas rápidamente a la montaña.

—Debiste decirme que te acompañara. —reprochó. — ¿Qué tal si volvía a aparecer ese sujeto con cara de pez?

—Tienes razón. —Sakura sonrió nervioso, dejando la mochila a un costado, en el pie del árbol. —Hoy hubo mucha neblina por la mañana, hacía mucho frío. ¿No crees? Cuando desperté, Kakashi-sensei ya tenía cinco cobijas encima de mí.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Ayer que te fuiste, me topé con él. Cuando me dijo que tenía varios libros de medicina no pude negarme a ir con él. —comentó, sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró la mochila detrás de él, alzando una ceja extrañado. — ¿Por qué te estás quedando con Naruto?

— ¿Eh?

—Y también con Kakashi.

Sakura hizo una pequeña línea con sus labios, por todo el ajetreo se había olvidado de contarle a Sasuke acerca de aquella noche en el clan Haruno. La mirada negra de Sasuke era penetrante, sabía que si decía una mentira seria descubierto casi al instante.

—Yo… —Sakura le apartó la mirada, observándose en el lago; su cabello estaba desarreglado por la corrida, aparte el cuervo había traído pajitas y las tenía metidas ahí también. —Tengo que encontrar una cura para mi enfermedad. Quiero encontrarla, pero he desperdiciado todo un mes, incluso ahora me sé todas las partes del cuerpo humano y hasta ahora, no sé de dónde partir todavía.

— ¿Por eso te corrieron del clan?

—No… fue porque quería estar con ustedes. —respondió Sakura, echándose para atrás y dejando que en pasto la acariciara la nuca. El cuervo en su cabeza pareció molesto por la brusquedad y se fue a refugiar en la de Sasuke. —Mi padre no soporto eso, así que me obligo a irme, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo va a durar esto.

Sasuke subió una mano hasta el cuervo en su cabeza, misma que este picoteo e hizo que la apartara rápidamente.

—En fin, ¿deberíamos entrenar un poco? —preguntó Sakura, volviéndose a alzar. El cuervo afiló la mirada a él, volviendo a aterrizar en la cabeza de Sakura.

— ¿De qué hablas? No puedes gastar chakra así como así. —bufó Sasuke.

—Entonces,… ¿no fue por eso que me invitaste a venir? —Sakura lo observó fijamente, curioso. —Incluso preparé mis shurikens y mis kunais.

— ¡Claro que no!

Sasuke apretó los dedos sobre el pasto, arrancando bastante en un puño, ¿por qué ese niño era tan lento? Incluso en esos momentos todavía no entendía sus actos. ¿No se supone que era muy inteligente? ¿El más inteligente de la academia? ¡Deberían revaluarlo!

—Cambiando de tema. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, aún no le respondía el porque lo había citado. — ¿Has encontrado algo de ese hombre pez?

—Oh, lo he hecho. —dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie, corrió a su mochila para sacar un par de notas. —Son noticias bastante viejas, pero las hallé en la biblioteca. Su nombre es Kisame, viene de la aldea de la Niebla. —mostró un pedazo de papel a Sasuke, donde venía la foto del sujeto en cuestión.

De verdad que tenía cara de pez, Sakura no estaba hablando subjetivamente.

—No hay mucha información sobre el porque desertó, pero encontré esta otra nota, donde dice que perteneció a los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Nibla, es un sujeto muy peligroso. Aunque ninguno de estos datos, me dijeron porque me secuestro ni mucho menos el porque me dejo libre.

Sasuke miró el papel en su mano, arrugándolo. —Como sea, ese sujeto no podrá volver a tocarte nunca más.

—Sasuke.

—Encontré un lugar que recién abrieron en la aldea. —comentó, dejando el papel de lado. —Preparan varias cosas con tomates, así que vamos a comer algo.

— ¿Por qué tomates?

—Andando.

—Tsk, ya ni sé porque pregunto. —murmuró Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Antes de que pudiera tomar su mochila, Sasuke la cargo en su hombro, sin decir nada en absoluto.

Un tintineó llegó a los oídos de ambos que miraron de inmediato hacía atrás, confundidos. El cuervo en la cabeza de Sakura agitó las alas y despegó su vuelo, confundiendo a ambos chicos.

— ¿Se fue?

—Seguro fue a buscar más ramas para mí cabeza. —suspiró Sakura, quitándose una. Sasuke dio un paso a él, acomodándole el fleco despeinado.

—Tienes una aquí. —dijo, mostrándosela. Demasiado cerca… ¡demasiado cerca! —Andando.

Itachi desde el árbol dejó que el cuervo se sentara en su mano, observando el sonrojo creciente en la cara de Sakura. Ahora que iban por Naruto, ¿cómo reaccionaría Sakura? Sin duda su promesa estaba en pie todavía, no obstante, era muy temprano para cumplirla, ahora la misión de Akatsuki era prioridad.

—Escuché que ese tal Jiraya se lo llevará un rato. —comentó Kisame, llegando a su lado. —Seguro que podemos alcanzarlos antes de que partan.

—No, —Itachi acarició la cabeza de su cuervo. —será mejor atraparlos cuando no estén en Konoha.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que el mocoso rosado te vea?

—No los pierdas de vista, ¿te queda claro? —preguntó serio. Kisame hizo una seña con los dedos, despidiéndose, volviendo a donde Naruto.

Mientras Itachi se quedó mirando al cuervo de Sakura, este parecía más gordito por toda la comida dada. —Eres un glotón, Masamune. —reprochó.

—No es mi culpa que Sakura me alimente con todo lo que come. —respondió la invocación, bostezando. —Te lo dije, estoy cerca de mi retiro, Itachi.

—Solo un poco más, tienes que cuidar muy bien de él hasta que regrese.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? Hasta ahora no he visto nada que lo haga alguien excepcional, solo es una buena persona.

—Quizás solo estoy encaprichado. —respondió Itachi, sincero. —Él es lo único que me puede mantener enlazado a Sasuke justo ahora.

—Creo que la matanza Uchiha los enlaza mucho más.

—A Sasuke parece gustarle. —siguió Itachi, recibiendo un _"¡No me ignores!" _por parte del pájaro. —Será mejor ir a donde Kisame, nos veremos Masamune.

Itachi comenzó a ir rumbo a su compañero, donde momentos después de encontraron con Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai.

—Sasuke, estoy cansado. —murmuró Sakura, abatido. —Comimos tantos tomates que se me va a reventar el estómago, además, llevamos dando vueltas por la aldea desde hace tres horas. No tienes dinero para comprar, ¿verdad? Solo tienes que decirlo, no me burlaré de ti.

—Ya casi es de noche.

—Es por eso que tengo que ir a donde Kakashi-sensei. —murmuró enfurruñado. —Incluso no visite a Lee por seguirte todo el día. —protestó.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con molestia, ¿es que ese chico era tarado? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones de una vez por todas?

—Te quedarás hoy con…

—Sakura. —la voz que lo llamó fue lo suficientemente firme para erizar los cabellos de la nuca del chico de cabello rosa; Sasuke miró a un costado, frunciendo la boca. — ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Padre.

El Haruno mayor se acerco a los dos chicos, levantando una mano para pegarle una bofetada a su hijo, justo cuando Sakura se encogió en sus hombros para recibir el daño, la mano de aquel hombre que todos llamaban su padre, fue detenida por Sasuke, que lo miraba enojado.

—Si lastimas a este chico de nuevo, no pienses que te dejaré ir tan tranquilo. —contratacó Sasuke, activando el sharingan.

— ¡Sasuke!

El padre de Sakura dio un tirón a la mano que el portador del sharingan tenía apresada. Sakura lo observaba casi escéptico, también nervioso de como su padre actuaría. Sasuke podría ser muy fuerte, pero su padre perteneció en algún momento a los cazadores Ambu, no podía permitir que Sasuke saliera herido por su culpa.

—Andando, Sakura. —gruñó él, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza. —Hablaremos de esto en casa.

—Él no irá a ninguna parte que no sea conmigo. —Sasuke más a la defensiva se interpuso entre ellos, retando con la mirada al contrario.

—Sasuke. —llamó Sakura, más intranquilo. —Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Sakura se puso al lado de su padre, calmando a duras penas al Uchiha, parecía que en cualquier momento Sasuke se lanzaría a su padre dispuesto a atacarlo. Cuando Sakura conectó los ojos verdes con los de su padre sintió que la sangre se le congelaba poco a poco; era una mirada tan penetrante, que le decía que no volvería a ver la aldea en mucho tiempo. Aún así, prefería eso a que Sasuke resultara herido.

—Vamos, padre.

—Espera, Saku-

—Sasuke ya dijo que no tienes que irte. —reprochó Naruto, apareciendo en un salto, tomando del brazo a Sakura justo antes que Sasuke para detenerlo. —Así que Sakura, quédate atrás por un momento. —pidió, halándolo y colocándolo detrás de él, estirando los brazos para protegerlo.

—Esto me da dolor de cabeza. —reprochó el padre de Sakura. —No lo volveré a repetir, deja de perder el tiempo diciendo que vas a buscar una cura, cuando se ve que ya has aceptado el hecho de estar moribundo.

— ¡Cierre la boca, viejo! —protestó Naruto, plantándole cara. — ¡Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que Sakura está pasando en este momento!

—Naruto.

— ¿Al menos le ha preguntado como se siente? ¿¡O si ha estado comiendo bien!? —reprochó Naruto.

El padre de Sakura suspiró, harto de esos dos mocosos que seguían influenciando la mente de Sakura. Él no era como ellos, tenía un régimen, tenía un clan.

—Nuestro clan se encargará de tu enfermedad de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Yo iré por la mismísima Tsunade! ¡Ella sin duda salvará a Sakura!

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí? Se ve que Sakura esta muy bien protegido. —comentó Jiraya, avanzando a ellos, había estado escuchando desde un callejón. —Además, lo que dice Naruto es verdad, Tsunade vendrá pronto, por lo que será conveniente para Sakura.

—Un sannin legendario…—murmuró Sakura, sorprendido.

—No confiaría la vida de mi hijo en una mujer. —contestó el padre de Sakura, molestando a Jiraya.

Sakura frunció las cejas, Naruto y Sasuke lo estaban defendiendo a capa y espada, incluso podría ser peligroso al tener a un sannin ahí, además, pese a no haber mucha gente varias personas estaban viendo el espectáculo. Pese a que sentía miedo de liberarse por completo de esas cadenas, sintió que esta vez podía llegar un centímetro más lejos de lo usual.

—Padre, no me iré a ningún lado. —dijo Sakura, bajando los brazos de Naruto y colocándose ahora delante de ellos. Jiraya alzó las cejas, feliz del valor del chico. —Mi camino está con Naruto y Sasuke, es mi última palabra.

—Ellos no son tu clan.

—Pero ellos me aceptaron más que mi clan. —sentenció, sorprendiendo a su padre. —Hasta no completar la meta que me propuse, que fue curar esta extraña enfermedad, no volveré al clan Haruno.

Jiraya se puso alerta, sentía aquella furia desde el adulto contrario, podría atacar a Sakura en un solo golpe y noquearlo. Pero al parecer se tranquilizo en ese instante, poniendo la mirada más fría que alguna vez vio dirigirle un padre a su hijo.

—Asegúrate, Sakura, que para entonces aún tengas un lugar al cual volver.


	26. Príncipe idiota

**26\. Príncipe idiota.**

Sakura suspiró al ver a su padre marcharse entre la gente, Naruto unos pasos más adelante alzaba un puño con firmeza, Sasuke en cambio le puso una mano en su hombro, dándole algo de soporte. Si bien la ultima frase le lastimo el corazón, saber que sus amigos aún estaban ahí para él y que por ellos sacó valor, le hacía un poco más feliz.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, volteándose a él. Jiraya los observaba en silencio, analizando la situación.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que él no hablaba enserio. —suspiró Sakura, tallándose el brazo. —Mi padre tiende a ser muy duro solamente. Gracias por defenderme, chichos, de nuevo gracias a ustedes pude enfrentar un poco mis miedos. Ah, también a usted, Jiraya-sama.

—No es nada, no es nada. —sonrió él, acariciándole la cabeza a Sakura. —Pero Naruto tiene razón, una vez que encontremos a la gruñona de Tsunade, seguro te pondrás mejor.

— ¿Debería acompañarlos? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¡Eh, ni hablar! —rechistó Naruto. — ¡El sabio pervertido va a entrenarme, Sasuke! ¡Y cuando vuelva seré más fuerte que tú!

—Quisiera ver eso, enano. —murmuró Sasuke, ácido. —Además yo también estaré ocupado entrenando con Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura y Jiraya se encogieron de hombros al notar los roces entre ambos; el chico de cabello rosa, hizo uno de sus mechones para detrás de su oreja, no estaba muy seguro de que la legendaria Tsunade quisiera ayudarlo, aún así, tal vez debería ir con Naruto.

— ¿Yo podría acompañarlos? —preguntó Sakura, deteniendo a ambos de su pelea. —Si ella va a curarme, quisiera ser yo quién se lo pida.

— ¡Claro que s-!

—No puedes, Sakura. —cortó Jiraya antes de que Naruto aceptara. Los tres chicos se giraron a él, insatisfechos. —Sé que estás preocupado por tu enfermedad, pero confía en Naruto y en mí, por supuesto, más en mí. Traeremos a Tsunade para que pueda curarte.

—Eso no es…

— ¿Por qué Sakura no puede-?

—Hora de marcharnos, Naruto. —dijo Jiraya, avanzando. —Nos veremos después, pequeñitos.

Naruto intercaló miradas rápidas entre sus amigos y Jiraya, luego de Sakura a Sasuke mordiéndose los labios por tener que alejarse así de su persona favorita. Antes de que Ero-sennin se perdiera entre la multitud, Naruto se apresuró a alzar su pulgar con una enorme sonrisa.

—Confía en mí Sakura, ¡definitivamente te ayudaré!

—Naruto.

—Tú también, Sasuke. Cuida de Sakura. —comentó más serio.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, idiota. —bufó el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos. Naruto les volvió a sonreír a ambos, antes de despedirse y se echó a correr para alcanzar a su maestro.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron observándolo con afecto, uno más visible que el otro; en cierta manera a Sasuke le alegraba que Naruto siguiera confiando en él, tanto como para encargarle a Sakura, después de todo lo acontecido. Comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo, Sakura en momentos miraba a Sasuke sin poder decirle que no tenía donde quedarse y que probablemente Naruto se había olvidado de eso al estar preparando las cosas para Jiraya, además, había prometido ir a donde Kakashi por lo que no sabía si decirle que era hora de marcharse; Sasuke parecía querer estar más tiempo acompañado.

—Eh, Sasuke…

—Quédate conmigo. —dijo al llegar a una calle desértica, la noche ya estaba sobre ellos por lo que podían escuchar a los primeros grillos cantar entre las hierbas. Sakura se atragantó con saliva que no sabía que estaba tragando, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, girándose por completo a Sakura por la falta de respuesta. Sakura apretó sus puños detrás de su espalda, recordando la conversación en la banca del hospital, de nuevo su corazón estaba como loco por las palabras contrarias.

—De acuerdo. —masculló, apretando los labios. Sasuke le hizo una señal con la cabeza, pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al lugar, Sakura subió las escaleras en silencio, al parecer Sasuke vivía en el último piso, seguro que era difícil vivir solo, tal como Naruto. Sería muy gracioso ver al serio Sasuke desordenado, pero al abrir la puerta notó que todo el lugar estaba en perfecto estado; la cama era bastante amplia y bien tendida, los vidrios estaban relucientes al igual que el piso, vamos, ni siquiera él tenía tan bien su propia habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura se detenía en la puerta de entrada.

—No, nada. —sonrió, pasando. —Esperaba otra cosa, es todo.

— ¿Otra cosa?

—Ya sabes, desorden, como Naruto. —contestó Sakura observando el lugar, incluso Sasuke tenía un balcón bastante espacioso. —Cuando fui a su casa todo era un desorden, aunque era bastante acogedora, me gustó mucho estar ahí.

—Sakura.

— ¿Sí?

Sasuke dio varios pasos a él, pegándole de manera suave con un dedo en la nariz, los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron sintiendo la boca seca. ¿Acaso Sasuke no era consciente de lo terriblemente lindo que podía ser? No, muy probable lo supiera, y seguro que le encantaba tomarle el pelo de esa forma.

—Yo no soy Naruto. —completó.

—De eso cualquiera se da cuenta, tonto. —bufó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. —Como sea, si Naruto y Jiraya parten mañana será mejor que me de prisa para no perderlos.

— ¿Piensas seguir a Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, sentándose en la cama. —Es muy probable que se enoje, dirá algo como que no confiaste en él.

Sakura hizo un mohín, sentándose al lado de Sasuke, luego suspiró, agachando la cabeza. —Sasuke… me siento un inútil. Aunque intento mejorar, sigo siendo débil, mucho más ahora que nunca.

—Pero no fue tu culpa, fue de Orochimaru.

—Sigo pensando, que si hubiera sido más fuerte, él no les habría hecho daño ni a Naruto ni a ti. No te hubiera marcado. También, Naruto no habría salido tan lastimado de pelear con Gaara. Tampoco Lee o Ino tendrían que preocuparse tanto por mí. —suspiró Sakura. Sasuke contrajo las cejas, angustiado por él, estaba llevando demasiada presión en sus hombros. Aunque algo en aquella confesión comenzó a clavarse en su cabeza como una pequeña espinita.

—_Soy el único…_

—Cuando Lee me salvo en el bosque de la muerte dijo que me protegería con su vida, entonces pensé, que él de verdad me amaba. —prosiguió Sakura, poniendo las manos encima del colchón. —No das tu vida por cualquiera, puedes confesarte, decir las palabras pero al final, cuando es la hora de la verdad muy pocas personas lo hacen en realidad; desde entonces Lee se convirtió en una de mis personas más especiales, aunque no puedo corresponderle, sé que puedo contar con él cuando sea y claro, puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Lo mismo sucede con Ino, ver a esa tonta intentar protegerme, me hizo terriblemente feliz.

— ¿Y qué hay de Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura entreabrió la boca, para después formar una delicada mueca en su rostro, contrayendo el corazón de Sasuke. ¿Por qué lucía mucho más especial que los dos anteriores?

—Yo… admiro mucho a Naruto. —explicó Sakura. —Cada que lo veo, sé que por más que me caiga podre mantenerme en pie, fue mi primera persona especial. El único que me miró cuando nadie más lo hacía. Incluso antes de Ino.

—Pero ahora ya no es así. —intervino Sasuke, poniendo su mano encima de la de Sakura; él se volteó con sorpresa. —Ya tienes a más personas a tu lado.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero Naruto es diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

—A Naruto no le importa dar su vida por mí. Y por supuesto, a mí tampoco me importa dar mi vida por él si es necesario para salvarlo. Nosotros dos tenemos esa clase de relación, un lazo espe- ¡S-Sasuke!

_"¡Soy el único que nunca hace nada para protegerlo!"_

Sasuke pasó la mano que tenía disponible por detrás del cuello de Sakura, sin demasiada fuerza pero con la suficiente para que el contrario no reaccionara de inmediato para retroceder, fue un impulso, casi un accidente cuando Sasuke pegó sus labios con los de Sakura, de hecho había sido terrible, solo apresó el labio superior entre los suyos, logrando que sus orejas se pusieran rojas. En ese fugaz momento sintió que la mano de Sakura que estaba apresada entre la suya se apretaba en un puño, pero no dispuesto a golpearlo, esta le temblaba por el nerviosismo, Sasuke pudo escuchar los latidos de ambos, casi incontrolables.

Lo sabía, eso fue hacer trampa para el pequeño acuerdo entre Naruto y él, a la vez que era injusto para el propio Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría si se iba? ¿Qué pasaría si le permitía a Naruto hacer eso pero no a él?

—Saku-

— ¡CHICO! —gritó de inmediato, separándose de él, con el rostro ruborizado y las manos temblándole. Incluso cayó de la cama, por lo que ahora observaba a Sasuke desde abajo, con ambas manos sobre sus labios en forma de equis. — ¡SASUKE YO SOY UN CHICO!

—Sí, ya lo noté. —comentó él, con la voz sacudida. Por todos los cielos, ¿qué hizo? ¿Por qué su cabeza no pensó frío en esos momentos?

¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Por qué…?

Sasuke se hincó en el suelo, a pocos metros de Sakura que pasó saliva, en cuando Sasuke tomó su mano el chico de cabello rosa volvió a balbucear incoherencias, mirando a todos lados para encontrar la ruta más rápida de escape. La cara le ardía, sus manos parecían no querer dejar de sacudirse y el corazón golpeaba su pecho tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

—Sí que eres un idiota.

— ¿Por qué de repente estoy siendo insultado? —murmuró Sakura, desanimado.

—Seas hombre o mujer, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación. —dijo Sasuke, serio. —Así que más que Lee, más que Ino y mucho más que Naruto…

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¡Elígeme a mí!

_Sakura observó de nuevo desde el barandal a aquel chico de cabello negro que solía comer en solitario, reprochándose internamente que era demasiado tonto, ahora mismo podría estar comiendo con las demás chicas que estaban rodeándolo, queriendo hablar con él. Aún seguía sin comprender que tenía de especial. _

—_Es el único que está solo. _—_murmuró Sakura, incluso Naruto y él estaban comiendo con Shikamaru y Choji. _—_A este paso su infancia será muy triste y no tendrá buenos recuerdos que contarle a su familia. _

_Las niñas no tardaron en formar una pelea por ver a quién escogía Sasuke para comer en el almuerzo, peleando por el lugar a su lado. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, incluso los profesores estaban interviniendo pero Sasuke no parecía prestarles la más mínima atención. _

—_Parece todo un príncipe eligiendo princesa, ni siquiera voltea a ver a ninguna. _—_la mirada de Sakura entonces se dirigió a la niña que comía también apartada de los demás, aunque era por su timidez. Hinata Hyuga. _—_Y entonces aparece la princesa, la introvertida Hinata. _

_Sasuke harto de todo el bullicio ignoró todo de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras que daban con el lugar donde estaba Sakura con los demás chicos, Sasuke al ver a Naruto puso mala cara pero debido a que esa era la zona de almuerzo no tuvo de otra más que acercarse al barandal, ligeramente más alejado de Sakura que mordió un pedazo de onigiri, haciendo una cara graciosa para burlarse de Sasuke._

—_Idiota. _—_dijo Sasuke, ignorándolo._

—_Príncipe idiota. _—_murmuró ella, apartando la mirada, notando que el príncipe eligió a una princesa disfrazada de príncipe. _

— ¿Te queda claro? —gritó Sasuke, con la voz temblándole, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

Sakura sabía que era peligroso, podría delatarse en cualquier momento, si su padre se enteraba estaría desterrado quizás de la aldea misma, pero por un momento, por un segundo quería olvidarse de todo y seguir aquellos latidos incesantes de su corazón.

—Como ordene su majestad. —sonrió con sorna, haciendo que Sasuke abriera la boca en reproche y Sakura aprovechara para inclinarse al frente y devolverle el beso.

Cuando se quedaron dormidos, ambos en cada extremo de la cama por lo avergonzados que estaban, Masamune se hizo presente colándose por una pequeña abertura de la ventana de Sasuke. Al mirar a ambos el cuervo revoloteó hasta la almohada de Sakura, echándose en ella.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —dijo el cuervo, dándole un ligero picotazo que causo un gruñido en el contrario. —Él no quiere que olvides tu promesa.

Sakura comenzó entonces a removerse, sin percatarse del genjutsu al que estaba siendo sumergido, no era algo malo, el cuervo Masamune sabía que Itachi no quería dañarlo, ni porque quisiera que Sakura no olvidara su promesa, todas esas eran excusas para conectarse en sueños con él. Porque quería saber de Sasuke, se le había vuelto como un pasatiempo peligroso al Uchiha.

_Sakura despertó y al ver en donde se encontraba suspiró, de nuevo estaba ahí, siendo observado por Itachi que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

—_Itachi-san._

—_ ¿Puedes contarme tu día, Sakura?_

—_Te alegrará saber que hoy pase mucho tiempo con Sasuke. _—_comentó Sakura, corriendo a él, dejando que el viento falso del sueño, hondeara su largo cabello rosa. _

* * *

**Por sí no se comprendió la ultima escena, Sakura aparece como mujer debido a que Itachi la deja hacer lo que quiera sin someterla. Y el cuervo (Masamune) es utilizado para que Sakura pueda sumergirse en los genjutsus de Itachi, aunque no recuerda nada cuando despierta. **


	27. El hombre de la capa con nubes rojas

**27\. El hombre de la capa con nubes rojas. **

Al momento de despertar, Sakura notó que Masamune ya se encontraba a su lado; le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero comenzó a olvidarlo cuando notó que Sasuke estaba del lado contrario a la cama, observándolo con una calidez que le embriago el corazón con sentimientos confusos que comenzaban a extenderse por todo su pecho. Era extraño, al igual que con Naruto, Sakura no sentía ninguna incomodidad por eso.

—Llevas dormido mucho tiempo. —dijo Sasuke, aclarando su voz y levantándose. —Seguro que Naruto y ese viejo ya partieron hace mucho.

— ¡No es un viejo, es un legendario sannin! —reprochó Sakura, incorporándose de golpe. —Parece que ni tu ni Naruto los conocen. Ese tal Orochimaru también lo es, al igual que Tsunade de la que estaba hablando anoche Jiraya.

—Si quieres alcanzarlos tendrás que dejar de parlotear y andar rápido.

Sakura se acomodo la sandalia, observando de reojo a Sasuke, no parecía querer tocar el tema de anoche.

_"¡Elígeme a mí!"_

Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, así que salió corriendo directo al baño, para asearse. Sasuke lo observó correr con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, ese chico sí que era adorable, aunque no se diera cuenta. Cuando Sakura salió del baño, Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, con una mochila en su hombro.

—Ah, lo siento, me prepararé de inmediato, Sasuke.

—Tengo todo lo necesario aquí. Andando. —ordenó abriendo la puerta, Sakura miró a todos lados; de todas formas sus cosas se encontraban donde Naruto así que no tenía otra opción más que recurrir al plan de Sasuke.

— ¿Dónde podríamos comenzar a buscar? Hay diferentes caminos, no sabemos a donde pudieron haber ido. —dijo Sakura, andando con Sasuke. Apenas iban saliendo de la aldea, siendo observados con curiosidad por los dos guardias, aunque fueron detenidos, fue suficiente decir que irían al pueblo aledaño a la aldea por unas cuantas provisiones.

—No te preocupes, mandé tres clones de sombra a la casa de Naruto, así que cuando salieron, lo siguieron.

—Oh, sorprendente, Sasuke. —sonrió Sakura. — ¿Dónde están?

—Solo sígueme, en cuanto lleguemos te lo diré.

A pesar de andar con prisas, Sakura notó que Sasuke se daba un momento para ir a su paso, intentando que no gastará muchas energías. Odiaba eso, sentir que estaba retrasando a los demás, sin embargo, en el fondo de sí no lo hacía por completo; ver como Sasuke se preocupaba por él, lo ponía feliz.

Le importaba.

—En cuanto te sientas cansado, tomaremos un pequeño descanso. —propuso él.

—No, no es necesario. Estoy seguro que si no nos damos prisa, Naruto y Jiraya se marcharan. —comentó Sakura. —Además según tu clon, ellos avanzaron caminando lento, nosotros vamos como ninjas, mucho más rápido. En una hora estaremos ahí.

—Te lo dijo porque esos dos se metieron a un hotel.

— ¡Apenas son las tres de la tarde! —comentó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al parecer Sasuke había desapareció a su clon de sombra, pues parecía estar analizando la situación.

—Vamos.

En efecto, no tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño pueblo donde Naruto y Jiraya estaban; Sakura observó los puestos de dulces, encantado, mientras que Sasuke miró a todos lados esperando ver una señal de Naruto o Jiraya para esconderse rápidamente, aquel clon que le informó sobre el hotel había sido el último.

—Toma, Sasuke. —dijo Sakura, pasándole una pequeña manzana de caramelo.

—Pensé que veníamos por Naruto.

—No tiene nada de malo turistear un poco. —sonrió él, mordiendo el caramelo. —Dices que están en un hotel, entonces lo estarán. ¿No es así, cuervito?

— ¿Cuándo…?

Sasuke observó con sorpresa el cuervo en la cabeza de Sakura, ni siquiera sabía en que momento se marchó de su casa, mucho menos cuando volvió a aparecer.

—Se metió en tu mochila. —explicó Haruno, rascándose la cabeza. A pesar de ya no tener ramitas en su cabello, ahora parecía un nido de pájaro todavía. —Creo que temía que lo corrieras.

—No tendría porque hacerlo. —bufó. — ¿Estás seguro que le puedes dar eso a un cuervo?

—A él le gusta.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya sabes de dónde provino?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin meditar la respuesta. —Lo único que sé es que está encariñado conmigo. —dijo alegre, caminando de nuevo al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró la manzana dada por Sakura, a él no solía gustarle mucho lo dulce pero ¿qué mas daba? Estaba ahí, rodeado de un montón de personas que no conocía ni que lo conocían, y no solo eso, también se encontraba con su persona más importante, con la que el día anterior, lo aceptó, con todo e imperfecciones. Seguir comprimiendo sus sentimientos por Sakura era estúpido, por ese chico idiota, quería ser fuerte, superar a todos para ser el único capaz de protegerlo, ser quién más lo hiciera feliz.

Con él podría dejar de una vez su pasado atrás.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a jugar ahí? —preguntó Sasuke, señalando un lugar de entretenimiento para jóvenes. Había distintos tipos de juegos manuales, así como juegos donde podías ganar algún premio.

—Lo dice quién no vino a turistear. —se burló Sakura, guiñándole el ojo. Sasuke ladeó el rostro, ignorando el comentario. —Pero creo que antes deberíamos buscar un sitió donde dormir. —dijo Sakura, tirando el palito de la manzana ya terminada; Masamune entonces se paso al cabello de Sasuke, pidiéndole de la suya al picotearlo.

—Será mejor que nos metamos en el mismo hotel que Naruto, será más fácil vigilar cuando se vayan.

—Entonces vayamos antes de que renten todas las habitaciones. —comentó Sakura.

Masamune revoloteó sus alas al terminar la manzana de Sasuke, tenía el pico chicloso por el caramelo pero al ver donde se dirigían comenzó a moverse inquietamente en el cabello de Sasuke, tanto así que ambos chicos tuvieron que detenerse a unas cuadras antes de llegar al hotel, revisando al pequeño animal.

—Te dije que el caramelo le haría daño. —reprochó Sasuke.

—Pero él parece comer cualquier tipo de comida. —dijo Sakura, confundido. — ¿Crees que deba llevarlo con algún cuidador? Seguro tendré que regresar a Konoha para encontrar a alguien.

Sasuke dejo de escuchar las preocupaciones de Sakura por un instante, una punzada en su cabeza se hizo presente y se extendió a todo su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo incesante, intranquilo, recordando hechos trágicos de su pasado; Sakura dejó de preocuparse un momento por el cuervo, que al ver al Uchiha menor había parado, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora sin delatarse; Sasuke e Itachi tenían esa horrenda conexión, uno podía presentir al otro, por el miedo, por el odio que guardaban.

— ¿Sasuke? —llamó Sakura, preocupado. — ¿Estás bien?

—Quédate aquí. —ordenó, volteando a todos lados, esperando una señal, por mínima que fuera para ir corriendo a él.

—Sasuke, me estás…

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó alterado, activando su sharingan. Sakura retrocedió un paso, asustado por él. Sasuke ni siquiera se quiso ver reflejado en los ojos de Sakura, sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera, se volvería vulnerable; no podía darse ese lujo en ese momento, en ese lugar, con su hermano a la deriva.

Volvería a quitarle lo que más amaba.

—Llevaban capas incluso con este calor. —comentó una mujer, pasando a su lado. —Se metieron en el hotel _paraíso_. Me pregunto si serán personas peligrosas, mi sobrina trabaja ahí.

Esa era, la señal que buscaba, antes de que Sakura pudiera salir del susto causado, Sasuke salió corriendo a aquel hotel. Itachi estaba ahí, pero no solo él, sino también Naruto.

¿Sería por Jiraya? Según Sakura, él era poderoso. Seguro venían por él, tenía que rescatar a Naruto, salir corriendo de ese lugar y poner a Sakura y Naruto a salvo, después volver para matar a Itachi. Kakashi le enseño el chidori, con eso, con eso tenía que ser suficiente.

No quería perder a nadie más.

Ya no.

Sasuke, por supuesto no tardó casi nada en que encontrara a Naruto con ellos, el rubio parecía nervioso quizás sintiendo todo el poder que emanaban aquellos dos. Y sin dudarlo, atacó.

—.—.—.—

Mientras lo veía marcharse, Sakura abrazó con fuerza a Masamune; los ojos de Sasuke se mostraban llenos de odio, y aunque sabía que no iba dirigido a él, sintió una gran tristeza, como si conociera a quién odiaba, como si no quisiera que eso pasara.

Su cabeza comenzó a punzar con fuerza, su mente le intentaba traer algo a la memoria, un recuerdo bloqueado. Sin embargo, había algo más en su cabeza que le impedía verlo.

No, no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido. —dijo un anciano del puesto de enfrente, llegando hasta Sakura. —Tu amigo que acaba de salir corriendo lucía igual que tú. ¿Quieres descansar un poco?

—No… no… yo tengo que ir donde él. —balbuceó Sakura, soltándose del anciano. —Debo ayudarlo…

Masamune entonces voló a su alrededor, tirando de su cabello para evitar que fuera a aquel hotel.

— ¡Basta, cuervo tonto! —reprendió Sakura. —Sasuke estaba muy alterado…—mientras intentaba tomarlo de nuevo, las patas del cuervo le hicieron un arañazo en el rostro.

—_Su nombre es Masamune, cuídalo mucho por mí. _—_pidió Itachi, contándole acerca del cuervo. _—_Lo he creado para que te proteja, quizás no parezca muy poderoso, pero es una invocación y todas ellas son poderosas. _

—_Además me vigila, lo sé. _—_dijo Sakura, sintiendo como su largo cabello rosa, adornado por un narciso puesto ahí por Itachi, se mecía con el viento. _—_Para que pueda cumplir mi promesa._

—_Necesitas entrenar con Tsunade. _—_ordenó Itachi. _—_En tres años, vendré por ti. _

—_Tres años son lo que necesito para ser feliz. _—_sonrió Sakura, con las mejillas rosadas; Itachi alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo, incluso aunque estaban en su genjutsu, el Uchiha no quería invadir los pensamientos de Sakura, solo lo suficiente para que le contara lo que a una persona de confianza. _—_Sasuke…_

— ¡Masamune es suficiente! —gritó Sakura, pegándole al cuervo, este voló sorprendido porque recitara su nombre. ¿Acaso había desbloqueado su memoria? ¡Imposible! — ¡Tengo que ir a donde Sasuke!

Sin pensar mucho acerca del nombre citado, Sakura corrió rumbo a donde antes se había ido Sasuke, sabiendo en el instante que escuchó la explosión hecha por el chidori, donde estaba. Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, y sobre todo, servir de algo.

—.—.—.—

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, preocupado. Tenía que moverse, pero Sasuke parecía recio en eso de no querer que nadie se metiera, no podía intervenir.

—Has creado demasiados lazos, Sasuke. —dijo Itachi, golpeándolo en el estómago. —Te has vuelto débil al depender de tus compañeros de equipo, por quererlos, por poner su amistad antes que tu venganza.

Naruto apretó los dientes, temblando, no podía hacer mucho sin chakra, pero al menos, no dejaría que su mejor amigo muriera delante de sus ojos sin hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!

—Ese chico, Sakura. —dijo Itachi, parando en seco a Naruto; Kisame rió por lo bajo, interesado en la pequeña charla que comenzó a formarse. —Si lo mato, quizás comiences a entender lo que es el verdadero odio.

— ¿Cómo… cómo conoce a Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, lleno de pánico. Eso significaba que no sólo él estaba en la mira de esos dos, sino también, Sakura.

—Siendo de un clan tan débil como el Haruno, no debe ser muy difícil quebrarle el cuello. —siguió Itachi, erizando la espalda tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke. —Y con esa enfermedad suya, morirá en cuestión de segundos, como cualquier humano normal.

—No te…

_"Fui llevado por un hombre pez. No entiendo por qué." _El recuerdo golpeó la mente de Sasuke, que desvió por breves momentos la mirada a Kisame, ¿cómo no se había percatado? Era él, aquel sujeto de la foto. Las conclusiones no tardaron en llegar a su cabeza.

—Fuiste tú.

—Muy perceptivo. —sonrió Kisame.

— ¡Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?! —gritó Sakura, justo a la vuelta del pasillo. Itachi ladeó su rostro un instante, lo suficiente para ver los cabellos rosas del chico dar la vuelta hacía ellos. — ¿Qué…?

— ¿Debería probártelo ahora? —preguntó en un susurro Itachi, solo para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Por inercia el cuerpo se Sakura se lanzó a correr hacía adelante, justo cuando Jiraya iba a tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, Kisame de un segundo a otro se puso delante de Sakura, haciéndolo temblar cuando al fin pudo reconocerlo. No pudo ni siquiera retroceder, en ese breve instante, Kisame le dio un golpe con la espada justo en la boca del estómago, mandándolo al otro lado del pasillo, con su usual sonrisa burlona.

—Supongo que a mí sí me recuerdas. —dijo él, con una pose triunfal.

— ¡SAKURA! —el grito de Naruto trajo a todos de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¡Saku…!

—Porque has perdido el tiempo con él jugando a la casita, te has vuelto débil. —sin dejarlo ir, Itachi apretó más el cuello de Sasuke; todo iba bien, el campo de visión de Sakura era opacado por Kisame, el Haruno estaba más ocupado en temer a su captor que en pensar en algo más. —Supongo que esos niños idiotas, te importan más que el que asesinara a tu propio clan… te importan más que vengar a tus padres.

— ¡Suficiente! —reprochó Naruto, echándose a correr rumbo a Sasuke e Itachi.

Sakura escuchó a Naruto correr, Jiraya iba detrás de él por lo que Kisame alzó de nuevo su espada, apuntando para darle el golpe final.

—Solo concéntrate, Sakura. —murmuró Sakura, recordando antiguas palabras que no sabía de quién provenían, quizás si Kisame se quita lo hubiera podido saber ese mismo día. —Pon chakra en todo tu cuerpo, y entonces, muévete.

Masamune alteó, mirando preocupado los movimientos aprendidos de Sakura por parte de Itachi; su invocador tenía razón, los entrenamientos se quedaban, pese a que Sakura no entendía de donde aprendió todas esas cosas, seguro lo relacionaba con los entrenamientos de su padre, que se veían mezclados entre los de Itachi. Esquivaba la espada con dificultad, con su cuerpo bañado en chakra, el nivel de tolerabilidad por su enfermedad era casi nulo.

No fue hasta que Sakura dio un brinco, que pudo ver la silueta en el fondo; un hombre con capa de nubes rojas, de largo cabello negro, el cual volteaba en dirección a Naruto. Sakura sintió su corazón estremecerse, la cabeza comenzó a arderle a montones, era un genjutsu podía sentirlo, tenía que liberarse pero…

El golpe que le dio Kisame en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el estomago de sapo que Jiraya comenzó a crear, le hizo perder la conciencia hasta sumergirse en un agujero profundo de oscuridad.

—Vendré por él. —advirtió Itachi a Sasuke, antes de soltarlo. —Así que asegúrate de deshacer todos tus lazos antes de que eso pase.


	28. Mi persona favorita

**28\. Mi persona favorita.**

En aquel sueño, antes de partir a ese destino incierto donde los hermanos Uchiha se rencontrarían, Sakura junto un poco más de chakra en sus manos, buscando formar una especie de cuchillo que pudiera cortar; estaba agitado, debido a que su mente ya no estaba trabajando en librarse del genjutsu, tenía un poco más de fuerza, sin embargo, no la suficiente para formarlo por completo.

_Itachi puso una mano en su barbilla al tiempo en que Sakura deshacía el chakra de sus manos y jadeaba lleno de agotamiento. _

_—Hay que parar, Sakura. De lo contrario, cuando despiertes, tu cuerpo estará demasiado cansado. —dijo Itachi. —No podrás seguir a Naruto._

_—Oh, vamos. Ya he dominado lo de bañar mi cuerpo en chakra para mi velocidad y ayuda en mi taijutsu. —jadeó Sakura, hincándose. Estaba demasiado agitado. Itachi avanzó a él, poniéndose a su altura para recogerle los mechones de cabello que traía sobre su cara. — ¿Por qué tienes el cabello más largo que la última vez? —preguntó. —No hace mucho que te vi._

_Sakura se quedó en un largo silencio, reflejándose en los ojos negros de Itachi. Era verdad, su complexión no había cambiado por completo al desaparecer el jutsu sobre el genjutsu, aun así, estaba seguro que su rostro se notaba un poco más fino de lo usual, al igual que sus brazos. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Haruno al ver que Itachi no se había dado cuenta todavía._

_—Itachi-san._

_— ¿Sí?_

_—Soy una chica. —dijo de pronto, señalándose con el dedo. —Si vamos a estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, será mejor que lo sepas. Una vez que me vaya contigo, renunciaré al clan Haruno y a todas las reglas que eso conlleva._

_—Espera un minuto… —paró Itachi, poniendo una mano en frente. — ¿Eres… una chica?_

_—Exacto._

_— ¡Qué!_

_Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el grito profesado, luego empezó a reír quedamente, ante la cara de estupefacción de Itachi. Era raro ver a los Uhciha profiriendo otras facetas distintas a la indiferencia o seriedad, sobre todo a esos dos hermanos._

_—Tus caras son más graciosas que las de Sasuke. —se rió ella. —Me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando se enteré, también Naruto. _

_— ¿Cómo? ¿Una chica? No comprendo, Sakura. ¿Por qué ocultarte?_

_—El clan Haruno tiene un secreto, mejor dicho un jutsu secreto, es el que más se han enfocado en perfeccionar. —sonrió Sakura, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Itachi. —Mi clan subestima mucho a las mujeres, si tan solo abrieran su mente para que vieran las hermosas y fuertes mujeres que hay en Konoha…_

_—No pude detectarlo._

_—Es porque quizás no sea tan poderoso, es un jutsu simple que al igual que los Haruno pasa desapercibido. —explicó ella, avanzando junto al Uchiha. —Debido a que no es un jutsu de ataque, tampoco de defensa es casi imperceptible y debido que lo practicamos desde los tres años, lo hemos perfeccionado hasta que es muy poco probable que alguien se de cuenta. Tendría que ser muy perceptivo o la persona que lo uso, debería estar dudando sobre su efectividad. _

_—Entonces…_

_—Ya no hay dudas en mí. —dijo Sakura. —Acepte este destino mucho antes de conocer a Itachi-san, lo sigo aceptando incluso cuando sé que volverás por mí. Es la razón por la que el jutsu es tan efectivo. _

_— ¿Cuál es tu más grande anhelo, Sakura? ¿Ser mujer?_

_—Hombre o mujer da lo mismo. —dijo ella, estirando un mechón de cabello. —Ambos ríen, ambos lloran, ambos mueren._

_— ¿Entonces?_

_—Quiero lo que todos fingen tener pero en realidad muy pocos lo consiguen. Incluso, estoy segura Itachi-san, que tú también los estás buscando._

_— ¿Y qué es?_

_—Libertad. _

_—Yo tengo libertad, Sakura. —dijo Itachi, arqueando una ceja._

_—No esa clase de libertad, Itachi-san. —reprochó ella, inflando las mejillas. —Quitar las cadenas que te esclavizan, es fácil, basta con que las golpees repetidas veces o que escapes de tu clan, de tu aldea a un sitio donde nadie te conozca. Pero después viene lo peor, librarte de los grilletes internos, los que no sanan por más que intentes ser feliz, los que te marcan por el resto de tu vida._

_—Sakura…_

_—No quiero abandonar todo lo que amo, porque aunque no lo encontré en mi clan, sí lo encontré en Konoha. —dijo Sakura, recargándose en el brazo de Itachi. —Pero, Itachi-san, también encontré algo que me hace feliz afuera de esa aldea._

_— ¿Qué es? _

_—Tú. _

—.—.—.—.—

—Entonces, lo llevaré lo más rápido que pueda. —dijo Gai, despidiéndose. Naruto observó a su mejor amigo aún con los ojos perdidos en algún punto, como si le hubiesen extraído el alma.

—Sigo diciendo que debiste ir con ellos. —replicó Jiraya a un preocupado Sakura.

—Los alcanzaré después. —comentó él, serio, observando la espalda de Sasuke marcharse entre el gentío. —No hay nada que pueda hacer por Sasuke de todas maneras, solo ayudar a encontrar a Tsunade.

Jiraya suspiró rascándose la cabeza, todo eso era un embrollo con los Akatsuki intentando capturar a Naruto y la batalla de los hermanos Uchiha. Entre todo ello, el chico de cabello rosa no debería sobresalir tanto, tendría que ser el sujeto en pasar más desapercibido que nadie, pero no lo hacía, Itachi lo conocía también su acompañante y no solo eso, incluso sabían lo que significaba para Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sakura. —llamó Naruto, serio. El nombrado volteó, desde que había despertado Naruto apenas le dirigió la palabra incluso una mirada. — ¿Cómo conoces a esos dos sujetos?

El legendario sannin puso una mano en su frente, Naruto debería aprender a tener más tacto con sus preguntas.

—Solo conozco a uno de ellos. —explicó él, cruzándose de brazos. —Al otro apenas pude verlo.

—Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

_"Sakura, serás una de mis estrellas."_

—Jamás escuché ese nombre. —murmuró Sakura preocupado. —Sólo reconozco Kisame.

— ¿Por qué? Esa es mi pregunta, ¿por qué te conocen unos sujetos tan peligrosos? —reprochó Naruto, tomándolo de los hombros. —Tú no tienes a este maldito zorro, ¿entonces por qué quisieran hacerte daño a ti?

—Cálmate, Naruto. —ordenó Jiraya, reteniéndolo. —Si Sakura lo supiera, no estaría igual de consternado que nosotros.

A sorpresa de Sakura y Jiraya los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a lagrimear, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios.

— ¿Es por mí, Ero-sennin? —preguntó el rubio, apretando los puños. Sakura se quedó perplejo ahí, observando a su querido amigo desmoronarse. —Sakura está en peligro por mí, ¿verdad?, porque ellos saben que es mi persona más importante.

—Naruto…

— ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? —preguntó Jiraya, pegándole un golpe en la cabeza. —Esos dos no van a poder hacer nada si estoy ahí para protegerte.

— ¿Y quién protegerá a las personas que quiero cuando yo no esté? —murmuró Naruto, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro. Fue cuando Sakura frunció la boca y le pegó un puñetazo al rubio que se dio cuenta que estaba subestimando demasiado a todas las personas que conocía.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo tarado! ¡Por esa razón tenemos que proteger todo! —gritó poniendo un pie enfrente y un puño en alto. Naruto con la mano en la mejilla, entreabrió la boca, casi embelesado por la imagen de Sakura. — ¡Nos volveremos más fuertes y al día siguiente mucho más fuertes que el anterior, de esa forma no perderemos nada! ¡Estúpido, Naruto, pensé que ya lo sabías! —gritó, echando humo, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a avanzar.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, pequeñito. —dijo Jiraya, siguiendo a Sakura con las maletas en alto. —Andando, al siguiente pueblo.

— ¡Sí!

—.—.—.—.—

Al igual que Naruto, Sakura nunca había salido de la aldea antes de las misiones del equipo siete, no obstante, había leído que en diferentes pueblos aledaños a la aldea siempre estaban muy agitadas las calles, con puestos, juegos, festivales, de todo en cada estación del año. Es decir, en Konoha también había, pero ciertamente la pequeña aldea de la hoja no era nada comparado con todo ese enorme lugar que parecía nunca dormir.

— ¡Hay muchísima gente! —comentó Naruto, asomándose por el barandal. —Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto sin que estén celebrando algo. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

—Tenemos que buscar a Tsunade en todo este lugar.

—No hay porque tener prisa. —dijo Jiraya avanzando con ambos niños. Luego una sonrisa que hizo que los dos se miraran con desconfianza apareció en el legendario sannin. —Deberían ir a divertirse los dos por ahí.

— Qué estás diciendo viejo? ¡Tenemos que entrenar!

—Ya dije que no hay prisa. —y le golpeó el hombro, juguetonamente. Sakura observó a los dos con un mohín, mientras Jiraya se acercaba a la oreja de Naruto para murmurarle. —_Toma esto como un regalo de mi parte… podrás tener una cita con Sakura. _

— ¿EHHHH? —la cara de Naruto de repente se había puesto roja, y buscaba cualquier lugar para esconderse.

— ¿Qué le dijo a Naruto?

—Nada, nada. Les dejaré mis cosas a ambos, ¿de acuerdo? De esa forma los sapos podrán encontrarlos si se pierden.

—Sigo diciendo que…

—Encontraremos a Tsunade, no te preocupes Sakura, por ahora diviértete con Naruto. —pidió. El rubio ya estaba revisando en su mochila, en busca de su ranita.

—Yo no tengo dinero… todo lo preparo Sasuke…—susurro Sakura, apenado.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sakura, he ahorrado bastante así que podemos pasárnosla bien entre los dos! —gritó Naruto emocionado.

—Tienes bastante dinero ahí. —dijo Jiraya, observando la rana.

—Vamos, Sakura.

—Alto ahí. —Jiraya tomó la mano de Naruto que ya estaba agarrando la de Sakura. —Dame esa ranita. Ahora, toma este dinero, será suficiente para los dos.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?

—Son unos niños todavía, no pueden gastar más que eso, de lo contrario creeré que están gastando en cosas indebidas.

—_ ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?_ —pensó Sakura con los ojos en blanco. Naruto al final terminó aceptando a regañadientes lo que su maestro le decía. —Por cierto, Jiraya-sama, ¿qué hará usted mientras tanto?

Jiraya tosió, buscando recobrar la compostura de un sabio.

—Buscaré información de Tsunade.

Sin reprochar nada más se separaron.

— ¿Qué quieres jugar, Sakura? ¡Hay muchos juegos divertidos aquí! —señaló dos de los puestos, uno donde se atrapaba un pez y otro donde reventabas globos con un kunai de juguete.

—Naruto… ¿deberíamos estar jugando ahora? Sasuke está en el hospital…

—Ya escuchaste a Ero-sennin. —dijo Naruto, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Sakura desvió la mirada sin evitar poder preocuparse por Sasuke. —Una vez que encontremos a esa señora, todo mejorara, seguiremos siendo el equipo siete. ¡El mejor de todos!

—Pero-

—Nada, Sakura. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos es disfrutar el festival. —le sonrió, con esas sonrisas que le iluminaban la vida a Sakura.

—La próxima vez, traigamos a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Hecho!

Cuando Naruto caminó al lado de Sakura se sintió extrañamente feliz y relajado, es decir, siempre estaba feliz cuando Sakura estaba a su lado; no obstante, en esa gran ciudad donde nadie los conocía y podían estar juntos si quisieran, sin que aquellos amigos que más querían los juzgaran o que… Sasuke estuviera enamorado de la misma persona que él.

— ¿Naruto? —Sakura se detuvo unos centímetros adelante, sin comprender porque su amigo se había detenido. — ¿Estás bien?

—Estaba pensando en Sasuke… —dijo agarrándose el brazo. No sabía si era correcto aprovechar esa oportunidad con Sakura mientras su amigo estaba en el hospital, recuperándose.

—También estoy preocupado por él, pero ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer más que buscar a Tsunade. —Sakura tomó su mano, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Sasuke es muy fuerte, no tienes de que preocuparte. Y, cuando se haya recuperado, vendremos una vez más aquí, para pasarla bien los cuatro. Así que anda, vamos a jugar a atrapar a los peces. —dijo, señalando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto en los festivales casi nunca salía de casa, sobre todo por las miradas hostiles que recibía por parte de los aldeanos, cada que había una fiesta se iba a jugar a las montañas, a los campos de entrenamiento o se recluía en su departamento, envolviéndose en una manta y mirando fijamente la luna con las estrellas. Pese a que hubo una vez donde fue invitado por algunos compañeros, Iruka no tardó en rescatarlo de la cruel broma a la que iba a ser sometido.

Quizás por eso le daba tanta satisfacción el tener a Sakura ahí.

—Ya te dije que no debes hacerlo tan fuerte. —reprochó Sakura con las manos en la cintura, ya habían cambiado de juego a un tiro de kunais donde tenían que dar en el centro. —Si lo haces fuerte, debido a las plumas, el kunai no dará en el blanco por el aire.

—Sakura, no tienes que analizar todo. —dijo Naruto, inflando las mejillas, había fallado el tercero. —Mejor vayamos a comer algo.

— ¿De qué serviría mi enorme cerebro si no es para analizar? Naruto, tonto.

—Comamos esas bolitas de pulpo. —pidió, tomándolo de la mano, halándolo hacía el puesto. Sakura pasó saliva al sentir la mano de Naruto cerrarse en la de él, desde hace mucho que no lo hacían.

—Me sorprende que no pidieras ramen. —dijo Sakura comiendo una bolita. —Siempre pides ramen.

—Algo nuevo es bueno para variar. —sonrió Naruto. —Por cierto, Sakura, ¿estuviste con Sasuke todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital?

—No, bueno… sólo me quede con él la noche pasada, los días anteriores estuve con Kakashi-sensei o metiéndome a hurtadillas en el hospital para pasarla con Lee. Pensé en Ino, pero creí que sus padres no me dejarían. —murmuró pensativo.

— ¡No deberías aceptar quedarte en la casa de cualquier persona! —reprochó.

—Acepte quedarme en tu casa. —contestó Sakura con simpleza arrolladora. —Y a decir verdad la de Sasuke estaba muy ordenada, no tuve que limpiar nada.

—Ese idiota… no hizo algo raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto, agachándose ligeramente para poder apreciar mejor el rostro de Sakura.

_"Seas hombre o mujer no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación."_

La boca de Sakura entonces comenzó a temblar mientras que el sonrojo se iba extendiendo por todo su rostro; Naruto en cambió agudizó la mirada, alzando un puño mientras las llamas por el enojo comenzaban a salir de él.

—_ "¡Sasuke, tramposo y yo dudando todavía! ¡Idiota traidor!" _—reprochó mentalmente. — ¡Vamos, Sakura!

Dicho esto volvió a echarse a correr con un Sakura traspillando a cada paso que daba, reprochándole haber tirado la ultima bolita de pulpo que se iba a comer. No tardó mucho para que Sakura comenzara a sentirse incomodo por las miradas que ambos recibían, eran las mismas que en la aldea iban solo para Naruto, nada más que esta vez no era por tener al kyubi dentro de él, sino porque Naruto no parecía querer soltar su mano e incluso le había entrelazado los dedos.

—Vamos Naruto, esto es muy incómodo. Todos nos observan. —murmuró Sakura, agachando la mirada. —Siento que en cualquier momento nos van a golpear.

—Ya soy capaz de defenderme de ellos. —declaró orgulloso, con la frente en alto.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Somos dos chicos, es natural que se vea raro. —bufó Sakura.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Naruto, sin realmente interés.

— ¡No divagues! —reprochó con los ojos en blanco. —Será mejor que…—justo cuando iba a soltar su mano, Naruto la volvió a atrapar entre la suya, deteniéndose en las escaleras que colindaban con la parte de arriba del pueblo, donde ya había más casas que puestos.

—Esos dos no saben que es la decencia, paseándose así con todos los niños más pequeños que ellos presentes. ¿Cómo los habrán educado sus padres? —murmuró un anciano, más a lo lejos.

—Lo ves, todos nos están juzgando. —dijo Sakura, soltándose. —Las personas se volverán a alejar de nosotros… "_lo mismo sucedería con Sasuke. No, incluso peor. "_ pensó Sakura, decaído.

— ¿Y qué más da lo que la gente piense? —preguntó Naruto.

—Te recuerdo que tú eras el más afectado por eso cuando estábamos chicos. —comentó Sakura, alzando una ceja.

—Al final del día, aprendí a querer a las personas por lo que tienen en su corazón no en su aspecto físico. —dijo Naruto, tocando el corazón de Sakura, este tomó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Eso es lo que me ha enseñado Konoha, si yo fui juzgado por tener este zorro apestoso dentro de mí, entonces yo no tengo porque ser como ellos, ¿verdad?

—Naruto…

—Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. —reprochó Naruto, con las manos encima de su cabeza. —Pase lo que pase, sin importar como luzcas, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

—Es raro que me estés diciendo todas estas cosas…—murmuró Sakura, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y poniendo la otra en su cuello, sintiendo como el calor incrementaba. —Es como si fuéramos una pareja o algo así. —balbuceó.

Naruto amplió los ojos con sorpresa, causando que Sakura se pusiera mucho más nervioso y negara rápidamente con las manos. ¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? ¡Tenía casi el mismo sentido que lo ocurrido con Sasuke, el cual era nulo! ¿Qué iba mal con él? Se supone que ya había aceptado estar así por siempre y…

— ¿De verdad lucimos como una? ¡Es genial! —gritó alzando los brazos al cielo. Sakura dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la felicidad contraria.

— ¿P-por… por qué estás tan emocionado por eso? —preguntó Sakura, sintiendo que las punzadas en su corazón se volvían tan intensas que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. —A cualquiera en tu lugar le molestaría…

No, un momento, no quería saber la respuesta.

—_Sasuke…_

—Sakura eres muy inteligente, pero cuando se trata de esto eres más lento que yo.

—No hay nadie más lento que tú. —contestó por inercia.

—Tú—Naruto le señaló, justo en medio de la cara, provocando que Sakura diera un brinco atrás. —¡Me…!

No, era más que gustar.

— ¡Tu eres mi persona favorita Sakura! —dijo de inmediato, acercándose a él con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas. — ¡Siempre, siempre lo has sido!

—N-Naruto. Detente.

—Estoy seguro de que Sasuke también te lo dijo, ¿verdad? —reprochó enfurruñado. —Si no me muevo ahora, estoy seguro que perderé antes de iniciar.

—Es… ¿una especie de apuesta entre ustedes? —preguntó Sakura, perdiendo toda la emoción del momento. Naruto comenzó a ponerse azul del susto, ¡no, no, no! ¡Esa no había su intención!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Sasuke iba a matarlo!

—No, Sakura, es un mal-

—Deberían saber dónde parar. —rechistó él, irritándose. —Sobre todo tú, Naruto.

—De verdad, es un…

— ¡Ah, pero sí es Naruto y su pequeño amiguito! —dijo Jiraya, Naruto y Sakura voltearon a él, estaba rodeado de un montón de mujeres. El rubio notó su pequeña ranita aplastada en la mesa sin ningún centavo.

— ¡Te gastaste todo el dinero, Ero-sennin! —reprochó Naruto lagrimeando. —Y yo que lo ahorre tan duro…

—Me siento cuando éramos niños. —murmuró Sakura, con una vena resaltándole en el sien. —Es bribón ha pedido todo mi respeto.

—_Ah, esto no es lo importante ¡debo decirle a Sakura que es un malentendido! _—se reprochó Naruto, agarrándose la cabeza. —Sakura, necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo.

—No voy a ningún lado. —antes de que pudiera agarrarle la mano, Sakura se apartó, ladeando el rostro y cruzando los brazos. —Apresura ese trasero y trae el de Jira… Ero-sennin.

— ¿Cómo me has dicho? —preguntó Jiraya, sintiendo que había perdido todo el respeto de aquel chiquillo. El único que lo hacía.

—Ero-sennin.

—Sakura, soy Jiraya-sama, el legendario sannin. —se señaló con una sonrisa. —Al que has respetado desde el primer momento que viste.

—Ero-sennin. —dijo Sakura indiferente.

— ¿¡Qué paso con el "Jiraya-sama!? —gritó Jiraya, llorando.

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, señalándolo. — ¡Has descendido a lo más bajo, viejo pervertido!

—Naruto idiota. —completó él dando media vuelta, saliendo del lugar.


	29. Confusión

**29\. Confusión. **

Jiraya miró con curiosidad a Sakura, acababa de tomar una siesta pequeña mientras Naruto entrenaba, debido a su condición y a la insistencia del enano rubio, Sakura tuvo que conformarse con solo mirar; no obstante, llevaban tres días viajando, cada que Sakura dormía y despertaba, se notaba bastante agitado.

—Has tenido un sueño muy largo. —dijo Jiraya, sentándose a su lado. Naruto seguía intentando concentrarse en la marca de su mano. Masamune aleteó en la cabeza de Sakura, atrayendo la atención de Jiraya. — ¿De dónde es ese cuervo que ha hecho un nido en tu cabeza?

—Humm… —Sakura titubeó, rascándose la mejilla. —Me comenzó a seguir antes de que Orochimaru atacara la villa, su nombre es Masamune.

—Itachi Uchiha… —Jiraya, que esperaba una reacción por parte del animal, no la obtuvo. — ¿Seguro que nunca escuchaste ese nombre?

Sakura negó. —No hasta el día que ataco a Sasuke.

—Parece ser que él sabe quién eres, le advirtió a Sasuke que iría por ti, como ya ha dicho Naruto. —comentó. —Él y su amigo son sujetos muy poderosos.

—Lo sé. —dijo Sakura. —Cuando venga me volveré mucho más fuerte, entonces me pondré defender de cualquier cosa que intenten. Y para eso, debemos encontrar a Tsunade.

—No será fácil convencerla. —explicó Jiraya. —Tiene mucho carácter.

—Estoy seguro de que le convenceremos. —afirmó él, apretando un puño. —Lee, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei necesitan su ayuda. Además…

— ¿Además?

—Naruto podría ayudar, ¿no?

—Ese pequeño seguro que solo nos lo complica más. —se rió Jiraya. — ¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Bueno… Naruto es el hijo del cuarto Hokage, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura, confundido. Jiraya calló abruptamente, observando anonadado a Sakura. —Quizás como un favor especial, curar a nuestros amigos.

—Sakura, estoy siendo muy serio ahora. —cortó de inmediato Jiaraya. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mi padre me lo dijo. —confesó él, sin darle demasiada importancia.

— ¿Se lo has mencionado a Naruto?

—Él nunca habla de eso, así que no quise incomodarlo preguntando por esas cosas. —respondió Sakura, no entendiendo. —Cuando era más pequeño investigue también acerca de Naruto, no había ningún expediente sobre él, el cuarto Hokage fue un héroe, así que siempre me pregunte porque le trataban mal si es su legado.

Jiraya lo tomó en ese instante de los hombros, volteándolo a él. Naruto más allá volteó hacía arriba, dejando un momento su entrenamiento cuando notó la incomodidad de Sakura. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo ese viejo pervertido? ¡Quizás intentaba llevarlo a uno de esos lugares con un montón de mujeres!

—Nadie tiene que saber lo que me acabas de decir, no sé cómo lo supo tu padre o tu clan, pero es un secreto enorme, Sakura. —dijo Jiraya, sin apartar la mirada de él. —Si dices esto por descuido en la aldea, será muy peligroso para ti y para tu padre.

— ¿Por qué…?

—No toda la gente en la aldea es buena, Sakura. —murmuró, soltándolo. —Hay quienes buscan arruinar el legado del cuarto Hokage, Naruto sería su razón perfecta para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. —contestó Sakura. —Hasta saber que puedo protegerlo de todo y contra todo, no abriré la boca, ni ante él ni ante nadie.

—Lamento hacerte guardar el secreto.

—Está bien Ero-sennin, hay muchos secretos que guardar, uno más en la lista, no me romperá.

Cuando siguieron avanzando en su camino, Jiraya notó que ambos chicos estaban distanciados. Naruto parecía querer acercarse a Sakura pero no sabía cómo, así que en el transcurso decidió no solo ser su maestro en el entrenamiento ninja, sino también en el de la seducción.

—Escucha, Naruto, yo solía ser todo un donjuán en mi juventud, así que te ayudaré a conquistar a Sakura.

— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —reprochó Naruto, haciendo un berrinche. — ¡Sakura lo ha malentendido todo!

—Ah, ya te confesaste.

—No del todo. —murmuró apenado. —Solo lo eche a perder.

—Naruto, te hace más tacto para entender a las mujeres. —comenzó Jiraya, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, pensando en sus días de juventud.

—Pero Sakura es hombre.

—Bueno, tú entiendes. —siguió él. Luego de ordenarle que siguiera su entrenamiento, se enfocó en Sakura que estaba leyendo un libro más apartado de ellos, observando por el rabillo de ojo a Naruto y bajando la mirada cada que el rubio desviaba la mirada a él. —"_Por supuesto que él lo entiende… tus sentimientos, solo que no quiere perder a la valiosa amistad que han formado."_

—Sólo tengo que hablar con él. —suspiró Naruto. —Y aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te rechaza?

—Es mi mejor amigo, Ero-sennin, respetaré la decisión de Sakura porque yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Aunque realmente me alegraría que fuera conmigo. —confesó.

Naruto entonces no tardó nada en ir a donde Sakura, poniéndose justo enfrente para que no pudiera huir como las ocasiones anteriores. Jiraya sonrió, la obstinación de Naruto llegaba a ser una virtud de vez en cuando al igual que la suya, así que mientras ellos hablaban, decidió ir a recolectar información.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

— ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, bloqueándole el paso cuando intentó avanzar. —Sobre lo del otro día.

—Creo que fue bastante claro.

—Sakura. —llamó, tomándole el mentón para que lo observara directamente—Ve fijamente mis ojos y dime que crees esa basura que dijiste. Sé que Sasuke hizo algo, así que ya debes conocer parte de lo que siente, ahora te tocaron mis sentimientos, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no bromearía con eso.

—Naruto…

—Así que no me vengas con que crees que fue una apuesta. Ni Sasuke, ni yo somos tan canallas. —reprochó, molesto. —Dímelo, Sakura, ¿de verdad crees lo que dijiste? Ya te di mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que había sido por eso, Naruto le dio espacio para reconsiderar sus sentimientos, para no agobiarlo.

—Somos ch-

— ¿¡Qué mas da si somos chicos, chicas, perros o gatos!? —gritó soltándolo, ahora tomándole por ambos brazos. — ¡Amor es amor!

—Yo…

—Pedirte que elijas ahora entre Sasuke o yo… no lo voy a hacer. —suspiró Naruto, abrazándolo. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó en ese momento, sin saber si corresponder o no. —Y estoy seguro que Sasuke tampoco.

— ¿Qué?

—Ambos daremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo, Sakura. —sonrió Naruto, separándose. —Y el día que tengas que elegir a uno, estará bien, porque ambos no deseamos más que tu felicidad. Así que no te muestres incomodo conmigo, aún soy tu mejor amigo.

¿Cuándo había madurado tanto ese chico?

— ¿Qué les gusta de mí? —bufó Sakura, apretando los dientes. Naruto se contrajo, sorprendido por la pregunta. —No hay nada bueno en mí. Pertenezco a un clan que cada día más cae en el desprestigio, soy débil, un idiota, no hay…

—Lo hay, Sakura. —cortó Naruto, tomando su mano entre las dos suyas, justo la contraria a la que Sakura enlazó con Sasuke. —Hay muchas cosas buenas en ti.

—Sí, claro. —satirizó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Crees que Ero-sennin quiera darme todo el día de mañana libre? —preguntó Naruto, sin soltarlo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Creo que es lo que me tardaría en decirte todo lo que me gusta de ti. —comentó Naruto, calculando los tiempos. —Si nos desvelamos, puede que no ocupemos dos días. ¿Qué dices?

—Alto, Naruto. —Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, recordando una y otra vez el beso con Sasuke. —Esto no está bien.

— ¿Sakura?

—Yo… no puedo corresponder… los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos. —buscó soltarse pero Naruto se lo impidió, ahora tomando ambas manos. —Yo…

Fue un movimiento muy sutil, delicado, como si nunca quisiera dañarle. Era algo cálido que le revoloteaba el estomago a ambos chicos, casi tan bonito como la primera vez que se conocieron; era una fuerte conexión la que ellos tenían, tanto que quedó aún más gravada en sus memorias, al recibir el beso de Naruto en sus labios, con los dedos entrelazados, con ambas bandas chocando en su frente.

Era demasiado inocente aquel cariño que se guardaban.

—Naruto.

—Esperaré. —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Yo esperaré por ti, Sakura. No importa cuanto tiempo pase o si decides estar conmigo o no, siempre serás la persona más importante en mi corazón.

Al verlo marcharse, volviendo al entrenamiento, Sakura se dejó caer en el pasto de sentón, observando al rubio comenzar a correr como loco en círculos, agarrándose la cabeza y con un rubor que incluso se alcanzaba a ver desde la distancia. Ciertamente Sakura ya no sabía si reír o llorar de tantos sentimientos que estaban fluyendo dentro de él, le dolía el pecho, el alma.

Jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, de gustarle a Naruto, nunca lo vio más allá de eso como a Sasuke.

Pero, ¿por qué no le parecía tan descabellada la idea entonces?

—No puedes pensar en estupideces, Sakura. —suspiró, escondiéndose en sus rodillas al abrazarlas. —No hay futuro para ti si sigues en este camino.

Naruto había sido cuidadoso, a comparación de Sasuke que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, cualquiera diría que habían cambiado personalidades.

—Sasuke… —sus mejillas entonces comenzaron a colorearse, hasta sentir su cara arder.

Quizás ya tenía la respuesta, pero se estaba negando a verla.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando encontraron a Tsunade, Sakura no se sintió verdaderamente impresionado; ¿es qué era regla de los sannins romper su imagen tan gloriosa que tenía de ellos? El imbécil de Orochimaru era malo, Jiraya un pervertido y Tsunade una derrochadora, ya podía imaginarse la economía de Konoha en pocos meses.

— ¿Tienes dos nuevos estudiantes? —preguntó Tsunade, enfocándose en ellos.

—Sólo Naruto. —dijo Jiraya. —El chico de cabello rosa fue muy astuto para seguirnos.

—Sakura Haruno.

—Oh, el clan Haruno. —se burló Tsunade, bebiendo más. —El mejor lugar para todas las mujeres de Konoha. Realmente me pregunto si un día llegan a ser Hokages, ¿nos esclavizaran a todas?

—Es probable. —contestó Sakura, sin perder la compostura.

—Eres sincero. Conoces a tu clan, a pesar de que tu no piensas igual. —sonrió, agitando la copa. —Lo veo en tus ojos.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un libro abierto al parecer. —contestó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto pasó saliva, confundido por la actitud contraria.

Obviamente no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto armara el drama acerca de que Tsunade fuera el siguiente Hokage.

—_Itachi-san. _—_llamó Sakura, luego de cinco minutos de reposo; ya estaba a punto de amanecer por lo que tendría que ser rápida. _—_ ¿Por qué quieres que entrene con Tsunade?_

—_Ella es una legendaria sannin, además de excelente ninja médico. _—_contestó él. _—_Te ayudará mucho entrenar con un sannin. _

—_Podría entrenar con Ero-sennin._

—_No. Tiene que ser Tsunade._ —_replicó, serio. _—_No está a elección, Sakura._

—_Bien. Si tu lo dices, debe ser por algo en especial._

—_Conoce un jutsu poderoso que te ayudará. _—_dijo Itachi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. _—_Tu enfermedad no tiene cura, Sakura, puedes pasar toda tu vida buscándola o sobrellevarla. _

—_ ¿Qué jutsu? ¿Si es tan poderoso podré hacerlo sin morir?_

—_Deberás intentarlo. _—_con cariño, Itachi revolvió sus cabellos. _—_Solo necesitas saber como dominarlo, aprende como hacerlo y vendrás conmigo. También es una legendaria sannin, no te pierdas la oportunidad de entrenar con ella, serás un ninja magnifico. _

—_Como digas, Itachi-san._

Como era de esperarse, Naruto había retado a Tsunade a un duelo, provocando que todos salieran del bar. Sakura frunció la boca, estaba preocupado por Naruto, solo esperaba que esa mujer no lo lastimara demasiado, por otro lado tenían que convencerla de ir con ellos a la aldea.

—Le haces creer que puede convertirse en Hokage al pobre, jamás lo logrará. —reprochó Tsunade, justo cuando estaba a punto de rematar a Naruto, Sakura lanzó un kunai en dirección a ella, clavándose unos centímetros lejos de sus pies. —Y traes a otro mocoso con la insignia de los Haruno, como si no fuera suficiente.

— ¡No insultes a Sakur…!

—Naruto puede convertirse en Hokage. —dijo Sakura, molesto. —Me interesa muy poco lo que pienses de mi clan o de mí, pero burlarte del sueño de Naruto, es algo que no te voy a permitir.

— ¿Y qué hará este debilucho al respecto?

—Ten un duelo contra mí también. —dijo Sakura, poniéndose delante de Naruto. Tsunade frunció la boca, harta de esos dos niños.

—Sakura.

—No quiero patear el trasero de dos mocosos. —bufó ella.

—No esa clase de duelo. —continuó Sakura, metiendo las manos en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando un juego de cartas que había tomado del bar donde estaban. —Peleemos a su manera.

— ¿Me crees tan mala como para perder ante un mocoso? —se burló Tsunade, con una mano en la cintura. — ¿Qué harás si ganó?

—Nos iremos.

—Oye no puedes simplemente…—comentó Jiraya, preocupado.

—Pero si yo gano, no me importa si te conviertes en Hokage o no, quiero que ayudes a mis amigos. —dijo Sakura, firme. —Y otro favor especial.

—_ ¿Favor especial?_

—Se lo diré después de ganar. —concluyó Sakura, sentándose en el suelo y poniendo las cartas en medio, indicando que ella podía partir.

Tsunade sonrió, esos dos pequeños mocosos tenían muchas agallas, pero casi nada de cerebro. Naruto no podría dominar la técnica del rasengan en una semana y ese pequeño niño de cabello rosa no podría ni ganarle un juego, todo ya estaba a su favor.

—Gané. —dijo Sakura, dejando caer las cartas en el suelo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	30. Corazón calido

**30\. Eso que hace que tu corazón se vuelva más cálido. **

Sakura se tiró encima de la cama, con los brazos abiertos, Naruto en la otra cama lo observó con tristeza. Tsunade después de todo no había respetado el trato, alegando que una batalla clandestina como esa no era válida y poniendo miles de excusas para no volver a la hoja; no obstante, aceptó cumplir el trato cuando Naruto dijo que podría dominar el rasengan en una semana.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco días.

—Quizás deba volver a donde Sasuke. —dijo Sakura, sentándose en la cama. —Estoy preocupado por él, además… siento que estoy estorbando en el entrenamiento que tiene Ero-sennin contigo.

— ¡Claro que no, Sakura! —comentó presuroso Naruto, subiéndose a la cama contraria, poniéndose delante de él. —Sé que te sientes decaído por lo de la vieja Tsunade, pero ya verás que cuando domine el rasengan seguro que queda sorprendida y cumple su palabra.

—No estoy del todo convencido. —murmuró. —Aunque creo que es nuestra última esperanza.

Naruto entonces puso una mano en la cabeza de Sakura, agitando con cuidado sus cabellos, queriendo darle confianza.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. —sonrió, retirando la mano.

Sakura lo observó un corto periodo de tiempo, Naruto estaba contando acerca del ramen que servían en ese pueblo y que no se semejaba a nada al de Ichiraku; se sentía mal por no darle una respuesta a Naruto acerca de su declaración, ¿Cómo decirlo? Le había puesto infinitamente feliz que su mejor amigo sintiera algo por él, que ese sentimiento hubiese crecido tanto que ni siquiera le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, casi como Sasuke. No obstante, pese a que los ojos de Naruto le causaban confortación, alegría y esperanza de un mañana mejor, nunca se le abrió esa posibilidad en su mente, de amarlo, de querer formar una familia con él.

Debía hacerlo correctamente con él.

— ¿Qué te pareció el ramen de cerdo que pediste? —preguntó Naruto, dejando la banda en el buro. —El de Ero-sennin no sabía a nada, le robé un poco mientras él observaba una chica muy linda.

—Naruto.

— ¿Sí?

—Yo… tengo que decirte algo.

—No. —el rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza, causando sorpresa en Sakura. —Detente ahí, Sakura.

— ¿Eh?

—Ni siquiera he dado mi máximo esfuerzo todavía. —reprochó Naruto, con los brazos cruzados. —Puede que parezca un pesado, pero… quiero darlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero dar mi todo contigo, de esa manera, sea cual sea tu decisión, la aceptaré. —explicó, asintiendo con la cabeza. El cabello que le caía sobre la frente le rebotó con gracia, haciendo que su piel tostadita brillará todavía más. —Puede que sea patético, pero es la decisión que tomé. Con eso, sabré que di lo mejor de mí y no tendré nada de lo que arrepentirme después.

Algo de que arrepentirse después…

Sakura tocó la banda en su cabeza, rememorando el día que la puso ahí, dispuesto a dar todo por Naruto y Sasuke; luego miró su mano donde solía estar el listón de Ino, entendía perfectamente lo que decía Naruto, el dar todo por alguien así teniéndose que sacrificar uno mismo.

—Haz lo que te plazca. —barbulló, adquiriendo un sonroso en las mejillas por la vergüenza de aquella platica. —Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo haces.

—Bueno, por algo somos mejores amigos. —sonrió Naruto, alzando un puño en el aire. —Ya verás, estarás rogándome para que salga contigo.

— ¡Quién haría esa cosa tan vergonzosa! —reprochó Sakura, lanzándole una almohada a la cara.

—Y entonces cuando menos lo esperes estaremos juntos para siempre. —sonrió, tan bonito, que como si fuera un hechizo que hacía a todo el mundo iluminarse. Y lo peor de todo es que él no era consciente de lo bonita que era.

Sakura ni siquiera pudo responderle que nunca había estado pensando de forma diferente.

En el sexto día, cuando Shizune apareció por la puerta del hotel, para platicarles acerca de Tsunade y sus motivaciones, Sakura hizo un mohín. Era claro que ella tenía un terrible pasado, aun así no le daba el derecho de tratar a Naruto ni a él como quisiera, todos tenían pasado, Naruto también y no por eso era un imbécil con los demás.

_—Me niego. —dijo Tsunade, seria._

_— ¿Por qué? ¡Usted aceptó! —reprochó Sakura, poniéndose a la defensiva. Shizune intentó intervenir pero recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte del niño y Tsunade. —Si no sabe cumplir su palabra, entonces no debería de apostar._

_—Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos. —contestó Tsunade. —Algunos mentimos, ese pedazo de tonto ya debió habértelo enseñado. —dijo señalando a Jiraya, causando un suspiro en él._

_—Sí que lo hizo. —murmuraron Naruto y Sakura._

_—Aun así, usted prometió cumplirle el favor especial a Sakura, ¿por qué no quiere entrenarlo de pronto? —acusó Naruto. _

_—Olvídalo niño, yo no entreno hombres. —bufó Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos. —No importa lo que digas, la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. _

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque el clan Haruno carece de talento. —sentenció. _

_Sakura miró hacia atrás, Naruto y Jiraya estaban observando en silencio, el primero conteniendo todas las ganas de reventar a insultos a Tsunade. Luego dirigió su vista a Masamune, había algo en el cuervo que lo tranquilizaba, pero no lo suficiente. _

_—Ya veo. —dijo Sakura, dándose la vuelta, molesto por el rechazo. _

Así que Sakura se fue a dormir casi al final del relato, siendo reprochado por Naruto, ¿qué podía hacer? Entendía, empatizaba con la mujer, quizás en su situación y si hubiera perdido a Naruto estaría en la misma posición, sin embargo, ya le había pedido todo el respeto que le quedaba.

Y debido al genjutsu de Itachi, fue incapaz de darse cuenta de la presencia de la legendaria sannin que noqueó a su mejor amigo y a Shizune.

_Sakura esquivó una patada de Itachi, yéndose hacia abajo, luego de barrerse dio tres brincos atrás, guardando su distancia entre la contraria. El mayor de los Uchica corrió de nuevo a ella, buscando golpearla, Sakura buscó detener su puño en el aire con una mano, pero Itachi la estaba haciendo retroceder por lo que tuvo que utilizar la otra mano y sus pies para apoyarse._

—_Ya te dije que no debes de parar los ataques frontales. Debido a que no tienes nada que lo contrarreste, _—_reprochó Itachi, cesado el ataque. _—_es mejor esquivarlo y buscar una forma de contratacar desde arriba o por los lados._

—_ ¿Cuándo me enseñaras un jutsu?_ —_preguntó Sakura, agitada._ —_Hemos entrenado taijutsu todo este tiempo, Itachi-san. Es de gran ayuda, pero contra Orochimaru dudo mucho que funcione. _

—_No puedo enseñarte jutsus en un genjutsu. _—_dijo Itachi, limpiándose el sudor. _—_Sería demasiado complicado._

—_ ¿Por qué?_

—_Cuando te enseño taijutsu tu cuerpo recuerda, mientras que tu mente no recordará nada, puedes hacer mal el jutsu y salir perjudicada por eso. _—_explicó. _

—_Pero recordé el nombre de Masamune._

—_Sí… no entiendo como paso. _—_murmuró Itachi, preocupado. _—_Pero me alegra que al menos lo llames por su nombre, él…_

—_Va a protegerme, lo sé, Itachi-san. _—_sonrió Sakura, subiendo ambos puños volvió a retar al contrario. Itachi sonrió, preparándose para una nueva ronda de entrenamiento._

—_Ven por mí, Sakura._

Cuando Sakura despertó ya estaba siendo llevado por Naruto en su espalda, jadeante miró la cabellera rubia que se agitaba por el movimiento rápido. Shizune del otro lado miraba preocupada a Jiraya, quién de por sí lucía muy pálido por la droga suministrada por Tsunade. Al llegar a las murallas destruidas, pudo deshacerse del agarre de Naruto que se alivió al verlo mejor.

—Estabas jadeando mucho y sudando. —explicó mientras los otros dos evaluaban la situación y ponían al cerdito a buscar a Tsunade. —La vieja engañó a Ero-sennin, creo que se fue a encontrar con Orochimaru.

—Ya veo, supongo que está de su lado. —murmuró Sakura, le dolían los músculos.

—No, Tsunade-sama… es posible que haya rechazado la propuesta de Orochimaru. —dijo Shizune, seria. —De lo contrario esto no estaría destruido.

—Ah, Masamune. —Sakura sintió como el cuervo se levantaba de su cabeza, aleteando sus alas, yendo a la misma dirección que el cerdito de Shizune, indicando que camino deberían tomar.

Los cuatro ninjas salieron de inmediato a esa dirección, persiguiéndolos. Cuando llegaron Sakura y Naruto se detuvieron mucho antes que Jiraya y Shizune, reconociendo a la silueta de cabello gris que estaba maltratando a Tsunade, cuando Shizune quiso intervenir Kabuto no dudó ni un segundo en atacarla, entretanto Jiraya discutía con Orochimaru.

—Ese… es Kabuto. —murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. — ¡No entiendo nada, ¿qué está haciendo Kabuto aquí?!

— ¿Te atrapó Orochimaru? —preguntó Sakura, preocupado.

Kabuto arqueó una ceja, esos dos niños idiotas lo sacaban de su naturaleza tranquila, si Sasuke ya estuviera ahí hubiera atado cabos desde el primer momento que lo vio. Sin embargo, ellos todavía estaban dudando de que fuera verdad, estaban todavía preocupados por él.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que está por voluntado propia con Orochimaru. —dijo Jiraya, cruzado de brazos. — ¿De dónde lo conoces, Naruto?

—En los exámenes Chunnin… fingiste ayudarnos para poder acercarte a Sasuke, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Sakura, apretando los puños. — ¡Tú sabías desde el principio que ese bastardo de Orochimaru iba por Sasuke!

—Así es, ¿algún problema con eso? —preguntó Kabuto, desinteresado. —Naruto y tú solo estorbaban para el plan de mi señor Orochimaru.

—Kabuto. —dijo Orochimaru, ignorando a Jiraya. —Juega con ellos mientras yo me encargo de Jiraya.

—Como ordene, mi señor.

—Y acaba con esa molestia rosa antes de que yo decida hacerlo. —pidió Orochimaru, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Sakura que le congeló los pies en la tierra, no, no era el momento de ser cobarde.

—Con esa enfermedad que tiene, ni siquiera será capaz de defenderse —sonrió Kabuto, delatándose. Sakura lo observó en su silencio agobiante, mientras Naruto y Jiraya buscaban en vano invocar a los grandes sapos; había sido él, cuando le curó las heridas, Kabuto le había envenado el cuerpo con esa extraña enfermedad.

—Sakura, cuida de la vie- ¡Espera, Sakura!

Kabuto sonrió al escuchar el gritó de Naruto que ya corría para alcanzar a Sakura, el cual iba directo a él, el cuervo en su cabeza se había levantado y ahora posaba en el lomo del cerdito, al lado de los sapitos que aparecieron, Masamune soltó un suspiró, ¿a qué había quedado reducido? Pero bueno, esperaba que a cómo iban las cosas no invocaran a esos tres o toda la farsa que había montado Itachi sería un desperdicio.

Kabuto bañó de nuevo sus manos en chakra, esquivando la primera patada dada por Sakura, seguida de un puñetazo que evadió a tiempo al echar la cabeza a un lado. Seguía dependiendo mucho del taijutsu, con eso no sería capaz de ganarle. Cuando intentó tocarle el muslo, Sakura tomó rápidamente su muñeca, barriéndose debajo de sus piernas y dándole una maroma que lo dejó estrellado contra el piso.

—Bien, es cierto que el taijutsu no utiliza tanto chakra. —bufó Kabuto, acomodándose los lentes. —Aun así, tu cuerpo… ¿Cuánto será capaz de tolerarlo?

— ¡También nos tiene a nosotros! —reprochó Naruto junto a Shizune y sus clones.

—Naruto no tienes grandes habilidades, te acabaré en un segundo. —sonrió Kabuto, pegándole un codazo a Sakura en medio de la cara, haciéndolo sangrar. Cuando Kabuto se lanzó a atacar a los clones de Naruto, Shizune comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos, indicándole con una seña a los dos gennins que se retiraran, soltando así el humo venenoso.

Sakura se quitó la sangre del rostro, Shizune en cuestión de segundos había terminado reducida a nada; ¿qué les esperaba a ellos dos? Kabuto era un gran oponente, lo supo desde que los ayudo en los exámenes, no obstante, en su vida pensó enfrentarlo como un rival.

—_Si uso un genjutsu, lo diluirá rápidamente. _—pensó, apretando los puños. — ¡Ah, Naruto!

— ¿Ves ahora lo patético que eres? —le preguntó Kabuto, pateando a Naruto en un costado. Tsunade estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sakura en ese momento, observando únicamente como el cuerpo del rubio era maltratado. —Desde que te conocí, Naruto y Sasuke siempre han estado para cuidarte, eres igual de inútil que esta mujer.

—Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, traidor imbécil. —dijo Sakura, comenzando a juntar cierta cantidad de chakra en sus pies y manos. —Lo sé mejor que nadie.

—Y aún así no haces nada para mejorarlo.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? —preguntó Sakura, detrás de él, mientras el que estaba bastante alejado se esfumaba en un puff.

— ¿Un clon de sombra? —Kabuto dejó sus sorpresa a un lado, queriendo tomar el puño de Sakura con sus manos notó que este estaba impregnado en chakra, así que cuando lo recibió terminó tirado unos metros alejado de Tsunade.

—No es malo tener miedo. —comentó Sakura, agitado. La enfermedad comenzaba a verse presente. —Esa razón por la que tu humillas a Tsunade-san carece de todo valor.

—Me pagaras esta. —gruñó Kabuto, poniéndose de pie, volviendo a llenar sus manos con el jutsu médico. —Orochimaru-sama estará más que contento si acabo con la espina que detiene a Sasuke.

—El miedo nos hace más fuertes, siempre y cuando, podamos vencerlo. —dicho esto Sakura le dio una mirada rápida a Tsunade, quién se la devolvió confusa. —No te dejaré volver a tocar a Naruto.

—Tú ni podrías tocarme. —bufó Kabuto, lanzándose a él.

Sakura suspiró, enfocando su mirada verdosa en Kabuto, volvió a correr a él esquivando de manera efectiva los ataques que intentaba darle. Los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, y cada vez se estaba sintiendo más cansancio, aún así, tenía que aguantar, proteger lo que debía ser protegido, ese era el camino que escogió.

Kabuto le golpeó el estómago, logrando que escupiera sangre no obstante antes de caerse de rodillas al suelo logró darle un puñetazo con bastante fuerza en la mejilla, separándose de él y ambos quedando en el suelo. Kabuto se tocó la nariz, le había sangrado y el enojo comenzó a crecer en él, ¿cómo podía ese debilucho podía osar en tocarlo?

Tsunade observó con terror la sangre que estaba escupiendo Sakura, Naruto del otro lado estaba buscando fuerzas para levantarse también.

—Aún no. —murmuró Sakura, poniéndose de pie, deteniendo con su brazo una patada que Kabuto le lanzó pero a su vez recibiendo otro toque en su pierna, causándole seguramente un desgarre. —Maldita sea… —cuando buscó estrellarle otra vez su puño, Kabuto puso las dos manos bañadas en el chakra especial sobre sus hombros.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedes ganarme. —sonrió él, pegándole una patada en el rostro. —No seas tan arrogante, debilucho.

— ¡Sakura!

—Ahora a acabar con esa mujer y con Naruto.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —jadeó Sakura, tomándole con mucho esfuerzo su tobillo. —La persona que tienes que eliminar primero, está justo aquí.

Aplicando chakra en sus piernas Sakura se puso de pie en un saltó, estampando justo en el estómago de Kabuto quién aún con toda la falta de aire tomó de los cabellos a Sakura y lo estrelló contra la dura tierra debajo de ellos.

—Eres una mosca persistente.

— ¿Quién es la mosca? —sonrió Sakura, rodando por el suelo haciendo que el sello impuesto en la espalda de Kabuto, explotara.

Sakura comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el estomago le estaba causando un terrible dolor, más aparte debido a su enfermedad la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba ya era demasiado limitado, si seguía así no cabe duda que terminaría muerto.

Tenía que idear una rápida estrategia, pero Jiraya parecía ocupado y Tsunade no reaccionaba.

—Estás muerto.

— ¡Sakura! —Naruto llegó hasta él, muerto de miedo por la palidez que estaba viéndose en el rostro de Sakura. —Tranquilo, yo me encargaré.

— ¡No te metas, estorbo! —gritó Kabuto, corriendo a ellos totalmente furioso; Sakura al mirarlo supo que ese ataque Naruto no podría pararlo, lo recibiría y acabaría demasiado afectado; así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, abrazó a Naruto por detrás, logrando cambiar posiciones con él y recibiendo el ataque de Kabuto justo en su espalda.

—No, no, Sakura…—Naruto tomó el cuerpo de su compañero al tiempo en que Kabuto lo golpeaba con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a estrellarse con una roca.

— ¡Basta, no sigan metiéndose! —gritó Tsunade, al borde de la histeria. — ¡Si siguen así, ambos terminaran muertos!

Naruto se aferró al cuerpo de Sakura, recibiendo la mayoría del impacto, cuando el humo se disipó, pudo notar el cuerpo maltrecho de su amigo quién respiraba con demasiada dificultad para el gusto del rubio. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba así? ¿Por qué nunca podía proteger a Sakura? Si era una de sus personas más importantes.

—Aún…

—Eres demasiado lindo, Sakura. —sonrió Naruto, quitándole algunos mechones de su rostro. —Cada vez que te lastimas haces que me duela mucho el corazón. Quisiera protegerte para siempre y que nadie nunca te dañara, pero sé que eso iría en contra de tu propio orgullo.

Naruto observó a Kabuto, aún estaba golpeando a Tsunade; con mucho cuidado, Naruto puso a Sakura en el suelo, Masamune no tardó en volar a él, preocupado por su nuevo dueño.

—Cuídalo, cuervo tonto. —sonrió Naruto.

— ¿Por qué te estás metiendo de nuevo, Naruto? —reprochó Kabuto, mandándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.

—Porque ese collar va a ser mío. —respondió él, volviéndose a poner de pie.

—Acabaras muerto.

—No voy a morir, todavía no. —sonrió Naruto, observando a Kabuto. —Y hay dos muy buenas razones para eso.

— ¿Razones?

—La primera es porque este es mi camino ninja, hasta que sea Hokage no pienso morir. —comentó sosteniendo el puño de Kabuto, cortándose en medio de los dedos con el kunai que este sostenía, con la técnica de clones de sombra, comenzó a formar el rasengan en la otra mano, sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de Kabuto para impedirle atacar.

— ¿¡Qué!? —era imposible, el chakra de Naruto se estaba sintiendo diferente. ¿Qué técnica era esa?

—Y la segunda, tal y como le dije a Gaara, atreverse a lastimar a la persona que me gusta, ¡no pienses que te librarás tan fácil de eso, imbécil!

Antes de que Kabuto pudiera procesar las palabras dichas, Naruto estrelló la técnica contra su pecho.

— ¡RASENGAN!

* * *

**Ya voy en el capitulo 30 y no he llegado ni a la mitad de esta madre ; u; aiuda.**


	31. Maestra y alumno

**31\. Maestra y alumno. **

Sakura comenzó a despertar poco a poco, el color azulado del cielo lo deslumbró por completo haciéndolo parpadear varias veces antes de traerlo a conciencia. Al incorporarse notó que a lo lejos estaba Tsunade con Naruto acostado frente ella y su camisa desgarrada, Kabuto estaba observándolos con la boca fruncida pero estaba bastante lastimado del pecho, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿por qué Naruto no sé levantaba?

Buscó levantarse pero Masamune tiró de sus cabellos, queriendo dejarlo en ese lugar seguro.

—No, no, necesito ir a donde Naruto. —pidió, soltándose del cuervo; no tenía ni energías y las partes donde Kabuto le tocó le dolían demasiado, pero necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, que no estaba muerto.

— ¡No está respirando! —se gritó Tsunade, aumentando la intensidad del jutsu, casi no le quedaba mucha energía y Shizune aún estaba inconsciente. —No mueras, no mueras… por favor…

Al escuchar la primera oración el mundo de Sakura pareció detenerse y sin importarle los desgarres que pudiera tener correr a Naruto así lo hizo, llegando al frente de Tsunade tocando a Naruto del rostro, estaba perdiendo color a cada segundo. Al observar las manos de la rubia notó el ninjutsu médico, pero también la poca energía que tenía ella para mantenerlo.

—Déjeme ayudarla. —pidió Sakura, juntando el chakra en sus manos, Tsunade lo miró, Sakura le estaba ofreciendo lo poco que le quedaba de energías.

—No, si haces esto por…

—Ya lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que él muera, no señor. —reprochó Sakura, tomando las manos de Tsunade. —Usted está débil, Kabuto no tarda nada en venir, úselo de una buena vez.

—No te dejaré morir a ti tampoco. —aceptó Tsunade, cerrando los puños en las manos de Sakura, absorbiendo su chakra.

Masamune suspiró, no quería intervenir pero a este paso Sakura terminaría muerto.

—No reacciona. —comentó Tsunade, impacientándose. Necesitaban más, más y más energía, pero Sakura ya no parecía tener más.

—Tsunade-sama. —llamó Sakura, clavando su mirada en ella; la rubia captó un destello de determinación en sus ojos. —Dijo que usted no entrena hombres, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

Sakura suspiró, tenía que liberarse hasta de su ultimo chakra, eso significaba tener que deshacer el jutsu especial por Naruto. Él lo necesitaba, no iba a defraudarlo.

—Después de esto, no tendrá otra excusa para no entrenarme. —comentó, sonriendo.

Tanto Kabuto como Tsunade se quedaron en silencio cuando una suave nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura y eso solo significaba que había deshecho un jutsu. Quizás a simple vista no se pudieran notar los cambios, pero Tsunade que estaba frente a Sakura, notó que el cabello le creció hasta los hombros y que el flequillo le llegaba arriba de la barbilla, también sus facciones estaban mucho más finas, las pestañas más largas y aunque era pequeño, el pecho había tomado otras proporciones.

—Tú…

—Primero Naruto. —pidió Sakura, seria.

Ahora lo entendía, el porque Itachi estaba tan interesado en ese chico tonto.

—¡Cuidado allá abajo! —gritó Jiraya antes de ser estrellado contra el suelo por un ataque de Orochimaru.

Esa era su oportunidad para eliminar a esa pequeña molestia rosa, de eliminar cualquier cosa que atará a Sasuke Uchiha a esa aldea. Sakura observó por el rabillo del ojo al sannin acercándose, Naruto había vuelto a respirar pero todavía no estaba consiente, Tsunade incluso le puso el collar en el poco tiempo que despertó; Sakura abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, cubriendo sus partes vitales, dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Justo cuando Tsunade se iba a poner delante de ellos, unas enormes alas se extendieron cubriendo a las tres personas delante de ellos, sin que la espada de Orochimaru pudiera atravesar aquellas alas con su espada, era como si estuvieran hechas de acero.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Jiraya observó con sorpresa al enorme cuervo que estaba cubriendo a los niños y a la mujer. ¿De dónde…? Imposible. ¿Ese era el cuervo que estaba pegado a Sakura?

—Masamune. —gruñó ácido Orochimaru. —La última vez que te vi, fue con Itachi Uchiha.

¿El hermano mayor de Sasuke que pintaba en todo eso?

El cuervo abrió solo un poco sus alas, dejando salir únicamente a Tsunade. Tanto Orochimaru como Jiraya pasaron saliva, incluso aquel loco de las serpientes entendía que había provocado una bestia que sería demasiado difícil de parar, menos ahora que sus brazos no funcionaban.

—Si un par de niños son más valientes que yo, entonces no puedo llamarme a mí misma sannin. —satirizó Tsunade.

Sakura dentro de Masamune se dejó caer encima del pecho de Naruto, escuchando sus latidos que de alguna forma le tranquilizaban. Aquel sitio se sentía demasiado seguro para querer salir alguna vez. No obstante, debido a que Itachi no estaba como tal presente ahí, las alas gigantes de Masamune no podían durar para siempre.

Al escuchar un enorme estruendo afuera, Sakura volvió a despertar, pero básicamente seguía semi-inconsiente. Al ver que Shizune se acercaba, el cuervo comenzó a hacerse mucho más pequeño, hasta lograr que Sakura pudiera ver la majestuosidad de los legendarios tres sannin.

—Tranquilo, Sakura, iremos a otro lugar. Te curaré ahí. —sonrió Shizune, acariciándole la cabeza. La babosa que mandó Tsunade no tardó en llegar.

Lo último que pudo recordar Sakura, es que tomó la mano de Naruto para que no se sintiera solo en sus sueños y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡¿Cómo que no puedo pasar a ver a Sakura?!

El grito de Naruto llegó a sus oídos en un instante, las orbes verdes de Sakura no tardaron nada en enfocar la luz de día que le pegaba en el rostro; sin embargo, una sombra se colocó entre ella y la luz, al lograr enfocar se dio cuenta de que no era otra más que Tsunade.

—Al fin despiertas, llevas durmiendo un día y medio. —comentó ella, fingiendo desinterés. Afuera aún se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto, siendo controlado por Jiraya y Shizune, seguro tampoco tenía mucho que acababa de despertar. —Seguro te quieres volver a transformar antes de que ese niño entre y te vea así.

Sakura agitó su cabeza, poniendo una mano en su pecho se ruborizó por completo al notar que estaba en completa desnudes, de inmediato volvió a transformarse en chico con la mirada fija de Tsunade.

—Por favor… no diga nada de esto. —murmuró, cubriéndose con la sábana. —Seguro que Ero-sennin y Shizune han visto esto también.

—Orochimaru y Kabuto también. —dijo Tsunade, sentándose al lado de él; el rostro de Sakura cambió a uno de pánico total. —No te preocupes, mientras yo sea el quinto Hokage, nadie va a revelar ese secreto a menos que pase por mí cadáver.

— ¿Quinto…?

—Debiste pasar por mucho. —interrumpió Tsunade, abrazando a Sakura. Él alzó las manos sin saber cómo reaccionar. —Sakura, eres alguien muy fuerte, incluso a pesar de todo, tu seguiste sin preocuparte por perder la vida.

—Tsunade…sama…—murmuró Sakura, sonriendo. —No es necesario que se preocupe por mí, solo quiero que ayude a mis…—Tsunade puso un dedo en sus labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Te daré unos días para que te recompongas, de aquí en lo que llegamos a la aldea de la hoja.

— ¿Eh?

—Más te vale que cuando lleguemos estés preparado para un duro entrenamiento.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?

—No seré más indulgente contigo de lo que fui con Shizune, así que se vienen días duros para ti, Sakura.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —gritó emocionado, saliendo de la cama en un brinco. La ceja de Tsunade crispó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura enfrente de ella y de un golpe lo mandó a estrellarse con la pared.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Naruto entró preocupado, Tsunade no tardó en lanzarle una manta a Sakura quién se cubrió avergonzado. — ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

—Sí…—murmuró adolorido. — ¡Naruto, Tsunade-sama va a entrenarme!

—¡Yo sabía que esta vieja cumpliría sus promesas! —sonrió Naruto, mostrándole el collar que había ganado.

Jiraya negó con la cabeza al ver que Naruto y Tsunade comenzaban a discutir y el rubio a ser golpeado por ella al llamarle vieja. Sakura no tardó en sentir su mirada, con una sonrisa que lo reconfortó bastante le dijo con una mirada que su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Mientras Sakura corría a todos para vestirse, comenzó a imaginar que cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, su opción de vida cambiaría.

—.—.—.—.—

Lo primero que hicieron Naruto y Sakura al llegar por la mañana fue correr rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba Sasuke, según los doctores este no había despertado en ningún momento pero sus signos vitales eran estables salvó por pequeños lapsos donde el Uchiha se inquietaba.

—Tsunade-sama lo ayudará en cuanto den el anuncio, será a las doce del día, ya están anunciándolo en la aldea. —dijo Shizune, asomándose, los había estado persiguiendo. —Así que será mejor que se queden con ella antes de que los líderes de la aldea se apañen de Tsunade-sama.

—Oh, no, esa vieja está aquí por Sasuke y el Cejotas.

Sakura se acercó a la cama de Sasuke, con un poco de vergüenza de ser descubierto le rozó los dedos con cariño y acercándose a su cama, inclinó su cuerpo solo para murmurarle algo en la oreja a Sasuke.

—_Pronto estará bien, Su Majestad. _—se burló, con un ligero tono rosa en los pómulos, recordando aquella noche que pasaron juntos.

Naruto dio la vuelta justo en el momento que Sakura se apartó de él y se dirigía de nuevo a ellos.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿alguien ya le ha informado a Lee? —preguntó Naruto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Seguro que se pone muy contento cuando le digan que volverá a ser ninja en cuestión de nada.

—No, no hagas eso. —pidió Shizune, preocupada. —Primero necesitamos el diagnostico de Tsunade-sama.

—Pero ella puede curarlo todo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sakura preocupado, ¿había sido en vano? Shizune puso una mano en la cabeza de Sakura, revolviéndola con cariño. —Estoy muy segura de que sí, pero el labor de ninja medico es especial, Tsunade-sama necesita dar un diagnóstico.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se miraron no muy conformes con la respuesta. Aún así ambos decidieron esperar hasta el anuncio de Tsunade en la habitación de Sasuke.

—Una vez que Sasuke despierte, volveremos a tener misiones como antes. —dijo Naruto, delante de Sakura, con Sasuke interponiéndose en medio. —Seremos el más increíble equipo siete.

—Naruto, ese tal Itachi Uchiha, ¿de verdad es el hermano mayor que Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, siendo escuchado por Masamune que siempre parecía pegado a su cabeza. —Ero-sennin me ha preguntado acerca de él, parece que ese sujeto me conoce.

—Sí… te nombro. —suspiró Naruto, sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. — No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero fuera lo que fuera, sé que afectó demasiado a Sasuke.

—No sé de dónde me conoce, jamás había escuchado hablar de él. —dijo Sakura preocupado.

—Ese sujeto fue malo con Sasuke y conmigo, quizás solo averiguo todo lo que era importante para nosotros. —comentó Naruto, suponiendo cosas. Sakura frunció las cejas, ¿por qué se comenzaba a sentir tan curioso acerca de ese sujeto? Además, lo importante era Rock Lee y Sasuke, debía concentrarse en eso.

Una vez que Tsunade regresó de su nombramiento como nueva Hokage, Sakura se apartó de su camino, observando con admiración el jutsu medico que estaba aplicando. De hecho, por tanto libros de medicina que estaba leyendo, le comenzó a dar curiosidad la medicina, así que había presentado una solicitud para aprender aunque no la habían respondido hasta ahora. Quizás con Tsunade como su profesora sería más fácil de aprender.

—Ya paso todo el peligro. —dijo Tsunade, retirando la mano de su frente. —Despertará en unos momentos.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se pusieron adelante, ansiosos de que su compañero despertara, tenían un motón de cosas que contarle. Pasaron unos minutos tortuosos para ambos, donde Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos casi con pereza, se veía aturdido todavía, sin embargo, cuando se sentó en la cama sus dos compañeros corrieron a su alrededor, llamándolo con un montón de felicidad.

— ¡Qué bien que estés mejor, tarado! —gritó Naruto, palmeándole el hombro con fuerza.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Naruto, aún está en trance! —reprochó Sakura, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke giró su cabeza en dirección a Sakura, observándolo detenidamente logrando casi incomodarlo.

_"Vendré por él, así que asegúrate de deshacerte de todos tus lazos cuando eso pase."_

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, corriendo del otro lado para ayudar a levantar a Sakura. Incluso Tsunade se mostraba sorprendida de aquel desplante del Uchiha, lo había empujado sin más, llevándolo directo al suelo. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Aléjate de mí. —bramó apartándole la mirada.

—Oye…

—Creo que iré a donde Kakashi. —dijo Tsunade, sin entender del todo la situación. —Pero Sasuke, Sakura fue por mí para poder curarte, insistió tanto que al final termine accediendo. Ni Naruto ni Sakura merecen esa clase de desprecio que les estás mostrando.

—Usted que sabe. —reprochó Sasuke.

— ¿Es por lo de Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó Sakura al lado de Naruto. Sasuke afiló la mirada a ellos, ¿por qué su lazo parecía crecer cada día más?

_"Ese chico, Sakura… quizás si lo mato comiences a entender que es el verdadero odio."_

Sasuke se quedó callado, apretando las sábanas en sus puños, la cabeza le punzaba y recordaba las palabras de su hermano como ecos que no tenían fin. Acababa de darse de sus sentimientos por Sakura, y ahora tenía que renunciar a él porque no era suficientemente capaz de protegerlo, Naruto era mejor haciéndolo, Naruto peleó contra Gaara para ayudarlo. Él solo se había quedado viendo en silencio, como lo que quería casi perecía en sus brazos.

Y no solo eso, Itachi también iba por Naruto.

_"Has creado demasiados lazos, Sasuke."_

No solo salvaba a Sakura, sino que ese enano que ahora lo observaba fijamente, preocupado por él, incluso parecía importarle más a su hermano. Era más fuerte que él, que Naruto del que nadie nunca esperó nada, él era un Uchiha, una persona mucho más poderosa que él.

—Sasuke. —llamó Sakura, mordiéndose los labios, volvió a poner su mano en el hombro del moreno, zarandeándolo. — ¿Qué pasa?

_"Te has vuelto débil al depender de tus compañeros de equipo, por quererlos, por poner su amistad antes que tu venganza."_

—Te dije que me soltaras. Lárgate y llévate a ese idiota con él. —ordenó, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, tarado? —gritó Naruto, harto. — ¡Sakura sólo está preocupado por ti!

— ¡Nadie se lo pidió!

— ¡Tú lo hiciste! —se unió también Sakura, molesto, dejando a los otros dos callados. — ¡Desde que te conocí entonces no debiste ser amable conmigo! ¡Ni dejarme sostener tu mano, ni dejarme protegerte!

—Tú no lo entiendes, no los necesito…

Ese fue el límite de Naruto quién sin pensar en nada más, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¡Nosotros también decidimos protegerte, IDIOTA! —gritó furioso, Sakura lo observó pasmado. — ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero alejarnos solo hará que te sientas mucho más solo! ¡Y ya no lo estás!

_"¡Ya no estamos solos!" _El grito y el recuerdo de Sakura corriendo a él en los exámenes chunnin le estremeció el corazón a Sasuke.

—¡No! —y sin pensarlo devolvió el puñetazo a Naruto.

Los absurdos sentimientos estaban inundándole la mente, de nuevo estaba siendo cegado por ellos.

— ¡Están en un hospital, dejen de pelear! —gritó Sakura, buscando detenerlos; Sasuke ya había derribado a Naruto e intentaba golpearle el rostro. — ¡Naruto, no le sigas!

—Ya estoy harto de todos ustedes.

Bien, aquello se había hundido en el corazón de Sakura más de lo esperado.

— ¡No digas eso frente a Sakura! —reprochó Naruto volteándolo.

—Basta… —las palabras de Sakura perdieron fuerza en cuanto Sasuke salió corriendo rumbo a la azotea, perseguido por Naruto, dejándolo a él con una cama deshecha. —_Sasuke…_

Masamune en su cabeza salió volando directo a la azotea, no tenía muchas energías por haber usado aquella técnica que había requerido más poder del suministrado por Itachi, sin embargo, le preocupaba, debido a que Sakura también corría a la par, dispuesto a detenerlos.

Entendía el motivo de Naruto, Sasuke estaba siendo bastante pesado, pero también comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos del Uchiha, ver a su hermano le afectó mucho más de lo esperado, aquella amenaza dad por Itachi, que le prometía no quedarse quieto con Sakura, seguro que le había alterado todos los nervios a Sasuke, así como darse cuenta de que la mitad de las palabras dichas por su hermano eran verdad, era mucho más débil que Naruto, de su rival.

—Es suficiente. —pidió Sakura, viendo como se miraban, Naruto acaba de reprocharle que se pusiera la banda de Konoha a Sasuke. —De verdad, no sé que piensan que están haciendo pero debe parar.

—No te metas, Sakura. —dijo Sasuke, observándolo con una seriedad absoluta.

—Solo será para volver a poner en sus cabales a Sasuke. —comentó Naruto, buscando relajarlo. —Ya verás que en cuanto termine con él, sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre. Confía en mí, como lo hiciste con la vieja Tsunade, Sakura.

— ¡Son dos cosas muy diferentes! —reprochó angustiado, Masamune estaba volando cerca de Sakura enfocándose en Sasuke. — ¡No lo pediré de nuevo, deténganse!

—No tienes la fuerza para detenernos, Sakura. —dijo Sasuke, indiferente. —Así que comencemos de una vez, Naruto.

Sasuke tenía razón, tanto Naruto y él estaban fuera de sus límites, incluso si no tenía aquella enfermedad impuesta por Kabuto, jamás lograría pararles solo. Masamune voló hasta Sakura, aunque ahora en vez de ponerse en su cabeza se colocó sobre su hombro derecho, queriendo reconfortarlo; quería decirle unas palabras de aliento, incluso decirle que firmará un contrato con él pero aún no era el momento y de todas formas con la cantidad de chakra de Sakura, no podría invocarlo sin medio morir en el intento.

Sakura tampoco se sentía completamente repuesto de lo acontecido con los sannins, Tsunade le había aconsejado no utilizar su chakra por al menos otra semana.

Pero, ver como Naruto formaba el rasengan y Sasuke el chidori le quebró el corazón, esos dos estaban siendo unos reverendos idiotas. Se iban a matar.

—_Seguro desapareceré, pero es mejor que lo maten. _—pensó el cuervo, juntando la mayor cantidad de chakra que le sobraba para volver a formar sus alas de acero, mientras Sakura corría a ellos.

— ¡DETENGANSE!

Cuando Sakura apareció en la vista de ambos, fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por esos momentos, notaron las lagrimillas de Sakura escurriendo por sus mejillas, buscando de forma desesperada pararlos. Sasuke parpadeó una vez, y esa vez fue suficiente para maldecirse por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo que más buscaba proteger era a Sakura, sin embargo, había sido un completo imbécil con él.

—_No puedo pararlo. _—pensaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto.

A sorpresa del cuervo y para su buena suerte, Kakashi intervino el ataque, desviándolos.

— ¡Estaban a punto de matar a Sakura! —gritó Kakashi, enojado. Poniéndose delante de su alumno, Masamune dio un respingo aliviado. Si algo le pasaba a Sakura bajo su cuidado, Itachi lo mataría. — ¡Ninguno de ustedes pensó en eso!

Sasuke se mordió los labios, aunque al alzar la mirada notó el daño que había provocado Naruto con el rasengan al contenedor de agua. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como pararlas. Quería marcharse de ahí, pero también quería ir con Sakura para que entendiera que había sido un imbécil.

—No debiste meterte, Sakura. —murmuró Naruto, sobándose el brazo.

—Sakura. —llamó Kakashi, zarandeándolo. — ¿Estás bien?

—_Por supuesto que iba a entrar en trance, esos dos idiotas son sus personas más especiales, que intentaran matarlo no debe ser lo más gratificante del mundo. _—pensó Masamune, poniéndose en su cabello de nueva cuenta.

—Saku-

—Perfectamente, sensei. —respondió él, desviándole la mirada.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien pronto. —sonrió Kakashi, buscando ponerle una mano en la cabeza, Sakura se apartó, andando hacía la salida de la azotea.

Naruto llevó una mano a su cabeza, apretándola con fuerza, bien, pelear con Sasuke era algo que siempre anhelo y hablaba muy enserio cuando le pidió que no se inmiscuyera, no obstante, Sakura lucía tan triste que le rompía el corazón solo él verlo.

Cuando Sakura se perdió de la vista de todos comenzó a bajar frenéticamente las escaleras, incluso sorprendiendo a Masamune. Sasuke lo observó salir a toda velocidad, pero decidió no seguirlo, seguro Sakura para ese momento ya comenzaba a odiarlos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo acerca de mi nota del anterior capitulo, la verdad la historia va al ritmo que quiero, sobre todo porque me estoy enfocando en el manga, no obstante, me siento feliz de que no les moleste que sea tan larga. De todas maneras ya se viene el salto de tiempo, así que si todo va bien, la historia comenzará a ponerse más intensa. **

**No sé si vuelva a actualizar en estos días, así que de antemano les deseo un feliz año nuevo. ¡Espero seguir contando con su apoyo! **

**Disfruten sus fiestas. **


	32. Sacrificio

**32\. Sacrificio. **

Sakura terminó de correr casi a los límites de la aldea, el curvo a su lado aleteó lentamente, el chico se encontraba jadeando y con sudor escurriendo de su frente, también era obvio que contenía las ganas de llorar. Masamune se colocó esta vez en el suelo, sentándose al lado de Sakura cuando este cayó de rodillas en el frío cemento, rasguñándolo y lastimándose los dedos.

Él no había sido capaz de pararlos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte todavía, necesitaba más y mas entrenamiento, hasta poder protegerlo todo, pero debido a Kabuto esto ya no podía ser; si Naruto y Sasuke volvían a pelearse, jamás podría alcanzarlos.

Por un instante miró más allá de la aldea, el extenso bosque que la rodeaba se veía inmenso, seguro el mundo lo era todavía más. Justo cuando, segado por todo el esplendor que se le habría hacía el frente dio un paso adelante, la voz de su padre lo hizo voltear a su realidad.

—Regresaste.

—Sí, padre. —dijo Sakura, observándolo de reojo. Masamune clavó la mirada en el padre de Sakura, la expresión del sujeto era sombría, ni siquiera parecía estar viendo a su progenitor.

—Te has estado divirtiendo mucho al parecer. —continuó él, frío. Sakura se giró por completo, sin apartarle la mirada ni un momento. —Aunque tus ojos realmente dicen otra cosa. ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿No pudiste seguirle el ritmo a tus compañeros?

Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio, apretando los labios y sin poder evitarlo bajó la vista al suelo.

—Esa enfermedad que tienes, ¿pensaste que la nueva Hokage te la curaría? —preguntó su padre, con eje de burla en su voz. —Esa mujer ni siquiera pudo cuidar a su familia, ¿qué te hace pensar que te cuidaría a ti?

— ¿Vienes a llevarme contigo? —Sakura apretó los puños, no estaba del todo seguro, pero quizás ese era el método en que su padre le pedía que volviera, seguro que su madre también estaba preocupada. Nunca había estado tan lejos del clan Haruno.

—No.

— ¿Eh?

—Los ancianos no te quieren más. Yo no te quiero más. —dijo él, sin una pizca de amabilidad en su voz. —Has sido una deshonra desde el primer momento en que naciste siendo mujer, tu cuerpo es débil y tu corazón también, preferiste seguir tus ambiciones personales que ser uno con tu clan, no eres más que una rata. Y ahora, con esa enfermedad tuya, morirás tan pronto y como un cobarde, que prefiero deshacerme de ti antes de que siquiera me relacionen contigo.

Sakura lo observó con ingenua incredulidad, cada palabra dolía más que la otra y todas las emociones se le abrumaron en su cabeza, dejándolo totalmente vacío.

—_Sería una buena oportunidad para que te lo llevaras, Itachi. _—pensó Masamune. —_No importa que entrenamiento quieras que le de Tsunade, no vale este sufrimiento. _

— ¿Mi… mi madre está de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Sakura, recobrando un poco de color en la cara, quizás los dos pudieran comenzar de nuevo.

—Desde que naciste, deseé nunca haberla conocido. —comentó su padre, ácidamente. —Ni siquiera pudo servir para su propósito como mujer, y fuiste la única basura que pudo darme.

_"Sakura, te pondré estas florecitas en tu almuerzo, pero tienes que guardar el secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre se enojará conmigo si sabe que tu almuerzo luce bonito."_

El estomago se le comenzó a revolver, era como si una tormenta lo golpeara tanto en la cabeza como en el tórax, cada vez más intensa y dolorosa que era difícil de soportar. Era como si todo su cuerpo ya supiera lo que estaba pasando, pero solo su mente no quisiera por primera vez, aceptar su realidad.

Al principio a Sakura no importaba vestirse como hombre, tampoco cambiar su personalidad a una más dura era el mundo que le tocó vivir y su clan le había enseñado a resignarse. Su madre no era buena con él, siempre seguía más a su padre pero de vez en cuando, solía darle pequeños detalles para que nunca olvidara su naturaleza.

_"A pesar de que a tu padre no le gusta que estés con la hija de los Yamanaka, a mí me alegra que al fin tengas una amiga con quien contar."_

Sakura sintió que las mejillas se le volvían a llenar de agua, todo esto era muy difícil, quería que parara que alguien le pusiera fin a esos sentimientos. No los quería.

Pero entonces recordó, que el Cielo no escucha los lamentos.

—_¡Ah! ¡Padre, pude hacerlo, pude clavar todos los kunais en el centro! _—_gritó el pequeño Sakura, pegando un montón de brincos. Su padre le sonrió a medias, acariciando su cabeza. _

—_No dejes que esto te haga creer mucho, los demás niños pudieron hacerlo hace semanas. _—_reprendió él, serio. _—_Así que no nos iremos de aquí, hasta que consigas otros diez tiros perfectos._

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mucho más animado, sorprendiendo a su padre; usualmente se quejaría, lloraría o incluso preferiría recibir una paliza que entrenar; lo que Haruno no sabía, era que aquel gesto tan sincero y pequeño como una sonrisa de orgullo, fue suficiente para saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de él. _

Sakura había practicado demasiadas veces con su padre, era un hombre fuerte que a pesar de eso nunca perteneció a los Anbu como los otros del clan, él de hecho le daba los entrenamientos a los niños y jóvenes, por lo que siempre fue su prioridad de que Sakura fuera el mejor de entre ellos; sin embargo, Sakura jamás se pudo relacionar correctamente con los niños de su edad, incluso las dos niñas que también fingían para el clan, no tenían ningún interés en Sakura, era como si simplemente le hubiera tocado el peor hijo del mundo.

Después se había relacionado con la hija de los Yamanaka, siempre ocultó en sus faldas, Sakura daba el peor ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones del clan. Seguido de juntarse con el hijo del cuarto Hokage, hacer equipo con él y con el último Uchiha; cada persona sobresalía más que la anterior y Sakura siempre terminaba de lado.

La gente siempre murmuraría que el clan Haruno siempre estaba a la sombra de los demás.

Sakura estaría siempre a la sombra de los demás.

— ¿Crees que con una mente tan débil como esa serás capaz de proteger algo, Sakura? —preguntó su padre, mirándolo desde arriba; la banda en la cabeza de Sakura se había caído a un lado, el flequillo cubría todo su frente, solo podía ver a través de él una silueta borrosa.

Pero sus palabras las podía escuchar tan claramente, que agonizaba por ellas.

Masamune a su lado también estaba sangrando, no tenía suficiente chakra para volver a proteger a Sakura, solo pudo interponerse en el primer ataque. Había faltado a su promesa hacía Itachi.

—Siempre has sido la decepción del clan. —continuó, tomando al que una vez fue su hijo, clavó un kunai con fuerza en medio de su pecho, sin algún rastro de emoción en su rostro.

Haruno se puso de pie, observando el rostro de aquella niña, su rostro estoico se perturbó al ver una leve sonrisa apareciendo en el de Sakura.

— ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

—Simplemente muere, como la débil mujer que eres. —sentenció su padre, comenzando a marcharse.

_"Somos mujeres de los Haruno… es la peor vida que nos pudo haber tocado. Perdóname, Sakura… fue mi culpa que hayas nacido de esta forma."_

—Masamune. —llamó Sakura, escupiendo sangre; Masamune a su lado comenzó a revolotear, necesitaba ir por ayuda rápido, Sakura en cambio le tomó con delicadeza una de sus patas y antes de caer inconsciente, le sonrió. —Mi madre ahora se ha vuelto una estrella.

—Lo sé, Sakura. —dijo el cuervo, haciéndole un mimo en la mano. —Pero por mi honor, que no permitiré que tu te conviertas en una.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿A dónde habrán ido Sakura? —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, preocupado. Ya había terminado de conversar con Naruto y también le había dado todo un monologo a Sasuke, esperando ayudarlo en su sed de venganza, no obstante, Sakura era al único que no podía encontrar.

Bueno, quizás Sakura lo que más quería era estar solo, aunque Kakashi esperaba que Sakura recordara que podía contar con él.

Decidió entonces ir por algunas compras, casi no había comida y si Sakura se aparecía por su casa al no querer ir donde Naruto o Sasuke intentaría recibirlo con un buen banquete para subirle los ánimos; incluso aunque no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, Kakashi compró una caja de panes glaseados rellenos de fresa.

Al salir del establecimiento notó una persona que se le hizo conocida, era el padre de Sakura, pero a diferencia de todas las veces que lo había visto donde su porte era impecable y su mirada seria, ahora se veía sin rastro de vida alguno en su rostro, ¿sería porque Sakura no volvía? Tendría que hablar después con él, seguro que por su orgullo estaban negando que se preocupaban por su hijo.

Masamune revoloteó sus alas, cayéndose una vez más, se sentía pesado y sus días de gloria ahora sonaban lejanos, ni siquiera había podido rescatar a una niña pequeña.

— ¿Por qué me están pidiendo ayuda a mí? —preguntó Ino, cruzada de brazos. —Kiba, seguro estás forzando a Hinata a hacer esto, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! —reprochó el chico, reteniendo a la heredera del clan Hyuga que quería escapar a toda costa. — ¡Hinata quiere hacerlo, quiere enamorar a…!

— ¡Kiba! —lloró ella, tapándole la boca de inmediato.

— ¿A Naruto? —preguntó Ino, alzando una ceja. —Seguro que sí, tu cara está roja. —se burló la rubia, echando uno de sus cabellos atrás. —Tienes malos gustos, Hinata.

— ¿Entonces? —animó Kiba, formando una sonrisa enorme.

—De acuerdo, te doy mi garantía que ese idiota se enamorara de Hinata. —sonrió Ino, alzándole el pulgar. Hinata ya estaba en el suelo, deseando derretirse por lo bochornosa de la situación.

Akamaru ladró, atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos, luego saltó de la cabeza de Kiba echándose a correr rumbo a la derecha.

— ¡Espera, Akamaru! —gritó Kiba, se había detenido frente a un bulto negro. — ¡No te comas eso, te dará rabia!

— ¿Un cuervo? Parece muy lastimado. —dijo Hinata cuando llegó. — ¿Está muerto? ¿Lo habrán atacado los animales del bosque?

—Sa…Sakura. —balbuceó Masamune.

— ¡Habló! —gritaron los tres, sorprendidos.

—Entonces es una invocación. —aseguró Kiba.

—Él dijo… Sakura, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ino, preocupada. — ¿Sakura… Sakura Haruno?

—Necesita… ayuda. —y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Volvió a su tierra. —dijo Kiba. —Necesitamos encontrar a Sakura, Hinata, activa tu Byakugan. Akamaru, sigue el rastro de Sakura.

Los tres comenzaron a correr detrás del perro, con el Byakugan activado Hinata pudo localizar el cuerpo y ver su estado; era peor de lo que imaginaba, si no venía alguien a ayudarlos, Sakura estaría muerto en pocos minutos. Al verlo, Ino corrió a él con lágrimas en los ojos, había sangre por todos lados, ¿quién le había hecho eso? En los arboles había marcas de golpes, de haber estrellado algo contra él, muy seguramente el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—Ino, de nada nos sirve llorar; quédate con él, intenta ayudarlo, Hinata y yo iremos a buscar a algún ninja medico para que nos ayude, ¡andando!

Ino tomó con mucho cuidado la mano de Sakura, estaba temblando, la respiración se le cortaba y ver tantas veces a su amigo en esa situación le hacía preguntarse si su corazón podría soportar perderlo y no volverse loca en el proceso. Quería tanto a esa niña idiota.

—Sakura… quédate conmigo. —pidió dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran encima de él. —Si tu mueres, jamás me lo voy a perdonar, no quiero este tipo de final para nosotras dos, nosotras tenemos que ser felices… por favor, por favor… ¿qué pasa si encuentro a un chico idiota? ¿quién lo va a golpear cuando me rompa el corazón? —preguntó entre jadeos. —Tú me prometiste que lo harías, que me cuidarías.

Ino hizo presión en la herida del pecho, donde parecía salir la hemorragia, quizás no fuera de ayuda pero eso le permitía sentir los latidos cada vez más lentos de Sakura. Le permitía darse esperanza.

— ¿Sabes? Pensé que en el siguiente examen chunnin las dos entraríamos juntas. —sonrió entre lágrimas. —Ya no quiero ser más tu rival Sakura, solo quiero ser tu amiga. Y no puedo serlo si no sobrevives, ¡tonta!

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke miró a los sujetos que lo tenían rodeado, no solo había perdido contra Naruto, escuchado el sermón de Kakashi y casi matado a la persona que le gustaba, también se dio cuenta que no era tan especial ni siquiera para Orochimaru, todos lo estaban derrotando.

—Orochimaru-sama nos dio órdenes de llevarte con nosotros.

— ¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? —se burló. — ¿Me mataran?

—No. —Sasuke alzó la cabeza, extrañado por la contestación. —Orochimaru-sama perderá demasiado si tu mueres, pero podemos hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, son importantes para ti, ¿no es así?

De nuevo, ahí estaba la debilidad que mencionó Itachi.

—Una semana...no, tres días. —dijo de pronto, atrayendo a atención de los tres. —Es todo lo que necesito.

—Parece que no entiendes tu posición.

—No, ustedes son los que no entienden. —sentenció Sasuke, enojado. — ¿Prefieren llevarme vivo o muerto con Orochimaru?

Los cuatro chasquearon la lengua, asintiendo con la cabeza, desapareciendo de su vista al darle una última advertencia a Sasuke.

Sasuke se dejó resbalar por la pared, cerrando los ojos, la luna le estaba dando en la cara y era aterradora. No quería marcharse, a pesar de todo, sabía que Naruto y Sakura eran su nueva familia, quisiera nunca dejarlos; pero muy pronto entendió que les traería más desgracias estando juntos, ellos eran lo que utilizaban los villanos para amenazarlo, no solo Itachi, incluso Orochimaru.

_¡Nosotros también decidimos protegerte, idiota!_

—Lo sé, tarado. —murmuró Sasuke, recordando las palabras de Naruto. —Pero aun soy muy débil… es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Ya no quiero perder a nadie… es muy doloroso. —sollozo, abrazando sus piernas.

No era por hacerse más fuerte, no era para buscar el odio que le hacía falta ni para desbloquear el poder que tenían los Uchiha; esas razones se escuchaban lejanas para los oídos de Sasuke, todo eso había quedado atrás para él.

Lo único que quería ahora era proteger a las personas que amaba.


	33. Los sentimientos no eran tuyos

**32\. Los sentimientos no eran tuyos, eran nuestros.**

Hinata jadeó con fuerza, llevaba corriendo la mitad de la aldea y no podía encontrar a ninguno de los tres. Después de ir a buscar tres veces al puesto de Ichiraku, siguió sin encontrarlo hasta que pasó por los campos de entrenamiento, ahí estaba él, practicando a todo lo que daba como Jiraya. Sonrió con alivio al verlo, aunque esa misma sonrisa se borró al ver que sería la portadora de la mala noticia.

—N-Naruto…—llamó ella, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan a la primera, no había tiempo para la timidez.

—Oh, un Hyuga. —sonrió Jiraya. —Te está buscando, pequeñito.

— ¡Deja de llamarme pequeñito! —reprochó Naruto, estaba lastimado de la cara y de las manos pero no parecía importarle. Todo lo que quería era sacar el enojo acumulado por Sasuke. —Hinata, ¿qué pasa? Es raro que me busques.

La chica desvió la mirada por un momento, se sentía aún nerviosa hablando con él, no obstante Naruto jamás la perdonaría si no hablaba a tiempo.

—Sucedió algo. —murmuró, Naruto se tuvo que inclinar para escucharla con una mueca en la cara.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado ahora mismo, si no es nada importante ¿podrías decírmelo después? —preguntó sin mucho interés. —Hey, viejo, practiquemos más.

— ¡Es sobre Sakura! —exclamó como pudo, Naruto se giró a ella alzando una ceja. Hinata llevó una mano a su pecho, apretando un puño. —Verás… el cuervo que siempre está en su cabeza, apareció delante de nosotros, estaba muy lastimado…y habló.

— ¿Habló? ¿Qué dices Hinata? Los cuervos no hablan.

—_Como sospeche, era una invocación…_—pensó Jiraya. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Hinata? Ve al punto.

—Sakura, estaba al borde de la muerte cuando lo encontramos. —dijo ella, pasando saliva.

—_Debió escoger palabras más suaves…_—Jiraya frunció la boca al ver el efecto que tuvieron sobre su alumno.

Naruto se quedó pasmado un segundo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de Hinata, pero la chica lo sabía no la estaba realmente viendo, simplemente en ese momento se le había detenido todo su mundo a Naruto Uzumaki. Era como un pitido ensordecedor, como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir por un minuto y al siguiente estuviera desenfrenado pidiendo explicaciones; la cara se le puso terriblemente pálida y las heridas comenzaron a punzarle con mucha más fuerza, sus dientes tronaron y en un segundo ya estaba emprendiendo carrera rumbo al hospital de Konoha. Jiraya y Hinata no tardaron en seguirlo.

Los pasos resonaron por todo el hospital, como un eco lleno de desesperación. Los jadeos de Naruto eran constantes, giró la cabeza varias veces esperando encontrarlo en una sala de espera, buscando cualquier excusa para que su cerebro dijera que Hinata exageró sus palabras, que Sakura se había lastimado poco por ir corriendo.

Era su culpa, por pelear con Sasuke, por no detenerse cuando él se lo pidió.

— ¡SAKURA, DÓNDE ESTÁ SAKURA! —gritó Naruto, golpeando la recepción. El encargado lo miró sorprendido, pasmado; irritando al chico con el zorro de nueve colas, que parecía a punto de llorar. — ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, IDIOTA, DIME DONDE ESTÁ SAKURA!

—Naruto, ¿por qué estás haciendo tanto escandalo? —preguntó Iruka, buscando calmarlo.

— ¡QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ SAKURA! —pataleó Naruto cuando Iruka lo tomó por debajo de los brazos, apartándolo del escritorio de recepción. — ¡NO, NO NECESITO SABERLO!

—Basta, Naruto. —ordenó Jiraya, poniéndose delante de él. —No hagas un escándalo en el hospital.

— ¡Hinata, por aquí! —gritó Kurenai, ella había sido quién encontró el cuerpo de Sakura. Ino estaba sentada, con las manos en el rostro, al ver quienes se acercaban alzó su rostro y Naruto pudo notar la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado, nunca la había visto tan mal.

—Esto… ¿y Kiba?

—Fue a buscar a los miembros restantes del equipo siete. —dijo Kurenai, preocupada. —No debe de tardar. Me alegra que estés aquí, Naruto…

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Jiraya, sentando al lado de Ino a Naruto.

—Los chicos lo encontraron a las afueras del bosque, por los límites de la aldea. —explicó Kurenai. —Cuando llegué con Shizune, ella hizo todo lo posible por estabilizarlo pero la herida en su pecho era demasiado grave, sumándole su enfermedad las probabilidades fueron escasas.

—Entonces…

—Está en cuidados intensivos. Tsunade-sama se encuentra en una cirugía muy larga por lo que no puede ser interrumpida, Shizune es quién se está haciendo cargo de Sakura en estos momentos. Pero…—Kurenai miró a Naruto, el chico a cada palabra que daba iba perdiendo más la alegría de sus ojos. —Seguro que Sakura se pondrá mejor, él es un chico muy fuerte. ¿Verdad, Ino?

Ella no pareció prestarle atención.

— ¿Han avisado a su clan? —preguntó Jiraya.

—Sí… pedimos a un Anbu del clan Haruno que diera aviso a sus familiares cercanos, pero como vez, ninguno está aquí. —suspiró Kurenai. —He escuchado que los del clan Haruno suelen abandonar a sus enfermos, pero no pensé que fuera verdad.

Naruto alzó la mirada de pronto, comenzó a jadear agitadamente y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Iruka y Jiraya se miraron sorprendidos, antes de ir tras él, cualquier lugar al que se digiera el chico, no traería nada bueno cuando tenía esa clase de mirada en sus ojos. Parecía estar dispuesto a matar a alguien. Ino en cambió lo observó irse con desinterés, perdida en las memorias con su mejor amiga y en sus plegarias para que nadie, ni siquiera la muerte, lo alejara de ella.

Jiraya sabía que tanto Iruka como él podrían interponerse en el camino de Naruto, no obstante, también entendían a donde se dirigía a toda velocidad.

Al clan Haruno.

— ¡OYE, MALDITO VIEJO, SAL DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, frente a la casa de Sakura. Los demás miembros del clan, incluidos dos Anbus que estaban en dos pilares donde podían observar a todo su clan, se giraron a él, molestos por la intromisión tan pacífica. — ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, VIEJO DE MIERDA!

Iruka y Jiraya se pusieron al lado del chico, mirando con recelo a los demás.

— ¿Por qué estás gritando frente a la casa de otra persona? —preguntó el padre de Sakura, saliendo por detrás de la casa, con una parvada de niños detrás de él. Todos con la misma mirada que le dedicaban los demás a Naruto, como si un intruso estuviera dentro de sus tierras. —Eres el zorro de nueve colas, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡¿Por qué diablos estás con otros mocosos idiotas y no con tu propio hijo?! —le escupió en el rostro, el cuerpo de Naruto ya estaba temblando de enojo. — ¡¿Eres el padre de Sakura sí o no?!

—No lo soy. —escupió él, sin una pizca de remordimiento en su rostro. Naruto en automático se quedó sin palabras que decirle.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi familia son el clan Haruno, no traidores que prefieren al monstruo de la aldea o a los asesinos Uchiha. —exclamó él.

—Sakura aún pertenece a su clan, ¿por qué le están dando la espalda de esa forma? —preguntó Iruka, preocupado. —Él está debatiéndose la vida en el hospital en este momento.

—Esto es algo que no le concierne a ustedes. —dijo uno de los Anbu, bajando. De repente el ambiente cambió a uno mucho más hostil, casi peligroso. —Son cosas del clan Haruno, Sakura decidió seguir el camino que Konoha le brindó, eso quiere decir que desertó a su clan, por lo que ya no pertenece a nosotros.

— ¿Qué clase de pensamiento idiota es ese? —rechistó Jiraya.

—Entiendo lo de estos payasos. —bufó Naruto, centrando de nuevo la atención en él. El chakra del zorro comenzaba a emanar de él, logrando incluso que el otro Anbu y los adultos se pusieran a la defensiva. — ¡Pero a mí no me vengas con semejantes tonterías si tú eres su padre!

—Suficiente, Naruto. —reprochó Jiraya. —Será mejor irnos, Sakura necesita a personas que de verdad se preocupen por él.

Iruka tomó la mano de Naruto, sonriéndole; el rubio se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, con el borde de los ojos repletos de lágrimas. ¿Acaso el lazo de la familia provocaba un sentimiento tan vacío? Siempre sintió envidia de que Sakura tuviera a sus padres, pero si eso significaba tenerlos, ¿Cuánto no había sufrido Sakura en silencio hasta ahora?

Al ver que Naruto e Iruka se alejaban con su clon de sombra que creó en el transcurso del camino, Jiraya se volteó al padre de Sakura, sus ojos parecían muertos y emanaba un aura distinta a la que vio por primera vez. Una mueca se formó en el rostro del sannin, Tsunade debía estar concentrada en la cirugía de Lee y Shizune en la de Sakura por lo que no podrían arreglar eso ahí, en ese instante.

—Vaya, he escuchado mucho de su clan. —sonrió Jiraya. —Sakura sí que lo hace resaltar, con ese equipo que tiene, puedo admirar la paciencia que tiene soportando a esos dos.

—Como dijimos, Jiraya-sama, esto no le concierne a la aldea de la hoja. —sentenció un anciano, Jiraya pudo percatarse que las pocas mujeres que habían fueron rápidamente metidas a las casas más cercanas.

—Ya, ya. —relajó él, con un tono desinteresado. —Sé que cada clan tiene sus reglas y costumbres, por más estúpidas que estás me parezcan.

—Dígale a ese niño débil que ahora puede permanecer con esos dos huérfanos. —sentenció el padre de Sakura, dándose la vuelta para seguir con el entrenamiento de los niños. —Claro, si sobrevive.

— ¿Débil, eh? —preguntó Jiraya, aun teniendo ese tono burlón en su voz. —Este clan sobrestima mucho las capacidades de las personas como Sakura. —luego miró a los pequeños, aún tenían inocencia en su mirada, pero no la suficiente para su desgracia, ya habían sido corrompidos con esa ideología. —Entonces, intenten detener la supervivencia de Sakura, intenten matar a esa niña nuevamente. —sentenció, afilando los ojos en dirección a ellos, clavándoles la mirada con tal severidad que a más de uno se le erizo la piel, incluido al padre de Sakura.

— ¿Matar? —luego recapacitó una palabra en especial. — ¡Sakura es un hombre!

—El clan Haruno ha florecido con las lágrimas de una mujer en especial. —siguió Jiraya. —Y el día cuando menos lo esperen, ella les recordará una vez más su nombre.

— ¿Qué está…?

—Si creen que por ser mujer ella es débil, se equivocan. Solo espero que para cuando se den cuenta, ese cuervo maldito ya los haya perdonado, de lo contrario, la masacre Uchiha no será su única hazaña. —y despareció en una nube de humo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Con que aquí estabas. —bufó Kiba, llevaba un buen rato corriendo por la aldea y tanto Akamaru como él estaban agotados. — ¿Por qué demonios te escondes tanto, Sasuke?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, Kiba? —preguntó Sasuke, indiferente. Acababa de darse una ducha, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, y había salido a la calle para que aquella habitación no lo abrumara todavía más. Usualmente no hablaba con Kiba, le caía mal, no obstante cualquier platica era bienvenida si le hacía olvidar el futuro que le esperaba.

—Es Sakura. —contestó. Y de inmediato los sentidos de Sasuke se alertaron como locos. —Está en el hospital de Konoha, Shizune-san lo está tratando en este momento.

— ¿Saku…? ¿Qué fue lo qué paso?

—Aún no estamos seguros. —murmuró él, rascándose la cabeza. —El cuervo que siempre va en su cabeza, resultó ser una invocación, él fue capaz de decirnos que se encontraba en peligro. Hayamos a Sakura al principio del bosque, por los fines de la aldea, estaba casi agonizando, si Shizune-san no hubiera llegado en ese momento, habría estado muerto ahora.

— ¿El cuervo… es una invocación? —preguntó Sasuke, poniéndose pálido.

Recordó entonces la noche de la matanza de su clan, los cuervos en su mente y el encuentro con Itachi, aquel cuervo llamado Masamune era resultado del antiguo secuestro de Sakura, desde ese momento lo había tenido. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que estaba relacionado con el maldito de su hermano? ¿Él había sido quién atacó a Sakura?

—Andando, ¿qué esperas? —reprochó Kiba, al ver que no avanzaba. —Si tienes hambre hay una cafetería en el hospital. _Aunque de verdad pensé que saldría corriendo para ir con Sakura. _—pensó frunciendo el gesto.

—No… yo… —Sasuke se quedó parado, mirando al suelo, un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. —Iré después. —barboteó, dándose media vuelta.

Kiba entreabrió la boca, confundido por la respuesta de Sasuke, Akamaru soltó un aullido pequeño. Antes de que Sasuke pusiera marcharse, Kiba le tomó por detrás de la camisa, volteándolo a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo Sasuke, ofuscado.

El chico del clan Inozuka frunció la boca, ¿por qué las personas eran tan complicadas? Sin duda por eso prefería mil veces a los perros, no obstante, hubiera dejado que Sasuke siguiera su camino si no tuviera esa cara tan lamentable, que pedía a gritos ayuda. Naruto no estaba ahí, tampoco Kakashi.

—No sé si Sakura y tu pelearon antes de esto. —comenzó Kiba, jalándolo. Sasuke buscó poner resistencia pero Akamaru tiró también de su ropa, colgándose de sus pantaloncillos. — ¿¡Pero qué no son un equipo!? ¡Debes ir si estás preocupado, maldita sea!

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

— ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué eres un idiota? —rechistó Kiba, jalándolo con mucha más fuerza, Sasuke ponía cada vez más resistencia. — ¡Sí estás preocupado por él, entonces dilo! ¡Sé que eres del prestigioso clan Uchiha, pero maldita sea, Sasuke, también tienes sentimientos!

—Ah, Kiba. —girando en una calle, los dos chicos y el perro se encontraron con Naruto, Iruka y Jiraya, quién ya había sustituido al clon. —Sasuke…—la voz de Naruto estaba apagada, y le había desviado la mirada por completo, seguro todavía no se le pasaba el enojo.

— ¡Naruto, que bueno que te encuentro también, tenemos que ir al hospital! —dijo Kiba, sin soltar a Sasuke. —Sakura…

— ¿No quieres ir a verlo? —preguntó Naruto, serio, aun sin mirarlo. Sasuke imitándolo, metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

— ¿Crees que teneos derecho después de lo que paso? —contestó Sasuke, frunciendo el gesto. —Sakura salió herido por nuestra culpa incontables veces, no hacemos más que causarle problemas.

— ¡Eso no es…!

Estaba a punto de completar la oración, cuando una pregunta llegó a la cabeza de Naruto. ¿No era verdad? Eso sería decir una enorme mentira, desde Zabusa, en los exámenes chunnin, en la guerra con Orochimaru, incluso en la búsqueda de Tsunade, Sakura era siempre quién acababa peor. Y ahora, que Sasuke y él habían peleado, pasaba eso; ¿con qué derecho podían ir y decir un _"lo siento"_?

—Acéptalo, Naruto. Sakura estaría mucho mejor si no nos hubiera conocido. —siguió Sasuke, alzando la mirada; los ojos azules de Naruto chocaron contra él, perdiéndose en la infinita oscuridad que emanaban los ojos de Sasuke, el cielo azul de Naruto esta vez no podía cubrir ese agujero negro. —Aunque intentemos protegerlo una, dos o mil veces, nada hará la diferencia a menos de que nos hagamos cada vez más fuertes.

—Sasuke…

—Tú eres el monstruo de las nueves colas, que siempre será odiado por los demás. —dijo, provocando un vuelco al corazón de Naruto; ¿monstruo? ¿era un monstruo? —Y yo soy el último Uchiha, siempre estaré rodeado de enemigos que busquen ese poder.

—Pero…

— ¿Crees que Sakura merece eso? —preguntó Sasuke, sin darle el tiempo de buscar excusas. — ¿Merece ser señalado? Él tiene un clan al cual pertenecer, tiene una familia y más amigos que nosotros, será feliz incluso si no estamos a su lado.

Naruto se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, al cerrar los ojos sintió que las lágrimas ya habían mojado sus pestañas. Sasuke tenía razón, Sakura siempre estaba en constante peligro por su culpa, incluso era utilizado como cebo para atraerlos, ¿por qué su persona más especial tenía que llevar esa clase de vida? Era injusto, le dolía no poder protegerlo.

—_Naruto, ¿soy una mala persona? ¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo?_ —el recuerdo del pequeño Sakura llorando en el columpio golpeó la mente de Naruto con fuerza. —_… duele mucho cuando no tengo nadie a mi alrededor. _

—Te estás creyendo demasiado, Sasuke. —se burló él, poniendo una sonrisa chueca en su rostro.

—_Sakura, ¿por qué sigues juntándote conmigo? Tú padre te ha dicho que ya no estés más conmigo. _

—_Eres raro._ —la sonrisa de Naruto comenzó a recobrar color ante el recuerdo, volviéndose cada vez más y más cálida, iluminando todo a su alrededor. —_Pero aunque seas raro, a ti no te importa lo que digan los demás de mí. Así que a mí tampoco me importa lo que digan de ti. _

Las cosas para ambos al fin estaban cambiando.

— ¡¿Por qué estás asumiendo los sentimientos de Sakura como si fueran tuyos?! —gritó, enojado. — ¡Sí tu mismo lo dijiste, tarado! ¡Sakura pertenece al lugar donde estamos, yo pertenezco con ustedes, tú perteneces con nosotros!

—Dije eso sin pensar. —bufó Sasuke. —Sin saber las consecuencias que traerían mis palabras.

— ¿Qué Sakura estaría mejor sin conocernos? —preguntó Naruto, tomándolo de la camiseta. — ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decir eso!? ¡Tú no sabes lo que siente Sakura en lo más mínimo, y lo estás asumiendo por tu propia cuenta!

Sasuke se quedó pasmado, analizando las palabras de Naruto.

— ¡Sakura nos quiere tanto que hasta daría la vida por nosotros! —siguió el rubio, queriendo meterle un puñetazo. — ¡Y nosotros lo queremos tanto que damos la vida por él! ¡Así es como funciona el equipo siete, bastardo, y no solo con Sakura! ¡¿Qué no fuiste tú el que se sacrificó por mí cuando peleamos contra Zabusa? ¿Qué no fui yo quién se sacrificó por ti cuando peleamos con Orochimaru?! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, SASUKE!

— ¿Despertar…?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas proteger?!

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —reprochó sin comprender.

— ¿Estás buscando que ya no lastimen a nadie aislándote? Eso es injusto, solo estás pensando en tus sentimientos. —explicó Naruto, a punto de llorar. Su voz quebrada eran como mil puñetazos en el estómago, nunca pensó que le doliera tanto ver así a su mejor amigo, a su rival. — ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera al revés?

—Naruto.

— ¡YA NO ESTÁS SOLO! ¿CUANTAS VECES HAY QUE REPETÍRTELO HASTA QUE TE LO CREAS? —estalló, junto a todo su llanto.


	34. Si pierdes todo

**34\. Si pierdes todo basta con empezar de nuevo. **

—Basta ustedes dos, están montando un espectáculo. —reclamó Kakashi, llegando justo en medio de ellos.

—Kakashi-sensei. —murmuró Naruto, lagrimeando. — ¡Es porque Sasuke es un idiota! ¡Dígale algo, no quería ver a Sakura, ¿puede creerlo?! —acusó, señalándolo.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota, tarado? —reprochó Sasuke, alzando uno de sus puños.

Kakashi suspiró, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de los dos se puso a su altura, sonriéndoles.

—Sasuke tiene muchas cosas que pensar, Naruto. —dijo Kakashi, buscando tranquilizar a Naruto. —Sé que Sakura necesita nuestro apoyo ahora, pero siendo francos, no podemos hacer mucho más que esperar, Sasuke ahora tiene otras prioridades.

— ¡No! —reclamó el Uchiha, metiéndose. — ¡Sakura siempre va a ser mi prioridad!

Hubo un silencio que comenzó a volverse incomodo a medida que se alargaba, Kakashi sonrió de forma casi gatuna, mirando a Sasuke con diversión mientras este rechinaba los dientes y sentía el rubor extenderse por toda su cara; maldito Kakashi, lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir, vamos con Sakura. —pidió Kakashi.

— ¡Sakura fue la prioridad de Naruto antes! —reclamó Jiraya a Kakashi, este simplemente le sonrió, casi ignorándolo. — ¡Hey, Hatake!

— _¿Qué pasa con este ambiente?_ —pensó Kiba, con una ceja crispándole por la extrañeza con la que esos dos se referían a Sakura. Si que el equipo siete era raro.

Sasuke y Naruto iban en medio de todos, observándose mutuamente; no obstante, Naruto ya no sentía la mirada hostil de Sasuke ni esa oscuridad infinita que lo arrastraba a él, era diferente, tenía un destello nuevo en su mirada y eso, muy a pesar de su orgullo, le hizo sonreír. Mientras que Sasuke, repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Naruto en su mente, eran las misma que Sakura le dijo en los exámenes chunnin, ya no estaba solo, y eso significaba que podía confiar en su nueva familia ¿verdad?

Llegaron al hospital en silencio, Ino aún seguía sentada en la misma banca con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del hospital. Kurenai y Hinata estaban a su lado, al parecer ya se les habían acabado las palabras para animarla pues ninguna estaba hablando.

— ¿Shizune no ha salido? —preguntó Jiraya. Kurenai negó con la cabeza. — ¿Nadie?

—Llevan tres horas adentro. —suspiró ella, preocupada. —Nadie ha salido a darnos ni siquiera un informe de la situación, quizás lleve más tiempo.

—Cuando curaron a Sakura en los exámenes chunnin, el médico me explicó que tuvieron que suministrarle chakra externo, es lo que deben de estar haciendo ahora. —comentó Kakashi, con las manos en los bolsillos. Podría parecer tranquilo externamente, pero solo se conservaba así para que los niños estuvieran más tranquilos, la verdad es que se moría de los nervios y del enojo de no saber quién le hizo eso a Sakura.

Sasuke al ver que Kurenai desocupaba su lugar se sentó al lado de Ino, la chica tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, por todo lo que lloró. Sus manos se seguían estrujando una a otra, buscando la calma y sus labios estaban secos, no se había movido de ahí en todo ese tiempo.

—Debo aprender ninjutsu medico cuanto antes. —bufó Ino, apretando su falda. —Así podré ayudarlo cuanto antes, no tendré que esperar a que vengan a salvarlo.

—Ino. —llamó Sasuke, tomando la banda roja que pertenecía a Sakura de entre sus piernas; cuando Ino buscó tomarla para evitar que se la llevara, Sasuke atrapó su mano entre la suya y la banda. — ¿No recuerdas lo que le dijiste cuando le regalaste esto? Prometiste que lo protegería.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Así que cree en esa promesa que hicieron. —sonrió a medias, Ino se ruborizó ligeramente se le había olvidado lo genial que era Sasuke. —Tus sentimientos cuidarán de Sakura.

—Sí… —murmuró ella, tomando con más fuerza la banda llevándola con cariño a su pecho. — ¡Tienes razón, Sasuke! —sonrió, atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos por su pequeño grito. —Sakura se pondrá mejor, así que tengo que verme bien para cuando despierte, es tan idiota que si me ve así se va a terminar preocupando por mí. —bufó, con cuidado guardó la banda de Sakura en su bolsillo y fue directo al baño.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada a Naruto, él estaba más apartado, conversando con Hinata; Kiba, Akamaru y Kurenai se habían ido momentos antes, diciendo que volverían al día siguiente. Jiraya y Kakashi estaban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Kakashi. —llamó Sasuke, mirando primero a todos lados. —Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿Justo ahora? —preguntó. Jiraya los miró de reojo, extrañado por la actitud del muchacho. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Es el maestro de Naruto, no es verdad? —Sasuke se volteó a Jiraya, y este asintió. —Vayamos a un lugar más privado, los tres.

Mientras se marchaban a una de las salas privadas del hospital, Sasuke miró atrás, Naruto seguía platicando con Hinata, la chica parecía ser firme y seria hacia lo que decía. Incluso el rubio parlanchín se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

—_Vendré por él, así que asegúrate de deshacer tus lazos antes de que eso pase. _

Las palabras de Itachi regresaron a la mente de Sasuke, y entonces una sonrisa muy pequeña apareció en su rostro, apenas perceptible pero cargada de significado.

—Qué pena por ti, Itachi. Porque no pienso cortar ninguno de ellos. —suspiró, volviendo a caminar detrás de Kakashi. —Además, ¿por qué demonios debería escucharte?

— ¿Con quién hablas, Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi, extrañado.

— ¡Con nadie! —gritó él, avergonzado.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿¡Dónde está Sakura!? —el grito de Tsunade resonó por todo el hospital, en medio de la noche la mayoría en la sala de estar pegaron un brinco, Naruto y Sasuke que estaban medio dormidos, se sobresaltaron, poniéndose firmes.

—Tsunade-sama no debería gritar, está en un hospital. —replicó Kakashi, era el que estaba más despierto e incluso consiguió una manta para Sasuke y Naruto. Ino por su parte estaba dormida en dos bancas, con el abrigo de Jiraya cubriéndole el cuerpo, de hecho, fue la única que no despertó; después de tantas lágrimas, estaba agotada.

—Eso no me importa, ¿dónde y quién le hizo esto a mi alumno? —protestó, furiosa. Un médico temeroso llegó corriendo a su lado, comentándole que Shizune se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación, ella suspiró más aliviada hasta que tomó los datos de la bitácora que tenía el medico en sus manos. — ¿Cómo está Shizune?

—Demasiado agotada, se ha desmayado tres veces. —dijo el médico, preocupado. —Pudimos detener la hemorragia interna, pero la enfermedad de Sakura agravió demasiado la situación, no sabemos si pasará la noche.

—Hey, no digas eso. —bufó Tsunade, mirando a los miembros del equipo siete. Jiraya frunció la boca, ella lucía demasiado cansada por la cirugía hecha a Lee.

—Oye, vieja. —llamó Naruto, dejándole la manta a Sasuke. — ¿Cómo salió la operación del cejotas? ¿Todo está bien, verdad?

Tsunade tomó su cabeza en una de sus manos, apretándola con fuerza. — ¿Cómo que vieja?

— ¡Duele, duele, duele! —gritó Naruto con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas, niño? —bufó Tsunade, Jiraya volvió a arrugar las cejas al ver que comenzaba a sudar frío. —Soy el Quinto Hokage, ¡obviamente no podía fallar!

La alegría volvió a llegar a Naruto entonces. — ¡¿Está bien?! ¿Puedo verlo? —gritó emocionado.

—No, Guy está con él, pero Lee necesita ahora descansar, tampoco fue fácil para él. —suspiró. —Como sea, iré a donde Sakura.

—Detente ahí, terca. —suspiró Jiraya. —Todos estamos preocupados por Sakura, pero si vas ahora a donde él, solo le causaras más problemas a Shizune. Necesitas descansar y dormir un poco, que seas el Quinto Hokage no te exenta de estar agotada por la cirugía.

—Entre más tiempo pase Sakura tiene menos posibilidades de…

— ¡Quinto! —llamó una de las enfermeras, corriendo. — ¡Hay un problema con Shizune-san!

En automático todos se pusieron alerta.

—Sakura… ¿qué pasa con él? —preguntó Kakashi, siendo el primero en saltar antes que Naruto y Sasuke.

—Necesitamos una gran cantidad de chakra para sanar la parte más afectada del pecho, el problema es que la mayoría de los médicos ya están agotado, otra perdida y estarán igual de graves que él. —comentó ella, preocupada. —Los necesitamos ahora, Shizune-san no aguantará mucho y si la curación se interrumpe, el paciente no sobrevivirá.

—Lo siento, Jiraya, no hay tiempo para descansar. —comentó Tsunade, cuando intentó avanzar, sintió que las piernas se le desfallecían.

—Oye, tú, enfermera. —llamó el sannin, pasando un brazo de Tsunade por su cuello. — ¿El chakra de nosotros sirve?

—Eh… sí… supongo que sí. —respondió ella, torpemente. —Pero el que los tiene que unir necesita una gran energía, no creo que Shizune-san…

—Yo lo haré. —intervino Tsunade. —Si no puedo hacer esto por mi alumno, entonces ni siquiera merezco ser llamada Hokage.

—Tsunade…

—Yo iré. —comentó Naruto, apuntándose. —Sasuke también irá y Kakashi-sensei. ¿Verdad?

—No tienes ni porque preguntarlo. —respondió Sasuke, poniéndose de pie.

—Tsk, olvidándose de mí solo porque no soy de su equipo. —reprochó Ino, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza a Naruto. —Iré a donde Sakura.

—Llévalos a limpiarse, de una vez les advierto que se viene algo duro. —dijo Tsunade, corriendo con ayuda de Jiraya.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de emergencias donde estaba Sakura, una enfermera que era la que lucía menos agotada estaba ayudando a los médicos semi consientes a sentarse en una esquina de la pared, todos tenían muy mala cara; Shizune estaba en medio, junto a la cama de Sakura, su cara estaba casi blanca.

—Tsunade-sama. —llamó, preocupada. —Sakura…

—Se pondrá bien, descansa un poco. —pidió, emitiendo el chakra verde de sus manos las puso por encima de Shizune, y esta comenzó a apartarlas poco a poco, Jiraya no dudó en ayudarla cuando la chica colapsó debido al cansancio.

Sasuke lo primero que hizo fue ver el rostro de Sakura, sus heridas superficiales habían sido tratadas normalmente por lo que tenía gasas en la mejilla, una venda en la frente y un ojo parchado, Shizune debió hacer eso para no gastar el chakra innecesariamente. Sasuke apretó los puños a su costado, ¿cómo había pensado en abandonarlo siquiera? Si Sakura despertaba y él no se encontraba a su lado, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

—Sasuke, no te quedes parado. —comentó Kakashi, zarandeándolo. —Hay que ayudar.

—Necesitaré la ayuda de uno por uno, los demás intenten concentrar su chakra lo más que puedan. Primero contigo, Jiraya, será más fácil.

—Entendido.

A medida que más se acercaba su turno, Sasuke comenzó a notar como Sakura iba recobrando más y más color con ayuda del chakra de Jiraya y Kakashi, por lo que pronto se sintió mucho más aliviado, pero al tiempo en que eso pasaba, Tsunade también perdía energías.

Cuando fue el turno de Naruto, Sasuke notó, pese estar agotado, que el chakra que comenzó a emanar Naruto a mitad del trasplante, era del mismo color que cuando se enfrentó a Gaara, el chakra del zorro. Ahora, lejos de sentir envidia, cuando escuchó que Tsunade reía de felicidad porque Sakura movió un dedo, se permitió descansar.

De nuevo Naruto la había salvado, y eso nunca le había alegrado tanto como ahora.

—.—.—.—.—

Lo primero que Sakura sintió al despertar fue que una de sus manos estaba apresada bajo algo y que por alguna extraña razón también estaba mojada. Lo siguiente que sintió era que alguien se había quedado dormido en una de sus piernas, la cual por cierto, comenzó a entumecérsele a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Kakashi-sensei. —llamó al verlo, estaba medio dormido en la silla al lado de la ventana. Sakura sintió el montón de cables en su rostro, por lo que con su mano libre tocó su rostro. Al mirar a un costado, notó las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke sobre él.

Al alzar un poco el cuello para apreciarlos mejor, notó que Sasuke estaba completamente dormido sobre su pierna, lucía demasiado pacifico, casi como si supiera que nada malo iba a pasarle si estaba ahí. Naruto en cambió, dormía con una sonrisa abierta, babeando su mano, eso era lo que lo estaba mojando.

— ¡Que maldito asco! —reprochó Sakura, sacándole la mano de encima y sacudiéndola con fuerza. — ¿¡Es qué eres idiota!?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, mostrando a Ino con un café en la mano el cual no tardó nada en llegar al suelo en cuanto la chica se abalanzó sobre Sakura, apartando a Naruto de un empujón siendo que apenas estaba reaccionando de los gritos anteriores.

— ¡SAKURA! —chilló Ino al borde del llanto. — ¡Estás bien, estás bien! —le tocó todo el rostro haciendo que él se comenzara a quejar.

—Sakura. —Sasuke le estaba observando como si fuera un fantasma, cuando conectó miradas con los ojos verdes del chico, Sakura notó que los ojos de Sasuke destellaron con un brillo encantador, logrando ruborizarlo, pues una sonrisa encantadora apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, haciendo que su corazón latiera peligrosamente, era como observar el universo entero.

— ¡Sabía que despertarías! —gritó Naruto, subiéndose a la cama, poniéndose delante de él.

Sakura hubiera deseado que al menos le dieran un respiro a su corazón, no hace mucho le habían apuñalado, no estaba para soportar cosas infinitamente dulces, como la felicidad de Naruto iluminándolo como un sol abrumador. Ino ni siquiera lo soltó a pesar de los reclamos de Naruto, podía sentir la felicidad pero también las lágrimas que caían sobre su hombro, ella parecía no querer dejar de llorar.

—Me alegro que despertaras, Sakura. —sonrió Kakashi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Estás a salvo ahora, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nosotros te cuidaremos a partir de ahora.

Sakura observó con sorpresa a Kakashi, parecía que había indagado en su mente y buscado las palabras que tanto quería escuchar. La boca le tembló por un segundo, incapaz de articular palabra.

_" Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. Pase lo que pase, sin importar como luzcas, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado."_

La primera lágrima traicionera comenzó a escurrir por su mejilla, seguida de otra y de otra hasta que ya no pudo parar ninguna.

—Sakura. —Naruto lo miró con preocupación, tomando con cuidado su mano.

_"Yo… voy a protegerte de ahora en adelante. Así que no le confíes tu vida a nadie más."_

Sin poderlo gritar lloró tan fuerte como su voz le permitió, ahogándose entre lágrimas de felicidad al fin pudo sentir esas palabras que tanto le expresaron, verlos ahí recién despertaba, le hacía sentir la persona más especial en el mundo. No estaba sola y nunca jamás lo estaría, podía reír y llorar con ellos.

Podía vivir.

_ "Pensé que Sakura Haruno no lloraba."_

— ¡Voy a llorar hasta que no me quede ninguna lágrima más que derramar! —gritó, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Ino se apartó suavemente de ella, mirándola con infinita ternura, dejando que los de su equipo se acercaran. Naruto y Sasuke la observaban preocupados, había algo que comenzaba a ser diferente de lo que no se habían percatado, Sakura tenía más vida en sus ojos que nunca antes.

Tsunade llegó corriendo junto a Jiraya, tan solo escuchar que ya estaba despierta fue suficiente para que Tsunade recobrará todas sus fuerzas. Al verla ahí sentada, llorando, sonrió. Jamás se permitiría perder a esa niña tonta, la protegería con su vida de ser necesario.

—Tsunade. —llamó Jiraya, en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te burlarás de mí por preocuparme tanto? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—No. —contestó Jiraya. —El jutsu de Sakura no está.

— ¿Eh?

—Es una chica justo ahora. —comentó, señalándola.

Tsunade se alarmó por un momento pero al ver que Sakura comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, lo comprendió.

—Sí. Y así es perfecta.

* * *

**Bro, el que Sasuki se quede en la aldea cambia TODO lo que tenía planeado para este fanfic, pero a pesar de eso, creo que he tomado la decisión correcta y las nuevas ideas han comenzado a fluir una tras otra. Solo me queda decir que los capítulos que vienen darán las bases para el saltó en el tiempo y para el desarrollo del Sasusaku y Narusaku. **

**Espero empezar la parte de shippuden antes de que terminen mis vacaciones (por eso las actualizaciones son tan seguidas de hecho jajaja).**


	35. Cadenas que no terminan

**35\. Cadenas que no terminan. **

— ¿¡UNA MUJEEEER!?

El rugido de Naruto estalló por todo el hospital, resonando por las paredes del cuarto hasta volver a sus oídos y a lo de los demás. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún con la mano de Ino sobre la suya que era suficiente para darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Kakashi y Sasuke se descubrieron los oídos, el primero con una mirada de orgullo dirigida hacia su estudiante; mientras que Sasuke también la observaba con sorpresa, como si le hubieran dicho una mala broma.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mujer? —cuestionó Naruto, acercándose cada vez más a Sakura, prácticamente ya estaba encima de ella. — ¿Te cambiaste de sexo? ¿Es un jutsu prohibido?

A Ino le crispó una ceja al escuchar semejante idiotez y de un manotazo apartó al rubio hasta hacerlo retroceder.

— ¡Ella ha sido una mujer desde que nació! —reprochó Ino, poniendo una mano delante de Sakura. — ¿¡Hay alguna queja con ello!?

—Ino…

—No la hay. —respondieron los tres de inmediato.

—Vamos Ino, es normal que estén sorprendidos. —comentó Sakura, buscando calmarla. Ino refunfuñó por lo bajo algunas maldiciones, casi queriendo matar a Naruto con la mirada. —Lo lamento, les estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo… quizás están moles-

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, inclinándose ligeramente, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que tranquilizaron a la chica. — ¡Gracias por decirnos!

Kakashi sonrió, ahí estaban las palabras que Sakura necesitaba oír.

—Eh… sí. —contestó torpemente. — ¿N-No están molestos?

—Juntaste un gran valor para poder decírnoslos, Sakura. —sonrió Kakashi, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. —Nosotros no estamos aquí para juzgarte, entendemos que no es que tu hayas querido mentirnos si no que tenías que hacerlo. Lo comprendemos.

—Kakashi-san, no luces sorprendido. —comentó Ino, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Oh, lo estoy, definitivamente lo estoy! —mintió él, agitando las manos para liberarse de cualquier sospecha, seguro que no se quitaría ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke si decía que él ya lo sabía.

—Ya, ya. —se metió Tsunade. —Sakura tiene que descansar, además sí Lee sabe que ya despertó querrá venir corriendo a saludarlo y es otro de mis pacientes que necesito mantener bajo control.

— ¿No se puede quedar nadie? —preguntó Ino, triste.

—Solo dejaré a una persona para que vigile a Sakura, sugiero que sea Kaka-

—Lo haré yo. —sentenció Sasuke, cruzado de brazos. Sakura se volteó a él, haciendo revolotear sus cabellos. —Kakashi-sensei permaneció despierto toda la noche, igual Ino, necesitan ir a descansar.

—Pero…—Ino miró a Sakura y esta le sonrió con las cejas decaídas, la rubia suspiró, no quería causarle molestias a su amiga. —Vendré mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras Jiraya y Kakashi se despedían de Sakura, Sasuke aprovechó para apartar a Naruto, llevándolo a fuera con la vaga excusa de que irían a comprar algo para Sakura. La chica miró a su mejor amigo marcharse con tristeza, Naruto ya no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, apenas y la miró de reojo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Sasuke fue el primero en ofrecerse a cuidarla.

¿Había hecho mal en decirle? ¿Se sentiría herido?

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —reprochó Sasuke, metiendo varias monedas en la maquina y apretando cinco botones de corrido. En automático los productos comenzaron a caer uno tras otro. —Quita esa cara antes de que te golpee, idiota.

—No lo entiendes…—murmuró Naruto, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Tanto te afecta que Sakura no sea un chico? —bufó Sasuke, tomando las lechitas que habían caído. — ¿O es porque definitivamente te van los hombres?

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! —balbuceó Naruto, ruborizado. —Es solo que… me siento un poco herido. Sakura y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, me duele un poco que no me lo haya dicho, siempre nos contábamos todo.

Sasuke suspiró, metiendo la pajita en el orificio de la cajita de leche. —Aunque te sientas así, debes pensar más en los sentimientos de ella ahora. —dijo, serio. Naruto lo miró sin comprender. — ¿Cómo crees que se sienta si de repente te comportas así después de que contara su mayor secreto? ¡Claro que yo también estoy molesto, idiota! Pensé que Sakura me contaría todo, pero… si pienso todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta ahora, sé que solo la pondré triste si reveló como me siento.

—Sasuke…

—Como sea, no es como si fuera una criminal o algo así. Solo es una mujer. —sentenció.

Naruto le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente, había sido un completo idiota. Seguro que Sakura tenía más de una razón para no poder contarle ese secreto, y con el clan Haruno no le sonaba tan descabellada la idea si se lo ponía a pensar.

—Realmente te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto, feliz. Sasuke escupió la leche a un lado, sonrojándose. —Ah, pero solo me agarraste con la guardia baja, Sasuke. ¡Recuperaré esos puntos que perdí en un instante!

Y se echó a correr rumbo a la habitación.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sasuke dijo que quedó de irse con ellos mañana por la noche. —explicó Kakashi. Jiraya asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Tsunade seguía reposando en la cama, habían sido dos noches muy largas. —No dudo que si no cumple con su palabra intenten hacerle algo a Naruto y Sakura, incluso a los otros novatos.

—Orochimaru…—gruñó ella. —Me alegra que Sasuke nos haya contado, así que enviaré a un equipo especial para atraparlos.

— ¿Usaremos a Sasuke como señuelo? —preguntó Jiraya.

—No, es decir, no al Sasuke verdadero, sería un peligro si alguno llegara a atraparlo. Usaremos el jutsu de transformación para engañar a los ninjas, por lo que necesitamos —comentó Tsunade. —De todas formas, solo necesitamos que se acerquen a él, luego los atraparemos.

—Yo seré el señuelo. —dijo Kakashi. —Será más convincente debido a que yo he estado más tiempo tratando a Sasuke.

—Bien, enviaré a Guy y algunos anbu contigo. Tendrás al equipo contigo hoy en la tarde, quedas a cargo, Kakashi.

—Como ordene, Tsunade-sama.

—Con respecto a lo que comenté de Sakura. —se metió Jiraya, cambiando de tema. — ¿De verdad creen que hayan sido esos que dijo Sasuke? —ironizó. —No me lo tomen a mal, si pudiera no desconfiar de ellos lo haría, pero el clan Haruno me da mala espina.

—No tenemos pruebas de que su padre o alguien más del clan lo haya hecho. —comentó Tsunade, sentándose. —Y si comenzamos indagar de más en los clanes, puede que se voltee en nuestra contra. —suspiró. —A mí también me interesa saber quién le hizo eso a Sakura, pero ella ya ha dicho que no recuerda quién la atacó, será un problema si inculpamos a su clan solo por no querer venir a verla.

—De todas formas, ¿Sakura se paseará por la aldea como mujer? —preguntó Jiraya, serio. —No sé si clan esté muy conforme con ello, cuando fui con Naruto dijeron que ya estaba excomulgada de su clan, no tiene ni donde quedarse.

—Puede quedarse conmigo. —se señaló Kakashi. —Aunque seguro que Naruto y Sasuke también le deben estar ofreciendo su hogar en este momento.

—No puede quedarse con Naruto. —intervino Jiraya antes que Tsunade. —En poco tiempo partiremos de la aldea.

— ¿Qué?

—Es inseguro para él y para la aldea, los Akatsuki lo buscan y no sabemos si seremos capaz de pararlos si llegasen a venir todos en conjunto, que tengan a Itachi Uchiha y a ese hombre Kisame es demasiado peligroso. —suspiró él, cruzándose de brazos. —Además, quiero entrenarlo, que llegue a ser tan bueno o mejor que su padre.

—Jiraya… —Tsunade bajó la mirada, aunque luego entendió los motivos y asintió con la cabeza. —Si están en constante movimiento será más difícil para ellos localizarlos. Es una buena idea, aunque Sakura se pondrá muy triste cuando todo su equipo se vaya.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó Kakashi, extrañado. —Sasuke…

—Anko y tú se encargaran de entrenarlo. —pidió Tsunade, firme. — Al principio pensé en dejarlos aquí en la aldea, pero después de tantas cosas que han pasado, y ahora con eso de que Orochimaru mandó a esos ninjas a traer a Sasuke, no es seguro para él, no sabemos en qué momento pueden atacarlo.

—No creo que Sasuke esté muy de acuerdo con eso. —reprochó Kakashi. —Querrá estar donde Sakura.

—De Sakura me encargaré yo. —suspiró Tsunade, rascándose la cabeza. —Aunque no podamos culpar directamente al clan por lo de Sakura, no sabemos que tipo de represalias se tomen contra Sakura, por lo que es más seguro para ella quedarse conmigo y Shizune. La entrenaré.

— ¿Y qué hay con los Haruno?

—Sakura tendrá que esperar un poco más para poder salir a la aldea como realmente es. —murmuró Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño. Le dolía ponerle más cadenas encima cuando recién se acababa de liberar de la principal.

—Sakura no merece…

—Es por su propia seguridad. —prosiguió la Hokage, molesta. —No sabes cuando yo quisiera que ella fuera totalmente libre.

—De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama. —dijo Kakashi, en un tono muy apagado. —Iré a ponerme de acuerdo con Anko, en cuanto tengamos la información de donde estaremos, se la haremos saber.

—Memoriza los logares, después yo lo haré, de esa manera nada quedará por escrito. —ordenó y Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando se fue hubo un leve silencio, Jiraya la estaba observando con preocupación. — ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

—Es lo mejor para Sakura en estos momentos. —dijo el sannin, sentándose al lado de ella. —Para poder ser completamente libre, necesitará algo más que deslindarse de su clan.

—Una niña tan pequeña no debería sufrir tanto.

—Quizás la infancia de los tres chicos no haya sido la mejor. —comentó Jiraya poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. —Pero, su futuro comienza a serlo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que no sabías quién lo hizo? —preguntó Sasuke, dejando la cajita de jugo vacía sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de Sakura.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, miró a Sasuke. —Me he golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza, no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó con Masamune. —comentó ella, Sasuke de inmediato de puso a la defensiva.

—Me alegra. —murmuró, atrayendo la atención de la chica. —Ese cuervo, si vuelve a parecer, aléjalo de ti.

— ¿Eh? Pero Masamune… no es un cuervo malo. —dijo ella, apretando la boca en una delgada línea.

—Aún así, prefiero que no este cerca de ti. —reprochó él. —No sabemos si es por su culpa también te hayan atacado.

Cuando Sasuke se levantó para ir al baño, la mirada verdosa de Sakura lo siguió por toda la habitación hasta que él se perdió por la puerta. Sakura exhaló aire, mirando el cielo de la ventana, según Ino, Masamune había desaparecido en cuanto les dio el aviso de donde estaba; Sakura, por supuesto, no había perdido ninguna de sus memorias, sabía a la perfección quién la atacó y así mismo la promesa que hizo el cuervo con ella.

_"Por mi honor que no dejaré que tú te conviertas en una de ellas."_

—Se supone que tengo que estar de luto. —se murmuró ella misma, enterrándose las uñas en sus palmas.

Ni siquiera se sentía por haber perdido a su madre, tampoco por ser exiliada de su clan o que su padre la hubiese intentado matar…

… simplemente se sentía vacía.

Más allá de tener un lugar donde pertenecer, Sakura comprendió al momento de despertar que ese lugar que llamaba hogar no dudaría demasiado, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi la amaban y ella los amaba a ellos, no obstante, por más que quisiera aferrarse a ellos con fuerza él vendría a buscarla, su padre vendría a buscarla y quizás todo el clan Haruno también.

"_Has sido una deshonra desde el primer momento en que naciste…"_

— ¿Por qué será que no me siento ni un poquito libre?

Sasuke recorrió de nuevo la puerta, entrando con otra cantidad enorme de lechitas sacada de las maquinas expendedoras. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, todo el bote de basura estaba repleto de ellas.

— ¡¿CUÁNTO SE SUPONE QUE TOME, PRINCIPE IDIOTA?! —reprochó ella, apuntándole con el dedo. — ¡Hay un límite para lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar!

— ¡N-No son para ti! —gritó Sasuke a la defensiva, ruborizándose. — ¡Nadie te iba a compartir, tonta!

— ¡Por eso es que has salido cuatro veces al baño!

— ¡Cállate!

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, dejando las lechitas en la cama de Sakura que pronto vio la mitad de sus piernas sumergida en ellas.

— ¿Vaciaste toda la maquina acaso? —preguntó con una gotita bajando por su frente. —Incluso hay sabores que no conocía.

—Toma esto. —dijo Sasuke, después de ponerle la pajita a una leche de fresa. —Te hará bien.

—No, ya te dije que…

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. —balbuceó Sasuke, apretando el cartón. Sakura alzó la mirada, cambiándola a una sorprendida. —Nunca, nunca puedo llegar a tiempo para salvarte… nunca puedo rescatarte.

—Sasuke.

La frente de Sasuke estaba arrugada, queriendo ocultar el gesto de preocupación para no delatarse delante de ella, Sakura entreabrió la boca, formando una curva en sus labios. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera apartar su mano, ella tomó la lechita, atrapando la mano en el proceso.

— ¿Sakura?

—Cuando tomo tu mano no tengo miedo, Sasuke. —explicó Sakura. —Aquella vez en nuestra primera misión lejos de la aldea, estaba asustada pero tú no me apartaste de ti cuando tomé tu mano, desde ese entonces, cada que me siento con miedo recuerdo esa sensación, el reconforte que me diste y eso hace que pueda seguir adelante. No necesito que me rescates, Sasuke, solo con tenerte a mi lado basta.

—Sakura. —llamó él, observándola directamente a los ojos; verla era como observar un hermoso lago en un día de primavera con las flores de cerezo bailando con el viento. —Si yo me quisiera ir de aquí, ¿vendrías conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió ella, de inmediato, con un brillo espectacular en los hombros. — ¡Jamás te dejaría vagar solo por el mundo, Sasuke!

—Ya veo. —una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, bebiendo un poco de la pajilla, dejó que su mente se imaginara un viaje con ella. 

—Ah, pero no podemos ir a un sitio sin ramen, Naruto no lo soportaría. —continuó Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke volteara a ella aún con la lechita en la mano. —Y también tiene que haber librerías, para que Kakashi-sensei pueda comprar sus libros raros.

— ¿Naruto y Kakashi?

—Claro, somos el equipo siete. —sonrió, alzándole el pulgar, soltando su mano. —Me pregunto a qué lugar podríamos ir. Una temporada sin ramen le caería bien al cerebro de Naruto. —murmuró mirando al suelo.

—Suena bien. —concluyó él, dejando que su imaginación pusiera a Naruto y a Kakashi al lado de ellos.

—Oye, ¿de verdad vas a tomarte todo esto? —preguntó Sakura volviendo a mirar las leches. —Si me vuelto intolerante a la lactosa, te culparé a ti.

Una vida con ellos tres, esta vez, se aferraría a ella.

—.—.—.—.—

—Así que Sasuke no vendrá, ¿eh? —murmuró ella, justo a fuera de la habitación de Sakura. —Estaba tan emocionada cuando Orochimaru-sama dijo que él vendría, todo por esa chica, ¿qué tiene de bueno?

—Deja de hablar sola, cuatro ojos. —pidió Seigetsu, mirando por la ventana de Sakura, con una indiferencia absoluta. —Deberíamos alertar a los demás para que vengan a buscarlo.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Karin, seria, alzándose los lentes y avanzando a la salida del hospital. —Solo vine de paso, aún tenemos que completar la misión que Kabuto nos dio.

—La alerta no nos tomará nada, puede que incluso les estén tendiendo una trampa para atraparlos.

—Lo sé. ¿Por quién me tomas? —reprochó ella, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Cuando ellos fallen, Orochimaru-sama nos mandará a nosotros, Seigetsu. —sonrió ella, emocionada. —Y cuando eso suceda Sasuke será al fin todo mío.

Seigetsu la miró con recelo, la mirada que tenía Karin en ese momento, seguro que le ponía la piel de gallina a más de uno.


	36. Hinata Hyuga

**36\. Hinata Hyuga.**

Hinata se tiró en la fría madera del cuarto de entrenamiento, agotada por las horas que llevaba practicando, su padre había salido con Hanabi luego de tres horas de práctica con el Byakugan, incluso el hombre se mostró orgulloso de ella por seguir practicando. No hace mucho Hinata entabló una conversación con él, sobre convertirse en la próxima heredera Hyuga, lo cual su padre negó al principio, no obstante Hinata podía darse cuenta que a medida que pasaban los días Hiashi comenzaba a entender que la petición iba enserio.

La chica se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos, recordando el día en el hospital que habló con Naruto.

—_Si no hubiéramos estado peleando, Sakura no estaría lastimado en este momento. _—_reprochó Naruto, apretando los puños. _—_No debí tomar enserio la pelea con Sasuke, no solo salió herido emocionalmente… si no que ahora ocurre esto._

—_N-No deberías castigarte tanto, Naruto._—_murmuró Hinata, queriendo tocar su hombro aunque al final mejor bajó la mano. _—_Era imposible que supieras que iba a pasar con Sakura, los únicos que tienen la culpa son los que lo lastimaron. _

—_Siempre pasa lo mismo. _—_Naruto cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. _—_Con Zabusa, con Gaara, incluso con la vieja Tsunade; Sakura sale herido y acaba demasiado grave._

—_Naruto._

—_Tengo tanto miedo que algún día cierre los ojos y no vuelva a abrirlos. _—_jadeó, molesto. _—_Todo porque ni Sasuke ni yo somos demasiado fuertes para protegerlo, con esa enfermedad que tiene nos pusimos a pensar primero en nuestra rivalidad que en él, lastimamos sus sentimientos cuando nos prometimos que los protegeríamos._

_Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto, parecía a punto de llorar._

—_Hay cosas que incluso los ninjas no pueden proteger siempre. _—_murmuró ella, atrayendo la atención de Naruto. _—_Habrá veces en donde cometemos errores, que incluso pueden costar a un amigo._

—_Hinata, eso no es un gran consuelo. _

—_Me refiero a que aun no cometes ese error, Naruto. _—_aún sin darle la mirada, Naruto sintió que Hinata le estaba hablando con seriedad. _—_Es de humanos equivocarse, pero es de ninjas aprender de esos errores y no volver a cometerlos. _

—_Sí, creo que sí._

—_Sakura despertará, cuando lo haga podrás disculparte con él. _—_la heredera del clan Hyuga sonrió. _—_Entonces Sakura probablemente dirá que eres un tonto._

—_ ¿Eh?_

—_ ¡No, no era mi intención decir eso! _—_gritó ella, con la cara tan roja que incluso cubría sus orejas. _—_ ¡Y-Yo sólo pensé que Sakura diría algo así, definitivamente no pienso eso de ti, Naruto!_

_Una hermosa risa embriagó los oídos de Hinata, poniendo en peligro su corazón pues volvió a latir tan intensamente con tan solo mirar al chico delante de ella, su sonrisa era tan bonita, le lograba erizar la piel cuando su voz salía tan cantarina como siempre, cada detalle se le quedaba grabado en la mente y sentía que jamás sería capaz de olvidarla. _

—_ ¡Tienes razón, Hinata! ¡Muy probablemente diría eso! _—_siguió Naruto, más animado. _—_ ¡Gracias por escucharme!_

_Le había dado las gracias, Hinata llevó una mano a su mejilla, midiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, seguro se podía freír algo sobre su cabeza y este quedaría hecho carbón. _

— _¡Sólo tengo que esforzarme mucho más! _—_dijo Naruto, alzando un puño. _— _¡Me volveré tan fuerte que seré capaz de proteger a toda Konoha!_

—_Naruto…_

—_Eres increíble, Hinata, deberías hablar más. _

_La chica entonces apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, logrando confundir a Naruto; Hinata era bastante rara incluso después de haber sido genial. _

_—Naruto._

—_ ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Te sientes mal?_

—_Y-yo… voy protegerte. _—_dijo al fin, luego de un largo silencio; Hinata había agarrado fuerzas de donde pudo, aún con el corazón latiéndole como loco y su mente que no escucha de razones para callarse, lo consiguió. _—_Y a todo lo que amas también. _

_Naruto se quedó pasmado en ese instante, sorprendido de las palabras contrarias que nunca en su vida se hubiera esperado, ni siquiera sabía de decir, su mente se había puesto en blanco automáticamente. Al parpadear, solo pudo mdio reaccionar cuando la chica salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, sin voltear atrás._

—Las chicas son raras. —bufó Naruto, poniendo a calentar agua. —Dicen cosas que no entiendo, me pregunto si Sakura comenzará a ser igual.

Al recordarla, Naruto tomó entre sus dedos la foto del equipo siete, con Sakura en medio de ambos alzando un puño mientras Sasuke y él se miraban feo. Rascó su cabeza con confusión y dejó la foto de lado, aún no entendía muy bien como o porqué pasaron las cosas, pero le alegraba que Sakura luciera ligeramente más feliz, ya no tenía que volver a esa horrible prisión llamada clan, con un padre como ese.

Suspiró, cada que pensaba en aquel hombre que se hacía llamar padre de Sakura comenzaba a hervirle la sangre.

—El ramen aliviará mi enojo. —murmuró para sí mismo. —Lo bueno es que Sakura ya está mejor.

Mientras sorbía el caldo de ramen, las palabras de Hinata volvieron a su cabeza, distrayéndolo.

—Quizás si le pregunto a Kiba, sepa a lo que se refería Hinata. —se dijo, asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Me alegra que estés bien, Lee. —sonrió Sakura, tomando con felicidad el jugo de frutas dado por el chico; después de todas las leches que le compró Sasuke, un cambio no estaba mal. —Lamento no haber estado contigo cuando te operaron, hubiera sido la primera en correr para felicitarte.

Una mirada de completa calidez se posó en los ojos de su amigo, quién le sonrió con infinita ternura.

—A mí me alegra poder verte en tu verdadero yo, al fin. —dijo, alzando un pulgar. —Estás tan bonita.

— ¿Qué dices? —balbuceó Sakura, sonrosada. —Mi aspecto no ha cambiado mucho, incluso tengo el cabello tan corto como de chico, no he cambiado en nada.

—Lo has hecho. —selló Lee, serio, pero sin perder el cariño en sus ojos. —Quizás tu no puedas verlo, Sakura, pero definitivamente algo ha cambiado.

—No siento que sea así. —comentó Sakura, agachando la mirada. —Sigo siendo el mismo niño débil e idiota que antes, siempre dependo de los demás para salvarme, incluso he perdido a Masamune.

—Sakura.

—Lo siento, he dicho cosas raras. —comentó Sakura, sacudiendo las manos.

—No son raras, Sakura. —dijo Lee. —Preferiría que no callaras nunca más tus sentimientos, puedes confiar en mí por si quieres hablar, siempre estaré disponible para ti.

—Lee.

—Sea príncipe o princesa, Sakura siempre contará con el guerrero Rock Lee para ayudarla. —expresó bastante contento.

—Solo tú puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas. —susurró Sakura, con la cara ardiéndole por la vergüenza.

La puerta se recorrió, atrayendo la atención de ambos, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Hinata Hyuga asomándose por la puerta con una cesta de fruta en forma de regalo.

— ¿Hinata?

—Lo siento por visitarte tan repentinamente. —sonrió ella, timida como siempre. —Quería saber cómo estabas, Sakura.

—Está bien, está bien, gracias por preocuparte. —Sakura tomó la canasta de frutas, la comida del hospital sabía muy mal así que le alegraba poder comer algo diferente, aun no se podía poner de pie para ir a la cafetería, Tsunade se lo tenía prohibido por la cantidad de esfuerzo que la Hokage veía que ponía.

—También puedes tomar una Lee. —ofreció Hinata.

—Eres muy amable, gracias.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora platicando entre ellos, hasta que Lee informó que debía irse a sus terapias de recuperación, con un beso en la mano que volvió a ruborizar toda la cara de Sakura se despidió de ambas.

—Lo siento, Lee es muy raro. —se disculpó Sakura. —Cuando menos me lo espero ya esta haciendo algo.

—Creo que te quiere mucho, Sakura. —dijo Hinata, sentada a su lado. —Se preocupa mucho por ti, al igual que todo tu equipo.

—Bueno, así es él. —sonrió Sakura.

_"Te protegeré con mi vida."_

—Él te agrada mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata, linda, como siempre. —Lee incluso no parece afectado de que seas una chica, es como si ya lo hubiera sabido desde antes.

—Ah, lo sabes. —espetó Sakura, incomoda.

—Los rumores viajan rápido. —siguió ella, más tímida. —Lo he escuchado de un miembro del clan Hyuga esta mañana, que el clan Haruno tenía a una mujer haciéndose pasar por hombre, a levantado algunas sospechas en la aldea sobre que los Haruno mantenían mucho más secretos que esos.

—_Sin duda. _

—Lamento si te incomode, Sakura.

—Está bien, no te disculpes. —expresó Sakura, quitándole el peso de encima. —Hables de otra cosa.

Hinata entonces apretó los labios, era más que nada eso a lo que había venido, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

— ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

Sakura desvió la mirada a un lado, mucho más incómoda, incluso Hinata podía tener curiosidad acerca de su clan, muchos médicos y enfermeras habían querido cuchichear acerca de ello hasta que Shizune les puso un alto.

—Claro, Hinata.

— ¿Qué sientes por Naruto? —preguntó, seria. Sakura de inmediato le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por la clase de pregunta, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

—Contéstame, por favor. —pidió, haciendo una reverencia. Sakura se hizo unos milímetros hacía atrás, era muy pronto para que su corazón supiera como responder.

—Tú… ¿estás enamorada de Naruto? —sintió que le habían pegado fuertemente en el estomago cuando se hizo esa pregunta. La cara de Hinata en un segundo había tomado un color tan rojo que esa fue su respuesta. —Ya veo.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué harás cuando sepas lo que siento? —reprochó algo a la defensiva. Hinata pasó saliva sin saber que contestar. —Si digo que lo quiero, ¿por qué te incumbe a ti?

—No lo hace. —susurró Hinata, bajando la cabeza. —Pero aun así, quisiera saberlo.

— ¿Te harás a un lado?

—Sería lo mejor.

Sakura suspiró, negando con la cabeza, es verdad que Naruto se le había declarado pero todavía no tenía cabeza para pensar en esas cosas. Por todos los cielos, deberían dejarla respirar aunque solo fuera un poco, ¡ni siquiera llevaba dos días de despierta!

—Aún no entiendo de todo lo que siento por Naruto. —expresó Sakura, haciendo un mohín. —Pedirme que responda lo más rápido que pueda, sería no tener en consideración los sentimientos de él, así que no voy a hacerlo, Hinata.

—Sakura.

—Sé que tus sentimientos son importantes, pero… aunque suene egoísta, me importan mucho más los de Naruto. —dijo firme, arrugando las sábanas en su puño. —Voy a tomarme mi tiempo para decidir si quiero a Naruto de otra forma, él me pidió que lo dejará dar su máximo, y eso haré.

— ¿Su máximo…?

—Quizás es tiempo de que tu también lo des. —sentenció.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, antes de que Hinata supiera como contestarle eso, Sakura era tan segura de sí misma incluso cuando todo el mundo estaba encima de ella, cualquiera estaría en un punto de quiebre, pero Sakura estaba tomando enserio sus palabras, le estaba contando como resolvería la situación e incluso tomaba en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, tanto para darle un consejo. Ahora entendía porque Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, no era porque supiera que era mujer, siendo sinceros, Hinata conocía mejor que nadie el despiste del rubio, era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta dado que el jutsu que utilizaba Sakura incluso podía engañar al Byakugan. Su genero no tenía nada que ver, era ella, Sakura; lo consiguió enamorar incluso como un chico, era increíble.

—Naruto, siempre se lastima intentando protegerte. —murmuró Hinata, con la cabeza gacha, aunque a decir verdad estaba hablando más para ella misma. —No me había percatado de sus sentimientos por ti, porque todo este tiempo creí que eras un chico, pero tiene sentido.

—Hinata.

—Estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para ser la próxima representante del clan Hyuga. —explicó Hinata, alzando la mirada, estaba determinada. —Por mí, por mi hermano Neji y por Naruto.

— ¿Por qué de repente me dices todo esto? —preguntó confundida, Hinata lucía muy tranquila, no obstante, la mirada que tenía en ese momento la tenía alarmada. — ¿Quieres que te ayude…?

—Le prometí a Naruto que lo protegería. —explicó. —Y eso conlleva a proteger todo lo que ama también.

—Wow. —Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de sorpresa, Hinata parecía nerviosa pues removía constantemente los dedos, pero sus palabras no tenían ninguna pizca de duda, ¿Cuánto valor no había juntado para decirle todo eso de golpe? Era digno de admirar.

—Así que Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor…

—Claro, dime. Yo también quiero proteger a Naru-

—No le rompas el corazón. —concluyó, interrumpiendo a Sakura. La chica de cabello rosa se quedó congelada en su lugar, deteniendo incluso por unos segundos su respiración.

—Hinata…

—Es todo lo que tenía que decir, gracias por escucharme y perdóname. —balbuceó torpemente, corriendo a la salida. Sakura solo reaccionó cuando la puerta se cerró, dando un suave brinco, observó la puerta los pasos de Hinata alejándose aún se escuchaban hasta que de repente no se escuchó ninguno.

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos extendidos, al cerrar los ojos sintió la brisa fría de la tarde. Era gracioso, casi irónico, toda su vida deseó no tener esa cadena que la ataba al clan Haruno; esa que era tan grande que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y cuando al fin logró zafarse de ella, pudo ver la estupidez en la que vivió toda su vida.

Cuando te librabas de una cadena, aparecían cinco más, pero estas tiraban de ti por diferentes lados.

Que terrorífico era llegar a la libertad.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Masamune…? ¿Por qué has salido tú de la invocación? —preguntó Itachi, sorprendido de ver a su cuervo, con un ala rota y el ojo derecho con una cicatriz que le impedía abrirlo. — ¡Sakura…!

—Puede que sea demasiado tarde, Itachi. —comentó él, bajando la cabeza. —No he podido cumplir con mi promesa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

— ¿Está muerta?

—Comienza a estarlo. —murmuró el cuervo.

* * *

**Lamento si Hinata me ha quedado algo fuera de personaje, pero como ya dije, me cuesta trabajo expresar a los personajes serios (como Sasuke) o demasiado tímidos (como Hinata), además, necesitaba que la muchacha hablará con Sakura y no todo se quedará en sus pensamientos, dado que se trata de Naruto, creo que sería capaz de hacerlo. **


	37. Hasta que el cuervo regrese

—Haruno, ¿eh? —con pereza el hombre volvió a pasar las hojas sin leerlas realmente. —Aunque la mayoría pertenezca al Anbu, que un miembro de su clan se haya ido no es motivo suficiente para tratarlo como traidor de la hoja.

—Danzo-sama, le estamos informando debido a que usted es nuestro líder. —comentó uno de los Anbu. —Pero la decisión de eliminar a Sakura Haruno, es un hecho.

—Sí que son una molestia. —bufó, tan tranquilo como siempre. —Si la matan que sea en silencio, es todo lo que les pido. Si se sabe que la organización estuvo involucrada, esa mujer Tsunade comenzará a indagar en los Anbu y es algo que no nos conviene.

—Siendo su única condición, entonces nos retiramos, Danzo-sama. —ellos hicieron una reverencia, marchándose del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Cuándo van a entender que los problemas del clan Haruno son irrelevantes para nosotros? —suspiró una de las ancianas, molesta. —Molestar a Danzo-san por eso, si que se creen mucho los de ese clan.

Danzo volvió a tomar las hojas, dispuesto a tirar todo el expediente al basurero, no obstante, mientras las mantenía en el aire una foto de Sakura resbaló hasta la mesa; el hombre la tomó con cierta curiosidad, no por el chico que estaba ahí, sino por el animal en su cabeza que salía mirando a la cámara.

—Un cuervo.

— ¿Danzo-san?

—Encontré algo interesante después de todo. —se murmuró él mismo, volviendo a poner el expediente en la mesa, colocando la foto en su respectivo lugar. —El cuervo Masamune.

— ¡¿Masamune...?!—comentó la mujer, alarmada. —No lo habíamos visto desde...

—Itachi Uchiha.

—Ser capaz de invocar a uno de los cuervos más poderosos, ¿esa chica es tan espectacular? —preguntó la anciana, acercándose.

—Te equivocas, nadie en el clan Haruno podría convocar a semejante bestia. Debe ser un regalo de su parte. —sonrió Danzo. —Quizás, tengo un buen rehén aquí. Sakura Haruno, me pregunto que le habrá podido intrigar de ella. ¿Será por su hermano?

—Sasuke Uchiha está en su mismo equipo, no obstante, para darle a Masamune...

—Hay algo más que Sasuke. Que interesante.

—.—.—.—.—

—Ya te dije que no puedo ir. —dijo Itachi, vendándole el ala al cuervo. —Sakura necesita aprender de Tsunade a como de lugar, o morirá si viene conmigo.

— ¡Morirá si se queda en la aldea! —reprochó Masamune, aleteando. — ¿No has escuchado lo que dije? Su propio padre intentó matarla.

—Lo escuché perfectamente. —respondió Itachi. Masamune sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo en ese momento, Itachi seguía enojado. —Pero necesito que Sakura aprenda una técnica especial, debido a que Tsunade es la única que la porta ahora, no nos queda de otra más que esperar.

— ¿Qué técnica?

—El Byakugo. —respondió Itachi, terminando. —Una vez que Sakura lo consiga, será más fácil para ella transportarse conmigo, además, si voy por ella ahora, será para siempre y obviamente, toda Konoha estaría detrás de mí.

—Ya lo están, Itachi. —comentó Masamune. —Como sea, ¿esa técnica es tan difícil?

—Difícil o no, yo no puedo enseñársela; debido a que la enfermedad que porta no tiene cura, el Byakugo es la mejor opción, Sakura aprenderá a separar su chakra en dos fuentes, una más pequeña que la otra y estará limitada a esa porción, al menos hasta que logré activar el Byakugo, el proceso dura alrededor de tres años.

— ¿Entonces hasta que transcurras esos tres años irás por ella?

—No, iré antes. —comentó. —No es solo por el Byakugo, estoy seguro de que Sakura podrá dominar la técnica para controlar su chakra en al menos un año. Pero, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, convencer al líder de Akatsuki para que acepte a Sakura no será tarea fácil.

— ¿Piensas unirla a esa organización tan peligrosa?

—Es la única forma en que pueda estar conmigo. —prosiguió, tampoco se mostraba del todo satisfecho.

—Itachi, ¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke llegue por ti? —preguntó Masamune. —Según tu plan es que te mate, si eso llegará a suceder, ¿Sakura estará bien?

—Te encariñaste con ella. —reprochó Itachi. Masamune desvió el pico a un lado. —Ordene que no lo hicieras.

—Humm... ¿quién lo está diciendo? El hombre que envió a uno de los cuervos más poderosos para protegerla, cuando pudo haber utilizado a cualquiera de menor rango.

—Igual salió mal. —bufó Itachi.

—Sakura se mete en muchos peligros. —suspiró Masamune. —Gasté todo el chakra que me diste cuando la protegí de Orochimaru, necesitaba algunos días para reponerme pero sucedió eso.

—Si te mando de nuevo, comenzarás a levantar sospechas. Sakura tiene que irse conmigo lo más silencioso que se pueda. —comentó Itachi, es decir, también estaba preocupado pero buscaba mantener la calma. Si Masamune no estaba al lado de Sakura, no podía conectarse con ella a través de sus sueños. —Necesito pensar.

— ¿Y qué harás con el clan Haruno?

—Sakura es una traidora, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie, colocándose de nueva cuenta la capa con nubes rojas y el sombrero que cubría su rostro. —Esa niña tonta que sonríe incluso a un asesino como yo, que solo está en busca de su libertad, esas cosas no la hacen una traidora.

—Itachi.

—Les mostraré lo que puede hacer un verdadero traidor. —sentenció, activando el sharingan.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡No me iré! —gritó Naruto, molesto. — ¡Sakura me necesita justo ahora, irme es como darle la espalda!

Jiraya suspiró ante el berrinche de Naruto, comenzaba a molestarle, ¿ese chiquillo era consiente de todo lo que estaba por venir? Era momento de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

—Akatsuki te esta buscando, mocoso. —regañó, sorprendiendo a Naruto por la gravedad de su voz. —Si te atrapan, te asesinaran. No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, Naruto; son asesinos profesionales, traidores de su aldea, ¿sabes que tan grave es eso?

—Entiendo, pero...

—No lo haces. Estás tan preocupado por Sakura que ni te queda tiempo para preocuparte por ti. —reprochó, molesto. —Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero quedándote aquí la pones más en peligro que a salvo. No está a discusión, Naruto, en algunas semanas partiremos de la aldea.

—Ero-sennin... —susurró Naruto, apagado. — ¿Y qué pasará si algo malo le ocurre a Sakura mientras yo no esté?

—Tsunade la estará protegiendo a capa y espada, confía en tu Hokage, es el deber de los ninjas.

—Sakura se sentirá sola. —dijo Naruto, sentándose en la silla, el ramen ya se la había enfriado y los fideos se hicieron demasiado blandos. —Pero también entiendo que si no me vuelvo más fuerte, jamás podré protegerla. ¡De acuerdo Ero-sennin, pero definitivamente me tienes que entrenar bastante bien, hasta hacerme incluso más fuerte que Kakashi-sensei!

—Trato hecho, mocoso. —sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Me tratas como un niño. —murmuró Naruto, inflando las mejillas.

—Eres un niño.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡No me iré! —gritó Sasuke, aunque él hacía Kakashi y Anko. — ¿Por qué no pueden entrenarme en la aldea?

—Es peligroso. —respondió Kakashi, harto de esa conversación, llevaban tres horas así.

—Eso no me interesa, si me voy a ir entonces permitan que Sakura...

—Sakura no irá a ninguna parte, Sasuke.

Anko del otro lado estaba recargada en la pared, escuchando la conversación, hastiada. No parecían llegar a ninguna parte, Kakashi estaba siendo demasiado flexible con él.

—Si está conmigo y contigo, podremos protegerla de lo que sea. —comentó Sasuke. —Ya no voy a permitir que le pase nada.

— ¿Así como lo has protegido las otras veces? —se metió Anko. Sasuke se quedó callado y Kakashi suspiró. —Me importa una mierda si estás enamorado o lo que sea.—retachó Anko, tomándolo de la camisa. —Si tienes tiempo para esas cursilerías, tienes tiempo para evitar que ese sello maldito te consuma por completo.

—Puedo hacerlo aquí en la aldea.

—Ayer por la noche cinco chunin murieron ayer por la noche enfrentando a los tipos que mandó Orochimaru. —dijo Anko, enojada. —A mí no me vengas a decir que no te quieres ir solo porque estás detrás de las faldas de una niña

—Anko. —murmuró Kakashi.

—Lo que te puso el bastardo de Orochimaru no es un regalo, Sasuke. Es una invitación para que te unas a él. —expresó molesta. —No voy a dejar que más ninjas mueran solo porque no quieres irte.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, avergonzado por su actitud anterior, Kakashi no le había informado nada de eso. Si él hubiera ido, ¿habría podido vencerlos a todos? Por supuesto que no, esos ninjas que murieron dieron todo por él a pesar de que ni siquiera se conocían.

—Lo siento.

—Si llegas a poner a Sakura en peligro por culpa del sello maldito, jamás en la vida te lo podrás perdonar. —continuó Anko, aunque más tranquila. — ¿Quieres eso en tu conciencia?

—Claro que no.

—Sakura será entrenada por Tsunade, Sasuke, es la única persona que que puede ayudarle con su enfermedad y Sakura ya lo ha aceptado. Incluso aunque te quedaras, no podrías verla hasta que acabe su entrenamiento, son las reglas que ha impuesto el quinto Hokage.

— ¿Qué?

—Es peligroso que los de su clan o quién sea que la haya atacado sepan donde está. Así que por el momento, los únicos que sabemos su ubicación seremos la Hokage-sama, Shizune-san y yo.

—Debes estar orgulloso, Sasuke. —comentó Anko. —Todo tu equipo y la aldea lo está, pudiste seguir otro camino, pero al final te quedaste con los tuyos.

—Sabía que sería más fácil quedarme, esos dos idiotas me perseguirán todo el tiempo si me fuera. —respondió en un mohín, apartando la cara.

— ¿No es porque los extrañarías? —preguntó Kakashi con una risita, causándole vergüenza al Uchiha.

—Sólo no quise seguir lo que Itachi me dijo. —reprochó, haciéndose el difícil. —Sakura y Naruto no merecen eso, les causaría demasiado dolor si me fuera.

—Son del equipo siete después de todo. —dijo Kakashi, dándole una sonrisa a Sasuke. —Si alguno de nosotros se fuera por el camino equivocado, entonces los demás irían a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo para traerlo al camino correcto de nuevo. Eso es lo que hace tan único a nuestro equipo, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

—Si tu lo dices. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—La vida no siempre nos pone tan buenas personas en nuestro camino. Y yo tuve la dicha de tener otra oportunidad, así que me he aferrado a ella desde el comienzo. —sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos. Sasuke se apartó, mucho más apenado. —Es bueno que tú también hayas comenzado a hacerlo.

—Me dan tanto asco. —bufó Anko.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantas ganas de volver a la hoja? —comentó Kisame, molesto. —Donde nos vuelvan a ver no creo que la libremos tan bien como la última vez, están en estado de alerta.

—Eres libre de no seguirme, puedes esperarme afuera. —dijo Itachi. —No me tomará más de medio día.

—Entonces iré al pueblo vecino para jugar un rato. —Kisame se colocó de nuevo la espada, caminando al contrario de donde iba el Uchiha. —Cualquiera que le haya provocado esa mirada, espero que haya recitado sus últimas palabras.

—Pensé que irías del otro lado. —reprochó Itachi, de repente Kisame de nuevo estaba caminando junto a él.

—Suena más divertido a donde tú vas. —contestó bastante alegre.

—No podrás tocar nada, ¿te queda claro?

—Entendido y anotado. —aseguró, alzándole un pulgar.

Tardaron alrededor de dos días en volver a la aldea de la hoja, después de todo no habían estado demasiado lejos luego del ataque realizado. Debido a que Itachi conocía como entrar a la aldea volvió a resultar igual de fácil que la primera vez, caminando por los mismos lugares que antes, pasaron lo mejor que pudieron desapercibidos.

—No sabes dónde está el clan Haruno, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Masamune, después de tres horas recorriendo la aldea.

—Jamás les presté atención.

Kisame comenzó a reír con fuerza, era extraño, hace algunos meses ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado a Itachi en una situación embarazosa. Ese chico Sakura, definitivamente tenía algo especial.

— ¿Están perdidos? —preguntó Lee, algunos días atrás Tsunade al fin le dio de alta, aunque tenía que ir a terapias que era justo a donde se dirigía. —Se ve que son extranjeros, déjenme llevarlos a un tour por la juventud.

— ¿No te recuerda al rarito que nos enfrentamos aquella vez? —preguntó Kisame, picando las cejas de Lee. —Son idénticos.

— ¿Enfrentar? —preguntó Lee, sin entender.

—Solo queremos saber dónde está el clan Haruno. —dijo Itachi, parando el dedo de Kisame. — ¿Puedes decirnos?

— ¡Por supuesto! —acató Lee. — ¡Ahí pertenecía la chica que me gusta hace poco!

—Hey, Itachi, no actives el sharingan. —reprochó Masamune, picoteando su cabeza. — ¡Se dará cuenta!

—Solo dinos donde está, no queremos victimas innecesarias.

—Ustedes dos son dos ninjas de clase élite, ¿verdad? —preguntó Masamune después de conseguir la información y de dejar ir a Lee. — ¿Lo son, verdad?

—Calla a tu pájaro o lo freiré por la noche. —dijo Kisame.

Una vez que llegaron al clan Haruno el ambiente dejó de ser infantil, desde Itachi hasta Masamune la irá que se sentía Kisame casi juraba que la podía tocar; definitivamente no se equivocó al seguir a ese par. Dos Anbu los pararon justo después de entrar a la zona que era considerada de su clan.

—Si son forasteros, está es una zona que no pueden pasar, más adelante hay una...

—Prestigió Uchiha. —silbó Kisame, alzando sus cejas. —Apenas conté dos segundos antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Itachi siguió avanzando sin prestarle atención a su compañero, mientras que Masamune volaba a su lado, a veces adelantándose para ver ni no venía alguien más, guiándoles a través de la calle, hasta llegar a la casa que aunque no la conocía bien, Sakura le había mostrado una vez el camino, cuando en su inseguridad intentó volver a casa pero se arrepintió.

—Apártate, Kisame. —ordenó Itachi, él se fue al barandal que resguardaba la casa. El entrenamiento de los niños se escuchaba detrás de la casa, más la voz gruesa de un hombre exigiéndoles mucho más.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el padre de Sakura, apareciendo delante de ellos.

Kisame silbó, había captado la presencia del hombre unos segundos antes que apareciera, sin duda era un buen ninja, pero no lo suficiente para impresionar a Itachi. Masamune aleteó hasta quedar en el sombrero de Itachi, dejándolo ver más imponente de lo que ya se veía.

Los niños llegaron corriendo a donde se encontraba su entrenador, completamente alertas, sí que habían sido entrenados de buena manera.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó Masamune, el padre de Sakura estiró una mano queriendo proteger a los niños. —Así debiste proteger a tu hija.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere Itachi Uchiha aquí? Esa niña no se encuentra aquí, si vas a eliminarla...—continuó el Haruno, activando todos sus sentidos.

—Aún es muy pronto para que Sakura se convierta en una estrella junto a su madre. —dijo Masamune, revoloteando en el aire ahora. —Pero esos niños, lucen apetitosos ante mis ojos.

Antes de que el padre de Sakura pudiera hacer algo, sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su hombro, desde ese instante supo que su destino había sido sellado.

—Tú y yo, tenemos asuntos pendientes. —condenó Itachi, activando el sharingan, dejando que Masamune devorara todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

Aquel fue el recordatorio que las bestias más pacificas podían ser las más peligrosas. Y, aunque los gritos de los niños apenas duraron unos segundos, el clan Haruno se aseguró de recordar eso para toda la eternidad.


	38. Por el futuro

**38\. Por el futuro. **

— ¡Masamune! —gritó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillándole con euforia. — ¡Estás vivo!

Hace una semana que Sakura había recuperado el movimiento de su cuerpo, por lo que Tsunade recomendó que diera caminatas pequeñas por el jardín del hospital, pese a que Sakura no sabía que Kakashi la estaba observando siendo vigilada hasta que tuvieran que marcharse.

El cuervo aleteó a su alrededor emocionado de ver de nuevo a su amiga, Sakura estiró sus brazos a él, abrazándolo con cariño, teniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar su ala vendada.

—Te extrañe mucho. —dijo ella, dejándolo volar de nuevo. —Pensé que te habían dejado en el bosque, cuando Ino fue a revisar me dijo que ya no te encontró.

Masamune movió su cuello, dándole un cariño con el pico a Sakura en la mano.

—Hey, cuervo maldito, no te hagas el desentendido. —de pronto Sakura cambió su mirada a una furia total, tomando la pequeña cabeza del cuervo apretándola con la fuerza suficiente para que él comenzara a aletear. —Me has engañado todo este tiempo fingiendo que no podías hablar, pero he escuchado claramente lo que me has dicho antes de irte.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco al ver semejante escena.

—Te has hecho un nido en mi cabeza, incluso una vez llegaste a hacerte en ella. —protestó. — ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Ma-sa-mu-ne?

—Me alegra verte, Sakura. —contestó él.

Sakura sintió los ojos llorosos en ese momento y sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a abrazar al cuervo que comenzó a quejarse por ser asfixiado. Kakashi en cambio observó la escena con recelo, las sospechas de Jiraya después de todo fueron acertadas, aquel cuervo pertenecía a una invocación.

— ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? —preguntó Sakura, sentándose en una banca. —Habría sido divertido si supiera que podías hablar.

—Mi amo me ordenó que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es tu amo y por qué me protege tanto? —Sakura estaba mirando al frente, no parecía verdaderamente curiosa.

—Es muy temprano para que lo sepas.

—Entiendo. —suspiró, ya se había hecho la idea de que la respuesta sería similar a esa.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Naruto corriendo a ella, Sasuke venía detrás con una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa con algunos dulces para ella.

Sakura alternó por unos segundo miradas entre Masamune y Sasuke, así que lo más lógico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue esconder bruscamente al cuervo entre su espalda y la banca.

—Sa-Saku…

—Shhh. No hables. —murmuró antes de que Naruto terminara de llegar con un brinco, delante de ella.

—Al fin te has animado a salir. —sonrió Naruto, sentándose a su lado. —Le hemos preguntado a Shizune donde estabas.

—Q-Quería un poco de aire fresco. —comentó con una mueca forzada en el rostro. —Nunca ha sido mi cosa favorita estar encerrada.

—Trajimos algunos dulces, Sasuke insistió en comprar estas leches no sé para qué si pasa del medio día. —dijo Naruto, mirando una de ellas.

—Son para ti, tarado, de lo contrario te quedarás enano por el resto de tu vida. —reprochó Sasuke, arrebatándole la bolsa. —Naruto quiso traerte esto. —bufó, mostrándole tres tipos de ramen instantáneos diferentes.

— ¿Ramen? ¿Y leche?—preguntó Sakura, tomando los tazones. —_Estos dos no se ponen de acuerdo en nada, es la peor combinación que me pudieron dar._

—Ah, yo también traje algo, Sakura. —Kakashi hizo como si apareciera recientemente, trayendo otra bolsa, aunque más pequeña. —Todo lo que te traen estos dos es pura comida chatarra, las enfermeras te regañaran.

— ¿Por qué una berenjena, Kakashi-sensei? Incluso hay un pescado crudo. _¿Dónde demonios voy a cocinar esto?_ —pensó ella, llevando una mano a su frente.

—Kakashi-sensei es muy malo eligiendo regalos. —reprochó Naruto. — ¿Quién regala verduras cuando puedes regalar ramen?

—_No, de hecho los tres son muy malos regalos. _—continuó Sakura, con una mirada perdida en los obsequios.

—Solo los idiotas regalan ramen. —se metió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro, tarado, una plato de ramen?

— ¡Ah, repítelo!

—Tarado. —obedeció Sasuke, poniéndole una mano en la frente a Naruto deteniendo sus golpes lanzados al aire. —Lo que más necesita Sakura es fortalecer sus huesos, no pescado crudo. Ni siquiera es sushi, ¿dónde demonios lo va a cocinar, Kakashi?

—Soy tú sensei, deberías hablarme con respeto, Sasuke-enamorado-sama. —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa juguetona que Naruto no tardó en imitar.

— ¡Cállense dúo de idiotas! —reprochó.

Sakura miró con cariño la comida recién entregada, a pesar de lo malos que eran, ellos compraron todo eso pensando en ella y en como se sentiría recibiendo eso. Ese trío era único definitivamente. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a pelear con Naruto y Kakashi a solo atrapar todos los golpes que le daba, Sakura se puso de pie dejando al fin respirar al pobre cuervo que mejor se fue a esconder en la rama de un árbol.

—Dejen de pelear, molestan a los pacientes. —dijo Sakura, pateando el trasero de Naruto dado a que este ya había sido derrotado por Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué solo me pateas a mí, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto con una lagrimita en su ojo.

—Sólo inténtalo. —rezongó Sasuke con un aura oscura, al ver que Sakura estaba apuntando su pierna a él.

— ¡No me retes, príncipe idiota! —gritó Sakura, buscando pegarle a como dé lugar, Naruto claro no tardó nada en unirse a ella, tomando a Sasuke por debajo de los brazos, permitiendo un ataque continuo en el estomago del Uchiha, al menos hasta los dos primeros golpes pues luego intercambió lugares con el rubio.

—Ah, por cierto, Sakura, Tsunade-sama me pidió que fueras a la habitación, dijo que Ino estaba esperándote.

— ¿Ino? —Sakura miró a Naruto y Sasuke, estos se encogieron de hombros. —De acuerdo.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la habitación, Tsunade, Shizune e Ino se encontraban ahí, con una vestimenta en medio de la cama.

—Sakura, es el día en que te daremos de alta. —comentó el Hokage. —Así que Ino se ofreció en buscar ropa para ti.

— ¿Me van a dar de alta? Nunca escuché nada de eso, Tsunade-sama. —murmuró Sakura.

—Ya que soy la chica más bonita que conoces, traje un atuendo adecuado para ti. —sonrió Ino, corriendo y apartando a Sakura de su equipo la llevó hasta la cama; Kakashi bostezó, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se asomaron curiosos por la espalda de la rubia.

—Dado a que tus ropas quedaron arruinadas, pensé que era buen momento para cambiar ese estilo tan soso que tenías.

— ¿Cómo que soso? —preguntó Sakura, ofendida.

—Tsunade-sama me dio la importante tarea de buscarte un nuevo estilo.

—No, jamás dije eso. —dijo Tsunade. ¿Qué tanta importancia le daba Ino a la ropa? Solo debía mostrarla y ya, los médicos necesitaban la habitación para otros pacientes.

—Lo hiciste por ti misma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura. Ino desvió la mirada a un lado, ignorándola. — ¡Definitivamente lo hiciste!

—Como sea, ¡mira esto, Sakura!

Hubo un silencio profundo al momento en que Ino extendió la nueva ropa de Sakura, incluso Kakashi que no estaba prestando demasiada atención se quedó mudo ante lo mostrado por la chica. Una diminuta playera que parecían vendas y que por mucho solo le cubrirían el pecho, unida por dos tirantes a los costados a una diminuta falda color rosa.

—Ya que ahora eres mujer, creo que sería bueno resaltar sus atributos. —y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Como si fuéramos a permitir que usara eso! —gritaron Naruto y Sasuke, bajando de golpe la mano de Ino.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿No serían los más satisfechos por ello? —preguntó Ino, sonrojando a ambos.

— ¡No me tomes el pelo, cerda! —gritó Sakura, tomándola de la blusa, una vena palpitaba en su frente y amenazaba con estallar. Ino en cambió solo sonrió disfrutando aquello. — ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría eso para las misiones ninja?! ¿Quieres que te mande al mundo de los cerdos, puerca?

— _¿Mundo de los cerdos?_ —pensó Shizune, pensando en Tonton.

— ¡Usted también dígale algo, Kakashi-sensei! —chillaron Naruto y Sakura, acusándola.

—Creo que había un atuendo así en los libros de Jiraya-sama, la rival de la protagonista la utilizaba, sería un buen disfraz.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que le preocupa?! —y está vez, incluso Sasuke y Tsunade se unieron al grito.

—Ya, ya. —calmó Ino, dejando la ropa en la cama. —Era una broma, Sakura no usaría eso ni aunque le cortara cada dedo de la mano.

—Demasiado detallado. —murmuró Sakura.

—Esta es la verdadera. —Ino sacó una caja con la ropa, debajo de la cama. —Intenté pensar en tu mal sentido de la moda cuando lo compré, así que creo que estarás satisfecha con el resultado.

— ¿Qué están esperando para salir ustedes tres? —regañó Tsunade, invitándolos a salir. Naruto y Sasuke salieron a regañadientes, dándole una mirada de advertencia a la rubia quien se las devolvió sacándoles la lengua, abrazando a Sakura.

Una vez que terminaron, Naruto pasó saliva al escuchar el grito enternecedor de Ino a toda potencia.

— ¡Sakura, estás tan linda! —chilló, terminando de acomodarle el cabello. —Definitivamente fui la mejor para esta misión.

—No fue una misión. —suspiró Tsunade.

—Ah, desde ahora intenta ponerte la banda como si llevaras un listón en el cabello. —dijo Ino, sacando estrellitas de todos lados. Luego su mirada cambió a una más enternecedora. —Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.

— ¿De qué hablas, cerda? —reprochó Sakura, con los ojos en blanco. —Solo cambiaste el pantalón por un short.

—Pusiste una camisa negra debajo de la camiseta sin mangas que ya llevaba Sakura. —siguió Shizune. —Tampoco veo mucha diferencia de lo usual.

—Intenta buscar ropa que le combine a esta frente de marquesita. —bufó Ino, cruzándose de brazos. —Tsk, tuve que recorrer dos tiendas apenas para apagarme a su estilo.

—Sacaste tu verdadera naturaleza. —dijo Sakura. —Ya me extrañaba que te comportaras tan linda conmigo.

—Ya pueden pasar, chicos. —gritó Ino, con una voz cantarina. Sakura suspiró, así que ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

— ¡Ah, Sakura, quiero ver que tan linda quedó! —Naruto se metió corriendo, deteniéndose a medio camino; Sasuke en cambio alzó una ceja, descubriendo el plan de Ino en el proceso.

—Naruto idiota. —bufó, con las manos dentro del pantalón.

—¡No hay ninguna diferencia! —protestó Naruto, apuntándole con el dedo a Ino. — ¿¡Para qué demonios me alborotaron tanto con ese grito!?

—Así que el primer atuendo no luce tan mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ino, mostrándoselo de nuevo.

— ¡Definitivamente, Sakura, por favor ponte esto! —pidió Naruto. Solo bastaron dos segundos para que un golpe conjunto de Sakura y Sasuke ya lo tuvieran en el suelo.

—Ah. Eso es…

Kakashi fue el más sorprendido de los tres cuando notó el pequeño broche de cerezas puesto sobre el listón de la bandana de Konoha.

—Al fin puedo usarlo, Kakashi-sensei. —sonrió Sakura, tintineando las cerezas. —Gracias por el regalo.

—Oye, Kakashi. —llamó Sasuke, soltando un aura oscura a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Naruto, igualando a su rival. — ¿No querrá decir que ya lo sabías desde antes, verdad?

—Claro que no, chicos, fue una coincidencia…

— ¡Como si fuéramos a creer eso! —rechistaron ambos, totalmente furiosos. — ¿¡Por qué el primero en saberlo fue este sensei despreocupado!?

—Siguen gritando y hacen que me duela la cabeza. —suspiró Tsunade. —En fin, es hora de irnos, Sakura.

—Eh… sí.

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de atacar a Kakashi en ese momento, ambos con preocupación en sus ojos, las tres mujeres restantes salieron de ahí, dejando al equipo siete en soledad.

—Ya lo saben, ¿verdad? Tsunade-sama va a entrenarme en un lugar secreto. No es necesario que se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? Concéntrense en sus entrenamientos.

—Es triste que tengamos que separarnos tan pronto. —suspiró Naruto, sentándose al lado de ella. —Pensé que íbamos a tener un montón de misiones juntas a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué dices, tarado? —regañó Sasuke, sentándose del otro lado, también junto a Sakura. —Simplemente tenemos que volver ilesos y llenarnos de misiones juntos una vez que volvamos.

—Que te pongas sentimental me da escalofríos. —dijo Naruto, abrazándose.

—Cierra la boca, tarado.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. —comentó Kakashi, interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos, colocándose en cuclillas se puso justo enfrente de su única alumna. —Por enfrentarte a tu padre, a tu clan, a ti misma.

—Sensei…

—No olvides que no perteneces al clan Haruno. —dijo él, sonriéndole. —El lugar donde perteneces es el equipo siete.

— ¡Claro que sí, Kakashi-sensei!

—Vamos, Sasuke, Naruto seguro quiere hablar con ella a solas. —pidió Kakashi, halándolo.

— ¿Por qué Naruto tiene que hablar primero? —reprochó, aun así siguió avanzando.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Naruto tomó aire, no obstante antes de que pudiera hablar, Sakura tomó la palabra.

—Lo siento, Naruto… aún no puedo dar una respuesta clara. —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que me la darás después de dar todo mi esfuerzo. —le recordó él, alzándole un pulgar. —Siéntete libre de no pensar en eso todo el tiempo que no nos veamos, —pidió, serio. —porque cuando nos volvamos a ver, definitivamente haré que te enamores de mí.

—Naruto.

— ¡Me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho! —gritó Naruto, sorprendiéndola. — ¡Por eso… por ti y por Sasuke, voy a convertirme en un hombre mucho más fuerte!

—Estoy ansiosa por verlo. —sonrió ella, revolviéndole los cabellos. —Yo también, seré una mujer digna de estar en el equipo siete.

—Jamás he pensado diferente, Sakura. —afirmó él, alzando un puño en el aire, luego comenzó a bajarlo con cuidado hasta extenderlo a ella. —Esto es un regalo de despedida momentánea. —e hizo énfasis sobre todo en la última palabra. —No tenía mucho dinero, pero espero te guste.

Sakura tomó con cuidado la pequeña flor de sakura cubierta con un papel transparente que la protegía de ambos lados, era un amuleto de la suerte. Naruto se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado, no era bueno en esas cosas manuales.

—Me encanta. —dijo ella, con absoluta dulzura.

Naruto le dio una mirada llena de afecto, esa chica era tan especial que se sentía feliz de solo mirarla, se sentía hipnotizado por ella desde niño. Sin duda, acercase a ella aquel atardecer fue el mejor acto de valentía que pudo hacer, cada día se alegraba más que el anterior por tener a Sakura a su lado. La necesitaba en su vida tanto como Sakura lo necesitaba en la suya.

—Hasta volvernos a encontrar, Sakura. —se despidió al fin, saliendo por la puerta.

Sasuke se detuvo justo enfrente de él, medio avergonzado consiguió levantar su puño cerrado, con la otra mano metida en su pantalón.

—Vuélvete fuerte, Sasuke. —sonrió Naruto, iluminando el mundo, como siempre. —De esa forma seremos capaces de proteger todo.

—Lo mismo digo, tonto. —bufó, chocando su puño contra el de Naruto.

Al momento que lo vio entrar, Sakura apretó los labios, era difícil saber que Sasuke también se iría y que nadie quedaría en la aldea, junto a ella.

—Es raro que se turnen para hablar conmigo. —murmuró Sakura, luego de un corto silencio.

—Cada uno tiene cosas diferentes y personales que decirte. —comentó Sasuke, mirando por la ventana. —Kakashi leyó el ambiente.

—Eres afortunado, trabajaras con el sensei. —sonrió Sakura. —Asegúrate de no ser demasiado remilgoso, ¿de acuerdo? Anko-san te golpeará.

—No me intimida esa mujer.

—Por eso te digo que te golpeará. —se burló ella. — ¿Sabes? Me alegra que no te hayas ido con Orochimaru, hubo una parte de mí que dudo de ti por un instante, pensé que no ibas a elegirnos, pero ahora me siento una tonta por dudar de esa forma, debí confiar más en ti. Lo siento.

—No te equivocaste, Sakura. —dijo Sasuke, volteándola a ver con absoluta seriedad. —Así que no merezco las disculpas que me das.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando me encontré con Itachi, pensé que debía tomar cualquier método para hacerme más fuerte, incluso me llene de rencor hacía Naruto solo porque mostraba más progreso que yo, sin importar si lo lastimaba o no, consideré egoístamente que solo yo podía ser el más fuerte. —explicó, Sakura entreabrió la boca, Sasuke parecía molesto de recordar sus acciones pero al mismo tiempo el brillo en sus ojos, le mostraba que intentaba superarlo todavía. —Te lastime, lo lastime a él. Quise buscar la salida más fácil pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Cuando me dijeron que fuiste lastimada, pensé que si yo no estaba ahí para cuando despertaras, jamás me lo perdonaría. —sonrió a medias. —Fuiste quién me salvó de ir a esa oscuridad, Sakura.

—Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, vengarme de Itachi es algo que aún tengo en mente, no hay día que no recuerde la masacre de mi clan. —continuó. —No obstante, entre más paso el tiempo con ustedes, más siento que puedo ser alguien diferente. Quizás, en un futuro lejano, logré vengar las muertes de mi clan y al mismo tiempo, logré perdonarlo.

—Eres increíble, Sasuke.

—Así que hasta que llegue ese día, me volveré mucho más fuerte. —dijo, tomando la mano de Sakura. —Hasta que sea capaz de protegerte.

— ¡Yo también voy a protegerte! —reprochó Sakura. —También me volveré muy fuerte para no quedarme atrás de ustedes de nuevo.

—En fin, tengo que irme, Anko me golpeará de nuevo si llegamos tarde Kakashi y yo. —suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

—Buena suerte, príncipe idiota. —se burló Sakura una última vez.

Sasuke volteó a verla, justo cuando Sakura pensó que le golpearía la cabeza, Sasuke se inclinó a ella, depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias por existir, Sakura. —concluyó al fin, dándole una sonrisa que detuvo al menos tres veces el corazón de Sakura.

Todos comenzaban a caminar por el sendero de un largo, largo futuro.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo es el final de Naruto "chiquito" a partir del capitulo 40 empezaré con shippuden. (¡Al fin!)**

**-aiuda-**


	39. Tal vez si finges ser feliz

**39\. Tal vez si finges ser feliz, en algún punto comenzaras a serlo.**

—_Itachi-san, Masamune no deja de robarme mi comida. —se quejó Sakura, enfurruñada. —Siempre, siempre pide más. Tsunade-sama me ha regañado por acabarme la despensa otra vez._

_—Lo siento por eso, Sakura, Masamune puede ser un glotón cuando se lo propone. —dijo Itachi. —Eso es porque lo consientes demasiado._

_— ¿Sólo por eso?_

_—Bueno, él se está acostumbrando. —explicó un poco más serio. —Masamune no solía comer las cosas que tú y yo comemos._

_—¿Qué comía entonces?_

_—Humanos._

_Sakura se volteó a él, sorprendida con la simpleza que Itachi había dicho eso. __— ¿Humanos…?_

_—Era hora que te lo dijera, Masamune es un cuervo peligroso así que utilízalo con precaución. —pidió. Sakura entonces se puso de pie, apuntando con el dedo a Itachi._

_— ¿¡Me lo dices ahora!?_

_—Es porque ahora no le tienes miedo a Masamune, incluso se llevan bien. —tranquiló Itachi. —Si él hubiera olido tu miedo desde el principio, te comería en un instante._

_—¿Por qué me mandaste algo tan peligroso? —preguntó Sakura, con los ojos en blanco. — ¿Querías que me comiera?_

_—Masamune es de los más poderosos, sus alas de acero son conocidas por nunca haber sido traspasadas, además de que dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que le suministres, puede aumentar o reducir su tamaño. _

_—Suena como si me estuvieras vendiendo algo. —reprochó ella, frunciendo el gesto. _

_—Sí, bueno… espero que puedas firmar pronto el contrato con él. _

_—Ya han pasado dos años, Itachi-san. —dijo Sakura, apagando su mirar; Itachi la miró de reojo, reduciendo su sonrisa hasta extinguirla por completo. — ¿Cuándo vendrás?_

_— ¿Tanto te quieres ir de la aldea?_

_—Incluso aunque ya no pertenezca al clan Haruno, nada ha cambiado. —suspiró ella, perdida en la neblina que abarcaba todo el horizonte. —Sigo atrapada en esa pequeña cabaña, rodeada de arboles sin que nadie pueda verme o escucharme. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san… las quiero, pero a veces me pregunto ¿qué es lo que pensarán de mí?_

_—Ya no encajas más en la aldea de la hoja. —sonrió Itachi, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. —Las razones por las que te quedaste en ella, no están._

_—Sasuke y Naruto… no están. _

.

—Te quedaste de nuevo dormida, Sakura. —Comentó Tsunade. —Últimamente ha pasado mucho, ¿será por la enfermedad?

—Ehh, solo estoy cansada, Tsunade-sama, he estudiado sin parar los ninjutus médicos. —bostezó Sakura, levantándose de la mesa. —Cada día son más complicados, natural que mi cuerpo no resista tanto estrés.

—Incluso Masamune parece cansado. —suspiró la Hokage. —En fin, te tengo una buena noticia hoy.

— ¿Conseguiste los cangrejos que me gustan al fin? —preguntó, animada.

— ¡Deja de pensar en comida, glotona! —reprendió Tsunade, pegándole en la cabeza. Masamune comenzó a despertar perezosamente, alargando el cuello para observar las bolsas de comida que la Hokage dejó en la mesa.

—Ino ha llevado una petición importante para mí hoy.

— ¿Ino? —hace meses que no se habían escrito nada, Tsunade le había dicho que era porque se encontraba en una misión larga. En cambio, las cartas de Rock Lee seguían llegando en cada visita que tenía con Tsunade o Shizune.

—Presentaras los exámenes para el nivel chunnin este año.

— ¿Eh?

—Debido a que Shikamaru ya fue promovido, Ino me pidió el favor de invitarte a ti para que participes con ella y Choji. ¿Qué dices? Son de los pocos que faltan para ascender de rango.

— ¡Acepto, acepto! —gritó ella, emocionada. Al fin iba a poder salir de ese bosque. — ¡Me prepararé como nunca!... Ah… pero Naruto y Sasuke… seguro se sienten tristes de que no lo presente con ellos.

—Están de acuerdo. —suspiró Tsunade, mostrándole dos cartas. Una contenía el nombre de Naruto y el otro de Sasuke. Era inusual, los correos de ellos no superaban las dos veces al año. —Sabía que no lo harías a menos que dieran su aprobación.

— ¿Lo están? —preguntó Sakura, tomando las cartas. Su ánimo de pronto cayó por los suelos. —Ya veo.

— ¿Entonces si lo harás?

—Lo haré, participaré con Ino. —sonrió, poniendo la correspondencia a un lado, ocultándola entre los libros.

.

_—Mira esta mariposa, incluso aunque sea un genjutsu está muy bien hecha. —sonrió Sakura, pasándola de su mano a la de Itachi. — ¿No has tenido un buen día, Itachi-san?_

_—Es complicado estar con los Akatsuki, tienes que mostrarte siempre fuerte o te destruirán. —dijo él, más tranquilo. —Pero cuando estoy contigo, Sakura, toda esa hostilidad se va._

_—Puff, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura, riendo. — ¿Me estás intentando enamorar, Itachi-san? _

_Itachi le metió un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que Sakura chillara de enojo por ello._

_—Acabe de convencerlo. —dijo Itachi, mirándola. —Al líder de Akatsuki._

_Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con curiosidad y asombro, incluso inclinó su cuerpo hacía adelante. _

_—No puedo asegurarte que será fácil, pero si estás conmigo, nada va a sucederte, Sakura._

_— ¡Itachi-san! —gritó ella, abalanzándose sobre él. _

_Mientras Itachi sentía el cálido abrazo, también oscureció la mirada sin que Sakura lo notara. Ella parecía estar feliz con una libertad pasajera, no obstante, aún no parecía entender que lejos de cortar las cadenas que la apresaban, ahora había vendido toda su vida al diablo. _

_—Estaré ansiosa por tu llegada, Itachi-san. _

_—Ya lo creo. —sonrió, acariciando su cabeza y recargándose en ella._

_._

—Masamune, deja de volar por ahí y pásame eso, eso. —gritó Sakura, señalando una bolsa pequeña que contenía algunos rollos.

—Te pasaré los gritos está vez. —reprochó el cuervo. —Después de todo, yo también estoy emocionado.

—¿No te da gusto por fin dejar esta fea cabaña? —dijo ella, sumamente feliz. — ¡Adiós olor a humedad en verano!

—¿Era lo único que no te gustaba? —preguntó Masamune, poniéndose de nuevo en su cabeza.

Sakura salió con una mochila bastante grande en la espalda, más dos bolsas cargándolas en ambas manos. Shizune ya la estaba esperando con una carreta, donde estaban sus demás cosas.

—Tsunade-sama está esperando, Sakura. —comentó Shizune, una vez que comenzaron a andar. —Dice que al fin dejaras de estar de holgazana y te pondrá a trabajar.

—_Tsunade-sama… ¿qué crees que hice todo este tiempo?_ —pensó Sakura, decaída.

—Ella también está feliz de que al fin puedas regresar a la aldea. —sonrió Shizune. —Incluso ya ha preparado la habitación y todo, se emocionó tanto que tuvo que regresar los muebles que compró cuando recordó que teníamos los de la cabaña.

—Aún sigo pensando que es mala idea vivir con ella. Tsunade-sama puede…

—Sea lo que sea, ella lo resolverá. —sonrió Shizune. —Lo que más quiere Tsunade-sama es protegerte, Sakura.

Sakura rascó su mejilla, ruborizándose levemente. Al fin habían pasado tres años desde que estuvo tan rodeada de gente; quizás las cosas comenzarían a ser diferentes ahora, al menos Sakura lo era, estaba segura de que ese futuro pintaba prometedor.

—Naruto y Sasuke tampoco deben de tardar en volver. —Shizune parpadeó un poco al ver los nervios de Sakura crecer al nombrar a esos dos. —Seguro te han extrañado tanto como tú a ellos.

—No hay nadie que los extrañe más que yo. —murmuró Sakura, avergonzada.

Al ver de nuevo las caras de los Hokage en esa enorme montaña, Sakura se puso firme, apretando los puños que ahora iban cubiertos por guantes negros. Hace tres años jamás se había imaginado que pudiera estar ahí de esa forma, representando todo lo que su clan odiaba, pero ahora era diferente.

Había vuelto a donde pertenecía, con las personas que quería y aquellos a quienes amaba, volverían dentro de poco, quizás así, ya no sentiría ese vacío dentro de sí, podía rellenarse con el cariño de esos dos. Estaba ansiosa por ello.

Así que era hora de tomar al mundo entre sus manos.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte del fanfic, no cualquiera se lee cuarenta capítulos de algo que aún no está finalizado. En verdad, agradezco mucho que les haya interesado la historia y se hayan quedado, me pone muy feliz. **

**Con este capitulo concluimos Naruto chiquito, de hecho este capitulo vendría siendo un "epilogo" de esa parte; así que a partir del siguiente comenzaremos con shippuden, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. **

**Una nota y anuncio importante:**

**Me tomaré un poco de tiempo antes de volver a publicar, alrededor de un mes o dos, esto les aviso para que no piensen que abandonaré el fanfic. La razón, es que como dije algunos capítulos atrás, el hecho de que Sasuke se quedará en la aldea cambiaba todo lo que llevaba escrito en este fic, hice borradores que ahora tienen que ser desechados y la historia que al principio me forme se alteró muchísimo, aunque esto no quiere decir que haya perdido el hilo de la historia sí significa que tengo que volver a enlazar mis cables para trazar una ruta alterna para dar una buena historia como( yo espero) hasta ahora. **

**Espero que puedan comprenderlo y estar de nuevo con ustedes en poco tiempo. **

**Otra cosa es que más que nada sobre este capitulo, hubiera querido que ustedes se dieran cuenta en los capítulos provenientes, no obstante, al escribirlo me di cuenta que se da la impresión que Sakura se "convertirá" en el Sasuke de la historia, no, no es así, el vacío emocional que ella siente es muy distinto así que por favor, desechen la idea si les ha pasado por la mente. **

**En fin, **

**de nuevo muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. **

**Nos leeremos en poco tiempo. -corazón.-**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, llegamos a los ****doscientos**** reviews!**


	40. Y tres años pasaron

**40\. Y tres años pasaron.**

Sakura miró el espejo delante de ella, acariciándose el cabello que hasta ahora mantuvo al margen cortándolo hasta su hombro. La banda que le regaló Ino aún seguía adornando su cabeza como un listón, incluso su ropa de nuevo había sido elegida por su mejor amiga, aunque sin el símbolo del clan Haruno detrás de su espalda. Al mirarse fijamente a los ojos, inconscientemente apartó la mirada, sentía como si estuviera viendo a una nueva persona en el espejo, una que aún no reconocía.

—Sakura. —Shizune tocó una vez la puerta, antes de entrar. —Desayunaremos ahora, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Tsunade-sama tiene mucho trabajo hoy.

— ¿No puede entrenarme hoy? —preguntó Sakura, apartándose del espejo y caminando hacía su otra tutora.

Shizune negó, apartándose de la puerta para permitirle la salida. —Yo tampoco, tendrás que entrenar tu sola.

—Está bien, iré a mi ritmo. —sonrió, tranquilizando a Shizune. Tsunade ya estaba en la mesa, esperando por ellas; al ver a sus dos alumnas bajar, una mueca de felicidad invadió su cara. —Tsunade-sama, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Sakura. —dijo ella. Sakura como siempre se sentó a su lado. — ¿Dónde está Masamune?

—Dormido en la cama. —bufó Sakura, tomando los palillos. —Me ha corrido de mi almohada así que ahora debo de utilizar una sudadera para apoyar mi cabeza, dijo algo sobre que tenía que tenerle respeto a los viejos y que el día que muriera recordaría esa almohada con mucho cariño o algo así.

—No cambia en nada. —comentó Shizune. —Pero estoy segura que bajará cuando estés por irte.

—Toma. —dijo Tsunade, cambiando de tema. —Hice una serie de ejercicios para que practiques sola, es el entrenamiento previo que hay que hacer. También Rock Lee me dijo que te estaría esperando en el campo de entrenamiento, así que date prisa para no dejarlo esperando.

— ¡¿Lee vendrá?! —exclamó Sakura, contenta. —Pensé que estaba en una misión con Guy-sensei.

—Sí… la completaron antes de tiempo. —contestó la Hokage . —No dejaba de repetir que como Ino tampoco estaba, no quería dejarte mucho tiempo sola.

—Siempre tan amable, Lee. —expresó Shizune. —Seguro que está preocupado por la tardanza de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Bueno, aún no pasan los tres años. Faltan varios meses. —comentó Sakura, removiendo sus palillos entre en arroz. —Deben de estar tan ocupados que ni siquiera se han de dar cuenta del tiempo.

—Son medio idiotas, pero ya regresarán, así que no te preocupes. —alentó Tsunade, Sakura la miró y le dio gratitud con la mirada.

Desde hace dos meses que había llegado de nuevo a Konoha convertida en una auténtica chica, el primer mes fue difícil, pese a vivir con Tsunade y Shizune, aún no le era del todo permitido pasearse por toda la aldea, tampoco que fuera más lejos sin autorización o compañía, ni siquiera hablar de sus actividades como ninja, había sido reducido a puro entrenamiento médico y personal. De vez en cuando Lee o Ino solían acompañarla y eran los días en la que mejor se la pasaba.

Tsunade le había prometido que en cuanto se reuniera de nuevo todo el equipo siete, le daría mucha más libertad. Pero mientras que una parte de Sakura estaba contenta por tener de nuevo a su equipo, otra estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, fue muy poco tiempo el que estuvieron interactuando con ella como mujer; Ino solía decirle que no se preocupara, que tenía que actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Rock Lee en cambio, acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza y le aseguraba que ellos la seguirían amando a pesar de eso.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Lee, desde en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Estaba sudado, seguro había entrenado desde la madrugada. —Masamune.

—Sólo me cansó de verlo. —comentó el cuervo, encima de la cabeza de Sakura. —Se la pasa entrenando todo el día, por eso no tiene novia.

— ¡Masamune!

—Está bien, Sakura, —sonrió Lee; la chica puso los ojos en blanco al notar de nuevo la rivalidad entre Masamune y Lee. —hasta el día que llegue a romper sus alas de acero, no podré ser tu novio. —rechazó, centrándose en el cuervo.

— ¡Quién dijo que quiero que seas mi novio! —rechistó ella.

Muy tarde, Masamune había hecho crecer su tamaño, similar al de un gorila, cerrando sus alas y comenzando a recibir los golpes de Lee. Sakura sintió un tic en el ojo, quería golpearlos tanto, pero mejor no desconcentrarlos antes de calentar, la última vez le habían dolido todos los músculos por tres días. Además Rock Lee siempre terminaba lastimado de las piernas y brazos, al igual que Masamune de sus alas, por lo que podría practicar de nuevo en ninjutsu médico.

Un ave pasó volando por encima de las copas de los árboles trayendo consigo un cálido viento con olor a primavera.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Waa, ver estás puertas siempre me traen buenos recuerdos! —gritó Naruto, estirando los brazos al cielo. Al posar sus ojos en él, notó a un ave volando, hasta que se alejó por completo de la aldea de la hoja en dirección al bosque. Naruto siguió su camino, atrayendo la atención de los dos guardias que se encontraban ahí.

La aldea casi no había cambiado en nada, seguía con la brillantes de siempre, los puestos de siempre. Emocionado, subió a un enorme pilar que le permitía apreciar con más magnitud todo ese lugar que llamaba hogar. Miró a todas las personas que pasaban debajo de sus pies, esperando encontrar algún rostro conocido.

Espero un buen rato, pero no había nadie más que los aldeanos y uno que otro ninja.

— ¡Baja de ahí! ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a hacer esperar? —reclamó Jiraya.

—Quería ver si encontraba alguien. —murmulló Naruto, decepcionado. —Pensé que todos estarían felices de verme.

—Deben tener ocupaciones, —dijo Jiraya, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza. —ni siquiera les avisaste que llegarías por esta semana. Hubieran estado atentos de ser así.

—Quería darles la sorpresa.

—Será mejor que vayamos con Tsunade, seguro ves a más caras conocidas en lo que llegamos allá. —le alentó, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Naruto. — ¿Estás emocionado por ver a Sakurita? —le picó con el codo, logrando ruborizarlo.

— ¡Estoy emocionado por ver a todos, Ero-sennin! —gritó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de todos en la calle. — ¡Además aún no sabemos si Sakura y Sasuke han regresado a la aldea!

Una mirada pícara se posó en el rostro del sannin, quién miró con sospecha la vergüenza de su alumno. No había cambiado casi nada en todo ese tiempo, él más que nadie sabía que Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado con volver a ver a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué le dirás cuando la veas? —preguntó. Ambos seguían caminando.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es así!

— ¿Te le declararás de nuevo?

— ¡Te golpearé! —reprochó Naruto, con las orejas y parte del cuello rojo, se detuvo delante del sannin, alzando los puños. Jiraya hizo lo mismo frente a él, esperando a que lanzará el primer golpe.

— ¡Hermano Naruto! —gritó Konohamaru, corriendo a él. Distrayéndolos de la posible pelea.

—Konohamaru.

— ¡Mira esto, soy ahora todo un ninja! —gritó señalando la banda en su cabeza. Naruto le sonrió, orgulloso de él. — ¡Así que no te descuides o te arrebataré el puesto de Hokage antes de que te des cuenta!

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! —gritó.

Luego de un duelo de justus sexys, donde Jiraya perdió más de medio litro de sangre, las cosas volvieron a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó Konohamaru. —Lo he visto un par de veces en la aldea, siempre va en compañía de Ino o ese tipo que tiene unas cejas enormes. El otra vez le golpeé con cariño la espalda baja e incluso lo invité a bañarse con nosotros, pero ese chico me persiguió por toda la aldea. —reprochó el niño, enfurruñado.

— ¿A quién golpeaste, Konohamaru? —cuestionó Naruto, con una ceja crispándole.

—A Sakura, por los viejos tiempos de cuando nos ayudaba a jugar a ser ninjas. —comentó él, sin entender. Naruto contuvo su mano, repitiéndose que el nieto del tercer Hokage todavía no entendía que Sakura era una chica. —Ahora mismo debe estar entrenando, solemos irlo a visitar para que nos ayude.

— ¿Entrenando? —preguntó Naruto, aunque luego sonrió, olvidándose del coraje. — ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

—En el campo de entrenamiento del ala norte. —señaló Konohamaru hacía aquella dirección. —Estará ahí hasta la tarde, ¡así que vayamos a comer ramen para festejar tu regreso!

Justo cuando Naruto iba aceptar la propuesta con los ojos iluminados, una sombra pasó corriendo causando una ráfaga de aire.

—Cuanto tiempo. —saludó Kakashi, alzando una mano. — ¿También acaban de llegar a la aldea?

—Ah, no puede ser… —Naruto volvió la mirada a la rápida sombra que se movía entre las personas. — ¡SASUKEEE!

—Extrañaba eso. —sonrió Kakashi, mientras obtenía la firma de Jiraya en el libro más reciente que había obtenido.

—.—.—.—.—

Unos momentos antes de que pasara corriendo al lado de Naruto; el equipo de Sasuke seguía por el bosque, el camino a la aldea estaba bastante cerca, pero Anko, estricta como siempre, seguía entrenando a Sasuke entre los árboles, poniéndole obstáculos de alta dificultad que el chico a veces esquivaba con facilidad, otras solía salir casi con suerte. Detrás de ellos, Kakashi suspiraba cada que él tenía que esquivar un ataque también.

— ¡No solo los esquives, ya te he dicho que los elimines! —reprochó Anko, lanzándole un tronco.

—Los esquivo porque no son objetos que puedan lastimarme con severidad. —contestó Sasuke, serio. —También te lo he dicho.

— ¡Deja de responderme!

—Ahí van de nuevo. —suspiró Kakashi. Habían sido dos años y medio demasiado intensos. Anko tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y Sasuke tampoco es que fuera una pera en dulce. Pero al menos ya estarían en casa, podría relajarse un rato y pedir que la próxima vez le tocara Sakura como alumna.

La misma ave que observaron Naruto y Sakura, pasó por encima del restante equipo siete, Sasuke sonrió al igual que Kakashi.

—Vienen entrenando. —suspiraron Kotetsu e Izumo, con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

Anko chocó con un kunai la espada de Sasuke, Kakashi venía detrás, cargando la mayoría del equipaje. Al cruzar la puerta de Konoha, Anko se relajó, quitándole el peso de encima al ninja copia.

—Bueno, fue divertido. —comentó ella. —Pero ya pase dos años y medio con ustedes, estaré feliz si no vuelvo a ver sus rostros nunca más.

—_Que dura._ —pensó Izumo.

—Si se les ocurre morir en una misión después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, los reviviré y los volveré a matar. ¿Les queda claro? —reprochó ella, señalándolos con severidad.

— ¿No tienes una tienda de dulces que asaltar? —reprochó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido. Ella chasqueó la lengua, haciendo un ademán con la mano como si no le importara.

Kakashi pese a todo siguió avanzando con Sasuke, quién parecía estar buscando algo entre toda la gente que miraba al apuesto chico recién llegado, sobre todo las mujeres. Caminaron en silencio hasta notar una cabellera blanca que sobresalía de entre todos, gritando al sujeto arriba del poste que bajó de un salto, desanimado.

Sasuke apresuró a camuflarse, jalando consigo a Kakashi.

— ¿Estás nervioso por Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, con una gotita de sudor bajándole por el cien. —Pensé que estabas interesado en Sakura.

El Uchiha apretó la barbilla de su maestro, con varias venas hinchadas en su frente, amenazándolo incluso con su espada.

— ¿Sakura? —dijo Konohamaru, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke, haciendo que soltara a Kakashi. —Está en el campo de entrenamiento del ala norte.

Sasuke sonrió, había estado esperando esa información, no obstante el maldito de Kakashi se le había adelantado por lo que no tuvo de otra que echarse a correr, atrayendo la atención de Naruto en el proceso. Al escuchar su grito, Sasuke sonrió arrogante, esta vez, ya no dejaría que Naruto le ganara.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, escondiéndose entre los arbustos para que Naruto no lo descubriera de inmediato.

—Inténtalo un poco más, Sakura. —pidió Lee, esquivando los golpes de la chica.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ella seguía entrenando, volviéndose mucho más fuerte. Además, era todavía más bonita de lo que recordaba, incluso podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos brillando desde ese ángulo. No es que sintiera que su corazón le palpitaba como loco o alguna de esas cursis, sino que se sentía absorto por todo lo que esa chica era, seguía tan enamorado de ella como el día que se fue.

Sasuke tocó sus labios, recordando con una sonrisa el beso de la despedida. Quería volver a tocarla, a ver su sonrisa, esa fue una de sus principales motivaciones mientras entrenaba, y cuando pudo ver los resultados de su entrenamiento se sintió completamente capaz. Esta vez la protegería como era debido.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar para ir con ella, notó que unos metros, parado en medio de los arbustos a plena vista se encontraba el color naranja de Naruto resaltando por los tonos verdes. Sasuke se giró de nuevo a Sakura, después de todo, no era el único que la observaba.

Naruto paró al verla, olvidándose por un momento de perseguir a Sasuke. Sakura estaba persiguiendo a Lee, buscando darle un puñetazo. De un pronto una sonrisa tan grande como el sol apareció en su rostro, ahí estaba la Sakura que tanto quería, dando su mayor esfuerzo. Naruto tocó su corazón, latía agitado, como si hubiera corrido unos mil kilómetros y le hubieran robado todo el aliento.

A pesar de tanto tiempo y de la distancia, los sentimientos estaban presentes, mucho más fuertes. ¿Cuántos días no soñó con ella? Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él. Se sentía demasiado afortunado.

— ¡E-Espera, Sakura! —gritó Rock Lee, girando sobre el suelo.

Sakura intentó parar su puño, pero no lo logró a tiempo provocando un enorme estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar, removió el suelo y lo hizo temblar a los pies de los chicos escondidos en las plantas. Naruto abrió la boca al ver la semejante destrucción delante de él, mientras que Sasuke solo se quedó mirando al centro de la fractura, notando que Sakura volvía alzarse sin ningún rasguño y rascándose la cabeza al ver el caos.

— ¡Tsunade-sama va a matarme! —gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. — ¡Ya van tres campos de entrenamiento que rompo!

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke parpadeó, bueno, _sí_, estaba roto literalmente.

— ¿EHHHH? ¿SAKURAAA? —gritó Naruto completamente alarmado, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sakura se quedó mirando un largo momento, podía ver a aquel pequeño niño en el hospital que le dio aquella flor de cerezo que duraría para siempre. A pesar de llevar ese naranja que se notaría a kilómetros, al menos ya no era combinado con ese azul que lo hacía relucir mucho más. La estaba mirando con asombro y terror en el rostro, había destrozado todo el campo de entrenamiento, era normal que estuviera asustado.

Aun así, pese a la vergüenza que sintió, una enorme sonrisa se le fue formando y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a él. Naruto le devolvió el gesto, estirando los brazos para darle un enorme abrazo, no obstante, a medio camino Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un kunai fue lanzado, interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿¡Kunai!? —gritó Rock Lee, mirando en aquella dirección.

Sakura hizo lo mismo al igual que Naruto, quién al ver al sujeto parado entre los arbustos comenzó a gritar un montón de maldiciones referente a él.

— ¿¡Me lanzaste un kunai!? —gritó Sakura, apuntándole con el dedo, interrumpiendo a Naruto. — ¡Hay muchas formas de reencontrarse con alguien y no es asesinándolo!

—Sabía que no serías tan tonta como para no esquivarlo. —comentó Sasuke, saliendo de las plantas. Sakura y Naruto pusieron los ojos en blanco, ¿eso era un cumplido? —Es bueno verte, Sakura.

— "¡Es bueno verte, Sakura!" ¡Mi trasero! —regañó aún furiosa. Naruto alzó una ceja, en algunas de sus fantasías Sakura se había vuelto un poco más femenina, pero en cierta forma le alegraba que no fuera así. — ¡Vuelve a lanzarme un kunai y te golpearé! ¡Ya viste lo que puedo hacer!

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras. —dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

Sakura dio el primer puñetazo, siendo esquivado con una sonrisa, intentó dar otro, seguido de una patada pero Sasuke seguía esquivando todos sus movimientos.

—Oigan, este no es el momento, ¡nos estamos reencontrando! —replicó Naruto, enfurruñado.

— ¿De verdad lo estás intentando? —comentó Sasuke, tomando sus puños, dando un paso más a ella. Tanto Rock Lee como Naruto estallaron en un grito al ver la cercanía de ambos.

Sakura se quedó a medio reproche cuando se permitió mirar completamente a Sasuke, seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella, su piel blanca combinada con aquel negro tan profundo de sus ojos y cabello daba una belleza simplemente exquisita. Era todavía más apuesto que antes.

Unos huesos tronados se escucharon, distrayendo a ambos de la pequeña burbuja en donde se sumergieron.

—Ustedes dos parecen tener un buen momento. —tronó Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una de sus palmas apretando el puño. — ¿Qué les parece si me uno a ello?

Sasuke soltó a Sakura con delicadeza, volviendo a mantener la distancia entre ellos, aunque solo unos tres pasos alejado de ella.

—Al parecer el entrenamiento te ayudo a crecer, tarado. —comentó Sasuke, burlón. Sakura caminó a Naruto, notando la diferencia de alturas con sus manos.

— ¡Por supuesto, estoy en mi plena forma! —gritó alegremente. — ¡Hay que comer ramen ya que estamos reunidos después de tanto tiempo!

—Hace mucho que no como el ramen de Ichiraku. —dijo Kakashi, apareciendo desde el sendero, alzando una mano. — ¡Cuánto tiempo, Naruto y Sakura!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritaron ambos, emocionados.

Masamune se posó con cuidado en la cabeza de Rock Lee, cruzando una mirada rápida con Sasuke quién pareció hacer un leve movimiento, como de querer atacarlo. El cuervo se infló en sus plumas, indicando que dormiría y no le prestó más atención al Uchiha. Sasuke volteó a Sakura, frunciendo las cejas, ¿por qué había conservado a ese cuervo maldito?

Pese a que quería la respuesta en ese mismo instante, desistió. Ese mismo cuervo sería quién lo llevara a Itachi.

* * *

**Sé que dije que me tardaría más, pero la paciencia no es mi virtud, así que terminé este capitulo y lo quise publicar, porque en sí no afecta tanto a la trama que ya estoy planeando. (Falta afinarla un poco y todo pero va saliendo poco a poco, no se preocupen)**

**Bien, antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me leyeron y me disculpo de antemano por si les llegase a molestar la ****decisión**** de la pareja que elegí. **

**La historia pasara a ser SasuSaku. **

**Esto, así mismo, no quiere decir que reduciré las escenas NaruSaku, amo esa pareja, la re-adoro, es una de mis otp en Naruto, pero creo que en este fic me gusta más la idea del SasuSaku, sobre todo porque la pareja que se formo en el anime-manga no me convence del todo; mientras que el NaruSaku me gusta porque es una pareja muy feliz, el SasuSaku me encanta por el drama que generan, pero en el cannon real, me gustan en la parte de Naruto chiquito y de ahí hasta que a Sasuki le pegan su madriza y reacciona, no sé, perdón si ofendo a su otp, pero creo que se pudo desarrollar mejor, es lo que pienso. **

**Bien, puesto el sartén en el fuego, quisiera preguntarles si quieren NaruHina, ahí si respetaré la ****decisión**** de la mayoría porque yo no lo veo como algo importante en mi fic, pero creo que podría darle un buen desarrollo si lo hago con tiempo, dado a que Hinata tendrá un papel semi-importante.**

**Perdón, a veces tengo problemas con algunos personajes de Kishimoto, sobre todo con las mujeres. **

**De nuevo me disculpo con las NaruSaku, pero en dado caso que quisieran leer una historia ****mía**** NaruSaku está "Efecto Mariposa". La podrán encontrar en mi perfil. (Porque yo no me quedo sin mi NaruSaku jajaja).**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que quizás me dejen de leer, pero me alegrará mucho más que se quedarán conmigo hasta el final. **

**Mis disculpas y agradecimientos. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	41. Un toque diferente al de antes

**41\. Un toque diferente al de antes. **

Sakura miró por bastante tiempo a sus compañeros de equipo, antes de que pudieran ir a comer ramen, Tsunade los había mandado a buscar por lo que ahora se dirigían a donde la Hokage. Sasuke y Naruto iban adelante, mirándose a veces con recelo, otras veces conversando entre ellos acerca de Jiraya o Anko. Kakashi iba a su lado, observándola en silencio, notando ese adorno de cerezas que le regaló de niña sobre su cabello atrapando algunos mechones de cabello, en media coleta.

—Sakura, ¿dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó Kakashi, avanzando por las escaleras junto a ella.

—Con Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san. —sonrió ella, alzando uno de sus puños. —No se preocupe, sensei, tampoco es como si llevara mucho en la aldea, llegué apenas hace dos meses.

— ¿Ehhh? —Naruto se metió, dándose la vuelta con las manos cruzadas por detrás de su cabeza. —Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera apurado a Ero-sennin. Ahora que lo pienso debí enviar un sapo para avisarte que volvería.

—Está bien, Lee e Ino me hicieron buena compañía. —sonrió Sakura, restándole importancia.

—Ese cuervo en la cabeza del cejotas, ¿no era el que siempre estaba contigo? —preguntó Naruto, confundido. Sasuke observó de reojo a ambos, esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

—Oh… sí. —Sakura pasó saliva, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. —Regresó después de un tiempo, pudo sobrevivir.

— ¿No te parece sospechoso? —cuestionó Sasuke, serio.

—Para nada. —comentó Sakura, desviando el tema a Naruto.

Al llegar a donde Tsunade, Kakashi fue el primero en disculparse con la Hokage por no ir con ella de inmediato. Mientras su maestra les daba la bienvenida y alguna que otras indicaciones a Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraya y Kakashi; Sakura miró las espaldas de sus dos compañeros, ahora los dos eran mucho más altos que ella, también lucían mucho más fuertes, imponentes.

La sensación de volver aquedarse atrás le llegó de nuevo, y como siempre, las palabras de su padre la golpearon una y otra vez, mientras ella mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, fingiendo felicidad.

—Por cierto, Sakura. —llamó Tsunade, golpeando su escritorio. Sakura se puso recta, sabiendo el regaño que vendría. — ¡Acabas de destrozar otro campo de entrenamiento! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que midas tu fuerza mientras entrenas con Rock Lee?

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. Le haré mil flexiones para compensarlo.

— ¡Deja de repetir los castigos autoimpuestos por Lee!

— ¡También me aseguraré de que él y Masamune los hagan!

— ¡No dije eso! ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que ese pajarraco lo haga? —gritó Tsunade, buscando pellizcar las mejillas de su alumna, pero está le sostenía las manos, aplicando suficiente fuerza para evitar que lo hiciera.

Naruto se asomó por la espalda de Sasuke, sonriendo por lo bajo, a pesar de todo Sakura seguía siendo Sakura.

—El campo de entrenamiento en el que estaban, ¿es el que destrozó Sakura? —preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke.

—Ah, sí.

—_Parece que el arte médico no fue lo único que le enseñó a Sakura. _—pensó Kakashi.

— ¡Es suficiente de tanta charla! —gritó Naruto, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. — ¡Vamos, Sakura! —sonrió Naruto, tomándola por los hombros y girándola para comenzar a avanzar. — ¡Hay que ir a comer un buen ramen!

Sasuke frunció la boca, mirando a otro lado.

—_Oye, Sasuke-chan…_—llamó en voz bajita Kakashi, riendo por lo bajo. —_ ¿No estás enojado de que no te estén invitando? Seguro Naruto quiere tener una cita con…_

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Tsunade, mirando a Kakashi con la espada de Sasuke clavada en el suelo, a un lado de la cara del mayor.

—Nada. —respondió Sasuke igual de serio que siempre.

—Naruto, deja de pensar en ramen. —reprochó la quinta, evitando así el escape del rubio. —Quiero ver cuanto han mejorado en este tiempo que ha pasado.

Sakura la observó de reojo, aún siendo sostenida por Naruto.

— ¿Nos enfrentaremos en un duelo Sasuke y yo? —preguntó Naruto, emocionándose. Incluso Sasuke se mostró interesado en ello.

—No. Además no me refiero a ustedes solamente, Sakura va incluida. —bufó Tsunade.

Quizás fue una mala percepción o su mente jugándole una mala pasada como solía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, no obstante, sintió que Sasuke y Naruto se decepcionaron por esa respuesta. Sakura pasó saliva discretamente, apretando los puños detrás de su espalda.

— ¿A quién nos enfrentaremos entonces?

—A Kakashi. —sonrió Tsunade. —Él sigue siendo el mentor del equipo siete después de todo.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, manteniendo esa rivalidad que tuvieron de niños. Sakura fue la primera en salir, andando al lado de Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se iban presumiendo mutuamente las técnicas, más el primero, pues Sasuke fingía ignorarlo haciendo enfurruñar al otro.

—No han cambiado en nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kakashi, observándolos de reojo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos te dijo algún cumplido de lo linda que te has puesto.

—Sasuke me atacó con un kunai. —expresó de inmediato Sakura, recordando el momento.

—No saben como tratar a una mujer.

—Dígame loca, sensei, pero no creo que un libro escrito por Ero-sennin ayude a entender como tratar a una mujer. —comentó Sakura, dando un suspiró resignado al final.

—Me hieres, Sakura. —exageró Kakashi. —Por cierto, que apenas conseguí el volumen dos, cuando llegamos a la aldea, Naruto me dio el volumen tres que todavía no ha salido a la venta. Jiaraya-san dijo que aún no estaba editado, así que podré leer su obra maestra primero que nadie.

Sakura lo vio tan emocionado que sintió pena de cortarle esa inspiración. A decir verdad alguna vez en ese tiempo le pidió a Tsunade una copia de los libros, esperando entender mejor a su sensei, no obstante, Tsunade con el tono más serio que pudo poner, le había prohibido leerlos hasta que fuera una mujer mayor.

— ¿De verdad es tan interesante? —preguntó Sakura, tomando el libro que le ofrecía Kakashi. —Tsunade-sama dijo que…

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando sintió a Sasuke por detrás, observándolo con una mirada fría y que le advertía no seguir con eso. Ya no había respeto entre estudiantes y maestros.

—Ya llegamos, Sakura, te lo mostraré después. Este es el segundo, necesitas el primero de todas formas. —sonrió Kakashi, quitándole con delicadeza el libro.

Bien, el momento de evolucionar los lazos había llegado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicos. —dijo Kakashi, mirando a los tres. —No sé que tanto han cambiado, a excepción de Sasuke, pero sé que se han vuelto más fuertes. A partir de hoy, ya no somos más estudiantes y maestro, el equipo siete solo tiene ninjas de Konoha que buscaran proteger las espaldas de sus compañeros.

—Bah. —suspiró Naruto, formando una sonrisa retadora. —No recuerdo que haya sido de otra forma.

—Naruto tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei. —siguió Sakura, ajustándose los guantes de sus manos. —Siempre nos hemos protegido uno a los otros.

—Sakura, ¿qué acabas de escuchar?

—No puedo evitarlo, príncipe idiota. —comentó ella, en tono burlesco. —Ya me acostumbre a llamarlo sensei.

Kakashi agitó un par de cascabeles, atrayendo la atención de los tres. Sakura alzó una ceja, recordando su primero entrenamiento igual que los otros dos.

—Intenten quitarme los cascabeles. Las reglas son las mismas que siempre. —dijo Kakashi. —Solo que la única diferencia, es que ahora yo también voy enserio contra ustedes.

Los tres pasaron saliva, Kakashi en esa simple oración había hecho notar lo peligroso que sería enfrentarlo en un combate real.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde un pájaro paso volando alrededor; sin duda Masamune no se perdería ese pequeño reencuentro, pero tenía que ser cauteloso con el Uchiha antes de que quisiera meterlo en una olla con agua hirviendo para después servírselo a Itachi en una bandeja de plata.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura! —gritó Naruto, ajustándose la banda de Konoha. — ¡Aquí vamos!

— ¡Sí! —respondieron a coro los dos.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue lanzar tres shurikens, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke corrían a los lados de Kakashi, buscando el mejor ángulo para realizar sus ataques. Kakashi brincó sobre los shurikens lanzados, Kakashi no tardó casi nada en percatarse de la posición de manos que había realizado Sasuke, seguido de la técnica de clones de sombras por parte de Naruto.

—_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. _

Mientras los clones de Naruto rodeaban por completo a Kakashi, este observó a la única que no había hecho ningún movimiento, Sakura estaba en posición de pelea, esperando a que Kakashi fuera en dirección a ella y debido a la intensidad del ataque de Sasuke y Naruto combinados, así tuvo que hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue tirar el primer golpe con un kunai incluido, cosa que Sakura esquivó con rapidez, tomando la muñeca de su sensei y sacando un kunai también que iba a estrellarse a su cara, Kakashi ladeó el rostro, evitando así el contacto, no obstante, antes de que Sakura pudiera predecirlo, Kakashi le envolvió el brazo con los suyos, ejerciendo presión sobre su rodilla en el abdomen de la chica logró darle una voltereta, justo cuando pensó en concentrarse de nuevo en los otros dos, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo tres shurikens que lanzó sin preámbulos, siendo apenas detenidos por el kunai que tenía Kakashi en la mano.

Sakura terminó cayendo en un golpe seco sobre el suelo.

—Aún no dije que comenzáramos. —cortó Kakashi a Naruto que venía corriendo a él. —Esa impaciencia no ha cambiado, incluso contagiaste a Sakura y Sasuke. —suspiró. Sakura observó la sonrisa de su sensei antes de que desapareciera de en una nube de humo; jugó con ellos como siempre.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, tendiéndole la mano para incorporarse.

—Esos movimientos, fueron bastante buenos. —dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado.

— ¡Es cierto, Sakura, te moviste increíble!

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, ligeramente avergonzada de las palabras de aliento de esos dos.

Después de un rato, ya había caído la noche, los tres chicos del equipo siete se encontraban escondidos en un árbol, descansando un poco. Entre que Kakashi les puso una trampa donde Naruto cayó por al menos dos horas, habían perdido demasiado tiempo intentando ayudarlo, según Sasuke.

—No te ves tan agotada como pensé que estarías. —comentó Sasuke, una vez que también recuperó el aliento. Sabía desde antes que Kakashi cuando se ponía serio era difícil de derrotar, incluso a Anko le costó trabajo y ni siquiera lo logró, quedaron en empate. — ¿Qué paso con tu enfermedad?

—Hablaremos de eso después, Sasuke. —dijo Sakura. —Ahora lo primordial es quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei.

—Incluso es demasiado rápido para nosotros tres. —suspiró Naruto.

—No es que sea demasiado rápido. —anotó Sasuke. —Es que aún no sabemos como coordinarnos en equipo. Nos dispersamos mucho, además aún no conocemos por completo las habilidades nuevas de los otros.

—Yo digo que busquemos una debilidad de Kakashi-sensei. —comentó Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Será una forma fácil de arrebatarle los cascabeles.

— ¿Una debilidad? —murmuraron Sakura y Sasuke.

— ¿Tú no conoces una, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, él alzó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tsk, de qué sirve que te hayas ido con él tres años.

—Fui a entrenar, tarado, no ha jugar a la casita con Kakashi.

—Dejen de pelear, mejor pónganse a pensar. —bufó Sakura, rascando su cabeza.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes que los tres pusieran los ojos en blanco y llegaran a la misma conclusión.

—El libro Icha-Icha. —dijeron los tres en sintonía.

Al final de la noche, Tsunade llevó una mano a su frente, negando con la cabeza lo fácil que podía ser acabar con el peligrosísimo ninja copia, hijo del colmillo blanco. Aunque, bueno, siendo honestos solo era porque se trataba de esos tres, sus preciados alumnos.

—Es todo un mamá gallina, con sus pollitos detrás. —se burló Jiraya.

Mientras Sakura y Naruto festejaban, reviviendo su danza especial, donde unían ambas manos arriba y brincaban en círculos, Sasuke fue a donde a su mentor por más de tres años.

—Caíste en un truco tan básico que me avergüenza ser tu estudiante. —escupió Sasuke a un lado, mirando con desprecio a Kakashi.

Ese día quedaría marcado en el recuerdo de todos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus bonitos comentarios, hasta la proxima!**


	42. Un plato de ramen

**42\. Un plato de ramen. **

— ¡Ah, pero si son Naruto y Sasuke! —saludó Shikamaru, al lado de Temari y Choji. — ¿Cómo han estado?

—Kakashi-sensei volvió a escaparse de invitarnos comida. —murmuró Sakura, llegando al lado de Naruto. Sasuke en cambió miró los puestos de comida, esperando encontrar algo que le atrajera la atención, pero a decir verdad, sí se le había antojado el ramen, solo que no quería estar de acuerdo con Naruto.

Al mirar la burla que le estaban dando a Shikamaru por la chica de la arena, se sintió contento de estar de nuevo con esos dos que no parecían haber cambiado en nada. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó que Gaara se volvió Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, igual que a Naruto, algo picó su orgullo.

Se despidieron de ellos para seguir avanzando, si bien Sasuke se había dado cuenta que atraía las miradas de varias personas, comenzaba a ser mucho más evidente y le molestaba. Sobre todo porque Sakura y Naruto habían puesto esa sonrisa pícara, dirigida a él.

—Sasuke hasta los viejos te están mirando. —sonrió Naruto, picándole el codo.

—Es demasiado popular, estoy segura que de noche lee los libros Icha-Icha. —se burló Sakura, simulando susurrarle a Naruto al oído, pese a que lo decía con un tono bastante elevado para que los aldeanos escucharan.

Una ceja crispó en Sasuke, quién ya quería tomar la espada detrás de su cintura para practicar un par de movimientos con ellos. Y ahora esos dos estaban murmurándose cosas entre sí, dándole la espalda, pero mirándolo de vez en cuando para después burlarse y asentir con la cabeza.

Seguro que la quinta podría curarlos de la paliza que les daría.

— ¡Pero si son Naruto y Sasuke! —gritó Ino, corriendo a ellos con un ramo de girasoles.

Justo a tiempo pues Sakura y Naruto ya le estaban rogando piedad al Uchiha que los tenía tomados de la ropa, con una mirada gélida en su rostro.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. —sonrió ella, dándole un manotazo a la palma de Sasuke, para que soltara a Sakura, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto solo soltó un quedo, _¿y yo qué? _— ¿Cuándo regresaron?

—Ayer por la mañana. —respondió Naruto, sobándose la cabeza del chichón que seguro se le formaría pronto. —Pero tan pronto llegamos, la vieja bruja nos acaparó.

—Sí, algo así escuché de Lee.

—Por cierto, no hemos visto a los demás. —comentó Naruto, recordándolos. — ¿Están en alguna misión?

—No que yo sepa. —y se encogió de hombros. —Tengo que ir a dejar este encargo, pero seguro van a Ichiraku Ramen, ¿cierto?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Los veré allá, llevaré a todos los que me encuentre de los antiguos novatos. —sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Si ves a Lee, asegúrate de invitarlo. —pidió Sakura, despidiéndose de ella.

—Oye… Sakura. —llamó Naruto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. — ¿No crees que has estado muy pegada al cejotas?

Sasuke también puso atención, era algo de lo que ya se había percatado.

—Sí, bueno…, —Sakura mordió sus labios. —Lee es muy bueno conmigo, además me ha hecho mucha compañía.

— ¿AHHH? ¡No me digas que te gusta ese cejotas! —reclamó Naruto, zarandeando a la chica. Una vena creció en la frente de su mejor amiga, soportó unos segundos más del movimiento brusco y terminó por estrellar su puño en Naruto, lazándolo varios metros lejos.

—Vamos, Sasuke. —reprochó ella, sacando humo de la cabeza.

—Te lo buscaste, tarado. —sonrió Sasuke, caminando al lado de la chica.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke, bastardo! —gritó Naruto, corriendo a alcanzarlo para volver a pelear con él.

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen, después de que el dueño les diera una cálida bienvenida a todos, pues desde que Sakura volvió a la aldea, no había visitado el pequeño restaurante tampoco. Tanto Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron a ambos lados de Naruto, haciendo que este formara una pequeña sonrisa baja, recordando un poco de la niñez que los tres compartieron.

—Los tres se han puesto muy bien parecidos. —dijo Teuchi, sirviéndoles. Y dio una pausa muy larga cuando observó a Sakura, ella desvió la mirada, apretando los palillos en su mano. —Sakura, ¿es mi imaginación o te has vestido como una chica?

— ¡Soy una chica! —reprochó ella, ruborizándose.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Completamente!

— ¡Yo ya lo comprobé! —gritó Naruto alzando la mano, provocando que Sasuke le estrellara la cabeza en la barra de madera. Sakura suspiró, de vez en cuando solía pasar eso en la aldea, sobre todo el los locales que más frecuentó de niña.

Una vez que Naruto comenzó a comer, pareció no prestarle nada más que atención a su ramen, había extrañado tanto ese sabor que nadie lo igualaba. Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron un poco, debido a que estaban siendo salpicados por el caldo de Naruto; una vez que conectaron miradas, se sonrieron mutuamente, observándose con gentileza.

Sakura entendía que a Sasuke no se le daban del todo las palabras, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se conectaban, se podría decir que podía leerlas, una tras otra. Esos ojos negros volvían a hundirla en el recuerdo de una noche cálida y tranquila, pareciera que Sasuke quería que se viera toda la vida reflejada en ellos.

_Elígeme a mí. _

El recuerdo la golpeó abruptamente, provocando que su cara comenzar a escalar diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Sasuke alzó una ceja, extrañado, no obstante al ver que Sakura apretó los labios y se volteó por completo a su nuevo plato de comida, se dio una idea de lo que había pensado.

Esa niña jugaba de forma sucia.

Cuando Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke de nuevo, se sintió todavía más exaltada, pues el prodigio Uchiha tenía las orejas ruborizadas.

Naruto alzó el rostro de su plato en cuanto sintió una ligera incomodidad en el ambiente, primero entrecerró los ojos, mirando a una parte del techo para pensar que quizás sería su imaginación; luego de que Sasuke carraspeara suavemente, pues el caldo del ramen pasó con mucha fuerza por su garganta, se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación. Así que ahora miró a los dos lados, alternándose entre Sakura y Sasuke. Los dos tenían un tono rosado en sus mejillas, ¿sería por el calor del ramen?

— ¡NARUTO! —gritó Kiba cayendo encima de él, haciendo que se golpeara con el plato.

— ¡Ahh, Kiba, estaba pensando en algo importante! —reprochó el rubio, molesto.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron al frente, poco a poco todo el pequeño local se fue llenando de un montón de adolescentes. El equipo ocho estaba presente, el equipo de Lee, y a excepción de Shikamaru, Ino y Choji estaban con ellos.

—Ni siquiera avisaron que ya estaban aquí. —reclamó Ten Ten. —Les habríamos dado una fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo?

— ¿Eh? Sakura lleva aquí…

—Llegó unas horas antes que ellos. —se metió Lee, restándole importancia. —Lo bueno es que ya todos estamos reunidos aquí.

— ¡Quítate, Kiba, apestas más a perro que antes! —gritó Naruto, aventándolo a un lado. —Ino, Choji, Ten Ten, Neji, Cejotas, Kiba y Hinata.

—También estoy aquí. —reprochó Shino.

—Me alegra que volvieran. —comentó Hinata, observando tímidamente a los tres. —T-Todos los extrañábamos mucho, ¿verdad?

—Pero Hinata seguro que extrañaba más a alguien. —comento Ino al aire.

— ¡Ino!

Sasuke dio un suave suspiro, seguía reiterando que esa chica no tenía buenos gustos en fijarse en ese idiota de Naruto.

— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó Naruto. Ahora todos les estaban prestando atención. — ¿A quién?

Choji y Kiba se dieron una palmada en la cabeza, incrédulos de que la estupidez de su amigo, en vez de haber bajado parecía que había evolucionado.

—Naruto, no molestes a Hinata-sama. —reclamó Neji, apretando la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Hermano Neji!

— ¿¡Por qué todos me están golpeando hoy!? ¡Es mi regreso! —chilló Naruto, pataleando para que Neji lo soltara.

Al final del escandalo formado, todos se sentaron a ordenar más platos de ramen, Naruto siendo el más feliz del equipo siete fue acaparado por Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji y Neji. Mientras que Sakura por Ten Ten y Lee, pese a que la pelirrosa pensó que su mejor amiga también iría con ella, Ino se sentó al lado de Sasuke dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te sientes solito? —se burló Ino, riendo con una mano en su boca. —Aunque bueno, estoy segura de que Naruto te hubiera jalado en cuestión de nada.

— ¿No tienes que ir a donde Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, desviando la mirada, tomando el vaso con agua.

—Ya he estado mucho con ella, incluso nos hemos bañado en el lago… jun-tas. —la última palabra la dijo entrecortada, dándole una sonrisa felina a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué mierda le estás diciendo a Sasuke, puerca? —preguntó Sakura, apareciendo detrás del Uchiha con un aura oscura rodeándola.

—Solo la verdad, seguro que está más que satisfecho con esa respuesta. —siguió Ino, sin temer a la mirada de Sakura.

—Eso no me interesa. —dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. La tarde ya estaba en su apogeo y su cuerpo le pedía un merecido descanso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

Sakura apretó las mejillas de su mejor amiga, buscando reventarlas.

—Prefiero ver su sonrisa mil veces, antes que su cuerpo. —sentenció, con voz neutral, que entre el bullicio se perdió y fue a dar únicamente a las dos chicas a quienes iba dirigida.

Incluso Ino se quedó sin palabras, con la boca seca y el calor subiendo por su piel, se le había erizado el cuerpo entero. ¿Por qué ese idiota Uchiha tenía que ser tan guapo y decía las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar? Odiaba que todavía le pareciera atractivo, porque Sakura era su mejor amiga y…

Oh, maldita sea.

Sakura tenía la cara pegada al suelo y el cuerpo hecho gelatina, con una mano en su cuello, buscando sentir el pulso pues por un momento sintió que se lo habían robado.

Ino sonrió.

Si Sakura ponía esa cara tan bonita, ¿cómo no iba a querer dejar sus sentimientos de lado solo por ver los de ella un poco más? Así que sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Ino salió en silencio del restaurante, siguiendo a Sasuke.

Mientras que la kunoichi del equipo siete, volvió a sentarse en la banca de antes, ignorando las preguntas de Lee acerca de si se sentía mal.

—Si dices algo como eso, será muy peligroso para mí, idiota. —bufó Sakura, pidiendo el reto del ramen super picante, retando a Lee en el proceso.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! —pidió Ino, adelantándose a él para evitar que siguiera avanzando. —Lamento lo que te dije, solo buscaba molestarte un poco.

—No me importa. —contestó él, indiferente.

—Ya no te retendré más tiempo, solo quiero decirte que estoy feliz de que los dos estén aquí, Naruto y tú. —sonrió Ino. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión estoica de su cara. —Sakura tendrá más libertad ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, Tsunade-sama estaba preocupada por su seguridad debido a lo que paso. —dijo Ino, llevándose una mano a la cara, preocupada. —Aún no sabíamos si era un trabajo interno o externo, muchas conjeturas se han dado últimamente ¿sabes? Así que Sakura tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Tsunade-sama, sobre no salir sola o tener extra cuidado en algunos casos. Ha estado muy atrapada.

Sasuke frunció las cejas, el clan Haruno había lastimado las alas de Sakura para no poder volar, pero ellos lograron curarlas hasta que pudo extenderlas de nuevo, sin embargo, ahora su misma maestra volvía a atárselas de manera suave, buscando protegerla. Pero al fin y al cabo, nunca obtenía lo que ella más quería. Ser libre.

—Por eso, gracias. —e hizo una reverencia. —Tú podrías pedirle a Sakura una cita…

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke volvió a seguir su camino, ignorando a la chica a posta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? —llamó Ino molesta al verse ignorada. — ¡Te estaba hablando! Que grosero. —suspiró, haciendo un mohín.

—.—.—.—.—

Ya por la noche, Sakura terminó de colocarse la pijama, poniéndose el gorrito que Naruto le regaló de niños. Masamune ya estaba en su almohada, dispuesto a dormir luego de quejarse por veinte minutos acerca de que Sakura no le había dejado nada de comer. Y asustándola un poco al decirle que había comido carne humana, aunque esto último era una mentira, al menos por ese día.

—Mañana será un nuevo día, estoy emocionada. —sonrió Sakura, sentándose al borde de la cama. —Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho que nos darás pequeñas misiones por el momento, quizás pueda salir de la aldea.

Justo cuando apagó las luces, su ventana recibió unos suaves golpecitos.

— ¿Quién está tocando la ventana? —reprochó Masamune, removiéndose en la almohada. —Me lo comeré.

—Shhh. —Sakura hizo una mueca, sin saber si abrir o ir por Tsunade. Si fuera un ninja, entonces no se estaría molestando en tocar, pero podía ser una trampa.

Podría ser su padre de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar frío, respirando con agitación; al ver el cambió de variación en su respiración, Masamune despertó por completo, aleteando para ir a donde su amiga, preocupado por ella. Solía pasar de vez en cuando, Sakura recordaba aquella paliza y su cara se volvía tan blanca como la hoja de un papel, las primeras veces su cuerpo solía temblar pero ya había logrado dominar eso.

—Yo estoy aquí, Sakura. —consoló el cuervo. —Mis alas te protegerán.

Sakura miró al cuervo, asintiendo torpemente con la cabeza. Masamune voló en silencio a la ventana, metiendo poco a poco el pico hasta tener la cabeza entre la cortina y el vidrio, notando la silueta borrosa que pudo reconocer al instante.

Quería agarrar a picotazos la bonita cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Es el Uchiha.

— ¿Sasuke? —murmuró Sakura, sin entender. Masamune como pudo haló con fuerza una esquina de la cortina, revelando el rostro del chico. Este pareció confundido de ver que Sakura estaba delante de él sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras la cortina se habría, hasta que notó al cuervo.

Con una expresión seria en su rostro, abrió la ventana, dándole una mirada severa a Masamune que la ignoró con pereza y voló hasta su almohada favorita.

— ¿Qué haces tirada? —preguntó Sasuke, poniendo una mano en su cintura. Una ráfaga de viento fresco pasó por detrás de él.

—Nada. —respondió Sakura, levantándose en un salto. — ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Ya es de noche. ¿Qué no tienes sueño?

—Ven conmigo.

— ¿Ah?

—Quiero mostrarte algo. —continuó él, observando toda la habitación. Todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, Sakura tenía varios libros de medicina apilados en el escritorio de enfrente, junto a un montón de notas en pergaminos u hojas sueltas.

—No puedo salir, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama tiene reglas. —comentó ella, negando con las manos y la cabeza. —Así que vete a… ¡Sasuke!

Masamune abrió uno de sus ojos, notando que el Uchiha ya se estaba llevando a Sakura cargada en sus brazos, pese a los reproches de esta.

* * *

**No se extrañen si esta madre pasa de 2500 palabras (promedio) a 27,000. Suele suceder mucho con mis fics largos jajaja.**

**Aunque hasta ahora, no me ha dado mi fiebre por escribir como loca, pero no duden que en algún momento pueda pasar.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


	43. La misión de la arena

**43\. La misión de la arena. **

— ¿Dónde estamos? —bufó Sakura, cruzada de brazos. El príncipe idiota, como ella solía denominarlo, la bajó hasta llegar al espeso bosque.

De un tiempo para acá, Sakura había generado cierto rechazo a ese tipo de habitad. Quizás porque su padre casi la asesinó al pie de uno o quizás porque había estado rodeada de solo arboles por más de dos años. Sea cual fuera la razón, tuvo que mantenerse tranquila para no preocupar al Uchiha, debido a que este a su vez preocuparía a Naruto y Kakashi, y se armaría un caos.

—No preguntes, solo camina. —contestó Sasuke, avanzando por los arbustos espesos.

Sakura frunció la boca, insatisfecha, no obstante terminó por seguir al Uchiha.

—Lo escuché de Ino. —dijo Sasuke, después de un rato. La kunoichi lo miró sin comprender. —Sobre el encierro que has tenido, siento haberme ido sin ti.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Incluso cuando Anko me dijo las razones por las que no podía llevarte, no podía dejar de pensar que estarías mejor conmigo o Naruto. —siguió quitando las ramas, sin darle la cara. No obstante, Sakura podía ver que en el tono de seriedad que mantenía, había un rastro de culpa. —Estoy seguro de que si Ino le hubiera dicho a Naruto, él estaría diciendo lo mismo que yo ahora.

—Sasuke… entiendo que se sientan mal por mí. —comentó Sakura, bajando la mirada. —Pero no soy tan fácil de quebrar. Estos años me ayudaron mucho, he progresado bastante, además ahora puedo mantener a la raya mi enfermedad.

Sasuke se giró a ella, aún en lo profundo del bosque, los ojos de Sakura resaltaban igual de bonitos como Naruto. Esos dos sin duda iluminaban todo lo que él no podía.

— ¿Estás bien ahora?

—No. Mi enfermedad no tiene cura, o eso creo, para asegurarme debo encontrar a Kabuto. —ella frunció la boca, como si fuera obvio que no lo haría. —Y es poco probable que él quiera decírmela.

—Entonces, ¿aprendiste a controlarla?

—Sí. Tsunade-sama me enseñó una técnica especial para la canalización del chakra. —comentó Sakura, pasando a Sasuke para seguir por el camino que él marcó. —Con eso, mi chakra, por así decirlo, puede acabarse pero con la reserva que tengo, soy capaz de sobrevivir.

—Ya veo. —e hizo una leve pausa, atrayendo la atención de la chica. —Los sannins son increíbles.

— ¿Qué hay con esa cara? —preguntó Sakura, confundida.

—Nada. Es solo que ustedes dos fueron entrenados por sannins, aún ahora no sé si Naruto es más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Estás pensando que si hubieras ido con Orochimaru serías más fuerte que Naruto? —al verla, Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella se había molestado.

—No…

— ¡Definitivamente lo hiciste! —gritó Sakura con los ojos en blanco, apuntándole con el dedo. — ¿¡Es que estás mal de la cabeza!?

— ¡Ya te dije que no pensé eso! —contestó Sasuke, buscando ignorar los refunfuños de esta.

Sasuke siguió avanzando, adelantándose de nuevo a la chica para ir limpiando y tentando el camino, Sakura siguió con los reclamos por más tiempo, hasta que el Uchiha se detuvo, dándole una mirada severa para que dejara de hacerlo. Sakura frunció la boca, sin despegar la mirada del contrario, en una pequeña guerra para ver quién mantenía el control ahí.

—Lo que trato de decir, Sasuke… —suspiró Sakura, cediendo al cerrar los ojos. —Es que no creo que tu necesites ese poder.

— ¿Hmm?

—Eres muy poderoso, lo tenemos claro tanto Naruto como yo. —dijo ella, lo más firme que pudo. —Tú no necesitarás a un sannin. —Sakura tomó la enorme hoja del árbol, apartándola suavemente. Llegando al destino que Sasuke quería.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si tu quisieras convertirte en uno de ellos, lo harías con tu propio esfuerzo. —sonrió, volviendo a conectar miradas con él.

Sakura notó por el rabillo del ojo un destelló entre verde y amarillo, seguidos de decenas más que alumbraban toda la penumbra del bosque. Ante eso no pudo apreciar el rostro sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado de Sasuke al recibir sus palabras, quedó maravillada con el esplendido paisaje al que había sido sumergida.

Era hermoso.

Las luciérnagas se movían fluidamente entre los árboles, no parecían asustadas de que estuvieran ahí, e incluso una se posó en la mano de Sasuke, ante el movimiento nulo del mismo. El Uchiha la observó fijamente, provocando que Sakura, ante la mirada incesante, se encogiera en sus hombros y decidiera mirar a otra dirección, su vista vagó de un lado a otro hasta que al fin la posó en ese increíble cielo estrellado arriba de ellos.

—Increíble.

—A veces venía aquí cuando niño. —dijo Sasuke, espantando a la luciérnaga en su mano cuando hizo un movimiento. —Con mi madre… y a veces con mi hermano.

La chica se sentó justo donde estaban, invitando a su compañero de equipo para que se sentara a su lado. Sasuke así lo hizo, perdiéndose también en la luminosidad de las luciérnagas.

— ¿La extrañas mucho? —preguntó Sakura, abrazando sus rodillas.

Sasuke se quedó callado, apretando los labios.

—Perdón, fue una pregunta estúpida. —concluyó Sakura al notar su silencio. —Supongo que un hijo extrañará a su madre hasta el final, aunque no haya sido la mejor madre del mundo, o no la haya conocido, como Naruto. Siempre se extrañan esas sonrisas cansadas que te dirigían, esos abrazos que te daban de pequeños.

— ¿No has visto a tus padres desde el incidente? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura apretó por segundos los labios, perdiendo su mirada entre las luces que comenzaban a verse borrosas, era como si de repente hubiera perdido el enfoque de todo. Visualizaba una enorme oscuridad por el rabillo del ojo y no podía detenerla por más que intentara. A veces, en aquellos sueños que su mente le permitía recordar, ella estaba al borde de un acantilado y debajo de él, se encontraban Naruto y todos los que amaba para salvarla, pero al momento en que Sakura cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, ella sabía que en realidad no habría nadie para rescatarla.

¿Sasuke se habría sentido como ella cuando quiso aceptar el poder de Orochimaru? ¿Se sentiría todavía así?

—No. Y así estoy bien. —comentó ella, volviendo a la usual calma, trayendo consigo una sonrisa fresca. —Quizás no sea tan libre con Tsunade-sama, pero al menos, sé que algún día lo seré.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó ahora, interesada. — ¿Qué pasa con tu venganza, Sasuke?

—La llevaré a cabo. —respondió Sasuke, serio. —No importa el tiempo que me tome, él pagará por lo que hizo a nuestros padres y hermanos del clan.

Sakura miró las estrellas, brillaban tan increíbles como siempre, pero está vez no parecían tan inalcanzables como hace varios años atrás.

—Ya no has vuelto a recibir ningún ataque, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke, volviéndose a concentrar en lo que más le importaba en ese momento. —En el tiempo que estuviste sola, ¿no pasó nada?

—En absoluto. —respondió por inercia la chica. —Sólo estuve muy aburrida en una cabaña, estudiando los jutsus médicos y aprendiendo a controlar mi chakra para regular mi enfermedad, nada interesante.

En efecto, esa era la respuesta que esperó Sasuke y Sakura parecía sincera cuando la dijo, no dio ningún rastro de divagación o falsedad. No obstante, por muy pequeño que fuera, el instinto de Sasuke le dijo que había más en esa oración que en todo lo que habían conversado esa noche.

Pero era una estupidez, Sakura estaba ahí, sonriéndole y pidiéndole que le contara su viaje con Kakashi. Además, había estado al cuidado de Tsunade, una legendaria sannin. Itachi ni nadie se hubieran podido acercar a ella y hacerle daño.

Muy probablemente la estupidez de Kakashi y Naruto se le estaban pegando.

— ¿No te da miedo estar aquí en la noche solo? —preguntó Sakura, rascándose la mejilla. — ¿Cómo decirlo? Siento que me va a aparecer el fantasma del tercero si sigo mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

— ¿Eres tonta? —reprochó el Uchiha, alzando una ceja. Y provocando una venita palpitante de enojo en la frente de Sakura. — ¿Te enfrentas a peligrosos ninjas y le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —lloró Sakura, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Al menos a los ninjas sé que los puedo asustar!

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Incluso Naruto sabe que los fantasmas no existen.

—Para nada, —Sakura negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca con su boca—él es quién me enseñó a creer en ellos.

—Tenía que ser. —bufó Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te da miedo?

—No, me gusta la noche. —respondió con una leve sonrisa. —El ruido de las masas que hay en el día se transforma en hermosos sonidos nocturnos, como los grillos, el croar de las ranas o simplemente en silencio. El aire y el aroma del pasto semi-húmedo, el contemplar de las estrellas, todo eso me resulta maravilloso.

Sakura se le quedó viendo asombrada, se concentraba tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidaba ver todo eso.

—Y también…

— ¿También?

—El contemplarte a ti. —respondió Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. Sakura se atragantó con su saliva, comenzando a toser a todo pulmón; con la boca temblándole, sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca y el rubor crecer por toda su cara. Estúpido Sasuke, ¿por qué debía de decir eso justo en ese preciso momento?

— ¡Q-Qué cosas dices!

—Parece que lo olvidaste. —dijo Sasuke, haciéndole una seña para que comenzaran a marcharse. —Pero yo, en estos tres años no he olvidado los sentimientos que tengo por ti, en ningún momento.

—Sasuke…

—Sería bueno que comenzaras a recordarlos. —sentenció.

—.—.—.—.—

—Hummm. —Naruto se asomó por el rostro de Sakura, observándola detenidamente mientras ella contenía su puño para no mandarlo cien metros al sur.

— ¿Ahora qué? —protestó Sakura, tomándolo de la campera. — ¿Quieres pelear conmigo, Narudiota?

— ¿¡Quién es Narudiota!? —reprochó Naruto, apresando un mechón rosa del fleco de Sakura en sus manos, ambos con la misma fuerza que el otro mantenía en su agarre.

—Basta ustedes dos. —bufó Sasuke. —Suficiente tengo conque el idiota de Kakashi nos haya dejado esperando tres horas de nuevo.

—Sakura, tienes ojeras. —señaló Naruto después de que ambos chocaran sus cabezas. Sakura aun sobándose la frente, alzó una ceja. — ¿No pudiste dormir bien?

—Intenta dormir con este pajarraco que se mueve más que una persona. —murmuró Sakura, señalando su cabeza que tenía a Masamune en ella.

—No deberías traerlo a las misiones, podría lastimarse. —comentó Naruto, buscando tocarlo con un dedo, bastó con eso para que Masamune comenzara a picarlo mientras el rubio corría en círculos para evitar sus ataques.

—Solo está acostumbrado a Lee. —dijo la chica. — ¡No te lo vayas a comer, Masamune!

— ¿¡A comer!? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos en blanco.

—Ya estoy aquí, chicos. —saludó Kakashi, alzando una mano. —Lamento llegar tarde.

—Sí, como no. —dijo Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó Sakura, con las manos en la cintura. —No puede seguir con esa actitud por siempre.

—Está es nuestra primera misión como el mejorado equipo siete y tú como si nada. —reprochó Naruto, enfurruñado.

—A él nunca le ha importado nada. —siguió Sasuke.

—_Solo les dije que seríamos iguales en el equipo y ya perdieron todo el respeto. _—pensó Kakashi, abrumado.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de asignación de misiones, una escena que Sakura recordaba muy bien, volvió a repetirse.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, vieja bruja! —reprochó Naruto. — ¿Por qué siempre nos dan las peores misiones a nosotros?

—Quizás si hubieran llegado a tiempo les habría tocado una buena misión, Naruto. —respondió Iruka, después de que Tsunade le aventara la silla a Naruto.

— ¡Pero fue culpa de Kakashi-sensei, no nuestra!

—Él no sabe lo que dice. —dijo de inmediato Kakashi. Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, maestra. —pidió Sakura, inclinando decenas de veces a Naruto para que pidiera disculpas. Si Naruto quería conocer a Tsunade enfadada, pues bien, podría conocerla él solo porque en lo que respectaba a Sakura, había tenido suficiente de su enojo en todo el tiempo que entrenó con ella.

Masamune ante los movimientos de Sakura fue a parar a la cabeza de Kakashi quién se encogió en sus hombros al ser elegido como el nuevo nido. A decir verdad, la cabeza y cabello de Sasuke parecían mejor para llenarlos de ramitas, pero bueno, en sueños el Uchiha lo dejaría hacerlo.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse de golpe, trayendo consigo una noticia que dejó a más de uno sorprendido.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, Akatsuki ha secuestrado al Kazekage!

Y, mientras que para Naruto fue un golpe duro de digerir, para Masamune fue la primera señal que necesitaba.

Casi por instinto Sakura se giró a su cuervo, dándole una media sonrisa triste. Masamune pese a la mirada de Sasuke, volvió a pasarse a Sakura, solo que está vez quedó en su hombro, sin acurrucarse en sí mismo, de hecho, hacía lucir a Sakura mucho más imponente.

¿De verdad no le había pasado nada en esos tres años?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Nota: Hace poco un subscriptor me pidió permiso de publicar mi historia en youtube, no le vi nada de malo así que accedí. La historia está redactada. Por si quieren pasar a leerlo su canal se llama "Stories of otakus".**


	44. Cuenta regresiva

**44\. Cuenta regresiva. **

La salida de la aldea fue más ruidosa de lo que Sakura se hubiera esperado, con tan solo dos horas para prepararse por completo, Tsunade la acompañó hasta el lugar donde residían ambas, Shizune solo pudo despedirse de Sakura al pasar por el pasillo, deseándole suerte en su misión.

—Incluso Masamune parece querer ir a la misión. —dijo Tsunade, el pájaro ya no estaba en la cabeza de Sakura, seguía en su hombro, aunque a veces aleteaba y volaba por la habitación, buscando cosas que sabía que Sakura podría necesitar.

—Hemos estamos muy aburrido, Tsunade-sama. —comentó Sakura, terminando de empacar. Ya había pasado una hora, por lo que Tsunade ya tenía preparado algo abajo para Sakura.

—Baja a comer, necesitaras fuerzas.

— ¿Cocinó? —preguntó sorprendida su alumna; usualmente la Hokage prefería dejarle ese trabajo a Shizune y Sakura.

—Sí, ya que Shizune no está. —carraspeó ella, bajando de inmediato.

Sakura sonrió al ver la comida, era suficiente para dos personas y un cuervo, así que no tardó en sentarse frente a Tsunade. Una vez que dieron las gracias por la comida, lo que siguió fue un agradable silencio entre ambas, solo con el sonar de los palillos y los platos cada que se ponían en la mesa.

Al terminar, Tsunade fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

—Saldrás después de mucho tiempo, ¿estás nerviosa? —preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Un poco, sí. —confesó Sakura, bajando la mirada a la mesa. —Pero estaré bien, Tsunade-sama, lo prometo. Me hace muy feliz que me haya mandado a esta misión con mi equipo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, después de todo es de Akatsuki de quien estamos hablando. —dijo Tsunade, seria. —Me interesa que recuerdes que Itachi Uchiha te está buscando.

—Lo sé. —contestó Sakura, dándole una suave mirada a Masamune. —También el tipo cara de pez.

—Aún no sabemos si es Itachi quién fue detrás de Gaara, pero cualquiera que pertenezca a esa organización es peligroso, así que ten mucho cuidado si te llegas a enfrentar a uno de ellos. Aún no desarrollas por completo el Byakugo, así que será contraproducente si no regulas la cantidad de chakra necesario.

—Dudo mucho que me enfrente con alguno de ellos. —cortó Sakura. —Un ninja medico siempre tiene que cubrirle la espalda a sus compañeros.

—Es cierto, pero…

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí, maestra. —Sakura volvió a intervenir, dándole una sincera sonrisa. Tsunade frunció las cejas, esperando a que prosiguiera. —Todo este tiempo he estado muy agradecida con usted, me ha enseñado cosas más importantes que los jutsus médicos o el control de chakra. Pase lo que pase seguiré repitiendo el conocimiento que usted me ha dado hasta el final, los valores y la amabilidad que usted me brindó no serán olvidados.

—Sakura.

—Es momento que me deje crecer, Tsunade-sama. —pidió Sakura, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. —Quizás no llegue a sentirse orgullosa de mí como Jiraya-sama de Naruto, pero le prometeré algo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Seguiré viviendo como ahora. Sin retroceder, sin mirar atrás y levantándome cada que me pongan el pie. —afirmó apretando la mano de Tsunade. —No importa lo que pase, no me dejaré vencer por nada ni por nadie.

Tsunade la contempló asombrada unos momentos largos, casi eternos. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban una intensidad como nunca antes, era increíblemente maravilloso que por fin lucieran tan seguros de sí mismos, como si cada desición que tomara a partir de ese instante fuera lo mejor para ella. Y ciertamente, Tsunade esperaba que así fuera.

No obstante, ¿por qué sus palabras sonaban como si ella no fuera a estar allí para ver crecer a su niña?

—Sakura.

— ¿Sí?

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿te queda claro? Si algo te supera, buscaremos juntas una solución.

—Lo sé, maestra. —sonrió ella, soltando su mano.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Sakura dio una ligera mirada atrás, a donde estaba su habitación, suspiró y volvió la vista al camino.

No había tiempo de seguir mirando al pasado.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke escuchó claramente los consejos de Jiraya a Naruto, sobre todo el que involucraba a Akatsuki y la captura del Kyubi. Su hermano junto con la organización comenzaron a moverse, en la narices de todos, atacaron en un instante y salieron victoriosos. ¿Acaso nadie más veía lo que significaba eso? Podrían atacar en cualquier momento a Konoha, acabarla en un segundo quizás si venían todos, y llevarse a Naruto, para siempre.

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de su alumno, buscando reconfortarlo.

—No vamos a permitir que le pase nada, ¿está claro?

—Lo sé…—y hubo una pequeña duda en su voz. —Sólo me pregunto por qué esperaron tanto tiempo para atacar.

—No es lo importante aquí. —dijo Tsunade llegando. —Nuestra prioridad es que no lastimen ni a Konoha, ni a su gente, ni a sus aliados.

Sasuke se quedó callado, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía mejor que nadie la prioridad, pero bueno, sería mejor apurarse para tener oportunidad de rescatar a Gaara. Naruto se veía demasiado preocupado por él, eso en cierta forma le alegró, ver que seguía siendo el mismo tonto que se preocupaba a morir por sus amigos.

—Andando, no perdamos más tiempo. —ordenó Kakashi. — ¡El equipo Kakashi va en marcha!

— ¿Por qué lleva su nombre? —bufó Naruto, aún molesto por el hecho de que no hayan elegido el suyo para el equipo.

—Te recuerdo que era el equipo Kakashi, el equipo ramen o el equipo tomate. —comentó Sakura, mientras los cuatro se perdían por el bosque.

Tsunade suspiró con una ceja crispándole, observando la espalda de su alumna y los ojos de ese cuervo que no había dejado de mirarla.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Jiraya, preocupado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —ella volteó hacía atrás, mirando a su querida Konoha. —Lee tomó un descanso para cuidar a Sakura, seguro que se sentirá emocionado si lo mando a una misión… aunque otra vez es cuidarla a ella.

—Yo digo que se sentirá muy feliz. —sonrió Jiraya.

—Lo enviaré con su equipo, Guy, Neji y Ten Ten justo está mañana recibieron una misión, deberían regresar pasado mañana. —suspiró, andando de nuevo a su oficina. —Sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, asomándose por encima de la cabeza de la chica. —Podemos descansar más si quieres.

—Estoy bien, Naruto. —dijo Sakura, levantándose. —No hay momentos para descansos cuando Gaara está en peligro, nos falta medio día para llegar a la aldea de la arena, si nos apresuramos puede que lleguemos incluso antes.

—Entonces seguiremos, chicos. —ordenó Kakashi, haciendo una seña para que comenzaran a correr.

Debido a que se habían encontrado con Temari en el camino, ella les mostraba los pequeños atajos que había entre ambas aldeas. Sasuke y Kakashi iban conversando, pidiéndole la información necesaria acerca de como moverse en la aldea.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera avanzar, Sakura le tomó de la chamarra, jalándolo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Anda conmigo. —pidió con una sonrisa. Naruto la observó confundido aunque no tardó en aceptar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Avanzaron a un paso más lento después de las primeras dos horas, el sol hacía que se agotaran mucho más rápido de lo que estaban acostumbrados. En todo ese tiempo, pese a que iban rápido, Naruto no se alejó ningún momento de Sakura, e incluso cuando Sasuke volteó a verlos, le sacó la lengua a posta.

Sakura en cambió en un momento tomó la mano de Naruto entre la suya, justo como cuando niños.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?

Ella le puso la mano en la boca, esperando que ninguno de los otros tres volteara.

—Que poco sutil. —bufó ella, Naruto aun la observaba sonrosado, tragando saliva. —Vayamos así un poco más, ya casi estamos en la aldea.

Naruto de verdad esperaba que ni Sasuke, ni Temari, ni Kakashi voltearan, era su momento con su persona más importante, quería extenderlo tanto como le fuera posible. Porque caminar con Sakura tomándole la mano, se sentía increíblemente reconfortante, como si fuera el gesto que necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien.

Masamune observó en silencio la escena, volando al lado de Sakura debido al calor que hacía se permitió mirar más allá de ellos. No estaba seguro de que tan correcto era seguir con eso.

Llegaron a la aldea una hora después, siendo recibidos por unos alarmados ninjas que volvieron a informar a todos sobre la situación, en especial el estado de Kankurou.

—Temari, no te preocupes. —pidió Sakura. —Solo indícame donde está él e iré a examinarlo de inmediato.

Cuando los cinco llegaron corriendo a la habitación, Sakura pasó corriendo, ignorando todo el alboroto que la vieja Chiyo causo por el colmillo blanco. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en silencio, observando el trabajo de su compañera que parecía manejarlo con suma facilidad, como si hubiera hecho eso cientos de veces. Una sensación cálida invadió el pecho de los tres hombres del antiguo equipo siete, se llenaron de orgullo al solo contemplar esa escena.

Masamune se posó en la ventana, observando el cielo, por un segundo dio un vistazo a Sakura que le daba el antídoto a Kankurou y las indicaciones que debía seguir después de ello, al lado de ella, Naruto y Sasuke se volvían a preparar para partir. Y Kakashi comenzó a reunir información acerca de ese tipo llamado Sasori.

—Masamune, es hora de irse. —llamó Sakura haciéndole una seña.

El cuervo extendió sus alas, y entonces partió.

Sasuke esperó ver al cuervo cuando llegaron afuera de la aldea, pero de hecho, ni siquiera observó al animal por el cielo, era como si se hubiera marchado de verdad.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Sasuke, yendo al lado de Sakura.

— ¿Quién?

—El cuervo, no ha venido contigo. —reprochó él.

—Oh, lo sé. —contestó Sakura, sonriendo. —Lo mandé a investigar las áreas del bosque, regresará pronto, no tienes de que preocuparte, Sasuke.

—Ya veo.

Siguieron avanzando por los alrededores de la arena, hasta llegar de nuevo al bosque. Naruto iba con la mirada perdida, pensando en Gaara y todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido, Kakashi y Chiyo iban en silencio, el primero pensando en las estrategias que podían llevar a cabo y la segunda en Sasori.

— ¡Deténganse! —ordenó Kakashi.

Entre el camino de rocas, una figura de gabardina negra y nubes rojas estaba parado delante de ellos. Sasuke apretó la empuñadura de su espalda, buscando mantener la compostura, Anko le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por los instintos más salvajes después de todo. Naruto, Chiyo y Kakashi se pusieron por completo a la ofensiva, siendo Kakashi quién se mantenía por delante de todos.

Sakura miró el cielo por unos segundos, esperando encontrar a Masamune, sin embargo, él no estaba ahí.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —bramó Naruto, enojado. — ¡También ibas por Gaara!

—Respira. —murmuró Sasuke, activando el sharingan.

— ¡No, Sasuke! —se metió Kakashi, poniendo una mano frente a ellos. —Yo seré quien me enfrente a él.

— ¿Cómo mierda llamas a eso un trabajo en equipo? —preguntó Naruto, molesto.

—Quiere decir que lo vamos a estar cubriendo por detrás. —dijo Sakura, colocándose los guantes. — ¿No es así, Kakashi-sensei?

—Exacto.

—Sasuke, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella ocasión? —preguntó Itachi, centrándose en su hermano. —Tanto tu maestro, como tu mejor amigo y la persona que amas, volverán a caer por mí. Porque no quisiste hacerte más fuerte.

—Me hice más fuerte, Itachi. —comentó Sasuke. —Por ellos.

—Veremos si eres capaz de proteger a todos ellos.

Lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue lanzarse a Itachi moviéndose con el viento, buscó atacar primero con una shuriken que de inmediato fue detenida por el mayor de los Uchiha; siendo Sasuke el segundo en moverse, apareciendo detrás de la espalda de su hermano, dispuesto a clavarle la espalda, Itachi tomó el brazo de Sasuke, dando una patada hacía atrás, logró darle una maroma, Sasuke como pudo se liberó como pudo del agarre, dando tres brincos hacía atrás; de lo contrario su hermano le hubiera roto el brazo.

—Sasuke, como lo practicamos con Anko.

—Entendido.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

La enorme llamarada que dio Itachi, logró que tanto Naruto como Sakura se fueran hacía atrás, Kakashi se camufló por debajo de la tierra, logrando darle un golpe a Itachi justo en la barbilla al momento de salir de esta. Mientras Sasuke ya estaba por detrás, formando la misma técnica que su hermano momentos antes.

La gran bola de fuego impactó por detrás a Itachi, quién aún con eso pudo sucumbir a Kakashi en un genjutsu bastante débil que el hijo del colmillo blanco fue capaz de diluir en un instante debido a la técnica de clonación, pues Kakashi pudo mantenerse en la tierra antes de que Itachi lograra sumergirlo en la ilusión.

—Impresionante. —dijo Itachi. —Te mueves demasiado rápido.

—No es el único que lo hace. —protestó Sasuke, atravesando con el chidori el cuerpo de Itachi.

Naruto se quedó callado por varios momentos, observando la sincronización de esos dos. Una media sonrisa se formó al sentir que por fin él y Sasuke estaban a la par.

— ¿No era el verdadero Itachi? —preguntó Chiyo, frunciendo la boca. —Era uno de los nuestros.

—Solo nos quitó tiempo ese bastado. —bramó Sasuke, enojado.

— ¡Hay que darnos prisa, Gaara está muy cerca! —dijo Naruto, corriendo detrás de Kakashi.

Sakura miró por momentos el cuerpo que yacía tirado, apretando los puños al costado, pasó saliva. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo como ahora.

Sakura a veces pensaba que la vida era muy injusta con las personas buenas y benevolente con quienes no lo merecían. Un claro ejemplo era su equipo que parecía estar destinado desde el primer momento a la desgracia, con Naruto siendo rechazado, Sasuke viendo como asesinaban a todo su clan, Kakashi aunque aún no sabía cómo, se veía el dolor en sus ojos cada que hablaba de sus antiguos camaradas. A decir verdad, ella era quién tuvo la vida más agraciada, solo fue privada de su libertad, no era algo tan grave y quizás pudo vivir con ello más tiempo, pudo haber salvado a su madre de morir todo ese tiempo, si hubiese sido más lista.

Su mente solía pensar mucho en eso.

Cada que se levantaba, vestía, comía, reía, entrenaba y dormía. Era un ciclo constante de auto tortura, no es como si ella quisiera pensarlo, venía a su mente por sí solo.

_"De haber sido más fuerte, no habrían marcado a Sasuke. De haber sido más fuerte, Naruto no hubiera sufrido tanto. De haber sido más fuerte, hubiera protegido lo que juré proteger."_

—Masamune. —sonrió ella al verlo posarse sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, Sakura, tardé un poco. —dijo el cuervo, guardando sus alas. —Pero estás segura ahora.

Sakura sonrió, y con la aprobación de todos, golpeó la enorme roca que cubría la guarida de los Akatsuki. Dejando ver a dos hombres dentro de ella, más un cuerpo inerte, que provocó el estallido de Naruto.

—Interesante. —murmuró Sasori.

— ¿Qué pasa, jefe? —preguntó Deidara, confundido por el extraño tono de su voz.

—Nada. Solo encárgate del jinchuurik. —ordenó Sasori. —No te atrevas a fallar, o yo mismo te aniquilaré.

Sasuke se adelantó a Naruto, dándole una mirada severa a su mejor amigo mientras sus enemigos parecían conversar de manera casual, subestimando a todos.

—Necesito saber que te controlarás. —dijo Sasuke, tomándolo de los hombros. Esos ojos dominados por el kyubi lo ponían a pensar que quizás era mejor ir con él, asegurarse de que estaría bien. Sin embargo, al mirar a Sakura, ella le dio una suave sonrisa, colocándose los guantes.

— ¡Se están llevando a Gaara! —gritó Naruto, soltándose de Sasuke.

—Maldita sea, el equipo de Guy no puede socorrernos. —rechistó Kakashi. —Iré con Naruto, tú quédate con Sakura y Chiyo, Sasuke.

No obstante, justo cuando Kakashi estaba por partir, Sasuke recibió un ligero empujón.

— ¿Sakura?

—Necesito saber que estará bien. —pidió Sakura, conectando sus ojos con los de Sasuke. Parecía que le quería decir un montón de cosas pero ninguna salía de sus labios. —Por favor, Sasuke.

—No voy a dejarte, no otra vez.

—Si ellos lo logran capturar, será el fin de todos nosotros, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos. —Naruto es nuestra luz, y sin esa luz, ni tú ni yo sabremos como brillar de nuevo.

—Volveré lo más rápido que pueda. —afirmó Sasuke, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Tenía una mala sensación en el estómago, tanto como por Naruto y por Sakura.

—Confía en mí. —pidió ella, alzando un puño.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en Masamune, quién al recibirla, agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—La cuidaré con mi vida. —dijo Masamune, extendiendo sus alas. —No hay más de que preocuparte, Uchiha Sasuke.

Él pareció sorprendido, no obstante, decidió confiar en la persona que amaba, así que siguió su camino a donde iba a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, Sakura tenía razón, el que más estaba en peligro justo ahora era Naruto. Posiblemente fuera una trampa donde más miembros de Akatsuki se reunirían para atraparlo.

—Lee, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Sasuke, desde el segundo auricular que Kakashi le dio por si el primero era dañado. Lo mismo sucedió con Guy y Lee.

—Fuerte y claro, Sasuke. —parecía agitado, seguramente por la batalla que estaba librando.

—Cuando tengas la oportunidad ve a donde Sakura, yo debo seguir al idiota de Naruto. —dijo. —Está en la cueva, peleando con un Akatsuki. La anciana Chiyo la está acompañando.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. —hubo un momento de pausa, Lee estaba corriendo. —Iré a donde Sakura lo más rápido que pueda, concéntrate en tu pelea.

Sasuke divisó a la distancia a su equipo siguiendo a Deidara, justo cuando iba a correr a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos, miró un instante atrás, justo a la dirección de Sakura.

—Estará bien. —se dijo, avanzando directo a los otros dos.

Itachi observó a su hermano marcharse, oculto entre unas rocas de gran tamaño, tenía una perfecta primera fila para contemplar la batalla de Sakura. Esa era la última prueba, de eso dependía que Pain la dejara entrar o no a la organización.

—Ya no tendrás que mirar sola las estrellas nunca más, Sakura.


	45. La última prueba

**45\. La última prueba. **

Sakura miró a su oponente, con tan solo verlo podía notar la diferencia de poderes entre ellos dos, no estaba segura de poder proteger a Chiyo y a ella al mismo tiempo, pero no había tiempo para dudar. Masamune le hizo un mimo en la cara, reconfortándola.

—Ese cuervo que tienes en tu hombro. —dijo Sasori, clavando la mirada en Masamune. —Lo he visto antes.

—A tu suerte, será la última vez que lo veas. —contestó Sakura, tomando una posición ofensiva.

—No te olvides de mí, Sakura. —protestó Chiyo. —La razón por la que vine no es para saludar a mi nieto.

—Abuela Chiyo…

—Si me tratas como un estorbo, me enojaré contigo. —reprochó Chiyo, liberando su cabello. —Tsunade debió enseñarte como tratar a los mayores, ¿o me equivoco?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Terminaron su charla sin sentido? —recriminó Sasori. —Sabes que no me gusta estar esperando.

—Masamune. —murmuró Sakura, señalando hacía arriba; el cuervo bateó sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo, perdiéndose de la vista de Sasori cuando escapó por un hueco de la cueva.

—No eres tan brillante como escuché mencionar. —comentó Sasori. —Dejar ir a tu mejor arma, es lo más estúpido que he visto hacer a alguien.

—Masamune no es un arma, es mi compañero. —sentenció Sakura.

—Comencemos, Sakura.

— ¡Entendido!

Lo primero que hizo Sasori fue abrir la boca de la marioneta y lanzar un centenar de agujas llenas de veneno, las cuales a su sorpresa ambas parecieron esquivar muy bien. Una vez que el dispositivo del brazo fue lanzado en medio de ellas, Sakura volvió a moverse a la voluntad de Chiyo, quién justo antes, entre las charlas, conectó los cables de chakra en ella. Tenía que destruir a la marioneta para que Sasori saliera.

Y ahí lo hizo, cuando escuchó el grito de la abuela, Sakura rompió la coraza de la marioneta.

Al instante notó una mancha borrosa moviéndose a toda velocidad, alejándose del muñeco roto, manteniendo la distancia entre ellas.

—Fue muy fácil darse cuenta de su truco. —comentó Sasori, retirando los pocos escombros de su cuerpo. —Pero su ventaja, se ha terminado.

— ¿Abuela Chiyo? —llamó Sakura, preocupada de verla sin habla. — ¿Ese es Sasori?

Sakura notó el parecido con Gaara, no obstante, casi se asemejaba a la edad que tenía ella, quizás unos años más tarde. ¿Los Akatsuki empezaban desde temprana edad? Pasó saliva, no había enojo o precaución en su mirada, se lo estaba tomando enserio, pero había algo en él que le decía a Sakura que no daría su máximo poder en esa pelea.

—Me tomó bastante matarlo y perfeccionarlo. —dijo Sasori, mostrando el pergamino. Sakura dio un paso atrás ante la nube de humo que se formó, mientras la nueva marioneta aparecía, Sakura apretó los labios, escuchando las palabras de Chiyo.

—Es el tercer Kazekage.

—Bueno, ya tuve suficiente charla, cortémoslo aquí o no terminaremos de hablar nunca. —sonrió Sasori, moviendo uno de sus dedos.

Sakura en ese instante se sintió ir hacía atrás a una gran velocidad, Chiyo la estaba jalando para esquivar al tercer kazekage, cuando los sellos del brazo de este hicieron efecto, revelando un montón de manos que con un impacto le hacían heridas demasiado graves, Sakura miró los hilos de chakra en su espalda, después miró el pequeño orificio donde Masamune había salido.

No, era muy pronto.

Moviéndose a la par de Chiyo pudo retorcer su cuerpo hasta evitar todos esos ataques que quedaron estampados en el suelo, perforando al menos veinte centímetros debajo. Chiyo volvió a jalar a Sakura con la misma velocidad, previendo otro ataque, sin embargo, Sasori activó una de las armas que incluía veneno en gas.

Pero lejos de la pantalla de gas, donde Chiyo apenas comenzaba a entender porque no podía atraer de nuevo a Sakura, esta misma apretó con fuerza los labios, deteniendo su respiración. No podría mantenerse así por mucho tiempo, necesitaba pensar rápido, seguro aún le quedaban más artilugios a ese sujeto.

Solo tuvo unos momentos para pensarlo, de recordar las palabras de la Itachi.

Y una explosión surgió esparciendo el gas.

—Interesante forma, ¿pero no te dañaste más de lo que habría hecho mi gas? —preguntó Sasori, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. —Si haces eso siempre, al final tu cuerpo es el que sufre más daño.

—Ya lo sé. —bufó Sakura, seria. —Pero, ¿no dijiste que era suficiente de tanta charla?

—Mis disculpas. —completó él, volviendo a activar una nueva trampa, esta vez un montón de kunais salieron de la antiguas manos que estaban enterradas en el suelo, directo a ambas.

Fue el turno de Chiyo de liberar dos pergaminos, revelando a los padres de Sasori.

Sakura solo pudo observar la intensa pelea que estaban librando ambos marionetistas, sin poder intervenir. No obstante, Chiyo parecía cada vez más agotada debido a la cantidad de chakra que se necesitaba para manejar las marionetas. Y, en cuanto Chiyo presenció la mejor técnica del tercer Kazekage, la arena de hierro, pronunció las únicas palabras que Sakura no quería oír.

—Tienes que salir de aquí ahora. —pidió Chiyo. —Vuelve con tus amigos, Sakura. Seguiré sola a partir de aquí.

— ¿Qué dice…?

—No podrás con esto…

La arena al lado de la marioneta comenzó a dar forma de gotas, pero gotas que Sakura estaba segura que le atravesarían.

—_ Shigure Satetsu!_

Aún no era momento.

Pese a que la primera horda fue lanzada, Chiyo volvió a protegerla de nuevo, provocando que sus marionetas quedaran inservibles. Solo unos segundos más. Sasori volvió al ataque, repitiendo el ataque, está vez dejando el brazo de Chiyo indefenso.

—No tienes ninguna escapatoria, abuela. —dijo Sasori. —Esa chica a tu lado no sirve de mucho, solo ha resultado un estorbo para ti, quizás sin ella hubieras tenido una oportunidad.

—Eso no es verdad.

—No veo el interés que tiene en ti. —continuó Sasori, ahora centrando toda su atención en Sakura. Chiyo intercaló miradas entre ambos, había algo, por pequeño que fuese, que los mantenía unidos a pesar de no conocerse; quizás un secreto. —Ni un rasguño me has podido hacer, Sakura.

—Ya lo comprendí. —dijo Sakura, poniéndose delante de Chiyo. —Estaba dudosa desde el comienzo, pero ahora lo entendí.

— ¿Humm?

—Porque me pusieron a pelear contra ti. —bufó Sakura. Ella puso un dedo en su cabeza, provocando que Sasori frunciera las cejas. —Tú tienes algo que me pertenece.

— ¿Y qué es?

Sakura se quitó uno de sus guantes, aventándolo a un costado de la marioneta de Chiyo.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Chiyo.

—Lo siento, abuela Chiyo. —sonrió ella, dándole una mirada triste. —Por favor, no crea que soy una traidora con esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—_Shigure Satetsu!_

Al ver las gotas de arena ir directo a ellas, Sakura mordió su dedo rápidamente logrando sangrarlo.

— ¡Técnica de invocación: El cuervo de las alas de acero, Masamune!

Los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para Chiyo, que buscó correr a Sakura, sin embargo, todo se puso negro en un minuto para ella. Aunque para sorpresa de Chiyo, no estaba inconsciente o muerta, de hecho parecía que algo de gran tamaño la había rodeado, incluso Sakura estaba dentro de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Usted también es un ninja médico, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, ¿qué es esto?

—Por favor, salve a Gaara por mí. —pidió con una sonrisa. —Se ha convertido en un gran chico, Naruto y Lee estarán muy tristes si llega a morir.

— ¡Sakura!

—Masamune, si se ha detenido el ataque, redúcete. —ordenó Sakura. Acatando la orden, Masamune volvió a la proporción de un cuervo normal, parándose en el hombro de Sakura.

—Ser capaz de invocar a ese cuervo maldito, es una gran hazaña. —alabó el pelirrojo, deteniendo un momento sus ataques.

—Tu arena de acero está formada por pequeñas partículas que se solidifican por instantes debido a tu chakra, lo cual es por demás efectivo. Sin embargo, aun cuando son conocidas por ser de acero, las alas de Masamune contienen otros elementos que las hacen mucho más poderosas, casi tan duro como un diamante. —hubo una pausa, donde Sakura dio un paso y toda la tierra tembló bajo sus pies.

—Wao.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? —la comisura del labio de Sakura se fue elevando con sorna. —Que ahora Masamune me obedece solamente a mí.

—Eres cruel, Sakura. —habló Masamune, picándole una mejilla. —Aunque no lo parezca me he lastimado un ala intentando protegerlas.

—Dudo mucho que tenga que matarte. —dijo Sakura, golpeando un puño en la palma contraria. —Así que por favor, dime hasta donde tengo que llegar o de lo contrario no me contendré.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura?

Sasori miró al costado de las rocas, luego dio un suspiro muy grande.

—A donde él intervenga, supongo.

—Bien.

En un segundo Sakura ya estaba corriendo hacía la dirección de Sasori, este mismo chasqueó la lengua, ejecutando un nuevo jutsu pese a la perdida de chakra que eso le traería.

—_Satetsu Kaihou!_

Era como una enredadera de espinas creciendo cada vez mas rápido, Sakura miró atrás un segundo, también estaba abarcando la parte donde Chiyo estaba.

— ¡Masamune!

El cuervo giró en su propio eje, yendo a la nueva dirección que Sakura le había mandado, directo a proteger a aquella anciana. No obstante, mientras las espinas caían, una nueva posición de manos atrajo la atención del cuervo, era esa lluvia de acero otra vez.

— ¡Sakura…!

Aún en contra de las ordenes de Sakura, Masamune voló lo más rápido que pudo a ella, si absorbía más chakra de Sakura para volver a crecer, ella ya no tendría para seguir luchando y estarían en desventaja, lo único que podía hacer era recurrir al que ella le suministro al principio de la invocación, por lo cual solo pudo crecer hasta tomar el tamaño de la mitad del cuerpo de la chica.

—Tsk. —bufó Sasori, al ver la mitad de su ataque desaparecer. —Si te hubieras metido antes, no tendría que haber gastado demasiado chakra.

—Te pedí que no la mataras. —dijo Itachi, saliendo de entre las rocas. —Y ese ataque lo iba a hacer.

—Humm, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar. —respondió Sasori, desapareciendo la marioneta del tercer Hokage. —No lo ha hecho tan mal, pero creo que has interrumpido en la mejor parte.

—Itachi Uchiha. —dijo la abuela Chiyo, sorprendida. — ¿Por qué…?

Sasori alzó una ceja al ver que de pronto se había quedado inmóvil, observando a la nada.

—Genjutsu, ¿ah? —sonrió. — ¿Qué le estás haciendo ver?

—La muerte de Sakura.

Itachi caminó hasta el cuerpo de su compañera de sueños, Masamune estaba sobre ella, jadeando debido al agotamiento. Sakura en cambio estaba tirada ahí, observándolo en silencio.

—Peleaste bien. —dijo Itachi, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de ella.

Sakura lo observó un largo momento, como si estuviera reconociendo el rostro que siempre vio en sueños, los entrenamientos y las sonrisas que pasaron juntos, ya no tenían que quedar como algo inalcanzable, ahora lo tenía enfrente suyo, brindándole una oportunidad casi única.

Una que no podría lograr si se quedaba en Konoha.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. —sonrió Sakura, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Casi de inmediato, los tres voltearon hacia la abertura de la cueva, notando la sombra que se movía hasta quedar unos metros delante de ellos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

—Lee.

Su amigo bajó la mirada a la mano que le sostenía Itachi, por lo que Sakura la apartó torpemente, sintiéndose avergonzada de que uno de sus mejores amigos la viera así. Itachi se enfocó en Lee, Sasori en cambió estaba recogiendo los pedazos servibles de sus marionetas, ignorando la escena de esos tres.

Lee caminó hasta Sakura, tomándole la mano con cariño. No miró a Itachi, ya había escuchado hablar a Guy de él, prodigio de los Uchiha y asesino, también experto en genjutsus.

—Rock Lee, esto no te concierne. —dijo Sakura, soltándolo. —No quiero que te maten, por favor, vuelve con los demás.

—Sakura. —él tenía un tono de voz decepcionado, casi triste. Sakura en ese instante se quiso tapar los oídos, abrumada por todas las emociones. Rock Lee la observó de reojo, sin bajar la guardia ante Itachi, este medio lo recordó como aquel chico que los ayudó aquella vez en la aldea de la hoja a encontrar el clan Haruno. —Él es Itachi Uchiha, quién mató a todo el clan Uchiha, a quien Sasuke desea matar.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué vas con él? —preguntó apretando los puños. Sakura se contrajo en sí misma.

—Lo prometí. —respondió ella de inmediato, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, era claro que una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquellos orbes verdes en los que Lee amaba verse reflejado, le decían que pasó añorando eso varias noches.

Rock Lee pensó por un momento en lo que su princesa tuvo que soportar toda la vida, desde negarle su verdadera naturaleza hasta ser privada de su libertad, por un bien común del clan Haruno y después por el bienestar suyo con Tsunade. Él no podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo, sería estúpido y grosero de su parte intentar hacerla reflexionar cuando él no entendía eso, tal vez Naruto y Sasuke lo hicieran, pero para cuando llegaran, Itachi y Sakura ya estarían miles de kilómetros alejados.

El equipo siete se fracturaría al instante de su partida.

— ¿Has pensado en Naruto y Sasuke? —preguntó, no como reclamo, sino que él en verdad quería entender qué pasaría con ellos dos.

—Sí. Fingiré mi muerte. —explicó ella. —Itachi-san y este sujeto me ayudarán. —señaló a Sasori que la miró por un segundo, para después volverla a ignorar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una historia muy larga, no hay tiempo para contarla, Lee.

Masamune voló a la cabeza del chico, picoteándole la frente para que se quitara de en medio.

—Estará bien conmigo, Rock Lee. Yo la cuidaré. —dijo el cuervo, parando a Itachi con una mirada.

—De eso no me queda ninguna duda, Masamune. —contestó Lee, dando un suspiro. Sakura apretó una mano sobre su ropa, justo encima del pecho; no sabía que tan buena idea sería dejarlo ir con esa información, además Itachi no parecía querer negociar con ello. Su mirada no estaba jugando o Lee se marchaba o perecía.

—Vete, Lee. —se apresuró a decir Sakura, temerosa de la vida de ese chico. Rock Lee entonces tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza. —Lee tú no…

—Iré contigo. —sonrió, dejando pasmada a Sakura. —Por mucho que confié en Masamune, por mucho que tú confíes en Itachi Uchiha, no te dejaré ir sola.

— ¿¡Qué tonterías dices, Lee!?

— ¿Podrías aceptarme? —preguntó Lee, bajando la cabeza ante Itachi. Sakura seguía replicando.

—Eres amigo de Sakura, por eso no te he matado, pero sigues tentando a tu suerte. —dijo Itachi lo más seco que pudo. —Vete antes de que mueras.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo. —continuó Lee. —Juré que la protegería a costa de mi vida, así que si he de morir para protegerla, lo haré.

— ¡Lee!

—Si me matas ahora, se hará un gran estruendo de esta parte. —dijo Lee, ignorando a Sakura. —Vendrán algunos ninjas, sé que podrías matarlos a todos, pero el objetivo de que te marches con ella, quedará truncado.

— ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!? —reprochó Sakura con los ojos llorosos. — ¡No quiero que te maten!

—Y yo no quiero pensar que ya no podrás volver a Konoha. —sonrió Lee, tranquilamente. —Es muy triste cuando pienso en eso, así que esto es como una pauta en lo que piensas en que quieres hacer en realidad.

Itachi alzó una ceja, molesto por las últimas palabras.

—Sakura. —Lee clavó la mirada en ella, serio. —No puedo seguirte a todos lados, lo sé, pero hasta donde pueda hacerlo, lo haré.

—Yo que tú me daba prisa, esos ninjas de Konoha vienen hacía acá. —dijo Sasori, indiferente. —Podemos matarlos a ambos, a Pain no le interesará.

—No podrás volver a tu preciada aldea. —comentó Itachi, serio. —Sakura se mentalizó mucho para ello, no voy a cometer ninguna falla cuando al fin la tengo conmigo.

—Eso tú no lo decides. —contestó Lee.

—Sí, me iré marchando entonces. —dijo Sasori, emprendiendo marcha. Itachi lo miró mal, tenían poco tiempo antes de que no pudieran escapar.

— ¿Confías en él? —preguntó Itachi.

Sakura miró a Lee y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Andando.

Sakura miró a Chiyo, ella a pesar de todo estaba sangrando por un ataque de Sasori, así que tomando el antídoto se lo suministró, dejándola acostada junto a las marionetas de los padres de Sasori. Ella era la única que podía salvar a Gaara después de todo.

Lee esperó a Sakura, mientras Itachi iba más adelante, ambos se dieron una media sonrisa, exhaustos y frustrados por todo lo que dejaban atrás.

Solo esperaban que valiera la pena.

Al salir de la cueva, Sakura cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo como Masamune se posaba de nuevo en su cabeza, al abrirlos pasó saliva, apretando los puños y emprendiendo marcha. Ya después de comería la cabeza por lo que le había hecho hacer a Rock Lee, ya después lloraría a sus amigos, ahora, lo único que anhelaba con todo su corazón era ver ese pequeño mundo a la distancia, que por tanto tiempo intentó alcanzar, y que ahora, no parecía tan lejano.


	46. El camino que elegimos seguir

**46\. El camino que elegimos seguir. **

— ¡Devuélveme a Gaara! —gritó Naruto, con las marcas del kyubi extendiéndose por su rostro. Kakashi se mordió los labios debajo de la máscara, Naruto estaba perdiendo el control mucho más fácilmente. No sabía cómo Jiraya trabajó con él, pero en esa cuestión, con Sasuke, Anko y él se enfocaron tres años, para que pudiera mantener bajo control la marca de Orochimaru.

Y bueno, después de todo, Naruto era mucho más impulsivo que Sasuke.

— ¿Estás seguro de poder usarlo? —preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi, viendo como él se descubría el ojo.

—No te preocupes, te recuerdo que no fuiste el único que entrenaste en estos tres años.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —cuestionó Naruto. — ¿Una nueva técnica?

—Está lista.

El _mangekyo sharingan_ fue activado distorsionando toda la realidad de alrededor, provocando el frenado instantáneo de Naruto y Sasuke, para evitar que fueran arrastrados al dojutsu. Naruto se quedó observando asombrado la nueva capacidad que desarrolló Kakashi, en el fondo se permitió preguntarse si Sasuke la desarrolló también. Sin embargo, Kakashi no pudo soportar la técnica por demasiado tiempo, provocando así que solo el brazo de Deidara fuera apresado y eliminado.

El Akatsuki chasqueó la boca, agarrando su brazo con fuerza encima del pájaro de arcilla. No sabía si el tiempo que le consiguió a Sasori e Itachi fue suficiente, pero era claro que debía salir de ahí. El que tuviera ahí a dos portadores del sharingan lo ponía en una visible desventaja.

— ¡Rasengan! —el gritó de Naruto hizo que pusiera atención, a su mala suerte no pudo esquivarlo y quedó estampado en un árbol; siendo Sasuke quién capturó el cuerpo de Gaara.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al ser el primero en notar que Naruto estaba perdiendo el control del zorro otra vez, ahora podía visualizarse el chakra rojo saliendo de él con la forma de un zorro. Los ojos de Naruto asustaban, no parecía haber alguna conciencia en ellos, solo ira. Una parte de Sasuke se alegró de que Sakura no pudiera verlo en ese estado.

Casi de inmediato, Kakashi colocó el sello que le proporcionó Jiraya antes de marcharse en la frente de Naruto, sellando el chakra momentáneamente.

Deidara aprovechó ese momento para esconderse de ellos, haciendo que su mente trabajara al cien por ciento si quería salir con vida de ahí. Itachi y Sasori no irían por él, pero justo en el instante que se estaba por marchar hacia otro lado, Guy y su equipo apareció de pronto, el primero felicitando a Neji por haberlo localizado.

—Mierda.

Deidara dio un enorme brincó hacía donde estaba su paloma de arcilla, observando con rencor a los recién llegados. También a los otros tres que se mantenían listos para atacar en cualquier momento, una sonrisa mezquina apareció en su rostro, crispando las cejas de Sasuke.

—Te tenemos acorralado. —dijo Ten Ten. —No puedes ir a ninguna parte, ni hacernos daño, resistirse sería perder la vida.

—No busqué hacerles daño desde un principio. —contestó Deidara, con una calma que comenzó a ponerles a todos los nervios de punta. —Ellos son el objetivo de Itachi. —señaló a Sasuke y Naruto. — ¿Meterse con Itachi Uchiha? Paren que quiero vivir, gracias.

— ¿De qué hablas? —jadeó Sasuke. Una voz de alerta comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, más y más potente. — ¿No todos van tras Naruto?

—Por supuesto. —afirmó el rubio. —Pero… Naruto no era el único objetivo de Itachi, ¿verdad?

El rostro de los tres pasó de confusión a una paranoia total, Deidara sonrió gustoso, el color del rostro de ellos podía asemejarse con el blanco de su arcilla. Los primeros en dar un paso atrás, fueron Naruto y Sasuke, seguido de dos y tres más hasta que recibieron el golpe más fuerte cuando sus mentes terminaron de enlazar todo.

—Corran, corran que no llegan a tiempo. —se despidió Deidara, haciéndose explotar.

A suerte de Guy y su equipo, Kakashi fue capaz de usar el mangekyo una vez más.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir como loco, mientras que Naruto sostenía con dos clones de sombra el cuerpo de Gaara, esperando que hubiera salvación para él, estaba pensando en qué pasaría si al llegar a la cueva solo hubiera penumbra.

—_Por favor, que lleguemos y todo esté bien. Que lleguemos y Sakura esté ahí, esperando por nosotros, con esa sonrisa esplendorosa en el rostro. _—pensó Naruto al borde de las lágrimas. —_Por favor, si existe un Dios… que ella esté bien. _

Sasuke en cambió dejó de escuchar los sonidos que le rodeaban, apresurando cada vez más sus saltos al grado en que estuvo a punto de resbalar del árbol, siendo sostenido por Neji. Ellos tres seguían asegurándole al equipo Kakashi que nada pudo haber ocurrido, porque Lee estaba con ella.

Entre la distancia pudieron visualizar la cueva, la piedra de la entrada seguía destrozada pero no se escuchaba más que los sonidos que la naturaleza producía.

Sasuke fue el primero en quedar frente a la cueva.

—_Todo está bien, ella estará ahí y estará bien. _—pensó Sasuke adentrándose a la cueva, seguido de los pasos apresurados de Naruto.

— ¡SAKURA! —el rugido del rubio estalló, haciendo un eco en la cueva que regresó a los oídos de todos.

Y después de eso, reino el silencio. Como si alguien hubiera puesto mute incluso a sus pensamientos, la cara de todos cambió a una desesperanza total al ver que solo había un cuerpo en esa enorme cueva, el cual al verlos, comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente, con la mirada fija en Gaara.

— ¡Abuela! ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó de inmediato Naruto, siendo el primero en reaccionar, tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Llévame a Gaara.

— ¡¿Dónde está…?!

—No hay demasiado tiempo. —dijo ella, tosiendo sangre. —Si no hago algo, tu preciado amigo morirá.

Sasuke caminó hasta el medio de la cueva, los rastros de pelea seguían ahí, esperó encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Su banda, sus guantes, su maletín, pero no, era como si Sakura se hubiera esfumado por completo. Se olvidó de Gaara, de Naruto y de Kakashi, y cuando al fin pudo visualizar algo en lo más profundo de la cueva, el sentimiento de odio comenzó a invadirlo una vez más.

Era algo simple, que pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera, una pluma negra.

— ¿Qué es eso, Sasuke? —preguntó Neji. Él, al igual que Sasuke estaba buscando algún rastro de Rock Lee.

—Una pluma.

—El cuervo de Sakura.

— ¡Gaara! —el grito de Naruto más el cuerpo de Ten Ten barriéndose para atrapar a Chiyo entre sus brazos, distrajo a ambos chicos de su plática.

—Naruto…—murmuró el Kazekage observando a todos, sin comprender del todo que sucedía ahí.

—Ella no dijo nada. —Sasuke observó el cuerpo inerte de la anciana y apretó con todas sus fuerzas la pluma en su puño.

—Sasuke.

Neji suspiró al ver el sharingan activado en sus ojos, pese a que Sasuke no dio indicios de quebrarse, Neji pudo entender todo lo que estaría pensando en ese momento. Y, antes de que Sasuke pudiera irse de ahí, Neji lo tomó del hombro apretándolo con fuerza, indicándole que lo ayudaría.

—No debe de estar lejos, será más fácil encontrarla con mi Byakugan. —dijo, activándolo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Apresuren más el paso. —ordenó Itachi. —Todavía no es tiempo de bajar la guardia.

Lee miró la espalda de Sakura, no había volteado atrás en ningún momento y eso lo lastimaba. Sabía que no debería estar ahí, quizás sería mejor dejarla marchar por su cuenta pero al mismo tiempo que tenía esos pensamientos, esos eran suprimidos por unos más intensos, que le exigían quedarse, porque ella lo necesitaba. Es más, Sakura pudo negarse, pedirle a Itachi que se encargara de él y para cuando despertara, Sakura ya estaría muy lejos de Konoha y del equipo siete.

Siguieron avanzando toda la tarde, justo después de marcharse de la cueva, Sakura se encargó de todo para cubrir la enorme mentira que diría. Lee tuvo que observar en silencio como su amiga hacía un jutsu sobre cuerpos muertos, y con ayuda de Itachi lograron que se parecieran a ellos.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Al caer la noche Itachi ordenó seguir avanzando, solo se detuvieron a descansar por cinco minutos máximo en tres tiempos. Ni siquiera probaron bocado, aunque a decir verdad, Lee ni sentía hambre y estaba seguro que Sakura estaría igual. El agujero que tenían en su estómago no se llenaría con comida.

Itachi solo les daba instrucciones a ambos de cómo moverse o a donde ir, tampoco habló con Sakura durante todo el trayecto y ni siquiera le prestaba demasiada atención. Quizás era por él, porque estorbaba en su relación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, Sakura e Itachi parecían haber conversado durante mucho tiempo, y aunque tenían mucho que decir, Lee pudo percatarse que no llevaban prisa en hablar. Era como si supieran que tenían toda una vida para hacerlo.

Cuando al fin pudieron tomar un descanso de veinte minutos, luego de estar fuera del alcance de la aldea de la arena, adentrándose a los espesos bosques que ni Sakura ni Lee habían visto antes, Itachi se permitió hablar.

—Que tú estés aquí es un contratiempo, el líder de Akatsuki dio la orden precisa de que Sakura se uniría si podía derrotar a Sasori.

—Pero no lo derroto. —comentó Lee. —Y él no se ve que vaya a aparecer por un tiempo.

—Vendrá. —expresó Itachi. —Sin embargo, antes de ir a Akatsuki, debemos hacer algo.

— ¿Sakura? —Lee la miró, ella desvió los ojos a un lado, incapaz de darle la cara. ¿Cómo podría? Lee era su preciado amigo y terminó haciéndole eso, traicionar a su aldea y a sus amigos, solo por ella. No podrían regresar, si los descubrían serían traidores de la hoja y terminarían siendo buscados hasta su exterminio.

—Le diste un problema enorme al venir con ella. —se metió Masamune, ahora en la cabeza de Itachi. —No deberías estar aquí, Lee.

—No podía abandonarla. —contestó de inmediato, poniéndose firme. —Sakura ha pasado por mucho… —la voz se fue reduciendo hasta que de pronto no quedó casi nada de ella.

— ¿Lo hiciste por lastima? —preguntó Itachi, serio. —Ella no necesita que le cuides la espalda, no es la niña que conociste en la aldea de la hoja, Sakura…

—Itachi-san. —cortó Lee, alzando una mano para pedir la palabra. —No hables de Sakura como si entendieras como se siente.

— ¡Rock Lee! —regañó Masamune, aleteando.

Sakura miró de reojo a su amigo, con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele de los ojos se mordió los labios y apretó las manos sobre sus brazos que estaban cruzados en su pecho, clavándose las uñas con fuerza, o al menos lo poco que le permitían los guantes.

—Yo tampoco lo hago. —dijo Lee, dando un suspiro. —No sé como te has comunicado con Sakura todo este tiempo, pero deduzco que fue por Masamune. Y está bien, respetaré la relación que tienen ustedes dos, así como cualquier decisión que tome Sakura de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Eres un traidor de la hoja justo ahora, ese sujeto que te entrenó… ¿estarás bien con ello cuando se entere?

—Puede que vaya contra los principios de todos los ninjas, traicionar a tu pueblo y a esos amigos que forme en él, sin embargo, no van contra los principios con los que Guy-sensei me formó. —exclamó Lee. —No hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir justo ahora.

—Lee…—Sakura murmuró su nombre, entre lágrimas.

—Porque la razón por la que vine no fue por lastima, ni porque no confiara en que Sakura regresaría, tampoco por cualquier cosa que se te venga a la cabeza, Itachi-san. —dijo Lee, apretando los puños. —Yo simplemente soy el guerrero que juró proteger a su princesa con su vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Así que por eso estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que mi querida amiga, pueda seguir sonriendo. —concluyó, haciendo una reverencia a Itachi. —Por lo que estaré agradecido, si aceptas que vaya con ustedes, Uchiha Itachi.

—Para… Lee…—balbuceó Sakura, cayendo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —No sabes que estás haciendo, no puedo hacerte eso.

Itachi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la mirada determinada de Rock Lee era suficiente para decirle que no desistiría de ello.

Lee se puso de cuclillas ante Sakura, tocando con cariño su frente, ella sorbiendo sus lágrimas, le miró. El chico entonces sonrió, aprovechando para darle un suave golpecito con el dedo, en la nariz, limpiándole las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Tomaste una decisión, Sakura. ¿Crees que fue la correcta? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces aférrate a ella. —pidió, buscando sus manos para poder apretarlas entre las suyas. Sakura le dio una suave sonrisa, dejando que otro par de lágrimas le escurrieran.

Itachi observó en silencio, ese chico era admirable. ¿Sasuke tendría amigos igual de importantes para él? Bueno, no podría saberlo, pero esperaba que fuera así. Que él, al matar a todo su clan, no le haya arrebatado todas las ganas de vivir. Aunque era estúpido pensar eso.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Lee. Masamune abrió el pico para reprochar, sin embargo, la mano de Itachi apresó este.

Sakura observó un buen rato a Rock Lee, con la boca temblándole; él parecía que aceptaría cualquier respuesta que le diera, incluso cuando era seguro que ya habían encontrado los cuerpos, Lee no tendría algún lugar a donde regresar porque sería delatarla y él jamás haría eso. Simplemente quería que se sintiera segura, cómoda y Lee determinó que Itachi le podía dar todo eso, había aceptado que no era necesario si Sakura así lo quería.

—Quédate. —pidió Sakura, apretando las manos de Lee ahora entre las suyas. —Quédate conmigo, Lee.

Aunque pretendía ser fuerte, realmente Sakura se sentía como una cobarde, pretendiendo que nada de eso le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera palpar eso que llamaban libertad. Desde el momento que los recuerdos de la promesa de Itachi inundaron su mente, abrumándose uno tras otro, invadiendo hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cabeza, Sakura fingió ignorarlo, se forzó a emocionarse por el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer.

Al mirar en sus sueños a Itachi se preguntaba que quería hacer, la voz de su corazón le pedía estar con él; no por esa falsa libertad, sino porque quería intentar salvarlo, a Itachi… y a Sasuke.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, con todo ya hecho, la verdad era más cruel de afrontar. No había marcha atrás después de eso, el tiempo no volvería, ella no volvería. Esos momentos que pasó con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi quedarían como un recuerdo hasta que envejeciera, las recordaría hasta sus últimos días; la sonrisa que iluminaba el cielo perteneciente a Naruto, los ojos negros que reflejaba la noche de Sasuke y los pequeños detalles de Kakashi. Esos días de juegos, de risas y de tristezas se irían alejando con el tiempo.

Ellos jamás sabrían su secreto.

—Sakura. —Itachi la llamó, apartando suavemente a Rock Lee que cedió sin reprochar nada. Sakura miró a Itachi, aferrándose a la capa de nubes rojas.

Esa noche trajo a la memoria de la kunoichi todos aquellos recuerdos distantes, con las estrellas brillando en el cielo y las cigarras cantando, Sakura se permitió llorar en el pecho de Itachi.

—Te tengo. —murmuró Itachi, correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, entre lo borroso de las lágrimas pudo notar a Rock Lee sentado al pie de una enorme roca, con Masamune a su lado, ambos observando las estrellas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sakura, dejando que su cabeza se recostará en el hombro de Itachi.

—Tonto. —contestó en un susurro.

El cuervo no observaría las estrellas solo nunca más.


	47. ¿Terminará algún día?

**47\. ¿Terminará algún día?**

Sintió como si hubiera caído al fondo del mar, el agua se metía en cada centímetro de su piel y la luz que se veía a través del agua comenzaba a verse cada vez más borrosa, hasta que llegó a un punto donde no pudo divisar absolutamente nada. Era un fondo sin salida. A su vez, miró a Sasuke a su lado, solo que él comenzaba a descender mucho más rápido, como si se estuviera dejando llevar; Naruto intentó estirar la mano a él, luchar contra aquello que jalaba a ambos a la oscuridad, ni siquiera pudo rozar los dedos de Sasuke antes de que este desapareciera de su vista.

Sasuke se dejó arrastrar al núcleo de la penumbra, sabiendo que no había nadie ahí para rescatarlo.

Naruto entonces se dejó ir también, mirando el pequeño destelló de luz que se visualizaba todavía, extendiendo una mano hacia él en busca de que alguien lo jalara y le permitiera ser salvado. Pero... ¿qué si llegaba a la superficie? ¿al salir de ese profundo mar el dolor acabaría? ¿podría ver con la misma intensidad la luz como antes?

¿Podría vivir como antes?

— ¡Naruto!

Al parpadear se encontró con Sakura delante de él, en su forma de niño, con el listón de Ino sobre su frente y una sonrisa tibia en el rostro, como solía dárselas.

—Sakura. —Naruto extendió su mano, intentando tocarlo, al instante el reflejo quedó difuminado.

— ¡Estoy acá, Narudiota! —se burló el mismo Sakura, apareciendo detrás de él, en una jugarreta como solían hacer antes. — ¡Un buen ninja sabe predecir los movimientos de su oponente! —decretó, alzando un dedo en señal de sabiduría. —Deberías prestar más atención a Iruka-sensei.

— ¡Sakura, perdón!

— ¿Quieres ir a entrenar? —preguntó con los ojos brillando. El corazón del Uzumaki se contrajo mucho más. — ¡He aprendido unos nuevos movimientos que opacarán los tuyos!

—No pude salvarte, Sakura...

— ¿Ehhh? ¡No quiero ir a comer ramen de nuevo! —protestó él, cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Debes ser un ninja sano y comer de vez en cuando buena comida!

—Lo siento, lo siento... perdóname. —Naruto se cubrió los oídos, queriendo dejar de escucharlo. —Yo me volví más fuerte, pero al final del día, sigo siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre. Perdóname.

— ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ES UN PERDEDOR! —gritó el niño, dándole la espalda, con el emblema del clan Haruno marcado en la parte trasera de su camiseta. El listón rojo revoloteaba con el flujo del agua. Sakura parecía estarle gritando a alguien.

—No...

— ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ES UN PERDEDOR!

—Sakura...

— ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ES UN PERDEDOR!

— ¡Basta, Sakura, basta!

— ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NO ES UN PERDEDOR!

— ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! —gritó haciendo revotar toda el agua de su alrededor, agitándola con fuerza, difuminando de nuevo la ilusión del pequeño Sakura.

Para dar paso a su propio reflejo, el kyubi de nueve colas.

De pronto ya no se encontraba rodeado de agua, estaba en una especie de cárcel y el agua se había reducido hasta solo sus talones. Frente a él una gran reja, con una luz amarillenta que apenas le permitía ver que había detrás de ella. Lo primero que notó fue unos ojos aterradores que lo miraban desde las sombras, estaban esperando por él impacientemente.

—Déjame salir y arreglaré todo. —pidió con una voz tenebrosa que erizó cada vello de Naruto. —La traeré de vuelta.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Naruto sin alguna expresión en su rostro, no sabía como llegó ahí, ni porque se sentía triste.

—A Sakura.

— ¿Sakura?

—La chica que está en tus brazos. —respondió Kurama.

Naruto sintió que de repente toda la información volvía a él, una imagen tras otra, y saliendo del sello, de su mente, se encontró con él abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura Haruno mientras Neji sostenía el de Rock Lee. Luego de eso, cerró los ojos.

Y volvió a sumergirse en el mar, solo que ahora veía la oscuridad y a Sasuke a través de ella.

—Sasuke.

—Naruto, tienes que regresar. Me encargaré de esto. —pidió el Uchiha, desde el fondo, alejándose cada que Naruto se hundía más.

— ¿A dónde tengo que regresar? —preguntó Naruto, con una mueca dolorosa que causó estragos en Sasuke. —Dime, Sasuke... ¿dónde es mi hogar ahora que no están?

—Yo estoy, Naruto.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —siguió, notando que unas gotas negras comenzaban a caer por el agua. Naruto se tocó el rostro, notando sus manos manchadas de negro, las lágrimas pertenecían a él. —Ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos se quedará así después de esto.

—Lo mataré, te lo prometo.

— ¿Y después?

Hubo silencio.

— ¿Qué haremos después de que matemos al bastardo que nos la arrebató? —cuestionó, el agua comenzó a metérsele en la garganta, comenzando a ahogarlo.

Naruto miró más allá de Sasuke, la silueta femenina de su primer amor se notó más al fondo dándole medio rostro con una sonrisa de que todo estaría bien.

—Ella no va a revivir incluso si destruyes al mundo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡NARUTO! —el rugido de Sasuke lo trajo de una arcada al mundo real, el Uchiha lo tenía en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza después de agitarlo.

Naruto comenzó a hiperventilar, agarrándose el pecho, notó que su corazón latía como un loco y que el cuerpo le pesaba a montones. Era una emoción agobiante, que lo encapsulaba en su mente, en su dolor; no fue hasta que Sasuke le propinó una bofetada que volvió a traerlo a la realidad.

—Naruto, estoy aquí. —dijo poniéndose delante de él. Los ojos azules de Naruto comenzaron a enfocarse en las personas que lo tenían rodeado; Sasuke frente a él con el semblante más que preocupado, Kakashi ligeramente alejado para no cortar el aire que le llegaba y Gaara venía acercándose como si pensara que no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Sasuke?

Luego su mirar se enfocó en el alrededor, todo estaba destruido y ellos se encontraban en un enorme cráter. Naruto tomó la mano que le ofrecía Sasuke para sentarse, notó que esta tenía ligeros rasguños que comenzaban a sanar y Sasuke al igual que todos estaban agitados, como si hubieran hecho un enorme esfuerzo.

— ¿Sakura? —el nombre salió por inercia, ni siquiera razonó cuando lo hizo, solo era su mente exigiendo la respuesta.

—Naruto. —Kakashi se adelantó a Sasuke, poniéndole las manos en sus hombros. —Perdiste el control del kyubi.

— ¿Y Sakura?

—Naruto.

— ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ SAKURA!?

—Está muerta. —respondió Sasuke, frío.

El cielo azul chocó con la oscuridad de la noche, ambos observándose fijamente, inertes. Sin embargo, podían decirse tanto con esa mirada, los dos comprendían lo que sentía el otro, y Naruto se maldijo y se repudió por haber hecho que Sasuke respondiera a su pregunta.

Debía estar igual que él, sin saber que hacer, con la mente echa un lío y la sed de venganza recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Naruto se soltó con delicadeza de Sasuke, poniéndole la cabeza en su pecho, dejó que las primeras lágrimas se le escurrieran por las mejillas, mojando la playera del Uchiha.

—Tenías razón, Sasuke.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza mientras Sasuke detuvo sus manos para intentar confortarlo.

—Aunque intentamos protegerla una, dos, o mil veces, no hubo diferencia. Nos hicimos más fuertes, pero de nada sirvió. —continuó Naruto. —Sakura hubiera estado mejor de no habernos conocido, Sakura ahora estaría viva si no nos hubiera conocido. —jadeó, estallando segundos después en un llanto desgarrador.

La mente de Naruto volvió a abrumarse en recuerdos entre el llanto que abatía a cada uno de los presentes, desde el día en que la conoció, dándole su comida a pesar de las múltiples heridas que tenía producto de los golpes a los que fue sometida. Naruto se sintió tan feliz en ese momento, se sintió querido al fin por alguien de su edad, y desde ese momento se juró que Sakura estaría el día en que se convirtiera en Hokage.

Con el tiempo, luego de todas las aventuras compartidas, quiso que ella estuviera a su lado al recibir el título. Y quizás, solo quizás, la vida entera. Naruto por un momento se permitió ser feliz, palpar esa efusividad y marcarla como suya. Esa alegría fue puesta en la palma de su mano con mucha facilidad, así que nunca se permitió pensar en que algún día se le iría de las manos.

Sin embargo, la realidad lo golpeó de manera cruel y despiadada, recordándole que no tenía permitido ser feliz. Que pasara lo que pasara, la vida seguiría tratándolo como un saco de entrenamiento. Hasta el día en que se rompiera y ni siquiera para ser infeliz fuera útil.

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque, con los cuerpos de Sakura y Lee para ser llevados a Konoha, Naruto comenzó a pensar que si esa sensación de vacío que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, acabaría algún día.

Pero algo en su corazón le decía, que solo incrementaría.

.

.

**Por favor, lean mi notita de autor.**

**En el anterior capitulo pasaron muchas cosas y noté un poco de descontento en algunas y otras bastante emocionadas por el ItaSaku jajaja. Esto último créanme que a mí, en lo personal, no me molesta, debido a que yo shippeo a Sakura con medio Naruto, pero algunos comentarios como que empezaron a pensar que esto es un ItaSaku y pues, no. La historia como dije es una SasuSaku así que no se preocupen, tengo más menos resuelto como va a acabar en eso.**

**Lo otro que quiero aclarar es que no sé si les haya "molestado" o incomodado que Lee se haya ido con Sakura.**

**Tengo dos razones para haberlo metido y la principal de ellas es que Rock Lee es mi bebé precioso (es decir, mi personaje favorito) de todo Naruto y en cualquier fic que yo haga de Naruto, él va a estar presente y le voy a dar protagonizo jajaja (una disculpa si les molesta :c pero ya que Kishimoto se olvidó de él después de los arcos de Gaara, yo le haré justicia). **

**Y la segunda, es que desde que pensé en esta historia Lee tiene relevancia en la trama principal, incluso cuando no tenía decidido que Sasuke se quedaría en la aldea. Así que no está solo por ser mi personaje favorito sino porque influye bastante en la historia.**

**Así que no, no se va a regresar a Konoha, no lo van a meter en un genjutsu y les aseguró que no se van a decepcionar de que se quede al lado de Sakura. Tenganme compasión :c es mi personaje favorito.**

**En fin, gracias por leer, espero no les haya molestado o incomodado mis aclaraciones, lo hago porque me gusta responder a las incógnitas que veo que tienen.**


	48. Probablemente

**48\. Probablemente. **

La primera vez que tomó la mano de Sakura, estaba fría y temblando, producto de la noche y de la mala experiencia que había vivido aquella noche en la tierra de las olas. Sasuke pudo sentir una pequeña conexión entre ellos, casi nula, que luego intentó ser olvidada pero en vez de eso, creció mucho más, cada día a cada momento.

Hasta que fue incapaz de detenerlo.

Desde el principio, Sasuke no le tomó atención a Sakura, no era tan estruendoso como Naruto y solo escuchaba de ella gracias a que las chicas lo consideraban "el segundo mas guapo de la academia" y muchas de ellas hacían comparaciones entre ambos. También porque era bueno en las clases y en los entrenamientos de la academia, pero nada admirable.

Fue cuando comenzaron sus jugarretas con Naruto que volteó a verlo, enterándose un poco más de su existencia. Lo suficiente al menos para que supiera su nombre y al clan al que pertenecía.

Después fueron integrados al mismo equipo, y Sasuke en su afán de venganza, decidió que tanto Naruto como Sakura no le importaban, que no los necesitaba. Que gran idiota había sido. Porque justo ahora, Naruto y Sakura eran lo más importante en la vida del Uchiha, lo suficiente como para pensar dar la vida por ellos.

_"¡Ya no estamos solos!"_

El grito de Sakura resonaba una y otra vez en su mente cada que esta quería sumergirse en la tristeza y la desesperación. Si aquellos recuerdos de la matanza de su clan volvían a su mente, si soñaba con Itachi Uchiha o pensaba en la propuesta de Orochimaru, el recuerdo de Sakura toda maltrecha corriendo a él, buscando detenerlo de ser un asesino, pidiéndole que viera que ahora tenía a dos personas que lo amaban tal y como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, detenía todo a su alrededor.

Pensaba en Sakura y en automático una leve sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro. Pensaba en Naruto y las ganas de no quedarse detrás de él lo hacían ser mejor persona todavía. Tardó en darse cuenta que tenía una familia ahí, pero al final del día, lo hizo.

Y quiso quedarse con ellos, para protegerlos.

Porque pasaban sobre su cadáver antes de hacerle un daño a Naruto, de llevárselo y matarlo para extirparle el zorro de nueve colas.

Y si se atrevían a siquiera tocarle un cabello a Sakura, reviviría de la muerte para acabar con ellos…

Que infantiles pensamientos.

Tristes, estúpidos, sin sentido.

_"Así que hasta que llegue ese día, me volveré mucho más fuerte. Hasta que sea capaz de protegerte."_

—Al final, no fui capaz de cumplir esa promesa. —murmuró Sasuke, tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de Sakura que yacía en el suelo.

Neji a su lado hizo lo mismo con el de Rock Lee, con las manos temblándole y dejando que las primeras lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos. Ahí estaba su compañero, su amigo, su rival.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica; se veía tan pacifica, como si estuviera durmiendo, los cabellos le caían con gracia sobre su rostro pálido, sus parpados cerrados le indicaban que nunca más podría ver el verde de sus ojos y que no pudo verlos por ultima vez al momento en que se cerraron para siempre.

Supo al momento en que la dejó en la cueva que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, que debió quedarse con ella porque esa sensación en su pecho de nunca volver a verla se fue extendiendo más y más a medida que se alejaba. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sakura eran completamente ciertas.

_"Naruto es nuestra luz, y sin esa luz, ni tu ni yo sabremos como brillar de nuevo."_

—Lo protegeré. —prometió Sasuke, cerrando la mano en la de Sakura. Sólo dejó escapar una lágrima que quedó estampada en la cara de la chica.

A pesar de todo había una promesa que impedía que las sombras, que se encontraban acumulándose a su alrededor, se impregnaran por completo.

Porque aún tenía a Naruto, ¿cierto?

Al ver llegar a su mejor amigo y conectar con un simple vistazo con él, supo que Naruto se sumergió en el desastre total. Sasuke deseó que su marca también lo dominara, poderse olvidar de esos desastrosos sentimientos por un segundo, que lo quemaban por dentro, destruyendo cada parte de su alma. Tuvo que proteger el cuerpo de su Sakura aferrándose a ella al momento en que Naruto se transformó en el Kyubi.

Sasuke pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, como si le hubieran drenado la vida y solo quedará un saco de huesos.

Y de pronto, se dejó ir.

Se vio en el fondo de un océano, observando a Naruto, él parecía querer alcanzarlo a pesar de todo. Sasuke miró atrás de su espalda, un fondo negro lo esperaba para que se sumergiera en él, y sin importarle la mano extendida de su mejor amigo, no opuso resistencia para hundirse por completo.

En el fondo de ese oscuro mar, notó las siluetas de su familia siendo asesinada, de Itachi volteando atrás y decretando que debía vengarse, asesinarlo para poder ser feliz. Luego esas formas fueron transformadas en su equipo, en Kakashi y Naruto burlándose de él, en Sakura tomándole la mano, corriendo a él.

_"Como ordene, Su Majestad."_

Besándolo…

Pronto dejó de sentirse ahogado, consiguió llegar al fondo de la oscuridad y no había nada. Ni ruido, ni siluetas, ni recuerdos. Caminó en silencio, volteando a todos lados, asustándose de estar solo en esa infinita penumbra, ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus propias manos, era como si solo supiera que estaba ahí.

Echó a correr, se sentía jadear pero su respiración agitada no llegaba a sus oídos, ni los pasos apresurados. No tenía rumbo ni dirección, buscaba mover sus manos entre la negrura pero ni siquiera podía saber si lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó.

En algún punto dejó de correr, si es que en verdad alguna vez lo hizo y dejó que su cabeza tocara la falsa ilusión de un suelo. Lo único que le quedaba era remordimiento, nostalgia y la vaga sensación de que eso nunca terminaría, de que lloraría sobre una herida que jamás sanaría.

—Sasuke.

De pronto la oscuridad se iluminó suavemente, haciendo que prestara atención; ahora podía ver sus propias manos, no obstante, fue lo último de lo que se percató Sasuke.

Sabía que era una mentira, quizás un genjutsu, pero… ¿importaba? Incluso si era una ilusión, quería platicar con ella una vez más, acariciarle la cara y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sakura.

Su silueta era la del pequeño Sakura, solo que con la banda en la frente, sin nada que lo atara al pasado. Era el Sakura que quería salir adelante con el equipo siete, el Sakura del que se enamoró. Sasuke extendió una mano a ella, buscando palparlo, pero la silueta se distorsionó, afirmando que no era real.

—Soy de lo peor. —dijo Sasuke, sentándose lo más cercano que pudo a Sakura. Ella recargó suavemente la cabeza en el Uchiha. —No cumplí la promesa que te hice.

—Está bien, Sasuke.

—Si no puedo proteger ni a la mujer que amo, ¿cómo podré proteger algo más? —sollozó, cubriéndose con una mano el rostro. —No puedo, Sakura…

—Tienes que proteger a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei.

—Estoy cansado. —murmuró Sasuke, observándola. Ella frunció la boca, sin lograr entenderlo. —Yo… ya no puedo, no quiero seguir perdiendo personas importantes en mi vida, es muy doloroso.

— ¡Entonces yo los protegeré! —afirmó el pequeño Sakura, poniéndose de pie, alzando los puños. Luego volteó a Sasuke, dándole una sonrisa animada, con las mejillas en un rebosante color rojo y los ojos brillando tan llenos de vida. —Te dije que te protegería Sasuke, así que puedes descansar, me haré cargo de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Siempre he sabido que necesitabas al magnifico Sakura Haruno en tu vida. —dijo, fingiendo arrogancia, señalándose con el pulgar. — ¡Así que no temas más, príncipe idiota! ¡Yo, Sakura, cuidaré a Su Majestad como el asombroso ninja que soy!

Sasuke volvió a extender las manos a ella, poniéndose de pie en un saltó, corrió y la embulló en sus brazos. Sólo para darse cuenta que la silueta de Sakura desapareció y él fue de nuevo enterrado en la completa oscuridad.

El rugido de un monstruo atrajo su atención después de un rato, debido a que era el único sonido que se escuchaba no fue difícil saber de donde provenía, así que camino hacia él, lento, casi perezoso, como si no quisiera volver. Y realmente, no quería.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kakashi, debido al agotamiento del mangekyo sharingan, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. De hecho, fue Guy quien los puso en un lugar seguro.

Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces que aún mantenía abrazado el cuerpo de Sakura.

— ¿Qué…?

—Naruto perdió el control. —dijo Kakashi. Debido a todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que su sensei también estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. — ¿Puedes ayudarlos un poco con ello? No puedo moverme. Yo cuidaré de…Sakura.

—No irá a ninguna parte. —escupió Sasuke, frío.

Gracias a los sellos proporcionados por Jiraya no fue tan difícil contener de nuevo al kyubi. Lo verdaderamente difícil fue cuando tuvo que enfrentar a Naruto, observándole con escepticismo, pidiéndole, casi rogándole con la mirada para que le dijera que había visto mal, que su Sakura aún estaba viva.

—Está muerta.

Cuanto trabajo no le dio pronunciar esas palabras, convencerse de ellas mucho más. Dejó que su amigo derramara todas las lágrimas que pudiera, no obstante, él no se permitió derramar ninguna, no tenía derecho de llorar, ahora lo que le permitía moverse, lo que le permitía respirar era la asquerosa sed de venganza que se estaba formando dentro de su corazón, más potente que nunca.

_ "Gracias por existir, Sakura."_

La noche era fría, le helaba los huesos a todos, sin embargo, Sasuke ni siquiera era capaz de sentir eso. Solo quería llegar a Konoha para volver a partir. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo por última vez a la persona que amaba siendo enterrada, terminaría de destruirlo por completo y por el momento, eso no estaba permitido.

Debía estar listo para vengar su muerte.


	49. Eso que llamamos libertad

**49\. Eso que llamamos libertad.**

— ¿Para qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Rock Lee, mirando alrededor.

Después de salir del bosque, Itachi los guío por las montañas a un ritmo más tranquilo pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Sakura y Lee quedaron maravillados ante los increíbles paisajes observados, desde montañas rocosas con animales que nunca antes vieron, hasta frondosos lugares llenos de ríos y lagos. El mundo tan de cerca, como en esos momentos, era esplendoroso. La noches eran cortas, los días largos, las estrellas caían sobre ellos mientras avanzaban por los pastizales y, cuando se detenían a descansar, Sakura señalaba unas cuantas estrellas.

—Está es Itachi-san. —comentaba Sakura, siempre señalando la misma, había aprendido a reconocer la constelación. —Ese es Lee y esa soy yo.

— ¿Y yo? —siempre Masamune preguntaba ofendido, sintiéndose olvidado.

—Tú eres lo que nos une a los tres. —respondía Sakura, para después acariciar la cabeza de su amigo plumoso.

Pasaron dos o tres semanas, Sakura dejó de contar los días y las horas, solo sabía que cuando se hacía de noche, podía irse a recargar al hombro de Itachi y dormir plácidamente, al día siguiente despertaría acostada junto a Rock Lee y Masamune, con una tibia cobija cubriéndola hasta los hombros.

Y al fin, luego de todas esas noches llegaron a su destino.

Al verlo a primera instancia, Sakura quedó asombrada por la belleza del lugar, a pesar de que eran puras montañas, el cielo parecía tocar la punta de ellas, dejando un espacio al sol para que entrará solo en una parte. Había un lago mucho más lejano, bullendo entre las montañas, perdiéndose entre ellas.

—Sasori ya se encuentra aquí, de prisa. —pidió Itachi.

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a una pequeña cabaña entre las montañas, hecha de madera que no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados, sin embargo, entre todo ese asombroso paisaje, quedaba perfecta.

— ¿Para qué hay que ver a Sasori? —preguntó Rock Lee, con Masamune en su cabeza.

—Tiene algo que me pertenece. —sonrió Sakura, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

La puerta hizo un chirrido al momento de abrirla, anunciando la llegada de los invitados. Sasori parecía estar arreglando su marioneta que Sakura destruyó, no llevaba ni la mitad de ella; al verla Sasori alzó una ceja, cosa que provocó que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

—Tardaron demasiado. —se quejó, simulando estar aburrido.

— ¿Dónde está?

Sasori extendió la mano, esperando su retribución. Lee observó a los dos sin comprender, Sakura entonces sacó un sobre pequeño pero bastante grueso e Itachi otro del doble del tamaño. Rock Lee sintió que con esa cantidad de dinero se podían llenar al menos unas cincuenta ranitas de Naruto.

—Bien, bien. —dijo Sasori, terminando de contar el dinero. —No me conviene enemistarme con el grandioso Itachi Uchiha.

—Sólo habla de una vez antes de que decida romper tu cara como rompí tu marioneta. —alegó Sakura, enojada. Sasori le dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Será una perdida muy grande para mí.

—Sasori.

—Cerca de Konoha, ¿en dónde más? —y su pregunta pareció una burla. —Danzo tiene un escondite donde entrena a sus Anbu más leales. Tu querido clan Haruno está incluido, Sakura, y bueno, otros más. Los guiaría, pero no quiero.

— ¿Qué? —Itachi frunció las cejas, remarcando la autoridad ahí.

—Les daré esto. —dijo Sasori, tomando el pergamino que ya tenía preparado y lanzándoselo a Itachi. Él lo abrió, notando el punto especifico donde se denotaba un punto, indicando la ubicación.

—Bien, andando ustedes dos. —ordenó Itachi, dándose la vuelta.

Lee salió, dándole una última mirada a Sasori que había vuelto a su marioneta, aun no entendía el porque habían viajado tanto por esa pequeña información. Masamune le picó la cabeza, atrayendo su atención, Sakura estaba hablando con Itachi, observando el pergamino que Sasori les ofreció.

—Sé que no entiendes lo que está pasando, pero si te quieres ir, ahora es el momento.

—Ya deja de repetirme eso. —pidió Lee, frunciendo sus enormes cejas.

—Lo estoy diciendo porque es probable que no estés de acuerdo con lo que haremos. Sobre todo por las consecuencias de lo que conlleve eso.—dijo Masamune, intranquilo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Iremos a Konoha.

—Lee. —llamó Sakura, a su lado Itachi lo observaba con seriedad, no había cambiado su mirada a él en absoluto. A pesar de eso, no lo dejaba sin comer y esperaba cuando llegaba a retrasarse para ayudar a Sakura o hacer algunas necesidades básicas.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Rock Lee, pidiendo así una explicación.

Sakura miró a su amigo, apretando los puños a su costado avanzó a él.

—Sé que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte podría parecer una locura, es decir, acabamos de salir de Konoha y ahora…

Una sonrisa comprensiva apareció en Lee.

—Cuenta conmigo, por más loco que sea el plan. —sentenció, atrapando su mano ente la suya. Itachi se quedó observando desde atrás, con seriedad. — ¿Para qué necesitas ir a Konoha?

—Hace un año y medio aproximadamente, fui atacada. —dijo Sakura, apretando los labios y junto a ellos, la mano de Lee. Itachi se acercó a ellos, pidiéndoles que se sentaran, debido a que sería una historia larga, que él, gracias a los sueños que compartió con Sakura, ya sabía.

Por un segundo miró hacía atrás, Sasori desde la puerta de la cabaña los miraba con inconformidad, esperando que se marcharan. No tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta que probablemente hasta pasarían la noche ahí, así que se metió de nuevo a la pequeña casa, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

—Alguien reconoció a Masamune, digo, aparte de Orochimaru. —suspiró Sakura, observando las montañas. —Su nombre es Danzo.

— ¿Danzo-san?

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sí, Guy-sensei me habló de él cuando entrenábamos, es alguien muy importante dentro de la aldea de la hoja.

—Bueno, supongo que no mencionó que está obsesionado con el sharingan de los Uchiha. Y sí que lo está. Él fue, después de todo, quién reconoció que Itachi-san era el único por ese tiempo que podía invocar a Masamune. Así que, al verlo conmigo, supo que yo estaba relacionada con él.

— ¿Qué hizo…?

—Se filtró la información de Tsunade-sama, de donde me tenía, ¿cómo? Aún no lo sé. O quizás mando a buscarme con cualquier jutsu rastreador que pudiera utilizar, lo importante aquí es que me encontró y con él venían la mitad del clan Haruno, incluido mi padre.

Itachi y Masamune estaban en silencio, como si estuvieran recordando aquel momento a pesar de que solo el cuervo lo había vivido.

—Quería que le dijera donde estaba Itachi-san, pero realmente no tenía idea de a qué se refería debido a que mis memorias en sueños con él se quedaban en mi subconsciente gracias a Masamune. Ellos no escucharon de razones, así que me torturaron por varios días y usaron un jutsu muy avanzado de sustitución para que Tsunade-sama no se diera cuenta, por supuesto, lo mismo sucedió con Masamune.

Lee se quedó pasmado, sin saber que decir, él pudo haber interactuado con esa Sakura falsa mientras la verdadera, la que juró proteger, estaba sufriendo toda clase de martirios.

—Por supuesto, por más avanzado que sea el jutsu, Tsunade-sama es la hokage y una legendaria sannin, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y de rescatarme. —sonrió Sakura, casi nostálgica de recordar a su maestra. —Por supuesto, debido a que no conocía el nombre y solo se presentaba ante mí como alguien entre las sombras, no pude decir quién hizo eso y los pocos ninjas que atraparon, se suicidaron.

—Sakura. ¿Y tú padre?

—No le dije que fue él. —la mirada de Sakura se endureció. —Así como no le dije a nadie que aquella vez donde me encontraron medio muerta a las afueras de los bosques colindantes con Konoha, también fue él.

Sakura agradecía que a pesar de todas las dudas que Lee tenía implantadas en la cara, se diera un momento de respirar, de pensar y por consiguiente, enfocarse en lo más importante.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasori con todo esto?

—Masamune… —e hizo una pausa larga. —Atacó el clan Haruno después de que mi padre me lo hiciera a mí. Una de las habilidades especiales de Masamune, es devorar seres vivos y absorber su energía vital para hacerse mas fuerte, dejando así los cuerpos como cascarones vacíos. No están muertos pero no están vivos.

Itachi acarició la cabeza de Masamune, el cuervo con todo su honor había jurado nunca revelar que Itachi estuvo ahí también aquel día.

—Los niños del clan Haruno fueron su objetivo.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue una advertencia. —comentó Itachi. —Sobre lo que podía pasar si volvían a tocar a Sakura.

—Pero los niños…

—Fue una extracción rápida, no sufrieron demasiado contrario a lo que les hice creer al clan Haruno. —cortó Masamune. Sakura ocultó su rostro, abrazando las rodillas. —Pero al final del día no funcionó. Ellos volvieron, más preparados para atacar a Sakura.

—Entregaron los cuerpos a Sasori. —dijo Sakura, volviendo a mirar el horizonte. —Los convirtió en marionetas. Al clan Haruno no le interesó darle luto a sus hijos… ni a mi madre.

—Sakura.

—Ella no era tan mala, ¿sabes? —sonrió Sakura. —De vez en cuando me trataba como a su hija, dejaba que me escapara algunas veces y me saliera con la mía otras tantas.

— ¿Tú madre es una marioneta?

—Sí. Y el único que conocía su ubicación actual, era Sasori. —finalizó Sakura. —Mi padre la usó delante de mí, riéndose en mi cara.

—Quieres venganza.

—No. La venganza jamás me llenaría. —comentó Sakura, cerrando los ojos. —Solo quiero liberarme de todo lo que me ata al clan Haruno, liberar a la mujer que tuvo la gentileza de prepararme el desayuno en cada mañana, la que me pidió perdón por darme la vida como una mujer. Eso es lo único que quiero.

Itachi sonrió suave, a comparación de Sasuke, Sakura había decidido no cargar con el peso de nadie sobre su espalda, lo único que quería era sentir que al fin esas cadenas que la apresaban se soltaban.

—Entiendo, Sakura. —dijo Lee. —Pero antes de eso, creo que Itachi-san debería guiarnos primero a Akatsuki.

— ¿Qué?

—Ciertamente es importante el objetivo que te has planteado, pero ya has pasado la prueba que te han hecho los Akatsuki. ¿No? —preguntó a Itachi. —Creo que sería prudente comenzar a conocerlos.

— ¿Para qué…?—a decir verdad, a Sakura lo que menos quería era envolverse con la organización mas buscada del mundo ninja. No quería entregarse a ellos.

—Porque ellos van a hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Gaara, con Naruto. —dijo Lee.

Sakura contrajo suavemente los dedos en su mano, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, es que no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿Quieres infiltrarte en Akatsuki? —preguntó Itachi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura y haciéndola para atrás. — ¿Qué tan tonto se puede ser?

—No me quiero infiltrar, Itachi-san. —contestó Rock Lee. —Mi único objetivo ahora es proteger a Sakura. Pero, estoy seguro que Sakura quiere proteger a Naruto.

Itachi miró de reojo a la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza, firme.

—Si sigues cargando con el pasado, jamás serás libre, Sakura. Ya no quiero que cargues con las cadenas que te han atado toda tu vida. —suspiró Itachi.

— ¿Y qué hay con las cadenas que ha cargado Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, poniéndose al lado de Lee.

—Itachi-san. Entiendo que quieras proteger a Sakura, sea cual sea tu razón para hacerlo, pero antes de preocuparte por ella, deberías preocuparte por tu hermano menor. —reprochó Lee.

Sakura se puso justo enfrente de Lee, quién ya se preparaba para recibir el ataque, casi de golpe la mano de Itachi se frenó, agitando unos cabellos de Sakura por el poco viento formado. Lee seguía de pie, a unos centímetros de Sakura que miraba a Itachi fijamente, sin ningún miedo en sus ojos; a pesar de que Sakura sabía que la podía someter a un genjutsu y luego acabar con Lee, ella seguía mirándolo, al igual que él.

Se protegerían mutuamente de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y eso lo incluía a él.

—Se me había olvidado. —sonrió Itachi, recobrando la compostura. Los aleteos de Masamune llegando a la cabeza de Rock Lee, fueron el único sonido aparte de sus voces que resonaban en toda la montaña. —Que es tener un buen amigo a tu lado.

—Itachi-san. —murmuró Sakura, corriendo a abrazarlo sin poderlo evitar. El nombrado recibió el abrazo, acariciando la cabeza de Sakura con sumo cuidado, como si fuese un cristal a punto de romperse. —Ahora estoy contigo.

— ¡Y yo también! —comentó más entusiasmado Lee, alzando un puño. Masamune sólo estiró su cuello, afirmando su presencia ahí.

—No me interpondré en sus planes, mientras no se interpongan en los míos. —dijo Itachi, separando a Sakura. —Así que si…

— ¡Pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas! —comentaron Sakura y Lee, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Mientras iban de nuevo bajando por la montaña, con Sakura por delante correteando a Masamune, Itachi volteó a ver a Rock Lee. Era un chico muy raro, parecía estar haciendo un entrenamiento extremo cada que tenía la oportunidad, y cuando sus miradas se conectaban, Rock Lee le alzaba el puño en señal de victoria o de que lo estaba retando, aún no lo averiguaba por completo.

Sin embargo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría eso?

Un cuervo al cual sus días ya estaban contados, un guerrero que viviría bajo la voluntad de su princesa, un asesino y una chica que solo anhelaba la libertad.

No durarían ni para el amanecer.

**.**

**Bueno, estoy en cuarentena al igual que muchas de ustedes, así que intentaré traer cuantos capítulos me salgan de aquí al 20 de abril jajaja. **

**Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho, recuerden que su lavado de manos debe durar lo que la primera estrofa de Blue Bird xD**


	50. No sirve llorar

**Antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo, quiero aclarar algo, para Sakura ya ha pasado un mes, mientras que cuando narró la sección de Naruto y Sasuke, es como transcurrieron ellos ese mes. En cuanto las líneas de tiempo se conecten se los haré saber, durara unos dos o tres capítulos más. **

* * *

**50\. No sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.**

Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo avanzar como si de un muerto en vida se tratase, Ten Ten se había encargado de sellar los cuerpos en dos pergaminos. Y, mientras que el de Lee lo llevaba Neji debido a que Guy cargaba a Kakashi, Naruto fue receloso con el de Sakura, manteniéndolo para sí mismo, como si se tratara de su posesión más preciada.

Caminaron en silencio de la entrada hasta la oficina del Hokage, incluso Konohamaru que realizaba una misión sencilla con su equipo, se paró en seco al ver la expresión de Naruto.

Por supuesto, al momento en que entraron, Tsunade mandó todo el papeleo a la mierda y se concentró en el equipo recién llegado. Shizune no objetó nada, después de todo, dos miembros no estaban con ellos y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Y Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade, seria. — ¿Y Rock Lee?

—Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto. —se metió Guy, a pesar de que su voz era opaca, parecía que toda la vida se le había extraído. —Kakashi necesita que lo revisen.

—Yo lo haré. —pidió Shizune, haciendo que lo pusiera en el sillón y esta comenzara a darle el tratamiento médico.

Guy observó a su amigo, al menos el color comenzaba a llegar a su rostro.

—Fueron asesinados. —dijo al fin, sin darle la cara a Tsunade. —Por miembros de Akatsuki.

— ¿Qué?

—Sakura se quedó sola con Chiyo para pelear contra Sasori, así que luego de que nosotros termináramos con las propias trampas que nos pusieron, Lee se adelantó con Sakura por petición de Sasuke, mientras nosotros íbamos con el resto del equipo Kakashi.

El Uchiha pudo sentir la mirada pasmada de Naruto sobre él, como si no pudiera creer que la había dejado al cuidado de otra persona solo por seguirlos a ellos. Parecía que al fin pudo reaccionar un poco del modo planta que tenía desde hace tres días.

—Encontramos sus cuerpos algunos metros después en el bosque, parece que seguían a Sasori. Los encontramos con dos agujas de veneno clavadas en distintas áreas de su cuerpo. —siguió Neji con el reporte al ver que su sensei se había quedado callado. —Ten Ten los puso en un pergamino para proteger la seguridad de los mismos.

Tsunade dejó de escuchar en algún punto, recordando la última conversación que mantuvo con Sakura antes de partir. Su querida alumna, la niña que le brindaba esas sonrisas encantadoras y a la que adoraba tanto, ya no estaría para la hora de la cena.

—Oye, abuela. —llamó Naruto, serio. Sasuke se mantuvo callado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pediría.

—Naruto, quizás deberíamos dejarla sola. —dijo Ten Ten, preocupada. —Ella quería tanto a Sakura como ustedes.

—Déjame cazar a ese bastardo. —ordenó Naruto, ignorando lo dicho por la chica. —Buscaré información hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, pero dame esa misión.

—Naruto…

—Ahora Kakashi no está en condiciones de partir con ustedes, además tenemos que ver lo del entierro de Lee y Sakura.

— ¡No me quedaré a ver su funeral cuando el hijo de puta que la mató está allá afuera! —rugió, golpeando el escritorio de Tsunade. — ¡Sakura ni siquiera hubiera vuelto a la aldea si esto me hubiera pasado a mí, a Sasuke o a Kakashi! ¡Ella habría ido a matarlos en ese mismo instante!

Sasuke miró con asombro a Naruto, si bien la única razón de su propio regreso era saber que Naruto llegaría con bien y no serían interceptados por Akatsuki; ahora el motivo del rubio quedaba poco claro.

— ¿Por qué volviste entonces? —preguntó Tsunade, sin permitirse llorar.

—Porque… Sakura… sé cuánto ella quería que cumpliera mi sueño de ser Hokage. —dijo él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —No puedo fallarle también en eso, ya fallé al protegerla.

—Orochimaru.

Y ante el nombramiento de él, incluso Shizune paró la curación a Kakashi, volteando a ver a Sasuke. Naruto observó de reojo a su compañero, contrayendo los puños sobre el escritorio de Tsunade.

—Él debe tener información de Akatsuki. Si corremos con suerte, incluso el paradero de cada uno de los miembros o alguna guarida secreta.

Tsunade se llevó las manos a la cabeza, era demasiado que procesar, pero una cosa era clara, debía enfriar su mente en ese instante antes de que acabara como esos dos, buscando venganza por propia mano.

—No voy a dejarte ir a donde Orochimaru, Sasuke. —replicó Tsunade. —Es exactamente lo que él quiere. Puede que tengas el sello controlado, pero no sabemos con certeza para que Orochimaru te requiere, y créeme que no es para entrenarte.

—Si él tiene información como dice Sasuke…

—Y para ti, salir de la aldea está fuera de discusión. —cortó Tsunade a Naruto. —Akatsuki te está buscando y se han comenzado a mover, ya te lo ha dicho Jiraya.

— ¡No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados cuando me han arrebatado a Sakura! —gritó Naruto, aventando todos los papeles de Tsunade a un lado, enojado.

—No estoy pidiendo tu autorización. —sentenció a su vez, Sasuke, fríamente.

— ¡Basta ustedes dos, siguen hablando con la Hokage! —reprendió Guy. —No son los únicos que perdieron alguien importante en sus vidas, Lee también está muerto.

—Que no hagan nada solo demuestra cuanto les importaba su compañero. —dijo Sasuke, ácido.

— ¡Guy!

Tsunade hizo que su cerebro reaccionara sí o sí. Había perdido a su querida alumna, pero tenía un deber como Hokage ahí, o espabilaba o esos chicos terminarían matándose entre ellos.

Guy tenía el puño alzado mientras que Sasuke fue a dar a donde estaba Kakashi, inconsciente. Se le había olvidado que tan rápido podía ser Guy, e incluso sin eso, sus instintos le pidieron un segundo antes de recibir el golpe, que pusiera atención a un lado pues Neji estaba dispuesto a atacarlo también.

—No voy a tolerar estos comportamientos. —regañó Tsunade. —Entiendo que todos estén heridos, también que para algunos Sakura es más importante y viceversa con Lee. Para mí, ambos son igual de importantes. Esos dos ninjas murieron en servicio, como héroes, enfrentándose a un criminal que se encuentra en el libro Bingo. Dejen de faltar a su memoria, peleando entre ustedes.

—Tsunade-sama. —murmuró Shizune.

—Lo siento. —barbulló Sasuke, ocultando la mirada.

—No tienen permiso para ninguna de las misiones que me han pedido, Sasuke, Naruto. —justo cuando estaban a punto de reclamar nuevamente, ella tomó la palabra mucho más rápido. —Mandaré un equipo de rastreo por el momento, ellos se encargaran de traer la información requerida.

— ¿Eh?

—Una vez que la tengan, procederé a evaluar las misiones. —comentó, recogiendo con ayuda de Guy los papeles.

—Nosotros somos un buen equipo de rastreo, tenemos el Byakugan. —dijo Ten Ten. Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—No, están tan afectados como el equipo Kakashi. —suspiró Tsunade. —Además, si de rastreo se trata hay un equipo que es experto en ello.

— ¿Quién…?

—Shizune, llama al equipo de Kurenai.

—Como ordene, Tsunade-sama.

—.—.—.—.—

—Pescar es más complicado de lo que parece. Los peces se mueven muy rápido.—suspiró Sakura. —Además Masamune se fue comiendo todos los que cazamos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

— ¡Miren, Sakura, Itachi-san! ¡Lo he conseguido! —gritó Rock Lee, apareciendo con un montón de peces en sus brazos.

—Lee…

—No necesitábamos tantos. —comentó Itachi, tomando cinco de los veinte que parecía tener.

—Habla por ti. —rezongó Masamune, comiéndose los peces sobrantes.

— ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar? —preguntó Sakura, ayudando a Itachi a quitar todo lo de adentro del pez. La fogata ya estaba encendida con ayuda del mismo.

La tarde caía sobre ellos con los sonidos tranquilos del bosque endulzando los oídos de todos. Había pasado otra semana más, donde no parecían llegar a su destino, además Itachi dijo que debido a la cantidad de personas que eran y que llamarían bastante la atención, viajarían por el bosque. Sobre todo, porque Sakura ni Lee tenían otra cosa además de sus armas ninjas y esas vestimentas que ya se habían desgastado con el pasar del primer mes.

—Podríamos avanzar más rápido si así lo quisieras, Itachi-san. —comentó Lee. —Sakura y yo hemos hablado de ello, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió, sentándose en medio de ambos. —Cuando fuimos con Sasori viajamos muy rápido e incluso nuestros descansos eran limitados, ¿por qué esta vez no?

—La razón por la que nos ponen en parejas, es para ingresar a la guarida de Akatsuki sin ningún problema, además de poder manejar un problema caso de que se presente. —comentó Itachi, mirando las flamas. —Así que podríamos llegar a la aldea de la lluvia en cuestión de una semana, sin embargo, estoy esperando a alguien.

— ¿Al hombre pez? —preguntó Sakura, frunciendo las cejas. Le incomodaba ese sujeto, su cuerpo aún recordaba los golpes y el miedo que tuvo.

— ¿Hombre pez? —Lee se rascó la mejilla, pensando. — ¿Tiene una espada sobre su espalda y es color azul?

—Sí, ese, ese. —respondió Sakura, enfurruñada. — ¿Por qué estamos esperando a ese sujeto? ¡Yo seré tu nueva compañera, Itachi-san!

—Aún no eres miembro oficial del Akatsuki.

— ¡Pero lo seré!

—Ese sujeto se enfrentó con Guy-sensei. —comentó Lee, atrayendo la atención de ambos. —Nos separó de él, dijo que tenían una pelea pendiente o algo así, Guy-sensei no lo recordaba en absoluto.

—_Eso debió enfadar a Kisame. _—pensó Itachi.

—Espero que Guy-sensei lo haya derrotado. —bufó Sakura, masticando algunos frutos que había reunido el día anterior.

—Si lo derrotó será difícil pasar a la guarida de los Akatsuki.

— ¿No podemos decirle al idiota de las marionetas?

— ¿Cuántos favores le quieres deber a Sasori? —preguntó Itachi. —Ciertamente les tengo que advertir algo a ambos, los miembros de Akatsuki no son como una aldea, ellos no van a ver por ustedes.

—Pero tú lo estás haciendo, Itachi-san. —comentó Sakura.

— ¿No se supone que son una organización? —cuestionó Lee. —Algo así como una familia que ha sido renegada de sus aldeas y ahora son uno mismo.

Itachi resopló por lo bajo, los ojos de ambos chicos no mentían, de verdad habían estado pensando eso.

—Akatsuki está hecha por puros criminales que se preocupan nada más por sí mismos. —dijo Itachi, serio. —No somos una familia, la mayoría de ellos asesinó a su familia. Será peligroso si llegan con esa clase de ideas, no podré defenderlos todo el tiempo.

Y a pesar de que no lo había dicho como tal, Sakura sintió que se ponía tremendamente feliz con sus palabras, después de todo Itachi ya también estaba considerando a Lee. Además, el hecho de que el Uchiha dijera que protegería a ambos a pesar de todo, le reafirmaba que tomó la decisión correcta.

—No te preocupes, Itachi-san. —habló Sakura, más emocionada. — ¡He entrenado todo este tiempo y me he vuelto mucho más fuerte! Al Byakugo solo le faltan algunos meses para ser completados, así que después de que lo consiga, seremos imparables.

—Y aunque no lo parezca, este chico de enormes cejas es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Konoha. —Masamune que estaba comiendo, se unió a la plática, buscando robar otro de los peces que mantenían al fuego.

—Supongo que eso puede tranquilizarme un poco. —sonrió Itachi.

Sakura lo miró casi embelesada, las sonrisas de Itachi siempre volvían cálido su corazón.

— ¡Comamos!

Itachi observó a Sakura, ella parecía asombrada con cada nueva parte del mundo que conocían, lo seguía como un pollito recién nacido, y eso lo tenía preocupado. Si bien no mintió al decir que se estaban retrasando para esperar a Kisame, hubo otra parte que omitió. No quería llegar a Akatsuki, quizás Pain ya la había aceptado, aunque los términos no fueron del todo cumplidos debido a que Sasori no fue derrotado y se supone que Sakura sería quien tomaría el anillo de este, no obstante, había demostrado de lo que era capaz.

Pero, llegar a verla con aquella capa de nubes rojas, cumpliendo las misiones tan sangrientas a las que eran sometidos, no podría saber si eso sería lo que terminaría de romper a Sakura.

O el enfrentarse a sus amigos. Porque no importaba lo que dijeran esos dos niños, Sakura no sería capaz de detener a Pain.

Por lo que tarde o temprano, irían por Naruto.


	51. Itachi Uchiha

**51\. Itachi Uchiha.**

Ciertamente Sakura esperó que al momento en que llegara, sus nervios no la delataran por completo; sin embargo, lo primero que hizo al verlo, fue tomar una posición de defensa provocando que Lee alertará a sus cinco sentidos también, que Itachi suspirara y que el recién llegado se riera a tres largas y estruendosas carcajadas.

—Sin rencores, ¿eh? —preguntó a Sakura, queriendo revolver sus cabellos. Sakura se apartó de inmediato, sin despegar la mirada de él, queriendo casi traspasarlo con ella.

—_El sujeto que peleó con Guy-sensei…, sin embargo, Sakura parece conocerlo bastante. _—pensó Lee, precavido.

—Parece que tu cuerpo aún no olvida las palizas que te he dado, ¿verdad? —sonrió Kisame, en un modo que le erizó todo el cuerpo a Sakura. A pesar de que Itachi estaba ahí, al igual que Lee, seguía sintiendo tanto miedo de él como todas las veces que lo vio.

¿Por qué tenía que lucir débil delante de ese sujeto? Había enfrentado a Orochimaru, a Kabuto, a Sasori. Y ahora un hombre con la cara de pez lograba hacerla agachar la cabeza.

—Córtalo, Kisame. —pidió Itachi, intercediendo. —Ahora Sakura es una aliada de Akatsuki.

—Humm… de todas maneras no me interesa mucho el chico-chica. —se sinceró Kisame, encogiéndose de hombros. —A decir verdad, —y su cabeza giró a Lee que contrajo los labios. —este chico me recuerda mucho al sujeto con el que me acabo de enfrentar. ¿A él puedo matarlo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —reprochó Lee, confundido.

—Mira estás cejas, no son normales. —dijo Kisame, picándole estás mismas a Lee que sintió un ojo crisparle por ser tocado de esa forma.

—Déjalos en paz. —suspiró Itachi.

—Seguro te verías muy divertido con estas cejas, Itachi. —sonrió el exninja de la niebla. Al ver la mueca que hizo su compañero, Kisame dejó a Lee en paz y silbó, caminando hacía el sendero que debían seguir.

Sakura esperó a que Itachi avanzara para poder seguirlo, detrás de él, junto a Lee y con Masamune en su cabeza, dormitando. No le daba confianza, por más cómodo que Itachi se viera con él, aunque le dijeran que estaría segura, no podía sentir que todo su cuerpo se tensaba al momento en que Kisame le daba una sola mirada.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Itachi.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, y según lo que decía el Uchiha, faltaba cada vez menos para llegar a donde los Akatsuki. Alrededor de tres días. Sakura miró detrás de ella, se había alejado un poco del grupo para contemplar las estrellas como cada noche; detrás de Itachi, Kisame tenía a Lee tomado por los hombros y picaba su frente insistentemente, pidiéndole que peleara con él.

—Itachi-san. Siéntate a mi lado. —pidió ella, golpeando con suavidad la tierra.

—No estás cómoda con Kisame, ¿cierto?

—Eso es bastante obvio, Itachi-san. —contestó Sakura, haciendo un mohín. —Por más que lo intente, mi cuerpo recuerda todas las veces que me sometió. Y, además, sé que podría volver a hacerlo si se lo propusiera, no soy más fuerte que él.

—A Kisame solo le interesa pelear con las personas que él reconoce, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, y aunque lo hubiera, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, Sakura.

—Lo sé. —dijo Sakura, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. —Es genial poder estar contigo al fin, Itachi-san. Pesé a todo lo que dejé atrás, siempre pensé que cuando te viera en persona al fin la parte que me faltaba sería completada.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Naruto y Sasuke, tienes objetivos en su vida. —comenzó Sakura, observando a las mismas estrellas de siempre. —Naruto quiere ser Hokage, Sasuke… bueno, el quiere eliminarte.

—No te mortifiques al decirlo, yo fui quien se lo pidió en primer lugar.

—Entonces, cuando ellos se marcharon para volverse más fuertes, pensé que protegerlos no era lo único que deseaba hacer. —Itachi observó el brillo en los ojos de Sakura, quería devorarse el mundo. —Después de todo, a pesar de que Naruto y Sasuke tienen el objetivo de proteger al equipo siete, cada uno tiene sueños individuales.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sueño, Sakura? ¿Lo has pensado? —preguntó Itachi, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza. — ¿Ser libre?

—Desde que me fui contigo, lo soy. —respondió ella. —A pesar de que me una a Akatsuki, esa organización terminará algún día y seguiré siendo libre.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Quiero salvarte, Itachi-san. —dijo con una sonrisa; la mano de Itachi dejó de tocar a Sakura en automático. —Y a Sasuke también.

— ¿Qué?

—A pesar de que eres el asesino de los Uchiha, eres solo alguien que usaron para contener a un clan que no podían manejar. —siguió Sakura. Itachi se quedó en silencio, rasguñando con su otra mano una parte de la tierra, apretándola en su puño. —Tomaste tú decisión, pero Sasuke no sabe eso, estoy segura que al momento en que se entere, desistirá.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, de fondo solo se escuchaban las llamas moviéndose con el viento y los quejidos de Lee al estar Kisame arrancándole las cejas.

—La razón por la que te traje conmigo… —murmuró Itachi, atrayendo la atención de Sakura. Su voz era áspera, seria, casi rozando a lo fría. —Fue para que Sasuke viniera a mí, pues parecía que se estaba olvidando de su objetivo. Quizás no lo recuerdas, pero la primera vez que te encontré fue en la tierra de las olas, mi misión ahí era capturar a Naruto y pude haberlo hecho, sin embargo, quise indagar un poco más en Sasuke, así que te seguí hasta que llegaste con él y tomaste tu mano; cuando vi su rostro, sin apartarte de él, supe que al igual que Naruto, su lazo se haría mucho más fuerte. Y no me equivoque.

—Itachi-san.

—Por eso, cuando caíste en el gejutsu, era solo para confirmar si mis sospechas eran verdaderas. No quería ser tu amigo, ni tu compañero, Sakura. Todo este tiempo te he usado para un solo propósito…

—Lo sé, Itachi-san. —interrumpió Sakura, dejándose caer en las piernas de este y acomodándose en ellas para verlo fijamente al rostro. El Uchiha parecía sorprendido, no solo por sus palabras, también por su acción. —Cada una de las palabras que me has dicho, y las que no, las tengo claras en mi mente.

— ¿Eh?

—Es porque soy muy inteligente. —sonrió tocándose la frente. —Era obvio que tus intenciones no eran ser mi amigo, Itachi-san. Cuando eres de un clan como el Haruno, las personas no están muy interesadas en ser tus amigos, eres excluido por no ser de un clan de al menos una habilidad especial, como el Yamanaka, el Nara o Inuzuka. Obviamente en sueños esperas que te elijan sobre un clan de renombre como el Hyuga o el Uchiha.

—Sakura.

—Así que desde antes de que me contaras la historia del cuervo que miraba las estrellas, supe que querías algo de mi equipo. A decir verdad, pensé que se trataba de Kakashi-sensei. Luego, escuché la historia y entendí que se trataba de Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no huiste al desbloquear las memorias del genjutsu? —preguntó Itachi. Sakura extendió una mano a su rostro, incluso cuando Itachi pareció querer apartarla, al ver que Sakura mantenía su mano ahí, dejo reposar su mejilla con suavidad.

—Por la misma razón que Lee no me abandonó.

— ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

—En parte sí, pero… si pudieras ver tu mirada Itachi-san, también buscarías salvar a la persona que estás observando. —sonrió Sakura, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran el rostro contrario. —Cuando volteé a verte al terminar la historia, tenías unos ojos tan tristes y cansados que no pude evitar querer abrazarte, decirte que todo estaría bien y que serías perdonado.

—Sakura…

—Puedo abrazarte ahora, Itachi-san, decirte que todo estará bien. —comentó Sakura, retirando la mano del rostro de Itachi. —Aunque no puedo prometerte que serás perdonado.

—No espero ser perdonado.

—Pero podemos intentarlo. —sonrió, cerrando su puño y haciendo un suave movimiento en señal de ánimos. —Sé que probablemente Naruto y Sasuke no querrán saber de mí cuando se enteren de lo que hice, sin embargo, ellos se tienen el uno al otro.

—No me digas que… la razón por la que viniste conmigo, fue por esto, Sakura.

—Humm… es muy tarde para regresarme, Itachi-san. —comentó Sakura, extendiendo ambos brazos al cielo. —Incluso si lo intentas, no regresaré.

—Sakura.

—Estoy aquí para salvarte, Itachi-san. —sonrió Sakura, dando un salto para ponerse de pie.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta, Itachi la tomó del brazo sin demasiada fuerza, solo con la suficiente para que le prestara atención. Sakura abrió con suavidad sus ojos jade, parecía sorprendida pero sin ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto por una persona que solo te estuvo usando todo este tiempo?

— ¿Por qué dices? —ella pareció meditarlo un poco, y con suavidad se soltó de Itachi, aunque sin marcharse, volvió a girarse a las estrellas. —Hay muchas razones, Itachi-san. Supongo que podría resumirlas en tres si así lo quieres.

—Hazlo.

—La primera razón es porque sé lo que se siente estar enjaulada en una prisión de cristal. —comentó. —Vuelas, vuelas y vuelas buscando salir de ella y, cuando al fin sientes que estas escapando, chocas contra el vidrio y vuelves a caer. Por más que lo intentas, siempre pasa lo mismo.

—Yo no estoy atrapado, Sakura.

— ¿Entonces por qué le has pedido a Sasuke que te mate? —preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo. —Itachi-san, seguro piensas que la muerte es la única forma de volar y dejar atrás todo el dolor que sientes.

— ¿Qué dices…?

—La segunda razón, y quizás por la que lo hice desde un principio, es que Sasuke no se merece esto. —Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza a su costado, frunciendo incluso el entrecejo. —Él merece saber la verdad, saber el porque su hermano, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, hizo lo que hizo. Al igual que tú, yo amo a Sasuke, Itachi-san, y permitir que viva en una mentira, no dejaré que crea eso, porque al final del día, si te mata y después se entera de la verdad, se culpará toda la vida.

— ¿Y la última? —logró preguntar Itachi, tenía los ojos cerrados y se imaginaba a su pequeño hermano, devastado por la culpa.

—Por mi egoísmo. —confesó Sakura, exhalando aire que no supo que estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Tú egoísmo?

—Bien o mal, llegue a la resolución que Itachi-san era quién me daría la libertad que tanto estaba buscando. —dijo Sakura, volteando a verlo. —Tú me usaste a mí para obtener información de Sasuke, mientras que yo te usé para obtener mi libertad, así que no tienes porqué sentirte mal de guiarme a Akatsuki. Esta fue la decisión que yo tomé, no tú.

—No sabes en que mundo te estás metiendo, Sakura.

—Puedo hacerme una idea y, si te soy sincera, temó caer en la depravación. —suspiró Sakura. —Cubrirme de oscuridad y no regresar jamás… aunque bueno, no es como si fuera a hacer de todas maneras.

— ¿Por eso aceptaste a Lee?

—Sí. —confesó, agarrándose el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. —Tener a Lee me hace sentir segura e innegablemente él se quedó conmigo por lo mismo.

—Sakura.

—Sé que está mal aprovecharme de ello, no obstante, en cuando sienta que Lee está en el peligro de perder todo lo que ama, no dudaré ni un instante en protegerlo, incluso si eso significa perder lo que yo amo.

—Lo que estás diciendo es una locura, Sakura. —suspiró Itachi. —Ese chico muere antes de dejar que hagas algo estúpido por él.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Igual que yo. —comentó Itachi, poniéndose de pie. Masamune se escuchaba de fondo, con los gritos incluidos de Kisame al recibir sus picotazos.

— ¿Qué?

—Moriría antes de dejar que hicieras algo estúpido por mí. —dijo, colocando una mano en la cabeza de Sakura, revolviendo sus cabellos y dándole una sonrisa agradecida antes de marcharse rumbo a los otros tres, quienes parecían tener una guerra de rocas.

Sakura sintió su cara arder y llevó sus manos a las mejillas, apachurrándolas con fuerza.

Estúpidos Uchihas de cara bonita.

Y antes de unirse a su nuevo equipo, miró una vez más las estrellas, sintiendo una suave ráfaga de viento acompañarla.

—Al final nuestros caminos se separaron, lo siento chicos. —murmuró al viento, esperando que sus palabras pudieran llegar a ellos.

_Adiós. _


	52. Promesas del pasado

**52\. Promesas del pasado.**

—Llevará algo de tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos, Tsunade-sama. —dijo Kurenai.

—Partirán en dos horas, así que alisten todo lo que puedan. Y prioricen su seguridad, no intenten pelear con ningún Akatsuki.

— ¡Entendido! —dijo Kurenai y los demás miembros del equipo ocho.

Hinata salió en silencio, preocupada por Naruto. Según Tsunade, los cuerpos de Sakura y Lee estarían en el hospital para extraer el veneno de Sasori y poder estudiarlo, en esos momentos Shizune y otro personal médico de Konoha se encarga de ello.

— ¿No deberías ir a verlo? —preguntó Kiba, subiendo a Akamaru. Hinata lo observó, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. —Sé que tu relación con él no es tan cercana como nos hubiera gustado, pero… al menos asegúrate de que esté bien.

—Debo ir a arreglar mis cosas.

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas insignificantes. —bufó Kiba, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. —Hanabi, tu padre e incluso Neji ya me conocen demasiado bien, estoy seguro que no se opondrán si les digo que estoy ahí para preparar tu equipaje.

—Kiba…

—Si te preocupa que vea tu ropa interior le diré a Hanabi que la aliste por mí. —sonrió, simplón.

— ¡Kiba!

—Que repulsivo, Kiba. —intervino Shino.

— ¡No quiero escuchar eso del sujeto que tiene insectos en su cuerpo! —reprochó Kiba, ruborizado.

—Solo ve. —masculló el castaño, emberrinchado. —Basta con ver tu rostro para saber que te mueres de preocupación por Naruto, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

—Kiba tiene razón, Hinata. —se metió Kurenai. —Si vas con todas esas preocupaciones a la misión, será peligroso. Solo charla un rato con él y después pasa por Kiba, nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Entendido!

Hinata fue la última en marcharse, rascándose una parte de la cara, suspiró y avanzó. Era estúpido pensar que ella se sintiera mal al no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Naruto cuando niños, él, Sasuke y Kakashi deberían estarla pasando fatal, lo mismo sucedía con su primo Neji y su equipo. A pesar de que no había convivido mucho con las personas muertas, el hecho de pensar que eso podía sucederle a Kiba, Shino o Kurenai, le partía el corazón, y pensar que en vez de Lee pudo ser Neji, le destrozaba el alma.

Si bien eran limitadas las misiones que compartía con el equipo Guy, debido a que preferían separar a los dos Huyga para tomar más terreno, Hinata estaba considerando comenzar a pedir más misiones con él, de esa forma se aseguraría de protegerlos.

Y la posibilidad de que pasaran estas tragedias, aunque fuera un dos por ciento, reduciría.

Al estar frente a la casa de Naruto, tardó bastante en lograr tocar la puerta, aunque nadie contestó pudo escuchar el quejido de Naruto. Así que volvió a intentarlo, ahora no escuchó nada de nada.

—N-Naruto, soy Hinata. —dijo, preocupada. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

De nuevo hubo silencio.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Quiero estar solo, vete! —gritó Naruto. Hinata se encogió en sus hombros, sorprendida por el grito y la intensidad del mismo, la voz de Naruto estaba rota.

—Tsunade-sama nos encargó la misión de ubicar a Sasori, Naruto. —bien, aunque fuera un truco sucio, necesitaba saber que Naruto se encontraba bien.

Casi al instante escuchó como el rubio corrió a la puerta, golpeándose estruendosamente con la pared al no frenar a tiempo y después abrió.

Hinata pasó saliva al verlo, ¿dónde estaba el chico alegre y energético que siempre iba con una sonrisa a todos lados? Y no, no es que estuviera buscando que sonriera en una situación así, nadie podría hacerlo, pero… Naruto se veía tan mal, que parecía que jamás recuperaría esa alegría.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados al igual que sus labios, seguro por estarlos mordiendo. Tenía rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas y se notaba cansado, de llorar, de pensar, de la culpa que seguro estaba cargando en sus hombros.

—Hinata, la vieja bruja me ha prohibido ir con ustedes. —comentó Naruto, aquella frase sonaba como el fin del mundo. —No estás aquí porque haya cambiado de opinión, ¿cierto?

—No, Naruto. —murmuró, entrando a la casa; al menos entendió que podía hacerlo cuando el rubio dejó la puerta abierta.

—Tienes que encontrar a ese bastardo, Hinata, por favor.

—Lo haré. —sonrió a medias, notando el polvo que cubría los muebles, incluso la cama parecía algo sucia pero al chico no pareció importarle, igual se volvió a acostar sobre ella. — ¡Definitivamente lo haré, Naruto!

—Mataré al bastardo que se atrevió a hacerle eso a Sakura y a Lee.

Hubo otro silencio antes de que Hinata volviera a hablar.

—Yo…

—No tengo ganas de ver a nadie, Hinata, gracias por venir, pero… por favor, vete. —pidió el chico, dejando que su cabeza reposara de nuevo en la almohada.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —dijo Hinata, parada delante de él, a unos cuantos centímetros de poder abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. No obstante, desistió.

— ¿Eh? —el chico se volteó hacia ella, confundido por su respuesta.

Hinata le hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida y se marchó de ahí, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Naruto aunque confundido, pudo notar que la mirada de Hinata había cambiado de una preocupada a una seria y segura, casi prometiéndole con la mirada que cumpliría la misión asignada.

No había durado ni diez minutos su visita, en el transcurso del camino pensó en todas las palabras de aliento que le pudo dar a Naruto, en buscar animarlo, pero al verlo en ese estado se dio cuenta que ninguna de ellas servirían, porque Naruto no quería esas palabras de ella. Fue una tonta en pensar que podría animarlo cuando ni siquiera pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo de niños.

_"Protegeré a Naruto y eso conlleva a proteger todo lo que ama."_

Era claro que ya no podía hacer nada por Sakura, nada la traería a la vida, ni a Lee tampoco. Pero podía capturar al sujeto que la mató, evitar que Naruto y Neji se mancharan las manos por una venganza.

—Hinata-sama, pensé que volvería más tarde. —comentó Neji. Estaba entrenando, seguro para mantener su cabeza ocupada y olvidarse de todo lo demás. —Kiba fue con Hanabi a preparar sus cosas.

—Sí, Kiba dijo que lo haría.

—Ya veo, ¿requiere alguna…información…? —balbuceó Neji, al recibir el abrazo de su prima. Con sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa permitió el mimo que ella le hizo en la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano Neji. —masculló Hinata, con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro. —Debe dolerte mucho haber perdido a Lee.

—Hinata-sama.

—No tienes porque ocultarlo, somos familia, estoy aquí para escucharte. —dijo ella. Al instante sintió que Neji correspondía el abraza, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro.

El ver a Naruto también la hizo entender que su lazo con él no era demasiado fuerte, que no era la persona indicada para consolarlo y aprovecharse de ese momento para que Naruto generará sentimientos hacía ella, sería repulsivo. Por eso no insistió más, porque alguien con quién sí tenía estrechos lazos la necesitaba más que nunca, Neji.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un largo tiempo, pese a que Hinata no sintió que ninguna lágrima le cayera en el hombro, al momento de separarse, sí sintió que Neji se había relajado un poco.

—Gracias, Hinata-sama.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Lamento no haber venido corriendo a ti cuando me enteré. —se disculpó, tomando las manos de su primo. —Te prometo que encontraré a quienes te lo arrebataron, hermano Neji.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Cuídate mucho, la heredera del clan Hyuga tiene que regresar.

Hinata desvió por unos momentos la mirada a un lado, aunque luego terminó por darle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes hermano Neji, gracias a ti y a mí padre me he vuelto mucho más fuerte.

—.—.—.—.—

—Es extraño, Tsunade-sama. —comentó Shizune, preocupada. —Pese a que son el mismo tipo de sangre de las pruebas que tenemos en el laboratorio de hace tiempo, no coinciden en la máquina.

—Déjame ver.

—Lo hemos hecho tres veces y en todas ha dado positivo. —siguió Shizune caminando detrás de ella. —Extrajimos una prueba de su sangre para detectar el veneno, sin embargo, uno de los médicos sugirió compararla con una muestra de sangre fresca que teníamos de ambos, para ver como perjudicó el veneno a esta.

—Y dio que no era la suya.

—Exacto. —ella rascó su cabeza, sin comprender. —No obstante, es el mismo tipo de sangre y los cuerpos no están truqueados o algo así.

— ¿Ya has hecho una prueba con la medula ósea? —preguntó. —Aún tenemos el expediente de Lee, por lo que una vez que tengamos el resultado sabremos qué está pasando.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Tsunade-sama?

—Probablemente ellos pensaron que los enterraríamos al tiempo que llegaran a la aldea.

— ¿Ellos?

—No, incluso fueron más listos que eso. —Tsunade se detuvo en medio del pasillo del hospital, con la mano en la barbilla, poniendo a funcionar todas sus neuronas que parecían procesar toda la información casi en un segundo. — ¿Qué estás esperando, Shizune? Haz esas pruebas de inmediato.

— ¡C-Como ordene! —contestó ella torpemente, asustada por el grito.

Si es lo que estaba sospechando, no quería darles un segundo más de tiempo a esos bastardos para tener a Sakura en sus manos.


	53. Sai

**53\. Sai.**

—Danzo-sama, escuché decir en el hospital que Sakura Haruno podría no estar muerta. —dijo uno de los Anbu, pertenecientes al clan Haruno. — ¿Ha podido contactarse con Sasori?

—Él ya no parece interesado en ayudarnos. —comentó Danzo, sentado tranquilamente frente a todos los Anbu. —Que esa chiquilla haya podido sobrevivir al marionetista sería todo un logro de su parte.

—Según lo que escuché decir a la Hokage, las pruebas de ADN de ambos cuerpos no coinciden con los que se tenía en el expediente de ambos. —siguió. —También, el equipo de rastreo que salió para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Sasori, ha enviado un mensaje.

— ¿Un mensaje? —esta vez, Danzo prestó más atención. — ¿Has conseguido saber que decía?

—No, Danzo-sama.

—Pero yo sí. —comentó una voz entre las sombras. —Danzo-sama estaba tan interesado en el tema de los Uchihas, que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo. En mi libro decía que para agradarle a las personas deberías hacer algunos favores simples por ellas, como sorpresa.

—Ve al punto.

—El mensaje decía que no han podido localizar a Sasori, sin embargo, se prevé que se encuentre con uno de los sirvientes de Orochimaru.

— ¿Orochimaru? ¿Por qué nos serviría esa información en nuestro objetivo?

—Simple, según los expedientes que he leído, Sakura Haruno está involucrada con Sasuke Uchiha, y el Uchiha es lo que más quieren usted y Orochimaru, ¿no? —preguntó fingiendo confusión. —Si le hacemos llegar la información errónea a esa chica, vendrá directo a nosotros, con Itachi Uchiha pisándole los talones.

—Comprendo. —murmuró Danzo. —No obstante, no sabemos la localización de ella.

—Pero… la última vez que usted la tuvo entre sus manos —comentó fingiendo una sonrisa. — ¿no fue ella quién dijo que se vengaría del sujeto de allá? —señaló.

Kizashi era el más alejado de todos, y al igual que Danzo se encontraba sentado frente a los Anbu, solo que un peldaño más abajo que el líder de la raíz.

—E incluso si ella no viene por él, una vez que encontremos a Sasori u Orochimaru, será fácil encontrar a los demás miembros del Akatsuki.

—Ahora con el equipo Kakashi incompleto, será fácil incorporarte con ellos. —dijo Danzo. —Así que mientras llevas a cabo esta misión, tu nombre será Sai.

—Como diga.

—.—.—.—.—

Tsunade exhaló por la boca, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle producto de la reunión que había durado demasiado tiempo. Sasuke, Naruto y Neji eran los únicos que no parecían exhaustos de tantas pláticas. Cuando llegó el informe del equipo Kurenai de inmediato fueron convocados los equipos afectados en el ataque de hace casi un mes.

Naruto no se había contactado con Sasuke en todo ese transcurso de tiempo, ni Sasuke con él. Solo se turnaban para cuidar a Kakashi y si daba la casualidad de encontrarse, se evitaban a posta; aunque luego, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, volteaban a ver el camino contrario, esperando que esa fractura en el corazón sanara pronto.

Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, una parte de ellos culpaba al otro por el resultado tan catastrófico. Naruto porque Sasuke no se quedó al lado de Sakura, y Sasuke porque Naruto no supo controlar al monstruo que llevaba dentro; pero a quién más culpaban de todo ello, era así mismos.

Así que al momento de verse, Naruto notó con tristeza el rastro de ojeras que tenía Sasuke debajo de sus ojos y que estos se notaban completamente perdidos. Y, a su vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta que toda la alegría de Naruto se esfumó por completo y no parecía querer regresar; sus ojos azules parecían un día nublado.

Tsunade no pudo ni preguntarles como estaban, sus rostros respondían la pregunta.

—Kakashi está indispuesto todavía, su nueva técnica es más potente que el sharingan así que estará fuera de servicio hasta que se recupere por completo.

— ¿Para qué nos has llamado? —preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Hay noticias de ese bastardo?

—No. El equipo de rastreo aún no logra dar con él ni con ningún Akatsuki. —Tsunade fue directo al grano, nadie estaba de humor para los rodeos. —Obviamente al ser criminales de alto rango, es bastante difícil conseguir una pista de ellos, y desde lo de Gaara no se han vuelto a dar señales de vida.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de la tierra como los gusanos que son. —bufó Neji, serio.

—Pero encontraron algo más.

— ¿Qué?

—Según la información, Sasori se reunirá con un ninja relacionado con Orochimaru. —comentó Tsunade, fijándose de inmediato en Sasuke. Él pareció comprender aquello casi al instante. —Es posible que el verdadero Sasori no aparezca dado a los hecho recientes, sin embargo, podemos sacar provecho de la situación todavía, siguiendo el plan de Sasuke. Orochimaru debe tener pistas acerca de él.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, vieja? —preguntó Naruto, casi incrédulo, poniéndose delante del Uchiha como si buscara protegerlo. — ¡Ese bastardo todavía sigue detrás de Sasuke! ¿Por qué lo vas a mandar directo a él? ¡No voy a permitir eso!

—Naruto, para, deja que termine. —pidió Ten Ten.

— ¡No! ¡Ya perdí a Sakura, no voy a perder a Sasuke también! —estalló.

Un golpe en la cabeza del rubio redujo toda la tensión formada.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Deja que termine de hablar. —ordenó el Uchiha, insatisfecho con la reacción del rubio.

— ¡No me des ordenes, Sasuke!

—Cuando Kakashi no está yo soy el líder del equipo. —concretó él, disimulando desinterés. —Así que guarda silencio de una buena vez, idiota.

— ¿¡Quién dijo semejante tontería!? —gritó Naruto con los ojos en blanco.

— ¡YA BASTA! —reprochó Tsunade, haciendo pequeño al Uzumaki. — ¡Tengo que decirles algo sumamente delicado y ustedes están tonteando!

—Ese viejo raro no es tan importante como Sasori. —bufó Naruto.

—No es eso. —suspiró Tsunade, dándose ánimos mentalmente para controlar a esos dos después de lo que diría. —Cuando trajeron los cuerpos de Lee y Sakura que fueron asesinados por veneno, decidimos extraer algo de este para formar una cura, debido a que ustedes irían a luchar con Sasori.

— ¿Y la formaron? —preguntó Ten Ten.

—Sí, con ayuda de las notas que dejó Sakura en la aldea de la arena, pero eso no es lo importante.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Al hacer unas pruebas con la sangre de Rock Lee y Sakura, estas no coincidían. Es decir, que no se trataban de la misma persona.

— ¿Qué?

Incluso Neji, ante tal declaración dejó su cara de seriedad por una de estupefacción. Eso significaba dos cosas, una más terrible que la otra.

— ¿Nos engañaron? —logró articular Neji, sintiendo que el enojo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. — ¡Perdimos tiempo trayendo esos dos cuerpos… ¿y no son ellos?!

—Así es, con ayuda de varios ninjas especialistas en genjutsu, logramos romper la barrera que tenían. Eran dos personas de distintas partes del país del fuego, asesinados por Sasori, y no solo eso, hizo que fueran dos que tuvieran bastantes semejanzas con ellos. —suspiró Tsunade. —Como el tipo de sangre o el color de los ojos, o bueno, al menos el de Sakura lo era.

—Eso quiere decir que Sakura…

—No puedo asegurarlo, Naruto. —Tsunade se agarró la barbilla, pensativa. —Sakura conoce muchos secretos de la aldea de la hoja, también es portadora del Byakugo, compañera de ustedes y mi preciada alumna. Hay muchos factores por lo que Akatsuki quisiera capturarla.

— ¿Byakugo?

—Una de las partes importantes del Byakugo es la reserva de chakra. —explicó Tsunade. —Si Sakura consigue dominarlo, ellos podrían utilizarla como una fuente de chakra interminable por largos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que se agote esa reserva, debido a la enfermedad de Sakura…

—Morirá. —completó Naruto, agarrándose el pecho; su cara estaba completamente pálida.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lee? ¿Por qué lo quieren a él?

—Neji, es probable que Lee haya seguido a Sakura. —comentó Ten Ten, sintiendo que las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas. —Siendo ese el caso, seguramente… a él…

—No. Si bien es muy probable que lo hayan capturado por seguir a Sakura, eso no significa que Lee no pueda servirles. —suspiró Tsunade. —Conoce como abrir las ocho puertas internas. Esa información es demasiado valiosa también, no se desharán de él tan fácilmente.

—Si dices eso entonces no podemos esperar. —se quejó Sasuke. —Envíanos a nosotros cuatro para ir a donde se reunirán.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —se metió Naruto, recobrando la compostura al oír sus palabras. —Incluso aunque se trate de Sakura, dejarte ir con Orochimaru es muy peligroso.

—Pero no iré solo, estaré contigo, Naruto. —murmuró Sasuke, avergonzándose por sus palabras al tener tantas miradas encima; odiaba eso, pero seguro era lo único que serviría para tranquilizar al idiota de su mejor amigo. —Además, Sakura es tan importante para mí, como lo es para ti.

—Sasuke…

—Desgraciadamente no puedo mandar a Neji ni a Ten Ten con ustedes. —dijo Tsunade, dando un suspiro. —Tendrán la misión junto con Guy relacionada con el encuentro de estos dos ninjas, sus amigos. Quiero que entiendan lo importante que es la misión, no solo para ustedes, también para Konoha.

—Lo entendemos mejor que nadie. —contestó Neji antes que Sasuke.

Una vez que Guy llegó, su equipo se marchó con él, no sin que antes Neji tocara el hombro de Naruto y le diera una queda sonrisa, afirmando que los encontrarían.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Iremos solos?

—Por supuesto que no, apenas son genin todavía. —suspiró Tsunade. —Antes de que llegaran llamé a alguien, los estará esperando en la entrada en una hora aproximadamente, así que dense prisa para preparar sus cosas.

—Genial, partiremos de inmediato. —sonrió Naruto.

—Por cierto, también tienen un nuevo compañero de equipo.

— ¿Eh?

A Tsunade le crispó una ceja al ver el desconcierto en sus caras, seguramente se venía un berrinche enorme.

—No necesitamos un nuevo compañero. —dijo Sasuke, parándose en seco. —Una vez que encontremos a Sakura el equipo Kakashi estará completo de nuevo.

—La misión es de rango A, no voy a tolerar que ustedes se quieran hacer los héroes. ¿Les queda claro? —y usó una voz mucho más seca y fuerte, sin permitir objeciones. —La prioridad aquí es traer a su compañera de regreso. Una vez que eso suceda, el nuevo miembro del equipo será…

—Lloran mucho. —se quejó una voz encima de ellos. Tsunade dio un respingo, había llegado en un mal momento.

— ¿Cuándo…?

—Su nombre es Sai. —presentó Tsunade.

—Ya. —Naruto lo miró de pies a cabeza, insatisfecho de que estuviera ahí. —Naruto Uzumaki.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sé bien quienes son. —sonrió Sai, sin darle importancia. —El equipo Kakashi es uno de los más interesantes entre los ninjas. Aunque bueno, solo por ustedes tres.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo las cejas.

—Sai, cuida bien tus palabras. —amenazó Tsunade, seria. —Estás hablando de mi preciada alumna.

—Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama. —volvió a estirar los labios, adornando su rostro con esa falsa expresión.

Sasuke dejó que Naruto saliera primero, él no había entendido del todo a que se refería ese chico, pero ese comentario había enojado lo suficiente a Sasuke, así que si lo llegaba a terminar cuando estuvieran solos, ese sujeto la pagaría muy caro.

—Gusto en conocerte, Sasuke. —concluyó Sai, al verlo al pasar a su lado. Sasuke solo lo ignoró.

Cuando ya se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea, Naruto y Sasuke fueron los primeros en llegar unos veinte minutos antes debido a que querían partir lo más rápido que pudieran. Naruto miró a Sasuke con un mohín, no sabía muy bien que decir, hace tanto que no hablaban, y ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de Sakura; con el único que hablaron fue con Kakashi.

—El nuevo sujeto es muy raro, ¿no crees? —preguntó Naruto, sin poder aguantar el silencio.

—Mientras no estorbe en la misión, todo está bien. —comentó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente. —La prioridad ahora es encontrar a Sasori.

— ¿De verdad estás bien con entregarte a Orochimaru? —preguntó Naruto, sentándose a su lado. —Odiaría que lo hicieras.

—No es seguro todavía. —murmuró Sasuke.

—Sakura no estaría de acuerdo con que hicieras eso, Sasuke.

—Pero Sakura no está aquí ahora, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Sai, caminando a ellos. Sasuke apretó los labios e incluso pudo percatarse de que Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello que ahora estaba confirmado; el tono con el que Sai pronunciaba el nombre de Sakura, le producía enojo.

Aunque su tono era sereno y parecía amable, había algo que terminaba por ser despectivo hacía su compañera, como si se tratara de un vil insecto.

—Sasuke debe ser lo que considere necesario.

—Tú opinión…—habló Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente—es lo último que quiero escuchar.

Naruto se puso de pie, analizando a Sai.

—Ustedes dos son bastante curiosos. —dijo Sai, poniendo una mano en su mentón, logrando una expresión confundida. —Nunca había conocido a una pareja del mismo sexo que anduviera tan abiertamente como ustedes.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Los dos lo miraron asombrados, antes de que Naruto estallara por completo.

— ¡COMO SE TE OCURRÉ DECIR SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA! —gritó Naruto con los ojos en blanco, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza. — ¡JAMÁS SALDRÍA CON ESTÉ IDIOTA!

—No lo digas como si me estuvieras rechazando, es repulsivo. —bufó Sasuke, irritado también por el comentario.

—Pero, según mis informes ustedes dos estaban enamorados de Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Sai, ahora verdaderamente confundido. —Ahora que se ha ido, seguro que ustedes…

— ¡Sakura es una chica!

—Hummm…—Sai hizo una mueca, recordando aquella vez donde Danzo la tuvo entre sus manos, no tenía la apariencia muy femenina que digas. —Lo dudo mucho.

— ¡Bastardo!

—Como sea, por favor, no me incluyan en sus gustos personales. —pidió volviendo a poner aquella sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—Seguro que podemos hacerlo pasar por un accidente. —dijo Sasuke, activando el sharingan.


	54. Akatsuki

**A partir de este capítulo las líneas de tiempo ya están conectadas. **

* * *

**54\. Akatsuki.**

Sakura entendía ahora porqué la aldea oculta de la lluvia llevaba ese nombre, desde hace día y medio que llegaron, no paró de llover, e incluso antes que entraran, a lo lejos pudo apreciar el agua cayendo eternamente sobre la ciudad. A extrañeza de Sakura, no había aldeanos, solo ninjas que no daban buena pinta y a través de sus máscaras, Sakura podía sentir lo potente de sus miradas, pese a eso ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de atacarlos, al menos no todavía.

—Sakura. —llamó Lee, dándole una de las máscaras que Itachi consiguió para todos.

Dudo en ponérsela al principio pero al final lo hizo, dándose cuenta que podía respirar con total libertad e incluso mejor que cuando no la llevaba.

—Ni se les ocurra despegarse de mí, ¿entendido? —ordenó Itachi, bastante serio. —La razón por la que no nos atacan, es porque llevamos las mantas de Akatsuki y, ya han visto nuestros rostros, conocen nuestra presencia.

Lee y Sakura asintieron, avanzando detrás de Itachi y delante de Kisame. Sakura de vez en cuando alzaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirar los enormes edificios, que según Itachi, eran cementerios; un escalofrío recorrió a la chica, más que una ciudad de lluvia, era una ciudad de muertos.

Antes de que pudieran si quiera darse cuenta, un montón de hojas de papel se interpusieron delante de ellos, limitándoles el paso. A sorpresa de los dos de Konoha, tomó la silueta de una mujer, hasta formar el cuerpo por completo; Sakura se mordió los labios, ese jutsu era increíble.

—Konan.

—Dijiste que vendrías con un recluta, no dos. —dijo ella con un tono de voz monótono. Itachi se mantuvo sereno ante la mirada de Konan. —Elimina a alguno de ellos y te dejaremos seguir adelante.

Sakura casi por reflejo se puso delante de Lee, apretando los puños a la altura de su pecho, remarcando que si quería pasar sobre él primero tendrían que pasar encima de ella. Sin embargo, se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kisame, haciéndola tambalear hacía adelante.

—Este es mi sirviente. —sonrió Kisame, tomando a Lee por los hombros. —Aunque ahora parece más enamorado de la chica que de su amo.

—Esa mentira no me va a convencer, Kisame. —suspiró Konan. —Y a Pain tampoco.

—Ya, al menos lo intenté. —dijo el hombre pez, encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura chasqueó la lengua, solo lo había empeorado todo.

—Solo déjalos pasar, Konan. —comentó la voz cantarina de Deidara, bajando del ave hecha de arcilla donde venía encima de un edificio. —Dime, ¿no crees que será bueno que Tobi se entretenga con ellos? Al menos me dejaría de molestar a mí.

—Tobi también es un recluta nuevo. —respondió la chica. —No podemos tener tantos.

—A comparación de mí, Lee no busca unirse al Akatsuki. —dijo Sakura, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde. Itachi buscó callarla, sin embargo, ella prosiguió. —Solo está aquí por mí.

—Sakura…—el hizo una mueca al saber lo que estaba intentando.

— ¿Si peleo con alguien tal y como lo hizo Sakura, me dejarás entrar? —preguntó Lee, seriamente. Konan se giró a él. —Como ella ha dicho, no me iré sin ella.

—Entonces simplemente te asesinaremos.

—_No quiere negociar nada. _—pensó Sakura, preocupada. —_Maldita sea, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me escuche…?_

Itachi observó a Sakura de reojo, si seguía interviniendo eso acabaría muy mal para ellos dos, sin embargo, con ello podría darse cuenta de que tan peligroso era todo eso. Akatsuki no era un lugar donde ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y salir ilesa como lo había estado pensando desde la aldea oculta de la arena.

Sakura apretó los puños detrás de su espalda, ¿y si les decía que estaba desarrollando el Byakugo? No era mucho, pero seguro atraería su atención y podrían dejar a Lee quedarse.

—Déjalos pasar, Konan-chan. —pidió Tobi desde arriba de un edificio pequeño, justo al lado de Deidara que de inmediato puso mala cara. —Estoy seguro que a Pain le interesarán estos niños más que a nadie.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al igual que Lee, ni siquiera se habían percatado de él, además el tono de su voz sonaba a que estaba bastante feliz de tenerlos ahí.

—Esas decisiones no te corresponden.

—Pero si el jinchuriki sabe que están aquí, vendrá por ellos. —continuó, balanceándose sobre el borde el edificio, fingiendo mantener el equilibrio. —Y no están siendo recomendados por cualquiera, ¿verdad? Sino por el mismísimo, Itachi Uchiha.

—Ya van cuatro miembros que te lo piden. —contó Kisame, burlón. — ¿Aún vas a negarte?

—Cinco.

Aquella voz sobre irritó a Sakura, que de inmediato puso una postura de defensa; Tobi bufó al ser opacado por el recién llegado, y este, pese a que no se le veía su rostro por la máscara que llevaba, Sakura podía jurar que estaba sonriendo de la misma manera pedante que cuando lo enfrentó.

—Aunque bueno, si no se convierte en una marioneta como su madre para el anochecer, será un gran logro para ella. —continuó Sasori.

—Como si pudieras tocarla conmigo e Itachi-san presentes. —bufó Lee, colocando a Sakura detrás de él.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Itachi. Joder, que deberle favores a los Akatsuki era lo único que no se podían permitir, pero estaba siendo su última opción.

—Hay que hablar con Pain. —suspiró Konan.

Tobi gritó de felicidad dejándose caer del edificio con las manos abiertas.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—No te relaciones con más idiotas, Sakura. —resopló Itachi. —Suficiente tienes con los que ya te rodean.

—Pero… Itachi-san. —comenzó Sakura, avanzando detrás de él y notando que Tobi frenaba su caída dando una pirueta y cayendo de pie, aplaudiendo su acto. —Tú te juntas con ellos.

Itachi no pudo alegar nada al respecto.

—Además… el de cabello rubio se parece mucho a Ino, ¿no crees, Lee? —murmuró ella, observando a Deidara de reojo, minuciosamente.

—Es justo lo que iba a decirte, Sakura. —respondió Lee. Sakura iba a comentar otra cosa, pero Kisame jaló al chico, dándole una gesto burlón a Sakura, mandándola a freír espárragos con esa acción.

—Entonces chico, te he defendido, ¿pelearás conmigo ahora sí?

Fue lo último que escuchó decirle Kisame a Lee.

A pesar de que Sakura se había imaginado todo como unos musculosos hombres llenos de cicatrices, ojos con parches y mirada asesina, solo esto último tenían. Según Itachi, era antinatural que se reunieran todos, sobre todo porque en cuestión de nada buscarían asesinarse unos a otros, sin embargo, Pain había dado esa orden especial.

Itachi siguió a su lado en todo momento, incluso cuando Konan los dejó un momento para ir por Pain y el resto de los Akatsuki. Lee seguía discutiendo con Kisame, acerca de que no pelearía con él y que dejara sus cejas en paz; al parecer el hombre pez había llegado a la resolución de que si peleaba con Lee y lo mataba, podría hacer recordar a Guy, era muy turbia su conclusión, pero al menos Sakura se quedaba con el consuelo de que no intentaría nada mientras Itachi siguiera con ellos.

—Es la primera vez que Konan tiene una compañera mujer. —comentó Deidara, paseándose alrededor de ellos. —Me pregunto qué postura tomará.

—Deidara-sempai, creo que todos tuvimos la primera impresión de que tú eras una chica. —dijo Tobi, apareciendo detrás de su hombro. Sakura que al fin pudo quitarse la máscara, esperó que Tobi se la quitara, pero parecía que era parte de su conjunto usual.

— ¿Ah? —Deidara apretó la cabeza de Tobi con la mano, esperando explotársela.

— ¡Duele, duele! —chilló él, buscando correr.

—Itachi-san. —llamó Sakura, sentada al lado de Itachi mientras él estaba recargado en la pared, con absoluta seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Sí?

—Mi percepción de Akatsuki ha cambiado por completo. —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que Tobi se escudaba detrás de Sasori y Deidara tenía las manos llenas de arcilla. —No son muy diferentes al montón de idiotas que dejé en Konoha.

Una vez más, Itachi se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Crees que nos cobren el favor que nos acaban de hacer? —preguntó Sakura, más sensata.

—No dudes de eso. —respondió él.

— ¿No nos estamos llenando de personas? —cuestionó una voz al lado de Sakura, haciendo que pegara un grito y se refugiara detrás de Itachi.

Había una cabeza saliendo del suelo.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso?

—Que grosera. —respondió él, saliendo de ahí. —No soy un eso, soy una persona. Mi nombre es Zetsu.

—S-Sakura. —respondió ella, aun recuperándose del susto.

—Pues no se ve la gran cosa, espantarse con Zetsu demuestra sus habilidades ninja. —comentó Hidan, se encontraba del otro lado, mirando con desagrado a Sakura. — ¿Puedo sacrificarla a Jashin-sama?

—Solo me hicieron gastar dinero del viaje. —resopló Kakuzu.

—_Waa, el tacaño y el inmortal. _—pensó Sakura, agriando su expresión. —_ ¿A todo esto donde está Lee?_

Más al fondo Sasori, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara estaban escuchando hablar al chico que parecía contar apasionadamente una historia. Sakura miró a Itachi y ambos decidieron ir hasta donde él.

—Mira hay que tener valor para unirte a una organización criminal solo por seguir las faldas de una chica. —comentó Deidara, sacando la lengua en señal de repulsión.

— ¡Yo no estoy persiguiendo las faldas de Sakura! —reprochó Lee.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder al momento en que todos voltearon a mirarla. Tobi fue el primero en prestarle atención, extendiendo su mano a ella.

—Soy Tobi. También soy nuevo en la organización, podemos hacer equipo juntos. —seguía con su voz cantarina, la misma que le provocaba un montón de escalofríos a Sakura por todo el cuerpo. Algo monstruoso emanaba de él, al igual que de la mayoría de ahí.

En definitiva ellos no se parecían ni un poco a sus chicos de Konoha, podía afirmarlo al ver a Lee quién a pesar de estar conversando con ellos, se mostraba cauteloso y dispuesto a atacar en el mismo instante en que hicieran un movimiento innecesario.

Se encontraba rodeada de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo y cada uno emitía un aura más terrorífica que el anterior.

—El líder está aquí. —anunció Konan, para después entrar junto a él.

Sakura pasó saliva, si bien la presencia de los ocho miembros de Akatsuki y la de Tobi la ponían nerviosa, al momento en que ese sujeto entró por la puerta, más que una duda una afirmación se formó en su cabeza.

Cuando Pain decidiera ir por Naruto, no sería capaz de detenerlo.

* * *

**La razón porque actualizo tanto y tan seguido es que me he puesto la meta de terminar este fanfic antes de que acabe mi cuarentena, así que: ¡a darle con todo! xD**


	55. La razón de estar contigo

**55\. La razón de estar contigo. **

—Les daré una misión a los tres. —dijo Pain. Había ordenado que los tres nuevos reclutas se pusieran delante de él, Sakura intentó tomar la mano de Lee para reafirmar que se encontraba con él, sin embargo, su amigo negó con la cabeza, apartando su mano. No deberían saber que tan cercanos eran. Así que sin muchos ánimos, Sakura obedeció, colocándose al lado de Lee en silencio, notando que Tobi tomaba el otro lugar a su lado de forma juguetona, dejándola en medio. —Si lo consiguen, dejaré que los tres se integren a nosotros. Si fallan, serán asesinados.

— ¡Waa, que miedo! —satirizó Tobi, alzando las manos al cielo. — ¿No tienes miedo, Sakura-chan?

Ella lo ignoró. — ¿Cuál es la misión?

—Recuperar el anillo de Orochimaru. —continuó Pain. Un resoplido de Tobi se escuchó por lo bajo, decepcionado de que nadie le prestara atención. —Sasori tenía previsto un encuentro con Orochimaru en pocos días, ustedes irán allá y se lo extraerán.

—De acuerdo. —comentó Tobi, feliz como siempre, al parecer no le costaba nada recuperar sus ánimos. —Sakura-chan, Lee-chan, ¡vamos!

—_ ¿Lee-chan?_ —pensó Lee, formando una mueca de disgusto. Sakura le tocó su hombro para darle ánimos.

—Aún no he terminado. —sentenció el líder de Akatsuki, cortando el paso de los tres. —Itachi irá con ustedes, pero no los ayudará en la misión. Tiene la orden de eliminarlos si es requerido.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura sintió que Itachi de verdad cumpliría aquello.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Rock Lee al ver que Sakura no emitía ningún sonido. —Partiremos de inmediato.

Konan hizo una mueca al ver las ropas desgarradas de Sakura y Lee, así que cuando Pain salió, luego de dar las otras misiones respecto a los demás Akatsuki, se acercó a ellos.

—Vengan conmigo. —pidió. Itachi la siguió con la mirada y al ver que la única chica de la organización lo ignoraba, fue tras ellos también.

Sakura y Lee se miraban entre ratos, queriendo saber si el otro estaba pensando lo mismo. El lugar era algo lúgubre, con algunas antorchas que iluminaban el extenso pasillo que se veía como un agujero negro apunto de tragárselos, sin poderlo evitar, Sakura que iba a hombro de Lee, le tomó la mano, desconfiando de aquel sitio a donde los llevaban.

—Saku…—las mejillas de Lee se tornaron rosas.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrense. —pidió Konan antes de que Itachi pudiera hacerlo. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se soltó.

Llegaron a una habitación donde sí contaban con luz artificial, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Sakura como habían hecho todo el cableado a través de esa oscura cueva donde pasaron. Había todo tipo de cosas ahí, incluso una marioneta de Sasori que parecía haber sido abandonada, más otras cosas sin mucha importancia, al menos hasta que Konan mostró dos capas de Akatsuki junto a dos conjuntos básicos de ropa ninja, justo como la que ella e Itachi llevaban bajo la capa.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Llaman mucho la atención. —comentó Konan, indiferente. —Además, incluso Tobi tiene una capa. Los protegerá de la lluvia y el frío.

—Gracias. —murmuró Sakura, sonriendo por lo bajo.

—Será mejor que se den un baño antes de partir. —y señaló la puerta que estaba casi escondida por los anaqueles que la rodeaban. —Apestan.

Sakura y Lee se sonrojaron con fuerza, bajando la mirada hasta que la chica desapareció por la puerta dejándolos solos con Itachi.

—No es nuestra culpa. —murmuró Sakura, dejando la ropa recién dada en la mesa. —Solo nos cruzamos con dos ríos mientras veníamos para acá.

— ¿Olemos tan mal? —preguntó Lee, olfateándose.

—Seguro que tú también lo haces, Itachi-san. —comentó Sakura haciendo un mohín y caminando a él, Itachi puso una mano encima de su cara, deteniendo su paso. — ¡No intentes parecer genial cuando hueles igual de mal que nosotros!

—Sakura, me daré un baño primero, luego se lo dará Itachi-san y al último tú. —sonrió Lee, yendo hacía la puerta.

— ¿Por qué soy la última? —bufó haciendo un mohín, tomando la muñeca de Itachi entre la suya para que le dejara de poner la mano en su cara.

—De esa forma Itachi-san y yo saldremos al pasillo para que tengas más libertad de cambiarte. —comentó Lee, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado, mientras hacía una posición de manos y se formaba una nube de humo alrededor de ella.

—Hace mucho que no te veía en esa forma. —comentó Itachi, analizando al ahora chico.

—Lee, ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces Naruto no quiso que midiéramos lo de haya abajo? —preguntó Sakura, adquiriendo un rubor intenso en las mejillas por la vergüenza. —Incluso Sasuke decía que teníamos que bañarnos todos juntos para no desperdiciar mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte.

— ¿QUÉÉ? —Lee sintió sus ojos llorosos, mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza jurando que se vengaría contra esos dos.

— ¿Viste a Sasuke desnudo? —preguntó Itachi, alzando una ceja.

—No…—murmuró Sakura, desviándole el rostro a un lado.

— ¡Como sea, Sakura, no dejaré que entres conmigo! —reprochó Lee, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de sí.

—Agradezco que Lee me trate como una chica, pero no es momento para preocuparse por eso. —bufó Sakura, destransformándose. Era extraño pensar que hace algunos años eso le causaba un montón de conflictos personales y mentales.

Se sentía bien poder hacerlo cuando quería y no cuando se lo imponían.

—Naruto…—comentó Itachi, haciendo que Sakura pegará un brinquito del susto. — ¿también le ha hecho a Sasuke hacer eso?

—Probablemente. —contestó Sakura, encogiéndose en sus hombros. —_Es Naruto después de todo. _

—Sasuke… debió pasarla bien, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Itachi. —N-no lo sé, Itachi-san, que le haya gustado a Sasuke cuando todavía fingía ser un chico dejó muchas dudas en mí.

Un crujido sonó incluso hasta donde Lee que seguía bañándose, el chico de las cejas enormes paró un momento, y luego llegó a la resolución de que había sido la pared. No obstante, al otro lado de la puerta del baño, Sakura estaba en cuclillas agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza y chillando entre dientes, con varias lagrimitas en el borde de los ojos.

— ¡Eso me dolió mucho! —reclamó en voz baja, para que Lee no escuchará, lo que menos quería es que pensara que la estaban atacando y saliera completamente desnudo. — ¡Sólo dije la verdad, Itachi-san!

—Veo que no has aprendido. —contestó él, causando un gritito interno en Sakura.

Cuando Lee salió del baño completamente refrescado y con el uniforme de Akatsuki puesto, notó que Itachi se encontraba sentado en una parte libre del suelo, recargándose en la pared; mientras que Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo, girando de un lado a otro, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y seguramente diciendo alguna maldición. Masamune que había estado callado hasta ahora, y se había quedado encima de la ropa de Sakura, habló.

—Menos mal que Hidan no le ha hablado de Jashin o te estaría maldiciendo con él. —dijo hacía Itachi.

— ¿S-Sakura? —llamó Lee con una gotita bajándole por la mejilla. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella sorbió un poco de su nariz y asintió con la cabeza. —Solo hablé de Sasuke con Itachi-san.

—Ah,… —e hizo una pausa inocente, como recordando algo. — ¿Le contaste que se besó con Naruto en la academia? Yo también me sorprendí cuando Ino me lo contó. —sonrió.

Sakura rápidamente corrió a tomar su ropa, llevándose a Masamune consigo y cerró con fuerza la puerta del baño, atrancándola con un kunai atravesado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? Era el turno de Itachi-san.

Itachi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dando un largo suspiro, ¿cómo demonios había criado ese maldito viejo a Sasuke?*

—.—.—.—.—

—Si que tomaron su tiempo. —comentó Tobi, insatisfecho. —Hace una hora que todos los demás partieron, Deidara-sempai parecía muy feliz de no estar conmigo. —reprochó, bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Y Kisame? —preguntó Itachi.

—Dijo que era un dolor en el culo trabajar con tres novatos y se marchó. —contestó el hombre de la máscara, volviendo a su voz alegre.

—_Kisame…_

—N-No te preocupes, Itachi-san. —animó Sakura, nerviosa del aura que estaba comenzando a emanar su nuevo tutor. — ¡Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, ¿verdad, Lee?!

— ¡Claro! —respondió él, chocando puños con Sakura.

—No sé de que va esto, ¡pero yo también me uno! —gritó Tobi, abrazando a los dos chicos por los hombros.

Pese a todos los problemas que veía venir, una parte de Itachi, quizás la que él consideraba más estúpida, se encontraba feliz. ¿Desde hace cuanto que no se divertía? ¿O hace cuanto no se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera Sasuke? A pesar de que Sakura sabía lo que le esperaba al estar junto a él, seguía tratándolo como si fuera un amigo, como su confidente. Desde que conoció a esa niña, que lo hizo sumergirse en su propio genjutsu, sabía que o terminaba con todo en ese momento o se atendría a las consecuencias de seguir queriéndola.

Si bien, una parte de Itachi sabía que eventualmente acabaría todo eso, ya fuera porque Sasuke culminara su venganza o que Sakura se viera entre la espada y la pared al proteger a Naruto, decidiendo darle la espalda a él, disfrutar esos momentos dulces con ella, con Masamune e incluso con Lee eran cosas que guardaría por siempre en su corazón, sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara.

Sakura había dicho alguna vez que Naruto era su luz, que lo necesitaba al igual que Sasuke para seguir adelante. Entonces Itachi se preguntó si Sakura se habría dado cuenta que ahora ella estaba iluminando su vida como Naruto la de ella.

Seguro que no, pero así estaba bien, ella no necesitaba saberlo, solo seguir haciéndolo como hasta ahora.

Ya que por mucho que le hubiera dicho sus planes, que le hiciera creer que solo la usaría para atraer a Sasuke, y aunque un porciento de ello todavía seguía siendo verdad, el otro tanto comenzaba a crecer también, haciéndole ver que no sería capaz ni de tocarle un cabello a esa chica.

Porque sabía lo que significaba para Sasuke, para Masamune y, sobre todo, para él.

—Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos en dos días. —dijo Masamune. — ¿Estás segura que no podemos abandonarlo y decir que se murió? —preguntó el cuervo, que era obligado a estar en la cabeza de Tobi.

—Bueno, Pain no dijo nada.

— ¡Que mala eres al considerarlo, Sakura-chan! —reprochó Tobi, aún sosteniendo a Masamune con ambas manos. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Itachi-sempai? ¿Verdad que soy el mejor?

Itachi lo ignoró a posta, enfocándose en el camino. Tobi dejó que sus hombros cayeran con decepción, soltando a Masamune en el proceso que no dudo en clavarse en la cabellera de Sakura, que traspilló hacía adelante por la fuerza del impacto.

Un ladrido de pronto captó la atención de todos, causando que se apartaran del camino y treparan rápidamente a los árboles. Pese a todo, Sakura sintió que reconocía la fuerza del ladrido, y ciertamente no se equivocó cuando reconoció el grito de Kiba a lo lejos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Itachi, al lado de Sakura.

—Akamaru. —susurró Sakura, pasando saliva. —Eso significa que el equipo de Kurenai-san se encuentra cerca, y también significa que estamos en problemas, Itachi-san.

— ¿Kurenai? —preguntó él, sin entender del todo, no conocía ese nombre.

—Es un equipo de rastreo. Hinata tiene el byakugan, Kiba y Akamaru su olfato, Kurenai-san es una experta en genjutsus y Shino…

— ¿Qué?

—Shino puede manipular a cualquier insecto a su antojo. —resopló ella. —Hay que movernos, ya.

—Entendido.

—Pero antes…—Sakura miró a Lee, quién entendió de inmediato y se colocó el sombrero de paja que le cubrió la mitad del rostro con la sombra que proyectó. Sakura hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, volvió a formar la posición de manos que antes ocupó, siendo Itachi quien la detuvo antes de poder realizarlo.

— ¿Estás segura, Sakura? —preguntó. Sakura notó con cariño un cierto tono de preocupación en él, lo cual le enterneció el corazón.

—A comparación de antes, Itachi-san, está es mi decisión. —dijo sonriendo, haciendo el jutsu de transformación.

—Sakura.

—Y no voy a dar un paso atrás cuando ya he dado cinco adelante. —sentenció, comenzando a andar con él, de árbol en árbol, escuchando el grito de Kiba detrás de ellos.

* * *

***Se refiere al tercer Hokage.**


	56. Kiba Inuzuka

**56\. Kiba Inuzuka. **

Sasuke ya se encontraba algo harto de la actitud que estaba tomando aquel sujeto, si bien, su molestia no se expresaba tan bien como la de Naruto, esta comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio. No fue hasta el tercer día, después de andar tranquilamente por pueblos pequeños, que Naruto estalló al fin.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme así? —preguntó Sai, con la voz monótona de siempre. —Si lo sigues haciendo no dudaré en darte un puñetazo.

El Uchiha suspiró, sabiendo lo que se venía.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas, imbécil? —retó Naruto, irritado.

—Humm… —Sai hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando. —Realmente tienes muy mal carácter, Naruto. ¿Es porque esa tal Sakura te rechazó? ¿Por eso estás buscando salvarla, para que te quiera?

De nuevo, ese tono despectivo a Sakura. Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, manteniendo sus emociones al margen, debía ser el adulto ahí ya que su líder no ponía el alto. Yamato los estaba mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer, queriendo razonar con ellos de nuevo, debió haberse dado cuenta hace cuatro peleas que eso no funcionaría.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto. —ordenó Sasuke, jalándolo por el hombro. —Ustedes dos no han hecho nada más que perder el tiempo desde que salimos, cada momento de está misión es primordial para mí.

— ¡También lo es para mí! —reprochó el rubio, apretando los puños.

—Entonces actúa como tal. —reprendió Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Cada vez que te detienes a pelear con Sai, es un tiempo que Sakura no puede tener.

—Sasuke…

—Supongo que algo bueno tenía esa chica después de todo. —siguió Sai. Aún no comprendía como alguien tan débil como ella pudo hacerse amiga, e incluso generar sentimientos de alguien como Sasuke. Lo creía de Naruto, después de todo, le parecía un idiota.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto, a secas. Sasuke sin borrar la expresión sombría de tu rostro, siguió mirando a Sai.

—A pesar de lo débil que era, sabía como manipular a todos a su alrededor. —comentó Sai, simplón. —No entiendo muy bien qué le veían, pero tiene incluso a la Hokage en su bolsillo.

—Sakura no era débil. —dijo Naruto, a punto de plantarle un golpe en la mejilla. —Si sigues hablando así de ella, no me haré cargo de las consecuencias.

—Ya basta ustedes tres. —se metió al fin Yamato, dando un respingo. —Ustedes deben saber más que nadie que el trabajo en equipo es esencial para la misión. Y como dijo, Sasuke, no podemos seguir desperdiciando tiempo.

—Ellos deberían entender eso, ¿no? —preguntó Sai, señalándolos. —Naruto es quién ha estado peleando durante todo este tiempo, mientras que Sasuke lo deja hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Es porque tú no dejas de tirarle mierda a Sakura!

—Sólo he dicho la verdad. —sonrió Sai. —Sakura Haruno se debió haber quedado muerta después del incidente con su padre.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un segundo, Sai apenas fue consiente de la información que reveló, pues Danzo ni nadie le dijo que no podía decir eso; no fue hasta que vio la cara de consternación de los otros dos, que quizás reveló algo que no debió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera crear alguna excusa valida o siquiera formularla, Sasuke ya lo tenía contra el suelo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tomándolo por el cuello, con la amenaza de crear el chidori se movía un par de milímetros.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó Yamato, sorprendido por la temeridad de Sasuke. No había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse a él, incluso, si no quisiera información, Yamato no tenía duda de que lo hubiese matado.

— ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir! —espetó furioso.

—El padre de Sakura… ¿lo hizo? —balbuceó Naruto, contrario a su amigo, él se quedó en blanco, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

"_Mi familia son el clan Haruno. No traidores que prefieren al monstruo de la aldea o a los asesinos Uchiha."_

Ahora, cada una de las palabras del padre de Sakura tenían sentido. El porque no fue a verla al hospital, el porque Sakura no había dicho no recordar nada. Todo ese tiempo estuvo sufriendo sola, Sasuke, Naruto y él, la dejaron cargando ese dolor.

—Sasuke, tú no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella. —dijo Sai, conteniendo sus manos para que no le apretaran de más el cuello, unas gotitas de sudor resbalan por su frente.

— ¿Qué mierda dices ahora? —bramó Sasuke.

—Podrías llevarte una gran decepción cuando la encuentres.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó Yamato, separándolos con fuerza, arrojando a Sasuke a un costado de Naruto. —Ustedes siguen perdiendo el tiempo, como si tuviéramos de sobra, faltan cinco días para la reunión en el puente y no podemos estarnos deteniendo por cada pequeña disputa que ustedes generen.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —espetaron Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sí, no lo entiendo. —contestó Yamato, serio. Causando que Naruto pasará saliva por el miedo que le generaba. —Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que quizás esta sea la única oportunidad para encontrar a Sakura y a Lee. Si ustedes no pueden continuar con esta misión, enviaré una carta a la Hokage para que los relevé de sus puestos.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —bramó Naruto. — ¡Nosotros somos los compañeros de Sakura!

—Puedo hacerlo y lo haré si esto continua. —reclamó Yamato. —No voy a arriesgar nuestras vidas cuando ustedes no confían en el otro. Será lo mismo que cuidarme la espalda de ustedes también.

—Por mí está bien. —sonrió Sai, levantándose del suelo. —Confiaré en Naruto y Sasuke si la misión lo requiere. Todo sea por salvar a Sakura, ¿no? Y al otro chico que nadie parece recordar.

Si bien las palabras de Sai seguían retumbando en la cabeza de los dos miembros del original equipo Kakashi, una parte de ellos accedieron a las palabras del capitán Yamato, que para relajar más las cosas los llevó a una posada de aguas termales.

Sasuke, sin embargo, mientras veía a Naruto entrar junto a Yamato y Sai, notó que este último se giraba a él y le daba una sonrisa torcida, como si supiera algo acerca de Sakura que él no.

¿Podría llevarse una gran decepción cuando la encontrara? Que gran estupidez.

El simple hecho de verla viva iluminaría de nuevo toda la oscuridad donde ahora se encontraba sumergido.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Ta~ da! ¡No es Sakura-chan, es Tobi!

El grito que dio Tobi fue suficiente para espantar algunos pájaros que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Kiba retrocedió un paso al encontrarse con él y su forma tan energética de confrontarlo; había llegado hasta Tobi debido a que el olor que emanaba era idéntico al de Sakura.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kiba, Akamaru lo jaló de su ropa, pidiéndole que retrocediera. — ¿Akamaru?

—Dicen que los perros son más listos que los humanos cuando se trata de peligro. —comentó él, balanceándose en un pie. Kiba apretó los dientes con fuerza, ese sujeto no se sentía ni un poco intimidado por su presencia, sin embargo, Kiba sentía que en cualquier momento Tobi podría matarlo.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Hummm… —Tobi puso una mano en su barbilla, simulando pensar. —Sakura-chan… debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

—Supongo que es inútil seguir preguntando. —sonrió Kiba, queriendo quitarse los nervios. —Te capturaré y llevaré a Konoha para que te hagan hablar.

—Pero… Kiba-kun. —murmuró Tobi, llegando a su lado, incrustándole un kunai a Akamaru que chilló por la fuerza del mismo. Inuzuka se giró aterrado, ni siquiera pudo leer sus movimientos con esa velocidad. — ¿Quién dijo que no eres tú el atrapado? —preguntó, dándole una patada en la espalda, con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a estrellarse contra la roca.

—A-Akamaru…

—Supongo que si lo mato no podrás seguirme, ¿cierto? —comentó Tobi. Su voz se le volvió más gruesa, causando terror en el chico.

Kiba como pudo se puso de pie y corrió a su mejor amigo, que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Tobi, al extender su mano a él, sintió que la oscuridad lo jalaba.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, jadeando con fuerza como si el aire le estuviera faltando.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —susurró una voz junto a Akamaru que ahora estaba dormido, pero no se le veía ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

— ¡No lo toques! —gritó Kiba, levantándose de golpe y buscando correr a él, no obstante, lo único que consiguió fue caer sobre los brazos del hombre con sombrero de paja. Llevaba la misma capa de nubes rojas que el sujeto de su sueño, aunque no la máscara.

—Él está bien.

— ¿Fue un genjutsu? ¿Por qué me liberaste de él? —preguntó Kiba, aún aturdido. El olor de aquel sujeto seguía siendo muy parecido al de Sakura.

—Es peligroso que ustedes dos estén en el bosque sin oportunidad de defenderse. —comentó. —No te preocupes, tus amigos vendrán dentro de poco.

— ¿Quién eres? Por tu capa, eres de Akatsuki… ¿dónde están Sakura y Lee? —balbuceó, seguía mareado por el efecto del genjutsu.

—Ya no tienen que seguirlos buscando, no van a regresar, Kiba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Y mi nombre también!

—La razón por la que deje que tú me siguieras, fue porque eres el único que podía ayudarme. —siguió él, ignorando los reclamos de Kiba y sujetándolo con una cuerda para que no se le ocurriera seguirlo.

—Nunca en mi vida te ayudaría. —escupió a un lado, mirándolo furioso.

—No es mucho lo que voy a pedirte, solo que digas una mentira simple. —el Akatski metió una mano dentro de la capa, sacando la ropa que antes portaba Sakura.

Kiba pasó saliva, pues al momento en que el sujeto se agachó para dejarla en su regazo, notó con claridad de quién se trataba, esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, y a pesar de que volvía a lucir como un chico, seguía teniendo esos rasgos finos que siempre lo caracterizaron de niño.

—Sakura…

—La razón por la que seguiste a este miembro de Akatsuki, es por esta. —señaló sus ropas. —Si estás aquí, debe ser porque rompieron el sello del genjutsu antes de que cremaran los cuerpos. —suspiró. —Fue demasiado imprevisto, estaba muy sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? —gritó sin poder contenerse. Sakura lo miró desde arriba, manteniendo sus expresiones faciales al margen. — ¡¿No sabes qué tan aterrorizados están todos por ti?! ¡Sasuke y Naruto vinieron a buscarte!

Sakura apretó los labios, frunciendo las cejas. Eso era un enorme problema.

—Solo necesito que mientas, Kiba. —dijo Sakura, volviendo a concentrarse en el tema. Los demás tardarían nada en volver y se tenía que marchar. —Di que el olor provenía de mis ropas y las de Lee. Kurenai debió encontrar las suyas también.

— ¿Lee… también? —no podía creerlo; Sakura estaba hablando enserio, acababa de traicionar a Konoha y a sus amigos para irse con Akatsuki. — ¿Por… qué…?

—Porque me lo debes. —sentenció Sakura, tomando un tono serio, seco, casi tirando a lo frío.

Kiba nunca se sintió pequeño ante Sakura como ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo nunca pude ser feliz en Konoha. —dijo Sakura, melancólica. —Siempre todos los demás me dejaban de lado por no pertenecer a un clan exitoso o por parecer una chica cuando debía fingir ser un chico. Y tú eras el principal de ellos, Kiba. ¿Cuántas veces no me invitaste a jugar a Naruto y a mí para que complaciéramos todos tus caprichos? ¿Cuántas veces no me humillaste cuando me retenías en tu casa fingiendo jugar?

—Sakura… eso…

—Sé que dijiste que lo sentías. —suspiró ella, finalizando. —Pero ahora me puedes demostrar que lo sientes de verdad.

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes, Sakura. ¡Estás traicionando a Konoha!

Sakura llevó una mano a su cabeza, parecía que se tallaba los ojos.

—Entonces, no me queda más opción que matarlos a ambos.

— ¿Sakura?

—Si me quieres tratar como una criminal, entonces seré una. —dijo Sakura, bañando sus puños en chakra verde.

Kiba no entendía porque Akamaru no despertaba, ni porque no dejaba de sentirse mareado también.

—Inserté una droga poderosa en tu cuerpo. —comentó Sakura al ver la cara de confusión del contrario al no poder invocar algún jutsu. —No podrás hacer mucho en algunas horas.

—Está no eres tú, Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke…

—Naruto y Sasuke ya no me interesan. —concluyó, lanzándose a él.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Cómo salió? —preguntó Sakura transformada en chico, saliendo de la cueva donde Lee y ella se encontraban escondidos. Tobi e Itachi acababan de llegar junto con ellos.

—No… ¿no los mataron, cierto? —cuestionó Lee.

Desde el momento en que notaron la persecución, Itachi y Tobi generaron dos clones de sombra, mientras que ellos se transformaron en Sakura y Lee, y estos últimos les dieron sus antiguas pertenencias, por supuesto, quitando lo más importante para ellos, como sus bandas y el pequeño amuleto que Naruto le regaló a Sakura. Por lo que, el equipo de Kurenai se vio envuelto en un genjutsu de Itachi para que Sakura y Lee pudieran ir a un sitio seguro.

Siendo Tobi quien se encontró con Kiba e Itachi con Hinata.

—Todo bien, Sakura-chan. —Tobi alzó su pulgar, justo frente a su cara.

—Ninguno salió herido, los clones de sombra desaparecieron cuando alejaron a dos de ellos lo suficiente para que tardaran en volver. La chica Hyuga fue sumergida en un genjutsu, sin embargo, el de los insectos seguro que la encontró rápidamente.

Sakura caminó a Itachi con preocupación, con ayuda de Rock Lee lo ayudó a sentarse, había estado ocupando demasiado el sharingan.

—Lo siento, Itachi-san.

—No importa. —comentó, cerrando los ojos. — ¿Qué hay del otro sujeto?

—Lo convencí de que no dijera nada. —dijo Tobi, restándole importancia al tema. —Deberíamos pasar la noche aquí, solo nos falta un día para llegar al puente y el encuentro es en dos.

Sakura miró el agua cayendo delante de ellos y asintió con la cabeza. La cueva donde se encontraban estaba debajo de una cascada, estaba bien escondida y era bastante profunda, por lo que sería difícil que alguien los encontrara. Lee la miró y le dio una media sonrisa, buscando reconfortarla, estaba casi segura que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Lo mejor por el momento, era creerse la mentira de esos dos.


	57. Perdición

**57\. Perdición. **

—Tenemos que avisarles. —jadeó Hinata, Neji la seguía desde atrás, preocupado por ella. No había comido en dos días, además su sueño consistía en dos horas, ya se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro.

—Hinata-sama, tiene que descansar un momento. —pidió Neji.

—Si me doy por vencida ahora, significa que ellos capturaran a Naruto. —respondió ella, exhalando continuamente aire. —Y que Kiba estaría en esa grave condición en vano.

—Aun así, no conseguiremos ayudar si usted llega medio muerta. —Neji la detuvo del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Hinata intentó zafarse pero no tenía nada de fuerzas. —Por favor, escúcheme y descanse un poco.

—El encuentro en el puente es mañana y aún estamos bastante lejos, a un día y medio por lo mucho, hermano Neji. —contestó ella, agachando la cabeza. —Necesitamos llegar lo más rápido que se pueda o será demasiado tarde.

—Sé que es importante, Hinata-sama. —reprochó él, obligándola a tomar asiento. —Pero como ya dije, no serviremos de ayuda si hay un encuentro con Orochimaru y los resultados acabaran peor de lo esperado. Kurenai la puso a cargo de esto, comience a actuar como tal.

—Neji…—murmuró ella, sorprendida. Eran muy raras la veces que Neji volvía a hablarle con ese tono demandante, pero Hinata entendía que lo hacía por su bien. —Sólo dormiré un poco después de comer.

Una vez que Hinata se recostó al pie de un árbol, Neji se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. Había llegado justo después del ataque que tuvieron los del equipo Kurenai, debido al Byakugan pudieron encontrarlos rápidamente; siendo Kiba quién tenía heridas de gravedad por todo el cuerpo y a su lado, Akamaru estaba inconsciente, e incluso cuando Neji y Hinata partieron, no había despertado.

Al parecer todos cayeron en un genjutsu, sin embargo, Kiba estaba consiente cuando lo encontraron, lo suficiente para que dijera algo que congelaría a todos en su lugar.

_"Sakura, nos traicionó."_

Y aunque Neji y Ten Ten no entendieron al principio, después de que Kurenai les explicara que los estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo, lo hicieron. Por lo que haciendo un nuevo plan, Neji mandó a Shino y Ten Ten hacia otra ruta, un poco más larga, para prevenir de que todo el grupo fuera interceptado; mientras que Kurenai regresó con Akamaru y Kiba a una aldea cercana para poderles dar los primeros auxilios.

Neji suspiró, convenciéndose de que quizás todo esto fuera un error, pero, habían herido a Kiba, que era el mejor rastreador del equipo debido a su olfato, y quién podía confirmar si se trataba de Sakura o no. Y eso solo lo hizo dudar más, porque si era verdad…

Significaba que Rock Lee también lo era.

Y solo pensar en eso le estremecía el corazón, porque significaba que tendría que capturar a Lee, a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Lee? —murmuró Neji, reposando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol donde estaba recargado.

—.—.—.—.—

El día del puente había llegado, Sakura se sentía nerviosa de ver de nuevo a Orochimaru, por mucho que tuviera a Itachi y Lee, e incluso a Tobi, no lograba serenarse. Orochimaru de vez en cuando volvía a sus sueños en forma de pesadilla, logrando llevarse a Sasuke de la aldea, apartándolo de Naruto y de ella.

Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro, buscando tranquilizarla.

—Sólo tenemos que seguir a su secuaz, es todo. —le dijo, sereno, como siempre. —Una vez que lleguemos a su escondite, buscaremos el anillo, no tenemos que enfrentarnos a él.

—Pero nos ganaríamos el respeto de Pain si llegamos con su cadáver, ¿no? —preguntó Tobi, medio desinteresado del asunto. Estaba colgado encima de Lee, que parecía estar entrenando con él, haciendo lagartijas.

Itachi no respondió y volvió a enfocarse en Sakura. —Todo va a salir bien.

Sakura y los demás siguieron observando por un largo rato, hasta que vieron al primer sujeto llegar, iba cubierto por una túnica con capucha blanca por lo que era difícil distinguirlo desde la posición donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a los cuatro, fue ver que Sasori se estaba dirigiendo a él.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Lee, preocupado. Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. —Pain dijo que Sasori no vendría.

—Sasori ni siquiera había recompuesto la marioneta todavía. —dijo Sakura, haciendo un mohín.

—Sigamos observando, puede que esté planeando algo. —habló Itachi.

—O quizás no es Sasori-senpai. —comentó Tobi, divertido. Itachi, Sakura y Lee se giraron a él, confundidos, esperando a que continuara. —Ya lo verán.

Sakura volteó de nuevo, más alerta debido a las palabras de Tobi. Y, cuando lo vio, descubriéndose el rostro para poder dirigirse a Sasori, sintió el enojo crecer dentro de ella. Ahí estaba el bastardo que le jodió la vida.

Kabuto Yakushi.

—Sakura, piensa en la misión. —pidió Lee, escabulléndose a su lado.

—Lo sé. —murmuró ella, agachando la cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más para consolarla, todo pasó muy rápido, se escuchó un gran estruendo que atrajo la atención de todos. Kabuto había destruido la marioneta de Sasori y las serpientes de Orochimaru habían salido disparadas, buscando atraparlo. De aquella destrucción se dejó ver una figura humana, que pronto fue envuelta por las serpientes, aunque hizo una sustitución por un muñeco de madera.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Sakura. —Tiene la bandana de Konoha.

Al momento en que Yamato hizo la seña para que los demás aparecieran, Itachi escuchó una pequeña risilla proveniente de Tobi.

—Sasuke… Naruto. —Sakura se quedó en un shock momentáneo, con la boca temblándole por el miedo que descubrieran que estaba ahí.

—Tú lo sabías. —reprochó Lee hacía Tobi.

—Pain dijo que debíamos probar la lealtad de Sakura-chan. —comentó Tobi, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y cuando detuve a ese chico llamado Kiba, encontré la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

—Tú…

—Itachi-senpai, está también es nuestra oportunidad, ¿no? —preguntó Tobi, fingiendo inocencia. —De atrapar al jinchuriki de las nueve colas.

—Tobi.

Sakura dio un suave brinquito, recordando las palabras de Itachi. Después de todo no era solo la oportunidad de que atraparan a Naruto, también era lo que Itachi necesitaba para darle un motivo a Sasuke o mejor dicho, varios para que recordara su venganza. Atrapar a Naruto y asesinarla delante de Sasuke, todo estaba puesto delante de ellos.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se pusieron delante de Yamato ante la llamada. Orochimaru de inmediato prestó atención a Sasuke, dándole una sonrisa que provocó que Naruto se pusiera delante de él, intentando protegerlo.

—Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke. —sonrió Orochimaru. Kabuto se enfocó en Naruto. —Me alegra que mi sello después de todo no te haya matado. Anko y Kakashi hicieron un buen trabajo cuidándote, ¿no?

—No te dirijas a Sasuke con tanta naturalidad. —reprendió Naruto, enojado.

—Pero dime, ¿has logrado ser más fuerte que el niño kyubi? —preguntó Orochimaru, divertido de ver el enojo creciendo en Naruto.

— ¿Sasori-sama está muerto? —preguntó Kabuto.

—Tú estabas siendo controlado por él. —dijo Sasuke, ignorando al sannin. —Entonces debes de tener mucha información sobre él.

—No realmente, era un tipo muy introvertido. Ni siquiera le conocía la cara. —respondió Kabuto y luego se giró a mirar a Sai. —Un rostro nuevo.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Oh…—e hizo un gesto de falsa sorpresa que más bien aparentaba ser divertido. — ¿Sakura al fin se murió?

—Ese perro sin nombre, sabía que no lograría nada al final. —concluyó Orochimaru.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Yamato.

— ¡DEJEN DE INSULTAR A SAKURA! —bramó, con el chakra del Kyubi activándolo y buscando darle un golpe a Orochimaru.

Sasuke y Sai retrocedieron algunos pasos, siendo el primero quién buscó con rapidez los sellos que antes Jiraya le dio a Kakashi. No servía tener a Naruto así, solo provocaría que Orochimaru y ese bastardo de Kabuto escaparan con más facilidad y ellos, al preocuparse por Naruto, no pudieran seguirlos.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que perder el control tan fácilmente?

Cuando Kabuto fue directo a atacar a su amigo, Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo en contrarrestarlo, pero el poder de Naruto era demasiado para lograr siquiera llegar a él. Entre tanto, Naruto se había girado a Kabuto en un instante y al buscar darle un golpe, destruyó todo el puente.

—Naruto…—Sakura observó con terror la escena, se estaba poniendo peor cada que lo veía.

—Tenemos que movernos, Sakura. —pidió Itachi, sacudiéndola. —Orochimaru y Kabuto no se quedaran, en cuanto se muevan, tenemos que seguirlos.

—Sakura. —Lee la miró, también estaba conmocionado por todo lo que estaba viendo. —Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto.

—No. —canturreó Tobi, abrazándolos por los hombros. —Tenemos que ir a buscar el anillo.

—Yo…

—Dijiste que renunciarías a todo esto, Sakura-chan. —dijo Tobi, apretándole una mejilla a Sakura. —Y tú dijiste que seguirías a Sakura-chan, por lo que también renunciaste a tus amigos, Cejón. —continuó, repitiendo el acto con él.

Itachi se quedó observando la pelea que se desenvolvía a unos metros de ellos, tenían que moverse o serían descubiertos.

—Si van allá, no solo comenzarán a ser cazados por Konoha y sus aliados, al ser considerados traidores. —murmuró Tobi, como si se tratara de un secreto. —También serán cazados por Akatsuki.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, paralizada, mirando como su mejor amigo era consumido por el monstruo que tenía dentro de él. Incluso logró golpear a Orochimaru. Y Sasuke, estaba teniendo problemas con lograr salir del puente que se caía en pedazos debido al fuerte viento que emanaba el chakra de Naruto.

—Ese chico…—murmuró Sakura, dando un paso al frente, mirando a Sai.

Itachi suspiró, ahí estaba su respuesta. No obstante, se permitió mirar a donde ella solo para observar como Sai hacía uso de su jutsu especial formando un enorme pájaro y, fingiendo ayudar a Sasuke, le dio el empujón que necesitaba para desequilibrarse y caer.

— ¡SAI! —el grito de Yamato, sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, hizo que Sakura reaccionara al instante, casi por inercia.

— ¡Sakura-chan, has traicionado a Akatsuki! —gritó Tobi, al verla correr.

Sakura juntó sus manos, aplicando chakra en los pies y al mismo tiempo haciendo uso de su jutsu de transformación para convertirse en un chico. Lee corría a su lado, e incluso logró poner en su cabeza el sombrero de paja que antes se le había caído.

—Estoy contigo, Sakura. —sonrió, guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡Sal, Masamune! —invocó ella, en el suelo.

El graznido del enorme cuervo que salió, hizo gruñir a Sakura, quizás había usado demasiado chakra al invocarlo. No obstante, antes de que Masamune pudiera atrapar a Sasuke en el aire, casi al mismo tiempo en que ella había logrado invocar a Masamune, Sasuke en un pergamino hizo lo propio, invocando una serpiente que pudiera retener su caída.

Masamune se quedó quieto, al igual que todos los presentes que observaban con sorpresa las dos recientes invocaciones.

—Creo… que acabas de cometer una terrible equivocación. —dijo Masamune, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Sakura que estaba encima de su cabeza. Al igual que Rock Lee, lo único que les impedía revelar su identidad, era el cuerpo que Sakura había transformado en hombre, las capa de nubes rojas y los sombrero de paja.

Tobi, aún oculto entre las plantas junto con Itachi, negó con la cabeza, alzando las manos al cielo, sin poder creerlo.

—Esa chica será tu perdición, Itachi-senpai.

—Quizás tengas razón. —dijo Itachi, totalmente concentrado en proyectar el genjutsu.

En la batalla, Orochimaru miró con cierta admiración la serpiente que invocó Sasuke. Anko le había enseñado bien, además Sasuke no parecía incomodo en usar algo que le recordaba a él. Quizás todavía podía tener una oportunidad si movía las cartas correctas.

— ¿Sa…kura? —murmuró Naruto, reconociendo al cuervo.

—No. —la silueta se quitó el sombrero, revelando a Itachi parado encima de Masamune. —Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke.


	58. Traición

**58\. Traición. **

—Esto sí es una sorpresa. —sonrió Orochimaru, relamiéndose los labios. —Itachi Uchiha.

—Tenemos que irnos, Orochimaru-sama. —pidió Kabuto, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Sasuke podrá entretenerlo un rato con su querido hermano. —dijo emprendiendo la huída.

Yamato rechistó por lo bajo, Naruto lejos de detener su ataque al ver a Itachi comenzó a perder cada vez más el control y lejos de que Sasuke mantuviera la calma como siempre, fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar al recién llegado. No obstante, fue detenido por el graznido de Masamune que lo mandó a estrellarse del otro lado del puente, justo en donde Naruto acababa de pasar, siguiendo a Orochimaru.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —bramó Sasuke, activando el chidori para volver a lanzarse sobre la proyección de su hermano.

Justo cuando el chidori de Sasuke iba atacar a Sakura, casi al compás del viento, el segundo sujeto encapuchado se movió a gran velocidad desviando la trayectoria del ataque y mandando a Sasuke a estrellarse contra las rocas, y aunque el impacto fue estruendoso, Sasuke pudo percibir que aquel sujeto lo hizo con un cuidado especial, evitando lastimarlo.

— ¿Por qué…?

La figura de Itachi se le quedó observando casi con tristeza, y aunque no podía ver la cara del otro sujeto, sentía que podía reconocer esos movimientos. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo familiaridad hacía ellos? No tenía ningún sentido, era solo el sujeto que mató a toda su familia y el otro un completo extraño.

Nada los unía.

— ¡Liberación! —el gritó de Hinata y Neji al conjunto, provocó que Sasuke se girará a ellos.

Masamune tomó esa señal para poder elevarse en el aire, disminuyendo a un tamaño suficiente para que pudiera permanecer ahora encima de su lomo, recogiendo a las dos personas ocultas en el arbusto, emprendió vuelo a máxima velocidad.

Sasuke observó que su hermano era uno de los que estaban ocultos entre la fauna, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le pedía que ignorara aquellas mechas rosas que alcanzó a apreciar cuando el genjutsu fue liberado.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Neji, preocupado. —Estabas atrapado en un genjutsu.

— ¿Y Naruto? —cuestionó Hinata, notando toda la destrucción. — ¿Y el resto del equipo?

—Naruto y Yamato se fueron por Orochimaru…—y Sasuke pareció salir de su trance, recordando el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Tocando su bolsillo se dio cuenta que los sellos cayeron al momento en que Sai lo arrojó del puente.

—Tenemos que encontrarles. —dijo Neji.

—Está sucumbiendo ante el poder del Kyubi. —Sasuke se apresuró a recomponerse, comenzando a correr junto con ellos para ir a donde Naruto, no sería difícil debido a todos los estruendos que se escuchaban dentro del bosque.

—Antes tenemos que decirte algo, Sasuke. —habló Neji, corriendo a su lado.

—No quiero escucharlo.

—Sakura, nos traicionó. —dijo Hinata, seria.

—.—.—.—.—

—Lo que acaban de hacer fue una estupidez. —reprendió Itachi, enojado. Sakura y Lee estaban sentados de rodillas con la cabeza agachada. —No solo le revelamos a Orochimaru que estamos detrás de él, también estuvieron a punto de mostrarse ante ninjas de Konoha.

—Y aún así los protegiste. —comentó Tobi, pataleando en el aire, sentado al ras del lomo de Masamune, casi por la cola del cuervo.

—No podía saber si Sasuke iba a invocar algo o no. —contestó Sakura. —Pudo haber muerto.

—Y lo haría por ser demasiado débil. —sentenció Itachi, haciendo enojar a Sakura.

— ¡Tú hermano pudo morir delante de ti y actúas como si nada! ¡Pero a mí me proteges de que me puedan descubrir!—reprochó Sakura, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Tus prioridades están equivocadas!

—No me sirve que te descubran todavía. —contestó Itachi, dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¡¿Y de qué te sirve que se muera Sasuke?!

—Deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa, Sakura. —ordenó Itachi, volviendo su voz fría. —Echaste a perder la oportunidad que te di, no una, sino dos veces.

Sakura se quedó callada, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. —Conseguiremos el anillo, Itachi-san.

Un rugido provocó que prestaran atención a sus alrededores, Masamune aleteó con fuerza, intentando volar más alto, era como si algo lo estuviera absorbiendo. Sakura se asomó para ver que ocurría abajo, y sintió que se desvanecía ante lo que estaba viendo.

Naruto ya no era Naruto, era una especie de humanoide que intentaba tomar la forma de un kyubi. Y lo que estaba jalando a Masamune, era el chakra que Naruto estaba formando en su boca.

—No puedo abandonarlo, es mi amigo. —murmuró Sakura, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar.

_"¡Me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho! ¡Por eso… por ti y por Sasuke, voy a convertirme en un hombre mucho más fuerte!"_

—Está perdiendo el control del Kyubi. —dijo Itachi, sin lograr escuchar lo último que Sakura murmuró. —A este paso se consumirá todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lee, preocupado por su amigo. — ¿Y qué pasará con Naruto?

—Es muy probable de que muera.

"_¡Tú eres mi persona favorita, Sakura!"_

—No podemos hacer mucho para ayudarlo. —dijo Tobi, viendo la batalla. Masamune había conseguido estabilizarse en el aire. —Todo esto por Sakura-chan, es un poco patético como se dejó ganar solo por un poco de información acerca de tu paradero.

— ¡Tobi!

—Oh, llegó el espectador principal. —siguió el hombre de la máscara, notando a Sasuke, Hinata y Neji. La chica tenía una herida cerca del ojo que seguía sangrándole y parecía que se retorcía con dolor.

Sakura notó con horror que el sello de la marca de Sasuke estaba roto, y podía ver al Uchiha siendo consumido por este mismo.

—Hinata…

—Sasuke debió atacarla por decirle que estabas con nosotros. —Tobi se levantó, relamiéndose los labios dentro de la máscara, contempló a Sakura. —Todo esto es por tu culpa, Sakura-chan.

—Ya es suficiente. —detuvo Itachi, haciéndole frente. —Te he tolerado todo este tiempo porque nos servías, pero no aguantaré tus palabras por más tiempo.

—Ni siquiera Orochimaru es capaz de detenerle. —sollozó Sakura.

—Sakura. —llamó Lee, estaba parado encima de Masamune y pese a las ordenes de Itachi, Masamune estaba descendiendo. —Guy-sensei siempre me ha dicho que sea fiel a mi corazón, por eso te seguí, por eso juré protegerte con mi vida.

—Lee…

—Sin embargo, la Sakura que tanto adoro, ahora está dudando en salvar a las personas que más ama en el mundo. —Lee bajó de Masamune cuando estuvo en una distancia apropiada, observándola desde abajo, le sonrío. —Porque quiere salvarlos de cosas mucho más peligrosas. Pero… si Naruto muere, y Sasuke pierde de vista el camino que tanto trabajo le costó ver, ¿de qué servirá el sacrificio que estás haciendo ahora?

Sakura dejó que las lágrimas se le escurrieran por el rostro, apreciando cada palabra que Lee le estaba dando.

—Siempre habrá maneras de salvarlos en el futuro, por eso me tienes a mí y a Itachi-san. —con una seña, Masamune comenzó a alzarse de nuevo.

— ¡Lee!

—Pero si no ayudo a Naruto y a Sasuke ahora, no podré considerarme un hombre ni un ninja verdadero. —sentenció.

Tobi se quedó en silencio apretando los puños detrás de su espalda, observando al chico debajo de ellos con cierto recelo. Aunque el verdadero enojo comenzó a crecer, cuando Masamune desapareció en una nube de humo, haciendo que tuviera que bajar con Sakura e Itachi.

—Lo siento, Tobi. —comentó Sakura, dándole una divertida mirada. —Si esto es mi culpa, entonces tengo que cargar con la responsabilidad, ¿no es así?

—Sakura. —llamó y esta vez no se notaba el tono juguetón en su voz. — ¿Qué haces? Ya te dije que…

Sakura chocó su puño contra su palma, haciendo un golpe seco que calló al contrario.

—Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. —Sakura se volteó a Tobi, dándole una maravillosa sonrisa que removió el corazón contrario, impidiéndole decir otra palabra al traerle un grato recuerdo de aquella persona importante. —Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria. ¿No?

Y sin más, Lee y Sakura se dirigieron a ellos, no sin antes pedirle a Itachi que no perdiera de vista a Orochimaru.

—Pareces afectado. —dijo Itachi, observando desde lejos a Sakura.

—Y tú parece que no puedes controlar a la mocosa que trajiste. —reprochó Tobi.

—Tiene la voluntad de fuego y un montón de idiotas que la apoyan, ¿cómo podría detenerla?

Ambos se miraron y después volvieron la vista a Sakura que acababa de llegar a donde los ninjas de Konoha.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Ese es Naruto? —preguntó Hinata, sorprendida. — ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Neji miró a Sasuke, de igual forma estaba intentando mantener las marcas de sus sellos al margen y ocultarlas. La mancha café en su piel se iba extendiendo poco a poco, hubiera agradecido que Hinata no dijera nada por el momento, era obvio que en semejante situación él se alteraría. Sin embargo, tampoco podía culparla, si Sakura aparecía en ese instante, Sasuke y Naruto no dudarían en ir a ella.

—Tenemos que sellar al kyubi de nuevo. —comentó Yamato. —Yo puedo hacerlo, pero necesito mantenerlo quieto.

— ¿El sello se salió de control? —preguntó Kabuto, divertido. —Si hubieras venido con Orochimaru-sama, entonces ya lo tendrías dominado, Sasuke.

—Cierra la boca. —bufó Sasuke.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de venir. —Kabuto intentó acercarse a Sasuke, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse al ver a los dos Hyuga delante de él, buscando proteger a su compañero. —Neji, tú también servirías, lastima que Orochimaru-sama no pueda verlo. Es una pena desperdiciar tus habilidades.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, pero no te dejaremos acercarte más a Sasuke.

—Ninguno de ellos necesita el poder de ese sujeto. —se metió Hinata, con el Byakugan activado. —El único que los necesita aquí, es Orochimaru.

—Como digas. —se burló Kabuto, observando de reojo a la pareja que venía corriendo hacia ellos. —Veremos si Sasuke sigue pensando lo mismo después.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Estilo Hokage. ¡Técnica de obediencia: Santuario de manos enlazadas! —gritó Yamato, rodeando a Naruto con pilares de maderas llenos de picos, comenzando a sellar el poder dentro de él.

Sasuke por su lado comenzó a resistirse de nuevo a la propia marca, volviendo a almacenar ese poder dentro de él. Anko y Kakashi se habían enfocado mucho en esa parte del entrenamiento, para que en situaciones así no llegase a ser una complicación para las misiones. Además, Sasuke se había concentrado demasiado este último mes en no liberar el poder, controlando su chakra y sus emociones, siendo Naruto quien envió todo al carajo cuando perdió el control.

Su límite ya había sido alcanzado, Sasuke se sentía demasiado agotado mentalmente.

— ¡Naruto! —Hinata corrió a Naruto, siendo detenida por Yamato.

—Su cuerpo está en un estado muy grave, incluso la recuperación del kyubi va de una forma muy lenta, necesita un apoyo externo para curarse. —explicó Yamato. —Tú también, Hinata. No sé lo que ocurrió pero tus heridas parecen serias.

—Es lo último de lo que necesitamos preocuparnos. —reprochó ella.

—Dejemos que el kyubi se encargue de las heridas de Naruto, puedes quedarte con él, aún no conseguimos ninguna información de Orochimaru. Lo mejor será seguirlo, dada su pelea, dudo que esté en condiciones de seguir peleando. —siguió Yamato, observando al rubio. —Neji y Sasuke me acompañarán.

— ¿Por qué no salen de una vez? —preguntó Neji, con el Byakugan activado, observando en dirección a las rocas.

Sasuke fue cerrando el puño alrededor de la tierra que lo rodeaba cuando las dos siluetas comenzaron a salir de su escondite. La primera de ellas corriendo hacia su mejor amigo, siendo interceptada por Hinata que extendió sus manos, impidiéndole el paso. Las dos figuras con capas de nubes rojas, se quitaron los sombreros de paja, revelándose ante ellos.

Neji odió tener la razón. E incluso cuando se estuvo preparando mentalmente para ello, aún se sintió sorprendido y decepcionado de verlo ahí parado, con la mirada fija en él.

—Sakura. —murmuró Sasuke.


	59. Un par de tontos

**59\. Un par de tontos. **

—Puedo curarlo, Hinata. —dijo Sakura.

Ciertamente Hinata no esperó verla tan pronto, pensó que serían los otros dos Akatsuki que iban con ellos, pero al pensarlo lógicamente, aquello hubiera tenido poco sentido. Estaban vulnerables, si se tratara de Akatsuki, los hubiesen atacado al momento y secuestrado a Naruto al instante.

—Lo sé. —murmuró Hinata, dejándola pasar.

Sakura se tiró al lado de su mejor amigo, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie más; con cuidado tomó la mano de Naruto y acomodó el cuerpo del chico para facilitar la curación. Lee se puso al lado de su compañera, de espaldas a los demás, sin embargo, todos se daban cuenta que estaba listo para defender si es que se atrevían a atacarla. Cuando Sakura notó que las heridas de quemaduras comenzaron a sanar, sonrió, Naruto se pondría mejor dentro de poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sasuke. La voz monótona y fría que emanó, le recordó a Sakura los primeros días en que se formó el equipo siete.

—Me iré en cuanto termine de curarlo, no es necesario que me sigan buscando cuando ya saben donde encontrarme. —dijo Sakura, contestándole de la misma forma.

La marca de Sasuke de nuevo comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, a pesar de que este buscaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerla a la raya, sentía que la ira lo estaba consumiendo. El estomago se le revolvía al solo pensar que Sakura pudiera estar con Itachi a pesar de todo. La bilis se le acumulaba en la garganta y se sentía estallar en cualquier momento. La sinrazón le hizo tomar el brazo de su excompañera, impidiendo así que terminara con las heridas de Naruto y que ahora fuera el kyubi quien se encargara de ellas. Lee se apartó al ver los ojos de Sakura, no era algo en lo que debía meterse a menos que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Pregunté, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la voz de Sasuke parecía la de un monstruo y Sakura sintió un miedo terrible de tan solo pensar en no contestar su pregunta.

—Yo…—hubo una pausa entrecortada, Sakura sintió un dolor muy profundo estrujarla por dentro. Veía la desesperación en la cara de Sasuke, buscando cualquier excusa valida para perdonarla.

— ¿Sakura? —murmuró Naruto, que apenas comenzó a abrir los ojos.

El tiempo se congeló para ambos, sin embargo, las manecillas del reloj seguían girando, el mundo seguía corriendo y Sakura no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

— ¡S-Sakura! —llamó de nuevo Naruto, más animado, buscando sentarse a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía sin tener fuerzas. — ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ha…? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡El sello de Orochima…! —y comenzó a toser, siendo socorrido por Yamato y Hinata.

La información golpeó a Naruto poco a poco, cuando recorría con sus ojos la escena, notando la capa de nubes rojas de Sakura y Lee.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó. Y su voz dejó de estar exaltada, fue como si toda la alegría que tuvo al verla hubiera sido desvanecida por completo, y en su lugar quedó un vacío atroz.

Sakura hizo un movimiento rápido y fuerte, liberándose del agarre de Sasuke.

—Me uní a Akatsuki. —sentenció mirando a Lee. Era lo único que le daba fuerzas de seguir con ello.

Quería desaparecer, que el mundo se la tragara y nunca renacer, quedarse dormida por siempre. En todo ese corto periodo de tiempo que pasó, Sakura soñaba algunas veces como sería cuando se encontrara con Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto.

Cabe destacar que ninguno de aquellos sueños, dolía tanto como la realidad.

Sasuke la miraba casi con horror, estaba sufriendo por ella, por lo que consideraba una de las peores traiciones. Y Sakura pensó que tenía todo el derecho de comenzar a odiarla, de ya no sentir nada por ella y olvidarse de lo que alguna vez pasaron juntos.

—Sakura… ¿cómo has podido? —murmuró Sasuke, agarrándose la cabeza. No quería dejarse consumir por aquel sello maldito, pero eso le prometía olvidarse del dolor, ¿cómo negarse?

—Ne… —la voz de Sakura salió como un hilo, sin fuerza y tembloroso. —Necesito que me escuches.

Naruto seguía en el suelo, sin poder creer nada de lo que veía y escuchaba, en un punto llevó sus manos a sus oídos, cubriéndolos con toda la fuerza que pudo. Tenía miedo de que todo eso no se tratara de una horrible pesadilla.

—Sasuke, por favor…—Sakura miró del lado donde se encontraba Itachi y Tobi, ellos ya no estaban ahí, pero Masamune podía verse a lo lejos, seguro que Itachi lo invocó para que pudiera seguirlos. —Necesito que comprendas algo.

— ¿Qué quieres que comprenda exactamente, Sakura? ¿Qué nos abandonaste por irte con el asesino de mi clan? —se burló él, con una mano en la cabeza. El sello ya lo había consumido por completo y Sakura sabía que esta vez un abrazo, que correr a él, no solucionaría nada.

—Sasuke, Naruto…

— ¡No te entrometas! —gritó Sasuke, golpeando a Lee con fuerza, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un par de rocas.

Sakura observó con pavor la escena y se interpuso antes de que Sasuke pudiera atacarlo de nuevo, esta vez con chidori en mano. Naruto ni siquiera era capaz de moverse de su lugar, sin poder aceptar la realidad aún.

—No lastimes a Lee. Necesito que los dos confíen en la decisión que he tomado.—pidió Sakura.

—Quieres que confié en ti. —comenzó Sasuke, riendo casi en desesperación. —Pero, ¿en quién confías tú en vez de mí? —preguntó con una risa insana. —¿En Rock Lee? En… ¿en mi hermano?

Naruto observó la silueta de Sakura, sentía el corazón fracturado y su mente le reprochaba que escuchará sus razones, que aún no se rindiera con ella.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas confiando en todos… menos en ti? — reprochó Sasuke. —Me haces sentir tan insignificante a tu lado… es doloroso, Sakura. Ya no quiero sentirme así.

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo es verdad, Sasuke. ¡Absolutamente nada! —reclamó Sakura, alejando el silencio que se quería formar. Él estaba alterado, con la marca activada y en posición de defensa, dispuesto a atacarla. Sakura bajó un segundo la cabeza, avergonzada de sus acciones, nunca en su vida quiso hacerlo sentir así, tan solo, quería protegerlos, tanto a él como a Naruto. —La razón, por la que vine con Itachi-san fue para protegerlos. La razón, por la que estoy en Akatsuki es para protegerlos. ¡Todo fue para protegerlos!

—Sakura. —murmuró Hinata, sentada al lado de Naruto. Aun cuando visualizaba solo la espalda de Sakura podía sentir su vulnerabilidad.

—No voy a retractarme, solo porque ustedes no puedan comprenderlo. —sentenció Sakura, con las lágrimas ya escurriéndole por la cara. Lee de nuevo se había puesto a su lado, dándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Protegernos? —se burló Sasuke. Parecía querer golpearla, Sakura en el fondo se preguntó cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de contener aquel golpe. — ¿¡No pensaste que los tres podríamos cuidarnos la espalda!? ¿Dónde están las mentiras que dijiste cuando éramos pequeños? ¡Te pusiste primero antes que a nosotros!

Sakura frunció las cejas, dejando que todo el enojo de aquellas palabras quebrara el suelo bajo sus pies; fue entonces que Naruto fue capaz de verla, les estaba suplicando con la mirada, les rogaba que no creyeran eso de ella, porque no podría soportarlo.

— ¡No te atrevas a pensar que hay algo en el pasado, presente o futuro que pondría por encima de ustedes, idiota! —escupió Sakura, reventando en llanto.

Pero de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera Lee con su velocidad o Sasuke con sus habilidades, fueron capaz de predecir y detener el movimiento de Naruto. Incluso los otros tres que estaban apreciando la escena en silencio, se quedaron sorprendidos ante el acto de Naruto.

Sakura cayó al suelo con fuerza, quejándose del golpe proporcionado por su mejor amigo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios, Naruto!? —gritó Lee, sorprendido.

Sakura agarrándose la mejilla con fuerza, sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca por lo que escupió a un lado.

—Naruto…—incluso las lágrimas habían parado ante la sorpresa del acto. Sakura se quedó pasmada, aún en el suelo, bajó su mano y dejó de intentar curarse; era una herida demasiado superficial, en cambio la de Naruto, joder, no se podría curar ni con todos los ninjutsus médicos del mundo.

— ¿Somos mejores amigos? —preguntó Naruto, tomando de la camiseta a Sakura y poniéndola de pie en un tirón. A pesar del propio dolor de Sasuke, este apretó los dientes, cerrando el puño sobre su espada, leyendo cualquier movimiento que hiciera Naruto para detenerlo a tiempo. —Sakura, ¿somos mejores amigos?

—Yo…

— ¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez!

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas al mirarla, la estaba zarandeando en el aire con fiereza. Sakura mordió sus labios, agarrando la muñeca de Naruto, queriendo soltarse.

—No lo somos, ¿verdad? —sonrió Naruto, agachando la mirada, dejando que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. —Porque… a los mejores amigos no se les hace lo que tú has hecho con nosotros.

—Naruto…—Lee desvió la mirada, incapaz de hacer algo, pues en los ojos de Neji podía ver el mismo reproche.

—Yo…

—Ya no quiero escucharte. —suspiró, bajándola con delicadeza; Sakura comenzó a toser. —Quizás Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado antes. Los tres tenemos caminos muy diferentes que seguir.

— ¡Naruto, espera! —gritó Sakura, luego de recuperar el aire. Los pasos de Naruto se detuvieron, pero él no volteó a verla. —Yo… necesitaba hacer esto, por ustedes… y por mí. —murmuró en voz baja, las orejas se le habían puesto rojas producto de la vergüenza de confesar eso último. —Quería ser libre.

— ¿Con Itachi?—se burló Naruto, indignado. —_ "Itachi-san no es tan malo." _¿Vas a decir eso, Sakura?

Sasuke se había puesto pálido y sentía que le faltaba el aire, la marca iba y venía entre tantas emociones y él era incapaz de controlarla. Yamato lo miró preocupado, deteniéndolo al instante en que el Uchiha se desplomó en el suelo. Sakura y Naruto se giraron a él, sin pensárselo demasiado corrieron a Sasuke, no obstante, Naruto pegó un manotazo al instante que Sakura trató de tocarlo.

—Naruto…yo…

— ¿Por qué no vas con tú querido Itachi?

Sakura apretó en un puño la mano que Naruto rechazó, observaba con cierto terror la cara de Sasuke que parecía a punto de vomitar.

—Sakura, es mejor que nos vayamos. —pidió Lee, tocando su hombro.

—Lee.

A Rock Lee se le partió el corazón al ver que en los ojos de su princesa comenzaban a asomarse gotitas de agua salada, que no tardaron en escurrir por sus mejillas. Él le sonrió, transmitiéndole que aún seguía a su lado, y con cariño revolvió sus cabellos para luego ponerla detrás de él, protegiéndola como siempre.

— ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto por ella, Lee? —preguntó Neji, serio. — ¿Cómo has podido traicionar de esa forma a tu equipo y a Guy-sensei?

—Sakura necesita a alguien justo ahora. —dijo, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke. —Juré que la protegería con mi vida, y eso significa, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Sakura no corresponde tus sentimientos, Lee. —dijo Neji. Sakura sintió un espasmo y no tuvo remedio más que agachar la cabeza. —Perder todo por…

—Es porque soy un tonto. —cortó Rock Lee, dando un largo suspiro y restándole importancia. —Ya deberías saberlo.

—Llegar tan lejos por ella, ¿sabes qué pasará cuando regresemos a la aldea? Se te buscará como un criminal, no podrán moverse como antes, incluso puedes ser puesto en el libro Bingo. Piensa en lo que diría Guy. —dijo Neji, poniéndose delante de Sasuke y Naruto. —Lee, tú no tienes que vivir así. No lo mereces.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Neji.

—Vuelve. —pidió Neji, extendiéndole una mano a Lee. —Por favor.

—Neji…

—No quiero atrapar a mi mejor amigo como si de un criminal se tratase. Y estoy seguro de que Sakura no quiere eso para ti, ¿cierto?

—Si me voy con ustedes, Sakura será tratada como una criminal y seré uno de los que busque atraparla, ¿no? —preguntó Lee, antes de que Sakura terminara de asentir con la cabeza.

—Lee.

—Soy un tonto Neji, la quiero demasiado como para dejar que pase por ello sola, sé que cuenta con Itachi-san y Masamune, pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo incluso con eso.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, de Guy-sensei? ¿Tanto amas a esa chica para dejarnos atrás a nosotros? A pesar de que ella no te ame.

—Sakura me ama. Y yo la amo a ella.—dijo Lee, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Deja de mentirte, Lee.

—No existe un amor que no sea nada, hay otros tipos de amor aparte del romántico. —suspiró Lee al ver que no era comprendido. —Si bien, comencé con ese tipo de sentimientos hacía Sakura, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella por ser una mujer con la que me quisiera casar y tener hijos, aunque me hubiera gustado ese final para nosotros también.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lee?

—Al igual que Sasuke, al igual que Naruto e Itachi, me enamoré de Sakura por su persona. —sonrió, más tranquilo, como si aquellas palabras lo llenaran de felicidad. —Me quedaré a su lado en todo momento, hasta que ella logré ser feliz.

* * *

**¿Saben que es curioso? Cuando comencé esta historia pensé que en el capitulo 60 ya iría por la guerra ninja... y cuando ya iba comenzado la parte de shippuden que fue como en el 40, aún tenía la esperanza de que en el 60 comenzará la guerra ninja jajajaja. **

**Aiuda.**


	60. Si te extrañé un día

**60\. Si te extrañé un día, no quiero imaginar cómo será una vida.**

Sakura sintió ardor en los ojos por la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban detrás de Neji, el primero ayudando al segundo a mantener la marca de Orochimaru bajo control. Ninguno volteó a mirarla, incapaces de quitar el dolor de su mirada. No llovía, no era un día triste, pero, en el corazón de todos los presentes lo era. Sin embargo, la vida seguía avanzando y ellos tenían que hacerlo también.

Dio un suspiró quedó, observando a los dos chicos que tanto amaba soportando el dolor mutuamente; estarían bien, Sakura Haruno nunca fue indispensable dentro del equipo siete. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, podrían vivir felices nuevamente, lo único que lamentaba era no poder despertar con ellos cada mañana, saludarlos, pelear y caminar a su lado. Quería una vez más reclamar a Kakashi de sus retrasos injustificados, comer una vez mas un tazón de ramen con Naruto y llamar a Sasuke _príncipe idiota_ una última vez.

Nunca se dio cuenta que extrañaría eso todos los días de su vida.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor, los ojos ya le ardían por tantas lágrimas derramas y lo único que podía hacer era esconderse en la espalda de Lee para evitar provocar lastima. No obstante, logró girarse un poco hacía la chica que estaba a un costado suyo, justo donde Naruto estuvo tirado hace poco.

_"Cumple tu promesa."_

Hinata tembló al leer los labios de la chica y dejó que unas lágrimas le escurrieran por las mejillas. ¿Cuánto no estaba sufriendo Sakura en esos momentos? Esos chicos, que le estaban dando la espalda, eran lo único que amaba y ahora les tenía que decir adiós.

Seguramente no habría nada que no haría por ellos.

Y entonces lo entendió.

— ¡Sakura, espera! —gritó Hinata, buscando correr a ella.

Sakura golpeó el suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo, partiendo lo poco que quedaba del valle en miles de pedazos. Lee actuó tan rápido como ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola; entonces la chica llevó una de sus manos a su boca, silbando hacía Masamune que no tardó en emprender vuelo, directo a ellos. Lee fue corriendo entre las rocas que influenciadas por la gravedad caían cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió lo suave de las alas del cuervo.

Ahora estaban en un sitio seguro.

— ¡SAKURA! —el grito de Sasuke llamándola era desgarrador.

Yamato no tardó nada en reaccionar y disparó maderas desde el suelo en su dirección, siendo Masamune quién tuvo el problema en evadirlas. Pero al fin y al cabo logró escapar de todas.

El puente se derrumbó por completo, dejándolos de un lado donde sería difícil seguir avanzando. No obstante, el primero en moverse, con todo y marca maldita, fue Sasuke, persiguiendo esa enorme ave que cada vez se alejaba más, con la persona que amaba sobre su lomo. Naruto no tardó en seguirlo, pero resbaló entre las rocas, rodando y golpeándose con fuerza la espalda; aún se encontraba demasiado débil.

—Aún no puedes moverte. —dijo Hinata, corriendo a socorrerlo. —Sasuke se está marchando demasiado rápido, debemos seguirlo, es peligroso que esté con Orochimaru.

—Iré tras él. —murmuró Neji. Hinata volteó a él, se veía tan afectado como lo estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

—Yo también…—jadeó Naruto, queriendo moverse.

—Hinata, síguenos con Naruto. Vayan a su paso, necesito alcanzar a Sasuke por lo que no podemos detenernos. Además... Sai, parece que nos ha traicionado. —bufó Yamato, emprendiendo marcha junto con Neji.

Hinata incorporó lentamente a Naruto, el chico tenía los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, limpiándole en dos líneas, la suciedad que dejó la antigua pelea con Orochimaru. Naruto aparte de no tener fuerza física para moverse, tampoco se sentía con voluntad para hacerlo.

Quizás debería dejarse llevar como Sasuke a la oscuridad de ese inmenso mar.

—Naruto…

—Hinata, ¿es correcto que siga a Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Estoy segura de que si Sasuke se hubiera ido con Orochimaru no habrías parado hasta encontrarle y regresarlo. —masculló ella, agachando la mirada. Había algo que comenzó a incomodarle y se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, producto de las palabras de Sakura antes de marcharse. — ¿Por qué con Sakura es diferente?

—Sasuke… él quería marchase por su venganza. —dijo Naruto. Hinata entendió que la única razón por la que él le estaba diciendo eso, era por todas las emociones aglomeradas que tenía dentro de él.—Si se hubiera marchado, entre Sakura, Kakashi y yo, estoy seguro que podríamos arreglar su corazón.

—Con Sakura…

—No lo entiendes, Hinata. —interrumpió él, rasgando la tierra entre sus manos, crispando una ceja y arrojando el puño de tierra que junto a un lado. — ¿Cómo puedo arreglar el corazón de Sakura si no hay nada que arreglar? Ella no lo está haciendo por venganza, y aunque diga que lo hizo por su libertad, yo no me lo creo. Era una mentira bastante tonta, ¿por qué dejaría a las personas que la aman por irse con el bastardo de Itachi? ¿por qué dejaría que el cejotas la siguiera y nosotros no?

Hinata se puso de pie sin emitir ninguna palabra, observando el frondoso bosque del otro lado, Yamato había dejado un rastro para que pudieran seguirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no hay nada que arreglar? —preguntó Hinata, recordando cada una de las lágrimas derramadas por Sakura. — ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de decir que Sakura está bien?

— ¿Hinata? —Naruto la observó casi con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Hinata tan opaca, decepcionada y amarga.

—Quieres decir que el corazón de Sasuke necesitaba salvarse porque mataron a su clan y busca venganza contra su hermano, pero… ¿el corazón de Sakura está bien por qué lo único que le pasó fue que estuvo ocultando su verdadero ser toda su vida? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Las piernas le estaban fallando, no era buena para controlar el enojo debido a que su corazón era débil y siempre terminaba echa un mar de lágrimas. — ¿Sasuke es el único que ha sufrido?

—Yo… no quise decir eso, Hinata.

—Kiba me dijo lo de Sakura. —comentó ella. Naruto abrió la boca para reprochar, pero ella volvió a callársela. —Y porque me lo ha dicho mi querido amigo que ahora está en casi al borde de la muerte, vine aquí para advertirte que no confiaras en Sakura, sin embargo, al verla intentando salvarte, rogando para que entendieran las razones y circunstancias, pidiéndome que cumpliera esa promesa de hace tiempo, lo entendí.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hinata?

—Piensa un poco Naruto. —pidió Hinata, casi implorando que pusiera a trabajar su cerebro. — ¿Por qué Sakura se uniría a la organización más peligrosa del mundo shinobi? ¿Por qué iría con Itachi Uchiha si poco o nada tiene que ver con ella?

Naruto frunció las cejas, pensando las preguntas de la chica, tardó un momento y comprendió, aterrado logró ponerse de pie y traspilló varias veces antes de comenzar a correr. Sintió que las lágrimas le volvían a bajar por las mejillas y que el agua nublaba su vista, pero no le importó caerse entre tropezones, emprendió marcha a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar un poco más. Con Hinata pisándole los talones, cuidándolo desde la espalda, siguió avanzando sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera la chica a la que estúpidamente dejó ir.

Sakura tomó la decisión de dejarlos, y en vez de persuadirla, habían hecho que viviera aferrándose a ello.

_Tonto y mil veces tonto, Naruto. _Pensó mientras iba de árbol en árbol, repitiéndose mentalmente todos los insultos que conocía.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Cómo Sasuke tampoco pudo entenderlo al momento en que vieron sus primeras lágrimas?

La única razón por la que Sakura estaba con Itachi era porque quería salvar a Sasuke de convertirse en un asesino, ella no deseaba verlo con las manos manchadas de sangre y menos de su propia familia. Y el que se encontrara en Akatsuki formaba parte de ello, sin embargo, no era todo. Porque Hinata tenía razón, ¿qué otra razón haría a Sakura dejar aquellos lazos tan fuertes que formaron cuando niños?

Por él.

Porque quería detener la captura del kyubi de nueve colas.

—Sakura…—Naruto observó el cielo, esperando ver el enorme pájaro que ya desde hace mucho había desaparecido. —No quiero extrañarte toda una vida.


	61. Fantasear con la esperanza

**61\. Fantasear con la esperanza. **

Lee y Sakura se mantuvieron callados todo el transcurso del viaje, cada uno intentando que sus propios monstruos no los terminaran devorando. Masamune también iba en silencio, sobrevolando los cielos y sintiendo la tristeza emanando de esos dos. Podrían ser increíbles ninjas, shinobis listos para morir, sin embargo, parecían no recordar que aún eran un par de niños en un vasto mundo listo para devorarlos. Si no se deshacían de esos sentimientos pronto, acabarían muertos.

Porque los buenos en las guerras siempre morían primero.

— ¡Sakura! —el gritó de Sasuke, llamándola, hizo que se giraran sorprendidos al chico que iba detrás de ellos.

Masamune sorprendido de verlo, no tuvo tiempo de endurecer sus alas y dio un graznido al momento en que Sasuke pegó el chidori justo encima de su cola.

— ¡Masamune! —exclamó Sakura, al verlo tan lastimado, todo su cuerpo se había quedado tieso, necesitaba curarlo pronto o terminaría muerto.

Al girarse a Sasuke notó que este ya estaba encima del cuervo, la marca de Orochimaru lo estaba dominando por completo, y por la expresión en su rostro, no estaba ahí para hablar. Quería llevársela, aunque significara tomarla por la fuerza.

—Sasuke…

Él parecía agitado, cualquier rastro de emoción en su rostro, que no fuera enojo, fue completamente borrada. Sakura se llenó de aire los pulmones, mientras la caída seguía, Masamune seguía quejándose del dolor, al menos hasta que se estrellaron contra el dura tierra. Sakura aprovechó para deslizarse por el cuervo, llegando a la zona que debía ser curada; Lee y Sasuke estaban frente a frente, siendo el primero que había tomado una posición de total defensiva.

—Tú no me interesas. —bramó Sasuke, corriendo para quitarlo de en medio. Lee hizo uso de su velocidad, deteniendo con fuerza el ataque de Sasuke, tomándolo por el brazo, golpeando el pecho del mismo y dándole una voltereta que volvió a mandarlo lejos.

—No te dejare llegar a Sakura. —dijo Lee, serio. —Si no estás aquí para escuchar sus razones y motivos, no vengas a ella.

Un _puff_ se escuchó detrás de ellos, Masamune había desparecido al instante que Sakura terminó de tratarlo. Sakura se levantó del suelo, aun preocupada por su amigo, solo curó lo más esencial, esperaba que Masamune pudiera tratarse en la tierra de los cuervos o de donde sea que viniera.

Al mirar al Uchiha, Sakura supo que Sasuke no iba a escuchar, estaba dominado por el odio y la tristeza. Pero las acciones fueron más claras que las palabras en su encuentro anterior, y no podía seguir poniendo la vida de Lee en peligro, además necesitaban llegara la guardia de Orochimaru o de lo contrario Tobi se haría con el anillo antes que ellos. Itachi la estaba esperando, debían llegar con ellos, ya.

De repente Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ella, Lee apenas iba a bloquear el ataque cuando Sakura haciendo uso de su fuerza logró atrapar el golpe de Sasuke que aun así terminó lastimándole las manos debido a la fuerza aplicada. Tuvo que soltarlo al instante que sintió las primeras chispas del chidori. Sakura dio tres brincos hacía atrás, esquivando lo mejor que pudo a Sasuke que iba persiguiéndola.

Lee chasqueó la lengua, a su actual velocidad no podría hacer mucho, por lo que se liberó de las pesas en sus pies. Si lograba hacer el loto primario, podría detener a Sasuke, lo dejaría inconsciente y seguirían con su camino. No obstante, aún quedaba el sharingan, si Sasuke lo despertaba, entonces no tardaría mucho en copiar sus movimientos.

Tenía que ser más rápido que sus ojos.

Sakura sabía que golpear el suelo no sería de gran ayuda, lo más que podría usar era los árboles para intentar pararlo, no obstante, Sasuke podría destruirlos en cuestión de nada con el chidori. Recibió un golpe de Sasuke que la estrelló contra un árbol cuando se distrajo al ver que estaba haciendo Lee.

Comprendía lo que Rock Lee quería hacer, por lo que volvió a enfocarse en Sasuke.

Entonces llenó sus manos de chakra, había tomado tiempo, sin embargo, logró hacerlo. Estuvo guardando esa técnica para Kabuto, después de todo él fue quién la inspiró para dominarla, porque quería vencerlo en su propio juego, pero ahora detener a Sasuke era más importante.

La marca lo estaba lastimando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Sasuke, al borde de la histeria. — ¿¡Por qué entre todas las personas tenías que irte con él!?

— ¡Si tan solo pudieras detenerte, podría decírtelo! —gritó Sakura, rotando en el suelo para evitar el ataque que destruyó gran parte del mismo. — ¡No quiero pelear contigo, Sasuke! ¡Jamás ha estado en mis planes hacerlo!

Sakura puso una mano en la pierna del Uchiha, causándole dolor, había lastimado un ligamento pero en cuanto estuviera inconsciente lo curaría de inmediato. Obviamente no fue suficiente para detener a Sasuke, Sakura entonces logró atraparlo por la espalda, pese a que las dos alas/garras que tenía saliendo de su espalda lograron tomar el tobillo de Sakura y la aventaron hacía la tierra.

— ¡Sasuke! —Yamato llegó junto a Neji, poniendo sus manos en el suelo después de haber hecho los movimientos de manos. Dos troncos de madera se retorcieron entre su cuerpo, apresándolo con una fuerza abrumadora, sin embargo, Sasuke dejó en un silencio abrupto cuando el chidori comenzó a salir de cada parte de su cuerpo, logrando romper las maderas.

Sakura crispó una ceja y lo más rápido que pudo, arrancó una enorme roca del suelo y la lanzó a él. Como era de esperarse, el rayo logró romperla en mil pedazos; sin embargo, Sasuke al momento de ver a Lee, supo que se trato de una distracción.

Sasuke quería detenerse, ver la cara de espanto de Sakura era doloroso, porque ella nunca lo vio como un monstruo. Nunca quiso que lo viera así, tan débil, pero aquellos sentimientos se aglomeraban uno tras otro y no sabía como detenerlos. No sabía como parar el odio que comenzaba a sentir dentro de él, dirigido hacia ella.

—S-Sakura.

Había estado tan feliz de verla nuevamente después de tres años, con esa demostración de potencial, saber que no era el único que mejoró. Saber que le podía confiar su vida a ella fue la sensación más grata que alguna vez sintió. Porque la amaba, porque quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, siendo feliz, incluso si eso significaba olvidar su venganza. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido ahora.

Porque al final del día, Sakura escogió a Itachi.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. —se disculpó Lee, enredando las vendas en el torso de Sasuke mientras que Sakura, los miraba en el suelo. —Jamás quisimos llegar a esto, ninguno de los dos.

Las alas de Sasuke se batieron en el aire, queriendo quitarse a Rock Lee de encima, el rencor también comenzaba a involucrar a ese chico. ¿Por qué Sakura prefirió confiarle su vida a él? A ese chico que no tenía nada en especial.

Después de que Lee comenzó el loto primario, no pudo detenerlo y solo sintió el dolor de su corazón expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Sakura corrió hacía ellos, preocupada por ambos, aunque la marca comenzaba a retroceder, lejos de permanecer inconsciente, Sasuke la estaba mirando. Parecía que se había cansado de luchar, de sus sentimientos, de preguntarse las razones y de ella.

Lee intentó levantarse, pero fue el mismo Yamato quién atrapó los cuerpos de Sakura y Lee entre la madera. Sakura entendía que el cuerpo de Lee ahora estaba casi incapacitado, a pesar de verse mucho mejor que en los exámenes chunnin al usar la técnica.

—Sakura Haruno y Rock Lee, quedan en custodia por la aldea de la hoja. —sentenció Yamato.

Sasuke logró incorporarse con ayuda de Neji que puso el brazo del Uchiha alrededor de su cuello para darle mejor soporte. Sasuke se dejó hacer sin decir nada, mirando en algún punto muerto del suelo, sin querer escuchar nada. Dolía demasiado incluso estar respirando.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! —el grito de Naruto, atrajo la atención de los dos integrantes del equipo siete.

Naruto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección, su rostro venía mallugado y la preocupación que emanaba de él era casi palpable. Cuando llegó confirmo las sospechas de todos, estaba tan exhausto que se resbaló al momento de llegar con ellos, entre jadeos intentaba nombrar a Sakura de nuevo, pero el aire apenas estaba regresando a sus pulmones.

— ¡Sakura! —cuando al fin lo consiguió, Naruto traspilló para llegar a ella.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza al escuchar su voz animada, seguro que Hinata le dijo un montón de cosas innecesarias.

—Lee. —ella lo ignoró para concentrarse en su acompañante, murmurándole la pregunta con la que se daría fuerzas para lo siguiente. — ¿Estás conmigo?

—Hasta el fin. —respondió él, entre jadeos, todavía agotado por el cansancio físico.

— ¡Sé porque lo estás haciendo! —exclamó Naruto, antes de que Sakura pudiera hacerlo. — ¡Y eres una tonta por pensar eso!

Sasuke prestó atención en las palabras de su compañero, olvidándose de esos sentimientos de amargura.

— ¿Quieres salvarnos de todo sacrificándote a ti? —reprochó Naruto, parándole cara a Sakura que parecía sorprendida. — ¡Obviamente no estamos de acuerdo, ni Sasuke, ni yo!

—No sé que quieres decir. —murmuró Sakura, preparando su puño, desviándole la mirada.

—Deja de buscar razones, Naruto. —suspiró Sasuke al ver la expresión de Sakura. —Ella lo ha hecho por voluntad propia.

—Seguro que sí. —contestó Naruto. — ¡Pero lo ha hecho por nosotros! ¡Para evitar que Sasuke se convierta en un asesino, para evitar que me quiten el kyubi como a Gaara!

Yamato llevó una mano a su frente, analizando con cautela la situación. Sasuke entonces quitó el brazo del hombro de Neji, y lentamente se acercó a Naruto, para enfrentar a su antigua compañera.

Las palabras se metían en sus oídos y comenzaban a revolverse con las anteriores dichas, mezclaban emociones que ninguno estaba listo para manejar. Naruto y Sasuke se sentían inseguros, tristes, confundidos, enojados, hastiados, pero un brote de esperanza comenzó a surgir en ellos al ver los ojos de la persona de la que ambos estaban enamorados. Había verdad en sus ojos, acompañada por resignación.

—Sakura.

—Esto es patético. —comentó ella, mirando al cielo, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Luego conectó la mirada con sus queridos compañeros. —Intenté proteger las dos cosas que más amo en el mundo.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. —dijo Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa, él ya lo estaba terminando de asimilar. Mientras que Sasuke apenas comenzaba ha. —Podemos protegernos los tres, como lo hemos hecho en el pasado, Sakura.

Sasuke apretó la boca en una mueca, arrugando el entrecejo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Quería explotar contra ella, decirle un sinfín de cosas que le hicieran ver por lo que le hizo pasar, como se sintió con su muerte, que comprendiera que si ella no estaba a su lado todos los días serían tristes. ¿Por qué Sakura nunca pudo verlo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba demasiado para incluso poder olvidar el pasado?

Pero al mismo tiempo que quería gritarle, también quería abrazarla, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella y lo seguiría estando. Porque Sasuke ya no recordaba cómo era estar solo. No quería saber cómo sería toda una vida sin Sakura ni Naruto, los amaba tanto a los dos que no quería perder a ninguno de ellos nunca más.

Sakura emitió un suspiró quedo. —Me doy cuenta ahora que no solo tengo que protegerlos, también tengo que deshacerme de estos sentimientos o terminaré perdiendo a ambos.

—Saku…

El golpe que pegó fue suficiente para partir la madera de Yamato, liberándolos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tienes por qué hacerlo! —gritó Naruto. — ¡Nos volveremos cada día más fuertes para evitar perder algo más, Sakura!

— ¡Confía en nosotros, idiota! —exclamó Sasuke.

Sakura se tocó el estómago, parecía estar recordando algo.

—Lo he hecho todo este tiempo. —respondió Sakura, mordiéndose el dedo y haciendo la invocación que trajo de nuevo el terrible graznido del cuervo. —Ahora, chicos, es tiempo de que confíen en mí.


	62. La guarida de la serpiente

**62\. La guarida de la serpiente. **

Sakura se quedó callada todo el rato desde que montaron a Masamune, nadie los estaba siguiendo. Sasuke y Naruto debían tener pocas energías por lo recientemente acontecido y los demás se quedarían con ellos debido al riesgo que representaba dejarlos solos.

Ni Masamune con sus comentarios que daban en el clavo, ni Lee intentando animarla, lo único que se escuchaba era el viento. Ambos parecían estar respetando su dolor, y se los agradecía de todo corazón. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, toda la energía que puso al inicio del viaje se le esfumó al encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke. Ver sus caras de decepción, notar la incredulidad en sus ojos y las palabras que dijeron, fue suficiente para que Sakura quisiera tirarse de Masamune y que nadie la rescatara.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la mejilla, recordando el golpe proporcionado por Naruto; el dolor físico ya se había esfumado pero el emocional no, y temía que nunca lo hiciera. No por ella, sino por el dúo de tontos que dejó atrás.

—Allí están. —dijo Masamune, rompiendo los pensamientos de Sakura. El cuervo bajó en picada, adentrándose en el bosque y redujo su tamaño para que los ninjas pudieran brincar en los árboles y llegar a donde Itachi y Tobi. Al final el cuervo decidió que lo único que podía hacer por Sakura en esos momentos era ponerse encima de su cabeza, para demostrarle su apoyo.

Itachi estaba junto a Tobi, no hubo necedad de palabras, al momento de verla supo que pasó. Tobi en cambió, tirado en el suelo, pataleaba de adelante hacía atrás.

—Se tardaron mucho. —se quejó el de la máscara, poniéndose de pie. —Sakura-chan, tu cara perdió como mil puntos.

—Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. —dijo Lee, cortando el rollo de Tobi al ponerse por delante de Sakura. —Vayamos por ese anillo de una vez antes de que Orochimaru se nos escape.

—Estamos justo debajo de su cueva. —señaló Tobi, dando golpecitos con el pie. — ¡No hay nadie más rápido que Tobi aquí!

Al caminar, Sakura notó que Lee se agarraba con cuidado el costado, queriendo que ella no lo notara. Así que antes de que Itachi pudiera decirle algo, respecto a lo anterior, se adelantó, bloqueándole el paso a su amigo.

—Déjame curarte, Lee. —pidió Sakura. —Hiciste el loto primario, debes estar muy cansado.

—No, ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Deja que lo haga. —reprochó Itachi, suspirando. —Solo nos estorbaras si estás herido.

Sakura entonces haciendo uso del ninjutsu médico, comenzó la sanación de los tejidos de Lee. El estudiante de Guy, apartó la mirada de Sakura con cierta tristeza, no por ella en realidad, sino porque aún tenía la cara de Neji presente, pidiéndole que volviera con él a Konoha. Desde su batalla con Naruto, Neji se había vuelto una mejor persona, incluso salían a comer y entrenar juntos, por lo que de verdad sentía una verdadera tristeza de perderlo como amigo. Además, todavía quedaba Guy.

¿Qué es lo que diría su sensei? Después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, sería normal que estuviera decepcionado. Y, aunque la decisión de ir con Sakura era algo de lo que jamás de arrepentiría, una parte de él quería volver a ver a su querido maestro una vez más.

Aunque, bueno, era probable que lo viera.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Rock Lee, es que la próxima vez que se toparan con los ninjas de Konoha, no solo Guy y Kakashi estarían presentes, podría ser que quizás hasta la misma Hokage comandara la misión. Tsunade consideraba a Sakura casi como su hija, no dejaría que se marchara así sin más. Y aún quedaban Naruto, Sasuke y muy probablemente Neji no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

—Lee. —llamó por cuarta vez Sakura, moviendo las manos delante de su cara para que le prestara atención. —Sé que lo que acabamos de…

—Estoy bien, Sakura. —dijo él, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Ahora lo importante es la misión.

Itachi arqueó una ceja, a decir verdad, esperó que Lee actuara mucho más protector de lo usual con Sakura. Pero parecía que al fin entendía lo que significo dejar su aldea, lástima que ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás; aunque dudaba que esa fuera su intención.

Ese chico quería demasiado a Sakura, lo suficiente para dejar atrás todo lo que amaba y ofrecerle su vida a ella.

¿Sasuke y Naruto serían capaces de hacer lo mismo?

—Andando. —dijo Itachi, comandando la misión.

La cueva de Orochimaru era terrosa y olía a humedad, no tardaron mucho en ingresar con la ayuda de Tobi que parecía estar yendo a una excursión de la academia, incluso tarareaba una canción. Salieron de una pared con cautela, observando el extenso pasillo que parecía dar vueltas en semicírculos. Un sinfín de habitaciones abarcaban gran parte del pasillo, luego dejaban un enorme espacio sin nada, y volvían las habitaciones, esta vez en menor cantidad. Y ni pensar en que si eso eran kilómetros o la guarida descendía hacía abajo.

—Lo mejor será separarnos. —comentó Sakura, luego de cerrar la última habitación que abrieron. —Abarcaremos más espacio.

—Por mí está bien. —dijo Tobi, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza. Sakura crispó una ceja, apartando la mirada de él, un acto tan simple como ese le traía a su mente a Naruto.

—Iré con…

— ¡Pido a Sakura-chan! —intervino Tobi, atrayendo a la chica con él. —Después de todo, no tengo a ningún aliado entre ustedes dos. —bufó. —Seguro que me dejan morir a la primera.

—No estamos para juegos, Tobi. —reprochó Itachi. —Sakura irá conmigo o con Lee.

—Itachi-san…—una parte de Lee se alegró de que lo reconociera como el protector de la chica.

—Shhh. —calmó Sakura, recordando la posición donde se encontraban. —Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, y necesitamos inspeccionar cada habitación. Nos separaremos individualmente, de esa manera seremos más rápidos y sigilosos.

—Tch.

Tobi hizo un sonido inconforme pero al final terminaron accediendo a lo propuesto por la chica. Debían ser rápidos, por lo que si alguno encontraba el anillo, podrían informarse con el equipo que Konan les otorgó antes de partir a la misión. Sakura comenzó abriendo las últimas puertas, Itachi se encontraba unos metros después de ella, Lee junto a Masamune, después de Itachi; debido a que Sakura seguía preocupada por él, pidió al cuervo ir con él; y Tobi con las primeras.

Así siguieron por varios minutos más, escuchando el chirrido de las puertas, sus respiraciones agitadas y la tierra agrietándose de vez en cuando. Al abrir la siguiente puerta, Sakura se maldijo al no ser lo suficientemente rápida para que el sujeto dentro de ella no la detectara. No entendía porque estaba encerrado, pero seguro no era algo bueno. Sakura entró a la habitación dispuesta a noquearlo antes de que él hiciera un movimiento, pero se vio atrapada entre… pintura.

—Pensé que sería Kabuto-san. —comentó Sai, sin intención de dejarla ir. —Nunca creí que encontraría tan rápido lo que me ordenaron.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sakura, rompiendo con fuerza eso que la tenía apresada, salpicando toda la habitación de pintura.

—Mi nombre es Sai.

— ¿Por qué me conoces? —rechistó ella, notando la banda en su frente. Pertenecía a Konoha, ¿habría venido con Naruto y con Sasuke?

—Danzo-sama te manda saludos. —dijo él con una horrenda sonrisa que erizo cada vello en la piel de Sakura.

Sai tuvo que apartarse rápidamente antes de que la chica estrellara su puño contra él, no obstante, su velocidad no era mejor que la de Sakura. Esta lo intentaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas, al ver que no podría hacerlo sin armar todo un revuelto, comenzó a lanzarle kunais y shurikens que el chico logró esquivar apareciendo tres tigres de pintura que ahora se lanzaron a Sakura. Uno de ellos fue destruido al instante, otro fue lanzado a la pared, rompiéndola por completo y el siguiente consiguió el objetivo, derribar a Sakura y causarle un enorme rasguño en la espalda. Tras el estruendo formado, era obvio que Itachi y Lee estarían ahí en un segundo, sobre todo este último que logró traspasar al tigre de una patada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lee, preocupado, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí, me curaré enseguida. —murmuró Sakura, adolorida.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Sai rodó por el suelo, esquivando el gran fuego formado que inevitablemente le quemo una gran parte de la espalda. Tuvo que olvidarse por un momento del dolor y levantarse tan rápido como salió para emprender la corrida, pues Sakura estrelló su puño en el suelo donde hace unos momentos estuvo su rostro; no obstante, de una patada fue lanzado de nuevo en dirección a Sakura, por Rock Lee.

Joder, se encontraba en un gran aprieto.

Sakura lo tomó, rodeando con un brazo su cuello y apretándolo con bastante fuerza para indicarle que lo rompería de ser necesario. Sai comprendió que era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento estúpido.

— ¿Por qué ese imbécil te mandó a buscarme? —preguntó Sakura. Sai tomó su brazo, buscando quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Lee.

—Fue mandado por Danzo. —dijo la chica, seria. Itachi pareció poner atención especial en aquel nombre, mientras que Lee frunció sus cejas. Masamune dio un aleteo rápido y quedó justo delante de Sai.

— ¿Quieres que me lo coma?

—No, Masamune. —respondió Sakura, con una gotita de sudor bajándole por la sien. —Necesitamos saber que es lo que el bastardo está planeando.

—De ti no creo que Danzo-sama quiera algo. —comentó Sai, más relajado, incluso formó su usual sonrisa falsa. —Por lo que he leído de ti, Sakura, no eres tan extraordinaria como Naruto y Sasuke buscan creer. De hecho, es probable que solo te quiera por Itachi-san.

—Dime algo nuevo. —se burló Sakura. — ¿Has traicionado a Naruto y Sasuke por esto? ¿Tan poco te importa lo que vale tu vida? Si me atrapara sería por pura suerte, eres consciente de eso tanto como yo, ¿por qué has venido con Orochimaru entonces? ¿Estás en busca de poder?

—Danzo-sama me pidió aliarme con Orochimaru. —comentó Sai, din darle importancia. —Pero eso información que no te corresponde, Sakura.

Las manos de Sakura se llenaron de pintura, ella chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer el jutsu. Sai oculto entre las sombras no duró mucho teniendo un genio como Itachi presente, fue localizado en dos minutos como máximo y de nuevo tuvo que apartarse, evidenciándose aun más. No podía ganarle a la velocidad de Rock Lee, lo supo con la patada que le dio al principio; Sakura le ganaba en habilidades físicas y ni hablar de lo que le haría Itachi si tan solo lo miraba al rostro.

— ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! —gritó Tobi, corriendo rumbo a ellos con anillo en mano. — ¡Ya somos miembros de Akatsuki!

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando todos se giraron a mirar a Tobi, que se quedó tieso como una roca al notar la tensión formada dentro de la cueva. En instantes una explosión se formó cuando Sai hizo estallar el lugar con un sello explosivo, Sakura salió disparada por los aires, golpeándose contra una de las paredes de la cueva, Lee e Itachi se alcanzaron a cubrir al meterse a una de las habitaciones y Tobi rodó por el suelo para evitar las flamas.

Cuando Sai salió de la tierra, notó que su pierna se encontraba sangrando, lo cual sería una limitante para escapar efectivamente de ahí. Ciertamente, la prioridad ya había sido cumplida, entregar la información a Orochimaru y encontrar a Sakura Haruno, sabía que el sannin no lo ayudaría a escapar, así que tenía que moverse rápido.

Lastimosamente, esto se vio opacado, haciéndolo perder por un momento la expresión neutral de su rostro.

— ¿Qué tal, traidor? —saludó Naruto, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

.

* * *

**Siempre me pregunte por qué se olvidaron bien rápido de lo que dijo Sai, es decir, el confesó todo el plan de Danzo y los demás se quedaron al principio como "no mms" pero después fue como "ah, ok". ¡Les está diciendo que Danzo planeó un ataque a Konoha, ponedle más entusiasmo la ctm! **

** Pobre Sasuke chino, se olvidaron bien gacho de él. **


	63. El sendero que se divide por la mitad

**63\. El sendero que se divide por la mitad. **

Al mismo momento en que Sakura huía y se estaba encontrando con Itachi, cinco personas estaban en el mismo lugar de antes. Cada uno más destruido que el anterior. Naruto aún en el suelo, se preguntaba qué hizo mal, ¿por qué sus sentimientos no llegaron a Sakura? Él no quería sacrificios, no quería perder a nadie, ahora que tenía amigos de verdad no volvería a la soledad.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Similar a Naruto, Sasuke estaba recargado al pie del árbol mirando el cielo, esperando que Sakura volviera encima de ese enorme pájaro, diciéndoles que era una broma y que volverían a ser el antiguo equipo siete que tanto amaban. Pero los minutos pasaban y nadie volvía. Sasuke se maldijo por lo bajo, dejando de mirar el cielo, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta desde antes lo que pensaba Sakura, nada estaría pasando. ¿Por qué Sakura pensaría que estarían bien sin ella? Jamás podría volver a la aldea, no podría vivir sabiendo que Sakura estaba dando la vida por ellos.

—Naruto. —llamó poniéndose serio. Su amigo volteó a mirar, aún tirado en el suelo, queriendo llegar a una respuesta que era clara. —Aún no es demasiado tarde.

—Sasuke…

—Los dos están muy agotados. —intervino Yamato, descifrando al instante las palabras de Sasuke. —No vamos a continuar con la misión.

—También iré. —comentó Neji, metiéndose entre los dos. —Sasuke tiene razón, no es demasiado tarde, aún pueden volver a la aldea. Hay que hacerlos entrar en razón.

Hinata pensó en Kiba, pero al ver la mirada de esos tres supo que no la escucharían. Además Shino y Ten Ten ya debían haber llegado al punto de encuentro, en el puente, debían estarlos buscando o regresando para agruparse de nuevo con Kurenai.

—Ero-sennin me dijo una vez…—comentó Naruto, dirigiéndose a Yamato. —Que si un amigo se va por mal camino, debes detenerlo, aunque eso destruya su amistad. Eso hacen los verdaderos amigos.

—Naruto…

—Si me voy ahora, no dejaré de extrañar a Sakura por más que me esfuerce. —Naruto bajó la mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Luego les dio una sonrisa que quebró el corazón de cada uno de los presentes, estaba tan rota que no parecía poderse reparar.

Hace mucho tiempo todos le daban la espalda, lo miraban con recelo y salían huyendo de él. Naruto más de una vez se preguntó, ¿qué hacía en ese mundo? ¿Cuál era el propósito de su existencia? Solo había dolor y tristeza en el mundo, nadie se preocupaba por alguien que no fueran ellos. El único que lo veía era el silencio. Caminaba y caminaba, tratando de encontrar alguien que lo quisiera, aunque fuera un poco, pero todos parecían alejarse cada vez más.

¿Por qué estaba solo?

No importaba quién fuera, alguien, que volteara a mirarlo aunque sea un poco. Que le extendiera una mano.

—_Ah, el favorito de Iruka-sensei. _—_dijo Sakura, mirándolo desde abajo. Naruto se sorprendió y pegó un brincó hacía atrás. _

Naruto sonrió con especial cariño al recordar la primera vez donde se conocieron, a Sakura compartiéndole su comida y mirándolo cauteloso, como si esperara su traición en cualquier momento. Él seguramente la miró igual en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, ambos aprendieron a confiar uno en el otro y, aunque a Sakura no le gustaban los retos a los cuales el pequeño Naruto le obligaba hacer, nunca se negó a ellos, incluso reía con él. Esos sentimientos de gratitud por no ignorarlo, se convirtieron en amistad y a su vez, esa amistad se transformó en lo que era al día de hoy, amor.

—Si la persona de la que estoy enamorado está en peligro, ¿cómo podría abandonarla? —preguntó Naruto, emprendiendo marcha, ignorando si los demás querían seguirlo o no.

Con Sasuke a su lado era suficiente.

Sasuke no dijo nada en todo el trayecto del camino, las palabras de Naruto ya no le pesaban en su espalda, a quién Sakura eligiera amar estaba bien, eso era lo último en lo que quería pensar ahora, mientras pudiera seguir viendo su sonrisa, crecer a su lado y seguir siendo ellos tres, haciendo tonterías, riendo junto a Kakashi, todo estaría bien.

Si bien una parte de Sasuke entendía el porque Sakura estaba haciendo todo, la otra parte de él, no quería aceptarlo. Se negaba a hacerlo. Porque sería perdonar a Itachi. Y entonces… ¿dónde quedaba todo el sufrimiento que pasó de niño? Ver a la persona que más amaba asesinar a su familia, a su clan, para luego desaparecer ante la luz de la luna no era algo que pudiera ser olvidado tan fácilmente como Sakura quería que lo hiciera. ¿Qué estaba esperando ella? ¿Qué olvidara todas las noches que lloró en esa enorme casa? ¿Qué olvidara que en las mañanas solía llamar a su madre por accidente cada que entraba a la cocina? ¿Las noches largas? ¿Las pesadillas infinitas?

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando Sakura que hiciera con todo ese dolor que acumuló en tantos años?

Por supuesto, este dolor aminoró al conocer a Naruto, sus lazos con él eran casi indestructibles, y cuando quedó en el equipo con ella, formó nuevos, más apasionados. Los Uchihas eran conocidos por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, Sasuke no tardó nada en comprobarlo. Los deseos de venganza que llenaban su cabeza, se fueron atenuando a medida que pasaba más tiempo con esos dos, los amaba demasiado y el solo hecho de pensar en perder a uno, formaba un hoyo en su corazón.

Y aún conociendo esos sentimientos, aún sabiendo que Naruto y él la amaban, Sakura tomó esa decisión tan descabellada. Se comportó como una completa extraña, no tomó en consideración como se sentirían ellos, que el hecho de perderla, era como mil espinas siendo clavadas poco a poco en cada centímetro de su piel.

¿Cómo debería de sentirse?

¿Agradecido? ¿Por qué ella estaba dando la vida por él? Nadie quería eso. ¿Debería sentirse enojado con ella? ¿Por qué? Si Sakura estaba demostrando que lo amaba tanto que daría la vida entera por él.

Una risa seca escapó de los labios de Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

Sakura y Naruto lo salvaron de ir con Orochimaru, dejándolo en medio de un camino que se abría para dos distintas direcciones. Estuvo muy cómodo en esa intersección, tomando su tiempo, después de todo era más fácil quedarse ahí que elegir uno de los dos caminos, se conformó con ese pensamiento tan simplista, se dedicó a disfrutar la vida que ese par de idiotas le mostraron, a ser feliz de nuevo.

Pero se le olvidó que tarde o temprano tenía que partir de ahí.

Miró la espalda de Naruto, era como un sol deslumbrante que nunca perdería el brillo, quizás por eso se sintió tan atraído a él desde un principio, siendo Sasuke la luna, necesitaba de un sol para poder brillar. Pero, ciertamente, no siempre podía depender del sol porque tarde o temprano, terminaría absorbiendo toda su luz.

En algún punto de ese sueño surrealista que tuvo, dejó de pelear contra la oscuridad, bajó la mano que se extendía a Naruto y la negrura cubrió hasta la última punta de sus dedos. Sasuke se dio cuenta que así estaba bien, que ahí era donde pertenecía.

Seguramente al pasar el tiempo y la tristeza, las cicatrices desaparecerían.

Una explosión sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos que detuvieron su corrida, siendo alcanzados por los otros tres miembros del equipo. Al ver el cuerpo que comenzaba a salir del agujero recién formado, Naruto emprendió corrida a él, apresurándose antes de que decidiera escapar.

—¿Qué tal, traidor? —preguntó Naruto, sonriéndole desde arriba. Sai rechistó por lo bajo, al momento en que intentó escapar, Naruto lo atrapó con un clon de sombra que pronto fue sustituido por las maderas de Yamato. —Me estaba preguntando donde estabas.

—Es hora de que nos cuentes todo, Sai. —reclamó Yamato.

—No lo creo. —comentó Kabuto, apareciendo delante de él, quitándole de un movimiento las ataduras que lo rodeaban. —Te dejaste capturar muy fácil, Sai.

—Intenta luchar con los que están abajo. —comentó él, indiferente.

—Orochimaru-sama ya se está encargando.

Dicho esto una enorme serpiente rompió el suelo desde abajo, los ninjas de la hoja tuvieron que apartarse varios metros, dejando escapar a Sai y Kabuto, siendo este último quien tuvo más problemas debido a las heridas que tenía Sai y que no había tiempo para curarlas.

Sasuke entre todo el bullicio pudo distinguir la cabellera rosa, partiendo en su cuervo, alzándose en los cielos. Sakura en ningún momento miró atrás. Ni siquiera sabiendo que ellos se encontraban ahí.

Sin duda, mientras más preciada fuera la carga más pesada y difícil era el soportarla.

Sai, Kabuto y Orochimaru huyeron, desvaneciéndose en figuras de humo. Fue entonces que Naruto prestó atención a la silueta de Sasuke, él le sonrió, haciéndolo tragar duro, buscó correr a Sasuke pero tropezó con Hinata, está lo detuvo con delicadeza para que no terminara más lastimado, sin embargo, cuando la chica enfocó su mirar a donde Naruto observaba, sintió que todo aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

—Sasuke…—Naruto lo llamó en un susurro, casi sin fuerzas para seguir. No tenía lágrimas para seguir llorando, sólo dejó caer todo su peso en los brazos de la chica, producto del cansancio, la fatiga y todas las emociones aglomeradas que lo golpearon sin descanso ese día.

El clon de sombra que generó antes Sasuke, desapareció en una nube de humo. A pesar de que esperaron toda la tarde y pasaron la noche en ese lugar…Sasuke no volvió ese día, ni ningún otro.

.

* * *

**Lean la nota del autor, por fis, trae elementos importantes que servirán de ayuda para el fic. :D**

**No sé si recuerden muy bien, pero Sakura influyó en gran parte a Sai para que recordara que tenía sentimientos, aunque Naruto ayudó un poco más, Sakura encendió el interruptor. Entonces, debido a que ese factor no se llevo a cabo en la historia, tenemos este resultado. **

**Estoy intentando involucrar a la mayor parte de personajes secundarios, pero comprendan que no soy un as todavía, así que lamento si no les doy el suficiente protagonismo. Por ejemplo, no he mencionado de Ino, creo que nadie se dio cuenta jajajaja, pero eso está cubierto. Quisiera explicar las emociones de todos, pero es difícil no ser repetitiva, y controlar tantas personalidades. Además, intentó que los capítulos no sean demasiado largos porque no quiero saturarlos de información. (Créanme, he escrito capítulos de cuarenta páginas y casi treinta mil palabras)**

**En fin, no sé que me dio por explicarlo, pero era por si tenían la duda xD. **

**A partir del siguiente capitulo se viene mi parte favorita de todo el fanfic. Y creo, lo que la mayoría ha estado esperando desde hace sesenta capítulos jajaja. La destrucción de sus sentimientos y los golpes constantes de drama, suspenso y demás. **

**Algo personal que quisiera compartirles y creo que los pondrá un poco en contexto de lo que quiero hacer es que: yo amo el NaruSaku, mucho más que el SasuSaku (esto es principalmente porque Sasuke no me cae tan bien -el de shippuden- el de Naruto chiquito si me agrada), entonces, la percepción que tengo de las parejas es completamente opuesta (en buen sentido). **

**El NaruSaku para mí es la cosa más bonita, divertida y desparrama miel. **

**Mientras que el SasuSaku me encanta por la cantidad de drama que se puede generar a partir de la pareja, es que Dios, había tanto que explotar ahí. El SasuSaku es drama, dolor y angustia. **

**Con eso se dan cuenta de la cantidad de_ feels_ que se vienen en el fic. **

**Ya me alargué mucho, me despido. ¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y seguir apoyando la historia!**


	64. ¿Es a esto a lo que llegamos?

**64\. ¿Es a esto a lo que llegamos?**

—Sakura. —llamó Itachi, la chica de nuevo iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Tobi como siempre, molestaba a un dormido Lee, arrancándole las cejas. —Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Itachi-san? —preguntó. Llevaba el anillo en la mano, mirándolo constantemente, haciéndose recordar que todo aquello valdría la pena al final.

—Debes dormir un poco. —pidió Itachi. —Apenas has dormido algo en estos dos días, Masamune se alimenta de tu energía, podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—No puedo dormir. —murmuró ella. La mente se le llenaba de pesadillas al instante que conseguía conciliar el sueño. —Prefiero ver la noche.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Sakura recargara la cabeza en sus hombros, la chica no cerró los ojos, se quedó contemplando el cielo oscuro, nublado por el tiempo, advirtiendo que se estaban acercando a la Aldea oculta entre la Lluvia. Esa noche no había estrellas que ver.

Lee cayó de agotamiento a las primeras dos horas del viaje, a pesar de que Sakura usó su ninjutsu médico en él, el cansancio no lo pudo desaparecer de ninguna manera. Todos estaban agotados, pero Sakura sentía que Lee lo estaba aún más. Seguro que al momento de ver a Neji se replanteó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ciertamente, Sakura nunca interactuó con el genio Hyuga, sin embargo, pudo percibir que el dolor en su mirada era tan intenso como el de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura con cuidado deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de Itachi, de cierta forma, le daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Casi con una ternura paternal, Itachi le atusó el cabello a Sakura, peinándoselo por encima de las orejas hasta que notó que los mechones no se le escaparían por los costados; Sakura se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos, ahí, sobre el hombro de Itachi sentía que nada podía alcanzarla. Ni Orochimaru, ni Danzo, ni Akatsuki, todo se desvanecía y podía ser libre, junto a él, no había sentimientos catastróficos inundando su mente, las caras de Naruto y Sasuke no venían a su cabeza, el simple hecho de fantasear con la felicidad de no llevar nada sobre sus hombros era tan tentador que nunca quería dejar de sentirlo.

Más de una vez Sakura idealizó un mundo sin que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que todos hubieran tenido las vidas que merecían. Sasuke e Itachi viviendo junto al clan Uchiha, sin matanzas ni traiciones, siendo la feliz pareja de hermanos que eran antes; Sakura siempre se preguntaba cómo sería Sasuke entonces, seguro un chico que desparramaría dulzura de todos lados, sin esa barrera que tanto lo caracterizaba. También imaginó a Naruto conociendo a sus padres, sin ser tratado como una peste en la aldea, seguro que su sonrisa sería mucho más bonita que la que tenía ahora; Lee, por supuesto, estaba incluido, un Lee sin ser tratado mal por otros, sin ser subestimado por no tener habilidades en las técnicas ninjas.

Sakura imaginó un mundo donde sus padres la hubieran amado desde el momento en que nació.

Y más de una vez se preguntó si Itachi podría meterla en un genjutusu y dejarla ahí para toda la eternidad.

Una gota de agua le cayó en el rostro, despertándola, seguida de un montón más que comenzaron casi a ahogarla. Sakura se sentó de golpe, cubriéndose la nariz y boca con su mano. A Masamune le costaba mantener el vuelo, por lo que fue reduciendo la velocidad para poderlos dejar en el suelo; mientras descendían, Lee le pasó la mascará que utilizaban en la aldea de la lluvia. Debido a que no tenían una para Masamune, este terminó marchándose de ahí, desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo.

Acababan de llegar de nuevo a la aldea, no obstante, lejos de como fue antes, nadie los detuvo y llegaron a la guarida en cuestión de minutos. Esta vez solo estaban Sasori, Deidara y Konan en el lugar.

—Veo que cumplieron. —dijo Konan al ver el anillo que llevaba Tobi ahora en el dedo, Sakura apenas se daba cuenta que lo había arrebatado de su persona. Incluso Itachi pareció sorprendido de que Sakura no lo llevara encima.

— ¿Con esto ya me puedo convertir en Akatsuki, no? —pregunto Tobi, modelando el anillo.

—Agh, que molestia contigo. —suspiró Deidara.

—Sí. Ese fue el trato. —continuó Konan en su tono neutral. —Según las ordenes de Pain: Tobi irá con Deidara. Sasori me ha dicho que tienen asuntos pendientes que atender, siempre y cuando generen ganancias a la organización no veo problema en que se lleven a cabo. Es todo.

La chica se marchó sin más, perdiéndose por una puerta que a Sakura le daba curiosidad sobre su paradero.

— ¡Esto es injusto, jefe! —reprochó Deidara. — ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con el más odioso de todos?

—Tu no tienes que venir. —dijo Sakura, molesta, dirigiéndose a Sasori. — ¿Se puede saber a que demonios irías? ¡Son tus marionetas en primer lugar!

—No pintas nada ahí. —siguió Lee, igual de defensivo que Sakura.

De pronto las quejas de Deidara quedaron en el aire, irritándolo mucho más.

—No tengo que darles explicaciones a un par de mocosos como ustedes. Ni a Itachi.—contestó Sasori, divertido de ver sus rostros. —Voy porque me apetece hacerlo. Además, el líder ya lo autorizo, no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura gruñó, frunciendo frente y nariz, quería darle un buen puñetazo a ese sujeto y mandarlo a la tumba de una vez por todas. Tanto ella como Lee no querían que nadie ajeno a Konoha entrara a su preciada aldea, podría traer muchos problemas, sin embargo, Sasori tenía razón, si Pain lo autorizó no podían hacer nada. El instinto de Sakura le decía que era mejor no hacer enojar al líder de Akatsuki.

—Antes de partir, dejemos algo en claro. —Sakura caminó a Sasori, plantándole cara. Deidara y Tobi estaban a unos centímetros de ellos, notando la recién formada tensión y aunque Tobi dio un paso a ellos para intentar alivianarla, Deidara lo tomó del cuello de la capa, haciéndolo hacía atrás, indicándole con la mirada que no le convenía meterse. —Si te cruzas en mi camino, si lastimas a uno de mis amigos, no te dejaré seguir caminando en este mundo.

—Una apuesta interesante para alguien que no pudo vencerme sin ayuda de la vieja bruja. —contestó Sasori, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —Sakura alzó uno de sus puños, tronando los huesos de su mano.

—Suficiente, Sakura. —ordenó Itachi. —No nos conviene convertirnos en enemigos cuando vamos a una misión juntos.

—Ahí lo tienes.

Sakura había intentado no pensar en Chiyo, en como la dejó a su suerte para irse con Itachi, pero el tener que compartir misión con ese sujeto le causaba asco. Además, fue él quien generó el problema de las marionetas en Konoha, que su madre fuera una. —Como sea. —bufó ella, dándose la vuelta y tomando la mano de Lee, lo comenzó a llevar en dirección contraria. Mientras menos contacto tuvieran con ellos, mejor. El único que interesaba de todos ellos, era Pain.

Aun cuando se marchaba, Sakura pudo sentir la mirada burlona de Sasori persiguiéndola.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto quería que Hinata parara lo que estaba haciendo de una buena vez. No estaba de ánimos para nada que no fuera su cama. La chica lo estuvo mirando desde la ida de Sasuke con una tristeza infinita, casi con lastima, ni siquiera Neji lo miraba así, el parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos tanto con él. Y, aunque Yamato los invitó a unas aguas termales para subirles el ánimo, Naruto lo que más quería era llegar a su aldea.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Ino, desde una distancia cercana, venía justo detrás de ellos, junto a Chouji y otros dos ninjas que no conocía. Una sonrisa pícara se formó al ver a Hinata junto a él, pero poco a poco está comenzó a ser borrada cuando pudo contemplarles perfectamente bien los rostros.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke y Sakura? —preguntó Chouji, confundido.

Naruto cayó en cuenta que Ino no había estado presente el últimos dos meses, había partido un día después que la misión de ellos para proteger a una princesa del país del fuego. No se había enterado de lo de Sakura. Y siendo francos él no quería darle la noticia de que su mejor amiga había traicionado a Konoha, pero al mismo tiempo, quizás ella fuera la única persona que pudiera entenderlo en ese instante.

— ¿Naruto? —llamó Ino al ver que se quedó sin habla. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, como si predijera que algo le pasó a sus amigos. —Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Ino. —llamó Hinata, negando con la cabeza. La chica también sentía la ansiedad crecer dentro de ella, no quería que Naruto se sintiera peor, pero al mismo tiempo quería correr al hospital para saber el estado actual de Kiba. —Vayamos con la Hokage, ahí te enterarás de todo.

Todo ocurrió bastante rápido, en momentos atrás, Ino mantenía su energía usual de siempre, buscando animar a Naruto al contarle tan descabellada historia de que había una princesa igual a ella en el país del fuego, no tardó en darse cuenta que al rubio apenas le interesaba su historia.

—Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon. —dijo Naruto, con voz seca y rasposa. —Sakura y Lee con Itachi, se han unido al Akatsuki.

Silencio.

—Sasuke creó un clon de sombras sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se marchó. Seguro intenta detener a Sakura. —prosiguió Naruto, sin dejar que nadie interviniera en su explicación. —No va a volver hasta que la encuentre y la convenza, o hasta que muera. Lo que pase primero.

Incluso las aves pasaban sin emitir ningún sonido, las cigarras no cantaban pese al calor que emitía el sol, el viento dejó de soplar en algún punto del trayecto. Era un silencio seco. Naruto no estaba mirando a nadie a los ojos, veía la ventana y las ondas de calor que se podían apreciar por fuera, haciendo que las casas se hicieran ligeramente borrosas. Ya se había cansado de llorar, es más, quizás sus lágrimas fueron evaporadas por el mismo calor.

Tsunade miró con tristeza a Naruto, parecía tan destruido por dentro y por fuera. Así que sin pensárselo mucho, se levantó y ahí, delante de todos, le dio un largo abrazo que provocó un temblar en la boca del rubio. Ese abrazo le hizo sentir que seguía vivo, que aún contaba con personas a su lado.

Que podía salvar a Sakura y Sasuke.

—Lo… lo siento…—masculló Naruto. Con una seña de la Hokage, todos los ninjas presentes se retiraron sin emitir sonido. —Lo siento, abuela… lo siento tanto… no pude salvarla, no pude salvar a nadie.

Tsunade le acarició los cabellos con cariño, sintiendo que las lágrimas de Naruto le resbalaban por el cuello. —No es tu culpa, Naruto.

—Me volveré fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, —sollozó, abrazándola con fuerza. Como un niño que buscaba el consuelo de su madre al caerse en el barro. Tsunade correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo que las propias lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. — ¡de esa manera lo podré proteger todo, abuela!

Tsunade dejó que Naruto descargara todo su dolor en ella, que llorara hasta que anocheció y quedó dormido en su regazo. Con sus manos pasó con delicadeza sobre su cabello, como si el simple movimiento fuera romper al chico. Ella se sentía de la misma manera, ahora comprendía sin duda las palabras de Sakura la última vez que charló con ella.

—Niña tonta. —suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás. —No tienes por qué cargar todo tu sola.

—.—.—.—.—

Ino no dejó que Chouji la acompañara, pidiéndole de favor que le dijera a Shikamaru que estaría bien. Pese a que su amigo no le creyó del todo, la dejó ir, sabiendo que necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo. La chica siguió caminando, hasta la entrada del clan Haruno; de niños, siempre que iba a ese lugar, le entraba un miedo abrumador al recibir las miradas hostiles de todos los hombres. Una vez el padre de Sakura zarandeó a este, delante de ella, Ino no pudo hacer nada más que observar aterrada la escena y correr en busca de su padre.

Dio un largo suspiró, la noche comenzaba a caer, por lo que se alejó de ese maldito clan y comenzó a emprender marcha hacía otro lado de la aldea. Aquel parque donde la conoció por primera vez, donde le puso aquel listón en la frente y la invitó a jugar con ella. Ino se puso de cuclillas en el mismo lugar, observándolo como si estuviera contemplando al pequeño Sakura llorón que temblaba incluso con ella.

—_Es inusual que vengas a visitarme tan seguido. _—_comentó Sakura, sorprendida de verla afuera de la cabaña. Masamune iba en su cabeza. _

—_Digamos que conseguí un permiso especial de la Hokage. _—_sonrió Ino, mostrándole el papel. _—_Me dejo quedarme aquí un mes, es como una misión. _

—_ ¿¡De verdad!? _—_la cara de Sakura se iluminó, emocionada por la estancia de su mejor amiga. _

—_Bueno, no queremos perderte en alguna misión, ¿cierto? _—_contestó Ino, con las manos en la cintura. _—_Tengo que poner tu cuerpo en forma, desde los exámenes chunnin, has engordado._

— _¡Y quién lo dice, puerca! _—_gritó Sakura, arrojándole la cubeta que tenía en sus manos. _

_No fue hasta la última noche que permanecieron juntas que Sakura se animó a preguntar algo que confundió a su compañera. Estaban afuera de la cabaña, contemplando las extensas estrellas que adornaban el cielo, Sakura se vez en cuando señalaba unas, indicando que pertenecían a alguna persona que conocía. _

—_Creo que te está afectando estar aquí. _—_comentó Ino, con los ojos en blanco. _

_Sakura guardó silencio, luego Ino notó que jugaba con sus manos por lo que de inmediato supo que le quería comentar algo. _

— _¿Qué es? _—_preguntó Ino, más tranquila. _

_Con eso, Sakura pareció darse valor para comentarle. _

—_Ino… si alguien te estuviera ofreciendo la felicidad que tanto buscas, aunque fuera una mentira, ¿lo tomarías?_ —_soltó de pronto y de forma rápida, tanto que Ino tuvo que tomar un momento para procesar todas sus palabras. Al ver que Sakura tenía esa mirada seria en su rostro, supo que no le podría contestar con una broma. _

—_ ¿Qué dices? _—_preguntó Ino, con una risilla. _— _¿Por qué iría a vivir una mentira? Sería muy doloroso._

—_ ¿Y si pudieras salvar a Choji y Shikamaru con eso?_

_Ino hizo una mueca, pensándolo con detenimiento. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? _—_Lo haría. _—_contestó con un suspiró, Sakura no iba a ceder con una respuesta vaga. _—_No importa qué, si sacrificarme a mi salva a las personas que amo, entonces no tengo ni porque pensarlo._

—Fue mi culpa. —murmuró Ino, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Llevó una mano a su boca y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran una tras otra, pronto el suelo comenzó a humedecerse. —Es mi culpa que Sakura se haya ido.

Observó una silueta delante, el pequeño Sakura con su listón cayendo por sus hombros, sonriéndole, confiando en las palabras que dijo Ino de pequeña. _"¡No te preocupes, Sakura, a partir de ahora… yo cuidaré de ti!". _Ino buscó tocarlo, sin embargo, el pequeño Sakura se desvaneció entre la noche, haciendo que la chica estallara en llanto.

Los ninjas no deberían hacer promesas que no podrían cumplir.

* * *

**Mis queridos lectores, un favor, sé que va a sonar súper infantil, pero ¿me podrían decir si les va gustando la historia o no. Necesito subirme el ánimo sobre esta historia en especial, una ayuda con eso, por fis. **


	65. Encuentro

**65\. Encuentro. **

Sasuke observó el atardecer descender nuevamente sobre él, dando paso a las heladas noches que comenzaron a acompañarlo en su viaje. Debido a que consideraba al bosque una zona segura para él, luego de colocar algunas trampas básicas para avisarle de cualquier intruso, encendió la fogata, cocinando un conejo que cazó dos días antes, solo quedaba un trozo de carne por lo que debía volver a encontrar algo al día siguiente.

Aún tenía el bolsillo lleno de ryo, de los que llevó a la misión, por lo que quedarse en el bosque no era necesariamente obligatorio. Sin embargo, Sasuke prefería irse acostumbrando a lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante; podía ir trabajando de mercenario en algunos pueblos o dando lecciones de espada, pese a que en el mundo shinobi no se ocupaba demasiado.

Decidió dormitar un rato, pendiente de cualquier sonido que pudiera percibir.

No obstante, los sueños lo aglomeraron de golpe, llevaba una semana solo dormitando y el cansancio por primera vez le venció. Desde aquel día donde abandonó a Naruto, sabiendo toda la clase de conflicto que desataría su partida, ya había pasado medio mes. Recordar la cara de Naruto le producía un tremendo malestar en el pecho, veía la decepción plantada en sus ojos, las tristeza se sentirse completamente abandonado por las personas que más quería en el mundo; sin embargo, fue a la resolución que Sasuke llegó al observar su espalda.

Sakura no volvería a menos que detuvieran a Pain y a cualquier Akatsuki que buscara a Naruto. Sasuke pensaba con resentimiento si Itachi le comentó a Sakura que él era su principal captor, o quizás le mintió, como seguramente hizo con cualquier cosa que le haya dicho para que ella aceptara ir con él.

Despertó luego de unas horas, el amanecer comenzaba a verse y la mañana era fría. Sasuke bostezó, aún cansado por no dormir bien, los recuerdos y sueños solo hacían que se sintiera mucho más agotado. Serían aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, por lo que no desayuno todavía, así que solo limpió su rostro con una pañoleta que ya se encontraba sucia y lavó sus dientes. Tenía que continuar su viaje.

Al principio pensó ir con Orochimaru, sin embargo, descartó la idea de inmediato. No necesitaba a ese sujeto, podría brindarle información pero sería a un precio muy alto; lo mejor sería buscar a cualquier Akatsuki, derrotarlo y extraerle la información al enviarlo a la aldea de la hoja.

Pero aunque confiaba en sus habilidades, todavía no conocía las de sus enemigos, por lo que tenía que reunir suficiente información.

—Sal de ahí. —ordenó Sasuke, lanzando un kunai que quedó clavado en el árbol. Alguien pegó un brinquito del otro lado, asomándose con timidez por el árbol.

—Sólo sal, estúpido pedazo de carne. —le pateó alguien, mandándola a estrellarse contra el suelo. — ¿¡Estás en la pubertad o algo así!? ¡Me repugnas!

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva, frunciendo las cejas. Sólo había captado la presencia de uno de ellos, la de la chica que ahora maldecía al contrario. Y comenzaba a plantearse la idea de que ella lo había dejado hacerlo, como si quisiera ser vista.

— ¡Me has dejado frente a Sasuke como una idiota! —bufó, levantándose de un salto. Sasuke se le quedó viendo fijamente, logrando ruborizarla de nuevo. —Mi nombre es Karin.

—Suigetsu. —se presentó el otro, con una sonrisa que no le daba ni la más mínima confianza a Sasuke. En su espalda llevaba una enorme espada que tardó unos segundos en reconocer, era la espada de Zabusa.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? —y tomó el puño de su propia espada, indicando que atacaría de ser necesario.

—Tranquilo, hombre, venimos a pedirte un favor. —comentó Suigetsu, sin inmutarse. Sasuke frunció la boca, mirando de reojo al chico con dientes de tiburón, que ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

—No los conozco de nada, ¿qué podrían necesitar de mí?

—Hace medio mes…—comenzó Karin, hablando de forma más gruesa, atrayendo la atención de ambos. —tú y tu grupito atacaran el escondite de Orochimaru.

— ¿Y?

—Resulta que la destrucción de ese escondite, libero a este pestilente de aquí. —comentó Karin, subiéndose las gafas. —Este mismo idiota fue a buscar la espada de Zabusa, yendo al escondite que yo me encontraba y liberando a todos los presos como si fuera el maldito líder.

—Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo. —Sasuke apartó el rostro que Suigetsu buscó tocar.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Karin. — ¡Tú eres nuestro líder, Sasuke!

—Nunca escuché ni una mierda de eso, en primer lugar, ni siquiera los conozco. —bufó Sasuke. —Además, ustedes están con Orochimaru.

—Eh, no me mezcles con ella. —se quejó Suigetsu. —Karin ama a Orochimaru pero yo le detesto, es un hijo de puta.

Sasuke volvió a enfocar la mirada en Karin, esperando su respuesta; aunque aquello solo era una distracción, ya había trazado cuatro posibles rutas de escape, el problema es que no conocía las habilidades de esos dos, pero a juzgar por lo confiados que se veían, estaban prediciendo también sus movimientos. No se lo dejarían fácil.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. No tengo problema en seguirte. —comentó Karin, sonriéndole. —Pero primero necesitamos que cumplas algo.

—No tengo porque recibir órdenes de unos extraños.

Karin suspiró, como si le molestara mucho lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿quieres información de ella, sí o no? —preguntó irritada. Suigetsu sonrió por lo bajo al ver las expresiones contrarias.

— ¿Cómo…?

—La vi, como huía en ese enorme cuervo. —comentó Suigetsu. —Ella parecía quererse alejar de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

—Igual tenemos contactos, —intervino Karin. —tres nuevos miembros se han unido a Akatsuki. Un idiota con una máscara, otro con cejas enormes y por último alguien de cabello rosa.

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos de huida, relajando su posición, Suigetsu decidió que no quería que su cabeza saliera volando por lo que no tardó en posicionarse al lado de Karin. Ambos podían sentirlo, el enojo de Sasuke que se iba incrementando, haciéndolos carraspear de miedo.

—Podemos conseguir más información. —siguió Karin, con una mano en la cintura. —Sólo queremos pedirte una cosa insignificante.

— ¿Qué es?

Suigetsu sonrió, habían conseguido que se interesara en ello.

—Que mates a Orochimaru.


	66. Abismo

**Explico las líneas temporales que de nuevo volvieron a dividirse. Ha pasado medio mes desde los acontecimientos en el puente y la separación del equipo siete. La sección de Naruto, es un día después de lo que llegara a la aldea, es decir, esta viviendo el transcurso de ese medio mes, mientras que la de Sakura es una semana después de que Naruto llegara a la aldea. La sección de Sasuke se ubica después de ese medio mes (es decir, que lo de Naruto y Sakura ya ha pasado). Es un poco confuso, pero para resumir, lo que viven Sakura y Naruto se ubican en el pasado y Sasuke en el futuro. **

* * *

**66\. Abismo.**

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Sasuke, relajando su posición. La sensación que ellos le trasmitían provocaba que estuviera alerta, pero al mismo tiempo se diera cuenta que no debía preocuparse demasiado, no le lastimarían por ahora. — ¿No pueden matarlo ustedes mismos?

—Bueno, Karin hizo una buena investigación aquí. —explicó Suigetsu, sentándose en el suelo, clavando la espada a su lado. La chica se mantuvo en su posición, sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba frente a la persona de la que estaba enamorada, Suigetsu podía tener un poco de consideración con ella.

Aunque seguro pedirle eso sería más fácil a una patata que a él.

—Nos enteramos que soportas la marca de Orochimaru mejor que cualquiera. ¿No? —preguntó el chico tiburón. —Anko, la mujer que tiene también la marca, te enseñó como usarla. Y fuiste entrenado por el mismísimo ninja copia, hijo del colmillo blanco. Viendo todas nuestras posibilidades, tenemos a una mujer extraña que no podría vencer ni a su propia sombra, a un monstruo que no puede controlar su propia marca y a mí, pero no podría con un legendario sannin por mucho que valore mis habilidades.

— ¿A quién estás llamando mujer extraña? —reclamó Karin. Suigetsu detuvo su patada con el antebrazo, sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke.

—Siendo sincero, él único que puede acercarse en estos momentos a él, eres tú y ese cuatro ojos que siempre va pegado a él.

_Kabuto. _Pensó Sasuke, recordándolo con rencor. Otra cosa más por la que debería también aceptar ese trato tan jugoso que le estaban proponiendo. Si capturaba a Kabuto podría extraerle toda la información que tuviera acerca de la enfermedad de Sakura.

—Sólo tienes que ir con él e ingeniártelas para hacerle creer que ahora estás de su lado. —comentó Karin. —Gana su confianza de apoco, Orochimaru ahora es vulnerable, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que decida cambiar de cuerpo de nuevo. De lo contrario nos tomará mucho más tiempo de lo planeado.

—Si ya están libres, ¿por qué quieren que mate a Orochimaru? —preguntó.

—Él nos volverá a encontrar. —suspiró Suigetsu. —Las habilidades de esta mujer son muy interesantes aunque a primera vista no lo parezca.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que eso significa!? —reclamó Karin. Sasuke agudizó la mirada, esperando una explicación también.

—Déjame decirte, así como la ves y todo, ella pertenece al clan Uzumaki. —señaló Suigetsu como si se tratara de un premio.

Al observar a Sasuke, Karin se sintió feliz de que estuviera sorprendido, eso quería decir que llamó su atención. No obstante, poco tardó en darse cuenta que no había sido ella quien atrajo su atención, si no su apellido.

— ¿Uzumaki? —murmuró, pensando en Naruto. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podría ser que Naruto tuviera un clan después de todo? Bueno el país del fuego era muy extenso, cabía la posibilidad. Entonces, ¿ella sería su pariente? Pero eran tan diferentes.

—Uzumaki Naruto, te suena, ¿no? —preguntó Suigetsu. —Ella pertenece al clan Uzumaki. Pero no deberías emocionarte tanto, no es familia de tú querido amigo, al menos no directamente. Los del clan Uzumaki están casi extintos, por lo que es una suerte contar con esta mujer.

—Ve al grano. —reclamó Sasuke, buscando asimilar toda la información.

—Tú amigo puede curar sus heridas con gran facilidad, ¿no?

—Eso es gracias al zorro de las nueve colas.

—Sí, es importante, pero incluso si no lo tuviera sus heridas se curarían bastante rápido, porque los Uzumaki tienen esa capacidad. —comentó Karin, interrumpiendo el discurso de Suigetsu. —Yo tengo la habilidad de restablecer las heridas de los demás con solo morder mi piel.

Y se descubrió uno de los brazos, mostrándole las mordidas a Sasuke, que apenas se inmutó.

—Mientras te quedes cerca de mí no te quedarás sin energías ni morirás. —sonrió Karin, buscando darle conforte. —Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Sasuke se quedó pensando un momento, con las miradas fijas de Karin y Suigetsu fijas en él. No importaba que decisión tomara, parecía que siempre tendría que ir en busca de Orochimaru, ya fuera por su venganza, por información o por proteger a las personas que amaba. Además esos dos no parecían querer aceptar un no por respuesta, así que ante la negativa solo tendría algunos momentos para escapar y ahora, a comparación de antes, irse cuidando la espalda. Sería demasiado agotador y no podría moverse con la libertad que quería; estaba seguro que en cuanto Naruto tuviera un rumor sobre él, iría detrás y es lo que menos quería.

Lo estaría exponiendo a un peligro inminente, del que tanto Sakura como él, querían salvarlo.

—No tene…

—De acuerdo. —contestó firme. Sintiendo que una vez más, aquella oscuridad lo absorbía un poco más, se preguntaba si tendría fondo.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Karin, emocionada.

—Pero será conforme a mis reglas, ¿les queda claro? —Sasuke enfrío su mirada, estremeciendo a los contrarios cuando tomó la manija de la espada. —No me tentaré si debo matarlos.

— ¡El fantástico Sasuke Uchiha! —exclamó Suigetsu poniéndose de pie en un salto. —No podríamos esperar menos, líder.

Karin sonrió, sintiéndose bastante contenta de tenerlo ahí, frente a ella. No había sido el mejor de los comienzos, pero esperaba que en el transcurso de la misión Sasuke comenzara a interesarse en ella. A pesar de todo lo dicho por Suigetsu, de que el Uchiha estaba enamorado de Sakura, Karin siguió insistiéndole que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Sólo tenía que hacer que el Uchiha se enamorara ahora de ella. Era sencillo, supuso.

—.—.—.—.—

El día después de que Naruto se durmió en el regazo de Tsunade, contándole todo lo acontecido, tuvo que ir a explicarle a Kakashi. Este al parecer se había enterado ya por el Capitán Yamato, Naruto pensó que Kakashi se pondría igual de triste que él, sin embargo, lo notaba bastante neutral. Incluso le invitó un ramen. Al llegar al puesto de Ichiraku, Naruto notó los otros dos puestos vacíos a su lado, con tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —preguntó Teuchi, poniendo el plato justo delante de él. —No te ves muy animado.

—Nada…—murmuró, sin tener ganas de hablar realmente.

—Deberías invitar a Sakura y Sasuke, siempre que vienen contigo terminas más animado. —sonrió Teuchi. Aunque al ver las primeras lágrimas de Naruto supo que fue una mala idea mencionarlos. Aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por el niño que siempre vio desde pequeño. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se han peleado? —e hizo un tono más amable, logrando que Kakashi le sonriera.

—Naruto, si lloras mientras comes la comida no te sabrá a nada. —comentó Kakashi, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, como puede estar tan tranquilo! —reclamó el chico, poniéndose de pie, agitando los platos. — ¡Sasuke y Sakura no están más con nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si los vamos a volver a ver!

—Tranquilízate, Naruto.

— ¡Sakura está con ese malnacido de Itachi! ¡Quién sabe que mentiras le habrá dicho para que aceptara irse con él! —Naruto quería golpear algo, lo que fuera, reventarse las manos para que el dolor físico sustituyera el emocional. Kakashi suspiró, mirando el plato de ramen. — ¡Y Sasuke fue a perseguirla! ¡Él está siendo buscado por Orochimaru!

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué estamos aquí sentados cuando deberíamos estarlos buscando!? —reprochó en un grito que incluso atrajo las miradas de afuera.

Naruto de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza, logrando que reaccionara, no era Kakashi, sino Iruka. Este le sonreía a un lado, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara con la mirada.

—Iruka-sensei…

—No es bueno que pierdas el control de esa forma. —dijo Iruka, soltando a Naruto. Kakashi lo miró atentamente, a juzgar por su respiración había estado corriendo, seguro queriendo encontrar a Naruto. —Lo he escuchado de Tsunade-sama.

A pesar de que Naruto quería reclamar que no le tuvieran lastima, el abrazo que le dio Iruka a Naruto fue suficiente para que él dejará de pensar así. Incluso Kakashi se sorprendió de su acción. Iruka cerró los ojos, dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a Naruto.

—Sensei…

—Aún tienes amigos aquí, Naruto. —murmuró Iruka, para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. —Quizás Sasuke y Sakura tomaron decisiones apresuradas, pero eso no significa que no estuvieran pensando en ti.

—Quizás eras en quién más pensaban. —completó Kakashi, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto lo miró, ¿cómo se supone que eso lo hiciera sentir? —No es que yo esté tranquilo, Naruto. Es solo que entiendo las convicciones de cada uno. Hace unos años Sakura no era capaz ni de plantarle cara a nadie, siempre iba oculto, como si no quisiera ser visto, escondiendo su naturaleza, agachando la cabeza ante su padre y acatando cada orden que se le daba. Y ni hablar de Sasuke, su único motivo de seguir vivo era la venganza, no le importaban sus compañeros y se planteó una vida llena de dolor y tristeza.

—Lo sé…—Naruto volvió a sentarse, dejando que Iruka tomara el otro lugar a su lado.

—Pero te conocieron. —Kakashi señaló a Naruto con su dedo, quién lo observaba sin entender. —La persona que los cambio para bien, fuiste tú, Naruto.

—No, yo no hice algo como eso. —balbuceó.

—Claro que sí. —siguió Iruka, atrayendo ahora la atención de su antiguo alumno. —Quizás fueron actos sutiles, casi imperceptibles, pero que incluso tú puedes ver en retrospectiva.

—Sasuke comenzó a verte como su rival, logró jugar contigo y con Sakura comportándose como los niños que eran en ese tiempo. —Kakashi recordó las pequeñas peleas que solían tener entre los tres, golpeándose mutuamente a manera de juego. —Desarrolló sentimientos por ti y por Sakura, tanto así que prefería irse o alejarlos que perderlos. Los ama tanto que para que tú no tuvieras que renunciar a tu sueño, fue en busca de Sakura.

—Si tu te ibas, no podrías ser Hokage. —sonrió Iruka. —Sasuke no podría soportar que eso no se cumpliera.

—Y ni hablar de Sakura. —Kakashi sonrió, recordando con cariño fraternal a su alumna. —Prefirió encargarse de todo ella misma antes de permitir que les pusieran una mano encima. Gracias a ti y a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura se liberó de las cadenas que la ataban a su clan. Pudo tomar decisiones por ella misma, fuera correcta o incorrecta, hizo lo que creyó mejor para todos.

—Pero irse con el asesino de los Uchiha…

—Hay algo que quizás no sepamos. —comentó Kakashi. —Por parte de Sakura… o por parte de Itachi. Solo te puedo decir algo, y es algo que tú sabes muy bien.

— ¿Humm?

—Sasuke es un prodigio y Sakura es la más inteligente de nuestro equipo. —Kakashi le pasó unos palillos a Naruto, este sintió sus ojos aguarse y los tomó con la mano temblándole. —Pero si en algo estábamos de acuerdo los tres, es que aunque no fueras un prodigio o muy inteligente, eres la luz que alumbra nuestras vidas.

—Kakashi-sensei…

—Así que asegúrate de seguir sonriendo. —Kakashi le revolvió los cabellos con fuerza, provocando que Naruto comenzara a quejarse. —De esa forma, cuando regresen, ellos podrán seguir sonriendo.

— ¡Ya está, hoy comeré ramen hasta reventar! —gritó Naruto, comenzando a comer frenéticamente. — ¡Necesito llenarme de energías para golpear a esos dos!

Kakashi e Iruka se sonrieron, Teuchi entonces encendió dos ollas más para preparar más fideos. Entre el ruido de los palillos, el agua hirviendo y la verdura picada, Kakashi contuvo las lágrimas de escuchar a su pequeño zorro, llorar una vez más.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura descendió de Masamune justo unos metros antes de llegar a la barrera que cubría la aldea. Sasori, Lee e Itachi no tardaron en posicionarse a su lado, dejando que el cuervo fuera el último en acompañarlos al posarse encima de la cabeza de Rock Lee.

— ¿No sientes nostalgia? —preguntó Sasori, hacía Itachi.

—Ni un poco. —contestó él, indiferente.

Lee se acercó a Sakura, dándole aquella sonrisa que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante; Masamune alzó el pico, en señal de que estaba con ella.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás. —Sakura sonrió, mirando al frente. —Mañana por la noche al fin mis cadenas serán liberadas.


	67. Lo que ella buscó proteger

**67\. Lo que ella buscó proteger. **

— _¡Mami! —llamó el pequeño Sakura, corriendo a ella. La mochila pequeña que le habían comprado hace unas semanas ahora se encontraba desgastada, casi rota por las tantas veces que las llevaba a sus entrenamientos. Los cabellos le caían por la frente, limitándole el campo de visión y provocando que tropezara más veces. _

_— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —preguntó Mebuki, girándose a él. Estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando que la comida que había puesto en la olla estuviera lista. Sakura notó el cansancio de su madre apenas verla. _

_—U-Unos chicos comenzaron a molestarme en la academia. —se quejó, haciendo un mohín de querer llorar. —Ya van tres veces que lo hacen, les he pedido que paren, pero…_

_— ¿Y por qué te molestan? —Mebuki dio un suspiró, haciéndole una seña a Sakura para que se acercara. _

_—Dicen que parezco una chica, ¡ya les dije que soy hombre! —comentó Sakura, enfurruñado. —No me dejan jugar con ellos. _

_—En vez de estar jugando, deberías estar entrenando. —reprochó Mebuki, quitándole los mechones de cabello de la cara. —Le has insistido tanto a tu padre para que te deje ir a la academia, usualmente nuestro clan es entrenado por nuestros ninjas y solo toman el examen para aprobar, pero tú lo has querido y se te ha permitido, para hacer sonar tu nombre desde temprana edad. _

_—Pero…_

_—Aun así llegas con quejas todos los días. —Sakura bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de darle más problemas a su madre. —Si esos niños te han molestado, ponlos en su lugar, demuestra que eres un hombre, Sakura, o te estarán pisoteando toda la vida. _

_—Sí, madre. —murmuró Sakura, comenzando a retirarse; cuando Mebuki ya no pudo verla, Sakura volvió a cubrirse el rostro con su cabello, avergonzado de este. Si no tuviera esos rastros tan finos, nadie se metería con él. _

_Al subir a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la almohada y alzando ligeramente su manga para ver el moretón que tenía en antebrazo, ni qué decir del dolor que sentía en el pecho o en el vientre por estar recibiendo las continuas patadas de los demás. Sakura dio un suspiro, volviendo a cubrirse, dejó la almohada a un lado y se limitó a observar la ventana que daba a la calle, había dos mujeres caminando con la cabeza gacha, llevando consigo las compras del mercado. La tristeza en sus rostros era apreciable incluso en esa distancia. _

—_Lucen igual que mi madre. _—_suspiró Sakura, volviendo a meterse. _

_Sakura miró su rostro frente al espejo, notando a través de su cabello, unos ojos que no reconocía como suyos. Los niños de su edad tenían miradas alegres, infantiles, felices. Los de él ni siquiera tenían ese brillo de inocencia._

—_Luzco igual que ellas._ —_se murmuró, agachando la mirada y volteándose para no continuar viéndose._

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Itachi le puso una mano en su hombro, preocupado por ella. Había estado mirando el fuego por largos minutos.

—Sí, solo recordaba algo del pasado. —comentó Sakura, rascándose la mejilla. —Suena algo estúpido sabiendo lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

—Tus pensamientos no son estúpidos, Sakura. —sonrió Itachi. —Además, es natural recordar el pasado en estas situaciones, pero solo no te quedes atrapada en él.

—No lo haría, jamás. —afirmó Sakura, seria. —Una vez que esto suceda, no recordaré nada de esos días. Mi vida habrá comenzado desde el instante en que conocí a Ino, Naruto y Sasuke. No antes.

Itachi la miró con cierta ternura mezclada con tristeza. ¿Cuánto dolor estaba dispuesta Sakura a soportar por alcanzar aquello que llamaba felicidad? Se había esforzado en creer que al terminar con todos esos recuerdos del doloroso pasado, podría empezar de nuevo, pero nunca se comenzaba desde cero, siempre tendría esas cadenas rotas amarradas a los tobillos, arrastrándolas hasta el fin de sus días. Podría reír y ser feliz con ellas, sentirse libre, no obstante, el recuerdo de aquella opresión nunca se iría.

No obstante, no podía decirle eso, sería cortar las alas que apenas comenzaban a extenderse.

Y todavía quedaba el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Naruto y Sasuke, ¿por qué quería hacerse la heroína cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar lo que tanto anheló toda su vida? Itachi sonrió, cerrando los ojos, después de todo no era como si no entendiera los sentimientos de Sakura, el por qué lo hacía, sus motivaciones eran quizás demasiado claras para él, tanto que no podía dejar de sentirse melancólico. Hace mucho tiempo él estuvo cargando con algo igual de importante, Sasuke; pensando que estaría ahí para él, que lo vería convertirse en un gran ninja, después en algún líder famoso y asistiría al día de su boda, cenarían de vez en cuando juntos y conocería a sus pequeños sobrinos, no habría pedido otra cosa más en su vida, más que contemplar la felicidad de su pequeño hermano hasta que la muerte reclamara su nombre.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se le escapó de las manos. Y luego de llorarle a la luna, decidió nunca más volvería a cargar con algo. Que gran mentira. Porque, teniéndola ahí presente, observando las estrellas a su lado como solían hacerlo cada noche, se preguntó, ¿desde cuándo volvió a cargar con algo tan pesado nuevamente?

El Uchiha quería mentirse, pensar que Sakura jamás se apartaría de su lado, pero la realidad era tan obvia que casi era dolorosa. Sakura quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvar a Naruto y Sasuke, sin tener en cuenta que a veces los sentimientos más honestos, como la lealtad, el amor y la amistad, conducían a los finales más crueles.

Lástima que tuviera que averiguarlo por ella misma.

—_Te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que estés con esta niña. _—_reclamó Kizashi Haruno, golpeando la mejilla de su hijo. _—_ ¿Cuándo vas a aprender, Sakura? ¡Nos dejas a todos en ridículo!_

_Sakura agachó la mirada, agarrándose la mejilla con fuerza. Ino unos dos pasos detrás de él miraba con horror la escena, asustada del enojo del hombre y su desquite con su mejor amigo. _

—_Y tú, deja a mi hijo en paz, suficiente tengo con que le hayas dado ese listón asqueroso. _—_reprochó, tomando el brazo de Sakura y jalándolo para llevárselo consigo. _

—_Saku…_

—_No te preocupes por mí, Ino. _—_sonrió Sakura, despidiéndola con la mano, sin oponerse a su padre. _

_Sakura observó con algo de rencor como Ino se echaba a correr en dirección contraria, totalmente asustada. Al menos ella tenía un sitio a donde ir, con sus padres o sus amigas, a diferencia de Sakura que solo conocía al clan Haruno. Kizashi se calmó en el transcurso del camino, iban a los campos de entrenamiento, por lo que Sakura, con la mano que tenía disponible, tocó el listón que le caía sobre sus hombros, dándose fuerzas. _

_Estaba bien. Volvería a ver a Ino al día siguiente y seguiría jugando con ella, no importaba lo que su padre le dijera, mientras se volviera más fuerte, no tendrían por qué alejarlo de su mejor amiga. _

_Aunque unas semanas después, volvió a quedarse completamente solo, observando a los niños jugar y perseguirse por todo el parque. Ino incluso estaba ahí, pero no le dirigía la mirada para nada, y las niñas que solían juntarse con él, poco a poco se fueron apartando también. _

— _¡Ah, es Sasuke! _—_gritaron unos niños. _— _¡Hay que invitarlo a jugar con nosotros!_

_Haruno suspiró, a pesar de estar en medio del lugar, era invisible para los demás. Mientras que otros, llamaban la atención con solo parecer en un segundo, y todavía tenían el descaro de negarse. _

_¿No se cansaría ese tal Sasuke de estar solo? _

_Bueno, no era su problema y Sasuke, quitándole la linda cara, era un idiota, así que le restó importancia y mejor se fue de ahí. Sin darse cuenta que mientras se marchaba, Ino lo fue persiguiendo con la mirada. _

Sakura se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, era de madrugada, Lee e Itachi se encontraban dormidos y Sasori era quién hacía guardia; Sakura no confiaba para nada en él y siendo que también las imágenes del pasado no dejaban de aglomerarse una tras otra en su mente, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Además, durmió suficiente por la tarde.

— ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarnos? —preguntó Sakura al fin, poniéndose al lado de Sasori. Este no la miró, seguía contemplando las pocas estrellas que quedaban en el cielo. Aunque sí que le extrañó que la chica se dirigiera a él, había estado ignorándolo la mayor parte del camino.

—Quería ver.

— ¿Humm? —Sakura pegó también su mirada al cielo, las estrellas habían terminado de ocultarse, ahora el amanecer estaba llegando.

—Lo que la vieja bruja intentó proteger aquella vez, quería verlo de nuevo. —comentó Sasori.

— ¿La abuela Chiyo…?

Sasori alzó el dedo poco a poco, apuntando a Sakura, que se quedó pasmada.

¿Era una broma? ¡Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma! ¡Era ridículo pensar que todos tuvieran tanto interés en ella cuando hace unos años era una don nadie que nadie quería a su lado! ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿O era un complot entre todos para hacerle estallar el cerebro?

— ¿Qué te estás imaginando? —preguntó Sasori, frunciendo la boca.

— ¡N-nada!

—Sea lo que sea, puedes ir eliminándolo de tu mente. —reprochó el de la arena, irritándose al ver el rostro de Sakura. —Lo único que quiero de ti es una cosa.

— ¿Y qué es? —Sakura frunció la boca, no le gustaba el tono de voz con el que lo dijo.

—Que tu cuerpo se convierta en mi marioneta. —sentenció Sasori, regresando la vista al cielo. —El día que mueras, yo estaré ahí para recoger tu cuerpo y darte una nueva vida, de esa manera quizás pueda averiguar lo que esa vieja e Itachi intentaron proteger aquel día.

Sakura sintió que el miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, lo decía de una manera tan natural, casi poética. — ¿A qué te refieres? —masculló en un hilo de voz, pasando saliva con dureza.

—No entiendo a Itachi, y en algún punto deje de entender a esa mujer. —suspiró. —Pero si obtengo tú corazón quizás pueda entenderlo.

— ¿¡Qué clase de ideología siniestra es esa!? —gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie en un salto, apuntándole con el dedo. — ¡Das un miedo de cojones! ¡Ni creas que te dejaré acércate a mí después de enterarme de eso!

—Tú amigo igual puede servir. —sonrió.

— ¡No sonrías cuando acabas de decir algo tan macabro! —siguió alegando Sakura, despertando a los otros dos.

—No sé porqué estás tan asustada, si ya estarás muerta cuando lo haga. —reprochó Sasori.

—Deberías ver la cara que te cargas cuando dices eso. —murmuró Sakura, con los ojos en blanco. ¿Es qué nunca podía estar rodeada de personas normales?

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —preguntó Lee.

—N-nada, no te acerques a ese sujeto. —respondió ella, tosiendo para recobrar la compostura, alejando a Lee de Sasori. Itachi intercaló miradas entre ambos, pero Sasori de nuevo estaba ignorándolos, comenzando a limpiar la marioneta que había llevado con ellos.

Sakura miró atrás un momento, mientras ayudaba a Lee a preparar el pequeño desayuno, Sasori seguía en completa soledad y parecía estar a gusto con ella. Sin embargo, una duda comenzó a surgir, ¿quién podía estar feliz entre tanto dolor, tristeza y sin amigos con lo que contar?

Sin duda, Sasori no le agradaba, por su culpa Chiyo resultó muy malherida y también por él capturaron a Gaara, dejándolo muerto. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, la abuela aún seguiría viva. Pero, al mirar a Itachi, se dio cuenta que aunque todos tenían motivos diferentes, lo que más predominaba en la organización de Akatsuki eran tipos llenos de heridas que nunca dejarían de sangrar.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Lee.

—Te odio, eso no va a cambiar nunca. —aclaró Sakura, volviéndose a acercar a él. —Incluso si te haces con mi cuerpo y robas mi corazón, nunca podrás entender lo que Chiyo buscó proteger.

— ¿Qué clase de conversación tuvieron ustedes dos? —preguntó Lee, preocupado.

—Sin embargo…—Sakura hizo una pausa, dando un largo suspiró. —Si confías en mí, puedo mostrarte lo que ella buscó proteger a costa de su vida.

Sasori la observó de reojo, esperando a que continuara.

—La abuela Chiyo murió dando su vida por Gaara. —dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada. —Porque en él vio, al nieto que un día amó.

Aunque fue casi imperceptible, por momentos en la cara de Sasori hubo un rastro de sorpresa, pese a que esta no duró nada y volvió a la expresión neutral de siempre. Sakura le dio una leve sonrisa, antes de ir a donde sus amigos, lanzándole un pedazo de madera a Sasori, que este agarró antes de que le pegara en la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Los que no ayudan no comen. —reprochó Sakura, frunciendo el gesto.

Sasori miró a Itachi, pero él lo ignoró a posta, encendiendo el fuego de la fogata. Luego de guardar su marioneta, fue hasta ellos, lanzándole el mismo trozo de madera a Sakura, quién al tener las manos ocupadas, lo recibió de lleno en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Yo no como. Mi cuerpo es de madera y lo único que me mantiene con vida en mi corazón, no llevo órganos dentro de mí. —explicó Sasori, alzando una ceja, pensaba que eso ya había quedado claro cuando se enfrentaron.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, se le había olvidado por completo.

—¿Eres idiota? —sentenció Sasori, al ver que Sakura apenas acababa de recordarlo.


	68. El clan Haruno

**68\. El clan Haruno. **

—_Sakura, deja de llorar. _—_pidió su madre, molesta. _—_Tú padre llegará en cualquier momento y si te ve con lágrimas en los ojos, te gritará de nuevo. _

—_Pero…_—_Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo, de donde no solía despegarla a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. _—_El tercer Hokage lo ha descubierto por accidente._

—_Esas cosas suceden de vez en cuando, usualmente el clan Haruno se encarga de ello casi de inmediato. _—_comentó Mebuki, secándole las lágrimas. Su cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre su rostro, dándole una apariencia muy bonita, Sakura en el fondo de preguntó si algún día sería igual de hermosa que ella. _

—_Madre._ —_llamó Sakura, parando su llanto. Mebuki detuvo también su mano, esperando a que continuara. _—_Cuando sea grande, te sacaré de aquí._

—_ ¿Qué dices?_

—_Quiero que sonrías como lo hacen las señoras de la aldea, como lo hace la mamá de Ino. _—_comentó Sakura, emocionándose. _—_Padre no tiene porqué acompañarnos, pero seguro que cuando vea tu sonrisa, dejará esas tontas costumbres de lado y vendrá a vivir con nosotros. _

_Un _plaf_ silbó en el aire, dejándole la mejilla roja a Sakura. Está vez las lágrimas ya no cayeron por sus mejillas, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor._

— _¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! _—_gritó la mujer, como si le hubieran dicho el peor insulto existente en el mundo. _

— _¡Pero tu no eres feliz aquí! _—_reprochó Sakura, sorprendiendo a su madre. Usualmente se quedaba quieto y reflexionaba sobre lo dicho. _—_ ¿Por qué no me dejas fantasear con liberarte? ¡A mi padre no le interesamos en lo más mínimo! _

—_Sakura…_

— _¡No quiero que mi vida sea así siempre solo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para salvarnos a ambas!_ —_estalló Sakura, emprendiendo una corrida, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. _

— ¿De verdad que es aquí? —preguntó Lee, no veía más que arboles alrededor y las luces continuaban desapareciendo. Sakura siguió avanzando con los demás a su espalda.

—Sí. A pesar de que la aldea tiene sus barreras protectoras, mi padre me dijo una vez que esta entrada es exclusiva del clan. —comentó Sakura. —Las barreras no le afectan debido a que nuestro clan desarrolló un jutsu para protegerla de la misma.

— ¿Pero qué iban a hacer si alguien la encontraba y atacaba la aldea?

—Debe de haber cientos de trampas allá adentro, además seguro pensaron que ellos se encargarían. —siguió Sakura, deteniéndose justo delante de una enorme roca. —Además la entrada es muy difícil de encontrar.

—Bueno, no negaré eso, siento que hemos estado caminando en círculos aunque todo alrededor parece ser diferente. —Lee observó a Masamune, este iba en su cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. —Si Masamune tiene que crecer allá adentro nos descubrirán enseguida.

—No, Masamune tendrá que irse por un rato. —dijo Sakura, retirando la piedra. Debajo de ella yacía un pequeño oyó en el que no cabría más que una persona. Casi se asemejaba a la madriguera de un animal pequeño. Podría ser que los del clan Haruno no fueran los más poderosos o inteligentes, sin embargo, se apoyaban de las cosas normales para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

—Entendido. —dijo Masamune, esfumándose de la cabeza de Lee.

—Primero iré yo, después Sakura, seguida de Lee y Sasori. En ese orden. —dijo Itachi, a pesar de que Sasori no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa formación terminó aceptando.

Momentos después de que los pies de Itachi se perdieron entre la tierra, Sakura decidió que era momento de ingresar, así que poco a poco fue escarbando, debido que su complexión era más delgada que la de Itachi fue menos lo que tuvo que escarbar para lograr salir del otro lado; segundos después de que su cuerpo se perdiera por completo en la oscuridad escuchó a Lee seguirla y otro momento más tarde a Sasori quejarse de que la tierra estropeaba su marioneta.

Fueron a hurtadillas por al menos dos horas, cada vez sentían que el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear allá adentro. El menos agitado de ellos parecía ser Sasori quién se burlaba abiertamente de ellos, diciendo que eso no pasaría de aceptar ser sus marionetas.

—Aquí hay algo, —comentó Itachi, sintiendo la tapa, era apenas palpable por la cantidad de tierra, si no hubiera estado atento a cada cosa seguro que la habría pasado de largo. — ¿es aquí?

Sakura encendió una linterna, poniéndola en su boca para poder alumbrar a Itachi. Cuando el Uchiha terminó de quitar la tierra que la rodeaba, notó la insignia del clan Haruno, por lo que intentó abrir la manija, sin que esta cediera por más que lo intentara.

—Parece tener un sello. —dijo. —Será difícil romperlo sin que demos la alerta.

—Dejemos de preocuparnos por eso ya. —bufó Sakura, preparando su puño. —Conociendo a mí clan, preferirán enfrentarnos ellos mismos antes de dejar ver su escondite secreto.

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo retumbar y que la tierra encima de ellos comenzara a caerle a montones, casi derrumbándolo todo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, tonta? —bramó Sasori, buscando apartar la tierra. — ¡Harás un derrumbe y nos sepultarás a todos!

—Sólo uno más. —pidió ella, volviendo a prepararse.

— ¡No, espera…!

Sakura volvió a golpear la tapa, retumbando todo a su alrededor, justo cuando pensaron que quedarían enterrados en ese pequeño agujero, la tierra debajo de ellos, cedió. Entre piruetas y saltos intercalados, lograron mantenerse de pie, unos metros lejos de la tierra que cayó junto a ellos. Al parecer ya no podrían regresar por el mismo lugar. Sakura volvió a encender la linterna, alumbrando desde atrás hacía adelante; todo el sitio estaba en completa oscuridad, rodeando de muros de cemento de no más de dos metros y medio de altura, el sitio era estrecho, apenas cabrían dos personas en el pasillo.

—Por poco. —suspiró Lee. —Todo se ve muy oscuro, ¿de verdad iban a usar ese método para escapar? —preguntó, desconcertado. —Siento que no muchos hubieran podido hacerlo.

—Ellos no se tientan en abandonar a los que consideran más débiles. —reprochó Sakura, a secas. —Lo mejor será que seguimos avanzando, al parecer no nos han detectado.

Justo acababan de dar los primeros pasos cuando el sonido de algo golpeándose continuamente contra la tierra, desde la parte de atrás de donde cayeron, los hizo voltear. Sakura casi de inmediato apuntó la lampara en aquella dirección, notando la enorme piedra que rodaba rozando las cuatro paredes a su alrededor, sin descanso, a punto de aplastarlos.

— ¡Espera un momento, Sakura, dijiste que no nos habían detectado todavía! —gritó Lee, emprendiendo la corrida junto a los demás.

— ¡No me eches la culpa, Lee! —se quejó ella.

— ¡Nadie más tiene la culpa aquí! —reclamó Lee. — ¡Tú fuiste quién golpeó como si nada la marca!

— ¡Ah, Lee, recordaré eso! —espetó Sakura queriendo golpearlo.

—No podría ni recordar su propia sombra. —comentó Sasori, desviando la mirada. Al parecer seguía guardándole rencor por olvidarse de los datos importantes dichos en su pelea anterior.

— ¡Ya me he disculpado! —gritó Sakura, siguiendo con la corrida. — ¿Qué le pasa a este? ¡¿Hasta cuándo lo va a seguir recordando!?

—No es momento para estar peleando entre nosotros. —comentó Itachi, arrebatándole la lampara a Sakura, para alumbrar hacia adelante. Las paredes tenían pequeños agujeros, de los que seguramente saldrían flechas disparados a ellos. —Sakura, tienes que destrozar la roca.

— ¡Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero luce demasiado pesada y está en movimiento!

—Si llegamos a esa parte, las flechas nos atravesarán.

—Sería buen momento para invocar a Masamune. —comentó Lee.

—Aún tenemos el factor sorpresa, no lo desaprovechemos. —dijo Itachi. —Podría usar el amaderatsu pero es demasiado pronto.

—No queremos que nuestra carta sorpresa se active tan rápido. —intervino Sasori, quedaban unos pocos metros antes de llegar a las flechas. —Sakura, ya he puesto varios hilos alrededor, la roca no se detendrá por mucho tiempo, tienes al menos dos segundos para destruirla.

—Dos segundos. —la chica pasó saliva y se dio vuelta, corriendo de espaldas. —Es un segundo más del necesario.

Lee haciendo uso de su velocidad corrió hasta donde comenzaban las flechas y en otro instante ya se encontraba detrás de Sakura, dándole el empujón necesario para aventarla al frente y que ella pegara al instante su puño contra la roca, que no tardó nada en destrozar los hilos de Sasori. La roca quedó partida a la mitad, deteniendo su movimiento. Itachi alumbró con su lampara a Sakura, notando la sonrisa de la chica.

— ¡Sakura, fuego, fuego! —gritó Lee, viendo detrás de ella la onda expansiva que se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —chilló ella emprendiendo corrida de nuevo.

Itachi adelantándose a todos, buscó esquivar cada una de las flechas pero estás venían de ambos lados y si las esquivaban, se rentelisaban. Itachi chasqueó la lengua, no le quedaba otra opción, poniendo los dedos frente a él, cerró y abrió los ojos en un instante.

— ¡Amaderatsu!

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS ENCENDIDO FUEGO SI HAY FUEGO PERSIGUIENDONOS?! —gritó Lee al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

—El amaderatsu es un fuego diferente, idiotas. —dijo Sasori, desde atrás. — ¿Ven? Se va extinguiendo poco a poco.

—Sakura hay una pared enfrente, destrózala.

— ¡Entendido! —Sakura volvió a adelantarse, con la corrida y todo sentía una energía abrumadora rodeándola. Llenándola de excitación, por lo que se encontraría detrás de esa pared.

Un gran estruendo intervino desde una de las paredes, en la parte más alta de esta, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los Anbu que se encontraban ahí. Incluso Danzo y Kizashi parecían sorprendidos, nunca esperaron una intromisión tan estúpidamente ruidosa.

De aquel agujero en la pared, saltaron cuatro ninjas con el manto de Akatsuki. El primero en estabilizarse fue Lee, quién al agarrar impulso, puso a Sakura en un sitio a salvo e hizo lo mismo con los demás, dejando a la mayoría con la boca abierta. Todo eso lo había logrado en apenas cinco segundos como mínimo.

— ¿Akatsuki? —preguntó uno de los Anbu, sorprendidos. El fuego del agujero seguía emanando, dejando que pequeñas llamas fueran cayendo alumbrando toda la estructura, para después ser apagadas por el viento de la caída. — ¿Están invadiendo Konoha? ¿Por el Kyubi?

—No tenemos ningún interés en dañar a nuestra querida aldea. —dijo Lee.

—No, no. —comentó Sakura, sonriendo con el rostro oculto tras las sombras. —Eso sería muy atrevido y una falta de respeto a mis amigos y mi maestra.

— ¿Su querida aldea…? —murmuró Danzo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Kizashi observaba de manera fría a aquella persona en específico.

—Ha pasado tiempo, padre. —saludó Sakura, al tiempo en que una de las flamas que descendía le iluminaba el rostro, haciendo notar que tenía clavada la mirada en él. —Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender.

* * *

**¡Que se armen los pinshes chingadazos! -inserte el meme aquí-.**


	69. Padre e hija

69\. Padre e hija.

Año y ocho meses atrás…

—Masamune, hoy hace un buen día. —comentó Sakura, estirándose. Acababa de leer un enorme texto de veinte hojas. Sentía su vista cansada por la cantidad de información que recopiló y se prometió leerlo una vez más antes de dormir. —Deberíamos comer aquí afuera.

— ¿No comerás con Tsunade? —preguntó el cuervo.

—Tsunade-sama hoy está ocupada, dijo que mandaría a Shizune-san por la tarde-noche para explicarme algunos temas de ninjutsu médico, así que me toca comer sola hoy. —suspiró Sakura, abrazando el libro, poniéndolo encima del pecho. — ¿Qué quieres comer hoy, Masamune?

—Humm… ¿aún tienes pescado? El otra vez supo muy rico lo que preparaste. —comentó el cuervo, revoloteando, emocionado. —Al menos si te casas con el Uchiha y el Uzumaki no morirás de hambre, porque ni de chiste esos dos saben cocinar.

— ¿Por qué me casaría con los dos? —preguntó Sakura, con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

—Bueno, ninguno de los dos va a ceder, así que ¿no es mejor aprovechar la oferta?

— ¡No hables de ellos como si fueran mercancía del mercado! —reclamó Sakura, tirando de sus plumas.

— ¡Son dos al precio de uno, son dos al precio de uno, Sakura! —gritó Masamune, buscando librarse.

Todo pasó en un segundo más tarde, mientras Sakura apenas iba volteando, cuando un tronco que parecía recién arrancado del suelo fue a pegarle directamente en el cuerpo, arrastrándola de manera horizontal, lanzándola unos cuantos metros fuera de la casa.

— ¡Sakura! —mientras Masamune intentaba volar a ella, tres Anbu se pusieron delante de él, sellándolo al instante al poner un sello en su lomo, metiéndolo en un pergamino.

—M-Masamune…—murmuró ella, queriéndose levantar. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba rodeaba de al menos cinco Anbu. Entre ellos, la silueta que fue la primera en reconocer; Kizashi.

—Me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarte, Sakura. —dijo su padre, mirándola con resentimiento. Sus ojos no emitían ya ningún sentimiento, era como le hubieran extraído toda la vida.

—Padre…—Sakura consiguió incorporarse, sentándose en el suelo, con las manos soportando su peso. Le dolía cada extremidad, sin embargo, comenzó a llenar sus manos de chakra, levantándose poco a poco. —Tsunade-sama no tardará en venir, traspasaron la barrera que ella creó.

—Veremos quién es más rápido, entonces. —comentó él, indiferente. —Si esa mujer que ha robado el puesto de Hokage o los Anbu.

Sakura frunció las cejas, corriendo a él, cuando los Anbu iban a interceder para someterla de nuevo, Kizashi alzó una mano para detenerlos. La niña apretó los dientes, cansada de que su padre la estuviera subestimando. Buscó tomarlo para hacerle daño con el ninjutsu médico, su padre la paró en seco, tomándola del antebrazo y atrayéndola hacía él de un tirón.

— ¿Es esto a lo que tengo que temer? —preguntó Kizashi, lanzándola lejos con una patada en el estómago. — ¿Es este el potencial que has alcanzado, Sakura?

Ella buscó incorporarse de nuevo, con la mano en el estómago y saliva mezclada con sangre escurriéndole por las comisuras del labio.

—No lo entiendes. —susurró Sakura. —Alguien como tú y como tú clan, jamás lo entendería. —Sakura arrastró sus pies, obligándose a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre; esos ojos que seguían mirándola fríamente, son los que un día quiso que reflejaran el orgullo de tenerla como hija. —Las personas que he encontrado, los amigos que he hecho… las experiencias que he vivido con ellos, no las entenderías.

— ¿Qué necesito entender? ¿Qué por ellos te volviste más débil? —preguntó Kizashi.

Sakura soltó una risita, limpiándose la sangre con el canto de la mano.

— ¡Alguien como tú jamás entendería que es amar a alguien! —gritó Sakura, con las lágrimas escurriéndole. — ¡Fíjate ahora en lo que te has convertido, padre! ¡No eres más que un vil asesino buscando saciar aquello que jamás consiguió! ¡No tienes lazos, no tienes familia, ni siquiera te tienes a ti mismo!

Sakura pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, Kizashi le había dado un golpe acertado en la garganta con uno de sus codos; sintiendo que su tráquea casi fue destruida, Sakura comenzó a vomitar en el suelo, flujos llenos de sangre que solo conseguían irritar más la herida interna.

— ¿No te dije que cerraras la boca si no había nada bueno que decir? —preguntó Kizashi, observándola desde arriba. —Si te preocupas por a la que una vez llamaste madre, ella está aquí, justo ahora.

Aun sosteniéndose la garganta con fuerza, queriendo usar su ninjutusu médico, Sakura alzó la mirada, con uno de sus ojos aún cerrados y una búsqueda en vano de regularizar el dolor y la respiración. Se quedó pasmada, incluso dejó de intentar curarse, observando con escepticismo lo que estaba parada delante de ella.

La marioneta de su madre.

—Pronto te reunirás con ella, Sakura. —comentó él, tomándola por los cabellos y aplicando un genjutsu básico para dormirla. —Deberías darle las gracias a Danzo-san, si no fuera por él, yacerías aquí mismo junto a ese cuervo maldito.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura comenzó despertar con todo el cuerpo adolorido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la poca luz que entraba por unas rendijas no ayudaba en absoluto. Con algo esfuerzo miró a los alrededores, observando con perspicacia que se encontraba en una celda, colgada de ambos brazos con dos cadenas sobre sus muñecas que iban clavadas a la pared. Sus brazos ya estaban cansados de sostenerla por tanto tiempo, así que haciendo uso de su fuerza, se quitó de inmediato, dejándose caer al frío suelo que lastimo sus rodillas.

Guiándose con la luz, tentó el suelo, asegurándose que no hubiera nada que pudiera lastimarla. Se tocó la garganta y para su sorpresa solo le raspaba un poco, podía emitir sonido y no le dolía al hablar. ¿Por qué la habían curado? Aunque bueno, solo fue eso, porque a excepción de todo lo demás, seguía igual, con las heridas de aquel tronco y las que su padre provocó.

Un destello llegó a su mente con dolor. El cuerpo de su madre había sido tratado como un vil objeto.

Se dejó caer de costado, abrazándose a sí misma, pensando en Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. ¿Y si cuando volvieran no la veían? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿La buscarían o pensarían que se habría ido para siempre? ¿Qué había de Tsunade? ¿La estaría buscando?

Miró el techo por minutos que le parecieron eternidades, imaginándose distintos escenarios. Al final, cuando notó que los tonos naranja del cielo se transformaban en luces blancas por el paso de la luna, se levantó del suelo, moviendo todas sus extremidades. Había descansado lo suficiente y se sentía más respuesta, aunque tenía hambre, demasiada, no se concentró en eso, tenía un cuervo que encontrar.

Se acercó a la celda, observando lo poco que pudo por ambos lados, la puerta era gruesa y solo tenía una pequeña rendija donde supuso que le pasaban comida a los reos. No veía ningún guardia, así que buscando controlar lo mejor que pudo su fuerza, logró traspasar solo la cerradura de la puerta, destrozándola.

Frente a ella se habría un pasillo enorme, que parecía no tener fin; cautelosa, Sakura comenzó a pasearse por él, escuchando algunos lamentos tras las paredes de otras celdas. Al concluir con el pasillo, se topó con unas escaleras, todo esto no tenía ninguna protección, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba siendo observada desde el momento en que despertó.

Dio un suspiró y comenzó a subir, sabiendo que no serían pacientes con ella. Llegó a un nuevo pasillo, al contrario de la parte baja, las nuevas habitaciones no estaban construidas con barro, eran de cemento y parecían mucho más cómodas; el pasillo era casi igual de largo que el anterior así que tuvo que recorrerlo, notando con cierta sorpresa que había niños ahí, de todo tipo de clanes, desde Akimichi hasta el Haruno. Estos niños no la miraban, se dedicaban a entrenar, leer o perfeccionar un jutsu en sus habitaciones. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la última habitación, uno de los niños salió corriendo, topándose con sorpresa con ella.

Su piel era pálida, sus ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, le daba cierto aire a Sasuke.

No obstante el niño la ignoró, volviendo a meterse a su habitación. Sakura entendió eso como que por más que gritara o los llamara, nadie vendría corriendo a rescatarla, así que siguió su camino e ignoró lo acontecido. Al llegar al tercer piso Sakura notó que había al menos cinco Anbus esperándola, más el que acababa de bajar del techo después de seguirla todo el rato, Sakura miró a los lados, esperando ver una salida. No había. Era como una colmena, enorme y que parecía tener tanas habitaciones y pisos que podrías acabar perdido ahí por años si no eras una abeja que la habitara.

—Te estábamos esperando. —llamó una voz entre las sombras, que no se dejó ver en ningún instante. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, sabiendo el peligro que le aguardaba.

— ¿Y Masamune? —preguntó con voz firme, recibiendo un empujón como contestación para que avanzara.

—Oh, tu cuervo, parecía algo inquiero así que lo volvimos a sellar. —comentó, dando la indicación a uno de los Anbu para que le mostrara el rollo. —Y ahora te toca a ti.

Sentaron a Sakura en una silla delante de todos, a pesar de los forcejeos que comenzó a hacer, llamando continuamente a Masamune. Sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, rebotando continuamente a ella, podía escuchar sus lamentos, sus lloriqueos y al final de la semana, solo su respiración entrecortada, casi nula.

Mientras veía a su padre acercarse, para iniciar un nuevo día de golpes y torturas psicológicas, Sakura se fue repitiendo continuamente la pregunta que le hacían todos los días.

"¿Dónde estaba Itachi Uchiha?"

—.—.—.—.—

Ahora, en la actualidad, cada uno de esos recuerdos de sus días en ese lugar, se vinieron a la mente de Sakura cuando conectó la mirada con su padre, mientras la flama se iba extinguiendo por completo. Volvió a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, que seguro Naruto y Sasuke hubieran encontrado algo retorcida, pero ahí estaban solo personas que podían comprender su dolor de aquellos días.

A las cuales no les importaba que se descontrolase un poco.

Sakura quitó los guantes de su cintura, colocándolos en sus manos, apretándolos hasta ajustarlos por completo.

—Escuchen chicos, sé que ya lo saben, pero si logran atrapar a Itachi-san, estamos acabados. —dijo Sakura, estirando sus brazos.

Sasori bostezó abiertamente, poniéndose delante de Itachi con su marioneta mientras este fruncía el ceño.

—No necesito de tu protección. —remarcó Itachi.

—Dos asesinos de clase S, si logran hacernos un rasguño siquiera, se merecen todo el respeto. —comentó Sasori, ignorando a Itachi.

—Te cubriré la espalda, Sakura. —comentó Lee, desenrollando sus vendas, colocándose justo al lado de ella, a comparación de Sakura y los demás, él se sacó la capa debido a que le estorbaba al moverse.

— ¡Vamos allá! —gritó la chica, emprendiendo carrera hacía las docenas de personas que iban por ellos.

—Esta vez no quiero rehenes. —ordenó Danzo, dándoles la espalda para comenzar a marcharse. El padre de Sakura le dio una fría mirada a su hija y comenzó a seguir al consejero. —Solo el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Una crispa de enojo se produjo en Sakura a medida que veía la espalda de aquel que una vez llamó padre, hasta que finalmente explotó. Juntando una insana cantidad de chakra en su mano golpeó fuertemente el suelo, destruyendo todo frente a ella, los ninjas se movieron rápido, incluso Danzo y Kizashi tuvieron que saltar de la rampa donde se encontraban, pues en cuestión de nada está se volvió pedazos.

— ¿Ibas a algún lado, padre? —preguntó Sakura, volviendo a incorporarse. La salida estaba bloqueada por completo y aún se escuchaban los derrumbes desde el otro lado, provocando un eco terrorífico.

Kizashi suspiró, como si hubiera esperado eso.

—Ustedes dos. —ordenó a dos Anbu cercanos. —Saquen a Danzo-san de aquí. Los demás encárguense del Uchiha y el otro. Yo me encargaré de la desgracia de los Haruno.

—Kizashi-san…

—No me tomará ni un minuto. —comentó, de repente ya se encontraba detrás de Sakura y Lee. Con una fuma shuriken bañada en lo que parecía ser sangre. Kizashi se puso recto, observando detrás de su espalda, un cuerpo acababa de caer, partido por la mitad.

Pero no el de Sakura.

— ¿A dónde estás mirando, viejo de mierda? —bufó Sakura, parada encima del techo de la cueva. Rock Lee sujetaba las manos de Sakura para no caerse; mientras él proporciono la velocidad, Sakura se encargó de mantenerlos fijos al techo. — ¿La edad te pesa en los ojos?

—Por más que te haya entrenado una sannin, no eres rival para todos estos Anbus. —comentó Danzo.

—No necesito ser rival para ellos, —dijo Sakura, soltando a Lee al instante en que se mordió el dedo e invocó el selló en la pared. —solo para el que me jodió la vida.

Masamune dio un graznido enorme, atrapando a Lee justo a tiempo, agitando las alas para librarse de unos cuantos ninjas. Lee volvió a bajar, quedándose justo en medio de los ninjas rivales, Itachi ya tenía el sharingan activado, esperando poder usar el Amaderatsu lo más que pudiera.

Hubo un instante de silencio, donde todos escuchaban la respiración casi sincronizada, esperando que alguno fallara en ese pequeño lapso para atacar sin piedad.

Segundos después, ese silencio se transformó en un ruido casi fascinante.

Kizashi mandó de un golpe a Sakura contra el suelo, haciendo un gran agujero en medio de la palea que se acababa de desatar en la parte de arriba. En un parpadeó, Sakura ya tenía un kunai clavado en el antebrazo derecho, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el rostro de su padre, buscando romperlo al ejercer presión sobre él. Kizashi se apartó de un saltó cuando notó que la sangre comenzó a fluir de su cabeza.

—Por poco. —sonrió Sakura, notando la sangre en su mano perteneciente a su padre, ni siquiera le importó que su brazo estuviera sangrando. Dando tres saltos atrás, retiró la fuma shuriken de la tierra y la lanzó a su padre, esté brincó sobre ella pero Sakura tomándolo nuevamente de la cabeza, lo estrelló contra el suelo, colocándose encima de él.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? —preguntó Kizashi, entrecortado, a pesar que tenía una desventaja se notaba tan frío como siempre. Sakura agudizó la mirada, quería que esa rostro que siempre le mostró de pequeña, cambiará, que se fuera de esta vida con una expresión de horror impregnada en él. —Danzo-san dijo que desertaste de la aldea; aunque no me extrañó, siempre has sido una traidora.

—Supongo que aprendí del mejor. —se burló Sakura, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. —Traicionar a tu propia familia para cumplir los deseos de tu clan, eso no lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—De eso sabrá el Uchiha.

Sakura arrugó por instantes la nariz, molesta de que se metieran con Itachi. —Puede ser —suspiró. —, pero... ¿No que los hombres son el orgullo de los Haruno? No sé tú, padre, pero yo escuchó muchos gritos haya arriba, y no parece que pertenezcan a mis amigos.

Kizashi no se inmutó. —Pudiste ser un gran ninja de quedarte con tu clan.

De nuevo Sakura sintió que las agujas la atravesaban, aunque esta vez no en sentido figurado, cinco agujas se habían inyectado estratégicamente en su cuerpo. Dos en cada uno de sus hombros, piernas y una en su estómago, Sakura las expulsó lo más rápido que pudo, quitándolas sin importar la sangre que comenzó a correr de sus heridas.

—Esa enfermedad tuya, intensifica todo el daño que recibes, ¿no? —preguntó Kizashi, aún de pie, con esos ojos sin sentimientos clavados en Sakura. —Déjame decirte esas agujas están llenas de…

—No me digas. —sonrió Sakura. — ¿Será el veneno del imbécil de Sasori?

Sakura se puso de pie, mostrando la vacuna que se había inyectado a tiempo. Aunque ya era la única que tenía, si las agujas volvían a darle en cinco minutos, está vez no tendría forma de evitarlo. Pero Kizashi no tenía por qué saber eso. Sakura miró a un costado de su padre, ahí estaba lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Mebuki Haruno, su madre.

Era igual que como la recordaba, su cabello rubio estaba bien cuidado, tenía delineados los ojos justo como antes, sin embargo, esta vez no tenía una mueca de desaprobación, de tristeza o felicidad. Simplemente era una muñeca, quizás como siempre lo fue, obedeciendo las ordenes de los Haruno, inclinando la cabeza ante Kizashi; la única diferencia era que no estaba viva.

La chica hubiera querido sentir tristeza por su madre, pero francamente hace algunos años había abandonado cualquier sentimiento hacía su clan. No quería nada que la atará a los Haruno, ni siquiera el recuerdo de los que alguna vez la tuvieron en sus brazos.

—Te equivocas, Kizashi.—el fuego negro que rodeaba el agujero, provocaba que sudara, no obstante, al mismo tiempo Kizashi podía notar que era el fuego el que consumía el alma de Sakura. En sus ojos no venía escrita la venganza, tampoco tristeza o resentimiento por casi matarla, por matar a su madre; solo veía la felicidad futura que eso le traería, que por fin podría dejar todo eso atrás. —No pude ser un gran ninja bajo tu tutela.

Kizashi se puso a la defensiva cuando lo vio correr hacía él, poniendo a Mebuki delante, esperando que eso volviera a detenerla, justo como en el pasado.

—Yo ya soy un gran ninja y lo logré sin tu ayuda. —sentenció Sakura, al instante en que su puño atravesaba el corazón de la marioneta delante de su madre, descomponiéndola por completo.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura, al tiempo que una sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro. A pesar del aire que olía a fuego, cenizas y hedor de la sangre mezclada con tierra que se esparcía con el viento, pudo respirar algo diferente, que al principio no reconoció. Olía a un viento fresco, casi como el olor de la primavera, como el mar en un día hermoso.

Era el olor de la libertad.

Cuando enfrentó la mirada de su padre, una oleada de satisfacción le golpeó, estaba sorprendido. De ella. De la mujer que dijo nunca iba a llegar lejos, la que había traicionado a su clan por nada, por sus débiles sentimientos. Sakura afiló la mirada en su dirección, bañando su mano en chakra, tomó a su padre por el cuello. La piel comenzaba a desgarrarse, mientras que las manos de Sakura comenzaban a bañarse en sangre.

Podía acabarlo, matarlo con el sufrimiento que llevó desde pequeña.

Y justo cuando iba a reventar su tráquea, sintió algo jalarla con fuerza, la suficiente para que lograra soltar a Kizashi y fuera atrapada entre los brazos contrarios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Lee! —reprochó Sakura, notando la venda del chico que la apresaba por parte del estómago, y esté aún la sostenía con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara.

— ¡Para de una buena vez! —reclamó Rock Lee, forcejeando. — ¡Esa no es la razón por la viniste!

— ¡Suéltame! —Sakura hizo más presión, buscando quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, mientras los quejidos de ambos inundaban el espacio.

Kizashi miró a Rock Leee, sin lograr entenderlo. El chico llamó a Masamune, silbándole, el cuervo se posó en su cabeza, mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

—No creas que lo he hecho por ti. —dijo Lee, poniéndose delante de Sakura. —Sakura no merece mancharse las manos contigo.

—Eres el estudiante de Might Guy, ¿no? —la voz del padre de Sakura sonaba rasposa, rota. Parecía estar teniendo un momento duro a la hora de hablar. —Tú sensei…

—Mi relación con Guy-sensei no le concierne en lo más mínimo. —cortó Lee. —Así como ya no le concierne nada de lo relacionado con Sakura.

—Los niños de estos días sí que se creen muy duros. —masculló, entre tanto ruido su voz apenas era perceptible. —Entonces, ¿sacrificaras tu vida por esa niña? ¿te convertirás tú en el asesino?

—No. —intervino Itachi, descendiendo justo delante de Sakura y Lee. —Por eso es que yo estoy aquí.


	70. Perro sin nombre

**70\. Perro sin nombre.**

Kizashi dio un suspiró, la garganta le quemaba a montonesc cadaque hablaba y su cuerpo le dolía. No obstante, al ver a su hija detrás de aquellos dos hombres, pensó en lo diferente que habría sido todo si él hubiera sido uno de los que la protegía. Era casi gracioso, jamás en el pasado consideró algo similar, debía ser porque se encontraba ya en su lecho de muerte.

Imaginarse una vida con Mebuki y Sakura recibiéndolo con una sonrisa cada que llegara a su casa, no sonaba tan mal.

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

No podía arrepentirse, de lo que ya estaba hecho, la crío como su clan lo esperaba, siguiendo las tradiciones del mismo. Kizashi había escogido a su clan por encima de su familia, desquitó sus frustraciones en Sakura cuando no pudo ser Hokage, queriendo que ella cumpliera el sueño que él también cargo sobre sus hombros toda su vida.

Los ojos de Sakura no se apartaron de él ni un instante, atónita de la fuerza de Itachi y que Kizashi no hacía ningún movimiento para defenderse. Había aceptado su destino como si nada. La chica apretó los labios, mordiéndolos con fuerza, ¿por qué sentía esa repulsión? Se sentía vomitar.

Odiaba eso, no quería verlo morir con esa expresión sin sentido en su rostro, aceptando la muerte.

—Detente, Itachi-san. —pidió Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Sakura? —murmuró Itachi, sorprendido de su intervención. —No tienes por qué ver esto, Masamune...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él lo ha aceptado... —dijo Sakura, observando con desprecio a su progenitor. —Ha aceptado que le mates como un castigo de culpa.

"¿No es eso lo que querías?" Kizashi ya no podía hablar, sangraba de la boca y su garganta parecía estar destrozada. No debía quedarle mucho tiempo antes de que muriera por su propia sangre, ahogado o por hemorragia interna.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces? —preguntó Masamune, sobre la cabeza de Lee.

—Hace mucho tiempo me enfrenté a Orochimaru. —dijo Sakura, sosteniendo el brazo de Itachi, indicando que lo bajara. —Y, aunque lo odie, él tuvo razón. El clan Haruno, no es nada.

—Sakura...—Rock Lee intentó decir algo, pero el picotazo de Masamune volvió a callarlo.

—Sólo miren a lo que quedaron reducidos allá arriba, mientras que el hombre al que servían ha desaparecido por completo. —suspiró Sakura. —Y tú, Kizashi, sigues pensando que tus convicciones son correctas a pesar de todo. Incluso cuando te he demostrado que he superado a todo el clan. El clan Haruno siempre fue considerado como menos por otros clanes, y no precisamente por su fuerza, sino por su mentalidad.

Sakura podía leer los pensamientos de su padre a través de sus ojos, "¿qué te hace diferente a nosotros?"

Lo siguiente que pasó ninguno fue capaz de detenerlo, ni siquiera Lee con su velocidad o Itachi con su fuerza. Sólo se escuchó el sonido de un gritó ahogado que no podía ser exclamado. Lee, Masamune e Itachi se quedaron sin palabras, congelados en su lugar.

Sakura había rasgado con un kunai los ojos de su padre, haciendo que su vista se perdiera para siempre.

— Dejarte morir sería muy fácil. Así que decidí que no voy a matarte, ni dejaré que mis amigos se ensucien las manos con tu asquerosa sangre. —la voz de Sakura era fría, erizaba la piel de todos los presentes. —Ese destino que has aceptado, te lo acabo de arrebatar de las manos. Nunca más podrás mirarme con superioridad o frialdad.

Kizashi estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose.

—Yo no soy más Sakura Haruno, ni soy tú hija ni la de Mebuki. —prosiguió Sakura. —A partir de este momento, el clan Haruno está muerto.

—Sakura. —murmuró Itachi, mirándola con preocupación.

—Simplemente seré el perro sin nombre que siempre he sido. —concluyó ella, dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Mientras se disponían a marcharse, Lee miró la espalda de Sakura, con una sensación de inconformidad albergándose en su pecho. Sentía su corazón latir lentamente, mientras la chica se retiraba con Sasori a su lado quién parecía estar asombrado por lo que había hecho. No le gustaba, esa sensación de que Sakura se convirtiera en una persona sin sentimientos, le parecía insólito, es decir, quizás no podía comprender sus sentimientos, después de todo Lee no le guardaba rencor a nadie, no obstante, la mirada que puso Sakura y la que seguía manteniendo, le hacía preguntarse si él podría detenerla una vez más.

Justo cuando su cabeza se estaba volviendo un caos, Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro a Lee, quién lo miró dudoso.

—Hay cosas que quizás no podemos evitar. —dijo Itachi, mirándolo con un gesto de aprecio. Lee intentó sonreírle pero al final no pudo hacerlo. —Y no podemos estar siempre cuidando su espalda, Lee. Sakura es un ser independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, sabía que no me iba a dejar matarlo, sin embargo, yo creía que ella lo haría.

Lee bajó la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

—La razón por la que Sakura no lo hizo, no fue porque aún mantuviera un aprecio a su padre o por mí. —siguió Itachi, esta vez, puso una mano en la cabeza del chico. —Fue por ti.

— ¿Eh?

—Sakura no quería que su querido amigo la observara con las manos manchadas de sangre. —sonrió, dándole consuelo.

—.—.—.—.—

Ino observó a Shikamaru en un largo silencio, él dio un suspiró y rascando su cabeza se atrevió a ponerle una mano en la cabeza a la chica, acariciándola con suavidad. No hubo movimiento por largos minutos. Choji a su lado derramaba lágrimas sin importarle que pudieran mirarle, golpeando el suelo continuamente. Los ninjas presentes ahí tenían la cabeza agachada, velando al difunto a sus pies.

—Ino.

Shikamaru se quedó observándola con tristeza, seguro sentía que era su culpa el no poderlo salvar. Volvieron a pasar largos minutos donde nadie volvió a emitir palabra, el silencio era el mejor acompañante que podían tener; cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Asuma había muerto con una sonrisa.

Mientras veía a su compañero y líder de equipo transportar el cuerpo de su difunto sensei, Ino seguía sin poder procesar palabra. Quizás todo habría sido diferente de haber llegado minutos antes, ¿por qué no pudo ser más rápida? ¿por qué no aprendió ninjutsu médico al nivel de Sakura?

Tardaron aproximadamente tres días en regresar a la aldea, cada uno había hecho el pacto de vengar a su sensei. De Hidan, de Kakuzu y de la misma Akatsuki. No podían dejar que esa organización siguiera matando a sus queridos aliados, ni a personas inocentes solo por su ambición.

Y mientras ingresaban a la aldea, Ino recordó las palabras de Naruto apenas hace unas semanas atrás.

—Sakura se unió a Akatsuki.

Un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a invadirla. Conocía el porqué de Sakura para unirse a la organización, de hecho pensó que era estúpidamente valiente cuando lloró en el parque aquella vez, pero ahora, si destruía a Akatsuki, ¿tendría que destruir a Sakura también?

Dio un suspiró, dejando que Shikamaru se encargara de decirle a Kurenai cuando terminaron de dar su reporte a Tsunade.

Ino decidió que era mejor pasar un rato en soledad, antes de llegar con sus padres y contarle lo acontecido. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar todo lo que aconteció en su vida recientemente. Desde su mejor amiga abandonando la aldea hasta la muerte de su maestro.

Se sentía tan agotada mentalmente que solo quería desaparecer por un momento.

—Ino.

La chica paró su caminata, pasando saliva con fuerza al escuchar su voz, sentía la boca temblarle y se mancilló los labios de tanto morderlos. Comenzó volteando poco a poco, hasta que la vio parada detrás suyo, con manchas de hollín, barro y sangre por todo el cabello y rostro, seguro que su cuerpo se encontraba igual pero no podía verlo por la capa de nubes rojas que llevaba; notó casi con pavor que la banda en su frente tenía rayada la insignia de Konoha.

—Sakura...—balbuceó.

—Necesito un favor. —pidió Sakura, agachando la cabeza ante ella. —Y eres la única que puede ayudarme.

* * *

**Mientras escribía este capitulo me estaba preguntando, "¿está es una historia de amor? Entonces, ¿por qué no hay amor?" y comencé a sudar frío cuando me di cuenta que ya completamos treinta capítulos de la parte de shippuden y aún no avanzó con el romance. **

**Estaba pensando en poner en la descripción del fanfic: "He sido un asco con las cosas del romance, pero me estoy esforzando en las peleas. Tenedme paciencia."**

**Por cierto, a las personitas que han llegado hasta acá, ¡gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! ¡Iré mejorando poco a poco!**

**(Pensé que ya era buena para desarrollar el romance, pero aún me queda mucho por aprender. :'D)**


	71. Ino Yamanaka

**71\. Ino Yamanaka.**

Ino tenía los ojos bien abiertos, aunque luego esa sorpresa fue cambiada por enojo, al ver que comenzaba a fruncir las cejas y boca, Sakura pasó saliva, queriendo dar un paso atrás. Ino pronto se acercó a ella, con puño cerrado y todo el enojo que acumuló, le dio un porrazo a Sakura en la cabeza, casi estrellándola contra el suelo.

— ¡Ino!

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre presentarte ante mí, tarada!? —reprochó Ino, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. — ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pedirme ayuda, tarada?!

— ¿Cuántas veces me vas a decir tarada? —protestó Sakura, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

La rubia apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas y pegándole una bofetada a Sakura, que solo cerró los ojos, aceptándola. Ino puso una mano sobre su cara, la misma con la que golpeó a Sakura. El sollozo volvió a ella, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Ino? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin saber que hacer. Ino estaba de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente. —Oye, … ¡Ino…!

No era justo. Sakura era la última persona que hubiera querido que la viera así, tan destrozada, tan infeliz. Desde aquella vez donde la encontró media muerta, se prometió que sería la fuerza de Sakura, que siempre mantendría una sonrisa para ella porque de esa manera Sakura no cargaría más peso sobre sus hombros. Pero ahora, verla parada delante, con esa confianza en los ojos, diciéndole que la necesitaba, le partía el corazón.

Porqué esa capa de nubes rojas le recordaba al bastardo que mató a su maestro.

Sakura dio un suspiró, no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, necesitaban salir de Konoha porque seguro Danzo ya había dado el aviso. Ahora mismo se encontraban escondidos entre la fortaleza del clan Haruno, las demás entradas estaban bloqueadas y ella se las había arreglado para que no la detectaran, pero no duraría mucho.

—Ino.

— ¡No te acerques! —escupió ella, aún en el suelo, había una mancha de humedad justo por donde estaba la cara de Ino. — ¡No te acerques, Sakura!

— ¿Por qué…? —murmuró Sakura, sintiendo que la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla. — ¿Por qué traicione a la hoja…?

— ¡Porque no pensaste en mí mientras lo hacías! —reprochó Ino, alzándole la mirada. Sakura se quedó quieta en su lugar, mirándola con sorpresa. — ¡Porque eres una insensible pensando que tú lugar solo está con Naruto y Sasuke! ¿Dónde quedó Tsunade-sama? ¿Dónde quedó Kakashi-sensei? —se dio una pausa para respirar, y su tono se volvió más quedo. — ¿Dónde… quedé yo?

Sakura apretó los labios, pese a los reproches de Ino se puso frente a ella, en posición de cuclillas.

—Con esa cara fea ningún chico en la aldea se va a enamorar de ti. —comentó Sakura, dándole dos toquecitos en su frente para que alzara la cara.

Ino le desvió la mirada, provocando que Sakura tuviera que tomarla del mentón para que la mirara.

—No hay nada de lo que quiera disculparme en este momento. —dijo Sakura, soltando el rostro de Ino con delicadeza. —Cada decisión que he tomado desde que volví a la aldea con Tsunade-sama, no me arrepiento de ninguna.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Si te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba, entonces me habrías incitado a no hacerlo. —siguió Sakura, sin levantarse y sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento. —Me planteé muchos escenarios posibles. Al final, este fue el mejor de todos. En el que puedo ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¿Y yo dónde estoy en todo esto? —reprochó Ino. — ¿No somos mejores amigas, Sakura?

—Lo somos. —sonrió ella. —Pero al final del día, incluso las mejores amigas tienen caminos distintos que recorrer.

—Sakura…

—Por supuesto, mi hogar son todos los lazos que tengo en Konoha. No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar que no sea con ustedes. —Sakura no parecía estar observando a Ino, más bien, recordaba el pasado. — Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que un montón de idiotas con capas de nubes rojas vengan y tomen lo que quieran. Jamás les dejaría tocar ni un solo cabello de Naruto. Tampoco puedo permitir que dos hermanos se maten solo por el odio y miedo de las demás personas.

— ¿A qué…? —antes de que Ino pudiera terminar con su pregunta, Sakura se puso de pie.

—No había modo de que pudiera contártelo. —murmuró Sakura, con la mirada oculta entre las sombras de su cabello. —Te habrías decepcionado de mí.

Ino entonces le lanzo un puño de tierra que tomó al arañar esta misma. Sakura se limpió la cara, tallándose los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡No has cambiado en nada! —reprochó Ino, queriendo golpearla. Sakura se apresuró a tomar sus manos, deteniendo sus golpes. — ¡Sigues siendo la misma Sakura que me encontré aquel día en el parque!

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿¡Para qué crees que estoy yo!? —gritó, soltándose de golpe. Sakura podía sentir el enojo emanando de ella. Ni siquiera en los exámenes chunnin, cuando se enfrentaron, la notó tan molesta. — ¡Los amigos están para esto, tarada!

— ¡Basta de llamarme tarada!

— ¡Si tienes un problema, si te sientes mal, si quieres llorar hasta reventar o si quieres reír hasta hacerte en los pantalones, yo haré todo eso contigo! —bramó, parándose recta, firme en sus palabras. Las lágrimas habían dejado un camino por sus mejillas. — ¡Ni Naruto ni Sasuke son tu fuerza! ¡Soy yo!

Sakura entreabrió los labios, sin saber que responder a eso.

—Deja de cargar con todo tú sola, tarada. Si no puedes contarle a esos dos idiotas, entonces…—reprochó Ino, apretando los puños a sus costados. —, recárgate en mí con tu nariz llena de mocos, arruga esa enorme frente y quéjate todo lo que puedas, justo como lo hacías antes. ¡No puedo apoyarte si no sé que es lo que te aflige!

—Ino…yo…

Ino se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas, ignorando por un momento a Sakura, dio un enorme respiro y mantuvo sus sentimientos al margen.

—Te diré algo, yo le prometí a Asuma-sensei que no perdería ante ti. —dijo, señalándola con un dedo. —Y pienso comenzar desde ahora.

— ¿Asuma-sensei? —Sakura alzó sin comprender nada, ¿por qué Asuma le había hecho prometer algo así a Ino? ¿la habría regañado?

—Tú serás la que siempre se apoye en mí. —declaró Ino. —De esta forma no perderé.

—No entiendo nada, Ino.

— ¿Cuál es el favor que querías? —cortó Ino. —Se ve que era algo importante.

—Espera un momento, estábamos hablando de…

—Ellos serán descubiertos si se quedan mas tiempo del esperado. —dijo Ino, callando a Sakura. —Si has venido por mí, significa que quieres que desactive la barrera. Pero incluso para mí, es difícil hacer eso, supongo que tienes un genjutsu sobre ti para que no te detecten.

—Eh… sí.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Ino era tan temperamental desde antes? ¿No estaban hablando de sus sentimientos hace poco? Bien, era cierto que debían enfocarse en sacarlos de ahí, pero la rubia apenas le dejó pronunciar palabra alguna.

—El jutsu de transferencia de mentes supongo que sería efectivo, saldremos por una entrada donde no haya tantas personas ni guardias. Por el bosque sería lo más lógico. Como yo estaré controlando su cuerpo, no los detectaran como tal.

—E-Estás explicando todo mi plan. —suspiró Sakura, con una gotita resbalándole por la frente.

— ¿A cuántos tengo que sacar?

—A tres, contándome.

—Pan comido. —dijo Ino, con un brazo bajo sus pechos y con el otro brazo recargado sobre este, agarrándose la barbilla con la mano.

—_Waaa…luce tan genial, pero si le digo seguro que no deja de alardear sobre eso. _—pensó Sakura al verla. Pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, atrayendo la atención de Ino.

— ¿Qué?

Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de admirarla. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, cuantas peleas tuvieran, siempre mantendría en su corazón a aquella niña dulce que se acercó a hablarle con una gran sonrisa, sin prejuicios, sin malas intenciones.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Sakura tendiéndole la mano, Ino bajó sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa, la tomó.

Al llegar a la guarida de los Haruno, Ino recorrió con despreció a los miembros de Akatsuki. Sasori le dio una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Itachi se dedicó a ignorarla. Al topar miradas con Lee, Ino suspiró, ¿cómo un chico tan bueno había acabado involucrado en todo eso? Bueno, Sakura no era mala, pero sabía sus intenciones.

—Primero irán Itachi-san y Sasori. —dijo Sakura. —Después Lee y al último yo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ino, frunciendo la boca. Era mejor que los dos primeros fueran al último por si los descubrían.

—De esa forma nos aseguramos de que no nos traiciones. —comentó Sasori. —Ah, aunque yo solo te haré compañía mientras transfieres a Itachi.

— ¿Eh?

—Sasori no tiene un cuerpo propio, así que realmente es bastante difícil que sea detectado. —anotó Sakura. —Por eso te dije que seríamos tres.

—Con las habilidades de este sujeto no sería difícil salir de la aldea. —comentó Ino, mirando a Itachi, haciendo la posición de manos.

— ¿No te sabes las claves de desbloqueo de la barrera? —preguntó Itachi. — ¿Siendo la hija del Yamanaka que está a cargo?

—No sé por qué, pero este sujeto está irritándome. —masculló Ino, con una ceja crispándole. —_Perdón por no indagar en las cosas de mi padre. _—pensó.

—Itachi-san, es mejor así. —dijo Sakura, interviniendo. —No quiero que Sasori las vea de todas maneras.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —se metió Lee, alzando una mano.

— ¿A quién le interesa su mugrosa aldea? —comentó Sasori, irritado.

Una vez que comenzaron las transferencias todo fue más fácil. Debido a que se encontraban en el límite de estas y que Lee se había encargado de los dos guardias, realmente solo tenían que alejarse un poco antes de hacer el cambio de nuevo. Mientras Sakura esperaba a que Ino regresara por última vez por ella, miró el cuerpo de su amiga y con cuidado lo acomodó para poderse recargar en su hombro.

Ino sabía que significaba ayudarlos, si alguien la descubría la tacharían de traidora, además Naruto ni Sasuke la perdonarían. Odiaba tenerle que pedir eso a la persona que por tanto tiempo la protegió, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Me pregunto si Naruto y Sasuke estarán entrenando. —murmuró, pensando en ellos. —Seguro que sí, Naruto debe estar molestando a Sasuke…

—Eso no es del todo correcto. —dijo Ino, escuchando su último murmullo.

—Regresaste. —Sakura le dio una sonrisa, levantando su cabeza.

—Sasuke no regresó a Konoha después de esa misión. —declaró Ino, incorporándose con cansancio.

El mundo de Sakura pareció detenerse en ese momento, incluso Ino se sorprendió por el efecto de sus palabras en la contraria. Se quedó muda, con la boca entreabierta y sintió la oscuridad comenzar a absorberla poco a poco. El dolor de su pecho se fue expandiendo, hasta el punto que le comenzó a costar trabajo respirar. No entendía. Estaba confundida. Y odiaba estarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Naruto dijo que los engañó con un clon y se fue. —siguió Ino, observándola con tristeza. Comprendía que Sakura estuviera al borde de la histeria, sin embargo, necesitaba saberlo. —No es difícil deducir que fue a buscarte y a convencerte de que regresaras a Konoha.

Estúpida. Mil veces estúpida.

¿Por qué no pudo predecir eso? ¿Por qué no predijo las acciones a futuro de Sasuke? Maldita sea. ¿Por qué Sasuke tuvo que ir a buscarla? Se estaba poniendo en peligro, en ese peligro del que ella intentaba salvarlo. No quería eso, él solo debió quedarse con Naruto, dejarse proteger.

Y como si una chispa se encendiera, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto debe estar destrozado! —reclamó, pese a saber que Ino no tenía culpa alguna.

—No tienes tiempo de preocuparte por eso. —comentó Ino, cortándole el rollo, su mirada y postura eran serias. Sakura aspiró todo el aire que pudo, buscando tranquilizarse, la respiración se le agitó como si hubiera corrido largos kilómetros. —Dijiste que no te arrepentirías de las decisiones que has tomado, entonces mantenlo así.

— ¡Eso y esto son cosas diferentes! —gritó. Ino podía notar que estaba completamente asustada por Sasuke. — ¡Nunca fue mi intención que Sasuke abandonara la aldea! ¡Quería detener eso a toda costa!

—Parece que no lo entiendes. —suspiró Ino, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Eh?

—Sakura, nosotros también apostamos todo por ti. —dijo ella, abrazándose con suavidad. Necesitaba su propio conforte. —Así como tu has tomado decisiones que nos han herido pensando que son por nuestro propio bien, nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, no importa que tan abajo tengamos que ir, de ser necesario iríamos al mismo infierno por ti.

—Ino.

—Los lazos que hemos formado, los que has formado con Naruto, Sasuke y Lee no pueden ser borrados fácilmente. Mientras que Lee juró protegerte con su vida, y veo que lo hace; Naruto y Sasuke juraron estar contigo por siempre, ¿no? —preguntó Ino. —No hay manera, ni forma en que ellos aceptaran tu decisión. No porque creyeran que eres débil para protegerlos, sino porque lo que mas anhelan, es que los tres juntos puedan protegerse la espalda.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedes saber eso? —masculló Sakura, apretando los dientes.

—Porque yo también deseó protegerte, Sakura. —sonrió Ino, era una sonrisa cansada, melancólica. —Quiero pelear a tu lado.

—Yo… lo siento, Ino. —balbuceó Sakura, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas e Ino comprendió que había captado la indirecta. —No puedo llevarte conmigo. Tener a mi lado a Lee es una culpa que apenas soy capaz de cargar, si tu vinieras conmigo, sería como arrancarme el corazón y pisarlo.

—Lo sé. —suspiró Ino.

—No puedo prometerte que volveré. —dijo Sakura, tomando sus manos.

Ino atrajo a Sakura, dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Tú solo tienes que caminar hacía adelante, Sakura. —comentó Ino, sin separarse de ella. —Deja que yo lleve la carga del pasado.

—Ino…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. —al alejarse un poco, Ino puso un suave beso en la frente de Sakura. —No importa que tan lejos estés, Ino Yamanaka siempre estará a tu lado.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron de inmediato, rápidamente sus labios comenzaron a temblar y cada parte de su cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente eléctrica que le erizó cada vello de su piel. Esas palabras habían sido todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

En cambio Ino, al ver semejante reacción solo pudo ver delante de ella al mismo niño torpe con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando porque nadie quería jugar con él.

Cuanto había crecido. Ahora era una flor que podía mantenerse por sí misma.

— ¿Lista?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra.

Cuando terminó de sacarla de la aldea, Sakura sintió el chakra de Ino dejar su cuerpo. Itachi y Lee la recibieron con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasori, más adelante, solo se giró para poder apreciarla de reojo.

Quizás fuera la última vez que la viera, en ese grupo, podía perder la vida en cuestión de horas. Aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle, tanto que hablar con ella, amenazar a los pretendientes que seguro ya tenía y pelear a manera de juego. Quería divertirse un poco más con Ino, con sus amigos.

No obstante, ese futuro comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más.

Mientras avanzaban, Sakura pensó que jamás habló correctamente con ella. Nunca le dijo que aquella vez que le sonrió, le hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, porque incluso con Naruto guardó cautela al principio, pensando que la atacaría por la espalda; sin embargo, con Ino no fue así, se permitió abrirse a ella como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida. Sakura de niña pensaba que pasar todos los días al lado de Ino no sonaba tan mal, quería protegerla como Ino lo hacía con ella. Devolverle el favor y apoyarse mutuamente.

Aquella sonrisa que Ino le dio ese día, hizo que todo su mundo se volviera de colores.

—Ah.

El exhaló que dio Sakura no pasó desapercibido, Itachi supuso que sería por lo de su padre, Rock Lee en cambió dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ino había vuelto a traer a la Sakura que tanto amaba.

Sakura supuso que jamás podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle todo lo que sentía a esa chica. Seguro rompería en llanto e Ino acabaría burlándose de ella. Definitivamente Ino tenía razón, seguía siendo la misma niña llorona que encontró aquella vez en el parque.

Un gracias por hablarme.

Un gracias por sonreírme.

Un gracias por hacerme más fuerte.

Y un gracias por tratarme como un ser humano, nunca serían suficientes.

Sakura sintió su boca temblar nuevamente, entonces se tocó la frente, con un suave sonroso en sus mejillas al recordar la muestra de cariño. Ino siempre se estaba burlando de ella por la frente enorme que tenía, no obstante no mostró ninguna muestra de rechazo al besarla. Le ponía contenta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —preguntó Lee, al ver su gesto.

—No pude decirle cerda por última vez.

* * *

**Me acabo de enterar que mi cuarentena se extendió hasta el 1 de junio. RIP a mi semestre escolar. **


	72. Hubiera sido genial

**72\. Hubiera sido genial.**

A veces Sasuke se preguntaba como todo acabo así, a pesar de tener todas las respuestas, seguía cuestionándose si no pudo hacer algo para cambiarlo. Desde pequeño ese sentimiento de inseguridad se fue albergando en su corazón, la primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando le pidió a Itachi jugar con él pero este lo rechazó, diciéndole que tenía otros deberes que hacer.

_"¿No podría ayudarlo? Así acabaría más rápido y podría volver a casa para jugar conmigo."_

No mucho después volvió a sentirlo, un poco más intenso que el anterior.

_"Si entreno más, Itachi verá que me puedo convertir en un gran ninja y querrá entrenar conmigo."_

Por supuesto, no resultó.

_"Quizás de haber sido más fuerte… no habrían matado a mamá y papá."_

El pequeño Sasuke contempló los cuerpos de sus padres siendo llevados por el cuerpo médico de Konoha, sin alguna expresión en el rostro. Los ninjas decidieron que él podía soportarlo solo, después de todo, ¿no era el último Uchiha sobreviviente? ¡Era fuerte!

Sin embargo, Sasuke solo quería que alguien lo reconfortara, un abrazo cálido de su madre, recibir un cariño de su padre. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, podía ser cualquiera, él se encargaría de que su mente pensara que eran sus queridos padres. Pero nunca pasó. Simplemente lo miraban con curiosidad, lastima y recelo, sin poder creer que Itachi hubiera podido hacer tal cosa, es decir, miraban la sombra en su espalda.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Karin, acercándose. —Estás sudando mucho.

—Estoy bien. —comentó él, indiferente. —No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Karin miró alrededor con cautela, Suigetsu y Jugo habían ido a recolectar algunas cosas al pueblo más cercano, dejando a esos dos solos, a pesar de las quejas de Jugo sobre que podría salirse de control en cualquier momento, Sasuke los ignoró cuando le pidieron que los acompañara.

—Puedes desahogarte conmigo, Sasuke. —sonrió ella, quitándose las gafas e inclinándose mucho más a él, logrando incomodarlo. —De cualquier forma que tú desees.

—Hmp.

—Vamos, Sasuke. —y esta vez, la chica se puso justo enfrente, guiñándole el ojo. —Te desestresarás.

— ¿No vas a alejarte? —preguntó él, mirándola con desprecio.

—Eres muy frío, Sasuke. —bufó Karin, volviéndose a colocar las gafas. —A pesar de que estamos en la plena juventud, no muestras ningún interés en mí.

Sasuke dio un suspiro pequeño, ¿por qué Suigetsu no llevó a esa chica también con él? Lo ponía incómodo.

— ¡No me digas que después de todo sí te gustan los chicos! —exclamó Karin, aterrada. A Sasuke en cambió le crispó una ceja, comenzando a irritarse por el comentario. —Esa chica, Sakura, de verdad te puso en duda, ¿cierto? Aunque ella es una chica, ¡no puedes terminar con ella! Entonces, si no es Sakura, ¿será tu compañero de equipo? ¿¡Naruto!?

— ¿Por qué solo me tengo que encontrar con idiotas no importa donde vaya? —murmuró Sasuke, aguantando las ganas de golpearla.

—Sasuke, no conseguirás nada bueno de una chica así. —dijo Karin, señalándolo.

_¿Lo dice quién estaba ofreciéndose hace un momento? _Pensó Sasuke, con una gotita bajándole por la sien. —No hables de Sakura como si la conocieras. Tampoco de Naruto y Kakashi. —habló Sasuke con voz glacial. Karin pasó saliva. —La única razón por la que estoy con ustedes, es porque tenemos un objetivo en común, no me importan tus sentimientos ni cualquier cosa que quiera hacer Suigetsu o Jugo después de esto.

Karin se mordió las mejillas por dentro, sintiéndose molesta. ¿Qué tenía de bueno su tonto equipo ninja? Suigetsu y ella…, mejor dicho, Jugo y ella eran mejores que los otros tres juntos. Además, por lo que logró reunir de información, esa chica Sakura, lo traicionó por irse con su hermano. ¿Por qué Sasuke no se daba cuenta que habían escogido a otra persona por encima de él?

—Sakura es una idiota.

—Te dije que…

—Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera enfrentado todo lo que estaba por venir a tu lado. —cortó Karin, sentándose al lado de Sasuke, abrazando sus piernas. —No importaba si nos lastimaban o terminábamos muertos. Con tal de morir a tu lado, yo sería feliz.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, incapaz de decirle algo a Karin. Parecía ser sincera con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quizás tú no lo recuerdas, Sasuke, pero estuve en los exámenes chunnin. —siguió Karin, sintiéndose con algo de frío a medida que descendía la tarde. —En ese tiempo ya era cuidada por Orochimaru-sama, pero como tuve que ir camuflada, fui con algunos imbéciles de mi aldea primeriza. Ellos no sabían a quién servía, por lo que al final fui tratada como un pedazo de carne que morder para sanar sus heridas. Seguí repitiéndome que eso estaba bien, después de todo, al finalizar, Orochimaru-sama podría encargarse de ellos.

— ¿Nos encontramos? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Karin. Ella se ruborizó al verse expuesta aunque pronto la felicidad comenzó a invadirla, ¿él podría recordar ese encuentro?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por el rumbo de la conversación. —comentó él, serio como siempre.

Sí, era obvio que Sasuke no recordaría algo tan banal como rescatarla.

—Me salvaste de ser comida. —murmuró Karin.

—Ya veo.

—Y después… me sonreíste. —Karin se abrazó más fuerte, como si fuera su recuerdo más preciado. —Aunque primero preguntaste que rollo tenía. —rio ella, con felicidad. Sasuke la contempló, en el atardecer el cabello de Karin resaltaba mucho más, al igual que sus ojos y sus mejillas. Parecía un tomate.

Ante la comparación no pudo evitar soltar una risa pequeña, que atrajo la atención de la chica.

— ¿T-Te estás burlando? —preguntó, avergonzada. — ¡Pero fue lo que hiciste! ¡Cuando te diste cuenta que tenía el mismo rollo que tú, te marchaste! Ni siquiera pude preguntarte tu nombre.

—No es eso.

— ¿Eh?

Sasuke se quedó callado, ¿no había bajado muy rápido la guardia? No conocía a esa chica casi nada y aun estaba la sospecha de que ellos estuvieran guiándolo a Orochimaru para que este poseyera su cuerpo, no obstante, percibía que todas esas palabras eran sinceras, que ella estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón. Usualmente solo lo habría ignorado, no es que tuviera un interés especial en ella o que la considerara una compañera, pero, al verla, no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en Sakura.

En qué estaría haciendo, si habría comido, dormido y si podría reír aun con todo lo que pasó. ¿Podría dormir tranquilamente? ¿También estaría pensando en él? ¿Lo extrañaría como él la extrañaba cada día que pasaba?

— ¡Hey, trajimos comida muy rica! —gritó Suigetsu desde una corta distancia. Karin se apresuró a ponerse de pie, caminando del otro lado de Sasuke, buscando encender la fogata. — ¡Eres una holgazana, Karin! ¡Te dije que pusieras los vegetales a cocer!

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —comentó Jugo.

— ¡No, deja que lo haga esta mujer idiota! —reprochó Suigetsu, pegándole con el pescado en la cabeza.

— ¡Qué haces, imbécil! —gritó Karin, buscando patearlo. Suigetsu esquivó su patada, burlándose aún más de ella.

—_Eso era lo que íbamos a comer. _—pensó Jugo, observando el pescado que seguía siendo usado por Suigetsu para golpear a Karin.

_"Quizás de haber sido más fuerte está escena sería con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi."_

Sasuke los observó en un largo silencio, siendo Jugo quién prestó más atención a su comportamiento que repentinamente se volvió más solitario que de costumbre. Así que mientras Karin y Suigetsu seguían peleando, intentando ver quién hacía la sopa más rica, Jugo se acercó a Sasuke, justo donde antes estaba Karin.

— ¿Extrañas a tu equipo? —preguntó Jugo.

En el cielo comenzaba a verse la primera estrella, aunque ninguno del grupo parecía percatarse de eso.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Se ve en tu rostro, Sasuke.

— ¿Ahora hablamos de nuestros sentimientos? —cuestionó el Uchiha, alzando una ceja. Jugo resopló por la nariz, parecía divertido.

—Ellos dos son unos tontos, aunque supongo que yo también lo soy. —admitió sin dejar de ver a Karin y Suigetsu. —Karin tiene sentimientos por ti, por eso te sigue, Suigetsu supongo que encuentra algo divertido en ti, en cuanto a mí, me quedó claro cuando me sacaste de la prisión que eres más fuerte, así que decidí servirte.

—Karin y Suigetsu dijeron que eras importante para la misión, por lo que…

—Entiendo. —sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos. —Sasuke, es extraño, cuando sentí tu presencia enojada pensé que serías un ser bastante serio, arrogante y frío. No dejo de imaginar como serías si la marca lograra dominarte y tu sed de venganza también.

— ¿Humm?

—Supongo que muchas veces has querido dejarte llevar y hay algo en tu mente que te detiene, ¿no? —Sasuke le apartó la mirada, volviendo a ver el fuego de la fogata. — ¿Es por Sakura y Naruto?

—Sí.

—Debes amarlos mucho.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. —rezongó Sasuke. Aún así Jugo formó una mueca de felicidad al ver el suave rubor en las mejillas del contrario, al igual que notar su nerviosismo.

—Hubiera sido genial. —comento Jugo, poniéndose de pie para asegurarse de que aquellos dos no terminaran por arruinar la cena.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que pudieras quedarte con ellos para siempre. —sonrió, antes de marcharse.

Sasuke hablandó el gesto, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado por esas palabras. Ciertamente Jugo era el que mejor le caía de esos tres, era bastante pacifico si no perdía el control y no le gustaba hablar mucho, era más fácil estar a su lado. Y quizás fuera el único que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando con él y su equipo, debido a su antiguo compañero de celda, Kimimaro, con el que Jugo ya lo había comparado anteriormente.

Era extraño, había algo de comodidad entre ellos, siendo el peor conjunto que Sasuke hubiera visto jamás.

_Supongo que sí habría sido genial, quedarnos como el equipo siete, por siempre. _Pensó Sasuke con melancolía.

Al escuchar un ruido de inmediato los cuatro voltearon en esa dirección, si eran bandoleros les quitarían sus pertenencias para subsistir un poco más. Sasuke esperaba que así fuera, porque había estado gastando bastante dinero en conseguir información.

Karin arrugó las cejas, mordiéndose los labios, causando una risilla burlona en Suigetsu, aunque él también parecía impresionado. Jugo en cambio se preguntó quién sería.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Sakura parecía igual de sorprendida, al mirar a Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad, con el nerviosismo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, no estaba esperando encontrarse con él. De hecho solo notó a los otros tres y pensaba pedirles algo de información sobre la aldea cercana, no obstante, al verlo también sintió un gran alivio y una felicidad que pronto quedó sustituida por el miedo.

Ya que unos metros atrás, internado en el bosque, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Hice dos borradores de este capítulo, la versión de Sakura y la versión de Sasuke. Al final la versión de Sakura se convirtió en algo muy estresante y mejor decidí irme por la parte de Sasuke. **


	73. No hay estrellas que mirar

**73\. No hay estrellas que mirar.**

Hubo un instante, donde Sakura y Sasuke pudieron unir sus miradas como antes, admirando la valentía del otro. Y, por breves segundos, sintieron que los músculos de su rostro se alzaban, queriendo forzar la sonrisa reprimida que guardaban. Sasuke se sentía tan aliviado de verla a salvo todavía, parecía un poco sucia y su cabello seguía igual de descuidado que siempre, con las ramillas que Masamune solía poner sobre este. El cuerpo entero del Uchiha por inercia dio un paso a ella, queriendo alcanzarla.

Su cuerpo y mente apenas eran consientes de lo mucho que la extrañó, no solo en ese corto periodo de tiempo desde que ambos partieron de la aldea para nunca volver. Apenas la pudo ver desde que volvió de ese largo viaje de tres años, apenas la pudo tocar, apenas la pudo sentir a su lado antes de perderla por completo. Por Itachi. Por el bastardo que solía arrebatarle todo lo que amaba. No solo quería llevarse a Naruto, también cumplió la promesa de venir por la persona que logró enamorarlo.

—Sasuke. —Sakura dio un paso atrás, notando sus oportunidades de huida. No podía permanecer ahí por más que quisiera, Itachi estaba cerca y eso solo podía significar que Sasuke y este acabarían enfrentándose.

Sasuke quería correr a ella, abrazarla y murmurarle un _"te tengo…"_. Sin embargo, al ver las acciones de Sakura, que sus ojos buscaban la forma más rápida de escapar y que sus pies se moverían lo más rápido que pudieran, detuvo esos pensamientos, entendiendo el mensaje. Comprendía a Sakura, sus acciones y sus motivaciones, pero… ¿en realidad se tenía que alejar tanto?

—Tengo que irme. —dijo ella, volviendo la mirada a él. Sasuke parecía no tener intención de detenerla. —Lo siento.

— ¿Serás feliz si no odio a Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke antes de que ella pudiera marcharse, deteniendo sus movimientos por completo. — ¿Te sentirás feliz si no llevo a cabo mi venganza?

Sakura lo contempló con expresión confundida y preocupada.

— ¿Te sentirás feliz si Itachi se vuelve un buen tipo de pronto, aún cuando sus manos están manchadas de la sangre de todo un clan? —siguió Sasuke, sin darle un descanso a los pensamientos de Sakura. — ¿Alcanzarás la felicidad cuando Naruto se convierta en Hokage? ¿Cuándo mates a todos los Akatsuki excepto a Itachi? ¿Cuándo acaben las guerras?

—Sasuke…

—No, Sakura. —él negó con la cabeza, dando un largo suspiro. —Esas solo son cosas que tú finges que te van a hacer feliz, son cosas con las que mantienes tu mente ocupada, esperando que eso llene el vacío de tú corazón. Te digo un secreto, no lo hará.

La kunoichi apretó los labios, frunciendo las cejas. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¡Sólo intentaba proteger lo que amaba!

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Sasuke?

—Porque soy quién mejor te entiende, al igual que Naruto. —cortó Sasuke, sintiendo su enojo. —Yo intenté lo mismo, llené mi cabeza de sentimientos vengativos, no me acerque a nadie, dejé que el odio y la tristeza me consumieran. Sentí que eso podía llenar mi corazón. Luego los conocí a ustedes e intenté llenar ese vacío con su cariño, con nuestra amistad, tampoco funcionó.

Sakura alzó la mirada a él, asombrada de sus palabras. ¿No lo habían llenado…? ¿El cariño que le tenían Naruto y ella a Sasuke, no funcionó para nada?

— ¿De qué hablas? —sentenció Sakura, seria. — ¡Dijiste que no irías con Orochimaru! ¡Qué estabas bien con nosotros!

—Y lo estoy… o al menos lo estaba antes de que te marcharas. —completó Sasuke, indiferente al enojo de Sakura. —Pero, al final del día, el único que puede llenar ese vacío, soy yo.

— ¿Eh?

—Dime, Sakura, con todas las cosas que has hecho, ¿has podido llenar ese vacío que sientes? —preguntó de nuevo Sasuke, sin responderle. — ¿Has alcanzado un poco a eso que llamas libertad?

—E-Eso no importa. —la voz de Sakura titubeó, insegura. —Mientras pueda protegerlos.

—Deja de encadenarte a ti misma. —pidió Sasuke.

—No me estoy encadenando a nada, Sasuke. —reprochó Sakura, plantándole cara. —Cada una de mis acciones me pertenecen solamente a mí. Itachi-san no me ha obligado a nada, ni tampoco Masamune, mucho menos Lee.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, seguía sin comprenderlo. —La única que se mantiene en una jaula de oro, eres tú, Sakura. Llevas peso sobre tus hombros que no eres capaz de cargar. Hablas y hablas sobre proteger lo que es importante para ti, pero no puedes protegerte a ti misma.

— ¡Ustedes son lo más importante para mí!

— ¡No es así! —contratacó Sasuke, molesto. — ¡Lo más importante para ti debes ser tú!

Sakura lo contempló como si aquello fuera una idea completamente descabellada. ¿Cómo podría ponerse ella primero antes que a su equipo o a las personas que amaba?

—Escucha… no pediré esto de nuevo. —dijo Sasuke, bajando por segundos la mirada; ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, aún así se animó a hacerla. — ¿Vendrás a Konoha conmigo?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si digo que no? —preguntó Sakura, por inercia.

—Seguir mi propio camino. —respondió Sasuke. Su respiración era lenta, ni siquiera podía apreciarse del todo a menos que le prestaras mucha atención.

— ¿Cuál es ese camino? —y aunque no quiso demostrarlo, la voz de Sakura se quebró en la última palabra.

—Uno donde Sakura y Sasuke no vuelven a encontrarse.

Esa noche el cielo no tenía color, era una bruma grisea, ocultas entre las nubes, las estrellas buscaban resplandecer pero no podían. Tampoco la luna. Lo único que se vislumbraba entre toda esa tormenta de emociones, era el fuego que Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo dejaron encendido antes de marcharse un poco más lejos, dándoles privacidad a ambos. Sakura se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente, rozando la banda que ahora tenia el logo de Konoha rayado. Sasuke la miraba, esperando su respuesta, mudo, con respiración entrecortada y los ojos negros sin alguna expresión, a Sakura nunca le parecieron tan profundos como esta noche.

No podía ver nada a través de ellos.

_"¡Elígeme a mí!"_

El aire que pasaba rozando de forma suave los cabellos de ambos era frío, incluso ante la intensidad de la situación, le causaba escalofríos a ambos. El viento arrullaba a las ramas de los árboles, provocando sonidos apenas perceptibles para sus oídos, moviendo el fuego que soltaba chispas y provocaba que el hervor de la comida que dejaron los demás comenzara a sonar.

De pronto la espantosa luna comenzó a brillar sobre ellos, trayendo consigo una respuesta que ninguno esperó.

El graznido de un cuervo que emprendió vuelo, con sus alas resonando entre la profundidad del bosque. Sasuke se quedó contemplando el movimiento apenas perceptible de Sakura, al igual que una gota de sangre bajando por su sien, y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo, se abrumó en los oídos de Sasuke.

Sin despegar la mirada de aquella sombra, la luna poco a poco fue en declive, ocultándose entre las nubes, como si lo único que hubiera querido alumbrar fuera ese pequeño momento. Esa espada manchada de sangre y el cuerpo desfallecido del botón de cerezo que nunca había alcanzado a florecer.

Una mirada brillosa se vio reflejada entre las sombras, de un color amarillento, como el brillo de una serpiente.

—Saku…

—Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke. —saludó Kabuto, dando una sonrisa que erizó cada centímetro de su piel. En su mano llevaba arrastrando el cuerpo de Sakura consigo, la chica parecía consiente pero inmóvil. —Me enteré que venías a matar a Orochimaru, pero es una lástima, él acaba de morir.

— ¡Sakura!

—Y sucederá lo mismo con ustedes dos. —Kabuto aventó el cuerpo de la chica al fuego, sabiendo que Sasuke iría por ella, aprovechó para lanzar una aguja a la pierna del chico, quién al buscar que no le diera a Sakura, dejó que le rozara la pierna.

— ¿Has…? —Sasuke se sintió tieso, por más que tratara de moverse, parecía que su sistema dejó de procesar las ordenes y cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando que el cuerpo de Sakura se le escapara de las manos.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. —sonrió Kabuto, tomando el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos. —Aún no viene el espectáculo final.

El Uchiha seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas moverse, podía observar a Sakura siendo llevada, siendo dejado en el suelo. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Suigetsu y los demás? ¡¿Por qué demonios se alejaron tanto?! Aunque era muy probable que estuvieran con ese sujeto, falsamente lo habían conducido a él. Maldición, debió hacer caso a sus instintos cuando pudo.

—Podrás moverte en cuestión de tiempo. —comentó Kabuto, rasgando un poco su mejilla con un kunai el cual Sasuke pudo notar que tenía una sustancia verdosa cristalina. Seguro era lo que los tenía inmovilizados a ambos. —Aunque dudo mucho que sea el suficiente para que puedas hacer algo.

— ¿Qué…? —su lengua también parecía entumecida pero al parecer Kabuto entendió la pregunta.

—Tu sabes, la información de los clanes vale mucho, me pregunto, ¿qué valdrá más que ver luchar a dos miembros de un clan extinto? —preguntó Kabuto.

Sakura en el suelo, más alejada, sintió el miedo correr dentro de ella. En solo esa oración entendió a la perfección lo que ese bastardo estaba planeando. Tenía que levantarse, ¡ya!

—Itachi y tú, Sasuke. —Kabuto le sonrió, un rayo de luna le dio en el rostro, iluminando su cara blanca, agrietada como la piel de una serpiente. —Incluso puede que te este haciendo un favor. ¿No querías matar a ese sujeto por sobre todas las cosas? Ahora es tu oportunidad.

Lo dijo en un tono cantarín, burlesco, causando el repudio en Sasuke. Al final del día, para el mundo ninja, la batalla que él tendría con Itachi no era más que puro espectáculo.

—Te debes estar preguntando por tu equipo, ¿no? —Sasuke lo miró con odio. —Los puse a dormir un poco, aunque es sorprendente que hayas conseguido dominar a ese chico Jugo, ¿no te ha causado problemas?

Kabuto se acercó a Sakura, ignorando un momento a Sasuke, se puso de cuclillas al cuerpo tirado de la chica. La observaba con curiosidad, casi fascinado de no ver que se mostrara agitada o sudorosa. Sasuke buscó moverse y aun con todo el esfuerzo que pudo, solo consiguió mover un dedo.

—La dominaste. —Kabuto sonrió con admiración. —Dominaste la enfermedad, Sakura.

—Mu… muérete. —jadeó Sakura, tenía varias venitas resaltando por sus manos, brazos y rostro, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en moverse.

—Después estudiaré tu sangre y cuerpo, Sakura. —comentó Kabuto, haciéndola tragarse toda la bilis cuando se atrevió a tocarla, para retirarle el cabello que le resbaló por la cara. —Por ahora, serás lo que necesito para que esos dos peleen.

Kabuto esquivó de inmediato el fuego que iba en su dirección, siento este quién alumbró toda la oscuridad alrededor por ligeros segundos. Tiempo suficiente para ver al recién llegado, sus ojos rojos miraban hacía abajo a las tres personas delante de él, y el peligro que emanaba era palpable, el aire comenzaba a asfixiarlos. Sasuke se vio a sí mismo de pequeño, mirando a aquel sujeto ante la luz de la luna que ahora no se proyectaba.

—Cuanto tiempo, Itachi. —saludó Kabuto. Él lo contempló sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. —No te preocupes por Sakura, mientras tu ganes, ella volverá contigo en cuestión de nada.

Itachi miró por un segundo a Sakura, serio. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni Masamune, ni Lee o Sasori se encontraban con él. Había venido solo, por una sola razón, y no era por ella. Sakura sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, a pesar de todo, Itachi seguía firme con el plan de que Sasuke acabara con él.

—Mátala. —ordenó Itachi, sin preocupación.

El eco de sus palabras resonaron en la penumbra. Kabuto se quedó sin palabras.

—Si no vas a matarla, no veo el sentido de que este contigo. —siguió él, observando a su hermano menor. Sasuke comenzaba a respirar con mayor libertad, el paralizador estaba perdiendo el efecto en él, pero no en Sakura. —De todas formas, era su uso.

Sakura notó como Sasuke comenzó a respirar con dificultad, luego su cuerpo cayó al suelo y con dificultad comenzó a querer levantarse. Ahogando pequeños gritos al no conseguirlo y seguir escuchando a su hermano mayor.

—Nunca le vi otra utilidad, solo que Sasuke recordara su venganza. —concluyó Itachi, volteándose por completo a su hermano menor. —Ella, ahora, es inútil para mí.

—Los años te han vuelto un mal mentiroso, Itachi. —murmuró Sasuke, tosiendo y escupiendo a un lado. — ¿será por qué te has vuelto más viejo?

_"Esperen… Sasuke… Itachi-san…". _Los pensamientos de Sakura eran un caos en ese instante, observando a los dos hermanos que perdieron todo por la ambición de las personas, observando al hermano que no sabía nada y al hermano que quería proteger al otro de todo, incluso de la verdad. Los dos eran unos idiotas.

—Es hora de destruir a ese pequeño niño que no pudo vengar a su clan. —dijo Itachi, mirando a Sasuke a través del fuego. Las llamas se movían violentamente, como si supieran que se avecinaba. —Verá de nuevo morir a las personas que ama, sin poder hacer nada.

_"Por favor… Sakura… por favor… muévete." _A pesar de que tenía tensos todos los músculos de su cuerpo, Sakura apenas era capaz de hacer nada.

—Ya no cometeré el mismo error del pasado, Sasuke. —Itachi se puso en posición de combate, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano. —Esta vez, te asesinaré.

_"Por favor, por primera vez… sirve de algo."_

Sasuke sonrió, preparando su espada. El brillo en sus ojos, indicaba que estaba preparado para todo. El reflejo en su espada proyectaba la luna.

—Entonces será una noche larga, Itachi.

_"Te lo pido… por favor… sálvalos."_

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue que el fuego se apagó al instante que los dos hermanos intercambiaron el primer golpe.

* * *

**Estaba leyendo de nuevo mi fanfic, debido a que muchas chicas han comenzado a leerlo (lof por sus bonitos comentarios) y primero los comentarios eran "SasuSaku/NaruSaku", luego fueron "InoSaku" seguido del "LeeSaku", también por el "ItaSaku", incluso hubo un "KaKaSaku" y finalizamos con el "SasoSaku".**

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que punto mi historia se convirtió en un harem lol. **


	74. Dos hermanos

**74\. Dos hermanos.**

Lo primero que recibió Sasuke fue una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo retroceder, dando dos giros mortales hacía atrás, logró estabilizar su caída. Su cuerpo aún se sentía entumecido por la aplicación de Kabuto, pero poco tiempo tenía para pensar eso, pues en cuanto miró al frente el Katon ya venía directo a él, alumbrando todo alrededor. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, moviéndose con rapidez hacía otro lado, apareciendo justo arriba de la roca donde antes estuvieron Jugo y él platicando.

Tuvo que detener rápidamente la mano de Itachi que amenazó con golpearlo, haciendo una pirueta logró girar la muñeca de su hermano mayor para voltearlo contra el suelo. Dando un brinco, Sasuke buscó clavarle la espada a su hermano, directo en el rostro, siendo detenido por este con un kunai en mano, rozando con el filo de la espada. Aún en la oscuridad, Sasuke podía verse reflejado en los ojos negros de su hermano.

—Sigues siendo muy lento, pequeño hermano tonto. —dijo Itachi, apareciendo detrás de Sasuke, apresándolo con el brazo sobre su cuello. Sasuke jadeó, buscando librarse dio una patada hacía atrás, misma que Itachi esquivó, tomando de los cabellos a su pequeño hermano y deshaciendo el clon, hecho por cuervos que salieron dispersándose en el aire, estampó el rostro de su hermano en el suelo, seguido de una patada en el estomago que lo hizo restregarse en la tierra por al menos diez metros.

El brazo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar, al igual que su nariz y los raspones que tenía en su cara. Jadeó y en un parpadeo ya iba corriendo a Itachi con chidori en mano. Itachi se quedó esperando justo frente a él, no obstante se vio sorprendido cuando un nuevo Sasuke apareció detrás de él, clavando la misma espada en su espalda.

—Genjutsu de nuevo. —sonrió Sasuke, deteniendo a su clon.

Las luces de la noche hacían más grandes las sombras. Entre la monocromía del cielo, pudo contemplar el silencioso movimiento de su hermano, con algo más que el sharingan activado. Al verlo, Sasuke sintió como su cabeza fue tomada por completo, en sentido figurado y literal; corriendo para adelante, Itachi estrelló de nuevo el cuerpo de su hermano contra un árbol, al tiempo en que el tsukuyomi infinito comenzaba a hacer efecto en él.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que Sasuke podía hacer? —preguntó Kabuto, con aburrimiento. —Itachi ganó como era de esperarse.

— ¿Sabes que recompensa quiero, Sasuke? —dijo Itachi, concentrándose en su hermano menor. —Esos ojos que tienes, ahora me pertenecen.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas escurrirle, sin poder limpiarlas, sin poder hacer nada. Incluso si su mente seguía luchando, su cuerpo no obedecería.

—Debiste recordar mi advertencia, debiste darte cuenta que los Uchiha tenemos un destino que va cubierto de sangre, no podemos amar a nadie ni dejar que nadie nos ame. Estamos destinados a matarnos unos a otros para satisfacer nuestros propios deseos. Matar hermanos, matar amigos, ¡TODO ESO LO LLEVAMOS EN NUESTRA SANGRE!

—Ah, ya.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sin ninguna expresión por las palabras antes dichas, golpeando a su hermano justo en el rostro, logrando alejarlo de él y que Itachi lo observara con cautela. Sasuke tronó su cuello, queriendo recuperar el movimiento perdido, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mucho mejor en el instante que sacó el poder que Orochimaru le había impuesto.

— ¿Cómo has logrado hacerlo? —preguntó Itachi.

—Resulta que tuve a la peor sensei del mundo. —dijo Sasuke. —Daba unas palizas horribles y no importa en cuantos genjutsus Kakashi me metiera, nada era peor que verla a ella cada mañana, cada tarde y noche.

— ¿Sensei?

—Su nombre es Anko. —sonrió Sasuke, retirándose la capa negra que llevaba. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, estaba más seguro, menos temeroso de enfrentarlo. Itachi sonrió. Así era justo como debía ser.

La marca de Orochimaru comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, formando aquella terrible ala amorfa que salía por su espalda.

—Así que el genjutsu no funcionará. —murmuró Itachi. —Supongo que tendré que hacerlo por mis propias manos, no debería tomarme más de dos minutos acabar contigo.

—Hablas mucho Itachi. —Sasuke comenzó a correr a él. — ¿Te has convertido en un anciano en todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

Ambos hermanos movieron las manos al mismo tiempo, formando los sellos que tanto conocían desde pequeños.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Kabuto tuvo que tomar a Sakura del suelo, distanciándose de la enorme destrucción que generaron las bolas de fuego al impactarse una contra otra. Sasuke e Itachi seguían emanando el jutsu de ellos, esperando a ver quién se quedaba sin aire primero. No obstante, Sasuke fue el primero en ceder cuando se dio cuenta que su plan había dado resultado, dos serpientes se habían deslizado hasta los pies de Itachi, apresándolo por las pantorrillas, distrayéndolo del jutsu. Sasuke al caer de nuevo al suelo aprovechó las milésimas de segundo al máximo, haciendo un nuevo sello de manos e invocando a siete serpientes que salieron disparadas en instantes, directo a Itachi.

Lo que Sasuke no esperó fue ver a ese maldito cuervo de nuevo, protegiendo a Itachi, en vez de a Sakura.

Las alas de Masamune impactaron el golpe de estás, provocando que el cuervo comenzara a devorar una a una. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, mirando a su hermano. No podría traspasar esas alas si lo estaban protegiendo a él. Itachi se colocó enfrente de su cuervo amigo, reponiendo su presencia ahí.

—No puedes derrotarme. —sentenció Itachi.

—Límpiate los ojos, Itachi. —bramó Sasuke, respirando agitadamente. —Parece que después de todo sí te hacen falta unos ojos nuevos, aunque no te cederé los míos.

Itachi comenzó a lanzar shurikens y kunais a su dirección, siendo correspondidos por Sasuke de inmediato.

—No me imagino una vida donde no pueda ver a esos dos idiotas sonriéndome como siempre. —sonrió Sasuke, preparando el chidori de nueva cuenta, esquivando lo mejor que pudo los ataques de Itachi, este a base de taijutsu golpeó la quijada de Sasuke, levantándolo del suelo, golpeando con su puño el estomago y rematando con una patada directo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—El único que sigue parloteando, eres tú, Sasuke.

La luna comenzó a alumbrar el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, a Itachi delante de él, a punto de pisar la cabeza de su hermano. No obstante antes de recibir el golpe final, Sasuke clavó su espada, atravesando el pie de Itachi en un parpadeo. Este dio un alarido de dolor, traspillando hacía atrás, Sasuke aprovechó para estampar el chidori en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

Quería atravesar su cuerpo, acabar con todo eso de una vez, no obstante, Itachi había logrado agarrar su muñeca a tiempo, impidiéndole hacer lo primero. Se veía agotado, no podría detener el ataque por mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso.

— ¡Amaderatsu!

El fuego negro comenzó a expandirse por todo el bosque a pasos agigantados, el brazo que sostenía a Itachi comenzó a ser consumido por las mismas flamas, haciendo que Sasuke detuviera su ataque, separándose de su hermano rodó por el suelo para apagar las llamas, su brazo estaba inservible por ahora, sus heridas debían ser de primer grado, se desangraría si continuaba moviéndose. Pero tenía que continuar con la pelea, así que la marca de Orochimaru comenzó a tomar control nuevamente.

—Nunca esperaste esto, ¿verdad, Sakura? —preguntó Kabuto, sentado al lado de ella, palmeó su cabeza. —Orochimaru-sama hubiera estado feliz de poseer el cuerpo de cualquiera de esos dos, pero fue asesinado. Ese chico llamado Sai, era de temer, aunque bueno, era un Anbu debimos tener cuidado desde el principio.

—Hmp…—Sakura buscaba responder con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Su cuerpo ya estaba al límite, no podía seguir forzándolo porque terminaría colapsando.

—Aunque es obvia la derrota de Sasuke, no importa que su entrenadora haya sido Anko o Kakashi. No podrá con Itachi. —Kabuto se puso de pie. —Ya tengo los resultados que buscaba, entonces, hora de irnos, Sakura.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, Kabuto silbó ante su mirada, extrañamente animado de recibirla. Esa chica había pasado de ser un gatito encerrado a una pantera a punto de abrir su jaula.

—Será entretenido quebrar esa voluntad. —sonrió Kabuto, colocándola por encima de sus hombros.

Mientras buscaba de nuevo comenzar a forcejear, en vano por supuesto, se fijo en la pelea delante de ella. Las nubes se habían ido, el fuego seguía expandiéndose, apagándose lentamente, y entre todo ello, los rayos lunares se enfocaban en los dos hermanos.

Uno tomando el cuello del otro, poniéndole punto final de una vez por todas a eso.

_Detente, Itachi-san…_

Sakura buscó moverse con más fuerza que nunca, pero las cadenas imaginarias que la rodeaban, no cedían.

Itachi se giró a ella, sus ojos estaban sangrando debido al Amaderatsu. Itachi apretó más el cuello de Sasuke, Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada al proyectar como se escucharía el cuello de Sasuke rompiéndose poco a poco.

_Detente, por favor…_

Él volvió a concentrarse en su pequeño hermano, restándole importancia a los ojos de la chica. Ella tenía que entender… que él era el villano ahí, que nunca debió encariñarse con él. Sasuke aún buscaba en vano patalear y apartar con todas sus fuerzas las manos de su hermano. Pero ya se estaba quedando sin aires y sin energías.

_¡DETENTE!_

—No pudiste vencerme, eres demasiado débil, los lazos, tus sentimientos, te hicieron vulnerable. No eres digno de ser un Uchiha y nunca lo fuiste. —sentenció Itachi.

—V-Vete a la mierda. —logró balbucear Sasuke, con un ojo entrecerrado y respirando cada vez más lento. —S-Si tú quisieras matarme… ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi lo observó fríamente, crispando las cejas.

—S-Sakura… no me hizo débil, me hizo mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Es así? —dijo Itachi, apretando mucho más el agarre. Sasuke comenzó a ver en blanco, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Aún con todo eso, buscó la mirada de Sakura, quién seguía batallando con las cadenas invisibles que la rodeaban, tirando de ellas con toda la fuerza que podía.

— ¡NO TOQUES A SASUKE, BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

Cuando al fin pudo soltarse de ellas, dándole una patada a Kabuto justo en el rostro que lo mandó a estrellarse cientos de metros a la derecha, Sakura alzó con horror la mirada ante el silencio de la noche; las manos de Sasuke habían caído a su costado y su cuerpo había quedado inerte. El corazón de la chica comenzó a bombear cada vez más lento, con la boca temblándole y los ojos secos debido a que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a correr, no se dio cuenta en que momento la tierra crujió bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba. Quería llegar a él, tomarlo entre sus brazos y acurrucarlo en sus piernas, contemplar la luna a su lado y sonreírle, que Sasuke le sonriera como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero la respiración de Sasuke se estaba deteniendo poco a poco.

Sakura chocó la mirada con Itachi, dos bloques de acero entraron en contacto y ciertamente Itachi se vio lento cuando el puño de la chica casi le rozó la mejilla, incluso el aire que emanaba de su fuerza era cortante. Logró derribar al menos una tira de árboles detrás de él. Los golpes de Sakura eran inconcinos, no tenían forma, iban tirados al azar debido al enojo. Su mente no estaba trabajando. No podría ganarle de esa manera.

Itachi sabía que parar alguno de sus golpes o siquiera dejar que lo tocaran era un noqueo seguro. Por lo que se dedicó a esquivarlos, sin embargo, la secuela del Amaderatsu estaba haciendo efecto al igual que las enseñanzas que le había dado a Sakura.

La chica clavó con toda la fuerza que pudo un kunai en el brazo de Itachi, con el que buscó defenderse, había traspasado incluso el hueso. Sakura entonces bañó sus manos en chakra, pero no de cualquier chakra, sino del médico. Si ya era peligroso un golpe suyo, eso acabaría en la muerte.

Lo mejor era encerrarla en un genjutsu, Itachi desvió la mirada por un segundo, sintiéndose incapaz de aplicar el Tsukuyomi infinito en ella.

—Te atreviste a tocar a tu hermano menor, ¿por qué no eres capaz de hacerlo con una completa extraña? —escupió Sakura, viendo a través de él. Itachi suspiró, aunque así como Sakura lo conocía, él conocía a Sakura.

—Por la misma razón que tú no podrías matarme. —comentó Itachi, parando el genjutsu.

—No pienses que volveré contigo.

—No tienes otro lugar a donde ir. —sentenció él. —Si huyes de Akatsuki, no creas que podrás vivir una vida tranquila, ni mucho menos regresar a la aldea de la hoja, Sakura. Serás cazada hasta tu extinción.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad a Sasuke? —murmuró Sakura, sin despegar la mirada de él. Itachi notó que lo seguía mirando como una presa que cazar.

—No mentí cuando te traje conmigo, Sakura. —dijo Itachi, fríamente. —Tú solo creaste falsas esperanzas en mí, en que podías detener lo inevitable.

— ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿El juguete con el que puedes atraer a Sasuke? —bufó ella, sin poder creerlo.

—Es lo único que siempre debiste ser. —contestó Itachi. Sakura frunció las cejas, incrédula de sus palabras, sintiendo el dolor comenzar a extenderse por todo su pecho. Nunca sería más que un objeto desechable, para su clan, para la persona que admiraba, para todo.

—Ah, ¿por qué los tipos con cara bonita siempre decepcionan a las chicas más increíbles? —suspiró Naruto, comenzando a salir de entre los arbustos, con una mirada sombría en sus ojos. —Y a la luz de la luna, no podrían ser peor.

—Buenas noches. —saludó Kakashi, alzando una mano. Sakura e Itachi los contemplaron con sorpresa.

—Somos el resto de los que te van a patear el trasero, imbécil. —decretó Naruto, poniendo una mirada que Sakura nunca antes vio y que le causo un terror inmenso.

Era la mirada de un asesino.

.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que a partir de aquí es necesario explicar algunos puntos que no contendrá la historia.**

**El primero y creo que más importante es que no habrá Megazords, es decir, no usaré el Susano, las cosas gigantes que aparecen al final de Naruto, no sé cómo se llamen, pero ustedes entienden o eso creo xD. Solo se usaran los jutsus normales y los heredados por el clan, es decir, los que tengan como ¿coherencia? Dentro de un mundo de ninjas. **

**La segunda es que Itachi no tiene ninguna enfermedad, él esta sanito en mi fic.**

**Tercera, Orochimaru no está dentro de Sasuke, él solo tiene la marca (algo así como Anko y Jugo). **

**Y creo que ya, es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.D. Este ha sido a mi parecer, uno de los mejores capítulos que yo siendo que he escrito dentro de todo mi ámbito de FF. Me gustó mucho el resultado. **


	75. El lugar al que buscamos volver

**75\. El lugar al que buscamos volver. **

A pesar de la sorpresa que conllevó que Kakashi y Naruto estuvieran ahí, apenas se permitieron una respiración antes de que el silencio se volviera sonido, en un eco resonante de kunais chocando contra el otro y patadas que lastimaban la piel y huesos contrarios, Sakura miró a su excompañero de equipo atacar sin piedad a Itachi, quien apenas le podía seguir el ritmo debido a su anterior pelea con Sasuke.

Lo que Sakura encontró más espeluznante no fueron los ataques incesantes a un moribundo Itachi, ni aquellos ojos nublados que opacaban toda la luz que era Naruto; fue el hecho de que el kyubi no estuviera emanando de él. No estaba siendo controlado por el enojo. Estaba siendo Naruto, en todos sus cabales.

¿Desde cuándo había tenido ese cambio? Y más importante, la culpabilidad comenzó a recaer sobre ella una y otra vez.

Era su culpa.

Porque lo había dejado solo. Porque Sasuke la siguió. Porque no pudo protegerlo como debió.

— ¡Sakura! —el grito de Kakashi rápidamente le puso los pies en la tierra, sin embargo, fue derribada en un instante por las enormes serpientes que se le lanzaron encima, mordiéndola en los brazos y piernas.

Lo primero que hizo su antiguo maestro fue sacarle una de esas serpientes de encima al clavar un kunai en la cabeza de esta, la otra fue derribada por la misma Sakura, dándole una patada que logró partir al reptil por la mitad. Sakura se puso de pie en un salto, observando al sujeto que venía acercándose entre las sombras, con la capucha de nuevo ocultándole el rostro y resaltando esos ojos amarillentos, llenos de sed de sangre.

—Fue muy duro tu golpe, Sakura. —se quejó Kabuto, formando una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro. —Casi me rompes el cuello.

—Pues que pena haber fallado. —contestó ella, tomando posición defensiva.

—Supongo que no eres el mismo saco de boxeo que me encontré antes. —él seguía de pie, justo a unos metros de ella, no obstante, sus palabras se sentían como si le estuviera rozando cada milímetro de su piel. —Está vez eres un tronco difícil de romper…

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue tomar el brazo que en un instante estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, metiendo un potente rodillazo en la base del codo, logró romperlo y que un chorro de sangre saliera a través de él. Kabuto aulló de dolor. No obstante, el cuello de Sakura fue apresado por una pequeña serpiente, y el chico con el otro brazo aprovechó para tomar su cabeza con fuerza e intentar quebrarla contra el suelo. Sakura rebotó contra el suelo, dándole prioridad al hecho de la asfixia, se logró quitar la serpiente y la reventó en sus manos.

Kakashi ya estaba al lado de Sasuke, preocupado por su recuperación, su pecho parecía respirar cada vez más lento, necesitaba el ninjutsu médico de Sakura.

No fue hasta que el cuerpo de Itachi estampó con el de Kabuto que volvieron a prestarles atención a los otros dos. Sakura se levantó del suelo, veía doble debido al golpe pero estaba segura que no le hizo hemorragias internas. En cambio, al alzar la mirada, mientras el primer trueno acompañado de rayo relucía por el cielo nublado que ya guardaba por completo a la luna, notó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Itachi Uchiha.

—Deja que me encargue de estos dos. —ordenó Naruto, caminando a ellos, acompañado de la lluvia que comenzó a caer encima de todos. Las gotas golpeaban continuamente el suelo, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. —Concéntrate en curar a Sasuke, Sakura.

—Naruto.

Ella seguía observando el cuerpo desfallecido de Itachi y el enojo de Kabuto mientras se aplicaba la curación. Kakashi se puso de pie, alzándose la banda del ojo, liberando el sharingan. Sakura apretó el puño, llenándoselo de tierra; por supuesto que deseaba vengar a Sasuke, el cómo fue maltratado por Itachi le hacía hervir la sangre y al mismo tiempo, al ver a Itachi cubierto de sangre, le recordaba una y otra vez cuando juntos contemplaron las estrellas por primera vez.

Y también estaba el sentimiento de querer derrotar a Kabuto por ella misma. Pagarle con la misma moneda lo que le hizo.

Pero el deseo que más prevalecía, más que querer vengarse, más que querer mirar de nuevo las estrellas acompañada de Itachi, incluso más que pelear al lado de Naruto como su igual, era el deseo de salvar a Sasuke. No podía evitarlo. Quería protegerlo, quería verlo sonreír una vez más, verlo enojado, avergonzado y, sobre todo, vivo. No podía deshacerse de esos sentimientos por más que lo intentara.

Seguía pensando que podían tener un final feliz.

Así que no respondió, sus pies dieron la vuelta casi involuntariamente y emprendió corrida al cuerpo que yacía tirado unos metros atrás. Naruto la observó de reojo, formando una ligera sonrisa que por un segundo trajo de nuevo aquellos ojos llenos de luz. Luz que se oscureció al mirar al frente una vez más.

Debía protegerlos, a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. Ya no quería volver a estar solo.

—El equipo Kakashi está reunido de nuevo, ¿deberíamos ir a comer ramen para celebrar, sensei? —preguntó Naruto al ver que Kakashi se colocaba a su lado.

—Es una buena idea. —afirmó Kakashi. —Pero tengo una mejor.

— ¿Humm?

—No morir. —sonrió.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, no obstante, Kakashi señaló con la cabeza al fondo de la oscuridad, debido a la lluvia apenas pudo visualizar, pero a medida que se iban acercando, sintió algo siniestro recorrer su espalda. Y después un golpe en seco que derribó al menos tres árboles en el proceso; Naruto giró poco a poco hacia atrás, no escuchó un grito, ni siquiera un quejido y, a pesar de eso, entendió lo que había pasado.

— ¡SAKURA!

En el barbullo de la lluvia, observó el cuerpo de Sasuke ser levantado y ser apresado de nuevo por el cuello por nadie más que Kisame, mientras que la silueta borrosa delante de él, dio el primer ataque hacía Kakashi siendo a duras penas esquivado.

—Ya decía el líder que no era buena idea confiar en ellos. —bostezó Deidara, retirándose algunos cabellos de encima. —Incluso el jefe Sasori se ha involucrado en todo esto, perder tres miembros de Akatsuki en una sentada no creo que beneficie a la organización.

—Bueno, ellos se lo han buscado. —dijo Kisame. —Incluso nos han ayudado a deshacernos de los Uchiha, creo que podemos hacernos con el mérito para que se nos pague más.

—El kyubi está aquí. —Deidara se relamió los labios, emocionado. —Me debe una por mi brazo.

Kisame pegó un salto cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a fracturarse, y tuvo que soltar a Sasuke cuando los tres arboles que antes fueron derribados salieron en su dirección. Sasuke fue tomado en brazos por Naruto, observando a Sakura caminar entre los destrozos y la lluvia, limpiándose la sangre con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha colgaba como si estuviera rota.

Y de hecho lo estaba, solo que no había suficiente tiempo para curarse. Necesitaba recuperar el cuerpo de Itachi también, así que sin dar alguna señal, corrió a donde Kabuto, siendo detenida por una explosión de Deidara. Sakura echó su cuerpo atrás, rodando por el suelo al no ser capaz de detenerse por completo.

— ¿Quieres a Itachi? —preguntó Deidara, Sakura observó distintos puntos del cielo, donde los rayos iluminaban. Tuvo que sonreír ante el nerviosismo que le causaba toda esa situación. — ¿Me estás ignorando, bruja? —preguntó Deidara, enojado.

Sakura con la mano izquierda bañada en chakra comenzó a hacer su propia curación. Y antes de que Deidara pudiera protestar de nueva cuenta, una ráfaga de viento rebotó el polvo y el agua, llegando a donde Sakura.

—Lo siento, Sakura, me topé con un par de amigos atrás. —murmuró Lee, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha en sus brazos. A sorpresa de Sakura, Lee parecía golpeado y venía sangrando del labio, con la cara hinchada.

—Lee…

—No es momento de preocuparse por mí. —sonrió, dejando con cuidado a Itachi en el suelo. —Tenemos que huir de aquí.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sakura, consternada. Naruto también se había puesto al lado de ambos, con Sasuke sobre su espalda.

—Esta lluvia… no es natural. —declaró Lee.

— ¿Pain?

—Puede que sí, puede que no. —prosiguió Rock Lee. —Pero no hay que quedarnos para averiguarlo.

—Entendido. —Sakura miró con preocupación a Itachi, aún con la tensión en el ambiente, le dio una tibia sonrisa. —Lee, ¿con quién te encontraste?

—Konoha…, Hinata, Neji, un hombre llamado Yamato y Guy-sensei.

Ahora entendía sus moretones.

—Ve con ellos. —Sakura llevó su mano a su boca, provocando un silbido que atrajo las alas de un cuervo batiéndose en el aire. Masamune se mantenía pequeño todavía, lo suficiente para acomodarse una vez más en los cabellos rosas de la chica.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Lee, confundido. Estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría ahí con tres monstruos como ellos, y el rey demonio acercándose.

— ¿De nuevo, eh? —murmuró Naruto, agachando la mirada. — ¿No es cansado rechazarnos tan descaradamente, Sakura?

—Es más cansado soñar con el día que vuelvo con ustedes. —confesó ella. Lee bajó la mirada, mirando a Itachi, no podía dejarlo morir ahí y la única que podía concentrarse en curarlo era Ino, la cual también se encontraba ahí, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle eso a Sakura.

—Cejotas. —llamó Naruto, echándolo para atrás. Pasándole el cuerpo de Sasuke también. —Ahora es tu turno de ser dejado atrás.

— ¿Naruto?

—Es tu turno de confiar en mí, como Sasuke y yo confiamos en ti. —dijo Naruto, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Lee que después de todo ese tiempo sintió que Naruto ya no lo consideraba más un amigo, se sintió en completa felicidad cuando confirmó que fueron falsas especulaciones suyas.

Lee se puso de pie, sosteniendo a ambos hermanos con fuerza.

—Sakura, te estaré esperando, con Itachi-san y Sasori-san. Y si vuelves… —dijo Lee, dándose la vuelta. Sakura lo observó de reojo. —…te daré mi vida una vez más.

—Lee.

Sin mirar atrás, emprendió marcha a toda velocidad, las figuras en los arbustos también se movieron. Neji seguía a Lee, con el Byakugan activado, mientras que Yamato aplicaba un jutsu especial en Itachi para mantenerlo inconsciente por un buen rato.

Mientras escuchó la batalla comenzar, recordó entonces las palabras que Sasori le dijo al momento en que se dieron cuenta que Akatsuki tomaría la cabeza de Sakura y de Itachi.

—_ ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿No sería más fácil deshacerte de mí?_ —_preguntó Lee. Había sido encontrado por Sasori y ahora lo tenía preso en hilos de chakra. _—_ ¿Por qué no matarme?_

—_Porque aun no lo descubro. _—_declaró Sasori, soltándolo. Lee se quedó extrañado ante sus palabras, por lo que prosiguió. _

—_ ¿Eh?_

—_Lo que estoy buscando proteger. _

No sabía que se traía entre manos Sasori, sin embargo, la única opción que quedaba era confiar en él por el momento.

—.—.—.—.—

Una vez que Lee se marchó, Sakura miró a Naruto y Kakashi con preocupación.

—No deberían estar ayudándola. —habló Kisame. — ¿Por qué lo hacen? Ella no es su familia, no lleva su sangre y traicionó a la hoja por seguir al asesino del clan Uchiha, llevándose a uno de sus valiosos compañeros en el proceso, ¿por qué fingen encontrar en ella oro cuando no es más que pirita?

— ¿Qué no son familia? —preguntó Guy, dando un salto para quedar delante del equipo siete. —No sé que concepto retorcido tengan los Akatsuki acerca de la familia, pero, ninguno es correcto.

—Guy-sensei.

—A decir verdad, Sakura, tengo muchas ganas de devolverte el golpe que me diste en el corazón cuando te llevaste a Lee. —declaro Guy, sin darle la cara. —No obstante, ese chico, nunca vi tanta determinación en sus ojos, buscando aferrarse a lo que él considera importante.

Kisame dio un paso al frente, dando a entender que aquel era su oponente. Deidara rodó los ojos y Kabuto terminó de curarse el brazo.

—Te daré un gran sermón cuando esto acabe, niña. —dijo Guy, concentrándose en el enemigo de enfrente.

—Estaré preparada para ello, Guy-sensei. —afirmó Sakura.

—Bien.

En un momento los dos ya habían arrasado con los arboles del fondo, comenzando una lucha que resonaba en cada poro de los cuerpos que aun yacían ahí parados.

—Supongo que será más fácil acabarlos uno por uno. —sonrió Deidara, observando a sus presas. —Solo por esta vez, te dejaré a la más fácil, Kabuto.

— ¿Estás loco? Yo no recibo ordenes de Akatsuki. —Kabuto concentró sus ojos en Sakura, ella le devolvió la mirada con arrogancia.

Quería darle a entender que no podría derrotarla y él estaba ansioso por hacerle tragar sus palabras.

—Yo me encargaré de Deidara. Ustedes encárguense de Kabuto. —ordeno Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué no se van? —murmuró Sakura, mordiéndose los labios. —Sasuke está en buenas manos ahora, ¿por qué no me dejan protegerlos? Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, sensei, en el momento que capturen a Naruto, se acabó todo.

—Humm…—Kakashi hizo un mohín pensativo. —Porque Sasuke no es el único al que queremos de vuelta.

Sakura bajó la mirada, queriéndose hacer la fuerte, pero sin poderlo evitar dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes alguna herida en algún lado? —preguntó Kakashi, colocando con tranquilidad una mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Dándole una sonrisa compresiva, casi tierna.

—Kakashi-sensei…

— ¿No hay algún lugar a donde quieras regresar? —sonrió, deslizando la mano en el rostro de Sakura, limpiando las lágrimas.—Todo está bien, Sakura. Seguimos estando contigo.

—Yo…Sensei…

— ¿Deberíamos jugar con los cascabeles una vez que regresemos? —preguntó Kakashi, causando un estremecimiento en ambos chicos.

—El lugar que deseamos volver todos, es aquella villa llena de idiotas. —habló Naruto, limpiándose el agua de la cara. Al irse Yamato, los ojos de Kyubi volvieron a él, al igual que el aura que emanaba. —Quiero volver al lugar donde está Ero-sannin, una vieja que oculta su edad, un sensei que lee libros eróticos de mal gusto, donde están un idiota que es acosado por todas las chicas de la aldea y una tonta que no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella. Esa es la Konoha que conozco…

—Naruto.

—Esa es la única Konoha a la que quiero volver.


	76. Masamune

**76\. El cuervo de las alas de acero, Masamune. **

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con él? —preguntó Ino, mirando al recién capturado Sai. Él tenía una mueca inexpresiva en el rostro, observando como Shikamaru y Choji revisaban sus cosas, incluso habían aventado a un lado el libro de dibujos que tanto quería.

—En Konoha se encargarán de él. —respondió Shikamaru, dando una bocada de aire al cigarrillo que fumaba. —Él es un verdadero traidor de Konoha después de todo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura no lo es? —cuestionó Sai, intrigado.

—Todos conocemos las razones que llevaron a Sakura y Sasuke para dejar la aldea. —Shimakaru lo miró de manera fría, prefería dejarlo noqueado antes de lidiar con el comportamiento que ya antes le describió Naruto.

—Es decir que son razones válidas solo porque son sus amigos, ¿eso no es muy egoísta de su parte?

Ino frunció la boca, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Él tenía razón. Pero no importaba que la tuviera, no importaba que se comportaran como un montón de egoístas si eso significaba tener a Sakura a su lado una vez más. Así que se encogió de hombros y tomó con cuidado la libreta que estaba a unos centímetros de Sai, observándola una vez más; ya lo había notado, él tenía reacciones más humanas cuando alguien la tocaba.

— ¿No son todos los humanos egoístas, Sai? —preguntó Ino, devolviéndole la libreta, poniéndola entre sus piernas.

—Ino…—llamó Shikamaru, en modo de reproche.

—Déjasela, no hay nada más que recuerdos en ella. —respondió la chica, dándole la espalda a ambos.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha en automático olvidaron el tema cuando Rock Lee se presentó delante de ellos, pidiendo que atendieran las heridas de ambos Uchiha. Sai entonces contempló la espalda de la rubia que se apresuró en el ninjutsu médico, sin protestar, aun cuando se trataba de un asesino de clase S. Es decir, era obvio que habían tomado medidas para controlarlo, sin embargo, el hecho de que cuando Lee nombró a Sakura, pudo ver el rostro de preocupación absoluta en ella, y a pesar de que parecía querer salir corriendo a donde se encontraba, se dedicó a hacer lo indicado.

Sai sin duda no podía entender a las personas por más que lo intentara. Podían admirarte con toda su alma, pero asesinarte, tal y como Kabuto lo hizo con Orochimaru. Podían traicionarte, romperte el corazón y el alma como Sakura Haruno, y aun así, seguirían apoyándola.

Quería entenderlo. Comprender esos sentimientos que yacían olvidados en su interior. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo antes de llegar a Konoha y demandaran su ejecución? Esperaba que sí, no quería morir con la duda.

Quería al menos sentir miedo de su muerte inminente.

—.—.—.—.—

_[Tres años atrás…]_

_Habían pasado apenas tres días de la partida de Naruto, siendo él quien partió al final, pues Kakashi y Sasuke, aun con las quejas de ambos, no pudieron evitar que Anko se los llevara a rastras de ahí, una semana antes de lo planeado. Naruto sin poder prolongarlo más, partió de igual forma con Jiraya y ahora Sakura se encontraba sola, en esa cabaña donde apenas el día anterior Tsunade le ofreció vivir. _

_—Sakura, de nuevo estás en tus pensamientos. —Masamune picoteó su cabeza, reprochando el verse ignorado de forma tan directa. — ¿Qué te pasa? _

_—Me quede pensando en Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke. —comentó ella, fingiendo una sonrisa para su cuervo. Masamune aleteó, inconforme con su gesto fingido. — ¿Crees que me extrañen?_

_— ¿No estás siendo muy codependiente a ellos? —preguntó Masamune, echándose en la mesa. Sus alas se esponjaban, haciéndolo ver adorable. Sakura ladeó su cabeza, sin entender. —Solo han pasado tres días, Sakura. Ellos se irán por tres años, no puedes extrañarlos todos los días en este tiempo, tienes que volverte más fuerte tú también._

_—Bueno, es inevitable, son mi familia. —murmuró ella en tono de reproche. —¿Tú no tienes familia, Masamune?_

_El cuervo se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente. _

_—No. En el país de los cuervos, Yatagakure, no existe algo como la familia. —explicó Masamune. —Nacemos, nos volvemos fuertes, somos invocación de vida de alguien y morimos sirviéndole. _

_— ¿Invocación de vida? —preguntó Sakura, confundida. — ¿Es decir que perteneces a una misma persona por siempre?_

_—Algo así. En cierta manera sí, pero esto puede cambiar; ya sea porque el usuario ha muerto, tenemos que servir a otro amo. Pero también puede ser porque el amo ha renunciado a sus derechos o ha pedido un trato especial con el señor de los cuervos y este lo ha conseguido. _

_— ¿En qué consiste ese trato especial?_

_—Es poder compartir la invocación. —dijo Masamune, serio. Esa información le serviría a Sakura en un futuro. —El primer dueño tiene que ceder el alma de cien personas para poder hacer esto, además de una parte importante de la suyo, también hacer un pacto con aquella segunda persona a la que se le busca ceder el control de la invocación, de la misma forma, el cuervo invocado debe aceptarlo y el segundo usuario debe ser capaz de invocarlo._

_—Son muchas reglas. —Sakura lo observó sorprendida. —Entonces, el sujeto que te envió a protegerme…_

_—Así es. Quiere compartir contrato contigo. —afirmó Masamune, de dos saltitos fue a la mano de Sakura, haciéndole un cariño con la cabeza. —Serás mi nueva ama, Sakura. _

_— ¡Entonces hizo cien…!_

_—Sus manos ya están manchadas de sangre, un poco más no le hará ningún efecto. _

_—Masamune. —Sakura lo alzó entre sus manos, observándolo de nuevo con curia. A Masamune le gustaban mucho los ojos de Sakura, siempre proyectaban todas sus emociones y nunca perdían el brillo de la esperanza de que el día siguiente pudiera ser mejor. — ¿Piensas que yo podré hacerlo? ¿Podré invocarte?_

_—Sí. —y su voz pareció demasiado segura, incluso para él. _

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque yo te elegí como segunda ama, Sakura. —contestó él, con una de sus alas tocó el rostro de la chica. —Y yo nunca me equivoco. _

_—Eso sonó muy engreído para un pajarraco que siempre lleva ramitas a mi cabeza. —protestó ella, haciendo un gesto tan infantil como inflar las mejillas. _

_Después de concluir la plática, Sakura se puso a cocinar algo de comida para ambos. Masamune que fingía dormir, pues no podía ayudarle mucho a Sakura con las tareas de la casa debido a su tamaño, se dedicó a pensar en aquel día donde Itachi le pidió que considerar un trato con Sakura._

_A decir verdad, la primera impresión que le dio la chica no fue que era valiente o admirable por salvar a sus amigos, más bien le pareció una tremenda estúpida por arriesgarse de esa forma. Y de hecho lo siguió pensando por bastante tiempo, hasta que un día, al verla tan lastimada por tratar de defender a una de sus personas más queridas, Naruto, se preguntó por qué se seguía arriesgando tanto. Su vida estaba en jugo. Ella no le debía nada a Naruto. _

_Y entonces lo recordó. _

_La tristeza y la soledad de estar mirando aquel sol rojo que siempre estaba en Yatagakure, no había noches, ni amaneceres, solo el tono rojizo, como si nunca debería olvidar las manchas de sangre en su alma. Masamune siempre estaba en la rama de un árbol, esperando ser invocado, mirando al infinito. _

_No había tenido nada que proteger en mucho tiempo. Incluso Itachi, quién firmó contrato con él por considerarlo el más fuerte, no hizo un lazo demasiado emocional. Hasta que Sakura llegó a su vida. _

_Usualmente, los cuervos de Yatagakure no recordaban nada de su pasado, es decir, sabían que existieron en otra vida pero nunca recordaban nada por más que lo intentaran. Pero, al verla ahí, tirada, siendo abrazada por Naruto, entendió lo que Sakura quería proteger, porque Masamune también lo hizo en algún momento de su vida pasada. _

_—Masamune. —Sakura le tocó la cabeza, mostrándole el plato. —Terminé la comida. _

_—Sakura, ¿cómo le das pollo a un pájaro? —preguntó él, agarrándola a picotazos. _

_Y mientras lo hacía, Masamune pensó que ahí estaba alguien por quien podía dar la vida. _

—.—.—.—.—

_"Suena bien." _

Mientras se preparaban para el ataque, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras dichas por Naruto. Incluso al esquivar los ataques certeros de Kabuto, seguía pensando en ellas, en la aldea que dejó atrás, con las sonrisas y memorias de todos. Una aldea donde podía sonreír, esa era Konoha, pero… no era la aldea en sí, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con las personas que amaba, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Lee… Itachi…, entonces cualquier lugar estaba bien.

—Quiero regresar. —murmuró Sakura, al tiempo que Kabuto le enredaba las manos con una serpiente, haciendo que ella de una patada arrastrada por debajo del suelo pudiera darle un golpe justo en el costado, derribándolo con fuerza abrumadora.

_Quiero regresar… pero…_

Kabuto se lanzó de nuevo a ella, debido a que Deidara apenas les estaba dando un respiro a los otros dos, no podían ayudar a Sakura. Entre explosiones, jutsus y objetos de gran tamaño siendo aventados, Sakura rodó incontables veces por el suelo, más que nada por las explosiones de Deidara.

No tenía tiempo de curar su cuerpo ni el de sus amigos porque Kabuto seguía detrás de ella.

—Sigues siendo una carga para ellos. —dijo Kabuto, tomándola del pie, siendo que Sakura estaba a punto de saltar, se vio balanceada en el aire antes de abruptamente estrellarse con el suelo, rebotando ruidosamente sobre él, escuchó uno o dos huesos romperse en su interior.

La cara de Sakura estaba bañada en agua, barro y sangre, entre la oscuridad apenas era capaz de apreciar a su enemigo, siendo las explosiones de Deidara lo que más ayudaban ver a través de las penumbras.

—Al contrario de ti, yo perfeccioné mis habilidades, las dominé. —Kabuto se colocó encima de ella antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo, atrapó sus manos con una serpiente encima de su cabeza, y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, en todas partes; cara, pecho, estomago. —Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, Sakura.

No obstante, mientras más seguía golpeándola, su cara se iba pareciendo cada vez más a la Orochimaru. Kabuto se detuvo a medio golpe cuando este comenzó a reír.

—El único que no ha cambiado, eres tú, Kabuto. —dijo Orochimaru, poniéndose de pie, Kabuto retrocedió, incrédulo de que estuviera ahí.

—_ ¿Genjutsu…?_

—Sigues sin saber a dónde ir, a qué lugar pertenecer. —aquel Orochimaru comenzó a rasgarse la cara, aventando los trozos de carne a los pies de Kabuto y cuando este alzó su cara nuevamente, notó que ahora se trataba de él. De su yo antiguo que participó en los exámenes chunnin.

Kabuto se concentró, quitando los lamentos de aquel ser que comenzó a rodearlo poco, sus culpas, sus debilidades, tenía que olvidarlas para salir de aquel genjutsu.

No obstante, en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de él, un puñetazo en medio del rostro fue su recibimiento. Sakura se paró con una pose firme, aun cuando su cara estaba mallugada, su cuerpo destrozado y la sangre seguía emanando de ella, tiñendo esos cabellos rosas en un rojo casi temible.

Kabuto se tambaleó al levantarse, llevaba la nariz rota y se le había reventado un ojo por la intensidad del golpe. La mitad de su cara, por decirlo fácil, estaba destrozada.

—_Itachi fue un buen maestro, ¿no? _—pensó Kabuto, volviendo a colocar la quijada en su lugar de un movimiento. —_Pero ese simple genjutsu llevó mucho chakra que no posees. Además… tienes que mantenerlo a él. _

—Las serpientes son la comida perfecta para las águilas, sin embargo, para un cuervo, no están nada mal. —decretó Masamune, parado justo detrás de él. Kabuto apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando el cuervo ya había cerrado el pico, con él dentro.

Sakura por un instante sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil, pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en Kabuto. Al verlo ser devorado, Sakura sonrió triunfal, ahí estaba terminada su revancha contra Kabuto. Masamune aún de un tamaño de al menos tres metros, aleteó suavemente, ladeando un poco su cabeza al estar delante de ella. Sakura corrió a él, buscando felicitarlo por su excelente trabajo, ahora solo era cuestión de ayudar a Naruto y Kakashi con Deidara, pero parecía que la pelea también estaba finalizando. Bueno, a Sakura le extrañaría que fuera de otra forma, teniendo lo fuerte que eran esos dos.

— ¡Sakura! —al instante en que Kakashi gritó su nombre, se escuchó lejano, rodeando de eco.

Sakura se dio cuenta que la luz de aquella luna rota, no le alumbraba más.

No importaba cuanto sol hubiera detrás de ella, no importaban las noches cálidas que solía alumbrar. Aquella luz se extinguió desde el primero momento que selló aquel trato con Itachi.

Así que con un suave movimiento de manos, hizo el sello liberador.

—_Kai. _

Una lluvia de gotas rojas con olor putrefacto llovió encima de ella, al tiempo en que los ojos verdes de Sakura, capturaban la imagen de tres plumas negras cayendo suavemente delante de ella, ajenas a toda la increíble cantidad de sangre con la que era bañada la tierra bajo sus pies, que a su vez, con la lluvia que seguía cayendo, se volvía más y más.

_"Por mi honor… no dejaré que te vuelvas una estrella."_

Fue la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar, fue la primera vez que Sakura sintió una conexión así de fuerte con algo tan vano como una invocación. Porque para los ninjas las invocaciones debían tratarse con respeto, pero al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo armas que podían utilizar a su voluntad.

Sakura sintió que algo cálido resbaló por su rostro, al limpiarlo con una mano, solo encontró sangre que se diluyó con la interminable lluvia.

Naruto estaba observándola con dolor, al igual que Kakashi. Intentó buscar a Kabuto con la mirada, pero solo quedaban rastros de la pelea con Deidara. Explosiones que arrasaron con la vida de una gran parte del bosque.

Con la de Masamune.

Ni siquiera lo pudo ver en sus últimos minutos, no pudo decirle adiós. De nuevo no fue capaz de proteger lo que era más importante para ella.

—Sakura…

Ella se agachó, tomando las tres plumas que aún yacían en el suelo, empapadas por la lluvia, ni siquiera mantenían su forma de plumas. Era simples palitos que se terminaron trozando.

—Deidara hizo una explosión que acabaría con todos y… Masamune…—Naruto camino a ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, a extrañeza de Naruto, tampoco sintió lágrimas, quizás por la lluvia, quizás porque no las derramaba.

* * *

**Masamune esta planeado para morir en el capitulo 60, pero logró colarse 16 capítulos más jajaja. Creo que es principalmente porque se me olvidó que tenía pensado matarlo, hasta que leí mis borradores.**

**También, nada más para aclarar, Deidadara y Kisame ya se nos fueron (fuera de cámara xD). Todo los detalles, del genjutsu y lo que paso se aclarara en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	77. A la espera de la oscuridad

**77\. A la espera de la oscuridad.**

—_Masamune, ¿qué es esto? _—_preguntó Sakura, observando el pergamino. Al comenzar a leerlo, un destello de alegría apareció en sus ojos, alegrando al cuervo._ —_Es…_

—_Mi contrato. _—_respondió Masamune, acercándole con la cabeza la tinta a Sakura. _—_Coloca tu nombre y entonces serás capaz de invocarme. _

—_Pero…_

—_Falta una semana para que regreses a Konoha. _—_dijo él, serio. _—_Pueden enviarte a una misión en cualquier momento, Itachi ya ha dado la autorización, todo está en orden y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte ahora para invocarme. Necesito que lo firmes antes de que te vayas con él._

—_Masamune… _—_Sakura rascó su cabeza, algo preocupada por las últimas palabras de él. _—_Si te tengo a mi lado, sé que estaré bien. Además, Itachi-san, no dejará que nada me pase, ¿verdad?_

—_Él es un buen tipo en realidad. _—_comentó Masamune. _—_Uno que hace a un cuervo viejo, trabajar cuando ya está a punto de retirarse. _

_Sakura escribió su nombre sin más titubeos, haciendo que el pergamino desapareciera justo al final. _

—_Cuando esto acabe… e Itachi-san y Sasuke se reúnan… y pueda salvar a Naruto. _—_Sakura observó a su amigo, acariciándole las plumas en un toque lleno de cariño. _—_Te llenaré de lujos y comodidades, tanto que pasaras el resto de tus días sin volver a ver una mancha de sangre, Masamune. _

—_Sakura…_

—_Te prometo por todo el amor que te tengo, que vivirás feliz hasta el último de tus días. _—_sonrió ella, alegrando el corazón contrario._

_Masamune nunca lo dijo, y nunca lo diría: que el solo hecho de estar al lado de esa chiquilla, no importaba que día muriera, si en su último aliento de vida podía contemplar de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes, dirigiéndose a él, su alma iría en paz al mundo de los muertos._

Así que al momento en que notó que Sakura se encontraba atrapada en un genjutsu, por nada más y nada menos que Tobi, quién se mantenía oculto entre las sombras, Masamune supo que sus días llegaron a su fin. Entendió que vivió momentos inolvidables a lo largo de su vida, algunos en guerras, otros ayudando a un montón de idiotas en busca de poder, y se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero de las pocas que mantenía como recuerdos felices, era conocer a Itachi Uchiha, porque le permitió conocer a Sakura Haruno.

Porque le permitió sentir eso que llamaban humanidad, una vez más.

Por lo que, mientras que Kabuto se marchaba casi volando de ese lugar, pues entendía lo que estaba a punto de hacer Deidara. Y Kakashi junto a Naruto corrían rumbo a Sakura, llamándola a gritos para despertarla, Masamune notó con gracia que ella hacía el sello liberador del genjutsu.

—_Kai. _

Masamune emprendió vuelo en picada, absorbiendo una enorme cantidad de chakra de Sakura, creció de un enorme tamaño y se tragó a Deidara justo al momento donde este no pudo hacer nada para parar su jutsu. El cuervo de las alas de acero, que no podían ser traspasadas por nada, el cuervo sanguinario que un día asesinó a tantos que ya no podían ser contados, reveló su debilidad al instante en que la chica de ojos jade abrió los ojos.

_"Hasta siempre… Sakura. Te veré cuando te conviertas en una estrella."_

Y explotó.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Sasuke despertó, notó que el fuego iluminaba una sombra contraria, proyectándose en la cueva. Unos murmullos se escuchaban afuera, voces que reconoció unos segundos después, Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto, parecían estar peleando por algo. A su buena suerte ya no sintió ninguna herida demasiado punzante y la resequedad en su garganta incluso se había ido.

Sintió frío, pero haló un poco más la manta y se acercó al fuego, aun sin cruzar palabra con la otra persona.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó al fin, observando las ondas del fuego alzarse y diluirse entre este mismo.

—Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-san se han encargado de aprisionarlo. —respondió Sakura, sin algún tipo de expresión en su voz. Sasuke le dio una mirada rápida que volvió a su lugar en cuestión de nada. —Aunque todos somos consientes que no le costaría mucho trabajo liberarse después de recuperar sus energías. Igual es lo que está esperando.

— ¿Por qué no me mató? —preguntó Sasuke, agarrándose el cuello. —Era cuestión de romperlo, no le habría costado más de dos segundos hacerlo.

—Porque eres su querido hermano menor . —respondió Sakura, igual de inerte. —Itachi jamás podría matarte.

—Si vas a defenderlo…

— ¿Por qué querría yo defenderlo cuando ha estado a punto de quitarte la vida? —cortó Sakura, clavando la mirada en él. Sasuke se percató entonces, que el rostro de la chica estaba sucio por la lluvia, por barro y por sangre, al igual que su cabello y ropa. —Incluso si Itachi quiere mantener el secreto hasta la tumba, yo nunca prometí que lo guardaría.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sasuke agitó la cabeza, sin entender. —Más importante, ¿él te ha hecho esto? ¿fue Kabuto? ¿estás herida?

—Los que mandaron a matar a tu clan, fue Konoha. —sentenció Sakura, ignorando todas sus preguntas.

Hubo silencio, solo el fuego meciéndose continuamente, con el olor a leña, a tierra mojada y a sangre intensificándose. Sasuke la contempló expectante, Sakura no tenía rastros de duda en su rostro, no se le veía la intención de querer salvar a Itachi con esas palabras, mucho menos que le tuviera compasión. Ella solo lucía agotada, como si su límite ya hubiera sido sobrepasado hace mucho y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la bomba se detonara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? —preguntó Shikamaru, quién al igual que Ino, Naruto y Kakashi, al escucharla hablar se metieron a la cueva.

— ¿Sakura? —Naruto la observó preocupado, desde lo de Masamune no había dicho nada en toda la noche.

—Esto es algo que solo le concierne a Sasuke. —dijo de inmediato ella, plantándole cara a Shikamaru. Él rascó la parte de su nuca, fastidiado por como se estaba tornando todo. —Por favor. —y luego miró a Ino.

Ino entonces con empujoncitos, se llevó a Shikamaru del lugar. Naruto se quedó sentado, con una mirada determinada de que nadie lo movería de ese lugar. Kakashi suspiró y decidió que ya había abandonado demasiado a sus estudiantes con sus propias emociones, no lo haría de nuevo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, pidiéndole permiso para continuar, a pesar de que ella confiaba en Naruto y Kakashi, no sabía que si Sasuke quería escuchar eso con ellos ahí. Sasuke en cambio parecía más concentrado en saber lo que le diría, por lo que prosiguió.

Ella entonces comenzó a relatar la misma historia que Itachi le contó unos años atrás, aunque ahora uniendo más detalles que conocía de Danzo, Itachi y Konoha.

—Cuando fui tomada como rehén de Danzo, él quería que le dijera donde estaba Itachi. —explicó Sakura, sin darle la cara a ninguno. No quería ver sus rostros de sorpresa. —Aunque en ese momento no entendía cual era mi relación con él, Danzo buscó cualquier tortura para que hablara, desde los golpes hasta…—Sakura apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. Dio un suspiro, y continuó. —, …torturó también a Masamune, no obstante, recuerdo que él solía decir que los Uchihas solo traían problemas y que se haría de todos ellos. Hizashi solía repetirme que el destino de Sasuke sería el mismo que el de Shisui-san. Del cual no me enteré hasta que volví a entrar en un genjutsu de Masamune que me conectaba con Itachi, ahí me contó lo que pasó en realidad con su querido amigo.

Sakura dio un respingo grande, queriendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire puro, pues los sentía como un pantano, se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—Itachi fue un espía doble de Konoha y los Uchiha. —prosiguió, sin querer guardarse nada dentro. Ya no soportaba la carga. —Cuando se dio cuenta que una guerra se avecinaba por parte de los Uchiha, accedió a hacer la masacre, aunque él nunca me dijo quién fue la otra persona que lo ayudó. Al único que no pudo matar, fuiste tú, Sasuke.

Un viento frío golpeó la espalda de Naruto, quién se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de la cueva. Y cuando Sakura lo sintió, alzó por segundos la mirada, notando fugazmente una sombra que rápidamente se escondió entre la oscuridad. No pudo reconocerlo, pero estaba segura que aquello era una señal de advertencia por parte de los Akatsuki.

—Itachi quería salvarlos a todos, pero en el proceso terminó perdiendo todo. —concluyó ella. —Esa también fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir, más que por el pacto que teníamos o por el contrato compartido de Masamune, quería que Itachi te contara la verdad, que te hiciera saber que fue lo que realmente pasó, Sasuke.

Al finalizar, incluso Kakashi estaba en un silencio aterrador. Sus cuerpos se sentían tensos y la respiración se les volvió pesada. La aldea que tanto querían, había planeado algo tan aterrador como la eliminación de un clan entero. Sakura se puso de pie segundos después, e ignorando el fuego que seguía avivándose en la fogata, comenzó a marcharse rumbo a la salida de la cueva.

_"Un poco más."_

Cuando Shikamaru la vio salir, notó que iba a donde Guy quién seguía cuidando a los _capturados._ Aunque realmente no era así, mejor dicho, Sasori y Lee habían accedido a ponerse las esposas y estar en silencio todo el rato. El único realmente atrapado había sido Sai, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Mientras que del otro lado, se encontraba Yamato, cuidando la prisión de madera que le hicieron hacer para Itachi.

A Sakura le habían dado libertad de movimiento, gracias a la intervención de Naruto y Kakashi, pero Shikamaru estaba dudoso de ella. ¿Por qué se notaba tan tranquila a pesar de todo? Uno de sus amigos murió, siendo la Sakura que él conocía, mínimo hubiera llorado hasta el amanecer.

No entendía muy bien, así que puso a trabajar su cerebro antes de que aquella niña se le adelantara.

—Guy-sensei. —llamó Sakura. Él volteó a mirarla. —Estoy lista para lo que tenga.

Hinata y Neji que se encontraban cerca de él, cuidando también a los prisioneros, la miraron sorprendidos. Justo cuando Neji pensó que Guy golpearía fuertemente a Sakura, él solo llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres que te haga, Sakura? —preguntó él, negando con la cabeza. —No voy a golpearte. Tampoco a gritarte, mucho menos a matarte.

—Usted dijo que tenía un sermón para mí, lo escucharé hasta el final. —se apresuró a decir Sakura, firme.

Guy sonrió. —No tengo algo como eso. —contestó, sentándose justo delante de Lee y Sasori, el primero había cedido ante el cansancio y quedó dormido después de algunos golpes proporcionados por su sensei. —No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado, y aunque pudieras hacerlo, estoy seguro que Lee siempre te seguiría.

—Y yo habría dejado que lo hiciera. —afirmó Sakura, sentándose a su lado.

Sasori se quedó callado, observando a ambos con genuina curiosidad. Mientras que Hinata y Neji decidieron hacer de oídos sordos.

—La primera vez que Lee te mencionó estaba completamente exhausto, pero extrañamente feliz. —comentó Guy. —Dijo que tenía un secreto, pero él es tan transparente que lo terminé descubriendo al instante, de hecho todo el equipo lo hizo. Ten Ten solía burlarse haciendo comentarios que lo hacían sonrojarse. Aunque no fue hasta los exámenes chunnin que te conocimos.

Sakura miró con cariño a Lee, se veía tan pacifico durmiendo, como si no tuviera ningún problema y así debería ser. Lee no debía cargar más con ella sobre su espalda.

—Por supuesto que el camino de Lee siempre ha sido ser un ninja, uno que siga sus propias convicciones. —siguió el sensei, orgulloso. —Que se haya ido de Konoha por seguirte no es una traición a sus principios. Incluso si eso significaba que jamás pudiera volver a Konoha, él se dio cuenta, en cuestión de segundos, que nosotros estaríamos bien. Que Ten Ten, Neji y yo, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, pero que si tú te marchabas, no tendrías a nadie, ni un hombro donde llorar. Por más que le agradaras a Itachi, por más que Masamune te cuidara. Nadie iba a entender el sufrimiento de dejar a esos queridos amigos atrás. Rock Lee no quería dejarte pasar por eso sola.

—Lo sé. —Sakura cerró los ojos. —Por eso dejé que se quedará conmigo.

Shikamaru que se encontraba recargado en la pared de la cueva, escuchó dentro las palabras consolantes de Naruto a Sasuke. Este último no emitía palabra. Y la prisión de madera seguía muy tranquila. La única que estaba moviéndose era Sakura, de un lado a otro, enfrentando los problemas que dejó, contando la verdad de lo que sabía que debía ser contado.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a consolar a Sasuke. Incluso si quería apresurarse antes de llegar a Konoha, ella debería saber que les tomaría al menos una semana poder regresar, sobre todo por la cantidad de prisioneros y personas que llevaban.

Y entonces su cerebro le dio la respuesta.

Casi por inercia, Shikamaru miró la prisión de madera, Yamato tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro, entre confundido y temeroso.

—Guy-sensei. No olvidaré el favor que Lee me ha hecho. —dijo Sakura, sonriendo al mirar a Lee dormir. —Nunca.

— ¿Humm?

—A Lee le queda una chispa de _flor de juventud_ muy grande, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose a Lee, le acarició el cabello con cariño. Sasori siguió contemplándola, no fue hasta que Sakura le dio una mirada rápida, que lo entendió. —Me aseguraré de mantenerla viva por siempre.

— ¿Sakura?

—Lee me dijo: _"Si regresas, te daré mi vida una vez más."_ Pero yo ya no la puedo tomar, Guy-sensei.

Entonces la prisión de madera se incendió en un fuego negro, mientras un pálido Itachi comenzaba a salir por ella. Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo y los que se encontraban en la cueva, sobre todo Sasuke, salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermano.

Sakura se puso de pie, observando a Itachi que no tardó en conectar miradas con ella.

—Se te da fantástico lo de ser un villano, Itachi. —alabó Sakura, dándole una media sonrisa. Él notó con gracia que el honorífico ya no estaba.

—Itachi.

Lo que sintió Sasuke entonces fue una mezcla de emociones llegar abruptamente a él, entre tristeza, llanto, enojo y dolor. Quería abrazar a su hermano pero al mismo tiempo golpearlo.

Sakura entonces se puso en medio de todo, impidiendo que atacaran a Itachi. Sasuke dio un paso a ellos e intentó retrocederlo, pero Sakura se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano con fuerza, de la misma forma en que Sasuke sostuvo su mano mucho tiempo atrás en la tierra de las olas.

—Y-Yo…—por primera vez, escucharon la voz de Sakura titubear. —Sé que va a sonar como una locura, pero… dejen ir a Itachi y a Sasori.

Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke, con solo mirarlo a los ojos, pudo obtener el valor para lograr lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —reclamó Yamato. —Son asesinos de clase S.

Naruto observó sorprendido a Sakura, sin entenderla. Ahora compendia un poco más su relación con Itachi, pero… ¿Sasori? En cambio Kakashi, comprendió las acciones y los motivos que llevaron a su querida alumna a tomar aquella decisión, no quería perder a nadie más.

—Sakura. —llamó Itachi, su respiración era entrecortada. — ¿Qué…?

Ella respiró profundo. Tenía que aguantar más, no había tiempo para derrumbarse.

—Voy a entregarme a Konoha.

No había tiempo para llorar.

.

Faltan tres meses para la ejecución publica de Sasuke y Sakura. 


	78. Sasuke e Itachi

**78\. Sasuke e Itachi. **

Sakura cerró los ojos, presionando con los dedos sus párpados, en un intento de quitar el sueño de ella. Se sentía irremediablemente cansada, aturdida y molesta. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa más que para convencer a esos ninjas de Konoha de que accedieran a su descabellada petición, sabía que los que más perdían eran ellos, los traidores, no obstante, sus antiguos camaradas no parecían entenderlo. O al menos no todos, dado a que Shikamaru se encontraba en absoluto silencio, Sakura reconocía esa mirada analítica en él, era fácil de reconocer debido a que usó la misma en los exámenes chunnin.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad, si Shikamaru lo entendía, entonces todo marcharía a la perfección.

—Lo que nos estás pidiendo es una locura, Sakura. —reclamó Neji. —Llevamos aquí sentados dos horas, no has logrado convencer ni a su propio hermano, ¿por qué demonios piensas que nosotros vamos a ceder?

La mirada verdosa de Sakura, se topó con los dos pares de ojos que portaban el Byakugan. Neji parecía muy molesto, lo comprendía, después de todo al llegar a Konoha, Lee sería tratado como un traidor. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba sentada ahí, observándola con seriedad, sin emitir palabra.

Bien era cierto que ahora Sasuke estaba en un estado de shock, más que nada por la brutalidad con la que Sakura dijo aquellas palabras. Itachi seguía sentado en la distancia, sin entablar conversación con nadie, al lado de Sasori que miraba con cierta curiosidad a Sakura; estaba sorprendido de que de ella brotaran palabras con su nombre incluido. No obstante, si bien, Itachi y Sasori podían marcharse en cualquier momento, decidieron aguardar.

Itachi estaba observando a su hermano de vez en cuando, Sasuke se había alejado un poco, bajo la guardia de Guy. Naruto también estaba con él, sin emitir palabra, solo demostrando que estaría a su lado.

Sasuke miró por un instante la mano que tomó Sakura, el contacto de aquella vez en la tierra de las olas cambió; la mano suave que tomó aquella vez, temblando de miedo, que le envolvió toda la palma con calidez ahora era lo contrario, las manos suaves de Sakura ahora tenían callos, no temblaban de miedo, se aferraban a seguir viviendo pasara lo que pasara y la calidez… tampoco estaba. Era tan frío como el invierno en las montañas.

Por otro lado, lo que más inundaba la mente del menor de los Uchiha, eran las palabras que Sakura dijo, el hecho de pensar que Itachi hizo todo eso para proteger a todos de una guerra. No entendía que tenía que hacer en ese momento. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Fingir que todas esas noches que temió a la oscuridad no fueron más que horribles pesadillas? ¿Tenía que olvidarse de todo su dolor y voltear a mirarlo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo? Decirle, _"hey, mataste a mi familia y amigos, pero entiendo tu dolor, te perdono." _Sasuke soltó una risa opaca, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro. Luego la risa se intensificó y estalló a carcajadas lamentables.

Se sentía una basura.

Sasuke se llevó las manos al rostro, jalándose un mechón de cabello. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Sasuke…—llamó Naruto, dando un paso a él. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Naruto se detuvo.

—Es gracioso pensar que mi hermano hizo todo por esa aldea. —espetó Sasuke, en voz baja. Naruto lo escuchó con atención. —Es decir, Konoha me quitó todo pero… me volvió a dar todo con ustedes.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, entendiéndolo a la perfección.

—Sé que debo perdonarlo, que él fue quién más amó a Konoha por encima de su clan. —suspiró. Naruto sintió un escalofrío, su voz sonaba oscura, seca y desgastada. Su rostro se veía como el de un muerto. —No obstante, no puedo hacerlo, Naruto.

El rubio se apresuró a colocarse delante de él. Con mirada determinada, decretó que Sasuke lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era saber que aún los tenía a su lado, que podrían sostenerlo, tomarlo y sacarlo de la oscuridad. Y Naruto quería hacerlo, volver a sumergirse en ese inmenso mar que un día vio y nadar al fondo, aunque no pudiera ver nada, aunque no pudiera escuchar nada, sabría que podría localizar a Sasuke en alguna parte.

—Pues no lo perdones. —respondió Naruto. Las palabras salieron por sí solas, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo…

—No eres una mala persona por no hacerlo, Sasuke. —Naruto puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo con firmeza aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo. —Itachi hizo cosas terribles, bien o mal, fuera la razón por la que fuera, incluso si te ha salvado la vida al no matarte, también puso una carga terrible sobre ti. No tenías porque llevarla. Él quería que te convirtieras en un héroe al asesinarlo, sin embargo, todo ese tiempo que pasaste en soledad, añorando la vida que llevaste antes casi te llevaron por un mal camino, quizás si hubieras seguido a Orochimaru, estarías al borde de la locura ahora mismo.

—Naruto.

—Mira, nadie debe forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. —prosiguió. —Claro que necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo. No tienes por qué perdonarlo en un segundo, nadie te lo está pidiendo. Estoy seguro que la única razón por la que Sakura te lo contó ahora, fue para que decidieras qué harías. Para que supieras la verdad. Sakura no lo hizo para salvar a Itachi, Sasuke, lo hizo para salvarte.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, Sasuke sintió unas gotas de sudor resbalarle por el cuello, sus ojos se entrecerraban producto del cansancio de las lágrimas derramadas.

—No lo entendía al principio, a pesar de que Sakura lo ha dicho un montón de veces. —suspiró Naruto. —No hay nada que Sakura no haría por nosotros. Desde compartirnos un pedazo de pan hasta unirse a la organización criminal más fuerte del mundo.

—Lo sé.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Me asustaba perderlos a ambos, aún lo hace. Pero descubrí algo peor que perderlos. —Sasuke lo observó sin comprender. —Que ustedes se pierdan a sí mismos. Puedo verlo, Sasuke, tu hundiéndote más y más en la oscuridad. Sakura metiéndose al fuego por propia voluntad.

— ¿De qué…?

—No quiero perderlos, pero si tengo que hacerlo para salvarlos, lo haré. Al fin lo entendí. —Naruto cerró los ojos, los rayos del sol pegaban suavemente en su cara, haciendo que su piel morenita estuviera más brillosa. —Así que has lo que creas conveniente, Sasuke… solo te pido que no te pierdas a ti mismo mientras lo haces, porque no dudaré en traerte de regreso a punta de puñetazos.

—Naruto…

—Llora y reclámale. Pega y patalea como si fueras un niño pequeño. Muéstrale todo el dolor que te hizo pasar si es necesario. —Naruto se dio la vuelta, indicando que lo dejaría con sus pensamientos para que pudiera aclarar su mente aunque fuera un poco. —O…

— ¿O?

—Simplemente dile adiós. —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, a pesar de que el sol estaba en su punto más alto y que los rayos alcanzaban cada parte de su piel expuesta, este se sintió… frío.

Naruto volvió al pequeño círculo que mantenían rodeando a Sakura. Al verlo llegar, esta puso una suave sonrisa en su rostro que él no tardó mucho en devolver. Sakura aun tenía manchas de sangre en su rostro, su cabello era un desastre andante y no parecía que tuviera más opción que volverlo a cortar; una lástima, porque por fin después de mucho tiempo podía verla con el cabello más largo que de costumbre. Lo tenía por debajo de los hombros, cayendo salvajemente sobre estos, con mechones disparados por todos lados. Al sentarse junto a ella, notó el hedor de la sangre y sudor. Su cara estaba moreteada, a pesar de ser un ninja médico, ni siquiera se detuvo a curar sus propias heridas. Su ropa estaba rota y desgastada. Sus ojos cansados divagaban de un lado a otro, oyendo las opiniones contrarias de los demás.

El jinchuriki recordó entonces aquella vez donde la conoció, tirada en el pasto, con el cuerpo lastimado por los golpes. ¿Cuánto no había pasado de eso?

—Sigo diciendo que es mala idea. —intervino Yamato, atrayendo la atención del rubio. —Son Akatsukis, ¿cómo sabemos que no volverán con el líder?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que los están buscando? —preguntó Sakura. —Justo ahora no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, irán de lugar en lugar. Serán cazados por Anbus, por cazarrecompensas y por el mismo Akatsuki, ciertamente llevarlos a Konoha sería más provechoso para ellos que dejarlos ir.

—Tu misma lo has dicho…

—No le voy a entregar al bastardo de Danzo a dos Uchihas en bandeja de oro. —reclamó Sakura, tensando el ambiente.

— ¿Danzo…?

Era la primera vez que lo nombraba. Sakura apretó los dientes, era una de sus últimas cartas, no obstante, si era necesario para sacar a esos dos de ahí, lo haría.

—Cuando me quedé con Tsunade-sama, hubo una ocasión donde Danzo me llevó con él. —comentó Sakura. Lee apretó la boca, sabiendo lo que venía. —Quería saber de mi conexión con Masamune, —hubo un titubeó al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, pero se esfumó rápidamente. —a través de él, podía comunicarme con Itachi con genjutsus, aunque para ese tiempo yo no lo sabía.

—Solo fuiste con él, ¿y? —preguntó Yamato.

Sakura apretó la boca en una delgada línea, al parecer no la estaban entendiendo.

—Por ir con él… se refiere a que la secuestró. —comentó Sai, desde atrás. Sakura lo observó de reojo, molesta. —La llevó a La Raíz.

— ¿Secuestro…?—murmuró Naruto, procesando las palabras.

Ino miró a Sai, esperando a que continuara. Él desvió la mirada al conectar con sus ojos azules. —Es obvio lo que quiero decir.

— ¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada sobre ello!? —reclamó Ino, alarmada. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Qué demonios, Sakura? —se metió Kakashi, pidiendo a Choji que controlara a la rubia. — ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama dejó que pasara eso?

—Porque Danzo dejó un clon muy convincente. —respondió Sakura. Se habían desviado del tema, maldita sea. — Eso no es lo importante aquí…

Naruto llevó las manos a su cabeza, frustrado por la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo de golpe. Otra cosa más y terminaría colapsando. Con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura le prestara atención y todos los demás se quedaran en silencio, clavó los ojos azules en los verdes de ella, parecían dos pilas de acero chocando entre sí. Sakura buscó soltarse, no obstante, Naruto no lo permitió.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Naruto, con un gesto adolorido.

Sakura pasó saliva, bajando por unos segundos la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada de decirlo así, delante de todos. Incluso sus mejillas se colorearon en tono rojizo, extendiéndose hasta sus orejas.

—Naruto…—Kakashi quiso intervenir, pero Sakura alzó una de sus manos, diciendo que estaba bien.

Necesitaban información para confirmar lo terrible que Danzo podía ser.

Itachi observó a su hermano una vez más, incluso cuando Sakura relataba su historia en La Raíz, Sasuke escuchó en silencio todo. A cada palabra que Sakura daba, veía que el rostro de Sasuke iba palideciendo cada vez más y más, sabiendo que al momento de que fuera llevada a Konoha, volvería a pasar por lo mismo, quizás hasta peor. Sasuke pareció sentir que lo observaba, dio un largo respingo y comenzó a acercarse, ante la atenta mirada de Guy quién no parecía estar prestando tanta atención a lo que Sakura decía, estaba más concentrado en que ninguno de los prisioneros escapara, aunque para ese punto ya había quedado claro que no lo harían, Kakashi le pidió que lo hiciera para estar seguros.

—Hablaré contigo. —dijo Sasuke. Luego miró a Guy. —Hablaré con él dentro de la cueva.

Guy asintió con la cabeza y dejó a ambos ingresar.

Sakura, incluso sin dejar de relatar, observó a ambos caminar dentro de ella. Shikamaru la miró y Sakura no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa interiormente.

Había logrado convencerlo.

—.—.—.—.—

Desde que era pequeño, Itachi Uchiha solo había tenido algo en mente. Al primer instante que lo cargó en brazos, juró que protegería a ese pequeño niño de todo y de todos. Nada podría hacerle daño.

Hasta que el daño se lo causó él.

Itachi miraba su espalda al ingresar a la cueva, se había convertido en todo un hombre, ese pequeño niño que arropó y se quejaba de no querer dormir para pasar un rato más con él.

Y él no lo había visto crecer.

Se aseguró de repetirse cada día, después de la masacre Uchiha, que todo eso era por un bien mayor. Sasuke crecería siendo alabado por todos al ser el único sobreviviente, conseguiría amigos confiables, vengaría a su clan y regresaría a Konoha como un héroe.

Pero ese día nunca llegó.

De vez en cuando, Itachi se preguntaba, ¿qué habría pasado si aquel día no se hubiera acercado a Sakura Haruno? ¿Sasuke seguiría en la aldea?; ¿Y si se hubiera llevado a Sakura cuando pudo hacerlo? Si se hubiera negado a sacarla del genjutsu, ¿la podría haber matado delante de Sasuke para que este no olvidara su venganza?

¿Y si hubiera escapado con Sasuke en vez de matar a toda su familia?

—Nunca entendí porque me dejaste vivo aquella vez. —habló Sasuke, distrayendo a Itachi de sus pensamientos. —Es decir, tenías todo para matarme. No quería pensar en ello, sin embargo, a veces lograba colarse a mí mente que quizás tú no eras tan malo. _"Quizás alguien lo engañó." "Quizás alguien lo obligó…". _Esos pensamientos infantiles de falsas esperanzas nunca pensé que fueran reales, y lo fueron.

—Nunca fue mi intención que tú lo supieras.

—Querías que matara a Naruto para obtener poder. —Sasuke no volteó a verlo en todo ese tiempo. — ¿A dónde se supone que volviera cuando me arrebataras todo de nuevo?

—Sasuke.

—No hubiera tenido un lugar a donde pertenecer. —dijo Sasuke. —Probablemente acabaría en la locura o quitándome la vida.

—Serías más fuerte que todo eso. —cortó Itachi. —Lo sé, porque soy tu hermano.

— ¿Hermano…? —Sasuke pareció meditar sus palabras. —El hermano que admiraba… se marchó aquella noche de luna llena.

—No podrías entenderlo.

—Puedo hacerlo. —dijo Sasuke, seco. —Si ahora mismo me pidieras que destruyera Konoha por salvar a Naruto y Sakura, lo haría.

—Sasuke…

—No sé si después de esto volveremos a vernos. —siguió Sasuke, ignorando a su hermano. —Tampoco me interesa. —Itachi se quedó callado, sabiendo que no tenía derecho en intervenir las palabras de su hermano. —Podría decir _te perdono_ pero no sería sincero, entiendo tus razones, tus motivos y todo eso. Entiendo a Sakura y el hecho que se haya aferrado a ti.

Sasuke se volteó a Itachi, plantándole cara por primera vez.

—Las cicatrices no desaparecerán solo porque ahora sé tu motivo. —declaró él, serio. —No importa que hagas, ni cuales hayan sido tus motivaciones. Asesinaste a mis padres. A mi clan. No hay forma que pueda olvidar todas las noches que desperté gritándole al cielo que fuera un sueño.

—Lo sé.

—No hay forma que te perdone, Itachi.

Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada en él, al igual que Itachi en Sasuke. Las emociones se sentían a flor de piel, Sasuke aún recordaba su pelea pasada, donde casi le rompe el cuello. Itachi en cambió dio una suave sonrisa, había sabido desde el primer momento que esa sería su respuesta.

Nunca esperó que al final de todo esto pudieran volver a sonreír.

—Madara Uchiha. —dijo Itachi, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. —Es el nombre del sujeto que me ayudó con la matanza del clan Uchiha. Recuerda bien ese nombre, Sasuke.

—Madara…

—Danzo se implanta los ojos de los Uchiha en los brazos. —siguió él, confundiendo más al contrario. —No confíes en él. Seguro que querrá ir por ti cuando llegues a Konoha.

—Espera un momento.

—Sasori y yo iremos reuniendo información, las cuales les haremos llegar. —dijo Itachi.

— ¡Itachi!

—El momento de partir se acerca, Sasuke. —dijo él, sin darle importancia a sus reproches. —Cuida de Sakura.

—No tienes por qué pedírmelo tú…

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Sasuke detuvo sus palabras, dejándolo continuar. —La Sakura que conoces, ya no existe.

— ¿Qué?

—Se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un recipiente vacío, Sasuke. —declaró Itachi. —Y lo único que tiene dentro de ese recipiente, son ustedes. Sasuke, ella se ha perdido así misma.

—Sakura es Sakura… nadie la conoce mejor que nosotros dos. —reclamó Sasuke.

—Es tu decisión creerme o no. —Itachi quiso alzar su mano, quería finalizar con un _poke_, dejar ahí su hermandad y seguir su camino, protegiendo a su hermano en las sombras.

No obstante, se detuvo justo antes de que Sasuke notara sus intenciones.

Eso no acababa ahí.

—Itachi. —llamó Sasori, entrando a la cueva. Neji y Guy lo miraban con recelo. —Lo consiguió.

Involuntariamente el cuerpo de Sasuke se inclinó hacía adelante, queriendo detener a su hermano. De nuevo estaba mirando su espalda mientras se marchaba. Pero era lo mejor, ¿no?

Sakura lo observó en silencio mientras salía pero Itachi notó que no se acercaría a despedirse.

Sasori hizo una pequeña mueca, no estaba del todo conforme con la decisión, pero ahora le tocaba buscar respuestas a él. Aunque comenzaba a entender poco a poco la respuesta a su pregunta, si se hubiera quedado un poco más con Sakura seguro que la habría entendido por completo.

Itachi entonces suspiró, ante la atenta mirada de los ninjas de Konoha, rebuscó algo entre su ropa. Acercándose a Sakura, le entregó un pergamino de no más de quince centímetros de alto, ella lo tomó y lo desenvolvió enfrente de todos, para que no desconfiaran.

Al ver su contenido, la boca de Sakura tembló.

—Búscalo entre las noches iluminadas por estrellas. —dijo Itachi, comenzando a marcharse. —Él te estará observando desde una de ellas.

Sakura abrazó el pergamino con fuerza, sin querer soltar ninguna lágrima, pero en cuanto tocó el suelo con sus rodillas no pudo evitar que su garganta comenzara a quemar por todos los gritos contenidos que tenía.

_"Sakura. Portadora de Masamune."_

Era el contrato de Masamune.

—Igual que yo. —concluyó Itachi, marchándose.

Desde ese momento, los días comenzaron a volverse noches sin fin.

**.**

**Llevo intentando escribir 5K+, pero por alguna razón no me salen más de 3K+. Así que si de repente ven un capítulo como 10 o 20K+, no se espanten, es solo que ya me lo tomé personal. **


	79. Antes de llegar

**79\. Antes de llegar.**

Naruto miró a Sakura de reojo.

El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos al frente, revolviéndolos. Su cara ya no estaba sucia, gracias a Ino que la arrastró al primer lago que encontraron y la zambulló en este, para limpiarla. De la misma forma, Sasuke, Lee e incluso Sai, terminaron limpios.

Ninguno de los tres cruzó palabras en todo el camino que llevaban recorrido y faltaban tres días para llegar a Konoha.

Naruto se sentó al pie de una roca, dándole la espalda a todos, mordiendo un pedazo de onigiri que le había ofrecido Neji. Miró el cielo mientras pasaba el bocado y de nuevo, se culpó así mismo. Si se hubiera quedado en la aldea, Sakura no hubiera sufrido lo que sufrió, habría sido capaz de protegerla, estaba seguro. Ni siquiera habría considerado cumplir su promesa con Itachi. Ni siquiera Sasuke estaría con esa cara apagada, sin saber que decir o hacer, es decir, al chico que un día todos miraron con asombro e incluso admiración, hoy recibía miradas de lastima y tristeza.

El rubio sabía que Sasuke no aguantaría demasiado eso. Explotaría.

—Naruto. —llamó Hinata, desde atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —preguntó él, sin voltear a mirarla, dándole otra mordida a su almuerzo.

Ella pareció titubear un poco, antes de animarse a preguntar miró unos segundos atrás, Ino le mandó ánimos alzando sus puños.

— ¿Puedo comer contigo?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, volteando a ella con una ligera sonrisa. Hinata crispó una ceja, sin que el contrario se diera cuenta; no era la sonrisa que esperaba ver. Pero Hinata lo comprendía, cualquiera en la situación de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se estaría volviendo loco al no saber que hacer. A pesar de que los años no lograron aminorar la distancia entre Naruto y ella, Hinata seguía enamorada de él. Cada que se esforzaba en su entrenamiento, al principio lo primero que veía era el rostro de Naruto, motivándola a seguir adelante, después el de Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi y su padre. Su motivación se basaba en ellos, en querer ganarse su aprobación.

O al menos lo fue al principio.

Hinata entrenó duramente esos tres años, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los miembros de su clan que alguna vez dudaron de ella. Neji incluso dijo que había logrado superarlo, aunque Hinata sabía que no era así; Neji siempre sería el mejor del clan. No importaba que él dijera que lograría ser una gran soberana del clan, que superaría a los antecesores, Hinata comprendió desde hace mucho que esto no era así.

Sin embargo, con esos pensamientos, siguió luchando. No porque quisiera esforzarse al máximo para representar al clan, ese objetivo que se propuso tiempo atrás pronto se dio cuenta que no significaba nada. Ella nunca quiso ser un ninja, nunca quiso pelear con otros. Pero sí que quería proteger a los que amaba.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Hinata. —Naruto se puso de pie, recogiendo lo poco que quedó. —Iré con Kakashi-sensei.

La chica formó una sonrisa chueca en su rostro, dejándolo marcharse sin observar su espalda.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —Neji de un salto ya estaba a su lado, confundido de que la chica permaneciera sola ahí. — ¿Estabas acompañando a Naruto…? Al menos él pudo acompañarte hasta el final.

— ¿Y qué tal si me acompañas tú, hermano Neji? —preguntó ella, pasándole el último pedazo que comía. Neji masticó y aunque su cara no mostró demasiado cambio, Hinata sonrió, sabía que le gustó. — ¿Es hora de marcharnos?

—No, al parecer avanzaremos cuando caiga la noche. —respondió él. —Choji y Shikamaru fueron a comprar algunos suministros.

—Ya veo.

El ver pasar la tarde junto a Neji se le había vuelto un hábito a Hinata, el sol descendiendo dando paso a la luna le reconfortaba el corazón. Usualmente para esa hora, ambos terminaban sus respectivos entrenamientos en el dojo o en alguna montaña, se sentarían en el suelo y se quedarían inmersos en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Neji pensando en que tipos de movimientos podría hacer para mejorar… y, aunque este mismo chico estaba seguro de más de una vez pasaban pensamientos de Naruto en la cabeza de su prima, y bien a veces tenía razón, lo que más recorría la mente de Hinata, una y otra vez, hasta impedirle dormir por las noches, era una cosa que tenía que ver con él.

Hinata giró unos centímetros su rostro, apreciando a Neji. Él parecía tranquilo, así que no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción cuando recordó lo mucho que cambió para bien.

—Neji, volvamos con los demás. —dijo Hinata, levantándose.

Él obedeció en cuanto notó que el sol desapareció por completo de la vista de ambos.

Al bajar, Hinata miró a Sakura, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo, seguro a sugerencia de Ino; no obstante, no tardó nada en darse cuenta que ella estaba fingiendo, esperando a que su amiga la dejara en paz y se dejara de preocupar por ella.

—Ah, Hinata. —habló Yamato, acercándose. —Ino necesita dormir algo, ¿así que podrías cuidar a Sakura? Naruto se está encargando de Sasuke y Neji lo hará de Lee. Yo cuidaré de Sai.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, yendo a donde ella.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta que Ino cayó completamente dormida. Al verla, la kunoichi se acomodó mejor, tallándose el rostro. Sasuke y Naruto se percataron de que estaba despierta, pero volvieron a lo suyo, aun sin saber que decirle.

— ¿Ahora te tocó a ti? —preguntó Sakura.

—Estaré contigo hasta el amanecer, Sakura. —saludó Hinata.

Hubo silencio.

—Vi que comiste con Naruto. —comentó de pronto Sakura, bajito para que nadie más escuchara. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Hinata volteó a verla sin entender.

—Bueno… a ti te sigue gustando Naruto, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura, confundida. Hinata enrojeció, contestando su pregunta. —Lo sabía.

Hinata la miró con la boca temblándole, no sabía que responder. Sakura se acercó a ella, curiosa. —… Sakura….

—Debes esforzarte más si quieres que ese tonto se de cuenta. —comentó Sakura, volviéndose a recargar en el árbol. —Si sigues así, cualquier chica más lista se te adelantará de inmediato, Hinata.

— ¿Eh…?

—Invítale un tazón de ramen. —sonrió Sakura, observando a Naruto. Él se estaba agarrando las manos, mientras Sasuke parecía estar meditando; quería hablarle, pero seguramente se sentía incomodo de hacerlo, raro en Naruto. —Dile que te gusta, cásate con él y ten muchos hijos. Seguro que él estará feliz cada día de su vida, con una linda esposa como tú, con una familia que lo recibirá cada que llegue de trabajar.

—Sakura…

—Dale la familia que nunca pudo tener, Hinata.

Hinata escondió la mirada tras el flequillo, Sakura parecía estar hablando más para sí misma, no obstante no podía evitar sentirse molesta por cada una de las palabras que estaba dando. Quería darle un puñetazo.

A todo el equipo siete, de hecho.

—Hazlo feliz.

— ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que has hecho, Sakura? —preguntó Hinata, interrumpiendo a la contraria. —Te fuiste sin considerar los sentimientos de tus amigos, de tus maestros.

—Eso no te incumbe, Hinata. —reprochó Sakura.

— ¿Pero sí me incluye cuando supones que me haga cargo de la felicidad de Naruto? —reprendió, volteando a mirarla. Estaba enojada. —Porque no es justo. No puedes venir y poder cualquier carga sobre mis hombros, suponer que lo haga e irte a morir pensando que todo saldrá bien.

—Jamás he creído eso. —Sakura agrió su voz, dándole una mirada hostil. Hinata se estremeció, ¿por qué demonios le estaba buscando pelea a Sakura? Debía tener algo malo en la cabeza. Es decir, no es que le tuviera miedo, Sakura no la atacaría porque sí, pero Hinata sabía que los conflictos solo provocarían más problemas.

—No es que lo creas, es que lo haces. —y su tono era de reproche.

Sakura ladeó la boca, inconforme por la respuesta dada. Hinata no la estaba mirando como tal, no obstante, sabía que cada una de sus palabras eran verdad.

—Quizás Naruto y Sasuke sean quienes más te entienden, Sakura. —prosiguió Hinata. —Pero no son los únicos.

—Hinata…

—Yo tampoco quería ser la cabeza de mi clan. —dijo Hinata, en voz baja, incluso ladeó el rostro para evitar que sus palabras fueran llevadas por el viento hasta oídos ajenos. —Quería vivir una vida tranquila, trabajar, ayudar a la gente, casarme y tener una familia feliz.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Hinata? ¿Por qué estás buscando pelea conmigo? No te entiendo. —aunque la voz de Sakura era gruesa, Hinata no sintió ninguna pizca de agresividad en ella. Solo estaba a la defensiva. Igual que aquella vez en el hospital.

—Sakura y yo, somos muy similares. —respondió Hinata, señalando a Sakura y después señalándose así misma. —Si invirtiéramos los roles, tal vez yo estaría en tu lugar justo ahora, o tal vez no. No soy tan valiente como tú. —Hinata se dio una pausa, bajando la mano. —No sé si cuando llegue el momento, seré capaz de proteger algo…

—Hinata.

—Te admiro, Sakura. Pero no aceptaré lo que me estás pidiendo. —Hinata suspiró, le había costado trabajo soltar esa frase. —No importa cuanto me guste Naruto, no importa si me esfuerzo al máximo para obtener que se quede a mi lado, lo único que importa son sus sentimientos. ¿No me dijiste eso tú?

Sakura se quedó callada.

—Y a pesar de todo este tiempo, los sentimientos de Naruto, son tuyos. —sonrió Hinata, alzando un dedo picó el corazón de Sakura.

—Yo…

—Desde hace mucho que lo sé, Sakura. —continuó Hinata, tranquilamente. —Porque no hay nadie más que le ponga tanta atención como yo. Y estoy bien con eso, con observarlo de lejos, siendo feliz.

—Hinata.

—Incluso si tú no correspondes sus sentimientos, Naruto estará feliz por Sasuke y por ti. —Hinata le dio una sonrisa, que luego borró. —Pero… algo te puedo asegurar, Sakura. Y es que si tú o Sasuke mueren, la luz de Naruto que ilumina todo, se apagará.

Ambas voltearon a él, Sasuke ya tenía una ceja crispándole por el enojo de que Naruto parecía como una chiquilla intentando hablarle. No tardaría mucho en golpearlo.

—Antes te pedí que no le rompieras el corazón, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata. —Deja que cambie mis palabras, Sakura. —pidió, volviendo la vista a ella. —Por favor, sigue brillando al lado de ellos dos.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil. —murmuró Sakura, bajando la mirada por primera vez. —Si fuera Kiba, Shino o Neji, ¿no pensarías dar tu vida por ellos?

—Sí. —respondió Hinata. —Pero… sé que ellos también estarían dando la vida por mí.

—Yo no quiero que Naruto y Sasuke den la vida por mí. —contestó Sakura, encogiéndose en sus hombros. —No quiero perder a nadie más, si ellos tienen que sacrificarse por mí como lo hizo Masamune…

Hinata sacudió sus manos, sintiendo que estaban sudadas, su cara se sentía igual de caliente. No supo en que momento su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de esa manera, sobreesforzó sus sentimientos para poder hablar con Sakura cara a cara. Dio un respingo suave, sin querer que la otra chica la escuchara. Hinata no estaba hecha para esas platicas, se cohibía al sentir la presión, pero como siempre, Sakura podía sumergirla en una charla intensa sin darse cuenta.

—En algún punto, comencé a acercarme a un camino peligroso y entre más avanzaba, más lejos me parecía la meta. —siguió Sakura, mirando el cielo. No había estrellas esa noche. —Pero no me importa morir, Hinata. No si es para protegerlos, así que mi promesa de permanecer al lado de ellos, no podrá ser cumplida.

—No es obligatorio cumplir las promesas, Sakura, a veces solo están para hacerte sentir mejor. —cortó Hinata.

—Nunca pensé que tuviera esta platica contigo. —sonrió Sakura. —Ino estará enojada si se entera.

—Te lo dije, tu y yo nos parecemos. —Hinata le devolvió el gesto. —Solo puedes desahogarte así con un completo extraño.

—No eres un extraño, Hinata.

—Pero no soy tu amiga. —respondió Hinata por inercia. —Y creo que nunca podría serlo, Sakura.

—Pienso igual.

—.—.—.—.—

El penúltimo día antes de llegar a Konoha, Sakura comenzó a reconocer los bosques. Un bonito paisaje se remontaba en las montañas, la neblina bajó un poco debido a las recientes precipitaciones pero todo recorría un rumbo normal o al menos Sakura intentaba fingir eso. Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi no entablaban conversaciones entre ellos ni con ella, o al menos no más de las necesarias. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía. Eso que intentó con tanto esfuerzo proteger, se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

— ¿Quieres comer esto? —preguntó Ino, ofreciendo un pedazo de pan.

Otra cosa de la que Sakura se dio cuenta en el transcurso del viaje es que Sai no le quitaba la mirada a Ino. Y eso la irritaba en sobre manera. Es decir, ¿quién no quedaría impactado con la belleza de su mejor amiga? Aunque primero Sakura se cortaba la lengua antes de decirle eso. No obstante, Sakura no veía en Sai a un sujeto confiable, de hecho era al único que llevaban amarrado.

Era uno de los peones de Danzo y solo con eso quería enterrarle la espada de Sasuke en medio de su cráneo.

—Sí. —Sai tomó lo que le daban, sin rechistar. Ino le sonrió y sirvió agua para él.

Sakura notó a Shikamaru acercarse y mandar a Ino a otro lado, ella obedeció sin mucha importancia. Al cruzar miradas con el sujeto más inteligente de Konoha, se dio cuenta que Shikamaru también había descubierto a Sai. Él fingió no ver a Sakura, consideraba todo eso una molestia, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por su compañera de equipo.

Fue entonces que Sakura tomó iniciativa, y bajo el cuidado de Guy, fue a sentarse a donde Sai, quien a su vez tenía de guardaespaldas a Neji. Sai no le dio importancia a Sakura, siguió comiendo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro o hacer un movimiento de repudio a ella.

— ¿No estás preocupado por morir?

—Soy un ninja, tarde o temprano lo haría. Fui entrenado para eso. —contestó Sai.

—Seguro que Danzo te termina salvando.

—No soy tan valioso para él. —Sai bebió el agua de golpe y volvió a su pose neutral. Sakura miró sus brazos, aunque pálidos, se notaban en un color morado verdoso, producto del amarre tan fuerte de las cuerdas.

—Pudiste no traicionar a Naruto y Sasuke, entonces ellos te hubieran perdonado.

— No sirvo a Naruto y Sasuke.

Guy alzó una ceja al ver la tensión en la conversación, al menos por parte de Sakura, pues Sai no parecía darle importancia. Aunque fingía mirar al frente, Guy podía notar por momentos que la mirada lograba seguir a la rubia que ahora se encontraba con Rock Lee.

— ¿Ese bastardo de Kabuto no vendrá por ti?

— ¿Para qué? —Sai sonrió vacíamente, volteando a Sakura. Ella apretó los labios. —No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo no tengo camaradas, solo me tengo a mí mismo.

— ¿No es eso triste?

— ¿No es triste tener una frente tan grande? —comentó Sai, volviendo la mirada al frente. Sakura apretó los dientes, una venita se hinchó en su frente y quiso estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara. —No sé por qué le gustas a esos dos. Y porque ellos te gustan.

—Eso es porque no pareces ser más que una marioneta de Danzo.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —preguntó Sai, sin entender realmente. —No soy como ustedes.

—Dices eso pero no le quitas la mirada a Ino. —suspiró Sakura. — ¿Tus hormonas adolescentes se encendieron al verla o algo así?

Sai suspiró. —Esas necedades básicas fueron suprimidas de mí, de todos, ¿no? —preguntó, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera enfadada de solo recordarle cuando estuvo en La Raíz. —Por esa razón nadie te tocó de más cuando Danzo te tuvo en sus manos.

—Estoy a punto de matarte, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Tu amiga no me interesa en lo más mínimo. —Sai ignoró el comentario anterior de Sakura y despegó la mirada de Ino. —Solo estoy curioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—De como sería estar muriendo por dentro y aun así seguir sonriendo a la persona responsable de eso. —comentó Sai, mirándola. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose herida por eso. — ¿Es suficiente esa respuesta, Sakura?

Ella simplemente se levantó y volvió a sentarse de donde no debió pararse.

—.—.—.—.—

Fue al último día, justo cuando ya estaban en uno de los bosque que más reconocían todos, que Sakura junto todo el valor y se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke. Kakashi que en ese momento estaba cuidando a Sakura, fue con ella, sabiendo lo que su alumna estaba a punto de hacer.

Mientras la observaba caminar en su dirección, Kakashi pensó en aquella niña de cabello rosa que conoció por primera vez en la academia ninja. Por supuesto que entendía las razones de Sakura para obrar de esa forma, sería un idiota que siendo su maestro las ignorara, no obstante, que supiera sus motivos no significaba que fuera a aceptarlos. Como cada uno de los que tenían un lazo con Sakura.

Era el turno de todos ellos de protegerla.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que Ino solo sollozaba por las noches y por los días reía, bromeando como siempre.

—Sakura. —al verla acercarse, Sasuke le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

—Sí. —dijo al fin Sakura, luego de un minutos de silencio. — ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?

—No deberías ni preguntarlo. —respondió Naruto con su ánimo de siempre. — ¡Usted también, Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura se sentó en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, sintiéndose feliz de que ninguno de los dos se moviera ni un centímetro para apartarla. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de cada uno. Kakashi en cambio, se sentó delante de ellos, sintiendo melancolía al verlos de esa forma.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿El plan? —prosiguió Sakura, sin entender.

—Para cuando lleguemos a Konoha. —contestó Naruto, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. —Ahora que estamos reunidos los tres, podremos convencer a la abuela, tenemos el testimonio de Sakura y de Sai para que acaben con ese Danzo de una buena vez.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—El único plan que tengo, es…—Sakura miró a Rock Lee, estaba conversando con Guy. —salvar a Rock Lee.


	80. Juicio

**80\. Juicio.**

Generalmente Naruto hubiera reprochado un sinfín de cosas, maldecido a todo lo que se interpusiera entre él y lo que quería hacer. Pero esta vez, a extrañeza de Sasuke, se mostraba demasiado tranquilo. No parecía demasiado afectado por lo dicho antes, tampoco quería discutir más la decisión de Sakura. Cuando Sasuke intentó averiguar porqué, Naruto solo respondió: _"la abuela no va a dejarla morir". _Era una respuesta vaga, que tenía lógica siendo que Tsunade era la maestra de Sakura, pero Sasuke no sentía que fuera la mejor respuesta.

Además había algo que Naruto no le estaba diciendo.

A cada paso que daban se acercaban a la aldea, hasta que comenzaron a visualizar su entrada a lo lejos. Sasuke observó a Sakura, ella parecía tranquila, mirando al frente sin ninguna pizca de duda; Rock Lee estaba a su lado.

Cuando Sasuke conoció a Rock Lee, se sintió humillado. También receloso de que hablara con tanta naturalidad con Sakura, molesto de que conociera más secretos que él. Porque Rock Lee no era su compañero de equipo, porque Sakura le sonrió con tanta naturalidad y este, sin querer ocultar sus sentimientos, la protegió una y otra vez hasta terminar así. No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los sentimientos de celos por parte del Uchiha desaparecieron o mejor dicho, se transformaron, a gratitud.

Porque pudo abandonar a Sakura, una y otra vez, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque la amaba. Igual que Naruto y él.

—Sakura. —llamó Kakashi, poniéndose a su lado. —Te escoltaré hasta Tsunade-sama.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. —sonrió ella. El broche de cerezos rebotó en su cabello debido al movimiento. — ¿Qué hay con Naruto?

—Ha estado callado todo el rato. —comentó Kakashi, observando la espalda del zorro. Naruto iba por delante de todos, con los hombros rectos y la mirada fija en el camino. —Es raro, ¿no?

—Quiere hacer algo. —suspiró Sakura.

—Bueno, no creo que estés esperando que todos te dejen morir así como así. —dijo Kakashi, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Has formado más lazos de los que te puedas imaginar, Sakura.

—Lo sé.

—Ellos te tiraran cuantas cuerdas sean necesarias, pero ninguna de ellas es para colgarte. —continuó Kakashi. —Son para salvarte.

Sakura no volvió emitir sonido alguno, observando la espalda de su mejor amigo. Sabía que no podía impedir que hiciera algo estúpido, Naruto era así después de todo, impulsivo y de buenos sentimientos, por más que Sakura le pidiera abandonarla, aún si el mundo se acababa, eso no pasaría.

Tenían lazos más fuertes que la sangre.

—Estamos llegando a Konoha. —anunció Yamato.

No tardó nada en que tres Anbu se pusieran delante de ellos, rodeándolos de tres flancos, dejando el frente como única abertura. A pesar de las quejas de Kakashi, Guy y los demás, los Anbu colocaron una cuerda rodeando el cuerpo de los tres, amarrando también sus manos y encadenando sus pies con grilletes viejos. Parecían verdaderos carceleros. Aunque, bueno, Sakura no podía culparlos, ese era su trabajo.

Sakura al entrar a la aldea, miró con curiosidad los grilletes en sus pies, era casi divertido que toda su vida fue sometida con cadenas imaginarias y ahora tenía unas de verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kakashi, a su lado. Sasuke la miró de reojo.

—No se sienten pesadas. —comentó Sakura, sonriéndoles.

Un débil murmullo se escuchaba entre los aldeanos que se apartaban para darles el paso, señalando, acusando y preguntándose como el único Uchiha terminó así. Nadie se preguntaba por Sakura o Rock Lee, y los pocos que los miraban, los acusaban con desprecio, de ser traidores de la Hoja. Mientras más se acercaban a la torre del Hokage, más Anbus llevaban encima; Sakura alzó la mirada a los techos y a las calles, esperaba que así como estaban resguardando a tres prisioneros que no tenían la mas mínima intención de escapar, pudieran resguardar a Naruto cuando ellos vinieran a buscarlo.

Sakura contó trece Anbus en total antes de que la metieran a la oficina del Hokage.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta. —saludó Tsunade.

Sakura pasó saliva y toda la tranquilidad que reflejaba hace unos momentos su rostro fue cambiada por terror al ver los ojos de su maestra. Quería esconderse en la espalda de Kakashi y no salir nunca de ahí. Todos los ninjas de Konoha se hicieron a un lado, dejando a Sasuke, Lee y a ella en el centro. Por supuesto, Tsunade no estaba sola, aparte de Shizune también la acompañaba el consejo de la aldea de la hoja. Esos viejos que causaban que Sakura quisiera volverse loca.

—Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee y Haruno Sakura, han sido acusados de traición a Konoha. —habló Yamato, poniéndose a su lado, haciendo el papel de vociferador. —Y los hemos traído de nuevo, Hokage-sama. Ellos mismos se han entregado, todos excepto Sai, quien ha sido capturado por el equipo de Shikamaru.

Tsunade seguía sin quitarle la mirada a su alumna, quién parecía no querer ceder ante ella, pues se la sostenía aunque no con firmeza.

— ¿No debieron ser llevados a los calabozos primero? —preguntó Homura Mikotado. —El consejo aún estaba poniéndose de acuerdo.

—Fue la orden que les di. —se metió Tsunade.

—Aún no ha llegado Danzo, tenemos que discutirlo primero, Hokage. —dijo Koharu Utatane.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ver a mi alumna? —reprochó Tsunade. —Además…—luego miró a Sai. —ese chico pertenece a La Raíz.

—Deberían llevarlos a los calabozos, manténgalos ahí hasta que demos la orden contraria. —pidió Homura. —Dos de ellos, no solo tienen el crimen de traición.

Guy se metió. — ¿A qué se refiere?

—Sakura Haruno y Rock Lee, junto a dos miembros de Akatsuki, son causantes del ataque a La Raíz. —explicó Homura. Ino desvió la mirada. —Murieron demasiados shinobis. Danzo logró escapar y dar el aviso, no obstante, lograron escapar. El único sobreviviente de esa masacre fue Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar que seguía vivo.

Guy miró a su estudiante, preocupado por él.

—No hablaremos de eso ahora. —cortó Tsunade. —Llevaremos a cabo un juicio, donde decidamos que castigo se les dará por sus crímenes.

—Tsunade-sama. —Ino sin poderlo evitar, habló. —Ellos… no serán condenados a muerte, ¿verdad?

—Ino. —murmuró Shikamaru.

—Eso…

—…es muy probable. —completó otra persona, entrando.

Naruto sintió como se le erizaba toda la piel y trató de mantener sus sentimientos al margen cuando Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro, buscando tranquilizarlo. Sasuke por su parte, aún parado delante de todos los Consejeros y el Hokage, percibió que su sangre comenzaba a burbujear de puro enojo; no solo por Sakura, también por Itachi, por su clan.

Quería rebanarle la cabeza de un tajo con su espada. Hacerle lamentar el hecho de no acabar con todos los Uchihas.

—Después de todo, se atrevió a acabar con muchos ninjas. —Danzo se acercó a ellos, observando vagamente a Sai. —Y a irse con el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Sakura apretó los labios, sus manos buscaban salir del lazo que las tenía a ambas amarradas. La mirada que le dio a Danzo, hizo sonreír al contrario. Lo tenía enfrente, podía soltarse de esas cadenas en cualquier momento y golpearlo hasta la muerte; ese sujeto era el causante del sufrimiento de Itachi, de que Sasuke se quedara solo.

— ¿Qué esperan para sacarlos de aquí? —preguntó Danzo, mirando a los jounin.

—La orden de la Hokage. —respondió Kakashi.

—Quédate con ellos Kakashi igual que tú Guy. —pidió Tsunade. —Naruto y los demás, pueden regresar a sus hogares.

—Espera un poco, abuela, ¡quiero estar presente! —reclamó Naruto, siendo detenido por Kakashi. — ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura no es una traidora! ¡Se unió a Akatsuki pensando en mí y en Sasuke!

—Naruto…

— ¡Ninguno de ellos merece ser juzgado como traidor! —bramó Naruto. Sai pareció sorprendido de que también lo estuviera defendiendo a él. —Además, este sujeto…

Kakashi se puso delante de Naruto, pidiendo disculpas por su estruendosa intromisión. Shikamaru jaló a Ino para sacarla de ahí, y en instantes solo quedaron todos los miembros del equipo siete, Lee y Guy. Tsunade miró a Sakura, preocupada, no estaba segura de que castigo llegarían en el acuerdo pero si estaba firme en no dejarla morir.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Sakura se metió a la celda notó la humedad y lo fría que se sentía. Debido a que estaban esperando la decisión del consejo y del Hokage, a los cuatro los metieron en una misma celda. Kakashi seguía reprochándole a Naruto que no podía estar ahí, pero el rubio solo se estaba haciendo de oídos sordos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará esto? —preguntó Lee a su maestro.

—Quizás unas tres o cuatro horas. —contestó Guy, pensativo. —Les impondrán un castigo bastante duro, pero dudo que Tsunade-sama acepte matarlos. Ella no consideraría esa opción, menos si se trata de Sakura. —luego de meditarlo un momento, agregó: —pero si algo es seguro es que nunca podrán volver a ser ninjas.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó Naruto, alarmado.

—Piénsalo un momento, Naruto. —pidió Kakashi. —Aunque se trate de personas queridas, no hay mucho que Tsunade-sama pueda hacer tampoco, el Consejo no volverá a confiar en ellos. La razón por la que no entramos por una entrada más secreta fue porque querían que toda la aldea los viera.

—Saber que en ellos no se puede confiar. —completó Guy.

—Eso significa que…

—El equipo siete será disuelto. —dijo Kakashi. —Es posible que a mí me asignen a un nuevo equipo, al igual que a ti, Naruto.

Sasuke observó la cara de tristeza de Naruto.

—Lo siento, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke. —se disculpó Sakura. Ellos se giraron a mirarla. —Destruí la familia que tanto me quisieron brindar.

—Aún estás a tiempo de mantenerla unida. —dijo Kakashi. —Si dices lo que sabes de Danzo, Tsunade-sama no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ni el consejo tampoco.

—No. Danzo no es la presa de Sakura, es la mía. —cortó Sasuke. — Él fue la cabeza tras el asesinato de mi clan, de que Itachi se convirtiera en un asesino. Dejar que lo encarcelen, no es como quiero que muera. —dijo Sasuke, fríamente. —Sentirá el dolor de todo el clan Uchiha en cada puñalada que le dé. Así que no, Sakura no dirá nada en contra de Danzo.

—Sasuke.

—Además…—Sasuke giró su cara a Sakura y después a sus demás compañeros de equipo. —se atrevió a tocar a la única persona que no tenía permitido tocar. A un miembro del equipo siete.

Naruto dio un respingo, concordando con Sasuke. —Pero, Sakura, aun tengo una duda. —comentó Naruto. — ¿Por qué atacaste a tu padre? Pensé que no querías saber nada más de él.

—Kizashi fue el que intentó asesinar a Sakura en el pasado. —respondió Rock Lee al ver que Sakura no lo haría. —También mató a su madre.

Sakura parpadeó. Y no importó cuantas peleas tuvo antes, cuanto la lastimaron cuando los de La Raíz la capturaron, ni siquiera el hecho de llevarse a Rock Lee a costa de su sueño o las palabras de Itachi le dolieron tanto como ver la cara de decepción en cada uno de los miembros de su equipo; era similar a la pesadumbre, al desasosiego y el desconsuelo desde que el cuervo que hacía nidos en su cabeza no estaba.

Porque Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke podían comprender todo lo que hizo hasta ahora por ellos. Saber que Sakura daría todo por ellos, incluso su vida y su libertad.

Pero la semilla de la desconfianza se había plantado desde hace mucho y hoy estaba dando sus primeros frutos.

Kakashi llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, sentándose de espaldas contra la reja. Naruto rascó su cuello, desviando la mirada a un lado. Y Sasuke volvió a sumergirse en las voces en su cabeza. Pronto el ajetreo de la celda quedó en completo silencio, ni siquiera las respiraciones y las gotas de agua que caían producían sonido.

El frágil cristal que llevaba tambaleándose desde hace mucho tiempo entre sus manos, por fin logró caer al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Y ese cristal era toda la confianza del equipo siete.

—Lee. —llamó Sakura luego de un largo rato, al menos habrían pasado dos horas desde que alguien emitió palabra, por lo que de inmediato todos prestaron atención, a pesar de que Sakura habló bajo. —En el juicio yo me encargaré de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Lee, confundido. —No intentarás echarte toda la culpa, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y quedó hasta la altura de su querido amigo, suavemente tocó su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla. Lee se ruborizó. Incluso con la cara manchada de hollín y la poca luz que entraba en la celda podía apreciar lo hermosa que seguía siendo Sakura, como una flor en su mejor punto. Lee se dejó hacer, recargándose en la mano contraria, su contacto era suave, cálido.

El tintineó de las llaves resonó en los oídos de Sakura, frío y seco.

—Todo estará bien, Lee. —susurró ella. —Así que confía en la princesa está vez.

La sonrisa que le dio al final no le causó más que un desconcierto horrible a Lee, pero las palabras de Sakura lograron calmarlo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sakura salió de la celda, Naruto y Kakashi iban delante, Rock Lee, Sai y Might Guy detrás. Sasuke se mantenía a su lado en completo silencio, con los ojos negros perdidos en la cumbre de la oscuridad, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera obtener su venganza.

Hacía Danzo, hacía Madara Uchiha.

—Sasuke. —llamó Sakura, mientras los pasos en las escaleras resonaban uno tras otro. Él la observó de reojo, parecía estar viendo a una extraña. Sakura sintió un espasmo en su cara hecho por el dolor de que fuera ella quién recibía esa gélida mirada, y a su vez, melancolía de aquellos días a los que nunca podrían volver. —Permíteme hablar en el juicio.

—Suena extraño que pidas mi opinión para algo. —reclamó él con voz cargada de resentimiento.

Miró unos momentos atrás, observando que Rock Lee los seguía mirando, Sasuke suspiró y asintió con la cabeza; se lo debía.

Sakura sonrió y siguió avanzando.

Al salir de los sótanos, Sakura encontró un sol terriblemente brilloso, tanto que la cegó por algunos segundos. Konoha seguía siendo la villa feliz que un día dejó atrás, a pesar de estar manchada de sangre, los aldeanos iban de un lado a otros, los ninjas vigilantes miraban a los lados vagamente, como sabiendo que nada malo pasaría ese día. Sakura avanzó sin detenerse a mirar demasiado, rumbo a la torre del Hokage, aunque esta vez no fueron llevados a su oficina, subieron solo un piso antes de detenerse, en una puerta entre verdosa y amarillenta, Kakashi fue el encargado de abrirla y el murmullo que se logró escuchar tras ella de repente fue silencio.

No había demasiadas personas o al menos no tantas como esperó. Tsunade estaba en medio de todos, a sus costados, Shizune, Danzo, Utatane y Mitokado. En las pocas sillas que había, algunos ninjas que no conocía y Shikamaru; las que se encontraban vacías fueron ocupadas por Naruto, Guy y Kakashi.

Dos de los diez anbu que se encontraban ahí, fueron los encargados de encadenarlos correctamente está vez. A disgusto de Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke tuvo que ser vendado de los ojos y después cubierto de la cara. Y al mismo tiempo recibió al menos veinte kilos por unas enormes pesas que les pusieron alrededor de las manos, siendo las de Sakura las únicas que encerraban sus manos. Sus pies también fueron atados al suelo, con cadenas de acero, limitando sus movimientos a unos dos pasos al frente por mucho.

Tsunade y Shizune miraron con descontento la escena, aunque no emitieron ningún comentario al respecto.

—Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai, son acusados de traición. —anunció un ninja que llevaba cubierta toda la cara a excepción de los ojos. —Se abrirá un debate donde el Hokage tendrá la última palabra de su veredicto y que se hará con ustedes más allá de eso. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí. —respondió Sakura.

—Comenzaremos con…

—Comenzaran conmigo. —ordenó Sakura, con voz firme. Los dos pasos que podía a dar al frene hicieron resonar sus cadenas, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Después de todo, soy la razón por la que cada uno de los presentes se haya ido de Konoha, exceptuando a Sai, quién fue mandado por Danzo para buscarme.

—Los prisioneros se deberían mantener callados.

Sakura cerró la boca en una línea, sin contestar a las palabras de Danzo. Sai observó a todos en el pequeño juzgado montado, en otras circunstancias, de ser solo él o cualquier otro ninja de Konoha, un show como ese no sería necesario, sería mandado a los calabozos de Konoha, a ser torturado hasta la muerte. Que bueno era ser un discípulo del Hokage.

—Ya que estás tan entusiasmada en ser la primera en ser juzgada, lo haremos a tu manera. —habló Koharu. —Incluso si eres la discípula de Tsunade, ten en cuenta que eso no tiene que ver aquí.

—Lo tengo en cuenta. —respondió Sakura, removiendo sus manos entre el grillete impuesto, comenzaba a lastimarle la piel.

—Sakura Haruno, perteneciente al clan Haruno. Hija de Mebuki y Kizashi, un miembro líder del clan. —comenzó la anciana, leyendo uno de los papeles. —Tus delitos suman entre ellos tres en total, cada uno más grave que el otro. Traición a tu aldea, ataque a La Raíz y confabulación con Alatsuki a través del asesino del clan Uchiha, Itachi.

—_Lo han resumido bastante bien._ —pensó Sakura.

—Y se te ha encontrado culpable en cada uno de ellos. —sentenció. Sakura sentía que la anciana podía ver cada centímetro de su piel. —Se ha pedido tu cabeza para compensar tus pecados. —Naruto quiso pararse a protestar, pero Kakashi lo sostuvo del brazo, obligándolo a permanecer en su asiento. —Sin embargo, dado a que eres la alumna de Tsunade Senju, una sannin legendaria y no menos importante, la Hokage de la aldea oculta de las hojas, tu maestra ha pedido que se te perdone la vida a cambio de eximirte como ninja, como médico y se te tenga en un lugar vigilado, sin contacto con el mundo exterior por el resto de tus días.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Sakura, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Revelar la ubicación de Akatsuki, de su líder Pain y de cada uno de los miembros. —Koharu concluyó, entrelazando las manos por encima de la mesa. —Es un trato justo, Sakura.

— ¿Lo mismo aplicará para mis compañeros? —preguntó Sakura, ladeando un poco el rostro, apuntando a ellos.

—Compararemos la información de cada uno de ellos. —respondió Shizune. —Pero sí, Sakura, todos podrán seguir con vida.

—Entiendo. —Sakura murmuró su respuesta, meditándola un poco antes de responder. Tsunade agrió su mirada, ¿por qué no estaba aceptando? —Está bien, lo aceptaré.

—Sakura…—Shizune pareció aliviada, llevó sus manos a su pecho e incluso sintió una lagrimita formarse en su ojo, la cual limpio rápidamente.

—Comienza por Itachi Uchiha. —ordenó Danzo. Sakura giró lentamente su cabeza a su dirección, tensando el aire en instantes. —Fuiste al último que viste, ¿no es así?

—Itachi Uchiha. —Sakura murmuró su nombre, lo cual le causó un cosquilleó en los labios. —No sé su paradero, ni el de Sasori. Ambos se marcharon después del ataque de Kabuto y Akatsuki. No tengo la más mínima idea de donde pueden estar. —y en el tono de voz de Sakura había una tenue mofa.

—Parece que no lo entiendes. —expresó Mitokado. —Necesitamos la información de todos los Akatsuki.

— ¿Usted tiene la información de la ubicación de cada ninja de Konoha actualmente? ¿Puede dármela? —preguntó Sakura, volviéndose hacia el otro anciano. —Incluso aunque de toda la información de Akatsuki no significa que ellos permanecerán ahí, menos ahora que saben que me han capturado.

—Quizás no asegures que estén ahí, pero estás asegurando tu muerte. —protestó Mitokado.

—Daré toda la información que tengo de Akatsuki, pero no tengo ninguna de Itachi Uchiha. —siguió Sakura.

—Sakura. —murmuró Tsunade, sabiendo perfectamente que mentía. Todos ahí lo sabían. —Esto no es una negociación, por supuesto, entiendo que cada miembro de Akatsuki sea extremadamente difícil de localizar, incluso para ellos mismos, pero por más diminuta que sea la información, la tomaremos para proceder a la captura y evitar que más vidas inocentes se vean involucradas con ellos. Itachi no es a quién debes proteger.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre le barboteaba debido al hervor que le carcomía por dentro al escuchar esa estúpida frase.

—Serán juzgados como traidores, Sasuke, Lee y tú. —dijo Danzo, a pesar de las protestas que estaba dando Tsunade. Sakura lo miró sin alguna expresión en su rostro, detenidamente, como si buscara traspasarlo. —A menos que reveles donde se encuentra Itachi Uchiha, Sasori y la guarida de Akatsuki.

—Akatsuki está en Amegakure. —contestó ella, sin darle mucha importancia. —Con eso la vida de uno ya está salvada, ¿no?

— ¿Sakura…? —Shizune la observó preocupada, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? —preguntó Tsunade, confundida.

—Les diré todo lo que logré saber de Akatsuki, a cambio de que liberen a uno de nosotros. —continuó ella sin inmutarse incluso cuando estaba hablando con su maestra. —Solo a uno.

Danzo la miró con recelo, dejar ir a Sasuke no era una opción y esa niña, comenzaba a volverse muy peligrosa para sus planes, convenía mantenerla encerrada. Sakura oscureció la mirada por algunos segundos, y cuando la volvió a alzar, Danzo notó un hormigueo recorriendo sus dedos.

El gatito asustado había crecido tanto que ahora era una pantera.

Una que ya estaba afuera de su jaula. 

—Dejen ir a Rock Lee. Es mi condición por darles información de Akatsuki. —y su frase sonó más a una orden que a una petición. No parecía desesperada como lo estaría cualquier ninja en su situación actual. La pequeña flor de cerezo que todos creyeron ver un día, no era un simple tallo, era un tronco entero.—No lo juzguen como un criminal, divulguen que fue raptado por mí y que cayó en un genjutsu por Itachi Uchiha, difamen mi nombre, písenlo y arrástrenlo hasta las profundidades del infierno de ser necesario para que el nombre de Rock Lee quede intacto. Y una vez que hagan eso, déjenlo ser el ninja de Konoha que antes fue.

Todos, aun los que estaban barbullando por lo bajo, contemplaron casi boquiabiertos la escena. Incluso los viejos del Consejo, Tsunade y Shizune se mantuvieron expectantes por la forma tan clara y precisa de sus instrucciones. El rostro blanco de Sakura no tenía ni una gota de sudor, ni las mejillas enrojecidas, estaba pulcro, firme y no aceptaría un _No _por respuesta.

— ¡¿D-De qué rayos hablas, Sakura?! —el primero en entablar palabra fue el mismo defendido. Lee hizo tintinar sus cadenas, queriendo ir al frente, pero traspilló sobre sus pies y cayo de rodillas al suelo. — ¡Ese es un trato que no pienso aceptar! ¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡Hokage-sama, no escuche esa absurda petición!

Sakura se mantuvo quieta, sabiendo que Lee tendría esa reacción, no podía dejar que sus lamentos y el hecho de querer estar para siempre a su lado nublaran su vista. Él ya había sacrificado mucho por ella, Sakura solo tenía su vida para darle, y se la ofrecería en bandeja de oro.

— ¿Pides que confiemos en un traidor? —preguntó Mitokado. — ¿Estás loca?

Sakura quién solo tenía ojos para Danzo, volteó a la máxima autoridad ahí, Tsunade. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, procesando la petición de Sakura. Así que cuando su alumna volvió a hablar, no tuvo otra opción más que contemplar a la fuerte mujer que tenía delante de ella. —Tsunade-sama, Lee no es un traidor. La única razón por la que él estuvo conmigo, fue porque yo me aproveché de una absurda promesa que hicimos de niños. Rock Lee es un ninja que nunca falta a sus votos, quiso cumplir su promesa hasta el final, y sin pensar en las repercusiones que eso le traería a él, le pedí que me siguiera.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, Sakura! —gritó Lee, aún en el suelo. — ¡No la escuchen!

Incluso ante los lamentos del chico, la presencia de Sakura era la que salía a relucir ahí, por lo que sus suplicas quedaron ignoradas.

Mientras Sakura esperó la respuesta de su maestra, sintió que su alma era torturada tan solo por escuchar el llanto de su preciado amigo. No obstante, lejos de girarse a contemplarlo, dio una mirada rápida a Might Guy; él estaba sentado al lado de Kakashi, mirándola apacible, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro por lo que Sakura no pudo deducir lo que estaba pensando así que se giró de nuevo al estrado.

Guy aún sentado, a unos cuantos centímetros de su querido estudiante y de Sakura, dejó que la chica procediera, aun cuando su cuerpo y mente pedían interceder por ella. No se dio cuenta en que momento Kakashi comenzó a sostenerlo también por el brazo, justo como lo hacía con Naruto. Lee seguía pidiendo a Sakura que se detuviera, pero incluso las suplicas de su alumno no llegaban a los oídos de Guy. Estaba inmerso en Sakura.

—_¿Por qué te gusta ese chica, Lee? —preguntó Guy, observando a Sakura en los exámenes chunnin, justo antes de que Lee fuera a provocar a Sasuke para una pelea y a declararle, por segunda vez, su amor a Sakura._

_Rock Lee pareció serio en su respuesta, no era un amor adolescente pasajero. _—_Porque cada vez que la miro, me motiva a seguir levantándome. A seguir luchando por mi camino. _—_declaró Lee, sonriendo. _—_El trabajo duro vence al talento natural, y ella, al igual que yo, lo sabe mejor que nadie. _

—Aceptaremos el trato, pero… ¿no te estás olvidando del Uchiha? —dijo Danzo, sin permitir que Tsunade hablara. Shizune y Koharu parecieron molestarse.

— ¿Tú no te estás olvidando de algo? —preguntó Sakura, con la voz temblándole de coraje. Danzo le dio una mirada cargada de enojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —reprochó Mikotado.

— ¡AQUÍ LA HOKAGE ES TSUNADE-SAMA, NO TÚ, DANZO! —estalló Sakura.

Cada uno de los miembros ahí presentes, sintió que la respiración, que el aire de esa enorme sala no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Incluso Lee paró sus balbuceos.

Sasuke aunque no podía ver nada, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al escuchar a Sakura, sintiendo que se llenaba de orgullo.

—Así que a partir de este momento, me estaré dirigiendo solo a ella. —sentenció Sakura, tronando los dientes.

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, Tsunade se volvió a su alumna con absoluta seriedad. —Ciertamente, Sakura, nos convendría saber acerca de Itachi y Sasori. Él es el asesino del Clan Uchiha y Sasori es un miembro igual de peligroso que él.

Sasuke inhaló aire por la boca, pero nadie le prestó atención. Si bien se sentía orgulloso por Sakura, lo que más pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era acribillar a todos esos ancianos, hasta hacerlos confesar. —Incluso si eres mi preciada alumna, tengo que aplicar la ley de Konoha sobre ti.

—Con todo respeto, maestra. —intervino Sakura. —No le he pedido que fuera de otra forma.

Naruto bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, sintió que todas las fuerzas lo abandonaban y un vacío comenzaba a sustituir todas sus emociones.

Cuando cometes un error debes pagar las consecuencias.

—Te enviaré a ti a prisión. —en la respuesta de Tsunade pareció haber un tono de duda y tristeza. —Y… en dos meses, quince días, a partir de dada la sentencia, se llevará a cabo tú ejecución.

— ¡Vieja! —Naruto ya no pudo soportarlo más, se paró de pronto, con toda la decepción plantada en su rostro. — ¡Sakura no ha hecho nada malo!

—Siéntate, Naruto. —ordenó Tsunade, fríamente. —Es ella misma quién ha decidido su propia sentencia.

Sakura no se giró a mirar a Naruto, el corazón, el alma se le drenaron por completo de su cuerpo cuando escuchó a su maestra pronunciar esas palabras. Había estado preparada para todo eso, incluso para morir de inmediato, sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera la propia Tsunade la que decidiera el día de su muerte, le hacía querer llorar. Pero no era tiempo todavía, aun faltaba Sasuke y por el rostro de Danzo, sabía que aquello era lo más difícil de lograr.

Así que agarró todas las fuerzas que le daba el rollo de Masamune en su bolsillo e imaginó que su querido cuervo se posaba una vez más en su hombro, dándole soporte.

— ¿Qué hay con Sasuke? —atinó a preguntar Sakura, descendiendo un nuevo escalón al cinismo.

—Eso no se tiene que tratar contigo. —respondió Mitokado. —Sasuke Uchiha ha sido acusado de traición también y de confabular con Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru está muerto, busquen una excusa mejor. —retó Sakura. —Fue asesinado por Kabuto Yakushi. Sai es el testigo de ello. Y ha sido el mismo Kabuto quién me lo ha dicho.

—Incluso con eso, hay traición a la aldea.

—Sasuke no traicionó a la aldea. —reprochó Sakura. —Fue a buscarme. No hay forma en que eso pueda ser considerado traición.

Mikotado, Koharu y Tsunade se miraron, ciertamente tenía razón.

—Es mentira. —dijo Sasuke, firme. Sakura sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar. —Al igual que Sakura, traicioné a Konoha.

— ¡Sasuke!

Justo ahora Sakura podía empatizar muy bien con lo que estaba sintiendo Lee.

—Así que si van a matar a Sakura por ello, también háganlo conmigo. —decretó el Uchiha, manteniéndose recto. A pesar de no poder mirarlo a los ojos, entendían perfectamente la intensidad de sus palabras.

—Sus crímenes no son tan graves. —dijo Danzo, sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad. —Al igual que los de Sai, yo me haré cargo de los dos.

Las cadenas de Sakura parecieron quererse arrancar del suelo cuando volvió a girarse a Danzo.

—Tsunade-sama, Sasuke no es un criminal. —aun así, Sakura continuó dirigiéndose a su maestra.

—Pero abandonó a su aldea.

—Por querer recuperar a un compañero, esa es la voluntad de fuego de los ninjas de Konoha. —sentenció Sakura, sin darle mucha oportunidad a Danzo de seguir hablando. —Sasuke no ha hecho nada malo. Él no se unió a Akatsuki, no confabuló con Orochimaru ni con nadie. Se fue solo porque pensó que de esa forma sería más fácil encontrarme.

—Balbuceas cosas sin sentido, Sakura. —llamó Danzo. —No estamos diciendo que será juzgado a muerte, simplemente se le dará un trabajo forzado, por un año o dos.

El piso bajo Sakura se quebró, alertando a todos.

—Él volverá a Konoha después de ese tiempo.

Tenía que mantener la compostura, Danzo solo la estaba provocando.

—Tu no deberías preocuparte, después de todo ya estarás muerta. —sentenció, con voz gélida.

Tsunade no pudo evitar partir la mesa por la mitad y mandarla a volar, justo en su dirección, Danzo solo lo esquivó, ladeando la cabeza, sintiendo la ráfaga de viento rozarle la cara.

—Es suficiente.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!

—Sólo estoy diciendo las cosas claras, Hokage. —decretó Danzo, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. — ¿O es que sentenciaras al chico a muerte por seguir la voluntad de fuego?

Sasuke permanecía callado ante todo eso, había dicho lo único que tenía por decir.

—Deja que Sai y el Uchiha vayan con Danzo, seguro que él tiene información valiosa de Itachi. —pidió Mitokado a Tsunade. —Danzo no dejará que le pase nada malo al único sobreviviente del clan.

Mientras Tsunade escuchaba el pedido del viejo consejero, Sakura clavó de nuevo su mirada en Danzo, en un duelo de voluntades que mantenían los dos. No le dejaría llevárselo, aunque tuviera que ser asesinada ahí mismo, no dejaría que ese maldito bastardo le tocara siquiera un cabello a Sasuke Uchiha.

Danzo soltó una risa burlona y fue suficiente para que toda la cordura de Sakura se tirara por la borda.

—Nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera en mi muerte, te permitiría tener ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi. —barbulló Sakura, sintiendo que la sangre bajo su piel comenzaba a burbujear de pura ira. Tsunade volvió a girarse a ella, desconcertada de su reacción. —No hay manera en que lo permita, así me tenga que arrancar cada centímetro de piel frente a todos, así tenga que vender mi cuerpo y alma al mismo diablo, no permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima.

— ¿Sakura?

—Ya se ha dicho que los crímenes de Sasuke Uchiha no son graves. Solo se dará un-

— ¡Quieres a los Uchihas, pero no los tendrás! —tronó Sakura.

Las cadenas se movieron al frente con ella, despegándose en el proceso del suelo. Nadie se atrevió a respirar.

—Sasuke Uchiha será encarcelado el mismo tiempo que Sakura en prisión. Ese será su castigo. —decretó Tsunade, volviendo a reponer el orden. —Sai será ejecutado con el mismo castigo que Sakura Haruno y Rock Lee queda eximido de culpas.

—Tsunade-sama…—Shizune la observó, temerosa.

Danzo no dijo nada, se quedo en la misma posición, sin despegar la mirada de aquella chiquilla odiosa.

— ¡Es la decisión final y legitima del quito Hokage! —Tsunade continuó, sin prestarle atención a nadie en la sala.

Sakura se permitió respirar de nueva cuenta, formando una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su maestra. Se sentía tan aliviada, como si hubiera cargado el mundo en sus hombros y de repente alguien lo hubiera quitado de encima. No supo en que momento su cuerpo quiso desfallecer, siendo sostenido con fuerza por Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei.

Él no contestó, solo hizo que los Anbu quitaran los grilletes que impedían mover a Sakura y la cargó en sus brazos, aun cuando esta parecía querer reprochar. Ni siquiera miró a Danzo por última vez. Se sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo. Ya a mitad del camino dejó que su cabeza se recargara en el pecho de Kakashi, disfrutando el viaje que comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

Todo a su alrededor iba en silencio.

Sakura por un instante, pudo apreciar a su antiguo yo tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, queriendo descansar un poco del largo entrenamiento.

—Descansaras pronto. —murmuró Sakura, dejando que el recuerdo se perdiera en su mente.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando entraron a los calabozos, ya estaban siendo esperados por dos personas. Y lo primero que hizo él, fue abalanzarse sobre Sakura, quien apenas pudo mantener en pie a ambos.

Rock Lee se aferró a ella, siendo correspondido de inmediato con la misma intensidad. Sakura cerró los ojos con dolor, podría ser esa la última vez que pudiera agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, no sabía si el día de mañana seguiría viva, pero mientras Lee pudiera estarlo, nada más importaba.

—Sakura…—Lee tomó su mano al momento de separarse. —Lamento no haberte podido proteger como quisiera.

Ella tomó rápidamente su rostro, destrozada por sus palabras. Lee la contempló entre lágrimas.

—No te voy a permitir hablar así, Lee. —reprochó Sakura, sintiendo que ya comenzaba a llorar. Sakura tomó su mano con suavidad y la puso justo en donde se encontraba su corazón. —Lograste tu propósito, me protegiste con tu vida más de una vez. Diste tu vida por mí. Te olvidaste de lo que más amabas, por mí.

—Sakura…

—Ni con diez vidas mías podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho. —ella lo soltó, poniéndose de puntitas depositó un beso en la frente del chico. —Si a base de mi vida tú puedes vivir, renacería mil veces para podértelas dar.

—Es hora de marcharnos, Lee. —dijo Guy, interrumpiéndolos. No debían quedarse mucho tiempo, aún era incierto el destino de su alumno. Tsunade los había citado a los dos después de la sesión.

—No, ¡Guy-sensei, no quiero que maten a Sakura!

Sakura le dio un suave empujón, dejándolo marchar, mientras ella dio media vuelta caminando a donde se encontraba Kakashi ya esperándola para llevársela de ahí, junto a Sasuke.

— ¡SAKURA!

Guy ya estaba reteniendo con toda las fuerzas a Lee, mientras la chica seguía caminando por ese largo pasillo, directo a su destino sellado. Antes de finalizar su travesía y pasar a donde se encontraba su sensei, Sakura se giró por un momento de nuevo a Lee, dándole una sonrisa dulce.

—Por quedarte a mi lado… muchas gracias.

El grito desgarrador que escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró le partió a Sakura el corazón en mil pedazos.

.

**Hay quienes no pueden aflojar sus propias cadenas y sin embargo pueden liberar a sus amigos. Debes estar preparado para arder en tu propio fuego: ¿cómo podrías renacer sin haberte convertido en cenizas? [F. Nietzsche]**


	81. Mensaje del autor

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me siguen leyendo. Me hace tremendamente feliz, es decir, ya vamos por ochenta capítulos y aunque hay veces donde he querido tirar la toalla con este fic, debido a la cantidad de capítulos que veo que le faltan y siento que dejó inconclusas algunas cosas, sigo manteniendo que quiero seguir adelante; así que perdonen mis quejas constantes sobre que no sé como incluir el romance.

Había un manga, en el cual la autora al final se dibujaba en un pequeño skeche, y decía algo como: " Estoy escribiendo una historia BL. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo que se enamoren los personajes?". Nunca me sentí tan identificada con un autor como esa vez, jajaja.

En fin, el motivo de mi mensaje, no tiene que ver con el fic, o al menos no hasta el final. Aún así si lo leyeran completo, me haría muy feliz.

Como sabrán, últimamente el mundo está hecho un caos, digo, apenas llevamos un día de Junio 2020 y ya están dentro de la Casa Blanca. Hay una pandemia que está llegando a los países de bajos recursos y los gobiernos no se muestran muy afectados por ello, mañana México empieza a laborar como naturalmente lo hacía. Yo no vuelvo a clases hasta septiembre, pero me las estoy viendo duras con las clases en línea.

El motivo de mi mensaje no es para quejarme, sino para desearles que estén bien, no puedo hacer nada más que eso, lo siento. Cuídense mucho, de la pandemia, de todo lo que se viene, cuiden a sus familias e intenten sonreírse al menos una vez al día, frente al espejo. Eso les levantará el ánimo, aunque sea un poco.

Siendo sinceras, no sé si el día de mañana las cosas mejoraran, tal vez tarde más que una tarde o tres meses. Pero de todo corazón, espero que estén bien, que no les pase nada a nadie cercano a ustedes y que continúen viviendo felizmente, o mínimo en lo posible.

Yo aquí, en lo que pueda, buscaré sacarles una sonrisa con mi fic, ya sea shippeando como locas o con algún chiste entre líneas.

De verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. No las/los merezco.

Uff, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero todo bien.

Ahora, quitando un poco las cosas tristes, el fic pasará a una nueva etapa. Se vienen arcos importantes del manga, la muerte de Jiraya, el ataque a Konoha y todo eso. Pero comenzaré a tomar el romance desde el capitulo que viene, sin perder la trama que ya he formado, ni hacerlo de golpe tampoco. Hay muchos personajes, muchas parejas que quisiera formar, pero me tranquilizaré y buscaré desarrollar la mayoría que me he planteado.

Por ende, buscaré que los capítulos sean más largos, para no llegar a un fic demasiado largo.

Creo que es todo lo que quería aclarar del fic.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero contar con ustedes hasta el final.


	82. Alma rota

**81\. Alma rota. **

Shizune miró a Tsunade, aún sentada en el banco, frente al gran salón. Todos comenzaban a retirarse después de la sentencia, los primeros en salir, los prisioneros que apenas pudieron entablar conversación con alguien. Naruto, estaba aún de pie, incapaz de seguir a Kakashi que escoltaba a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Naruto. —llamó Shimakaru, colocándole una mano en el hombro. —Vayamos a hablar a otro lado.

Shikamaru notó que el cuerpo de su amigo era lo único que lo seguía, pues sus pensamientos parecían estar por otro lado.

Al final, los únicos que quedaron en esa habitación fueron Tsunade y los consejeros de Konoha, los cuales estaban dispuestos hablar un poco más del asunto. La Hokage estaba cansada, harta de tener que sentenciar a su propia alumna, a la niña que había visto como casi una hija, le entregó su propia muerte. Pero dejar a los consejeros, a Danzo hablar como le placiera, tampoco era una opción. Se vería como un fallo de liderazgo irse a descansar.

—La sentencia ha tomado poco tiempo. —comentó Mikotado. —Se ha juzgado más a Sakura Haruno que a cualquiera de los otros tres.

—Es porque ella ha manipulado el juzgado a su antojo. —replicó Koharu. Los otros tres permanecieron callados. —Y es bueno que lo haya hecho, sentenciar al Uchiha a muerte no es lo más sabio que podíamos hacer, menos cuando no ha dejado descendencia. Perder un clan tan poderoso como el Uchiha nos traería más conflictos que beneficios, es similar a perder a los Hyuga.

Tsunade escuchó con resentimiento sus palabras.

— ¿Qué se hará con el Uchiha cuando acabe la sentencia que le has puesto, Tsunade? —preguntó Mikotado. — ¿Se enviará a La Raíz tal y como lo teníamos previsto?

—No. —respondió ella, seria. Una sensación de amenaza inundó toda la habitación, pero ninguno de los tres pareció inmutarse. —Me haré cargo del Uchiha personalmente.

— ¿Qué tan conveniente es eso? —preguntó Danzo. —Hay un límite de lo misericordiosa que puedes ser, Tsunade. Ya le has perdonado la vida a un traidor-

—Y he dado una sentencia de muerte a otro. —remarcó Tsunade, interviniéndolo. —Sasuke Uchiha no irá a La Raíz. Se quedará en el equipo siete, con Naruto y Kakashi.

—Oh, Tsunade. —suspiró Koharu, mirándola como si se tratara de una niña inocente. — ¿Crees que el equipo de Sakura Haruno se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras esperan tres meses a que se ejecute a su compañera? —Tsunade frunció el gesto, irritada. —Has visto como ha reaccionado el kyubi. El Uchiha se ha declarado culpable cuando no lo es, y te aseguro que fue para confirmar que Sakura seguiría viva hasta el día de la ejecución. Ni qué decir del Ninja Copia.

—Cada uno de ellos son leales a Konoha.

Danzo sonrió. — ¿Así como Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó, poniéndose serio. —El ataque al clan Haruno hace tres años, fue orquestado por él. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cada uno de los niños del clan Haruno fue devorado.

— ¿Pretendes decir que Itachi vendrá a salvarla?

—Los rumores corren rápido. —dijo Mikotado. —Y hay que estar preparados, tanto por un ataque de Akatsuki como por un nuevo ataque de Itachi.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es no fomentar más conspiraciones. —suspiró Koharu. —Haz que el kyubi parta a una nueva misión; cual sea, una que le tome al menos medio año completar. Lo mismo con el Ninja Copia.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —protestó Tsunade. —No los haré irse a ninguna parte.

—Podrían provocar un golpe de estado, o peor aún, el niño kyubi puede perder el control del nueve colas. —se metió Danzo. — ¿Serás la responsable de la muerte de cada aldeano inocente cuando eso pase, Tsunade?

—Naruto no perderá el control.

—No puedes saberlo. Ver morir a una persona tan importante como lo es Sakura Haruno, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que no lo haga? —comentó Danzo. —Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora para evitarle más sufrimiento al pobre chico, es no dejarlo ver como matan a la persona que ama.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, Tsunade permaneció sentada todavía en el banco, escuchando la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. No sabía que pensar, por un lado tenía claro que nadie se quedaría quieto ante el anunció dado, desde Ino Yamakana hasta Naruto Uzumaki, todos vendrían a reprocharle cada día, a cada hora de ser necesario. Sin escuchar razones, buscarían salvarla como diera lugar.

Y Tsunade también buscaría hacerlo.

—Esa mirada que tienes no es digna de un Hokage. —comentó una voz a sus espaldas, Tsunade estuvo tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas notó su presencia y tuvo que girarse, sobresaltada. Era Jiraya. — ¿Qué me he perdido para que estés aquí sola dudando y no pensando en emborracharte?

Una sonrisa se formó en la rubia.

—Que buena idea me has dado. —dijo Tsunade, con un aire de melancolía. —Embriagarme hasta que mi mente deje de trabajar.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Jiraya, tomando un banco, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomar asiento delante de ella, Tsunade lo tomó del brazo. — ¿Qué…?

—Eres la compañía perfecta para eso.

Jiraya se dejó arrastrar al ver los ojos llorosos de su excompañera de equipo.

—.—.—.—.—

Shikamaru hizo que Naruto lo siguiera hasta los jardines de afuera, ambos en silencio, pensando en que decir. Tuvieron que sentarse en una banca, siendo Naruto el primero en llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—Debí haber intervenido, debí dejar que Sakura siguiera con Itachi. —murmuró Naruto, irritado. —No… no debí irme por tanto tiempo. Es más, ni siquiera debí considerar irme. Sakura se sintió tan sola en todo ese tiempo que su única opción fue irse con Itachi.

—No creo que esos hayan sido sus motivos. —comentó Shikamaru, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Aún faltaba darle la noticia a Ino. Naruto se giró a verlo, esperando a que procediera. —Incluso aunque Sasuke y tú se hubieran quedado, estoy seguro que la opción de Sakura habría resultado de la misma manera; ella misma lo dijo, tenía un pacto con Itachi.

—Pude haber hecho algo…

—No, Naruto. —cortó Shikamaru, poniéndose serio y volteando a su amigo. —Deja de culparte de algo por lo cual no tienes la culpa.

La respiración de Naruto se entrecortó.

—Fue Sakura quién tomó la decisión, fue Sasuke quien decidió seguirla abandonando Konoha. —remarcó Shikamaru. —Cada uno de ellos, pensaron en sus propios sentimientos, antes que en los tuyos.

—Sakura lo hizo…

—Deja de justificarla. —Shikamaru dio una inhalada profunda a su cigarro, ladeando el rostro para soltarlo. —Sé lo que Sakura quería hacer. Ino me lo ha dicho. Pero… también sabía que sus actos traerían consecuencias. Naruto, Sakura es consiente de cada cosa que está haciendo, es consciente de lo que estás sintiendo, lo que Lee está sintiendo y aun así ha tomado cada una de esas decisiones, porque en su mente es lo correcto.

—Sólo hubiera querido que fuéramos la misma familia de siempre. —respingó Naruto, decaído. —Los recuerdos de aquellos días no dejan de inundar mi mente, uno tras otro. Quizás si Sakura no nos hubiera conocido, nada de esto estaría pasándole.

—Pero entonces seguiría siendo la marioneta de su clan. —sonrió Shikamaru. —Y tarde o temprano hubieras acabado en duelo con ella por el puesto de Hokage.

—No me arrepiento de conocer a Sakura, pero…. —Naruto hizo una pausa, Shikamaru le dio un vistazo rápido. —mi corazón ya no quiere confiar en ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me ha ocultado tantas cosas, ha hecho tantas cosas… que… —Naruto aguardó un respingo, ocultando las manos en su cara. —me siento… —Naruto agarró aire, llenándose los pulmones de un aire apenas respirable para él. —… tan defraudado.

Shikamaru le dio una mirada comprensiva.

—Quiero creer en Sakura, es decir, sería un idiota si no entendiera lo que ella ha sufrido por nosotros hasta ahora. —prosiguió Naruto. —Pero el hecho, de que se haya decidido sacrificar sin considerar los sentimientos que Sasuke y yo teníamos por ella, el que pensaríamos… el hecho de que no queríamos que se sacrificara por nosotros. ¡Queríamos que estuviera a nuestro lado, espalda a espalda!

—Aún pueden hacerlo. —decretó el chico Nara, tirando las cenizas de su cigarro.

—No voy a dejar morir a Sakura, eso es cierto. —dijo Naruto. —Pero no creo que podamos volver a ser el antiguo equipo siete. Ella, Sasuke y yo hemos cambiado, quizás demasiado para volver a ser esa familia.

— ¿De qué hablas, torpe? —Shikamaru puso los nudillos en la cabeza de Naruto, removiéndolos. —Incluso si Sakura y Sasuke han cambiado, no significa que ya no puedan ser una familia. ¿Me has mirado con Ino y Choji? No tenemos absolutamente nada en común, pero ellos son mis camaradas más cercanos, mi familia.

—Pero…

—Todos cometemos errores, Naruto. —dijo Shikamaru, mirando el cielo. —Está bien si no quieres perdonar a Sakura.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —reprochó Naruto.

—Entonces si quieres hacerlo. —suspiró Shikamaru. Naruto se ruborizó al verse expuesto. —Tú mente no sirve para trabajar, así que no la pongas a pensar de más, Naruto. Tú eres demasiado buena persona como para comenzar a odiar a alguien y es bueno que lo seas, es por eso que un montón de nosotros tiene fe en ti.

—Shikamaru.

—Así que no hagas ninguna estupidez, Naruto. —pidió Shikamaru. Naruto apartó la mirada de él. —Hablo enserio.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que me pides? —reprochó Naruto, parándose de inmediato. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, solo consiguió provocarlo más. — ¡Si fueran Choji o Ino, seguro que tú no te quedarías sentado mirando como los matan!

— ¡Si fueran Choji o Ino pensaría un plan para rescatarlos! —recalcó Shikamaru. Naruto lo observó sorprendido. — ¡No puedes ganar esta batalla a puños, Naruto!

— ¿Qué…?

—Sakura ha hecho un movimiento significativo, arriesgó su vida para que perdonaran a Rock Lee. Y buscó por todos los medios que Danzo no obtuviera a Sasuke. —Shikamaru se rascó la frente, aunque se sintió aliviado cuando Naruto volvió a tomar asiento, había logrado atraer su atención y que no se montara una escenita por la calle. —Sakura entendía que Sasuke era demasiado valioso para Danzo, lo suficiente para que buscara quedarse con él durante el juicio. Así que si lograba convencer a Tsunade de dejarlo libre, significaba que Sasuke podría volver de nuevo al equipo siete.

—Pero Sasuke…

—Que lo hayan dejado con Sakura, significa que aún no saben que hacer con él. Significa que Tsunade-sama valorará otras opciones. —prosiguió Shikamaru. —Lo mismo procede con Sakura. ¿Crees que su maestra la dejara morir sin más? ¿Crees que Tsunade-sama no entiende lo que estás sintiendo? Le dictó una sentencia a tres meses a futuro, cuando pudo haber dicho que mañana mismo se le ejecutaría, ¿por qué crees que lo hizo?

—La vieja… ¿está pensando en un plan para salvarla?

—Y yo también. —dijo Shikamaru. Naruto se quedó mudo.—Aun no logro pulirlo, sin embargo, Naruto. Prometo que lo tendré antes de esos tres meses.

—Shikamaru…—Naruto lo miró con admiración, sintiendo que la esperanza comenzaba a llenarse en su pecho.

—Sasuke y Sakura no me podrían dar más igual. —suspiró él, terminando el cigarrillo. —Aunque son ninjas de Konoha, y todo eso, la única razón por la que estoy poniendo mi cerebro en esto es por ti y por Ino. ¿Te queda claro?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, aunque seguía viéndose apagada, una parte quería volver a brillar.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

—Así que ve a descansar. Duerme y espero que estés mejor para mañana. —Shikamaru se puso de pie al igual que Naruto. —No te angusties por Sakura, ni por Sasuke, hoy Kakashi-sensei cuidará de ellos. Mañana quizás te toque a ti. Así que asegúrate de llenarlos de reproches, no te quedes con nada encima. Haz que esos dos entiendan de una buena vez, que no son Sakura Haruno ni Sasuke Uchiha, sino Sakura y Sasuke del equipo siete.

Una vez que comenzó Naruto a marcharse, Shikamaru se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose de ver quien se acercaba.

—Ino. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shikamaru, preocupado. ¿Se habría enterado tan rápido de la sentencia de Sakura? Pero se notaba demasiado tranquila.

—Ha venido un Anbu conmigo. —dijo ella. Su voz estaba seca y rasposa. Shikamaru pasó saliva, ella ya lo sabía. —El líder de La Raíz nos ha citado cerca de las fronteras del Norte. —explicó. Mientras más la observaba Shikamaru, más se daba cuenta de lo triste que se veía. —Se trata de uno de los acusados de hoy.

— ¿Saku—?

—No. Sai. —cortó Ino, incapaz de escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

—.—.—.—.—

Sai avanzó por los pisos hechos de cemento, en silencio, siguiendo a Danzo que al final de cuentas logró hacerse con él. Su sentencia estaba dada, no había marcha atrás y tampoco logró poder sentir nada; se quedó callado aun cuando Sakura no se lo pidió, no por respeto a ella, sino porque no tenía nada que decir. No quería pelear por una vida que de igual forma iba a ser tomada.

— ¿Cómo es que han asesinado a Orochimaru? ¿Y cuáles son los planes de Kabuto? —preguntó Danzo. Ambos llegaron a una pequeña habitación donde yacían dos tazas preparadas de té; Sai tomó asiento delante de su líder y tomó de un trago todo el té en la taza, se estaba muriendo de sed.

—Kabuto lo ha asesinado para tomar sus células. —explicó Sai, luego de servirse más y proceder a hacer lo mismo que antes. Danzo lo dejo satisfacer su sed antes de pedirle proceder. —Se las ha inyectado y ha comenzado a experimentar diferentes cosas. Aunque desconozco sus planes, no pude quedarme el suficiente tiempo con él para averiguarlos, pero no descarte un ataque a Konoha en el futuro.

—Ya veo. —Danzo movió el agua de su taza, observando a Sai que ya había vuelto a su expresión anormal. — ¿Qué piensas de Sakura Haruno?

—Es poderosa. —dijo Sai. Danzo lo miró sin comprender. —No en fuerza. O al menos no lo suficiente todavía, ha perdido un arma poderosa, Masamune.

—El cuervo maldito, ¿está muerto? —preguntó.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué hay de Itachi y Sasori?

—Se han marchado. —expresó Sai. —Sakura no mintió cuando dijo que después de la batalla de Kabuto, se fueron.

— ¿Por qué dices que es poderosa?

—Usted lo ha visto, Danzo-sama, lo que sus palabras pueden hacer. —siguió Sai. —No solo ha conseguido que dejen a Rock Lee libre, incluso consiguió manipular a la Hokage para que Sasuke Uchiha fuera condenado con una sentencia menor, eso sin mencionar que no le ha permitido tenerlo.

Danzo se sintió irritado por el último comentario.

—Sakura sabe con qué personas relacionarse y no es algo que controle a voluntad, me atrevo a decir. —Sai estaba sumergido en su análisis, así que Danzo no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. —Pudo haberse aliado con el líder de Akatsuki, sin embargo, los únicos que la siguen son Itachi Uchiha y Sasori de la aldea de la arena. El primero es un ser poderoso, capaz de asesinar a todo un clan. Mientras que el segundo es considerado un genio. Y, quitando a los Akatsukis, Sakura se ha relacionado con cada ninja poderoso de Konoha.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro del clan. Naruto Uzumaki, portador del kyubi de nueve colas. Kakashi Hatake, hijo del colmillo blanco y uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Incluso tiene a la Hokage en su bolsillo.

—Eso solo son su equipo, solo fue suerte para que le tocara con ellos. Y sobre Tsunade, si perdona a una traidora o la deja escapar, será considerada inadecuada para el puesto de Hokage. —cortó Danzo. —Lo cual ciertamente estoy esperando que haga.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Si Tsunade libera a esa chiquilla molesta de su sentencia, se notará un favoritismo, es más, podrían considerar a Sakura intocable. —expresó Danzo. —Una traidora que incluso se unió a Akatsuki, la organización que ha tomado la vida de un montón de ninjas y civiles en todo el mundo. ¿Crees que las demás aldeas no juzgarán a Konoha si eso llegara a pasar? Pedirán la destitución de Tsunade por su falla como Hokage y la cabeza de la chica Haruno.

—Comprendo.

—Una vez que eso pase, tendré a Sasuke Uchiha en mis manos. —Danzo sonrió. —Con el cual estoy seguro que atraeré a su hermano. Y, después de obtener el poder de los últimos dos Uchihas, no faltara mucho para asegurar mi puesto de Hokage en la aldea de la hoja.

Sai se quedó en silencio, contemplando su burda sonrisa.

—Así que no voy a salvarte, Sai.

—No estaba esperando que lo hiciera. —respondió él, con absoluta obviedad. —Yo estoy a sus servicios, Danzo-sama, y si tengo que morir por usted, lo haré.

—Bien dicho. —expresó Danzo. —Aun así, no dejaré que tus últimos días sean lamentables.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Danzo-sama?

—Intercedí un poco en tu sentencia. —dijo Danzo. —Ya que me has servido tan lealmente, al menos te dejaré morir después de experimentar algo de libertad, a diferencia de Sakura Haruno que pasará hasta sus últimos días encerrada en una sucia celda.

Sai se puso de pie, siguiéndolo en silencio una vez que Danzo le dio la indicación. No se sentía especialmente halagado por eso, solo era un peón más en el juego de Danzo y Sai parecía estar conforme con ello. Salieron del lugar donde se encontraban, a un sitio que parecía un campo de entrenamiento, aunque cuando Sai se fijó bien, se dio cuenta que era más bien un lugar de cultivo. Le pareció algo extraño, pero siguió caminando. Al seguir avanzando por el sendero, notó a las luciérnagas comenzar a iluminar su camino, cada vez hubo más, algunas volaban para escapar de ellos, otras incluso pasaban cerca de Sai, sin el menor temor.

Llegaron a una zona cubierta de luciérnagas, donde dos personas ya los esperaban. Sai no se inmutó, aunque mentiría si dijera que no se extrañó de verla ahí.

—Nos ha pedido venir aquí. —dijo Shikamaru, junto a él estaba Ino. — ¿Es por él?

—Así es. —afirmó Danzo, haciéndole una seña a Sai para que se adelantara. —No se preocupen por él, no escapará. ¿No es así, Sai?

—Como ordene, Danzo-sama. —respondió él, hincándose ante Danzo.

—Aceptó su muerte sin ninguna objeción, así que, hasta el día de su ejecución, cuídenlo correctamente.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, insatisfecho por la petición, pero entendía las razones de Tsunade para aceptar semejante propuesta de Danzo. Ino frunció la boca, devolviéndole la mirada a Shikamaru.

¿Cómo demonios iban a hacerle confesar contra Danzo en tan poco tiempo?

—.—.—.—.—

Kakashi los acompañó en silencio, Sasuke igual de serio que siempre solo contemplaba al frente. Lo único que resonaba en esas grandes cuevas, era el eco de sus pasos, de su respiración y de las cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo. Sakura notó con tristeza que Naruto no estaba cuando llegaron, había esperado verlo ahí. De igual forma pareció haber decepción en la cara de Sasuke; pues lo único que encontraron ahí, fueron la celda que les pertenecía, completamente vacía.

—Dormirán aquí. —Kakashi abrió la puerta blindada de hierro y acero, dándoles el paso.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

—No me des las gracias, Sakura. —ordenó él, pasando junto a ellos. En la celda había algunos instrumentos para apresarlos. Sakura frunció la boca al observar la venda que seguro sería para Sasuke. —Entiendan que no les iban a dar comodidades.

—Pero…

—Fue la decisión que tomaste, no tienes derecho de reclamar. —la voz de Kakashi era agria, como la de un padre enojado.

Sasuke se hincó en el suelo, dejando que le pusiera la venda en los ojos. Sus manos, detrás de su espalda, fueron apresadas con esposas de madera lo suficientemente gruesas para no ser fáciles de romper. Igualmente en sus talones pusieron unos, cerrándolos con un candado de acero. Sakura por supuesto recibió el mismo trato, solo que a ella, al igual que en el juicio, Kakashi le colocó un artefacto que juntaba ambas manos y las cubría por completo, hecho de acero reforzado con madera. Y no vendó sus ojos.

—Intentaré cuidarlos de aquí a que todo esto pase. —dijo Kakashi. —Igualmente vendrán ninjas de confianza de la Hokage. No deben preocuparse de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, Kakashi-sensei. —respondió Sakura.

Kakashi salió de la celda, dándoles una mirada rápida, quería decirles un montón de cosas a ambos, pero mejor se reservó sus palabras y salió de ahí. Se quedaría afuera, según Guy, vendría a remplazarlo a media noche, luego de asegurarse de que Lee no haría nada estúpido.

Y ciertamente le caía de anillo al dedo, pues lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era un amigo.

Cuando Kakashi salió, Sakura se sentó en el suelo, Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las camas que habían preparado para ellos. Incluso si Kakashi decía que no tenían trato especial, Sakura no pensaba que fuera tanto así, es decir, no le darían una cama a un prisionero, ni seguramente comida o los tratarían tan bien.

— ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, mirándolo de frente. —Debiste dejarme hablar hasta el final.

—Y entonces estarías aquí tu sola, añorando tu muerte. —protestó el Uchiha, sin expresión alguna. — ¿Cuántas veces vas a enjaularte a ti misma?

—He estado encadenada toda mi vida, por cadenas más sólidas que estas. —ella sacudió sus grilletes, mofándose de ellos. —Un par más a la lista no harán diferencia en mí.

Sasuke exhaló aire, sin querer protestar más, estaba exhausto. Lo mejor sería dormir un poco, lo máximo que pudiera para después comenzar a trazar un plan contra Danzo. Aún así, luego de terminarse de acostar, ante la mirada atenta de Sakura, preguntó.

— ¿Por qué salvaste a Lee? —el tono de Sasuke no era de reproche, aquella envidia que un día Sasuke sintió por Lee, por seguir a Sakura mientras Sasuke solo era dejado de lado, se había transformado en comprensión y admiración hacía el chico, también en gratitud. —Mejor dicho… ¿por qué Lee dejó que lo salvaras?

—Porque él no lo sabía, no sabía que diría durante el juicio. Lee estaba preparado para morir a mí lado, pero cuando le quite esa posibilidad, no pudo decir nada. —explicó Sakura, arrastrando el enorme grillete por la celda, las manos presas en la cerradura de acero le pesaban lo suficiente para que todo el cuerpo se desbalanceara al quererla alzar. —Lee dijo que me protegería y así lo hizo. Dijo también que se quedaría a mi lado y por más dolorosa que fuera la situación, lo cumplió. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Cuando me estaba enfrentando con Kabuto y los Akatsuki con Naruto, antes de que se marchara contigo e Itachi, él dijo: _"Si vuelves, te daré mi vida una vez más."_ —citó Sakura, recordándolo. Ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Sasuke no podía verla. —Se que él daría la vida por mí cuantas veces yo se lo pidiera… incluso sin pedírselo, pero yo ya no podía aceptarla, no podía seguir mancillando su vida como si se tratara de la mía.

Sasuke no contestó por lo que Sakura dio terminada la conversación.

Cuando notó la respiración tranquila de Sasuke se dio cuenta que quedó dormido, por lo que se estiró un poco más en su dirección, quedando bajo la cama; el suelo era frío, pero no le importó mucho, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de esta, sintiendo como la respiración de Sasuke golpeaba suavemente su cabello, era una ligera brisa, casi imperceptible, pero en esas cuatro paredes, sin rendijas, podía sentirlo todo.

A pesar de estar condenada a muerte, Sakura obtuvo un alivio grato después de tanto tiempo. Es decir, había un montón de cosas de que preocuparse todavía. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en varios meses que sabía que podría dormir tranquila. Sin Akatsukis de que angustiarse, sin querer salvar a dos hermanos de una venganza maldita, sin preocuparse de que Naruto estuviera buscándola y eso provocaría que lo atraparan.

En tres meses esa sensación grata sería para siempre. Una sonrisa inevitablemente se plantó en su rostro. La libertad que tanto deseaba casi podía palparla.

Aunque esta significara la muerte.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios! ¡Me ponen muy contenta!**


	83. Siluetas que bailan en la oscuridad

**[Este capitulo está inspirado en la canción Burn/First Burn de Hamilton The Musical.] **

* * *

**82\. Siluetas que bailan en la oscuridad. **

Kakashi aceptó la comida que Guy le ofrecía, luego de todo el día sin probar bocado al fin tuvo algo en el estómago. Su amigo jaló un banco frente a él, Kakashi estaba en silencio como siempre, pero sus ojos parecían ajenos a toda esa situación. Guy supo que no iría a casa por más que le rogara, Kakashi quería asegurarse que sus queridos alumnos seguirían ahí para el día de mañana.

— ¿Qué tal está Lee? —preguntó Kakashi, luego de terminar los alimentos.

—Desecho. —suspiró Guy. —Neji y Ten Ten se han quedado con él, ya le he advertido que no intente escaparse. Mañana tenemos una audiencia con Tsunade-sama.

—Pensé que los mandó a llamar después del juicio.

—Shizune nos dijo que Jiraya-sama fue arrastrado por ella. No es para menos. —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. —Así que fuimos citados mañana a primera hora.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase a Lee?

—Seguro que nos envían a una misión fuera. —respondió Guy. —Al menos hasta que todo se calme. Me siento mal por él, pero es la única opción para que esté a salvo.

—Significa que no estará aquí cuando…

Might Guy cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer?

—Por supuesto. —comentó Guy, inclinándose adelante. —Lo que han hecho esos chiquillos idiotas no es para menos. Así que deben tener el extraño pensamiento que ahora ya no tienen nada que perder.

—Supongo que es así. —Kakashi bajó la mirada, preocupado. —Sasuke y Naruto también estarán desechos por dentro. Ni que decir de Sakura.

—A pesar de eso, Sakura se notaba muy tranquila durante y después del juicio.

—Ella vio la muerte como única salida. —comentó Kakashi, jugando con el vaso ahora vacío. —Igual que muchas personas que he conocido.

—Y creo que es nuestra misión regresarla a sus cabales, ¿no? —preguntó Guy, dándole una sonrisa a Kakashi. Él lo miró en una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa. —Después de todo, yo le debo el favor de traerme a Lee de regreso y Tsunade-sama y tú, son sus senseis.

—Todavía hay salvación para ellos, eh.

—Si dejáramos morir a un par de niños, entonces aún no podemos considerarnos verdaderos adultos. —comentó Guy, colocando una mano en el hombro de Kakashi. —Para que ellos se conviertan en esos grandes héroes del futuro, hay que llevarlos un poco más de tiempo de la mano.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura despertó con dolor en el cuello y la espalda, buscó tallar sus ojos por inercia, sin embargo, sus manos encarceladas no se lo permitieron. Sintió la manta que la abrigaba y a pesar de que no podía acomodarla mejor, recogió sus rodillas para juntarlas a su pecho y darse más calor; inevitablemente volteó a donde Sasuke se encontraba, al parecer seguía dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, los mechones negros de su cabello apenas eran visibles en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sakura hizo un mohín cuando no pudo contemplar por completo su rostro dormido.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, aquella vez donde durmió con él, aunque Sasuke no lo sabía, Sakura se dedicó a contemplarlo una parte de la noche. Disfrutaba hacerlo. Le gustaba verlo dormir, porque se veía tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, y cuando Sakura se imaginaba que eso podía ser pasado al día, le bombeaba el corazón; un Sasuke sin cargas del pasado, sin resentimientos, quería ver eso. Quería ver esos ojos que la transportaban al mismo universo.

Sakura se removió en el suelo, mirando las manos de Sasuke, las cuales caían agraciadamente en el borde de la cama, los grilletes hicieron que se le marcaran circunferencias rojas en las muñecas. Desgraciadamente así tendrían que estar por tres meses.

Sasuke removió la boca, atrayendo la atención de Sakura, parecía estar despertando.

— ¿Despertaste? —Sakura se inclinó a él, murmurando. Sasuke no respondió. — ¿Sasuke?

El hizo una mueca con la boca, como si le molestara el ruido. Sakura suspiró, al parecer todavía seguía dormido. Podía contemplarlo un poco más. Lastimosamente no podía tocarle el cabello como ella quisiera, ni su rostro. Quería romper las esposas que aprisionaban sus manos. Romper las que marcaban las muñecas y tobillos de Sasuke.

—Príncipe idiota. —los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al pronunciar el apodo dado de niños, sentía cosquillas en su estomago de recordar todas las sensaciones del pasado. —Este no es el lugar al que perteneces. ¿Qué haces aquí? —el murmullo de Sakura apenas lograba escapar de sus labios, y tan pronto como todas esas sensaciones llegaban, quedaban opacadas por las nuevas, por el pecado de ser la responsable de que estuviera ahí.

Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo y sorbió todas las lágrimas en el interior de su alma ya inundada. No tenía permitido llorar. Debía ser fuerte un poco más. Sasuke y Naruto tenían muchas más cosas de las que sentirse triste, al igual que Itachi, al igual que Lee… al igual que Masamune.

Sakura se separó de golpe de Sasuke, tiritando. Buscó por toda la habitación una rendija, por más pequeña que fuera, algo que le permitiera ver las estrellas más distantes que el propio sol, aunque fuera de día, aunque ya se hubiera dado cuenta que la celda no tenía algo como eso.

Quería verlo. Escuchar sus alas batirse una vez más en el viento.

Se raspó las rodillas al caer al suelo y miró la poca sangre fluir en una delgada línea que se extinguió hasta llegar a los grilletes. Se recordó bañada en la sangre de su querido amigo, con las plumas cayendo como granadas al compás de la intensa lluvia. Se sintió vacía una vez más.

Sakura apretó los labios en un vago intentó de retener un gimoteo.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó Kakashi, entrando.

La chica miró a su sensei, tenía la cara pálida y los ojos ojerosos. Imposible que haya podido dormir después del día pasado. Guy venía detrás de él, con una bandeja de comida para ambos prisioneros. Sakura aún con el nudo en la garganta, tragó su dolor una vez más y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

—Estoy despierto. —contestó él, simplón.

Sakura se ruborizó. ¿Desde que momento estuvo despierto? ¿La habría escuchado llamarlo príncipe idiota?

—Por cierto, Sakura, Tsunade-sama ha pedido que te escolté después de que termines de desayunar. —dijo Guy, sentándose al lado de ella, dándole de comer. Kakashi hizo lo mismo con Sasuke. —Tendrás una audiencia con ella todos los días hasta que se termine tu sentencia.

—Ya veo. —ella quiso rechazar la comida, pero Guy no la dejó. — ¿Qué hay de… —se sintió nerviosa, pero al ver a Guy, le dio la seguridad de seguir preguntando. —…Lee?

—Él está siendo cuidado por Ten Ten y Neji en estos momentos. —respondió Guy, apretando la cuchara en sus labios para que abriera la boca. Sakura cedió al ver que podría tenerlo así todo el día de ser necesario, ya que no se rendiría. —Estará bien, Sakura.

Ella masticó y comió en silencio después de eso.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, tal y como lo dijo Guy, fue llevada a través de múltiples pasillos a una habitación con el mismo tipo de puerta que el de su celda. Seguían estando en la prisión de Konoha, sin embargo, la habitación a la que entró estaba limpia y amueblada para una estancia cómoda. Ahí se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune, esta última fue la primera en ir corriendo a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

Por respeto, Guy salió de la habitación, quedándose detrás de la puerta para cuando fuera necesitado.

—Sakura, estaba tan preocupada. —susurró Shizune, conteniendo las lágrimas. — ¿Has comido algo? ¿Has pasado frío en la noche?

Sakura inclinó un poco su cabeza cuando la mano de Shizune tocó su rostro, cerrando los ojos, se sintió contenta de recibir su afecto después de todo. Shizune volvió a abrazarla con fuerza antes de quitarle los grilletes de las manos, sobándolas con delicadeza al ver las marcas que estás le habían dejado.

— ¿Está bien que me liberen? —preguntó Sakura, confundida.

—Solo estamos nosotras en esta habitación, además, sabemos que no escaparás. —sonrió Shizune, dándole el paso. Los grilletes en los pies de Sakura todavía resonaban a cada paso que daba.

Tsunade se encontraba de espaldas a ella, cruzada de brazos. Sakura miró con cariño su espalda, las dos coletas rubias seguían cayendo con gracia sobre ella. Tsunade giró su cabeza, lo suficiente para poder verla, y una mirada de decepción no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

—Maestra. —saludó Sakura, agachando la cabeza.

—Alza la cara, Sakura. —ordenó ella. El timbre de su voz sonaba recio, como todas las veces que la entrenó. —No te enseñe a bajar la cabeza.

Temerosa, Sakura obedeció. Y, a pesar que sus manos ya no estaban aprisionadas por las esposas, Sakura juntó sus manos una vez más, agarrándose la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha. No miraba a los ojos a Tsunade, pero al menos su cabeza ya no estaba al suelo.

—No voy a juzgarte, deja de mirarme así. —reprochó su maestra, volteándose ahora por completo. —Ni tampoco voy a pretender que hiciste algo bueno, Sakura.

—Yo solo quería proteger a Naruto y Sasuke.

—No los uses para justificar tus acciones. —rechazó Tsunade, caminando hizo resonar sus tacones con cada paso, poniendo más nerviosa a la kunoichi. —Hiciste lo que hiciste por ti. Querías la libertad que fingía darte Itachi Uchiha, y está bien, comprendo eso. Sé que buscaste proteger a Naruto en el intento, detener la venganza de Sasuke pero eso pudiste hacerlo desde aquí. Luchando al lado de ambos.

—Tsunade-sama…

Ella alzó una mano, exigiendo su silencio.

—Alto, Sakura. —pidió, ofreciéndole el asiento. La mirada de su maestra quitó todo rastro del cariño característico que solía mostrarle y en cambio, puso la mirada analítica que se le daba a los negociadores.

Sakura se sentó y Shizune sirvió dos tazas de té.

—Hay un trato. —dijo Tsunade. —Sobre la información de Akatsuki.

—Lo sé. —la voz de Sakura salió con un hilo apenas audible. —Solo fui al escondite dos veces, pero creo que soy capaz de guiar a quien sea.

—Eso es bueno. —una tercera voz sorprendió a Sakura, ni siquiera se percató de que estaba ahí presente. Jiraya.

—Ero-sennin…

—Incluso en esta situación me llamas así. —se quejó Jiraya, decaído. Tsunade aclaró su garganta, ordenándole que se concentrara en lo importante.

— ¿Tu irás con el equipo de Konoha? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada. —Amegakure es una ciudad que no trata bien a los invitados inesperados, mucho peor será con los ninjas.

—No afinemos los detalles todavía. —interrumpió Jiraya, sentándose al lado de Sakura. — ¿Has visto ya a Naruto?

— ¿Naru…?

—Dejen de parlotear. —Tsunade golpeó la mesa, encogiendo a Shizune en sus hombros y rebotando el agua del té, provocando que callera en la mesa. —Tenemos el tiempo contado.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, exaltada por la autoridad de su maestra. Jiraya frunció el ceño, pero la dejó continuar.

—Necesitamos que nos des cada información que tengas, Sakura. De todo. —pidió Shizune. —La posición, los ataques que hayas visto y cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir. Así que será mejor que nos cuentes tu viaje a partir de que te fuiste con Itachi.

—No. Incluso desde antes. —cortó Tsunade. — ¿Cómo es que lograbas comunicarte con Itachi?

—Masamune era un lazo entre los dos. —respondió Sakura, tensando todo su cuerpo pero manteniéndose firme. —Nos comunicábamos a través de sueños, aunque eso lo recordé después de que me rescatara de La Raíz.

Jiraya la miró confundido. — ¿Fuiste llevada por La Raíz?

Tsunade suspiró. —Danzo está pensando en tomar control de Konoha. —dijo Tsunade. —Incluso por eso ha mandado a Sai con Orochimaru.

— ¿Y si te hace lo más cómodo mantenerlo a tu lado?

—Sí. —respondió Tsunade. —Porque desde ahí puedo ver lo que hace. Aun no tengo suficientes pruebas para acabar con él, incluso si ha capturado a Sakura, ahora que se ha convertido en una criminal que se unió a Akatsuki su palabra no vale casi nada. El único que sabe la verdad es Itachi y, por supuesto, Sai.

—Sai preferiría matarse antes que traicionar a Danzo.

—Eso no es necesariamente cierto. —Tsunade negó con su dedo. —Tenemos que aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad que tengamos. Algo me dice que solo falta encender algo en Sai, hacerle ver que sirve a Konoha, no a Danzo.

—Ya traicionó a Naruto y a Sasuke. —se metió Jiraya. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede darte información errónea?

—Nada. Pero así tenga la más mínima oportunidad, la usaré. —concluyó con el tema, dejando la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa. Sakura compartió una mirada con Jiraya. —Así que Sakura, comienza a hablar.

Ella suspiró y aunque seguía dudosa de eso, relató su primer encuentro con Itachi.

Cuando terminó de relatar un par de historias más, Tsunade dio la indicación de que era suficiente. No quería levantar demasiadas sospechas ausentándose de la oficina del Hokage. Además, el rostro de Sakura parecía querer aguantar todas las ganas de llorar. Tsunade frunció las cejas, quería darle un abrazo y decirle que estaría bien.

Pero solo la dejó ir, con la cabeza en alto, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que Guy se la llevó de nuevo de ahí.

— ¿No fuiste muy dura con ella? —preguntó Jiraya, preocupado.

—Si me muestro débil ante ella, Sakura sospechará que quiero interceder. No es tonta. —comentó Tsunade, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Mostrarme dura, hacer que ella también se endurezca.

Jiraya puso una mano en la cabeza de su excompañera de equipo, acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, Tsunade. —pidió dándole una sonrisa queda. —Menos cuando se ve que estás a punto de llorar.

—Cierra la boca, viejo. Nadie lo está. —bufó apartándole la mano de un manotazo.

Tsunade se giró dispuesta a seguir con sus deberes, sin embargo, Jiraya la tomó del brazo con fuerza, atrayéndola a él con un fuerte abrazo.

—.—.—.—.—

Mientras Sakura hablaba con Tsunade, Naruto ingresó a la celda de Sasuke. Había un nuevo jounin aguardando afuera, aunque no supo con precisión de quién se trataba ya que estaba con el rostro cubierto. Pese a eso lo dejó pasar al reconocerlo; la puerta hizo un ruido chillante mientras se abría, y se cerró con fuerza, dejándolo en las penumbras.

—Sasuke. —llamó, medio viendo que alguien se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad.

— ¿Naruto?

Él se acercó, bajando la mirada al ver que sus ojos se encontraban vendados. Mirando a la puerta, como si no quisiera ser descubierto se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que Sasuke notara que ahora estaba delante, pues su chaqueta lograba rozar su nariz. Sintió como Naruto se deshacía de la venda, y por unos momentos pensó que la seguía teniendo pues lo único que pudo ver era oscuridad, hasta que sus ojos se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la mínima luz que lograba colarse.

Lo primero que notó fueron los ojos de Naruto, azules como el mismo cielo, justo delante de los suyos.

—Quítate antes de que te destruya la nariz de un cabezazo, tarado. —reprochó el Uchiha, apartando el rostro.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, idiota. —reclamó Naruto, echándose para atrás. Sasuke regresó su vista a él, irritándose por el insulto.

—Sakura no está aquí. —comentó.

—Ya lo sé. —declaró Naruto, sentándose al lado de Sasuke. —No tenía el valor de entrar si ella estaba aquí, así que esperé hasta que Guy-sensei se la llevara.

— ¿Humm? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, extrañado por el comentario. El cabello de Naruto resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad, lo mismo que su ropa siempre chillona, pero lo único que Sasuke quería que resaltara de él, ahora estaba más apagado que nunca.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas de nosotros? —soltó al aire, reposando la cabeza en la pared. —En lo que nos hemos convertido, ¿qué piensas de eso?

— ¿Hay algo más que pensar? —contratacó Sasuke con otra pregunta, que sonaba más a mofa. —Simplemente cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio camino que recorrer, no es como si no lo hubiéramos sabido desde antes.

—Sasuke.

—Creíamos que teníamos un camino juntos, nos aferramos a él tanto como pudimos, tú, yo, Kakashi y Sakura, buscamos caminar juntos a un mañana que no existía. Y el destino solo nos cerró la puerta en la cara. —suspiró, mirando a su querido amigo. —No importa que sueños hayamos tenido en el pasado… justo ahora, no siento que podamos cumplirlos ni hoy, ni nunca, Naruto.

Naruto apretó los dientes, frunciendo la nariz al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sakura, ¿qué hay de tus sentimientos hacía ella?

—Fue lo que mantuvo unido a este equipo desde el principio. —comentó Sasuke. —Incluso aquella vez en la azotea, lo mantuvo unido. Pero ahora, ella misma lo ha soltado. Y fue la única persona que nunca pensamos que lo haría. Mis sentimientos… —Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —son un lío en este momento. Y en lo último que quiero pensar, es si la sigo amando como antes.

—Ya veo.

—Lo mejor siempre ha sido alejarnos de ella. —dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Naruto de nuevo. — ¿No?

Naruto cerró sus puños sobre su pantalón, apretándolo con fuerza y crispando una ceja. Como si la simple idea le desgarrara el alma.

—Sí. —respondió a secas.

Sasuke lo observó de reojo, sorprendido por su respuesta, había pensado que se negaría nuevamente. Que le reclamaría y buscaría que todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Y toda esperanza que se albergó en su pecho, desapareció con una simple palabra, apenas audible.

Ahí estaba, la luz inconsistente que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Lo que un día tanto temieron Sakura y él.

_"Si ellos lo logran capturar, será el fin de todos nosotros, lo sabes, ¿verdad?..." _

Aquella luz que tanto quería proteger….

_ "…Naruto es nuestra luz, y sin esa luz, ni tú ni yo sabremos como brillar de nuevo."_

Ojalá Sakura pudiera ver eso. Que la luz de Naruto no la había extinguido toda la aldea que lo maltrató, ni Akatsuki, ni la huida espontanea de Sasuke.

_ "Confía en mí."_

Había sido Sakura.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata movió el sorbete en su vaso, decaída. Kiba delante de ella la observó preocupado, llevaba la cabeza vendada todavía y un brazo lo tenía enyesado, por lo que no podía hacer muchas misiones complicadas, además Akamaru seguía guardando reposo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —Kiba se inclinó a ella, poniendo la cara en la mesa para quedar frente a la Hyuga, que dio un brinco atrás al verse sorprendida. —Cielos, pensé que el Byakugan no tenía muchos puntos ciegos.

—No los tiene. —declaró ella de inmediato, agitando las manos. —Kiba, no le digas esto a mi hermano Neji, seguro que lo termina decepcionando.

—Sí, como si eso fuera posible. —declaró Kiba, frunciendo la boca. —Seguro Neji antes me amenaza a mí.

Hinata río. Causando una sonrisa cálida en Kiba, desde que llegaron de aquella misión trayendo a Sakura de vuelta, la sonrisa de Hinata se iba difuminando cada que tenía oportunidad.

Odiaba verla triste.

—Tú también dile algo, Shino. —comentó Kiba, luego de toser frenéticamente por tales pensamientos.

—Hinata, ¿ya has arreglado el asunto con Naruto? —preguntó Shino.

— ¡Otra cosa que no tenga que ver con el equipo siete! —reprochó Kiba.

—Pero es eso lo que le aflige. —dijo Shino, neutro como siempre, confundido de lo que Kiba quería que hiciera.

Hinata suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —No he visto a Naruto, sólo veo a Kakashi-sensei de vez en cuando por las mañanas cuando salgo a entrenar con Neji. Parece que solo hay tres jounins cuidando a Sakura y Sasuke.

—Tsunade-sama querrá tener todo controlado para que no se cuele alguien innecesario. —declaró Kiba, mordiendo un panecillo. —Después del juicio, las cosas están tensas entre los consejeros de Konoha y el Hokage.

—Oigan. —murmuró Hinata, no sabiendo si podía contarles eso. Kiba y Shino la miraron esperando a que continuara. Hinata sonrió internamente al ver una mancha de mermelada al lado de la boca de Kiba. —…S-Shikamaru vino a verme.

— ¿Shikamaru? —Kiba intercambió miradas con Shino, él se encogió de hombros. — ¿Necesita algo de ti?

—Sí.

—Esa fue una respuesta rápida. —cortó Kiba, inclinándose a ella. — ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

—Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura fue llevada a prisión. Me dijo que la misma noche que pasó, Naruto y él se toparon.

—Creo que entiendo por donde va el asunto. —comentó Shino. — ¿Qué te pidió hacer?

— ¿De qué hablan? —Kiba arrugó sus cejas al ser el único que no entendía.

—Seguro que están buscando un plan para salvar a Sakura. —soltó el Aburame, no sin antes mirar a los lados para ver que nadie los estuviera escuchando. — ¿Creías que los iban a dejar ahí solamente?

—Claro que no. —protestó Kiba. —Es de esperarse conociendo a todos los amigos de Sakura... —estaba a punto de agregar "y Sasuke", pero Kiba realmente no sabía si Sasuke los consideraba sus amigos, siempre los estuvo ignorando como si fueran los extras.

—Shikamaru está ideando un plan, por querer ayudar a Naruto más que nada. —Hinata jugó con sus manos arriba de la mesa, nerviosa por la propuesta.

— ¿Qué te pidió hacer? —preguntó Shino.

—Espero que no sea nada que te ponga en peligro. —secundó Kiba. Shino guardó la sonrisa bajo el cuello de la campera.

Hinata dudo un poco, preocupando a Shino también.

—Quiere que comience a tomar el mandato del clan Hyuga. —susurró Hinata, apartando la mirada.

Shino no tuvo tiempo de contemplar las reacciones de Kiba para burlarse de él en secreto por su cariño genuino, pues a él también le tomó de sorpresa esa declaración.

— ¿Qué? —fueron lo que atinaron a preguntar los dos.

—Necesita que mi clan presione a Danzo para contenerse con los Uchiha o algo así. Me dijo que me explicará los detalles poco a poco. —continuó Hinata, con la cabeza agachada. —Yo… quiero ayudar a Naruto… pero… —movió la cabeza con duda, sintiéndose nerviosa. —no sé si estoy preparada para ser la líder de mi clan.

—Hinata…

—Sé que mi padre estaría orgulloso, al igual que Hanabi. —murmuró ella. —Incluso mi hermano Neji. Pero…

—Una vez que lo hagas, no habrá marcha atrás, Hinata. —comentó Shino, buscando el tacto en sus palabras. No quería ponerla en peor situación. —Tendrás que casarte con un Hyuga y dejar tu propia descendencia. Sabes que el clan Hyuga es ahora el más ancestral de nuestra aldea. No podrás vivir esa vida que tanto quieres.

—Lo sé. —Hinata respondió con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Y aún así quieres hacerlo? —siguió Shino.

—Ella aún no ha dicho que…—Kiba se detuvo al ver la mirada firme de Hinata plantarle cara a ambos.

—Claro que lo ha hecho. —declaró Shino.

— ¿Por qué…? —Kiba no podía articular todas sus palabras, estaba siendo ofuscado por toda esa información.

—Porque amo a Naruto. —la boca de Hinata tembló al pronunciar esas palabras, tomando un tono rojizo en su cara, siguió manteniendo la firmeza en sus ojos.

Oh, joder, claro.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para olvidarse de ello?

Shino tomó la mano de su compañera por encima de la mesa, a trayendo la atención de Hinata para que no se desviara a la cara que tenía Kiba. Solo conseguiría preocuparla. Hinata lo contempló y Shino se puso nervioso, nunca había dado consejo a alguien que no fuera aporte para una misión ninja.

—N-No importa cuanto ames a alguien, Hinata. —se aclaró la voz, carraspeando. —Hay cosas que no puedes hacer por amor.

— ¿Qué?

—Tirar tu vida por la borda es una de ellas. —decretó asintiendo con la cabeza. —Naruto también es nuestro amigo. ¿No, Kiba?

Él se sorprendió de ser llamado, pero afirmó de inmediato. Kiba recargó la barbilla en su mano, frunciendo el gesto. —Todos queremos ayudar a esos idiotas, sin embargo, lo que tú quieres hacer no puede dar marcha atrás. La vida que has soñado, no podrás cumplirla.

Hinata curveó su boca hacía abajo, en una mueca triste.

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer por él. —susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos. —Quiero a mi clan, lo amo. No obstante, siempre pensé que no tenía madera de líder. No sé como guiarlo… no sé si podré guiarlo. Quiero ayudar a Naruto, pero también quiero cuidar de mi clan.

Kiba suspiró.

—Tu decisión la tomaste al instante que Shikamaru te dio la idea, ¿no? —cuestionó él, mirando a la ventana. Hinata tragó saliva, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza. —Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Kiba…

—Ve y haz que tu padre cumpla su rol de una buena vez. —reprochó, volviendo en instantes la mirada a ella. —Deja de estar en las sombras. Ya sea por Naruto, por ti misma o incluso si aún no conoces la respuesta, inténtalo.

Hinata se encogió sobre sí, aún confundida.

—Deja de dudar tanto. —recriminó Kiba, estirándole una mejilla. —Incluso si el idiota de Naruto nunca se da cuenta de tus sentimientos por ti…

—Oye, Kiba—Shino intentó meterse pero Kiba alzó una mano para callarlo.

—Incluso si eres expulsada de tu clan o de la mismísima aldea, nosotros siempre vamos a estar para ti. —la señaló, con la boca torcida en señal de reproche. —Hemos compartido tantos años juntos, que somos una familia.

—Kiba. —Shino y Hinata murmuraron su nombre, contentos de las palabras pronunciadas.

—Ve y conviértete en la princesa Hyuga. —ordenó, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a Akamaru. —comentó él, sin girarse a mirarlos, despidiéndose con la mano agitándola en el aire. —Ah. —Kiba se detuvo, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se giró a ellos con una sonrisa. —Pero si te conviertes en la líder de tu clan, tu invitarás la comida de celebración.

Hinata lo observó marcharse hasta que se perdió por completo. Se sentía mucho más reconfortada por sus palabras, por las palabras de ambos.

—Gracias, Shino. —dijo ella, al ver que él también ya se levantaba para marcharse.

—No tienes que agradecer, Hinata. Kiba tiene razón. Cuando te sientas afligida o alguno de nosotros se sienta así, lo normal es comentarlo con las personas que amas. —comentó Shino, colocándose la mochila. —Nos sentiríamos ofendidos si fuera lo contrario.

Hinata se quedó un momento más después de despedir a Shino con la mano. A través de la puerta del establecimiento, logró ver la inconfundible chaqueta de Naruto. A veces Hinata se preguntaba si tenía una clase de superpoder para detectarlo. Siempre lograba verlo a la distancia.

Aunque esta vez lo dejó marchar, pese a que sus ojos lo siguieron hasta el último momento. Naruto le había dado tanta valentía antes, que quería devolvérselo de alguna forma. Y si eso significaba que no podía estar nunca con él, estaba bien.

Lo único que quería era volver a verlo sonreír con esa sonrisa que tanto le llenaba el alma.

Kiba deambuló un rato por la aldea. No mintió cuando dijo que tenía que ver a Akamaru, sin embargo, su amigo se encontraba en una siesta y seguro que se enojaba si llegaba a despertarlo con dramas juveniles. Así que decidió caminar un rato para despejar sus pensamientos.

Aún no entendía del todo sus sentimientos, pero comenzaba a hacerlo y de cierta forma le aterraba no poder volver atrás, cuando solo veía una niña tímida esconderse cada vez que veía pasar a la persona que le gustaba.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento de su vida comenzó a preocuparse tanto por Hinata.

—Ah, Kiba. —llamó Naruto, saludando.

Kiba desvió la mirada a él, ¿por qué justo en ese momento…? Aunque bueno, esos pensamientos no le duraron mucho cuando vio la pobre cara del chico. Estaba ojeroso y su cara se notaba pálida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el castaño, acercándose.

—Iba a comer ramen. —respondió. Pero Kiba notó unas bolsas de compras. —En mi casa.

—Ya.

Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de alzar la mano para despedirse, Kiba le arrebató las bolsas de la mano, mirando dentro de ellas.

— ¡Oye!

—Me quedaré con esto. —sacudió las bolsas con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿¡Eh…!? ¡No creas que…!

—A cambio vamos a Ichiraku. —cortó antes de que Naruto se molestara. Él paró sus reproches y se le quedó viendo con extrañeza. — ¿Qué?

—No es necesario que me tengas lastima. —respondió Naruto, agarrándose el brazo.

— ¿Quién rayos te está teniendo lastima, tonto? —Kiba le pegó en la cabeza con la bolsa, molestándose por el comentario.

— ¿Eh?

¿De verdad valía tanto Naruto para sacrificarse de esa manera por él?

—Vamos a comer ramen, tonto. —sonrió Kiba, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Naruto pese a las protestas del mismo. — ¡Yo invito!

Sí, por supuesto que sí.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata deambuló por los pasillos de su casa como si se tratara de un fantasma, de hecho, más de uno de su clan se asustó al verla. No obstante, cuando llegó a los aposentos de su padre, dio una bocada enorme de aire y el primer paso lo dio temerosa, el segundo se puso recta y en el tercero sintió que podía romper la madera bajo sus pies.

Escuchó un murmullo provenir dentro de la habitación. Tomó aire, lo exhaló y entonces, habló.

—Padre. —llamó Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hiashi pareció callar su conversación, Hinata escuchó su aprobación para entrar y sonrió al ver a su primo Neji ahí. Ambos parecían animados. — ¿Puedo tener una charla contigo?

—Claro, Hinata. —Hiashi le sonrió. Últimamente sus sonrisas eran de puro orgullo al ver a la heredera del clan. Aunque Hinata sentía que apenas había hecho nada para ganárselo.

—Entonces me retiraré. —anunció Neji.

—No es necesario, hermano Neji. —Hinata con las manos pidió que volviera a sentarse. Hiashi parecía comprender que se trataba de un tema serio pues el rostro de Hinata estaba pálido, aun cuando estaba siendo alumbrado por el fuego de la habitación. Neji también pareció notar algo distinto en su querida prima.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Hiashi.

—Sí. —declaró Hinata, sentándose justo al lado de Neji, frente a su padre. —Necesito tu ayuda, padre.

—Sin rodeos, Hinata.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en la sonrisa de Naruto. _"Te protegeré a ti y a todo lo que amas." _Aquella promesa resonó una vez más en su memoria, dándole toda la fuerza que necesitaba.

Así que ante la sorpresa de su padre y de Neji, hizo una dogeza, pegando su frente a las manos postradas en el suelo.

—Por favor, padre, guíeme para ser la nueva líder del clan Hyuga.

—.—.—.—.—

Hubo muchas ocasiones donde Sasuke se imaginó a Sakura portando el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Dado a que ya no tenía apellido, el suyo combinaba bien con el nombre de ella, ¿no? Sakura Uchiha sonaba mucho mejor que _Sakura Uzumaki. _Cada que pensaba en eso, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, extrañando aquellos días donde los tres pertenecían a una familia. Donde Naruto y él jugaban fingiendo una competencia por el cariño de Sakura. Aunque ambos sabían que lo tenían, aunque ambos no querían ganarle al otro.

Esos días comenzaron a volverse oro a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Pero un día, sin avisar, los recuerdos se volvieron tormentos.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, él estaba quieto, sentado en la esquina de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba pensativo, reconocía esa pose de siempre. Aunque preferiría que no lo hiciera, desde que Kakashi la había vuelto a traer, después de su novena sesión con Tsunade, Sasuke estaba en un silencio casi desgarrador. Sakura que era la única que podía contemplar ahí, notó como dibujo una mueca inconforme en sus labios y, entonces, entre el silencio del exterior y los gritos en el interior de ambos, comenzó.

—Estaba esperando que al regresar pudiéramos ser felices los tres. —dijo Sasuke, su voz era profunda, sin llegar a ser tosca. —Lo primero que vi de ti, fue como corrías a Naruto con los brazos extendidos, me sentí realmente feliz de poder estar de nuevo con la familia en la que me había empeñado en creer. —su voz tomó un tono mucho más dulce al pronunciar el pasado, como si lo estuviera anhelando. —Y, aunque la venganza seguía en mi mente como una constante espina, comencé a ignorarla. Porque ustedes estaban a mi lado, porque comencé a creer que todo podía empezar de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, agachando la mirada aunque él no pudo verla.

— Desde que nos tocó en el mismo equipo tuve la sensación que debería protegerte. —confesó Sasuke, abrió y cerró por un momento la mano que solían tomarse y después dejó de apretar el puño, como si hubiera soltado algo. —Y cada que te miraba, eras tú quien me protegía a mí. Así que pensé que debía hacerme más fuerte que ninguno, para que el día de mañana, cuando peleara a tu lado… los dos pudiéramos protegernos las espaldas, como compañeros de equipo, como amantes.

Un nudo se volvió a formar en la garganta de la chica, sin embargo, cuando intentó disiparlo, notó que este al contrario de los otros, no sucumbió.

—Soñé con eso tantas veces cuando entrenaba con Kakashi que se me hizo un hábito. Porque ese sueño nunca sonó lejano a mis oídos. —hizo una pausa, calmado, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo antes de terminar esa plática. —Revoloteaste demasiado en tu jaula, Sakura. —masculló Sasuke. —Tanto… tanto… que terminaste lastimando tus alas.

No encontró las fuerzas para contestar.

—No puedo saber quién eres ahora, Sakura. —dijo en un respingo, sus cadenas resonaron cuando Sasuke puso las manos sobre sus piernas. —No sé quién eres.

—Soy la Sakura que conoces. —masculló ella, con un hilo de voz. Si no fuera porque no había otro sonido más que el que ella propició, Sasuke no hubiera alcanzado a escucharla.

—No. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —La Sakura que conozco ya no existe.

— ¿Qué dices…?

—Porque ya no puedo confiar en ti. —declaró a secas, dejando a la contraria completamente muda.

Hubo una pausa floja antes de que Sasuke continuara, parecía estarle dando tiempo a sus palabras para perpetrar en cada poro de Sakura. Para que nunca se olvidara de ellas.

—No eres la Sakura que amé. —barbulló, las palabras le quemaban en la garganta. Sakura se echó a temblar. —Ni la que un día admiré.

La primera lágrima resbaló del ojo izquierdo de Sakura, escurriendo por su mejilla hasta perderse por su mentón y caer con delicadeza sobre su ropa maltrecha.

—Yo… intenté hacer lo mejor para ustedes. —Sakura se limpió con fuerza el rastro de la lágrima, apretó con fuerza los dientes y pretendió que su voz no temblaba. — ¡No quería que mataras a tu hermano, Sasuke! ¡No quería que Naruto fuera atrapado por Akatsuki! ¡No quería…!

— ¡No! —jadeó él, sintiendo que debía opacar cuanto antes esos gritos inconsistentes, casi paranoicos. — ¡No te dejaré hacerte la victima esta vez!

Sakura cerró la boca, indefensa ante los reclamos proferidos.

— ¿Sabes…. Sabes si quiera lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta? —preguntó Sasuke. Sus palabras resonaban como ecos agonizantes en la oscuridad. — ¿Pensaste por un instante… por un minuto… que eso podría destruirme más que otra cosa?

—S-Sasuke…—la voz por primera vez se le quebró e inevitablemente comenzó a gimotear al tiempo en que las lágrimas caían sin poderse detener.

—El pájaro quería salir de su jaula y encontró a gatos feroces fuera de ella. No podía aletear, así que se convirtió en la marioneta de un cuervo. —Sasuke tragó saliva, apretando los dientes casi con rabia. —No pude creer que te fueras con Itachi. —sonrió, casi como si fuera una broma. —Es decir… entre tantas personas en el mundo, tenías que escogerlo a él sobre todo. —y antes de que Sakura pudiera interrumpirlo, agregó: —y, claro, sé que intentabas salvarnos. ¿Y… funcionó? Supongo que lo hizo porque ahora los dos estamos vivos, eso es lo que querías lograr, ¿no?

—Yo…

— ¿¡Qué pensaste!? —tronó Sasuke. — ¡¿Qué pensaste!?

—Sa…

— ¡Pensaste que todo estaría bien cuando yo supiera la verdad! ¡Pues no lo estoy, Sakura! —recriminó Sasuke. — ¡Supiste la verdad todo este tiempo y no se te ocurrió decírmela cuando nos volvimos a ver! ¡No se te ocurrió que necesitaría a Naruto y a ti a mi lado!

Ella buscó agarrarse el pecho, pero solo sintió el frío metal de lo que tenía apresadas sus manos mientras que el aire comenzaba a volverse escaso en esa pequeña habitación.

—Querías tu libertad, Sakura. Y ahora estamos resguardados en cuatro paredes. —Sasuke pronunció esas palabras entrecortadamente, agitado por el reciente grito. —Cuando vuelvas a ver la luz del sol, será el día que corten tu cabeza. ¿Es a eso lo que llamas libertad? ¿La muerte?

—No podrías entenderlo…

Fue como si la mecha de la bomba al fin llegara a su final. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y se levantó de la cama, haciendo resonar el metal contra el suelo.

— ¡Mierda que sí sé lo que sientes, Sakura! —espetó en un rugido. — ¡Sentiste que estabas atrapada en un montón de ecos gritando, ¡y lo único que se te ocurrió fue gritar más fuerte!

— ¡No podía hacer nada más! —gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie también, aún con la voz rota logró opacar la voz de Sasuke. — ¡Seguía y seguía intentando ser más fuerte pero siempre aparecía alguien más fuerte que yo! ¡Quería proteger con mi vida a la única familia que conocí! ¡Yo no soy como tú o Naruto! ¡Yo no vengo de un clan prestigioso o tengo un kyubi dentro de mí! ¡Apenas tengo habilidades ninja! ¡Apenas puedo sacar la mano del agua cuando todo mi cuerpo se está ahogando! ¡Los tres somos totalmente diferentes, no me puedo poner a su nivel! —estalló a base de gritos y lágrimas. — ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Estoy jodidamente cansada de estar viva, Sasuke!

— ¡Entonces debiste confiar en nosotros para poder resolverlo juntos! —bramó él, exasperado. — ¡Somos el equipo siete y siempre hemos estado para el otro! ¡Y quitando el equipo siete, éramos Sasuke y Sakura!

_Sasuke y Sakura…_

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que no pronunciaba sus nombres juntos?

—Cuando fue lo de los exámenes chunnin, cuando Orochimaru me atacó, cuando los ninjas del sonido vinieron por mí. Creí que estaba solo, que aún podía mover el mundo por mí mismo. —la voz de Sasuke se volvió áspera, y tras la venda que cubría sus ojos, Sakura podía sentir como la mirada de Sasuke le penetraba hasta el alma. —Repetiste hasta el cansancio, que Naruto, tú y yo ya no estábamos solos. Y no lo creí hasta que vi tu cuerpo maltrecho, hecho jirones para protegernos a ambos. Sentí que ahí estaba alguien con quien podía compartir mi vida.

Sakura soltó un bufido, aún cuando las lágrimas seguían sin querer dejar de fluir.

—A quién podía confiarle mi espalda.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron, sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior que temblaba con fuerza y odió no poder abrazarse así misma.

—Y cada uno de esos sentimientos que un día tuve… fueron extinguidos por ti.

El primer gimoteó de Sakura taladró los oídos de Sasuke e involuntariamente su cuerpo se movió al frente, pero fue su misma mente ya nublada por todas las palabras, recuerdos y sentimientos la que detuvo sus pasos, dejando el eco de las cadenas moviéndose resonando en el interior de las cuatro paredes. El llanto de Sakura rebotaba hasta sus oídos con fuerza, pero entre más estrepitosos se volvía, Sasuke se dejaba abrazar más por esa oscuridad.

—No estaré aquí para ti. —cortó Sasuke, fríamente. Sakura entreabrió los ojos, mirando borroso, un par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas. —Naruto y Kakashi son las únicas personas por las que buscaré vivir ahora. Así que aquí tienes la razón del porque vine contigo, Sakura. Son por los recuerdos. Por los momentos que pasamos. Y una vez que mueras…

—Sasuke…

—Tu recuerdo arderá con ellos.

* * *

**Y aguanten, que todavía falta Naruto :'v**

**Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil dado que me di cuenta que estaba sobrevictimizando a Sakura. Borré muchísimos borradores por lo mismo. Sasuke y Naruto tienen todo el derecho de estar enojados con ella, no importa los motivos de Sakura. **

**Por cierto, ¿tienen algún capitulo o escena favorita dentro del fic? **


	84. Cuando cometes un error

**83\. Cuando cometes un error, debes pagar las consecuencias. **

Sakura dejó que su cabeza se recargara en la dura pared, contemplando la infinita nada. La habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña antorcha atorada en la pared, cortesía de Kakashi para que Sakura no tuviera problemas al momento de salir de golpe a la luz en cada una de sus juntas con Tsunade. Llevaba dos semanas así, con los ojos en el fuego que se consumía al llegar la mañana.

Los días pasaban cada vez más lento, sobre todo porque Tsunade ya no la sacaba tanto de la celda como antes. No porque no quisiera, sino porque la mayor parte de la estrategia estaba siendo planeada por ella y Jiraya. Sakura había cumplido toda su promesa de decir lo que sabía, por el momento no se le requería más. Sin embargo, Sakura anhelaba que así fuera, que la sacaran de ese aire casi irrespirable.

Y sobre todo, cada que salía de la celda, buscaba por todos lados con la mirada a Naruto. No la había ido a visitar ni una sola vez. Quería verlo. Solo con verlo ella tendría suficiente fuerza para afrontar todo lo que venía.

El sonido de las cadenas moviéndose por parte de Sasuke Uchiha la sacó de esos pensamientos agonizantes, Sakura lo observó por unos segundos de reojo, antes de volver la mirada al fuego. Sasuke no entonaba ni un suspiro en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sentado siempre en el mismo lugar, a veces acostado, durmiendo. Aunque en realidad no era así, si Sakura pudiera ver bajo la venda que cubría sus ojos y una parte de sus pómulos, sabría que Sasuke contaba con unas predominantes ojeras, las cuales venían con su incapacidad de conciliar el sueño debido a los absurdos pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

Estaban al borde de la desesperación.

Sakura cerró los ojos lentamente, por el cansancio de su cuerpo ya de por si débil y quedó dormida en un sueño profundo.

Cuando volvía a abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba vagando sola por una oscuridad que parecía infinita. Ella camino por un largo tiempo, escuchando sus pasos resonar entre un suelo invisible, envuelto en color negro. Miraba para todos lados, buscando cualquier tipo de señal de que no estaba sola; y como si aquel lugar escuchara sus pensamientos, el fondo oscuro fue suprimido de inmediato, transportándola a un bosque en el atardecer. Las cigarras cantaban a su alrededor, anunciando la noche.

Siguió caminando, parecía saber a donde ir, cosa que le extrañó pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Al menos hasta detenerse y escuchar las barbullas de unos niños. Con genuina curiosidad se asomó para ver que estaba pasando, una ceja se crispó en su cara al reconocer la escena. Era su yo más pequeño, siendo golpeada como cientos de veces lo fue. Los niños se regodeaban a su alrededor, incapaces de parar sus burlas y golpes.

No se sintió capaz de intervenir, hasta que una figura llegó corriendo a su lado, seguida de otros dos niños pequeños.

—_ ¿¡Qué le estáis haciendo a Sakura, malditos!? _—gritó Naruto, lanzándole unas rocas.

—_Iruka-sensei ya dijo que tenemos que llevarnos bien. _—se quejó Shikamaru, molesto.

—_Todos somos ninjas de Konoha. _—reprochó Ino. —_ ¡¿Quieren que me ponga ruda, imbéciles!? _

Sakura entreabrió la boca, formando una pequeña sonrisa al final. Los otros niños comenzaron a correr cuando Ino se puso en modo matanza y lanzándoles varitas de árbol logró correrlos de ahí. Naruto corrió a ayudarla, preocupado por sus heridas, mientras que Shikamaru bostezó y se tiró perezosamente en el suelo, decidido a tomar la siesta ahí.

—_ ¿Otra vez? _—se quejó Ino, llegando a ellos. —_ ¡Ya te dije que te defiendas!_

El pequeño Sakura hizo un mohín mirando a su amiga.

—_No me veas así, Sakura Haruno. ¡Estoy molesta contigo también! _—se quejó Ino, haciendo berrinche. —_ ¡Ellos no dejarán de hacerlo a menos que les pongas un alto!_

—_No quiero luchar contra ellos. _—bufó Sakura pequeño, desviando la mirada. —_Es darle mucha importancia. Además… _—Sakura miró a Naruto, quién revisaba las heridas de su mano. Ino rodó los ojos, comprendiendo a la perfección. Había pensado que tenían a Naruto con ellos. 

Una vez que Naruto revisó sus heridas superficiales, le dio una sonrisa encantadora, brillante y rebosante de alegría. La Sakura escondida detrás del árbol, sintió lo mismo que aquella primera vez. Su corazón latió con fuerza, bombeando como campanadas dentro de su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Tembló y extendió una mano a ellos, pero en ese instante, el recuerdo se difuminó, volviéndose a la total oscuridad.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sollozante.

Naruto había estado para ella antes que nadie, que Sasuke, que Ino. Siempre mirándola de reojo, jugueteando tontamente, retándola a estupideces a pesar de que Sakura se mostraba recia a seguirlo a veces, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo.

—Naruto…—llamó, arañando la nada con sus uñas, sintiéndose lastimar. —Naruto.

No quería perderlo. Esa jamás fue su intención. Quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, buscando esa infinita sonrisa que alumbraba las penumbras más oscuras, que volvía a aclarar todo. Sin él no podría ser ni la mitad de la persona que era ahora, si no fuera por él, ni siquiera se habría animado a seguirle el juego a Ino, a comenzar a cuestionarse si lo que hacía con ella su clan estaba bien. Lo necesitaba. Sin él jamás habría ocupado un lugar dentro del equipo siete. No serían la familia que formaron.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿De nuevo llorando, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, rascándose la nariz. Sakura sintió que se le detuvo el corazón un instante, al verlo ahí, al pequeño niño que un día conoció. Llevaba aquellos tontos _goggles_ que solía utilizar antes de la bandana de Konoha. Él se sentó delante de Sakura, cruzando las piernas en forma de mariposa y los brazos pegados a su pecho, refunfuñando por lo bajo. — ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Ino? —reprochó. —A veces no se mide con sus palabras, de verdad.

—Naruto…

— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Fue el idiota de Kiba! —apuntó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie de un salto. — ¡Deberíamos enseñarle una lección de una buena vez! ¡Traeré pintura para…!

Sakura lo atrapó entre sus brazos, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Naruto, recargó la cabeza cuidadosamente en el hombro del pequeño Naruto, quien estaba en shock. Sakura sonrió al recordar el usual aroma característico de Naruto, sudor, tierra y sol. El pequeño Naruto se encogió sobre sí mismo, intimidado de la acción contraria. Aunque no reprochaba nada, parecía que él también estaba disfrutando el abrazo.

— ¡Qué…!

La chica comenzó a reír cuando al ponerse de pie, con Naruto todavía en brazos, comenzó a dar vueltas con él. Bailando en medio de la oscuridad. Las risas de ambos comenzaron a inundar todo aquel penoso sitio, Naruto llevaba las mejillas ruborizadas, estallando en carcajadas cuando Sakura comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la chica recibió una patada en el rostro al instante en que Naruto comenzó a retorcerse.

— ¡Idiota! —reprochó Sakura, pegándole un porrazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Lo siento, Sakura! —pidió Naruto, con una lagrimita asomándose en su ojo derecho. Ella frunció la boca, aunque no tardó nada en abrazarlo de nueva cuenta. Asegurándose de apresarlo correctamente esta vez, metiendo al chico entre sus piernas, lo abrazó por la espalda, esta vez recargando la cabeza sobre la propia de Naruto. Quién de nuevo parecía desconcertado por las acciones contrarias. — ¿Sakura…?

—Quería mostrarte la mejor parte de mí. —murmuró, causando cosquilleos en la nuca del niño. —No pretendía hacerte daño, Naruto. Solo quería que supieras que tú siempre serías el primero para mí. Más que cualquiera. Siempre sería mi prioridad protegerte más que a nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—Pensé que me ignorarías. —confesó ella, recordando con melancolía su niñez. —Después de aquel día que nos conocimos, pensé que jamás volverías a hablarme. Y, cuando lo hiciste, mi mente quería creer que solo era porque te sobornaba con comida.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡De verdad pensabas eso de mí!? —reprochó el contrario, pataleando. Sakura se aferró más al abrazo.

—Pero… tardé poco en descubrir que me encantaba pasar tiempo contigo. —sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de Naruto, buscando tranquilizarlo. —Quería jugar todos los días contigo, pensaba en esforzarme mucho más para no quedarme detrás de ti. Necesitaba saber que tú siempre estarías ahí para mí. Eras mi luz en la oscuridad. Alumbrabas todo con esa sonrisa tuya, haciendo que todos los males dejaran de importarme. Y, entonces, me prometí a mi misma que jamás iba a dejar que esa luz se apagara.

El pequeño Naruto se removió más calmadamente, con las orejas rojas.

—Me sentí feliz cuando me dijiste que éramos una familia, porque nunca había tenido una de verdad. —siguió Sakura. —Y estuve en éxtasis en el momento que me dijiste que podrías ayudarme a enfrentar a mi clan. Sabía que aunque un día, todos los demás me dieran la espalda, tú no lo harías.

Sakura omitió un suspiro, mirando a la negrura delante de ella que no parecía tener fin. Los recuerdos inundaban su mente, uno tras otro, y sin meditarlo mucho, volvió a inclinarse sobre Naruto, dándole un beso en la cabeza. El chico hizo un movimiento brusco de hombros, sorprendido por sus acciones.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —masculló. —No hay nada más que pueda decir aparte de esto.

—Sakura…

—Todas las cosas que te hice. Las que te hicieron daño y las que no, perdóname por todas ellas. —susurró Sakura. Naruto sintió las lágrimas caer sobre su chaqueta. —Quería protegerte del mundo entero, pero no pude hacerlo. Necesitaba sentirme fuerte porque de lo contrario sentiría que no podría permanecer a tu lado nunca más.

—No puedes arreglar todos los errores del pasado, Sakura. —dijo Naruto, de repente el niño que tenía entre sus brazos, era el Naruto actual.

Sakura se echó para atrás, sorprendida del repentino cambio. Dejó de abrazarlo y sobre sus manos, retrocedió algunos centímetros, los suficientes para que Naruto pudiera darse la vuelta y contemplarla de frente. No llevaba la banda de Konoha, por lo que sus cabellos caían de forma más natural sobre su frente. Naruto se puso a gatas, reduciendo los centímetros entre ella y él, subió una mano y tomó con delicadeza su rostro.

—Pero puedes comenzar a arreglar las consecuencias que traen ellos en el futuro. —murmuró, dándole una sonrisa queda. No las que amaba Sakura. Era sencilla, casi en forma de súplica. — Un "lo siento" no es lo único que puedes decir, pedir perdón no es lo único que puedes hacer.

—Naruto.

—Yo… —Naruto bajó su mano, pero Sakura la atrapó en el aire, sin querer dejarlo ir. —Nunca supe la carga que llevabas en tus hombros. Y, cuando lo supe, no fui capaz de hacer nada para protegerte. Dejé que te trataran como una bolsa de basura, te patearon y usaron cuantas veces quisieron.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. —Sakura apretó la mano de Naruto, él la retiró suavemente de ella, impidiendo que volviera a atraparla en el aire.

—Lo sé. —sentenció Naruto. —Pero pienso, que de haber hecho algo, esto hubiera acabado de manera diferente.

— ¿De qué…?

—Si ese día hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de Sasuke, nada de esto estaría pasando. —Naruto se irguió, alejándose de Sakura. —Si te hubiera dejado ir desde un principio, seguirías aquí, a mi lado.

—N-Naruto…

—Si pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo. —Naruto tenía los ojos perdidos en Sakura, aunque ella sabía que no la estaba mirando realmente. Estaba mirando al pasado. —Elegiría no haberte conocido.

Sakura formó una sonrisa, ocultando sus ojos lagrimosos tras el largo flequillo descuidado que caía sobre su frente. Emitió una risa pequeña, antes de otra y otra más. Naruto apretó los puños frente a ella, pasando saliva con fuerza; al recibir los ojos de Sakura, ella extendió una mano a él, y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Saku-

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Naruto. —murmuró Sakura, cerca de su oído.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo, Sakura! —gritó, buscando apartarla. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo era aventado, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detener su caída.

—Lo estás. —suspiró, sin ninguna gana de protestar. —De lo contrario, podrías decírmelo de frente. —dijo a secas, volviendo a incorporarse. Luego llevó una mano a su cabeza, apresando varios mechones de sus cabellos entre los dedos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza. —Pensé que estaba soñando. Debí estar realmente mal para no darme cuenta de este genjutsu.

—Yo…

—Está bien.

— ¿Eh?

—Acepto lo que tú y Sasuke quieren. —contestó Sakura, poniéndose de pie. —A partir de este momento en adelante, ya no existirá más el equipo siete.

Naruto agachó la mirada, incapaz de refirmar sus palabras. Sakura entonces se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y cuando Naruto posó sus orbes azules, esas que iluminaban al mundo por la gentileza que desbordaban, lo besó. Algo dentro de ellos se quebró al contacto. Naruto tembló ante el roce, en sus brazos hubo un ligero espasmo al querer abrazarla, apresarla entre su cuerpo y nunca querer dejarla ir. Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en Sakura, mientras ella se separaba, ya sin llorar.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —Sakura deslizó su mano por el rostro y cabello de Naruto. —Si pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo, te habría dicho cuanto te amaba desde un principio.

El chico apretó los dientes, comprimió su corazón lo más que pudo y Sakura lo supo al ver su rostro. No quería derrumbarse delante de ella.

—Te hubiera dado la mejor parte de mí.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, tomando asiento unos pasos más adelante. Llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro que Naruto no podía apreciar. Una más pacífica. No abrió los ojos hasta que detrás de sus parpados notó una luz parpadeante, dándose cuenta que estaba fuera de la ilusión.

No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—Kakashi-sensei. —habló Sakura al verlo delante de ella. Su garganta estaba seca, irritada por el llanto contenido. —Ese fue un truco muy sucio.

Solo se encontraban ellos, sin Sasuke o Naruto en la habitación. Kakashi la observaba con tristeza y compasión mezcladas en su rostro.

—Él no podría decírtelo como lo hizo Sasuke. —comentó Kakashi, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de su preciada alumna. —Pero antes de marcharse, dejó esto.

Sakura no pudo tomarlo en sus manos, debido a que seguían apresadas, no obstante, lo reconoció al momento de verlo. ¿Cómo lo encontró? Estaba oculto entre sus poquísimas cosas que le quitaron, para que nadie más pudiera tomarlo nunca entre sus manos. La pequeña flor que Naruto le regaló antes de partir de la aldea.

_ "¿Sakura? ¿De nuevo estás llorando?"_

Por un momento escuchó al pequeño Naruto llamándola de nuevo.

—Kakashi-sensei. ¿Tú podrías perdonarme? —preguntó Sakura. Kakashi cerró por unos segundos los ojos al ver la cara de desesperanza que tenía la pobre chica.

Sin dedicarle palabras, se lanzó a abrazarla, pegándola contra su pecho y acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Podrías? —masculló Sakura de nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder por la cantidad de agua que fluía de ellos. Kakashi la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—Sakura. —susurró él, cerrando los ojos al sentirla comprimirse, como si temiera que la dejaría ahí abandonada. —No eres Sakura, ¿no es así?

— ¿Sensei?

—Te quitaron tu vida, te forzaron a hacer algo que no querías. Amenazaron con arrebatarte lo que más amabas y por ellos acabaste arrancándote tu propio nombre y el nombre que las personas que amabas te dieron. —comentó Kakashi, tranquilo. No había reproches en su voz. Solo una calma que tranquilizaba demasiado a Sakura.

_Seré el perro sin nombre que siempre he sido. _Recordó sus propias palabras.

—Cargaste tanto peso en tus hombros, que cuando lo soltaste, te dejó reducida a pedazos. —murmuró Kakashi, jugando con los cabellos de Sakura. —Querías tanto proteger todo lo que amabas que te olvidaste de ti misma. Te perdiste a ti misma.

—Soy una estúpida.

—Confirmaré eso. —dijo Kakashi, dibujando una queda sonrisa detrás de su máscara. —Pero… al mismo tiempo, fuiste demasiado valiente, Sakura. No temiste de los obstáculos que tenías al frente, te lanzaste a ellos como hubiera hecho Naruto y después meditaste tus planes como lo hubiera hecho Sasuke. Intentaste pensar como esos dos, razonar igual que ellos, al ser difícil ser tu misma. No querías defraudarlos.

—Y terminé haciéndolo. —masculló.

—Todo lo que pasaste. Las cosas que hiciste. Sabías que tendrían consecuencias y aun así te lanzaste ciegamente a ellas. Hiciste lo que creíste que ellos harían por ti. —siguió Kakashi, el cuerpo de Sakura era demasiado liviano, casi podría alzarla en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. —Pero nunca pensaste en que podría hacer Sakura. Sakura del equipo siete.

Sakura dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en su sensei, cerrando los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Quizás… solo quizás… así se sentiría el abrazo de un padre.

—Así que mi alumna, mi compañera y mi amiga. —llamó Kakashi, alzándola en sus brazos para poderla depositar en la cama de la celda. —Demuéstrame lo que la verdadera Sakura es capaz de hacer en realidad.

— ¿Aunque me haya convertido en un perro sin nombre? —susurró Sakura. Se sentía exhausta. Quería dormir.

—Entonces yo te daré uno. —Kakashi se irguió sobre ella, pegando su frente con la suya. Sakura lo contempló confundida de sus palabras. Él se acercó a ella, susurrándole al oído.

Sakura sonrió al instante en que Kakashi lo hizo.

_Sakura Hatake. _

—Suena tonto. —barbulló Sakura, sucumbiendo al sueño.

Aunque antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, pudo ver a su pequeño yo observándola desde la esquina de la habitación, con el puño alzado y una expresión de fiereza en su rostro. Le estaba exigiendo resistir más.


	85. No me lo perdería por nada

**84\. No me lo perdería por nada.**

Hinata miró el techo de su habitación con cansancio, no podía conciliar el sueño entre tanto ajetreo que llevaba su mente. Su cuerpo cansado le pedía descanso pero su mente activa, asimilando todo lo pasó en esas remotas semanas, le impedía un sueño profundo. Seguramente Neji al día siguiente la reprendería por la falta de concentración que la somnolencia le traería.

No obstante, a pesar de los regaños que le esperaban más tarde, se levantó del futón. Traspilló al levantarse, adolorida del cuerpo por la cantidad de entrenamiento a la que estaba siendo sometida. Entrenaba cuatro veces al día, una hora antes de tomar el desayuno, tres horas después de tomarlo, una sesión de estudio con su padre de cuatro horas, comida, otro entrenamiento menos intenso de ninjutsu básicos de una hora, estudio de dos horas más y antes de irse a la cama, una hora más de entrenamiento. Hanabi de igual forma quería seguir el ritmo, y a sorpresa de su padre y Hinata lograba hacerlo, pero cada día que pasaba se notaba más agotada por lo que al final decidieron que solo tomara dos entrenamientos por día.

—Hinata-sama, ¿qué haces despierta? —preguntó Neji, sorprendido de verla. Al parecer apenas estaba yendo a la cama. —No aguantarás el entrenamiento de mañana si no descansas apropiadamente.

—Lo sé, hermano Neji. —contestó Hinata. Pensó en mentirle, diciendo que iría por un vaso de agua. No obstante, al ver que comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, difirió. — ¿Quisieras hacerme compañía?

— ¿Eh? —Neji parpadeó, tomando un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—Me siento algo preocupada sobre el futuro del clan. —confesó Hinata, rascándose la mejilla derecha, apenada de tener que admitirlo. —Pero estoy segura de que si hablo un rato contigo, hermano Neji, podré calmar esos pensamientos.

Neji relajó sus hombros, dándole una tenue sonrisa. —De acuerdo, Hinata-sama.

Al llegar a su habitación, Hinata sacó otro de los futones limpios, acomodándole a varios centímetros del suyo. Neji rascó su nuca, murmurando que no era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias la heredera del clan. Hinata en cambio parecía feliz haciéndolo, y cuando terminó, fue a sentarse en su propia colchoneta, ofreciéndole con una mano la contraria a su primo. Neji agradeció ya haber estado aseado y cambiado para entonces, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, su cuerpo estaba más cansado debido a que era sometido a un entrenamiento mucho más duro, para que pudiera perfeccionar las técnicas y enseñárselas a Hinata después.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Hinata-sama? —preguntó Neji, metiéndose entre las abrigadas colchas. Estaba demasiado cómodo en ese lugar. Hinata en cambio permanecía sentada, contemplando a su primo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que yo deba heredar al clan Hyuga? —comentó ella, dando un suspiro final. —No me siento preparada.

—Fuiste tú quién se lo pidió a tu padre. —respondió Neji, contrariado.

—Sí… —Hinata apretó los labios. —Pero… a pesar de que me gusta como mi padre me ve, lleno de orgullo. Una parte de mí no sabe si podré con la carga.

Neji comenzó a cerrar los ojos, escuchando parcialmente lo que Hinata le decía.

—Estarás bien, Hinata-sama. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento. —confesó, girando la cabeza a ella. Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación. —Cuidaré de ti. Y te aconsejaré de la mejor manera que pueda.

Hubo varios minutos sin respuesta, Hinata sentía el frío penetrarle los huesos. Decidida a dormir, volteó a su primo, él ya estaba en un sueño profundo. La chica Hyuga sonrió, acomodándose en su propio futón, observándolo una vez que estuvo acomodada. La frente de Neji aún tenía la marca maldita. ¿Aún se sentiría como un ave enjaulada? ¿Neji podría comprender como se sentía Sakura? Hinata suspiró, cerrando los ojos, buscando dormir.

—La libertad… nunca pensé que sería tan difícil de conseguir. —murmuró, volviendo a mirar a Neji. —Seguramente tu serías un mejor líder que yo, hermano Neji.

Hinata extendió su brazo a él, sin lograr alcanzarlo, así que volvió a encogerla, metiéndola entre las colchas. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Neji y siguió contemplando las poquísimas estrellas que se veían en el cielo. Si bien era cierto que apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre política, acuerdos y como manejar al clan; su verdadero plan no podía esperar mucho más tiempo, faltaba un mes para que la ejecución se llevara a cabo. Y, para entonces, ya debería al menos poder mover los hilos dentro de los Hyuga.

Se sentía demasiado presionada.

Pensó entonces en las palabras de Shino. _"Hay cosas que no puedes hacer por amor." _¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta en sacrificar por ese amor no correspondido? Si bien la sonrisa de Naruto conseguía que se mantuviera motivada, algo dentro de su interior, comenzaba a poner un alto a esos sentimientos.

Estaba cansada de ver la espalda de una persona que jamás voltearía a mirarla.

Hinata sintió sus ojos aguarse, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir; al menos agradecía que Neji estuviera dormido. No quería preocuparlo todavía más.

_"Te protegeré a ti y a todo lo que amas."_

Con ese recuerdo, al fin sucumbió al sueño.

—.—.—.—.—

Ino bostezó, eran las seis de la mañana, el frío aún congelaba los huesos de las personas que se dignaban a salir. Por eso mismo llevaba un abrigo morado, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, hecho de lana que la calentaba de más. A su desgracia, la hierba dejaba impregnadas algunas basuritas en su abrigo, por lo que se sintió más fastidiada cuando llegó frente a la cabaña y notó que ahora parecía haberse arrastrado por la tierra. Se sacudió superficialmente y entró al lugar. La cabaña se sentía calientita por el fuego de la chimenea, donde junto a ella, se encontraba un bulto cubierto hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Sai.

La chica no tuvo el menor interés en despertarlo. Se dedicó a contemplar sus obras, los lienzos que ahora decoraban las paredes antes vacías. A disgusto de Ino, notó que había comida rezagada en la mesa, con algunos mosquitos de fruta rondando entre ella. Disgustada le dedicó una mirada ácida a Sai.

—De verdad, que seas hombre no significa que puedas ser sucio. —protestó Ino, tomando la bolsa negra de basura y llevando todo lo de la mesa a ella. —Si fueras mi novio te pondría limpiar desde ahorita.

—Pero no lo soy. —contestó Sai, aún oculto en las cobijas.

— ¡Si estás despierto ven y limpia esto! —gritó Ino, enojada.

—Tengo frío. —dijo el chico, removiéndose para solo sacar la cabeza, observando a Ino con una nada disimulada pereza. —Necesito un abrigo como el tuyo.

—Shikamaru te trajo uno. —Ino chasqueó la lengua, paseándose por la habitación, lanzó un abrigo a Sai. —También ropa. —luego puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿¡No te has cambiado todavía tu ropa!?

—La ropa del chico Nara me queda grande. —Sai dirigió la vista al techo, ignorando los desplantes contrarios. —Además no es cómoda. Preferiría el uniforme de Konoha.

— ¿Qué parte de exiliado de Konoha es difícil de comprender? —suspiró Ino. —Como sea, levántate.

—No quiero, hace frío.

— ¡Vamos, no hace tanto!

—Los cerdos no tienen frío. —Sai se dio vuelta de costado, enfurruñado.

Ino sintió que se reventó un diente por la fuerza con la que apretó la mandíbula. Sai aun viendo el fuego de la chimenea, sintió una presencia maligna ascendiendo detrás de él. Justo cuando algo iba a ser estampado en su cuerpo, dio un saltó fuera del futón, alejándose del peligro. La bolsa de basura ahora estaba en su cama, causándole decepción, debido a que era la única que tenía y ahora estaría apestosa.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó Ino, atrayendo la atención de Sai. Sentía el peligro.

—Dije que los cer—un kunai quedó clavado en la pared detrás de él, mientras Ino, aún con su sonrisa, sostenía otro entre su dedo anular, haciéndolo girar en círculos. —…los cerdos…—y otro más. —…no tienen…—y esta vez no fue un kunai, tuvo que esquivar una de las sillas de madera, siendo que un trozo rebotó unos centímetros más lejos. Sai abrió la boca para completar la frase, pero se dio cuenta que lo único que queda por lanzar eran sus lienzos. —Nada. —bufó, con una sonrisa seca en su rostro.

Ino que estaba emocionada por comenzar a lanzar las pinturas, solo tiró al suelo, de mala gana, la que tenía en sus manos.

—Eso pensé. —reprochó ella.

Sai miró a su alrededor, ¿por qué siempre terminaban así? Es decir, Ino era más fácil de tomar el pelo que a Shikamaru. El chico usualmente ignoraba todo tipo de conversación que quisiera tener, se dedicaba a dormir o a formar estrategias, que entre murmullos, interrumpían la inspiración de Sai al estar pintando. En cambio, cuando Ino estaba, las cosas que tenía la cabaña se rompían con mucha facilidad. Ya había arreglado esa silla cuatro veces.

También se había dado cuenta que a comparación de Shikamaru, Ino no lo miraba con cautela. Es decir, por su lenguaje corporal estaba preparada para recibir un ataque en cualquier instante, pero sus ojos se mostraban francos cada que le dirigía la palabra. A decir verdad, Sai tenía curiosidad del porqué. Él traicionó al equipo siete, puso la vida de Sakura en peligro, la cual hasta donde tenía entendido significaba demasiado para la joven Yamanaka.

—Toma. —ofreció Ino, extendiéndole el abrigo negro que Shikamaru llevó para él la anterior ocasión. —De verdad, no sé porqué te haces del rogar.

Sai lo tomó, rozando suavemente los dedos con ella. Su piel era suave.

—Pero tienes razón, la ropa de Shikamaru no parece congeniar contigo. —Ino llevó una mano a su quijada, observando la ropa holgada de Sai. —Parece que tiene más músculos que tú.

Intentaría no sentirse ofendido con eso.

—No te preocupes, mañana te traeré ropa adecuada. —sonrió ella. —Y… nuevos lienzos.

El chico se sorprendió, siempre esperaba hasta que ella se marchara para comentarle que necesitaba nuevos cuadernillos, pinturas, pinceles, lienzos o lo que fuera. Ino siempre volvería con ellos al día siguiente sin protestar. Sai sabía que aquello era porque Danzo les proporcionaba el dinero suficiente para cumplirle cualquier capricho, pero no podía evitar sentirse… satisfecho. No estaba seguro de que fuera esa emoción, pero era con la que más lo relacionaba.

—Podrías traerme algo más. —dijo. Ino volteó a mirarlo con descontento plantado en su rostro. —Libros.

— ¿Libros? —preguntó ella, extrañada. —Shikamaru…

—Son especiales. —cortó Sai, sacando una lista que llevaba en su pantalón. Ino tomó la hoja extendida, mirando los títulos; no pudo evitar su rostro de sorpresa. —Quiero entender como funcionan las personas antes de morir. —explicó Sai al ver su confusión.

— ¿Para qué? —las palabras brotaron antes de que Ino pudiera pararlas.

—Saciaría mi curiosidad. —contestó él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. —Cuando tienes dudas de algo, recurres al conocimiento, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor conocimiento que el que te ofrecen los libros?

Ino hizo una mueca con los labios, guardando la nota en su bolsillo. —Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. —pero su voz no sonaba del todo convencida. —Dime que quieres entender.

Sai alzó una ceja, no había previsto ese movimiento por parte de ella. Algo estúpido a decir verdad, siendo que Ino le devolvió la libreta aun cuando estaba capturado y ella era la única que mantenía conversación con él, a pesar de la traición. Observó como Ino se apresuró a sentarse en una silla, esperando que él limpiara todo el desastre causado y que al mismo tiempo le contara sobre como no podía entender los sentimientos de las personas. Sin duda las mujeres de Konoha eran muy extrañas.

—Esa chica… Sakura. —comenzó y de reojo pudo notar como la expresión apacible de Ino comenzaba a agriarse. Sai levantó la silla que anteriormente la chica arrojó, una de las patas estaba rota. — ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

— ¿Eh? —Ino parpadeó, entreabriendo la boca. —¿Qué?

—Entiendo el porque de Naruto y Sasuke… creo. —Sai frunció la boca, remarcando su inseguridad. —He de suponer que ha hecho varios lazos aquí en Konoha. No obstante, tú pareces igual que ellos dos o que el chico de las cejas enormes, en cuestión de arriesgar todo por ella. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi amiga. —masculló Ino, desviando la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Los amigos dan la vida por los demás? —en la pregunta de Sai había genuinidad.

— ¿Por qué crees que Naruto, Sasuke y Lee lo están haciendo entonces?

—Porque la quieren como mujer. —confesó sin darle demasiada importancia. —Una mujer fuerte debería estar con un hombre fuerte, ¿no? El que la consiga, será el más fuerte de ellos. Aunque si te soy sincero, creo que el mayor de los Uchiha tiene más probabilidades de quedársela. A ella parece agradarle.

Ino quedó estupefacta, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos saliendo casi de sus orbitas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sakura no es un trofeo que ganar. —espetó con resentimiento.

— ¿No lo es?

— ¡No! —reclamó de inmediato, volviéndose a poner de pie violentamente.

Sai hizo un gesto desdeñoso. — ¿Entonces por qué sacrificarse tanto por ella?

— ¡Porque la quieren! ¡Porque la respetan y admiran, idiota! —bramó, haciendo un desplante con su pie, golpeó el suelo con fuerza. —Porque Sakura… —Ino se quedó callada, volviéndose a sentar de golpe. —, es maravillosa.

— ¿Te gusta? —Sai alzó una ceja sin comprenderla del todo.

—Sí. —afirmó Ino. Se recargó sobre su mano, apretando su mejilla y mirando en otra dirección. —Ella es muy especial para mí. Es mi mejor amiga. Y… mi primer amor.

El chico sin sentimientos parpadeó, albergando el primer rastro de emoción que Ino reconoció como estupefacción. —Pero… —luego recobró la compostura. —fue cuando fingió ser chico, ¿no? —recordó.

—Sí. —confesó Ino. Extrañamente se sentía muy platicadora ese día, quizás porque pensaba que de esa forma Sai podría tenerle un poco más de confianza. En todas semanas apenas habían logrado un avance en él, y el juicio de Sakura se acercaba a pasos agigantados. —Siempre dije que me gustaba Sasuke, pero Sakura… me gustaba poder defenderla y que dependiera un poco de mí. Podría cuidarlo.

—Sería un hombre muy manso, ¿no?

—No es malo. —respondió Ino. —Es decir, los hombres fuertes y valientes son atractivos y endemoniadamente sexis. —confesó, con una sonrisa coqueta. —Pero… son estúpidos. O al menos la mayoría lo son. Antes pensaba que si tenía un hombre fuerte conmigo entonces nada podría pasarme.

— ¿Y no es verdad?

—No. —respondió Ino, clavando la mirada en Sai. —Decidí que no quiero a alguien que me proteja, quiero a alguien con quien pueda pelear a su lado. Ambos deberíamos ser capaces de complementarnos. ¿No?

— ¿Podrías darme un ejemplo?

A percepción de Ino, ella notó que Sai de verdad parecía interesado. No por ella o su tipo de hombre ideal, más bien, estaba intrigado en la filosofía detrás de su pensamiento. Y tenía razón, Sai en su mente comenzaba a procesar las palabras contrarias, seguro que con los libros podría perfeccionar el entendimiento del mismo. Las únicas mujeres que conoció eran Anbu, con las misma capacidad de apreciación que él en cuanto relaciones afectivas. Nula. Así que era bastante interesante conocer los sentimientos de una mujer común, como Ino.

—Shikamaru. —dijo Ino, luego de pensarlo un poco. —Aunque no lo apreció de forma romántica, él y yo hacemos un buen equipo, junto a Choji. Los tres cuidados nuestras espaldas. ¡Como Sasuke y Naruto! —se apresuró a añadir. —Trabajaste con ellos, viste como encajan a la perfección.

—Ya veo. —Sai se quedó pensativo un buen rato, por lo que Ino dio por terminada la conversación.

Mientras el hombre terminaba de asear su cama. Ino se sentó cerca del fuego, calentando sus manos. Era cierto que hacía demasiado frío en esa cabaña. No sería raro encontrar a Sai congelado en alguno de los días siguientes. Así que decidió comprarle ropa más abrigada cuando fuera por los lienzos y libros perdidos. Mientras Sai salía a la puerta para sacudir el futón, Ino notó que el libro que antes le devolvió estaba cerca de la chimenea, por lo que curiosa, como siempre, lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos.

—Eso es mío. —comentó Sai, aunque su voz no remarcaba reproche. Sonaba plana, como siempre.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Ino, mostrando el dibujo de Shin.

Él dudo por un momento, quería quitarle el libro de las manos.

—Mi hermano. —contestó al fin.

—.—.—.—.—

Karin bufó con molestia, observando que Suigetsu seguía tratando de atrapar un pez. Jugo en cambio parecía tranquilo como siempre, con un avecilla en su hombro. Se levantó de mala gana y caminó, pasando en su camino a Sasori y a Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿A dónde irás? —preguntó Suigetsu, mientras los demás la ignoraban.

—Qué te importa. —reprochó Karin, siguiendo con su camino.

— ¡Si alguien te atrapa no iremos por ti! —bramó él.

Poco o nada prestó de atención Karin a sus palabras. Apestaba a todos ellos ese lugar. Se internó en el pequeño bosque en donde se encontraban. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Sasuke fue capturado por Konoha, y a pesar de que el equipo había decidido rescatarlo, cuando estaban a punto de hacer el ataque fueron interceptados por el hermano mayor de Sasuke y el titiritero. El primero de ellos les ordenó aguardar, diciendo que pronto tendrían una oportunidad de rescatar a Sasuke. Aunque Karin tenía la sospecha que su hermano no era al único que Itachi quería rescatar.

—Sakura Haruno. —bufó, apretando los labios en una delgada línea.

Aquella niña que una vez miró en el hospital sonriendo tontamente a Sasuke se había convertido en todo un dolor de cabeza. Usualmente no le prestaría atención, pero Sasuke la observaba con tanto apego que a Karin se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, porque ella quería que el Uchiha la mirara con esa devoción. ¿Qué tenía esa chica para empezar? Era bonita, sí. Pero no hermosa. Solo era una cara común.

Pese a eso, Karin sabía que Sasuke no se habría enamorado de ella solo por su físico. Y eso era lo que más le ardía en el pecho. Porque… ¿qué probabilidades tendría si a Sasuke le gustaba toda Sakura Haruno por dentro y por fuera? ¡Ninguna! ¿O sí?

Suspiró.

—Te rescataré, Sasuke. —murmuró ella, en posición de cuclillas dibuja en la tierra circulitos que pronto tuvieron caritas sonrientes. —Como tú me rescataste a mí. Y… solo entonces podré luchar por ti.

Se levantó de nuevo, pisando las caritas que antes dibujo, dispuesta a buscar algo de fruta para satisfacer su hambre.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sakura. —llamó Sasuke, notando sus movimientos. Ella se había estado removiendo incomoda desde hace un buen rato, aunque sus meneos eran suaves, casi imperceptibles. Sasuke siendo el ninja que era, los detectaba en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué? —respondió ella, seria.

—Estás incomoda. —dijo él.

— ¿Y?

—Ve a dormir. —mandó.

—No.

—Ya te dije que no necesito que estés cuidando día y noche la puerta. Kakashi-

—Sensei no está de guardia hoy. Estaría aquí, con nosotros. —intervino Sakura, removiendo su cuello. —Guy-sensei está alistándose para una misión con su equipo. Tsunade-sama está con Jiraya. Y… Naruto ya no volverá a venir. —decretó, pronunciando este último nombre con un titubeo en su voz. —Hay un Anbu afuera, el cual no conocemos.

—El cual no entrará.

—Me aseguraré de eso. —decretó con acidez.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan terca? Desde ayer que no duermes.

Sakura volteó a él, y aunque Sasuke no podía verla, sintió la mirada cargada de molestia. Ella chasqueó la lengua y volvió a dirigir su cabeza a la puerta. Sasuke suspiró, insatisfecho. No conversaban desde aquella ocasión, más que un cruce de pocas palabras, usualmente de Sakura informando como iba el plan de Tsunade y Jiraya. Ambos se mantenían alejados lo más que podían del otro, pero en aquellos poquísimos días donde Kakashi no estaba de guardia, ni nadie quién conocían, Sakura se levantaba de su esquina de siempre y se sentaba de golpe unos metros frente a la puerta, esperando a que en cualquier momento Danzo apareciera y quisiera llevarse a Sasuke. Él no lo comprendió al principio, sobre todo porque pensaba que dio por terminada toda su relación.

—Si te molesta, duérmete. —ordenó Sakura. —Así no te percatas de mí.

—Saku…

—Ni me hablas.

Ella no se giró a él, seguía contemplando la puerta como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sasuke apretó los dientes, molesto por la respuesta. Parecía que volvían a aquellos días donde el equipo siete comenzaba formarse, solo que esta vez, diez veces mas hostil que antes.

La tensión era demasiada cada día que pasaba. Sakura no había querido cambiar de habitación a pesar de que Kakashi se lo ofreció. Quería asegurarse de que Sasuke no corriera ningún peligro. Mientras que, por el lado de Sasuke, él tampoco acepto separarse de ahí, murmurando algo como que era su "adiós" a Sakura. Una mentira que Kakashi pudo descifrar a kilómetros.

— ¿Cuándo parte Jiraya? —preguntó Sasuke, luego de que pasaran al menos dos horas.

—En una semana.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, el cansancio comenzaba a ganarle. Además ese día ni siquiera les llevaron el desayuno, siempre pasaba así cuando alguien que no conocían los cuidada. Es decir, Sakura tampoco quería atención super especial, pero sí al menos que no la privaran de la comida. Moría de hambre. Y a pesar de que Sasuke se mostraba apacible, su estomago lloraba de vez en cuando, causando un espasmo en la mejilla del joven.

Volvió el silencio, y permaneció así por varias horas más. Al menos hasta que la cena llegó, con Shizune disculpándose por la falta de cuidados del ninja de afuera. Sasuke y ella comenzaron a comer casi de inmediato, aprovechando aquella oportunidad también para ir a hacer sus necesidades.

En cuando Sasuke salió, Sakura miró la celda, se sentía mucho más solitaria. Unas gotas caían del techo, debido a la humedad que seguro la provocaba la lluvia.

—Extraño las estrellas. —suspiró Sakura, volviendo a la esquina de siempre ahora que sabía que Shizune los estaría cuidando esa noche. Sucumbiendo al sueño.

—.—.—.—.—

—Hey, tú. El mocoso de cabello rubio que parece que no se lo ha lavado por tres semanas. —llamó Jiraya, desde la derecha. Estaba refugiándose de la lluvia en una marquesina de un puesto de dangos. Naruto que apenas comenzó a sentir como lo golpeaba el agua, corrió a esconderse con él, aunque su sudadera ya estaba mojada de los hombros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ero-sennin? —preguntó, algo aliviado de verlo. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre así que cualquier conversación le vendría bien.

—Veo a un idiota que pretende ser un lobo solitario. —respondió él, mirando la lluvia. Naruto se ruborizó.

— ¡No pretendía eso!

—Ya. ¿Estás queriendo practicar tus pintas para Sakurita? —se burló Jiraya. —Déjame decirte que imitar a Sasuke, no te vendría bien. Probablemente ella te de un golpe.

Naruto extrañamente se quedó callado. —Sakura y yo… ya no…

—Las peleas entre mocosos apenas duran tres días. Una semana por mucho. —cortó Jiraya, sabiendo sus intenciones. —Cuando menos te das cuenta ya están riendo de nuevo, agh, a veces me encantaría volver a ser uno. Resolver todo con una sonrisa y darse la mano para dejar el pasado atrás pero nunca olvidarlo. Los adultos somos más complicados, ¿sabes? Una vez que un amigo te quita todo el dinero para apostar y en una semana te pide más, es difícil volver a ser amigo de alguien así.

— ¿Dices que mis problemas…?

—Son de unos mocosos idiotas. —sonrió Jiraya, revolviendo los cabellos semihúmedos de Naruto. —Y los mocosos idiotas deben comportarse como tal. Aun les quedan unos años de juventud, no deberían desperdiciarlos en disputas tontas.

—Sakura fingió su muerte. —reprochó Naruto.

—Buscando protegerte. —recalcó Jiraya. Naruto echó la cabeza para atrás, contrariado por la respuesta. — ¿Lo ves? Decisiones de una niña tonta. Igual que Sasuke, al dejarte. Son todos unos idiotas tus amigos. —Jiraya apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. —Tú eres un idiota.

— ¡Ya basta! —se quejó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías estar enojado… sí. —comentó Jiraya, más al aire que a Naruto. —Deberías dejar de lado los lazos que formaron… no, eso no parece correcto.

—Si Sasuke y yo seguimos con Sakura, entonces estará siempre en peligro.

—Incluso si no lo hacen, ella es un ninja, su vida seguirá en peligro. —Jiraya volteó a Naruto, él estaba enfurruñado con la boca fruncida y cejas hacía abajo. —La única diferencia es que podría estar sola con ninjas que priorizarán la misión antes que a ella ó acompañada, con un dúo de tontos que preferiría fallar en todas las misiones del mundo antes de que alguien se atreviera a tocarla.

—Ero-sennin.

—Un trío de idiotas, es perfecto, ¿no? —sonrió. —Asegúrate de mantenerlo así.

Naruto agachó la mirada. Pensando en lo que había hecho hace apenas unos días.

—No todas las personas corren con la suerte de encontrar amigos que darían la vida por ti. —completó Jiraya, la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte. —Mucho menos, que sea reciproco.

— ¿Entonces debería hacer que Sakura y Sasuke den la vida por mí?

—Eso no parece correcto. —divagó Jiraya. Naruto se volteó a mirarlo, expectante. —Los tres deberían ser capaces de cuidarse hombro a hombro. Complementarse con sus habilidades y mejorar sus defectos, como equipo. Sé que es difícil perdonar, Naruto. Mucho más recobrar la confianza. Pero no es imposible.

—No creo poder hacer que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes. El equipo siete ya no existe.

— ¿Y quién quiere ser igual que antes? —reclamó Jiraya. — ¡Nadie!

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando avanzas, creces. ¡Y entonces eres mejor persona! Obviamente no puedes volver a los días pasados, Naruto. Deja de anhelarlos. Mejor concentrarte en lo que quieres hacer con tu presente y futuro. ¿Quieres a Sakura y Sasuke a tu lado?

Naruto de repente se sintió más animado, como si una ráfaga electrizante pasara a través de él y encendiera el interruptor de su cerebro. — ¡Sí! —y esa respuesta causó todo un vuelco en su corazón.

— ¿Quieres que ellos dos te vean convertirte en Hokage?

— ¡Sí!

—Entonces asegúrate de que ellos lo sepan. —reprendió Jiraya. — ¿A mí de qué me sirve saber eso, idiota?

— ¡Agh, Ero-sennin!

—Una cosa más. —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de Jiraya, causando que los sentidos de Naruto se pudieran a la defensiva, sabía que lo vendría. — ¿Quieres casarte con Sakura?

— ¿CA…?

Una carcajada de Jiraya opacó la lluvia. Mientras Naruto avergonzado buscaba disminuir el rubor de su cara, se sintió extrañamente aliviado de conversar con él. Como si ese pequeño momento hubiera opacado todos los malos que pasaron en su vida.

—Ero-sennin.

— ¿Si?

—Tú también obsérvame cuando me convierta en Hokage. —pidió, Naruto, mirándolo de reojo.

—No me lo perdería por nada. Tonto.


	86. ¿Hay punto de retorno?

**85\. ¿Hay punto de retorno?**

En la penumbra Sasuke se acostumbró a mantener los ojos cerrados, sobre todo porque era una molestia que sus pestañas chocaran con el telar que llevaba sobre los ojos. De vez en cuando los abría, sobre todo para que las lagañas no terminaran de cerrarle por siempre los párpados. Escuchaba todo lo que ocurría en la habitación por más diminuto que fuera, así se tratara únicamente de la respiración de Sakura. Bien, al menos consiguió sacarle algún provecho a estar encerrado, con manos y piernas encadenados y ojos cubiertos.

A decir verdad, Sasuke no sabía en que punto se encontraba su relación con Sakura. Si bien era cierto que con aquellas palabras cortó todo tipo de interacción con ella, Sakura parecía recia a querer protegerlo todavía. Lo cual sin duda le irritaba. ¿Para qué había servido eso entonces?

Aun así se limitaba a mantenerse callado.

El porque Naruto no iba a verlo también era un misterio, pero Kakashi solía aparecer con mayor frecuencia, contándole el día a día que tenía en Konoha. Antes le hubiera parecido una estupidez, ahora era lo único que lo mantenía semicuerdo.

También solía pensar en Itachi. En las cosas que lo orillaron a hacer lo que hizo, aún no sentía que mereciera su perdón. Pero al primer mes pudo comprender que quería lograr con sus acciones. La paz. Paz que fue creada con la exterminación de un clan entero, pero… bueno, paz al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke solía preguntarse si él hubiera actuado igual. Es decir, ¿habría podido matar a sus padres y a Itachi? ¿O hubiera dejado vivo a Itachi? Llegó a la conclusión que no hubiera podido hacer lo que él hizo. Amaba demasiado a su familia y a Itachi, en ese tiempo, para poder hacerlo. Habría preferido quitarse la vida antes de que algo malo le pasara a su clan. Es más, seguramente el apoyo a su clan era innegable. Konoha podía irse a la reverenda mierda para variar.

Aunque probablemente eso hubiera significado no conocer a Naruto y Sakura.

No volverse loco con semejantes pensamientos y cosas pasando a su alrededor, era casi imposible. Atribuía al hecho de que Sakura se mantuviera ahí, a su lado, que la cordura no se hubiera salido volando de su cabeza. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía ansioso por las semanas que quedaban para la ejecución.

Naruto debería estar haciendo algo por fuera, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría hacer él? Escapar sonaba la opción más lógica y estúpida al mismo tiempo, porque odiaría tener que abandonar a Naruto en esa aldea llena de gente que solo se preocupaba por sí misma. Y a su vez, si pedía a Naruto seguirlos, entonces nada mejoraría porque su sueño de ser Hokage quedaría frustrado para siempre. No le iba a hacer eso a su mejor amigo.

—Sakura. Sasuke. —la voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. —Es momento de su baño. Será mejor que se comporten, como siempre. ¿De acuerdo? Sasuke será escoltado por un ninja de nivel jounin, ¿bien? Sakura yo me iré contigo.

—Espere un momento, sensei. ¿Quién es el otro ninja? —preguntó Sakura.

—Es de nuestra confianza, Sakura. No te preocupes. Confía en mí. —Kakashi le puso una mano en la cabeza a la chica. —Así que andando.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir cierto placer al escuchar el tono de preocupación de la voz contraria. ¡Malditos sentimientos traicioneros!

Se separaron al salir de la celda, Sasuke se marchó con el otro ninja mientras oía como Kakashi y Sakura charlaban acerca de la mala comida de los calabozos. Escuchando al último como Kakashi prometía traerle unos dulces a Sakura; ojalá así fuera de considerado con él también. El jounin a su lado no hablaba, ni siquiera le saludó, pero tenía una presencia imponente.

No paso mucho para que descubriera su identidad.

—Muévete, cara bonita. —reclamó, dándole una patada en la parte baja de la espalda. Sasuke traspilló hacía adelante, debido a las cadenas en sus pies.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Anko? —bramó, molestándose por la agresión.

—Limpiando tu culo, como siempre. —bufó. —De verdad, me hacen entrenarte por tres años y después te condenan a muerte. ¡Debería matarte yo misma!

—La condenada a muerte fue Sakura, no yo.

—Yo no diría eso. —Anko se acercó a él, retirándole la venda de los ojos. Ninguno de los otros ninjas, ni siquiera Kakashi se permitieron hacer eso cuando lo acompañaron a las duchas. Sin embargo, Sasuke agradeció a Anko por primera vez, ya que al fin pudo retirarse las lagañas almacenadas y se le permitió ver algo de luz. A la que tuvo que volver a acostumbrarse poco a poco. —No sé si lo sepas, pero Danzo parece tener mucho interés en los Uchiha.

—Lo sé, maldita sea. —farfulló por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué tanto vas a sobrevivir después de que te dejen libre? Es una buena pregunta. De hecho, apostaría. —comentó Anko, pelando los dientes, en una macabra sonrisa. —Él tiene años de experiencia y poder. No sabemos cuáles son sus habilidades especiales. En cambio, de tu lado, tenemos una cara bonita que tiene una limitante, la marca de Orochimaru…

—La marca de Orochimaru no es una limitante. Me da poder.

—Yo hablaba de Sakura. —prosiguió Anko. —Ciertamente, una vez que la pierdas no habrá mucho que te pueda limitar, excepto quizás, Naruto.

— ¡Basta!

Anko lo desvistió sin el menor interés, por un instante Sasuke se sintió expuesto ante ella, luego recordó quién era y se metió sin más a darse el baño. Esperaba que al menos Kakashi respetara el espacio privado de Sakura o lo mataría de lo contrario. La chica afuera de las regaderas parecía estar jugando con un kunai y murmurando algo acerca de que la ropa de Sasuke apestaba.

— ¿Quieres que te saque? —preguntó Anko, como si fuera la conversación más casual del mundo y no desafiara las ordenes de los consejeros y del Hokage.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Podría liberarte. Sólo me tendrías que hacer una herida algo mortal, y nunca podrías volver a la aldea, solo eso. —añadió, jugando con la llave del lavamanos. Sasuke que se estaba lavando la cara en ese instante, no contestó nada. —Podrás vivir.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve vivir en soledad?

Anko sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Además, ¿por qué quisieras ayudarme?

—No lo sé. Quizás porque no quiero que al mocoso idiota que eduqué por tres años, muera. —respondió de forma sarcástica. —O solo podría ser porque soy una increíble persona que es generosa con los ninjas moribundos.

—Ya entendí. —murmuró Sasuke. —Como sea, deberías de dejar de decir esas cosas a la ligera o tu querida aldea podría acusarte de traición sin cuestionárselo demasiado.

—Cierto, cierto. —dijo Anko, quitándose con la manga el sudor de la frente que el vapor del agua caliente le causó. —Konoha es terrible.

— ¿Estás siendo sarcástica de nuevo?

—No. —Anko lo miró salir, aventándole una toalla a la cara que Sasuke atrapó en el aire. —Tienes razón. Siento lo de tu hermano.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella, haciendo una mueca de molestia. —Ahórrate tu lastima.

—Ojala pudiera. —suspiró Anko. —Pero desgraciadamente me preocupas, por haber sido mi estudiante. Aún eres un mocoso, no lo entiendes, ya lo harás cuando tengas tus propios estudiantes.

— ¿Sólo viniste a proponerme una huida, a tenerme lastima y sermonearme? —replicó Sasuke, frunciendo las cejas. —Siento que falta una paliza de por medio, pero ya vas mejorando.

—Puedo dártela si quieres. —se ofreció, contenta de la propuesta. Sasuke le mandó una mirada cargada de veneno. Ya estaba seco y al parecer Anko le había dejado ropa limpia con la cual cambiarse, pensó en no tomarla al principio, sería deberle más favores, sin embargo, notó que la ninja ya había tirado sus trapos sucios al cesto de basura. —A decir verdad, vine por algo más.

— ¿Humm? —Sasuke se agachó un poco, para que Anko volviera a sellar sus ojos.

Esta vez Anko actuó más cautelosa, acercándose a la oreja de Sasuke, susurró algo por lo bajo, apenas perceptible al oído contrario. _"No va a morir." _Y el Uchiha supuso que se refería a Sakura, por lo cual sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

—Así que deja de comportarte como un patán de cara bonita.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo era la ninja que estaba haciendo guardia esa vez. —comentó Anko, refiriéndose a su discusión con Sakura. —Te comportaste como un autentico idiota.

—Era la única forma.

—Agh. —ella emitió un profundo suspiro, limpiando las esposas de Sasuke que aún goteaban. —No sé si eres idiota o te haces, Sasuke. A veces pienso que viene de familia.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Sakura no va a dejar de protegerte solo porque le hayas dicho que la odias. —replicó Anko. —Lo único que conseguiste de eso es que su relación se fracturara, por lo cual, en vez de ver cómo te protege, ella te cuidará de ahora en adelante desde las sombras.

—Pero…

—Cometió un error, sí. —Anko tiró de sus cadenas, acercándole bruscamente. Sasuke podía sentir su aliento golpear su rostro, olía a azúcar. —Y tú también has cometido varios, ¿no?

— ¿Entonces se trata de ver quién ha cometido más?

—No. Idiota. —reprochó, dejándolo ir. —Se trata de que te des cuenta de que es un ser humano, como tú. Sus decisiones no fueron las mejores, todo sabemos eso. ¡Ella lo sabe! Pero eso no significa que a partir de estos no vaya a crecer como persona.

Sasuke pensó en su pelea en la azotea y cuanto había cambiado desde entonces, más para bien que para mal, a su sorpresa.

—Dime, Sasuke. ¿Quieres observar cómo se convierte en mejor persona desde la banca o quieres acompañarla mientras crece?

—No tengo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. —cortó.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, idiota. No irás a ninguna parte en las próximas tres semanas.

Sasuke se sintió irritado al no poder responder a eso.

—.—.—.—.—

Tsunade sabía de modo vago que aquello no era una buena idea. Así que mientras bebía con Jiraya sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de pedirle que no se marchara sin el equipo necesario. Él por supuesto, se burlaría de ella, le diría que estaba demasiado ebria y la mandaría a casa, para luego partir.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto. —reclamó Jiraya, con una mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza. — ¿En qué estabas pensando? La gente hablará mal del Hokage.

—Cállate, viejo tonto. —bufó.

La rubia se alzó, ondeando sus coletas y agitando la cabeza para que el mareo se pasara. Caminó al lado de su compañero por un largo rato, sin emitir palabra. Los dos intercalaban miradas de vez en cuando, sin saber que decir o hacer. Jiraya sabía que necesitaba convencerla de que estaría bien, que la misión sería un éxito y en poco tiempo volvería con ella, a llenarla de problemas como siempre.

Se sentaron en una vieja banca, mientras el atardecer caía. Los dos parecían inmersos en sus pensamientos, quizás pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro. Tsunade sintió que todo el valor que tenía, tanto como mujer y Hokage se le iba de las manos. Entendía mejor que nadie porque no quería dejarlo ir, no era estúpida, ese era el trabajo de él.

—Tienes que volver. —y más que una orden, sonaba a súplica. Jiraya se giró a ella, contemplándola con devastadora sorpresa. —Promételo.

— ¿Para qué quieres que lo prometa? Sabes que lo haré. —respondió Jiraya, trabándose con su saliva al hablar. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El alcohol al fin llegó a tu cerebro y te hizo tonta?

Pero la mirada de Tsunade le decía que estaba hablando enserio. Que no quería bromear en ese momento.

—Volveré. —dijo Jiraya, dándole una queda sonrisa. Tsunade afiló los ojos en su dirección, buscando aquella palabra especial que Jiraya no tardó en descifrar. —Lo prometo.

Tsunade sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aun así tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, sintiendo que las lágrimas se aglomerarían en cuestión de segundos por sus ojos, no quería que la viera llorar. Jiaraya en cambio, con bastante nerviosismo, subiendo y bajando los dedos, dudoso de su acción, agarró valor de alguna parte escondida de su ser y le tomó el mentón, obligándola a verlo.

—El Hokage no debería llorar tan fácilmente. —reprendió. Ella ahogó una risa, que sonó más como un bufido mal contenido.

—Si vuelves…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sabiendo en que terminarían esas palabras. Jiraya se sintió extrañamente motivado de regresar de inmediato, a pesar de todavía no haber partido. Y, aun con su edad, el corazón comenzó a latirle como un loco, anhelando lo que aquella mirada prometía. Era estúpido, ¿no? Pensar como un adolescente enamorado, justo cuando hace poco había reprendido a Naruto.

Él la soltó, sin poder evitarlo. Si la hubiera sostenido por un momento más, terminaría abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Solo que esta vez, no sería rechazado como siempre. Y si lo escuchaba, no habría querido partir a la misión. Se quedaría al lado de la mujer que más amaba en el universo entero, hasta el final de sus días.

De solo imaginárselo, la sangre borboteaba debajo de su piel, expectante por aquel futuro. Donde podría abrazarla hasta el amanecer.

—Dímelo cuando regrese. —sonrió Jiraya, tan entusiasmado como siempre.

Tsunade observó su espalda mientras él se despedía con la mano, sin volverse a darle la cara. Ella llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir. Justo como antes. De verdad, el amor era tan injusto y tonto. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? No, quizás ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Solo que nunca pensó en que podría perderlo de verdad.

Sus mejillas se refrescaron con el aire que revoloteó sus cabellos. Ella sonrió, confiando en él, igual que siempre.

—Es una promesa. —le comentó al viento.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto flexionó sus brazos, contando en reversa, al hacer una nueva flexión llegó al numero tres. Según Guy-sensei, esa sería una forma bastante buena de sacar el estrés que llevaba dentro. EL rubio jamás lo vio de aquella manera, no obstante, consiguió relajarse bastante luego de haber hecho doscientas lagartijas. Yamato al lado de Naruto, estaba comiendo su almuerzo, Kakashi estaba tirado en un banco, con el libro sobre su cabeza, dormitando. Según Yamato, pasaba de guardia la mayoría del tiempo por lo que aprovechaba los pequeños lapsos para dormir en donde fuera.

—Quizás debería pedirle a la abuela una misión pequeña, en cual ocuparme al menos dos semanas. —comentó Naruto, sentándose y limpiándose el sudor.

—No es lo más prudente, Naruto. —respondió Yamato, mordiendo un brócoli. —Akatsuki aún te esta buscando.

—Pero si no ocupo mi cabeza…

—Por eso estás entrenando. —suspiró Kakashi. —Jiraya-sama me dejó encargado tu entrenamiento, a cambio, me firmó todos los libros de colección que tengo. Así que no puedo fallarle.

—Ya me extrañaba que de repente me pidieras entrenar. —bufó Naruto. — ¿Fue por eso?

—Me dijo que podrías comenzar a dominar el modo ermitaño. Ahora que ya casi dominas el rasengan, creo que es una buena idea. —comentó.

— ¿Modo ermitaño?

—Invoca a uno de los sapos mayores, él te lo explicará.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, obedeciendo. Cualquier cosa, en lo que Shikamaru acababa el plan, era bienvenida.

—.—.—.—.—

Kiba se sentó al lado de Hinata, cruzándose de brazos, al parecer insatisfecho por las cosas que Shikamaru estaba diciendo. Shino a su lado se mantenía al margen. Hinata en cambio escuchaba con atención, jugando con sus dedos de vez en cuando, sobre todo en los momentos que Shikamaru le decía que debía actuar.

—No hemos avanzado mucho con Sai. —admitió Shikamaru. —Por lo que nuestra última oportunidad, eres tú, Hinata.

—Oye, oye. —se metió Kiba, antes de que Hinata pudiera hablar. —Sakura y Sasuke son importantes para nosotros también, pero lo que le estás pidiendo a Hinata me parece más una locura que un plan, lo cual me es extraño en ti.

—No es una locura. —negó Shikamaru, por enésima vez. —Me he trazado todos los escenarios posibles, doscientos cincuenta y cuatro en total. Pase lo que pase, sé con qué contrarrestarlo.

—Podrías iniciar una guerra, ¿también sabes cómo arreglarlo?

—Sí. —Shikamaru contestó con aburrimiento. —Escucha, de todas la probabilidades, hay un ochenta por ciento de que esto funcione. Tenemos que actuar rápido. O rescatar a esos dos idiotas entrando por la fuerza a la prisión. No tenemos muchas opciones debido al tiempo.

Hinata suspiró, causando preocupación en Kiba. La chica deseaba que su primo Neji estuviera ahí para aconsejarla, pero justo esa mañana había partido en una misión con su equipo, para alejar a Lee de la aldea. Ella observó a Shikamaru, quién le dirigió una mirada insípida pero al mismo tiempo insistente.

—Hinata, no tienes que hacerlo. —murmuró Kiba, poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Mira, encontraremos otra forma.

—Claro que hay muchas formas, pero todas ellas requieren tiempo, Kiba. —contestó Shikamaru, harto de tener que repetir lo mismo. Kiba le dirigió una agria mirada. —Entiendo que sienten que estoy poniendo en peligro a Hinata, pero el plan funcionará y sé cómo contrarrestarlo en dado caso que falle. Así que necesito tu respuesta, Hinata.

Ella titubeó, cruzando miradas con sus dos compañeros de equipo, dio un tendido suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Hinata! —Kiba se puso de pie, palideciendo de repente. Shino cerró los ojos, apretando los labios.

—Está bien, Kiba, sé que puedo hacerlo. —aunque sus ojos parecían decir todo lo contrario.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Shino decidió irse con Shikamaru para interrogarlo más acerca del plan. Kiba en cambió, tan molesto como estaba y todo, se puso al lado de Hinata, andando con ella. La chica sentía la mirada penetrante de él, era incomodo pero entendía que se sintiera así.

— ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? —dijo Kiba, deteniéndose de pronto, en uno de los parques, antes de llegar al clan Hyuga.

—Sí, Kiba.

Él tronó los dientes, y aunque no intentó ser rudo, tomó de los hombros a Hinata, zarandeándola para que entrara en razón.

— ¿De verdad amas tanto a Naruto para hacer esto? —reclamó, casi al borde de la histeria. Ella echó la cabeza para atrás, ruborizándose con fuerza. — ¿¡Qué tanto estás dispuesta a hacer por él!?

Aún con la vergüenza y todo, Hinata apartó de un manotazo los brazos de Kiba, dando tres pasos atrás para mantener la distancia. La respiración de ambos se había agitado, y se contemplaban con escepticismo. Hinata inhaló y exhaló aire con delicadeza, ese era un movimiento que a Kiba le gustaba demasiado, debido a la finura con la que la chica lo hacía; no obstante, estaba demasiado molesto para concentrarse en ello.

—Yo…

—Lo siento, Hinata. —Kiba hizo una leve reverencia, apenado por su comportamiento. —Es solo que pienso que estás arriesgando demasiado.

—Y tienes razón…—suspiró Hinata, acercándose de nuevo a él, recobrando la confianza en la conversación. Kiba la contempló, expectante. —Aunque te equivocas en algo, Kiba. Esto no lo estoy haciendo solo por Naruto.

— ¿Eh?

—Estoy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a mi clan también. Hasta ahora, el clan Hyuga se ha mantenido al margen, cumpliendo con la indicaciones de Konoha. Pero si Danzo es tan malo como Sakura asegura, entonces no se detendrá en los Uchiha, buscará más poder. ¿Y qué otro clan tiene una habilidad similar?

Kiba entreabrió la boca, jamás pensó que Hinata estuviera contemplando esa opción.

—Si bien es cierto que Danzo tiene una obsesión insana con el sharingan, el Byakugan es igual de especial que este. Quizás más. No estoy segura, a lo mejor solo pienso eso porque es mi gen. —masculló, insegura, como antes. Luego llevó una mano a su cabello, jugueteando torpemente con él. —Si voy a ser la líder de mi clan algún día, quiero asegurarme de no tener a un loco rodeándonos.

Hizo una pausa. Kiba la estaba contemplando con atención, lo cual confortó a Hinata. No le estaba pareciendo una idea descabellada como hace unos momentos, de hecho, a gratitud de la chica, los ojos cafés de Kiba mostraban cierta admiración.

—Soy consciente de los riesgos, aun así quiero intentarlo.

Kiba a sorpresa contraria, le sonrió.

—Siento haber dudado de ti. —se disculpó de nuevo, poniéndose al lado de la chica. Ella le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, tímidamente.

—Yo también lo habría hecho.

—No, Hinata, ya no puedes dudar de ti. —reprendió él, poniéndose delante de ella. —De ahora en adelante, si quieres seguir con esto, debes de mostrarte dura y determinada. ¿Sí?

—Será difícil.

Kiba apretó los labios, incapaz de tomar su mano y reafirmar que estaría con ella en todo momento. Hinata estaba esperando algo que la animara, eso era seguro, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cortar una flor que sobresalía detrás de ella y tendérsela.

—Estarás bien. Porque sé lo fuerte que eres.

* * *

**Quise cambiar ligeramente el entrenamiento de Naruto, pues según lo que leí del manga y de algunos foros, tardó nada en dominar el modo ermitaño. Y entiendo que sea el prota, pero fue en poquísimo tiempo. Así que preferí al menos darle "un mes" de entrenamiento, para que sea mas justificable su poder. **

**Estos dos capítulos más que nada han sido para asentar las relaciones de los demás personajes. Debido que no hay mucho que Sakura pueda hacer por el momento. **

**¿Cuantos capitulos soportará Fanfiction? **


	87. Hyuga y Uchiha

**86\. Hyuga y Uchiha. **

Sakura miró al niño que tenía delante de ella, con un gesto casi despectivo. Él corría de un lado a otro, a veces practicando sus técnicas ninjas, otras solo jugando torpemente. La oscuridad solo le permitía verlo y verse así misma, no obstante, podía notar como debajo de los pasos que daba el contrario, se formaban ondas, como si se encontraran en agua.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de aparecer? —protestó Sakura, sin poderlo evitar. El niño detuvo sus vueltas, que ondeaban las tiras que sobraban del listón en su frente.

—Eso depende de ti, no de mí. —dijo el pequeño Sakura, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo el gesto. — ¿Por qué los adultos le echan siempre la culpa a los niños? Es injusto.

— ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

—Es probable. —Sakura niño se sentó frente a ella, dándole una sonrisa. —Aunque yo también me pregunto que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿por qué no puedes dejarme ir? ¿eh? ¿por qué? —repitió, sintiéndose molesto de repente. —Tú eres la que me trae aquí siempre que puedes.

—Las alucinaciones no deberían hablar.

—No puedes callarme, soy tú. —reclamó, inflando los mofletes.

Sakura recargó su brazo en su rodilla, sus piernas estaban cruzadas en forma de mariposa, por lo que fue realmente fácil soportar el peso de su rostro, al colocar su barbilla sobre su mano. El infante se comenzó a sentir cohibido por la forma en que era observado, trayéndole recuerdos amargos a Sakura. Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a temblar.

¿Sería eso a lo que se le conocería como _hablar contigo mismo_? No estaba segura de que se refirieran a eso. Encontrarte a tu pequeño yo cuando estabas a una semana de morir, sería considerado más locura que nada.

— ¿Vamos a morir? —preguntó el pequeño Sakura, sus enormes ojos verdes la contemplaban con curiosidad y cierta tensión por la pregunta.

— ¿Lees mi mente?

—Es mi mente también. —contestó sin darle mucha importancia. —Entonces, ¿vamos a morir?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —suspiró Sakura, bajando la mirada. —No podemos hacer mucho, de lo contrario Lee no hubiera salido ileso.

— ¿Quién es Lee? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Alguien por el que daríamos nuestra vida sin dudarlo. —La Sakura mayor puso los ojos en blanco al ver un nuevo yo, aparecer al lado del más pequeño. Era su yo que había peleado en los exámenes chunnin, tenía manchas de tierra y sangre escurriéndole todavía de la cabeza.

En efecto, se estaba volviendo loca.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a morir? —preguntó la Sakura de doce años.

— ¿Podrían dejar de preguntarlo? —reprochó la original. El pequeño Sakura comenzó a trepar por su espalda, cayendo sobre sus piernas al dar una pirueta por encima del hombro. Sakura lo tomó de la pierna, alzándolo con irritación. —Se sentirán orgullosos de haber tomado esta decisión.

— ¿Hay orgullo en morir sin haber peleado?

—Padre dice que no puedo morir antes de convertirme en Hokage. —comentó el pequeño, soltándose de la Sakura mayor. — ¿Por qué quieres morir?

—No quiero morir.

—Claro que sí. —reclamó la maltrecha. —Somos tú.

—Me rendí en alguna parte del camino, ¿sí? —exclamó la mayor, poniéndose de pie. Ver a sus otros yo que de alguna manera se esforzaban por salir adelante, le hacía sentir patética. —Hice cosas que no pueden ser perdonadas, traicioné a mis personas más amadas.

Sus otros yo, volvieron a tomar asiento, mirándola con reproche.

— ¿Entonces de qué sirvió protegerlos en los exámenes chunnin o contra Zabusa? —contratacó la segunda mayor, molesta. —Si no voy a poder reír con ellos, ¿de qué me sirvió protegerlos?

—Ellos seguirán vivos y serán felices.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —su yo niño, ladeó el rostro, desconcertado.

—Solo lo sé. —el tono de Sakura se agrió. No quería pensar en eso, en la felicidad de ambos una vez que muriera.

—Tienes miedo de que te olviden. —comentó la Sakura del listón en el brazo.

—Sí.

—Entonces aférrate a ellos hasta el final.

—.—.—.—.—

Despertó con una terrible jaqueca, solía pasar siempre que tenía ese tipo de sueños. Por lo que de mala gana miró alrededor de la celda, Sasuke estaba tendido en la cama, su respiración era demasiado liviana así que se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido. El día anterior habían ido a las duchas, con la cuenta regresiva ya encima de ellos, Kakashi había dicho que los últimos tres días tendría, al menos ella, la comida que más deseara y demás. Sakura supuso que era la forma que Kakashi tenía de consentirla.

Volviendo a Sasuke, sus cabellos habían retomado su negrura característica por el baño del día anterior. Su piel se veía limpia y fresca, sin ningún rastro de imperfección en ella a pesar de los días que estuvieron metidos ahí. La habitación olía a humedad, con el aroma característico de tierra y roca mojada. No era el mejor lugar para pensar lo malditamente lindo que era el Uchiha. Ella suspiró, olvidándose de esos pensamientos que seguro la arrastrarían a un ambiente incomodo con el contrario.

Después de que Anko se lo llevara, la tensión entre ambos se había refrescado un poco más. Es decir, no hablaba. Pero Sakura ya no sentía esa rigidez asfixiante dentro de la habitación. Sasuke pasaba los días pensativos, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra de vez en cuando.

_"Aférrate a ellos hasta el final."_

Pero, incluso si lo hacía, si decidía vivir, ¿qué le aseguraba que Naruto y Sasuke la querrían de nuevo en su vida? Los dos fueron demasiado claros con sus palabras y acciones. No la querían cerca porque ya no querían sentir aquel dolor de casi perder a alguien. Sakura tampoco quería. Sin embargo, odiaba el hecho de pensar que no vería a Naruto cuando este se convirtiera en Hokage, que no vería a Sasuke volviendo a sonreír con su hermano.

También quería estar un poco más de tiempo con Kakashi. Experimentar eso que nunca pudo. Hablar con él cientos de cosas, abrazarlo en sus cumpleaños, hacerle un pastel, regalarle algo. Estaba anhelando llevar el apellido otorgado más tiempo, el suficiente para nunca deshacerse de él.

—No quiero morir. —su cuerpo tembló ante las palabras pronunciadas. A sorpresa de Sakura, que tan solo hace un mes pensaba en aquello como el mejor regalo que la vida le dio.

—Lo sé. —Sasuke respondió, haciendo un tintineó con sus cadenas al moverse.

Sakura sintió que la cara se le calentó de pronto, ruborizada hasta las orejas, volvió la vista a Sasuke, quién ya estaba sentado. Sus labios entrepartidos por la falta de agua, se abrieron suavemente, queriendo formar palabras pero al final sin dejarlas partir más allá de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Vas a quedarte callado? —preguntó Sakura, desviando la mirada a pesar de saber que Sasuke no podía verla.

Él se avergonzó, sintió una gotita de sudor resbalarle por la cara, la cual relacionó con la humedad que se sentía, antes de hacerlo con el momento embarazoso. Había despertado unos minutos antes, al no escuchar ruido supuso que Sakura estaría dormida por lo que él se quedó en la misma posición, no fue hasta que Sakura profirió esas palabras que tuvo que contestarlas de inmediato. Sin saber que decir después.

—Es decir, —su lengua se trabó, Sasuke pasó unos segundos dolorosos cuando la mordió por accidente—nadie quiere que mueras. Naruto debe estar trabajando en algo, estoy seguro.

—No voy a dejar que Naruto se convierta en traidor por mi culpa. —sentenció Sakura, preocupada. —Suficiente tuve con que Lee lo hiciera por mí. Ya no tengo otra vida para dar.

—Siempre está la segunda opción, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y cual es esa? —farfulló Sakura, afilando sus ojos. No sonaba algo bueno.

—Escapar conmigo.

Sakura pareció consternada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que ya no me querías a tu lado. —reprochó, ácidamente. Sasuke se removió en su asiento. —_Tu recuerdo arderá con ellos. _—citó.

—Sé lo que dije. —y la voz de Sasuke se volvió arisca. Genial, Sakura lo había molestado, pero ella también lo estaba. —Pero si no quieres morir, no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Incluso si lo quisieras, no lo haría. —se apresuró a añadir.

—No te entiendo, Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que no lo haces, ¿quién te crees? —Anko entró por la puerta de una patada, Sakura se echó para atrás, sorprendida de la repentina aparición. Sasuke pensó en ese instante que quizás dormir hasta el día de la ejecución no sería mala idea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba leyendo unos pergaminos hasta que mi melodrama favorito volvió a empezar. —contestó Anko, burlona. Sasuke y Sakura gruñeron bajito. —Quería verlo en primera fila esta vez.

—Cierra la boca. —reprochó Sasuke. — ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

—Fue llamado por la Hokage. —dijo Anko, la escala de su voz descendió tres grados de burla, transformándose en seriedad. —Parecía algo serio.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke.

—Y… —Anko se encerró con ellos, guardando la llave en su gabardina. —hay algo que me está molestando desde hace rato.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Danzo… fue llamado por los Hyuga.

—.—.—.—.—

Kiba quería estar a su lado, estaba impaciente y se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación continua. Shikamaru sentado junto a Shino, estaba cansado de verlo tan nervioso. No importaba cuando le dijera que estaría bien, que Hiashi estaba del lado del clan Hyuga, o que si todo se salía de control, para eso estaban ellos junto a los del clan para contrarrestarlo.

—No se calmará, no hasta que vea a Hinata salir con una sonrisa en el rostro. —le comentó Shino. Shikamaru notó que él también estaba ansioso, pues sus uñas traqueteaban contra la mesa sin descanso. El chico genio les tuvo simpatía, seguramente él estaría igual o peor si se tratara de Ino, Choji o la hija de Asuma.

—A todo esto, ¿el tonto de Naruto no debería estar aquí también? —bufó Kiba.

—Tendría. —contestó Shikamaru. —Pero fue llamada por la Hokage, parecía algo sumamente importante así que no pudo negarse.

—Maldita sea.

Shikamaru llevó un dedo a sus labios, pidiéndole silencio a Kiba. Se escuchaban los pasos de unas personas acercarse, los cuales supuso que serían Danzo junto a algunos ANBU, cubriéndole la espalda. Los chicos que quedaron en silencio, buscando minimizar su presencia. La habitación de conjunto se abrió, los tres escucharon como Hinata era la primera en dar los saludos cordiales, seguida de Neji y su padre. Luego de que la puerta se cerró, Kiba al fin tomó asiento; lo único que se volvió a escuchar, fueron las quedas respiraciones de los tres.

En la habitación contigua, Hinata tomó segundos antes de la llegada de Danzo las manos de su padre y Neji. El líder del clan Hyuga se giró unos segundos a ella, sorprendido de su acción, iba a reprocharle pero la mirada determinada de su hija fue suficiente para dejarlo de nuevo en absoluto silencio. Ella parecía solo buscar más valor del que ya había juntado en esas pocas semanas. Si Hiashi pudiera volver al pasado, se daría un tremendo golpe por haberla llamado débil alguna vez.

—Mis saludos, clan Hyuga. —saludó Danzo, entrando a la habitación. Los cuatro ANBUS que lo seguían, se esparcieron por cada esquina de esta, rodeando a los Hyuga. Una ceja crispó en Neji, molesto por tal insolencia en su propia casa. Hinata en cambio no pareció prestarle atención.

—Gracias por aceptar la visita, Danzo-san. —devolvió ella, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Danzo miró a Hiashi, quién junto a Neji contestó después de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué tú hija es la que está hablando? —preguntó Danzo, analizando la situación en su mente.

—Está en entrenamiento para ser la próxima líder del clan Hyuga. —respondió Hiashi. Danzo pareció unos segundos relajado ante su respuesta, aunque la tensión no desapareció de sus hombros. Cosa que los tres Hyuga notaron de inmediato.

—Pensé que sería el hijo de tu hermano, porta mejores habilidades. —comentó Danzo.

—Con todo respeto, Danzo-san, —cortó Neji. —me parece una falta de respeto lo que está insinuando.

— ¿No eres más fuerte que ella? —preguntó serio. Neji apretó la boca en una delgada línea pálida.

—Mi hermano Neji sobrepasa por mucho mis habilidades. —se metió Hinata, sin perder la compostura. —Eso es un hecho. Sin embargo, no hemos desperdiciado su tiempo trayéndolo hasta aquí para pedirle consejo sobre algo que no le concierne, como el futuro del clan Hyuga.

Danzo se centró por primera vez en ella, a través de su único ojo, Hinata sintió como si mil libras de peso cayeran encima de sus hombros.

—Entonces, dime, futura heredera, para qué estoy aquí.

Hinata llenó sus pulmones de aire asfixiante, apretando los dedos de los pies, que era lo único que Danzo no podía ver, le sostuvo la mirada.

—E-Estoy exigiendo la liberación inmediata de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. —Hinata se sintió molesta al escucharse titubear, pero al menos ya estaba dicho.

—Esa decisión no me concierne.

—Pero es el único que se opondría. —contestó Neji.

—También están…

—Cuando usted esté de acuerdo, ellos lo estarán. —cortó Hinata, molestando a Danzo al no dejarlo terminar. —Siempre hacen eso, ¿no es verdad?

Danzo apretó los labios, conteniendo las palabras. Su expresión era fría, como un bloque de hielo que no se movería a menos de que lo derribaran. Hinata se sintió diminuta ante él, sin embargo, su rostro se mostró pulcro, sin el menor rastro de temor. Neji, su padre y sus amigos estaban a su lado. No tenía por qué temer, todavía.

—Des comprendo el interés de los Hyuga por los prisioneros. Hasta donde sé, se habían mantenido al margen de todo. —comenzó Danzo, en un tono terriblemente peligroso. — ¿Por qué intervenir a una semana de la sentencia? ¿Es porque son amigos del zorro de nueve colas? —Hinata arrugó la nariz al escucharlo. —Hinata-sama pertenece a los nueve novatos de aquel entonces, Neji fue derrotado por él. Entiendo que puedan considerarlo su amigo, y a los que son cercanos a él, no obstante, no hay correlación entre los Hyuga y los prisioneros para hacer una disputa entre el clan Hyuga y Konoha.

Hinata contempló con asombro a Danzo, había sido puntual y directo, sin llegar a ser grosero. Era inteligente, incluso estratega, pero quizás no contempló que Shikamaru ya había previsto cada uno de los movimientos que pudo haber hecho.

—No hay disputa. —contratacó Hinata. —Y tampoco es por el afecto que llegué a tener en su momento, por mis compañeros. El clan Hyuga ha decidido tener bajo su protección al último portador del sharingan en la aldea de la hoja. —sentenció.

—Ese derecho no les pertenece.

—El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga son dos de los clanes más antiguos en Konoha. Siendo los principales fundadores de la misma. Creo tener el derecho, de tomarlo bajo mi protección. —declaró Hinata, firme. Danzo soltó una ligera risa, bajándole la moral por segundos.

— ¿Incluso por encima de la Hokage?

—Estará de acuerdo, estoy segura de ello. —siseó Hinata, arrugando las cejas.

— ¿Y por qué decírmelo a mí? —replicó Danzo. — ¿Por qué no ir directo con la Hokage? Si dices que no habría problema, lo que opine un consejero de la hoja, dará lo mismo.

La voz de Hinata quería volver a temblar, pasaba saliva cada dos por tres y estaba segura que Danzo ya había notado lo nerviosa que estaba. Seguro que en poco tiempo terminaría desmayada de los nervios. No obstante, era esa mirada cargada de superioridad lo que impulsaba a Hinata a seguir adelante con el plan.

—Porque usted es el único que puede interponerse en ello. —Hinata repitió las palabras de su primo. Danzo crispó su ceja, sospechando a donde se dirigía la conversación.

El ambiente cambió en un instante. De superioridad, tensión y conjeturas, pasó a ser uno lleno de frialdad, peligro y una batalla para ver quién podía más. Hinata sintió la mirada de Danzo sobre ella, se le clavaba como miles de espadas dentro de su cuerpo, decir que tenía miedo era poco.

— ¿Para qué arriesgar al clan Hyuga? —preguntó. Y Hinata de inmediato notó eso como una amenaza. —Esa chiquilla y el Uchiha, no lo valen.

—Ciertamente. —confirmó Hinata. Neji la miró de reojo, preocupado por el tono de desdén contrario.

—Entonces no veo el sentido de esta conversación. —Danzo intentó ponerse de pie, pero las palabras de Hinata lo obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

—El clan Hyuga, recuerda. Ve cosas que los demás no pueden, incluso más que los Uchiha. Así que si sabe que es conveniente para la aldea, sabrá que no puede marcharse todavía. —decretó Hinata.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta que le quemó, extendiéndose hasta su pecho. Su mente le pedía arrancarse la garganta para no seguir hablando. Dejar de querer controlar un futuro que no le pertenecía. Pero no había marcha atrás, no en ese punto, ya que si volvía sobre sus pasos, entonces Danzo podría controlar lo que nunca había visto que podía controlar; a su clan.

—La matanza del clan Uchiha. —comenzó, causando un pitido en los oídos de Danzo. —Fuiste tú, el consejo y el tercer Hokage quién la concretó, ¿no?

Danzo se quedó en silencio absoluto, Hiashi formó una leve sonrisa y Hinata le plantó cara a Danzo.

—Eso no es verdad. —Danzo se mostró implacable, sin rastro de duda en su voz o cara.

—Tenían miedo de que el clan Uchiha diera un golpe de estado. —continuó Hinata, enterrándose las uñas en las manos, incluso consiguió abrirse dos pequeñas heridas por la cantidad de fuerza que estaba suministrando. —Así que infiltraron a Itachi Uchiha en su propio clan. Querían que evitara desatar una guerra.

—No tienen nada que pueda probarlo, Hinata-sama.

—Quizás no las tenga, Danzo-san. —recalcó Hinata, con un tono de voz que hizo que Danzo se cuestionara si era verdad lo dicho. —Pero, la sospecha está puesta. Y, ¿qué me hace creer que usted no perpetuará una estrategia similar a mi clan ahora que sé o, según sus palabras, _no sé_ la verdad?

—Hia-

—A la que se tiene que dirigir, es a mí. —bramó ella, molesta.

Neji sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho. Hinata debería estar igual o peor que él. No obstante, al parecer, el haber practicado con Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino había funcionado bastante bien. Ella estaba actuando como una verdadera líder, lo suficientemente bien para que el rostro de Danzo comenzara a mostrarse nervioso.

— ¿Harán un golpe de estado si no les entrego al Uchiha? —repuso Danzo, afilando la mirada en su dirección.

—No. —contestó Hinata, con voz amarga. —Simplemente me aseguraré de que lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha, jamás pueda pasar con mi clan.

Y fue el turno de Danzo para sentirse amenazado.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a abrirlos cuando comenzaron a dolerle. Se dejó resbalar en la banca sin darle la menor importancia a los sonidos externos, a sus oídos todo sonaba como un vacío infinito donde estaba cayendo a velocidades inimaginables, sin que nadie lo pudiera tomar para detenerlo. Y, tarde o temprano, acabaría estampado contra el piso.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos se sentían como si tuvieran miles de animalitos caminando sobre ellos. Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Y deseó nunca más volverlos a abrir.

* * *

**Me di cuenta que todo este tiempo he escrito mal el nombre de Hiashi Hyuga. Poniéndole "Hizashi o Hisashi", ya me parecía raro que se pareciera tanto al de Kizashi Haruno. Lo siento, probablemente lo corrija después de acabar la historia. **


	88. Si un día vuelvo a verte

**87\. Si un día vuelvo a verte. **

_—Naruto. —llamó Jiraya, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. El rubio despertó de su ligero sueño, estaba cansado debido al entrenamiento. —Toma esto. —y partió, como siempre, una paleta a la mitad, ofreciéndole una de ellas. Naruto aún adormilado, la agarró con una sonrisa. _

_— ¿Dónde estabas, Ero-sennin? —preguntó. _

_—Estaba hablando con algunas mujeres. —y sonrió como Naruto describiría, un pervertido. El menor farfulló por lo bajo. —Dime, Naruto. ¿Regresando harás a Sakura tu novia?_

_El chico se atragantó con la paleta de hielo, tosiendo de repente con la cara coloreada en un intenso color rojo. _

_—Eres todavía un niño. —suspiró Jiraya. —A este paso no dudo que Sasuke sepa moverse mejor que tú. _

_— ¡Y-Yo…!_

_— ¿Qué pasa si le roba el corazón antes que tú? —en su interior, Jiraya estaba disfrutando infinitamente las caras que ponía el niño rubio. Estaba igual que un tomate. Y, aunque su piel bronceadita no lo hacía resaltar tanto como lo haría con Sakura o Sasuke, el color rojo también le sentaba bien. — ¿Quieres que te aconseje?_

_—Pero no has tenido novia. —replicó Naruto, queriendo vengarse. _

_Jiraya le dio un golpe en la cabeza, por habérselo recordado. —Claro que he tenido, solo que nunca las has conocido._

_—Pensé que siempre estuviste detrás de la vieja Tsunade. —murmuró Naruto, con unas lágrimas en los ojos. _

_— ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? —replicó él. Naruto quería decirle que no, pero aquello se sentía como un padre dándole consejos a su hijo, algo que siempre quiso tener. Así que fingiendo no darle mucha importancia, asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Lo sabía! Realmente te gusta esa niña._

_—Bah. Déjame en paz, viejo tonto. —Naruto se estaba arrepintiendo al último momento. Jiraya echó su cabeza hacía atrás, ahogando una carcajada al ver lo avergonzado que estaba._

Naruto despertó de pronto, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su rostro y cuerpo. Al ver que se trataba de un sueño se dejo caer de golpe en la cama, llevando una mano a la cara, miró de reojo el reloj en el buro. Dos de la mañana. Apenas hace una hora había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se sentó, incapaz de seguir acostado. Las piernas se sentían entumecidas, con un cosquilleo recorriéndole hasta la punta de los dedos. Tuvo que pararse para dejarse de sentir así. El cielo estaba despejado, como si nada horrible hubiera pasado. Era una noche hermosa.

Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, con semejante fuerza que le había terminado por robar todo el aire que alguna vez almacenó en sus pulmones y por más que inhalara, no llegaba nada a ellos.

Los ojos se aguaron al recordar el sueño, sonriendo melancólico al recordar los pequeños consejos que le había dado. Naruto necesitaba gritar. Que todo el mundo escuchara su dolor y no ser el único que se sentía miserable. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y todas las manos que una vez estuvieron tendidas a él, comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Estaba harto de eso. De que cada que encontraba algo importante, le fuera arrebatado por la vida. Se sentía enfermo de pensar en todas las sonrisas falsas que tendría que dar los días restantes de su vida, fingiendo que no estaba muriendo por dentro. Se le pudría el alma al pensar que a partir de ese día, nada volvería a estar bien.

Se abrazó a sí mismo cuando sintió una corriente fría golpear su espalda. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no sabía como sacar. Las lágrimas no fluían. Era como si estuviera vacío. Naruto llevó las manos a su cara, queriendo asfixiarse con ellas. Y la pregunta del _¿por qué no fui yo? _Rondó su cabeza, martirizándolo una y otra vez.

—Ero-sennin. —volvió a sentarse en su cama, dejándose caer de lado cuando dejó de aplicar fuerza en su cuerpo. Veía la pared desgastada de donde vivía, maltratada por los años y que nunca se había molestado en reparar.

Se sentía perdido, caminando sin rumbo en esa inmensa oscuridad.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento estaba afuera de su habitación, con el viento frío soplándole directo en la cara. No se molestó en llevar una chaqueta. Apenas era perceptible de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, demasiado cansado para sentir algo. Era incordió, hace apenas unas semanas que lo había visto, sonriendo. Burlándose de él. Dándole el consejo de seguir adelante. Naruto entreabrió la boca, tensando sus hombros al instante de recordar las palabras de Jiraya.

Inhaló con fuerza todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y entonces lo dejó ir, todo el dolor acumulado. Por Sakura y Sasuke, por haber sido tan duro con Tsunade, por su querido maestro. Las lágrimas salieron a flote, inundando todo su rostro, la boca le tembló, pero el llanto continuo silencioso. Incapaz de articular alguna palabra, de reclamarle por haberlo dejado, de agradecerle por haber estado tanto tiempo a su lado, cuidándolo.

—Naruto. —él alzó la vista para encontrarse con el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos. Iruka venía con aspecto casi lúgubre, Naruto tensó los labios, evitando que volvieran a temblar. Su antiguo maestro se sentó a su lado, ladeando el rostro para poder escucharlo.

—Él lo prometió. —barbulló mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. —Que estaría ahí, cuando yo me convirtiera en Hokage. Solo le pude mostrar la peor parte de mí, quejándome, llorando por todo. Necesitaba que él viera en qué tipo de hombre me convertiría, que él había ayudado a formarlo.

—Jiraya-sama sabía en qué hombre te convertirías. —contestó Iruka. —Siempre estaba burlándose de ti, pero a tus espaldas, hablaba de ti con tanto orgullo que contagiaba a todos. Para él, eras como su querido nieto, Naruto. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de ti.

Naruto volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido de sus palabras.

—Es inevitable estar triste, lo sé, Naruto. —siguió él, dando un ligero suspiro. —Pero ten encuentra que Jiraya-sama odiaba verte así. Decaído. Porque también eras su pequeña luz, a la que cuidaría por siempre de ser necesario.

—Iruka-sensei.

—Hay un montón de cosas por las cuales rendirse, pero hay más por las que pelear. —Iruka se puso de pie, para colocarse frente a él. Tomó una paleta que Naruto no sabía que llevaba y la partió por la mitad, dándole una de estas. —Estoy seguro que Jiraya-sama no dudaría en decir cual escogerías, Naruto. Porque fuiste su preciado estudiante.

Naruto tomó lo ofrecido, mordiéndola con fuerza.

—Gracias, Iruka-sensei.

Y a pesar del frío de la noche y de que se trataba de una paleta helada, Naruto la sintió tibia en su corazón.

—.—.—.—.—

Shikamaru resopló, sin saber cómo darle la noticia. A pesar de que Hinata se había esforzado tanto, todo esto quedaría opacado por como se sentía Naruto en estos momentos. La chica de hecho le había pedido que le guardara el secreto, al menos hasta que el luto de Jiraya pasara. Ojalá Hinata pudiera entender que aquello era la única esperanza de Naruto para seguir con los pies en la tierra y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de venganza.

Ahora tenía que pedirle ayuda para descifrar el código que Jiraya había mandado.

Cuando tocó la puerta por centésima vez, Naruto al fin se dignó a abrir, llevaba unas ojeras negras debajo de los ojos azules. Parecía un muerto viviente y su cara estaba pálida, seguramente no habría comido nada desde el día anterior. Shikamaru pasó, frunciendo la boca al ver que en efecto, no había rastros de comer ni siquiera ramen.

Luego de un rato observando la foto, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Por lo que se vio obligado a alzarle la voz para traer de nuevo su atención. Al ver que su reacción era lenta, casi indiferente, decidió llevarlo a dar un paseo por la aldea, aun con las quejas que este emitió en un principio.

No tardaron nada a llegar donde Kurenai, sorprendiendo al joven rubio por el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Shikamaru habló acerca de como ese niño sería su alumno, debido a que Asuma lo dejó a su encargo. Intentó ponerse en sus zapatos, aunque en realidad ya lo había estado. Naruto se sintió cohibido, como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes. Shikamaru entonces agregó:

—No vamos a ser niñatos idiotas para siempre.

_"¿Lo ves? Decisiones de una niña tonta. Igual que Sasuke al dejarte. Son todos unos idiotas tus amigos. Tú eres un idiota."_

—Pronto tendremos que dar en lugar de recibir. —siguió Shikamaru. —Estarás en la otra cara de la moneda, guiando a un niño por el camino del ramen o una tontería así. —se burló, sonriéndole. —Y te llamará "Naruto-sensei".

Naruto lo observó expectante, recordando a su maestro. Una llama de esperanza se comenzó a encender en su corazón.

—Y si queremos honrar sus memorias, debemos convertirnos en alguien igual o más increíbles que ellos, ¿no? —Shikamaru le guiñó el ojo, contento de que sus palabras llegaran a él. —Entonces, ¿qué dices, Naruto?

—Dame esa foto, hay trabajo que hacer.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura se quedó contemplando a Kakashi fijamente, con las pupilas en apenas una rendija. Estaba atónita. Escuchó la respiración de Sasuke agitarse a su lado, entrecortada, rota. Como un pensamiento fugaz Masamune le llegó a la cabeza, el sentimiento de perderlo fue grotesco, y lo odio. No quería que Naruto se sintiera así nunca. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin poderlo evitar. Porque… ella había ayudado a formular el plan espía a Amegakure. Kakashi se acercó a ella, dándole un firme abrazo.

—Naruto… —balbuceó Sasuke. — ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Debe de estar en su casa ahora mismo. Parecía estar trabajando en algo con Shikamaru, pero se lo han dejado por el momento a una científica. —comentó Kakashi, sin soltar a Sakura. Ella se apartó suavemente de su nuevo padre, quitando los pensamientos egoístas que comenzaban a inundar su mente, acerca de la culpabilidad que no tenía ahí pero que su mente le quería hacer creer que sí. Faltaban tres días para su ejecución, no podría ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con Naruto después de eso. Quedaría destrozado hasta la medula. Su luz no sería suficiente para mantenerlo de pie más tiempo. Y, joder, que no iba a dejar que esta se extinguiera por nada del mundo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, haciendo resonar sus cadenas. Kakashi lo contempló con una mueca, seguro que le pediría llevarlo con él. Ojalá…

La puerta salió volando por los aires, estampando con fuerza a la pared de enfrente, haciéndole una grieta enorme. Anko brincó sorprendida, pues comenzaba a dormitar. Entre el metal de la puerta y las rocas, notó que entre ellas se encontraba un par de esposas enormes, las cuales anteriormente cubrían las manos de Sakura. Como rayo, Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación luego de que Sakura le arrancara las cadenas de los pies. Ambos ninjas se movieron al ritmo de un chasquido de dedo, Anko supo que podía interponerse en su camino, quizás Kakashi habría podido pararlos. Pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, entendiendo perfectamente a donde iban.

Sakura golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes, sin querer buscar más puertas. Sasuke detrás de ella seguía sus movimientos, aún con los ojos vendados era capaz de moverse, quizás más rápido que Sakura, no obstante, debía seguir su ritmo si no quería perderse y que lo terminaran atrapando. Sakura apretó los labios al ver la acción de confianza que estaba llevando a cabo Sasuke. Y no pudo evitar pensar que sus pequeños yo, tenían razón.

La madrugada carcomía los huesos de ellos, apenas vestidos con harapos de tela. Sin embargo, ninguno se quejó, tampoco voltearon atrás para ver o percibir si alguien los estaba siguiendo. Todos, en ese momento, sabrían donde encontrarlos. Se detuvieron unos diez minutos después, debajo de la casa del rubio. Agitados. Nerviosos también de no saber elegir las palabras correctas.

—Te quitaré las esposas. —dijo Sakura, apretándolas con un puño, liberando el movimiento de manos de Sasuke. —Y la venda.

—No. La venda no. Tiene un sello especial. —musitó él, apartando la cara levemente. —Si lo retiras, perderé la vista.

—Entendido.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir una presión en su estómago, bombeos incesantes en su corazón. Mientras subían por las descuidadas escaleras de madera, pensaban las mejores palabras para esa situación. Quizás fueran las últimas personas que quería ver Naruto, Sakura pensó en aquel genjutsu, en el pequeño niño al que le dio vueltas y le hizo cosquillas. Extrañamente ese pensamiento le hizo correr a la puerta, jaló de más el pomo, llevándoselo consigo. No estaba midiendo la fuerza aplicada.

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, abu- —Naruto se quedó a media palabra cuando notó el cuerpo de la chica entrar corriendo y lanzarse a él, abrazándolo con ganas. Sakura hundió la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de Naruto, este volvió a sentarse de golpe en la cama, con las manos a los costados de Sakura que buscaron atraparla antes de que esta se aferrase a él.

Los pasos no terminaron ahí, una nueva silueta entró, agarrándose por la pared para no terminar cayéndose con algo que Naruto hubiera dejado tirado por ahí.

—Sa…—no supo que nombre pronunciar primero, se sentía en un sueño.

—Naruto, lo siento, lo siento tanto. —barbulló Sakura, sin querer despegarse ni un milímetro de él. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo una línea delgada con sus labios, incapaz de emitir palabra.

—Nos acabamos de enterar. —dijo Sasuke, escuchando el lloriqueo de Sakura se guio hasta la cama. Naruto quiso apartar a Sakura, pedirle que se tranquilizara, pero la chica no cedió. Se aferró mucho más a él.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —su tono fue brusco aunque no de manera intencional. —Escaparon de…

—No íbamos a dejarte solo, idiota. —bramó Sasuke, molesto de pensar que supusiera eso.

Naruto pasó saliva.

—El equipo siete está disuelto. —farfulló, amargo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —completó Sasuke. Aun así no se movió de su lado, ni Sakura se apartó ni un poco. —Pero supongo que los lazos que formamos no.

—Sasuke… —Naruto lo miró pasmado. Sin poderlo evitar, se aferró a Sakura con la misma intensidad que ella a él, ocultando la cara entre el hueco del cuello de la chica, imitándola por completo. Se sentía cálido. Como si la familia a la que perteneció todo este tiempo nunca se hubiera esfumado.

Naruto observó de reojo a Sasuke y sin que el Uchiha se lo esperara fue atraído a ambos, siendo Sakura quien contribuyó a incorporarlo al abrazo grupal. Naruto formó algo similar a una sonrisa rota que destrozó el corazón de Sakura. Sasuke en cambio protestó por lo bajo, que aquello era muy tonto. Ninguno de los otros dos le dio importancia, siguieron abrazándose hasta que los brazos se les entumieron por completo.

Al separarse, Naruto quedó en medio de ambos, con la cabeza agachada. Resintiendo las lágrimas. Sakura se volteó, subiendo a la cama de Naruto, él y Sasuke se giraron a ella, este último insatisfecho de ser el único que no podía apreciar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ahí. —señaló Sakura, causando confusión en Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay? —su voz opaca perpetró los oídos de Sasuke.

—Una estrella, justo arriba de tu ventana y es la única que puedes ver desde aquí. —comentó Sakura. Naruto se colocó a su lado, tenía razón. —Es esa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

—De la estrella que le pertenece a Jiraya-sama. —sonrió la chica. Naruto se mostró atónito. Sasuke escuchó atentamente, sabiendo en su interior a quién pertenecían esas palabras. —Así que nunca la pierdas de vista.

—Él está muerto. —Naruto apretó los dientes, escupiendo palabras resentidas.

—Lo sé. —Sakura seguía mirando el cielo, a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a salir, aquella estrella seguía brillante como siempre.

— ¡Entonces no digas tonterías, Sakura! —gritó. — ¡Ustedes no tenían porque venir aquí, solo van a irse también! ¡Me dejaran solo, todos ustedes! ¡No quiero mirar tontas estrellas, quiero tenerlos a mi lado! ¡Si no hubieran hecho eso…!

—Jiraya-sama igual hubiera partido a la aldea de la lluvia. Lo habría descubierto por él mismo. —replicó Sasuke. —No había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo, Naruto.

— ¡Yo debí saber que pasaría! ¡Debí acompañarlo!

—Él probablemente te hubiera detenido. —comentó Sakura, tomando la mano de Naruto. —No iba a entregarte en bandeja de plata a Akatsuki, Naruto. —él apretó la mano de Sakura, sabiendo que tenía razón. Ellos estaba ahí para apoyarlo, pero no podía mostrarse agradecido, su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar.

—No fue tu culpa, tarado. —dijo Sasuke, cortando todo el aire fúnebre de la habitación.

—Sasuke…

—Naruto. —Sakura llevó una al pecho del chico, el corazón le latía como loco. —El día que te encuentres de nuevo con Jiraya-sama, cuéntale todas tus historias. Seguro se reirá como loco, te reprenderá y se sentirá completamente orgulloso de ti.

—Sakura.

Ella le guiñó el ojo. —Hasta el día en que te conviertas en una estrella y puedas estar a su lado, vuélvete el increíble hombre que todos estamos esperando de ti.

Naruto parpadeó, girando su cabeza a la anterior estrella que Sakura señaló. Seguía ahí, mostrando su ultima iluminación antes de que saliera el sol. ¿Debería creer en eso? ¿Qué él podría estar mirándolo desde el cielo? Sonaba tan tentador tomar esa pequeña esperanza y albergarla en su pecho. Creer que lo podría ver convertirse en Hokage, aún después de que lo había perdido para siempre.

—Ero-sennin me dijo que éramos unos idiotas. —murmuró Naruto, volviéndose a sentar al lado de Sasuke, balanceando los pies por debajo de la cama. Sakura lo rodeó del otro lado, dejándolo de nuevo en medio de ambos. —Por pelear por estas cosas. Por decirnos cosas hirientes. Por hacernos cosas hirientes.

—Suena a algo que él diría. —sonrió Sakura, poniendo su mano encima de la de Naruto. Sasuke a su lado se recargó en Naruto, en un impulso.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —comentó Sasuke.

—Cuando los vi aquí, delante de mí, supe que sus palabras eran verdaderas. —suspiró. —Jamás debimos dejarnos ir.

—Pero lo hicimos. —masculló Sakura. Naruto tomó su mano con fuerza, dándole una mirada rápida. Instintivamente tomó también la de Sasuke y entre los tres hicieron un raro apretón de manos.

—Los tres tenemos caminos distintos, es verdad eso. —comentó Sasuke. —Pero… —hubo un titubeó en su voz, avergonzado por sus palabras. —al menos yo, no quiero recorrerlo solo.

Naruto y Sakura lo contemplaron con asombro. Sasuke agradeció llevar los ojos vendados.

— ¿Y qué haremos si tenemos que separarnos de nuevo? —preguntó Sakura.

Al fin una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Naruto, no tan espectacular como siempre, pero sí lo suficiente para que Sakura supiera que estaría bien.

—No lo sé. —contestó Naruto. —Lo único que sé, es que seguramente volveríamos a encontrarnos en el camino. Y beberemos una copa juntos. Ya sea en este mundo o en el mundo de las estrellas. —y no pudo evitar echar una mirada atrás, como si estuviera pronunciando esas palabras a su sensei.

El camino que trazaba el futuro era invisible y agonizante. No estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo seguiría doliendo, quizás semanas, años o toda la vida. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Naruto, es que las personas que se encontrara en él, lo ayudarían a hacer más ameno el viaje.

Jiraya había sido uno de ellos, y por siempre estaría agradecido en el fondo de su corazón.

_"Un trío de idiotas. Es perfecto, ¿no?" _

—Lo es, Ero-sennin. —masculló Naruto, atrapando por los hombros a ambos chicos, abrazándolos contra su pecho. 

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Qué hay de Naruto? —preguntó Hinata a Shikamaru. — ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

—No. Con todo lo de Jiraya-sama no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para conversar de otra cosa. —contestó él, con una mano en la cabeza. —Además, unos sapos se lo llevaron a entrenarlo.

Hinata suspiró. —Bueno, seguro que se alegra mucho al volver. —dijo, recobrando sus energías. —Por cierto, ¿Sakura no podría ayudar con la investigación?

—Tsunade-sama ha dicho que tiene que cumplir quince días más encerrada, junto a Sasuke, por haberse escapado. —suspiró. —Pero estará bien, lo tenemos casi resuelto. Para cuando Sakura salga, ya habremos descifrado todo el mensaje.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, marchándose del lugar. Neji había regresado a la misión con su equipo, debido a que solo fue traído de vuelta por la conversación con Danzo. Tardaría en volver al menos otro día, seguro que Lee estaría más que contento con la sorpresa que le daría. Ella suspiró. Aún se sentía cohibida por el puesto de líder, pero estaba segura que con la ayuda de su querido primo y padre, se iría acostumbrando. Incluso se había trazado algunas ideas lejanas para implementar en el clan.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió a donde Kiba y Shino.

Sakura y Sasuke, de nuevo encerrados, maldijeron por lo bajo su suerte. Ese día se supone que serían ejecutada la chica, no obstante, todo se movía en un ajetreo normal. Kakashi había ido por la noche, llevándoles la cena y, extrañamente, quitándole la venda a Sasuke de los ojos.

— ¿Crees que nos dejen libres? —preguntó Sakura, perceptiva como siempre.

—Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar. —respondió Sasuke. —Konoha no es tan linda, Sakura, ya deberías saberlo.

Ella refunfuñó. —Lo sé. Pero, ¿no te parece extraño? —inquirió. —Sensei estaba de muy buen humor. No puede estar de buen humor, soy su hija.

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, extrañado de escuchar sus palabras.

—Él…—Sakura balbuceó, sonrojada. Le daba pena admitirlo. —… dijo que podía ser… Sakura Hatake.

— ¿Te dio su apellido?

—Sí.

— ¿Y lo aceptaste? —reclamó.

Sakura alzó una ceja. Desde el encuentro con Naruto los dos se encontraban mucho más relajados, incluso conversaban más. Si bien, aun se notaba cierta desconfianza en los ojos de todos, algo les decía que no era impensable recuperarla. Habían crecido juntos, compartido comida y siestas. Se conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Tal vez, los errores del pasado debían quedarse en el pasado y tomar únicamente lo poco que servía de ellos.

— ¿Algún problema? —contestó Sakura, frunciendo la boca.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. El hambre lo ponía de mal humor, Kakashi ya debería estar ahí, dándoles el desayuno. Anko tampoco solía tardarse demasiado, pasaba más de la una de la tarde. ¿Acaso el último día los matarían de hambre? Aunque a decir verdad, a Sasuke también le comenzaba a parecer sospechoso todo eso. "_No va a morir",_ resonó de nuevo en su cabeza, por parte de su maestra.

Y sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Sakura.

—No tienes que saberlo. —protestó él, frunciendo las cejas. Sakura infló una de sus mejillas.

Estaba a punto de decir alguna frase sarcástica que la hiciera molestar aún más, cuando todo pasó.

_SHINRA TENSEI_

Fue una vibración extraña, lo cual provocó que Sasuke saltara sobre Sakura, cubriéndola de inmediato con su cuerpo cuando una oleada rompió con toda la celda que los rodeaba, estampándolos bruscamente contra las rocas, quedando enterrados debajo de ellas. El dolor era insoportable, Sasuke sobre ella, enterraba su rodilla en el tórax de la chica. Apenas podía respirar. Pero se olvidó de eso al instante en que notó el chorro de sangre que estaba escurriendo de la cabeza de Sasuke.

— ¡SASUKE!

El chico no respondió. Y Sakura comenzó a sentir verdadero terror, cuando notó que su pulso estaba descendiendo a pasos agigantados.

* * *

**Ufff. ¡Llegamos a la mitad de la historia! ¡Hurra! ¡Después de tantos capítulos, al fin! **


	89. Hay que abrirse paso al futuro

**88\. Hay que abrirse paso al futuro, luchando en el presente. **

Sakura como pudo, entre los escombros, alzó su mano para llegar a la herida de la cabeza de Sasuke. Tuvo que meter el estómago, con una inhalación de aire profunda para poder acomodar mejor al chico entre su cuerpo, las piedras y el suyo. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía cuanto aire les quedaba todavía, ni cuantos escombros estaban encima de ellos, un acto de imprudencia podría significar un derrumbe todavía peor. A su contra, no llevaba ningún pergamino de babosas encima, ni algo con que dibujar el sello de invocación

Si Masamune estuviera, habría aprovechado su aumento de tamaño como beneficio para salir del lugar. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en cerrar la herida que tenia Sasuke. La sangre barboteaba al recibir el tratamiento médico, pero él no parecía despertar. Sakura mordió sus labios, pensando quizás que se había hecho una herida interna.

Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí para revisarlo correctamente.

—Vamos, Sasuke. No te puedes morir, tonto. —reprochó Sakura, abrazándolo de la espalda. Pegó la oreja a su pecho, los latidos iban lentos, pero parecían más estables. Eso le quitó un tremendo peso de encima. Ahora lo que faltaba era salir de ahí.

A todo esto, ¿Konoha estaría siendo atacada? ¿Podría cuidar de Sasuke si lo atacaban los enemigos? ¿Sería Akatsuki?

—Mierda, Sakura, concéntrate. —se reprendió. Aún manteniendo el abrazo de Sasuke, comenzó a girar poco a poco sobre el cuerpo de ambos, lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que las piedras no se les vinieran encima. Hasta que logró quedar encima de Sasuke, con las rocas aplastándole la espalda. No había suficiente espacio para derribar todo con la super fuerza, necesitaba de una invocación.

Sakura pensó por varios minutos los sellos de invocación aprendidos por Tsunade. Aún no podría invocar a la babosa gigante, es más, Tsunade debería estar ocupándola en ese instante. Pero recordó entonces que podría invocar una lo suficientemente grande para que al menos le diera el espacio suficiente para mandar a volar todo.

Por puro impulso, rasgó la camisa de Sasuke, tomando un pedazo de esta para comenzar a dibujar el sello con su propia sangre. Sakura entonces volvió a removerse torpemente, poniendo el sello sobre su propio pecho, volvió a girarse encima de Sasuke, quedando ahora con las rocas aplastándole el rostro.

—Que esto funcione, maldita sea. —farfulló, al instante en que hacía la invocación.

Un estruendo enorme se formó, Sakura cargando a una babosa de tres metros y al mismo tiempo evitando aplastar a Sasuke era duro. Pero habría abierto el suficiente espacio para que pudiera hacer el siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó el animal.

— ¡Desaparece, ¿qué esperas?! —gritó Sakura, con las venas ya hinchadas debido al esfuerzo que estaba aplicando. La babosa pareció reaccionar al instante, obedeciendo a su dueña. Al momento en que Sakura dejó de sentir la presión en sus manos, supo que por mucho le quedaban dos segundos antes de que ambos murieran aplastados.

Juntó una enorme cantidad de chakra sobre su puño derecho, al segundo ya estaba de pie, con Sasuke cargado bajo el brazo izquierdo.

— ¡No vamos a morir aquí! —gritó, estrellando el puño contra el mar de piedras que se venían encima de ellos. — ¡TOMA ESTO!

Sakura comenzó a golpear a una velocidad impresionante todas las rocas, partiéndolas en mil pedazos que apenas lograban hacerle rasguños a la cara. Todo esto mientras se abría el camino hacía arriba. De otro golpe directo, por fin notó el aire libre, el sol y… toda la destrucción.

Salió con Sasuke bajo el brazo, apartándose del hoyo que había hecho para que no fueran absorbidos nuevamente. Extrañamente ahora podía notar que tenía lastimada la pierna, así que mientras analizaba todos sus alrededores, comenzó a curarse rápidamente.

Había una destrucción abismal. Todo era humo y escombros. No parecía haber alguien cerca con vida. Pensó en el ninja que seguro los estuvo cuidando, ¿estaría abajo sobre los escombros? ¿No sería Kakashi, verdad? Ni Anko. No, no. Sakura se mordió una uña, temblando de terror.

Y mientras, buscaba algo, cualquier cosa para darse una idea más certera de lo que estaba pasando. Notó algo en el cielo, comenzando a descender poco a poco, a varios kilómetros lejos de ella. Quizás pareciera un punto en el cielo, pero un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Era Pain.

Había descendido del Cielo, y ante esto, ellos habían sido arrastrados hasta el mismo Infierno.

—S-Sakura…—llamó Sasuke, tosiendo. Le dolía horrorosamente cada parte del cuerpo. Ella pareció volver a conectarse con el mundo y se giró a él, asustada.

—No te muevas, curaré las heridas. Tengo que examinarte. —pidió, trayendo consigo las instrucciones del cuerpo médico de Konoha. Sasuke llevaba la cara ensangrentada, con raspones nuevos que las rocas que destruyó habían hecho; la cara pulcra que apenas hace momentos había admirado, estaba destrozada.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, notando que las manos de la chica temblaban. Él, entrecortadamente, logró subir una mano hasta tomar una de las de Sakura. Ella buscó apartarla para seguir con la curación, no obstante, Sasuke la entrelazó, dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

—Estoy aquí. —comentó. Y Sakura se sintió tan reconfortada al escucharlo. —Confía en mí.

—Claro que sí. —masculló ella, volviendo a soltar su mano y dedicándose al cien por ciento a curarlo. Sasuke poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Cuando estuvo completamente curado, Sakura lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, los suficientes para que supieran que estaría pensando el otro. Y en un instante ya estaban corriendo rumbo al campo de batalla.

Eso hasta que fueron interceptados.

Danzo estaba delante de ellos, solo. Y no parecía tener la menor intención de ayudar o preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea. Sakura pasó saliva, frunciendo las cejas, sabiendo porque estaba haciendo eso. Era el momento perfecto para llevarse a Sasuke. Todos estaban demasiados concentrados en Pain.

—Vete, Sakura. —Sasuke la miró, y ella pareció ofendida de que le pidiera eso. —Te lo dije, él es mi presa.

— ¡Hay cosas…!

—Y por eso, debes ayudar a Naruto. —comentó Sasuke, firme. Sin despegar la mirada de Danzo. —Te necesita.

— ¡No voy a dejarte con él!

Él le devolvió por un segundo la mirada, ya tenía el sharingan activado. Sakura se mordió los labios, no queriendo irse. Sabía que Danzo estaba a punto de realizar el primer movimiento, así que en un impulso, cargó de golpe a Sakura, echándola en su hombro al recibir el primer ataque. Aún estaban demasiado alejados de dónde estaría Pain, con Tsunade y los demás.

—Te lo confío, Sakura. —Sasuke le dio una sonrisa y Sakura sintió como con toda la fuerza que era capaz de aplicar el Uchiha, la lanzó por los aires, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

Mientras iba descendiendo en el aire, a Sakura se le cortó el aliento al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha. Espectacular, grande, llena de júbilo y alegría. El corazón de la chica se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza, rotando en el aire, para poder caer mejor sobre los escombros.

Esa no era una sonrisa de despedida.

Y, entonces, por primera vez, Sakura decidió confiar en eso.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando llegó al centro del caos, notó un predominante agujero esparcido por todo el centro de Konoha. Algunas babosas estaban asistiendo a los ninjas más lastimados, gracias a Tsunade. Y fue cuando lo vio, que Sakura sintió un terrible mareo que la hizo sentarse de golpe, arrastrarse a gatas a él, su cuerpo y su mente volvieron a sentirse vulnerables y toda la confianza que la sonrisa de Sasuke le dio se esfumo por completo.

En medio de dos rocas, yacía el cuerpo de Kakashi.

Las piedras volaron con fuerza hacía atrás, golpeándose estruendosamente contra el suelo, fracturándolo aún más. Sakura se rasgó las uñas, sus manos estaban sangrando por lo mismo. Nada de esto le importó, nada que no fuera sacar a Kakashi de ahí, le interesaba.

Con cuidado tomó el cuerpo de su maestro, depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo. Parecía dormido. La chica abrió su chaleco y rompió por la mitad la camiseta de Kakashi. Pegando su cabeza al pecho, tal como antes con Sasuke, buscando su pulso. Su mano derecha estaba en el pulso de la muñeca, mientras que con la izquierda, torpemente buscaba la vena palpitante de su cuello. Ninguna de las tres opciones parecía emitir respuesta.

—No, no, no. —Sakura cambió de manos, en un vano intento de creer que se había equivocado. — ¡Sensei, sensei! —ella puso las manos ahora encima de su pecho, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir.

El miedo comenzó a comerle las entrañas. Apenas la noche anterior, él había estado a su lado, sonriéndole y llevándole comida. Con una mirada que prometía tener más días así.

— ¡No puedes dejarme, Kakashi-sensei! —reclamó Sakura, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y estampar sobre el pecho de Kakashi. — ¡Jamás te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Se supone que serías el padre que nunca tuve! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo!

Sakura miró a un costado, ahí estaba el maldito responsable, tirado, muerto. Quería reventar su cabeza contra el piso y cortar cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo apenas perceptible, un pequeño brinco del pulso en su cuello devolvió toda la atención a Kakashi. Su cuerpo estaba en estado de agonía. Sus pulsos cortos no durarían más de cinco minutos.

Minutos que ella no desaprovecharía.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó Iruka, corriendo a ella. Al ver a Kakashi se quedó pasmado. La muchacha no le prestó la mínima atención, examinando con el ninjutsu médico activado todo el cuerpo de Kakashi. Sus órganos internos eran los más dañados. —Sakura, me han mandado a buscarte.

—No tengo tiempo que perder con otros. —escupió con sequedad, decidida a dibujar encima del cuerpo de Kakashi, uno de los sellos que más lo ayudarían a estabilizarlo.

— ¡Es Tsunade-sama! —gritó Iruka antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Sakura alzó la mirada, estupefacta. ¿Justo ahora?

—Está demasiado debilitada, Shizune-sama no puede ayudarla porque Pain le ha hecho algo. Te necesita. —masculló. Ella devolvió su vista a Kakashi. Los segundos estaban corriendo uno tras otro y cada uno de ellos era igual de importante, tanto para Tsunade como para Kakashi.

Sakura comenzó a respirar con fuerza, entrando en pánico.

Hasta que escuchó el graznido de un cuervo rondar por encima. Este cayó en picada, en dirección a ellos. Iruka justo iba a atacarlo cuando Sakura se puso pronto de pie, deteniendo su ataque. Se parecía tanto a su querido amigo. Asi que al verlo, se negó a perder a alguien más.

—Me han enviado a protegerte. —dijo el cuervo.

— ¿Puedes expandirte? —preguntó Sakura, tomando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Kakashi.

—Sí. —el cuervo obedeció de pronto, tomando cinco veces su tamaño, lo suficiente para que Iruka y Sakura, con el cuerpo recostado de Kakashi, pudieran estar arriba. Iruka usó su chakra para estabilizarse en el cuervo, al tiempo en que sostenía a Sakura y el animal emprendía el vuelo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakura? —preguntó Iruka. —Si agotas tu chakra…

—Voy a salvarle la vida. —comentó Sakura. —A ambos.

Dicho esto no se permitió más interrupciones. Comenzó a dibujar el sello, volviendo a utilizar su propia sangre, esta vez en el pecho de Kakashi, era absurdamente detallado, de los cuatro minutos que tenía todavía, le tomaría al menos dos. Por lo que solo tendría unos treinta segundos para llenar con toda su energía el corazón.

Medio minuto para traerlo de regreso o dejarlo ir para siempre.

Mientras escuchaba la Gran Invocación resonar por toda la desbastada Konoha, sonrió. Y, por un segundo, se permitió mirar más allá del cuerpo de su maestro.

Increíble, como siempre, ahí estaba el niño idiota que Sasuke y Sakura tanto amaban.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando llegaron cerca de él, Sakura ya tenía el tiempo encima. Le faltaban dos símbolos por terminar y el minuto que tenía comenzó a correr con velocidad. Tsunade observó a su alumna, después de que cediera la babosa a Naruto, él mientras tanto miraba de reojo a Sakura.

—Sakura… no puedo sentir el chakra de sensei. —masculló Naruto.

Ella se relamió los labios, juntando ambas manos en el pecho de Kakashi. Naruto estaba a punto de volver a decirlo, pues pensó que no habría sido escuchado, pero una ráfaga pasó cerca de él. Por lo que, en un instante, antes de que pudiera llegar a su compañera y maestro, fue sometido de un solo golpe por Naruto, enterrándolo en el suelo. Sakura que amenazaba con salir volando por la intensidad del aire, se bañó en chakra, manteniéndose firme contra el suelo.

Los treinta segundos comenzaron a correr.

—Naruto…

— ¿Sí?

Ella comenzó a ejercer presión en el pecho de Kakashi, llenándolo de un puro color verde que comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Las venas de Sakura se remarcaron por el rostro y los brazos, casi a punto de estallar debido a la cantidad de chakra que estaba emergiendo de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por el futuro de sensei ni de la aldea. —bramó ella, tronando los dientes. — ¡CORTALO EN PEDAZOS!

Sakura gritó, liberando todo el chakra contenido sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi. Naruto no necesito más palabras, se echó a correr rumbo al enemigo. Al momento en que percibió que Kakashi absorbió toda la energía, Sakura se apresuró a pegar su cabeza de nuevo al pecho de su maestro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante. Los latidos, eran constantes.

— ¡Hora de irnos! —declaró, tomando a su maestra y sentándola junto a ella al subirse en el cuervo, comenzando la curación de ella también. Iruka sostenía el cuerpo de Kakashi, mirando hacía atrás, donde Naruto estaba peleando.

—Sakura…—murmuró Tsunade, sintiéndose agotada. Varias gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro de su alumna, quién aún concentrada, no le prestaba la debida atención. — ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—No tiene de que preocuparse, Tsunade-sama. —comentó Sakura, sintiendo que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle. Comenzaba a agotarse el chakra que estaba ocupando. Y la idea en su mente de ocupar la reserva que tenía, comenzó a formarse. Aunque no pudiera activar el Byakugo, salvaría la vida de su maestra. —Estará bien.

—Saku…

—Vamos a protegerlos a todos hasta el final. —farfulló.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke se detuvo cerca del bosque, donde la explosión no había dañado tanto. Danzo también lo hizo, aunque todavía no lo atacó. De hecho desvió la mirada a los arboles que estaban al lado de ellos, esperando a que salieran del escondite. Sasuke sintió un palpitar en el pecho al tiempo en que un cuervo salió disparado, a toda velocidad, en dirección a las ruinas de Konoha, seguramente para buscar a Sakura. Danzo no le tomó importancia. En cambio se puso verdaderamente serio cuando, Itachi Uchiha abandono el escondite y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

—Itachi. —Sasuke masculló su nombre, sorprendido de verlo ahí. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura-

—Sakura no me importa en estos momentos. —contestó, seco. —Parece ser que dos personas se han adelantado mucho a mis planes, no pensé que Pain atacaría la aldea tan pronto, mucho menos que él aprovechara la oportunidad para atacarte.

—Los Hyuga no podrán hacer nada una vez que te mate. —dijo Danzo. —Pensaran que tu cuerpo fue enterrado junto con la cárcel entera.

—Dejar ir a Sakura no fue la decisión más certera. —Sasuke alzó una ceja, medio retándolo.

— ¿Quién te dice que no morirá allá abajo? —preguntó Danzo. —Sai es un sirviente bastante leal, ya sabrás.

—No dejes que te provoque. —regañó Itachi, apacible como siempre.

Danzo comenzó a quitarse el vendaje, algunas piezas metálicas resonaron contra el suelo, liberando su brazo.

—Es genial que los dos estén aquí. —sonrió Danzo, mostrando la cantidad de sharingan que llevaba en el brazo. Sasuke sintió la rabia recorrerlo. —Así no tendré que cazarlos uno a uno.

Itachi cerró los ojos un segundo, revelando al abrirlos el mangekyo sharingan.


	90. Pain: La guerra es paz

**[Título inspirado en el lema del Partido. Libro 1984. Por George Orwell.]**

* * *

**89\. Pain: La guerra es paz. **

_"Ero-sennin. Por favor, míreme hasta el final."_

Su respiración era caliente. Naruto sentía el hervor palpitar debajo de su piel, causa del enojo hacía Pain. Acababa de destruir a uno de ellos llenándolo de chakra y convirtiéndolo en una rana de piedra. Lo tenía ahí adelante, plantándole cara, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro ni en sus ojos. Como si fuera un muñeco. Naruto aguantó por unos segundos la respiración, con los dientes temblándole debido al enojo.

— ¡Viejo! —llamó, al ver al pequeño sapo saltar directo a Pain, queriendo liberar un ataque.

No obstante, este fue atravesado por una vara de metal que Pain llevaba en la mano. Naruto sintió que era suficiente, toda la sangre hirviéndole debajo de la piel, quedó fría de pronto, disminuyendo con ella su sentido común.

—Fue un digno oponente. —comentó Pain, queriendo tirarlo a un lado.

— ¡Bastardo! —rezongó Naruto, lanzándose a atacarlo. Al ver esto, Pain lanzó a la pequeña rana muerta a Naruto; su mente le pidió atraparlo en el aire, debido a la fuerza utilizada por su enemigo se sintió como el fuerte golpe de una roca. Pain a su desgracia notó aquella distracción, y tomó la oportunidad.

—_Bansho Tenin._

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle por algunos microsegundos, por más que puso resistencia fue atrapado en el aire y sometido contra el suelo. Pain rompió el suelo con él. Naruto lanzó un grito ahogado cuando todo el dolor se le extendió a través del cuerpo. Pain volvió a moverse a una velocidad cegadora, tomando la muñeca alzada de Naruto, clavándola en el piso junto con la contraria, con el mismo tubo con el que apuñaló a su amigo.

Naruto Uzumaki sintió el dolor atravesar todo su cuerpo, como si una tonelada de rocas se le hubieran caído encima. Gritó con fuerza, casi desgarrándose la garganta. Pain en cambio, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, y no le importara ni lo más mínimo porque el chico kyubi estaba repleto de odio a él, se colocó delante, clavando la mirada en Naruto. Causándole terror al contrario. ¿Así era como acababa todo?

¿Así iba a … morir?

Pensó en todos en la aldea, esperando a ser salvados. Naruto sintió que podía devorar el mundo cuando llegó y vio a toda su aldea destruida. A su otro maestro al borde de la muerte. Pasó saliva con fuerza al ver el cuerpo del vejo sapo tirado, ya muerto. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo de librarse del agarre, todo en vano, solo consiguió hacerse más daño. Entonces, como todo humano, el terror de morir a manos de ese bastardo llegó a él. Y se sintió desesperado, porque al momento en que muriera, Pain arrasaría con todo a su paso.

Fue cuando el miedo volvió a ser sustituido por rabia.

— ¿¡Quién diablos eres!? —gritó tan alto que sintió que su grito resonaría por toda la aldea. — ¿¡Qué diablos quieres!? ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!?

Pain pareció ligeramente sorprendido de sus palabras. Luego su mirada se agrió.

— ¿Por qué? —masculló. —Todo pasó tan de repente. Las razones simplemente se aclararon después.

Casi con sadismo, removió la vara que atravesaba las manos de Naruto, causándole un dolor mucho más intenso.

—Incluso si te lo explicara, probablemente no podrías entenderlo. —comentó Pain. —Pero… no pienses que no quiero lo mismo que Jiraya-sensei. Sería incorrecto suponerlo. —Naruto quería escupirle en la cara por atreverse a volver a mencionar a Jiraya. —Mi meta, es traer paz y justicia.

¿Paz? ¿Justicia?

Naruto sintió que se volvía loco. Tan solo bastaba mirar el enorme agujero que ahora se centraba en Konoha, todas las casas destruidas, las vidas inocentes tomadas.

—Estás loco. —farfulló Naruto, retorciéndose de puro coraje. — ¡NO ME JODAS, IMBECIL! —bramó, furioso. — ¡MATASTE A MI MAESTRO! ¡DEJASTE IMPEDIDOS A VARIOS DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡DESTRUISTE UNA ALDEA ENTERA! ¡HAZ HECHO TODO ESO A CONCIENCIA Y… ¿¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE PAZ!?

Él lo observó desde arriba, sin inmutarse por sus palabras.

— ¡No hables mierdas! —exclamó, removiéndose con fuerza. — ¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de la paz!

La voz de Pain sonó glacial. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu meta?

— ¡ASESINARTE! —espetó. — ¡Voy a destrozarte hasta los huesos y cuando lo haga, voy a construir yo mismo esa paz!

Pain sonrió, burlón. La garganta comenzó a quemarle a Naruto. —Eso es admirable. —contestó. Naruto recibió eso como un golpe en la cara. —Sería una buena justicia. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿qué pasaría con mi familia? ¿mis amigos? ¿mi aldea?

— ¿Eh?

El líder de Akatsuki comenzó a relatarle como la gran villa de Konoha obtuvo el poder, el simbolismo de las guerras y como ayudarían a las grandes naciones. El pensamiento de querer ayudar a sus ciudadanos, a costa de otros. La felicidad que se le traía a pocos, a espaldas de muchos. Las guerras daban cabida a la conciencia de la inconciencia, solo con eso podían asegurar de que el sacrificio sería más beneficioso que perjudicial. Las pequeñas naciones se veían afectadas por todo esto, sobre todo una aldea que quedaba tan céntrica como la aldea de la lluvia. Desabasto, destrucción, violaciones y muertes, son lo que traían las guerras.

—Aquellos que saben mejor lo que ocurre en nuestra sociedad, son los mismos que están lejos de ver al mundo como realmente es. Para ellos la guerra es una calamidad, pero mandan a sus soldados por más tierras, en busca de someter a los que se niegan a hacerlo. —dijo fríamente. —No buscan la igualdad humana, buscan la soberanía absoluta. Y a los que buscan traspasarla, se les controla con muerte. Entonces, los demás aprenden a controlarse, como si de ganados se tratasen.

Naruto bajó la mirada, incapaz de contrarrestar sus palabras.

—Pero a los que son suficientemente inteligentes, aprenden a vivir entre guerras. —prosiguió Pain. —Anhelan la paz, tanto como los demás. Sin embargo, crean su propio sentido de justicia. Que es una tapadera a la verdadera razón: la venganza. Tomamos justicia por nuestra propia mano, causando más y más dolor, hasta que el ciclo interminable comienza a repetirse, una y otra vez.

_"El ciclo del odio."_

—Los hombres no son capaces de entenderse entre sí. Así que dime, ¿cómo serás capaz de enfrentarte a ese ciclo sinfín? ¿cómo traerás la paz? —retó Pain. Naruto se sintió a punto de vomitar al no saber que responder. —Quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

Naruto tragó saliva. Pensó en Sasuke e Itachi, en como el temor a un clan destruyó todo a su paso; el cómo el odio casi transforma a Sasuke en pura oscuridad. También a su mente llegó Sakura, quién creció en un lugar lleno de dolor, rechazando su verdadero ser y eso mismo la hizo repudiarse.

—No… lo sé. —barbulló Naruto, sintiéndose derrotado.

No pareció como si Pain esperara otra respuesta. Naruto escuchó con frustración el plan de Akatsuki. Un terrible plan que sumergiría al mundo en la devastación, infundiría miedo y la gente recordaría el dolor de las pérdidas para traer paz. Sin embargo, en un tiempo lejano todo volvería a repetirse. Las formas para parar ese ciclo, eran nulas.

Se trataba de una paz nacida del dolor.

—.—.—.—.—

Hinata llevó un dedo a su labio. Según el Neji del pasado, el pánico estaba creciendo en ella, volviéndose mucho más intenso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo. La Hyuga recordó esa batalla, agachando la mirada, dejando que el flequillo con su sombra la nublara por completo. ¿No había cambiado nada desde entonces? _"Los Hyuga vemos cosas que los demás no." _Eso había dicho a Danzo, mientras en un intento desesperado buscaba proteger a personas que eran parte de su persona más importante. Y, sí. Podía ver con claridad, a través del Byakugan, la pelea que mantenía Naruto contra Pain. Sabía que estaba sometido contra el suelo, y mientras el enemigo hablaba, el tiempo vivo de Naruto era una cuenta regresiva, imposible de parar.

Con la aldea destruida, su querido primo fuera de ella e incontables vidas de su clan arrebatadas, lo único que mantenía la esperanza de la chica era ese sujeto, a merced de Pain. Hinata apartó los ojos de él por un instante, los ninjas que observaban la pelea se mostraban temerosos, incapaces de dar un paso a ayudarlo. Kiba y Shino estaban apoyando en sus respectivos clanes, los Hyuga hacían lo mismo en algunas partes de la aldea. Sakura seguía curando a Tsunade, con el rostro cada vez más pálido.

_"Te protegeré a ti… y a todo lo que amas."_

—Naruto. —murmuró, con la voz temblándole. —Ya protegí todo lo que amas. —entonces, determinada, apartó el dedo de sus labios, enrollando su mano en un puño, deshaciéndose por completo de esa debilidad.

Sí. Maldita sea. ¡Sí había cambiado desde entonces!

— ¡Hinata-sama! —gritó uno de los miembros de su clan al verla echarse a correr directo al campo de batalla.

_"¡Ahora toca protegerte a ti!"_

Fue un salto espontaneo. Estúpido si se lo ponía a pensar. No fue con un plan verdadero y por eso acabaría muerta.

_"¿¡Cuánto estás dispuesta a sacrificar por él!?" _El reclamo de Kiba llegó a su mente, punzante.

_"Hinata, hay cosas que no puedes hacer por amor." _Las palabras de Shino le martillaron los pensamientos.

Por lo que decidió deshacerse de todo eso.

_"No es obligatorio cumplir las promesas, Sakura, a veces solo están para hacerte sentir mejor." _Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, recordando el sermón dado a Sakura. Que hipocresía de su parte.

—Kiba, Shino… lo siento. —masculló, dando el salto final para colocarse entre el medio de Naruto y Pain. — ¡No voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño a Naruto! —bramó hacía Pain.

—Hinata…

—Refuerzos. —gruñó el líder de Akatsuki.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —gritó Naruto, asustado. — ¡Te matará! ¡Vete de aquí!

Hinata apretó los labios, colocándose en posición defensiva, sin quitar la mirada del enemigo. —Déjame hacerlo. —pidió con voz neutra. Sus palmas estaban alzadas, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que estás no temblaban. —Déjame demostrarte que he cambiado desde entonces. Que puedo protegerte. 

— ¡No tienes que probar nada, tonta!

—Lo sé. —murmuró ella. —Pero quiero hacerlo. Enseñarte que yo tampoco retrocederé a mi palabra.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Una sonrisa se formó en Hinata, dolorosa. No lo recordaba, la promesa que le hizo, Naruto no era capaz de recordarla. No obstante, guardó todos esos sentimientos destruidos con un suspiro. Ahí estaba su último intento, con el corazón roto, la chica ahogó un lamento dentro de sí antes de hablar.

—Gracias por salvarme, Naruto. —dijo Hinata, sin volver a darle la cara. —De no ser por ti, seguiría oculta tras un árbol, esperando un día llegar a ser algo. No solo alumbraste la vida de Sasuke y Sakura. También la mía. —a sorpresa de Hinata, Pain no intercedió ni un instante. Quizás sabiendo que esas serían sus palabras finales. Ella al menos lo sentía así. —Y desde entonces, estos sentimientos no se han ido en ningún momento, solo han crecido más y más.

Ah, como quería que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Caminar junto a él por siempre. Tener todo lo que significaba Naruto; sonrisas, alegría, preocupaciones, malestares, enojos y caprichos. Ser de alguna forma, lo que le diera alegría al despertar.

—Por mucho tiempo injustamente pensé que Sakura era egoísta por no tomar una pronta decisión. Que no era justo que ella tuviera tu amor. Pero ahora, eso en realidad no me importa. Aunque alguien más sea dueño de tu corazón… te amo tanto que no me importa engañarme por un poco más de tiempo.

Hinata activo el doble puño de león. Naruto estupefacto sintió que el corazón se le comprimía al escuchar su confesión.

— ¡Hinata!

Naruto la llamó al verla lanzarse hacía a Pain, pero Hinata no se volvió a él en ningún momento. La chica comenzó a dar palmadas al aire, debido a que el líder de Akatsuki parecía poder esquivarlas fácilmente. Cuando estuvo delante de él, Pain lanzó el _Shinra Tensei_.

Hinata comenzó a rotar sobre su propio cuerpo, mostrando la técnica que tanto le había costado dominar. Seguro que Neji se sentiría orgulloso. Y a pesar de tener el corazón roto, eso la puso feliz. Por fin poder hacerla.

La rotación de palma de ocho trigramas.

El ataque de Pain no tardó nada en chocar contra la defensiva de Hinata. La cual resistió bastante bien, a pesar de que logró moverla varios metros atrás. Haciendo que Hinata sangrara de los pies. Ella deshizo la técnica, jadeante. No podía curarse y cuando dio un paso al frente, buscando defender de nuevo, se sintió como si todos los huesos se le hubieran quebrado.

No se dedicó a pensarlo más, activó la técnica de _puño suave: puños gemelos de león_.

—El clan Hyuga…

—Tus ideas de paz no son las correctas. —espetó ella, buscando golpearlo. Pain sintió como cada que se acercaba, parecía que su chakra era robado por ella. Se agachó de pronto, logrando derribar a la chica cuando ella se mostró vulnerable debido a sus pies lastimados. Hinata dio dos saltos hacía atrás, evitando que le hiciera una herida mortal. —Pero tampoco las de Naruto lo son. Estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es como tú dices, no existirá paz en el mundo jamás. —Hinata hizo una mueca. —Incluso si nosotros acabamos desapareciendo. Habrá animales luchando por la supremacía.

Pain se vio obligado a utilizar el taijutsu cuando la chica cortó un punto de chakra de su brazo, golpeándola directo en el rostro. Hinata sintió que la sangre le bajaba de la nariz por la intensidad del golpe. Pain entonces lanzó tres varas de metal, de las cuales Hinata solo pudo esquivar dos, siendo una la que terminó por inutilizar una de sus piernas.

— ¡Hinata!

Ella jadeó, sopesando el dolor. Pain no la dejó descansar, siendo que Hinata tuvo que rodar sobre su propio cuerpo para esquivar el ataque.

—_Bansho Tenin. _—Hinata se vio arrastrada a él, siendo tomada del cuello, logró con su pierna buena, darle una patada a Pain justo en el pecho. Separándolo de sí.

—Pero… sí que se puede contrarrestar. —Hinata sintió que su garganta estaba casi destruida debido a la fuerza con la que fue agarrada. —Con líderes buenos. Que se interesen… en los suyos.

—Hay una probabilidad de uno en diez. —contestó Pain.

—Aún… si es uno solo… hay cosas que puede cambiar. —reprochó ella, volviéndose a poner de pie. —L-Las malas acciones se contagian... pero... las buenas también.

— ¡Ya basta, Hinata! —gritó Naruto, asustado de ver la gravedad de su cuerpo.

—Estás hablando para ti misma. —se dio cuenta Pain. — ¿Qué sabes tú de liderazgo?

Hinata sonrió.—Nada. —escupió sangre a un lado, sin querer darle la satisfacción al contrario de burlarse de ella ni de su clan. —Pero estoy aprendiendo.

—Alguien que no entiende el dolor…

— ¡Lo entiendo! —interrumpió Hinata. — ¡Lo entiendo y por eso decidí convertirme en una mejor ninja, en una mejor persona!

Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear, en un instante, harto de escucharla, Pain se encontraba delante de ella. Con la mano extendida directo en la cara de la chica. Fue tarde cuando buscó protegerse.

—_Shinra Tensei. _

La joven Hyuga se vio lanzada por el aire, como una delgada sombra. Cuando cayó, el sonido fue escalofriante. El peso muerto que dejó un agujero pequeño en el piso. Naruto se quedó pasmado, Hinata tenía sangre burbujeando en su boca, su Byakugan estaba desactivado y Pain se acercó peligrosamente a ella. El cuerpo de Hinata mostraba espasmos y Naruto, horrorizado, entendió que estos no eran por miedo. Eran por querer seguir protegiéndolo.

Ella entreabrió los ojos, conectando con la mirada azulada de Naruto.

El sonido que provino cuando Pain atravesó el tórax de Hinata, estremecería hasta a la persona más fría que lo escuchara.

—… el amor lleva al sacrificio, el sacrificio al… —

Naruto lo ignoró por completo, veía el cuerpo de Hinata tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre comenzar a extenderse más y más. Ella parecía seguir mirándolo, sin parpadear, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño y nunca más pudiera salir de él. Entonces, sintió como el corazón se le hizo añicos al verla dedicarle una sonrisa queda, dolorosa y bañada en sangre, dibujada en una línea delgada que no tardó más de un segundo en desaparecer.

Él entonces se olvidó de sí mismo.

Y se enfocó en destruirlo todo.

* * *

**A partir de aquí, la pelea de Naruto vs Pain es igual que en el manga. Todo, todo. Realmente no creo que sea necesario meterlo dentro del fic, porque pues sería una copia tal cual del manga (este capitulo ha sido particularmente difícil por ello, ya que no quiero hacer una calca como tal del manga). Por lo que, cuando aborde este pelea nuevamente, será cuando la pelea este finalizando. No sé si debería enlazar lo de Minato encontrándose con Naruto, pero pues lo pensaré mientras hago los capítulos. **

**Me duele mucho que en el manga Hinata haya sido vencida en una sola página. ¡Fue muy cruel! Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí orgullosa porque se metió a defenderlo (aunque le salió mal LoL). No sé si la pelea me ha quedado bien y desconozco si el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_** pudiera hacerle frente al Shinra Tensei, pero supongamos que sí. Quería darle protagonismo al dulcecito que es Hinata. **

**Por cierto, el libro de 1984 ha inspirado por completo este capítulo y los dos que siguen. Hay que amar al Gran Hermano. **


	91. Danzo: La libertad es esclavitud

**[Título inspirado en el lema del Partido. Libro 1984. Por George Orwell.]**

* * *

**90\. Danzo: La libertad es esclavitud.**

—Es suficiente, Sakura. —pidió Tsunade. La mirada verdosa de Sakura subió al rostro de su maestra. —No necesito que eches a perder todo tu entrenamiento.

—Tsunade-sama.

—Estaré bien. —sonrió, tocándole el rostro. —Tú debes enfocarte en los demás ninjas. Ese es el deber del ninja médico. —comentó. —Recupera tus energías.

—Pero-

Su maestra sonrió, desmayándose al instante en que Sakura asintió con la cabeza. La chica vio borroso por unos segundos, le quedaba suficiente chakra y gracias al cielo no tuvo que utilizar su reserva, sin embargo, a como estaban las cosas en ese momento. Dudaba poder curar a todos. Además, todavía estaba Naruto solo… y la preocupación por Sasuke, aunque disminuyo gracias al cuervo a su lado, seguía presente. Se mordió el dedo, pensando en que hacer; Kakashi estaba bajo el cuidado de Iruka por lo que estaría bien, aun así necesitaba medicinas para poderse estabilizar correctamente.

—Tengo que ir a los escombros del hospital, —dijo, a nadie en concreto. Los ANBU ahí presentes ya estaba resguardando a la Hokage. —Kakashi-sensei despertará pronto, no dejen que haga ningún movimiento brusco ni que use alguna de sus técnicas. Su cuerpo estará inmóvil, pero sentiría un dolor insoportable, hasta que vuelva, consigan un ninja médico. Él sabrá que hacer.

—Sakura. —Iruka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una ráfaga de chakra llegó hasta ellos, a todos se les erizó la espalda por semejante poder.

Sakura volteó atrás, a donde estaba Naruto, se veía claramente la formación del Kyubi. Ella pasó saliva, atónita. Naruto había perdido el control. Eso significaba todavía más destrucción de la que ya había en la aldea, pero luego una explosión volvió su mirada a las montañas de Konoha, ahí eran donde Danzo y Sasuke estaban.

— ¿Qué fue…?

—Iruka-sensei, creo… que será necesario evacuar toda Konoha. —comentó Sakura, temblando. —A las afueras…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No podemos hacer eso, Sakura. —Shikamaru venía apoyado en su padre, parecía lastimado del pie. Al estar más cerca, le enseñó el papel que contenía la información dejada por Jiraya. —Pain está siendo controlado, en las cercanías de Konoha, no sabemos si tiene más ninjas. Centrar a toda nuestra población en un solo sitio tendrá como consecuencia muchas más bajas.

Ella se mordió los labios.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos que buscarlo?

—Un equipo fue enviado… pero… —Shikamaru bajó la cabeza, frunciendo la boca. —Ino no se ha puesto en contacto.

Sintió como si le dieran una bofetada en la cara. Sakura traspilló hacía Shikamaru, tomándolo de los hombros. — ¿Dónde? —el aliento de Sakura pegó suavemente en la cara del muchacho.

—Al este.

Sakura entonces se giró al cuervo, quien expectante esperaba sus indicaciones. —Cuervo, ¿qué tan rápido eres?

—Yo no estoy jubilado. —comentó él, extendiendo sus alas, volviendo a incrementar su tamaño, solo lo suficiente para que Sakura volviera a trepar en él. Sus plumas eran ásperas a comparación de las de Masamune, Sakura se mostró incomoda al treparse en él, tenía que abrir mucho las piernas y se sostenía a duras penas. El cuervo emprendió vuelo, en la dirección señalada.

_"Confía en ellos. Confía en que podrán con esto." _

Se pidió, ignorando los estragos que dejó atrás. Recordó la sonrisa de Sasuke, las miradas de Naruto. Debía concentrarse en lo que podía hacer, como salvar a su querida amiga.

No obstante, poco le duró el gusto de ir a donde ella. Pues mientras pasaba por encima de la pelea del kyubi de seis colas y Pain, notó a unos ninjas, demasiado cerca para que fuera una coincidencia. Estaban rodeando algo, hasta que pidió a Cuervo disminuir su velocidad, notó que se trataba del equipo de Guy. Lee miró al cielo y al instante en que ambos se vieron, Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en ordenar a Cuervo descender, brincando a pocos metros de llegar a ellos.

Lee se vio envuelto en los brazos de la chica, en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Rock Lee la separó con suavidad y Sakura comenzó a buscar heridas rápidamente en él.

—Estoy bien, Sakura.

Ella pareció aliviada. —Tenía muchas ganas de verte. —admitió. —Hoy era el día…

—Lo sé.

—Sakura. —llamó Neji, molesto de que ambos chicos estuvieran inmersos en su burbuja. —Es Hinata.

Sakura se giró a ellos, al ver a Lee todos los demás habían quedado olvidados. Caminó hasta ella, parecían heridas muy graves, Hinata estaba ahogándose en su sangre por lo que con mucho cuidado volteó su rostro, para liberar el líquido que Hinata estaba conteniendo. Su pecho estaba traspasado por completo, necesitaría más sangre y reconstruir el tejido destruido. Lo cual significaba que se tardaría al menos una hora ahí. Maldita sea, Ino podría estar en la misma situación que Hinata y al estar ahí, no podría salvarla.

—Pensé que iríamos al este. —comentó Cuervo, dando saltitos. Lee lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Masa…mune? —murmuró, agachando la mirada cuando notó que, en efecto, no se trataba de él.

—Si me voy, Hinata morirá. —Sakura arrugó la nariz, emanando chakra de sus manos. —Pero también necesitamos movernos de aquí, Naruto perdió el control del Kyubi, Pain aun no es derrotado. Estamos en medio de la batalla y vamos a morir si nos quedamos aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Ten Ten.

—Con Danzo.

— ¡Pero…!—Lee preocupado dio un paso al frente.

—Itachi está con él. —comentó Sakura, limpiándose con el antebrazo el sudor que comenzaba a correr en su frente, manchándose con sangre. —Ahora, no se preocupen por Sasuke, me pidió que confiara en él, así que eso haré. —farfulló. —Necesitan encontrar a Ino. Neji, Lee, estén conmigo. Guy-sensei…—y el pareció entender que era el único a quien podía pedírselo.

— ¿Y Tsunade-sama? ¿Kakashi?

—Estarán bien.

—No necesito escuchar más. —haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a Ten Ten para que lo siguiera, subieron a Cuervo que ya los esperaba.

—Vuela de prisa, Cuervo. —ordenó Sakura. —Vuela y tráela conmigo lo más pronto que puedas.

Las alas de Cuervo levantaron bastante polvo a su alrededor, Lee observó a su maestro y compañera marcharse sin mirara atrás. Neji al lado de Sakura observaba la curación, sintiéndose impotente de poder hacer nada. Debió quedarse con Hinata, cuidarla.

— ¿Cómo la moveremos de aquí? —preguntó Neji, nervioso. La pelea de Naruto y Pain estaba en el clímax.

—Se desangrará si no tenemos cuidado. —comentó Sakura. —Necesitamos transportarla en un sitió donde yo todavía pueda seguirle aplicando el tratamiento médico. Y necesito un trasplante de sangre, no sobrevira mucho sin ella. Pero el hospital está en ruinas, cualquier instrumento está sepultado en miles de escombros.

—Los ninjas médicos deben tener consigo, ¿no?

—Es probable, no sé… quizás no les haya dado tiempo de estar preparados. —respondió Sakura. Al ver que Neji comenzaba a impacientarse, agregó: —Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.

Un estruendo resonó por toda Konoha, Sakura apenas pudo descifrar si se trataba de Sasuke o Naruto porque, aún cuando Nej y Lee se pusieron delante de ambas, queriendo disminuir el impacto, los cuatro chicos salieron arrastrados por la intensidad del ataque. Sakura se golpeó violentamente contra el suelo, rodando hasta chocar contra una enorme roca que le abrió una gran herida en la espalda, los harapos que llevaba estaban envueltos en tierra, sangre y sudor. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, notando una enorme esfera de tierra en el cielo; una gota de sangre resbaló por su ojo derecho. Lee corrió a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, comenzó rápidamente a irse del lugar; Neji del mismo modo, aunque algo más lento que Lee, lo seguía de cerca, con Hinata en sus brazos, tosiendo chorradas de sangre que empapaban la ropa de su primo.

El pavor llegó al rostro de Sakura cuando notó que la forma que emergía de esa masa de tierra, portaba ocho colas.

—.—.—.—.—

Sai estaba contrariado. No mucho después del ataque de Pain, Danzo llegó a él, a suerte Ino fue llevada por su padre, para realizar una misión de búsqueda. Danzo no estuvo demasiado tiempo ahí, ya que parecía dispuesto a ir a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha y acabar de una vez por todas con eso. La orden que le dio, fue rápida y sencilla.

Eliminar a Sakura.

Entre la conmoción y el caos sería algo sencillo. Mientras no hubiera testigos todos pensarían que habría muerto por el ataque a la aldea de la hoja. Sai podría irse de nuevo a la guarida de los ANBU, estaría a salvo y los demás, si se acordaban de él, pensarían que habría muerto o escapado.

No sería extrañado por nadie.

Miró la silla ahora completamente deshecha a un lado, junto a los escombros de la cabaña. Sería demasiado difícil reparar todo eso.

—_ ¿No temes que escape? _—_le preguntó Sai, antes de que se marchara. Ino se paró de golpe. _—_No somos amigos para que confíes en mí. _

_El rostro de Ino mostró que estaba preocupada por todo menos por ello. Y Sai sintió malestar dentro de él._

—_No tengo intenciones de decirte que hacer. _—_comentó Ino, su padre a lo lejos le estaba ordenando que se diera prisa. _—_Escucha, Sai. No tienes porque sufrir tu solo. Puedes tener compañeros en los cuales confiar, como lo hiciste una vez con tu hermano. _

—_Yo…_

—_Esa persona tan especial para ti, mantenla en tu mente por siempre, Sai. _—_dijo Ino, volviendo a darle la espalda. Dispuesta a alcanzar a su padre. _—_Llévala siempre contigo y te dará el consuelo que nadie más puede. _—_Ino se giró a él, guiñándole el ojo. _—_Si te quedas o te vas, me encantaría poder charlar contigo otra vez, en el futuro. _

Y había desaparecido.

Sai tomó el libro de su hermano, aun estaba incompleto. Tomando uno de los pinceles que Ino el día anterior le llevó, diciendo que le enseñara a pintar, pues quería regalarle un dibujo a Sakura, Sai comenzó a mover su mano sobre el lienzo en blanco, terminando de una vez y para siempre ese libro.

Debía irse.

Sin embargo, se sintió sorprendido cuando su cuerpo comenzó a correr rumbo al campo de batalla.

Notó un montón de destrucción a su alrededor. Los ninjas que pasaban se encontraban ayudando a los civiles, buscando zonas que no estuvieran a punto de derrumbarse para mantenerlos a salvo. Entre todo el caos, intentó buscar la cabellera rubia de Ino o a Shikamaru, cualquiera que le dijera que la chica que tanto le sonreía estaba bien.

No obstante, lo único que se topo fue a Sakura, buscando mantener la vida de alguien. Había unos cuantos ninjas médicos rodeándola, suministrándole artículos médicos. Ella parecía tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, era un blanco bastante fácil desde esa posición.

Sai miró alrededor, más allá, por las montañas salía un humo que le hizo pensar que la batalla de Danzo también había terminado.

— ¡Hinata! —llamó Neji, al ver que la chica comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Danzo habría ganado seguramente. Le mataría si lo veía ahí, perdiendo el tiempo y dejándola vivir.

Alguien pasó corriendo al lado de Sai, chocándole por completo. Sai traspillo, sorprendido de no haberse percatado. Era un chico casi similar a su altura, de cabello castaño y acompañado de un perro, al parecer estaba siendo retenido por alguien a sus espaldas porque escuchó un resoplido y una queja, aunque el sujeto de la capucha, también parecía aliviado de ver a la tal Hinata despertarse.

Kiba abrazó a la chica con fuerza, recibiendo reclamos de Sakura y Neji para que tuviera cuidado. A él no pareció importarle. Hinata estaba sorprendida, escuchaba el llanto abierto de Kiba, preocupado por ella. Alzó una mano, pidiendo que pararan los reproches de Sakura y Neji, y hablándole también a Shino, los abrazó a los dos con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Contenta de volverlos a ver.

Sai alzó la mirada al escuchar el aleteo de un ave, que levantó tierra a su alrededor. Trepados en ella, Ino junto al demás equipo, Guy y Ten Ten, llegaban. El muchacho sin sentimientos sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron al verla, estaba herida pero no parecía grave. Cuando dio un paso, notó que Sakura corrió a ella con todas sus fuerzas, derribándola al instante en que se lanzó, Ino la atrapó con un gesto doloroso y ambas se fueron de lleno al suelo.

De esa forma te alegrabas cuando veías a tus seres amados vivos, tan contento a pesar de tanta destrucción.

Quería experimentarlo otra vez.

Aun así, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de ahí, sabiendo que su lugar no correspondía junto a ella. Debía escapar de Danzo y comenzar a buscar el verdadero sitio donde pertenecía.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Ino puso una mano en su hombro, deteniendo su partida.

—.—.—.—.—

Sasuke mentiría si dijera que no se sintió cohibido al ver lo malditamente peligroso que era Danzo. Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos de pelea y este apenas parecía tener un rasguño encima, mientras que el llevaba ya un brazo roto e Itachi, quien era el menos dañado de los dos, seguía peleando a puño limpio con él. Su hermano de pronto salió volando contra el suelo, por lo cual, barriéndose sobre este mismo, logró parar la caída de Itachi, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Ambos hermanos Uchiha se despegaron de inmediato en cuanto Danzo hizo uso del _Futon: Shinku Gyaku. _La tierra bajo los pies de ambos comenzó a derrumbarse.

Itachi hizo un movimiento rápido de manos, invocando a un enorme cuervo que los mantuviera en flote a ambos, para evitar una caída trágica al abismo.

Danzo pareció estar absorbiendo aire, preparando otro movimiento. Al ver la onda de viento cortante, Itachi pegó un salto, seguido de Sasuke, alcanzando la tierra firme y desapareciendo la invocación. Sasuke en un intento burdo de matar a Danzo se lanzó contra él, con la espada que Itachi le había dado antes de iniciar la pelea, buscó rebanarle la cabeza con esta.

— ¡Sasuke! —Itachi no pudo llegar a él a tiempo, Danzo ya lo tenía apresado por el cuello.

El mayor de los Uchiha miró por todos lados, en busca del sujeto que había hecho que soltaran a su hermano menor. Danzo había parecido perder el brazo, no obstante, fue a la ilusión que tuvo que recurrir si no quería perderlo de verdad. Itachi chasqueó la lengua, furioso. Madara estaba cerca, más de lo que quisiera.

— ¿Por esta pequeña escoria decidiste traicionar tus votos, Itachi? —preguntó Danzo, tomando del tobillo a Sasuke y con una fuerza abrumadora lo estrelló contra el piso, frente a él. Sasuke escupió sangre ante el impacto, sintiendo que al menos dos huesos más dentro de él estaban quebrados. —Eras un excelente ninja. Y lo dejaste de lado por dos niños estúpidos.

— _¡Amaderatsu! _

El fuego se propagó, dividiendo una línea entre Sasuke y Danzo. El menor de los Uchiha vomitó sangre.

—No me interesa lo que creas de mí. —replicó Itachi, ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie. Sasuke observó la mano extendida y sin dudarlo más, la tomó con toda la fuerza que pudo. —Desde que ella vino a mí, me mostró cosas que no logré entender en ese entonces. El dolor que le causé a mi hermano, no es nada comparado con todo lo que hice antes.

Sasuke supuso entonces que se refería a Sakura.

—Y estoy aquí para intentar remediarlo.

—Sakura, ¿eh? —se burló Danzo. —Esa pequeña idiota que tanto se esfuerzan en proteger, solo es un accesorio para fingir que te liberas de tus pecados. Ella acabará muerta, igual que ustedes dos. No, incluso si no lo hace, incluso si ustedes dos logran matarme…no podrán tener esa familia que tanto desean de nuevo.

Itachi crispó una ceja, sin comprender. Sasuke se limpió la sangre de la barbilla, tomando su espada de nuevo; debía comenzar a liberar el poder de Orochimaru, canalizarlo tal y como Anko se lo había enseñado, de esa forma, quizás podrían tener una oportunidad.

—No pronuncies el nombre de Sakura. —gruñó Sasuke.

—Debió quedarse como hombre. —siguió Danzo, afilando su mirada hacía Sasuke. Itachi dio un paso delante de su hermano, sabiendo que buscaba provocarlo. —Después de todo, ya no sirve como mujer.

— ¿Qué…?

Danzo sonrió, Sasuke parecía descolocado. No tardó nada en procesar las palabras, recordando las veces donde Sakura contó cuando fue capturada por La Raíz, solía tocarse el estómago, pero sin decir nada. No tenía sentido, pero en realidad sí que lo tenía. ¿Por qué no iba Danzo a atacar lo único que Sakura había luchado tanto en obtener? ¿Por qué sabiendo que afectaría a Itachi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo… la iba a dejar sonreír otra vez?

Sasuke se quedó por un segundo en blanco, observando a Danzo, estaba lleno de superioridad.

La marca de Orochimaru comenzó a emanar de él, las alas amorfas se extendieron a su alrededor e Itachi lo contempló preocupado. Necesitaban acabar con eso de la forma más rápida que pudieran antes de que Sasuke acabara consumido por completo. En un instante, con chidori activado, se encontró Sasuke detrás de Danzo. Este mismo buscó golpear de nuevo a Sasuke, dado a la velocidad del mismo tuvo que brincar sobre Sasuke, activando el Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyaku, una de estas atravesó de lleno una de las alas de Sasuke, sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke pudo rozar con el chidori el brazo de Danzo.

Itachi a pesar del dolor y agotamiento que comenzaba a sentir, activo de nuevo el amaderatsu, incendiando todo el cuerpo de Danzo. El hombre no pareció verse afectado, había logrado contrarrestarlo deformando la realidad con la enorme cantidad de Sharingan que portaba.

Mientras Danzo le daba la espalda, Sasuke lanzó su espada en dirección de Danzo, alcanzando casi la misma velocidad de esta descendiendo cuando dejó que la caída libre hiciera lo suyo. Danzo se volvió a él, con el sello de manos ya hecho, Sasuke tomó la espada que ya había alcanzado.

—_Fuuton: Shinkuu Renpa!_

Las ráfagas sucesivas lo golpearon violentamente, mandándolo varios metros lejos y haciéndole estrellarse con los árboles que le rodeaban. No obstante, Sasuke formó una sonrisa al ver que su hermano había alcanzado a tomar la espada, y al mismo tiempo, entonces Itachi activó el Kamui. Remplazando a Sasuke en la desastrosa caída y haciendo que tomara su lugar al atacar a Danzo. El hombre se vio lento cuando buscó recrear lo mismo que el mayor de los Uchiha, pues Sasuke logró clavarle la espada el pecho, mandando a través de la espada, una corriente de rayo que deslumbró todo por varios segundos.

Sasuke se apartó al sentir la espada quebrarse, debido a que la espada Kusanagi aún estaba entre sus pertenencias, seguramente bajo las ruinas de la prisión. La espada proporcionada por Itachi se quebró a pesar de buena hoja.

— ¡Sasuke, a tu espalda! —el grito de Karin resonó, dándose a relucir, oculta entre los pocos arboles que quedaban.

Él volteó de inmediato, recibiendo la estampida del enorme hibrido que había invocado Danzo, el Baku. Sasuke buscó volar, no obstante, el sello estaba llegando a su límite. La trompa del Baku lo mandó a revotar de forma estruendosa en el suelo, Karin e Itachi notaron con horror que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de querer levantarse, el sello estaba desecho y el sangraba vigoroso, creando un charco de su propia sangre.

—_Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu! _

El fuego que emanó Itachi de su boca pegó directo con la del Baku, quién lo recibió directamente debido a que momentos antes se encontraba buscando absorber a Sasuke para devorarlo por completo. El Baku comenzó a incendiarse de adentro hacía afuera, y mientras Danzo lo observaba sorprendido, Itachi no perdió la oportunidad de lanzar un nuevo ataque, el _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. _Un enorme dragón de agua impactó a Danzo, devolviendo al instante todo el daño causado a su hermano menor.

Danzo quedó en el suelo, sin una de sus piernas y tosiendo sangre.

—Sasuke. —Itachi le sintió el pulso, era lento pero no parecía estar en total peligro. De igual forma el desactivo el mangekyo, volviendo al sharingan de tres aspas. El chakra utilizado estaba al tope, se sentía sin energías.

—Muerde. —Karin llegó a su lado, enseñándole el cuello mientras ella tomaba a Sasuke y abriendo su boca, provocaba que le mordiera cerca del brazo. Itachi jadeó, notando la sangre fluir de Karin. —¡Hazlo! ¡Tardará nada en levantarse!

Itachi gruñó bajo, tomando el otro brazo que sostenía la cabeza de su hermano y mordiendo a la Uzumaki. Ella gritó de dolor.

De nuevo algo atrajo la atención de todos, Danzo parecía estar teniendo un momento difícil con las células de Hashirama. Su cuerpo no se estaba regenerando como era de suponerse y aunque uno de los ojos seguía activo, Itachi soltando rápidamente a Karin, se puso enfrente de los chicos. Sasuke comenzó a despertar, aún adolorido por todos los huesos rotos.

Justo cuando Danzo estaba a punto de quitarse la venda, él apareció.

La realidad pasó a ser deformada y atrajo consigo a un asesino de sangre fría, quién arrancó el corazón de Danzo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Itachi, Sasuke y Karin se quedaron mudos, mientras Tobi reventaba el corazón en su mano y se salpicaba de sangre.

—Madara.

—.—.—.—.—

_Cuando Sakura fue llevada a La Raíz, se encontró atada por varios días, con los brazos hacía arriba, sostenidos con grilletes y sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo como podía. Kizashi la iba a visitar todos los días, aunque él no proporcionaba ni los golpes ni los cortes. Solo miraba desde las sombras como su hija era torturada. Realmente los ANBU estaban haciendo un trabajo esplendido, sin embargo, ni ella ni el cuervo parecían querer hablar. _

_Así que cuando Danzo se presentó por primera vez delante de Sakura, la chica sintió todo el terror esparcirse dentro de ella. Fue soltaba bruscamente, lastimándose la pierna al caer de semejante altura. Dos de los ANBU la tomaron de los brazos, sometiéndola contra el piso._

—_He investigado cosas sobre ti. _—_dijo Danzo, indiferente. _—_Pudiste ser un gran ninja, ¿sabes? Si hubieras estado al cien por ciento con los Haruno, habrías sido recompensada cuando llegara al puesto de Hokage. _

—_Un Hokage como tú, sería lo peor que le podría pasar al mundo. _—_escupió Sakura, recibiendo una patada en la cabeza que la hizo ver borroso por parte de otro ninja. _

—_Te deshiciste de tu clan para buscar eso que llamas libertad, ¿no? _—_cuestionó Danzo, casi divertido. _—_Para poder vivir de la forma en la que naciste, como una mujer. En algunas aldeas dicen que no es importante ser hombre o mujer, en el mundo ninja da igual lo que seas, ¿para qué forzarte a dejar de lado algo que no importa?_

Sakura murmuró por lo bajo una maldición.

_—Responde. _

_—No quiero vivir siendo algo que no soy…—graznó ella, queriéndose levantar. —quiero demostrar, que en efecto, no importa si soy hombre o mujer… igual puedo proteger lo que amo._

_— ¿A Itachi Uchiha?_

_—Yo… no le conozco. —barbulló Sakura, harta de decir siempre la misma respuesta, sabiendo que no le creerían._

_Danzo se quedó callado un minuto, contemplando a la niña sometida. Con un movimiento de mano apartó a los ANBU, sabiendo que ella no tendría la suficiente fuerza para emprender una huida. Sai, oculto entre las sombras, observaba a la chica siendo martirizada. _

_—Déjame decirte uno de los lemas de La Raíz. —comentó Danzo, tomándole el mentón a Sakura. —La libertad es esclavitud. _

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Esa falsa libertad que te imaginas, esta atada a estigmas sociales que la gente quiere que cumplas. ¿No? —preguntó Danzo, soltándola. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si eso significa un peligro para los líderes mundiales, entonces se eliminan tus ideales. Si quieres revolucionar al mundo con una idea nueva, los conservadores se interpondrán entre tu objetivo. ¿Dónde está la libertad en esto? Incluso ahora, en las aldeas ocultas, los Kages priorizan sus necesidades antes que las de sus ciudadanos. Y, sin embargo, les hacen creer que todo es por ellos y para ellos. Así que cuando los aldeanos se acostumbran a ello, dado a que no conocen otra realidad, se sienten libres. _

_Sakura lo contempló con las cejas fruncidas. _

_— ¿Es esa la libertad que quieres, Sakura Haruno?_

_—Yo…—ella agachó la cabeza, encogiendo sus hombros. —quiero poder estar con mis amigos y ser feliz junto a ellos. _

_—Buscas ser lo que una mujer, ¿no? —las preguntas de Danzo martillaban la cabeza de Sakura. —Quieres casarte, llenarte de hijos y vivir en esa falsa libertad. ¿Cierto?_

_— ¡No! ¡Quiero una verdadera libertad! —se apresuró a decir ella. _

_Danzo formó una sonrisa, ladeando el rostro, dos ANBU que practicaban el ninjutsu médico, se acercaron a la niña. Sakura pataleó sin fuerzas, estaba demasiado débil para seguir luchando. _

_—Entonces, Sakura, te daré la libertad que tanto anhelas._

_— ¡Suéltenme!_

_—Sin estigmas sociales, sin necesidad de cumplir tu rol como mujer. Eres un ninja. Los géneros no importan, mientras puedas cumplir con tus misiones. —comentó Danzo. —Es mi presente para ti. Te libero de lo que te ha martirizado toda la vida, el ser mujer. _

_Los ninjas médicos comenzaron a abrir el estómago de la chica, ante el inmenso dolor, Sakura quedó desmayada. No obstante, antes de sucumbir por completo a la oscuridad, escuchó las palabras finales de Danzo, mientras Masamune, era traída a su lado. _

_—Dale mis saludos a Itachi Uchiha. _

* * *

**Creo que me quedó algo fuerte la escena final. Pero era necesario, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cada que mencionaban a Danzo dentro de la historia, describía a Sakura haciendo gestos que expresaban lo que pasó. Cabe aclarar que no fue una violación, por si se entendió eso (como dijo Sai, todo lo que denotara sentimientos o deseos fue suprimido de los ANBU de la Raíz). Lo que pasó aquí, por si alguien no entendió, Sakurita bb no puede tener hijos. ¿Razón? Le sacaron la matriz. Que sería lo que "te caracteriza por ser mujer" entre los Haruno. Danzo solo lo hizo para provocar a Itachi, aunque Sakura nunca se lo dijo. **

**Dude mucho si incluir esto o no, hace unos capítulos todavía estaba recia en no ponerlo. Pero al final, me ganó el echo de ver a Sakura sufrir un poquito más.**

**A veces siento que soy muy cruel con mis personajes favoritos, dammit. **

**Pero bueno, haciendo este capítulo, me di cuenta de algo: ¿Qué onda con los personajes de Naruto? Tienen tantos poderes que se me ha revuelto la cabeza por mencionarlos. ¿Por qué no simplemente se agarran a trancazos como buenos ninjas? Estoy agotada. **

**Ya no quiero narrar más peleas de aquí hasta la Guerra Ninja. **


	92. Tobi: La ignorancia es poder

**[Título inspirado en el lema del Partido. Libro 1984. Por George Orwell.]**

* * *

**91\. Tobi: La ignorancia es poder. **

—Me quedaré con esto. —comentó Tobi, guardando el ojo de Shisui en un frasco repleto de celsior. Itachi dio un paso al frente, queriendo evitarlo, no obstante, al ver que Tobi desviaba por algunos segundos los ojos a Sasuke, se detuvo. No le quedaba suficiente chakra para pelear. Detrás de la máscara, Tobi sonrió burlón. Ese niño tonto era la única debilidad del que quizás fuera el único que pudiera derrotarlo.

— ¿Madara? —con ayuda de Karin, Sasuke se puso de pie. — ¿Él es Madara?

— ¿No es espectacular? —Tobi lo ignoró a posta, mirando la completa destrucción de la villa de la hoja. —Todo esto lo ha hecho una sola persona. La venganza, el odio, pueden destruir al mundo. Sorprendente, ¿no? Mientras que el amor, la esperanza, solo lo hunden cada vez más.

Como un niño pequeño, se balanceo entre la orilla de la tierra que daba al vacío.

— ¿Debería acabarlo de una vez por todas? —y extendió sus manos a los lados, para después juntarlos y dar una palmada. Al momento en que sus manos hicieron el eco, Tobi hizo el sonido de una explosión con su boca. — ¡Todo ardería! Incluso las vidas que se lograron proteger, morirían una por una y todos conocerían el poder de Akatsuki al terminar con una gran villa, todos me temerían.

—Entonces, ¿los matarás a todos?

—Oh, no. —Tobi se quitó del borde, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta el cuerpo de Danzo. —Todavía no es el momento correcto.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no estaremos preparado para cuando vuelvas? —jadeó Sasuke, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Probablemente lo estarán, probablemente no. —Tobi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Atacaré mañana o al anochecer, atacaré en un mes o quizás en un año cuando esto haya quedado en el olvido. Puedo atacar cuando sus defensas estén bajas o altas y no habría ninguna diferencia, perecerán.

Karin miró a Sasuke e Itachi, parecían querer detenerlo en ese momento, aunque ambos sabían que solo sería un suicidio.

— ¿Cómo podrían detenerme? —se burló Tobi. —Si tienen a sus soldados alertas todo el tiempo llegara un momento donde estén exhaustos. Y, al mismo tiempo, si no los alertan, no esperarán el ataque. Oh, justo como ahora. —y señaló a Konoha. —Más que una villa de ninjas, yo solo vi a un montón de idiotas dejarle toda la carga a un niño.

Supuso entonces que se refería a Naruto.

—Debes estar tranquilo, Sasuke. —se dirigió a él, causando malestar en los contrarios. —A comparación de todos tus enemigos, yo no caeré en trucos tan bajos para traer conmigo a Sakura-chan. —y en su voz había cierto tono que se asemejaba al cariño.

— ¿Qué?

—Puedo deshacerme de todos ustedes sin la necesidad de martirizar otra vez a esa chica. —aseguró.

Itachi volvió a darse cuenta entonces que el movimiento corporal de Tobi al hablar de Sakura le traía recuerdos gratos, aunque no precisamente de ella. Sakura parecía ser relacionada con su pasado, lo cual aún el genio Uchiha no podía comprender del todo. Al ver la mirada agria de los contrarios, Tobi bufó.

—Deberías estar contento. —reclamó.

—La Alianza te cazará. —dijo Itachi. Tobi ladeó la cabeza, esperando que le explicara. —Sabiendo todo esto, mandarán a cientos de ninjas a rastrearte. Te matarán antes de poder hacer algo.

— ¿Así como han dado con Kabuto? —contestó Tobi, riendo. — ¿O como dieron con los demás Akatsuki? ¿Cómo dieron contigo y Sasori? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podrán hacerlo, Itachi. Y, para cuando tú te recuperes y quieras ayudar de nuevo a tu preciosa villa, será tarde.

—Cuando todas las villas sepan tus planes, no habrá lugar donde esconderte. —comentó Karin. —Acabaran con tus planes en un instante.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó sin mucha importancia. Karin pasó saliva, sin poder reafirmar su idea.

El sonido de un ave comenzando a llegar a ellos, hizo que Tobi volviera la vista al cielo. Sakura iba llegando, montada sobre Cuervo, en compañía de Lee, Anko y Yamato. El hombre de la máscara sintió una cierta satisfacción al ver a la chica, a pesar de que su rostro estaba sucio, cubierto de hollín, barro y sangre, la ropa que traía hecha girones, excepto quizás el chaleco protector que le proporcionó Lee, y que su expresión era de cansancio, desesperación y un cierto alivio de ver a Sasuke bien.

Le recordaba tanto a aquella persona tan especial.

—Sea como sea, les he dado dos opciones. El dar a conocer a todos mis planes o dejarlos en la bendita ignorancia. —Tobi comenzó a deformar de nuevo la realidad, perdiéndose en el pequeño agujero negro que el sharingan creó. —El tiempo comienza a correr… ¿cuál escogerán?

Con esa pregunta en el aire, desapareció, llevándose el cuerpo de Danzo consigo.

Sakura llegó con los demás unos segundos después de haber desaparecido. Yamato comenzó a examinar el lugar, esperando encontrar algún rastro del Akatsuki. Cuervo en automático se desvaneció, pues Itachi dejó de suministrarle el chakra necesario al ver a la chica a salvo.

—Sakura.

Sasuke notó la incomodidad formada al instante en que su hermano y Sakura se encontraron. Sakura hizo una mueca confundida de no saber qué hacer, si correr a él, si darle las gracias o llenarlo de preguntas. No obstante, los ojos verdes de la chica miraron más allá de Itachi, a donde Sasuke se encontraba, siendo sostenido por Karin.

— ¡Idiota! —Anko se le adelantó, dándole un golpe. Karin la observó sorprendida y molesta por tal reacción. — ¿¡Cómo has pensado en luchar solo contra Danzo!?

Sasuke se agarró el estómago, escupiendo algo de saliva.

— ¡No golpees a un malherido! —reprochó Karin.

— ¡Bah! —la mujer la repelió con un gesto desdeñoso. — ¡Es un idiota! ¡Suerte has tenido que tu hermano haya venido por ti! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no? ¡Los tres años de entrenamiento que desperdicie contigo no me serán devueltos!

—Anko, ¿estás preocupada por eso? —masculló Yamato.

Sakura se acercó con pasos tensos a Itachi, parecía estar marchando, por lo que una sonrisa comprensiva, en el fondo era de burla, se formó en el mayor de los Uchiha, quien seguía escuchando los regaños de fondo a su hermano menor.

— ¿Estás herido, Itachi-san? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—No, Sakura. Karin me ha ayudado. —admitió. Aun así la chica de cabello rosa, comenzó a examinarlo, sabiendo que Anko no le permitiría acercarse a Sasuke por el momento. Al estar satisfecha con su revisión, Sakura contempló a Itachi, esperando a que él hablara. —Iba a salvarte, pero veo que lo has logrado sola.

— ¿Sola? —reclamó Anko, volviéndose a ellos. —No ha hecho nada más que aceptar la muerte y montarse todo un drama con tu hermano.

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron automáticamente. Karin se agarró el brazo, sintiéndose como una intrusa entre todos ellos.

— ¿Es así?

— ¡C-Claro que no! —gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

Anko negó con la cabeza, molesta de la mentira contraria. Sasuke frunció la boca, pasando de largo a su maestra y volviendo a donde Sakura e Itachi.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura. Estaba igual o más sucio que ella quizás. Su ropa también estaba destrozada, descubierto del pecho y sus pantalones quedaron por arriba de la rodilla. Se veía muy gracioso a decir verdad.

—Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada que no pudiera resolverse. —sonrió Sakura, alzando un pulgar.

Sasuke entonces pensó en la primera vez que se percató de su presencia, más allá de ser "_el secuaz de Ino y luego el de Naruto", _en la academia ninja, al dar a conocer los equipos, dando una risita por lo bajo que hasta el día de hoy no comprendía del todo. El pequeño chico que le llamaba _príncipe idiota_, por no ver más allá de sí mismo. Pensó en todas las veces que quiso darle la espalda y que al final nunca pudo, Sakura le hacía tragarse todas sus palabras y darse cuenta de lo estúpido que podía ser delante de ella.

Sakura hizo una mueca de confusión, destrozando el corazón de Sasuke.

A ojos de cualquiera, Sakura estaba hecha un asco. Su piel blanca contenía cortadas, cicatrices de la batalla anterior, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre seca. El hedor de esta misma, al igual que con todos, sobresalía de ella, combinado con el sudor. Su cabello había perdido dos escalas de color debido al polvo, algunas piedritas se colaban entre toda la maraña enredada. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, de que no se pareciera en nada a las bellas doncellas que habitaban en los castillos feudales, Sasuke sintió que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como ese día.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran viendo casi estupefactos la escena, la atrajo contra su pecho, enrollándola entre sus brazos y hundiendo su barbilla entre su cuello. Sakura sintió que los colores subieron a su cara, sin saber que hacer quiso enfocar la mirada en los demás, pero ni siquiera Lee los estaba mirando, de echo él se mostraba ruborizado de las orejas por la cantidad de amor que desprendió ese pequeño gesto.

—Sasuke…

La garganta de Sasuke comenzó a quemar debido a todas las palabras acumuladas, aglomerándose una encima de otra, queriendo salir de su boca. Sasuke aspiró aire, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que su pecho tenía acumulado, sintió a Sakura corresponder su abrazo, recargando su frente en el hombro de Sasuke, avergonzada. Fue entonces cuando todos los sentimientos se fundieron en uno solo.

—Te amo. —soltó Sasuke.

Sakura, con la mirada oculta entre el pecho de Sasuke, dio un brinquito al escuchar tal declaración. El agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte en la espalda del chico y de la misma forma, Sasuke la apretó más contra sí, si es que todavía se podía. Queriendo que se convirtieran en uno solo.

Ni siquiera Anko se mostró capaz de interrumpir ese momento.

—.—.—.—.—

Naruto observó el libro de Jiraya en sus manos, había escuchado sin interrumpir la historia de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. Los destrozos de las guerras a naciones pequeñas. Y comprendía que el sueño de Jiraya, donde todos pudieran llevarse bien, donde no hubiera odio en el mundo, sonaba lejano e incluso irrealista. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la esperanza se albergaba en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó Nagato, observando a Naruto.

—No. —dijo Naruto, mirándolo fijamente. —Pero tampoco significa que vaya a perdonarte. —confesó. —Voy a creer en lo que Ero-sennin me ha dicho, aceptaré la confianza que me ha otorgado y al mismo tiempo, a partir de esto, seré un mejor Hokage.

—Aún no entiendes el significado de paz.

—Dijiste que hay una probabilidad de uno en diez. —recordó Naruto. —De tener un líder que se preocupe por sus ciudadanos, que busque la paz antes que la guerra. Se lo dijiste a Hinata, a la líder del clan Hyuga.

_"¿Qué sabes tú del liderazgo?" _Nagato recordó las palabras al enfrentarse con la chica. Como ella sonrió. _"Nada. Pero estoy aprendiendo."_

—Entonces, contra toda probabilidad, seré ese uno del que has hablado. —contratacó Naruto. — ¡Me convertiré en un espléndido Hokage!

_"Las malas acciones se contagian… pero… las buenas… también."_

—No puedo prometer que no habrá más guerras, —admitió Naruto. —pero puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible para pararlas. Tampoco puedo decir que no habrá más maldad en el mundo, sería imposible tener bien sin mal y viceversa, sin embargo, buscaré crear un mundo donde todos puedan entenderse. — luego recordó las palabras de Shikamaru. —Y traspasaré eso a las nuevas generaciones.

—Ya veo. —Nagato se recordó de más joven, conviviendo con su familia y con Jiraya, Nagato y Konan. —Parecen sueños muy lejanos todavía.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlos realidad. —afirmó Naruto. —Te has topado con el lado más cruel del mundo, Nagato. Y mentiría si dijera que yo no lo he hecho. —Naruto agachó la cabeza, recordando el rechazo del pasado por tener el kyubi dentro. —Pero… he encontrado también buenas personas en mi vida. Personas importantes que me han dado una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba, —pensó en Iruka y Shikamaru— maestros que me han enseñado a se mejor persona como Ero-sennin y Kakashi, y… —Naruto desvió la mirada a Konan. —amigos que comprenden el sufrimiento que he pasado. Con los cuales puedo identificarme.

— ¿Y no sientes miedo a perderlos?

Naruto pensó en Sakura y Sasuke, en como lo dejaron para buscar protegerlo.

—Sí. —contestó, formando una sonrisa. —Pero si pienso en ello, un mundo donde puedo morir a su lado está bien para mí. No obstante, si puedo construir un mundo donde pueda vivir a su lado es mucho mejor.

—Intenté buscar la respuesta por mí mismo y esto fue a lo que llegue. Tu propones algo mucho más descabellado de lo que yo he hecho. —admitió Nagato. —Sin embargo, sé que tus fundamentos se basan en las enseñanzas de Jiraya-sensei… probaré creer en ellas por última vez.

—Nagato…

—Mi tiempo de vida es nulo. —masculló Nagato. —No pasaré de esta noche.

Konan miró a Naruto, implorándole con la mirada.

—Haz quitado tantas vidas…—susurró Naruto. —Espero que el perdón de las personas que has matado hoy, te alcancen algún día, Nagato.

Konan se acercó a Naruto, haciéndole un ramillete de flores de papel. Naruto las tomó con cuidando, sabiendo a quién iban dirigidas.

—Eres nuestra esperanza, Naruto. —dijo Konan. —Siempre que necesites ayuda, Amegakure estará para ti. Te doy mi palabra.

Naruto tomó el ramo, dándole una sonrisa a Konan. Ella volvió a donde Nagato, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella, estaría esperando la muerte de su amigo en completa soledad. No obstante, un ave de hojas pareció llevar cargando algo consigo, traspasando la barrera creada. Era el cuerpo de Yahiko.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí sola? —preguntó Naruto.

—Volveré a Amegakure. —contestó Konan. —Si quieres encarcelarme o tomar mi vida, estaré esperando pagar por mis pecados desde mi villa.

—Konan- —Nagato tosió sangre.

—Konan…—murmuró Naruto, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto. Ella lo miró confundida. — ¿puedo… puedo ir hablar de mi sensei contigo alguna vez?

Ella profirió un quejido que apenas fue escuchado por ambos. Konan miró a Nagato, tenía los ojos cerrados con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, dejándole la respuesta a ella. Konan apretó los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Naruto.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa tu visita. —contestó.


	93. El fin de una historia

**[El título pertenece a el capítulo final de Narnia: La última batalla. [C. S. Lewis])**

* * *

**92\. El fin de una historia y el comienzo de todas las demás. **

Karin rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le aglomeraban en los ojos. No pensó que fuera a doler tanto, que sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke fueran tan fuertes para que sintiera esas palabras como una daga cortándole las entrañas. Sabía que le quería, que le gustaba y le encantaría poder estar a su lado. Ahora eso… ¿sería posible? Con semejante declaración y viendo todo lo ocurrido entre los dos, ¿habría una diminuta posibilidad de que sus sentimientos hacía Sakura cambiaran y se dirigieran a ella?

Itachi y Anko observaron como la chica se internaba de nuevo en el bosque, en completo silencio. Anko dio un leve suspiro, rascándose la mejilla. El amor de unos era dolor para otros.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero aun necesitamos saber que haremos con ellos. —se metió Yamato, incomodo. Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de Sakura, sin querer dejarla ir realmente. —También estoy preocupado por Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? —Sasuke frunció las cejas.

—Ha ido solo a donde Pain. —Yamato se talló la barbilla, pensativo. —El equipo InoShikaCho ha ido en su ayuda… bueno, solo el padre de Shikamaru e Ino, junto a otros ninjas.

—Será mejor ir a buscar a Naruto. —comentó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero Sasuke negó, provocando que la chica frunciera el gesto. —Iré yo.

— ¿Por…?

—Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. —comentó Itachi, metiéndose. —Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Yamato se rascó la nuca, sin saber si tomar como prisionero a Itachi o no. Anko se sentó delante de ellos, bostezando abiertamente. Lee de igual forma se colocó al lado de Sakura, tomándole uno de sus brazos para comenzar a vendarlo debido a las cortadas y golpes que tenía. Ella supo al instante que no la iban a dejar ir.

—De acuerdo. —mancilló las palabras en su boca, inconforme por la decisión.

Sasuke dejó de observar a Sakura para concentrarse en Itachi, su hermano le dio una sonrisa tibia que ruborizó suavemente al contrario. Transmitiéndole con ese simple gesto que estaría ahí para cuando regresara, además de que cuidaría de Sakura. De alguna forma, los sentimientos desastrosos que tenía Sasuke por él, al verlo luchar a su lado, comenzaron a desaparecer. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en el resentimiento, Itachi era lo único que le quedaba de la familia que un día amó. Perderlo de nuevo, sería un tormento.

Sin dar otra mirada, comenzó a descender de la montaña.

Necesitaba ver a Naruto. Ver que se encontrara bien.

Mientras pasaba por Konoha no encontró más que desolación, había llantos, gritos, quejidos y silencio en algunas partes. Estás ultimas quizás fueron donde Sasuke más odió pasar, porque lo único que producía sonido eran los cuerpos de ninjas siendo colocados en el suelo, antes de ponerles una manta en el rostro, indicando su muerte. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo al encontrarse aliviado de no ver la cabellera rubia de Naruto sobresalir entre todos los cadáveres. Aunque sí que se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba entre el grupo de heridos, junto a la quinta Hokage y cientos de ninjas y civiles. Los del equipo médico no se daban abasto y seguramente Sakura querría regresar en cuestión de nada, lo cual preocupó de más a Sasuke, debido a lo frágil que parecía Sakura cuando llegó con ellos, casi desvaneciéndose mientras caminaba. Supuso que Lee debió darse cuenta cuando aún estaban entre la aldea, por eso la convenció de ir a buscarlos.

Internándose en el bosque se encontró con el padre de Shikamaru, quien comenzó a seguirlo y guiarlo al mismo tiempo, en busca de Naruto.

Al encontrarlo lo notó vagar en el bosque, sosteniéndose a duras penas de los árboles. El alivio se extendió por cada parte del Uchiha, el líder del clan Nara le dio un golpe con el codo para que reaccionara. Cuando Sasuke lo miró, Shikaku le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que fuera por él.

Justo a tiempo, pues Naruto estaba casi cayendo.

— ¿Fue tanta la paliza que te dieron que ya no puedes mantenerte en pie, tarado? —comentó Sasuke, sosteniéndolo. También estaba débil por lo que el peso de Naruto lo hizo tambalearse unos pasos adelante.

—Sasuke…—incluso hablar comenzaba a dolerle.

—Ni creas que me has superado. —bufó Sasuke, acomodándoselo correctamente en la espalda, rechazando la ayuda de Shikaku y los demás. —Solo has dado un paso, yo daré diez más para cuando despiertes.

—Dices eso a pesar de traer pantaloncillos cortos. —se burló Naruto, avergonzando al contrario. —Además, ¿te estás quedando ciego, Sasuke? —reprochó Naruto, apretando la mejilla contra el hombro del chico, medio adormilado. —Di más de mil pasos delante de ti, incluso si comienzas ahora tardarás años en poder alcanzarme.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te dejaré llevarte la gloria, solo por esta vez. —contestó Sasuke. Naruto comenzó a observar los principios de la aldea, todo estaba mal. No obstante, parecía haber una gran cantidad de gente reunida, el murmullo llegaba a sus oídos de tanto que era. —Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruto. —dijo Sasuke, parándose delante de toda la Konoha que quedaba.

Ahí estaban la mayoría de los sobrevivientes, civiles, ninjas, médicos, ANBU. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba mirando en su dirección. Sasuke comenzó a bajarlo con cuidado, Naruto se estremeció al momento en que un fuerte grito resonó en la aldea. En su cuerpo un cosquilleo se hizo presente, acelerándole el corazón. A pesar de estar lastimados, incluso aunque algunos tenían varias lágrimas en los ojos, seguían aclamando un solo nombre.

Sasuke le dio un empujón con la mano, haciéndolo ir al frente. Naruto se giró a él, incrédulo.

—No pensarás que están así por mí, ¿o sí? —se burló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Me tome la libertad de informar todo. —comentó la pequeña babosa sobre su hombro.

Naruto parecía no salir de su shock, entonces la gente corrió a él, llenándolo de un sinfín de preguntas acerca de los enemigos y de si se encontraba bien. Sasuke sonrió, manteniéndose algo apartado de ello, hace pocos años nadie hubiera pensado que él sería el que sería alabado por un montonal de gente teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha a su lado, es más, el mismo Sasuke se habría sentido humillado de ver como glorificaban a Naruto. No obstante, justo ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos, solo podían ver al sol de Konoha brillando esplendorosamente.

Naruto Uzumaki.

—Estúpido héroe. —sonrió Sasuke.

Un cuervo descendió del cielo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Naruto pasó saliva al ver quién descendía de él. Al verla acercarse, chocando contra la gente que seguía queriendo felicitar a Naruto, recordó cuando la conoció, tirada en el suelo, cubierta de tierra y moretones, lucía mucho peor que aquella vez. Sin embargo, a comparación de toda la incertidumbre que lo rodeó cuando la conoció, ahora, al ver que se acercaba más y más, su pecho latía desenfrenado, los brazos le hormigueaban y abrió y cerró las manos como para sentirse, no queriendo que eso fuera un sueño. La idea de que todos lo querían, más el saber que su mejor amigo y rival le había felicitado, y ahora, tenerla delante suyo, al fin pudiendo salir de entre la gente, quedando cara a cara con él, hizo que su cuerpo drenara toda su sangre y la devolviera en menos de un segundo, cientos de veces.

Toda esa irrealidad que lo rodeaba, hicieron que sus nervios se acrecentarán aún más.

— ¡Serás idiota! —gritó Sakura, pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sacándolo de esa ensoñación, para darse cuenta de que todo era realidad.

Que estaba ahí. Y ese era su momento.

Al sentir el cálido abrazo de su compañera de equipo, y no solo eso, siendo ella la persona que más amaba, Naruto se sintió la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo.

—Gracias. —masculló Sakura, con sus dedos rozó el rostro de Naruto. Y él comprendió ese gracias.

No era por salvar la aldea, ni por acabar con Pain. Ese gracias, a comparación de todos, le decía una sola cosa: _gracias por seguir con vida. _

Su corazón volvió a latir como un loco y ante la sorpresa, que ya de por sí tenían todos, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la cargó, dándole vueltas en el aire a pesar de los reclamos de la contraria. Naruto con su risa endulzó el aire de tristeza de la batalla dejada. Y, aunque los corazones de todos estaban lastimados, al ver la brillante sonrisa de Naruto, les trajo tranquilidad dentro de sí.

Sakura bajó avergonzada de los brazos de Naruto, dejando que todos los demás se volvieran a acercar a él. Con Sasuke a su lado, la chica contempló como toda esa gente que un día lo rechazo o ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que existía, lo miraban con admiración.

—Dejaste que hiciera lo que quisiera. —protestó Sasuke, observando como Naruto comenzaba a ser cargado.

— ¿Celoso? —se burló Sakura. —Puedo pedirle que te de vueltas a ti también.

Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar, pero Sakura le abrazó por los hombros, alzada de puntillas, bajándolo hasta su altura. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Al momento en que las exclamaciones hacía el héroe de Konoha comenzaron otra vez, ambos chicos volvieron la mirada a Naruto, no queriendo perderse ni un segundo de su alegría.

Naruto ese día se dejó querer por todos, se palpó de ese amor que nunca pensó que podría tener.

— ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Sasuke quiere que le des vueltas también! —gritó Sakura, aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Sasuke entre su brazo.

* * *

**Owwwwwns. Sentí bien bonito al escribir toda esta secuencia. Y mi corazón se comenzó a partir sabiendo que tengo que Sakura va a tener que elegir. **

**¿Y sí se queda con los dos ya alv? jajaja.**

**En fin, esto es como un epilogo del arco de Pain. Y ¿saben que es lo mejor? Las llenaré de puro romance al full. ¿Por qué?**

**No sé como comenzar la guerra ninja :'D**

**#aiuda.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido el fic hasta este punto! ¡Les estoy muy agradecida! De verdad, si no tuviera el amor que me dan, esta historia ya habría sido eliminada y enterrada para nunca más ser sacada jajaja. ¡Gracias! **


	94. Aviso

¡Vamos a hacer esto oficial!  
Ya entre en conflicto, así que las dejaré decidir a ustedes. Dejamos la historia en SasuSaku o la hacemos SasuSakuNaru.

Comenten en el nombre de la pareja, aquí abajo.

SasuSakuNaru. 🍅🌸🍥

SasuSaku. 🍅🌸

Lo digo más que nada para saber cómo desarrollar la historia. La verdad ambas parejas me encantan, aunque el NaruSaku es mi OTP de Naruto, decidí hacer primero la historia SasuSaku porque había más chicas SasuSaku comentando la historia.  
Así que fue más que nada por la influencia de los votos y comentarios.

🌸Lo sé, fui un buitre sediento de poder, perdón.🌸

Pero los que han llegado hasta aquí, saben todo el proceso que han llevado los personajes y su evolución a través de la historia. Así que, está vez no es por los votos ni por las visitas ni nada de eso.  
Esta vez, es porque quiero saber que piensan ustedes, que piensan a partir de todo lo que han leído.  
No tengo ningún problema en dejarla SasuSaku, me encanta la pareja y el Sasuke de mi historia, siento yo, ha evolucionado bien.

No me odien no más les pido, soy una persona indecisa cuando se trata de mis historias.

Atte. xlUsagi.


	95. Aviso final

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Sobre todo los que me argumentaron con bases (dentro de mi fic) lo que querían, fue muy bonito darse cuenta que les gusta tanto la historia. Me puso muy contenta, por eso mismo, tomé la decisión que tomé.

Vamos a lo que nos importa, la decisión es la siguiente:

La historia en este punto se dividirá en dos hasta llegar al final. En una tendremos el SasuSaku y en otra tendremos el SasuSakuNaru. Es decir, habrá dos historias.

No pude elegir ninguna de las parejas, las dos quedaron a empatadas, el SasuSaku perdió con cuatro votos (contando Fanfiction y Wattpad), ¿eso qué me dice? Que de las setenta personas que votaron, la mitad está por esa pareja, porque yo había dicho que esa iba a hacer en mi momento de búsqueda de poder (votos), sinceramente, se me hizo una tremenda falta de respeto querer cambiarlo a la mitad del camino, no sería justo.

Como tampoco es justo no seguir lo que yo quiero. Al fin y al cabo, si no escribo lo que yo siento, no pondré empeño y todo acabará del asco. (cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza es bastante difícil poder deshacerme de ella, me dan ansias si no lo hago).

Muchas me dijeron que creara finales alternos... bueno, no es tan fácil. Hay un proceso de evolución de los personajes, de la historia y hacer un final para Sakura diga en el capítulo final "me quedo con x" sería complicado porque se sentiría forzado. Pero gracias a estas personitas también llegué a esta resolución.

Será bastante trabajo, pero al final esto pasó por mi culpa, porque desde el principio no planifiqué correctamente la historia. Y realmente me gusta sobrecargarme por alguna razón. (Soy medio M)

Pido una disculpa a las chicas SasuSaku, pero no se preocupen, tendrán a los wawas amándose. Igualmente que las personitas que quieren a mis tres niños hermosos juntos. Todos felices.

Y, aunque no lo parezca, estoy emocionada. Es una nueva experiencia para mí, tanto hacer el trío como construir dos finales. Es interesante.

Bueno, pasemos al punto importante.

¿Cómo se subirá la historia?

En Wattpad se subirá primero la parte del SasuSakuNaru y en Fanfiction la parte del SasuSaku (esto lo decidí según la cantidad de votos que ganó en cada plataforma). Después de terminar la historia se subirá la parte faltante. Mas que nada para que no haya tanto revoltijo con los capítulos como si, por ejemplo, los subiera intercalados. Faltan aproximadamente unos cincuenta-setenta para terminar la historia, sé que esto va a traerles inconvenientes a las personas que no leen en la otra plataforma, lamento las molestias.

Sin embargo, ustedes saben que mis actualizaciones son constantes, antes del año esta madre esta acabada de ambos bandos. Si no quieren ir a la otra plataforma, pueden dejar un mensaje aquí y yo se los contesto cuando termine de subir ambas partes.

Ciertamente tienen bastante derecho de estar molestas, lo lamento (x4). Pero veamos el lado positivo, ¡todos ganamos!

Otro punto que quisiera tocar, las historias van a ser un poco diferentes. El concepto general es igual, pero si voy a cambiar ligeros aspectos.

Gracias por seguir prefiriendo la historia después de todo esto. Ya no preveo más avisos, así que las veré en las notas de autor.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	96. No siempre hay arcoíris

**93.**** No siempre hay arcoíris después de la lluvia.**

—Espero que me tengas algo bueno. —comentó Tobi, llegando a la entrada de la cueva. —Digamos que mis planes no han salido al pie de la letra.

—No me extraña si confías en los Uchiha para llevar todo a cabo. —comentó Kabuto. —Si tu final es similar al de Orochimaru-sama, no me extrañaría. Los Uchiha conducen a la muerte.

—Pues no parece tu lleves a otra parte.

—Solo estoy diciendo que deberías expandir tus horizontes. —siguió Kabuto. Tobi lo seguía de cerca a través del enorme pasillo repleto de humedad e insectos, lo único que alumbraba era la linterna de gas que Kabuto llevaba en la mano; giraron a la derecha y aunque solo fue por segundos, logró visualizar otras dos habitaciones a los lados, repletas de ataúdes.

—Prefiero apegarme al plan.

—No son los únicos poderosos. —declaró él. —Hay más linajes, como el Hyuga, si me lo preguntas.

—No lo hice.

— ¿Por qué no crear un arma destructiva con los mejores atributos de los clanes más poderosos? —Kabuto parecía estarlo ignorando. —Transmutar personas, combinando sus sangres, sus linajes. ¿Imaginas a un ejercito de híbridos luchando solo para ti?

Tobi ya no respondió.

—Y para eso necesito los ojos de Nagato también. —dijo Kabuto, llegando al fin al enorme laboratorio que tenía aún más ataúdes que los que pasó con anterioridad, en las paredes había cajoneras, donde supuso que habría instrumentos médicos y, ¿por qué no?, más cadáveres.

—Me encargaré de eso. —comentó Tobi, observando a todos lados. — ¿Qué tal vas con el jutsu?

—No es fácil de dominar. —admitió. —Pero estará listo dentro de pocos meses.

—Más vale. —amenazó. Kabuto rodó los ojos.

—Un ejercito de híbridos y muertos vivientes. —la risa de Kabuto estalló por todo el lugar. — ¿Hay algo mejor que puedas pedir?

Aunque Naruto hubiera querido el festejo durara para siempre, la realidad los volvió a golpear de pronto.

El equipo médico estaba improvisando un campamento con ayuda de los civiles que no estaban heridos de gravedad. Los ninjas restantes, dependiendo de sus habilidades habían sido separados por los jounins, dividiéndose la búsqueda de supervivientes, provisiones y equipo médico que pudiera servir.

—Ponte esto. —dijo Ino, pasándole a Sasuke un uniforme de Konoha. Él le agradeció internamente, estaba cansado de las burlas de Naruto hacía su ropa. Ella le sonrió de forma juguetona. —Reserva la mejor parte para que solo Sakura la vea.

—Cierra la boca. —gruñó, comenzando a marcharse para tener más privacidad. Ino soltó una risita detrás de él. —Por cierto, dale uno a Sakura también, sus ropas están peor que las mías.

—Oh, Sasuke, —Ino negó con la cabeza, sin borrar aquella mueca que ponía de malas al Uchiha. —oh, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?

Ino se inclinó sobre su hombro, susurrándole al oído. —Lee ya se te adelantó.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Te ves increíble, Sakura! —gritó Rock Lee, alzando las manos al cielo, con estrellitas en los ojos. Ella se rascó la mejilla, avergonzada. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a ellos, sabiendo que lo que vería no le gustaría.

— ¡Vas por el buen camino de la juventud! —Guy alzó un pulgar en su dirección, causando mucho más bochorno en la chica.

Sakura se arremango las mangas, le quedaba algo grande debido a que era de Lee, pero a decir verdad, las mallas eran muy cómodas. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa ropa andrajosa que tenía huecos por todos lados, se podía ver muy claramente a través de su cuerpo.

—Pensé que estarías reprochando. —siguió Ino, burlonamente. — ¿O quedaste conforme de ver la silueta…? ¡Sasuke! —gritó, enfadada. El Uchiha ya estaba a varios metros lejos de ella.

No había funcionado. Quizás debería ir a avergonzar a su mejor amiga.

— ¿No deberías estar ayudando a un grupo? —preguntó Sai, llegando con Ino. Aún portaba el abrigo negro que Ino consiguió para él.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Dudo que estén interesados en atraparme. —dijo Sai, indiferente. Ino frunció la boca, poco satisfecha por la respuesta. —Los ANBU han dicho que debo ayudar a localizar a los supervivientes.

—Ya. —Ino se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y qué haces aquí? La aldea está por allá.

—Dijeron que un ninja médico debía venir conmigo. No veo a otro más que a ti. —contestó, bastante simplón. Ino saltó un suspiro. — ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Espero que tus habilidades de rastreo sean increíbles.

—Lo son, estuve en los ANBU. —respondió Sai, obviando.

— ¡Ya sé!

Sai la miró confundido. — ¿Será que estás celosa porque tengo mejores habilidades que tú? —preguntó. Ino apretó su puño, a punto de darle un golpe en la cara. —O puede ser… —hubo una pausa, como si lo estuviera meditando; Ino sintió que estaba a punto de decir una estupidez. — ¿qué te pongo nerviosa?

Ino detuvo su avance, abriendo la boca y quedándose en blanco.

El chico sin sentimientos agarró su mentón, analizando su reacción. —Supongo que no.

— ¿¡De dónde has sacado tremenda conclusión!? —gritó Ino, atrayendo la mirada de varias personas.

—Lo leí en un libro. —confesó, volviendo a caminar a su lado.

—Debes descansar, Hinata. —protestó Kiba. Ella lucía terriblemente agotada, incluso su cara se estaba volviendo a poner pálida. Shino se inclinó a la heredera del clan Hyuga, tocando su frente, no estaba caliente pero estaba sudando bastante.

—Llévala al campamento que están haciendo los civiles. —ordenó Shino. —Déjala con Kurenai.

—Lo siento, chicos. —masculló ella, sintiéndose avergonzada de no poder seguir ayudando.

Kiba se puso en cuclillas, con la boca fruncida. —Tonta.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Te acaban de atravesar el cuerpo, es normal que no puedas dar tu cien, e incluso con eso, viniste sin protestar para rescatar a nuestros compañeros con tu Byakugan. Has sido de gran ayuda. —declaró, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza. —Y has estado genial ayudando a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —chilló Hinata, avergonzada.

—Me lo ha dicho Neji. —declaró Kiba, confundido por la vergüenza de la chica. Por supuesto, debido al sonrojo de la misma, no tardó en descubrir porqué. El joven Inuzuka apretó los labios, sintiendo el corazón oprimido por alguna extraña razón que no quería reflexionar en ese momento. — ¡Venga, tenemos que irnos! —la tomó del brazo, pasándolo a través de su cuello e impuso un firme agarre en la cadera de Hinata.

—Regresa pronto, Kiba. —pidió Shino.

—Ya sé. Te dejó a Akamaru un momento. —Kiba le dio un vistazo rápido a su amigo canino, él le ladró causando una cara tímida en el chico.

Avanzar por la destruida aldea era difícil, había ninjas por todos lados. Los médicos junto con los del clan Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame eran de los más ocupados de ese momento, por lo que tomarse un descanso estaba mal visto. Todos se veían exhaustos, intentaban ocupar toda la luz solar que le quedaba al día antes de que el sol se ocultara y solo trajera la tenue luz de luna. No había electricidad y las antorchas serían incomodas de utilizar.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, adolorida. Sakura había dicho que tendría algunos dolores en lo que terminaba de sanar, la verdad no espero que fueran tan fuertes, la hacían sudar frío.

—Estoy bien. —comentó al ver la cara preocupada de Kiba, incluso se habían detenido.

—Seguro que sí. —el la jaló sin dejarle espacio para ningún reproche y la subió a su espalda.

—Kiba…

—Ya me lo agradecerás después. —sonrió, acomodándola en su espalda.

La joven heredera no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para pelear por ello. Tampoco quería ser una molestia para Kiba ni ser malagradecida, así que recargó su cabeza en su espalda, ruborizando por completo a Kiba sin que ella lo notara.

—Gracias, Kiba. —murmuró.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Kiba miró unos segundos al cielo, el atardecer estaba llegando a la fase final. —Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Hinata entreabrió la boca, algo sorprendida de sus palabras. Esperaba algunos reproches, una manera un poco más salvaje de decirlo, su compañero de equipo era así. No tenía tacto para decir las cosas y exclamaba con fuerza todo lo que pensaba; alguna vez, en el pasado, Hinata se sintió intimidada por Kiba, luego comprendió que esa era su forma de ser. Fue madurando con el pasó del tiempo, comenzó a tener más amabilidad con las personas, a medir sus palabras. Le agradaba en el Kiba que se estaba convirtiendo.

Quería ver hasta el final en el tipo de hombres que se convertían Kiba y Shino. Y anhelaba que ellos vieran en la clase de líder que se convertiría, que estuvieran orgullosas de ella y que nunca se arrepintieran de haberla tenido en su equipo.

No quería morir antes de que eso pasara.

¿Cómo es que apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso?

—Naruto. —murmuró Kiba, deteniendo sus pasos.

El calor comenzó a subir al rostro de Hinata. Sin quererlo apretó de más la chaqueta de Kiba, atrayendo la atención del chico, que carraspeó y mordió la parte interior de su labio. Al tener el pecho de Hinata pegado a su espalda podía notar su respiración agitada, ansiosa de verlo.

— ¿Quieres que te baje? —su voz salió ronca, casi forzada a hablar.

— ¿Eh?

—Tienes que hablar con él, ¿no? —susurró Kiba, fijándose en Naruto; parecía estar ocupado, pero aun si era el héroe de Konoha y su amigo, debía hacerse un espacio para hablar con Hinata. Decirle de una vez, si había esperanza en su declaración.

—Espera, Kiba. —pidió Hinata. Él estaba a punto de reprocharle que no fuera cobarde, sin embargo, la chica señaló de nuevo a la dirección donde el Uzumaki se encontraba. Al ver el panorama más abierto, se dio cuenta que parecía haber una pequeña conmoción en donde su rubio amigo se encontraba, pues junto a Sasuke y Sakura, custodiado por un montón de jounins y ANBU, no se encontraba nadie más que Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

Hinata se bajó de Kiba con cuidado, tomándolo del brazo le dio una mirada rápida que el chico no tardó en entender.

—Iré por Neji.

—Gracias, Kiba.

Sin decir nada más, Kiba comenzó a correr en la otra dirección, Hinata observó su espalda con una sonrisa, dándose valor. Aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder a los días en los que su única preocupación era hacer que Naruto la notara, y siendo francos, ya no los anhelaba tanto.

Deseaba más que nada, caminar al lado de todas las personas que amaba.

—Entre toda la ropa te tenías que ponerte la del cejas. —bufó Naruto, observando a Sakura.

—Ustedes hacen mucho drama por un par de prendas. —gruñó bajito ella. —Ino ha pegado el grito al cielo también. ¿De verdad preferían que me quedaba con los harapos que llevaba? Guy-sensei fue muy amable al darme esto. —luego unas estrellitas se formaron en los ojos de Sakura. —Además, ahora voy a juego con Lee. ¡Seremos imparables!

Naruto frunció la boca en modo de reproche. —Sé que quieres mucho a Lee, pero me pudiste decir a mí, al menos te habría dado mi chaqueta.

—No quiero, está sucia. —contestó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. —Ya me cansé de estar sucia.

—Estás siendo muy cruel justo ahora. —Naruto se limpió una lagrimita. —Por cierto, ¿han peleado con algún clon de Pain? Sasuke se veía demasiado lastimado.

Sakura se inclinó a Naruto, susurrando en su oreja. —Ha luchado contra Danzo.

— ¡QUÉ!

—Diablos, que poco sutil. —suspiró Sakura. Naruto la miró con preocupación. —Ambos sabíamos que Sasuke no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Danzo lo ha buscado, aprovechando toda la conmoción, Sasuke seguro que tenía previsto enfrentarse con él en un momento. Además, no ha estado solo, —Sakura miró a todos lados, observando con recelo a los ninjas que los rodeaban. —Itachi-san está aquí.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a pegar otro grito, ella le tapó la boca y le demandó silencio.

—Vas a hacer un escandalo tremendo antes de que lleguen. —reprochó Sakura, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Naruto se encogió en sus hombros. —Ahora Anko, Yamato y Sasuke han ido a hablar con él.

— ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos? —preguntó Naruto.

Sakura hizo un puchero. —Sasuke e Itachi-san tienen mucho que hablar. Siento que no les permito hacerlo libremente cuando estoy a su alrededor. —Naruto la miró con sospecha, suspicaz, notó el rubor de Sakura en sus mejillas y la tomó de los hombros. Por un demonio, había sido demasiado evidente. — ¿Q-Qué?

—Sa-ku-ra…

Estaba deletreando su nombre, lo cual significaba que no podía mentirle. Naruto se puso a la altura de la cara de Sakura, al conectar ambas miradas, recordó el día en que le pidió a Kakashi sumergirlos en un genjutsu, en un vago intento de despedirse de ella para protegerla.

_"Te hubiera dicho cuanto te amaba desde un principio."_

Parecía que los dos pensaron lo mismo, pues se separaron abruptamente, adquiriendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sakura carraspeó, frunciendo las cejas miró a otro lado y cruzo los brazos por su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. No se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, sin embargo, ahora con el _te amo_ de Sasuke, todo eso era mucho más difícil. Ni siquiera quería pensar en tomar una decisión, no cuando recién había logrado recuperarlos.

En cambio, Naruto mordió la uña de su pulgar, sin saber que decir.

Sakura le amaba, al principio sus sentimientos confesados le causaron dolor debido a que tenía la idea de que la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Ahora, su corazón estaba latiendo como un loco, tenerla ahí presente, poderla abrazar y tocar, le ponía demasiado contento, le llenaba el cuerpo y el alma de felicidad en su máxima pureza. Se quedaba sin habla. Y pensaba que estaba a punto de volverse loco si veía que se alejaba tan solo un poco.

¿Ella se estaría sintiendo igual?

¿Sería que era porque ahora no se encontraban en peligro que podían al fin concentrarse en esos sentimientos que no habían dejado de fluir todo este tiempo?

Luego Naruto pensó en Sasuke. Recordando que había detonado todo desde el principio; el Uchiha había hecho algo, de eso Naruto estaba seguro, y una sonrisa se formó en pensarlo, ¿qué había hecho para que Sakura pusiera esa cara tan linda?

Sasuke siempre podía hacer que Sakura pusiera gestos que Naruto nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conoció, logró. Sentía algo de envidia.

— ¿Ahora qué? —masculló Sakura, abochornada de sentir la mirada azulada de Naruto sobre ella. Estaba demasiado expuesta y las palabras de Sasuke no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

Naruto rio de manera boba y se rascó la cabeza. —Es que acabo de pensar que eras tierna, raro, ¿no? —declaró, formando una enorme sonrisa; la boca de Sakura tembló, parecía estar sacando brillitos de sí mismo, era un idiota tremendamente lindo.

— ¡No soy tierna! —reclamó Sakura.

— ¡Por eso dije que era raro! —gritó Naruto, cubriéndose con los brazos para evitar los futuros golpes. — ¡Eres más del tipo genial, Sakura!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Una gran conmoción los distrajo de su pelea banal, ambos dirigieron su atención a donde las personas apuntaban. Sasuke junto a Itachi se estaban abriendo paso entre la multitud, los ninjas de Konoha estaban perplejos, observando al asesino del clan Uchiha pasar cómodamente entre ellos, sin una pizca de emoción en su cara. Detrás, seguidos de Anko y Yamato, venían Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, este último parecía estar refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, ahora preocupados.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí, Itachi-san? —preguntó Sakura, dando un paso a él. —Pensé que te irías en cuanto…

—Sasuke él…

—Guarden silencio, los dos. —declaró Sasuke, poniéndose delante de su hermano. —Itachi no merece estar fuera de Konoha.

—Nosotros lo sabemos. —dijo Naruto. —Pero ellos no. —señaló a la multitud que comenzaba a rodearlos.

—Tengo previsto esto.

—Sé que quieres contar la verdad, Sasuke, pero-

— ¿Qué hace Itachi Uchiha aquí? —preguntó Mikotado, uno de los consejeros, acababa de llegar con la mitad de los ANBU, rodeando desde atrás. Koharu, llegó con la otra mitad, rodeando por el frente. —Justo cuando la hokage está indispuesta, ¿qué pretende otro miembro de Akatsuki?

— ¿Seguirás argumentando que no se ha cometido traición, Sakura Haruno? —contratacó Koharu.

—Es Sakura Hatake. —decretó Sakura, mirándola fijamente.

Naruto y Sasuke entreabrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

—Lo dejamos pasar en este tiempo porque Sasuke y tú estaban ayudando a la aldea, pero esto ya es demasiado. Sé que no tienen intenciones de entregar a Itachi.

—Eso es cierto. —respondió Sasuke.

—Sasuke…—Sakura suspiró, entendía su hostilidad, sin embargo, estaban completamente rodeados. Necesitaban negociar ahí y nadie escucharía a dos personas que estaban hasta hace poco a punto de ser sentenciadas a muerte por la culpa de traición.

Ojalá hubieran tenido la magnífica idea de aguardar un poco más. Todos estaban demasiado tensos en esos momentos.

—Los ANBU los escoltarán y los mantendrán presos a los tres. —ordenó Mikotado, haciendo una señal para que tomaran de nuevo a los chicos.

—Un momento, esto no se va a resolver así. —declaró Anko, interponiéndose. —Hay una historia muy interesante que debe ser contada.

—No te entrometas, Anko.

—La Hokage está indispuesta, Sasuke y Sakura estaban condenados para la muerte hoy, Itachi sobra decir porqué. —dijo Koharu, se había puesto ansiosa por las palabras de Anko.

—Es interesante eso, ¿no?

—Llévenselos. —gruñó Mikotado.

Naruto que estaba a punto de intervenir, se quedó callado al ver la cabellera larga y negra pasar a su lado, sin ningún rastro de duda. Justo igual a cuando se puso delante de él, buscando defenderlo de Pain. Volvió a admirar la nueva valentía de la chica.

—Eso será un problema, Mikotado-san. —dijo Hinata, poniéndose en medio. Itachi y Sasuke la miraron confundidos, de que una Hyuga se interpusiera en su captura.

—Este asunto no les pertenece a los Hyuga.

—Discrepo en eso. —respondió Neji, parándose al lado de su prima. Haciendo un par de sellos con las manos, trajo consigo, en una nube de humo, dos documentos que habían estado sellados en un pergamino. Hinata los tomó y se acercó, poniéndose delante de los consejeros.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Koharu. Mikotado la miró sospechoso, mientras se ponía a revisarlos.

—Uno es la orden directa de mi padre de que soy la heredera del clan, por lo tanto, en su ausencia puedo tomar cualquier decisión que encuentre conveniente. —declaró sin una pizca de inquietud en su voz. Ninguna presencia ahí era tan imponente a la de Danzo, o tan peligrosa como la de Pain.

—Esto es…

—Y la segunda, tal y como pueden leer, es la autorización de Tsunade-sama, con la clara aprobación del consejero Danzo para que el clan Hyuga tome la custodia absoluta de los Uchiha. —sentenció, firme.

— ¿Cuándo han hecho esto? —exigió saber Mikotado.

—Dos semanas antes de la ejecución.

—Sin embargo, Itachi es un tema diferente. —expresó Koharu.

—Es un Uchiha. —cortó Neji, apoyando a su querida prima. —Es todo lo que importa.

—Danzo-sama no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

—Danzo en un maldito tra-

Sasuke se quedó perplejo al instante en que Hinata le cubrió la boca con la mano. Neji a su lado negó con la cabeza. Suerte que los consejeros seguían comprobando que el documento fuera verídico, buscando cualquier falla para invalidarlo. El Uchiha apartó su rostro, molestándose. Fue Itachi quien al acercarse, le hizo entender.

—Decir que Danzo traicionó la aldea traerá más dificultades, Sasuke. —explicó en un susurro. —Invalidarán su palabra, por ende, el documento.

—Hinata-sama incluso si es líder momentáneo del clan Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha es un traidor del libro bingo.

Hinata miró a Neji y luego a los pocos de su clan, cada uno de ellos, quienes previamente habían sido informados con cierta parte de la historia de Danzo y los Uchiha, asintieron con la cabeza al ver que su líder les estaba pidiendo permiso para decir lo siguiente.

—Lo sé. Así que tomaré la responsabilidad de cualquiera de los actos de ambos, de aquí, hasta que el Hokage lo indique. —declaró, sin tener la menor intención de retroceder. —El clan Hyuga se encargará de esto a partir de este momento. No necesitaremos de los servicios de los ANBU.

Dicho esto se volvió hacía ambos Uchihas, en un instante, estaba rodeados por los poco Hyugas que estaban en las cercanías, escuchando la controversia.

—No podemos desperdiciar Hyugas en escoltarlos. —dijo Hinata. —Aún hay ninjas y civiles atrapados, son necesarias las habilidades del clan. Por favor, vuelvan a sus responsabilidades, mi primo Neji y yo personalmente los escoltaremos hasta el campamento.

—Lo que usted diga, Hinata-sama. —respondieron a coro, obedeciendo en ese instante.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al mirarla, Sakura y Naruto ya se estaban acercando a ellos, dispuestos a acompañarlos. Hinata miró al hermano mayor de Sasuke y suspiró.

—Por favor, Itachi Uchiha, no hagas que me arrepienta de dar el nombre de mi clan para salvarte.


	97. Una estrella en el universo

**94\. Una estrella en el universo. **

El viento cayó frío esa noche. Parecía que la naturaleza no se apiadaría de la aldea de la hoja ese día. Los árboles se mecían, haciendo que las hojas danzaran con el aire, hasta quedar en el suelo, alguna veces cayendo en las fogatas que los civiles habían preparado. Había personas yendo un lugar a otro, atendiendo a los heridos y almacenando las provisiones en una tienda prevista para ello. Los niños fueron los más abrigados, con ayuda de los gennins se pudo salvar una gran cantidad de mantas, por lo que entre todos hicieron una pequeña bolita para calentarse mutuamente.

Itachi Uchiha miraba la rapidez con la que se movía todo a su alrededor. Apenas le dirigían la mirada, y aquellas que lograban conectar con su persona, eran inquietas, asustadizas. Anko se encontraba al lado de él, comiendo, al igual que Yamato. Los dos parecían cansados. Sasuke estaba frente a él, observando el fuego en silencio. Sasuke y Sakura estaban desaparecidos desde hace horas, posiblemente ayudando en la aldea; Itachi notó con gracia que su hermano menor estaba esperando con ansias (quizás demasiadas) la respuesta de Sakura. Era difícil de leer, pero para Itachi, Sasuke era un libro en blanco.

Mientras tanto, ante la insistencia de Kiba y Neji, la joven Hyuga se encontraba dormida, recostada al pie de un árbol sin nadie que la perturbara.

—Tenemos que hablar. —decretó Anko, terminando la sopa de vegetales que amablemente los aldeanos le dieron. — ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer ahora? La chica Hyuga solo nos ha dado tiempo.

—No es el momento, lo resolveremos cuando llegue. —dijo Itachi.—Lo mejor será que ayuden en lo que puedan a la aldea. Seguro que los ANBU han sido mandados a informar la situación a aldeas aliadas, no obstante, la ayuda tardará al menos dos días más en llegar.

—Es una gran cantidad de gente lastimada, los ninjas médicos están exhaustos. —se metió Yamato. —Y sin Hokage, no hay nadie quien nos guíe correctamente.

—Cierto, los consejeros no sirven de mucho. —bufó Anko.

—Necesitarán nombrar a un Hokage pronto, dudo mucho que Tsunade-sama vaya a despertar pronto. —comentó Yamato. —Concuerdo con Itachi. Ahora los Uchiha son la última prioridad.

Karin estaba detrás de ellos, en otra fogata, escuchando la conversación con el plato de sopa sin tocar en la mano derecha. Suigetsu estaba dormido junto a Jugo, ambos tirados en el suelo, bastante cerca del fuego; luego de que Itachi lograra convencerlos de ir a Konoha, algunos pueblerinos los miraban con recelo, no estaban en posición de atender a extraños, no obstante, nadie parecía concentrarse demasiado en ellos.

Ni siquiera Sasuke, él cual se marchó apenas dándoles una mirada rápida.

La joven Uzumaki se relamió los labios, se sentían resecos; ciertamente era un desastre ahora mismo. Incluso el idiota de Suigetsu lucía mejor que ella. Había llorado al menos por una hora antes de volver a donde sus compañeros de viaje se encontraban, el chico con dientes de tiburón se rio abiertamente de ella, diciéndole lo horripilante que se veía, aunque luego, al ver que Karin no le contestaba nada, junto a Jugo, se sentó a su lado y no dijeron nada más hasta que Itachi llegó con ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella dio un brinquito, sorprendida de que alguien le dirigiera la palabra. Subiéndose los lentes miró a Naruto, que acababa de llegar a su lado; Karin volteó un segundo atrás, Itachi se estaba marchando junto con Anko y Yamato, seguro para apoyar en un lugar cercano.

—Pensé que los Hyuga nos supervisarían con puño de hierro.—comentó Karin, metiendo la cuchara en el caldo.

Naruto pasó saliva, adquiriendo un suave rubor en las mejillas que pasó desapercibido por la chica de cabello rojo.

— ¿Por qué han venido? —preguntó Naruto, distrayendo sus miradas que se dirigían a una dormida Hinata. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar correctamente con ella en todo el día.

Karin resopló por la nariz, burlándose de la pregunta. — ¿Sasuke no ha hablado de nosotros? —y aunque no lo demostró, su corazón se sintió herido.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. —contestó Naruto. —Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido y hemos tenido problemas entre los tres.

Karin estaba a punto de decirle que no le interesaba, pero Naruto parecía estarle hablando al aire.

—Supongo que ahora necesitamos protección, nosotros solo seguimos a su hermano porque era el que nos podía traer a Sasuke. —dijo Karin, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

— ¿Qué se traen con Sasuke? —más que una pregunta sonó a un reproche.

—Lo queremos como líder. —se metió Suigetsu. Karin y Naruto se giraron a su dirección. —Orochimaru está muerto, pero eso no significa que nosotros estemos a salvo. Cada uno de nosotros tiene habilidades que le pueden interesar a ese sujeto de la máscara o al sucesor de Orochimaru, el cuatro ojos.

—Kabuto. —murmuró Naruto.— Entonces, ¿han venido a Konoha a resguardarse? —indagó.

—Bueno, el hermano de Sasuke lo hizo, ¿por qué nosotros no? —chistó Suigetsu, incorporándose.

—Una vez que se enteren que sirvieron a Orochimaru, no saldrán tan libres como creen.

—Hey, cálmate. —bufó, molesto de que los amenazaran tan de noche. —Cuando Konoha o quién sea acabe con esos dos, nos iremos y no volverán a vernos, ¿cierto?

—Básicamente es el plan. —respondió Karin. —También nuestro plan es convencer a Sasuke.

— ¿A qué? —la voz de Naruto salió rasposa, como si se hubieran metido directamente con él.

—Es obvio. —sonrió Suigetsu.

—Queremos que Sasuke venga con nosotros.—completó Karin.

—.—.—.—.—

Después de que Sakura terminara de curar a Kakashi, Sasuke la retiró del campamento médico aún con los reproches que todos le dieron; la chica tenía el rostro pálido y las ojeras ya estaban adornando su piel, poniéndola oscura por debajo de sus ojos. Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, la luna ya estaba brillando en todo su esplendor y Sasuke no dudó en cargar a Sakura en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces, príncipe idiota? —se burló ella, algo avergonzada de ser llevada de esa forma.

Sasuke miró a ambos lados, adentrándose un poco en el bosque para que Sakura pudiera descansar mejor. Seguro irían a despertarla en cuanto la vieran para curar a más ninjas, ni siquiera tenían en consideración que ella había sido la que más había curado a Tsunade.

Con cuidado Sasuke se comenzó a sentar al pie de un árbol, estaba haciendo demasiado frío por lo que no permitió que Sakura se escapara de sus brazos. Ella mordió sus labios, nerviosa de todas las sensaciones que volvía a experimentar por el Uchiha. Sasuke no hablaba, de hecho tenía los ojos cerrados, así que Sakura podía contemplarlo a plena luz de luna. Seguía tan lindo como siempre.

Ese chico era su debilidad absoluta, podría verlo, escucharlo por horas y jamás cansarse de él.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar en cuanto recordó las palabras de la tarde, el _te amo_ resonó fuerte en su mente. Sakura se sentía como en un sueño en movimiento, la irrealidad de estar de nuevo con él, contemplando como dormitaba, provocaba que quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro y cuerpo, pensando que quizás el día de mañana ella despertaría de ese sueño y Sasuke volvería a estar lejos de su lado.

Se sintió como una niña pequeña enamorada de él, deseó que Sasuke la envolviera mucho más en sus brazos y despertar así hasta el día siguiente, y el siguiente de ese, hasta completar una vida juntos. Sakura mordió sus labios, alzando sus manos, talló delicadamente sus nudillos en el rostro de Sasuke, moldeando su rostro. Él apretó los ojos, abriéndolos para toparse con los de Sakura en ese instante.

Era perfecto a los ojos de Sakura.

Ese idiota que era un príncipe, que odio al principio por ser tan creído, que nunca pensó que se enamoraría de ella. Ahí estaba, observándola con esos ojos que la transportaban al espacio infinito, que la hacían perderse en él.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué me amas a mí después de todo lo que he hecho? —preguntó, pasando saliva. —Tú habías dicho que…

—Sé las cosas que dije. —cortó Sasuke, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Sakura. —Y también sé las cosas que tú hiciste, Sakura. Soy consiente de todo.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque, cuando me enfrenté contra Danzo seguía pensando que nosotros tres ya no podíamos tener una vida juntos, que ya nada podía ser como antes. —contestó Sasuke. —Pero al verte llegar en ese cuervo, todas mis dudas se callaron y se convirtieron en un solo deseo.

— ¿Cuál deseo?

—Estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida, Sakura. —admitió, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Sakura abrió los ojos demasiado, como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez que escuchara eso. —Tenía miedo de perderte. De que nuestros caminos se separaran hasta el punto que volveríamos a ser unos completos desconocidos.

Sakura agachó la mirada, sin podérsela sostener por más tiempo, la cara le ardía.

—Quería demostrarte con acciones, lo que no fui capaz de hacer antes. —siguió Sasuke, tomando la mano que siempre conectaba a ambos. —Ya no con las palabras vacías de un príncipe idiota, sino como Sasuke Uchiha, él que te protegerá hasta el final de sus días.

La chica sintió que le había arrebatado todas las palabras de la boca.

Así que, como una idiota impulsiva, selló sus labios contra los de Sasuke, tomándole la cara para que no pudiera separarla de él. Todo se sentía mágico, aunque no había más que el amor de ambos ahí. Los brazos de Sasuke la sostuvieron con fuerza, abrazándola contra sí mismo.

No pensaron en nada que no fuera en ellos mismos por ese instante. Queriendo que durara para siempre, sin preocupaciones, sin temer a lastimar a una de las personas que más amaban.

Se sintieron como si hubieran dado la vuelta al mundo en un segundo y al separarse, estuvieran a punto de desfallecer sobre los brazos contrarios.

¡Era extraordinario! El como todas las barreras se derrumbaron por completo, dejando que los dos se contemplaran hasta lo más profundo del alma. No había resentimientos ni dolor en sus miradas, se complementaban con alegría, efusividad y ternura infinita.

Daban ganas de vivir tres vidas más si eso significaba pasarlas al lado del contrario.

A ojos de Sakura, el corazón de Sasuke era precioso, tan bonito y que merecía ser cuidado como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo. Ese corazón había aprendido a vivir en soledad sin derrumbarse, se volvió duro por no querer amar a nadie más y salir lastimado, se eligió por encima de todos para no volver a sentir la perdida de alguien. Y, aún así, cuando conseguías romper la roca que lo envolvía, encontrabas algo que ni se podría comparar con el oro; te hacía ponerte ebrio de amor y felicidad. Era exquisito. Te hacía adicto a él.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, sus sentimientos y el infinito afecto que mostraban sus ojos, provocaba que Sakura quisiera hacer realidad todo los imposibles, a su lado.

—.—.—.—.—

La noche avanzaba e Itachi decidió que era hora de volver a donde Sasuke. Las búsquedas se habían calmado, algunos ninjas estaban descansando, exhaustos. Los pocos que antes lo habían hecho, tomaron su relevo, aunque se notaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. El viento dejó de soplar, pero el frío incrementó por la madrugada, muchos parecían tener un momento incomodo debido a eso.

Entre ellos Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke no estaban a su lado, habían ido a apoyar la búsqueda. Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo fueron llevados por el Uchiha casi contra su voluntad, sobre todo a Suigetsu. Hinata se encontraba al lado de ella, terminándole de colocar la manta que antes ella había utilizado.

—Volviste. ¿Dónde están Yamato-san y los demás…?

—Vendrán en un momento. —contestó, sentándose al lado de Sakura.

—Sakura está agotada, se quedó dormida en cuanto se recargó en el árbol. Sería bueno que descansara hasta la mañana, nos esperan más días de trabajo intenso. Ella es médico, se le requiere mucho más. —murmuró Hinata, preocupada. —Ino vendrá a cuidarla dentro de poco; tuvo que ayudar a sus padres con unas cosas. Así que Itachi-san, ¿puedes cuidar que nadie la despierte por mí?

— ¿Hmm?

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi clan, ya he reposado suficiente. Mi hermano Neji no ha dormido ni descansado nada. —explicó.

— ¿Confiarás en mí sin más? —preguntó intrigado. —No es lo que haría un líder que se ha echado toda la carga a la espalda.

—Él vendrá pronto a este lugar, te dejaré a su cargo. —dijo Hinata, refiriéndose a Neji. —Además, no parece que tengas la intención de escapar.

Itachi exhaló aire, Hinata sonrió y se marchó de ahí.

Al quedarse solos, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha observó a Sakura con una mezcla de melancolía y ternura. No supo en que momento la había comenzado a extrañar tanto. Itachi la recargó su hombro, buscando que estuviera más cómoda; Sakura se removió suavemente y terminó de acomodarse, reposando en el pecho de Itachi.

Lo había logrado, aunque fue incrédulo al principio con Sakura, al final ella consiguió lo que estaba buscando; reunirlo con Sasuke. Y aunque su hermandad estaba lejos de ser lo que un día fue, cada paso sería importante para restaurar su relación, pero eso era algo que ella le dejaba a ambos. No podía hacer más.

Itachi cerró los ojos, recargó la cabeza en el árbol y se quedó pacíficamente dormido. Sin temor a que Sasuke supiera la verdad, a que su hermano se manchara las manos con su propia sangre, sin miedo de volver a perderlo.

Quizás, por primer vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre.

Todo gracias a esa niña tonta que ahora se encontraba sobre él, durmiendo. Una sonrisa pequeña se plantó en los labios del Uchiha, que entre sueños recordó como la conoció. Sakura se había convertido en una parte de su universo, o mejor dicho, él se había convertido en una parte del universo de Sakura. Como una de sus miles de estrellas.

Si tuviera que hacer una analogía, Sakura sería el mundo y él una simple constelación lejana opacada por la luna y el sol más cercanos.


	98. La estrella de Sakura

**95\. La estrella de Sakura. **

—Sakura. —la voz de Rock Lee comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, despertando todos sus sentidos. —Sakura.

Ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo que las lagañas le dificultaban hacerlo, talló sus ojos, limpiándolos. Al abrirlos se encontró con Lee frente a ella, en posición de cuclillas con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura se sintió reconfortada de solo verlo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Rock Lee tenía ese no sé qué, que ponía al cien a Sakura en un segundo.

—Buenos días, Lee. —saludó, dando un bostezo pequeño. La luz del día se estaba colando por los aires y el olor a humo inundaba su olfato, debido a la cantidad de fogatas que ahora estaban apagadas. Sakura miró a los lados, varios aldeanos ya estaban haciendo cosas, pocos ninjas se veían en labor, la mayoría estaban dormidos. — ¿Has dormido algo?

—Sí, unas cinco horas, después de las tres de la mañana. —comentó, ayudándola a levantarse. Sakura notó que no muy lejos de ella, Sasuke y Naruto estaban recargados uno en el otro, a espaldas, durmiendo. Lee la siguió de cerca cuando fue a ellos, para acobijarlos. —Todos están muy agotados, pero los ninjas médicos, en su mayoría, siguen trabajando.

— ¿Qué tal van las búsquedas? —preguntó, dejando la manta para que ambos tuvieran la mitad de ella. Notó con cierta preocupación que Sasuke y Naruto tenían ojeras debajo de sus ojos, probablemente apenas habían ido a dormir.

—Hinata y Neji dijeron que ya limpiaron un cincuenta por ciento de la aldea. —respondió Lee. —Ahora mismo, Hinata ha pedido que dejen descansar a los rastreadores. Los ANBU tomaron su lugar, sin embargo, Neji ha dicho que para estar seguros, los ninjas rastreadores volverán a pasar por la zona para ver que nadie se pierda. —Lee se quedó callado un momento, Sakura lo miró de reojo, esperando a que continuara. —Se prevé que ya no se encuentren más personas vivas, Sakura.

—Las personas pueden durar dos días como mucho sin agua y con poco oxígeno, no tienen porque ser tan negativos. —reprochó Sakura.

—Es la predicción que han hecho. El problema es que ya tenemos demasiados muertos, el olor comienza a hacerse notar.

— ¿Están considerando incinerarlos a todos? —Sakura le miró, sorprendida. —Será demasiado.

—Lo sé, pero no hay muchas opciones. —suspiró Lee. —Incluso aunque queramos enterrarlos a todos, la segunda opción no es mejor que la primera, el hacer una fosa común…

Sakura puso una mano en su frente. — ¿Qué dice Shikamaru?

—Está a favor de la fosa.

— ¿Eh?

—Ha dicho que los cuerpos tardarían demasiado tiempo en incinerarse y que no hay lugar para hacerlo. Además que al hacerlo tan cerca puede traer más enfermedades a los ya enfermos. —explicó. —Están esperando a que los líderes de los clanes despierten para tomar la decisión, sin Tsunade-sama, Neji y Shikamaru han propuesto, a través de Hinata, que se haga una asamblea y se decida por votos.

—Ya veo. —Sakura se mordió el dedo pulgar, pensativa.

—Sakura…—Lee le tomó de la mano, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo. —Hay algo que tienes que ver.

— ¿Eh?

Lee no quiso decir más, sabiendo que eso afectaría a su querida amiga. La llevó a través del bosque, Rock Lee tenía razón, el olor de los cuerpos comenzaba a estar presente por lo que ambos tuvieron que solicitar un cubrebocas al equipo médico cercano (quién pidió a Sakura volver pronto), cuando ambos pasaron los árboles, Sakura notó que Shikamaru estaba presente junto a Choji, Ino y Sai. La única chica entre ellos tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Ino? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó de inmediato, preocupada de que hubiera perdido a alguien de su familia.

Ino se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Sakura le acarició la espalda con delicadeza, buscando ser fuerte para ella. Al separarse, Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y ella la apretó con fuerza, esperando que le diera las malas noticias; cabe decir que nadie tuvo que hablar, ella misma las vio, o mejor dicho… la vio.

En el suelo, junto a otros cuerpos que seguramente fueron los últimos en transportar los equipos rastreadores, estaba Shizune.

Sakura corrió a ella, hincándose de inmediato, y como si no supiera ya la respuesta, le buscó el pulso, por más pequeño que fuere. Quizás, al igual que con Kakashi, podría salvarla. No fue hasta que Ino le puso una mano en su hombro que Sakura sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—Fue antes de que Pain destruyera todo. La usó para obtener información del paradero de Naruto. —comentó Shikamaru. —Lo siento, Sakura…, Ino.

Ino se puso al lado de Sakura, volviendo a tomar su mano, su mejor amiga la miró e inevitablemente se sintió como el niño de seis años que Ino encontró por primera vez, llorando en el parque. Ino tenía ese don de hacerle sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos, de que pudiera ser transparente; la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en la suya.

—Shizune-san… no puede ir a una fosa común. Tsunade-sama jamás me lo perdonaría. —farfulló Sakura, luego de un rato, su voz salía entrecortada. —Ha sido mi maestra también.

—No podemos hacer excepciones, Sakura. —comentó Shikamaru. —No sería justo para los demás ninjas ni para los civiles, todos…

—Si fuera Asuma quien hubiera muerto en estás circunstancias no estarías diciendo lo mismo. —espetó ácidamente. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua ante la hostilidad contraria, aun así, tuvo que darle la razón.

— ¿Dónde la enterraras?

—En el bosque. —musitó Sakura. —Cuando nos trajeron acá, vi una cueva, esa puede ser la tumba de Shizune-san. No queda demasiado lejos y Tsunade-sama podrá poder visitarla cuando sea.

Shikamaru dejó escapar aire, sin embargo, al ver la mirada de suplica de su propia compañera, no pudo más que acceder a hacerlo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿De verdad estarás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Ino, por quinta vez. Acababan de pasar tres horas después de enterrar a Shizune; Sakura e Ino estaban atendiendo a los pacientes que podían.

—Ya te dije que sí, Ino. —respondió Sakura, mientras curaba a uno de los ninjas. Había más movimiento en la aldea, no obstante, los Hyuga, junto a varios ninjas seguían dormidos. Lee a desgracia de Sakura, tuvo que marcharse con Guy y Ten Ten para seguir apoyando para llevar suministros al campamento. —No puedo hacer nada… más que esto.

—Sakura.

—Habrá tiempo de luto para después. —suspiró Sakura. —Por ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que no todo sea tristeza, Ino.

—Lo sé, pero…

Sakura terminó de curar al ninja, dando paso al siguiente, no obstante, se dio un tiempo de tomar a Ino por el rostro, poniendo cara seria.

—Sé que estás preocupada, yo también me siento deshecha por dentro, Ino. —y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Ino apretó los labios, veía el dolor en los ojos de Sakura. —Ahora estás personas cuentan con nosotros, y todos están trabajando muy duro para ayudar y que no haya más víctimas. No hay tiempo para lamentos.

Ino tragó saliva, estrujó su corazón para volverlo más fuerte y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Quizás Sakura fuera demasiado vulnerable cuando estaba con Ino y la utilizaba para consolarse, pero a ojos de Shikamaru (quién estaba trayendo nuevos suministros médicos), Ino era quién más utilizaba a Sakura… para darse valor.

Cuando Sakura pasó a hacerse cargo de Kakashi, miró como su maestro ya respiraba más tranquilo; con cuidado le limpió la cara, volviendo a desinfectar las heridas que tenía. Fue unos momentos más tarde cuando sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca torpemente, apenas enlazando sus dedos alrededor de ella.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó, emocionada de verlo despertar.

Kakashi se sintió moribundo, alcanzó a ver una cabellera rosa borrosa, antes de sentir el eufórico abrazo de su alumna sobre él. Apretándolo con suavidad contra ella. Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando la mirada; lo primero que vio fue la carpa color crema que estaba frente a él, luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura que tenía unas lagrimillas en los ojos debido a la felicidad.

Qué raro… hace pocos segundos aún se encontraba con su padre.

— ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó Sakura, separándose.

Lo último que Kakashi recordaba antes de ir a esa oscuridad, fue haber peleado contra uno de los clones de Pain. Y aunque se encontraba medio adormilado todavía, no era difícil deducir lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Saku… —él la miró con cuidado, como queriendo ver cada parte de su piel para notar cualquier herida que pudiera tener. — ¿estás bien?

—Sí. No he peleado, solo fueron heridas pequeñas. —sonrió ella con cariño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Pain?

—Naruto lo ha derrotado. —comentó Sakura, emocionada, tomando las manos de Kakashi. —Fue asombroso. Naruto y Sasuke han estado genial.

— ¿Sasuke también…?

Sakura se inclinó a Kakashi, observando a los lados para que nadie más escuchara. —Se ha enfrentado a Danzo junto con Itachi-san.

— ¿Qué?

—Le contaré todos los detalles, pero necesito que descanse un poco más, sensei. —pidió Sakura, ayudándolo a incorporarse. —Traeré agua y comida. Seguro que muere de hambre.

Karin miró a Sakura comenzar a moverse con mucha prisa; por petición de Sasuke, Karin estaba ayudando al equipo médico, aunque no con su poder, apoyaba suministrando los equipos, antes muerta que dejar que todos esos idiotas volvieran a aprovecharse de ella, seguro que la terminaban matando. No obstante, la única razón por la que acepto la petición de Sasuke es porque podía estar más cerca de Sakura.

Desde que la vio en el bosque con esa expresión en el rostro, una rabia comenzó a embriagar el alma de Karin. Porque Sakura tenía ese estúpido rostro de que ella la víctima en toda la situación, y si algo odiaba Karin, era ver esa expresión en el rostro de las personas, porque le recordaba a su yo del pasado; donde se dejaba manipular por todos y casi la mataban en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Vienes por comida? —preguntó Sakura, distrayendo a Karin de sus pensamientos. Estaba un poco nerviosa por hablarle, debido a que sabía que antes estuvo con Sasuke y luego con Itachi; Karin podía notarlo, estaba apretando la charola que llevaba con fuerza, doblando casi los bordes. — ¿Es para ti o se la llevarás a los enfermos? Porque…

Karin no escuchó toda la explicación de Sakura acerca de las comidas que se les podía dar a los heridos, la contemplaba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Sakura frunció la boca al verse ignorada.

La joven Uzumaki crispó una ceja. Sakura no parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, habría cientos de chicas más bonitas que ella, eso era seguro. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado por el entrenamiento, pero seguía teniendo esa silueta femenina que ahora era remarcada por la licra verde que llevaba puesta.

—Mujer idiota, los médicos dicen que te des prisa. —Suigetsu llegó de pronto, encontrándose con ambas mujeres frente a frente. Una gotita de sudor bajó por su cara, sintiendo la tensión que emanaba Karin. — ¿Le vas a buscar pelea a la mujer de Sasuke?

Sakura se ruborizó en un instante, entreabrió la boca y balbuceó incoherencias.

Pero no lo negó.

—S-Sí están para servir a los enfermos, son los de está bandeja para allá. —señaló sin darles la cara. Suigetsu rio de buena gana. —Permiso.

Pasó a paso rápido al lado de Karin, con la bandeja llena de comida para ella y Kakashi. Karin entonces rompió el silencio que se había instalado en ellas dos, escupiendo palabras ácidamente, que le quemaban las entrañas.

— ¿Elegirás a Itachi o Sasuke? —preguntó burdamente, Suigetsu la miró mal; lo peor que podían hacer es comenzar una pelea contra la gente de Konoha.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos apresurados, haciendo tambalear los platos de su bandeja.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —y la voz dulce de Sakura que les dedicó a ambos, y la cara tierna de Sakura cuando Suigetsu nombró su relación con Sasuke, desapareció.

Karin y Suigetsu lo notaron, se habían metido en un terreno muy peligroso. Quizás, demasiado.

—No pienso cederle a Sasuke a alguien como tú. —reprochó Karin mirándola con desprecio. Suigetsu llevó una mano a su cara, cubriéndola, Karin lo iba a sacar de sus casillas. —Es momento que decidas a que bando perteneces, Sakura. Si al de Sasuke o al de Itachi.

Sakura le encaró por completo, con las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos parecían echar fuego.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme esto? —espetó con rencor. — ¿Qué eres de Sasuke?

—Es suficiente…

—Mi relación con Itachi-san y con Sasuke no te concierne en lo más mínimo. —escupió Sakura. —No hables como si me conocieras, como si los conocieras.

—Sasuke…

—Me interesa muy poco lo que sientas por Sasuke. —cortó sabiendo por donde iba la cosa. Karin se mordió los labios, apretando con fuerza los puños. Sakura se marchó de ahí con la frente en alto, sin dirigirles otra mirada.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Suigetsu, en modo de reproche. —Si querías problemas con la mujer de…

—No es su mujer. —farfulló Karin.

—Sí, lo es. —Suigetsu le dio un codazo a Karin, para atraer su atención y que dejara de mirar por donde se fue Sakura. —Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Puedo…

—Sasuke la ama a ella, no a ti.

Suigetsu miró la boca de Karin temblar, era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable y eso le hizo entender que ella ya sabía eso, que Sasuke no la miraría más allá de una compañera de equipo. Se sintió mal por ella, por no dejarle ganar al menos esa conversación con Sakura.

Karin en cambio se sintió humillada. Si bien una parte de ella quería remarcarle a Sakura que no era la única que podía tener el amor de Sasuke, otra parte de ella, quería preguntarle un millón de cosas, conversar acerca de Sasuke; porque si alguien podía entender su amor hacía Sasuke, era Sakura.

Salió de la carpa, dejando a Suigetsu con el pedido de los médicos, al salir sin querer se encontró con Sasuke y Naruto a punto de entrar. Sakura había salido por otra parte, por lo que dudaba que se la hubieran encontrado.

—Sasuke. —saludó, avergonzada de lo que recién pasó.

Naruto miró a ambos, agarrándose el estómago, tenía mucha hambre. Sasuke saludó de un asentimiento a Karin con la cabeza y con otro movimiento le indicó a Naruto que siguieran con su camino.

—No seas malo, Sasuke. —reprochó Naruto, dándole un golpe a su mejor amigo. —Ya que esta aquí, deberías pedirle que coma con nosotros. ¡Incluso podríamos ir con Sakura! Está cuidando a Kakashi-sensei.

—Preferiría que…

— ¡No me molesta en absoluto, Sasuke! —Karin se colgó de inmediato del brazo de Sasuke, causando una mala cara en él. Naruto se burló, esperando acusarlo con Sakura después.

—Sasuke tan galán como siempre. —siguió el rubio. —Me pregunto qué dirá Sakura de esto…

—Tramposo. —gruñó Sasuke, apartando a Karin de sí mismo.

_—.—.—.—.—_

Kakashi noto que su alumna y ahora hija, llevaba un buen rato con el entrecejo fruncido. Además la bandeja de comida se había roto en cuanto la dejó en el suelo. Una sonrisa se instauró en el rostro de Kakashi, casi aliviado de poder volver a ver sus reacciones infantiles.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al dejar el plato de lado, estaba demasiado caliente por lo que era incomible. Kakashi llevaba toda la cara vendada, exceptuando la boca y los ojos. Parecía una momia.

Sakura tomó el plato y comenzó a soplar para que su maestro pudiera retomar sus energías. —Nada. —masculló.

—Tu cara no dice que es nada.

Sakura dejó de fruncir las cejas, torciendo la boca en una delgada línea, después suspiró, en modo de resignación.

—Sasuke e Itachi-san están mejor ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura. —Después de todo lo que pasó, me gusta pensar de esa forma. Que ambos comenzaran a darse una oportunidad de nuevo.

—Bueno, no es fácil para Sasuke. —dijo Kakashi, notando la preocupación de Sakura. —Pero estoy seguro que comienza a comprender las acciones de su hermano. Estará bien, siempre te tendrá a ti y a Naruto para apoyarse.

—Lo sé…—murmuró Sakura. —Pero Hinata solo nos ha dado tiempo antes de que se pida de nuevo la cabeza de Itachi-san. El clan Hyuga no podrá con todo.

—El nuevo Hokage tendría que negociar con las demás aldeas para aceptar un castigo menor. —declaró Kakashi. —Después de todo, los hilos los ha movido Danzo y ahora que ya no está, no pueden juzgarlo. Ni tampoco al tercer Hokage.

—Supongo…—Sakura le extendió la cuchara de sopa a Kakashi, ya estaba tibia por lo que él lo recibió gustoso. —Sin embargo, ¿tendría que elegir entre Sasuke e Itachi… otra vez?

Kakashi pasó el bocado, mirando con preocupación a Sakura.

—Quieres a ambos, no tienes porqué.

— ¿Y si debo salvar a uno de ellos?

—Es lo mismo que con Naruto y Sasuke. —expresó Kakashi. —En vez de proteger a uno, protegiste a ambos.

Sakura sonrió al recibir la comparación, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—

Para el anochecer del primer día, Sakura decidió darse un tiempo para descansar. Los heridos seguían apareciendo, pero lo que más rebosaba eran los cadáveres que habían muerto por asfixia o por heridas demasiado graves al no ser atendidas a tiempo. Los ninjas rastreadores estaban agotados, ninguno había descansado nada desde la hora en que despertaron, tampoco los médicos, así que fue a sentarse en la colina donde Sasuke y Danzo se sentaron, para mirar los residuos de Konoha. Varios ninjas se veían todavía, rebuscando entre la tierra.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó Sasuke, desde atrás.

—Sasuke, ¿estabas aquí? —preguntó.

Al final, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron que sentarse a comer con Karin y Suigetsu, por lo que para no llevar demasiado escandalo a Kakashi, Iruka les recomendó quedarse en el pequeño comedor montado. Por lo que, desde la mañana, era la primera vez que se encontraba con Sakura.

—Vine a asegurarme que no quedara ningún rastro de él. —suspiró Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

—Ese sujeto dudo que haya dejado algo. —contestó Sakura, refiriéndose a Tobi. Sasuke tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo que Tobi les dijo, pero sería preocuparla demás; Itachi y él prefirieron guardarse el secreto por un tiempo. De todas maneras, no había nada que pudieran hacer por el momento.

— ¿No estás cansada? Deberías dormir lo poco que puedas. —pidió Sasuke, preocupado por las ojeras que se le estaban formando a la chica.

—Quería venir un rato a contemplar las estrellas. —confesó Sakura. —Aún estoy viendo cual pertenece a Masamune y cual a Shizune-san.

—Sakura…

—No hay mucho tiempo para llorar. Ambos murieron como héroes. —Sakura se dejó caer en la tierra, Sasuke la contempló aun sentado. —Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido.

Sasuke sentía que tenía que decir unas palabras de aliento para ella, pero no podía. Así que simplemente se recostó a su lado, contemplando las estrellas, sintiendo las brisas heladas y el temblor propio y el de Sakura por esta.

— ¿Quieres que baje una estrella? —preguntó Sasuke, girándose sobre su torso, para quedar de lado, contemplando a Sakura. Ella lo observó de reojo, confundida.

—Están a miles de millones de kilómetros, Sasuke. —sonrió ella, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma.

Sasuke volvió a incorporarse para sentarse incitando a Sakura para hacerlo también. Ella seguía con expresión confusa, esperando a que continuara.

—Puedo hacerlo, bajarte una estrella.

— ¿De qué…?

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. —confirmó Sakura en un instante, Sasuke sonrió.

—Cierra los ojos. —pidió y Sakura todavía dudosa, obedeció.

Sasuke la contempló con cariño impregnado en su mirada, a la luz de la luna, Sakura resaltaba de una forma increíblemente bella. El color de su cabello, se fundía con la oscuridad, haciendo que brillara mucho más. Quería acariciar su rostro y abrazarla, decirle de nuevo que la amaba, pero eso sería presionarla y no deseaba eso; ella ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente, y a decir verdad, él también. Por lo que lo mejor era esperar.

—_Katon goukakyuu no jutsu._ —susurró, haciendo la pose de manos.

Sakura comenzó a sentir calidez a su alrededor, por lo que Sasuke no le tuvo que indicar cuando abrir los ojos, ella al hacerlo por curiosidad, notó una pequeña esfera de fuego, danzando en el aire mientras Sasuke seguía soplando, controlando el chakra para que no se saliera de control.

Era una estrella.

Era su estrella.

La chica formó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose increíblemente halagada por el regalo. Sasuke paró el jutsu al contemplarla maravillado, ¿cómo es que veía más hermosa a Sakura cada vez que la miraba? Todas sus facciones le encantaban y nunca se hartaba de ellas. Se sentía como un idiota a su lado.

Si pudiera conocerla en cada vida que tuviera, siempre diría que sí. Sakura era su universo.

— ¿Sasuke? —ella lo llamó, tomándole la mano. Sasuke la miró, expectante; la mirada de Sakura lo traspasaba y sentía que le quemaba cada parte de su piel.

La respiración se le cortó cuando Sakura se inclinó a él y torpemente, casi tímida, le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios. Incluso la mano que le sostenía a Sasuke le tembló debido al nerviosismo, absurdamente pensaba que la rechazaría.

Ni la constelación más hermosa podría igualar a ese momento en el corazón de Sasuke.

Desde que la miro ahí tirada, buscando mantenerse con vida después de protegerlo (a Naruto y a él), lo supo. Que ese chico no era una persona cualquiera, que fue estúpido por apenas notarlo cuando formaron el equipo siete. Que ojalá, lo hubiera conocido desde antes, porque entonces, toda su vida habría estado enamorado de ella.

Cuando Sakura se separó, para mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke la tomó del cuello y volvió a besarla, ahora con más intensidad. Reafirmando que jamás se cansaría de sus besos. Pensó en una vida al lado de Sakura, llegando de las misiones y recostándose a su lado, observándola dormir en el amanecer…, sin embargo, entre más lo hacía, entre más la besaba y apretaba contra sí mismo, la imagen de Naruto inundaba por completo su mente. Sustituyendo aquellos bellos amaneceres con la tristeza que eso le traería a su mejor amigo.


	99. El opaco sol

**96\. El opaco sol. **

Sasuke emitió un pequeño respingo, poco o nada durmió por la noche, por lo que se sentía cansado de más, incrementando la frustración que tenía encima. La noche anterior con Sakura había estado maravillosa, perdiéndose en ella, y así quería pasar cada día de su vida, no obstante, la idea de ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo le causaba un inmenso malestar en el pecho. Porque Naruto no merecía eso. Él merecía al mundo, y estaba seguro de que Sakura pensaba igual. Lo que menos querían eran volver a lastimarlo.

Itachi se sentó al lado de su hermano menor, observándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó. Sasuke lo observó de reojo. —Podemos hablar… si quieres.

Hubo un tono de vacilación en Itachi, pensando que quizás sería rechazado por Sasuke. Y de hecho, el menor de los Uchiha sí lo pensó; no obstante, la sensación de que su hermano se seguía preocupando por él, le hizo sentirse reconfortado, como si no hubiera un mal que no pudiera superar.

Al ver la confusión de Sasuke, Itachi sintió una pequeña decepción; si bien lo merecía, esperaba que su hermano menor pudiera confiar en él como tiempo atrás.

— ¿Es por Sakura? —indagó, y de inmediato supo que era la respuesta. — ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Peleaste con ella de nuevo?

— ¿De nuevo? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Anko no ha parado de hablar de ello.

—_Esa entrometida. _—gruñó Sasuke en su mente, haciendo una mueca de fastidio. —No sé que te haya dicho, pero puedes olvidarlo.

—Dijo que le preocupaba que Naruto, Sakura y tú no pudieran ver más allá de ustedes mismos. —declaró Itachi, tomando una posición más cómoda. Sasuke lo miró indagando. —Anko dijo que ustedes solo se preocupan por los tres, realmente no hay mucho más que el pequeño circulo que han formado.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Para Sakura y Naruto sí. —cortó Itachi. —Sakura tiene a Rock Lee, a aquella chica rubia, a Kakashi y a su maestra. Naruto tiene muchos amigos también. ¿Y tú, Sasuke?

Su hermano menor crispó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—Solo tienes a Naruto y Sakura.

—No necesito más. —rechistó. —También tengo a Kakashi, y aunque no me guste, a Anko.

—Si peleas con Naruto y Sakura, ¿con quién contarás?

Sasuke se puso de pie, harto de esa conversación. En primer lugar Itachi no tenía derecho de reprocharle eso, era por el motivo de la venganza que no pudo interactuar demasiado con las personas; ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué se llenara de amigos y de pronto el amenazara con matarlos o llevárselos como hizo con Naruto y Sakura?

—Sasuke.

—Ya dije que no necesito a nadie más. —escupió molesto, marchándose del lugar.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Si Sakura y él se hacían pareja traería mucho más sufrimiento a su mejor amigo. Debía dejar de ser tan egoísta para seguir prefiriendo lo de él antes de lo de Sakura y Naruto. Con verlos felices era suficiente, no necesitaba más.

Aunque la sonrisa de Sakura no pudiera ser por siempre suya, la cuidaría como si lo fuera.

—.—.—.—.—

Estaba extraño. Naruto estaba extraño. Cada que pasaba la joven Hyuga, este se ponía como idiota, buscando cualquier cosa que hacer para que Hinata no pudiera acercarse a él, y para mala suerte de ella, había un montón de cosas que realizar, por lo que era una excusa totalmente valida.

Sakura percibió ese comportamiento, mientras con ayuda de Naruto cambiaba las vendas de Kakashi.

— ¿Hinata está molesta contigo? —preguntó Sakura sin tapujos; Naruto se ruborizó al instante en que le llegó al pregunta a los oídos.

—N-no. No es eso. —se apresuró a aclarar, envolviendo el brazo de Kakashi en una venda.

Sakura lo miró, insistente.

—No es nada, Sakura. —respondió Naruto, cohibiéndose. La kunoichi no quiso seguir presionando debido a lo incomodo que se notaba.

La segunda vez que vio que Naruto se ponía nervioso con la presencia de Hinata fue cuando la chica comenzó a hablar con los jefes de los clanes, y debido a que Naruto ahora era el héroe de Konoha, requirieron su presencia, al igual que la de Sakura como representante del equipo médico.

—Sakura, ¿Cuánto crees que aguanten los suministros? —preguntó Hinata, preocupada. Sakura apartó la mirada de Naruto de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la representante momentánea del clan Hyuga.

—No pasaran de hoy. —decretó, seria. —Han sido muy pocos los que hemos rescatado. Además, el equipo médico no ha dejado de trabajar, están exhaustos. A menos que la ayuda llegue hoy, mañana morirán varias de las personas que tenemos en la carpa de intensivos.

Hinata se mordió la uña, buscando una forma de alentarla. Ino dio un paso adelante.

—Los ANBU no deberían de tardar más de otro día.

Shikamaru fue quien se alzó en nombre del clan Nara, a petición de su padre. —Se tardarán más. Al menos dos días en la mejor de las especulaciones, no solo viajan los ANBU, el equipo médico de las aldeas vecinas no será fácil de transportar, por más que lleguen primero ninjas de élite, si no saben ninjutsu médico o no traen artilugios médicos, se hará realidad el escenario que Sakura plantea.

—Podríamos mandar ninjas. —comentó Ten Ten. —Guy-sensei y Lee son los más rápidos de Konoha, seguro que si van acompañados de grandes ninjas como Sasuke y demás podrán transportar más rápido las cosas médicas que se necesitan.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al igual que Ino. —Entre las cosas que hemos pedido se encuentran órganos para realizar un trasplante, algunos de ellos se deben manejar con sumo cuidado, y ni hablar de varios químicos que podríamos necesitar. La rapidez solo podría servir para los suministros embotellados, que son para los menos esenciales o que se encuentran en un nivel medio de gravedad.

— ¿Y qué hay de…?

—Llegaran hoy por la noche. —la voz de Itachi cayó a todos a su alrededor; algunos seguían mirándolo con recelo, siendo cuidadosos de él. Sasuke que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, lo miró confundido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se metió Guy, desconfiado.

—Envié a alguien en cuanto vi la destrucción de Konoha. —explicó. —Incluso si no son en grandes cantidades, priorizamos los artículos más urgentes como trasplantes, medicinas y equipo medido.

Kakashi que estaba apoyado en una muleta al lado de Sakura, miró a su excompañero del equipo ANBU. No era de extrañar que Itachi pudiera mover todos los hilos a un ritmo veloz, confiaba en su palabra, sobre todo porque veía esperanza en los ojos de Sakura.

— ¿A quién mandaste?

Sakura cerró los ojos, frunciendo las cejas. _"No digas Sasori, no digas Sasori… no sigas Sasori."_

—Eso no importa. —espetó Itachi. —Lo importante aquí es que pueden mandar a algunos ninjas para comenzar a adelantarse. Será más fácil de transportar en una distancia más cercana.

—A una distancia cercana podríamos utilizar invocaciones, por lo que sería más seguro transportar todo lo que Sakura nos está pidiendo. —se metió Sasuke. — ¿No es verdad?

—Sí.

Kakashi sonrió al ver que todos comenzaban a trazar un plan; sus tres alumnos estaban moviendo la conversación en la reunión. Recordó entonces la primera vez que los vio; sintió que no llegarían demasiado lejos si seguían por ese camino de soledad que cada uno tenía, no obstante, después de tres años, podía ver que ellos crecieron a un ritmo agigantado, tanto que no tardarían mucho en superarlo.

Estaba orgulloso de ellos.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Naruto estaba dispuesto a ir con Hinata para aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos, fue interceptado por Sasuke. Quien haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, le pidió ir a charlar. Sakura debía encontrarse con el equipo médico, por lo que no podría interrumpirlos.

Naruto lo alcanzó luego de trotar unos segundos; mientras lo veía correr, Sasuke notó que de verdad parecía un sol en movimiento, con todo ese esplendor y esa sonrisa que era dirigida a él, iluminaba todo a su alrededor. No quería que se perdiera y menos que él fuera el causante de ello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, inclinándose para poder mirarlo mejor.

Llegaron cerca del lago, los aldeanos terminaban de llevar agua al campamento por lo que se retiraban sin dar mucha importancia a ambos ninjas que se dirigían a ese lugar. La tarde caía sobre Naruto y Sasuke, junto al viento frío que se dejaba correr; algunas luciérnagas comenzaron a alumbrar el lago, dándole un aspecto increíble. Aunque no tan hermoso como aquel lugar donde llevó a Sakura cuando regresó de la aldea.

—Naruto.

—Me estás dando repelús. —rechistó él, haciéndose para atrás. — ¡Ah, no me digas que es por lo de Hinata! —declaró, apuntándole con el dedo. Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Déjame decirte, que aún con todo eso,… a mí siempre Sakura me va a gustar.

_Siempre._

—Lo sé. —olvidando lo primero, Sasuke dirigió sus palabras solo a lo último que había dicho Naruto. El rubio se enderezó, poniendo una cara de confusión. —Por eso, antes de que esto avance más, me estoy dando por vencido.

— ¿Eh?

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo con molestia al no saber expresarse. —Me doy por vencido con Sakura, es lo que intento decir. —al voltear a verlo, notó que Naruto seguía mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa que poco a poco comenzó a ser sustituido por seriedad. —Sakura y tú ahora puede-

El Uchiha cayó al suelo con fuerza al recibir el puñetazo de Naruto, quién desde arriba, lo observaba con unos ojos vacíos, nublados por sus palabras. Toda esa alegría que cuando lo llamó desprendió, se fue por completo, dejando un sol sin vida.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Cierra la boca, Sasuke. —decretó Naruto con voz opaca.

— ¿No deberías estar feliz?

— ¿Qué son mis sentimientos de Sakura para ti? —escupió, tomándolo de camiseta. — ¿¡QUÉ SON TUS SENTIMIENTOS POR SAKURA, IMBECIL!?

Sasuke secundó el puñetazo, derribando ahora a Naruto.

— ¡Mis sentimientos son lo de menos! ¡Sakura te ama!

— ¡Y también te ama a ti! —reclamó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. — ¿¡Se te ha olvidado todo lo que ha sufrido por ese amor!?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? —gritó Naruto, volviéndole a dar un puñetazo que fue respondido por Sasuke de inmediato. Naruto se quedó un momento parado cuando Sasuke no le contesto, el Uchiha solo agarró su mejilla y desvió la mirada. —Lo haces… ¿por mí?

—Eres el héroe de Konoha, yo el hermano de un traidor, es obvio quién le dará más honor a Sakura.

Naruto sintió que el agua fría del lago le caía encima, despertándolo por completo y trayendo su irá con ello.

—Tú… ¿de verdad piensas que eso le importa a Sakura? ¿A nuestra Sakura? —chillo Naruto, sin poder creerlo.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pero a la gente sí.

— ¿¡Y desde cuando te importa que piense la gente sobre ti, Sasuke!?

— ¡No me interesa que piensen sobre mí! ¡No quiero que por ello Sakura y tú sufran! —estalló Sasuke, dejando pasmado a Naruto. — ¡Ustedes dos son tal para cual! ¡No hay manera que…!

Naruto lo derribo en el suelo, subiéndose sobre él, golpeó con fuerza su mejilla, al menos tres veces antes de que Sasuke pudiera quitárselo de encima con un cabezazo. Ahora ambos sangraban del rostro.

— ¿Dejarás a la mujer que amas con otro?

—No es otro, —Sasuke se limpió la sangre que le escurría del labio y sonrió. —eres tú.

Una mueca se dibujo también en el rostro del rubio, quien se volvió a poner de pie casi al instante que Sasuke. —Si crees que te voy a dejar rendir tan fácilmente, estás equivocado. —Naruto se colocó en posición de pelea, dispuesto ir a puño limpio.

—Me niego a pelear contigo, tarado.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, idiota.

— ¿Qué?

—No te perdonaré si no das tu mejor esfuerzo.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura comenzó a remover con fuerza las rocas, aventándolas al lugar donde sabía que no estorbarían en su búsqueda. Algunas de ella se destruían por completo, alzando una capa de humo que dificultaba la visión. A su suerte, o mejor dicho, a su mala suerte, el sujeto que la acompañaba y ella, lo último que querían era verse.

Aunque a decir verdad, la única que podía hacerlo era Sakura.

Kizashi Haruno remilgó por lo bajo al oler el polvo. Ojalá esa niña dejara de ser tan estruendosa, impedía el trabajo que ambos tenían que realizar.

Había sido mera coincidencia, a Sakura le mandaron a buscar más artilugios médicos en donde antiguamente estaba el hospital, mientras que a Kizashi le ordenaron buscar los pergaminos del mismo lugar. Al verlo Sakura sintió más ira de la que ya traía, maldijo a cualquier Dios existente por arrebatarle la vida a personas inocentes y no a ese maldito bastardo.

Estaba enojada.

¿Por qué Shizune estaba muerta y no ese bastardo? Sakura gruñó, dándole una gélida mirada a su padre.

— ¿Vas a atacarme? —preguntó con descaro. — ¿Ahora que no están esos amigos tuyos, vas a terminar el trabajo que no pudiste hacer en aquel entonces?

La chica quiso ignorarlo, pero debido al enojo, poco pudo hacerlo.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿qué hace un ninja al que ya no le queda nada aquí? —escupió ácidamente. —Tu clan murió, tus mujeres y niños murieron, tu señor murió…—y se sintió estúpida al revelar que Danzo estaba muerto.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Vine aquí justamente por eso, Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

—No voy a pedirte perdón.

—No estaba esperándolo. —contratacó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie. —Ya me has quitado suficiente, ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?

Kizashi negó con la cabeza. —Nada en absoluto.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Reconstruiré al clan Haruno dentro de un castillo feudal. —Kizashi al fin le dio la cara a Sakura, llevaba su máscara de ANBU por lo que no podía verlo directamente a los ojos. —Después de lo que pasó en la fortaleza ANBU, fui sacado de Konoha gracias a Danzo-san, conocí a uno de los señores feudales y me comprometí con una de sus mujeres, a cambio de darles ninjas poderosos.

—Eres una reverenda mierda. —escupió Sakura, asqueada por todo eso. Entrecortó su respiración para detenerse de matarlo ahí mismo.

—Jamás has tenido otra opinión de mí. —declaró.

—No necesito otra.

—Te convertiste en un gran ninja. —soltó de pronto, dejando sin palabras a la que alguna vez fue su hija. —Incluso siendo una mujer.

Sakura arrugó la nariz, no quería saber nada más de él. Le daba ganas de vomitar el solo pensar que estaba respirando su mismo aire.

—Y no fue por mí. —hubo melancolía en su voz, como si extrañara aquellos días donde ambos solían entrenar juntos.

Ella ya no respondió, comenzó a apilar de nuevo las rocas, olvidando toda clase de sensación agria. Ya no le daría esa satisfacción de hacerle sentir algo por él, desde su enfrentamiento, se juró olvidar que un día tuvo una relación cercana. Lo odiaba, le deseaba la muerte cada que respiraba, sin embargo, gracias a Naruto, Sasuke y sobre todo Kakashi, aquellos sentimientos comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco.

—No te necesito, nunca te necesite. —escupió Sakura, sacando todo el veneno de su ser. —Eres la peor cosa que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida y vivirás con la culpa de lo que me hiciste cada día de tu vida.

Kizashi no dijo nada.

—Tengo una familia que me ama como tú nunca pudiste amarme. —remarcó. Los vientos agitaban los cabellos de ambos, y Sakura lo estaba mirando fijamente, sin rastro de duda en su voz ni de ningún otro sentimiento. —Dime Kizashi, incluso con todo eso que me acabas de decir, ¿no estás completamente solo? ¿hay alguien… que quiera estar contigo?

El hombre mayor se dio la vuelta, había finalizado la plática.

—Por supuesto que no lo hay. —Sakura tomó la mochila donde había colocado todo lo que alcanzó a rescatar y sin mirar atrás se marchó del lugar.

Aquella noche, un hombre marchó a las montañas, y a pesar de su posición, de sus lujos y de la nueva familia que acababa de formar, nunca nadie supo que se arrebató la vida, en compensación de haber arruinado la de su hija.


	100. Si hubiera algo que robar

**97\. Si hubiera algo que robar, lo robaría. **

—Me muero de ganas para ver como coqueteas con Sakura. —se burló Naruto, levantándose a duras penas del suelo. Los músculos le dolían y quería largarse a llorar a un lugar lejano, sin embargo, al limpiar su sangre que le escurría del labio, se sintió victorioso.

—Habla por ti, tarado. —rechistó Sasuke, tirado en el suelo, con varios moretones en el rostro y una ceja rota. —Seguro que antes de que puedas decirle cuanto la quieres, ya estarás huyendo de Konoha.

—Lo dice quién se quería ir con Orochimaru. —bufó Naruto, sentándose en el suelo.

Sasuke lo imitó, ambos cara a cara, dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro; una más deslumbrante que la otra.

— ¿Estarás preparado para cuando de lo mejor de mí? —preguntó Sasuke. Naruto resopló. —No me contendré a partir de ahora, Naruto.

—Seguro que ni lo estabas haciendo. —sonrió Naruto, levantándose. Las piernas le temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer, pero al final fue capaz de mantenerse en pie.

—Naruto.

—Estaré preparado para dar lo mejor de mí también, Sasuke. —respondió, comenzando a avanzar al bosque, directo al campamento.

Él no lo siguió y Naruto agradeció eso, sus sentimientos y él necesitaban estar solos por un rato. El corazón le punzaba con fuerza, al igual que la cabeza, estaba demasiado agobiado y necesitaba romper a llorar en cualquier rincón. ¿Dar lo mejor de él? Ya estaban dando lo mejor de sí ambas partes y la respuesta para todos era clara, el elegido sería Sasuke. Podía notarlo con sus interacciones, con los gestos de Sakura que eran dedicados exclusivamente a Sasuke. Esa armonía, amor y unión que tenían los dos, no podría ni compararse un poco a la que tenían Sakura y él.

_"Te habría dado la mejor parte de mí."_

Las palabras seguían grabadas en su cabeza. Quizás, de haber actuado antes, podría estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Naruto se sentó en el pie de un árbol, contemplando la luna. Era tan grande y magnifica, la podrías mirar por horas y nunca cansarte; no había ninguna persona en el planeta que no adorara la luna. Sin darte cuenta eras atraída a ella.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por un segundo escuchó la voz de Sakura aparecer donde él, pronto se dio cuenta que su mente jugó una mala pasada. Como desearía que estuviera ahí.

—Hinata.

—I-Iba por agua, te vi caminar malherido, ¿necesitas que llame a un médico? —preguntó, preocupada, aunque también se le notaba nerviosa.

El chico notó que su propio nerviosismo por tenerla cerca había desaparecido, sustituido por los pensamientos hacía Sasuke y Sakura.

—No. —respondió más seco de lo que hubiera querido.

Hinata se quedó parada contemplándolo en silencio, al inclinarse un poco más, percibió que Naruto tenía los bordes de los ojos hinchados y rojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que seguro querían escapar. La líder momentánea del clan Hyuga se sentón sin decir nada más, a su lado, mirando la luna como él. Naruto deseó decirle que se fuera, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para rechazar su compañía, además Hinata no tenía la culpa y no parecía que fuera a darle consuelo más allá de aquella acción.

Así que la dejó hacer, sin protestar nada.

Luego de bastante tiempo, Naruto la miró. La luna le quedaba bien a Hinata, su piel resaltaba más, parecía estar bañándose en las luces de esta, su cabello brillaba y se fundía al mismo tiempo con la oscuridad del bosque. Por supuesto, era preciosa.

—Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su contestación fue torpe y lenta, debido a que se hizo a la idea de que Naruto no hablaría toda la noche.

— ¿Por qué estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó, serio.

Ella tomó dos escalas de color rojo en su cara y tuvo que voltearla a un lado, avergonzada de semejante pregunta.

— ¿P-Por qué…? —balbuceó sin saber que responder.

Al mirar de reojo a Naruto notó que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, de verdad parecía curioso.

—Tú dijiste que me amabas…

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno en mí que Sa-…? —se quedó callado, apretando el pantalón entre sus puños. —Olvídalo, Hinata. Lo siento.

Hinata entendió en ese instante a que se debía su pregunta, y aunque su corazón sufrió un golpe que lo estrelló, decidió contestar pese a que ello significara romperlo por completo.

—Tu valentía. —dijo de pronto, atrayendo la atención de Naruto. —El hecho de que siempre te enfrentas a todo a pesar del miedo. Que cuando das un paso atrás, buscas dar cien pasos más hacía adelante. —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pequeña y tímida. —Cuando éramos niños fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti. Te miraba y dabas todo tu esfuerzo a pesar de que otros te rechazaban. Pensé que no era justo, sin embargo, tu guardabas todos esos sentimientos y volvías con el doble de fuerzas al día siguiente; siempre pensé que quería llegar a ser como tú un día.

—Hinata…

—Pero entonces, Sakura llegó contigo. —no hubo rastro de resentimiento en su voz, es más, parecía contenta de recordarlo. —Nunca había notado a Sakura, hasta que comenzó a jugar contigo. Ambos no parecían congeniar del todo, sin embargo, esa barrera que ella tenía en ese entonces, tú lograste derrumbarla con sus maravillosas sonrisas. ¡Y volví a confirmar lo genial que eras! ¡Porque nunca te diste por vencido en encontrar un amigo! En cambio yo, pensé que seguiría igual toda mi vida, tenía la esperanza que me tocara en tu equipo, de esa manera, quizás tu podrías salvarme. Serías ese príncipe de los cuentos, que me haría feliz.

Ella volvió a tomar aire, estaba agitada pues apenas se había dado un respiro en pronunciar todo eso.

—Y cuando no me tocó contigo, me sentí devastada. —admitió. Sus orejas habían tomado un color escarlata. —Creí que mi destino sería así para siempre. Que si tu no me rescatabas, estarían encerrada en mí y cada vez parecía más difícil escapar... —hizo una pausa, recordando aquellos momentos. Naruto sabía a qué se refería, él en algún momento tuvo los mismos pensamientos; hasta que Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a su vida. —No tenía fuerzas para avanzar.

A comparación de momentos atrás, Hinata, aunque todavía ruborizada, ahora era capaz de darle la mirada.

—Hasta que descubrí que no era así, Naruto. —contó emocionada e inevitablemente Naruto sintió la empatía crecer dentro de él, sintiendo alegría por ella. — ¡Conocí a Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y Kurenai-sensei! —sin darse cuenta, Hinata dio unos pequeños brinquitos. — ¡Eran increíbles! ¡Shino con sus insectos! ¡Kiba y Akamaru con sus ataques! Por primera vez, sentí algo que no iba relacionado contigo, Naruto. Y que me hacía feliz. Quise a estar a la par de ellos, por eso entrenaba, para que pudieran reconocerme, y a mi mente llegó que si ellos me reconocían, tú también serías capaz de hacerlo. Por eso entre a los exámenes chunnin, quería ver que tan fuerte te habías hecho… y cuando me enfrenté a mi primo Neji, tú me salvaste.

—Yo solo grite como idiota. —contestó Naruto, abrumado por todos los sentimientos de Hinata. —Solo hice que Neji la tomara más contigo.

—Me hubiera dado por vencida de no ser por ti. Después venciste a mi primo Neji, cumpliste la promesa que hiciste y yo estaba muy feliz. —suspiró Hinata. —Sé que amas a Sakura. —expresó sin ningún tapujo, tampoco había sentimientos en su voz; era como si ya lo hubiera aceptado. —Y estoy feliz por ello.

—Ella ama a otra persona. —confesó Naruto, sin podérselo guardar.

—Yo… lamenté mucho no hacer nada desde antes, Naruto. —siguió Hinata, dándole una mirada firme. — _"_¿Y si hubiera quedado en su equipo…? ¿y si le hubiera hablado desde antes…? ¿y si hubiera estado desde siempre para él…?" Todos esos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza cada que te veía, hasta que de comencé a decidirme en hacer las cosas. Desde aquella promesa hecha, de que te protegería a ti y a todo lo que amas, decidí que daría mi mayor esfuerzo por ti.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

—Me declaré, y no me he arrepentido ni un momento de eso. —aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Aunque haya resultado de esta forma.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Un largo amor no correspondido no es digno de admirar. —aseguró; Naruto podría jurar que se lo dijo a ambos.

—Hinata…

—Una vez que has dado tu mayor esfuerzo, puedes retirarte con la cabeza en alto. Así que Naruto, a pesar de que me has enseñado a no rendirme, justo ahora, me doy por vencida. —dijo Hinata, llevándose una mano a su pecho. —Si hubiera algo, por más mínimo que fuera, que demostrara que podrías amarme, lo robaría. —sonrió. —Pero no es así.

Un corazón roto, se sentía asquerosamente doloroso.

—Gracias por amarme, Hinata.

Ella se dio la vuelta, queriendo evitar las lágrimas de aquello. No era demasiado fuerte todavía. Fue hasta que Naruto la tomó del brazo, que ya no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

—Yo sé… que alguien va a amarte como yo no pude hacerlo, Hinata. —dijo Naruto, para después tomarla de los hombros. —Y cuando eso suceda, yo mismo me aseguraré de dejarle en claro que no puede lastimarte.

—Naruto…

—La promesa que me hiciste, la revertiré para ti. —sentenció. Hinata, que pensaba que no la recordaría, lo observó entre lágrimas, sorprendida. —Esos sentimientos tan increíbles que tienes, los cuidaré de ahora en adelante, desde este día, hasta el final de mis días, juro que voy a protegerte.

Ella tomó las manos de Naruto, y sin pensarlo demasiado se inclinó a él, robándole un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse, sin saber que decir ante el contacto.

—E-Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti. —concluyó Hinata, dándole una sonrisa tan grandes como las que él les daba al mundo, y se marchó.

—.—.—.—.—

Sakura miró con un aura oscura a Sasuke, dejando caer el balde para el agua que llevaba.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, príncipe idiota? —bramó, enojada. —No tenemos suministros médicos y te has lastimado en una pelea. ¿Dónde está el otro idiota?

—No fue una pelea. —rezongó Sasuke, apartando la mirada, indignado de la sugerencia.

—Sí, seguro que solo fue un intercambio de palabras entre bestias. —Sakura se tronó los dedos de la mano, logrando poner nervioso al contrario. — ¿Te parece si tú y yo intercambiamos palabras?

Justo cuando Sasuke pensó que le iba a soltar el primer golpe en la cabeza, Sakura se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a curar sus heridas. La sensación de calidez volvió a embriagarle el corazón.

—De verdad, ¿por qué han peleado ahora? Hace mucho que no lo hacían. —se quejó Sakura, molesta.

Sasuke la observó de frente, algunos cabellos le caían con gracia en la cara, como hilos finos de seda. Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, que ahora contemplaban la herida de su ceja, lucían brillantes con la luz de la luna, rebosantes, como dos perlas mágicas que podrías ver toda la vida y nunca cansarte.

Él llevó una mano a la cara de ella, tanteando con sus dedos su piel. Sakura parpadeó, desconcentrándose de la curación y adquiriendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sin quererlo recordó aquella vez que se besaron al pie de un árbol y la estrella que Sasuke bajó para ella.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Sakura le apartó la mirada, haciendo un mohín. —Aún estoy molesta, ¿sabes?

Sasuke la atrajo para sí, sentándola arriba de su regazo.

— ¿¡Q-Qué diablos…!?

—Cuando te conocí, ni siquiera pensé que podría llegar a amarte. —dijo Sasuke, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, haciéndola callar. —Había renunciado a ser feliz, pero apareciste frente a mí con tu semblante fruncido y llamándome príncipe idiota. Me enamoré de ti antes de saber si quiera lo que era el amor. Desde ese momento hasta hoy, he sido muy feliz, no hay día que no piense en lo idiota que habría sido de haberte dejado ir.

—Sa-Sasuke…—Sakura se cohibió, alzando sus hombros y agachando la cabeza. Todos esos sentimientos por el Uchiha comenzaban a abrumarla cada vez más.

—Sakura, estoy seguro de que no podría enamorarme de otra persona que no seas tú. —Sasuke la contempló con expresión confusa y angustiada. — ¿Podrías ser solo para mí?

La boca de Sakura tembló, sin saber responder correctamente. Las manos aferradas a los hombros de Sasuke se apretaron con suavidad, por el nerviosismo que sentía. Justo cuando iba a obedecer a todos esos pensamientos que le gritaban y le dijeran que sí, Sakura fue levantada con fuerza de su regazo, haciendo que traspillara con sus talones y cayera al suelo de sentón, a unos cuantos metros lejos de Sasuke.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —ella giró la mirada atrás, conociendo la técnica.

—No puede. —contestó una voz entre las sombras; una cabellera rojiza se asomó, Sakura estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando su cuerpo de inmediato fue atraído, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, él la trapo entre sus brazos, mirándola con una indiferencia total.

—Este cuerpo, me pertenece, Uchiha.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Suéltame! —reprochó Sakura, quitándose de su agarre. Sasuke de inmediato se puso de pie, desfundando su espada, dispuesto a atacarlo.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a quién ha salvado a tu aldea. —declaró Sasori.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— ¡Los ninjas de Sunagakure y Kumogakure han llegado!

El gritó de la multitud llegó incluso a Sakura (debido a que no estaba demasiado adentrada en el bosque), ella volvió la vista a Sasori y él alzó una ceja ante su confusión.

—Fuiste tú.

—Corrección, fue un trato que hice con Itachi. —cortó Sasori, luego la señaló. —Para obtenerte.

Sasuke dejó caer su espada en un ruido seco.


	101. Todo lo que se acaba

**98\. Todo lo que se acaba esta noche. **

_—Naruto. ¿No vas a despertar?_

_El ruido de la mañana comenzó a penetrar los oídos de Naruto, los pájaros cantando y las personas pasando por la calle, con el ajetreo diario. Él se talló el rostro, descubriéndose en un casa que jamás había visto; confundido se incorporó sobre la cama, sintiendo las cobijas rozar su piel, estaba desnudo. Miró a ambos lados y se encontró con cuatro paredes de madera, con artículos femeninos y masculinos, varios de ellos regados en el suelo, entre ellos, ropa que supuso que era suya._

_Cuando comenzó a vestirse siguió mirando la habitación, deteniéndose particularmente en las fotos que estaban en la repisa a lado del espejo, junto a un montón de libros de medicina. Con los pantalones únicamente puestos, se dirigió a estas, tomando la primera entre sus manos: la del equipo siete gennin. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, rememorando con nostalgia aquellos días; luego tomó la de al lado, una foto más actualizada del equipo, con la misma posición pero los rostros mucho más grandes y todos sonreían._

_La última fue la que le hizo bajar corriendo las escaleras, al punto que rodó en ellas y se golpeó la cabeza al llegar al suelo. _

_— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura, colocando el segundo plato en la mesa._

_Naruto se alzó sobre sí mismo, quedando sentado en el suelo, pese a que una vaga sensación de dolor apareció, esta desapareció al momento de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente. _

_—S-Sakura._

_— ¿Te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza? —preguntó al verlo tan confundido. Después miró el atuendo que llevaba. — ¡Naruto! ¿A qué hora piensas cambiarte? ¡Tsunade-sama no te permitirá llegar tarde!_

_— ¿Eh?_

_—Nada de "eh" —Sakura lo imitó, haciendo una mueca burda en el rostro. — ¡Ayer dijiste que estarías listo si yo…! —un suave sonrojo se apoderó de ella. Naruto se quedó contemplándola en silencio, logrando incomodarla mucho más. —Como sea. ¡Hoy es tú día!_

_— ¿Mi día? —balbuceó sin comprender._

_— ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! —gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Naruto iba a protestar que no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando Sakura lo tomó de la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas, cargándolo. _

_— ¿¡SAKURA!?_

_— ¡Si piensas que llegarás tarde el día que has esperado toda tu vida, estás muy equivocado! —reprochó ella. _

_Al subir las escaleras, Naruto pudo contemplar mejor a Sakura, estaba convertida en una hermosa mujer. Y también llevaba un pequeño collar de un cerezo en el cuello. _

_— ¿Dónde he dejado la capa del hokage? —preguntó al entrar a la habitación. Dejo a Naruto en la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en el closet, dejando volar las prendas por todos lados. _

_Naruto en ese momento volvió a mirar la foto que antes le había hecho correr; él estaba cargando a Sakura, ambos sonriendo gustosos y aferrándose el uno al otro. Era la foto del día de su boda. _

_— ¡Aquí está! —celebró Sakura, sacando la capa blanca y dándole vueltas. —Ahora vístete, te he preparado un buen desayuno, no puedes saltártelo. ¡Y por la noche habrá un festín en la aldea! _

_— ¿Y Sasuke…? —murmuró Naruto, como si el nombre de su mejor amigo pudiera quebrar todo a su alrededor._

_—Estará ahí, junto a Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-san. —comentó Sakura, sin comprender. Luego formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres burlarte de él un poco? —y le picó con el codo, de manera cómplice. —Él dijo que seguro Tsunade-sama te acababa antes de que pudieras llegar a ser Hokage. _

_— ¿No está molesto conmigo? —preguntó, preocupado._

_— ¿Molesto contigo? —Sakura alzó una ceja, sin entenderlo. — ¿Le hiciste algo?... Ah, por todos los cielos, Naruto, ya te dije que los cupones de los pueblos vecinos siempre dan comida caducada. —protestó Sakura. —No me extraña que tengas cara de tener indigestión. _

_—No, no… —Naruto alzó las manos, buscando excusarse. —por… estar contigo, ¿no está molesto por eso?_

_Sakura se ruborizó. _

_—Eso ya lo hemos dejado atrás, tonto. —suspiró ella, cruzándose de brazos. Luego le dedicó una mirada dulce a Naruto, su esposo. —Además, tú eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y en los que sigan. _

_Naruto se puso de pie de un salto, sorprendiendo a Sakura que luego volvió a mirarlo con reproche. El rubio entonces la tomó con cariño de las caderas, pegándola a él; ella con las manos sobre su pecho le dio una suave sonrisa, cálida, brillante, que le hacía pensar en cuanto la amaba. Sostenerle la mirada le quemaba las entrañas. Su estomago contenía un montón de mariposas revoloteando. _

_Y sin pensarlo demasiado, la besó con todo el amor que le podía dar. _

_—Sakura._

_— ¿Sí? —los ojos de ella brillaron, provocando que Naruto se derritiera de amor por ella. _

_—Este no es nuestro destino, ¿verdad?_

_—No… Naruto. _

_Naruto se aferró a ella con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero ya no sintió que el abrazo fuera correspondido, simplemente se quedó sosteniendo aire en una infinita oscuridad. _

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Itachi no haría eso! —gritó Sakura, sin poder creer que a Sasori no se le ocurriera una idea peor. Sasuke estaba pasmado frente a ellos, negándose a creer lo escuchado, al igual que Sakura.

—No estoy mintiendo, ¿qué ganaría con hacerlo? —espetó Sasori, con el usual desdén, retiró la mirada del Uchiha y se concentró en Sakura. —Itachi me dijo que si iba a Sunagakure, informando lo que pasaba en Konoha, podría quedarme contigo. La ayuda está aquí y fue difícil conseguirla, incluso traje a otra aldea; en ambas estuvieron a punto de matarme los respectivos Kages. Deberías estar más agradecida.

Sakura se encorvó, subiendo los hombros y bajando la cabeza. Era mentira. Itachi jamás le haría eso.

—Mientes. —siseó con rabia. —Pensé que habías logrado cambiar un poco, pero no.

—Un asesino no cambia de la noche a la mañana. —rechistó Sasori, ahora serio. —La única razón por la que te seguí, era para obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que me hice; también porque me interesa obtener tu cuerpo para hacerlo una de mis marionetas.

—Entonces, ¿vas a matarme? —Sakura escupió a un lado, se puso recta y fue su turno para mirarlo con desdén.

Sasori pareció dudar. —Si te mato… —y miró a Sasuke, que le correspondió, furioso, incluso había activado el sharingan. —no me lo quitaré de encima. Ni a él, ni a todos tus pretendientes.

Sakura se encogió en sus hombros, avergonzada por la última frase.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. —dijo Sasori; Sakura captó un pequeño destello de interés en sus ojos. —He pensado que quizás sirves más viva que muerta.

—Que considerado. —Sakura rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Trabajarás conmigo, cuando lo pida y como lo pida. —ordenó Sasori, con dos de sus dedos logró mover ambos brazos de Sakura, separándolos con delicadeza y cuando intentó ponerlos alrededor de él, Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y con la espada apuntando directo a Sasori.

—Solo inténtalo. —rechistó. —Y estarás muerto antes de que salga el sol.

—Es el mejor trato que tendrás de mí. —Sasori lo ignoró, aunque de todas maneras detuvo sus movimientos.

— ¡Mi cuerpo no te pertenece! —rechistó ella. —Yo no hice el trato contigo.

—Pero ocuparas la ayuda, ¿no es así? —Sasori entrecerró los ojos con una retorcida diversión que hizo a Sakura echar humo por lo enojada que estaba.

— ¿Y qué harás si no puedes obtener lo que quieres? —espetó, sintiéndose superior por un momento. —La ayuda no la puedes deshacer.

—Puedo eliminarla. —y el aire se volvió cortante. —Aún tengo conmigo la marioneta del tercer kazekage, Sakura. La arena de hierro.

—Podría acabar contigo ahora mismo. —se volvió a meter Sasuke.

— ¿A qué costo? —declaró sin intimidarse. — Antes de que tú logres si quiera tocarme, ¿Cuántos no morirán por la llovizna de hierro? ¿Con la recolección de hierro: clavo de cinco soles? ¿A cuántos podrás salvar? ¿Cuántos podrá salvar Itachi que no sean los que estén a su alrededor? Sus alas de acero se han ido.

Sasuke y Sakura supieron entonces que no tenían demasiadas cartas que jugar. Estaban acorralados entre el tiempo y los muertos. Ambos se miraron con inseguridad, Sakura se aferró al pecho de Sasuke, sin querer despegarse ni un segundo de él.

— ¿Significa que me tengo que ir contigo? —murmuró Sakura, sin mirar a Sasori, con la mirada oculta en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Aún no. —contestó Sasori. —Pero lo haremos un día.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, viendo la retorcida sonrisa amable de Sasori. Era casi escalofriante. Odiaba que Sakura tuviera que acceder a eso, al igual que Itachi, pero seguro que al igual que su compañera, no tuvo otra opción contra ese lunático. Sin embargo, por mucho que Sakura aceptara el trato, buscaría una forma de redimirla de él; no volvería a perderla nunca más.

Sakura se sintió asqueada al momento en que asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos pero se contuvo, no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar. Sasori volvió a ocultarse en el bosque, no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a Sakura; su anhelada libertad, había cerrado de nuevo la puerta en su cara.

—No te preocupes. —murmuró Sasuke, inclinándose a su oído por si el marionetista aún seguía rondando por ahí.

— ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? —Sakura arrugó la ropa de Sasuke, al aferrarse con más fuerza a ella. —No me quiero volver a ir.

—Ya te lo dije. No soy más ese príncipe idiota que hace promesas débiles que no puede cumplir. —Sasuke le tomó el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que le escurrieron a Sakura. —Quiero protegerte de verdad, como Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan Uchiha. Y está vez no será con palabras, será con acciones.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke se acercó a ella, pegando su frente a la suya, luego ladeó un poco el rostro, para poder sellar su promesa con un casto beso, que borró de Sakura todas las dudas que pudiera tener.

Al salir del bosque le llegó todo el barbullo de la gente que recibía a los nuevos salvadores. Sasuke se marchó para ir en busca de Itachi y pedir explicaciones; Sakura no tuvo las energías para enfrentarse a un nuevo problema.

Todos parecían bastante contentos y Sakura lamentó no poder compartir su alegría, incluso cuando una anciana le tomó las manos y le dijo que todo estaría bien, debía tener muy mala cara para que ella hiciera eso.

—Sakura, te he estado buscando. —reprochó Ino, con las manos en la cintura. Sakura con una mano se limpió rápidamente el rostro, fingiendo un bostezo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino?

—Llegó el equipo médico, tú eres de las pocas que sabes cómo utilizarlo. Necesitamos realizar la mayoría de las operaciones. —dijo la rubia, tomándola de la mano. Sakura iba a decir que no era necesario que la llevara a rastras, hasta que vio que Sai las estaba siguiendo.

— ¿Y este qué? —gruñó, dándole una mirada de desprecio. Sai la ignoró.

—Viene conmigo, me ha estado ayudando con el ninjutsu médico… bueno, a pasarme los materiales que se necesitan y a lavarlos. —sonrió Ino, señalándolo. —Es muy rápido.

—Humm…—Sakura volteó a ver a Sai nuevamente, y por puro instinto, decidió que era buena idea aferrarse al brazo de Ino.

— ¿Sakura?

—Andando. —farfulló sin detenerse.

—.—.—.—.—

—Hinata-sama, terminará exhausta si no descansa un poco. —dijo Neji, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Sé que está preocupada, pero ha llegado equipo para ayudarnos. Gaara-sama nos ha pedido descansar para poder movernos de mejor forma mañana.

—S-Solo un ratito más, hermano Neji. —pidió Hinata. Su voz sonaba opaca. —Puedes adelantarte, iré en cuanto termine aquí.

Neji la observó en silencio, preocupado por ella.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Naruto? —preguntó. —Kiba me ha dicho que has hablado antes con él.

Hinata se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, no obstante, al ser movimientos torpes, Neji no tardó nada en darse cuenta que sí pasó algo. Neji se arrodilló junto a ella, observándola de reojo; Hinata estaba sonrosada, con lagrimillas en los ojos y un rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Odió verla de esa manera. Ella estaba intentando sobrellevar eso sola, lo cual era extraño, Hinata solía apoyarse en todos.

—Hinata-sama.

—Ya lo sabía. —suspiró ella, sintiendo su boca temblar. —Lo sabía mejor que nadie, incluso más que Naruto.

Un ninja no debería estar triste por cosas tan banales, es lo que seguramente Neji niño habría pensado. No obstante, al ver a su querida prima con el corazón roto, hacía que el propio se estremeciera y quisiera golpear a cualquiera que hubiese provocado que Hinata llorara. La tristeza era normal, Hinata debía sacar todo de su interior para que no fuera consumida por ella.

—Pensé que estaba preparada para ello. —Hinata jugó con la tierra en sus manos, dibujando un camino en esta. —Y no fue así.

Neji se sintió nervioso, no sabía que decir.

—Estaré bien. —dijo Hinata al ver la cara de pánico de Neji. —No tienes que preocuparte más por mí, hermano Neji. Suficientes molestias te he dado.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Claro que no! —reprochó molesto.

—Naruto. —Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que le había roto el corazón. —Estoy contenta de haberme enamorado de él.

—Hinata-sama…

Hinata se sentó y contempló la cálida luna que caía sobre ellos esa noche. Tomó la mano de su primo por encima, apretándola con suavidad, quiso contener de nuevo todo el llanto que se había guardado, pero cuando Neji correspondió el apretón, no pudo evitar soltarlo por completo.

Su primer amor, su único amor por más de cinco años, había terminado.

Kiba y Shino detrás de uno de los edificios la escucharon llorar en silencio. Shino puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—Sé que quieres ir con ella, pero por hoy, déjalo. —pidió. Kiba apretó los dientes con fuerza, al igual que sus puños.

—Sí.

¿Por qué las personas creían que podían ser felices sin lastimar a nadie?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Quiero informar que estaré actualizando una semana sí y una semana no (intentaré actualizar al menos cuatro veces a la semana), esto debido a que como las versiones (SasuSaku y SasuSakuNaru) se están separando, es un poco más difícil escribir los capítulos debido a que hay otras escenas que describir y muevo las tramas de manera diferente. Ya intente actualizar a la par de ambas, pero no me funcionó, me confundo demasiado y no avanzo (solo es copy-page) así que por eso la decisión. **

**La otra noticia es que esta es la despedida del NaruHina (como ya habrán leído), no me convenció meterlo; siento que Hinata merece que alguien de todo por ella, ya ha esperado demasiado por Naruto y ha crecido como persona para darse cuenta que eso no es del todo sano. Al momento de la votación muchas se inclinaron por el SasuSaku debido a que se sentían mal porque "Hinata se iba a quedar sola", eso me hizo sentir un poco triste, debido a que yo a lo largo del fanfic, he querido transmitir que la felicidad solo depende de nosotros mismos. Así que a mi parecer, Hinawawa no necesita a Naruto para ser feliz. **

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
